Then They Fell In Love
by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: Jacob Imprints on Edward. Co-Author HubrisP... Warning: Slash & Mpreg EDITED! to chapter 30...
1. It All Began With An Imprinting

**EDITED!**

**A/N**: Hmmm *thinking face*, I don't really know where I'm going with this... A-man to me a-man! Oh yeah, and BTW this story is going to be all jumbled up, between like all the twilight stories... oh yeah, and people should be old enough not to be told that if you don't like it, **don't read it! **Haters will be haters so you couldn't blame... (fill in the blank)

**NOTE:** ooooo time pass

**Then they fell in love: It All Began With An Imprinting**

Bella and Edward were driving down the road; neither one speaking as they quietly listened to the music gently played in the car when they spotted Jacob Black dressed in nothing but a pair of cut off jeans as per usual. The kid hardly ever wore anything and for some reason for Edward, it was sort of irritating. He just couldn't understand why the dumb mutt had to constantly prance around half naked all the time like he didn't own anything shirts or shoes.

Edward quickly read the teen's mind and found that Jacob wanted to speak to him and judging by his thoughts, the Shifter did not sound happy, well the feeling was mutual, Edward wasn't happy about seeing the boy either. The Vampire turned to the girl beside him and she nodded, indicating that it was okay for Edward to stop. Edward sighed, he'd hoped that she didn't want to talk to the Shifter, but she was the dog's best friend, so what could the Vampire do but allow this.

Edward parked the car on the side of the road, cussing mentally to himself. He honestly did not want to deal with the mutt at that moment; he had things to do that were so much better than having to deal with the mutt. Edward and Bella got out the car and walked into the woods where Jacob was waiting for them.

"I'll never forgive you for leaving Bella and I'll never forget about it," the young Shifter said through clenched teeth.

"I understand," Edward said, keeping calm while the Wolf seethed before him. "I'm very grateful for you taking care of Bella while I was gone." Bella blinked at Jacob, not sure if she liked where this was going. She knew her friend was short tempered, the kid could explode at any moment and that wouldn't be good for him. She was worried that Jacob would try to attack Edward. She didn't want her best friend to get hurt because of his emotions. He was angry, that much was obvious, and when angry, a Shifter was unpredictable. Bella hoped that Jacob could reign in his anger enough not to try and attack Edward, just so he wouldn't end up being hurt.

"Jake, Edward and I will be together," the mahogany haired girl said sternly to her friend. Jacob glared at Edward for a long moment, different thoughts running through his mind until one came to him. The Shifter smirked icily then proceeded to remind the Vampire of the treaty that was placed so many years ago.

"You remember that if any of _you_ bites a human the treaty is over," Jacob all but growled, still glaring at the Vampire.

"I want it Jacob, you have to understand," Bella pleaded, her voice shaking with emotion. She would not allow Jacob to try and talk her out of what she truly wanted. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with Edward, she was going to marry him and he would turn her and they would be together forever.

"You're throwing your life away for a leech!" Jacob shouted angrily this time turning to Bella and turning his heated glare towards her. Bella wanted to curl back in fright, but she held her ground, glaring right back at her possibly ex-best friend. "How can you want that?"

"I want it Jake!" Bella said firmly. Jacob felt the anger surge through his body and before he could even think over his plan, he Phased right there and growled dangerously at Edward. Edward got defensive, ready to attack but Bella stopped them by putting herself between them and holding her hands out as a way to keep the boys apart. "Please," she pleaded. "I don't want things to be this way. Don't do this! Please. At least try to get along... for my sake. I love you both too much to lose either of you." Jacob stared angrily at Edward and was about to snarl at the 'leech' but then their eyes locked.

Something deep inside Jacob seemed to snapped then refasten and his entire body filled with a warm fuzzy feeling and the only thing he could see, the only thing he could smell, the only thing he could hear, think of, dream of at that very moment was Edward Cullen. The only thing important in his life was Edward fucking Cullen. His entire world... entire universe, his _gravity_ was now Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen was now the sole reason for why Jacob was living on this earth, his only reason for wanting to stay alive anymore. Edward fucking Cullen was the other half of Jacob's soul.

"_Fuck!"_ Jacob screamed in his head, feeling dread and confusion and fear grip his entire body. _"What have I just done?!"_ Jacob turned quickly, not wanting for the Vampire to even catch a hint of the Shifter's thoughts; then he ran deeper into the woods and didn't look back.

Edward stood there for a few seconds, confused by what little he'd caught from Jacob's thoughts but he quickly pushed it aside when Bella turned to look at him. He really didn't want to dwell on anything that involved the Wolf right now, or any time at all.

"I should take you home," Edward said gently before Bella could say anything first.

"Yeah... um... sure," she said. They walked to the car and Edward opened the door for Bella, she got in and he shut her door the zoomed to his side and got in. "Edward-."

"Not yet Bella, just... not yet." Bella nodded then looked out the window sighing while thinking about what had just happened, imagining what would've happened if she hadn't been there. She shook her head, not wanting to think about it anymore. She didn't want to think about her boys hurting each other because of her. She wanted them to be happy and she hoped that someday they'd be able to be around each other without wanting to attack each other.

Edward too, was thinking about what had just happened. He was thinking about Jacob's last thought just before Jacob had run off. What had happened? Why had the Shifter freaked like that? What had happened in those last few moments before the Wolf had disappeared into the woods? Why had he even bothered to meet them anyway?

"Edward?" Bella said gently, sounding a bit worried. Edward looked at her and smiled his infamous half smile as a way to reassure the girl he loved.

"Yes Bella?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, why?"

"You just seem a bit distracted and... and distant."

"No, I'm right here, nothing's wrong."

"Okay..." Bella didn't sound convinced, but she let it go, Edward would talk to her when he was ready. They were quiet once more. Edward pulled up at Bella's house and they got out but Edward didn't move from his side of the car. "Aren't you going to come in?"

"No, not tonight Bella. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay." She kissed his cheek then slowly pulled back. She couldn't help feel worried as Edward stood there stiffly; not moving to hold her or touch her, but Bella let it go. Edward had a lot of on his mind, she would respect that he needed time to think things through. "Good night Edward."

"Good night Bella."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Bella relaxed slightly at the response and rushed inside as Edward got into his car and drove home.

ooooo

As Edward drove towards the house he saw a very frustrated looking Alice standing by the door waiting for him. He tried to read her mind for answers but all he got was a Beethoven symphony he'd been playing a while back. Edward shook his head and rolled his eyes as he pulled up with a sigh and got out the car and walked towards a foot tapping, arms crossed, looking-very-pissed pixie girl.

"Alice?" he said simply, looking at the spiky haired girl.

"Where have you been?" Alice asked not bothering to hide her annoyance at her adoptive brother.

"I was out, why? What happened?"

"Here," she gestured the house with a flimsy wave of her hand, "nothing. In here," she tapped her head, "darkness."

"What does that even mean?"

"Well, you see..." She stopped and looked around like she was trying to see if anyone was listening. "The thing is, well... I was looking into your future with Bella..." She stopped and blinked at her brother.

"And?"

"It came out blank!"

"What?" Edward was quiet confused. How does a future come out blank? Unless...

"Your future came out blank, dark, like Bella's when that Wolf saved her." Edward had the urge to tell Alice his name was Jacob but stopped himself. Why should he care what Alice calls Jacob Black? The Wolf was nothing but an irritating mutt... right?

"What are you trying to tell me Alice?"

"I'm not sure, but I have this crazy feeling that it's got something to do with you and one of the wolves, most probably Bella's friend whatshisname."

"Jacob Black." Edward was surprised at how snappy his voice sounded and Alice looked at him strangely, a brow raised in question.

"Yeah... Jacob Black."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Bella wants Jake and I to try and get along. It's probably just that." Edward didn't even realise he'd used the mutt's nickname, and Alice didn't ask him about it since it was obvious that he didn't even realise he'd done it.

"Yeah... probably." Alice didn't sound too convinced but Edward let it go. "Well okay then."

"Was that all?"

"Yep, that was all."

"Don't worry about it, it's probably nothing."

"Alright!" Alice said going back to her usual perky self. "I'm going to find Jazz now, bye-bye."

"You do that Alice." Alice kissed her brother's cheek then rushed off into the woods. Edward rolled his eyes and went inside.

ooooo

A month went by agonisingly slow. Edward spent most of his time with Bella, but he couldn't help but feel like something had changed between him and his girlfriend since their confrontation with Jacob in the woods. He wasn't sure what it was, he couldn't decide since he hadn't since the Wolf in a while. He constantly had to stop himself from thinking about the Shifter, but most times he didn't even realise he was doing. He didn't want to be worried about the Shifter, the boy was just a constant annoyance to him, why should he care if the Wolf's disappeared for a month. He should be happy, no, rejoicing that he didn't have to deal with that insufferable mutt! Yeah, he was damn happy about that!

"Don't you think so," Bella said loudly looking at Edward expectantly.

"What?" Edward turned towards Bella; away from the TV he'd been 'watching'. Bella sighed, shaking her head. Edward was so distracted lately, ever since... ever since the thing with Jacob in the woods. Bella tried not to think about it, not to dwell on it, but it was so hard not to if her boyfriend was constantly acting weird because of what had happened. She wanted to talk to Edward about it. She knew she would have to eventually because she couldn't stand this suffocating distance between herself and the love of her life.

"Don't you think it's weird that I haven't heard from Jake in over a month?" Bella repeated, throwing a glance at Edward to see what his reaction would be. The boy seemed to stiffen but then relax and shrug.

"Oh... um... I guess."

"I'm a bit worried Edward. What if like... he ran away or something?"

"Don't you think his father would've told you and Charlie by now if he had run away?" They got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen so Bella could warm up Charlie's dinner since he was due home any moment.

"Yeah... I guess." Bella shrugged and sighed. She was about to say something else but then heard Charlie's car pull up outside.

"I should be going."

"You don't have to go."

"It'd be better if I did."

"Bells?" Charlie called from the hall.

"I'm in here, dad." Charlie walked into the kitchen and saw Edward. He didn't even bother to hide the frown, at least he didn't comment this time. "Hey dad, you heard from Billy?"

"Yeah, I went to see him today. Jake's not doing too well. He's been in bed for the last three weeks and he's getting worse each day. Billy's a wreck about it."

"Do you know what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure Bells, but they probably do know. I thought I heard Billy and Sue whispering about something called imprint and how it was making Jake worse not being around it, but that wouldn't be a disease right?" Edward and Bella looked at each other briefly. Jacob had Imprinted but hadn't said anything to Bella? Something wasn't right there.

"No, I'm sure it isn't. I should probably go see him tomorrow."

"Yeah, that'd be nice Bells."

"Here you go." Belle placed Charlie's plate on the table in front of him. "I'll be right back." Bella gestured for Edward to follow her. They went out the house to Edward's car. "You'll come with me tomorrow right?" Bella asked while taking Edward's hand in hers.

"I can't cross the border but I will drive you there." Bella smiled, nodding her head.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay." They kissed quickly then Bella rushed back into the house and Edward got into his car and sped home.

ooooo

At around two in the afternoon Edward drove Bella to the border of La Push. He stayed in his car and listened to classical music as Bella made her way to Jacob's house. He couldn't help but feel a bit unnerved at the fact that he hadn't spotted a single Wolf since he'd gotten here. Weren't they afraid that he'd attack them or something? Or maybe Jacob's illness was worse than Edward thought and they were all trying to spend as much time with the young Shifter as they could.

No, that couldn't be it. Edward was just being paranoid and over thinking things. The Wolf would be fine and he'd be back to his annoying ways in no time. But what about the whole Imprinting thing? Edward shook his head. He didn't want to think about this anymore. He decided instead to concentrate on the music that was softly playing in his car, deciphering all the notes and in his mind playing along with the music.

It was about half an hour later Edward was pulled from his mind by the sound of heavy footsteps coming towards him fast. The Vampire's eyes snapped open and he saw Bella running towards the car, tears streaming down her face. Edward got out the car and rushed towards her, not even realising he'd crossed the border line, not that he even cared.

"Bella," he said wrapping his arms around Bella, comforting her as she sobbed loudly against his chest. "What happened Bella? Is Jake okay?" Edward started getting nervous. He didn't like this. Why did he care if Jacob Black was okay or not? It shouldn't matter to him. Maybe it was because it affected Bella? Yes, that had to be it. There was no other logical reason for him to care this much about the Wolf's wellbeing. It was only because the boy's health affected Bella in this way.

"Oh my goodness, Edward. He's... he's dying," Bella wept, taking in deep breaths as she tried to get her words out clearly. "He's dying."

"What?" Edward felt a tightness in his chest that he didn't like at all. What was wrong with him? He really shouldn't care so much, he really, really shouldn't.

"Jake's dying. He's... oh my goodness Edward!"

"It's going to be alright Bella."

"No it's not, he doesn't have much time Edward; he's going to die!"

"It's okay Bella, it's going to be okay, I promise." Edward picked Bella up and walked to the car.

_I don't need Cullen!_ Edward heard Jacob shout to himself. _I don't need him! Bloody leech! ... but I do need him... fucken hell! I wish everyone would just leave me alone. Fuck! Why did it have to be Cullen, of all the... FUCK!_

Then Edward saw exactly what Jacob looked like from some else's mind. The kid looked so bad, so frail, so life less, so not Jacob Black...

Edward shook his head and shut Jacob's and anyone else's thoughts out of his head. He put Bella in the back seat and drove her home. Just his luck, Charlie was home. Edward picked Bella up gently and walked into the house with her. Charlie saw them and got up quickly demanding to know what happened to his daughter while glaring at the Vampire.

"She went to go see Jacob," Edward said, forcing himself to sound calm. He could feel all sorts of emotions building up within himself and threatening to let themselves be known. He couldn't lose himself, not in front of Charlie.

"Oh," was all Charlie said. "I'll take it from here." Charlie took Bella from Edward. "Thanks." Edward nodded then rushed out the house and into his car. He sped home as fast as the car could let him. As soon as he got home he got out the car and ran into the house. He felt like he was going to be sick, violently so. He rand passed his family and to the bathroom. He knelt in front of the seat and dry heaved a few times, waiting for something to come, but of course, nothing came. It felt painful, his chest felt like it was trying move from its location and out through his mouth.

"Edward," Alice called, knocking once then walking into the bathroom. What she found shocked her so much that she let out a gasp. "Edward?" Her brother was lying on the ground in a foetal position looking like he was in deep pain, clutching his chest while breathing in and out slowly. "Edward, are you okay?" Alice knelt down beside her brother. "Edward?" She put her hand on his arm. He was shaking, hard. "Ed-."

"I did that," he muttered, sounding delirious. A shaky hand moved from his chest and he ran the finger through his hair before the hand quickly went to his chest again, gripping at it as though he was trying to keep his inside, inside. "I did that to him."

"What Edward? What happened? Please tell me." Alice blinked a few times, feeling the telltale sign of tears that will never fall.

"He's... oh my goodness he's dying Alice, dying. And it's all my fault. I should've... oh my goodness what have I done?"

"Who Edward? Who?"

"J... Jake, oh my word! Jake's dying, Alice." Alice felt her un-beating heart break. The way her brother was saying his enemy's name, it was filled with so much emotion. But why? What was the sudden change that caused her brother to act this way? What had happened?

"What happened? How?"

"Oh my goodness Jake! I'm killing him." He couldn't have bitten the Wolf could he? Edward would never? Right? It couldn't be that! Edward had a lot of self control. He'd never bite anyone, no matter how angry he was at them. He'd never purposely hurt the Wolf enough to actually kill him... right?

"How, Edward? How are you doing that?" She wanted to help, so badly it hurt. But she couldn't if Edward didn't tell her anything.

"Oh God please don't let my Jake die." Alice looked at Edward confused and a little shocked. Had he just said '_my_ Jake'? He couldn't have. No, he just couldn't have.

"Alice?" It was Jasper.

"Jazz, it's... I don't know." Jasper walked in – struggling to keep everyone calm while absorbing all of Edward's emotions – followed by Carlisle and Esmé.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked looking between Alice and the still curled up Edward.

"I don't know Carlisle, he just..."

"Oh God, what have I done?" Edward wailed into his hands. "What have I done to him?"

"What is he talking about?" Esmé asked looking worried and close to tears. She wanted to hold her son, and whisper that everything was going to be alright into his hair. But she couldn't do anything, not yet. They still needed to know what was wrong, what had caused Edward to have this level of a psychotic break.

"Jacob Black. He and Bella went there today," Alice said slowly, rubbing her brother's back, trying to soothe him.

"Oh God, don't let him die," Edward wailed.

"Edward," Carlisle said gently, kneeling in front of Edward who was now leaning against the bath tub with his hands covering his face. "Talk to us, please."

"Alone, please, alone Carlisle. Just you, only you." Edward didn't want to share his guilt with the rest of his family, especially Jasper, who was trying really hard to keep Edward as calm as possible.

"Okay, alone." Jasper led Esmé and Alice out and shut the door behind him. "They're gone now. You can tell me." For a moment Edward said nothing, gathering his thoughts. Carlisle waited patiently, a reassuring hand resting on his son's shoulder. After a while Edward let out a long sigh and so began to tell Carlisle what'd happened, starting with the confrontation in the woods till the moment he'd been sent the image of Jacob by one of the Shifters. Carlisle sat there, listening to his adoptive son, never saying a word, just listening.

"What do I do Carlisle?" Edward asked, looking at his father with desperation in his glistening eyes.

"Edward, you couldn't have done anything to Jacob that should damage his health in such a way, but..."

"But?"

"Have you ever heard of Imprinting?"

"Yes, a little bit from Bella."

"Hmm... yes, well Imprinting is something that happens to Werewolves, Shifters to be more specific. They Imprint on someone who is to be their Mate. That is how they find their ideal Mate." Edward nodded not quiet understanding. "Edward, I think maybe that that day in the woods, when Jacob ran off... he Imprinted... on you."

"What? That's impossible. We're natural enemies. It can't be! It's... it's crazy!" Edward shook his head in denial but something in the back of his mind was mauling over the idea, thinking that maybe, just maybe, what Carlisle was saying could be true.

"Is it really? There is no law saying that it can't happen and if all you say is true then I don't see any other explanation. Jacob needs you Edward. Only you can save him now."

"I-."

"At least go see him, see if you can talk to him."

"What about the treaty?"

"If what I say is true then they will not care about the treaty rules." Edward nodded and got up. "It's worth a try."

Edward nodded to his father then rushed out the house and to his car. As he was about to get inside, he figured that he'd get to La Push faster if he ran. He ran straight to Jacob's house and no one attempted to stop him. He walked into the house praying that he wasn't too late, that he hadn't used up what little time there was. Edward rushed up to Jacob's room and found the boy's father and a few other people in there.

"Jake?" he called quietly. Everyone turned and looked at him, relief filling every part of their bodies as they saw the Vampire standing at the door, looking towards the bed.

"Ed?" Jacob called back weakly. Edward smiled at the nickname. Bella had tried to call him that before but it hadn't sounded right, but when Jake said it... there was something sweet about the way the Shifter said it, something Edward liked about it.

"I'm here Jake." Edward walked towards the bed. Jacob looked worse than before, skinnier, paler. Edward took Jacob's hand, it was cool, not inhumanly warm like it usually, and that unnerved Edward. "I'm right here Jake." Jacob smiled up at Edward.

"Hi," Jake said with a tired smile. Edward chuckled.

"Hello." The two boys looked at each other lovingly; everything just seemed to fall in place. That slight feeling of emptiness Edward had been slowly developing over the month that Jacob was around seemed to disappear, it was filled up instantly by a Jacob sized space and Edward felt content. The pair was so engrossed in each other that they didn't realise they were now alone. "Why didn't you tell me Jake?" Jacob tried to look away but Edward held his face in place. "Jake?"

"You have Bella. She needs you. And besides, you don't even like me." That actually hurt Edward quiet a lot. Not only would Jacob die for Bella, but he'd die for Edward too... to make him happy. He didn't want the Wolf to die, not because of him, not because of Bella. He wanted the teen to be happy too, to be alive.

"You need me more than she does, Jake." Jacob shook his head.

"Bella need you too." Jacob took the hand that was on his check and held it tightly. "Ed, you can't tell her. It'd crush her, just like when you left her. I don't want that to happen to her." Edward nodded, understanding where Jacob was coming from. He didn't want to hurt the girl either; he did love, even though it wasn't quite the same love as before.

"I know Jake, I know." Jacob was such a good friend. In another life, Edward might've quite content with being Jacob's friend – well in a life where he wasn't a Vampire and Jacob wasn't a boy who could Shift into a giant horse sized Wolf.

"So..." Jacob swallowed, "so you'll just forget about me?" Edward looked at the Wolf gently, seeing how the boy tried not to let that thought affect him.

"That's impossible," Edward said after a while. "I can't just forget.

"We-we could still be friends."

"Has that happened before?" Jacob shrugged but the 'no' in his mind was clear to Edward. None of the Shifter's that had Imprinted had stayed 'just friends' with their Imprints. After a while things had turned and they'd become more than friends.

"If it's what you want Ed. I'll be anything you want me to be, a companion, a friend, anything." Jacob purposely avoided the 'lover' part because he didn't think Edward would be comfortable with that. He was sure Edward was still in love with Bella and would want to continue his relationship with the girl. "I'll give you any and everything that you want."

"I want _you_," Edward breathed, leaning closer to Jacob, but leaving enough room for him to move away if anyone walked into the room. Jacob felt the heat rush up his neck and to his cheeks at those words.

"Ed... I don't think-."

"I know. I know Jake." Jacob sighed and leaned back on his pillow and Edward moved away but only a bit. "Hey Jake."

"Hmm?" Edward got into the bed and under the covers and wrapped his arms gently but firmly around Jacob's already heating up body. Edward smiled at the improvement, it wasn't much, but it was enough to keep Edward hope that Jacob would improve, that he would get better.

"Maybe I _do_ love you." Jacob smiled, a slight blush gracing his features once again.

"I can't help it," Jacob answered back with a grin. The Shifter turned over so he was facing his Vampire and he too wrapped his arms around Edward. The Vampire's smile widened. He gently pushed Jacob onto his back then proceeded to lay his head on the Wolf's chest, allowing him to hear the soft but solid thump, thump, thump of Jacob's heart. Edward let out a content sigh as Jacob's arms tightened around him while the Vampire hummed a random lullaby softly till Jacob fell asleep.

"Maybe I really am in love with you," Edward whispered before shutting his eyes and concentrating on the sound of the Shifter's strong beating heart...

**FIN!**

Yay! This is the first (Edited!) chapter... Please R&R... if you be hating on my pairing then you shouldn't have read it in the first place. Hater's are like an eyelash in my eye. If you have nothing to say then don't say it at all...

**Bye now**

**(",) Smiles ya'll**


	2. Broken Hearted Boy

**EDITED!**

**A/N:** Well here's the second one. I read the reviews, thank you for those and for the people that alerted and favouritized (no, it aint a word, I made it up... I think) *blushes* you made ma awful day turn awesome. I'm just going to apologise in advance if this story does something weird. My mind does its own thing sometimes... it makes the stories I just go with the flow of the mind... anywho... Thanks to all those that read it and liked it... even if you didn't review *sad face*... Oh yeah and this is a little on the PWP side... that's all for now... Mwahziez ya'llON WITH THE SHOW!

**Warnings:** LEMONY-GOODNESSESSESS... if you no likey you no readey!

**Disclaimer:** Me no own, you no sue...

**Then They Fell In Love: Broken Hearted Boy**

Three months after what was probably one the worse days Edward had ever had to live through but also turned out to be one of the best days he'd ever had to go through, Jacob was much better. The Shifter was back to his huge goofy self that everyone loved and missed. He and Edward spent a lot of time together at either Edward's or Jacob's house. The Pack had actually taken the whole thing rather well – being loosened up by the fact that one of their strongest Pack Mates almost died – even Paul seemed alright with the idea of his brother in a relationship with an Undead.

Jacob still wanted to be 'just friends' with Edward because of Bella but Edward wanted more, so much more. The Vampire was finding it harder and harder to control himself around the almost always half naked Wolf. He knew that Jacob also wanted more – the Wolf's thoughts made it very clear – but he wouldn't act on his thoughts. Neither would Edward, he didn't want to chase the boy away. Jacob was too precious to Edward to be lost by something as stupid as…

"Hey!" Jacob called, throwing a pillow at Edward interrupting the Vampire's thoughts.

"Hi," Edward replied. He smirked at Jacob who was lying on his back with his hands behind his head and his knees pulled up, slightly apart. The Wolf seemed very comfortable on Edward's bed. Edward swallowed down a growl. The Shifter always seemed to be tempting Edward, even when the Wolf wasn't doing it purposely.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward shrugged, a lopsided grin gracing his face.

"Nothing much."

"Liar!" Jake threw another pillow at Edward but this time Edward caught it easily.

"I was thinking about us."

"What about 'us'?"

"Jake, if you keep lying on my bed like that-." Jacob sat up and looked at Edward with a frown. Edward chuckled, shaking his head at the young Shifter. He could easily smell the arousal on his Wolf and it made him want to grab that boy and do very inappropriate and ungentlemanly things to him.

"Stop it Ed, it's not funny." Edward chuckled again, rolling his eyes.

"I can't help it if you're lying like that." Jacob frowned for a moment but then he grinned, turning playful.

"Can't help what?" Jacob asked playfully. Edward smirked.

"Imagining..."

"Imagining...?"

"Me..."

"You..."

"Inside you," Edward finished with a grin. Jake gasped, feeling Junior arise.

"Hmm!"

"Hmm?"

"Yeah Ed, hmm!" Ah... this was the usual. Edward would say something teasingly, Jacob would tease back, Edward would say something sexual always making Jacob gasp and go hard, and then the Shifter would go for a run and that would be that. That would be the end of the teasing and once again Edward would have to re-acquaintance himself with his right hand. But today Edward was going to get what he wanted, and he would make sure that Jacob agreed to it whole-heartedly and enjoyed it as much as Edward would.

"How long are you going to deny me what I want most?" Edward said in a faux-saddened tone. Jacob shrugged nonchalantly. Hard as it was to deny his Imprint what he wanted, Jacob wasn't letting down, he would not do this with Edward. He had his reasons, one being that he'd never really done the whole sex thing and he seriously didn't want to disappoint Edward. Jacob had been doing research, but that was different than actually doing something. You could have mentally perfected doing something, but when it comes to actually doing it, you could completely flop. And Jacob could not do that, under any circumstance. Just the idea of being unable to satisfy his Imprint...

"I'm going for a run, 'kay?" Jacob said, getting up off the bed and stretching his slightly stiff limbs.

"Cold showers work just as well if not better." Jacob snorted at that comment. He'd tried the whole cold shower thing once, but Edward had sneaked in and seduced Jacob and things had almost happened. Jacob was having none of that, he would not! "I'm coming with you." Jacob sighed; he couldn't deny his Imprint what he wanted... well with most things.

"'Kay, fine. Whatever you want." They left the house via the glass window and ran deep into the woods. Jacob stayed in his human form; he didn't really want to get naked in front of a very turned on Edward; that was just asking to be groped. He just didn't trust the Vampire with his nudity anymore.

"Jake," Edward called running besides Jacob.

"Shut up Ed," Jacob muttered with no real fire to his words. Edward chuckled and deliberately stepped in front of Jacob who bashed into him and they both collided with a tree, tearing the thing from its roots.

"Hmm..." Edward said smirking. "This actually isn't a bad position." Edward wriggled a bit under Jacob, rubbing against Jacob's now hard manhood with his own.

"Ed don't," Jake warned, breathing harshly though his nose. As much as he liked the contact he just couldn't, wouldn't do this. He'd be 'the other man'. Edward was still very much in a relationship with Bella, this couldn't happen, not now.

"Why not? You know you want to." Edward jerked up, a small huff escaping his lips as his erection pushed against Jacob's.

"Ed!" Jacob growled half in pleasure, half in annoyance.

"Hmm...?" Edward asked innocently yet lustfully if something like that were even possible. He looked up at his Mate – yes, he'd accepted Jacob as his Mate that same night he'd gone to Jacob's house – and smiled. Jacob growled deeply, looking into the Vampire's eyes and clearly seeing the desire the Vampire had for his Wolf.

"Too many clothes," Jacob whispered, voice coming out strained and breathy from arousal.

"Well not everyone can go around topless and commando all day you know. You should really have shoes."

"Sure, sure." Edward was about to say something else but Jacob ground into him and all Edward could do was let out a breathy whine. Jacob smirked then bent down and kissed Edward slowly... hungrily. It was their first kiss since ever and Edward loved it!

A moan escaped from Edward's lips, feeling Jacob's tongue run against his bottom lip, seeking entrance into Edward's mouth. Edward didn't waste any time, he responded eagerly, opening his mouth and letting Jacob's tongue explore his mouth, run the strong muscle over Edward's, up on the roof of Edward's mouth and everywhere else. It sent shivers all through Edward's body.

_Delicious_, Jacob thought while a soft growl escaped his lips.

"Mm..." Edward responded, sucking on Jacob's tongue, making the Wolf growl hotly. Edward liked this – no, he loved it. He loved how he didn't have to try and control himself while kissing Jacob. He loved how he could be as rough as he wanted with his Wolf and didn't have to worry about breaking the boy.

"More," Edward whispered when they finally broke apart, Jacob needing air. Jacob smirked then ripped off Edward's shirt, buttons flying all over the forest floor. Jacob grinned predatorily as Edward's creamy skin was exposed. Jacob looked at Edward for a moment before he kissed along the Vampire's chest. He reached one of Edward's nipples and attacked it with his lips and teeth till the nipple was a hard nub before moving on to the next one. Edward let out a small sound as his body arched up, his hands moving off their own accord into Jacob's hair.

Jacob moved lower and his tongue dipped into Edward's belly button. The Vampire whined through his teeth as his body once more curved towards the very talented mouth. Jacob lay his hands at Edward's hips, not doing anything but just dipping his tongue into Edward's very sensitive belly button.

"Jake..." Edward all but whined after a while. He needed more; he couldn't take the teasing any longer. Jacob grinned and finally sat up. He looked at his Imprint, who looked back at him with lust blown eyes and the teasing smile left Jacob's face and he was once more desperate to get to the point. The Shifter pulled off Edward's than his pants as quickly as he could.

"Guess I wasn't the only one going commando today," Jacob said huskily with a lust filled voice.

"Guess not," Edward replied, he too lust filled. They kissed each other hungrily once more but then they pulled away. Edward took Jacob's hand and sucked on his Mate's fingers making the most wanton of sound. Jacob couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips, watching Edward watch him while the Vampire sucked on the fingers. Jacob bit his bottom lip hard, not wanting to cum, because dammit, Edward was so fucking sexy! When Edward was satisfied he pulled out Jacob's hand and pulled Jacob in for another kiss. They kissed deeply, moans lost in each other's mouths.

Jacob took one of Edward's legs and placed it over his shoulder and the other he wrapped around his waist. He kissed his Imprint deeply as he slipped his index finger into Edward who moaned between the kiss. Jacob worked his finger in and out of Edward slowly, enjoying the way his Imprint moaned and wreathed beneath him, tightening around the single. He added a second finger slowly and Edward gasped, clenching and taking unnecessary deep breaths.

"Relax," Jacob whispered in Edward's ear, nibbling a bit on the Vampire's lobe, trying to distract him.

"You've got thick fingers!" Edward gasped, relaxing just a bit.

"You ain't felt nothing yet."

Edward was about to say something – most probably sarcastic – but was cut short by Jacob when the Quileute started making scissor like motions within Edward who moaned raggedly in response to the deep feeling of pleasure that coursed through his veins.

Jacob added a third finger, working them in and out of Edward and trying his best to stretch the Vampire thoroughly while still giving him maximum pleasure. A forth finger joined the other three. Jacob explored Edward's cold insides, spreading his fingers slowly, revelling in the moans his Imprint produce, enjoying the sounds his Vampire made as he worked his fingers in and out slowly and carefully.

"Ungha!" Edward cried, throwing his head back and arching his back in a perfect curve as his toes curled, unexplainable pleasure spreading through his body.

_Yes!_ Jake thought triumphantly. He'd found what he was looking for.

"Again Jake, please, again," Edward begged, moving down to meet Jacob's slowly but strong thrusts. Jacob smirked then rubbed at the spot a few more times before pulling his hand out gently. Edward almost cried at the loss of heat his Wolf had formed within his cold body but was soon shut up when he felt Jacob's hard member against his entrance.

"Relax," Jake said pushing into Edward ever so slowly, ever so delicately.

"_Shhhiiittt_!" Edward groaned, grabbing onto Jacob's biceps hard as the head of the Shifter's shaft slowly pushed its way into the virgin hole till it popped in, making both the boy's gasp as the feeling.

"Relax Ed," Jacob said in a soothing voice, his forehead on Edward's shoulder as he slowly breathed in and out, fighting with himself to not just shove into the Vampire. Edward forced himself to relax and Jacob pushed in a little more. "Ed, relax."

"I'm trying, damn it you're big!" Edward said through clenched teeth.

"I know." Edward snorted at his Mate's smugness only to have Jacob push in a little more.

"Hey!"

"I figured since you could snot at me then you were ready for more."

"You'll pay for that." It was an empty threat and they both knew it.

"Sure, sure." Jacob stopped, breathing a little, drowning in Edward's coldness, loving the contrast between them, his almost scorching hotness and Edward's icy coldness. He was already addicted to this wonderful feeling.

"Okay, more," Edward whispered once he was a little more comfortable. Jacob pushed in a few more inches then stopped. Edward jerked slightly as Jacob rubbed against his sweet bundle of nerves.

"You're so tight Ed, fuck!" Jacob pushed in until finally all of him was in Edward. He waited a while, propping himself on his forearms, waiting for his Imprint to adjust to his enormous size (partly coursed by the Wolf gene – but he wouldn't give the gene all the credit, he was a naturally well endowed teen). Edward wriggled a bit under him, giving Jacob the go ahead to move.

Jacob grunted then started moving slowly, kissing Edward deeply as he moved in and out of the coolness that was his Imprint. Edward moaned, running his hands up and down Jacob's back. Jacob planted slow kisses on Edward's jaw, leading slowly to the Vampire's neck. He kissed his Vampire's neck gently then licked and sucked on it making Edward moan loudly.

Edward grasped Jacob's ass, squeezing it tightly as his soul Mate thrust into him slowly and gently. He loved the tenderness his Mate was giving him but he wanted more.

"Faster Jake," he whispered, moaning. Jacob obeyed, moving faster and harder, each time rubbing against Edward's prostate. Edward pulled his legs up more, spreading himself open a little more, giving Jacob more space.

"Shit Ed... so good..." Jacob whispered in Edward's ear lustfully, making the Vampire shiver and groan.

Edward felt his whole body vibrate as Jacob repeatedly thrust into him hard and fast, hitting his sweet jewel head-on. The Vampire let out a breathy, "Close Jakey, I'm so close." The words made Jacob move faster. Edward ran his fingers down Jacob's smooth hot chest and beautiful abs, which turned the Vampire on more then he'd thought, driving him closer to the edge.

"Close Ed, so close," Jacob moaned thrusting harder, faster.

"Jay-huh!" Edward cried, shooting his load, arching his back and grabbing Jacob's arms tightly.

"Shit!" Jacob cried, thrusting hard once, feeling Edward clench tightly around him, making the Quileute lose himself and spill his seed deep in his Vampire.

When both boys finally came down Jacob kissed Edward deeply then pulled out of Edward and collapsed next to him. "Wow!" was all Edward could manage as he caught his breath.

"Yeah," Jacob said, breathing in and out deeply, trying to catch his own breath. When he was breathing normally again he sat up and looked at Edward. "We should be heading home." Edward smiled to himself. "What are you smirking at?"

"Home."

"What about home?"

"We should head home."

"That's what I said. Jeez Ed, you aren't making any sense. Must've done you really good." Edward rolled his eyes but grinned nonetheless.

"Alright then, let's go home." They both got up, Edward wincing at the slight sting on his backside and they put their pants on. "You ripped my shirt," Edward said, shaking his head at the button-less shirt.

"Sorry, I was caught in the moment." Edward chuckled.

"I wouldn't mind it happening again."

"Hmm... that good huh?"

"Better." They kissed one more and only pulling away because of the fact that the kiss was getting too heated and they really had to get home, if only to shower.

"Let's go." They kissed quickly then ran off towards the house. When they came to view they saw Alice, Rosalie and Esmé waiting for them.

"I told you!" Alice exclaimed. Jacob started blushing when he realized why the three women were sniffing the air.

"Alice, stop that!" Edward scolded with a frown.

"Didn't take you for much of a bottom Edward," Rosalie said to Edward.

"Shut up Rose. I'll take you home now," he said to Jacob, who was still blushing from the comments.

"Okay," Jacob nodded.

"Come back soon," Esmé said smiling at Jacob.

"Sure, sure."

"Did you have shoes?" The girls started laughing and Edward stared daggers at them.

"Nah. It's easier this way. We got tired of tearing our shoes when we Phased."

"Ah... I see. Well come back soon, I've got a new recipe."

"Definitely Es, love your cooking." Esmé smiled smugly at her children. Edward rolled his eyes and pulled Jacob to the car. "You're so rude," Jacob said getting into the car.

"Why's that?"

"I was still talking to Esmé."

"Eh, whatever." Jacob chuckled. The boys drove to the Rez singing along to cheesy love songs that were playing on the random radio station that Edward had opened. When they got to the Rez they saw Bella's truck parked outside and Bella chatting to Leah and Emily.

"Shit!" Jake moaned banging his head on the dashboard.

"Hey, stop that. You'll hurt my Wolf." Jake rolled his eyes and grumbled a few not so nice words about dumb leeches being possessive, making Edward laugh.

"Why is she here now?"

"She's your best friend."

"She's your girlfriend." Edward sighed.

"Yes, I know." They got out the car and Bella rushed to them with a big smile on her face.

"Why didn't you guys tell me you were hanging out?" she asked, throwing her arms around Edward's neck and kissing him. Jacob saw Edward flinch a bit at the kiss but ignored it.

"Surprise," Jake said lamely faking a smile.

"I'm proud of you guys." Edward saw Jacob's eyes fill with sadness as he watched Bella.

"_Shit, what did I do? Bella's my best friend and I just screwed her boyfriend in the forest, and I liked it too. I'm a horrible friend. I gotta-."_

"Jake?" Edward cut into Jake's thought.

"Huh?" Jacob replied, knowing he'd been caught.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, sure, I'm okay." Edward gave him an I-know-what-you're-thinking face and Jake shrugged and gave his own well-this-is-wrong face.

"Billy and Charlie are watching a game right now, maybe we could hang out," Bella said.

"The three of us?" Jacob asked not liking the idea and not even hiding it. Bella frowned.

"No, we can invite Alice and the others."

"I hate to burst your bubble Bells but-."

"Perfect!" Edward interrupted quickly. "I'll call them now." Edward phoned his siblings and they agreed to meet up at Port Angeles in an hour.

"I'll just go tell dad and Charlie," Jacob said with a sigh. If Edward wanted them to hang out, Jacob would have to agree to it to make his Imprint happy. Damn whoever made that rule!

"And put something decent on," Edward added smirking.

"Shut up Cullen."

"Jake," Bella warned. Edward kept smirking at Jacob who rolled his eyes and sauntered into the house, wiggling his butt just a little more than normal, though Bella was oblivious to the action, too busy smiling up at Edward. Edward had to swallow down a hungry growl, fighting the urge to follow the Wolf inside and ravish him.

"I'm proud of you Ed." Edward frowned at the nickname but said nothing about it.

"Thank you." Jacob came out the house dressed in 'decent' clothes. Edward eyed him hungrily, all those tight fitting clothes, showing off Jacob's body like that. It was enough to me Edward's mouth water.

"Let's go then." They got into the car, Jacob taking the back seat while Bella rode shotgun and Edward drove them to Port Angeles.

When they finally arrived to their destination Edward parked the car and they walked to a book shop where they were Edward had agreed to meet up with his brothers and sisters.

"Jakey!" Alice exclaimed throwing her arms around Jacob's neck and kissing his cheek.

"Alice," Jacob said though clenched teeth with a slight glare.

"I found you the most amazing pair of biker boot in the world," Rosalie said smiling widely – and genuinely Bella observed – at Jacob who glared at her.

"_Edward, tell your family to stop it. What's Bella supposed to think?"_ Jacob thought blinking at Edward who only looked away like he didn't know what was going on.

"Hey bro," Emmett said punching Jacob lightly on the arm – well as lightly as a Vampire who wanted to deliberately make a Shifter feel pain would. "Thank goodness you're here, Jazz and I were getting tired of hearing 'oooh, this would look soooo gooood on Jakey'." Emmett's chick voice was pretty scary and it went into the 'Things I never want to see/hear/smell Emmett doing" list. "You know we're the jealous types." Jacob rolled his eyes at Emmett.

"I was beginning to lose my calm," Jasper said chuckling. "The girls just won't stop talking about you."

"_EDWARD!"_ Jacob thought glaring even more at his Imprint who shrugged and draped an arm around Bella's shoulders lazily, everyone – but Bella – noting how uncomfortable the bronze haired Vampire seemed with holding anyone but his Mate. Edward was so used to having his arms around a hard, large body, having an arm around Bella threw him off his element quite a bit.

"Ooooh Jakey!" Alice said. "I have to show you these awesome pair of jeans I saw! Your cut-offs are a thing to hate."

"Yeah Jakey," Rosalie said. "I can even show you those boots I was talking about!" The girls screeched in excitement.

"I don't need new clothes..." Jacob whined. "I happen to like my clothes the way they are."

"Jacob, your clothes are hideous and they're all a size too small... Though actually, that's not so bad since you've got a rocking bod' that someone enjoys, but still!"

"But still nothing!" The girls squealed again then grabbed Jacob's hands and pulled him towards a clothing store

"Boys!" Alice called. Emmet grumbled and Jasper sighed heavily but they followed their Mates either way.

"What was that about?" Bella asked Edward as soon as his family and Jacob had disappeared into a shop.

"They've taken a liking to the Wolf," Edward answered chuckling to himself. "And to everyone's utter surprise, even Rosalie's alright with him being around. She actually likes him quite a bit."

At first Rosalie had been reluctant and had not really liked the idea of a Wolf in her home, but on the second month of Jake and Edward's 'refriendtionship' – because really no one was sure exactly where Jacob and Edward stood in their friendship/relationship – she'd warmed up to the goofy Wolf and proclaimed that she and only she was Jake's truest and biggest best friend and anyone who messed with him would answer to her.

"Oh... really?"

"Yes. Come on; let's go see what movies are on."

ooooo

Thirty minutes later the Cullen Kids, Bella and Jacob filed into the movie theatre. They'd decided to watch some stupid horror movie that Emmett insisted they watch 'because it's awesome!'.

"I want Jake to sit next to me," Alice said excitedly, pulling Jacob to the seat next to hers.

"No... he sat next to you the last time, it's my turn now," Rosalie said.

"Darn! I forgot!"

"Last time?" Bella asked Edward. He only shrugged and sat down next to Jacob who'd taken his place beside Rosalie.

"Maybe I should sit next to Bella," Jacob said. "So we can share food, you know." Emmett and Jasper snorted, knowing full well that Jacob could _**not**_ share food, which was one of the many reasons why he loved eating with a house filled with Vampires... he didn't have to share his food!

"NO!" both Rosalie and Edward said.

"Why not?" Bella asked with a frown.

"Because I'm supposed to be sitting next to him," Rosalie said like it was the most obvious thing, like asking if the sky was blue or the grass was green or Forks was cold. Of course it was obvious for the Vampires, there was no question that Jacob would sit beside Edward, one side of Jacob would be occupied with Edward. The other seat would be reserved for someone else, and this time that someone was Rosalie.

"Hey Jake," Alice said three seats away from Jacob.

"What Alice?" Jake asked wishing he could just disappear.

"May I cut your hair for you?"

"Not in this life time Pixie." This was the nickname Jake – and the Pack – had given Alice because she really did resemble the magical creature, and her hyperness didn't help either.

"Yeah, maybe in the next right." Jacob laughed.

"Okay, shut up, the movies gonna start," Emmett said. They all looked at the large screen and watched.

Half way through the movie Edward glanced over to Jacob and saw that Jacob wasn't even looking at the screen, he was deep in his own world of thoughts. Edward listened in on the Wolf's thoughts.

"_Gosh, I hate this. I hate lying to Bella. I'm such a bad friend, sleeping with her boyfriend. What will she think of me when she finds out? Crap! And Ed and his family really aren't helping the situation. Damn it Jacob you're such an idiot! Why the hell didn't I run when I had the chance? Sure it would've killed me and left Ed feeling somehow empty but I wouldn't be betraying my best friend, the girl I was once so madly in love with?_

"_How would I tell Bella about me and Ed? 'Oh hey Bells, I sort of Imprinted on your boyfriend that day he came back and now we're sorta madly in love'. Oh that would be awesome. Not only would she lose Ed but she'd lose me too. It'd crush her I won't even be there to help her this time because I'll be the cause of her tumble._

"_Fuck! I'm such a screw up! I'm such an idiot! I have to get out of here. I have to leave. Why did I even Mate with him? Fuck Jake, you're such an idiot! I have to get out of town, I just have to!_

"_Damn Jake, you're such an idiot, a fucking idiot! A damn, fucking, stinking, needy, can't do nothing right, stabbing your best friend behind the back, damn, dip shit-."_

Edward got tired of Jacob verbally abusing himself so he leaned towards the Quileute and whispered in his ear.

"If you so much as think about getting up and leaving Jacob Black, I will personally make sure that Rosalie and Alice take you shopping." Jacob blinked at Edward then blushed. "You're not an awful friend Jake. If you were you would have rubbed it in her face. Relax okay? And yes Jacob, I love you too." Jacob smiled and looked back at the screen.

Edward listened to Jacob's thoughts and found that Jacob was no longer verbally abusing himself but rather thinking about how dreadful a shopping trip with Alice and Rosalie would be.

Jacob looked over to Bella and saw her frowning at him. He then realised that Edward was holding his hand. He quickly pulled away and looked back at the screen blushing a bit.

"Are you okay?" Edward whispered.

"Hmm..." Jacob answered with a single jerk of his head.

"Jake-?"

"I'm going to the bathroom."

"Jake-." But Jacob got up and rushed out the theatre not caring if Edward made twenty shopping trips, he just had to get out. Edward tried to go after the Quileute boy but was stopped when Bella grabbed his hand.

"I'll go!" Alice and Rosalie said jumping up and going after the Wolf. They rushed out the room and looked around, sniffing about for the Shifter. His scent was heaviest outside the movie house.

"Jake!" Alice called. They saw the boy sitting on a bench outside breathing in and out deeply while glaring down at the concrete floor, his fingers curled around the edge of the bench he was sitting on.

"Jakey?" Rosalie said sitting next to him. "What's wrong babe?"

"It's nothing guys, really," Jacob said trying to smile but failing.

"Jakey," Alice said. "We know you, you aren't happy."

"It doesn't matter guys, really."

"Jake-."

"I gotta get home."

"How?"

"I'll run or something." Jacob got up and walked away before either of the girls could say more. He really just had to get away from everyone, he just needed to think!

**FIN!**

Alrighty then, there's chapter two in the bag. Please don't be too harsh. Please review and give me pointers on where I gotta improve (I know there's something wrong in this story, but I just don't know what yet... maybe you can help). Thanks all for reading... Mwahziez!

**(",) Smiles ya'll**


	3. Suspicions

**EDITED!**

**A/N:** Hello lovelies of my life, my ever joys, my sweet loves etc., etc., etc… thank you for the reviews, alerts, favourites and what not what not. I get kinda hyper – in my head – when I write so yeah... anywho... here's the long awaited third chapter of Then They Fell In Love *grins widely*... sorry it's sooo late, I was having an awesome school holiday (not really, we had holiday assignments) and I kinda don't have a computer at home so yeah... **You no like, you no read neh?**

Oh yeah, and BTW I made up my own way of how Edward smells to Jake coz I couldn't find it anywhere so please forgive me *puppy dog eyes* oh, and I was also wondering about the person that said something about my spelling (no matter how I put it still sounds rude) do you mean my UK spelling or is it my general grammar that's bad?

_**Onwards dear friends!**_

**Disclaimer:** If only right?

**Then They Fell In Love: Suspicions**

"I can't believe you Jake; you're supposed to be my best friend!" Bella screamed angrily, tears running down her face.

"I'm so sorry Bells, I really am," Jacob pleaded, trying to move closer to the angry girl. "Please forgive me."

"How can I forgive you Jacob? How could I possibly forgive you now? You lied to me! You took away the one good thing in my life Jake! How am I supposed to forgive you for something like that?"

"Bella, please-."

"I hate you Jacob Black!"

"Bella, please don't be like this. Let me try and make things right, please."

"No! You... **I HATE YOU**!" But Bella turned away from Jacob and rushed off towards the road. Just as she was about to cross the road a car came speeding towards her.

"BELLA! NO!"

oo

_RIING_

Jacob groaned to himself as he forced himself out of bed to answer his cellphone – which he'd gotten as a gift from Alice and Rosalie for their first month friendiversary since they could never get a hold of him unless he was home.

"Huh?" the Shifter answered not even bothering to check the caller ID. He was still shaken by the nightmare.

"_Jakey-Wolf?"_ It was Alice. He smiled a little; she always made him smile... if just a little. Her sunny personality was a great pick-me-up.

"Hey Pixie? What's up?"

"_Are you at home?"_

"Um… yes? Why?"

"_We need to talk,"_ Rosalie said sounding quiet pissed which made Jacob nervous. A pissed Rosalie was never a good thing… ever.

"Um... what about exactly?"

"_We need to talk about yesterday Jacob! You don't rush out of a movie house, claim you're okay; tell us you're going to walk home then not call and say if you're okay. That's not cool Jacob Black."_ Jacob sucked in air. Rosalie only ever used 'Jacob' if she was really angry at him, so the obvious was... she was really pissed if she even added his surname to the mix of things. It scared the young Wolf is he was being honest with himself.

"I'm sorry?"

"_Sorry isn't going to cut it mutt. Edward's worried sick about you. He said you wouldn't pick up your phone when he tried to call you."_ Jacob sighed and sat down on his bed, rubbing a hand over his tired face. He'd ignored his phone all night the night before and hadn't even bothered to check who'd been trying to get a hold of him.

"Tell him not to worry and that I'm fine."

"_Tell him yourself,"_ Alice said. Jacob rolled his eyes, considering just hanging up, but decided against it and stayed on because he didn't want to have to deal with a pissed off Rosalie and a pissed off Edward. One angry leech was enough.

"_Jake?"_ Jacob couldn't help but smile when he heard his Imprint call his name.

"Hey Ed."

"_What. The. Hell Jacob?! You don't do things like that!"_ Edward fumed. Jacob rolled his eyes, letting out a slow sigh.

"It's not that big of a deal Ed, I got home fine."

"_But you didn't call to say if you were okay!"_

"I'm sorry."

"_I'm coming over."_

"No."

"_Yes."_

"No Edward." Edward huffed but didn't try arguing any longer.

"_Meet me at the clearing in ten minutes."_ Edward hung up not waiting for a response. Jacob sighed and pulled on a pair of cut-offs and went out his room to the kitchen. He listened closely and heard his father's deep breathing meaning the man was still asleep. He took a piece of paper and wrote a quick note to his dad.

_Dad,_

_Gone to meet Ed at the clearing, don't know when I'll be back. Don't worry, I'll be fine._

_- Jake_

When Jacob had stuck the note on the fridge he put on a pair of worn out Chuck Taylors and ran out the house towards the clearing.

"I'm not happy." An intoxicating scent of lavender and honeysuckle filled the air as Edward entered the clearing right behind Jacob. Jacob breathed in deeply, letting the sweet aroma of his Imprint fill his entire body. "Jacob!"

"Hmmm..." Jacob said in a dreamy state, swaying slightly as the scent filled him. He imaged himself licking that body, taking pleasure in making his Imprint moan... feeling Edward wreathing beneath him… licking, sucking, biting-.

"Jacob Black!" Jacob snapped out of it as he felt Edward bash into him landing him on his back on the wet grass.

"The hell Ed!"

"Snap out of it!" Jacob sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not the only one that liked it though am I?" Jacob asked smugly, feeling Edward's arousal poking the Wolf's thigh. Edward pushed off the Wolf, huffing and sat down on a fallen tree.

"Jake we have to talk about last night." Jacob sighed and joined the agitated looking Vamp.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is Jake. You're my Mate-."

"What about Bella?"

"What _about_ Bella?"

"She's your girlfriend Edward and I _was_ in love with her once, remember? You can't just pretend she doesn't exist when we're together because she does Ed. She's my best friend and I can't do this to her. I can't let her live this... this lie!"

"Jake we aren't pretending like she doesn't exist."

"Then what are we doing?"

"We're being together."

"Behind her back, Ed! You're cheating on her with me! We're supposed to love _her_."

"I know that Jacob. I do love her, but I love you more."

"Ed-."

"Do you regret it?" Edward asked quietly, but it was loud enough for Jacob to hear.

"What?" Jacob asked, feeling his heart break just a bit at how sad his Imprint sounded. He didn't want that. Jacob wanted to make Edward happy, not sad. Shit, he knew what he was doing behind Bella's back was wrong but if it made Edward happy then fine. That was his mission in life after all, to make his Imprint happy.

"Do you regret what we did? What we are?"

"No Ed, I'd never."

"Then what is it Jacob? Why were you avoiding me last night? Why are you questioning this, why are you question _us_?"

"I'm not-."

"You won't even look at me." Jacob blushed but still didn't look up, he couldn't look at Edward, not yet.

"I don't want to hurt her Ed, I..."

"You're ashamed that you slept with me. That you let yourself go in this deep. You did want us to be just friends. You don't want this, you-."

"It's not that Ed! I'm not ashamed because of that."

"Then what is it?" Edward asked desperately, grabbing onto Jacob's arm and looking at the Wolf that still refused to meet his eye. "What are you so ashamed of?"

"I'm ashamed of the fact that if I could re-do everything, I wouldn't change a thing, that I'd want things to end with me and you together."

"That's what you're ashamed of?" Jacob nodded, still not looking up. "You have a good heart Jacob, honestly. You're a good friend."

"But she-." Before Jacob could finish his sentence Edward pulled him closer to him and kissed him.

"You're a good person Jake," Edward murmured against Jacob's lips. "Bella's a lucky girl to have a friend like you. And I'm a lucky guy to have you as an Imprint." Jacob blushed and finally smiled.

"Yeah Ed, sure, sure." Edward smiled too.

"I love you Jacob."

"I love you too Ed."

"Don't kick yourself for something you had no control over okay?"

"Sure, sure." Edward kissed Jacob once more before pulling away and getting up.

"Let's go home."

"Before we go... how pissed are they?" Edward shrugged and started walking. "Come on Ed. Rate it from one to five."

"I'd say ten," Edward replied. "But then I'd be putting it lightly." Jacob sucked in air through his teeth and tensed. "Don't worry; I'll keep them off you."

"I don't trust you." Edward laughed then continued walking. "Ed!"

"Are you coming or not?"

"Shit! I don't have a choice huh?"

"No, you don't. Oh, and before I forget, I've scheduled for you to have shopping trips with Rose and Alice for the next three weeks." Jacob stopped dead on his tracks and gawked at Edward incredulously.

"Come again?"

"Your words remember? Just before you left the theatre? You thought: you didn't care even if I arranged twenty trips' so that's exactly what I did. The girls are ecstatic."

"I was kidding Ed!"

"No you weren't Jacob. I'm not stupid." Jacob rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Can't you punish me in another way?" Edward stood there for a moment as if he was considering what Jacob had said.

"No, not really," he finally answered as he disappeared into the woods. Jacob rolled his eyes and ran after Edward till he reached the Cullen House. He breathed in deeply then walked into the house.

"Jacob Ephraim Black!" Rosalie screeched right as Jacob stepped into the living room.

"How do you know my full name?" he asked, looking at her squeamishly.

"Not the point! How dare you leave us like that? Do you know how worried we were about you? And you wouldn't pick up your phone when Edward called you all of last night to make sure you were okay. Damn you Jake!"

"Sorry Rosaleech, I just had to go." Rosalie paused for a moment and they all stared at Jacob like he'd grown an extra head. "What?"

"What did you just call me?"

"Oh... that." Jacob chuckled. "Rosaleech."

"That's hurtful you know."

"It's better then what the pack calls you."

"Which is?"

"Well... um..." He scratched his head and blushed.

"Do we all have names?"

"Yeah... you do."

"What's mine?" Alice asked with an excited smile on her face.

"Yours is Pixie."

"Oh... how... unoriginal." She sounded disappointed.

"Yeah, yeah. What do you expect from a pack of Wolves?" Alice giggled.

"True too."

"What's mine then?" Emmett asked.

"The Big Cullen or Bear."

"Really? That's all?"

"Yep. I told you, pack of Wolves."

"So what are we known as?" Esmé asked.

"Doc and the Doc's wife." Carlisle and Esmé nodded, accepting the names.

"And me?" Jasper asked.

"Well... you're... um..." Edward chuckled as he caught the nickname in Jacob's mind. "Shut up Ed!" This only made Edward laugh more. "Well... um... It's... it's the constipated vamp or constipato." Everyone laughed while Jasper frowned at the name.

"Well, that's not very nice."

"Hm... yeah..."

"Wait, so my real 'Wolf name' isn't Rosaleech?" Rose asked.

"Well no... I mean..."

"Then what is it?"

"There are a few..."

"A few?! They all get one or two and I get 'a few'?"

"What can I say? They love ya."

"No they don't! Ugh! What are they?"

"Blonde Bitch, Boldie, ice princess... There are more, but yeah..."

"Wow..." Alice said. "I think they captured you perfectly Rose, ice princess…"

"Funny Alice, very, very funny," Rosalie said while glaring at her sister. "But mine is much better than constipato, so I won't complain." The others laughed while the frown returned on Jasper's face.

"Out of all the names, I get the worst one!" he said, shaking his head.

"Well they sometimes call you the Soldier, most of the time its constipato." Jacob shrugged. "Anyway..." Edward's phone started ringing.

"It's Bella," he announced before answering it. Everyone fell silent so they could listen in on the conversation. "Hello?"

"_Edward?"_

"Yes Bella, it's me."

"_Can I come over?"_ Rosalie shook her head and mouthed 'no'.

"Of course you can." Rosalie threw up her hands and rolled her eyes and letting out a loud 'ugh'.

"_Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes."_

"Alright." Edward hung up and looked at his family.

"Let's take Jake shopping, why don't we! Go day one!" Alice chimed grabbing Jacob's arm. "But first you need to go put on some decent clothes. Come on Rose; let's go while the day is young." Alice, Rose and a grumbling Jacob left the room and went up the stairs to get something for Jacob to wear because all he had at that moment were a pair of cut-off shorts and his Chuck Taylors. The rest of the family sat around and talked about nothing in particular, everyone avoiding the Bella conversation since they knew how Edward didn't really like talking about her, especially when Jacob was in hearing range.

"I don't need designer clothes," Jacob whined when he and the girls finally made it downstairs again.

"Yes you do. Even if you are only part-time Cullen," Rosalie said, dragging him along.

"Part-time Cullen?"

"Yes, though I wouldn't mind if dear brother made it full-time." Rosalie looked at Edward hopefully.

"No! Never!" Jacob pulled his arm away and sighed. Rosalie was forever hinting marriage, but they couldn't. There was too much they still had to do before they got married and they had unresolved issues, the biggest being the Bella issue.

"We should go soon," Alice squealed, hopping about excitedly. "I can't wait!"

"I'll never forgive you for this Cullen," Jacob said with mock anger.

"Promises, promises," Edward said nonchalantly. "You know you love me."

"_Wha~at_… ever leech."

"We gotta go now," Alice said, grabbing Jacob's arm and trying to drag the Shifter out the house.

"Awesome!" Jacob said with faux-excitement.

"Be good," Edward said to Jacob as he made his way over to him and pulled the Shifter closer and kissing him deeply. "I love you."

"I know... I'll see you later."

"Bye." Before they could kiss again Rosalie pulled Jacob away.

"Let's go lover boy," she said sighing. Edward laughed as Jacob was dragged out the house grumbling and cursing at the two girls and at his boyfriend. The rest of the family sat quietly and heard the car drive away. Ten minutes later they were gone and the Vampire's heard the loud engine of Bella's truck. Edward let out a sigh as he heard Bella making her way into the house, smiling shyly. Edward put on a smile for the girl. Edward took the girl's warm hand and led the up to his room. Edward rolled his eyes behind Bella when he stopped Jacob's cut-off's peaking from under the pillow on Edward's bed, and a Chuck Taylor peaking from under the bed. He wouldn't really be surprised if Rosalie had placed the clothes there.

"Hey," she said smiling and sitting on the edge of her bed. Yes, Bella referred to the bed as hers because Edward had bought the bed for her, so she was comfortable when she came over to visit him. So technically it was her bed.

"Hi," he answered lamely.

"Um... Edward..."

"Yes?"

"What's happening to us Ed?" He frowned. She mistook it for being because of the question but it was actually the nickname that he only wanted to hear come out of Jacob's delicious lips. There was just this way that Jacob said the name that made Edward like it. He didn't even like it when Esmé and Carlisle said the name, which said something.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what's happening to us? We used to spend every minute we could with each other but now I hardly see you at all. Even Alice doesn't spend as much time with me as before. Even Jake doesn't spend that much time with me, he's hardly ever home anymore. And when I ask the Pack where he is, they make up stupid excuses that I know aren't true. I don't know what to think. Like... I remember what happened at the movies Edward. The way Jake ran out. I know you guys are like at least trying to be friends now but..." Bella stopped talking and looked down.

"What is it exactly that you're saying Bella?"

"Well... You and Jake..."

"Me and him...?"

"Are you two...?"

"Are we what Bella?" The girl swallowed, pushing her hair from her face.

"Are you and Jake… are you more than friends? I'm not stupid Edward; I saw the way you held his hand at the movies, and the way your siblings were acting around him. So are you? Together?"

"The Wolves and my family have come to an agreement of sorts Bella. We setting our differences aside and trying to work together... to protect you. Jake and I only spend this much time together in order to work out ways to be able to protect you."

"You called him Jake, you never call him Jake." Edward flinched but luckily Bella didn't see because she was looking down at her shoes.

"Yes, I know. Bella, don't worry about anything. What Jacob and I have is different to what I have with you." He left out the 'it's deeper' bit because he knew that if he said anything Jacob would most likely murder him.

"Yeah... I guess. I'm glad you two are at least getting along, but I sorta feel neglected by you Edward. You don't call or visit me anymore. I feel so lonely when you aren't around."

"I know, I'm sorry, I had a lot on my mind."

"Alright." She smiled at him and got more comfortable on the bed. "Come here then." Edward forced a smile on and walked to Bella. She pulled him down. "Kiss me." Edward obeyed, kissing Bella softly then pulling away. "Edward..."

"I'll hurt you." It wasn't a complete lie. Even before, Edward was always trying to be careful with Bella because she was so... breakable. She was so fragile.

"I trust you," Bella whispered shyly, a blush gracing her cheeks. Edward sighed and began to kiss Bella again.

The girl let out a soft sigh as Edward kissed her a little harder. Bella's grabbed Edward's hands and placed them on her waist. Edward allowed it, keeping his hands stiffly on Bella's waist. Bella shuffled closer to Edward, throwing a leg over his and pressing her hands on his chest. After a moment Bella moved her hands from Edward's chest and went to unbutton her shirt. Edward allowed this too, knowing she was wearing a t-shirt under the shirt.

Bella moved away slightly to catch a breath before she continued to kiss Edward hungrily. She grabbed Edward's hands and tried to move them under her shirt. The kiss grew a little rougher and Edward pulled away from Bella when he felt the not-hot-enough skin under his icy fingertips.

"Bella," Edward said gently. "Please stop trying to get naked." Bella sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I want you," she whispered, a heavy blush on her face.

"I want you too, but we can't." Bella let out an annoyed huff as she moved away from Edward.

"Why? Because I'm too fragile and I break easily."

"Yes." Bella sighed and began to button her shirt up. When she was done she looked up at Edward who looked down at her. They sat awkwardly in silence for a moment before Bella let out a sigh. The girl was about to say something but was interrupted by her stomach growling loudly. The pair chuckled while looking down at the stomach. "We should get you something to eat." Bella nodded and they got up off the bed and out the room.

"Yeah, let's go then." They walked downstairs holding hands and went into the kitchen to find Esmé, Rosalie, Alice and a very pissed looking Jacob sitting around the island with shopping bags everywhere. "Jake!" Bella let go of Edward and rushed to Jacob and hugged him.

"Hey Bells," Jacob said smiling at her when she pulled away.

"I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, it's been a while. I've been busy with some... um... stuff." Rosalie cleared her throat making Jacob blush.

"Oh, this one looks lovely," Esmé crooned behind Jacob. He turned and saw her holding up a pair of dark denim jeans, turning the jeans this way and that and tilting her head to the side while looking at Jacob.

"We had to force him into those," Alice said giggling, remembering the moment.

"It was crazy," Rosalie added.

"And the look we were giving when Rosalie and I came out of that dressing room looking dissheveled." The pair laughed. Edward hissed from the door and they all looked at him save for Rosalie who giggled with an evil glint in her eye.

"Is something wrong Edward?" Esmé asked with motherly concern.

"No Esmé, it's nothing," Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Come now Eddie," Rosalie said. "It wasn't so bad. Between the... and the... it wasn't bad." Edward glared at her heatedly while Rosalie only looked back with a satisfied grin.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked, glaring at Rosalie too.

"I was just thinking about the ice-cream shop."

"That was horrid!" Alice cried, scrunching her nose up. "That man needed a good beating."

"Shut up Pixie," Jacob grumbled. "We agreed we wouldn't think about this."

"It wasn't me! It was Rose. She reminded me."

"Well now you've done it. I'm screwed."

"Ah well..." Rose said shrugging. "I don't really care much. Come on Alice; let's go put this stuff in Edward's room." Rosalie picked the bags up and walked out the kitchen followed by Alice.

"The foods on the stove Jacob dear, help yourselves," Esmé said, smiling and rushing out the kitchen and following the girls, wanting to go help them with the packing of Jacob's clothes.

"What was that about?" Bella asked, looking from Edward to Jacob.

"Nothing," Jacob answered. "Just Rose being a bitch again."

"He did that?" Edward asked, looking at Jacob who blushed even more.

"Yeah... but I mean I handled it."

"Yes... you did." Bella frowned, confused, she was being kept out of the conversation and it didn't even seem like the pair realised they were doing it.

"Anyway, I should be heading home, my dad's probably wondering where I went to." Edward nodded, trying to keep the disappointment off his face.

"Bye Jake," Bella said smiling at the boy, kind of happy that he was leaving since she could have her Edward all to herself again.

"Bye Bells."

"Will I see you later?" Edward asked. "For the plans?" he added glancing over to Bella quickly to see her reaction. The girl seemed oblivious.

"Yeah... we can talk about those later."

"Alright. Good bye." Jacob nodded then left the house.

"Ed-," Bella started but Edward interrupted her.

"Come here." Edward pulled Bella to him and gave her a kiss. She sighed contently and kissed him back. Just as the kiss was about to intensify, Edward pulled back. Bella frowned, her eyes slowly opening.

"Why'd you pull away?"

"Nothing, I have to make a phone call." He pulled out his phone and walked out the kitchen to make his phone call.

"Oh... okay," Bella said quietly, looking disappointed that Edward was leaving her. Alice came into the kitchen with a big smile on her face. "What's gotten you all smiling?" Bella asked, she too smiling. Alice's smiles were always so contagious, you just couldn't not smile back at her when she smiled.

"Life is good Bells... Oh! How have you been?"

"Great Alice, and how have you been?"

"Just... awesome!" They both fell silent then suddenly Alice giggled to herself.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, it's nothing really. Just remembering what happened today." Alice giggled again.

"Which was?"

"Well..." she said scandalously. "Today we took Jake shopping for some new clothes right?"

"Right..." Bella didn't understand why they had to do that, but she'd let it go for now.

"Then he got hungry and really wanted ice-cream right?"

"Right..."

"So then he, Rose and I go into this ice-cream shop in Port Angeles and this random guy walks to us and starts shamelessly flirting with Jake, like _shamelessly_, like no matter what Jacob said, the guy would just keep flirting."

"Oh... that must have been awkward for Jake."

"Well not really... but that's not the point. So yeah... the guys flirting with Jake then suddenly the guy's friend comes in and gropes Jake's ass, then goes 'nice globes, nice and firm, wouldn't mind eating those'." Alice actually laughed out loud this time. "You should've seen the look on Jake's face, it was so hilariously funny. But yeah... when he left he made us promise not to tell Eddie, but you know how bitchie Rosie can get so she spilt."

"Oh... wow..." Bella kept quiet and thought over what Alice had just told her. "Wait, why would Jake not want Edward to know what happened?" Alice froze but then quickly changed her re-action and smiled sweetly at Bella who smiled back.

"I should take you someplace for manicures, don't you think? Every girl needs a good manicure right."

"Yeah..."

"And you need new clothes. Ooh! We can go shopping tomorrow! I'll have to call Jake and arrange the times." Alice pulled her phone out her pocket and speed-dialled Jacob to arrange for the next day. When she was done with that she called a movie house and bought four tickets to some chick flick that she knew Jacob would hate. "Righty Bells, I'll pick you up at your house tomorrow morning okay?"

"Right..."

"Awesome! I'll see you later, off for a hunt." Then she disappeared in a flash and Bella was left in the kitchen alone. Edward finally returned from his phone call and smiled at Bella.

"That took forever," she commented with a soft smile.

"I apologise, I was trying to make some things happen."

"Things like?" Edward shrugged.

"It was meetings and things of that sort, it's boring really."

"Meetings?"

"Yes, meetings. Come on, let me take you home."

"But I don't want to go yet."

"Alright then, we'll do something fun in town."

"Hm... well, okay."

-?-

She smiled to herself as she watched the three people. The two girls, a blonde with curled hair and a brunette with a pixie cut were talking excitedly to a large Native who looked like he really didn't want to be there. She sniffed the air, the boy reek of dog, that scent was not something you'd miss (if you were of her kind that is), but then he also smelt like honeysuckle and lavender, a familiar scent that only one person she knew possessed.

"Edward Cullen," she whispered to herself. "You naughty, naughty boy. Now why didn't you tell us you were dancing with the Wolves?" Her smile grew bigger as she watched the Native being dragged around by the two Cullen girls – Rosalie and Alice if she remembered correctly. "Tsk, tsk... no wonder that klutz has been alone and your scent isn't on her so much, you're too busy with this one... your natural enemy too... hm... I wonder..."

"Is it time?" a dark hair boy asked also looking – in disgust – in the direction his Mate was looking in.

"Not yet love... there is still much to do."

"I can take that mutt."

"Not yet... just a little while longer then we'll both get what we want." The boy huffed.

"Fine."

"Come now, let's go, we must prepare." They both got up from where they were sitting and walked away from the Native and the Cullen Girls. "It's almost time," she muttered to herself, chuckling. "Almost time for the end..."

**FIN!**

**DUN DUN DUN!** Righty, I know I wrote a lotta cracky shee but I mean... yeah... it's cracky. I'm sorry, I hit a blank, writing during writers-block and all. But I did it for you guys coz you know... I made you wait. Sorry about that. But yeah... please review anyhow and be nice *smiles*. I'm looking for pointers to make this better, I'm willing to listen to anything... well read anything. I have an ending (yes, true too) but my middles a bit dodge though I have a basic outline of the middle... AnywayzZ please R&R and I promise I'll make the next chapter exciting and... Something... Love you all

**MWAHzZ**

**(",) Smiles ya'll**


	4. The Heat

**EDITED!**

**A/N:** Hello dearies... I have the bad case of writers block so if these are crappy please forgive me *smiles sweetly*. Love all lovey-doves. And dudes... come on! If you favourites or alerts, please like review too... please... you know, the more the reviews the more inspiration I get. Oh yeah… and I've decided to maybe try the POV thing since it seems to work for most people… tell me if it works or not…

BTW, for this story, Embry Imprinted on Claire, not Quil... Sorry if it causes confusion...

MWAHzZ

**Disclaimer:** Néy

**Then They Fell In Love: The Heat**

"It's a full moon today," Sam Ulley, the Pack leader of the Quileute Wolf Pack announced looking at his Pack. The Pack was sitting outside in Jacob's yard, enjoying the sun. They'd had a long night patrolling after catching an unusual scent and they were all pretty much beat.

"What's the big deal about a full moon anyway?" Brody asked. His being one of the newer Wolves meant that he still asked a lot of questions.

"That's when Wolves with Imprints go into a sort of Heat."

"Oh, I see. Good thing I don't have an Imprint yet then I guess." The young Shifter grinned to himself, nodding his head.

"Wait... my Imprints two," Embry said, shocked. The others laughed at him while Paul muttered 'pedo' to which Embry flipped him a birdy which made Paul laugh harder.

"It's for those with Imprints of an appropriate age to do that sort of thing," Sam said to console Embry.

"Oh... I can live with that I guess."

"Wait..." Jacob said as it clicked what this meant. "Does that mean I have to... with..."

"Shut up Jake," Collin said. "No one wants to hear about you and the lee – Cullen."

"You shut up! I didn't say I was going to anyway."

"You're going to want to though," Sam said.

"What?"

"Once it hits midnight tonight you are really going to want to."

"But... shit... I can't do that."

"You're going to have to though. It's pretty obvious that Cullen wants more than just friendship from you whether you like the idea or not. And because of that, you're gonna have to."

"Awesome..." Jacob sighed and lay down on his back, thinking this over.

"You can all go, there's nothing else I need to say right now... Jake, Leah and Seth are on patrol. Both of you expect Jake to ditch around midnight though."

"Sure thing," Seth said nodding.

"Whatever," Leah said. "But don't expect me to stick around when he's in Heat. I don't want to be mentally scarred by his images of that stinky leech."

"Shut up about it Leah okay?" Jacob scowled.

"Whatever." Jacob closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head.

"Bye Leah."

"Screw you." But she left anyway. Jacob sighed, thinking about the events that were supposed to take place that evening. As much as he would like to get all intimate with Edward again, he didn't want to do it just because of his Wolf. He wanted it to just happen again... as if!

Just as he was about to drift off Jacob smelt the sweet intoxicating honeysuckle-lavender scent that was all Edward. He quickly cleared his mind of the thoughts he'd been having and started thinking about a stupid song, singing it loudly in his head just to be on the safe side. He did not want Edward to find out about the Heat thing, he was sure that the Vampire would use that against him.

"You don't have to shout it you know," Edward's melodic voice said with a smirk in the mix.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Edward sat down besides Jacob, eyeing the boy hungrily.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Patrolling," Jacob answered, singing the song louder. Edward frowned as he flinched slightly away from Jacob.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing, I'm not hiding anything."

"Jacob…"

"Nothing Ed, don't worry about it okay?"

"Fine, alright." Edward's phone started ringing. "Alice?" he answered. "Yes... yes... alright... bye." Jacob opened an eye and looked over at Edward.

"What'd she want?"

"She wanted me to tell you to put something decent on because she and Rose are on their way." Jacob groaned.

"Can't I have a day off?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so, that's why. The more you go the sooner you finish."

"This is by far the worse punishment I've ever gotten... from anyone."

"So now you'll learn to watch what you say... well think."

"Whatever leech!" Jacob sat up and sighed. "Do I have to go shopping with them today? I'm so tired from yesterday and I had to patrol all night."

"Yes, you must. It'll be fun."

"Sure… like how it was yesterday right?"

"Exactly!" Edward started sniffing Jacob. Jacob pushed the Vampire away from himself.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"You smell good."

"Shut up leech." Edward chuckled, sniffed a little more than sat up straight.

"Ah, Alice and Bella are here," Edward said and turning to look behind as a shiny black Mercedes stopped beside Edward's Volvo.

"Wait, you said Rosalie."

"So I did. But I guess she decided to bring Bella instead."

"Great…" Alice got out her car and rushed over to the boys.

"Jacob Black," she screeched looking at an unprepared Jacob. "I thought I told you to get dressed."

"Hmm…"

"Hopeless! Here, put this on." She threw a shirt at him. While he put the shirt on she grabbed his feet and put on a pair of sneakers onto his feet. "Wonderful! Now then, let's be on our way, I've booked a movie for us to watch after lunch so let's go."

"I'm sick." Jacob faked a cough.

"Funny. Jake, get off your lazy Wolf ass and let's go. You can be with Eddie all night tonight."

"Sure, sure."

**Jacob's POV**

The day was, in a word, dreadful. I hated every minute of it. Firstly, I get forced to go shopping with the demon-shoppers Rosalie and Alice then they add Bella to the mix (she hates shopping too, but couldn't they consider my guilt here). Then they force me to put on all these different clothes that I really don't need and Rosaleech – the bitch! – kept making side comments about how much 'Eddie-Boy' would love them. It was sickening.

Alice, ever so happy Alice, made me sit through the most horrific most excruciatingly painfully predictable chick flick I have ever set my eyes on for three whole hours. It was… I can't even find a word to describe it, it was so bad.

This is definitely the worst punishment that I've ever gotten! I mean really, I can't exactly control what I think when I'm under pressure. I sorta just tend to think because really, being able to hear thoughts is unnatural. Not that I judge the guy, shit, he's my Imprint and all, I sorta have to deal with his weird 'gift'. But that's not the point. The point is, I was stuck with clumsy Bella, chirpy Alice and PMSing Rose (she was extra cruel) and that was just a nightmare.

Secondly, I had to deal with the whole full moon thing. I was not really that eager about it coz I didn't even know what was going to happen. I was actually pretty freaked out by the idea of going into some crazy sex crave in the middle of the night. Who wants to deal with that right? Okay, maybe Edward would enjoy the fact that I wanted him to do all kinds of inappropriate things to me, but I most certainly didn't like the idea – I can't exactly say I wouldn't like what he was doing, since I most certainly would. Damn Wolf Heats!

Anyway, I was finally allowed to go home and guess what? The whole Pack was at the house when I walked in with about twenty shopping bags that had clothes I'd probably never EVER wear. I'll most likely give some of it away to the guys, since they spent more time in public then I did. I preferred to stay home with dad or be over at Edward's, in his room with him, which allowed me not to put too many clothes on.

"Dude, did you buy the whole store?" Quil asked, ever smart Quil, wish I could punch that damn...

"Maybe I did," I answered, dripping sarcasm.

"Are you even going to wear any of that?" Sam asked.

"She'll probably come over here and force them on me."

"Who exactly?"

"Both of them. Those demons." The others all laughed. Yeah, go ahead, laugh at my downfall, ha-fucking-ha!

"Everyone eat up and let's get ready to go." I threw the bags into my room – not really bothering to care where they landed – then went into the kitchen and we all attacked the food that Emily, sweet Emily, had prepared for us. "Let's go guys."

"Wait, we're all going?" I asked.

"Yeah, but then you, Leah and Seth will carry on from there."

"So we have double shifts now?"

"Yeah, but obviously you'll ditch them-."

"Don't start Sam, please." The other's laughed. Dogs!

"Let's go guys." So then we all got undressed, fastening our pants to our ankles and Phased quickly – no one really wanted to see the other naked you know, it's like... weird...

ooooo

At around eleven pm I started feeling really weird. I felt like I was wearing extremely tight jeans despite my being in my Wolf form. It was really very uncomfortable and was just bordering the line of painful.

"_Hey Jake, are you okay?"_ Seth asked, running alongside me.

"_Yeah kid, I'm alright,"_ I replied. I could hear his thoughts of worry for me. He was a good kid.

"_You sure?"_

"_Yeah..."_ I shook my head as I felt this uncomfortable heat surge throughout my body.

"_I'd recommend that you Phase out now, we do have an under aged kid here,"_ Leah said with a certain smugness to her tone.

"_Piss off Leah,"_ I snapped, pissed at her. Why'd she have to act so smug about my fucking discomfort? She'd also get there someday and I would laugh at her, damn bitch!

"_You know I'm right Jake, just go. We got this."_

"_Leah-."_ But I was cut short by a vibration that swept through my entire body, Phasing me back to my Human form in an instant. Every part of my body felt like it was on fire. My head spun as images of a very naked and very needy Edward filled my head.

My body vibrated again as I imagined what it would be like to have Edward on me, in me, filling me. I wanted that, I needed it. I pushed myself off the ground and ran as fast as my Human form would allow me – I could not afford to Phase at that point due to two much unneeded spectators.

I burst into the Cullen House, not even bothered to cover up in case someone either then Edward was in the house. I ran up the stairs to Edwards' room as another vibration and Heat hit my body hard. I burst into Ed's room, almost ripping the door off its hinges. Edward jumped in surprise at the sudden noise, probably not expecting me to practically break down his door. My Vamp looked at me awkwardly like he hadn't been expecting me to come over.

"Jake?" he asked uncertainly, walking towards me slowly, probably freaked out by the sight of me. I probably looked like I'd been through hell and back.

"Fuck me Ed," I begged. My voice sounded foreign to me, like it was someone else. "Fuck me hard and rough. Please." I didn't even wait for an answer. I crush my lips against Edward's hard ones, showing him in my mind exactly what I wanted him to do to me. I heard him moan into the kiss which got me even harder than before.

As we kissed he pulled me towards the bed. we fell onto it gracelessly but I didn't care, I just wanted my Vamp naked and pounding into me. I ripped his shirt off – Alice would not be impressed, but desperate times – then quickly moved on to his pants. There was so no time for foreplay now, I really needed Edward. Thank goodness the guy had decided to go commando, I don't think I could've handle having to pull – *cough*rip*cough* – his underwear off too.

"Now Ed, in me, now," I panted roughly grinding my hips against his which made us both moan loudly.

"What about prep-."

"Now Edward," I interrupted. "Please."

"Okay. Get on your hands and knees." I got on the bed and did as I was told, wanting him in me so desperately.

I panted heavily as I felt Edward's cold hard member against my entrance. I wanted to push back so he could slide in, but his hands holding my waist would allow it. I whined, desperately, needing him to move. Didn't he understand NOW?!

"Jake-."

"Do it Ed, damn it! Just do it!"

Edward pushed my legs apart and knelt between them. I gasped as I felt him push into me, sliding his cold length into me slow, stretching me. It felt so fucking GOOD! Feeling him slowly slide against my walls, push deeper into me; feeling him somehow cool my boiling body. Finally his whole length was in me, I could feel his pelvic against my butt. He didn't move, waiting for me to adjust.

"Move Ed, please!" I practically shouted. I pulled myself forward, shifted slightly then pushed back hard, moaning as his cockhead brushed against my prostate, sending electric shocks throughout my entire body. Edward didn't waste time with a respond, he immediately grabbed my shoulders and started thrusting into me hard and rough, just the way I'd wanted it the whole time.

"So hot Jake… so tight…" he groaned.

"Fuck Ed… yes… faster… move…" Edward complied and moved faster, thrusting harder into me.

I felt my whole body vibrate in pleasure as Edward hit my sweet spot over and over and over again. Edward pulled out of me and I almost cried at the loss. He turned me over and lay me on my back, threw one of my legs on his shoulder then thrust back into me, making sure to hit my spot. Edward pushed in and out of me hard and fast and I finally reached my orgasm.

Screaming Edward's name loudly I shot my load all over our chests and my body spasm from the intensity of the orgasm, my ass clenched of its own will around Edward. He thrust in once more then shouted my name as he filled me with his seed. We finally came down our high and Edward pulled out and collapsed beside me.

"Wow... that was..." I grinned. Awesome, he didn't have a word for it. Good! He propped himself up on his elbow and smiled down at me. I could still feel my body vibrate and heat up again. Shit! I still needed more.

"Ed..." I said in a whiny, needy voice. "I need more." Edward pulled me onto him.

"Go ahead," he said smiling sensually at me. I didn't wait for any more prompting and I pushed into him and we made passionate, heated love all over again, switching on who topped till I finally cooled down and collapsed, exhausted and well fucked.

**FIN!**

There you go then... chapter four in the bag. And check it, I made Edward top to satisfy my lovely readers. So yeah neh... guys please R&R... pweety pweeze... About the Heat thing, I know that like this is not exactly how the Heat goes but this is my own sort of Heat... so yeah... I love you all just by the way...

**MWAHzZ**

**(",) Smiles Ya'll**


	5. Her Return

**EDITED!**

**A/N: **hello my lovelies... Thank you for the reviews and what nots... Yalla awesome. So here's chapter five. It's gonna get exciting from now on (after this crack)... I think... So anyway... Read on dear friends *excited face, excited face... EXCITED FACE*

Sooooooo sorry it's so late. I couldn't get it out of my friend's cell phone so I just gave up and had to re-write the whole thing. Anywho, thanks for all the reviews and what nots guys. So I'm hoping that it's going to get interesting after this (like I said before)...

BTW: This chapter is basically Jacob and Edward having arguments about sweet nothing… sorry it's such a disappointment *Nokia sad face*

Special shout out to alykat14 who's reviewed 3/4 of my chapters, you're awesome.

**Disclaimer:** Not in this life time sadly.

**Then They Fell In Love: Her Return**

"Jake," Edward whispered softly. He'd been staring at the Quileute boy since he'd fallen asleep – passed out – earlier that morning.

Edward sighed to himself. The boy in his bed was absolutely breath-taking. Edward couldn't get enough of him. He'd caught – more than once – those silly mortals – girls and guys alike – thinking inappropriate things about his Mate. Of course he'd reacted, what else was he supposed to do when some silly girl or guy started flirting with his Mate thinking they have a shot with him? Since Jacob was so naïve he'd laugh it off and called Edward possessive and what really grinded Edward the most was when Jacob flirted back. Jacob didn't understand, he didn't have to listen to those dumb mortals think of all the things they would do to his Mate – **his Mate** – if they were stuck in a room with him.

"Jacob?" Edward whispered against the boy's ear, kissing his temple.

"Piss off leech, I'm tryna sleep," Jacob grumbled sleepily. Edward chuckled.

"Come on Jake, get up. I have to tell you something."

"I don't care."

"Jacob Black, get up. I want to tell you something."

"At..." Jacob peeked at the digital clock on the bedside table, "...three in the morning?"

"It's important Jake. Please."

"It's way too early in the morning for your Vampire shit Cullen, so shut the fuck up and let me sleep."

"Come on Jake, it's really important."

"Fuck off you damn leech. Unlike you, I actually need to sleep."

"How can you? This bed is broken." Jacob blushed which made Edward laugh. Jacob had gotten a little and the bed hadn't been able to take the combined strength of the Vampire and the Shifter and had given way, and neither boy had even realised and Edward had only noticed after Jacob had fallen asleep.

"I know that. Just shut up Ed, please."

"But what I have to tell you is of great importance Jacob. Just get up and let me tell you then you can go back to sleep on this broken bed... I have to replace this. Esmé isn't going to be too impressed; she worked so hard to find this bed."

"Really... How nice..."

"Yes... it's a shame that we'll have to get a new one just because you couldn't control your hormones last night."

"Fuck you. You know I couldn't help that."

"And your point?"

"Fuck you Ed." Edward chuckled once more placing a tender kiss to the Wolf's temple.

"Do you have to cuss so much Jacob, it's not right?"

"Shut the fuck up leech. Can't you just shut up and let me sleep?"

"No... Just get up, let me tell you what I need to tell you and then I'll leave you alone."

"NO!"

"Please?"

"NO! Edward, leave me alone, for heaven's sakes, just leave-me-alone!"

"For me Jake… your Imprint? You wouldn't want to make me sad right? You always want to make me happy, right?" Jacob growled and sat up with a huff. He flinched slightly but then ignored it. Edward smiled smugly and the younger boy glared at him.

"Fuck you Ed."

"What did I do?" Jacob ignored the 'innocent' question with a huff.

"Fine, I'm up asswipe, what do you want to tell me?"

"I love you." Jacob blushed, making Edward chuckle some more.

"Fuck you Cullen, fuck you." _I love you too leech... Even if you did wake me just when my dream was getting good and annoy the hell out of me._

"You already did." Jacob blushed even more. "I love you though, even when you're all grouchy and in a pissy mood."

"Did you just say pissy?"

"Yes, I just did. Your disgusting vocabulary is rubbing off on me."

"Whatever."

"Jacob?"

"What leech?"

"You do love me right?"

"What did you drink? You sound drunk?" Edward chuckled.

"I feel out of character really. Maybe it's you and whatever it was that was going on with you last night."

"You're... shut up Ed." Edward laughed and lay down on Jake's stomach which growled loudly making Edward laugh more.

"Hungry?"

"You know it."

"I'll go get you something to eat. Esmé probably has something for you." Jacob blushed making Edward chuckle again. "Why the blush Jake?"

"Fuck you Ed. You're really pissing me off you know that."

"Don't you enjoy my none-stick-up-the-ass attitude Jacob?"

"Just go get me something to eat Ed and shut up."

"Really though, it shouldn't bother you love of my life."

"Sure, sure."

"I'll go get you something to eat."

"Okay, I'm just going to Phase and see what's happening back home."

"Okay." They both got up and Edward put on something decent and went downstairs to get something for Jacob while Jacob went out the window and Phased. _"__Sam?"_

_"She's back kid,"_ Sam thought back. Jacob saw from Sam's memories the fiery red hair that belonged to the leech whose friend had tried to attack Bella all those months ago.

_"Shit, okay. I'll have to let the Cullen's know?"_

_"Yeah, you are."_

_"Do I have to? Can't we handle this on our own?"_

_"We need them kid, you know that."_

_"Yeah... alright, I'll tell them."_

_"Alright, you do that kid, we've got it over here, but we need you back here."_

_"Okay, cool. I'll be there in a few."_

_"'Kay, kid."_

_"Okay."_ Jacob Phased out then went back into the room where Edward was waiting for him with an unreadable expression.

"She's back?" Edward said, more as a statement then a question.

"You have to protect Bella."

"Jake-."

"Please Ed. She's my best friend. That red haired leech will come after her."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine." He smirked. "And besides, I'm way stronger than that leech." Edward smiled at his Wolf.

"Alright, but look after yourself okay?"

"Sure, sure." Edward kissed Jacob softly.

"I'll drop you off at home when I go to Bella's."

"Nah, it's ayt, I have to phase anyway."

"Fine. At least say bye to the family."

"'Kay." They put on the rest of their clothes – Jacob actually thankful for the fact that the girls had kept some of his clothes at the Cullen house – and went downstairs.

"Jakey!" Alice squealed, jumping on Jacob and pushing him onto the ground.

"Why Pixie? Why?" Jacob whined trying to get up but being blocked but the pixie like girl on top of him. She giggled.

"Where are you off to so early in the morning?"

"Home… dah."

"But you are home." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"I gotta go Alice. I'll talk to you guys later okay?" She pouted, wondering why he'd just called her Alice and not Pixie or Pix or something like normal.

"Jakey." She pouted then started hopping up and down on Jacob's stomach like a little girl. Edward cleared his throat because he really wasn't enjoying watching his Mate in that sort of position with someone else.

"If you'd be so kind," Edward said.

"What? Jealous?" Rosalie asked smugly. Edward only glared at her.

"Whatever!" Alice said with a shrug. She got up and pulled Jacob up too.

"Bye then," Jacob said. He nodded then rushed out the house before anyone else could stop him.

ooooo

"So, what do we do?" Esmé asked Edward. They'd already heard the conversation about Victoria's return and were now discussing protection and things of that sort.

"I don't like him not being protected," Edward said. "Despite what he says he's still vulnerable since we don't know what she's planning to do. I wish he would stop acting like he has everything under control."

"Maybe he does though."

"Yes, I guess." Edward sighed. "We need a plan."

"Yes... a plan."

"I'll keep a look out for any decisions she makes," Alice said.

"Thank you," Edward said sincerely.

"We'll also look after him bro, no sweat," Emmett said smiling goofily at his brother.

"Yes, we'll make sure he's safe," Jasper said with a nod, agreeing with his brother. Edward smiled at his brothers thankfully. They were all so supportive and accepting.

"You all know he's hot-headed and he won't want to be protected but he needs it," Edward informed his family. "It's important that he stay safe."

"We'll keep an eye on him, but not make it obvious," Rosalie said. Edward nodded.

"Yes. It'll be a little easier with you and Alice considering that he's going shopping all day with you two."

"You probably want us to tag along right?" Emmett asked.

"If you don't mind."

"If I get to laugh at his pain, then aw-right, I'm down with that. I still have to get him back for making fun of Rosalie." He chuckled despite his comment. Rosalie glared at him.

"So that settles Jacob's protection," Alice said. "What about Bella." Edward felt bad that he was more concerned about Jacob then Bella, but Jacob was his Mate, he was his main concern.

"When you're not with Jake you can look after Bella." Rosalie made a gag noise but was ignored.

"Sure thing bro."

"Anything else?" Carlisle asked.

"For now no." They all fell silent for a while absorbing the information and the plan. "Well... I guess I'm off to Bella's."

"What about Jake?" Alice asked.

"It'll irritate him if any of us go there now after he said he'd be fine."

"So how long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure. I will go over to Jake's later, see how he's doing."

"Alright... Call us if anything comes up."

"Will do." Edward left the house and went to Bella's. Her window was slightly open so he was able to push it open and get in.

He was happy to see that the girl was sleeping soundlessly, though she'd occasionally murmur his name. It had been forever since he'd last done this, come in and watch her sleep. He was so preoccupied with Jacob now that he hardly spent enough time with his so-called girlfriend.

Looking at her now was not as amazing as it used to be. Now he was just looking at her, not because she amazed him but because he had to, to make sure she really was going to be okay. Edward knew that if anything happened to her, Jacob would never forgive him and he'd probably want to go back to the whole 'let's stay friends' thing which Edward really didn't want. They'd come so far.

Edward sat down quietly on the rocking chair at the corner of Bella's room and rocked it gently while he watched his Singer sleep. Just before dawn he called Alice and pretty much begged her to go to Bella's because he was now going to over to Jacob's.

"Please Alice, please," the bronze-head begged his sister quietly, not wanting to wake Bella up.

_"Do I really have to? Jazz and I were just getting to something good."_

"I promise I'll buy you any car you want."

_"A Porsche?"_

"Yes."

_"The new one?"_

"There's a new one." He could just feel her roll her eyes at him. "Alright, the new one."

_"Good... I'll be right over, but I won't stay long."_

"I didn't expect you to." He hung up and waited for his sister. Ten minutes later he smelt her sweet scent.

"You owe me big time," she whispered hopping into the room.

"Thank you. Expect your new Porsche by the end of the week."

"Good." He kissed her cheek then jumped out the room through the window and sped to the Rez. He could hear Jacob speaking to his father about Victoria. The two Quileute men were in the kitchen having an early breakfast/late supper.

"Relax dad, I'll be fine," he heard Jacob say with a sigh. So Edward wasn't the only one that worried about the Wolf's safety.

"I'm just making sure Jake. I don't want to lose you because of some rogue leech," Billy Black said.

"Seriously dad, if we could handle that other guy that tried to attack Bella while the Cullen's were gone, we can handle her." WHAT? Bella had almost been attacked and Edward hadn't been told because he hadn't been there? Didn't anyone think it was important for the Cullen's to know about this?

"Yeah, I guess. But be careful Jake, you can't trust leeches."

"I can trust a few."

"Well yes, there is a Coven that has proven they can be trusted. But really, that's one in how many?" Edward smiled. He was glad that Billy finally trusted his family. It wouldn't have been good if the man didn't trust the Cullen's, it most certainly would've driven a wedge between the man and his only son.

"Yeah okay dad, I get it."

"Just be careful kid, I don't wanna lose you yet."

"Sure, sure dad, sure, sure." Jacob finished his dinner then his dad told him to go get some rest and that he'd take care of the dishes. The Shifter walked into his room and Edward took this as an opportunity to go in. When he got in he saw Jacob leaning against his door smirking.

"What?" Edward asked.

"You could've used the door you know. He's cool with you being here. He actually likes your family."

"I know, I heard."

"You were listening?"

"It's good to know that I'm not the only one who's concerned about your safety." Jacob rolled his eyes, putting a top on. "Find anything?"

"Nah, nothing yet. But I don't know about the others."

"You left them?"

"My Shift's over. I came back to rest."

"Oh... I see."

"What?"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." Jacob sighed. "I'm damn tired."

"You mean dog tired."

"Shut up Ed. Don't start." Edward chuckled. He sat down on the small bed.

"Come here."

"Nah, I think I'll stand."

"I thought you were tired."

"I am, but I don't trust you."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know, I just... you're untrustworthy." Edward chuckled.

"I'm untrustworthy Jacob?"

"Yep."

"Come here Jake, please."

"If I don't will you use that 'coz your my Imprint' thing again?"

"I might."

"Shit!" Jacob sat down beside Edward.

"That reminds me, I still need to figure out some sort of disciplinary action for your cussing."

"Whatever Ed."

"You don't believe that I'd be able to discipline you?"

"I didn't say that. I just said whatever."

"Hmm... alright. Jacob..."

"What?"

"I know you've been practising how to block your thoughts."

"So?"

"I don't like it."

"Shit, really?"

"Your sarcasm hurts me pup."

"Pup?"

"Yes, pup. My pup."

"Possessive much leech?"

"If you heard half the stuff those dumb mortals thought about you and them in dark rooms you would also be possessive."

"You're such a loser Ed."

"That's hurtful."

"Hmm... is it now."

"As much as I love you Jake, I will not ignore your hurtful sarcasm, it's making me sad."

"Screw you Ed." Jacob stuck his tongue out at the Vampire who chuckled, rolling his eyes. _"__Are you gonna tell me to cut the crap or something?"__ Jacob thought to the Vampire._

"I don't cuss Jacob, but I am going to ask you to stop with your hurtful sarcasm, okay?"

"Sure, sure. Ed, move so I can sleep, please?"

"Ask me nicely."

"Oh my, gosh, we seriously aren't going to do this right?"

"Yes actually, we are." Edward lay down on the bed and spread himself out so there was no room for Jacob.

"Ed..."

"Ask me nicely."

"Move, please."

"That isn't very nice Jacob."

"Fine... if you wanna play it like that." Jacob got onto the bed and lay on top of Edward. "Sweet dreams Ed." Just as Jacob was comfortable Edward pushed him off the bed. The Wolf landed on the floor with a thud. "ED!" Edward chuckled.

"What? I didn't do anything."

"You just pushed me off _my_ bed you asshole."

"If I wasn't such an asshole I would apologise, but since I am..." Edward smirked. Jacob growled and sat up.

"Fine! I'll just sleep on the floor then, since your being such a loser." Jacob grabbed a blanket and wrapped himself in it.

"You really aren't."

"Nah, I'll just go sleep on the couch or something." Edward chuckled.

"And all of this just because you won't ask me to move?"

"I did."

"Nicely."

"Eh, whatever."

"Just ask Jake. I promise I'll move." Jacob sighed and stood up.

"Edward, sweet Edward, love of my life, reason for my existence, the hip to my hop, please get off my bed so I may sleep on it peaceful as I will be more alert during my patrol later and not fall asleep and get attacked by rogue Vampires with red hair." Jacob even blinked a few times, putting on a pouty face.

"Really Jacob?"

"It's nice." Edward snorted.

"Of course it is. Using sweet words doesn't make things sound 'nice'."

"I tried didn't I?"

"I guess you're just naturally aggressive."

"That's not a nice thing to say to me you know, I have insecurities about that."

"It's not like you've been very nice to me either."

"Sure, sure." Edward sat up.

"Come here pup."

"What'd you want?"

"To hold you while you sleep."

"Such a romantic," Jacob said rolling his eyes.

"Just get here Jake." Jacob complied and got into the bed and Edward wrapped his arms around the younger boy. "I love you pup."

"Love you too. Hey Ed-."

"No pup, you may not call me undead-Ed, it's not very nice."

"Who said I'm nice."

"Hmm..."

"Well don't ponder it Ed, just say me."

"Why? I'd be lying." Jacob huffed.

"Whatever."

"Want me to sing you a lullaby?"

"Can you even sing?"

"Of course I can."

"Well I don't want to hear you sing. Hmm…" Jacob started humming a tune of a rap song in his mind.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing." He pulled out of Edward's arms and knelt between Edward's legs.

"Jacob?"

"Relax Ed…" Jacob chuckled then pulled down Edward's pants, looking at the older boy. Edward smiled, waiting to see what the younger boy was up to.

"What are you doing Jake?"

"Just relax Ed…" Jacob grabbed Edward's already hard member and looked at it longingly. He smirked up at Edward then licked the tip of Edward's member.

"JAKE!" Edward grabbed Jacob's short spikes as pleasure spread through his body. Jacob chuckled then engulfed the whole thing into his mouth, sucking hard on it, making Edward moan and groan beneath him. "Oh yes… Jakey, don't stop." Jacob pulled off.

"Shut up, my dad's in the kitchen," the boy hissed.

"Sorry. I'll try and be quieter."

"'Ats all I'm asking for." Jacob smiled then took Edward's girth and shoved it in his mouth again, sucking on it and humming, making Edward bite down on his lip so he wouldn't scream.

"Oh yes… more Jake, so close," Edward murmured, feeling how close he was. Jacob sucked harder and Edward came with a shout of his Mate's name, forgetting that he was supposed to be quiet.

"HEY! Not in my house!" Billy shouted from the kitchen. If Edward could blush, he would've been beet red with embarrassment at being caught by the man. After Jacob had cleaned Edward up he sat up and stared daggers into the older boy.

"I thought I told you to keep it down," he said a little pissed.

"I'm sorry Jake, I forgot," Edward said.

"Now he's gonna look at me funny." Edward chuckled.

"Can't I make it up to you?" Someone knocked on Jacob's door.

"Jake?" It was Sam. Even better.

"Yeah Sam?" Jacob answered.

"Kid, we gotta go patrol now."

"Okay, be right out." Jacob kissed Edward deeply then pulled away. "Later leech."

"Bye Jake." Edward went out through the window while Jacob left via his door. When he stepped out Sam and Billy were looking at him.

"What?" he said self-consciously.

"Nothing," Sam said while shaking his head. "Let's go."

"Later dad." The wolves left the house and got undressed and Phased.

_"Wow Jake, didn't take you for much of a bottom," _Quil thought when they all saw from Sam's memory what had been going on back at the Black House.

_"Shut up Quil, and no one say a word about this or else,"__ Jacob said in a threatening voice._

_"Ooh… you heard him guys, you must obey_,_"_ Sam said mockingly.

_"Everyone just shut up!"_ They all howled in laughter as they went around patrolling.

**FIN!**

I know I'm like a nagging bitch, keep on asking for reviews and sheeet so I'll stop now and let you review if you wanna not coz I'm begging. Thanks for the reviews though, ya'll are awesome!

Sorry if you read that other thing I had posted yesterday, it was HORRIFIC!

Anywho, I'm hoping to reach 500 reviews, I know it's a lot, but it's a dream that could come true, I know it, I've seen it. Oh… and please check out the poll in my profile (or whatever it's called). Thanks lovelies…

**MWAHzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	6. Let The Wars Begin

**EDITED!**

**A/N: **Chapter six bay-bay... I also wrote this little song fic thing on the side, I don't know if it's good, but I hope it is, please go check it out...

Thank you for the reviews and stuff, you guys are awesome, and people that actually add input into their reviews are a real help because they actually inspire me to write more so I can at least try and give them what they want in the next chapter.

Something I should mention though, coz quite a few have asked for this. I won't make Jacob get pregnant **in this story** for the reason that if he does then what I have planned for later chapters won't work. So yeah... sorry if your bummed, but have no fear, I'm working on an M!Preg where Jacob does get pregnant just to make you guys happy... and to think I didn't like this whole M!Preg thing at first then I read a few and was like: 'hey... these ain't bad at all... strange but not bad' so I got hooked. So yes, M!Preg now exists in my world, especially considering that it has happened in real life hey?

**Disclaimer: **Me no own so you no sue neh... keep forgetting I have to write this so this applies to all the chapters I've posted... *oops*

**Then They Fell In Love: Let The War Begin**

Jacob was pissed off at his pack Mates. They just would not shut up about what Sam had heard. They just had to keep talking about it, those dumb dogs!

"_So dude," _Quil thought. _"You and Cullen really do that stuff?"_

"_Fuck off Quil,"_ Jacob growled.

"_You know what to do if you want him to shut up,"_ Sam said.

"_No, you know I don't want that."_

"_You're going to have to someday you know."_

"_Just not today... Could you all just shut up about what Cullen and I do in the bedroom? How do I know that it's not something Jared and Kim do. Or Sam and Emily."_

"_Hey, Kim and I chose to wait,"_ Jared said.

"_Does that include the full moon?"_

"_Shut up Jake, that doesn't count. I can't help myself then."_

"_A...ha..."_

"_Whatever Jake."_

"_Hey Paul? Why so quiet?"_ Embry asked the other Wolf.

"_I was just thinking,"_ Paul replied.

"_Don't, you might hurt yourself,"_ Leah said snickering.

"_Shut up Leah," _Seth said. _"I wanna hear what he was thinking."_

"_Don't tell me to shut up kid, I'm older then you."_

"_Whatever Leah."_

"_Anyway!"_ Paul interrupted the siblings. _"I was just thinking that since Jake's the bottom, does that mean he's Cullen's bitch then?"_ The others howled in laughter.

"_Fuck you Paul,"_ Jacob growled.

"_Oh no thank you Jake, I don't receive, I give."_

"_That's... Fuck you Paul. Who told you that I only receive?"_

"_Oh... so he's also gotten some Jacob magic?"_ Leah teased.

"_Shut up Leah. Don't be bitching coz you ain't getting some."_

"_I'm not worried about that Jacob dear."_

"_Oh... what? Are you Paul's bitch then?"_

"_Fuck you Jake."_ Jacob chuckled in his mind.

"_How you like me now?"_

"_Hey Jake, since you're like getting it are you like those Cullen chicks sort of like sister since you go shopping with them and play dress up with them?"_ Collin asked. The others paused for a moment, letting the words sink in before they all burst out laughing, some of the Wolves even stopping and rolling around from laughter, Embry even Shifted back into his Human form because he was laughing so hard.

"_Fuck you Collin; you know why I have to go shopping with them."_

"_Sure Jake... Sure..."_

"_Fuck you, I don't have to explain shit to you asswipe!"_

"_You guys, we should really be concentrating," _Brody said after he'd caught his breath and Embry had Shifted back into his Wolf.

"_Yeah, Brody's right,"_ Sam said. _"Okay guys, no more talking about Jacob and Cullen's relationship. Clear?"_

"_Clear,"_ they all said though they all wore Wolf grins since they hadn't been ordered not to talk about it.

"_One more question before we have to shut up about this Jake,"_ Quil said. _"Jake… does he do you doggy style?"_

"_Fuck you Quil."_ The others howled with laughter. Jacob used every cuss word he knew on his Pack Mates, pissed off at them for making fun of him. Damn them!

"_All clear guys,"_ Sam said after a while. _"Let's head home."_

"_I still hate you guys."_ The others laughed as they all made their way to Sam's for breakfast.

ooooo

"It's getting dangerous," Alice said looking at her adoptive siblings and her Mate who was trying his best to keep everyone calm, especially Edward, who's emotions seemed to be everywhere. Carlisle and Esmé weren't home; they'd gone on a hunt in Alaska.

"Yes, I know," Edward answered. "Maybe we could send her to her mothers."

"She won't leave you here knowing that Victoria might be coming. She'll want to help somehow."

"I know. Damn this!"

"Why don't you just tell her about you and Jake, that would make things so much easier," Rosalie said.

"Jacob would kill me; he wants to be the one that tells her."

"So for now we're stuck with queen klutzy?"

"Yes... Damn it! I need to see Jacob." It'd been three days since Edward and Jacob had seen each other and it was driving the Vampire crazy not being able to see his Mate.

"Relax," Jasper said gently to his brother.

"Mm... I'll go see him later."

"Yeah, it has been a while since you two have seen each other," Alice said.

"Yes, I know." Edward was getting agitated again so Jasper sent him a wave of calm. "Thank you."

"No sweat," Jasper said with a smile.

"How am I going to get Jacob to stop trying to kill himself? Honestly. I wish I could do something to keep him away from danger without making it obvious."

"The shopping sort of went out the window since they're like doing double to triple Shifts in patrolling," Alice said.

"That's it! I'll talk to Sam and ask him to get the guys to look out for Jacob. They all practically spend every day together."

"'Specially those two boys," Rosalie said trying to remember the boy's names.

"Yes… Quil and Embry. That's perfect."

"Jake is going to murder us," Jasper said while shaking his head.

"I'd like to see him try," Emmett said stretching and flexing his arms, and moving his head from side-to-side. Edward rolled his eyes.

"I'll speak to Sam later," he said.

"I'll go see how Bella's doing," Alice said.

"Why?" Rosalie asked.

"She's my friend Rose. Just because you don't like her doesn't mean I can't. Why don't you like her anyway?"

"Why would she want to lose her mortality, if I could get mine back I totally would? I want to have kids with my goof-ball you know. I can't do that with a dead body. But she can totally get kids and grandkids but she just wants to throw all of that away."

"Yeah... I guess I sorta see where you're coming from. But anyway..."

Edward sniffed, he could smell sweaty dog and they were headed to the house. He could hear their thoughts. They were thinking about the chase. Victoria had been by their side again and they had chased her to the Canadian border but she'd disappeared.

"Yes?" Edward said answering the door. There were two of them; they were Jake's friends, Quil and Embry.

"Red-haired," Quil huffed.

"Jake's house," Embry puffed.

"What?" Edward asked. The two Wolves breathed in deeply, clutching their sides.

"The red-haired leech broke into Jake's house," Quil said.

"What?!" Edward felt the anger return. "And you're here and not looking for her?"

"The rest of the Pack is. Sam made us come here and tell you coz Jacob wouldn't have," Embry defended them.

"Where's Jacob now?"

"He..."

"He did what?"

"He went after her." Damn Jake! Why did he have to be like that!

"And where is Billy?"

"He's at Charlie's."

"Alright. Thank you." The boys nodded then left. Edward went back inside and his family was waiting for him.

"Relax Edward," Jasper said. He could feel the anger radiate through Edward. Edward was angry at both Victoria and Jacob, but at that moment he was angrier at his Mate then at Victoria.

"I just wish he could stop acting like he was so damn indestructible for once."

"He's young Eddie," Alice defended.

"I know, but... dammit!"

"Relax Edward," Jasper repeated sending his brother a wave of calmness.

"You go to him Edward, Jasper and I will keep an eye on Bella," Emmett said. He knew he couldn't ask the girls to go to Bella's because they'd probably want to go to Jake's, just to make sure he was alright and nothing had happened to him while he was being an idiot chasing after Victoria.

"Thank you Emmett. I owe you a lot," Edward said.

"Nah, it's okay, I actually like that kid. I don't think any of us could stand losing him." Edward smiled at his siblings.

"Well, let's go then," Rosalie said impatiently. They nodded then rushed out the house.

ooooo

"Stupid leech!" Jacob grumbled to himself trying to clean up the damaged living room. "Stupid, bloody, dumb, red-haired leech. Stupid dumb fucking leech. Dumb stupid fu-." Jacob was interrupted by a gasp at the door. He turned slowly and saw Bella standing by the door, hands on her mouth.

"Oh my, gosh Jake, are you okay?" she asked rushing to him, somehow successfully dodging broken bits of furniture that was all over the floor and hugged Jake.

"Yeah Bells, I'm okay. But my house is messed up."

"I heard Sam telling Billy what happened and I had to come over to help. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah Bells, I'm fine." Bella looked around the messed up room.

"She sure made a mess of things huh?" It was Bella's failed attempt at a joke which Jacob responded to with a weak smile that faded as fast as it had appeared.

"Yeah..." She sighed.

"Why'd she come here though? I though since I was Edward's Mate she'd come after me." Jacob flinched but Bella didn't notice because she was still looking around the damaged property. "Maybe it's because you're helping the Cullen's with protecting me."

"I don't know Bells, maybe," he lied. Bella was about to say something when Edward burst into the house.

"Jacob Black!" he almost growled. Jacob flinched uncomfortably. He knew Edward was probably pissed.

"Sup," he said trying to smile but failing.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Edward looked Jacob over; making sure everything was in place.

"I'm fine leech, don't fuss. She damaged the house but me, I'm a-okay. I wasn't here when she was here."

"Thank goodness. I don't know what I would've done if she'd hurt you."

"Taken it out on a poor unfortunate mountain lion?" Jacob joked.

"Funny Jake, very funny." Jacob chuckled then he remembered that Bella was in the room.

"Um... you two can help me clean this up while I figure out what my next move is going to be." Rosalie and Alice burst into the house just like they're brother had a few moments ago. First they checked if Jacob was alright, which she was, than they scanned the house and smiled. "Glad to know that while I suffer, you two are enjoying my destroyed home."

"No, no Jakey, it's nothing like that," Alice said smiling even more.

"It's just… we've been trying to find an excuse to redecorate this dump – I mean home and now we have one," Rosalie said, smiling too.

"Oh... yay," Jake said sarcastically. "Okay guys, help me out here, we have a lot to do."

"Oki-doki," Rosalie said and she started picking broken furniture up.

"Bella!" Alice squealed, noticing Bella for the first time since she'd arrived.

"Hey Alice," Bella said with a WTF face because she was still trying to process everything that was going on around her.

"I'll be in the kitchen if anyone needs me," Jacob announced, leaving for the kitchen. The three Cullen's and Bella continued to pick up the broken pieces in the living room. "Ah fuck!" Jacob shouted. Edward was in the kitchen in a split second.

"What?" he looked around to see what the problem was. He didn't find anything that could make Jacob cuss.

"Nothing, I was thinking out loud."

"Well, you're thinking too much pup." The girls walked in.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked rushing to Jacob and looking him over.

"He was thinking out loud."

"Oh... you big goof! You're worse than Emmett."

"Sorry guys," Jacob said smiling guiltily. Edward found it as one of the most adorable faces he'd ever seen. The guilty smile Jacob had reminded Edward of a child that's been caught stealing a cookie... Adorable!

"Don't do things like that Jakey, we're on edge here remember. Still a little freaked out here."

"Sorry Rosaleech." Bella was shocked that Jacob had just called Rosalie Rosaleech and not been scowled at instead receiving a giggle from the beautiful blonde.

"What's going on here?" Bella asked. This was getting too weird. Was Rosalie seriously getting on with Jacob? A dog and a bloodsucker… were getting along? "Why is Rosalie acting so nice to Jake? Is she like trying to make me jealous or something?" Rosalie scoffed.

"Yeah, that's it." Rosalie rolled her eyes and walked out the kitchen. Alice smiled at Jacob and walked back to the living room. Jacob didn't like that smile. It was those something-bad-is-about-to-happen-so-I'm-just-going -to-smile-to-comfort-you-in-andvance smiles. Edward didn't say anything, he also left and went back to the living room. Jacob sighed and sat down on the kitchen floor.

"Jake," Bella said in a small voice. She stood next to him.

"Yeah Bells?"

"What's going on here? Why hasn't the pack attack them? They are Vampires and I thought the treaty prevented them from coming over here."

"Bella..."

"Yeah?" She looked down at him.

"I... I Imprinted."

"You... you did? Is it someone I know?" Jacob nodded. "Is it someone from my school?" Another nod came from Jacob. "Is it a girl from school?" He shook his head. "Is it a guy from school?" Jacob gave her another nod. "Mike?" Jake shook his head. "Tyler?" Jacob shook his head once more. She named a few more boys she knew but he kept shaking his head. "Is it a Cullen?" she whispered. Jacob swallowed hard and nodded his head. "Emmett?" Jacob shook his head, his heart breathing fast in his chest. "Is it Jasper?" Another shake of the head came from Jacob. "Th-then it's C-Carlisle?"

"I'm so sorry Bella."

"No…" Bella shook her head. "No, it's not Edward. It can't be Edward. Jake, you know he's mine. How could you? Edward's my Mate. You're lying, you couldn't have. Edward already has a Mate, he can't have two Mates. You're lying."

"Bella I'm sorry, you know it unpredictable."

"I thought you said Imprinting was so you could make a stronger generation. How are you supposed to make a stronger generation with another boy? My boyfriend, Jake! How could you even allow this to happen?"

"I couldn't help it."

"Couldn't help it? Jake! He's my Mate, you knew that! How could you? You're supposed to be my best friend but instead you Imprinted on _my_ boyfriend, the love of my life. You... you're sick Jacob Black. You're really sick and twisted. How could you backstab me like that? I don't believe this!"

"Bella-."

"How long have you been doing this for?"

"Bell-."

"How long Black?"

"About five months."

"Five months?! You really are sick. You... you sick stupid fucking _dog_! How could you do this to me? You're sick Jacob Black, really, you are. You love me dammit, not my boyfriend. You... you're sick, you're a sick crazy bastard. You stupid, backstabbing dog! You... you disgust me! How can you for a second think- you're revolting!" Bella picked up the first thing her hands could get a hold of and she threw it at Jacob who didn't bother to duck. He allowed the plank to hit him, he deserved it anyway. "You... you sick stupid smelly dog! You bloody stupid sick do-." She didn't get to finish her sentence because Rosalie whooshed into the room and grabbed Bella by the neck.

"Say one more thing like that and I swear I will snap your silly little mortal neck," Rosalie said through clenched teeth.

"Don't Rose," Jacob said in a small voice from where he sat, curled up into himself. "Just don't... let her go." Rosalie let go of Bella and rushed to Jacob.

"Are you okay?" she asked wrapping her arms around Jacob's shaking form. Alice and Edward walked into the kitchen too. Edward looked like he was about to murder someone.

"Tell me it's not true," Bella said pleadingly to Alice. "Tell me he's lying."

"I'm sorry Bella. I wish I could say he is, but he isn't," Alice said shaking her head sadly.

"You didn't even tell me."

"It wasn't my secret to tell Bells. I'm sorry." Alice sighed and walked to where Jacob and Rosalie were. She sank down and also wrapped her arms around Jacob whispering sweet, reassuring nothings into his ear.

"Why didn't you tell me Edward? Why did you do it?" Bella asked, tears running down her face as she looked at the man she loved so much.

"Bella I am not going to try and justify my actions," Edward said icily "I love him."

"No! You only think you love him because he Imprinted on you. You don't really love him."

"I love him Bella," Edward said more firmly.

"You don't. You love me!"

"I loved you Bella, _loved_ you."

"No, you love me Edward Cullen. You still love me!" Rosalie scoffed.

"You needy bitch!" she said. "Can't you just leave him alone? Edward's in love with Jacob. He won't leave Jacob for you because for once in his life he's truly happy and he can truly be himself."

"He was happy with me. He was himself with me."

"Yeah, and what were the chances of him attacking you?" No reply from Bella. "Exactly! He doesn't need you anymore. You-."

"Don't Rosalie," Jacob said quietly, interrupting the blonde. "She's right. Edward only thinks he loves me because of the Imprinting. That's all it is. It's… it's the Imprint. We…" Jacob swallowed hard at his next words. "We don't like each other anyway." He almost choked, his heart felt like it was being constricted and he couldn't breathe. Those words were painful to even think. The mere idea of Edward not wanting to be with him, it nauseated Jacob.

"Don't you dare Jacob," Edward said rushing to the younger boy and pulling him up, taking his face and making sure the boy was looking right at him. "Don't you ever say that again! I love you because you're you, not because of Imprinting."

"Ed-."

"Don't you even try Jacob Black! If I really hated you I wouldn't have accepted the Imprint."

"We should've just stayed friends. We shouldn't have done this... we shouldn't have continued with this… we were wrong. Ed-."

"Stop it Jake! Just stop. I am not losing you, you hear me? I cannot lose you Jacob."

"But-."

"No Jacob. I could never. You are the most important thing to me. I can't lose you. I love you Jacob Black." Jacob felt like his whole body relaxed and his lip twitched, an indication that he wanted to smile.

"I love you too," the Wolf answered. Edward smiled then kissed his Mate gently.

"I know you do pup."

"We all love you Jakey, losing you is not an option," Alice said smiling at Jake.

"Yeah mutt... even if your nicknames are insulting," Rosalie said. Jacob chuckled.

"You... you're all unbelievable," Bella screamed. They'd actually forgotten that the girl was there – well the three people that were supposed to be important to the girl had. "You… you'll pick him over me? You'll pick your natural enemy over me? I don't believe you! And you Alice, you're supposed to be my friend. Some friend you are!"

"You don't understand Bella," Alice said.

"Understand what? That my so-called best friends just stabbed me in the back? That the guy that claimed he loved me just broke my heart, ripped it out... again?!"

"You're not being fair Bella. You know why he left."

"If he hadn't we wouldn't be in this situation! If you'd stayed, Jacob would never have Imprinted on him."

"He would have Bella. It was fated."

"Yeah... is that why you saw that vision of me and Edward together or was that a lie?"

"Bella... you know we can't always trust my visions, you know the future can change, this proves it. I could never lie to Aro, he would've seen right through my lies."

"You..." Bella screeched. "I hate you! All of you!" She stormed out the house sobbing.

"_I knew this would happen_,_"_ Jacob thought and he too broke down and cried.

"Jakey," Alice said, sounding teary. "Don't babe; it's not your fault."

"It is Alice, don't you get it? If I hadn't… you should've just let me die," he said looking at Edward through tear filled eyes. "Then we wouldn't be here. You should've just… stayed away. Bella hates me, she… she hates me. We shouldn't have started this, it was wrong from the start."

"Jake-," Edward started.

"No Cullen, it was wrong. Go back to Bella, she needs you." Jacob felt like he was going to fall apart. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying hard not to hyperventilate.

"Jake, please," Rosalie said. "Just… you're not thinking straight."

"Leave. All of you just leave, please."

"Jake-."

"No Cullen, just leave. Please. Go! Now! Just get out of here!" Jacob was shouting by the end, breathing hard with tears rushing down his face. He couldn't do this; he couldn't deal with all of this right now.

"Okay... we'll go," Edward said gently. "But I do love you Jacob, and I know this isn't a mistake. I know we're meant to be together." And with that the Cullen's left the damaged boy in his damaged home.

ooooo

Jacob's not sure how or when he got to his room but he knew he was there. He could smell all the usual scents that he associated with his room. The bed didn't feel familiar though, but ah well, at least it was comfortable and his legs weren't hanging over the edge of it. He had a killer headache and he had this deep urge to throw up. He groaned in pain as an unmistakable heat surged through his body.

"_No fucking way_,_"_ he thought to himself. He seriously was not going through that crazy Heat right now. Not when he and Edward were going through whatever it was they were going through.

"It's alright Jake, I'm right here," a soothing voice said. An ice-cold hand was placed onto Jacob's burning forehead. His body instantly cooled down and relaxed.

"Ed…?" Jacob said in a croaky voice, like he hadn't used it in a long while. Edward got into the bed, wrapping his arms around his love.

"I'm right here love, I'm right here," the Vampire whispered quietly.

"I'm sorry Ed… I didn't want you to go, it's just…"

"I know Jakey, I know." Edward pulled Jacob closer to him, kissing the boy's forehead. "I love you Jacob, don't you ever doubt that."

"I won't Ed, I know now. I'm sorry I was such a jerk."

"It's okay Jake. You were confused and hurt, I understand. But never again Jake okay? Never say or think those things ever again okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you pup."

"I love you too Undead."

"That's not nice." Jacob chuckled.

"I'm still trying to figure out a better one."

"Mmhmm..." Jacob could still feel the Heat, and even the weird vibrations were starting up again.

"_Shit! I cannot seriously be going through this right now."_

"Billy said it might occur because we've been away from each other for such a long time."

"What do you mean 'such a long time'?"

"Jake..."

"Ed... how long have I been out?" He really didn't want to know, but he had to know, it was of great importance that he does, even if he didn't want to know.

"Two weeks."

"_What_?! You've been away from me for two weeks?"

"No. I've been here for a few days now. They called me when you started heating up uncontrollably and screaming my name."

"I... I did that? I don't remember."

"You did. You wouldn't remember since you were so out of it. I came here four nights ago and have been looking after you since."

"Oh…" Jacob was quiet for a long moment. He honestly didn't remember anything after the Edward, Rosalie and Alice had left the house. He thought he remembered trying to dig something into his chest because of the pain that wouldn't go away, but he wasn't sure. He didn't want to think he actually attempted something like that. "So-so this is like an after effect?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Oh… so we don't have to like… you know…" Edward chuckled.

"No pup, we don't… but I have been derived for more than two weeks… it wouldn't hurt."

"Nah... Not today leech, I still feel like shit."

"Ah… alright then. I love you Jacob."

"I know, I love you too leech boy." Edward chuckled again.

"Get some rest pup, we need you strong and fit."

"Alright. Hey Ed."

"Yes?"

"Tell her it was a dream."

"What?"

"Go to Bella and tell her it was a dream. Lie to her and tell her you still love her."

"Jake-."

"For me Ed. I can't bear her hating me… hating us."

"Jake-."

"Please Ed, please."

"Alright pup, I'll do it. For you."

"Thanks Ed. You're the best." Edward kissed Jacob gently but passionately making the other boy moan. Edward chuckled. "Can you hum me something Ed?"

"Alright... this is something that's been floating in my head for a while so don't judge it okay?"

"Sure thing Ed..." _"I'd never judge you're talent, just make fun of it,"_ Jake thought. Edward chuckled.

"Hmm... Right, it's called Luka's Lullaby."

"What?"

"Luka's Lullaby."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Hmm... Luka, that's a nice name."

"Yes... it is isn't it?"

"Yeah... well hum on then." Edward chuckled at the choice of working.

"Alright..." Then he started humming the lullaby that was actually very good.

As Jacob listen he imagined a young boy with tanned skin and dark hair, but had beautiful green eyes and a crooked smile. He looked so beautiful, young and innocent and just so beautiful. Edward was holding the boy and Jacob was watching the boy and Edward lovingly. They were both so beautiful.

Jacob fell asleep with that image and Edward smiled at the image too, continuing to hum until he was sure Jacob was fully asleep. He didn't move though, he kept his arms wrapped around his Mate protectively; he could not lose Jacob, ever!

**FIN!**

So there you go, chapter six in the bag... I hope it was a little better than five coz five was... yoh! Anywho... I like it when in reviews people add their two cents; this is actually a place where for once your two cents is appreciated. So yeah guys... and I actually like getting PM's... it excites me... and I'm also like going to like start replying to reviews *smiles broadly*.

If you guys like I could like work up a summary of the next chapter at the end of each chapter... if you want. But I don't know if I'll actually do it coz I might end up giving the chapter away, but yeah... if you want it I could try and get something together without giving away too much or too little you know.

People FYI me if you see any spelling errors here – I'm writing this like way past my bed time, and I am a little dazed AND I'm typing with a laptop that is missing an 'E', like _thee_ most used letter in the English language. It was hard, but you gotta make do you know, 'specially if you wanna satisfy your readers (I borrowed the laptop from a friend see, but I can't complain coz she was nice enough to give it to me in the first place)

But yeah... yalla awesome. Love you all... and OMG this is my longest chapter *excited face* and I hope there's more longer one's in the future.

Just to get ya'll excited for the next chapter (I hope):

I've been hinting something in this chapter and in the last lines of the last chapter and I will be revealing it in the next chapter or the chapter after.

**AND**

Victoria will be making her appearance soon with her little minions of death.

**AND**

The Volturi also make an appearance in one the chapters up ahead... and Aro comes with a new problem... so excited for you guys to read it!

**AND**

There's a twist... I like twists. I hope my little twist knocks your socks off...

**AND** (you're probably getting annoyed but the **AND**s, but I feel it's necessary, to get you guys pumped up)

I do something bad... but you'll see when we get there and I hope you'll understand why I had to do that bad thing...

Anywho... So yeah, that's it for now... Love you my dear lovelies...

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	7. Training The Alpha

**EDITED!**

**A/N: **Chapter 7… double upload… whoopasssssss!

**BTW:** -?- change in POV

ooooo time pass

**Disclaimer: **Me no own, you no sue

**Then They Fell In Love: Training the Alpha**

Edward's phone vibrated, pulling him out from his intense reading of Jacob's dreams. He sighed in relief for having had the foresight of putting it on silent because it would've woken Jacob, and the boy looked so peaceful at the moment and he wasn't being plagued with any nightmares like he had been the days before. It comforted Edward to know that his mere presence could relax his Mate this way, it made him happy too.

**Ask Jake to ask la Pack to meet la clearing for training against new-borns (from Jazz)**

**- Alice**

Edward replied with a simple 'Okay' since his phone seemed to be doing an obnoxiously loud 'click-click' sound whenever he tapped a button.Edward placed his phone on the bed next to him so he wouldn't have to shuffle about to put it back in his jeans because that would disturb Jacob.

"Ed," Jacob whispered, slowly waking up. Edward put his phone in his pocket since Jacob was already awake.

"Hey Jake," the Vampire said quietly.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked his Vampire.

"Mm… I'm good, you?"

"I'm alright."

"Good." Jacob let out a sigh and got out of bed and stretched his slightly stiff body. Edward couldn't help watch the body of the Shifter's muscles tensed under his skin as he stretched his body out.

"You gonna go now?" Jacob asked. Edward sighed.

"I don't want to lie to her Jacob; it's not fair, to any of us."

"What if that leech goes after her anyway?"

"We'll know."

"But Bella will hate us and you know she'd probably do something crazy like go out to Victoria as a suicide thing." Edward sighed; he knew Jacob had a point.

"Fine, I'll go to her."

"Thanks Ed." Jacob kissed the older boy. They heard a howl. "I gotta go too now."

"Of course. Oh, and ask the Pack if they could meet at the clearing later for training."

"Sure thing." Edward kissed Jacob deeply. "What was that for?"

"Just..."

"Just...?"

"Doesn't matter. Bye pup."

"Bye Ed."

"I love you."

"I love you too Ed." Edward left the room via the window, earning a complaint from Jacob.

ooooo

Edward jumped into Bella's room via her window. The girl was sleeping but her eyes and nose were puffy and red. He breathed in deeply then walked towards the sleeping girl. He'd been avoiding her for the past two weeks and wasn't sure if she'd buy the whole 'it was just a dream' thing. He hoped she did, for Jacob's sake and sanity.

"Bella," he whispered, shaking her a bit. "Bella love."

"Hmm… Edward?" She sounded worn out. Edward felt bed for her. "Is it really you?"

"It's me love."

"But I thought…" She waited to be interrupted but wasn't so she continued. "I thought you and Jacob-." This time Edward did interrupt.

"Me… and Jacob?" he asked, pulling a face. He hated doing this, he didn't want to lie.

"Was I dreaming?"

"You probably were."

"It felt so real… I thought…"

"Shh love, I'm here." He wrapped his arms around her. It felt so wrong. She was so small compared to Jacob, and she wasn't hot enough, she was just warm. Jacob was hot, so very hot.

"How could I ever think that Jacob and you would do something like that to me?" He felt his dead heart constrict… Why did he agree to doing something like this… ah… that's it… because he can't say no to pouty Jacob?

"It was just a dream love."

"Yeah… I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella." She smiled and moved closer to the Vampire falling back to sleep.

ooooo

"Hey Bella," Alice said excitedly.

"Jeez Alice, can't you use the door." Alice had hopped into the room through the window.

"Sorry."

"Edward isn't here, he left an hour ago." But Alice already knew that. Edward had called her an hour ago begging her to go to Bella's because he just had to go see Jacob… again. It's like those two couldn't even breathe unless they saw each other, it was cute, but it could get so annoying – especially if you have to leave your Mate to look after someone who you were trying to avoid. But at least she didn't have to be with the girl for too long, she had a plan because she was Alice and Alice always had a plan.

"Oh… Alright. Guess what I did for you."

"What _did_ you do for me?"

"Oh come on Bells, don't say it like that. Come on, it'll be so exciting." Alice pulled Bella off her bed and dropped a bag onto the girls' bed. Bella eyed the bag sceptically. "Well open it!"

"What is it?"

"Just open it!" Bella sighed and opened the bag and pulled out a pair of dress. She looked from the dress to Alice who was smiling excitedly. "Well put it on, let's see how you look."

"Um…"

"I'll wait outside." Alice hopped out the window and allowed Bella space to change into the dress. When Bella was done she quietly called for Alice to come back. The Vampire looked the Human up and down before squealing happily and clapping her hands. "You look good Bells. Come on, let's go." Alice grabbed Bella's hand and the girl out her room.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Come on, it's a surprise." They met up with Charlie on their way down the stairs.

"Where are you girls off to?" he asked smiling at the two girls while eyeing the dress his daughter was wearing.

"My house," Alice said with a large smile on her face. "Bye Charlie!" The girls left the house without another word and drove to the Cullen's house. When they got there Bella saw that there was a party going on inside.

"What did you do?" Bella asked, mortified.

"Surprise!" Alice forced Bella out the car and dragged her towards the house.

"No, no Alice!"

"Come on Bells, this will be fun." Alice opened the door and pulled Bella into the house where teens were all around, some dancing, others talking while others were making out. Bella only relaxed slightly when she spotted Edward and she and Alice made their way over to him.

"Bella," Edward said smiling down at her. He looked so beautiful to the girl. The dimness of the lights made him seem almost magical, like a creature from a fairy-tale, all beautiful but mystical all at once.

"Hi Edward," she said with a slight blush as she kissed him gently. As soon as Bella pulled away, the front door that led to the house opened and Jacob flanked by Quil and Embry, walked into the house. "Jake!" Bella called with a happy smile. She hadn't seen her best friend in a long while; it wasn't his fault since she'd been the one who'd distanced herself all because of some stupid dream.

"Hey Bells," Jacob said, smiling at the girl kindly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alice asked with a slight frown, Edward had already gone over to Jacob's house. She looked at Edward who had his eyes narrowed dangerously at the Shifter who point-blank ignored him. Well that wasn't a good sigh.

"We want to help," Jacob said simply. The two Vampires and the Human knew what the Shifter was talking about.

"No," Bella protested quickly. "You can't Jake."

"We can Bella. It's what we were made to do. We were made for it."

"No Jake, you can't. It's too dangerous, they could hurt you!"

"Come on Bells, have a little faith in us. At least let us kill _some_ Vampire," Jacob said this with a grin and threw a glance at Edward and Alice.

"You… you can't do this Jake."

"We can and we will Bells, _no one_ can change _our_ minds." To Alice that was a clear message to her brother: _You can't change my mind_.

"Fine," Edward said through clenched teeth. He knew very well that Jacob would not back down. The kid was _stubborn_, infuriatingly so. Alice would know, she'd gone shopping with him, and she'd never met anyone quite as stubborn as Jacob. His no was a no and it could not be changed, no matter how hard to tried.

"Edward!" Bella protested looking to her boyfriend with wide, pleading eyes. Edward only shook his head, he knew he couldn't win. He'd already tried talking some sense into Jacob, even tried the seduction card, but the boy would not be moved.

"Good," Jacob said, nodding his head. "We can meet anytime to discuss tactics."

"Fine," Edward said. He glared at the Shifter but Jacob took it easily enough, glaring right back. It was almost like the pair were having a silent argument with just their eyes. After a while Alice cleared her throat, breaking the staring contest. Jacob let out a sigh then nodded at Embry and Quil and they all turned and left the house. Bella turned to Edward.

"You can't let him fight Edward, they can't," the girl said desperately.

"I can't make them stop Bella," Edward said tiredly. "It's their choice. It's what they want to do, what they were _made_ to do. Trying to stop them from fighting would be like telling them to stop breathing, it can't be done." Alice grinned, already knowing who her brother was quoting. That little sneaky Wolf, he could be so poetic out things when he wanted to be. Bella let out a sigh.

"Don't worry about that now Bella," Alice said. "Let's enjoy the party!" Alice pulled Bella to the dance floor and started bouncing around to the rhythm of the music while Bella moved about awkwardly, trying her best not to fall over her own feet.

ooooo

Victoria and her new-borns were getting closer, dangerously so. Alice had been plagued with visions all day. Although Victoria had not settled on what she wanted to do, it was pretty clear who she was after.

"For fucks sakes Ed," Jacob shouted angrily from upstairs. "I don't need bloody protection. I can protect myself!" Edward still insisted that Jacob have someone around to protect him but Jacob wasn't having it. "All you gotta worry about is Bella." Nobody really liked the idea of Edward having to lie to Bella about his relationship with Jacob, but Jacob wouldn't have it any other way.

"There's something not right," Alice kept saying, more to herself then to anyone else.

"What do you mean?" Esmé asked, touching her daughter's hand gently.

"I don't know Esmé. It's just… the decisions that Victoria's making are very confusing."

"Confusing how?" Carlisle asked. Alice shrugged.

"It's like… I don't know… it's like she wants to go after Bella but then she doesn't at the same time. I don't know… But let's not dwell on that, I'll keep trying to figure it out. Come on, we have to go, the Wolves will be waiting for us at the clearing."

"I'll go pick Bella up," Edward said as he came down the stair. Jacob had just gone off to meet up with the Pack.

"Alright, we'll meet you there," Carlisle said. The Cullen's nodded in agreement then they all went to the clearing.

The Wolves were in their Human forms which meant that they actually trusted the Cullen's enough, which was a good thing. They needed to be able to trust each other, if anything for Jacob because they know he'd be torn if he had to pick between his Imprint and his Pack. They all greeted each other than the Wolves disappeared into the woods to Phase. Edward finally arrived with Bella. They hopped out the car and Edward took Bella's hand and they walked towards his family. He noticed the bracelet with a carved Wolf pendant that was made out of wood similar to the colour of Jacob's coat.

"It was a present from Jacob," Bella defended. No, that didn't help. Why had Jacob made something for Bella but not for him? It was stupid, but he was still jealous of that fact.

"Ah… there you two are. Let's begin then," Jasper said in his deep Texan accent, speaking to his family and the Wolves alike, that'd joined them. "The new-borns are strong in their first year. They can kill you easily.

"Yes, they are strong but we are at an advantage. They are young so they know next to nothing about the existence of Werewolves and they won't know how to handle them, and the smell will definitely distract and confuse them.

"They are blood crazy. And important thing to remember when fighting them, don't let them get behind you, don't let them wrap their arms around you because they will give a death grip and you will lose. And another thing to remember, never go for the obvious kill.

"Now then, let's begin our training. I'll start with my family first then I'll work with the Wolves." Everyone nodded. Jasper beckoned for Emmett to join him in the middle of the clearing. He and Emmett got ready. "Don't hold back," Jasper said. Emmett smirked.

"It's not in my nature," the large Vampire said and the pair ran towards each other in high speed. Jacob went and stood beside Bella.

"Hey Jake," she said running her fingers through Jacob's soft fur making him purr. "I wish you wouldn't act so brave all the time." Jacob head-butted Bella gently as she continued to run her fingers through his fur. Edward looked at them, jealousy surging through him.

It might've seemed childish but he didn't like Bella touching his Mate. He wanted to be the one that made Jacob purr like that. Him! Because he was Jacob's Mate, not Bella!

"_Stop it Ed!"_ Jacob snarled at his Imprint then walked over to his Pack Mates. Edward sighed, so he was wrong for acting that way, but still, he wasn't going to apologise for his behaviour.

"Next," Jasper said. Jasper trained with each of his family members, using his knowledge about the new-borns against them, but they did pretty well. Next he trained with the Wolves. They also seemed pretty good and he was satisfied with them so far, but there was still one more Wolf left to train.

"Ready Jake?" Jasper asked. The huge russet Wolf (the biggest in the Pack) grunted then stood in an attacking position, crouching low and snarling at Jasper. "Now!" Jasper jumped for Jacob, but the Wolf ducked easily, turning quickly and bashing into Jasper who went flying into a tree.

**Edward's POV**

It was mesmerising to watch. Jacob was moving with such grace and pose, despite his size. He was dodging and ducking Jasper's attacks with such ease, almost like he could predict the moves. Bella gasped every time Jasper tried to attack Jacob. She really didn't give the Wolves enough credit. I could see – and hear – the way my family admired my Wolf. They too were mesmerised by him and his gracefulness. He was a sight to behold.

He was the largest Wolf in his Pack, with beautiful thick russet fur. I caught Rosalie and Alice thinking what a nice fur coat his fur would make. I sent them nasty looks and they quickly apologised, swearing that they'd only though it because Jacob's fur was just so… amazing, I had to admit though, it really was. I couldn't wait to be able to run my fingers through it.

"_I don't get why he won't just accept it,"_ I heard Collin think (we'd been made to learn the Wolves names and be able to identify them even in their Wolf forms). _"I mean, look at him."_

"_I know," _Sam replied through the Wolves thought connection. _"But it's Jake's choice."_

"_It's his rightful place,"_ Brody said. _"He shouldn't fight it."_

"_We can't force him you guys,"_ Seth said. _"If he doesn't want to, then we can't do anything about it."_

"_You're right Seth,"_ Paul agreed, nodding his large Wolf head. _"No one can."_

"_Why don't the elders force him into it?"_ Jared asked.

"_That wouldn't be right,"_ Embry answered shaking his head.

"_Yeah, they can't do that, not even his father,"_ Quil said.

"_But someone's gotta try talk him into it right?"_ Jared asked.

"_I can do it," _Leah said. _"Maybe I'll do a little more than just talk."_

"_No thank you Leah,"_ Sam said. _"Let the kid be."_

"_Whatever."_ I wondered how it was possible that the Wolves could be having this conversation but Jacob didn't seem to be distracted by it. I'd have to remember to ask about that.

Finally the training ended and the most surprising thing was that Jacob didn't even seem worn out; he seemed more excited than tired, like he was ready to fight anything and anyone, and I didn't doubt that he would win.

"_Aw... don't be so sour Leah,"_ Paul taunted. _"We know you have a crush on Jake, but he's just too busy with Cullen to care about you."_

"_Fuck you Paul,"_ Leah snarled back at the Wolf.

"_Don't you wish you could?"_ Leah was about to attack Paul when a menacing growl – that surprised even the Wolves themselves – coming from Jacob stopped the two Wolves that were about to attack each other.

"_Stop it, both of you",_ Jacob said in a commanding voice that actually surprised me. _"Now, we're all going to Phase back so we can finalise plans with the Cullen's. Move out."_ Jacob walked into the forest, followed by the others who were actually quiet, and had their heads bowed respectfully as they followed the boy who ran ahead of them with his head high… It was almost as though he were… as though he were the Alpha.

"What just happened?" Rosalie asked, already recovered from the shock of Jacob's growl.

"I have no idea," I admitted. I was still confused by the other Wolves conversation.

"He felt like dominance," Jasper said thoughtfully. "And the others felt so… so submissive."

"That… was… _awesome_!" Emmett said, smiling excitedly, like a kid with a new toy. "You must be so proud too." I rolled my eyes at my brother. Honestly, he could be such a kid. Bella looked at me strangely, trying to figure out what Emmett meant. Alice saw this because she punched her brother.

"_Sorry bro, I forgot about her,"_ he thought to me. I nodded and smiled.

The Wolves returned into the clearing in their Human forms. Jacob seemed to be brooding with a pout – which was actually very cute – while the rest of the Pack spoke excitedly to each other about Jake's reaction to Leah and Paul's almost fight.

"So," Jasper said as a way of getting everyone's attention. We all turned and looked at him. "It seems that you're all pretty good at fighting, which is great, but you all seems to have flaws. I'll go down the list.

"Emmett: You trust your size during fighting, but that's not enough when it comes to a new-born, you need to be careful, cover your back, and don't rely so much on your size.

"Rosalie: It seems that every time you fight there's this underlying tone of 'I'm prettier than you'. You can't use that against the new-borns because all they want to do it kill. They are blood crazed and even crazier about killing anyone that threatens them, be careful.

"Carlisle: You're compassion makes you hold back, don't. This is a kill or be killed zone, and you have to kill.

"Esmé: Your maternal instincts get in the way. The new-borns might be young and confused but they are dangerous. Like I said, kill or be killed.

"Alice and Edward: I realise that you two also rely too much on your gifts, but they won't always work, especially on someone like Victoria. You have to expect the unexpected. Don't put too much faith into your gifts." My family and I nodded going over what Jasper had just told us. "Now, the Wolves.

"It appears to me that you all have similar strengths and weaknesses. I feel that you work better as a group then when you are individuals. That's a dangerous game you're playing. You have to learn to be able to fight not only as a group but also on your own.

"Seth, Collin and Brady: I understand that you're young, but I'm worried about you and your strengths against the new-borns. Their much stronger and faster and mostly rely on instinct. You three are still adjusting to your new bodies and it worries me that you won't be able to fight the new-borns well.

"Don't worry," Jacob said. "They won't be part of the fight."

"What?" the three protested incredulously.

"Come on Jake, that's not fair," Seth whined.

"Don't argue with me Seth, you aren't going to be here during the fight." Seth huffed, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Fine!"

"Right…" My family and I looked at each other suspiciously, trying to figure out what was going on with Jacob and the Pack. "As I was saying," Jasper said. "You guys need to learn how to fight on your own too, to be able to defend yourself and also be able to defend everyone else. I feel that the only person who's mastered that quiet well is Jacob." I felt pride swell in me. My Wolf had mastered something in battle.

"Obviously," Leah scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up Leah," Jacob said in that commanding tone and strangely enough Leah didn't respond like she usually would've, though her mind had a lot to… well… think. "So when's our next training session?"

"Alice can determine that."

"How?" Embry asked out loud, the rest of them just wondered it.

"She's the one that can see when Victoria and her new-borns are going to attack; therefore we can see how much time we have left to train."

"Oh… I see."

"Alice?"

"I'm looking," she said then concentrated on Victoria's decisions. I could've listened in on her vision but for some strange reason all I wanted to do was concentrate on the Wolves thoughts, most importantly – it seemed – Leah's thoughts.

"_Stupid Jacob,"_ she growled in her mind. _"How dare he…? Ugh, the bitch! I'm not the one keeping secrets, and so what if the Cullen's find out? He's practically their family… Shit and beans! That means we'll be like extended family to the bloody lee-Vampires. Damn Jake! Now I can't even insult the bloody mosquitoes. Wait… I can still use that one… ha… nice. Bloody verm- damn! Can't use that one either. Jake's an idiot. How dare he use the-?"_

But I was pulled out of Leah's thoughts by Alice's gasp.

"Alice, dear," Esmé said. "What is it? What did you see?" Alice looked at me.

"_Get Bella home, come back and I'll explain,"_ she thought. I nodded.

"Come on Bella, let's get you home," I said. Bella nodded without protest and we went into the car. I drove her home as fast as the Jeep would let me. I dropped Bella off, kissing her cheek then rushed back into the car and drove back to the clearing. "Back," I said, standing besides Esmé.

"So, what did you see?" Jasper asked.

"Victoria…" Alice said, still shaken by the vision. "She's made her final decision. She… she wants Jake."

"But we know that dear," Esmé said.

"No Esmé, she _wants_ him. As in, not dead but… like… as a lover."

"What?!" Jacob asked shock recognisable in his voice. "She wants what?"

"I saw it in the vision. She was talking to someone, one of us, saying how compatible she and Jacob would be." Alice was talking to me, she was sure that I was the one Victoria had been talking to. I felt anger rise within me, I was so very angry all of a sudden, the thought of that bitch taking away what was mine… I felt a wave of calm go through me and nodded at my brother in thanks. "She was saying how she'd originally wanted Jacob dead, but when she'd seen and smelt him she'd known that she didn't want him dead, but she wanted him with her, as hers and no one else's. She seemed so sure that he would be hers." There was silence, save for the wild life around us.

"Do you know when they're coming?" Jasper asked, breaking the silence. Alice shook her head sadly.

"No, but its soon, there was thick snow around, so it's going to be soon right?" And almost like it had been planned, the snow began to fall. If things hadn't been so tensed I might've laughed at the irony of things.

"I guess that answers your question ha Alice?" Emmett joked, smirking. We all laughed – the tension loosening a bit – except for Jacob who was deep in thought.

"Jake?" I asked, walking to him and taking his hands. "It's going to be okay."

"What about Bella?" he asked, looking at Alice.

"She's not after Bella anymore, she doesn't even care about her. The only reason she was after Bella was for revenge, a Mate for a Mate."

"Oh." Jacob didn't even seem to relax at hearing that, he was still so very tense.

"Relax pup," I said gently. "It'll be fine, I promise."

"Hmm… okay… Okay."

"We should all head home and rest for tomorrow's training," Jasper said.

"_Edward?"_ Esmé thought looking at me.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"_Ask the Wolves if they'd like to come over for dinner tonight, they can bring their families and Imprints along too."_

"Sure Esmé. Um… Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam answered, still a bit distracted by Alice's news.

"My mother was wondering if you guys could come over for dinner tonight, you can bring your families."

"Jake?" Jacob nodded absently. "Yeah, sure. Thanks Mrs Cullen." Did he just ask Jacob for permission… what was going on?

"Call me Esmé dear," Esmé responded. "Everyone does."

"Alright… Esmé. Well… we better get back to the Rez. Um…"

"Be at the house around by seven."

"Alright. We'll be there. 'Till seven."

"Bye." The Pack left, leaving Jacob behind.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He nodded and smiled.

"I'm alright. I was just a little freaked, but I'm good now."

"Good." I kissed him gently, sighing. _"Snubs Bella!"_ I thought to myself, which was so very immature, but couldn't be helped. She could keep her bracelet, I'd have the kisses. "Let's go home." We left the clearing and headed home to prepare for dinner that we couldn't even eat – well one of us could at least.

ooooo

Dinner had gone exceptionally well. Everyone seemed to be on a minimum high buzz and it all seemed good. But then the good mood had immediately dampened when Alice had had a vision confirming the day Victoria and the new-borns were going to make their appearance.

"A week from tomorrow," she said. That had sort of spoilt the mood of the party and Jacob had started panicking again but we were able to relax him.

The Wolves – including Jacob sadly – had gone back to the Rez to finalise who would be doing what during the battle. My family stayed behind and we formulated a plan on how we could ambush the new-borns with our secret weapon – the Wolves.

"Do you think we should practise one last time with the Wolves, just to be safe?" Esmé asked Jasper.

"Dibse on Jake," Emmett said. I glared at Emmett and his immaturity.

"Emmett, this is not a game," Carlisle said with a slightly scolding tone.

"I know it's not. I still dibsed on Jake though."

"You know nothing about the new-borns," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes at her Mate. "All you know is how to attack a bear."

"And Jacob is bigger than a bear," Alice pointed.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine, but I will so wrestle him later."

"Fine then, whatever," Rose said.

My cellphone beeped.

**Meet you at the clearing tomorrow at noon.**

**- Jake**

"Who is that?" Esmé asked.

"Jacob," I replied. "He said they'd meet us at the clearing at noon tomorrow."

"Oh, alright. Well, everyone get some rest."

"What about the mess?"

"I'll deal with it with the help of my lovely husband."

"Oh… how lovely," Carlisle said sarcastically. "He must be such a lovely man."

"It is, and he is, isn't he?" We all laughed. It felt good to laugh. Everything was so tensed all the time, we hardly laughed anymore. "Well goodnight darlings."

"Good night Esmé," Alice said, kissing Esmé's cheek.

"I'm going to Jacob's and won't be home till late, if I come back," I said.

"That's all right love." We all said goodnight then went our separate ways.

-?-

Edward had something else to do before heading to Jacob. He took a detour and headed to the house of his Singer. He jumped into Bella's room. She was fast asleep. For a moment Edward thought about not waking the girl, but what he had to say was important, and had to be said before anything else happened. Edward let out a soft sigh then when and shook Bella awake.

"Bella," he whispered, rousing the girl from her slumber. Bella blinked a few time and rubbed at her eyes that seemed slightly puffy, almost as though she'd been crying. But Edward couldn't think of a reason why she'd cry, unless it had something to do with her family, but Alice would've known if something had happened to her parents.

"Hmm…" Bella said sleepily. She yawned before sitting up and looked at Edward who sat on the edge of the bed. "Ed? Why are you here so late?"

"I… I have something important I need to tell you."

"You and Jacob are together. You only got back together with me because Jacob made you, so you could protect me properly, but Victoria isn't after me anymore so now you're going to break up with me again…" Edward's eyes widened in surprise, he hadn't expected Bella to know, or to react so calmly since she'd pretty much gone crazy the last time they'd told her about his relationship with Jacob.

"How'd you know?"

"Jake came over earlier and explained. He doesn't want to me to hate him, not that I ever would, I was just angry that time, and I felt horrible for the way I acted. It wasn't Jacob's fault that he Imprinted on you; it's not your fault that you fell for him too. I totally get it now, and I'm sorry I acted like suck a psychotic maniac the last time." I smiled at her, leaning towards her and kissing her forehead. Bella let out a content sigh.

"Thank you Bella," I whispered finally pulling away.

"I'm not a bitch Edward. I could never hold anything against you. Like they always say, you can't help who you fall in love with." I hugged her gently. "Say hi to Jake for me."

"I shall definitely do that. Bye Bella."

"When Alice decides to plan the wedding, I want an invitation." Edward chuckled.

"Alright." He kissed her cheek and jumped out the window. He ran to Jacob's house feeling a lot lighter than he had before. When he got to his Mate's house he found that Jacob was lying in bed, still awake. The Wolf was still thinking about how well the conversation with Bella had gone. "Hey pup," Edward whispered as he climbed in through the window.

"Doors were made for a reason jerk," Jacob grumbled though there was no real heat in his tone. Edward chuckled, climbing into the small bed with Jacob.

"I know that, I just like to climb in through the window. Make it like this is a forbidden love affair or something." Jacob chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, sure Ed."

"I've got more for my lullaby."

"Will you hum it to me?"

"Yes, that's why I mentioned it."

"Don't get cocky Ed." Edward grinned which made Jacob roll his eyes again.

"I'm proud of you pup," Edward said suddenly, his grin turning into a smile.

"What for?"

"For everything, and for speaking to Bella."

"I was scared she'd hate me."

"But she doesn't because you were able to explain it to her properly. You made her understand."

"Mm, yeah…" they were quiet for a long moment before Jacob turned to face Edward. "Well, hum on then."

"Anything for you, Wolf." Edward wrapped his hands around Jacob again and hummed the second part of Luka's lullaby.

Jacob once again dreamt of the little boy with Edward as he slowly fell asleep…

**FIN!**

So yeah neh… I don't know what happened there. Jacob actually wasn't supposed to talk to Bella and she wasn't supposed to accept it, but yeah neh, it happened, things like these happen all the time right? You plan something then something else happened… hmm… I hope that you like it though. Please R&R.

And I know I said I'd be revealing Jacob's secret but you know, I just had to write this stuff first, but I'm sure by now you already have an idea of what the secret is… if you read the boys and aren't 'waiting for the movie to come out' that is. Anywho…

**Next chapter:**

**Vicky and her new-borns finally arrive... The fight!**

Whooooopas! Guys… just coz I said I wasn't going to beg for reviews I didn't mean don't review… I'll start begging again… yes, that is a threat *evil grin* LOL

I only made Bella come back so I could add that part during training… I just had to after I watched the movie again (for the second time).

See, I uploaded two chapters today… don't you think I deserve A LOT of reviews *Jacob's pouty face*

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	8. Her End

**EDITED!**

**A/N:** Hehe… next chapter… FIGHT! Whooooopas!

This one goes out to Rat3000, you totally made my day… and you actually gave me an awesome idea… thanks lovelie… you're totally and completely AWESOME!

**Disclaimer:** If only...

**Then They Fell In Love: Her End**

The fight was intense, there were more new-borns than predicted and they really were strong. The plan had seemed to be going successfully. The new-borns had been ambushed and were quiet surprised at the sudden, which just showed how much they'd lacked strategy. They didn't know how to fight the Wolves since they'd never been taught. The change in strategy confused them and instead of keeping what little formation they had, they started fighting blindly, working with their new-born instincts. They were strong, but the Cullen's with the Wolves help were stronger. They were dropping those new-borns like dominoes, it was incredible.

"_Jared, Embry, Quil, go around the left side,"_ Jacob commanded. _"Sam, you, me and Paul will take the right."_

"_Ay, ay,"_ they all replied, quickly following the Shifter's commands. They didn't even have to think about it, it was just instinct.

"_Corner them. Watch Alice's back. She could have visions at any given time."_

"_Got it_,_"_ Jared said moving towards Alice while keeping close to his brothers. They all moved into action, circling the new-borns that were still alive, not giving them any place to run off to.

"_Jared, watch her back,"_ Jacob said to the Shifter.

"_Ay, ay."_ Jared stepped back and stood beside Alice who'd frozen with a glazed look. While the Seer was frozen, Jared used all the skills he'd acquired in the past week to fight any new-born that tried to eve attempt coming towards the glazed Vampire. Jacob sent a command for Sam to help since more new-borns were moving towards Jared. They pair easily fought the leeches off, growling in excitement as teeth sunk into icy flesh.

"She's coming," Alice shouted, dodging a new-born that had somehow gotten past Jared and Sam's defence. "Everyone, watch Jacob and Edward's backs, if she can't get to Jacob she'll go to Edward as distraction." Everyone complied, circling around Jacob and Edward but still having access with the new-borns that were still fighting.

Finally, they spotted the fiery red hair of the leeched named Victoria. The Wolves growled menacingly, still circling the new-borns that were trying to either attack or escape.

"_Don't get distracted,"_ Jacob thought to his brothers. _"We finish this. The Cullen's will handle Victoria."_

"_Ay, ay,"_ the others replied and moved into action.

Just as Victoria entered the clearing Emmett went for, trying to grab her, but somehow missed. She was quick, very much so. Jasper also tried to grab at her, but he too missed. The leech was real quick, agile and cunning, like a cat.

"_Finish them off, I'm going for Bitch-toria,"_ Jake shouted, already moving.

"_Ay, ay!"_ the Pack replied. Jacob turned quickly and ran for Victoria and didn't think as he pounced for her. She ducked but wasn't quick enough to dodge the Shifter. Jacob's teeth a firm grip on her arm.

"It's changed!" Alice shouted excitedly, dodging a new-born and grabbed at its locks, ripping the head off as it rushed past her blindly. "Go Eddie!" Edward ran towards where Victoria and Jacob were. He could see that she was struggling but Jake's teeth were like a vice-grip, he had a firm grip and wasn't letting go any time soon.

"_Do it Ed!"_ Jacob shouted to his Imprint. _"Now!"_ Edward didn't argue and easily complied. He rushed to Victoria and grabbed her face on each side. She looked up and smiled at him menacingly.

"Do you think I'm the only one who wants him Eddie?" she asked ominously in her tiny voice, a satisfied smile on her face.

"What?" Edward asked surprised, staring down at her. The woman only laughed, it was evil and sent chills down the Vampire's spine. There was something so very wrong and Edward couldn't figure out what it was.

"I'm not the last person who'll want him, dead or alive." Edward hesitated again, wanting to know what Victoria meant. He tried desperately to read her mind, but she had him blocked well.

"_Ed, she's staling, do it,"_ Jacob shouted. Edward nodded, shaking head and concentrating on the evil red-headed woman before him.

"Good-bye Victoria and good ridden." The woman laughed manically just as Edward tore her neck clean off, the sound of glass shattering sounding though-out the clearing. The new-borns lost hope without their leader and some of them just gave up fighting while others continued to try and fight off the enemies. The rest of the new-borns were finished off easily enough and when it was over a large fire was started to burn the remains of the new-borns and their leader.

"_Seth, are you guys okay?"_ Jacob asked the young Shifter who'd stayed at the Reservation with Leah, Collin and Brady, looking after the people there. Leah was asked to stick behind so she'd make sure the young ones stayed at the Rez and didn't get any ideas.

"_Yeah Jake, we're alright here. You guys?"_ the kid asked.

"_We're alright Seth. A few scratches here and there but either than that we'll live."_

"_Good."_

"_Even Paul survived?" _Leah asked.

"_Fuck you Leah," _Paul snarled.

"_In your dreams butt-head!"_

"_Bitch!"_

"_Asshole!"_

"_Slu-."_

"_STOP!"_ Jake growled dangerously. _"Both of you just shut the fuck up already. If you have nothing nice to say to each other than shut the hell up and don't talk to each other, got it?"_

"_Ay, ay,"_ they both said, sounding disappointed in themselves.

"_Good."_

"_Someone's getting stronger,"_ Sam said in a sing-song way.

"_Shut up Sam. I was only doing what you should've been doing."_

"_Yeah… okay kid; sure, that's what that was."_

"_Just shut up and go home, all of you. I'm tired and I'm starving."_

"_You and me both brother,"_ Quil said.

"_Let's go then,"_ Sam said. _"See you later Jake, I'll tell Billy you're okay."_

"_Sure, sure,"_ Jacob thought._ "I'll see you guys later then."_

"_Bye dude,"_ Embry said with a nod. Just as the other Shifters were about to leave a new-born jumped out from behind a large boulder where he'd been hiding throughout the battle and wrapped his arms around an unsuspecting Jacob's waist and squeezed. Everything happened so fast that nobody had enough time to stop it from happening. The sound of Jacob's pain filled screams and the sound of his bones being crushed was what filled the suddenly deathly silent clearing. A split second later, everyone seemed to snap and moved into action.

"Jake!" everyone cried. Emmett and Jasper went for the new-born while Edward and Carlisle rushed to Jacob.

"Jacob," Edward said, grabbing his Mate's hand. Jacob was crying and screaming in agony. "Jacob… Jake…"

"Hurts… so bad…" Jacob cried, drawing in harsh breaths.

"Shh… its okay Jake, it's going to be okay."

"Let's get him to his house!" Carlisle instructed when he realised that there was too much damage and he wouldn't be able to fix Jacob out in the clearing.

ooooo

Jacob's screams were the most agonising thing anyone had ever heard, they affected everyone that could hear them. Carlisle had had to break and reconstruct all of Jacob's bones because they'd healed in all the wrong ways. Edward had been there to help, as much as it'd hurt him to see his Mate like that, it'd hurt him.

"Carlisle, do something!" Edward shouted trying to calm his screaming Mate down. Jasper had come in and tried to help, but Jacob's pain had been too excruciating for him to handle so he'd been forced to leave.

"I can't do anything to stop the pain Edward," Carlisle said, sounding stressed. This was affecting him too. "If I try to give him anything to help with the pain it won't work because of the heat of his body. He'll burn it off."

"Please stop!" Jacob begged in a whimper, tears flowing down his face. "It hurts, please…"

"Shhh pup…" Edward said, trying to soothe his love. Edward tried to take Jacob's hand as comfort but the Wolf flinched in pain, so Edward pulled away.

"Ed… make it stop! Please… Make him stop…" Edward held Jacob's blazing hand once more, not knowing what else he could do for his Mate.

"Shh pup, it's almost over."

"C-can't… st-stop… p-p-please…"

"Shh…" Once more Carlisle began to break and fix Jacob's bones. Jacob cried out in agony, his body arching as the pain moved through his body in the most excruciating way, begging the doctor to stop, begging him to take the pain away.

"_PLEASE_!" Jacob screamed. "_Please, STOP_!" Carlisle was very brave for doing this. Everyone else was outside, too scared to even come in and try to help the doctor. "Please doc… Please… Just-just…" Jacob let out more pained sobs.

"Shh…" Edward soothed, placing a cool hand on Jacob's sweaty forehead. "It's almost over."

"Make it stop… Ed, please… I can't take anymore… It hurts so bad…"

"Shh…" Edward whispered. Finally, after another agonising half an hour, Jacob's bones had been put back in place and he was breathing heavily, tears still flowing freely from his eyes.

"Ed…" Jacob whimpered, eyes drooping.

"I'm right here pup, I'm right here." Edward touched Jacob's forehead gently. It was scorching hot, but his hand was cool enough.

"It hurts…"

"I know pup, it's going to be alright. I'm right here."

"Pain-full Ed… can't…"

"Shh Jake, try and sleep."

"Victoria-."

"She's dead."

"Dad-?"

"He's outside with the others. Rest pup, it's been a long day." Jacob tried to sit up but Edward stopped him gently. "Stay down Jake." Jacob sighed and lay back down. Edward looked at his Mates bruised skin. He was worried about how long it would take for the skin to get back to normal. The purple blotches bothered Edward, he wanted his Mates clear russet skin back.

"Ed…" Jacob whispered, having calmed down, the pain slowly leaving his body.

"Yes love?"

"Will you hum me Luka's Lullaby?"

"Sure pup." Edward started humming Luka's Lullaby gently, caressing Jacob's arm as he hummed.

"_Love you Ed."_ Edward smiled, kissing his Wolf's forehead gently and continued humming.

**FIN!**

Short… yeah, I know. It was the fight chapter… it was meant to be short. It's not really like I could add that much… not really a fighter myself, I'm more of in the side-lines type. It was actually shorter but Jake's getting attacked part made it longer (got that after I watched the movie… hmm… yeah…)

**Next chapter:**

**Volturi make an appearance.**

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	9. Volturi's Visit

**EDITED!**

**A/N:** So yeah... I don't know hey... I realised something... There hasn't been any lemon lately; it's just been so... serious. So you know... I guess we need a bit of lemon neh. Thanks for the reviews, favourites and alerts, ya'll ezzzz AWSOMEST! (even though it ain't 500 yet LoL)

Oh yah… and this is number two for today…

**Disclaimer:** No own

**Then They Fell In Love: Volturi's Visit**

"Jacob Black," the red haired leech said, smiling smugly, while walking around Jacob slowly, her red eyes staring intensely right into Jacob. "I told you I'd find you. Now then, tell me… why you? What happened to that clumsy one? She was annoying really, but you…" Victoria stepped closer. "You're delicious… if you look past the smell of course." She smiled when she saw Edward step into the clearing. "Ah… Edward, how nice of you to join us, and I must say, it's so good to see you again. I was just talking about how good your Mate looks." Edward hissed at Victoria, glaring at the red-head. "Now, now Edward, we don't want any of that. Let me and Jakey have a little chit-chat."

"Leave him alone Victoria," Alice's sweet voice filled the air. "You don't need him."

"Of course I do. The Wolves will be nothing without their Alpha."

"Their Alpha is Sam Ulley," Rosalie said matter-of-factly as she too stepped into the clearing followed by the rest of the Cullen's, the Wolves close behind them.

"Wrong! Sam Ulley is only Alpha because he was the first to Phase. The true Alpha is Edward's Mate. Why else would they be ideal Mates? What with Edward being so strong and so in demand?"

"Leave him alone Victoria," Carlisle warned.

"Your war is with us," Esmé said.

"Yes, my war is with the Cullen's _and_ their Mates. And as far as I'm concerned, Jacob Black is Edward_ Cullen's Mate_. So tell me Carlisle, does the Volturi know about this little 'love' affair?" Edward hissed threateningly. "I didn't think so."

"Leave him be, Victoria," Edward said slowly and threateningly. "It's me you want."

"Hmm… you might just be right…" suddenly Victoria jumped for Edward. "Bye-bye Eddie-boy, see you in the afterlife." She smirked at Jacob, blew him a kiss then snapped Edward's head off.

"No!" Jacob screamed, snapping into an upright position suddenly.

"It's okay Jake, I'm right here, she's not here," Edward soothed wrapping his ice cold arms around Jake's clammy inferno body.

"Ed, she…" Jacob was breathing heavily, looking around the room trying to make sure that they were safe from the leech.

"Shh pup, it's okay. I'm right here. She's dead Jake. She's dead, she's gone forever."

It'd been a month since they'd fought Victoria and her new-borns and since that night Jacob had been plagued with nightmares of Edward being killed by Victoria. Every night would be a different place but it'd always end the same, with Victoria killing Edward.

"Shh pup, it's all okay. It's alright." Jacob was shaking, as usual, his mind still processing that yes, Victoria was gone and Edward was alright, that the bitch hadn't killed him.

"She… I… You…"

"Shh Jake, everything is okay." As usual Edward held Jacob close and hummed Luka's Lullaby (which he'd actually started writing out and playing on his piano). The humming worked. Jacob stopped shaking and started breathing normally again, his body finally relaxing.

"I'm sorry," the Shifter whispered when he'd finally settled again.

"For what?" Edward asked, confused.

"For disturbing you. I know you were working on Luka's Lullaby." It was so strange. They'd all – including the rest of their family – started saying it like it actually belonged to a person named Luka. They didn't know why, but they didn't really care to wonder too much about why.

"Don't be pup. You actually helped, I had writers block." Jacob snorted which made Edward smile.

"Writers block? How much have you written anyway?"

"I'm almost done. I'll play it for you when it's done."

"Okay." Edward kissed the boy gently. _"I want you Ed,"_ the Wolf thought quietly.

"You can have me."

"I want all of you." Edward smiled. He laid Jacob on his back gently and stared kissing and licking the boy's beautiful body, savouring the scent and taste. Jacob needed this, needed him. Edward would give Jacob what he wanted, what he needed.

"Want you pup," Edward whispered into the boy's ear, kissing his neck.

"You can have me," Jacob replied with the same words Edward had just used. Edward couldn't help but smile.

"Good."

They removed the clothes off each other slowly, taking their own time, savouring each other's bodies, loving the contact, enjoying it. Edward got between Jacob's legs and kissed the younger boy passionately while grinding into him. Jacob moaned and groaned, pushing up, meeting up with Edward's hips.

"I love you pup," Edward whispered, laying gentle kisses all over Jacob's face and neck.

"Need you Ed, need you inside me, please," Jacob whispered breathlessly. Edward kissed Jacob's lips. "Please." Edward pushed into Jacob gently. Jacob groaned loudly and arched his back as he felt Edward's throbbing member push into his tightness.

"Feels so good pup, so very good…"

"Don't stop Ed… I love you." Edward moved in and out of Jacob gently, making love to the Native slowly, wanting the moment to last. _"I love you so much Ed. Love you so, so much."_ Edward moved in and out of his Mate slowly, taking his time, wanting the younger to feel good.

"I love you too pup."

"Close Ed… so close." Edward moved a little faster, though it was still quiet slow. They were both so close. "More Ed, need more." Edward picked up speed a little. He pushed into Jacob a little faster and a little harder, hitting the younger's sweet spot, making the Native cry out in pleasure. "Close Ed, more." Edward grabbed Jake's member and started pumping it. Jacob moaned loudly, enjoying the feeling.

Jacob came with a loud shout of his Imprint's name, and Edward followed soon after, coating the Shifter's insides. They kissed passionately then Edward gently pulled out of Jacob. They kissed once more before Edward pulled away and went to the ensuite bathroom and got back with a towel. He cleaned the sleepy boy then jumped into bed again, wrapping his arms around Jacob.

"I love you Ed," Jacob murmured sleepily.

"I love you too pup." Jacob yawned widely then dozed off to a peaceful sleep.

"_Eddie?"_ Alice's voice filled the male Vampire's head. _"Can I come in?"_ Edward pulled on a pair of sweats then made up his mind to respond so Alice Saw it in her vision and she stepped into the room.

"_What is it?"_ Edward decided to respond. Alice saw it.

"_It's about the Volturi."_

"_Oh?"_

"_They plan on coming here, to see if Bella's been changed yet."_

"_Oh? When are they coming?"_ Just then, the thick scent of the Volturi filled the air. Jacob could smell it too because he sat up instantly, growling. Alice nodded then rushed out to go find the rest of the family. "Hush puppy, it's okay."

"Who are they?" Jacob asked, the sleep gone instantly.

"The Volturi, we'll handle them." Edward got out of bed and changed from the sweats, putting on something a little more respectable. "I'll be right back." He kissed his Mate gently then rushed out the room.

ooooo

Outside the Volturi stood on the front yard of the Cullen home.

"Ah... Carlisle," the dark haired Vampire said, smiling slightly as the man walked out his home followed by the rest of his family.

"Hello Aro," Carlisle responded respectfully. "How can I help you today?" Aro shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm here to confirm a little rumour."

"A rumour?"

"Yes. One about the Cullen's conniving with some dogs?" Edward resisted the urge to hiss at the other Vampire. He didn't like it when people used that word. Sure Rosalie used it most of the time, but that was Rosalie, they had a whole lot more names that were worse for her so Edward didn't care.

"Well-."

"Don't make me get the truth in other ways Carlisle, just simply tell me the truth."

"The Wolves may have helped us with the new-borns that were threatening our home."

"Interesting… Now tell me, how is Isabella?"

"Bella is alright."

"Have you changed her yet?"

"No, not yet." Aro tsked, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"What a shame that is. And why not, may I ask?"

"It's not time yet."

"Hmm… I see."

"Your house smells like wet dog," Jane said with slight disgust in her tone, though she kept it monotonous.

"Yes, I was treating him, he was attacked by a new-born," Carlisle replied which was the truth.

"Hmm… fascinating," Aro said thoughtfully. "But you know Carlisle, I don't quite believe you."

"I understand."

"You do, do you? Hmm… Edward?"

"Yes?" Edward said uncomfortably. One wrong move and Jacob could be killed, Edward had to try and play it safe.

"How are things with you and Ms Swan?"

"Alright." It was true. Bella had taken the whole Jacob-Edward thing better since her talk with Jacob before Victoria came. She visited them and even bought them an apology/I-forgive-and-accept-you gift.

"Lovely. Where is Ms Swan at this moment?"

"At home I suppose."

"At home? I think not dear Eddie."

"Then where?" Aro shrugged and smiled. He stepped closer to Edward.

"May I?" Aro awaited Edward's hand. Edward looked at his father desperately. If the Volturi found out about Jacob… who knew what they would do to the boy.

"Edward?" Edward sighed and put his hand between Aro's hands. "Oh my…" Aro said. "My, oh my, oh my… how enticing… how intriguing… how… traitorous!" Aro sounded excited. "Thank you Edward." Aro let go of Edward's hand and smiled. "So Carlisle, you lied."

"I did not," Carlisle said.

"Ah… but you didn't tell the whole truth. Jacob Black was it? And he is still in the house?"

"Yes." There was no use lying now, they were caught out. Aro breathed in deeply but frowned.

"Hmm… Are you saying you have a Wolf in your house which also happens to be your son's Mate?"

"Yes, that is what I am saying Aro."

"Why do you continue to lie to me, dearest Carlisle?" Carlisle frowned was the one who frowned this time. He didn't understand why Aro thought he was lying.

"I don't understand what you mean."

"There is no Wolf in the house. Just some boy that I must say smells quiet… delicious." Edward let out a hiss. "Now, now _Eduardo_, behave yourself, we wouldn't want to lose the dear boy, now would we? That wouldn't be good, not good at all. Yes… the boy."

"I do not understand." Carlisle looked at his family confused; they seemed as baffled as he did.

"I come all this way for nothing Carlisle. What a waste, I'd say."

"I apologise for that."

"But wait… I want to meet this young 'Wolf' Jacob Black."

"He-," Edward began.

"Now, now, I want to meet the boy Edward, see if he holds a threat like Ms Swan could." Edward nodded and Alice rushed into the house. She came back a few minutes later followed by a very pissed off looking Jacob – who was only wearing his cut-offs and sneakers – which actually made Edward smile a little because of how adorable Jacob looked when pissed and pouty mouthed.

"What?" Jacob asked staring at Aro deadly.

"You must be Jacob Black."

"Obviously, unless you are too," Jacob replied sounding bored. Aro giggled like a little child.

"My name is Aro, this," he pointed at a blond, "is Caius, and that," he pointed at an old, ghost-like man, "is Marcus."

"Hmm… So interesting," the Wolf said with sarcasm.

"It is quite a pleasure to meet you Jacob Black. You are Edward Cullen's Mate?"

"Yeah... So?" Aro chuckled, enticed by the boy's emotions, or rather, lack of.

"So you really are a Wolf?" Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Are you that bored with your own life?" Aro giggled childishly again.

"My, but you are interesting. Are you not afraid?"

"Of who? You?" Jacob scoffed. "No." Aro tsked.

"Why?"

"Coz I was made to kill your kind."

"So I hear… Tell me Jacob Black, how would you like to come work for me?"

"Not even if the sun dropped and cats played dead." Aro chuckled.

"Is the rest of your Pack like you Jacob?"

"No, I'm the only one."

"Like this or generally?"

"Both." Aro chuckled.

"So you're an Alpha? Isn't that exciting Caius?"

"Hmm," Caius answered, not really entertained by Aro's childish ways. He wanted to deal with the Cullen's and get back to Volterra. This place made him uncomfortable for some reason and he didn't like that.

"Now tell me Jacob Black. How does an Alpha come about to becoming Mates with a Vampire?"

"It just happens," Jacob replied with a bored shrug.

"Don't you want to find more of your kind?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Come now _Giacobbe_, you do. You know you do."

"I'm quiet fine, thanks for the offer though."

"You continue to fascinate me Jacob Black. I wonder what goes on in that head of yours." Jacob shrugged nonchalantly. Aro looked at Edward. "May I?"

"If you must," Edward replied.

"Oh but I must." Aro stepped closer to Jacob and the Quileute growled. "Now, now Jacob, relax. I just want to know a little more about you."

"What happened to the old fashioned way, you know, dinner and a movie?" Aro laughed.

"Oh Jacob, you do slay me."

"No sweat."

"Now then, on with it." Aro took Jacob's over-heated hand with a smile. "This will be interesting." Aro smiled as images filled his head, all of them having something to do with the Cullen's. "Ah!" Aro exclaimed excitedly when he saw more Wolves. "Hmm…" When the images finally disappeared Aro frowned.

"What is it?" the old dude, Marcus, asked in a husky under-used voice.

"He… he is powerful, very much so."

"That is why he is Edward Cullen's Mate," Caius said.

"Yes, but there is more… He… he's not his Pack's Alpha like he claimed, but… but he is an Alpha. The true Alpha?" He waited for Jacob to correct him, but instead the Native just gave him a bored expression.

"What are you saying Aro?" Aro's face suddenly brightened.

"Nothing, nothing. Come now, let us be gone. Nothing else to see here."

"But-."

"No arguments Caius let us be gone. NOW!" And with that they were gone.

ooooo

Edward was pacing up and down the living. He wouldn't stop. He'd been doing it since they got back into the house. Aro! His last thoughts… they were too… they were so…

"Ed stop," Jacob pleaded with a sigh. "You've been doing that for three hours. Just sit down, please." He was ignored.

"Edward," Carlisle said softly. "Son?"

"Would he?" Edward asked no one in particular. "He wouldn't, would he?"

"He's in distress," Jasper informed.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"He'd never," Edward muttered to himself.

"He's lost it," Jacob said throwing his hands up. Edward looked at Jacob calculatingly. "What?" Edward smiled, relief filling him.

"I'm sorry."

"You're psychotic you know that? You need some kind of meds to control that loopiness."

"I love you too pup." Jake smiled.

"So what was wrong with you?"

"It doesn't matter." Edward placed his head against Jacob's chest.

"Ed-."

"Shh... let me listen." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"You _are_ mental."

"Jake… you're ruining the moment."

"Sorry." Jacob sighed and lay back on the loveseat. Edward sat up after a moment and looked to his father.

"Carlisle, may I speak with you?"

"Of course Edward," Carlisle replied. Edward nodded and got up and walked out the living room and through the door, out the house. Carlisle looked to his family for a moment, before nodding and following after his son.

"Jacob dear," Esmé said.

"Yeah Es?" Jacob replied.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, always Es." Rosalie giggled. "Shut up Rosaleech."

"Jakey-Wolf," Alice chimed, pushing his legs off the loveseat and sitting next to him.

"What Pixie?"

"Do you want a new car?"

"No."

"Too late, it's already at the Rez babe," Rosalie said smugly, joining him and Alice on the loveseat.

"You're all shit you know that. I'm going home." Jacob tried to get up but was pulled down by Alice and Rosalie.

"Now, now Jakey, none of that. At least wait for Edward to come back so you can say goodbye to him."

"Whatever." Esmé came back into the living room with a plate that had three burgers and fried with a large glass of soda.

"Here you go," Esmé said, smiling and giving Jacob thee food.

"Thanks Es." The Quileute ate the burgers and fries and gulped down the soda in record time. He hardly took breaths as he ate the food. It was just that good though, he couldn't be blamed for attacking the meal. "That was good." Esmé giggled.

"You're a beast!" Emmett commented. "Even I'm not like that."

"Shut up Emmett," Jacob said with mock anger.

"Or what?"

"I will beat you to a pulp leech." Emmett laughed.

"Wanna try?"

"Let's take this outside."

"Why? Afraid I'll beat your ass in here?'

"You wish." Jacob jumped up and he and Emmett started wrestling. The girls rolled their eyes while Jasper acted as ref.

"Honestly?" Alice said. "You're worse than five year-olds. All of you." Edward walked into the living room and sat on the couch with a sigh. Carlisle followed soon after and sat besides his wife.

"Hey Ed," Jacob greeted, pinning Emmett down.

"Fine, I give, I give!" Emmett said, trying to push Jacob off him unsuccessfully.

"Good!" Jacob got off and sat down on the couch besides his Imprint. He laid his head on Edward's lap. "You smell nice." The others laughed.

"You too pup," Edward replied chuckling a bit.

"Are you okay?" Edward looked at Carlisle for a response.

"We seem to have a new problem," Carlisle said.

**FIN!**

Yay me… check it… another chapter down.

So I don't have much to say right now... just that I can't wait for you guys to know what brightened Aro's face and made him leave so quickly and what the 'new problem' is. Eeeeek!

**Next chapter:**

**Aro's plan revealed… and finally, you find out about Jacob… finally! Though you probably already know.**

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	10. The Problem

**EDITED!**

**A/N: **So here it is... The problem of Aro and what he wants... which hopefully he won't get... And finally, Jacob's secret is revealed... whoo... hey, it was about time don't you think.

And this makes three… I am on a role…

**Disclaimer:** almost forgot... again

**Then They Fell In Love: The Problem**

The house was deathly silent. Everyone – including the Quileute Wolves and Jacob's father, who had been called earlier – sat in the living room and waited for Carlisle to begin explaining what was going on. He hadn't said a word since he'd proclaimed that there was a new problem that they had to face. Carlisle waited for everyone to arrive, wanting to explain the situation once and get input from everyone at once, it would be easier that way.

"Thank you all for coming so quickly," the patriarch of the Cullen home said smiling at everyone in turn. He was stalling, they could all tell. It made everyone nervous, why would Carlisle be stalling unless what ever had to say was bad. "I have some good news and some bad news." He paused, looking around, waiting for someone to interrupt, but no one did so Carlisle continued. "The good news is that the Volturi didn't show much interest in killing the Wolves." He smiled at the Wolves who only felt slightly relieved… they _were_ still waiting for the bad news. "The bad news is… well… he's taken quiet a large interest in Jacob."

"Interest how?" Sam asked frowning, voicing what everyone in the room was thinking.

"He's taken an interest in the sense that he wants Jacob to become a potential lover and/or Mate." Some gaped while others gasped at the information. Well that was quiet unexpected. They wouldn't have thought the king of Vampire's would have any type of interest on a Wolf, not after spending centauries killing the Moon Children.

"But he already has a Mate," Alice said, shaking her head. No one was sure who she was referring to, nor did she elaborate on her statement, whether she meant Aro or Jacob.

"Yes, I know, but this is Aro. What he wants, he must get, whether by choice or by force."

"He isn't having me," Jacob said, determined. Carlisle smiled a little at the boy's determination. Jacob was stubborn, and that could serve well in a situation like this, but then it could also be bad, since Aro could possibly just order the young Shifter to be killed. From what Carlisle could remember, the Vampire King did have a knack for getting rid of something he wanted completely so no one could have it.

"Why would this Aro dude have an 'interest' in Jake?" Leah asked with a frown. She didn't like the idea of some creepy old Vamp lusting after her Pack brother. It sent all kinds of heebie-jeebies up and down her spine.

"It seems that Aro has the impression that Jacob is the Alpha of the Pack, but he is not, Sam is." Everyone was quiet for a moment. The Native's threw glances at one another while Jacob pointedly avoided meeting any of their eyes. "That is so, right?"

"Yes," Billy said slowly, contemplating if he should tell the Vampires the true dynamics of the Quileute Pack. Since they were sort of a family – Edward was Jacob's Imprint – he supposed there wouldn't be too much harm in the Vampires knowing the truth. "Sam is the Alpha of the Pack, but he is not the True Alpha."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Jacob is the True Alpha of the Quileute Pack, he is the direct descendent of the last Quileute Pack Alpha, Ephraim Black."

"Yes, I remember Ephraim; we made the treaty with him when we first moved here."

"Yes… You see; Sam was appointed as the Alpha because he was the first to Phase, he is not Alpha by birth right, but because he was chosen to be so. When Jacob finally did Phase he declined the offer of taking his rightful place as True Alpha and let Sam continue to lead because he felt that Sam had it under control, that he had more experience and could therefore look after the others better."

"But lately Jacob's been acting more and more like an Alpha," Edward said, remembering the fight with Victoria and the new-borns, how Jacob had taken full control of that. He also remembered all those conversations the Wolves had had before, during training that had left him confused, but now he understood what they all meant.

"Yes. When Jacob Imprinted, his Alpha side began Calling, wanting him to take his rightful place. He might not want to be Alpha, but there will come a time where he will have to take lead of the Pack as their True Alpha, and it seems that that will be sooner than I thought."

"What does that mean?" Jacob asked looking up at his father.

"It means that it is either you accept your true role in the Pack, or it will be forced onto you."

"You don't mean..."

"Yes Jacob. If you still refuse the Calling then Sam will be weakened by taking a position that isn't his and he will eventually die, therefore forcing you to listen to the Calling and take your true role as Pack Alpha."

"But that's not fair! I thought I wasn't going to be forced into this. You said I wouldn't be forced into doing this!"

"Nothing can be done, we can't change the rules. It is the Old Way. If you continue to deny what is rightfully yours, Sam's Wolf will reject the role of Alpha male and he will die. But if you rightfully take your role then Sam will not have to go through the pain of his Wolf rejecting his body and he will live." Jacob fell quiet for a while, biting his bottom lip, eyebrows furrowed – which everyone found too adorable for words though no one said anything since they didn't want to disturb the Wolf – deep in thought.

"Fine," the Shifter said after a moment. "I'll do it. I'll take my rightful place as Alpha Male. But if I find that you tricked me into this old man, the role goes to straight back to Sam, deal?"

"It's a deal." The father and son shook on it.

"Good." The Natives sighed in relief, happy that they didn't have to fight Jacob into accepting the role.

"So Alpha Male, sir," Paul said grinning at Jacob. "What's your first order of business?"

"Let's see… oh yeah… Shut up Paul." Everyone laughed, save for Edward who was still worried about the impending danger to his Mate.

"Hate to break a happy moment," he said. "But has it slipped your minds that Aro threatened to take my Mate away from me?"

"Of course not son," Carlisle said. "We will make a plan."

"I'm tired of fighting," Seth complained. "And planning and strategizing and all of it."

"Me too, kid," Jacob said sighing. "But now I'm Alpha, so that means more responsibility."

"And zero fights for me," Seth grumbled, Collin and Brady nodding their heads, agreeing to Seth's grumbled statement.

"Well that's one good thing, isn't it?" Jacob said, grinning at the three young Shifters.

"Whatever Jake. You're just a loser."

"Thanks for the kind words Seth, you're too kind." Seth stuck his tongue out at Jacob.

"Loser!"

"I heard."

"So does this mean that Sam's beta now?"

"No, Sam's going to be co-Alpha."

"Is that even allowed?" Collin asked looking to Billy.

"If the Alpha wants it," the old man said. Jacob nodded his head.

"Yeah, Sam will help me where I need it. To me he'll always be Alpha."

"Thanks kid," Sam said smiling at the teen who smiled back at him.

"Please concentrate," Edward said. "My Mate is being threatened!"

"Relax Ed," Jacob said. "We got this okay?" Edward sighed.

"No we don't Jake. You don't know Aro. What he wants-."

"He gets. I heard. I know. But we can handle him okay?" Edward looked at his Mate with worried eyes, but Jacob looked back at him with determination and a slight fire in his eyes. The Vampire sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, if you insist."

"I do. Now just pull that stick out your ass and relax."

"Oh how funny Jacob, how very funny." Jacob chuckled then leaned his head on Edwards shoulder, and yawned loudly.

"We should be heading home," Billy said. "It's getting late and I'm sure everyone is tired." The Shifters nodded, some of them stretching their stiff limbs. "Well, good-bye everyone, have a good night." After a few more good-byes the Pack and Billy left except for Jacob who was planning on spending the night with his Imprint.

"You know I'll have to go to La Push and stay there now that I'm Alpha?" Jacob asked Edward who just raised an eyebrow.

"Not necessarily," Alice said thoughtfully.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. Never mind. Go to bed Jake, it's been a long day for you my little half-human." The little pixy girl patted the Shifter's head before kissing his forehead. Jacob grinned lazily at the girl.

"Yeah, I am feeling pretty beat. I think I'm just going to turn in. Goodnight guys." Jacob got up and stretched, bones popping here and there which made the Vampire's flinch a bit at the sound. Jacob sighed then went up to Edward's room and fell asleep as soon as he got into the comfortable bed.

Edward got up too and walked to his piano – his third baby after Jacob and his Volvo – to continue writing Luka's Lullaby.

"Hey Eddie," Alice said gently, sitting on the bench beside her brother and casually touching a key on the piano.

"Hello Alice," Edward replied tiredly, he too pressing at a random key.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm alright. Why?"

"You seem… tired."

"No, no, I'm alright. Just can't seem to get this part right."

"Maybe I can help." Edward looked at the pixie girl with a 'for real' look. "What? I'm not completely hopeless. Just play it from the start and let me hear it."

"Fine…" Edward played the lullaby.

It was beautiful, filled with so much love and devotion. It was like it was telling a story, about the love Edward had for Jacob and the love Jacob had for Edward. It told of the love they had for this unknown person, how they would love and protect this being with everything they had.

Alice closed her eyes and listened to the music as Edward played with ease and perfection. It was such a beautiful song! Alice could tell her brother had worked on it hard. When the song finally came to an end Alice opened her eyes and sighed.

"Wow…" Alice breathed as the song came to an end. "It's amazing Eddie."

"It would be if I could find a proper ending for it. Right now it's just… hanging."

"But it's good. It's… it's amazing!" Edward smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you."

"What inspired you to write it?"

"I don't know. It just came into mind one day while I was watching Jacob sleep."

"Wow… It's amazing, really. I'm sure you'll find an equally amazing ending for it soon."

"Yes, I hope." They fell silent. Edward started playing softly, not really putting much effort into it.

"Hey Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Who is this Luka person anyway?"

"I don't know. The name just seemed to fit."

"Hmm… I see." Alice fell quiet. She tried to look into Edward and Jacob's future but as usual it came out dark as usual when a Shifter was involved. Alice sighed; a bit disappointed she couldn't See anything. "Well, I gotta go. Jazz and I are going hunting."

"Alright. Have fun."

"Will do. And keep writing; I want to hear the rest of the song."

"Of course." Alice smiled at her brother then dashed out the room and Edward continued to play till Jacob woke up and joined him.

"Hey leech," Jacob said, sitting on the floor, leaning against the bench.

"Hello. Sleep well?"

"Like a baby." Edward smiled, patting his Wolf's head before continuing to play.

"Good." Edward began to play gently, and like before, didn't put 'oomph' into his playing, running his fingers over the keys in a lazy fashion.

"Is it done?"

"Not yet. It's just the last part I can't get."

"Oh… You'll get it." Edward looked down at Jacob who'd decided it was a good time to lie down on the floor; he was still quiet tired, even though he had been sleeping for a few hours. A stay note – and Edward wondered how Jacob even knew it – was heard by Edward through Jacob's thought.

He smiled broadly and began playing the lullaby again; finishing it off with that last line that had gotten him so stressed. When he was done he smiled at Jacob who smiled back.

"Finished?" Jacob asked, looking up at his Imprint.

"Yes, thanks to you."

"Me?" The Wolf sounded as surprised as he looked, and slightly confused.

"Yes, you."

"For real?"

"Yes Jacob, for real." Edward closed his piano, running a hand gently over the wood. "Will you come with me?" Jacob raised a brow at the question.

"Come where exactly?"

"Come hunt?" Jacob scrunched his nose up but shrugged.

"Yeah, I suppose that I can. It's not like I have anything better to do anyway." They got up and went out the house to hunt, both of them humming Luka's Lullaby…

**FIN!**

Well then... 'ats it for now I guess... hope I don't have to rant and rave about reviews this time *ducks head*

**Next chapter:**

***excited face*, that's all I'm saying coz I'll just give it away.**

These chapters have been short haven't they… damn!

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	11. Tricked

**EDITED!**

**A/N: **Yeah neh… getting closer to my dream number of reviews, even if it's too much, but at least right? Thanks yalla. Love you all… I'll bake you all some cookies and eat them for you!

Just one more for today… I am expecting a review for each chapter… *LoL*… but I'm serious…

**Disclaimer: **No own

**Then They Fell In Love: Tricked**

**Edward's POV**

Jacob was sleeping again; he seemed to do that a lot more often lately. I was very worried about my Wolf. I know he acted as though he were fine and that he could handle himself without much help, but deep down I knew he was panicking. He was young, barley legal, and he had so many responsibilities. He had to look after his father, he had school – though he sadly hadn't been in a while – and now he had to the role of Alpha and a Pack to worry about.

He was only a kid! He shouldn't be worried about others, he should be worried about himself, about stupid teenage things, like dates – but maybe not this one unless it's with me – and school and puberty and things, not when the next patrol was, or when the next attack would be.

"Eddie?" Alice whispered, pulling me out of my musings. She was the only one left in the house; the rest of the family had disappeared sometime while I was playing.

"Yes?" I answered, shutting the piano. I'd been playing Luka's Lullaby more and more lately. I kept wondering why that was so, but I couldn't figure it out. I looked up at my sister and tried to read her thoughts but she'd blocked me out.

"You should ask him." I read my sister's thoughts, understanding what she meant. I could feel the small box in my pocket where I kept it everyday. I'd been contemplating asking Jacob to marry me for a while now, but I hadn't found the right time to do it. I let out a slow sighed.

"It's too soon," I said.

"You know that's a lie." I did. Jacob and I had forever; 'too soon' wasn't part of our vocabulary.

"He's too young," I tried.

"That wouldn't have stopped you before." I sighed realising my sister wouldn't give up.

"They'll have to come too," I said, referring to the Volturi. I didn't want them around because I wasn't sure what kind of trouble they'd bring us.

"Yes… I know. They will." My sister said this with confidence. I looked at her with a raised brow. Had my sister Seen what was going to happen already?

"Oh? So when do I ask?" Alice smiled broadly.

"It doesn't matter, but it was _beautiful_ Ed! It was spring, the flowers were blooming and the birds were singing and it was just amazing!"

"Lovely…"

"I've already called the florist, and I'm looking at suits and dresses. _Oh_… and I need to design a cake and send it to the bakers."

"Alice," I said with a sigh. "I haven't even asked him yet."

"I know, but you're going to and I only have month. So suck it up. Oh! And we did you a favour and got you these." She handed me a box. "You can thank us later. Go now!" Then she left, skipping out.

I got up from the piano and slowly made my way to my room. I found the bed empty and could hear the shower. Jacob was in there, humming Luka's Lullaby as he showered, which made me smile. I wasn't the only one obsessing over the song.

I opened the box where two rings sat, each a simple white gold band. I pulled them out and looked at them. They had engraving on them. _Forever yours my love,_ they both read. I put mine on – I knew it was mine because it was smaller – and smiled. Jacob was about to come out the bathroom so I got on one knee and waited for him in front of the door. It opened and Jacob stood there – in nothing but a towel – and stared at me with a classic Jacob WTF look.

"Ed, what _are_ you doing?" he asked shaking his head and sighing.

"Will you? Marry me I mean?" I asked.

"I will, but why do you have to be so cheesy, you could've waited till I got dressed, and you didn't have to kneel. Least you didn't say some stupid cheesy speech about wanting to be with me forever before you asked. That would've killed me." I chuckled and got up, putting the ring on his finger. Perfection! "When'd you get them?"

"A while back, but I was too nervous to ask. Alice had a Vision we got married in spring."

Jacob frowned. "How?"

"How what?"

"Like how did she get a Vision? She can't see me, Wolf thing, remember?"

"Oh yes… that sneaky…" Jacob laughed.

"You're such a loser Ed."

"She's got it all planned out."

"Oh fuck it all to hell then."

"The whole of La Push probably knows by now too."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did. Fuck, she works fast though." I chuckled and pulled my half-naked Mate closer, kissing him tenderly.

"I love you…"

"Hmm… sure, sure." I pushed Jacob onto the bed and lay between his legs, kissing him. "Hey Ed…" he said with an airy tone.

"Hmm…?" I hummed, kissing his neck and sucking it, leaving a very visible mark.

"I'm not having sex with you!"

"We aren't going to have sex Jacob…"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, I'm going to make hot passionate love to you." Jacob chuckled. I smiled to myself when I felt him go hard at my words.

"Whatever leech! Just get off."

"Make me." He sighed but let me continue to kiss and lick and suck his body.

"I love you leech."

"I love you too mutt."

**FIN!**

Aw… it's… cute neh *smiles slightly*. I hope it is… and that sneaky Alice… no wonder she had her mind blocked, she was lying… *LoL*… no wonder the family left, they would've given it away… LoLEST!

**Next chapter:**

**A pissed Aro and… Invitation!**

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	12. The Invite

**EDITED!**

**A/N:** Whooopas… I'm bringing them on neh… this is all thanks to my buddy (the one with the laptop with the missing 'E')… *LoL*

Why not add another?

**Disclaimer:** No own

**Then They Fell In Love: The Invite**

Aro stared daggers into the invitation in his hands. He'd received it that morning – express mail. The nerve of those Cullen's! How dare they? The man read through the invitation once again, his eyes narrowed dangerously down at it.

_**Volturi VIP,**_

_**The Cullen Family request the honour of your presence at the wedding of the oldest son Of Carlisle and Esmé Cullen**_

_**Edward Anthony Mason Cullen**_

_**(Of the Olympus Coven)**_

_**To the youngest son of Billy and Sarah Black**_

_**Jacob Ephraim Black**_

_**(True Alpha of the Quileute Wolves)**_

_**On the 23**__**rd**__** of November at 13h00 till late**_

_**Venue: The Cullen Home**_

_**Please dress formally!**_

_**Hope you will be able to join us.**_

_**RSVP by 15**__**th**__** November**_

_**Alice Cullen: pixiechick **_

Aro scrunched the beautifully decorated card in his fist and threw the damned thing on the floor. He hissed in annoyance and anger.

"What is it?" Caius asked looking at the dark haired man having a hissing fit.

"Those damn Cullen's!" Aro hissed angrily. "How dare they?" Caius rolled his eyes and got up from his throne. He walked down the three steps and to where the card sat, scrunched up. He picked up the card and read it.

"Oh," was all the blond said. He read it again, just to make sure. "Oh…"

"Oh, indeed Caius," Aro said with a huff. "I want that boy! I deserve him."

"We'll find you another pet, I'm sure they have more."

"But I don't want another 'pet' Caius, I want him. Maybe I just want to be dominated." Caius frowned, hearing those words. They were words he'd never thought would come from the heartless leader, especially if it had anything to do with some rude _dog_!

"Why would you want that?" the blond asked, trying in vain to hide the annoyance and disgust from his tone. "You are leader of the strongest coven in the world. Why on earth would you want to be dominated by a dog?" Aro was in Caius's face before the blond could re-act, a hand wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Don't you ever call him that again, are we clear?" Caius nodded and let out an unneeded breath when Aro let go.

"Why do you have such an interest in this boy?" Marcus asked turning to look at Aro who was patting down his robes.

"Because dear Marcus, he is _beautiful_. You should see him in his wolf form-." Aro gasped dramatically, "He is breath-talking. He is strong, he is fast, and he is young, just what I need."

"What about your wife? Is she not your Mate?" Aro shrugged.

"She's my wife, she's my Mate. What more can I say about that?"

"Honestly Aro," Caius said with a huff. "You're obsessed over a do… Wolf, that's Mates with someone else, a Cullen no less?"

"Technicalities, my dear Caius! It doesn't much matter." Aro let out a huff of breath. "I suppose I'll just have to be resigned to looking but not touching."

"So we are going to this wedding?"

"Of course we must. I want to see those other Wolves that are Alpha-ed by the great Jacob Black."

"Wonderful," Caius said sinisterly. They both smiled, but for different reasons.

Marcus – who was still seated on his throne – rolled his eyes at the two men.

"_Idiots!"_ he thought to himself before getting up and leaving the two men to their thoughts.

**FIN!**

Short but sweet… I don't even know what Caius is planning, though I know what Aro is planning… LoL, I'm so bad. Please give me idea's for what Caius is planning coz I don't have a clue.

Anyway…

**Next chapter:**

**Wedding Chapter! Whooop!**

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmileZ Ya'll**


	13. The Day Before

**EDITED!**

**A/N:** Hheelloo lovelies… so close yet so far… nagging bitch *cough-cough, sniff-sniff*

Last one for the week… I think…

**Disclaimer:** Ney….

**Then They Fell In Love: The Day Before**

Alice squealed in excitement as she watched the two boys standing side-by-side at the altar. They were wearing their everyday clothes – Edward in his usual designer outfit while Jacob 'worked' his usual ragged cut-offs but this time with a t-shirt and a pair of Chuck Taylors.

Alice had forced the Pack to come over so they could all rehearse for the big day. The girl wanted everything to be perfect. She wanted nothing to go wrong on the day and she'd be damned if anyone tried to ruin this day!

"Jacob, could you at least straighten up," Alice said from the end of the isle. She was making sure that everything was in order for the next day. "I can so fake spring!" she said more to herself than anyone else as she looked around the faked spring area.

"Awesome!" Jacob grumbled.

"Shut it Wolf! You are not co-operating. The Pack is doing better than you." The Pack smiled at Jacob smugly who just rolled his eyes.

"That's nice."

"Jacob Black, please! Now then, let's get this show on the road. Carlisle will start with the whole dearly beloveds thing, blah, blah, blah, you two will say your vows, get the rings, put them on then Carlisle will saw I now pronounce you… oh no wait! They're both guys, what do we say?"

"I now pronounce you partners for life," Emmett tried.

"Shh…" Alice glared at her brother. "You can say… um… I can't believe I'm about to say this but Emmett, your idea could actually work." Emmett smiled smugly, looking around at everyone. "Jacob, get up!" Jacob had sat down during Alice's little ranting.

"I'm tired Pixie," the Wolf said. "Unlike Vampires we actually have to sit cause we get tired."

"What… ever! Okay, so Carlisle will say I now pronounce you partners for life, you may now kiss. Then you two kiss-." Jacob grabbed Edward and kissed him deeply. "Jake!" Jacob pulled away and Edward chuckled. "Now that we have it all figured out you may all go and enjoy yourselves. Esmé has prepared some food for you guys inside. Jake, stay behind please, I need to talk to you about something important." The others went inside, talking loudly and excitedly to each other while Jacob and Alice hung back.

"What's up Pixie?" the Wolf asked the worried looking girl.

"The Volturi are coming, they RSVP-ed this morning."

"Oh…" Jacob said slowly, thinking it over. "Okay."

"And the Denali's, they are our 'family'."

"Oh… more leeches."

"I'm asking for your permission to let them come, you know, as the Alpha."

"Yeah, sure, sure Pixie, whatever. So long as they don't drink human blood or change anyone when here, it's all good."

"Right… The Volturi may be a problem."

"They know better than to piss us off."

"I suppose that that is true."

"So, is that all?"

"For now, yes, that would be all."

"Ayt. Well I guess I'll see you later Pixie."

"Yes." Jacob nodded then rushed back into the house to eat. He was starving!

ooooo

"Jacob," Carlisle said, watching his future son-in-law cuddled up with his – Carlisle's – eldest son. They looked adorable together, so comfortable and in love. Carlisle couldn't help smile every time he saw them together. They always seemed to be touching or looking at each other, always making sure the other was okay. It was delightful to watch.

"Uh-huh?" Jacob said, looking up from Edward's face to look at the Cullen's patriarch.

"We must speak about the treaty and where it stands." Jacob frowned.

"Shit… um… dad?" Billy shrugged.

"As Alpha it's all up to you son," Billy replied. "All I'm here for is to confirm things."

"Thanks for the help Billy, you know you're the best," Jacob said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Anytime kiddo," Billy replied with the same sarcasm. Jacob sighed, looking down at Edward who was looking back at him expectingly. The Wolf put a hand over Edward's eyes which made the Vampire chuckle and look away.

"Well, let's see now. The old treaty said we can't cross each other's border, that's out the window since we've been doing that for a while now. What else did it say?"

"They may not bite humans," Edward said.

"Right… That one still stands, obviously."

"…but if they do that it means war."

"Oh heavenliness!" Jacob groaned. Billy chuckled.

"That's a problem isn't it?" the old man asked. "You would never be able to attack each other."

"So the war part can be scratched out. We'll say that if they bite a human, they… they'll leave Forks for good, no, even better, they leave America."

"You wouldn't be survive without," Edward pointed. "And the Pack wouldn't be able to function well without their Alpha around."

"Bullocks, butts and asses!" Jacob exclaimed. "Oh… That… um… dad, help?"

"Don't worry Jacob, we can control ourselves," Jasper drawled. Jacob looked at the blond for a long moment before blinking.

"Aha… Oh… now I'm really worried." The others laughed while Jasper frowned, looking insulted.

"Don't you trust me Jacob?"

"Ah… is that a trick question? I'm kidding Constepato, relax." Jasper frowned even more at the nickname. He still didn't like it, he never would.

"Can't I have another nickname?"

"Rosa-leech seems fine with hers, right Rosa-bitch." Rosalie gave Jacob the finger which had the boy laughing. Jasper sighed; knowing it was not likely that he'd get a new nickname.

"Fine! Whatever."

"Jakie," Alice said.

"Pixie?"

"How far have you gotten with your vows?"

"I'm almost done."

"How close to done?"

"I know how I'm going to end it."

"Jake!" She punched him.

"Well, what do you expect? I've been on patrol, I have to meet with the Elders like every day _and_ I have to deal with rogue Vampires."

"WHAT?!" Edward asked, turning in Jacob's arms so he was looking directly at the Wolf.

"Shit! I shouldn't have said that out loud."

"I know you've been getting better at blocking your thoughts. I just didn't think you'd block them because of this."

"It's nothing to worry about Ed, we've got it handled."

"Do you know who those rogue Vampires are?"

"Not yet, but we've got it under control."

"Sam?"

"I'm sorry but I can't say. Alpha's orders," Sam replied. Edward pulled out of Jacob's arms and glared at him.

"Tell me," the Vampire said.

"It's nothing," Jacob said with a shrug.

"Jacob Black, as my Imprint, please, tell me the truth." Jacob grumbled the answer, thoughts still blocked. "Speak louder!"

"They smell like some of the Vampires that came with Victoria. They were by my house, but didn't break anything. They didn't take anything either as far as I know."

"Damn it Jake!" Edward punched the Wolf but it wasn't hard enough to break anything. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Coz you'd react like this!"

"Alice?"

"They won't bother us tomorrow," Alice replied.

"What about after that?"

"I can't say, it's blurry to tell anything." Edward sighed.

"Next time, don't hide things from me okay?"

"Sure, sure," Jacob said.

"I'm serious."

"Sure Ed, sure." Edward sighed and sat back into Jacob's arms and the Shifter happily wrapped his arms around his Vampire.

"Righty," Alice said. "Everyone needs to rest and prepare for tomorrow."

"I gotta patrol."

"You gotta stay here. Someone else can take your shift. Leah?"

"Shit no," Leah said. "I gotta go do my hair. Do people just naturally forget that I'm a girl? Shit!"

"Leah, as your Alpha's Imprint, I say you will patrol," Edward said. This wasn't done as a mean thing; it was just to piss the girl off.

"Billy!" Leah exclaimed, looking at the man. Billy only shrugged, holding his hands up. He did not want to get involved.

"Collin and Brody can patrol tonight," Jacob said. "Collin, you take the North and East, Brody, you take the South and West side, be back by ten though or your parents will have my balls."

"Ay, ay," both boys replied, nodding excitedly. They usually weren't allowed to patrol at night so being asked to do it was something new and exciting.

"If everything's all clear before ten you guys can head home early."

"Ay, ay."

"I've been meaning to ask something," Carlisle said thoughtfully then looked at Billy for the answer to the question he was about to ask.

"Yes?" Billy said.

"When they take an order from Jacob, is it a natural thing for them to reply with an 'ay, ay'?"

"Well… You see, each Alpha has a special response that is in their subconscious. When giving an order to the Pack, they respond with this special response to confirm that they have heard the command and will follow it. So it is sort of natural and unnatural at the same time."

"Ah… interesting. So Ephraim's Pack had a different respond when he gave them orders?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…"

"Jacob?" Edward said when he felt Jacob's body heat up even more than usual.

"Yeah Ed?" the Wolf replied.

"You're hot."

"I know." Edward rolled his eyes at the double meaning of the word.

"No Jacob. I mean, unnaturally so, even more than 'normal'."

"I don't feel anything." Edward looked at Billy and found that the man was smiling broadly.

_I'm going to be a grandpa_, the man thought.

"What?" Edward asked, staring at Billy. Billy only shook his head and started chanting something in Quileute. Jacob shifted behind Edward and Edward felt his Mate's member brush his back. He frowned. Was Jacob hard? No, he couldn't smelt the arousal. Right now all he could smell from his Mate was Jacob's natural and unique woodsy-pine scent.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Jacob announced, getting up and stretching.

"You don't have to announce it," Rosalie said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever you say Rosa-bitch," Jacob said then rushed off before Rosalie could say anything. Everything was quiet for a moment then, "Holy SHIT!" Billy chuckled to himself. The Cullen's looked at him, confused, while the Pack smiled excitedly.

"I'm going to be an uncle!" Seth exclaimed excitedly.

"Seth!" the Pack shouted. "Shut up!"

"Sorry, I forgot," the kid said looking guilty.

"What? Do you want an Alpha order to shut you up?" Leah asked.

"He's only a kid Leah," Emily said, smiling at Seth. "He still slips up once in a while."

"I'm sorry," Seth said. Jacob came back into the room, looking like he'd just seen a ghost.

"What's wrong bro?" Quil asked, still smiling.

"Fuck off Quilian," Jacob responded with a glare toward his friend. "And you better not say a word," he said to Embry who was about to say something. Leah started humming the tune to 'Do your chains hang low'. The Pack howled with laughter, joined by Billy and Emily. "Nobody is allowed to comment in any way about how hung I am right now."

"Oh… Alpha order guys," Sam taunted and they all laughed.

"It's permanent," Billy said though his chuckles.

"Fucking balls!" Jacob exclaimed which only had the Natives laughing harder. "Why?" Jacob whined.

"You two are getting married, you'll have to satisfy your Imprint right?" This time even the Cullen's chuckled – well Emmett laughed loudly and Edward smirked as they finally caught on to what was being said.

"Billy! Shut up! Why must you be like this?" Billy laughed at his son.

"Come on man, I'd be happy," Emmett said.

"Yeah, if it wasn't so fucking… HUGE." Edward felt himself harden.

"Well, you can't try it out until after the wedding tomorrow," Billy said.

"Dad! Please, shut up!" Billy chuckled.

"Oh, relax dear boy," Carlisle said with a smile, deciding to join in. "I'm sure you can handle it."

"Please. Everyone… can you just stop talking about my package, please. Just no. No." Everyone laughed.

"Okay people," Alice said when everyone had finally settled. "Bed time, we need to actually be ready for tomorrow. And no, Jacob is going to the Rez with the Pack Eddie."

Of course both Edward and Jacob protested but Jacob was finally dragged out the house – after a deep passionate kiss was shared between him and Edward – and went home.

**FIN!**

Yay me! Another chapter done… I am on a role here, damn!

**Next chapter:**

**Wedding and a whole lot of good loving!**

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	14. GoodLoving

**EDITED!**

**A/N: **yay me!

**Disclaimer: **No

**Then They Fell In Love: Good-loving**

The venue was breath-taking. The service was wonderful. The sun was out, shining brightly for once. The Cullen's and the Denali's – who'd arrived an hour after the Quileute's had left the day – were hiding under umbrella's while the Volturi chose to soak up the sun – there were no Humans around to see the Vampires sparkle like disco balls.

The vows were the sweetest, most beautiful thing ever heard. The boys had really poured their hearts out in their vows. Before the ceremony ended, as chief, Billy had chanted something – in Quileute – the same something that Edward had heard him chant in his mind the night before. The chant was a blessing for the couple, for them to be protected by the ancient Spirits and to have a happy marriage.

"By the power vested in me," Carlisle said, smiling proudly at his son and son-in-law. "I now pronounce thee partners for life. You may now kiss." Everyone – except the Volturi – cheered as Jacob and Edward shared their first kiss as a married couple.

**Jacob's POV**

"Please excuse me," Alice chimed, tapping her glass lightly with her fork – like she was even gonna drink the damn thing! "Hello everyone. Um… well… thank you all for coming, we appreciate it very much. You guys are amazing, and you look amazing."

I sorta phased out after that line coz I felt Edward's hand on my thigh, fingers sliding up, higher, slowly. I glared at him, but he smiled at me innocently then looked at Alice who was talking animatedly about nonsense I didn't even care to listen to.

Edward's hand reached my newly sized Package – I hated my Wolf genes for this! Most guys would probably like it, but me? No, I was HUGE, abnormally so. Edward's hand continued its little trek and then stopped, and my Imprint looked at me with wide eyes. I rolled my eyes and looked away.

"_Told you I was huge,"_ I thought to him.

"Let's dance," he whispered to me, pulling me up and to the dance floor.

A slow lovey-dovey song started playing and Ed and I swayed to the music. Can't say I was great, I pretty much had two left feet, but I did pretty well. Thank goodness, else Alice would've murdered me coz I was supposed to go to classes but ditched to patrol and spend time with Ed or the Pack.

"A penny for your thoughts," Edward whispered.

"Just praying Alice doesn't kill me."

"She won't, I'd kill her first." I chuckled.

"Sure…"

"I'm happy pup."

"Uh-huh, me too mozzy." He chuckled.

"Wasn't I Undead-Ed?"

"You is Undead-Ed too."

"Oh… I see… Can't we go now? I want to try out my new toy." I felt my face heat up.

"Shut up Ed. Don't say shit like that with people who have supersonic hearing around. What are they supposed to think?" Edward chuckled. I smiled, kissing him gently.

"Glory Jacob, you are gorgeous," he whispered against my lips. I felt my face heat up even more.

"Well thanks. You aren't too bad yourself." He chuckled. "You think Alice is gonna let us go earlier than planned?"

"Nope," Alice chimed. I hadn't even realised that more people had joined us on the dance floor.

"Come on Pixie, it won't hurt anyone."

"Not yet…" I did my best lost puppy dog eye pout thing. "Fine, you may go." Yes! Victory!

"Thank you Pixie-belle."

Ed and I said good-bye to everyone and we thanked them all for coming. Thank goodness that creepy Italian dude what's-his-face kept away from me. I would not have been able to deal with his childish obsessions over me. I caught him looking at my brothers and how he'd been surprised to see Leah. Maybe he was scoping for someone new to obsessed over. I'd be damned if he tried to get his leechy hands on any of my brothers or sister.

So anyway, Ed and I left the Cullen's home in a private car that Alice had hired to drive us to the airport. We hopped into a private jet that was to take us to Isle Esmé – it was a gift for Esmé from Carlisle, crazy fuckers. When we landed we had were driven to the docks were a boat would take us to the island and to the main house where we were going to stay for the next week.

We'd hardly even shut the door of the bedroom when my husband – a little weird to say, but makes my heart beat faster – pounced me and started attacking my lips with his.

**Edward's POV**

I'd tried to behave all day. I hadn't been able to even touch Jacob – except that one time during Alice's speech, but that hardly counted because I was interrupted not only by my Mate's size but also by something else I'd much rather not remember. I couldn't believe that I was finally married, to my once worst enemy even. Life is truly unpredictable.

A year ago, if you'd told me that I'd be married and madly in love with Jacob Black I probably would've laughed at you or punched you, but now… Galore, that boy drove me crazy with all kinds of feelings. He was just so beautiful. He was so relaxed and he always tried to make everyone happy.

Yes, the Imprinting might've played a part in our union, but I think that Jacob and I always loved each other deep down, but would never admit it, so we went the easy way and 'hated' each other. I think that the Imprinting was only there to push us to the right direction and I'm grateful for that.

If Imprinting was a person I would've given it a big kiss on the lips because if Jacob hadn't Imprinted on me, I would never have realised that I was not _in love_ with Bella. I would've continued to think that she was my true love, but mean while she was nothing but my Singer, like – as much as I hate to admit it – Aro had said.

You know, the more I thought about my relationship with Jacob, the more I came to realising exactly what it was we were doing to each other.

We were courting each other, trying to impress each other by using the girl we thought we loved. Those little touches we'd give Bella in front of each other, it was just us trying to make each other jealous, not of each other, but of the Bella. We – Jacob and I – were sick and twisted people, but I didn't mind. I sort of, in a twisted way, liked that.

Another thing I've come to realise is that fate is written. I mean, if Bella hadn't come Forks, in some way Jacob and I would've met eventually – probably when he became True Alpha and we were going to be introduced to him, I don't know. Bella being around just made our meeting sooner than it might have initially been.

I'm glad that Bella came though; else I would never have met my Mate. Bella, sweet, clumsy Bella, wonderful girl, but I see now that I only thought I was in love with her because of her blood. And another thing, as much as I say I hated Jacob's scent whenever she'd been with him, it wasn't true. I loved smelling his scent, but it drove me crazy because it was on her and not on me. I wanted that scent on me, not my girlfriend!

Yes, I still loved Bella, I'd never stop, but I wasn't _in love_ with her. Bella would find someone new to be with, she'd be happy with whoever he – or she, you never know, look at me and Jacob – was too. It may very well be Newton! Bella would be fine. We'd all be fine. Even if Aro's obsessive thoughts about my Mate and husband – I will never get tired of saying that – were unnerving. Jeepers that man needed to get laid – heavens, we've barely been married a day and I was beginning to think like Jacob! I was glad Aro kept away from Jacob because that would not have ended too well.

Ah well, whatever.

ooooo

As soon as Jacob and I got to the house I'd jumped on him – wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist – and kissed him hungrily. I'd behaved all night, now it was time for some fun. And Jacob smelt so delicious, I just couldn't wait.

"You don't waste time do you?" Jacob joked, shutting the door behind us. I chuckled then rubbed against his length, moaning.

Jacob walked us further into the room and threw me on the bed and smiled at me. I slithered down to the bottom of the bed, where he was standing. I pulled him closer by his pant loops. His mind was blocked again so I didn't know what he was thinking, not that I minded. I liked the peace, though I missed his funny childish thoughts.

I unbuckled his belt and pulled it off then started to undo his pants button but he stopped me. I looked up at him with confusion. He smiled sweetly – he was so beautiful! He pulled me up and kissed me. I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip, seeking entrance. I opened my mouth and let him in. Our tongues fought for dominance for a while but then I gave in because I really wanted him in me, it'd been too long in my books.

Suddenly, as if Jasper were in the room, I felt this wave of lust fill me. I guess Jacob felt it too because we both started ripping each other's clothes off, not even caring what the consequences would be for ripping such expensive clothing – I was only glad that they were bought and not hired.

Once again Jacob picked me up and threw me onto the bed and I finally got a good look at him. And my, oh my, was my Mate hung! It'd grown, like really grown. It was; dare I say it, mouth watering. I wanted that, I wanted him. "Jake?"

"Hmm?" my Wolf hummed.

"Don't make me wait." I saw Jacob's member twitch just a little and that little twitch made me incredibly hard. Jacob smiled seductively then crawled onto the bed, looking so fucken sexy.

"Hey," he said smiling down at me.

"Hi," I replied. Jacob ground into me, rolling his hips against mine and I moaned. "Do you think she did it on purpose?"

"Who?"

"Alice."

"Did what on purpose?"

"Made the wedding today, on the night of a full moon?" I chuckled. That sneaky little pixie!

"Maybe she did."

"She's good."

"I know." I'd have to remember to thank my pixie sister.

"Hmm…" He ground into me again, making me moan loudly.

"Jake."

"Yeah?"

"Don't tease." Jacob chuckled.

"Okay." He grabbed the lube on the side table – specific orders when Alice called – and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. He warmed it a little with his thumb. He picked my leg up and put it on his shoulder. "Ready?"

"Mm…" A hot finger slipped into me easily enough and I groaned loudly. Jacob worked the finger in and out of me slowly, so I could adjust. The heat of his body against mine was absolutely AMAZING, something I'd never get tired of. A second finger was added, followed soon after by a third then a fourth. Jacob spread his fingers and lightly touched my sweet spot making me moan and arch my back. It was incredible. I panted heavily, actually feeling out of breath. I needed him, I needed him badly.

"Jakey?" I whined, needing more.

"Hmm…?" the Wolf hummed against my neck, placing gently kisses on it.

"In me… Now!" Jacob chuckled.

"Demanding aren't we?"

"Now Jacob, please." Jacob's hot fingers pulled out of me and I moaned in protest, making Jacob laugh. "Shut up." He chuckled, but then got serious.

"Ready?"

"As ever." He nodded then took my other leg and placed it on his other shoulder. I felt his large head against my entrance. I won't lie and say I wasn't nervous, I was – the guy was huge! – but I was ready. This is what I wanted, it was what I _needed_.

"Ready?"

"Jake!"

"Okay, sorry." Jake took a deep breath and I braced myself.

"_Shhhhhiiiiiit_!" I hissed as Jacob slowly pushed into me. I grabbed onto his bulging biceps and squeezed them hard – they seemed bigger than before – and breathed in and out deeply, my eyes squeezed shut.

"You okay?" He sounded concerned.

"Keep going," I panted. "I'm fine." It stung, but it hurt so good, he couldn't stop, not now.

"'Kay. But if it hurts, tell me to stop." I nodded. Jacob pushed into me some more. I felt his girth sliding into me ever so slowly, stretching me more and more, almost to breaking point. "Fuck Ed… so tight… so good…" I clenched slightly, enjoying the noise Jacob produced when I did this.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Jacob was fully in me. I was filled to the max. He was so big that he was actually pressing against my prostate, and man did it feel amazing!

Jacob hovered over me for a while, not moving, just breathing in and out slowly, and letting me adjust to his new size. I could tell he was desperate to move but was forcing himself to wait so I could be comfortable. He was amazing! After a few more seconds of breathing deeply and clenching and unclenching, adjusting to the size of my new toy, I nodded at Jacob. Jacob looked down at me, trying to see if I was truly ready for him to move or not. I nodded again, smiling at him slightly to assure him I was okay.

"Okay Jake, move."

"You sure?"

"Yes, move." Jacob nodded then pulled out of me slowly – leaving only the head in – then slammed back, hitting my prostate head-on, making me cry out and arch my back. "Yes Jake!" I hissed. Jacob did this again, over and over. "Faster!"

Jacob complied with no questions. He moved in and out of me fast, hitting my spot over and over, making me curse and say the most vulgar things ever.

"_Yes_ Jacob… right there!" I groaned. "Fuck me Jake… so good… so big…" Yes, Jacob _was_ fucking me silly. "Fuck yes Jacob… give my tight ass more of that beautiful dick… yes Jacob… oh _yes_…" And yes, I did really say that. I couldn't control anything that was coming out of my mouth at that point. I was too far gone.

Jacob pounded into me like there was no tomorrow. I was in pure bliss. "So tight Ed… fuck… so good… love it… love you."

"Love you Jake, love you! Fuck! Keep going Jake, harder!" Jacob continued to pound into me. I grabbed his face and pulled him down and kissed him desperately.

Jacob flipped us over so I was on him, riding him. I moved up and down him as fast as I could without hurting him. I gripped the headboard of the bed as I moved. I moved up and down as fast as I possibly could.

I heard the bed creak and give way, but still I didn't stop. I rode my Mate faster, harder. The headboard broke too because I'd been gripping it so tightly. The bed was falling apart and we couldn't care less!

"Close Ed, so close," Jacob gasped. Those words encouraged me to move faster and harder, clenching and unclenching as I rode him. I placed my hands on Jacob's chest and rode him as fast as I could, shouting his name every time his head hit my spot – which was every single time!

"Shit! Yes… Oh Jakey… close… so close!" Jacob flipped us over again so he was on top. He pounded into me with no mercy. "_Yes_… oh Jakey yes! Right there! Please, please, please!" Jacob grabbed my leaking erection and started pumping it, sliding his hand up and down it fast. I felt his thumb slide over my slit and groaned. I was so closed, so fucking close!

"Beautiful," Jacob whispered. "Cum for me." Those words were my undoing. I felt myself lose control, spilling all over my and Jacob's chests and belly's. It was so intense, so incredulous that my eyes rolled back. I gripped Jacob's biceps hard and cried his name over and over. Jacob followed soon after, calling my name and spilling in me. Feeling his cum fill me made me cum again.

My second orgasm – something I never thought would happen to me – was so intensifying that I felt my mouth fill with the most delicious warm liquid and I slipped away into blissful, peaceful darkness.

**Jacob's POV**

Holy shit! Edward was an animal. The things he said, the things he did… man! I would never have thought Edward 'prissy perfect' Cullen, would utter such vulgar language. But he did, and man did I enjoy every minute of it.

Edward Cullen is fricken awesome!

**FIN!**

Well there you have it folks… First night and it was… well you can see. Anywho… please R&R… getting closer to my dream reviews

How'd you like Edward there… hehe… yeah…

**Next chapter:**

**OMG! What's wrong with our young Wolf?! What did Edward do…**

LOL, it's a horrible summary, but if I said more I'd give it away.

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	15. New Gifts

**EDITED!**

**A/N: **This is all Rat3000's fault… I was like gonna make you wait till next week (coz I like uploaded enough chapters to last a week **and** you guys ain't reviewing), but since Rat3000's reviewing like crazy I figured… why not. If not for you then for whom… Love you Rat3000… you're AWESOME!

Also, I'd like send shout outs to bellesammiliegh; tigerdemonownz; grizzo (…gr… LOL); alykat14; mychael; maryhell; hardcoretwilighter1979; milkchocolatehot64; alphapup (like Jacob… *LoL*); chelseamaayx; sunsinangel; blaid; dreamserpent2.0 and my first review tinker03. Thanks guys. Your reviews are highly appreciated. You guys are all amazing! Thank you…

**Disclaimer:** Nope

**Then They Fell In Love: New Gifts**

**Edward's POV**

When I finally came around from the most intensified orgasm in my long life I found that Jacob had fallen asleep while still in me, not that I was complaining. What surprised me though was not that I passed out for half an hour – though that was surprising a bit – but that I could still feel Jacob cumming.

"Jake?" I whispered, shaking him a little. "Jakey? Pup?"

"Hmm…?"

"Are you still… um…"

"Hmm!"

"Really?"

"Shh mozzy, let me sleep." Even half asleep he had names.

"All right then, whatever." I shifted slightly and Jacob groaned in pleasure.

"Stop moving Ed."

"Sorry, I was trying to get comfortable."

"You know we're screwed right?"

"I know I'm screwed. Why are you screwed?" I saw a hint of a blush appear on his chest, so adorable!

"Shut up leech. What I meant was that we broke the bed." I chuckled.

"Oh yeah… then we'll buy them a new one." Jacob laughed.

"No, you'll buy them a new one, I didn't break it."

"Course you did Jake. You do know it takes two to tango right?"

"Whatever." Jacob sighed and moved off me and pulled out. "Dry?"

"What?"

"Nothing." I caught a glimpse of Jacob's neck and saw tooth marks. NO! If my heart still beat it would've been beating fast.

"Jake?"

"Yeah, Ed?"

"Your neck. Tell me… tell me that those aren't tooth marks… tell me those aren't _my_ tooth marks." Jacob touched his neck and felt the marks.

"It doesn't hurt though, doesn't even sting."

"That's not the point Jacob. I… I bit you… I…" How could I? I didn't even remember doing it. I didn't remember biting him.

"Don't worry about it Ed, it's okay."

"How could I have been so careless? Vampire venom is fatal to Werewolves and vice versa Jake."

"We don't have venom Ed."

"You know what I mean Jake!" I touched the marks, feeling the uneven skin; it felt cooler than the rest of Jacob. "I'm such an idiot! I'm so stupid! How could I be so stupid?"

"Hey, don't say that. We're both idiots, I should've been careful too. We both screwed up."

"I have to call Carlisle." I started getting out of bed but Jacob stopped me.

"Relax Undead, I'm not dying."

"We don't know that Jacob!" He sighed heavily.

"Can we at least enjoy one day here?"

"Let's at least ask him."

"Then he'll worry and he'll probably tell us to come home. Just relax."

"Fine, but one sign of abnormality and I'm phoning Carlisle."

"Sure, sure."

"When you start feeling funny, promise you'll tell me, Jake."

"Sure."

"Promise me Jake."

"Promise."

"As my Imprint?"

"Fine Ed, sure. Okay. I promise."

"Thank you." Jeez, did I have to use that line on him every time? Makes me sound a little bitchy. I kissed him deeply and he chuckled. "What are you laughing at?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"You really think that makes you sound bitchy?"

"Well… wait, what?"

"You don't sound bitchy, just annoying as hell."

"Jake…" HOLY SHIT!

"Hmm…?"

"I was thinking that." Jacob frowned, looking confused.

"What?"

"I'm calling Carlisle!" I jumped out of bed quickly.

"Oh, come on Ed, it's nothing." I rushed to the phone. You know what the scary thing was? Jacob was just as fast, if not faster. "Shit!"

"Now I'm definitely calling Carlisle and you can't stop me." I dialled the number. It rang three times.

"_Hello?"_ Carlisle answered. Jacob rolled his eyes and disappeared to the bathroom.

"Carlisle?" I asked, sounding slightly breathless and nervous.

"_Edward? Edward what's wrong?"_

"Carlisle, I bit Jacob."

"_What?!" _More than one voice said. The family was there too… Wonderful! Now there were even more people to make me feel horrible about my stupidity and recklessness.

"He… he read my mind, and he moved as fast as me."

"_What?"_

"He claims he's fine."

"_He'll be fine,"_ Billy replied in a nonchalant voice. Ah… so the Quileute's were there too.

"How will he be fine? How can you not be worried about this?"

"_He'll be fine son,"_ Billy said with reassurance. _"When Jacob Imprinted on you, your venom lost its… harmfulness against him. You, as his Mate and Imprint, can no longer hurt him with your venom."_ I sighed, relieved.

"What about him hearing my thoughts and moving as fast as me then?"

"_He… absorbed… your gifts I guess. It'll pass and he'll be back to the old Jacob soon enough."_

"How soon will it pass?"

"_As soon as he goes to the bathroom I suppose."_

"Oh… well that's good. So he's going to be fine?"

"_Yes, but don't get used to biting my son."_

"No, never again!"

"_Good. Where is Jake?"_

"He's in the bathroom."

"_Well okay, say hi to him for us then."_

"Okay, thanks Billy."

"_No problem kid."_ I hung up and waited for Jacob to come out the bathroom. I sighed. At least my Pup wasn't going to die.

**FIN!**

So there you have it. Edward bit Jacob… damn reckless!

Dzamn this chapter is short, but it's only because it's like a filler chapter, so I can be able to get to the good parts without having to keep going back to explain… smooth flowing you know…

**Next chapter:**

**The after effects of the bite…**

AWESOME!

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZYa'll**


	16. After Effects

**EDITED!**

**A/N:** Number 2 for today… still to Rat3000… who am I going to dedicate my chapters to now… *thinking face*

**Disclaimer: **Nah

**Then They Fell In Love: After Effects**

Jacob stood in the bathroom for a good half an hour just staring at his impressive girth.

"_How the hell did you get so big?" _he thought. He still couldn't get over his size. It was so… thick… and so long… so thick and so long. He came for half an hour! That's not normal either. He couldn't ask the elders about it. That conversation would be way too uncomfortable for all parties involved. He couldn't ask Carlisle either, the doctor didn't know the legends and that sort of thing – Jacob was pretty damn sure this had something to do with his Wolf because he'd yet to come across anything that talked about a guy's nether parts growing abnormally at random.

Jacob also looked at the tooth marks on his neck that were thankfully starting to heal. He didn't remember being bitten, but then again, during his intense orgasm he had felt something sting him on his neck. He'd not bothered to think about it coz he figured it was just a mozzy… A mozzy! Damn mozzy! Ed!

"Jake? Are you still in here?" Edward asked concern in his voice. The Vampire still felt bad about biting his Mate. Whether it would be a good or bad thing in the long run, he still couldn't get over the fact that he'd lost control like that.

"Yeah, I'm almost done," the Shifter replied, filly looking away from his manhood with a sigh. "Just gonna shower."

"Can I join you?" Jacob chuckled.

"Like you even have to ask?" The door opened slowly and Edward walked in, smiling widely at his husband.

"Hey."

"Hey mozzy. Come on, let's shower, I wanna see this place called Isle Esmé." They both stepped into the shower. Jacob adjusted the water to his liking – it's not like the temperature would affect Edward very much – then they both stood under the shower head.

"Jake?"

"Yes Ed?"

"You seem taller."

"I feel abnormal Ed. Everything keeps growing. I feel like a giant." Edward chuckled.

"Well, there is one thing that grew that I liked."

"Only you'd like that."

"I know. It is mine anyway. And I don't do sharing very well. I failed that in pre-school." Jacob laughed at his Imprint.

"What… ever leech." Jacob closed his eyes and let the water hit his face.

"I want to kiss you Jake, look down."

"Make me."

"What?" Jacob looked at Edward, confused.

"You just said you want to kiss me and that I must look down."

"I…" Edward was silent for a moment, looking confused and a bit frightened. "Jacob I thought that."

Jacob looked down at Edward wearing the same expression. "What?"

'_Can you hear me now?'_

"Loud and clear." Edward looked thoughtful but Jacob didn't hear anything.

'_Jake. What do you think?'_

"About?"

"What I just thought."

"I didn't hear you."

"Hmm… I want to do an experiment Jake."

"I'm not a lab rat leech."

"This is for your own good."

"Okay, fine. What experiment?"

'_Can you hear this?'_

"Yes." There was silence for a while.

"So I'm guessing you didn't hear me just now?"

"I guess not."

"Hmm… Come on Jake, we need to try this on someone else."

"'Kay. Whatever." They got out of the shower and dried up. They quickly got dressed and waited for whoever was supposed to bring their breakfast in.

They heard the door open and a woman appeared, jumping slightly in surprise when she saw the two men sitting at the island in the kitchen, staring at the door expectantly.

"Oh! Mister Cullen," she said, blushing slightly.

"Mister Black," Edward corrected. He'd decided that he'd take Jacob's surname; he had been a Cullen for quite some time now, it was time for a change and he liked being Edward Black, it had a certain ring to it.

"I'm sorry what?"

"It's Mister Black now." She noticed the wedding bands on the boy's fingers.

"Oh, I see. Congratulations… Well…" She motioned for someone to walk in. Two boys walked in with food trolleys.

'_Mm, yum,' _one of the boys thought while looking at a topless Jacob. _'I'd so eat you up.'_

'_You heard that, didn't you?'_ Edward inquired though there was certain distaste in his tone.

"_Yep,"_ Jacob replied._ "But with the other two? I heard nothing."_

'_Hmm…'_

"'_Hmm…' What?"_

'_I'm thinking Jake. How _can_ you hear my thoughts?'_

"_Maybe I can't hear every thought, just thoughts that are directed to me."_

'_That's what I was thinking too. Maybe we should go home and get Carlisle to check you out, see if you're okay.'_

"_But this is our honeymoon Ed."_

'_It's better safe than sorry Jake. I don't want to hear that our not returning home just to spend our honeymoon here made things worse than they could've been if we'd just returned home.'_

"_Sure, sure Ed. Whatever you say."_ Jacob got up and stretched then went to one of the trolley's and started attacking whatever he could get his hands on. Edward chuckled as he read the thoughts of shock from the humans watching Jacob eat.

"Is that all?" he asked a little harshly to the guy that was still imagining Jacob in his 'yummy birthday suit'.

"Yes Mister Cu-Black," the woman said. She nodded then pushed the boys out, scolding the one that had been staring at Jacob with a hungry look.

"This is some damn good food," Jacob said, stuffing his mouth with all sorts of food on the trolley.

"Wow… you can eat." Jacob chuckled.

"Mm… Whatever."

"I'll go pack our stuff and organise the jet."

"All right Ed, whatever you want." Edward went to their room and started packing while Jacob continued to devour the food on the trolleys.

ooooo

By 3 PM that same day the boys had made it home safely. Carlisle had taken samples of Jacob's blood and gone off to the labs at the hospital to get them tested and try and figure out what was going on with the Shifter.

"Edward," Esmé said, looking at her son. Edward looked up from where he sat on the couch.

"Yes?" the auburn haired Vampire replied.

"Are you going to go back to school?" He had missed quiet a lot of it but Esmé knew he'd be able to catch up easily.

"Um… Of course." Esmé smiled brightly.

"Good. And you Jacob?" the Wolf was quite for a moment.

"I… uh… I gotta go check how my pack's doing," Jacob said rushing out the house – leaving everyone in there dumbfounded by his speed. They all turned to Edward for an answer but the Vampire just shrugged, he too stumped, not knowing what the heck was going on with his Mate.

Carlisle returned home later in the afternoon. Before retuning he had called the pack, Billy and Sue Clearwater so they could also hear what he discovered.

"Well," the doctor said, getting everyone's attention. "I found something in Jacob's blood. There is venom in his system," everyone gasped, but Carlisle didn't miss the fact that Billy only nodded, "but instead of his Wolf genes fighting it, it's fused with it and they've become… one I guess. In simple terms… they've bonded to become one gene instead of two separate genes."

"Hmm…" Billy said thoughtfully. He looked at Sue who smiled back at him excitedly, her eyes twinkling with pure joy.

"Is there something you know?" the doctor asked, catching the look the Elders shared.

"There is a legend I heard long ago, but we can't be sure if this has anything to do with it. We will have to speak to the rest of the Elders to confirm our suspicions as soon as we find anything."

"All right… Well then, I guess that that's all for now then. There's no impending danger, Jacob is going to be fine." Edward was relieved to hear this, knowing that his Mate wasn't going to die because of Edward's own stupidity.

"I'm going to patrol now," Jacob announced getting up. "Sam, Paul and Jared take North and West. Quil, Embry, Collin take East. Leah, Seth and Brody take South."

"Ay, ay," they all replied getting up and leaving, following Jacob out the house.

"I'll get Billy and me home Jake," Sue said.

"Thanks Sue. Bye Billy."

"Bye kid," Billy replied. Jacob left the house too.

"Are you going to explain the legend?" Carlisle asked.

"No," Billy replied simply, not adding any reasoning behind his answer. "You have yourselves a good afternoon." Then he and Sue left without another word, blocking their thoughts from Edward's prying mind by chanting old Quileute songs.

"Come on Eddie," Alice said excitedly skipping to her brother. "Let's go find you something to wear for tomorrow."

"You just couldn't wait to have me back, could you?" the copper head grumbled.

"I missed you very much."

"I wasn't even gone that long!"

"No, but I still missed you."

"Okay hold up," Emmett said, getting the Cullen's attention. "Am I the only one that noticed that Jacob is bigger?"

"Nope, we all saw that," Rosalie replied. "He's bigger than you now."

"Yeah… he can totally beat my ass now."

"He could always beat your ass," Edward said. The others laughed, while Emmett pouted, looking insulted by the comment.

"Whatever Eddie, at least I can beat your ass!" Edward only laughed, knowing his brother was just trying to make himself feel better.

**FIN!**

I feel like my chapters are shorter… I don't know but… hope it's good… Please R&R and add some ideas… I'm sorta at a loss right now… thanks lovelies…

**Next chapter:**

**There's a bet and a surprise for the betters… is that what their called? Betters? Hmm…**

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	17. A Bet Lost For Both

**EDITED!**

**A/N:** Number three for today… awesome!

**Notes:**

_[ _– beginning of Vision

_]_ – end of Vision

**Disclaimer: **Still don't

**Then They Fell In Love: A Bet Lost For Both**

"Edward!" Bella said excitedly as she saw her ex climb out his prized Volvo with a smile. She hadn't seen him in a very long time and she was beginning to wonder if she'd see him at all anymore. She missed him something terrible and if this was the only way she'd get to see him then she'd be glad to take it.

"Bella," he replied, hugging her gently and kissing her forehead which made the girl blush deeply and smile. Bella knew it was a friendly kiss, she didn't read too much into it. She could feel it was different from the other kisses he'd given her when they were dating, but she was okay with that. She'd take this to being hated any day.

"Where have you been all this time?"

"We were handling a few things."

"Oh… and you didn't invite me to the wedding."

"The Volturi was invited and they accept the invite."

"Oh… Them." Bella pulled a face and Edward grinned.

"Yes. Them."

Edward was about to add more but was interrupted. He turned to Alice and watched her closely as her posture changed and her eyes glazed over. The Vampire girl was having a vision.

_[_

"_If we can get that klutz we can lure him in," the dark haired boy said sounding determined._

"_But do I have to? I'm so tired of trying to catch him. He's always with that stupid Cullen boy," the girl brown haired girl said in a small whining voice._

"_Do you want that boy or not?"_

"_Of course I do!"_

"_Then act like it! Now, if we can lure Isabella Swan to us, he'll come looking for her then __**bam**__, we get him. Then he'll be mine!"_

"_Ours!"_

"_Whatever! Just… ugh! Do something else Bree, you're annoying me."_

"_You're so rude! Victoria-." The boy grabbed Bree's arm._

"_Is dead! She was weak and she failed."_

"_Ow Riley, you're hurting me. Let go!"_

"_No more talking about Victoria."_

"_Fine! Sorry!"_

"_Just go do something else!"_

_]_

The vision ended and Alice blinked a few times and shook her head to clear it. Before anyone could say anything, the sprite-like girl pulled her cellphone out her pocket and speed quickly dialled someone. The phone rang twice before someone replied with a grouchy hello.

"Jake?" Alice said in a slightly panicked voice.

"_Hey Pixie, what's up" _Jacob asked, sounding half asleep. If the matter at hand wasn't so serious, Alice would've rolled her eyes at the boy.

"Can you come to school to pick Bella up? She's coming to the Rez."

"_Uh… Why?"_

"There's been a threat. I'll explain later."

"'_Kay, I'm on my way."_

"Thanks Wolfey." Alice ended the call and let out a long sigh, leaning against Jasper who was sending her slow waves of calm.

"It's alright Bella," Edward said soothingly when he saw the girl tense up and looked around at the Vampires with wide, frightened eyes.

"Who's threatening me?" Bella asked. "I thought Victoria was dead. Is it the Volturi?"

"No Bella. Don't worry; you're going to the Rez. We're just going to wait for Jake to come get you." Bella nodded and they all stood there, waiting for the Shifter to arrive.

Jacob arrived about half an hour later clad in a pair of tight jeans, a dark t-shirt and a leather jacket. He parked his motorbike besides Edward's Volvo and hopped off, sauntering towards the tense Vampires and Human.

""

"Check it out, it's Black," Mike Newton said looking towards the area that the Cullen's and Bella were standing. Mike's little group of friends looked at the huge Native – he was bigger than before… way bigger than before! – with interested eyes. They wanted to know what the Native was doing at the school.

"I bet Cullen could beat Black's ass," Tyler said. A few of the others agreed.

"Nah, Black could totally beat that skinny assed Cullen. Look at the size of that guy."

"Speed beats strength man."

"Yeah, but one good punch could stop that speed. Black would totally beat Cullen."

"Wanna bet?"

"You're on."

"Fifty bucks says Cullen could beat Black."

"Fifty says he can't." Just as the two boys shook hands they saw Jacob pulled Edward towards him and kiss the older boy. "What the hell?" The rest of the group started laughing at the two boys.

"When did that happen?"

"Dude!"

""

Alice cleared her throat when they all started to notice how intense Jacob and Edward's kiss was getting. Jacob pulled away from his husband gently, making Edward moan in protest and grab onto Jacob's top. Jacob chuckled.

"I'll see you at home," he whispered to Edward who shivered slight at the warm breath against his ear.

"Yes, of course," Edward replied letting go of Jacob's top and soothing it out gently though that didn't take away the wrinkles he'd made. Jacob grinned.

"So how much trouble will you be in if you leave now?"

"A lot," Alice chimed. "Come on lover boy, school's important too."

"Yes, quiet right," Edward said stepping away from Jacob before he got tempted to leave with the Shifter.

"Bye mozzy," Jacob said, kissing Edward gently.

"Bye pup." Jacob got onto the bike and Bella got behind him, helmet on her head for safety and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"_Jealous?"_ Jake asked Edward, smirking.

'_Obviously,'_ Edward replied. This only made Jacob's grin widen.

"_Good!"_ he thought to his Vampire. "Later leeches," Jacob said then with a single kick start and rev rode off.

"Oh sweet love," Alice said gleefully. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Let's go," he said dragging his family into the school. The sooner this school thing was done, the sooner he'd get back to his Wolf.

**FIN!**

It's very short, the shortest, I know… but that's only because it's a filler chapter. I just needed it so I could reveal the new threat and do my little bet thing you know… Please R&R

**Next chapter:**

**Legend of Kiowa…**

See what I did there… no? Ah well… hehe…

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZYa'll**


	18. The Legend of Kiowa

**EDITED!**

**A/N:** Number 4 for today… I am on a role… dzammm!

**Disclaimer: **Nah-ah

**Then They Fell In Love: Legend Of Kiowa**

**Edward's POV**

During the course of the day I started to feel terrible. My body felt cold – I usually don't feel it; I just know that it is cold but this time I could feel it. It felt like someone was pouring ice water on it. At first I ignored it, thinking it was something that would pass, but the more I ignored it the more it made itself known.

By lunch time it was worse having changed dramatically. From feeling like I was ice cold my body now felt like it was on fire. My skin felt like it was burning, my head was literally spinning and I had this deep urge to throw up. Throw up what? I had no idea. I didn't even think it was even possible for a Vampire to feel nauseated.

"Eddie," Alice said gently, putting her hand on my arm, instantly cooling it. I let out a breath at the feeling. The burning was actually painful. How could I feel pain? I was an undead, things such as pain and temperature didn't affect me anymore… well at least they shouldn't. "Are you okay Eddie?" No use lying to them, Jasper could probably feel my discomfort and who knows, Alice probably Saw something.

"No," I replied, panting out the word, feeling breathless and slightly faint. "My body feels like it's on fire." I felt a wave of calm hit me which helped the panic that was rising within me drop.

"Maybe we should take you home," Rosalie suggested. Yes, home. Take me home to Jacob.

"I'll call Jake," Alice said already pulling her cellphone out to get a hold of my Mate.

"And Billy," I said. "He knows something."

"And Carlisle," Rosalie added. Alice rushed out the cafeteria, yapping on her phone quickly.

"Come on bro, let's get you home," Emmett said helping me up. We walked out the cafeteria and headed to the parking lot. Rosalie rode in my car with me, taking the driver's seat since I was in no condition to drive and we headed home.

ooooo

"Are you okay" Jacob asked me for the umpteenth time since he'd arrived with Billy, Sue, Emily and the Pack. He was worried about me, I could see it clear in his eyes, and he kept biting his bottom lip and running his fingers through his hair – a habit he'd picked up from me.

"I'm fine pup, quiet worrying," I said touching his arm gently to reassure him.

"Alright then," Billy said getting everyone's attention. "Now that everyone is here, I'll begin explain everything to you. I spoke to the Elders and after hours of research we think we know what is going on." The man fell silent and looked at everyone in the room, wanting to make sure he had everyone's attention for this. "There is an old Legend that Quileute Wolves dream of after they first transform. All but the Wolf who the dream is based on have this dream.

"All the boys who Phased have come to me about the dream, and I have explained it to them. The only person who didn't come to me was Jacob. This is when I realised that he was the Wolf from the Legend. And when he Imprint on Edward, it confirmed everything. I will tell you the Legend first then you will understand. But I can only tell it in the right way." Sam and Paul got up, understanding what that meant.

"We'll go set it up," Sam said and they both walked out. I tried reading Billy's mind but he was chanting in Quileute so I couldn't hear anything audible. Paul came back and nodded at Billy.

"Let's go," the old man said. We got outside and saw that a fire had been started. We all sat around it. Jacob sat behind me, wrapping his arms around me protectively. It felt good. I loved the feel of his arms wrapped around me.

"_Are you okay?"_ Jacob asked again.

'_Yes, I'm alright.'_ Jacob smiled. He was so adorable.

"Long ago," Billy started. "Before even Ephraim was born, there was a young Wolf that went by the name of Kiowa. Kiowa was a weak Wolf, the weakest in his Pack, the smallest and the youngest. Everyone looked down upon him because of his sight and his lack of fighting skills, he was typically the runt of the Pack.

"When Kiowa first met the Cold One's he Imprinted on one of them immediately, not a single word had been uttered between the two groups and Kiowa had Imprinted.

"The Pack was beyond furious about this. They didn't understand how one of their own could Imprint on a Cold One, and a male Cold One no less. It was a shameful thing, unheard of, a complete taboo.

"Filled with rage, the Pack cast Kiowa away, telling him never to return. The Pack had always wanted to kick him out because of his weakness but couldn't because that wasn't a viable reason. But now that he'd Imprinted on a leech they'd had a better reason. They called it traitorous behaviour.

"Kiowa left the Pack and his family and stayed with his Imprint because his Pack would not have him back. They wouldn't have him back, not when he'd Imprinted on a leech, not when he did the unthinkable.

"That's when the changes began. First, Kiowa became stronger, he got increasingly larger too. He felt abnormal, larger than usual and he didn't like it. He and his Imprint were confused. None of the other Wolves had gone through these changes when they'd Imprinted. They'd all stayed the same size and didn't get stronger without trying.

"But then something else happened that completely confused the pair. Kiowa's Imprint started having changes too. These changes occurred after him and Kiowa had gotten married and had been blessed by the Quileute Chief – who was a kind and understanding man – and consummated their marriage.

"First Donavan – the Imprint – got warmer. At first it was not noticed but then he began getting warmer and warmer till one day he was back to his mortal self. The Chief and Donavan's Coven had tried in every way they could to understand what was going on with the Vampire but with no luck.

"But then something miraculous happened. After months of research the Chief and the Coven found out that Donavan had fallen pregnant." My family and I gasped at hearing this. It couldn't be so, it was impossible. A _male Vampire_ couldn't possible get pregnant, it was impossible! "Yes, it was shocking to everyone, but it was true, Donavan was to going to have a child.

"Yes, the pregnancy did have difficult times. Kiowa was afraid he'd lose his Imprint but it never happened. Donavan survived the unusual and unexpected pregnancy. Because the child was a hybrid, it grew faster than normal Human children. So in a few months the child had fully developed and was ready to be born.

"I do not know how the child was born, but it happened. The Legend says that the child grew with both her parents till they all eventually died of old age." When Billy was done everyone was quiet, absorbing what Billy had just said. I could hear them all go over the story, analyse it, understand it. And they all had one conclusion…

I was pregnant! I was…

"Holy shit!" Jacob exclaimed breaking the silence as the information sunk in. "Holy shit!" I chuckled a little. That was such a Jacob response.

"He will be fine Jake," Sue said smiling at us happily.

"That's not the problem."

"Oh?"

"He's pregnant! As in… gonna have a baby."

"Yes, we've established that," Rosalie said with a huff. I wouldn't be surprised if my sister was jealous, she'd always wanted this for herself.

"So like… we're going to be old now?"

"I don't know Jake," Billy said. "You are The True Alpha, I don't know if you can stop."

"I've been meaning to ask about this True Alpha thing," Carlisle said. "Why do you keep referring to him as the True Alpha and not just an Alpha?"

"We are not allowed to share that information with anyone. Only the Wolves, Elders and the Chief are to know. Not even the Imprints may be told, not until the Wolf is certain they can trust the Imprints."

"Ah… I see… Well, I think I should probably go get Edward checked out, to see what's going on."

"Yes, that would be wise."

'_Will you tell me?'_ I thought to Jacob. He shook his head slightly. The movement didn't go unnoticed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Alice asked.

"Nothing," Jacob replied with a shrug.

"Hmm… Wait, I don't get it though. If Edward was the one thinking, how could you hear it?"

"Well…"

"He can hear thought that are directed to him," I said. Alice's eyes went wide in surprise. She smiled.

'_Can you hear me?'_ Alice asked Jacob in her mind.

"_Yes Pixie, I can hear you_,_"_ he replied.

"Wow! I just heard you."

"Yeah… really?" Jake said in faux-shock.

"How though?"

"I can channel my thoughts to a person."

"Really? You can also hear thoughts…and send them… if directed to you or directing to a specific person?"

"Yep."

"Do it again… Oooh! Can you do it to more than one person?"

"I don't know. It's not like I even do this all the time."

"Well try it." Jacob rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Okay." He concentrated on everyone's faces. _"Hi!"_

"Whoa…" Emmett said. "That was wicked dude. Do it again."

"_Hello?"_

"Again-."

"No, I'm not Adam Lambert*." Emmett pouted.

"Jake's got powers?" Quil asked, amazed.

"They are called gifts, and yes, it appears so," Carlisle answered.

"Awesome!" Embry said with a large grin.

"What else can you do?"

"I can't do anything else. Besides my stupid canines getting longer and sharper, but that isn't a gift," Jacob said.

"Hmm… so the venom might not have affected you in a bad way, but it did affect you," Carlisle said.

"Yeah… I'm not dying any time soon."

"No, you aren't. Come now. I want to see my grandchild."

"You don't know if it's true. Legends can be stories."

"We can't be sure unless we see."

"And we did have the dreams," Sam said. Jacob glared at the co-Alpha. "Well we did."

"We're all coming to see the little one!" Alice said jumping up and practically bouncing with excitement.

"Let's-," Carlisle tried.

"We're coming too!"

"Fine, let's go then." We all got up and went to my father's make-shift hospital room. He prepared the equipment and made me lie on the bed and pull my shirt up. "I'm just going to put some of this 'cold stuff' on then we can see if there's anything in there." Carlisle opened the 'cold stuff' and squeezed some onto my belly, just below my belly-button. He ran the stick thing (as I heard the others call it in their minds) over it. "There!" He pointed at a blob that was about 3 cm on the screen. "There's your little baby, the hearts beating too."

"Aw… it's so cute!" Alice cooed.

"It doesn't even have a face yet," Jacob pointed.

"I don't care! It's still cute!" I rolled my eyes at her. I looked at Jacob. He had a really goofy smile on his face which made me laugh.

"This is awesome!" Quil said. "I'm going to be an uncle."

"Oh, my goodness!" Alice exclaimed. "We need a room, oh my and a name. Gasp! And clothes."

"Alice," Jacob complained. "We don't even know if it's a girl or a boy."

"Uh… So?"

"So how can you get all that stuff?"

"Easily! I buy any colour but blue or pink. And the baby's room doesn't have to be pink or blue, it can be any colour."

"Great… That's just awesome."

"Don't worry Jake, it'll be great… oh, we can have a baby shower! Perfect!"

"Alice…" we all complained and she babbled on about baby names and baby clothes and the works.

**FIN!**

YAY baby! And yes, I did make that crappy Legend up. You can tell… its nonsence.

**Next chapter:**

**Godmother Rosalie… Yay Rosie!**

Probably gave it all away now… Ah well, big whoop.

*You know the song by Adam Lambert, I'm here for your entertainment… yeah….

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	19. Godmother Rosalie

**EDITED!**

**A/N:** Then came number 5… whooooopasss!

**Disclaimer: **No, never

**Then They Fell In Love: Godmother Rosalie**

In three short months Edward's bare there baby bump was very much visible. To anyone else around him, he looked like he was at least six months along the way he was so big. It was amazing to watch that belly grow – and so quickly too.

Carlisle spent many hours in his office trying to find more information about the pregnancy and how it would affect Edward. He wanted to make sure that everything went smoothly for the auburn haired boy and that there were no complications. He was very happy about being a grandfather, because this was something he never thought would happen.

Esmé was the usual loveable mother Material, worrying about her son and his comfort and trying to make sure that he was alright and that he wasn't in any sort of discomfort. She was over excited about the idea of being called grandma someday soon. After being turned she'd lost the idea of ever having any child in the house, but now here was a chance, one she never thought would come.

Emmett and Jasper were excited about finally being uncles. They constantly poked Edward's stomach* and chuckled to themselves before making some comment about their brothers growing belly – the most common being 'it looks like a pot belly' or even better, 'it looks like you swallowed a balloon'. The two were ready to spoil the baby rotten and couldn't wait for it to be born.

Alice… well Alice was a big problem. She already had a room prepared for the baby for when it was finally born. It already had a wardrobe filled with clothes, which was totally uncool in the expecting father's opinion they wanted to buy their child's clothes, but Alice apparently had it all under control. The girl couldn't wait for the child to be born. She constantly tried to See but things were too blurry for her to See and it frustrated Alice to no end. She hated being Blinded.

Embry, Quil and Seth were battling – more verbally then physically which was a good thing – about the baby's sex and who was going to be chosen to be the godfather. They each wanted to be given the title and were competing to be picked. It was funny to watch, but it could get annoying. The boys were over the moon about finally being uncles – they'd been waiting for this moment since they'd had their dreams and Billy had explained it to them.

Although Collin and Brady were also excited about the whole being uncle's thing, they were just glad that they weren't the ones that were going to get a baby, no 'stress and shit'. They were just happy for their Pack Alpha and couldn't wait for the arrival of the little one. The idea of not being the youngest in the Pack was good for the two boys.

Sam, Paul and Jared were chilled about the situation though they wore these goofy 'I'm going to be an uncle' smiles all the time. They tried to stay cool about the whole thing and would 'in passing' ask how Edward was doing or randomly drop by the Cullen house and check on the Vampire, 'just to make sure [he] wasn't dying on [them] or anything like that'. It was sweet how they worried, really.

Leah was still a complete bitch. That would probably never change. But she was an excited 'I'm going to be an aunty soon' complete bitch. Though she was less worried then Sam, Paul and Jared, she also sometimes – though less than the older boys – came over to check on Edward. She didn't exactly spent time with him, but she did stick around to see how he was doing. She mostly spent her time in the kitchen with anyone from the Pack who was around. Yeah, Leah was still a complete bitch, but a bitch that cared about her unborn niece/nephew.

Billy couldn't stop smiling, even when his favourite team lost in baseball he still smiled the entire time – Charlie had asked more than once what was going on, but Billy had just shook his head and simply said 'Life is just good'. The old man was happy for his son and son-in-law. They were about to step into the next stage of their lives and yes, it would be hard, but it would be worth. Sarah would've been so proud of her little boy – all grown up, a man ready to become a father – because Billy sure was proud of his son.

The expecting parents were nervous, which was predictable of course. They didn't know how the birth was going to go or what to expect. The baby was growing faster than they'd thought – they knew it would grow fast, but they hadn't expected it to grow as fast as it was – and it seemed that it might come sooner which made the boys even more nervous. Of course they were happy that they were going to be parents, they'd never thought that it would happen. Edward had always figured that when eventually they did wanted a child they would adopt or they would get a surrogate. He never thought that he would be the one who would be carrying their child, that they would have a child that shared both their DNA and not just Jacob's – because it would've been his sperm used – or no DNA at all. But he was happy about this alterative, and so was Jacob. They'd have a child to call their own, no ifs or maybes about it!

Rosalie, for an unknown reason, didn't take the news so well. She'd drifted away from everyone, didn't speak as often, her scowl was back and she spent more time away from the house – she was just suddenly so very cold. She refused to speak to anyone, not even her goof-ball of a husband could get to her. Instead she'd just get pissed off and shout at him to leave her the hell alone if he wanted to keep his balls. This really bothered everyone.

No one understood why Rosalie was acting this way; they had really thought that she'd be the most excited about a baby finally being in the house. But the news appeared to have the opposite effect. Alice had shouted at her about it her attitude, but Rosalie had just shrugged it off and ran out the house before another word could be uttered.

""

"Rose?" Jacob said quietly. This was the first time in way too long since he'd actually gotten a moment to speak to Rosalie. Most times she'd make herself scarce whenever he or Edward was in the room. It bothered Jacob and he wanted to fix things. He wanted to know what was wrong and how he could fix it. He hated cold Rosalie and wanted the smile not so bitchy Rosalie back!

He found the blonde Vampire sitting outside on the patio looking up at the billions of stars. She'd been there for a few hours now, just watching the stars as they shone brightly in the night sky. She always loved the stars; they always calmed her down and made her smile.

"Can I talk to you?" Jacob asked cautiously. He didn't want the blonde to have another one of her freak-outs and run off. He really wanted to talk to her.

"Sure Jake," Rosalie answered with a soft sigh. Jacob sat down beside her with a sigh of his own.

"Rose… What's wrong? Why… why won't you talk to me anymore? It's like… it's like the olden days again, when you hated me. Do you hate me?"

"Jake, I don't hate you. I never _really_ did. It was just your smell that bothered me then."

"What about now?" Rosalie fell silent for a long moment. Jacob was afraid she would just get up and leave, but it never happened. Instead the blonde let out a long sigh before she started speaking.

"I always had this dream Jake. I dreamt that one day I'd get married and me and my wonderful husband would have these beautiful little babies that we'd completely fawn over and spoil and never be able to say no to because they were just that adorable. When my best friend had her son, I wanted that dream to be true even more. I saw the way she would be with her son, she was like a completely different person and I wanted that for myself. I wanted to be like that too.

"But then my dreams completely shattered in a single night. When I was turned into this… this _thing,_ I could never be able to live my dream. I'd never be able to feel my child move within me, never be able to hear people tell me I was glowing, never be able to go through the process of bringing my baby into the world. I was undead, my body would never be able to produce anything. And I just had to live with that; I had to accept that I would never be a mother to my _own_ children.

"And then… and then we find out that _Edward_ is pregnant. We learn that you and Edward are having a baby and we all watch it develop and he gets to go through all the experiences I wanted so desperately to go through. I have to go through hearing people tell him how much he's glowing, how much the baby is growing, how excited they all are to be able to finally meet the baby in person. It sucks. It's just a double blow."

"What do you mean it's a double blow?"

"Jake, Edward's a Vampire, like me, that's one blow, one extremely bad blow. And second and worst blow is that he's a dude. It's not fair. I want this so bad but I can't get it, but him…" Rosalie shook her head. "It's just not fair!" The pair feel silent after that neither of them saying a word as they let the words sink in.

After a long while Jacob let out a long sigh. "Hey Rose… I know that it's not the same thing but… if you want to that is, will you be the godmother?"

"What?"

"Will you be our son or daughters godmother? She or he will need a Maternal figure and I know that Emily, Esmé and Alice will be around but their like aunts and grandmother. You could be like… like surrogate mother." Rosalie looked at the Shifter for a long moment then slowly smiled.

"Really?" she asked as the excitement grew within her. "You really mean it?" Jacob nodded, he too smiling.

"Yes." Rosalie squealed and jumped up to hug the father-to-be.

"Thank you Jacob, thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me." She stood up straight and fixed her dress. "I guess I have to go make up for lost time with baby since I am godmother now?"

"Yeah… I guess you do."

"Why don't you guys want to know if it's a girl or boy? It would be so much easier than calling the poor kid baby all the time."

"Nah, we want it to be a surprise."

"Oh well… whatever. Where are you headed to now?"

"Patrol, it's my shift now."

"You've been doing that every day for the past three months."

"Bella was threatened three months ago Rose. I can't just ignore that."

"Yeah, I guess… Well, excuse me while I go bond with my godchild."

"Sure, sure." Rosalie went inside while Jacob ran off to join the pack for patrol. Rosalie was grateful that it was only her and Edward in the house, everyone else had either gone hunting or baby clothes shopping or in Carlisle's case to work.

"Hey Eddie," Rosalie said quietly as she walked over to the couch where Edward sat.

"Hello Rosalie," Edward said. "Have you seen Jacob?"

"He just left, he went patrolling."

"Oh." Edward suddenly burst into tears.

"Eddie! Hey, what's wrong?" Rosalie rushed to her brother and wrapped her arms around him, patting his back gently, trying to soothe him.

"I think he hates me Rose."

"What?"

"I think Jacob hates me."

"Why would you think something like that Eddie?"

"He… he doesn't… touch me."

"I'm sure it's nothing."

"Yeah… maybe…"

"Don't worry about him, it's really probably nothing." Edward nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, quite sure. I think he's just worried and nervous. He's The True Alpha remember, he has a whole lot of things to worry about right now. And I think he's just freaking out that he's going to be a father soon and he doesn't quite know how to handle that." Edward nodded at that, wiping away the tears.

"Okay…"

"Now then, let's see that baby bump of yours."

"I'm huge!"

"No you're not; you're better than most pregnant women."

"Than… wait… what?" Rosalie laugh for the first time in months, it felt good.

"You know what I mean Eddie."

"Yes… I guess I do."

Edward and Rosalie spent the next few hours talking about nothing in particular, enjoying each other's – and the baby's – company. Rosalie tried to apologies about her behaviour but Edward stopped her, telling her that he understood now why she reacted the way she did. He too offered her the role of godmother and Rosalie happily accepted the role. She was going to spoil this child rotten. Eventually Edward fell asleep, tired out by nothing at all. It was cute really, watching him try to fight the fatigue but the fight being futile and he eventually fell asleep.

"I'm hoooome!" Alice called from the kitchen when she returned from her mall crawl. She walked into the living room to find Edward fast asleep in Rosalie's arms.

"Shh… he's sleeping Alice," the blonde said in a hushed voice. She didn't want to bother her brother, he was quite tired.

"Sorry. I still can't get used to the fact that he's turning human again."

"Yeah… me neither." They both looked at Edward for a while. He looked so peaceful. "So, you went shopping… _again_?"

"They had the cutes baby clothes ever! I just couldn't resist." Rosalie rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Typical!"

"Shut up Rose! Anyway, I'm going to put these away."

"I should probably get something for baby. I wouldn't be a good godmother if I didn't."

"What?!"

"Shh Alice! Edward's fucking sleeping!"

"Sorry. When did you become baby's godmother?"

"Today. Jacob said I talked about it and he offered me the role, then Edward offered it to me too. So I'm godmother now."

"That's not fair."

"Yeah… well life isn't fair."

"Whatever Rosalie!" Alice let out a huff then rushed out the living room and went up to the baby's room.

ooooo

Hours later Jacob found himself standing in baby's room, lost in his own mind, thinking about his current situation.

"_I'm scared to death. Edward's pregnant – that sentence freaks me out no end. I'm scared that I'll try and do something with Edward and hurt him and the baby. I'm much stronger than I used to be and he's so much weaker than before. He's not fully Vampire anymore, he can't handle my strength like he used to._

"_Carlisle said that Ed's not completely human yet and he highly doubts he will be because the baby's doing something that's keeping Edward's body a little normal – well Vampire normal. But that still doesn't make me comfortable, it still scares me. What if I try to hug him and I squeeze to tight and I hurt Edward and… I just can't risk those types of things._

"_I've stopped growing at least, which is good. I'm taller than Emmett though, and much bigger. Dad said it has something to do with my being The True Alpha, that I'm growing into my Wolf or something like that. He makes it sound like it's a pair of shoes or something: 'It's nothing to worry about kid. You're just growing into your Wolf. You'll stop growing when your Wolf is comfortable'._

"_I can't handle being a True Alpha though, it's going to be hard and Edward being pregnant isn't helping the situation. There are just suddenly so many damn responsibilities and I can't handle them all at once. I'm scare and confused and I'm feeling a bit lonely. Sure I have support, but it's not enough, my family can only do so much in supporting me._

"_I thought after Imprinting on a male Vampire I'd be home free – well after almost dying – but now… now I'm really screwed. I don't even know if I can be a good True Alpha, I'm scared that I'll screw up and it'll cost many of my friends and family their lives. I don't even know what the baby's going to do to Ed or if I'm going to be a good enough father to the kid. I want to be like my dad, I want to be a good father, to be there. But I don't know… I just wish… fuck! Why is this so damn hard?"_

Jacob looked up from the crib and saw Edward standing by the door looking at him with tear-filled eyes. Jacob's breath caught in his throat as he looked at his Imprint. The Vampire looked… pained.

"Ed?" Jacob got up and rushed to his Imprint. "Ed, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Is it the baby? Come on Ed, tell me. Are you hurt?" Edward shook his head, the tears running down his beautiful face. "Ed? What is it? Please, tell me."

"Are-are you angry?" Edward asked in a small voice, looking down to the grown as the tears continued to fall.

"What?" Jacob was confused because what was Edward talking about

"Are you angry at me for getting pregnant?"

"What? Ed no, of course not! Why would you think that?"

"You're never around anymore. You won't even look at me. Do you still find me attractive? Because I don't think you find me attractive at all. I look fat and ugly Jake. Do you still think I'm gorgeous?"

"Ed… I never stopped thinking you were gorgeous."

"Re- really?"

"Yes!"

"Then… then why do you avoid me? I feel alone without you. I feel like I'm losing you."

"W-what if I hurt you or the baby Ed? What if I try to hug you and I hurt you and the baby somehow? I could never live with myself if that happened."

"But you won't hurt me Jake. I know you won't. You'd never do that. Here, give me your hands." Edward took Jacob's hands and placed them on his moving belly. Jacob smiled brightly and looked at Edward with tears of joy in his eyes. "Baby does that every time you're around." Jacob knelt down in front of Edward, hands still on his Imprints stomach, with Edward's on his.

"Hello baby, my name is Jacob; I'm your Pops." Edward looked down at his Mate and smiled. "I know I've been avoiding you and Daddy. I'm sorry for that. It's coz I was scared, I was scared that I'd hurt you and Daddy and if something like that every happened I'd never be able to forgive myself. But I know you won't hurt Daddy because you love him very much so I won't hurt Daddy either because I love him very much too. I love him baby, so please don't kick him too much, he's not a really good soccer ball for you, but I promise when you're old enough I'll buy you a proper one. Thanks for trying to not hurt him, you're a good baby. I love you very much, you and Daddy."

Jake kissed Edward's stomach then heard a click coming from the door. He looked there and saw Alice, Rosalie and Esmé standing at the door way with large smiles on their faces and tears in their eyes. Alice was holding the camera and snapping a photo of the moment.

"That was beautiful," Esmé said smiling. "You're both going to be amazing parents." Jacob stood up and wrapped his arms around Edward gently aware of the tears falling from the Vampire's face. This time he was sure they were tears of joy, and that made the Shifter happy.

"I love you Pup," Edward muttered, leaning into Jacob.

"I love you too half-undead-Ed." Edward chuckled at the new nickname. Another picture was taken.

"You guys are so cute together, I love it!" Alice said snapping two more pictures.

"Why so many pictures Pixie?' Jacob asked.

"I'm starting a scrapbook for baby."

"Baby isn't even born yet," Edward said.

"I know. But then I want baby to see how much his or her parents loved each other."

"_What are you hiding Pixie?"_ Jacob thought to the Vampire girl.

'_Nothing Jakey.'_

"_Liar!"_

'_If I told you I'd be revealing baby's gender.'_

"_Is it something bad?"_

'_Nope, good. But it's got to do with Rose and baby. She's really gonna spoil that kid. You did a good thing by making her baby's godmother.'_

"_Hmm…Yeah…"_

'_I promise it's nothing bad. Promise.'_

"_Fine, okay."_

"What are you two talking about?" Edward asked suspiciously. He'd lost his gift during the pregnancy, along with his speed and strength. It annoyed him to no end, he felt weaker and he didn't like feeling weak. And then Esmé fawned over him, making him sit whenever he tried to do _anything_. It was seriously annoying.

"Nothing," both Jake and Alice said. The reply was too quick.

"Mmhmm…"

"Are you two hungry?" Esmé asked the boys.

"Starved," they both replied.

"Good. I'll go make you something to eat. Come on girls, let's go make them something." She rushed out the room and the girls followed, after Alice snapped another picture.

"I love you," both boys said at the same time then chuckled.

"Come on, let's go eat," Jacob said. He picked Edward up and carried him out bridal style.

"Hey, stop that. I can walk you know," Edward protested.

"I know, but I like carrying you. It's fun."

"Loser!"

"Sure, sure."

"But I still love you."

"What's not to love?"

"Oh please." They both laughed as they walked into the kitchen.

After they ate they were led out the house and into the forest – blind-folded.

"You may take them off now," Alice said. The boys pulled off their blind-folds and saw a beautiful double story house.

"Wow…" they breathed, looking at the beautiful little house. Edward's Volvo and Jacob's Lamborghini Reventon – which had driven his pack Mates crazy when they'd seen it, they kept touching it and looking at it and taking pictures of it and with it – parked in front of the double door garage.

"It's yours," Rosalie said with a large smile. "We even have baby's room prepared for you."

"Thank you guys so much," Edward said getting all teary eyed. The boys hugged the family. "You're all amazing."

"The pack helped too," Alice said smiling. The boys smiled – making a mental note to thank the rowdy boys and Leah – then walked into their beautiful new home.

**FIN!**

Aw… good chapter… I think. Only you can tell me if it was good or not… when you review… thanks though… you guys are awesome…

*I'll be honest, I totally do that too. It's fun-ny… the stomach is just so hard you know… I can't resist.

Anywho…

**Next chapter:**

**I do something bad.**

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	20. Jacob's Song

**EDITED!**

**A/N: **Jeepers by golly, I hope this chapter works out well…

And let me apologise in advance for what I am about to do, but it has a reason, I promise… and the reason comes out during this chapter… and there's like a whole lot of stuff to absorb this chapter… whow…

But either way this one's for Grizzo… thx… gr! *LOL* I know it's probably a crappy chapter to dedicate to someone but yeah… it's still for you… gr! = I love it!

And obviously Rat3000, who has given me an AMAZING idea for my next fic… Holy macaroni, I'm literally buzzing with excitement right now because of the idea… OMGGGGGG!

And a shout-out to a new addition The Demonzunleashed Reviewer Family: SO-LONG-LOVE… thanks lovelie… and welcome to the family *smiles broadly*

BTW: This is the result of three tries at writing this chapter, it was hard!

**NOTE:**

"_anything written like this is in Alice's visions"_

ooooo time pass

jjjjjjjjjjjjjj change in POV

**Disclaimer:** Nah-ah

**Then They Fell In Love: Jacob's Song**

"Ah!" Edward let out a gasp as he clutched his stomach. He could feel the baby moving, but it wasn't in a good way. Baby wasn't kicking like normal. There was something wrong. Baby kicked again, harder this time. "OW!" Jacob heard the sound and sat up quickly and looked around. He saw Edward curled in a ball and clutching his stomach, whimpering in pain.

"Ed? Ed, are you okay?" the Wolf asked, panicking at seeing his Imprint in pain. Edward was breathing in and out heavily.

"Hurts," Edward whispered.

"Ed…" Jacob scooted closer to Edward but landed on something wet. _"Could Ed's water have broken or something? But it's too soon."_ Jacob looked down at the wet spot and felt his whole body go cold.

Blood!

"Edward? Ed?" Jacob was completely freaking out now. He could easily smell the metallic tang of the blood and it was sending him into a full panic attack. "Ed, what's wrong?"

"Ow…" Edward whimpered some more, clutching his belly as the baby continued to move around in an abnormal way.

"Ed, talk to me. Please."

"Hurts Jake… hurts so bad." Edward let out a loud pain-filled cry.

"I'm taking you to the house." Jacob wasted no time; he picked Edward up gently and rushed out of their house and to the main house. "Carlisle!" Jacob called, bursting into the quiet home as trying to find the Vampire doctor. "Carlisle where are you?"

"What is-?" But Carlisle stopped when he saw the state Edward was in. "Take him down to the room." Jacob rushed down to the make-shift hospital room while Carlisle got his things ready and got Emmett and Jasper down there too. Esmé joined them quickly.

"AH!" Edward cried, curling up in pain. "JAKE!"

"Get him on the bed Jake." Jacob put his Imprint down gently not wanting to move away from his Imprint but knowing he had to in order for Carlisle to get to work. Edward continued to curl up as the pain coursed through his body. "Emmett, Jasper, hold him down." The two boys held their squirming brother down.

"OOOOW… It hurts, it hurts so badly!" Edward cried, tears rushing down his face as the pain worsened. "OW!"

"It's okay Edward. It's all right." Jacob was standing in a corner, being held by Esmé, trying to block out all sound. He didn't want to hear, he didn't want to see. His Ed was in pain, he was hurting and there was so much blood. Carlisle gave Edward an anaesthetic to help ease the pain, but it seemed the thing wasn't working because Edward continued to cry and scream in pain.

"Edward, I need you to relax," Carlisle said gently as he tried to check his over his son who continued to shriek and whimper from the pain.

"Make it stop!" Jacob wept in Esmé's arms. "Please, make the pain go away."

"Shh Jake, it's alright," Esmé said, in her sweet motherly voice.

"AHA! HURTS!" Edward cried.

"Do something Carlisle! I can't handle him on my own," Emmett shouted. Jasper had rushed out moments ago because he couldn't handle all the different emotions that were in the room. He'd been forced to leave the room.

Edward screamed as the pain shot through his entire body. It hurt so bad he couldn't do anything but scream and try and fight the pain away. Why did it hurt so bad? Was it the baby? Was there something wrong with his baby? He could still feel the baby moving within him in the most abnormal way and it scared him.

Carlisle strapped Edward down to stop him from trying to escape or curling up while he was trying to help the copper haired Vampire. He had to work fast, Edward was losing too much blood, there was just too much blood and Carlisle couldn't be sure where it was all coming from.

"Edward, I need you to calm down," Carlisle said. Edward screamed as another bolt of pain went through his body. "Edward, I can't help you if you fight me."

"Just do something Carlisle!" Jacob shouted.

Carlisle sighed. He knew that at times like these you had to stay calm, no matter which person he was helping was. He ripped off Edward's shirt and revealed the boys stomach.

If they could still eat he would've probably thrown up. Edward's stomach was bruised… badly. Blue, green, black and purple blotches all over the auburn haired boy's otherwise perfect skin. It showed that his son had been suffering in silent pain for quite some time now but hadn't said anything. Carlisle knew he had to work fast now. He knew that if the child wasn't removed from Edward's stomach it would do a lot more damage than bruising.

"Our only option now is to do a c-section," he said to his wife and daughters – who'd come down some time after Jasper's departure. The girls jumped into action, grabbing the equipment that would be needed to do the c-section and fixing it up.

"Done," Alice said with a shaky voice. Carlisle nodded. He scrubbed his hands – Edward was about 50% human and any disease that got to him might be fatal in his weakened state. When Carlisle was done preparing he walked to Edward who was breathing heavily and looking disorientated. Carlisle had had to give Edward more anaesthetic to help. It was enough to knock a normal person unconscious for a while.

"Scalpel," the doctor said in all professionalism. There was no space for mistakes at that moment.

Rosalie handed him the scalpel and sliced Edward's stomach open quickly but carefully. He put the scalpel down, noticing that Edward's belly wasn't healing at all. He hoped this wouldn't be a permanent thing, too afraid to even think of what would happen if Edward didn't revert to his normal self. He pulled the baby out as gently as possible. When the child was in his arms he rushed to the other side of the room and tried to check the child's vitals.

No sound came from the child and everyone waited with baited breaths. At least five minutes passed and no sound came from the area Carlisle stood with the child in his arms.

"Is it…" Jacob asked, from the corner he was sitting in. Carlisle let out a slow, broken sigh when he realised that the little girl wouldn't wake. The man turned around to look at the young Wolf.

"Jacob," the doctor said slowly. "I'm sorry Jake-."

"No… It can't be… you can't honestly mean… it's…."

"Jacob," Esmé started.

"NO! Not my child… not…" Jasper – who'd returned although it had taken a lot of strength to do so in the now depressing room – tried to send the younger boy waves of calm but was unsuccessful.

"I'm so sorry Jakey," Alice tried, her own voice breaking with emotion as she tried to comfort the teen.

"No! NO! Not… oh please no." Esmé hugged Jacob tightly, rubbing his back gently.

"Shh Jake. It's alright," she said.

"No… Why? Why?! Why my kid… why our child?!"

"Shh Jake… hush now." Jacob was shaking. He was so cold… so, so cold. "Shh Jake, relax."

"Why us…" he whispered.

"You have to be strong Jacob, for Edward," Carlisle said. "You have to show him that it's going to be okay. When he wakes up you're to have to be strong, even if it hurts Jacob. He's fragile Jacob, more so then you think. I know you're strong. I also know that it's unfair of me to ask you to be strong when you're hurting like this, but you must, for Edward's sake."

"What… what was it… what was the baby?"

"It was a girl." Jacob nodded numbly.

"Okay…" Jacob pulled away from Esmé, wiping at his tired face – he couldn't even cry, he couldn't find the strength to even cry – and walked towards a sleeping Edward. "I have to get him home. Can-can I take him home?"

"Yes, I'll just look him over and make sure he's okay then you can take him home." Jacob nodded and waited while Carlisle did the necessary check-ups. When the doctor was done and Edward had been changed into clean clothes, he stepped back and nodded at the boy. "When he wakes up he'll be back to his Vampire self. It might be a while till he wakes up though." Jacob nodded absently, picking Edward up gently, carrying him bridal style out the room.

"We've fixed the house up," Alice said gently to Jacob. He hadn't even realised that they'd left.

"Thanks Alice," the teen said in a hoarse voice. The Wolf left the house and went back to his own; placing his Imprint gently in bed and getting in himself, wrapping his arms around Edward's rapidly cooling body. "I love you Undead-Ed… I love you so much…"

ooooo

Edward woke up with a start. Jacob's warm body was wrapped securely around his own and he was feeling slightly warm. He liked the contact, it felt good, and he felt safe. He leaned closer into Jacob, fisting the younger boy's shirt and taking in a deep intake of air, his senses being filled with the wonderful smell of Jacob, woodsy and pine-like.

For a while he was happy, for a while he was smiling and relaxed, for a while everything was good… But then he remembered. He remembered the pain… the excruciating pain… he remember the way his baby moved, the way he could almost hear his child scream as the pain went through them both. He remember… oh goodness, oh goodness please no…

"Shh Ed, shh…" Jacob soothed feeling his Imprint shaking in his arms. The Wolf had been woken by the shuffling of his Imprint. He'd been waiting for Edward to finally realise what had happened and now he had to comfort his Imprint. "Shh…" Jacob tightened his hold a little more. He wasn't afraid he'd break Edward anymore, Edward was unbreakable again.

"Tell me it didn't happen," Edward begged in a small broken voice, a sob escaping. "Tell me our child isn't dead."

"It's going to be okay Ed."

"No! Not my baby, not _my_ child."

"Shh Ed… it's okay. She's in a better place."

"She? We were going to have a girl? My little girl's gone? She's… she's dead?"

"Shh… It's okay Ed. It's alright."

"How can you say it's alright when my daughter's dead Jacob?! I didn't even get to hold her! I didn't get to see her! It's not fair."

"I know… I know baby… Shh…" Edward wept tearlessly, sobs wracking his body.

"She was supposed to survive. She was supposed live. We were supposed to grow old with her… but she's gone… she's…"

"Hush Ed, it's okay. Don't think about it."

"Jake, I'm sorry… I'm-."

"It's okay Ed. It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known this would happen."

"But I did know Jake… I…"

"It's okay… shh… it's okay Ed." Jacob heard a howl which was a signal that it was his turn to go patrol.

"You should go."

"You need me."

"It's okay, I'll call Alice."

"Ed-."

"Go Jake, I'll be alright."

"You promise?" Edward nodded. He was so fragile… almost broken… "I'll call Alice. Stay here." Not that Edward would go anywhere; he didn't think he'd be able to go anywhere even if he wanted to. Jacob nodded then got out the bed. he placed a gentle kiss on Edward's forehead then went downstairs and called Alice who came seconds later.

"Hey Wolf-boy," she said with a soft yet sad smile.

"Hey Alice. He's upstairs."

"Okay, I'll look out for him."

"Thanks Alice."

"It's nothing Jake. He needs all of us." Another howl was heard.

"I have to go now, later Pixie."

"Bye." Jacob walked out the house. He took off his pants, tied them on the chord on his ankle and phased.

"_Hey Sam,"_ the teen said with a tired sigh.

'_Hey kid. How're you doing?'_ the co-Alpha asked his head.

"_I'm alright."_

'_Are you sure? You can go home if you have to.'_

"_I'm fine Sam."_

'_It's only been a week kid; I get it if you don't feel like doing this.'_

"_No Sam! It's fine. Just go home, Emily needs you."_ Sam sighed; he knew he couldn't argue with Jacob. The kid needed something to distract him, especially since he'd been stuck in the house most of the time looking after Edward. The kid needed this.

'_Okay kid.'_

"_Say hi to her for me."_

'_I'll do that.'_

"_And Sam…"_

'_Yes Jake?'_

"_Say hi to the baby for me."_

'_Will do kid.'_ Sam had found out that Emily was pregnant about a while back. He was really excited about finally being a father, but he'd been freaked when Jacob's baby had died so unexpectedly.

"_Later Sam."_

'_Bye kid.'_ Sam phased out and Jacob was left alone to patrol.

Jacob spent about an hour patrolling the area, making sure that everything was going smoothly. When he didn't find anything, he decided to Phase out and head home. Just as he was about to leave he smelt the scent of Vampire, unfamiliar but familiar Vampire. He phased quickly and put his pants on.

"What do you want?" he snarled at the Vampire. Aro appeared from the forest followed by a girl.

"Hello Jacob," Aro said smiling.

"Again I ask, what do you want?"

"I think I made it pretty obvious what I wanted."

"Well you can't have me."

"I knew you'd say that so I came up with a compromise."

"What's that?"

"A compromise, Jacob, is when two people-."

"Don't act smart leech, tell me what you want?"

"Seth Clearwater."

"What?"

"Yes… he's still young… I could nurture him; mould him to be a fine man-."

"No."

"It's either you or him Jacob, you pick."

"You're having neither of us leech!"

"Oh but I must have one. Wolves are so fascinating Jacob, I want to know more about you."

"So you think Seth's going to give you answers?"

"Well of course not. He's too young to know all the legends, but it doesn't matter, we could figure them out."

"You aren't having either of us," Jacob said in a definite voice. Aro pouted, not liking that one bit. "You will leave us leech. You will not bother me or my family. Go bother someone else with your psychedelically childish ways." Aro chuckled.

"Fine… but you should thank me."

"For what?"

"I got rid of that little problem you had."

"What problem's that?"

"It was a certain threat…"

"Oh…"

"I'm not bad Jacob."

"Sure, sure."

"I'm not bad, really."

"I'm sure you aren't. Just leave us alone."

"Very well then. I guess I'll leave now."

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

"Till we meet again Jacob."

"Sure…"

"Oh and Jacob…"

"What?"

"You will be mine someday…" Then Aro and the girl disappeared. Jacob glared at the space where Aro had stood.

"You wish," he muttered then began walking home humming Luka's Lullaby.

ooooo

Jacob was met with the sound of the piano being played. Edward was up and he was playing Luka's Lullaby. Jacob smiled slightly, hearing the song; then walked into the house and to where Edward was playing.

"Hey leech," he greeted kissing the top of the Vampire's head.

"Mutt," Edward replied, sounding a lot like his old 'better than thou' self.

"You okay?"

"Yes… I'll be fine. You?"

"Yeah… I'm good too." Edward smiled.

"Come sit with me, I'll teach you how to play." Jacob scoffed, shaking his head.

"Head's too thick," he said, tapping his temple. "Not much can be learnt." Edward chuckled.

"Hmm… I'll play, you listen."

"Okay; that I can do." Jacob sat down on the floor besides Edward who began playing the Lullaby again. "Did you change it?" Edward frowned slightly.

"A bit of it changed."

"Oh… I can tell." Edward looked at Jacob strangely. "What?"

"I didn't change it so much that it's noticeable Jake."

"What'd'ya mean?"

"It's not an obvious change, just a change of a note, nothing too major, but you noticed."

"Yeah… no shit. Well I don't know. You did hear a stray note in my mind didn't you?"

"Yeah… hmm…" Edward continued to play lazily.

"I'm going to have a shower. Wanna go to the Rez later?"

"Sure, sure Jake."

"Don't steal my words dude, it ain't cool." Edward chuckled.

"Whatever. Just go shower, you stink."

"That's strike two. Strike three and you're out."

"Yes, of course Jacob. Just go shower, haven't been to the Rez in forever." Jacob nodded then went upstairs and had a long shower. When he was dressed he went downstairs to find Edward already waiting for him.

"You ready to go?"

"Yep, let's go." The pair went to Jacob's car and the Shifter drove to the Rez, and to Jacob's dad's house. As soon as they walked into the house Edward was attack by Emily who hugged him closely. The guys all rushed out to see Jacob's car… again.

"How are you?" Emily asked, pulling away.

"I'm alright…" the Vampire said quietly. He was okay. It hurt, it really did, but he knew he had to be strong. He could tell that Jacob was trying to be strong for him, trying to keep him happy, and he too would do the same for his Wolf. Even though it hurt, and sometimes felt like it would suffocate him, he'd stay strong.

"That's good. Where's Jake?"

"He's with the guys, outside." They heard the car rev and the guys ooh and cheer in excitement.

"Boy's will be boys." Edward frowned at the words, looking insulted which made Emily laugh. "You know what I mean Eddie." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Yes… I guess I do."

"Hey leeeee… Cullen," Leah said.

"Hello Leah." Emily giggled as her cousin frowned with annoyance. "Still can't say leech can you cuz?"

"He can, but we can't, it's not fair!" Edward chuckled.

"Sorry."

"No you aren't!" Edward shrugged sitting down on the couch.

"Hello Edward," Billy said, rolling into the living room.

"Hello Billy," Edward replied, nodding at the man.

"How are you?"

"I've been worse and I've been better."

"Mm…" Jacob walked in with a goofy smile.

"Hey old man," the Shifter said smiling at his father.

"Stranger," Billy replied.

"Aw come on, it hasn't been that long."

"If you say so kid."

"Course I do old man." The father and son laughed. Edward smiled. He was glad that Billy was such a kind man, Edward didn't even want to know what things would've been like if Billy hadn't accepted Jacob's Imprinting with a Vampire.

"Missed you kid."

"Missed you too dad." The rest of the guys came in talking loudly and animatedly.

"Dude, your car is AWESOME!" Seth exclaimed with all the childish excitement.

"It's fricking amazing," Jared said.

"I know," Jacob said. "That's why _I _have it."

"I see they're already starting to shove that stick up your arse too Jake," Emily joked smiling at the boy.

"Funny Emz, that's real funny."

"Yeah… soon he'll be 'better than thou' too," Leah said with a huff.

"Whatever," Jacob said rolling his eyes.

"Are you hungry?" Emily asked.

"Do you even need to ask?"

"Obviously not Alpha Male." Jacob grinned at Emily.

"If I'd said that he would have told me to fuck off," Leah said.

"I wonder why…"

"Whatever Emily." Everyone laughed. It was refreshing having Leah being able to joke with her cousin. The she-Wolf had finally gotten over the whole Sam-Imprinted-on-Emily-and-ditched-her-thing. She figured life was way too short for her feel grouchy forever so she'd decided to live her life and just be happy, though there was still an ache, though she knew that there'd always be an ache.

The boys spent the rest of their day at the Rez. It was good, it felt good. They were both relaxed and they were happy. Just past midnight they'd gone home. Even then they still had that care-free chilled out aura to them. They'd laughed, and joked and they'd even gone into baby's room without feeling like they were suffocating. They watched movies till Jake passed out from exhaustion in Edward's arms….

_Things always get better when you're with family…_

ooooo

The next day was even better. The boys spent all day together, talking, cuddling, Edward playing Luka's Lullaby to Jacob (which was their newest obsession) and watching old black-and-white movies – Jacob having a good laugh about the fact that Edward had been born on the same year as some of those movies were made.

Sometime during their cuddling, late at night, Jacob started feeling his insides burn and little tremors moving through-out his body. Was his body being serious? It wasn't even the full moon! They weren't ready for that, they'd just lost their kid, this could not be happening.

Edward was sitting between Jacob's legs, leaning against the larger boy. He breathed in deeply, letting his Mate's scent fill his senses. It smelt so good, the scent almost heightened for some reason. Like when…

"Jake…" Glory his voice sounded so good in Jacob's ears.

"Hmm…" the Shifter said in an airy tone.

"Why do you smell so good?"

"Fuck, I don't know… you smell good too… it's not even a full moon… though you smell good all the time." Gob-stoppers Jacob's voice sounded so good. Edward could feel himself grow hard.

"Nice save." Jacob chuckled. It was like music to Edward's ears.

"I'm going to have a shower."

"Sure Jake… okay." Jacob got up and rushed to the bathroom, trying to hide his hard-on from his Mate.

Edward couldn't take it. He wanted Jacob, and he wanted him right then. Edward got up and rushed up to their bathroom. He ripped his shirt off, buttons flying all over the floor but he didn't care. He tore his pants and boxer-shorts off and walked into the bathroom.

"Ed?" Jacob said, looking at his sexually needy Imprint standing in the middle of the bathroom.

"I need you Jakey… please…" Jacob grew even harder. Edward looked so beautiful, so hot and needy, panting slightly.

"Come here," Jacob said, his voice leaking dominance. Edward rushed into the shower and attacked Jacob's lips with his own. Jacob wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist and pulled him close. Edward ran his hands through Jacob's wet locks (which was pretty long since it's been a while since he'd cut it) moaning as their hard-on's rubbed against each other.

'_Want you in me…'_ Edward thought. Jacob moaned at the words, pushing Edward against the shower wall.

"_Want you too, Ed…"_ Jacob replied mentally. The Shifter picked Edward up and wrapped the lithe boy's legs around his waist, grinding into him.

"Mm yes, Jakey…" Edward groaned as Jacob kissed and licked his neck. "Need you Jakey… I need you so much…" Jacob ground into Edward a little harder making the Vampire moan.

**Edward's POV**

I wanted Jacob; I needed him now, needed to be connected to him in the most intimate of ways. I needed to know that he was still there, that he was still mine. That I hadn't lost him either.

It still hurt that I'd lost my daughter, that I hadn't even met her, and that I hadn't even been to her funeral. I'd been out for a week and by the time I'd come around they'd already had her funeral. I wanted to go to where she'd been buried, but I was scared. I didn't want it to be true. I didn't want to believe that she was gone and that I hadn't even had a chance to see her.

Of course I loved my daughter; I truly did, but… I don't know… I hadn't felt complete when I was pregnant with her. It hadn't felt right. It was like there was something missing, like there was more. Don't get me wrong, I loved my daughter with all my life and I would've killed anyone who tried to harm her. Even if I'd only 'known' her for three months, I still loved her to the depth of my soul.

Even though it'd felt like something wasn't right, like something was missing, I still loved my daughter. She, like her father, was the world to me. There was no doubt in my mind that I loved her, no matter how incomplete I felt, I still would've lover her unconditionally.

""

I groaned loudly, feeling Jacob grind into me. It felt so good… he smelt so good, sounded so good. I needed him so bad it hurt. Jacob and I continued to kiss each other hungrily as he walked us to our room, my arms and legs securely wrapped around him. I could hear his doubt, he was scared, scared that it was too soon for us, for me. I loved him for things like these, his compassionate and caring nature.

'_I want this Jake, I want you…'_ I thought making sure he heard me loud and clear.

"I love you Edward Black," he whispered into my ear sweetly.

"I love you too Jacob Black." He kissed me deeply. He pulled away from me gently and turned me over so I was on my hands and knees.

"Relax," he whispered, kissing my back gently. I felt something wet and warm run over my back-side and I moaned loudly. I spread my legs a little wider and arched my back so my butt stuck out more. I felt Jacob's tongue move in and around my pucker.

One second it felt normal then the next it was longer, thicker, moving in and around my hole more. I looked back to see what it was that had changed and found that Jacob had half-phased. He looked much like those lycan's that are found in movies – the two legged kind.

My mind blanked out for a moment and all I could do was cry out Jacob's name, feeling his enlarged tongue assault my most private area. It felt remarkable!

Jacob pulled away, placing one last kiss on my cheek. He turned me around gently, back in his full human form. My Wolf smiled, kissing and licking his way up my body causes moans and soft sighs to leave my lips. A finger entered me, pulling a louder moan from my lips. Jacob sucked one nipple, biting it gently, and then moved to the other, doing the same to it.

I felt another finger enter me. Jacob worked the fingers in and out of me bit by bit. A third finger entered me and Jacob spread his fingers, brushing them against my prostate making me cry out his name. I pulled him closer, kissing him hungrily, wanting him in me desperately. I felt the fingers slip out of me and groaned in protest at their absence.

'_Need you in me Jake… please…?'_ Jacob complied, pushing into me gently, letting me adjust before moving in more. I moaned into our kiss, loving the feel of having my Mate fill me with his manhood. _'Hurts so good… don't stop…'_

Jacob filled me slowly, gently. It was amazing, he was amazing. He moved in and out of me slowly, making me moan knowing I needed this, knowing that I wanted this, but I wanted it slow. It felt so good… it felt so right…

We made love, _slow… passionate… love…_ Feeling Jacob slide in and out of me that way, was incredible. He was tender and sweet, whispering sweet nothings in my ear, assuring me of his love, his devotion to me and only me. Heavens I love that boy.

I came first, feeling the urge to bite into Jacob's neck and drink his sweet scented blood but ignoring the need by occupying my lips by kissing my Mate deeply and longingly. Jacob followed soon after, filling me with his seed, making us both moan into the kiss.

It'd all been slow, but it was amazing, it was what we'd needed, what I'd needed. Jacob might've been young, but he was wise. He knew things, felt them… he knew me like no other person did.

It had been slow but intense. Jacob was exhausted; I was just my usual Vampire-ness though there was something that made me feel almost tired though not. I got up and went to the bathroom and got a towel. I cleaned myself up then cleaned Jacob up. I threw the towel on the floor then got into bed and wrapped my arms around Jacob's half-asleep form.

"I love you Undead," he murmured sleepily.

"I love you too Pup." So… so… so much…

**Jacob's POV**

I was dreaming. I knew I was. How else would I be able to see my mother… holding my little girl. It was a dream… yes… but it was a good dream, a very good dream. I hadn't dreamt of my mother in years and I'd been afraid I'd forget her. But here she was now.

"_Hello Jacob," mom said, smiling at me. She was beautiful, the same as she'd always been before she died._

"_Mom?" I had to be sure though… I knew it was her, but I just had to be sure._

"_Yes son, it is me."_

"_And Sarah-Elizabeth." Mom smiled at me._

"_Isn't she beautiful?"_

"_Why was she taken from us mom? Why?"_

"_It wasn't supposed to be her Jacob."_

"_What do you mean? Mom, I don't understand."_

_The dream changed. I was a little kid again, about five, in bed with mom in there too, her arms wrapped securely around me._

"_One day you'll grow up and be a big strong man," she said, kissing my forehead._

"_Mom, I'm only a kid, I'm not worried about being a big strong man yet," five year old me said giggling at the idea of being older. I didn't want to be older coz then I'd have to leave my mom and dad and I didn't want to do that._

"_But you will be a big strong man; you'll be a fine man, strong, even in difficult times. Look after each other."_

"_Who?" But mom didn't answer, she only smiled then began humming my lullaby, one she'd made up for me before I was born. "Will you sing it properly mommy, with all the words?"_

"_Course love…" My mother wrapped her arms around me more firmly and kissed my forehead before she started singing. __**"Walk proud young Wolf, walk strong.**_

"_**When the world starts to sting,**_

_**Remember where home is.**_

_**Never forget your ways young Wolf,**_

_**Walk proud, walk strong.**_

_**When the pain is too much,**_

_**Remember who your family is.**_

_**Never forget your ways young Wolf,**_

_**Walk proud, walk Strong.**_

_**I will be gone one day young Wolf,**_

_**But fear not, for there you will always have someone.**_

_**Never be afraid to love young Wolf,**_

_**For there is someone out there just for you.**_

_**When your love comes and so your Line begins,**_

_**And so this song continues,**_

_**Never forget your ways young Wolf,**_

_**Walk proud, walk strong,**_

_**My sweet young Wolf.**_

_**He is there, waiting for you young Wolf,**_

_**He waits for you alone.**_

_**The time will come to be with him young Wolf,**_

_**And so your line will begin,**_

_**And so this song will continue.**_

_**Remember where your home is,**_

_**Remember who your family is,**_

_**When the world starts to sting,**_

_**When the pain is too much,**_

_**Go home to him,**_

_**My sweet young Wolf.**_

_**I will be gone,**_

_**But not my soul.**_

_**I will always love you,**_

_**My sweet young Wolf.**_

_**Remember where your home is,**_

_**Remember who your family is,**_

_**When the world starts to sting,**_

_**When the pain is too much,**_

_**Go home to him,**_

_**My sweet young Wolf.**_

_**When the world starts to sting,**_

_**When the pain is too much,**_

_**Go home to him,**_

_**My sweet young Wolf…"**_

""

"_He's beautiful you know." The scenery had changed again. We were in a meadow. I was six. I remembered it, it was when mom had decided the house needed fresh flowers, and she'd forced me to go with her, even though I'd wanted to stay home, like Rachel and Rebecca._

"_Who?" I'd asked, helping her pick the flowers._

"_No one, love. Pick the red one's too." I frowned at my mother; she did that all the time. She'd say something but when you asked her what she meant she wouldn't explain it. "You don't have to hide," my mother called all of a sudden. I looked up from my flower picking and saw a boy, much older than me, with weird red-like coloured hair and weird coloured eyes._

"_He's beautiful," the boy said, smiling at me. "And I already love him so…"_

"_Hmm… I remembered you from the meeting."_

"_Yes." The boy smiled._

"_It's nice to meet you, in better circumstances."_

"_Yes, it is…" Still the older boy looked at me._

"_I have a question."_

"_Yes?" he looked away for the first time, looking at my mother._

"_You're sister, the one that see's the future, what does she see?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_It doesn't matter." He smiled. "I must go Sarah. It was lovely to meet you… and your son." Sarah nodded. They'd probably said more to each other, but I was younger, I don't remember properly, and I didn't exactly care since I was still sulking about being forced to go flower picking._

"_Good-bye then." The boy had walked out the meadow with a smile on his face. Mom didn't talk about it; she only made me promise not to tell Grandpa and Dad because they'd be very angry. I hadn't even gotten his name._

_I continued to pick my flowers, thinking about the strangely pale copper haired guy with weird coloured eyes. _

_By the time we'd gotten home I'd been so tired and hungry that I'd forgotten about our encounter with the strange boy and went and attack the fridge then gone straight to bed. I was tired. When I woke I heard soft whispering in my room. It was mom, dad and Grandpa Ephraim. I acted like I was sleeping._

"_He's young Ephraim," mom said. "He's so young."_

"_I know Sarah, but he is who he is and we can't stop it," Great-grandpa Ephraim replied._

"_Can't anything be done?" dad asked._

"_No, it can't." Billy sighed. Whatever it was that they'd been discussing, Billy was accepting it. My dad wasn't much of a fighter, especially when it came to my Great-grandfather. He was a wise man, he was very old now, but he was still very strong._

"_You can't agree to this Billy!" mom whispered urgently. "You can't honestly be saying-."_

"_It will happen whether we want it to or not Sarah. He will be The True Alpha," Billy said. "We can't stop it." Mom sighed, she was giving up too. I heard Great-grandpa leave the room, his walking stick hitting the floor with a quite click-click-click as he walked._

"_What happened with the Cullen's?" mom asked._

"_Nothing. It wasn't them that attacked. They're still… 'Vegetarian'."_

"_They are good people."_

"_They are leeches Sarah!"_

"_If they were so bad they would've attack someone by now."_

"_They might stray in time… you never know. You can't trust them."_

"_We can't trust a lot of people."_

"_I know…"_

"_He looks so peaceful, why do you have to put such a burden on him."_

"_Nothing can be done."_

"_I know."_

"_We'll see you later."_

"_Be safe Billy, whoever's attacking those people has a reason."_

"_I will." Dad walked out the room. Mom sighed again and I felt the bed dip where she sat. He grumbled, faking like I was just waking up._

"_Mommy?" I said, sitting up and wrapping my arms around her. "Sing me my song." Mom laughed, I loved her laugh, will always love it._

"_Okay…" And she started to sing._

_The scene changed again, we were back where the dream had begun._

"_Why are you showing me this?" I asked my mother._

_They were forgotten memories, things I'd stored way-away because thinking about them had frustrated me and made me sad. I remember how I never saw the copper haired boy, so I'd forgotten him because I'd loved him too but he'd never come back for me or to see me._

_I remembered hearing the things about being True Alpha and how the Elders had started treating me different, how the older kids, like Sam Ulley and his bad tempered side-kick Paul had started to look at me funny, like I was a freak. It'd hurt me as a child, so I'd stashed it somewhere far away._

"_You knew Jake, all along you knew. You knew that you'd end up with him. It wasn't meant to be her, but don't you worry, your Line will begin soon, your Song will continue."_

"_Mom! Stop talking in riddles and just tell me why you're showing me all this stuff."_

"_You'll be fine daddy," a little girl said. She looked like my little girl. Like Sarah-Elizabeth but a little older, maybe seven, she was beautiful, reminded me of her father with her copper hair and big green orbs. "You'll all be fine. But Grandpa needs him. He'll be yours and papa's but Grandpa will need him more." Oh great! Now my kid was talking in riddles._

"_I don't understand."_

"_You will soon enough love," mom said. "We love you." She kissed my forehead. __**"Never forget your ways young Wolf,**_

_**Walk proud, walk strong,**_

_**My sweet young Wolf.**_

_**Remember where your home is,**_

_**Remember who your family is,**_

_**When the world starts to sting,**_

_**When the pain is too much,**_

_**Go home to him,**_

_**My sweet young Wolf."**__ Mom smiled at me. "Good-bye now Jacob. Be strong my love, it'll all be fine in the end…"_

"_Mom! Liz!" But they both disappeared, leaving me on my own. "I don't understand…" I whispered…_

''

Jacob finally woke from his dream. It was always going to be Edward. But why… why was it that when Bella came Edward had acted that way? Maybe Edward had done the same thing he'd done… stashed it away so he wouldn't have to deal with the pain.

Jacob was pulled out of his musing when he heard someone throwing-up in the bathroom. He opened his eyes and saw that Edward wasn't in bed.

"Ed?" Jacob called. He was answered with another throwing-up sound. He got up and rushed to the bathroom. He gasped. Edward was kneeling in front of the toilet, vomiting horridly. "Ed…" He hurried to his Imprint and places his hand on the other boy. Edward was ice-cold, colder than usual. "Ed, talk to me, what is it?" Edward sat back slowly, and then looked up. His eyes… they were… they were green. "Ed…"

"Hold me Jake," the lithe boy said in a small voice. Jacob held Edward's ice-cold body against his inferno hot one. The contrast would've been uncomfortable to others, but to them it felt good, felt right.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah… I'll be fine." Edward pulled himself up and rinsed his mouth. Jacob picked him up gently and carried him to their bed. He got them into bed, still holding the Vampire in his arms. "I remember you now Jake. The beautiful little boy from the meadow. I fell in love with you right then."

"I remember you too."

"I didn't know it was you. I thought we would never be together because I was a Vampire and you were going to be a Wolf."

"You forgot me, like I forgot you."

"But then Bella came along and brought us together again."

"Yes, she did." Edward smiled, snuggling closer.

"I love you Jacob, since before Bella."

"I know Ed, I love you too." Jacob kissed the Vampire gently. "Try and relax Ed, okay."

"Okay. Jake?"

"Hmm…"

"Will you sing your Song for me Jake?" Jacob smiled.

"Sure, sure." So Jacob sang his song to his Imprint, when it was finished he began humming Luka's Lullaby, the beat of his song, Walk Proud Young Wolf (as his mother had named it), and the beat to Luka's Lullaby fit so perfect together, the perfect puzzle piece…

_When chapter one ends, chapter two must follow…_

ooooo

Jacob had fallen asleep some time during the night. At first he didn't know what had woken him and he'd been a little confused. But then he heard it, the soft thuds of a heart that shouldn't be beating… beating! Jacob freaked out. He must be hearing things. No… There it was again *thud*. It had a slow pulse, a very slow pulse, but it was beating none-the-less.

"_HOLY SHIT!" _Jacob thought. What the hell was going on? The day was just too weird. Edward was being too weird. He was still ice-cold, yet he had a pulse?! Jacob tried to get up but Edward moan in protest and clung onto Jacob for dear life.

"Don't leave us Jake," Edward begged in a small voice.

"_WTF?! Did Edward just say us?"_ Jacob thought with a frown. "Ed, I'm going to go get Carlisle okay?" He tried to get up but Edward refused to let go.

"No Jake," he said, in a tear-filled tone. "Don't leave us. Please don't go."

No way. This shit was insane! What the hell was wrong with Edward? Who the fuck was this 'us' the Vampire was talking about? Did the guy have demons or something? _"Carlisle!"_ Jacob called, trying to use his weird telepathy gift to connect with the doctor. _"Carlisle!"_

'_Jacob?'_ Carlisle responded, sounding surprised, like he hadn't been expecting that, but of course he hadn't.

"_Carlisle, something's wrong with Ed. He's acting really weird. He told me not to leave 'them'."_

'_Them?'_

"_Yep, 'as what he said: 'Don't leave us'."_

'_Alright Jacob, just relax, I'll be over in a few second.'_ And true to his word Carlisle was there in seconds. "Edward," he said gently, moving towards the bed.

"Carlisle?" Edward said softly. He peeked out slightly, but not truly looking up.

"Yes Edward. It's me."

"Okay." Edward turned back, and hid his face in Jacob's chest. Jacob chuckled a little. It was so adorable; Edward was like a little shy kid, meeting someone new.

"It's Carlisle Ed, he won't hurt you."

"I know."

"Then you don't have to hold on so tightly, it actually sort of hurts." Edward loosened his grip just a fraction. Jacob sighed and rolled his eyes. He looked up at Carlisle for help.

"Hmm…" was Carlisle response. "Bring him to the house so I can look at him. See what's going on."

"Okay. We'll be right over." Carlisle nodded then left the house. Edward started sniffling. "Ed, what's wrong?"

"He didn't even say good-bye," Edward replied, close to tears.

"Are you shitting me?"

"You don't have to swear Jake," Edward said in a broken voice. Jacob was shocked, he was flabbergasted. Was Edward being serious right now?

"I'm sorry."

"Okay!" Edward said, suddenly smiling brightly. WTF?!

"Come on, let's get dressed, we gotta go see Carlisle."

"I know." They got out of bed and put on some decent clothes – and by that meaning Alice decent, as in, designer from head-to-toe.

"You gonna be okay to walk?"

"I'm not stupid, I know how to walk!" Edward shouted sounding angry. Jacob just looked at him, not quite sure how to respond. Edward suddenly burst into tears. "Well don't look me like I'm crazy Jacob! I don't know what's wrong with me either!" Edward crumbled to the floor and wept. Jacob rushed to him, wrapping his arms around his shaking Imprint.

"Shh… I'm sorry; I shouldn't have looked at you like that. I'm sorry." Edward stopped crying and smiled at Jacob.

"It's okay. Come on, let's go see Carlisle." HOLY MOTHER-EFFER! Edward was nuts!

ooooo

When the boys arrived at the house the only person there was Carlisle. They went down the stairs to the 'hospital' room. Carlisle took all the samples he'd need then told the boys to 'feel at home' and left to go to the lab.

The boys went to the kitchen and Edward started going through the contents in the fridge. He dumped random things on the floor with an 'Ew' or an 'Ugh, nasty!'

"You really shouldn't be doing that," Jacob said. Edward turned around, bottom lip quivering, eyes filled with tears. Jacob sighed. "I was kidding Ed."

"Well don't joke like that Jake, it's not nice." Edward turned around and continued to dump things on the floor. When pretty much everything was on the floor he began crying. Jacob rolled his eyes and walked to him.

"What's wrong Ed?"

"I should be grateful for this food Jake; there are people who are starving out there."

"_Oh hell no, I cannot deal with this shit on my own!"_ The gods must've been listening because Alice walked into the kitchen smiling.

"Hey Eddie!" Alice said, smiling at her brother. "How're you feeling?" Edward suddenly burst into tears and clung to Jacob again, weeping. "What'd I say? What'd I do?"

"She was trying to be nice Ed, she's sorry… right Alice? You're sorry." Jacob looked at the girl desperately. _"Please say yes."_

'_What's wrong with him?'_ Alice asked mentally, looking at her brother as though he were some strange new specimen.

"_Shit, if I knew!"_

"I am sorry Eddie," Alice said gently. "I really am." Edward stopped crying and smiled brightly like nothing had happened.

"Okay," he said then turned back to the fringe and started putting things back in with an 'oh well, guess it isn't too bad'.

ooooo

Finally, Carlisle came back, at a good time too because everyone – including Billy, Sue, Emily and the Pack – was just about ready to murder Edward. He was such a pain in the butt to everyone. One second he'd be talking all happily, the next he'd burst into tears for no apparent reason, then he'd be laughing again. It was freaky and annoying all at the same time.

"Oh thank goodness you're here!" Esmé exclaimed. That's how bad Edward had been, even Esmé was tired and pissed off and worried in equal measures.

"Well, I have the results," Carlisle told everyone then stopped.

"AND?" they all chorused impatiently.

"Edward's pregnant."

**FIN!**

Oh… I'm bad… *LoL*

That was the longest chapter I've written so far… whow… it was tiring… dzamn! But it's all for you because you guys responded so nicely… so close to my dream number, yet so far away… I'm actually making it smaller… 100 reviews, it can happen right…

Anywho… hope you liked it.

I'm not sure when Ephraim Black or Sarah Black died, so just go with it. Please don't judge Jacob's song, I know it's not a hit, but I tried…

Hope you didn't get too confused by the dreams… but yeah…

R&R… join the revolution *grins widely*

**Next chapter:**

**And baby makes three! Yay!**

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	21. And Baby Make's Three

**EDITED!**

**A/N:** Yes–sir! Here's another one :))!

**NOTE:** _"words spoken in Quileute."_

**Disclaimer:** If I did own Twilight, then Edward would be the pregnant one of course…

**Then They Fell In Love: And Baby Make's Three**

Everyone sat there, silently taking everything in. For a good five minutes, they all sat there, with shocked expressions, the silence almost deafening. Edward… was pregnant… again?! Edward was pregnant again?! Edward was… holy shit, Edward was pregnant again!

"Are… are you sure?" Esmé asked, breaking the silence. She looked from her husband, to her son and back to her husband again.

"Yes… I'm absolutely sure," Carlisle replied with a nod.

"How sure are you?"

"I'm one hundred and ten percent sure. I repeated the test five times… Five! And each one came out positive. If that's not evidence enough, then I don't know what is."

"Well this is just dandy," Jacob said sighing. "So is that why he's acting so…" Jacob stopped. He sighed relieved that Edward had been too busy staring at Emily's baby bump with a smile to hear.

"Don't worry Jacob, we'll be more careful." Jacob felt his chest tighten at that but then he nodded his head. He trusted Carlisle and knew the man would do anything to make sure Edward was okay through the pregnancy.

"Yeah… okay." Jacob touched Edward's arm and the Vampire looked up at him. Edward looked at Jacob and grinned sheepishly.

"Hi Jake," he said quietly.

"Hey Ed," Jacob replied with a soft smile. Emmett chuckled.

"Shut up Emmett! I can't help being weirdly emotion–ed, it's these stupid hormones."

"They're 'rebooting'," Carlisle explained. "They haven't been working for a while."

"So I'll be better?"

"I hope so," Esmé said, but then froze, realising she'd said that out loud. "Sorry love," the woman said, looking embarrassed for her outburst.

"It's okay Esmé, I understand," Edward said with a soft reassuring smile.

"I want to do more checkups on you Edward, to see what's going on with you," Carlisle said.

"Okay… now?"

"If you don't mind I'd like to them now."

"Can Jake come with me?"

"Of course he can." The three of them got up and went downstairs. Although everyone else wanted to follow they stayed back, wanting to give the boys their space. They knew that this would be good news for the boys but could also bring back emotions from when they'd lost their daughter.

It took just over three hours for Carlisle to work out was going on with Edward's body. He wanted to be absolutely sure that everything was good. They hadn't been careful enough and Carlisle couldn't help but blame himself for it. He was the doctor yet he hadn't had the foresight to do proper check-ups on Edward while he was pregnant with his daughter. He wouldn't make that mistake again!

"Well," the Vampire doctor said to the two boys. "It appears to me that Edward's body is still very much Vampiric on the outside, but is almost completely mortal on the inside. What I think is that the baby somehow made it this way so it can be able to grow properly but at the same time keep Edward safe. But that's only a theory." The boys nodded. "Do you have any questions?"

"Um… So Ed's still a Vampire?" Jacob asked.

"On the outside Edward is still very much a Vampire, yes."

"And on the inside he's not?"

"Yes!"

"That's creepy."

"How normal is this pregnancy going to be?" Edward asked unable to keep away the worry from his voice. He didn't want to go through loosing another child. He didn't think he could go through it again.

"I think that the baby's going to grow fast and you'll be ready to give birth in a few months. I'm not entirely sure how fast the pregnancy will go, but will be faster than any normal pregnancy." Both boys sucked in air through their teeth. "Don't worry, we'll be careful. Do you have any more questions?"

"Jake?" Edward asked. Jacob shook his head and Edward nodded. "No, that's it for now."

"Okay. You can come and talk to me any time you need to."

"Thanks Carlisle," Jacob said with a slight nod. The doctor nodded back before getting up and leaving the boys alone. "Are you okay?" Jacob asked wrapping his arms around Edward, his hands lying flat on the Vampire's stomach.

Edward shrugged, not really sure how he felt. He was scared but at the same time excited. He placed his hands over Jacob's, his fingers moving to the spaces between Jacob's. "I'm scared Jake," Edward whispered. Jacob pulled his Vampire closer, kissing his head.

"It'll be okay. We're all going to be extra careful okay?" Edward nodded, turning around so he was facing Jacob and laid his forehead against the Shifter's chest. He could hear the hard _thump–thump–thump_ of the Wolf's heart and it relaxed him. "We should head back up, I'm sure everyone's just _dying_ to know what's going on."

Edward nodded but didn't move for a moment. A while later the Vampire pulled away from his Mate with a soft sigh. Jacob kissed the top of his Vampire's head and walking hand-in-hand they went back upstairs. As they stepped out the room they found Alice waiting at the top of the steps, a huge smile on her face.

"So?" Alice asked excitedly, practically bouncing. Carlisle had refused to say anything, saying that everyone should wait for Jacob and Edward to return and ask them.

"'So'? What?" Jacob asked.

"What's going on?"

"Well, nothing exciting. We're having a baby Pixie."

"I know! That's exciting enough. So, is Rosalie still going to be godmother?"

"Yes." Alice pouted, frowning.

"That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair, Pix."

"Whatever! I've decided that I'm going to be baby's personal stylist."

"Ah… What?"

"Yeah… I'll buy all of baby's clothes and stuff. All you two have to worry about is being loving parents who change the diaper and feed the baby."

"How nice? We get all the exciting jobs."

"Exactly, my dear butternut!"

"Can I be the godfather?" Seth said, putting on his best baby face.

"_You_ still need a godfather," Jacob said.

"I do not! I am old enough for a lot of things actually. I am so ready for Emily's baby to arrive."

"Yeah… Sure kid."

"Come on, Jake. I'd be an awesome godfather to Baby, unlike Paul and Jared will be to Emily's kid."

"Funny, Seth," Paul grumbled. "Just wait till I kick your ass."

"I was kidding, Paul. Relax." Jacob chuckled. Kid liked to start fights but backed out as soon as they got heated.

"Fine Seth, you Embry and Quil can be the godfathers."

"Really? You really mean that Jake?"

"Yes. Why not?"

"Awesome dude!" Quil said. "I'm so ready to be godfather."

"Hmm… don't make me regret it."

"Whatever."

The rest of the afternoon was spent with talking about what things would be like when the new baby arrived and what everyone would do and what roles they'd play for the child and comfortable mentioning's of Sarah–Elizabeth.

ooooo

Four months went by in a quick blur of morning sickness and insatiable cravings for cookie dough ice cream and sex—lots and lots of hot man–sex with his Mate. Edward looked just about ready to pop. He might only have been four months, but he looked like he was in the final trimester, his belly looking like a mini–mountain—well it looked more like he swallowed a balloon.

Carlisle had discovered—well it was more Jacob had accidently discovered while trying to 'assist' his very pregnant husband with his sexual needs—some type of small canal–thing were the baby was supposedly going to come out of. It was less stressful to think the baby was going to come out there in a somewhat natural way rather than having to do a c–section on a rock hard stomach that only grew harder as the baby grew larger.

Edward was healthy as ever, eating—more attacking—normal food and exercising and being forced to do anything that would keep him and the baby healthy, all under the watchful eye of grandmother Esmé and godmother Rosalie. Edward could say that he hated his mother and sister whenever they made him do stupid yoga, but if he was being honest, the yoga actually helped.

Alice was going even crazier than before with the baby stuff. She already had eleven scrap books, five photo albums and seven digital frames and we won't go to baby's rooms (she had one at Billy's house—which had been renovated, made bigger and was now 'wheel–chair friendly'—one at the Cullen house and one at Jacob and Edward's house). She was just that excited.

Everyone was excited, so excited that they didn't want to miss the birth so they'd decided to all temporarily move into the Cullen house—'even if we have to camp outside,' Quil had said—just so they wouldn't miss the birth. They hadn't forsaken their patrolling, thanks to their True Alpha who made sure everyone knew when their Shift was and made sure they actually went.

Another thing that was discovered about Edward was that, although he didn't sleep, he went into a sort of half–conscious state. He could still interact with everyone, talk to them and what not, but he'd just 'daze' off into semi–la–la–land any time which was at times, quite creepy when you watched. Everyone would be sitting in the living room laughing and joking and talking and then suddenly Edward would just lean against Jacob, close his eyes and bye–bye Eddie.

Esmé was enjoying herself very much. She loved the fact that she could finally cook food that would actually be eaten at the house and for so many people too! She even loved having to clean and do other housewife–y things like that. She was a blessing and a curse. As much as she was being motherly and lovely and the best chef in the world—which earned Sam the silent treatment from Emily much to the delight of the other Wolves—she was psycho when cleaning because she kicked everyone out the house and did thorough spring cleaning.

Since the moment after hearing it, Edward had combined Walk Proud Young Wolf and Luka's Lullaby. He'd made Walk Proud the beginning of the song and Luka's Lullaby followed straight after. Billy had smiled both happily and sadly, and said Jacob's Song was continuing—just like Sarah had said.

"What does it mean dad?" Jacob had asked one day. "Why do you both say it's a continuation of my Song?" Jacob had told everyone the dream and they'd all been fascinated by it.

"Because you are The True Alpha you are the starter of The Song."

"Explain more old man, coz I'm still confused."

"You see Jacob; each Alpha is given a Song by their mother before they are born. Each generation of Alpha is given a New Song that is a continuation of the First Song by the first Alpha."

"So my Song is the continuation of Grandpa's Song?"

"No… His Song went out the window when you were born."

"Oh… why's that?"

"Because you are The True Alpha your Song has become the First Song, any Song before it is irrelevant and any Song after will be a continuation of your Song in your Line. Your First Child will continue the Song, then his or her First Child will continue from there and so it will go on like that."

"But Luka's Lullaby isn't an actual Song."

"Not quite, but it is a Song no less because it was made by Luka's… um… carrying parent before he was born." Jacob had told them the little Vision about a little boy being carried by Edward that night Edward had first hummed Luka's Lullaby and it had been concluded—and confirmed—that the little boy in the vision and Luka's Lullaby went. **Little boy in vision + Luka's Lullaby = Luka Cullen–Black.**

"Oh… so from there, Luka's First Child is going to get a Song that will continue from where Luka's ended off?"

"Exactly!"

"Ah… interesting…" *thump*! Jacob turned in shock and looked at his Imprint with a mouth slacken from shock and eyes wide. "What the freak?" Jacob looked up and saw Edward staring daggers at him. "Why Ed, why did you just hit me with a shoe?"

"You did this— —" Edward pointed at his huge belly, "—to me. Apologise."

"What?"

"Apologise!"

"It takes two to tango, remember that?"

"It's your fault! You had to go shower didn't you?"

"Ha! You're the one that walked in all naked and begging for me."

"I did not beg!"

"Yes you did! You so totally did!"

"Liar!"

"Sure, sure Ed. Whatever makes you sleep at night."

"I don't sleep."

"Fine then, whatever floats your boat, whatever tickles your tum, whatever stops the tears."

"Whatever Jacob. I hate you! I really hate you, you dumb dog!"

"That's nice. I never liked you anyway!" Edward blinked as tears formed in his eyes. Jacob sighed, rolling his eyes as he wrapped an arm around Edward. "I'm kidding babe, I love you with all my heart and Soul."

"You love baby too?"

"I love you and baby too." Edward nodded, smiling at his Mate before kissing his cheek. Jacob grinned at the insane Vamp.

"Good! Let's just go to bed now. I'm feeling jelly–boned." Everyone was laughing by this time. The boys had arguments like these all the time, so no one was worried anymore—not like they'd ever been worried because those two was just _very much _in love.

"Sure Ed. Let's go. Good night everyone."

"Night," they all chorused. Jacob and Edward went up to Edward's room and changed into their sleeping things and go into bed, Jacob wrapping his arms around Edward protectively like normal.

"I love you, Jacob," Edward said.

"I love you too, Edward… and Luka." They felt Luka kick gently and they both smiled. Jacob fell asleep quickly and Edward 'dazed' off…

ooooo

Edward's eyes snapped open as a sharp pain came from his lower belly. He sat up quickly and looked down at his stomach with wide panicked eyes.

"Aha!" the Vampire cried, touching his stomach as the pain shot from his abdomen to his lower back. Jacob heard the sound and the shuffling and sat up instantly and looked at his Imprint with wide eyes.

"Ed? Ed, what is it?" Jacob felt something wet on the sheets. _"Oh please, oh please no, not again, not him too."_ Jacob jumped out of bed and pulled the covers away. He sighed, it wasn't blood; it was water… _"SHIT!"_

"Jake… baby's coming… shit… baby's coming. Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Shit… Shit! SHIT! THE FLOOD GATES HAVE OPENED!" Jacob shouted. That was the signal they'd all come up with that would indicate it was time for Luka to be born. Downstairs, a commotion began. Everyone rushed around the house, doing the jobs they'd been allocated to way before.

Jacob hurried down to the hospital room/basement with a wailing Edward held securely in his arms. "Oooow, oooow, oooow!" the Vampire cried as Jacob laid him on the bed. He undressed Edward and helped the Vampire into a hospital robe. Esmé was down there with them, helping.

"Emily, it's your turn," Esmé said moving away to give the Native woman space. Emily walked to the bed and touched Edward's arm—she was not going to attempt to take his hand since it seemed he was practically crushing Jacob's.

"Oooow, oooow, oooow, oooow!" Edward cried in a long drawn out mantra.

"I need you to breathe like I taught you, Edward, okay?" Emily said. Emily started doing the breathing exercise and Edward followed, though for him it was more difficult. "That's it, nice and slow." Carlisle hooked Edward up to all the appropriate machine's and was monitoring both him and baby Luka. "You're doing great Eddie, that's very good."

"Ah–ha–OW!" Jacob offered Edward his other hand to, a big mistake because Edward not held both hands, squeezing them painfully.

"Breathe Eddie, breathe." Edward continued to breathe deeply and his body shook from pain.

"Almost," Carlisle said after checking up on Edward.

"How much longer?" Jacob asked flinching in pain as his Imprint tightened his hold.

"A few more minutes then we'll be ready."

"_Oooow_!" Edward practically howled as he curved forward from the intense contraction. Carlisle returned a few moments later and check on the Vampire. He smiled and nodded.

"We're ready," the doctor said simply.

Everyone was there, the Cullen's and the Quileute were all present, waiting eagerly upstairs for the baby to arrive. They'd been patiently waiting four months for the arrival of the little one and now that he was finally coming, they couldn't wait to meet him.

"Okay Edward, on your next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can okay?" The Vampire nodded and a second later the next contraction hit hard. "Push, Edward! Push as hard as you can!" Edward pushed as hard as he could. He breathed in and out deeply, his body still shaking slightly from the pain.

"You're doing so well baby," Jacob whispered, kissing his Imprint's forehead, the fingers of his free hand running through the Vampire's dishevelled hair.

"I see a head, come on Edward, you can do this." Another contraction hit. "Push, Edward, push." Edward pushed even harder than before, putting all of his might into it. "Come on Edward, one more hard push." The next contraction hit and Edward pushed like he'd never done before.

Thirty–seven minutes later the first sound of a baby crying were heard all through the room. Cheering was heard from upstairs as the sound of a healthy little baby was heard. After Carlisle allowed Edward and Jacob to see their little boy Esmé took little Luka and cleaned him up then wrapped him up in a blanket. Emily helped Carlisle clean Edward up and when both baby and father were clean Esmé handed the little baby to Edward.

"Place him on your chest Edward, he needs skin-on-skin contact," Carlisle said gently. Edward nodded, moving the blanket and pushing off his robe then placed his son on his cool chest. The little boy grunted, blinking lazily. Edward smiled, running a finger against the small nose before placing a kiss on his son's forehead.

Hello little one," the Vampire whispered to his son as the little boy grabbed Edward's forefinger in a strong grip.

*click* went the camera Alice was holding. The girl had come down as soon as Carlisle had given them the all clear. Everyone else had followed at a more reasonable pace, but they were all excited to meet the little boy.

"He's beautiful," Jacob whispered, smiling down at his Imprint and their son, it was just like in the Vision. Their son had tanned skin and dark hair like Jacob, but had beautiful green eyes and he already knew that their son was going to have his daddy crooked smile. *click*

"Do you want to hold him?" Edward asked looking up at his Mate. The young Wolf nodded.

"Yeah…" Edward handed Luka over to his dad gently; the little thing was looking up at him with beautiful green eyes. *click* Jacob spotted Billy and walked over to him. "Wanna hold him?"

"He is my grandson," Billy said. Jacob gave Luka to Billy. *click* "He's amazing… you both did well." *click*

"Thank you. Will you Bless him?"

"It must be done when the child is a week old. We will do it back at home when the other Elders are present." Jacob nodded.

"Okay old man." Jacob took Luka back.

"Can I hold him," Rosalie asked in a tear–filled voice and a huge smile on her face.

"Sure Rosa–leech, course you can." Jacob handed Luka to his sister–in–law. *click* She smiled down at the beautiful boy. *click*

"He's so cute. He looks like both of you." Jacob and Edward smiled at each other lovingly. "Hello Luka, my name's Rosalie, I'm your aunt and godmother. I'm gonna be the best aunt in the world, I promise."

The baby was passed around gently, from Jacob to the next person then back to Jacob then to the next and so on, and every time this exchange happened Alice would take a picture.

"Okay, Jazz, take a picture of me," Alice said, handing her Mate the camera. Jasper took it happily. Jacob handed Luka to Alice gently. *click* Alice smiled down at the beautiful boy in her arms, bouncing him gently in her arms. *click* "I don't want to let him go."

"Come on Pixie–dust," Jacob said. "He needs to go back to his daddy now."

"Oh alright… fine." Alice handed Luka back and Jacob took him to Edward.

"Hello love," Edward cooed when his son was handed to him. "How's my beautiful boy."

"Jacob," Billy said softly.

"Yeah dad?"

"I don't mean to be a pain in the butt, but customs–– —"

"I know dad. The True Alpha's Child must live with his or her Grandfather for the first week of their life. I know."

"I just don't want you to feel like I'm trying to steal Luka away from you two."

"Dad… you are going to steal him away. Mom told me that you'd need Luka more." Billy smiled.

"Yes… well… yes…" Jacob chuckled.

"Don't worry old man. We got this."

"Alright then… if you insist. I'm proud of you, both of you." The boys smiled broadly.

"Thank you Billy," Edward said.

"Well then… I guess we can all go now, it's over," Esmé sighed sadly.

"Don't worry Esmé, this is our new eating spot," Paul said. Esmé smiled brightly.

"Well I'm glad. I enjoy having you all over. Never fear to come over for anything."

"Of course." Esmé hugged every one of the Wolves as they walked out the room.

"You were all amazing, come again soon." She then hugged Emily tightly before moving away and touching the woman's huge belly. "Promise you'll call us as soon as her water breaks," Esmé said to Sam.

"Promise," he said.

"Good." She hugged Sam. He and Emily followed the rest of the pack.

"You aren't leaving yet are you?" she asked Billy. He shook his head.

"No, I'll leave when the boys are ready to let go of their kid for a week," he replied.

"Oh… what is that? I've never heard of it," Carlisle said. He'd researched a lot on Quileute Legends and hadn't come across this particular practise.

"It's a True Alpha thing. Since there is only one True Alpha it's rarely talked about if talked about at all."

"Ah… I see."

"We're ready," Jacob said after a while.

"You sure, kid?" Billy asked. "This is going to be the last time you see Luka till next week." Edward nodded.

"Yes, we're ready," he said. The rest of the Cullen's left, leaving Jacob, Edward and Billy.

"All right then. Here goes… We start the ritual now." Jacob took Luka from Edward and walked to his father. _"Jacob Ephraim Black, True Alpha of the Quileute Shape_–_shifters; do you allow me, Billy Black, Chief of the Quileute, to take your son?"_

"_Yes, I allow it, for I trust in you. I allow it for I entrust you with my son Luka William 'Billy' Cullen–Black."_ Jacob smiled at the surprised look his father gave him at the name. he and Edward had talked about the baby's name and had settled on giving him Billy's name as a second name.

"_Let the Soul of the young and Soul of the old be bonded. Let the journey of the Young One begin here… for he is the First Son of the True Alpha and his Imprint… Let the Souls of the three be bonded and let them unite and not be three but one…"_ Billy nodded a Jacob. "See you in a week."

Jacob nodded and smiled at Edward who smiled though somewhat nervously. He was more anxious about letting his son go which was understandable since he'd grown so attached to his little one during the time he'd been carrying the child.

"He'll be fine," Jacob assured.

"I wish I had a shoe," Edward said.

"Why?" Jacob asked with slight confusion.

"So I could throw it at you."

"Why?"

"For you being the True Alpha." Jacob chuckled and kissed the top of Edward's head.

"I love you, mozzy."

"I love you too, pup." They kissed each other chastely. "Let's go home?"

Jacob nodded but decided he needed to speak to Carlisle about it first. After a thorough checking up on Edward, and an all clear, Carlisle allowed them to go. The new fathers went home and cuddled on the couch, watching movies about new parents and what they had to go through.

They learnt zilch though because they spent most of the time making out like the teenagers they were…

**FIN!**

No, this is not the end. How can I end it while Luka is still at Billy's… I'm not sure if I'll write about what goes down during the first week but we'll see… anywho… this is it…

**Next chapter:**

**Don't know yet… we'll see how it goes…**

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	22. This Is Not The End

**EDITED!**

**A/N:** Okay, I'm bombarding you with chapters and it actually feels good! Anyway, here's the next chapter… I don't even know how it's going to go. The last two chapters I just winged–it again, and that was the result… *LoL*

Looking for new additions to my ever growing family…

This chapter is dedicated to: **alykat14; mychael; bellesammiliegh; tigerdemonownz; maryhell; Rat3000**; and **Grizzo** (gr! *LoL*, I just gotta do that every time, *LoL*). Your constant reviewing is a great help to me. It shows me that I'm not just rambling nonsense. Thank you guys, you're awesome.

And thank you too to all of those that have reviewed too, I do not think your reviews are less important, they are all very much appreciate, you are all amazing… thank you, all of you… *wipes away stray tear*

**Disclaimer:** Then I'd be a house wife with a dream…

**Then They Fell In Love: This Is Not The End**

Luka was sitting on Rosalie's lap and they were laughing. They were going through the many scrap books and photo albums Alice had made for the boy. Rose was really good with Luka, the boys usually sent him to her – or Billy – if they needed alone time. It'd been just over a year since Luka had been born but the kid grew fast so he already looked like he was three.

"Who's that?" Luka pointed at a pale girl with mahogany hair who was laughing at Jacob who was pulling a funny face.

"That's Bella," the blonde said.

"Bella who?"

"Bella Swan. She and your daddy and papa are best friends."

"Oh… You mean Auntbella!" Rosalie was quite for a long moment then nodded.

"Yeah… _Aunt_ Bella. Hey Luke."

"Aha?"

"Do you know who Rosalie is?" Luka looked at Rosalie thoughtfully.

"Nope."

"Me!" The little boy giggled as though that was the most absurd thing he'd ever heard.

"No you're not. You're Auntrosalie."

"Oh my, gosh! So you don't know who Alice is but you know who Auntalice is?"

"I know Auntalice, she's funny."

"I see…" _Wow…_ "Let's carry on looking at the pictures."

"Auntrosalie?"

"Yeah kiddo."

"Where do baby's come from?"

"What?"

"Where do baby's come from?"

"Um… well… you see… baby's… they… when…" Luka started giggling. "What's so funny kid?"

"I know where baby's come from; Auntalice said I should ask you to see if you knew."

"She told you were baby's come from?"

"No… Grandpabilly told me."

"Oh… and where do they come from?"

"Well Grandpabilly said they come from the… from the… I can't say the word…" Oh… Billy was good. He probably made the whole thing up too.

"Ah well… What do you want to do now?"

"Keep looking at pictures."

"That's all right with me."

"Hey, Auntrosalie."

"Yeah kiddo?"

"Where is Papa?"

"He's busy with Daddy back at their house."

"Oh… okay… What are they doing in the house?" Rosalie narrowed her eyes at the little boy who giggled sweetly.

"I don't know. Ask them."

"Next album!" Rosalie pulled out the next album and they started flipping through the pages, pointing at the different pictures and laughing.

Outside the room Alice smiled. _"At least I can trust _some_ of my visions,"_ the sprite–like girl thought.

ooooo

**Edward's POV**

We were making love, slow, passionate love. We'd had moments like this before, but this time was different. It's like there was something wrong, something not right at all, I could feel it in the way we moved, the way we kissed.

Jacob had blocked his mind from me. I couldn't hear him; I couldn't hear what was wrong. I wanted to know, but he had me distracted, touching me in ways he'd never touched me before, kissing me with such hunger and desperation, like he was making a silent plea… a silent apology.

Jacob moved in and out of me, not in any rush, just wanting to be with me, to touch me, to love me… _Please tell me what's wrong,_ I wanted to say beg but didn't. We came at the same time, screaming each other's names as we came. Jacob kissed me again, deeply, slowly, lovingly.

"I love you, Ed, I love you so much," he whispered, tears running down his face. "Don't you ever forget that?"

"I love you too, Jacob." _Please tell me, what's wrong, Jacob, please._ Jacob kissed me deeply… like it was the last time… A Wolf howled.

"I have to go." He kissed me again. "I love you with all my heart."

"I love you too, Jacob."_ Don't leave me, don't leave us._

"Always," Jacob promised.

Jacob kissed me one last time, holding me close as he did so. It was so desperate, like he was silently begging me not to stop, not to let go. The Wolf howled again. Jacob pulled away. He pulled his pants on. I got out of bed and wrapped my arms around his waist, kissing him. He didn't kiss back; he just stood there, stiffly. I pulled away from him, my eyes burned.

"Bye Ed."

"_Don't leave me, Jake."_ He walked out of the room, out of the house, out of my life. I crumpled to the floor and wept, ice–cold tears running down my face. _"Come back Jacob, please come back…"_

ooooo

"Jacob," Aro said, smiling smugly. "I almost thought you stood me up."

"I'll leave with you," Jacob said monotonously. "Promise you'll leave my family alone. Promise you'll stay away from Edward and Luka."

"Yes, yes, I promise."

"Fine, I'll come with you." Aro smiled broadly, clapping his hands together before rubbing them together.

"I told you I'd have you one day, Jacob. Since threatening to take Seth away didn't work, I knew this would."

"I won't let you hurt my family leech."

"Of course you won't. You know very well that if you do not come with me to Volterra either Edward or your little abomination must die."

"I said I'd go with you."

"I know, I'm just merely reminding you. You still remember our rules?"

"Yes." Aro smiled. "I am yours and only yours. Anything you say or do, I will follow." The Vampire patted Jacob's cheek, rubbing his thumb over the high cheek bone. Jacob resisted the urge to shudder in disgust and pull away.

"Good. Let's go then." He lay out his hand. Jacob sighed deeply then took his hand. He led him away.

"_I'm sorry, Edward. Please understand I had to do this. I couldn't lose you, not because of him. I love you Edward Black. I always will…"_

""

My body was shaking, shaking uncontrollably with tears burning behind my eyes. I'd been dreaming, it had only been a dream. I could feel strong, warm arms wrapped securely around me, Jacob's scent filling my senses. It was just a dream!

"Shh…" Jacob soothed. I clung to him desperately, holding him close, not wanting to let go, never wanting to let go. "What's wrong, Ed? Tell me what's wrong."

"You're here, Jake," I whispered, taking a deep breath, letting my Mate's scent fill me even more, looking closely at the Shifter, wanting to make sure it was really him, that he was really there.

"I'm right here, Ed. I'm not going anywhere."

"I thought you left with Aro. He threatened to hurt me and Luka if you didn't go with him."

"I'd never leave you. I'd fight him till my last breath. I love you, Edward, I'd never be able to be away from you."

"I love you too, Jacob. I don't know what I would've done if you left."

"I could never leave you and Luka. And I'm bound to you, our son and my Pack. A True Alpha can never leave his Imprint or his Pack. It would put all of you in danger."

"At least this stupid True Alpha thing has advantages." Jacob chuckled and kissed Edward gently.

"'Daze', Ed."

"I think I'd much rather watch you sleep… just to be sure." Jacob chuckled, kissing the top of Edward's hair.

"Okay. But don't do anything funny."

"I'm not promising anything." They both laughed. Edward wrapped his arms around Jacob and watched the larger boy as he drifted to a peaceful sleep.

**Bella's POV**

He broke my heart. He shattered it. He took my one true love. He stole my love from me and he would pay for that.

Jacob Black acted like he was my friend. He acted like he loved me. But all that time… all that time he'd been after my boyfriend. All that time he'd tried to separate Edward and I had been from pure jealousy. I had something he wanted, so what did he do? He Imprinted, on my love, on my one and only.

Jacob Black was an asshole! I hated him with all my heart and soul. He acted innocent around others, scored cookies, so when he hurt you, you wouldn't hate him. But I did. I saw right through his façade. Innocent little pup my ass.

I was going to show that dog exactly who I was… he didn't know the real Isabella Swan, so I would show him! I'd get him back… no doubt I would… He'd pay for ever making Edward leave me. For trying to act like he regretted Imprinting on my boyfriend when he didn't. I know he didn't regret it one bit. I know he only blamed Imprinting because it was an easy way out. But I'd get him, I'd get him good.

I'll get that dog so good his head will spin right round…

"_I'm a Vampire now too Jacob Black, I can kill you if I want to, and I do want to… I'm coming for you Jacob… coming for you…"_

**FIN!**

So yeah neh… that's it for this chapter… le'me tell you something… Edward actually wasn't meant to be dreaming (it was supposed to end with Jacob leaving), but then I remember that Coo–coo Bella was supposed to come back crazier than ever… so the story still continues… I hope you're all like 'Yay! It didn't end!'

And on top of that, Luka's hardly made an appearance, only just one chapter and he hardly does anything, they all didn't do much and on top of that, we haven't had a little Ed–Jake–Luka awww moment, we need one of those, so till we get one of those… it can't end here… nah–ah… there's more… so… much… MORE

Thank you all for the reviews and word of encouragement. You're all amazing…

And OMG! 29 more reviews and I'll reach 100… OMG! OMG! OMG!

**BTW:** I hit a brick wall again, and I even bled. Feel free to PM ideas for the next chapter. Thanks guys…

And also, please go check out my other stories I put up… thank you yalla

**Next chapter:**

**Coo–coo Bella's return (and when I mean coo–coo, I mean cray–cray coo–coo… *LoL*)**

Team–Bella, please don't hate me… *LoL*

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	23. Revenge

**EDITED!**

**A/N:** I'm so close to 100 reviews… oh my word you guys are awesome. This one goes to **maryhell** for the awesome ideas you gave me…

"" change in POV

.,.,.,.,.,. flashback and ending of flashback

**THEN THEY FELL IN LOVE PART II**

**Then They Fell In Love: Revenge**

**Edward's POV**

I was making brunch for Jacob. He'd been out all night patrolling and was now sleeping. I was worried about him. He was overworking himself again, trying to protect everyone else and forgetting that even though he was a Wolf he was still Human. I wish I could do something that would make him take things easy because the way he was going wasn't good.

Luka was busy behind me making 'vroom' noises with the truck Billy had gotten him for his birthday. They were close, very close. I was glad that they were so close, because that meant Billy would have someone there for him while Jacob had to concentrate on other things that now needed his attention.

"Vroom!" Luka said particularly loud. I rolled my eyes and turned slowly.

"Shh, Luka, you're Papa's slee— —" I stopped talking instantly when I saw the vase with flowers floating in midair. Luka looked up to see what I was going to say when he saw the vase and gasped the vase dropping. "Luka NO!" I shouted, forgetting to be quiet. I rushed to the vase and caught it just before it hit the ground. I sighed relieved.

"Sorry, Daddy," Luka said looking down guiltily. He looked so adorable; I couldn't stay angry at him… just like with Jacob. My Wolf was like an over grown Puppy.

"It's okay, kiddo." Having a telekinetic son who couldn't control his gift yet was hard. He still made things float about without control. That's how we'd found out about his gift. We'd been at Billy's for the day. We were all sitting around the house doing nothing in particular when Jacob's shoe had started to float about the room while—once again—Luka had been too absorbed 'vroom'–ing his truck around the room. At first we'd been confused how it was happening till Luka had looked up and seen it. He'd gasped and it had dropped instantly.

"What's all the noise about?" Jacob asked walking into the kitchen and sitting down at the table, placing his head on the table and let out a tired sigh. I frowned, worried about my Puppy.

"Did we wake you?" I asked worried

"Nah, I was already up." I walked to Jacob and placed my hand on his burning forehead. He sighed gratefully. I began to run my fingers through his hair. Jacob let out another soft sigh. I didn't bother to ask him why he felt so hot because he'd reply with a simple, 'it's a True Alpha thing, don't worry Ed.' I was honestly getting sick of not knowing I needed to know the truth!

"How long were you asleep?"

"Did Luka make something fly again?" Jacob changed the subject. He didn't even try to hide the fact that he was doing it.

"Don't try and change the subject Jake. How long were you asleep?"

"I couldn't…" I sighed. He was so frustrating. He probably spent the whole time he was supposed to be sleeping thinking about how he could protect people better.

"Do I have to supervise you every time you go to bed?"

"No, Ed."

"Then you should sleep. You're not going patrolling tonight, I'll ask someone else to do it for you."

"No–– —"

"_Don't argue Jake. Everyone's worried about you," _I thought through his telepathy.

"_I have to Ed."_

"_No! I won't allow it. You can't honestly go on like this."_

"_I'm fine_–– —_"_

"_Don't lie to me Jake. You're over doing it."_

"_As__ The__ True Alpha I have to–_– —_"_

"_Don't start that True Alpha bullshit with me Jacob Black. If you won't tell me what it is then don't mention it."_

"_I can't tell you. It's_–– —_"_

"_A rule. I know."_ Not knowing what this whole True Alpha thing was about was so frustrating. I wanted to know then maybe I'd understand why Jacob was pushing himself so hard. Jacob got up and walked to the stove and switched it off sighing as a way of distraction. I was happy to say my food wasn't so bad… anymore. Esmé had been teaching me and it was going well. "Jake, I don't want to be like a worried housewife and right now that's how I feel."

"Yeah… I know. I'll skip patrolling today and I'll get some sleep. Make up for today."

"Good," I said, moving over to my Mate and kissing his cheek. "That's all I want." Jacob wrapped his arms around me tightly, laying his forehead on top of my head.

"I love you, Undead." I smiled.

"I love you too, Pup." Luka, feeling left out, rushed to us and wrapped his little arms around Jacob's leg.

"I love you both," he said smiling up at us. I picked him up and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, kiddo," Jacob said smiled at us as we both smiled at him. He wrapped his around us. "Love you both."

"I love you too," Luka and I said at the same time.

""

**Bella's POV**

To say I was nervous would be an understatement, I was fricken scared. The last time I'd been here was to save my love from being killed. Standing outside the Volturi's 'throne' room was unnerving, I didn't know what they'd say, what they'd do. I hadn't ended up with Edward like Alice had seen; instead Edward was with that dog!

::

**9 months ago**

I knew I couldn't do it. Who was I kidding? I couldn't just sit around and watch the love of my life start a family with someone else, someone that claimed they loved me. I couldn't fake it anymore. I couldn't go on smiling and acting like I wasn't hurt, because I was. Jacob Black had stolen the most important thing away from me. Jacob had taken Edward. He'd Imprinted on my Ed, mine!

I hated Jacob Black, more than anything in the world. I hated him for what he'd done. Jacob had acted like he was a good friend, like he was the best friend in the world. He'd 'helped' me when Edward had left me. He'd always bad–mouthed Edward, trying to break me up with my love. I should've seen it. But I was blinded, like most, by his childish ways. Now that I wasn't his 'friend' I could see right through him, right through that childish grin and those 'innocent' eyes.

Jacob Black was a heartless bastard that cared for no one but himself. He was a sick and twisted dog and I wished that he'd rot in hell some day!

After their son had been born I knew that I couldn't stay in Forks, I just couldn't stay. I couldn't stay and watch Jacob Black with what was rightfully mine. I couldn't live like that, that wouldn't be healthy for me. I couldn't stay and watch Jacob Black start a family with what was mine. Edward _**Cullen**_was mine. He was not Jacob's, he'd never be. Jacob, along with that abomination of a child of his, could go burn in hell!

It was hard to leave dad, we'd gotten so close since I'd moved back to Forks, but not even he could make me stay. I'd lied to him, to all of them, and told him I was going to visit mom, telling him he shouldn't call me and that I'd call him. Being dad, he'd complied. He didn't call Renee. I'd called him from my cell phone telling him I was fine, that he shouldn't worry about me.

_.,.,.,.,.,._

_**3 months ago**_

_I'd spent months looking for him. Riley was his name. He'd been one of the new_–_born Vampires that had survived in Victoria's army. Him along with some annoying girl named Bre__e__. I'd only known this information because Alice—bitch told me she was my friend but stabbed me in the back by accepting _that_ relationship between my Edward and that dog—had seen a vision of them threatening me._

_I finally found him and Bre__e__ in some dingy motel just outside Washington. I'd told him my plans—well half of my plans, just the one's he needed to know—and he'd agreed to change me in order to get the plan in action._

_It was the most excruciating thing I'd ever experienced but it didn't hurt as much as what Jacob did to me. That would always hurt the most._

_When I'd finally woken, Riley and Bre__e__ had taught me everything I needed to know about being a Vampire. They'd taught me how to lure my prey in and feed. The blood was amazing; I didn't understand why the Cullen's didn't want it. It was good, it was what we lived for… and destroying those who've hurt us._

_.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._

_Riley and Bre__e__ were good kids. They argued a lot, which annoyed me no end, but they were good kids. They were obsessed with Jacob for some reason and that came at an advantage to me. It meant that I could get them to work with me. If I got Edward back that meant the dog would be unattached too._

"_I promise you'll have Jacob if you help me destroy his child," I said to Riley, he was the real brains in their little operation. Bre__e__ was ditsy she just went along with things._

"_What about the Cullen's and those other Wolves? That pixie girl will See us making our decisions and she'll warn them and they'll be ready like the last time."_

"_Don't worry about that. I'll make all the decisions; you'll just act on them without considering it."_

"_How do you know she won't see your future?" Bre__e__ asked. The damned ditsy fool! She was such a waste of power. I'd noticed how she cringed every time we hunted, she was like those damned Cullen's'! It was annoying but Riley liked her for whatever reason so I couldn't do anything about that. I needed him on my side. If I wanted to keep him on my side then I had to just deal with Bree._

"_I can block out other Vampire's gifts from affecting me."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Yes. So, I'll make the decisions, clear?" The pair nodded. "This is what I want you two to do: I want you to gather as many new-borns as possible."_

"_Why?" Riley asked._

"_We need them to help us with destroying the Cullen's and the Wolves." _And Jacob Black_, I added mentally. I left that part unspoken because I knew they wouldn't do it if they couldn't get Jacob._

"_Why?" Bree asked. __S__he was so annoying. She always had to ask unnecessary questions._

"_So they won't bother you when you take Jacob."_

"_Oh… right…" I rolled my eyes._

"_I'm going to be gone for a few days. You guys can start rounding up the troops."_

"_When will you be back?" Riley asked. I liked him. He never asked too many question like Bree, he only asked what was necessary._

"_I'm not sure, don't think about it though, Alice could be watching." They both nodded._

"_Okay."_

"_See you in a few days." I left them at that._

.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"You may now go through," the receptionist said. I smiled at her, patted down my cloths to look more presentable then walked into the Volturi's throne room. Aro, Caius and Marcus sat at their seats on the head of the room. They were still as scary as I remember, but this time I wasn't as scared of them since I was one of them now.

"Ah… Isabella Swan… or is it Cullen now?" Aro said, smiling at me in a way that made my skin crawl. The man just scared me.

"If it was Cullen I wouldn't be here," I said coldly. His smile faltered a second but then he recovered, a brow raised in curiosity.

"So I'm guessing things didn't turn out too well for you then?"

"No."

"Oh… Would you care to explain?" I didn't have the time for that and besides, what I was about request would answer his question.

"I would, but I have something better.

"And what would that be?"

"Well Aro, I have a proposition for you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah… I know you want Jacob Black." I'd heard Edward rant about it enough times. Aro apparently had some kind of obsession with the dog. I don't know what it was about him that drew people in. I was once one of those people. So enamoured by the smelly dog! "I know how you can get him." Aro sat up straighter and looked at me with interest. Good… he was listening.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I know all his weak spots."

"Oh?"

"Yes. One of them is his son." Aro frowned but then his face once again turned to curious. I knew he didn't know about the little atrocity, the Cullen's had failed to mention the little puppy.

"He has a son?"

"You didn't know?" Of course he didn't, the Cullen's were hiding Luka; even the Denali Coven was clueless about it and they were so very close to the Cullen's.

"It's the first I hear of it. With whom, may I ask?" I breathed in deeply. I had to work this right or else there would be a problem, not just for me.

"He had it with Edward Cullen."

"What? But that's not possible. Did they adopt then?"

"No, it is possible. They have a child. A boy they named 'Luka'." Aro was quiet for a long moment, mulling over this new information. After a long moment he let out a sigh.

"Exactly what are you asking me, Ms Swan?"

"You can't have Jacob if he has Luka."

"Yes… that much is obvious."

"So, I will get rid of Luka for you and I will be there to comfort Edward and push Jacob away then you can come in and do whatever." Aro looked thoughtful.

"How full proof is your plan?"

"It's full proof."

"How full proof is it?"

"It's very much." It wasn't full proof at all, but I had to try and convince the Vampire Leader that it was or else my plan would never come to be.

"I'll give you a month, Ms Swan."

"That's not enough."

"It is if you really want Edward back." I sighed.

"Fine. A month." He smiled.

"Very good then… Till we meet again." I walked out the throne room smiling brightly. I was finally going to get my revenge.

**FIN!**

So yeah… what is Bella planning?

**Next chapter:**

**It's a surprise….**

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	24. The Three Alpha's

**EDITED!**

**A/N:** Hope I get this story finished before my school term ends coz then you guys won't get updates till next year… let's pray I can update faster *fingers crossed*… but only if you guys review… oh yeah… I went there! *LoL*

Oh, and please help me find a good getting back together song…

And please go and check out my new Kurtofsky fic… thanks lovelies…

Shout out to a new review: **3taz2**… welcome to my family lovelie… and of course **Rat3000**'s crew… *LoL***Agz**, you are killers… but I still love you!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Then They Fell In Love: The Three Alphas**

Jacob was up earlier than usual, moving around the house cleaning and doing other things to pass the time. Today was the day. He'd spoken to his father about it and had settled everything and it was about time that Edward knew. Billy trusted Edward enough for him to allow the secret to be shared with the Vampire. Edward was Jacob Imprint after all and Billy was sure the Vampire would never reveal the Wolf secret no matter what happened.

"Jake… what are you doing?" Edward asked, watching his husband hop around on one leg for no apparent reason.

"I stepped on something," Jacob lied. He really wasn't sure why he was doing that, maybe the bored was driving him insane.

"No you didn't. Why are you up so early anyway, you usually aren't up till past midday." Jacob stuck his tongue out at Edward who chuckled. The Wolf sat down on the couch with a sigh.

"I wanna take Luka to Billy's for the day."

"Why?"

"Just coz Ed. Billy's bored half to death."

"Yeah… I know… fine." Jacob smirked at Edward. "What dog?"

"Nothing." Jacob got up and walked up to Luka's room to see what the kid was up to. Luka was sound asleep, looking adorable as ever with a thumb in his mouth.

'_Don't you dare touch my son!'_ Edward warned. Jacob snorted as quietly as possible.

"_Whatever, leech?" _Jacob walked out the room, shutting the door quietly. "I'll take him when he wakes up."

"Have you even Packed his stuff?"

"Don't have to. Alice has stuff at the Rez for him."

"Right… her…"

"You're not going to call your sisters she–demons again are you?"

"No… I'm not… Jake?"

"What Ed?"

"Have you heard from Bella lately? She hasn't called since she left for her moms'… ten months ago."

"Yeah… it's almost been a year. I'm sure she's having a blast where ever she is now."

"Yeah… probably." Edward sighed. "Let me take Luka to Billy's."

"Why?"

"Just…"

"No way. I gotta talk to the old man when I get there anyway."

"Oh… okay then. Fine." Jacob kissed Edward gently.

"Papa," Luka called from his room, his usual signal that he was up and ready for the day.

"Go hunt Ed; I'll be back in a flash okay?"

"Sure, sure." Edward kissed Jacob swiftly then disappeared out the house. Jacob rolled his eyes and went to Luka's room.

"Hey kiddo." Luka frowned at Jacob, tilting his head in wonder. "What?"

"Where's daddy?"

"He went hunting."

"You up?"

"Not you too. Don't you think I'm capable of waking up early?" Luka thought about this.

"No."

"Oh… nice kid, that's real nice." Luka giggled.

"Where are we going today Papa?"

"To Grandpa's."

"Yay!" Luka started jumping up and down in his crib. "When?"

"Now?" Jacob took his son out the crib. "Damn kid you grow fast. Where you headed so fast?" Luka giggled.

"Wanna be big like Papa." Jacob chuckled.

"Course you do."

"We going to grandpa's now?"

"Yep. Let's go." They walked to Edward's Volvo which was currently the unofficial family car since Jacob couldn't exactly use his car. Jacob put Luka in his baby–booster which Luka absolutely hated, and Jacob got into the divers seat and put his seat belt on. "Ready?"

"Mmhmm…" the kid said, looking out the window with a small pout. Jacob grinned at his son.

"Good." The Wolf started the car and drove out onto the main road then sped off towards the Rez humming his and Luka's song. They finally got to the Billy's house. The man was sitting outside, soaking up the rarely there sun. He saw the Volvo and smiled brightly.

"Morning," the old man called as Jacob and Luka walked towards him.

"Hey old man, what's up?" Jacob replied as he placed Luka down beside his grandfather.

"Nothing much kid. Why're you up so early?" Jacob rolled his eyes. Even his own father had no faith in him when it came to early rising.

"I'm telling him today."

"Ah… okay. Well come on then Luka, gotta let Papa go home."

"Okay, grandpa," Luka said. "Bye, Papa. Nayeli."

"Nayeli. Bye kiddo."

"Bye Papa." Jacob hugged his son then walked into the car and sped off towards his own house.

When he got back he found that Edward was already back and was in the shower humming a symphony. Jacob rolled his eyes and walked up to their room. He took his clothes off and walked into the bathroom. He got into the shower and wrapped his arms around Edward's waist, grinding himself against Edward's backside making the shorter boy moan in response.

"What are you doing Jacob?" Edward asked, panting only slightly.

"Having a little fun with my Vamp in the shower," Jacob replied licking Edward's shoulder blade, making the Vamp moan again. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Yes… that's because the last time we did this I got pregnant again you pervert."

"I know that. Just saying it's been a while. And don't call me a perv Ed, it's not nice. The only ass I grope is this one." Jacob touched Edward's butt and squeezed light.

"Whatever, Jacob."

"Your mind says whatever, but your body says 'hell yeah'."

"I'm sure it does, Jacob." Jacob smirked then ground into Edward and slowly stroking Edward who moaned loudly and pushed back. Jacob stopped.

"You were saying?"

"Shut up, Jacob, you know it's an automatic response." Jacob chuckled. He turned Edward around slowly.

"Missed me?"

"If that's what you want to hear." Jacob chuckled again. He slowly kissed Edward's neck, licking and sucking it making his Imprint moan.

"Can I trust you?" Jacob whispered, grounding into Edward gently.

"Mm… of course you can, Jacob."

"Hmm… Good." Jacob kissed Edward deeply and pulled him closer. They ground into each other slowly, panting and moaning loudly in the kiss.

"Bed Jake… now…" Jacob turned the water off then carried Edward to the bed, still they kissed. They didn't even bother to wipe themselves off. Jacob laid Edward on the bed gently, still kissing him.

"_I love you,"_ Jacob thought.

"Mm…" Edward replied. Jacob kissed down Edward's body, sucking on his Imprints already hard nipples. Edward moaned, bowing his back towards his Mate. Jacob continued to kiss and lick down Edward's body till he reached his Imprints hard length.

Jacob licked the hard–on once then moved away and kissed and licked Edward's inner thigh. He took the Vampires legs and placed them on his shoulders then slowly started to lick his Imprints rear. Edward moaned loudly, grabbing a bunch full of Jacob's long hair as pleasure surged through his body.

"Oh Jakey…" Edward murmured in pleasure. Jacob assaulted Edward's pucker with his tongue, moving in and out of the Vampire ever so slowly, ever so teasingly. "Don't stop Jake… oh don't stop." Jacob licked up Edward's erection, running his tongue from the base right to the tip. "Oh yeah Jakey… oh yes…" Jacob wrapped an arm around each thigh then wrapped his lips around Edward's length and started sucking, bobbing his head up and down slowly, always in the same pace.

Jacob hummed no particular tune, wanting to increase his Imprints pleasure. Edward whimpered and moaned, bucking up unexpectedly, but Jacob held him down.

"Mm… Jake… _yes_… mm… _Yes_!" One of Jacob's arms moved from around Edward's leg. Jacob sucked faster, Edward moaned louder. Edward felt a single digit slip into his coldness and he hissed in both pain and pleasure at the invader.

Jacob continued to suck as he added a second finger and began to scissor his Imprint. He added a third finger then soon a forth, spreading them and pushing them against Edward's prostate. Edward groaned, arching his back and pushing down for more.

"In me Jakey… please," Edward begged in a raspy lust–filled voice. Jacob sucked one last time then pulled away. He moved up Edward's body, licking and kissing every bit he could get to. Edward held his Mates face and kissed him deeply.

Edward felt Jacob's slick head against his entrance. He breathed in and out excitedly though still nervous. It _had_ been a while.

"Do it Jake… please…" Jacob pushed into Edward as gently as possible. Even after being stretched Edward was still so tight…

"Mm…" Jacob groaned, filling Edward inch by pleasurable inch, revelling in the cool tightness of his Imprints. "So good Ed… shit…" Jacob moved in and out of Edward gently, going in a little deeper every time he pushed back in.

"Oh yes Jake… oh… _oh yes_!" Jacob finally got his whole length into Edward. He stopped for a bit, breathing in and out deeply, fighting the urge to move. "Okay… move." Jacob pulled out of Edward very slowly then slammed back in, hitting his Vamps prostate. "AHA YESSS!"

"So good Ed, so fucken good." Edward wrapped his arms around Jacob's neck, pulling his Wolf closer for a kiss.

'_Faster Jake…'_ Jacob obeyed, moving faster, but only just. "Mm…" Jacob was breathing heavily as he began to pound into his Imprint. "Oh yes… oh yes!" Jacob pounded into the Vamp mercilessly, making the older boy cry his name in pleasure every time his prostate was hit, which _was_ every time.

"Close Ed… so close…" Jacob flipped them over so Edward was riding him. Edward rode him hard and fast, throwing his head back in pure pleasure as Jacob's head hit into his prostate repeatedly. "Yeah Ed… just like that."

Edward shouted Jacob's name over and over as he rode his Imprint faster and harder, clenching his ass and rolling his hips every time he moved up and down.

"_Wanna show… some… thing… need… show you some…thing…"_ If Edward wasn't so filled with pleasure he would have smirked smuggle at his Mate's incoherent thoughts.

Jacob flipped them over again, throwing one of Edward's legs over his shoulder then pounding into the Vamp like there was no tomorrow.

They both cried out as they reached their end, breathing deeply, with Jacob still deep within His Imprint. Just when Edward was calmed just a bit more, he felt Jacob's sharp canines slice into his neck and he groaned in both pleasure and pain as he started to feel dizzy.

He started to panic a bit. Firstly, Jacob's length was pulsing hard, that was not normal, secondly Jacob just bit him, BIT HIM, and lastly he was feeling dizzy, slipping away slowly, and drifting away.

"_Trust me Ed, I'd never hurt you. I need you to trust me…"_ Edward relaxed as he slipped away into darkness…

**Edward's POV**

_I opened my eyes and found that I was at the beach in La Push. A fire was burning in the centre of the circle that was made using logs and Native's around me were chanting something unfamiliar. I was sitting on a log alone. Nobody even seemed to notice my presence, they just continued to chant._

"_Edward Black," a familiar voice said, one that I hadn't heard in _years_. I looked up towards the voice and saw that it was Ephraim Black. I smiled at the man politely._

"_I see something," a female I didn't know said, smiling at me kindly, I couldn't help smiling back at her. "He does not wish to know for his own selfish reasons. He worries about his Mate and wants to be able to help him in any way he can." Ephraim nodded then turned back to me._

"_Edward Black, do you wish to know about the True Alpha?"_

"_Yes," I replied, nodding my head. "It would mean the world if I knew."_

"_Why?"_

"_I'm worried about Jacob. I worry that he over–works himself because of his being a True Alpha. I want to know what I can do to make him see that he's doing okay and… and I just want him to relax. Overworking himself is not healthy for him." Ephraim nodded thoughtfully._

"_I see." The chanting stopped, the fire dimmed. That was scary almost, but in some way enchanting too. "Edward…"_

"_Yes Ephraim?"_

"_Your kind and my kind do not live together very well."_

"_Yes, I know this."_

"_But your family and my Tribe seem to have __gotten__ over that."_

"_Yes… I know."_

"_It is both a good thing and a bad thing." I nodded though I wasn't sure what he meant. "I will tell you the story now Edward." I nodded again._

"_Of course." Ephraim nodded at the woman who began to chant, asking permission from the Quileute Spirits to tell the True Mate of their True Alpha the Secret of The True Alpha._

_When she was done she looked at Ephraim and nodded her head. Ephraim nodded back then looked back at me._

"_There are three different types of Alpha's. The first and most powerful being The True Alpha, the second being the Chosen Alpha and the third being the Alpha._

"_The last two Alphas' are common; they can be found just about anywhere there is a Tribe with descendants from Wolves that have Phased._

"_The Alpha is the weakest of the three Alphas because anyone can be an Alpha. The Alpha is a Wolf that starts their own Pack without being Blessed by the Elders or accepted by the Spirits or takes over someone else's Pack. This Alpha may be powerful but only to a certain extent. If a Pack member decides to over–throw the Alpha, he may do so and nothing can be done._

"_A Chosen Alpha would be an Alpha like Sam Ulley. One who has been Chosen by the Elders and later – if needed – by the Pack's True Alpha to lead the Pack. The Chosen Alpha is more powerful than an Alpha because they have been Blessed and given permission to lead the Pack._

"_Then there is The True Alpha. Firstly, The True Alpha does not have to be a Wolf whose descendants are Pack leaders. The True Alpha can be__ any__ Shifter. There can be only one True Alpha who is to live till the end of all Shifters._

"_There is a difference between a True Alpha and The True Alpha. A True Alpha is a Wolf who is descendant of a Pack Leader like a son or a grandson, like how Jacob and I would have been was he not The True Alpha. It is what a Wolf is referred to if the Wolf has not taken up their rightful position as Pack Leader. A True Alpha might not be as common as a Chosen Alpha or an Alpha, but they are common either way._

"_The True Alpha is different, very different. There can only be one who is The True Alpha, he who will be born and live till all Shifters have seized to exist._

"_The True Alpha could come from any Tribe, any family. Nobody can be certain who The True Alpha is until he first Phases. The True Alpha experiences changes, not ones that are signs of his being The True Alpha, but normal physical changes, like the one's any other Wolf goes through when they first Phase. But there is a difference between The True Alpha and other Wolves. The difference being that The True Alpha – in his Wolf form – is much larger than other Wolves in his Pack, or any other Pack._

"_When The True Alpha Imprints he Imprints on someone who is to spend years with him. That is why – besides you making a stronger generation – he Imprinted on you. You are able to spend all of forever with him and not worry about dying and leaving him which would affect Jacob in a way I can't even begin to be able to explain._

"_The moment The True Alpha Imprints, his True Alpha genes kick in. He becomes stronger, bigger, and faster. These are the changes that occur and are visible. If The True Alpha is not yet an Alpha in his Pack his Wolf starts to control and do what a normal Alpha or Chosen Alpha would do._

"_If The True Alpha does not take his rightful place as The True Alpha his faux–Alpha's Wolf will reject the Role and the Alpha will eventually die. But if The True Alpha does take his rightful place then all will go well._

"_There are reasons why The True Alpha came to be. One of these reason's being that Alpha Wolves – whether they were chosen or not – needed a Carrier, someone who would keep the Spirits of their Wolves safe when their Human forms passed on from the Physical World to the Spirit World._

"_When ready, Jacob will receive the Wolf Spirits. It has not happened yet but it will happen. Jacob will be able to communicate with Wolves long passed and be able to learn Legends from other Tribes without him being told by the Elders of that Tribe._

"_The second reason is that the First Wolves – the Original Shifters – wanted a Wolf that would be an all–round Alpha. A Wolf that was powerful enough to control many different Packs at a time and not falter. One who was not only strong themselves, but had a strong Imprint that would help and would be able to handle themselves in the face of trouble and would be able to protect his Mate from dangers that The True Alpha couldn't see. That explains why Jacob Imprinted on a Vampire, and one that possessed the gift of mind reading._

"_And lastly, a Wolf that would be able to fight even though they know that they are losing the battle, one who does not lose hope or falter when times get tough, but fights for what he believes is just and true. You might think Jacob was giving up being with you when he didn't say anything about the Imprint, but you must see it from his view. He saw that you belonged with the Human and that Werewolves and Vampires weren't meant to be together in that way. He was willing to give up his own life to make you happy, that is was an Imprinter is there for, make their Imprint happy no matter what._

"_Edward, you must know this. You are our Keeper. You are the one chosen by not only Jacob's Wolf, but by hundreds of Alpha Wolves, including the First Wolves. We have all chosen you as our Keeper for a purpose. It might not be obvious now what the reason is, but it will be soon._

"_We entrust our True Alpha to you. You are to guide him and keep him safe. You may not be as strong or as big as he, but you are wiser. You have lived for many years and know how to react and handle situations. I know our Wolf is very hot–headed, but you, as The Keeper, must always be there to calm him and lead him in the right way._

"_There will be many evils that will try and break you and our True Alpha apart, but you must fight them, show them that your love is stronger and that it will not break easily, that your love is true, and not just powered by Imprinting._

"_The time is closer than you think; where Jacob will reach the final change. Here he will become The True Alpha, not just by title, but by all that he is._

"_It will be hard for him, he will go through a lot of physical and mental pain because of the changes, but if you show him love and support him as his Imprint and husband, you will get through it._

"_There are many kinds of Alpha Wolves that will surround your Imprints mind, and at times you might feel that he is deserting you for them, but you must understand that he does love you, that he does need you, even if he doesn't show it."_

_I breathed out deeply – not realising I'd even drawn in a breath – and sat there, absorbing all the information. There was so much of it, so very much. But I couldn't ask them any thing because they were fading. Ephraim, the woman, the fire, the chanters, they were all fading into nothing._

'_At times you might feel that he is deserting you for them, but you must understand that he does love you, that he does need you, even if he doesn't show it…'_

jjjjjjjj

Edward finally came back to his own world. He opened his eyes slowly, blinking and breathing. Jacob was sleeping behind him, arms wrapped around him protectively. Edward smiled to himself, enjoying the feel of Jacob's warm breath on the back of his neck.

He looked at the digital clock on the bedside table. 23:45. Edward was shocked. He'd been out for more than twelve hours?! It hadn't even seemed like that long! No wonder Jacob was asleep.

Edward listened for sounds around the house. It was quiet, which meant Luka was still at Billy's. Edward sighed then shifted slightly, trying to get out of Jacob's grasp. Jacob moaned in protest and held Edward closer. This made Edward chuckle. He tried to move again.

"You can try but I won't let go you know," Jacob said with a sleep laced voice.

"I noticed. Why is that though?"

"Because I like being close to you." Edward chuckled.

"Like it?"

"Don't be an asshole, Ed, you know what I mean." Edward chuckled again. He turned around and smiled up at Jacob, whose eyes were still closed though he was grinning wolfishly.

"What are you thinking, Pup?"

"About Old MacDonald."

"Liar!"

"For real."

"Hmm… So about the Story…"

"Hmm… I never got it either."

"Until?"

"Until what?"

"Jacob!" Jacob chuckled.

"Sorry. But yeah… you know I don't care much about the Wolf Legends, from any Tribe, but now I gotta coz I'm The True Alpha."

"It's called karma, Jake."

"Fuck you, mozzy." Edward chuckled.

"I miss my little boy."

"He'll be here in the morning."

"What do you think he's doing?"

"I know he's definitely not sleeping. Billy's probably telling him stories about Wolves."

"Hmm…."

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think that Luka's more Vamp then Wolf."

"What makes you say that? I mean, he grows like he's on steroids— —"

"He doesn't sleep much. It's almost like he's an insomniac— —"

"He's warmer than most Humans— —"

"He has weird Vamp gifts— —"

"He's got as much Vampire genes as he does Wolf genes— —"

"Shit, what if he Phases one day— —"

"I will murder you— —"

"Coz it'll be my fault— —"

"Why couldn't you be a normal dude?"

"Why couldn't you?"

"Touché." They smirked at each other. Jacob kissed Edward gently.

"I love you, Undead."

"I love you too, Pup."

"_The time is nearer than you think, where Jacob will reach the final change… It will be hard for him, he will go through a lot of physical and mental pain because of the changes, but if you show him love and support him as his Imprint and husband, you will get through it… At times you might feel that he is deserting you for them, but you must understand that he does love you, that he does need you, even if he doesn't show it."_

Edward sighed, pulling Jacob onto him as they kissed and made love all over again…

**FIN!**

Yeah neh *crickets* I'm not sure if that explained The True Alpha at all, but I hope it did. Feel free to ask about anything you don't understand and I'll try my best to explain as best I can.

**Next chapter:**

**The True Alpha's journey begins and more of Bella's plans are revealed.**

Yesssir!

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	25. And So It Begins

**EDITED!**

**A/N:** *sobbing* please review. Yes, I do take: 'It's a good chapter' as a review and yes, I am desperate… I just want reviews… 300 reviews, one for every chapter, even if it's a yessir with a smiley face… anything… it's not beneath me to beg…for reviews… so I'm begging… LOL… Luuuurd I'm such a freak…

Shout out to Fanpire109, welcome to the family lovelie… =D Yesssir!

Oh yeah… OOC Bella

**NOTE:** ooooooo time pass

jjjjjjjjjj change in POV

**Disclaimer:** No

**Then They Fell In Love: And So It Begins**

**Bella's POV**

The moment I left Volterra I flew to Australia where I was going to meet up with Riley. I was excited to tell him of the plan that I'd concocted while in the plane. It was going to be perfect!

"Bella," Riley said smiling at me. It wasn't a friendly smile, more like a 'we're working together to get what we want' smile. There was nothing special to it.

"Thank you for getting here so fast Riley," I said as we both walked out the sleepy airport. It was dark outside; I'd taken a plane that I knew would get to Sydney, Australia when it was dark. We walked to the rental car Riley had gotten and got in. He drove us out the airport.

"So, why are we in Australia?" the boy asked. I smiled.

"It's far from the States."

"It is."

"And we're finding some new friends."

"What?"

"If we're going to beat the Cullen's and the Wolves we need reinforcement."

"We aren't going to kill Jacob right?" I wanted to hiss at him, but I stopped myself.

"No. Of course we aren't." Lies! That dog was as good as dead.

"Good. So what is your plan then?"

"Well… we'll get a few new little friends in each continent to help us out with our fight against the Cullen's and the Wolves."

"What do you mean by 'a few new little friends in each continent'?"

"I mean just that Riley. If we can get like ten people from each continent we'll have like double as many people as our 'friends' back home."

"Can we handle an army that big… and that… different? The last new–borns were hard enough, now adding more to the equation… isn't it a little dangerous?"

"It could be… but see, I think we should get a leader for each continent… like in the army." I knew nothing about the army so I couldn't start naming the different ranks, I wasn't Jasper. All I was sure of was that if we got someone who was strong and could lead a group of blood thirsty new–borns then we'd be fine.

"I don't know Bella…"

"If you don't want it, then feel free to back out and I'll get rid of Jacob."

"NO! I mean, no. Don't. I still want him." it was ridiculous how much this kid obsessed over the dog. What did he even see in that dog?

"So you're in?" Riley was quiet for a while then he sigh.

"Yes, I'm in."

"Good… So… this is what I was thinking— —"

"Wait. What is Bree going to be going?"

"Bree's a smart girl. I sent her a text to find potentials back in the States."

"Oh… I see."

"Now then, where was I… oh yeah, I was thinking that we should find people who won't be missed if they suddenly… disappear, people who are estranged to their families, loners and such."

"Yes… that is a good plan." I smiled. I knew it was a good plan, I'd learnt from Victoria's mistakes. Riley had been through this before, he was still hiding from the Volturi and anyone else looking for him. If anyone recognised him… well that would be a problem. "So when do we start searching for these people?"

"Tomorrow night. I suspect that we'll be done here by the end of the week then we can move on to a new continent."

"Which will be?"

"Asia."

"Oh…"

"Yes." Oh yes… this was a brilliant plan. I'd make them pay, I'd make them all pay, then I'd get Edward back and we'd be together forever.

Good for you Bella, good–for–you!

jjjjjjjjjjj

Edward was standing in front of the full length mirror in his and Jacob's room. He was looking at himself, turning this way and that, looking—and occasionally poking—his slightly enlarged belly then sighing. The bump was there, about three centimetres, but still there, and hard as a rock.

"I'm bigger," he said, looking at Jacob who rolled his eyes in response.

"Aren't women supposed to get bigger when they're pregnant?" Edward glared at Jacob dangerously.

"Hilarious." Jacob chuckled.

"I'm kidding Ed. Why are you so worried about this anyway?"

"Because Jacob, it took a while for it to grow this big when I was pregnant with Luka. It took like a week and a half, this," he pointed at the bump, "only four days."

"Maybe because you've been pregnant before it's faster. Maybe the more times you get pregnant the faster the baby grows, because your body is used to it." Edward frowned at Jacob.

"What makes you think we're going to have any more kids," he grumbled. "This is the last one." Jacob chuckled.

"Course it is Ed." Luka walked into the room dragging Señor Blankie (as Emmett had named it) along. "Hey kiddo, what's up?"

"Bad dream," Luka said in a tear–filled voice. Jacob sighed.

Though he'd only briefly told Edward that he was also having bad dreams, Jacob hadn't discussed it much, and now Luka was having them too so they would probably have to, even though Jacob didn't want to.

"Come here." Luka walked to his Papa who helped him onto the bed. "It's okay kiddo, Papa's here." Jacob patted his son gently, humming the little boy his lullaby. Luka sighed gently, shutting his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

"What do you think is going on?" Edward asked quietly.

"I don't know, Ed. I don't even know what the dreams mean."

"Are you going to tell me what they are?"

"It's okay, Ed. I'll deal with it."

Edward sighed, remembering Ephraim's words: _"The time is nearer than you think, where Jacob will reach the final change… It will be hard for him… show him love and support him as his Imprint and husband; you will get through it…"_

He was going to be there for his Mate, through it all.

"You can trust me, Jake, that's why I'm here. To listen, and love." Jacob sighed. He didn't want to stress Edward out. The Vampire couldn't handle bad news or stress at such a delicate time.

"It's nothing, Ed."

"Do you want me to beg?"

"No, Ed. I don't want you to beg."

"Then tell me, Jacob." Jacob sighed. Edward was pouting and getting teary eyes.

"Fine… See, what happens is… well… Do we really have to discuss this right now?"

"Yes. Go on."

"Well see— —" But he was interrupted by a loud banging downstairs. He could smell Alice. Edward quickly threw one of Jacob's tops on—he was yet to tell his family about his pregnancy. Alice burst into the room. "Hey Pixie."

"Jake, take Luka to Sue's then go to the main house with Billy," she said, picking Luka up and walking out the room with him. Both Jake and Edward followed, confused.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Edward asked.

"You'll know when we get to the house. Hurry Jake." Alice put Luka in Jake's car, wrapping a blanket around him to keep him warm though it wasn't necessary since Luka ran at a higher temperature than Humans, not as hot as Jacob but hotter than Humans. "Hurry!" Jacob got into his car and sped off to La Push and left Luka at Sue's then got Billy and they went back to the Cullen's.

He drove back to the Cullen house and parked his car besides Emmett's. When he walked into the house he smelt something strange… another Vampire scent, one he recognised but didn't know well enough to place. He walked to the living room and found the Cullen's there, along with his pack brother's… and Leah… and a girl with dark hair.

"Jacob, Billy," Carlisle said smiling at them.

"What happened?" Billy asked with a frown. "Who is she?"

"This is Bree," Carlisle indicated at the young girl. Her eyes were a mucky red, an indication that she'd been feeding on Human blood but hadn't done so in a while.

"She's one of the new–borns that were after you," Rosalie said, snarling at the girl.

"Rose," Emmett warned. She huffed but shut up.

"What is she doing here?" Jacob asked, looking at the girl, Bree.

"She has information," Carlisle explained. "She said she wouldn't talk until you got here."

"Oh… well I'm here now." Jacob turned to the girl and waited for her to start speaking.

"Well…" Bree said in a small voice. "Um… Jacob… firstly, I would like to apologise for everything bad I've ever done to you and you're… family." Jacob nodded.

"Sure, sure."

"Well… um…" Bree breathed in deeply then let it out slowly before clearing her throat and looking at Jacob with large almost scared eyes. "BellacametousawhilebacksayingthatshewantedtobeaVampire—atfirstRileyrefusedbutthenshetoldusthisplanonhowweweregoingtogetyou—soRileyagreedtochangeher—sheleftusforalittlewhilewenttoItalyforawhile—shephonedRileyandtoldhimtomeetherinAustraliathentoldmetolookforrecruitslikepossiblenewborneesherwords—IsaidIwouldbutthenIdidn'tIhadtocometellyou—Ithinkshe'sgoingtomakemorenew–bornsthenVictoriadid—IthinkshewantstodestroyallofyouandkeepEdwardforherself—Ialreadyknowshe'splanningonkillingJacobeventhoughsheclaimsthatRileyandIaregoingtohavehim—Iknowwearen't—she'dratherhewasdeadsohewouldn'tmakeareturnandtryandtakeEdwardaway!" Jacob looked at her with a WTF face while Edward started hyperventilating because he'd understood what she was saying—or more likely read her mind.

"Could you say that again… in English this time?" Bree breathed in and out deeply, then began again, slower this time knowing that she wasn't about to get killed by the Wolf.

"Bella came to us a while back saying that she wanted to be a Vampire, at first Riley refused but then she told us this plan on how we were going to get you so Riley agreed to change her. She left us for a little while, went to Italy for a while, she phoned Riley and told him to meet her in Australia then told me to look for recruits, like possible newborns—her words, I said I would but then I didn't, I had to come tell you, I think she's going to make more new–borns then Victoria did, I think she wants to destroy all of you and keep Edward for herself, I already know she's planning on killing Jacob even though she claims that Riley and I are going to have him, I know we aren't, she'd rather he was dead so he wouldn't make a return and try and take Edward away!" It was still fast, but at least they understood her this time.

"She… she wants to kill me?" Jacob asked, slowly processing what was being said. Bella was a Vampire. Bella wasn't with her mom. Bella wanted to kill him. Bella wanted to take Edward. Bella wanted to kill them all. _BELLA WAS A VAMPIRE!_

"She thinks it's your fault Edward broke up with her." Jacob was feeling a little dizzy so he sat down beside Rosalie who wrapped an arm around him.

"I always knew she was a crazy bitch," Rosalie said.

"Shut up, Rose!" Alice said, trying to calm Edward down.

"She's getting reinforcements," Carlisle said. "We could get the Denali's to help."

"That still wouldn't be enough," Bree said. "She's going to be collecting these people from all over the world." Carlisle sighed.

"What do you suppose we do, Billy?"

"It is not only the Vampires who can help," Billy replied thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?"

"Jacob has not reached his final stage yet, but I am guessing he will very soon and it will be very fast."

"What final stage?"

"I cannot say. But it will happen soon, and then he and Edward must start The Journey." Though Carlisle didn't know what Billy was talking about, he nodded.

"Jacob dear," Esmé said. "Are you alright." They turned and looked at him. His fists were in a tight ball and he was breathing in and out deeply.

"Go to him Edward, he needs you now, try and keep him as calm as possible. Move away Rosalie, he might hurt you. He might be used to you but some others aren't yet."

"What others?" Rosalie asked, moving away though because judging by Billy's facial expression, he wasn't kidding.

"It does not matter now." Edward rushed to Jacob and took his hands. Jacob breathed a little normally.

"Talk to me pup," Edward said soothingly.

**Edward's POV**

"I cannot say. But it will happen soon, and then he and Edward must start The Journey." Carlisle didn't understand what Billy was saying, but he nodded. It was a natural response for my father.

I instantly knew what was happening; I'd been waiting for it to happen since Ephraim had told me about it. The other Alpha's Spirits were going to join with Jacob's, and he was going to become their Carrier/The True Alpha. I was scared for my Wolf, but I knew I had to be strong. The whole Pack was counting on me to keep their Alpha safe, and I would do exactly that.

"Jacob dear," Esmé said. "Are you alright." We all turned and looked at him. His fists were in a tight ball and he was breathing in and out deeply, trying to control the urge to scream in pain.

"Go to him Edward, he needs you now, try and keep him as calm as possible. Move away Rosalie, he might hurt. He might be used to you but some others aren't yet."

"What others?" Rosalie asked, moving away thankfully.

"It does not matter now." I rushed to Jacob and took his hands. They were burning hot, but my skin was colder than normal so it helped. Jacob was almost breathing normally.

"Talk to me pup," I said in a gentle voice. _'What is it?'_ I listen to Jacob's mind. I didn't hear a thing. He didn't have it blocked, it was just silent. I know it's weird, but it was so quiet that it was impossibly loud. The silence hurt my ears.

'_Jacob?'_ "Jake?"

"Walk with him, Edward, get him away from the others until he has spoken to the others," Billy said. I nodded and pulled Jacob up. I led him out and away from the house all the while trying to get him to speak to me.

"Pup?" He shook his head. "Jake?" He stopped walking. He yanked his hands away then dropped to his knees and clutched his hear and let out a scream of agony. "Jacob." I moved closer to him but he moved away.

"Back Ed, stay back," he said. His eyes were glowing purple, his canines even sharper.

"Jake— —"

"Back Ed!" I sighed.

"Okay…" I slumped down onto the wet forest floor and leaned against a tree, watching Jacob closely, listening to his thoughts. They weren't as painfully silent as before, but they were still silent. Jacob was shaking, sweating too. He was hot yet cold. I wanted to hold him, to tell him he'd be fine but every time I tried to move closer he'd growl at me so I'd stay back, even though it hurt.

I sighed and shoved my arms into my top and touched the bump. It hadn't grown yet; it was still just a bump. You know, Jacob could forget having sex with me because it seemed that every time we did have sex, since we got married and Blessed, I fell pregnant. I couldn't afford to pop out babies every time I had sex with the Wolf; it just wasn't going to happen.

Jacob was curled up in a ball and breathed in and out almost normally. Sometimes he'd whimper, sometimes he'd scream, cry, sob, beg 'please stop', but every time I tried to move in and comfort him he'd growl dangerously at me. How the hell was I supposed to be there for him if he didn't allow me to? Damn stubborn Wolf!

I was tired and a little hungry. Since I was pregnant again, I could now eat normal food… again, and I didn't really need blood, but it's all I could have at the moment. _'I'm going hunting, Jake,'_ I thought to him. He growled a 'no' in his thoughts. Was he being serious? I was hungry… and pregnant! I could smell a deer a few meters away, I was about to get up when Jacob growled again.

"_Stay,"_ he thought.

'_Hey, I'm not the dog here!'_ He growled again. I rolled my eyes and settled down. I shut my eyes and tried to 'daze'…

I must've dazed off sometime because I was undazed by Jacob's whimpering. He sounded like he was in a lot of pain. I heard a tearing noise and more whimpering. I opened my eyes and jumped up quickly, ready to defend my Mate and me if there was an attack. There was no one, nothing smelt off either. Jacob had just Phased, still curled up. It was only his jeans and t–shirt tearing. I sighed and sat back down. I listened in on my Mate's thoughts.

"_He's a Vampire!"_ an unfamiliar voice said in Jacob's head. The man sounded annoyed and slightly horrified.

"_He's still my Imprint,"_ Jacob's voice said.

"_We can't pick our Imprints Ezekiel,"_ a female voice said.

"_Yes, I know Mariana… but a Vampire?"_ Ezekiel responded.

"_He's perfect,"_ another male voice said. _"He will live with our True Alpha till the end. It's alright."_

"_Joseph's right,"_ Mariana said. _"He is perfect."_

"_I suppose,"_ Ezekiel said.

"_Do you guys mind?"_ Jacob's voice said.

"_What child?"_ Mariana asked.

"_You don't really expect me to stay in my Wolf form forever do you?"_

"_Of course not,"_ Joseph replied.

"_Well… I sorta gotta Phase. My Imprint might be worried."_

"_I can hear you Jacob," _I said with a soft smile. _"I'm not worried."_

"_What the_— —_"_ Ezekiel said, surprised.

"_Oh… sorry guys, I forgot to tell you, my Imprint can hear thoughts. And during our honeymoon he bit me so I got this weird telepathy thing where I can give and receive direct thoughts to certain people."_

"_Fate,"_ another female voice said chuckling.

"_What are you talking about Moon?" _Ezekiel asked.

"_He would not have been The True Alpha had he not been able to hear thoughts Ezekiel. If he had not been Mated with the leech he would not have been bitten, would not have received the gift and would therefore not have heard us."_ Moon replied. The women seemed nice, they were probably nice Alpha's in their time.

"_Oh… yes… well… yes…"_ I chuckled. I like the women already.

"_I'm Phasing back now,"_ Jacob said.

"_You do not need our permission Jacob, it is your choice. You are The True Alpha. What you say we must obey."_

"_But you guys are the Firsts."_ Oh… so they were the First Wolves, not Alpha's.

"_But you are The True Alpha. The True Alpha beats the Firsts by a mile."_

"_Ooooh… Okay then. Cool. Will I still hear you in my human form?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Oh… okay then. Cool…"_ I chuckled, this was awkward for him. Jacob Phased back into his human form and I rushed to him.

"Pup," I said, kissing his forehead.

"Undead," he said smirking at me. He looked tired. It had been a long night for him, for both of us.

"Are there going to be more?"

"For now, no. The Firsts are going to communicate with the Alpha's for me, so I don't have an overload of thoughts at once, then when they are needed to tell their Legends they will 'come forth'."

"Oh… so I was dazed for a while then?"

"Yep. We talked about a lot while you were dazing." I looked at my Mate's naked body. He was beautiful. I noticed his manhood twitch, making me harden. _No Edward, none of that,_ I thought to myself.

"You need clothes," I said, my voice sounding husky and lust–filled. I cleared it.

"I need you," Jacob said, growling sexually, making me harder.

"No. You need clothes. I'm not having sex with you Jacob. Every time we do I get pregnant. Not again."

"We've only had sex three times since we got married."

"And I've been pregnant three times." Jacob pouted cutely. I looked away from him. Nobody could say no to that pout, it's the same one Luka used to get his way.

"Come on, Ed, please," Jacob whined. Oh no, Luka used that too, making his voice as innocently child–like as possible.

"No. Jacob if you love me at all you won't do this. I'm already pregnant."

"I guess I don't love you," he said grabbing me and pulling me onto him.

"Perv!"

"Only to you baby." I rolled my eyes.

"Loser."

"Love you too, undead." I sighed and got off Jake before I could feel anything and be tempted to play.

"You need clothes," I said again, straightening my own.

"Our house is a few minutes away, I'll run." I chuckled at the idea of Jacob running butt naked to the house. Then I went to imagining his cute little ass and his magnificent girth bouncing up and down as he ran and I got turned on. Jacob got up and wrapped his arms around me from behind. He inhaled deeply. "I love the way you smell when you're aroused."

"Shut up Jacob." I pulled away when he started grinding into me. "I'm going to the main house, I can't trust being alone with you, you might do something crazy." Jacob chuckled.

"You know me too well Mrs. Black." I turned and glared at him. "I'm kidding Ed. Well, anyway, I'm gonna go put some clothes on now, see you back at the main house."

"Okay." He pulled me close and kissed me. I instinctively opened my mouth and the twat took advantage, moving his tongue in and out of my mouth. He picked me up and pushed me against a tree, grinding into me, making me moan. I came back to my senses—thank goodness—when he tried to get my pants off. "Okay stop." I pushed him back rough. The boy didn't even flinch, just continued grinding into me and attacking my neck, nipping all the sensitive spots, which he knew would make me respond. "Okay. Jacob, stop!"

"Aw come on, Ed," he whined. "Please…"

"No, you dumb dog, stop." He chuckled but complied.

"Okay. But I will have you Edward Black, whether you like it or not."

"Whatever, mongrel." He smirked at me.

"Bye, Dracula."

"Half–breed!" He laughed as he ran off towards our house. I ran to the main house and found that the Wolves and Billy were gone, though Bree was still there. I smiled at her. At least she wasn't so bad right. Judging by her thoughts she hadn't even wanted to participate in the first fight too, I liked her… to a certain extent of course, but liked her nonetheless. She smiled sheepishly at me. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she said. She sighed. "They'll probably kill me first chance they get."

"Don't worry Bree, we'll look after you. I'm sure Carlisle and Esmé are more than willing to adopt you."

"I don't think the Volturi will allow that." I smiled.

"We have an advantage."

"Oh? What's your 'advantage'?" And our advantage strutted into the living room thinking he was the greatest thing on earth—which to me he was, but I wasn't about to admit that after what he tried to do to me, bloody mongrel thinks he can seduce me!

"Where's the rest of the crew?" he asked.

"They left a while back." Bree giggled. She was thinking about the little Wolf boy named Seth. Bree and Seth? I don't know*…

"Oh… awesome. Hey Dracula."

"Half–breed," I responded. He walked to me and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer.

"Want you, Undead." I pulled away from him with a hiss. The kid just wouldn't give up. "Where's my little Pixie, I have exciting news for her."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh but I would."

"Asshole!" He chuckled.

"I'm kidding Ed, just relax. You can tell her when you're ready."

"Tell who what when you're ready?" Alice asked, walking into the living room along with Emmett and Jasper.

"Nothing," I said. Jacob chuckled and started humming.

"Damn I miss Luka," Rosalie said pouting.

"Me too," Alice said. "I need to get him new clothes, the kid's growing way too fast. I'll have to send the baby clothes to a home."

"Keep 'em," Jacob said, waving his hand about lazily. "We might need them for later." I glared at him, dreading the seconds that the others would click.

"NO WAY!" Alice and Rosalie squealed. "Esmé, come quick!" The rest of the family rushed in, searching for a threat.

"What is it?" Bree asked, red eyes enlarged with shock as she too looked around for the threat. It would've been funny if I wasn't pissed at my 'Mate'.

"Ed's pregnant!"

"What?!" Esmé asked rushing to me and hugging me. "Congratulations dear!"

'_I'm going to murder you!'_ I thought to Jacob.

"_You should've just let me have you,"_ he said, walking out the house and leaving me with my excited family, who'd pulled up my top and was poking at my bump.

Damn mogrel!

**Bella's POV**

I watched them from the top of the mountain. They couldn't see or smell me but I could see and smell them. I was far away enough for Edward not to be able to hear me, not that he could in the first place. I'd come to confirm my suspicions about Bree—which were correct, she had betrayed us—when I stumbled upon the pair.

"I love the way you smell when you're aroused," I heard Jacob say before kissing Edward, my Edward. He was touching and grinding and kissing my Edward! I wanted to go down there and yank that asshole off my Ed.

"Okay stop." Edward said, pushing Jacob away from himself, but the dog didn't budge, he just carried on grinding into Edward and kissing his neck. "Okay. Jacob, stop!"

"Aw come on, Ed," the dog whined. "Please…"

"No, you dumb dog, stop." Jacob chuckled.

"Okay. But I will have you Edward Black, whether you like it or not." Edward Black… ugh!

"Whatever, mongrel."

"Bye, Dracula."

"Half–breed!" Jacob laughed then ran to his 'house' and Edward went back to his home.

'_We will be together again Edward my love, just you wait.'_

**FIN!**

So yeah… 'ats it… LOL… shame, sexually frustrated Jacob makes him evil… LOL… anywho…

*I'm asking you guys as the readers to comment on the pairing; only you can tell me if it'll work.

**Next chapter:**

**Don't know yet… LOL**

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	26. A Little Bit of Pain To A Little Bit Of

**A/N:** So yeah neh... here's another one...

*singing* _I'm so excited... and I just can't hide it... I'm about to lose control and I think I like it..._

Sorry, no Bella, but next chapter... definitely!

**Disclaimer:** Not even in my dreams

**Then They Fell In Love: A Little Bit of Pain To A Little Bit Of Fun**

**Edward's POV**

Jacob was curled up in a ball, whimpering again. It was as painful to hear as it was to watch. Luka was being a pain too, he just wouldn't stop crying. My bump hadn't grown in a week which was good, but was sort of unnerving because I didn't understand why it wasn't growing. Everything was just hard and uncontrolable. I felt out of my elment, being unable to control these things. I was used to being in control.

"What is it? Come on kiddo, talk to me." I, too, was close to tears because Luka just wouldn't talk to me. I had Luka on my lap and was trying to shush him but he just wouldn't stop crying.

"What's wrong with papa, daddy?" he asked, face hidden in my chest.

"He's going to be fine."

"But he's hurting daddy, what's wrong with him?"

"He'll be fine, I promise." Luka nodded though I could tell he didn't believe me considering that Jacob was still whimpering like a hurt puppy.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I go to Grandpabilly's today?" Luka couldn't take it. It was just too much for him. I understood that, he was just a kid.

"Sure you can kiddo. Go get ready, I'll take you there." Luka rushed up to his room to grab Señor Blankie then came back down.

"Ready!"

"Okay, let's go." I drove Luka to his grandpa's. We found Billy was sitting on the porch enjoying an apple.

"Morning Edward," he called when he saw us.

"Good morning Billy," I replied.

"Hi grandpabilly," Luka called. "I'm going to my room now." He hugged his grandpa then ran past him and into the house. Billy laughed and rolled his eyes. A couple of minutes later we heard 'vrooms' coming in from a room upstairs. I chuckled.

"How is he?" Billy asked, face laced with concern. I sighed.

"He's not too good. He's been in pain all day and he won't let me go near him."

"And what did you do about it?"

"I stayed away."

"He might be saying stay away Edward, but he needs you. You need to be there for him now more than ever."

"Easier said than done Billy."

"Try Edward. He needs you." I nodded. It was hard, I wanted to be there but he kept shouting at me to stay away so I stayed away because I was respecting his wishes.

"Well, I ought to be heading home now to make sure he's okay."

"Yes... look after him for me Edward."

"I will Billy." I nodded at Billy then went back to the car and drove back home. When I walked in Jacob was screaming again. I rushed up the stairs as fast as I could and burst into our room. Jacob was curled up on the floor, banging his head on it.

"Jacob, stop!" I tried to move closer but he growled at me, staring at me with red, red eyes that seemed to have traces of purple here and there.

"Stay back Ed," he growled. It was scary, but he needed me so I had to fight against whatever it was that was forcing me to listen.

"No Jacob! I will not stay back." I moved closer.

"Stay back Ed!"

"No!" I moved a little closer.

"Ed..."

"No!" I knelt in front of him, touching his arm lightly. It was scorching hot, but I could deal with it. Jacob breathed in deeply then suddenly he jumped up and pushed me away. I went flying across the room and collided with the wall. Jacob gasped, shocked.

"Ed!" He rushed to me. I looked up at him. Oh galore, he was crying. "Ed... oh Ed I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry Ed-." I put my hand on his mouth.

"Shhh... it's okay."

"I'm so sorry, I'm so, so-." I pulled him close and kissed him gently.

"I'm here for you Jake. You have me."

"I... I know Ed... But... I'm scared. I can't control myself, and it hurts so bad." I wrapped my arms around him, placing his head on my chest and running my fingers through his long hair.

"Shhh... I'm right here. I'm indestructible remember, that's why I'm yours. I can take all of this. I'm designed for you." Jacob sighed deeply, he sounded worn out.

"I wish you wouldn't push so hard."

"You need me Jacob, no matter what you say or do. You're stuck with me."

"You know... when I hit puberty I wasn't expecting any of this shit. I just thought I'd have to go through the usual shit teenagers go through, like my voice finally getting deeper." I chuckled.

"When I hit puberty I didn't think I was going to be a vampire in a few years, heck, I didn't even know they existed till Carlisle told me what my mother had asked of him."

"Life's just sucky like that." I chuckled at the pun.

"Yes... I know..." Jacob grunted. "Shhh..." I held him close as I began to sing his song gently. "... When the world starts to sting, When the pain is too much, Go home to him, My sweet young wolf..." I looked down and found that Jacob was fast asleep. I smiled. "I will always be here for you Jacob." I kissed his head gently and dazed off...

**Jacob's POV**

When I finally woke up I was much better, stiff from sleeping on the floor, but better. I was still in Edward's arms which comforted me even more. It felt good. His cool body was a good thing because mine felt like it was way past normal, well wolf normal.

"_If what the little leech girl said is true, we must go and find the others,"_ Ezekiel said. He annoyed me. He spoke with this 'better than thou' tone and he thought all his plans were the greatest. Asswipe!

"_Ay,"_ Mariana said. I like her, I like all of them all, but Ezekiel could be a pain in the ass. _"The closest Tribe is a three day drive."_

"_We must leave soon," _Joseph said.

"_Yes, tomorrow,"_ Ezekiel said. There we go again.

"_I have an imprint and a son,"_ I said.

"_Billy will stay with the young boy," _Moon said._ "Your imprint must come with you."_

"_I can't just leave my son. We don't even know how long this thing will take."_

"_You need them Jacob. If anything the leech girl said is true, you will need them, as many of them as possible."_ I sighed, both inwardly and outwardly. Edward opened his eyes and looked at me with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Stiff." He chuckled.

"At least that's our only problem."

"And I still want you." He rolled his eyes.

"Despicable!" I chuckled, kissed him then sat up, stretching and yawning loudly.

"I gotta go to Billy's."

"Why?" He wouldn't like this, but I also knew that the Firsts wouldn't leave me alone till I actually started finding these other packs.

"I gotta set up some stuff."

"Stuff like?"

"You'll find out when I tell him." I got up and walked to the bathroom. I got undressed quickly and got into the shower, turning it on and enjoying the warm water. I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist and he kissed my shoulder.

"I've been thinking..." he said, turning me around.

"About?"

"A compromise for our little bedroom situation."

"Oh... and?"

"I will have sex with you..." I got excitedly then realised the sentence wasn't complete.

"If?"

"If you bottom." I chuckled. Surprise, surprise. Actually, no suprise. I knew he'd want something crazy, not this, but something crazy.

"So you'll only have sex with me if I bottom?"

"Yes. Until then, no sex for us." I sighed. I thought about this 'compromise' for a while, carful to block my thoughts from the Firsts, how awkward would it be for them to hear what I was thinking about... very!

"Fine," I finally said, sighing.

"Fine?"

"Yes, fine." He smiled at me.

"Good." He pulled me down and began kissing me deeply.

ooooo

It had been a little uncomfortable at first. I'd only ever let Edward top me once, and that time I was real desperate for him. Ever since we'd gotten married I just felt like the dominant partner and Ed the submissive and we'd just gone with it. But I guess I'd also react like Ed if every time I had sex with my husband I ended up pregnant.

Feeling Edward's fingers in me was both pleasurable and painful. Being stretched hurt like a bitch, and those were only the fingers but then when his fingers touched my prostate... man oh man did it feel like heaven! I'll admit that I was a little scared, you know. It had been a while, a very long while, and he was big, whether I was bigger or not. I was freaking out a little, but I trusted Edward. He'd be gentle... I hoped. Revengeful leeches could do anything right?

"Ready Jake?" he asked already positioning himself at my entrance. I was trying really hard to relax but it wasn't working. I was freaking out. Why the heck was I freaking out?

"Okay." Suck it up! That was approach to this. Suck it up! Wow... that sounds so wrong.

"Okay." He tried to push into me, but I'd involuntarily clenched my butt. "Jake."

"Sorry. Hold on." I breathed in deeply, forcing myself to relax. "Okay. Go." This time he was able to get his head in. It fucken hurt! Screw 'hurts so good' this shit hurt bad!

"Relax Jake... Just relax..."

"It fucken hurts!"

"Relax Jake." I breathed in deeply and Ed pushed in a little more. No amount of lube would make this thing comfortable or less painful. No wonder Ed didn't want to bottom, this shit hurt!

"Shit, it hurts!"

"Relax!" I tried, I really did, but how the fuck does one relax when in pain? Um... they don't! Finally, Ed was fully in me. I breathed in and out deeply, trying to get used to being stretched so much.

"You okay?"

"Fuck no," I replied. My eyes might've been closed, but I knew that Ed had just rolled his eyes.

"Just relax pup."

"I'm trying asshole, this hurts!"

"Welcome to my world." I suppressed a growl. Sarcast, revengful damn spiteful leech!

"Okay, move Ed." It was now or never. I had to do this. Yeah, it wasn't fair that he always had to take it and go with it, it was my turn. And me being the loveable husband allowed this. Damn!

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, move." He nodded then he slowly pulled out then slammed back into me, hitting my prostate in the process. I moaned loudly, my back arching. Okay... okay... if he kept doing that we'd get through this fine.

"You okay?"

"Keep going." He moved in and out of me slowly, always slamming back and hitting my prostate. "Faster..." Edward moved faster. I realised that once the pain was over, all that was left was sweet, delicious pleasure. Feeling him deep inside me actually was something I could learn to enjoy in the long run, it actually felt really, really good. Man, and I almost missed out coz of my bitching about the pain. Ha. I should learn to deal with things more often, I guess some good comes out of it.

Finally, after minutes and minutes and minutes of having my prostate repeatedly slammed into, I came, screaming Edward's name loudly and clenching around him. He followed soon after, cumming in me. I'll admit that it felt freaking awesome, feeling him coat my walls with his jizm. We both collapsed onto the shower floor, breathing heavily.

"Ow..." My ass hurt, but now I could say it was a good pain, it did 'hurt so good'. Ed was smirking smugly. Fucker! "It's not funny asswipe!"

"It sorta is Jacob. Maybe you'll fall pregnant now too."

"Funny undead, real funny." He continued to smirk.

"We were going to Billy's?"

"Yeah... help me up, my ass hurts." Edward chuckled but pulled me up. "Let's go then." I turned off the now cold water and we dried off, got dressed and headed to Billy's.

**FIN!**

Yeah... it's a dry chapter... I know... anyway...

**Next chapter:**

**Let the journey begin... Yessir!**

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	27. The Journey Begins

**EDITED!**

**A/N:** I spoil you guys too much don't I? Pweeze R&R… I stumbled upon a fic with 1000 reviews… how does something like that happen? Please review all my chapters… pleeeeeaze. Anyway… here we go!

**Warning:**

I'm not sure if this is a plausible warning but I did make up the name of the tribe, so don't go trying to Google it coz it don't exist… as far as I know. Though you know the Quileute does exist… so yeah…

Oh and OOC Bella

**Disclaimer:** Nope!

**Then They Fell In Love: The Journey Begins**

**Bella's POV**

Things were looking good for me. We had gotten people from Australia and Asia. We were on our way to Europe to get more people. After finding out the Bree had betrayed us, I went back to Riley. Now that the Cullen's and the Wolves knew what was going on I had to make a new plan. The Cullen's were probably going to get the Denali's to help, but that wasn't enough. With the newborns I was creating they'd still be greatly outnumbered.

"We need a new plan," Riley said. We were sitting at the airport in Singapore, waiting for our flight that would take us to Europe where we'd find more people to turn.

"I know," I said, sighing. "We'll be fine though, relax."

"I am relaxed, Bella. If the Cullen's already know we're coming then they'll know about our recruiting."

"The worst they could do is get the Volturi, but then the Volturi would want to kill Luka which Jacob wouldn't like very much which in turn would not make Aro very happy. So they can't do anything but hope we'll change our plans."

"But we won't."

"Exactly." We smiled at each other.

"Do we have a plan yet?"

"Not yet. But we'll have one."

"Are you sure this will work? They already know you're part of this." I shrugged.

"Don't worry yourself Riley, we'll be fine."

jjjjjjjjjj

**Edward's POV**

Jacob stared at his father like the man had completely lost it. The man had just spent the last hour explain what was going to be going on from here on out. It was all a lot to absorb, like a lot of things that involved Jacob and his True Alpha–ness these days.

"Whow, whow, whow," Jacob said. "You're trying to tell me that Ed and I have to go around the whole of America looking for other Wolf tribes in order to ask them to help us fight Bella and her newborn army?"

"Exactly," Billy said.

"And how long is this supposed to take?"

Billy shrugged. "You must work fast. We don't know how far she is with the making of her army."

"We can't just leave, Billy. We have a kid here, and another one on the way— —"

"WHAT?!" Emily exclaimed excitedly.

"Shit!" _Sorry Ed. It was an accident, I'm sorry._ I gave him a 'no hard feelings' smile because I could tell he was freaking out more about me leaving the safety that was Forks and La Push and going around to places where people could possibly hurt me and he wouldn't be able to stop them. I assured him I wasn't going to attack him, that I knew it was an honest mistake.

"Wait, why didn't you tell us?"

"No reason. It was Ed who wanted to keep it a secret."

"Why?" Emily whined with a small pout. I had to chuckle at her reaction.

"I don't know. But that's not the point. Point is, I can't put that kind of strain on Ed. We don't even know what's going on with the pregnancy; it's all fast growing then slow growing." Okay, not the best way to explain it, but come on, give the guy some credit, what else was he supposed to say, he was not a medical doctor. We both knew next to nothing about this stuff, we just went with the flow of things most of the time.

"He must go with you, Jacob," Billy said. "As your Imprint he has to be there when you meet the other Packs. They will not respect you if you come alone. If they see that you have a Mate, married to and commited to him, they will trust you more." Jacob hesitated, looking at his father and then at me and back to his father.

"If it's important then I will go," I said, deciding for myself what to do. If I waited for Jacob to answer it would be a while, and on top of that, he'd most likely disagree to it, so.

"No!" Jacob just about shouted. "Look, I am The True Alpha, they gotta respect me whether I come with my Imprint or not."

"_You have to show up with your Imprint or they will see you as weak,"_ I heard Mariana say.

"_But he's pregnant Mariana!"_ Jacob protested._ "We can't just_— —_"_

"_It must be done," _Moon said. Jacob sighed. He knew he wouldn't win the argument, best to just agree.

"Fine… we'll do it."

"Good," Billy said smiling at his son. "Don't worry about Luka, I'll look after him."

"We'll leave in the morning than." Jacob and I spent the rest of the day at home with Luka, promising to call him every chance we got and take lots of pictures wherever we went. I'd miss my son something terrible, but this was important. If this was the only way I'd be able to protect my son and get rid of Bella for good, then I'd do it, in a heartbeat.

ooooo

"First Reservation we're going to is called Taki–Hellee," Jacob said as he drove us out of Forks. "They are a small Tribe, they only have like five Wolves, only encounter they've had with Vampires was way back, but the Wolf genes are strong and they Phase when they hit puberty, a just in case sort of thing."

"Hmm… how do you know all of this?" I asked. It was strange, hearing him talk about this tribe like he'd researched it (which he definitely hadn't) or lived with them (hadn't done that either).

"Alpha in my head… telling me."

"Right…" Creepy…

"Anyway, we'll be there by three, the Pack mates are either at work or at school. We'll speak to the elders of the tribe, tell them who we are then I'll Phase and we'll meet their Alpha and his Wolves."

"Isn't that dangerous? Won't they try and attack us?"

"They might, but I am their True Alpha, so they'll have to listen if I give them an Alpha Order right?"

"I hope so." We were quiet the rest of the way. Taking Jacob's car was an advantage because it was way faster than my Volvo so we would get to which ever tribes we needed to get to faster.

ooooo

We finally got to Taki–Hellee. It was really a small place. It a lot of little houses and a community hall and that was about it, and we were complaining that Forks was small.

When Jacob and I had driven in I was very aware of the stares and thoughts. They were all wonder who we were and what we wanted. They were also afraid that we were from some board and that we were here to chase them away from their homes because they knew no one else who would drive such an expensive car.

"Relax, Undead," Jacob said smiling at me. "We'll be fine."

"Yeah… sure," I said with a sigh. This was actually very nerve wrecking. I was a Vampire, an 'Undead', their mortal enemy! I wondered if they'd take that too well… Their True Alpha's Imprint being a Vampire probably wasn't going to be taken too well.

"Come on, Ed, we'll be fine." Jacob kissed me gently then we got out the car. A woman, who was probably in her late fifties early sixties walked to us. "Hi. We're looking for Miha." The woman narrowed her eyes at us.

"Who are you?" she asked suspiciously. They didn't have many visitors, especially pale skins, so she was of course going to be suspicious about this.

"We need to speak to Miha, please."

"What do you want with her?"

"Can we speak to her or not?" The woman realised that Jacob would not be giving her any information till he was speaking to Miha.

"Ay… I am Miha." Jacob looked at the woman suspiciously. "We are a very small tribe," she said as a way of explanation for her age.

"Oh… we'd like to speak to you and the rest of the Elders please."

"What is this for?" She was very suspicious of us, especially me. She kept wondering about my pale skin and unusual eyes. She thought I was some kind of cross Vampire/demon thing. It had a name but I didn't care to remember it.

"Please." She sighed.

"Fine. Jasmine," she called a girl who looked about seventeen.

"Yes, grandma?"

"Go get the others."

"Okay." The girl rushed off while Miha led us to a small house by the community centre.

"Please, sit." We sat down on a couch in the living room. I could tell Jacob was nervous, even though his thoughts were blocked from me, I could practically feel the nerves flowing around him. I took his hand and smiled at him as reassuringly as I could. He smiled back, relaxing a bit, though not enough to let his guard down.

Ten minutes later the all the Elders were in the living room. There were two women, including Miha, and three men. They ranged from ages of forty to about sixty. They really were a small tribe, they're Elders were much younger than Elders I was used to.

"Who are you?" Miha asked carefully. They all looked at Jacob, waiting.

"Um… well… um… my name is Jacob Black. I am from the Quileute Tribe in Washington."

"That is all very well, Jacob Black, but what do you want with our tribe?"

"Um… we need help. There is a rogue Vampire who is trying to destroy my Pack."

"That is a shame, but what will our tribe do?"

"She's bringing newborns, they are dangerous. We've dealt with them before and were able to defeat them but she's bringing more than there were before and they are strong." Jacob was tense. He wasn't explaining it well enough.

'_Relax pup,'_ I said through my thoughts.

"In every tribe there is a Legend about The Great Fight right?"

"Yes… I suppose there is," Miha said with a slight frown.

"And Legends can be based on truth, right?"

"Yes… where are you going with this?"

"This Legend was also said to be a Prophecy right?"

"Jacob— —"

"'_There will come a time where all Werewolves must fight together to destroy The Rogue.'_"

"Jacob— —"

"Well this is the time. She has shown herself. She is already making her army. We don't know when she'll attack but it'll be soon."

"Jacob— —"

"We need your Wolves to help us. We need a lot of Wolves to help us if we want to bring her down. It'll be dangerous, but we need all the help we can get."

"Why were you sent?"

"I am The True Alpha." The Elders gasped. They were surprised; they'd expect The True Alpha to be older. And they certainly hadn't expected him to appear any time soon.

"You… and this is your Imprint?"

"Yes." They all looked at me, taking my appearance in. The thing that stood out for them were the pale skin and the colour of my eyes, though the latter confused them, they knew Vampires eyes were supposed to be red, not 'this' colour. Even Miha had concluded that I was indeed a Vampire and not whatever it was she'd called me before.

"Is he… is he a cold one?"

"Yes."

"That's impossible!" one of the men said. "A Wolf cannot Imprint on a leech!" Jacob tensed again.

'_Relax pup, relax.'_ Jacob breathed in and out deeply, trying to control his anger.

"Look," he said. "I don't much care what you think of my Imprint right now, we need the help of your Wolves."

"Fine," Miha said.

"WHAT?!" the man said. "You cannot possibly agree, Miha. His Imprint is a leech! How can we be sure he is The True Alpha if he Imprint on a leech? A male leech!" Jacob let out a growl, getting up.

"Relax, Jacob!" I said pulling him down. "Relax!" He stared at the man dangerously, breathing in and out heavily. "Re–lax…" I whispered in his ear. He took a deep breath in, then exhaled slowly. I smiled at him. "Good boy."

"We can only know when our Wolves Phase," Miha said calmly. "They will feel his power."

"Fine!" the man said. Jasmine walked in.

"You may stay here till it is time for you to meet our Wolves." I nodded. "Jasmine, take them to the guest room."

"Follow me," Jasmine said. She led us down a passage and into a room. "You can stay here."

"Thank you," I said.

'_The big one's so hot! I wouldn't mind being his…'_ I suppressed a growl, smiling at her as sweetly as I could. She smiled back, though hers was horribly faked, then left. I led Jacob into the room and shut the door. Jacob sat on the bed with a sigh.

"Sorry," he said, looking at me, ashamed.

"It wasn't your fault. He provoked you." I knelt in front of him and took his hands. "It's going to be fine."

"You know it's going to be the same with all of them. They'll all react like that when they find that you're my Imprint. I can't take this shit!" He was getting angry again. He didn't like people insulting me. He the 'he didn't pick this' thing going on and the insults irritated him.

"Relax, pup." He sighed again. I kissed him gently. "It'll be fine."

"How's the bump?" I rolled my eyes.

"It hasn't grown an inch."

Jacob narrowed his eyes at my stomach, than hummed. "That's creepy."

"Yes… I know." I sighed. "Get some rest, pup. It's going to be a long night."

"Okay." He got on the bed and soon fell fast asleep.

ooooo

When Jacob finally woke up it was very late. He'd actually slept very well considering what had happened during the day and I was glad for that. I really didn't like him being worried about everything all the time, I wanted him to be the happy–go–lucky kid he used to be before the Imprint. But you know, I'm still happy he Imprint, I wouldn't want that to be taken away.

"Hey, Undead," he said grinning at me.

"Why are you grinning at me pup?" I asked. That grin seemed a bit suspicious to me. He shrugged though.

"No reason." He got up and stretched.

"Go shower."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Yes mom…" he chuckled. "Mom…"

"Shut up and go shower Jacob." He laughed and walked to the ensuite bathroom. Someone knocked on the door. I sniffed and found that it was Jasmine. The Pack had just gone off patrolling and Miha wanted Jacob to join them. Jasmine was also hoping she'd see Jacob naked. Fat chance of that happening! I opened the door and glared at her.

"Yes?" I hissed out. She shrunk back in fear. Good! That'll teach her not to fantasise about a telepathic Vampires Mate!

"Um… The Pack just left. Miha wants Jacob to meet them in his Wolf form," she said timidly.

"I'll tell him." Then I shut the door in her face. Dare she think about seeing my Mate naked! I was a possessive little shit—well according to Jacob anyway—and would not let anyone but myself see him naked.

"Who was that?" Jacob asked. I turned to look at the boy. He was delicious, with only a towel wrapped around his middle and he was still a bit wet from his shower. Mouth–watering!

"It was Jasmine. She just came to tell us that Miha wants you to Phase so you can go meet the other Wolves in your Wolf form."

"Oh… okay." He put on his jeans, he only needed them since he was going to Phase soon. "Come on then." We went out the room and met Miha and the elders outside.

"Jacob," she said, smiling at him.

"Hey, Miha."

"They just left. They will react to the lee… Vampire."

"Don't worry about, Ed. He can take care of himself." Indeed I could. I smiled at my Wolf. A little hope in me was encouraging.

"Hmm… alright then. You may go now." Jacob nodded and we walked into the woods. He took off his pants and tied them around his ankle with a chord then Phased.

'_Who's that?'_ a voice said.

'_Don't know. You think someone else Phased?'_ another voice said.

'_No… We would've known about that.'_

'_I smell leech,'_ another voice said. Damn! _'Up ahead, surround it.'_ Five Wolves appeared growling at me. Jacob growled back in warning, stepping in front of me to protect me.

'_Why is he protecting a leech?'_

'_Traitor!'_

'_Maybe the leech is controlling him, we should get that damn thing and kill it,' _the first voice growled. Jacob growled even more. One of the Wolves stepped closer.

"_Don't you dare,"_ Jacob said in a warning tone.

'_Wait… how…?'_

"_My name is Jacob Black. I am True Alpha of the Quileute Tribe and I am The True Alpha."_

'_Wait… you're _Thee_ True Alpha?'_

"_Yes."_

'_How can you be The True Alpha but have a leech as an Imprint?'_

"_Don't use that word!"_

'_What? But they are leeeee… leeeee… did you just give me an Alpha command? I am the Alpha of this Pack, you can't just command me.'_

"_I am your True Alpha and you will do as I say."_ They all fell quiet. _'Now, we will all Phase and we will discuss things like adults."_ Jacob was the first to Phase back, pulling his pants on. The other Wolves Phased too.

jjjjjjjjjjj

"Who are you?" the Alpha asked, looking at Jacob suspiciously. He still didn't believe that Jacob was protecting Edward for any reason other than the fact that the 'demon' had somehow control over Jacob.

"My name is Jacob Black. I am True Alpha of the— —"

"Yes, we know that. But… but why are you here?"

"You know the Legend of The Great Fight?"

"Yes."

"It is coming soon." The Wolves looked at each other uncertain. Every Wolf Pack knew of the Legend, knew of the Prophecy, but they all didn't think it would happen any time soon, they all thought it was like one of those things that you heard about but never lived to see.

"How do you know this?"

"One of The Rogue's… buddies decided to switch sides."

"Couldn't take the heat?"

"She didn't wanna fight against the good. She wants to fight with us."

"Why would a leeee… vampire want to fight with our kind? Aren't we supposed to be fighting each other?"

"Not all of them are bad. My Imprint and his family— —"

"Wait, you Imprinted on a leeee—damn it—Vampire?"

"Yeah, I did."

"And your Pack still kept you?"

Jacob frowned at that. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, it's not supposed to mean anything."

"He was thinking that he would've kicked you out. They are busy conspiring a way to distract you and attack me because they think I'm controlling you with my 'creepy leeee… Vampire powers'," Edward said, looking only at Jacob.

The Alpha's eyes widened in shock and they took a step back, screaming obscenities in their minds about the 'demon Vampire'. "How'd he know that?" the Alpha demanded.

"He can read minds," Jacob said simply. "And if you tried to attack him I would kill you faster than you could blink. Look, I don't care what you think of Vampires, we need your help. The Great Fight isn't just a Legend; it's a Prophecy that is coming true."

"How can we be sure that this vamp and his 'family' won't try and attack us first chance they get?"

"Look at his eyes." They looked. "What colour are they?"

"Topaz," one of the Pack mates said.

"Exactly. Aren't Vampires supposed to have red eyes?"

"Yes, so?" the Alpha said.

"So why do you think he has topaz coloured eyes and not red coloured eyes?"

"He's hungry?" another member suggested.

"Wouldn't he have attacked someone by now?"

"Maybe he's waiting for you to leave him on his own then he'll attack." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"He and his family don't drink human blood."

"Wait… that can't be possible," the Alpha said. "He'd be dead if they don't."

"They survive on animal blood."

"Huh?"

"They can survive on it. It's not as good as human blood, but it does the job. That's why his eyes are that colour. Look, not all Vampires are bad." The Taki–Hellee looked at each other thoughtfully, then the Alpha nodded.

"Fine. As the Alpha of Taki–Hellee Wolves, I say that we will help you fight with the best of our abilities in The Great Fight." Jacob smiled.

"Thank you." The Pack, Jacob and Edward went back to the small Rez.

"When is it going to happen?" Miha asked. They were all sitting in Miha's living room.

"I don't know yet. Alice, Edward's sister, will call when she Sees something."

"Sees something?"

"Yes. She can See the future."

"Oh… so do all Vampires have these…" The Alpha gestured awkwardly, trying to find a word to describe the Vampires powers.

"Gifts? No. Not all of them."

"Hmm… I see. Will you be staying?"

"We can't. We have to go find others."

"Oh… I see. Well good luck with that."

"Thank you." Jacob's cellphone started ringing in Edward's pocket.

"It's Rosalie," Edward said, passing it to Jacob.

"Rosalie?" Jacob said, putting it on loud speaker for the benefit of the others in the room that didn't have supersonic hearing. He was hoping Rosalie had more information on Bella's whereabouts.

"_No, it's Luka,"_ Luka's childish voice said. Both Jacob and Edward smiled.

"Hey, kiddo, what's up?"

"_You were supposed to phone, Papa, why didn't you phone?"_ Edward noticed the weird looks the rest of Taki–Hellee was looking at them. They were all wondering if Jacob had had someone before he'd Imprint. It wasn't something that was completely uncommon—one of the Wolves from the Taki–Hellee Pack had been married with two kids when he'd Imprinted, it had caused a lot of drama and heartache, but they'd gotten through it eventually.

"I know kid, I'm sorry. We thought you might be sleep."

"_Liar, you know I don't sleep that much."_

"Don't I?"

Luka giggled sweetly, which had his parents smiling. _"Where's daddy?"_

"He's right here, listening too."

"_Oh. Hello, daddy."_

"Hello, love," Edward said smiling.

"_Daddy?"_

"Yes."

"_Auntrosalie wants to know how… how b… big… th… th… the… b… b… bump… is?"_ Edward glared down at the phone while Jacob chuckled.

"Tell Auntrosalie to… never mind. What else did she want you to read?"

"_She wrote too much and I can't read good yet, but Auntalice said I'd know how to read properly very soon."_

"That's good."

"_No, Auntrosalie!"_

"_Just ask," _Rosalie whispered in said in the background. Alice was heard giggling.

"_Fine! Daddy?"_

"Yes love?"

"_Auntrosalie and Auntalice said they want a picture of your bump."_ Jacob burst out laughing while Edward let out a hiss. The other people in the room seemed to cringe away, but the boys weren't paying attention.

"Auntrosalie and Auntalice can go fly a kite."

"_But daddy I also wanna see the bump."_

"Not today kiddo."

"_Please, daddy."_ Luka was using the whiny voice, he was also most probably pouting. _"Please…"_ Edward sighed, even over the phone the stupid thing worked.

"Fine. I'll send you a picture of the bump."

"_Now?"_

"Just now."

"_Now?"_

"Just now?"

"_Daddy, did you send it? Must I look now?"_ Edward rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'm taking a picture now." Edward saw the Taki–Hellee look at him more closely as he pulled his top up. They gasped when they saw the unmistakable baby bump.

"It grew," Jacob said. The bump was now about five centre–meters bigger than it had originally been.

"Yes, I noticed, thank you captain obvious."

"Don't get grouchy with me, Ed."

"_Daddy, did you send it?"_ Jacob chuckled.

"Hold on. Take the picture, Jacob." Jacob took the phone and took a picture of Edward's bump then sent it.

"Got it kid?" he asked Luka.

"_Aha…"_

"_It is bigger," _Alice's bell–like voice said.

"_It's like a small bubble,"_ Luka said giggling. Jacob chuckled.

"It is, isn't it?" he said.

"_Well, I gotta go, papa, grandpabilly says he loves you and he misses you a lot."_

"Tell the old man I love him and miss him a lot too."

"_Bye, daddy."_

"Bye, love," Edward said. "Take care of grandpabilly for us okay."

"_I will. Nayeli, Papa, love you, daddy."_ Then Luka hung up.

"How is it possible?" Miha asked once Edward had put the phone back in his pocket. "How can you bear children? You are a Vampire… a male Vampire."

"We don't know either," Jacob said. "It just happens."

"That was your child?" Jasmine asked. "Belonging to both of you?"

"Yep."

"Wow… that's so… weird."

"Yeah… I guess. But it doesn't really matter. Well, we have to be moving on Miha. Gotta get more Packs."

"I understand," Miha said. They all got up.

"We'll call when it's time for the Pack to join us."

"Of course."

"Thank you, Miha." Jacob and Edward got into the car and Jacob drove off to the next tribe…

**FIN!**

So yeah… there you have it… another chapter… please R&R

**Next chapter:**

**Getting closer to The Great Fight** (I wonder why I like putting capital letters in front of words… LOL)

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	28. Closer

**EDITED!**

**A/N:** Here we go… another one! Whopass!

This one's for bellesammileigh… you totally made my day =D… and I did something just for you, since it excited you so much… MwahzZ

**Warning:**

OOC Bella

P.S. (LOL) I don't remember the Denali Coven much so bear with me if they are OOC… thank you

P.P.S (or is it P.S.S? anywho…) More made up tribes (I hope I'm not insulting anyone with these made up tribes… it's just… researching is yoh… anywho, if you figure that I'm swearing in some unknown language [to me] then I apologise in advance)

**Disclaimer:** Né

**Then They Fell In Love: Closer…**

Jacob and Edward had gotten a total of nine Wolf tribes to help in The Great Fight. The tribes had all pretty much reacted the same way as the Taki–Hellee when they realised that Edward was indeed a Vampire and that he was indeed Jacob's Imprint and their True Alpha's Keeper. And another thing that seemed to happen every time was that Luka called (always with Rosalie's cellphone) and whined for a picture of 'the bump' even though Edward kept saying it hadn't grown. The Elders and the Pack would always have the same reaction, and the boys would always give the same answer, 'we don't know how it happened'.

Finally the pair had reached Alaska. Edward had taken them to the Denali coven so they could ask for their help. They were both a little nervous about the meeting because a) Jacob was going to be in a house filled with Vampires and b) they were going to find out about the baby one way or the other and would probably freak out.

"They know we're here," Edward said as he parked the car—he'd been driving while Jacob slept—at the front of the house.

"Aha… awesome," Jacob said. Edward chuckled.

"Don't worry pup, they won't do anything to you."

"Right…" Edward rolled his eyes and they got out the car. Tanya was the first one out the house. She whooshed over to Edward and gave him a big hug.

"It's been too long," she said, smiling politely at Jacob when she finally let go of Edward. "Hello Jacob."

"Hi Tanya," Jacob replied. "Good to see you again."

"Good to see you too. Come on then, the others are waiting." They walked into the house. The Denali women all went for Edward, hugging him and going on about how it'd been too long. Eleazar walked over to them, looking at Jacob strangely.

"I bit him," Edward explained, answering Eleazar's thoughts.

"Ah…" Eleazar said. "Interesting…" They all went into the living room and sat down.

"Well… we have a problem…" Jacob said then began explaining the problem—without including the legends of the Quileute—to the Denali's.

"So you're going around America, finding these other wolves to help you fight Bella and the newborns she's making?" Tanya asked.

"Yes."

"Aren't you afraid they'll attack Edward?"

"They might try, they have tried, but I could easily give them an Alpha Order that they'd have to obey."

"How sure are that that will work?"

"Very sure. Alpha Orders can't be broken until the Alpha says so."

"Hmm… so you want us to get other's who'll help you?"

"That would be nice. Right now all we know is that B… she's getting newborns from all over the world. We sort of have an advantage considering that she thinks the only people who'll help us is you guys."

"So you want us to contact the others too?"

"That would be nice, yes."

"Yes, fine." Edward's phone started ringing. He pulled it out his pocket and saw that it was Alice.

"Alice?" he answered, putting it on loudspeaker.

"_A month,"_ Alice's small voice said.

"What?"

"_She'll have them in a month. She's already in Africa; she'll be here in a month."_

"Shit!" Jacob said. "Shit!"

"Relax, Jake," Edward said, taking Jacob's hand and squeezing it gently.

"Shit, shit, shit! Do you know if she's planning on getting to Luka?"

"_No… it was hard enough getting this one. The people she turned only have enough information to get them here."_

"Does she realise that the clearing isn't big enough for this battle," Jacob said.

"Do you know where it'll be?" Edward asked.

"_At the clearing. It's a small space, but it's the only place we have."_

"So she still thinks it only us and the Denali's?" Jake asked.

"_Yes. I'll try and see what Riley's up to then I'll call you."_

"Okay…" They heard Luka unmistakable 'vroom' noises.

"_Hey Luka, wanna speak to your dads?"_ That earned strange looks from the Denali's. They all seemed to wonder if 'dad's' meant they adopted or one of them had a child (Jacob) and the other sort of just adopted (Edward).

"_Here we go again,"_ Jacob thought, sighing. Edward chuckled a bit but then got serious.

"_Daddy?"_ Luka's little voice said.

"Hi, kiddo," Edward said. "How are you?"

"_I'm okay, daddy. Bree keeps chasing me with Alice's shoe."_ Luka giggled at the thought.

"Is she being nice to you?"

"_Aha, she's really cool too… Where's papa?"_

"I'm right here kiddo," Jacob said.

"_Oh… hi papa?"_

"Hey, kid. How are you?"

"_I'm okay. Papa?"_

"Yeah kiddo?"

"_Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine."

"_Promise?"_

"Yes."

"_Okay… Daddy, Auntrosalie wants to talk to you."_

"Okay," Edward said.

"_Eddie?"_ Rosalie said.

"Yes Rose."

"_What are you planning on doing during the fight?"_

"What?" The answer was pretty obvious. Edward was planning on being with his Mate all the way. He wasn't going to let Jacob do this alone.

"_What are your plans? You know you're in no condition to fight."_

"I'll be fine Rosalie."

"_You don't know that, Eddie. Look, I know I've been making your life a living hell by making Luka ask you to send him your bump, but it was all for a reason. Eddie, that baby's growing. You can't be in the fight."_

"We need all the help we can get, Rose. I can't sit out and put us at a disadvantage."

"She's right," Jacob said, agreeing with Rosalie. "We aren't sure what's going on with you right now. We can't risk it."

"I'll be fine Jake."

"Ed— —"

"I'll be fine."

"_Look, Eddie. I know you feel that you need to be there, but you can't. Sure we'll be one person short, but you can't be there."_ Edward sighed. Both Jacob and Rosalie were naturally stubborn people, so he didn't have an option.

"Fine… okay."

"_Where will he be during the fight? We need him somewhere where someone will look out for him, see if he doesn't try anything funny."_

"Yeah," Jake said. "I could keep him at the Rez, but it might also be raided by the leeches."

"_Maybe he could stay there, it's far and it's probably the safest place."_

"Yeah… that could work." They heard a car hoot outside then the unmistakable scent that was Alice filled the air… she was with someone… a little someone who's scent Jacob and Edward recognised instantly.

"_We decided it'd be safer."_ A few minutes later someone burst into the house.

"Daddy?" Luka called. Edward was up in record time and was hugging his son.

"How?" Jacob asked, pretty shocked to see Alice and Luka before him.

"The beauty of technology," Alice said, as she walked into the house with two suitcases, Señor Blankie and Tractor (his favourite toy from Billy).

"_I'll call later,"_ Rosalie said, then hung up.

"Wait…" Kate said when they finally caught a glimpse of Luka. "So this kid… he's… he belongs to both of you?"

"Yep," Alice replied for the boys. "We don't know how it happened, but it did, three times."

"There's another one?"

"No… she died."

"Oh…"

"Yeah… It was hard, but we got through it, and now there's another one on the way."

"Wow… that's… that's weird…"

"Yeah… we know. Anyway, I have to get going, I just brought Luka here."

"Thanks," Jacob said.

"Ain't no thang, I'll be seeing you." Jacob nodded. "Bye Luka."

"Bye Auntalice." She hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek then left. Jacob sighed.

"We gotta keep going too, there're more."

"Of course," Sasha said. "Don't worry about Luka. We'll look after him till Edward gets back."

"Thank you."

"You're leaving?" Luka asked in that small whiny voice, pouting too. Edward sighed.

"We'll stay for today then. Is that okay, Jake?" When he didn't get an answer Edward looked up and saw Jacob was breathing slowly, his eyes were closed too. "Jake?" No answer. He decided to listen in on Jacob's thoughts.

"_We must move on," _Ezekiel shouted. _"You heard yourself, a month."_

"_We have time,"_ Mariana said. _"Let them spend time with their son."_

"_We don't have time for that,"_ a new voice said. There more protests in the background, all unknown voices.

"_We have time,"_ Moon tried to say.

"_There is none. We cannot trust what the leech said,"_ another voice said. _"She could be wrong."_

"_But she could be right."_

"_We can't chance it Moon,"_ Joseph said. _"It's too dangerous. The Rogue might change her plans and decide to come sooner."_ Mariana and Moon sighed, defeated.

"_Fine," _they both said.

"_Jacob, you must leave today. There is no time to rest."_

"_Yeah, sure, sure," _Jacob said in a tired voice._ "Okay. Can the others just go away; I can only take about that many thoughts before it starts to hurt." _The Alpha's disappeared. Jacob sighed. _"Thank you."_

"_You are not done yet," Moon said. "There are three tribes here in Alaska, Aldaquiqui, Mowhawaka and Wakahiwu."_

"_You will start with the Mowhawaka Tribe, they are the closet."_

"_The Mowhawaka Tribe,"_ an unknown voice said, _"is one of the oldest Wolf tribes alive, along with the Quileute Tribe and the Buhawaki which you have already met. The Mowhawaka can have from five to ten members in the Pack. They have had a few encounters with the Cold Ones, but nothing too damaging… for us."_

"_Okay,"_ Jacob thought. _"Okay."_

"_Jacob," _Mariana said, her voice a little uncomfortable.

"_Yes?"_

"_You and Edward… it has been a while since you've been… intiMate, yes?"_

"_Um… yeah… why…?"_

"_Mating is important in a Wolf's life," _Ezekiel said._ "It makes your bond stronger."_

"_Well we can't exactly do that now; we're always on the road."_

"_Maybe it _is_ wise to stay for the night, strengthen your Bond with your Imprint."_

"_Well we can't do it here."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because it's a house filled with Vampires, they can hear everything."_

"_Yes… I suppose so. But you must Mate soon. Though your urges aren't strong, you are still affected very much by the moon."_ Jacob let out a sigh. Everyone but Edward missed it. They were consumed with Luka's impressive gift. He'd gotten better at it, it seemed. And he was adorable as fuck, it was hard not to fall in love with those eyes and those chubby cheeks.

"_We'll figure something out."_

"_I could always ask them to leave for a while," _Edward finally said.

"_Yes, that would be a good idea,"_ Ezekiel said.

"_Is that all right with you, Jake?"_

"_Yeah, Ed,"_ Jacob said, sounding tired. _"Sure, sure."_ Edward nodded.

"Sasha?"

"Yes?" Sasha answered, not taking her eyes off of Luka in case she missed one of his tricks.

"Um… Not being bothersome but might I ask you to leave the house for a while?"

"Um…"

"Can we go for ice–cream, Auntsasha?" Luka asked, making his pouty face and forgetting that he was making a glass vase float. Irina was quick; she caught it before it could hit the floor.

"Sure thing dear," Sasha said smiling at him. "Let's go."

"All of us?" Luka made his voice whiny.

"Yes, of course, all of us." Luka smiled brightly and grabbed his jacket. Five minutes later they were gone.

—

**Edward's POV**

I took Jacob's hand and led them to the guest room I usually used when I was visiting the Denali's. It was still much the same as I'd left it—cleaned of course, but nothing had been changed in it. It was seen as my room, so the Denali's kept it as it was for when I would drop by with my family.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Mm…" Jacob replied, pulling me closer and kissing me gently.

"Are you sure?" He looked and sounded so worn out. I was worried about him. All of this was just so much for him; people were forgetting that he wasn't even eighteen yet.

"Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry about me, Ed. We should be worrying about you and your bump. We don't even know what's going on with it."

"I know… But I'm sure it's nothing." Jacob only nodded. "Come on." I pulled him towards the bathroom. He didn't protest, he just allowed me to pull him into the bathroom. I pulled his shirt off then slowly kissed his body. "Talk to me, Jake. Please." Jacob sighed.

He pulled me closer than whispered, "Want you, Ed." I turned on the shower.

We pulled each other's clothes off slowly. When we were finally naked, I pulled Jacob into the shower. I grabbed the soap and started washing Jacob's body. He took the soap from me and put it down then pulled me closer and started kissing me hungrily.

"Want you in me." He looked so young, so vulnerable… so lost.

I let the water rinse us off then I pulled Jacob out and dried us off then walked us back to the room. I wrapped my arms around Jacob and kissed him gently. I pushed him towards the bed.

_Please Ed…_ I heard him beg, in his thoughts. I pulled Jacob onto the bed and lay him gently on his back. I kissed him intensely as I grinded into him. He moaned. "Mm… in me Ed… please."

"Okay… hold on." I tried to move away but Jacob held me.

"Don't… don't go… just… just… please." I nodded. He seemed so scared, so lost and… He was just a child really, despite all his responsibilities, he was a mere child.

"Okay." I hooked his legs on my shoulders and pushed into him. I stopped when I realised Jake was crying. "Jake… should I stop? Am I hurting you?"

"No, keep going, please." I pushed into him a little more but stopped.

"Jake— —"

"Go on… please." It was heart–breaking to see my Mate this way. I hated seeing him like this, so vulnerable. I didn't want him to be so scared.

"Jake— —"

"Please… Please…" I moved in and out of Jacob gently, making him moan and groan every time I hit his jewel. His mind was completely blocked out. I wanted to know what was wrong so badly. I couldn't take this; I needed him to tell me what was wrong. "Don't stop, Ed," he groaned, pushing down, meeting my thrusts. Finally, after a few more thrusts Jake and I came. I pulled out of him gently.

"Jake…" He was crying again, harder than before. "Jake, please… talk to me." Jacob pulled away from me. "Jake— —"

"I can't do this."

"Jake— —" He got up and rushed to the bathroom. I got out of bed, pulling on a pair of jeans and followed Jacob to the bathroom. He was cleaning himself up. "Jacob— —"

"Don't Ed, please." Jacob got dressed quickly. "Don't follow!"

"Jacob, please."

"Leave me alone Ed, please." I tried to grab his arm but he yanked it away. "Leave–me–ALONE!"

"NO Jacob! I will not leave you alone!" He growled at me.

"Leave!"

"No!"

"I said LEAVE, Cullen."

"NO!" I took his hand but he yanked it away, growling again. "I'm not leaving you alone. Jacob, you're my Mate, I'm not going to let you hurt."

"I'm fine."

"No you aren't. Talk to me, pup, please."

"It's— —"

"Don't tell me it's nothing. Talk to me Jakey, please." The tears flowed down my Mate's beautiful face. I took his hand and led him to the bed. I pulled back the covers and got us inside then pulled them up and wrapped my arms around Jacob's shaking body. "Talk to me pup, what's going on?"

"I… I can't do this, Ed. I can't take all of this, there's just too much and I'm only one person and— I can't."

"I'm here for you, Jacob. We're all here for you."

"I know… it's just… what if someone dies? What if we don't win? What if she kills someone? What am I supposed to do? If she kills one of the wolves…"

"Shh, Jake, relax."

"This is all so complicated and I'm so tired."

"Shh… we'll get through this Jacob, I promise."

"But what if— —"

"We'll get through this…"

"But— —"

"We'll make it."

"Okay… okay… I love you, Ed… And I'm sorry I acted like such a jerk."

"It's okay, Jacob, I love you too." Jacob sighed then slowly fell asleep…

**FIN!**

So yeah… a little depressing but yeah…

**Next Chapter:**

**THE BIG FIGHT!… maybe**

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	29. Oh Baby

**EDITED!**

**A/N:** So I decided not to make it The Great Fight yet (aw)... but it'll come soon, just chill...

**Disclaimer:** No own

**Then They Fell In Love: Oh Baby**

"I am not allowing you to fight!" Jacob shouted once again. They'd returned the day before—after going to every Wolf tribe in America—with Luka, though he, Billy, Sue and Emily were going to go to Alaska soon—they wanted to keep them as far away from the fight as possible because they weren't sure what Bella was planning. The fight wasn't due for another two and a half weeks and everyone was on edge.

"For heaven's sake, Jacob, stop trying to stop me, I will not sit back and watch you guys fight on your own," Edward shouted back. The Cullen's and the Pack were all sitting in the living room. They'd been discussing how the fight was going to work when the argument had begun.

"You are going to Alaska if I have drag you there myself!"

"You wouldn't!"

"I would. Edward, look at you! You're huge!" In two weeks and a half Edward's 'bump' had grown from just being a bump to being way large, larger then it was when he was pregnant with Luka.

"My size is not a problem!"

"Are you kidding me? You're like a house!" Edward gasped, sounding like he'd just been hit. He was having mood swings like the last time, but they weren't as bad as when he was pregnant with Luka. "I'm sorry, Ed."

"Screw you, Jacob!" Edward started being all pouty lipped and teary eyed.

"I'm sorry, Ed."

"You know if you keep arguing about it, you won't come up with a solution for this problem," Esmé said in her motherly voice. "Sit down, both of you, and let's discuss this like adults. Edward, you haven't had one check up at all during this pregnancy and we don't even know what's going on with it right now. We don't know when you're due so I think that you staying out of the fight is a good idea— —"

"If I'm out, so is he," Edward said, pointing at Jacob. "Missing this is not an option."

"Ed," Jacob said, sighing. "You know I can't not be there."

"Then I'm going to be in the fight too. Jacob, I am not letting you fight alone."

"You are not fighting in that condition."

"If you're fighting, I'm fighting."

"Ed— —"

"No!"

"Ed— —"

"Ow!" Edward clenched his stomach, doubling over.

"Ed!" Jacob rushed to Edward, jumping over the coffee table and taking Edward's hand. "Ed what is it? Talk to me. Please." Edward didn't say anything, he just took Jacob's other hand and place it on his moving belly. "Whow!" Jacob felt a powerful kick.

"I want to feel too, daddy," Luka said, rushing to his fathers. Edward took Luka's small hand and placed it on his belly. Luka giggled, looking at both his parents in excitement and surprise as he felt the belly move under his hands. "Wow... the baby's kicking."

"Yep, that's your little brother or sister." Luka smiled broadly.

"I think the best option now is to get you checked up," Carlisle said to Edward. "I really want to make sure this child is okay."

"Can't we just wait for the baby to be born?" Edward asked.

"Definitely not young man," Esmé said. "You are going to get checked up."

"No, I don't need to get checked— —" Everyone started sniffing as the unmistakable scent of Vampire filled the air. "Is that…?" They all jumped out and rushed out the house and there, standing in the Cullen's yard, dressed in their usual Victorian wear, cape and all, were Jane and Alec.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Rosalie snarled, already in a defensive stance, ready for either twin to do something.

"We come in peace," Jane said, her tone as cold as ever.

"Peace? I don't think you know what the word means!"

"They left the Volturi," Edward said after reading the twins minds.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"Maybe we want to be good now," Jane replied nonchalantly shrugging her tiny shoulders, eyes scanning everyone, calm as ever but ready to defend herself if someone tried to jump at her.

"Let them stay then," Esmé said smiling motherly at the two. "Look at their eyes, they've been feeding on animal. Maybe they are trying to be good."

"We don't know that for sure," Alice said. "How do we know that they aren't plotting something against us?"

"Let's give them a try," Jacob said. "One wrong move and I'll have their heads."

"All right," Carlisle said. "You're welcome to stay with the family."

"Thank you," Jane said. They all walked into the house.

jjjjjjjjjjjj

**Jacob's POV**

Ever since I got back from my whole recruiting thing I've been more in touch with my Pack. It's like I can suddenly feel them and their presence and sometimes their emotions, like we have this invisible bond. When I asked Billy about it he said it was a way for other wolves and me to know that they were part of The True Alpha's Pack, my Pack. And since I could feel my Pack's emotions and presence there was one that everyone else—who wasn't directly evolved—missed but that I caught. It wasn't much of a surprise but it was still a surprise… if you get what I mean.

jjjjjjjjjjjj

"Seth?" Jacob asked, looking at the youngest boy in the Pack... in any of the Packs.

"Yeah, Jake?" Seth answered; avoiding eye contact with Jacob because he knew what Jake was going to ask.

"_Did you just Imprint on the boy Vampire?"_

'_I didn't mean to Jake. He was just there, and I looked and_— —_'_

"_I get it, kid, I've been through this before remember, and I happened to hate the guy at the time."_

'_Yeah... sorry, Jake.'_

"_Don't be, you couldn't help it."_ Jacob grinned to himself as he watched Alec standing close to Seth looking quiet protective of the younger boy.

'_Why's he doing that?'_ Edward thought to Jacob.

"_Why's who doing what?"_

'_Don't play stupid Jacob; you know what I'm talking about.'_

"_No I don't."_

'_Yes you do. I saw you grinning. Why is Alec so close to Seth all of a sudden? They haven't even said a word to each other.'_

"_You don't need to have known each other before hand, Ed. Imprinting sucks like that."_

"He Imprinted?!"

"What?" everyone—but Jane, Alec and Bree, who didn't know what Imprinting was—asked. Jacob rolled his eyes, shaking his head at his Imprint.

"I didn't mean to," Seth said, defensively, almost shouting as he looked up with eyes wide from fear of what the others would do to him because he Imprint on 'the enemy', one even less trustworthy than the Cullens' had been when Jacob had Imprinted on Edward.

"Tell me it wasn't on her," Leah snarled, pointing at Jane and glaring at the blonde Vampire.

"No, it wasn't on her."

"Then… No way! No way… No way! No way! No way! So what? Is this going to be some kind of trend now?"

"Relax, Leah," Jacob said in a semi–commanding voice. "Leave him alone, he couldn't help it okay?"

"Yeah… so who's going to get pregnant now? Seth?"

"Most probably."

"Whow, whow, whow!" Seth said. "I'm not even old enough to watch Dracula, you aren't being serious here. What makes you think I'm going to do... it?"

"Wait…" Alice said, finally putting two–and–two together. "Seth just Imprinted on Alec? No way…"

"Why not put it on a billboard!"

"What's Imprinting?" Bree asked.

"It's this thing wolves do in order to find an ideal Mate," Jacob explained.

"So my brother is this dog's 'ideal Mate'?" Jane asked. Alec hissed at her.

"Don't call him that," he warned his sister, eyes narrowed. Jane raised a brow at her brother but he didn't back down, instead he took a single step closer to Seth, protecting him from his sisters line of view.

"Whow," Embry said. "He Imprinted on the guy, alright."

"You cannot be serious. We did not leave the Volturi for you to be with a do— —" Jane didn't finish her sentence because Alec was using his gift on her.

"Don't–call–him–that!" Alec said through his clenched teeth.

"Wh–what'd he do to her?" Jared asked when Jane dropped on the ground, breathing heavily—she didn't need to, and that's what bothered everyone.

"He can 'shut down' all your senses," Carlisle explained. "Jane can cause pain with her mind, it's more: she cuases the _illusion_ of pain with her mind."

"Oh… that's… that's creepy." Carlisle smiled.

"Weren't you two going for that check–up?" Esmé asked Edward and Jacob who were busy cuddling with Luka on the love seat.

"We weren't," Edward said nonchalantly.

"Don't be hard headed, Edward, just do it. First you don't tell us you're pregnant, and now you don't want us to see the baby…"

"Fine, we'll go. Jake?" Jacob got up, still carrying Luka, and helped Edward up which the rest of the house found quiet amusing—well the two new comers were quite shocked, but it was still rather funny. They went downstairs (followed close by, by the rest of the family, including the new additions) and went down to Carlisle's makeshift hospital room.

"Okay, lie down and pull your top up Edward," Carlisle instructed. Carlisle squeezed some of the gel onto Edward's stomach then got the Ultrasound ready and began running the transducer* over Edward's belly. "Oh my word…"

"What?" Jacob asked, looking from Edward to Carlisle to the screen.

"It can't be… but… oh my word…"

"What? Carlisle? What is it?"

"It's… he's pregnant with twins."

"What?"

**FIN!**

Yeah neh... lotta stuff happened here didn't it? Ed's bump turns into a balloon, Alec and Jane join the Cullen Family, Seth Imprints on Alec and Jake and Ed find they are having their own pair of twins... Ah... all in a day's work.

*Thank you Temi for giving me the name of the 'rod' LOL... You's awesome!

**Next Chapter:**

**Bella's plans come together... Edward just might have his twins (MIGHT)**

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	30. Gifts Of The Mind

**EDITED!**

**A/N: **Here we go… chapter… damn! Those are a lot of chapters… I remember the first one (so bad!)… LOL!

**Disclaimer: **Nay dudezZ

**NOTE:** oooooo time pass

Jjjjjjjjjj change POV

.,.,.,.,., flashback (starting and ending)

**Warning:** I don't remember much about the Denali's (only that they were also in Breaking Dawn *rolling eyes*) so the characters may be OOC

**Then They Fell In Love: Gifts Of The Mind**

The news about the twins had shocked everyone. They all knew that Edward's belly was much larger then it was when he'd been pregnant with Luka, but they hadn't expected it to be twins. It was rather a shock. Being pregnant with one child was news for them, now it was twins. They were all a little excited and a little scared. They had to expect the unexpected when it came to the twins because they didn't know how it would turn out.

Jacob was very protective of Edward, spending long hours watching the Vampire daze; making sure nothing weird goes on with Edward. He didn't want anything to happen to Edward or the children; he didn't want to make the same mistake he'd made with Sarah–Elizabeth. They'd been clueless and careless, he wasn't going to make that mistake with the twins.

Edward had finally convinced Jacob that he was fine and that he'd wake Jacob if he started feeling weird so Jacob had finally slept.

Jacob was asleep now and Edward as watching him. Edward had been watching the younger boy for a while now. Edward couldn't get over how beautiful Jacob looked, even when asleep. Jacob had a cute little pout on his face, in his dreams he was having an argument with the First—mostly Ezekiel—about when the other Packs should be called to join them. That innocent pout would be working so much better if the Firsts had been able to see Jacob's face… the whiny voice though seemed to be getting at them.

Edward sighed as he recalled a conversation he had had with Eleazar the morning after Luka had arrived. Jacob and the other Denali's had been forced—by Luka—to go play outside while Eleazar spoke to Edward.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"So you bit him?" Eleazar said, sitting down next to Edward on the porch where Edward was watching Luka play with his papa and the other Denali's.

"Yes…" Edward said. "It was an accident."

"Hmm… And so he got the telepathy gift?"

"Yes…"

"Was that the only gift he got?" Edward looked at Eleazar, trying to read his thoughts. As he'd expected, Eleazar was trying to hide his thoughts. The older man was humming a Beethoven symphony in his head quiet loudly.

"The only one we know of… Was there something we missed?"

"Wouldn't you consider his speed a gift too… he is a shifter, they might be fast when in Wolf form, but in human form their only a bit faster than the average human."

"I never considered that."

"So you agree that for him it could be considered a gift?"

"Yes… I suppose…"

"And young Luka there has telekinesis?"

"Yes…" Edward wondered where Eleazar was going with this conversation.

"Is that all he has?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever wondered why they have these gifts? Why they didn't get something different, like tracking skills or something?"

"No, I have never wondered that."

"I wondered that as soon as I saw both of them… Why would they possess these particular gifts? Then I found an answer… well I think I did."

"Oh?"

"Yes… I realised it was because of you."

"Me?"

"Yes… you. Because Jacob is your mate, when you bit him he, instead of it killing him, absorbed your venom."

"Carlisle said they fused and became one."

"Hmm… I see… With doing that he became half Vampire."

"What? Like a hybrid?"

"Yes… like a hybrid…" Edward couldn't believe it. Jacob was half Vampire and they didn't even know it. But he wasn't cold, nor did he crave blood. "And because of his hybrid nature, his Vampire side gave him a gift."

"The telepathy."

Edward realised then just how fated Jacob's being a The True Alpha had been. If Jacob hadn't Imprinted on Edward he wouldn't have been bitten and in turn wouldn't have received the telepathy he used to speak to the First and all the other Alpha's…

It was like a light–bulb had gone off in Edward mind because the Vampire also realised then that Jacob could only communicate with the Firsts because of his telepathy, they were sending their thoughts directly to him when thinking things over and that's why he heard them and that's how he thinks back, because he was sending his thoughts directly to the Firsts!

"Yes… the telepathy…"

"So Jacob became a hybrid and received telepathy as a gift?"

"Yes… and Luka received telekinesis because he was conceived by you."

"Yes… so it was me… but you wondered why they had these gifts and not any other."

"Yes… then I realised it was because of your gift."

"My being able to read minds?"

"Yes… your gift is associated with the mind."

"Aren't they all?"

"I suppose they are, but specific gift are more with the mind than others."

"Like?"

"Jane and Alec… they are all very much psychological."

"Wouldn't Alice and Jasper also have psychological gifts?"

"Yes… I suppose so…"

"And Kate?"

"More a bodily thing I think, though it does use the mind." Edward nodded. "Anyway… as I was saying, your gift is a psychological one and therefore it is only natural that your mate and son have psychological gifts, telepathy and telekinesis, because of you."

"I see…" They watched Luka for a while. "Is he also a hybrid then?"

"Yes, but he will not phase nor be a Vampire, he will possess shifter and Vampire characteristics but he won't be either." That was good news to Edward; he'd been worried when Luka had grown so fast. "His growth will be slower from here on."

"That's good to know."

"Yes… I think…"

"You think…?"

"There is another gift that they both possess that they have gotten from Jacob but not from you." Another gift?!

"Which is?"

"You might not think it much of a gift but it is, you might even laugh, but it is a gift nonetheless."

"Oh… what is it?"

"The pout and whine they use to get what they want… also a psychological gift."

"Wait… the pout and whine? I know that those work, but as a gift?"

"Yes. Nobody realises it but when they do pout and whine it triggers something in our minds and we feel obliged to do what they request."

"I never thought of it that way."

"You would never have… because of my own gift I saw this, I saw the way Luka pouted to get us out the house, I saw the way everyone reacted to the pout and whiny voice, it triggered our parental sides and we felt obliged to comply, to make the child happy." Edward was more than surprised to hear this.

"But it would've worked in normal circumstances?"

"Only sometimes, but not always. You see that with Jacob and Luka it works every time they do it."

"Yes, I see… This is all so… much." Eleazar smiled fondly.

"It is, but I thought you should know because I realised you weren't aware of it." Edward nodded. "Don't tell them though," Eleazar said jokingly. "They might use it against you." They both laughed.

"Thank you Eleazar… for telling me… I suppose I'll have to tell the others too…"

"Yes… I suppose you do." Luka ran towards them.

"Uncle'leazar," he said jumping about excitedly.

"Yes, Luka?"

"Please come play with us." Eleazar and Edward shared a knowing smile as Luka pouted.

"Of course I will. Excuse me, Edward." Edward waved them off.

"Bye, daddy."

"Bye, love," Edward said. When Luka and Eleazar finally joined the others and began playing. Edward got up and went into the house to tell his family—and Jacob's father and Pack—what he'd found out.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Jacob opened an eye as he finally woke.

"Hey, Undead," he said with a smirk.

"Pup," Edward replied.

"How're you feeling?"

"I'm all right and yourself?"

"Good… good."

"Good." Jacob sat up and stretched.

"When's Luka coming back from his grandpa's, I miss the little guy."

"Tomorrow." Jacob pouted.

"Oh… Can we go see him then?" Edward chuckled. Jacob was using his whiny voice and it was getting to Edward. The whole family knew about the gift, they tried to avoid it, but it was impossible to.

"Of course we can Jacob." Jacob smiled widely.

"Good. I'm going to shower now."

"You do that."

"Come shower with me."

"All right. Let's go shower." They went to the shower and enjoyed a bit of intimate time together.

**FIN!**

That was um… So if you guys don't understand what I was trying to explain there please tell me. In my head it all makes sense, but it might not to you so speak now or forever not understand.

Anywho…

**Next chapter:**

**Sexy Jakeward time… LOL**

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	31. Needy

**A/N: **I know I said that Bella's plans come together... they do, but... eish, just read it to understand what I'm trying to explain...

And ah yes... thank you to fanpire109 for the idea for this chapter...

**NOTE:** ooooooo time pass

Jjjjjjjjjj change POV

**Disclaimer: **Nay dudezZ

**Then They Fell In Love: Needy**

**Edward's POV**

"Luka! Put your papa's car down!" I shouted from the spot I was sitting at on the porch steps. That was the fifth time I was saying that line. Luka's telekinesis was improving rapidly and it was a pain in the butt.

"Sorry daddy," Luka said, smiling at me. Jacob was fast asleep on the grass where he'd been playing with Luka and soaking up the rare Forks sun. I didn't blame him; he had a rough time with extra patrolling and long intense practising.

"Why don't you try something small?" Luka pouted. That pout was also a pain in the butt.

"I already know how to move small things daddy. I can move grandpa too." Luka giggled as he thought about the look on his grandpa's face when he found himself floating.

"Wow... Come give daddy a hug Luka." Luka looked at me thoughtfully, head tilled just slightly to the left. I faked a pout. "Don't you want to hug daddy Luka?"

"Daddy, you're stomach blocks me." He giggled, covering his mouth with his cute little hands. "It's like a big balloon." Luka burst out laughing then.

"Hey, that's not a nice thing to say to someone." Luka giggled.

"Papa says you're as big as a house." I glared at Jacob's sleeping form. He was so beautiful, so peaceful... but so in trouble.

"When did he say that?" Luka giggled again before yawning widely. Like father, like son.

"This morning."

"When I went to the main house?" I'd gone over to the main house to get some food Esme had made for Jacob and Luka since I could barely stand with the extra weight (you'd think as a vampire I'd be able to handle it, but I guess I'm less strong because I've got double the load).

"Aha... he also said he was glad you went to get Esme's food coz we were gonna starve to death or die from food poisoning coz you can't cook."

"He really said that?"

"Mmhmm..." And I used to wonder why they ended up sleeping on couches... now I had my answer. It had nothing to do with hormones but everything to do with the little insults. "He also said you walk like a duck and that you take up all the space in the bed."

"He really said all that stuff?" That was hurtful.

"Yep."

"While I was at the main house?"

"Mmhmm... daddy I'm tired. I wanna go sleep."

"Okay... I need help getting up." I felt this weird unseen force thing wrap around my body and pull me up, like hands but around my whole body, it was weird but fascinating. "Did you just do that?" I asked when I was up on my feet

"Mmhmm..." Luka said sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Come on, let's get you up stairs." I held out my hand for Luka.

"Can't we wake papa up so he can carry me there? I'm so tired."

"Let your papa rest for a bit longer Luka, he needs it."

"I'm gonna go sleep next to papa then." He didn't even give me time to protest, he just walked to where Jacob was sleeping. Luka used his papa's stomach as a pillow. A couple of minutes later he too was fast asleep. I watched them as they slept; both so beautiful, both so pouty lipped... heavens forbid if the twins also get that gift, I'll be in a house filled with whining pouty mouths.

ooooooo

So, yes. Jacob ended up on the couch after I confronted him about all that stuff he said about me. During the whole time I was confronting him he had on this cute little smirk that was really annoying me. It wasn't fair, him smirking like that, making me falter just a tad it. But I was not fazed; I got my point through and made him sleep on the couch.

I would've survived all night if it wasn't for my stupid hormone-enhanced erection that wouldn't go away. I'd jerked off three times and the damn thing just wouldn't go, instead it seemed like it got worse. It wasn't fair! He's the wolf but I get pregnant! And this stupid erection just won't go away!

"Jake," I whispered. I don't really know why considering Alice had come over and kidnapped my son. "Jacob?"

"Hmm... what Ed?" he asked sleepily.

"I need your help Jake." Jacob sighed but didn't move from the couch.

"I'm sleeping Ed, help yourself, it'll go away."

"I've already tried... three times, it won't go down." Jacob chuckled. "It's not funny Jake."

"Try harder, Ed, I'm sleeping."

"Jacob!"

"When I'm not sleeping you complain I need more sleep, when I am sleeping you wake me. Ed-."

"Jacob, please. I really, really need you right now. I feel like I'm going to explode from sexual need." Jacob half laughed half growled (sexually) which didn't help my situation because it turned me on even more. "Please..." Jacob sighed and came over to the bed.

"I can't believe you're waking me up in the middle of the night to do this. You have perfectly capable hands."

"I've already tried that you dumb dog, it didn't work. Do you think I'd be asking if it worked?"

"For some who needs help you sure are insulting." I sighed.

"Please Jacob, please."

"Fine... Lie on your back."

"Excuse me?"

"Ed!"

"Okay." I shuffled about like a bloated whale till I was lying on my back.

"Just relax okay?" Jacob pulled my sleeping shorts off slowly, making a shiver run down my spine.

"Mm..."

"Ready?"

"Mm..."

jjjjjjjjjjjj

Jacob smirked. So much for making him sleep on the couch.

"Jake?" Edward whispered, breathing in and out heavily as he felt Jacob's warm breath on his erection.

"Hmm..."

"St-stop teasing me." Jacob chuckled sexually making Edward moan. _Please Jake..._

Edward gasped as he felt his mate's warm tongue lick along the underside of his hard-on.

"Do-don't stop Jake... don't stop." Jacob licked it again, slowly circling the head with his tongue, licking the slit – making Edward moan louder – then finally wrapping his mouth around the erection and sucking deeply, hollowing his cheeks for better effect. "Mm... yes Jakie... yes..."

Jacob hummed, sending delicious waves of pleasure all through Edward's body, making the older boy moan and buck up involuntarily.

"Don't stop Jake..." Jacob hummed again, Edward moaned louder. Jacob pulled away making Edward whine.

"Relax Ed... I wanna do something." Jacob got off the bed and went into the bathroom and got the lube they kept in there. He walked back into the room.

Jacob strolled back into the room with a smirk. Edward – who was still on his back but keeping his body up using his elbows – was staring daggers at his mate.

"Miss me?"

"If I didn't need you so much I would've said something not so nice, but I really need you." Jacob chuckled.

"Sure, sure." Jacob got back to the bed and crawled to Edward. "I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"How you still look so damn sexy!" Edward smiled.

"You think?"

"I know. Relax now Ed." Edward lay back down. Jacob got two pillows and put them under Edward's butt. "Just relax." Jacob began to suck on Edward again.

"Jakie..." Edward groaned, fingers tangling with Jacob's hair. Jacob continued sucking on his imprints erection as he coated his fingers with the lube he'd gotten. Edward gasped as he felt a finger slip into his pucker. "Oh Jake... don't stop." Jacob continued to suck on Edward's hard-on. He slipped a second finger into Edward then started rubbing the older boys prostate making Edward groan loudly. "Shhh...it! Close Jake... so close."

Jacob moved a little faster, bobbing his head up and down, sucking harder and thrusting his fingers in and out of his imprint faster.

"Oh Jacob... Jakie, so close... shit so close..." Jacob smirked and hummed more. "FUCK!" Edward shouted, releasing into his mate's mouth. Jacob swallowed it down greedily till it was all gone. He pulled away from Edward with a smirk.

"You swore, I'm shocked," Jacob said in fake-shock.

"Shut up, it's your fault." Jacob chuckled.

"I'm going back to my couch now." Jacob started moving.

"NO!" Edward grabbed Jacob's arm. "Stay... hold me."

"Sure, sure Ed. I'll hold you." Edward shuffled to his side and Jacob got behind him and wrapped an around his imprint's middle and caressed Edward's moving belly. Jacob chuckled, feeling the babies kick. "Missed you guys too."

"I love you Jacob Black."

"I love you too Edward Black... now and forever." Jacob kissed Edward's temple. He shifted a bit to get more comfortable.

"You want me to take care of that?" Edward asked, feeling Jacob's erection rub against his behind.

"Nah, I'll live. I was taking care of your issues tonight... And Ed..."

"Hmm?"

"You ruined the moment."

"What moment?"

"I was supposed to fall asleep after saying, 'I love you too Edward Black... now and forever', but you ruined it by asking if I wanted you to take care of JJ." JJ being Jake Junior, Jacob's girth.

"I apologise, I didn't know you like that cheesy romantic cliché stuff now. I won't 'ruin the moment' next time."

"Funny Ed... Just daze off before I decide to go back to my couch."

"Shut up about the couch Jacob!" Jacob chuckled.

"Night undead."

"Good night pup." They both sighed and after a few minutes Jacob fell asleep and Edward dazed off...

**FIN!**

So yeah... that's that... the 'sexy jakeward time' was supposed to be sexy and slow, but when I re-read (to check for errors) it just came out all weird, but yeah... I made Edward swear... three times (OMG) but I just had to... he's too... Edward, let him have a potty-mouth for once.

Anywho...

**Next chapter:**

**You're worst nightmare (*cough*Bella*cough*) might make an appearance... don't know yet...**

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	32. The First Attack

**A/N: **This probably won't be an awesome chapter *sigh, sigh*

BUT anywho... thank you to fanpire109 for the idea for this chapter... so I'm making this one out to fanpire109 coz you know... idea...

**NOTE: '**_**Jacob's thoughts'**_

_**Pack's thoughts**_

'_**Firsts thoughts'**_

jjjjjjjjjj change POV

**Warning:** bad action thing (you'll see... um... read)

**Disclaimer:** Nah

**Then They Fell In Love: The First Attack**

'_**Hey guys,'**_ Jacob thought, finally joining his pack. He'd been at home looking after Edward and Luka, but the vampire insisted that he and Luka were going to be fine and that Jacob should meet with the pack for patrol. After a whole hour of convincing and pouting Jacob finally went.

The pack were on double – sometimes triple – shifts. It was getting closer and closer to The Great Fight and they were taking extra precautions, with the whole pack on every direction.

_**Hey Jake,**_ Sam replied. _**How's Cullen?**_ Old habits die hard.

'_**He's... Ed... How're Emily and Junior?'**_

_**Same old.**_

'_**Would that be a good thing or a bad thing?'**_

_**Both.**_ Jacob chuckled.

'_You are not concentrating,'_ Ezekiel nagged. Jacob rolled his eyes.

'_**Do you always have to complain about everything I do?'**_

'_No... If you did them properly I wouldn't nag.'_

'_**Am I not allowed to communicate with my pack?'**_

'_I did not say that!'_

'_**Yet you implied it. I've got this okay? So quite nagging!**_

_**Oh come on Seth, seriously?**_ Leah suddenly complained. Jacob concentrated on the packs thoughts then he chuckled. Seth had just been fantasizing about Alec's 'gorgeous body'.

_**I'm sorry,**_ Seth thought._** I can't help it okay. It just happens. I didn't mean for it to happen.**_

_**I actually hate patrolling with you now,**_ Brody thought.

_**I second that notion,**_ Collin thought.

_**I never liked patrolling with the kid,**_ Paul thought.

_**I wasn't that bad,**_ Seth whined.

_**You still think Barbie's hot.**_

'_**Hey, I think Barbie's hot,'**_ Jake thought. The others howled with laughter.

_**Obviously Jake. You're just into those cold, lifeless things aren't you?**_

'_**Whatever Paul... you're just jealous coz you're imprint isn't as hot as mine.'**_

_**Firstly, I don't have an imprint, and secondly, there ain't nothing hot about the cold one's Jacob.**_

'_**Sure Paul...'**_

_**Seth's in demand too don't you know Jake,**_ Quil thought nonchalantly.

'_**Really?'**_

_**Oh yeah...**_ _**There was even a fight for him.**_

'_**What?'**_

_**Quil's exaggerating,**_ Seth thought. _**They didn't fight.**_

_**Dude, your boyfriend shut down Brownie's senses for two hours,**_ Jared thought. Brownie was the nickname Bree had gotten from the pack because of her hair colour.

_**That's coz... well they didn't fight!**_

'_**And you let him shut her senses down for two hours?'**_

_**Jake, he was angry.**_

'_**He's your imprint! You're supposed to stop him.'**_

_**He's scary when he's angry. He looks like he's going to kill somebody.**_ Jacob sighed. So young... so naïve.

'_**He'd never hurt you Seth. He's accepted the imprint, now you're his mate.'**_

_**I'll remember that for next time.**_

'_**Next time?'**_

_**I'm just saying Jake, I me-**_

'_**Seth?'**_

_**I smell leech...**_

'_**What?'**_

_**I smell leech too,**_Embry thought.

_**Jake,**_ Leah said, shock evident in her voice. _**Jake I think it's headed to your house.**_

'_**What? Shit. Guys stay around the place, I'm going to go home, I'll howl if I need you.'**_ Jacob began running home.

'_I told you to concentrate!' Ezekiel shouted._

'_**Shut the fuck up Ezikel! Now is not the time for fucken 'I told you so's'!'**_ Jacob picked up speed as he too picked up the scent of unfamiliar leech that was leading to his house. He spotted the house. He ran faster. He could hear them inside the house, Edward, Luka and the leech.

"NO! RUN LUKA!" Edward shouted. Jacob heard crashing.

"DADDY!" Luka screamed. Jacob phased, pulling his pants on as he ran, running in full speed towards his house.

jjjjjjjj

**Edward's POV**

Jacob wouldn't leave the house, but he had to, I wanted him to. The pack needed their Alpha at patrols, and Ezekiel was nagging Jacob about patrolling again. I tried in every way imaginable to convince Jacob that Luka and I were going to be fine for the couple of hours that he was going to be out patrolling. I even tried the pout, it almost worked but Jacob is naturally stubborn so it didn't work so well. Finally though, after much convincing – and Ezekiel's nagging – Jacob left the house and went off to join the pack in patrolling.

Luka and I were sitting in the living room playing cards. Luka was cheating as usual (just like his papa when playing cards). He was sitting on the other side of the living room, claiming that I was the one cheating because I could read his mind. We were both relaxed and just having a little fun.

I'd occasionally hear one of the wolves' thoughts when they got closer but either then that everything was rather quiet. Then I heard someone else's thoughts. Someone that wasn't from the pack, or part of the Cullen family. Someone, who's only objective was to 'get rid of little Luka'. And let me tell you... That was not happening.

"Luka," I said, as calmly as possible so I couldn't scare my son.

"Yes daddy?"

"Luka, I want you to go upstairs and to your room. Keep your door closed okay?"

"Why daddy?"

"Please just do it Luka. Please." Luka looked at me strangely.

"Okay daddy." Just as Luka was about to move the newborn burst into the house. Luka gasped, surprised.

"Go Luka!" But my poor son was so shocked he was frozen. "Luka!" The newborn looked from me to Luka. He was calculating how long I'd take to get to Luka if he jumped for my son. I wouldn't be fast enough. With the extra weight I was pretty slow.

"Don't worry Cullen," the newborn said, smirking evilly. "I'll just get rid of the little one there for you." The newborn went for Luka.

"NO! RUN LUKA!" Luka couldn't move. He wanted so badly to move but he couldn't. He was paralysed by fear. My son was too shocked to react in any other way; fear had gotten the better of him. I had to protect him, I couldn't lose Luka.

I grabbed something, I don't even know what it was but I grabbed it and ran as fast as my body could allow me. The newborn saw me coming towards it; it saw whatever I had in my hand as a threat to it and its mission. It reacted. It turned to me quickly and hissed. I kept running, ready to use my weapon.

I wasn't fast enough. It attacked me first. It hit my stomach hard and sent me flying across the room. Things got worse when I hit the wall with my stomach then landed on the ground hard on my stomach. It hurt, it hurt so badly.

"DADDY!" Luka screamed. I couldn't breathe. My stomach hurt. My pants were wet, clinging onto my legs. I touched them then bought my hand up to my face.

_No, oh God please no. Not them too. Please not them too._

It was blood. I was bleeding. Oh heavens no. I was hurt, my children were hurt. They were going to die. Oh heavens they were going to die.

I could smell him. Jacob! He was in the house now. He was fighting the newborn. I think Luka was helping. I could faintly hear Jacob telling Luka to 'keep the leech floating'. Luka was fine, he was helping.

"Look away Luka," Jacob shouted to my son. Luka must've looked away because a few moments later I heard the unmistakable sound of the newborns head being ripped off.

"Jacob?" It was Leah's voice.

"Get rid of the body. Get Luka out of here." Luka was crying.

"Why is daddy bleeding papa?" my little boy asked. "Why is he bleeding so much?"

"Take him away from here Leah!" Jacob shouted. I was numb, I was so numb. I couldn't feel anything on my lower body. The babies weren't kicking either, I was so scared. I could feel the tears run down my face. I was going to lose my children. I was going to lose my children. I was going to lose my...

I felt Jacob's heated hand taking mine. I was sobbing now. My whole body was shaking. I couldn't lose my babies. I couldn't lose my children.

"Jake," I sobbed.

"Shhh... Carlisle is on his way, you'll be okay Ed."

"I can't lose them Jake. I can't lose them."

"Shhh Ed." My body hurt. It hurt so badly. It was burning up; I could feel it burning from the inside out. I sobbed even harder. It was too much, I couldn't do this. It hurt. "Come on Ed. Don't give on me."

"Jake..." I whispered. I was tired. I was so tired. It was like all those years were catching up to me. All I wanted to do was shut my eyes. I wanted to shut them and never have to open them again. "Tired Jake... So tired." Jacob was shaking too. He was also crying.

"Don't leave me Ed, please."

"Tired... I'm so tired." I shut my eyes; it was all slipping away so fast. I was losing it all.

"Please Ed, please..." I was so tired, I just... I needed to sleep, just for a while, just for a little while... "Stay with me Ed..." I heard Jacob whisper into my ear then felt his soft lips on mine. I was slipping, everything was evaporating around me, everything. Then it all got dark, but I heard him, it was loud but it was quiet. He was crying, weeping, as he whispered, "Que Quowle Ed... Que Quowle*..." Then it all went dark...

**FIN!**

This was a damn hard chapter to right... whow! It's probably sucky too... I'm sorry if it was bad...

*means: Stay with me, forever (I'm not sure how accurate that line is coz like when I Google-d it no one had the meaning and I also read that Taylor Lautner didn't want to say what it meant... damn him! So I'm not sure about accuracy and authenticity of the line)

Anywho...

**Next chapter:**

***crickets chirp* I have no idea... LOL**

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	33. Due Date

**A/N: **I hope this one's better then the last one... *sigh*

**Disclaimer: **Nay dudezZ

**NOTE:** ooooooo time pass

Jjjjjjjjjj change POV

**Then They Fell In Love: Due Date**

Everyone was extra quiet in the house. They all moved around on their tippy toes, trying their best to be as quiet as possible. Luka – having failed more than once to be quiet – had been sent to his grandpa's house.

The reason for their trying to be so quiet was that Edward was ordered to stay in bed – since he'd actually gotten bigger – and slept most of the day. No, he didn't daze, he slept, as in the actual slip into semi-consciousness slept.

After the attack things hadn't looked too good for Edward or the babies. Edward had lost a lot of blood and there was a greater chance of all three dying then of one of them surviving. Everyone had been glum and depressed, but the trio pulled through. Edward got better and when Carlisle tried to check the babies with the ultrasound he'd discovered that there was an extra harder layer around the babies so he couldn't see anything though the ultrasound.

At first they'd been freaked but then Carlisle had done another check up and heard two little hearts beating normally and that had relaxed them. They all sighed a huge sigh of relief. The babies and Edward were going to be okay.

Jacob spent almost every hour with his imprint, and if Edward was asleep he'd do mad patrols, doing more than four shifts a day. He had this crazy 'watch Ed, patrol, watch Ed, patrol' schedule that wasn't healthy for him. Edward forced him to eat and sleep and was successful sometimes, but most of the time it would fly right past Jacob and he wouldn't realise how tired and hungry he was till he was close to – or did – pass out. It was hard on everyone, but Jacob seemed to be the most affected.

ooooooooo

"Edward, what you're asking me... it's, its wrong," Carlisle said with a sigh. Edward wanted Carlisle to add quiet a large dosage of sleeping pills to Jacob's drink so the kid could at least get a few hours. Jacob hadn't slept in three days and he was drowning himself in energy drinks and coffee.

"Please Carlisle. What he's doing to himself, it's... it's not healthy. He's been drinking coffee and energy drinks and hasn't slept in three days. He only had an apple yesterday because he was in a hurry to go patrol. Please. He has to sleep." Carlisle sighed. He didn't want Edward to stress, especially at such a vital time in the pregnancy.

"Fine. I'll do it." Edward smiled weakly.

"Thank you."

ooooooooo

"I can't do this," Esme said. Carlisle had told her what Edward wanted him to do and she didn't like. Jacob trusted her, she didn't want to break that, but she loved Edward so much, she couldn't allow him to be stress by his mate and worry about his own health.

"We have to," Carlisle said with a sigh. "It worries Edward."

"I know... but Carlisle, it's like... I just can't."

"It's for Edward Esme. You know that he needs to relax and he won't if he has to worry about Jacob's health too. You know that Jacob hasn't had proper sleep in a week, he just doses off wherever for a few minutes then wakes and either watches Edward or goes patrolling. We have to do this... for both of them." Esme sighed then nodded.

"All right then." She gave her husband the cup that had Jacob's fruit juice. Carlisle crushed several sleeping pills and put them into the drink then stirred. They heard Jacob walk into the house.

"He's asleep," Carlisle called. They heard Jacob let out a heavy sigh then walk into the kitchen. He looked so tired.

"Eat love, you need it."

"How is he?" Jacob asked sitting down in front of his food.

"He's getting better," Carlisle said. "He'll be alright, they all will." Jacob nodded and began eating his food quickly.

"Slow down dear," Esme said. "He'll still be there when you're done."

"Mm, I just wanna see him quick then go patrol," Jacob said, stuffing more food into his mouth.

"You just got back. You're over working yourself."

"I'm fine Es. Everyone just needs to stop worrying about me so much; I'll be fine." Jacob finally finished his food then picked his drink up and gulped it down.

"I'm sorry for this Jacob," Carlisle said. "It had to be done."

"What are you talking about?" Jacob started feeling very sleepy. "What did you do? Did you spike my juice?"

"We are so sorry Jacob," Esme said.

"Why?"

"We had to... for you and Edward. Please forgive us." Carlisle held Jacob up.

"Don't touch me!"

"We have to get you in bed," Carlisle said. "Don't fight it Jake." Carlisle and Esme led Jacob to one of the spare rooms and got him into bed.

"Sleep now dear," Esme said, gently stroking Jacob's forehead. "Everything will be alright..." Jacob finally fell asleep. Esme gave his forehead a light kiss then both Cullen's left the room, shutting the door quietly behind them.

"It was for the best," Carlisle said, trying to reassure them both.

"Yes, for the best..."

**FIN!**

So yeah... no one dies here... AWESOME! Damn this chapter's short... whow! And it was damn hard to write... damn!

Anywho...

**Next chapter:**

**I don't know yet... LOL... Any ideas?**

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	34. Triple L

**A/N:** Another one... Whopass! So anyway... since the last few chapters have been so emotional, I decided that maybe I should add a little humour to lighten things up (though I don't know if the humour worked, coz I'm not a very funny person)

**Warning:** Coo-coo!Ed

**Disclaimer:** Nah

**Then They Fell In Love: Triple L**

**Jacob's POV**

Giving birth fricken hurts! You don't necessarily have to be the one doing it to know... I learnt that lesson the hard way.

Edward was in labour. Three hours ago his water broke and all hell broke loose. I was acting the role of the excited supportive father-to-be and damn, it hurts... I don't know if it's just me or maybe it's something in general.

The house was once again packed, everyone was there, ready to meet the little one's as soon as they were born.

*thump*

"Ed!" He was holding/cradling a shoe with his other hand and every few seconds the shoe would somehow collide with the side of my head.

"This is your fault you dumb dog!" Oh... been hearing that one since the contractions started. Ed glared at me... man, if looks could kill I would've been dead hours ago.

*thump*

"Dude!" I said, rubbing my head with my free hand.

"Wipe that damn grin off your face mongrel."

"I didn't know it was illegal to smile now," I grumbled. He heard so the shoe met my head... again. "You're going to give me headaches Ed."

"I don't give a fuck, you uncaring asshole! You... you don't care about me." No, I wasn't shocked that he swore; he'd been doing it for the past three hours.

"I do care Ed."

"No you do-." Another contraction interrupted him and he grabbed my hair and pulled... HARD!

"Ed! Let go, that hurts."

"I'm not going through this pain on my own... it takes two to tango." Holy shit he was psycho.

"Okay, I'm sorry Ed." Carlisle walked into the room. It was awesome... how they all just ditched me, left me like that to deal with Psycho-Edo on my own. "Is it time yet?"

"No," Carlisle said. "Not yet, but soon."

"Great..." *thump* "ED!"

"You're being mean to me," he said, pouting.

"Look Ed, I'm here right? Could you just stop hitting me with the shoe? Please?" Then he burst into tears. "Ed-."

"Fuck you Jacob!" Damn this!

"Give me the shoe Ed."

"No, but I want the shoe," Ed said, whining and clutching the shoe like it was his lifeline and letting go would kill him.

"Shoe, Ed."

"But it's my shoe... please don't take the shoe." Oh lord, he was crying because I wanted to take the shoe away. "Please Jake, don't take my shoe." Aren't mood swings supposed to be over by now? Shit!

"Promise you won't hit me with it then?" I felt like I was scolding a child, it was too weird.

"Okay."

"Okay..." I took his hand again.

*thump* FOR REAL?

"Ed!"

"Why are you so mean to me? I'm about to give birth and you're mean to me... why Jake? Why?"

"I'm sorry I'm mean, but please don't hit me with the shoe anymore."

"Okay."

"Will you give me the shoe?"

"No." Hmm! Hmm! Okay... I'm okay. I do not want to strangle Ed, I do not want to strangle Ed, I do not-

*thump* Lord have mercy!

"Why did you hit me with the shoe this time?"

"Coz you aren't holding my hand."

"Oh... My sincerest apologies sir." I took Ed's hand just as another contraction hit. Just my luck right?

"Dog! Dog! Dog! Dog! DOG!" he cried all through the contraction. Nice right? I'm having my fingers broken and being insulted by the guy I'm supposed to be supporting. He was making it really hard to be supportive.

Carlisle came in again. "Anytime now?"

"Soon," Carlisle said. Awesome... Alice walked into the room then, with this little 'I'm gonna be an aunty' smile. Edward must've got the wrong idea because the shoe suddenly went flying, hitting Alice.

"Ow!" she squeaked. "What was that for?" Edward was about to answer but a contraction hit and he crushed my hand... again. Carlisle walked in, did a quick check up then smiled.

"We're ready." Hallelujah! "Alright Edward, we've been through this before, you know what to do." Edward nodded. Alice rushed out the room to go tell the others it was time. She, Esme, Emily and Rosalie came back in (Leah wasn't a fan of blood... or pain, so she stayed as far away as possible).

The next contraction came and Edward pushed. Everyone was also making all the weird heaving noises that are associated with someone giving birth. It would've been funny if Ed wasn't crushing my hand... again!

Ten minutes later I heard the sound of crying. "It's a girl," Carlisle said. Emily rushed over and took the baby to get cleaned up. "Get ready for the next one Edward." Great... more crushed bones that have to be re-broken to fix later... great... just awesome!

The contraction came and Edward pushed. Fifteen painfully long minutes later another baby was born.

"It's a boy!" Esme took the baby and rushed off. Everyone outside the room cheered. I too was excited and smiling like a goof. Everything looked good, it was great, and then that stupid heart monitoring machine started beeping really fast. "He's in distress!" Carlisle, Rosalie and Alice rushed around the room, shouting medical terms at each other.

I didn't understand most of the stuff but I knew that Ed's heart was giving out, that it wasn't pumping enough blood around his body.

"Come on Ed," I whispered, clutching his hand hard. "Don't do this to me. I can't do this on my own." I couldn't do this alone. I hardly knew a thing about looking after newborns. "You can't do this to me Ed, please." This could not be happening. I couldn't lose him, I just... I wouldn't be able to deal with that. It would be too much. "Come on, don't do this, please."

"Move him away," Carlisle said. I felt hands grab me and start to pull me away.

"No, please no. Ed! Don't do this to me, please!" I heard it, that awful sound that the machine makes, that last final beep that drags on forever. "Ed! Ed, please! Come on man, please!"

My begging was no use... he... he left me. He left me! With three little kids, two of them just born. How was I going to handle this? I couldn't handle this. It was... it was too much. Too much was going on already, I couldn't handle the kids alone, I could-

"Jake?" Wait... that voice, that sweet angelic voice!

"Ed?" I rushed to the bed. "Ed?" I took his hand. "You... you're okay? You're alive?" He smirked at me.

"I must say that my second death was less painful then the first."

"You... I don't understand."

"I am a vampire Jacob." asshole says it like that's supposed to explain what just happened.

"But..."

"I knew it would happen, just not so fast. I thought it would take time for me to get back to my normal vampire self."

"You... you knew, but you didn't tell me?" I was too relieved to be angry, so that just came out tired.

"I didn't think it'd be so fast. I thought it would take a longer time."

"You could've at least told me you know; warn me, like in advanced. That would've helped. I wouldn't've freaked out like that. Do you know how horrible I felt?"

"I'm sorry love, I really am." I sighed. At least he was alive, right?

"Okay... fine."

"We should get you to your room Edward," Carlisle said. I carried Edward up to his old room and sat him up there. Esme came in carrying a bundle wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Here you go Jacob," she said, smiling at me and handing me my son. Emily followed in holding a bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. She handed it to Edward. I went and sat besides Ed so we could look at both our children.

"You guys are so adorable," Alice said, already snapping photos. Our little bundles were already fast asleep. Rosalie came in with Luka.

"Daddy! Papa!" Luka ran to us and jumped on the bed.

"Shhh love, the babies are sleeping," Edward said quietly.

"Sorry daddy," Luka whispered then crawled towards his daddy. "Can I see them?"

"Sit next to me so you can hold them." Luka sat down properly and we placed the babies on each arm, supporting them but faking like Luka was holding them.

"They so small daddy," Luka said giggling, looking down at his brother and sister in amazement.

"You were that small too when you were a baby."

"Really?"

"Yep," I said. "A cute little baby boy for daddy and papa." Luka smiled up at me and I smiled back.

"You all look so amazing!" Alice said, snapping more pictures.

"What are you going to name them?" Emily asked, her own son in her arms.

"Lilly Sarah-Elizabeth Black and Leighton Carlisle Black, since Luka's already got Billy's name," Edward said. Edward had decided to drop the Cullen on Luka's surname too, though I didn't get why, he didn't even want to add Mason.

"Luka, Lilly and Leighton..." Alice said thoughtfully. "It's cute... cheesy, but cute." Alice snapped a few more pictures then left to go show the rest of our large family the pictures.

"I'm proud of you Ed," I said. "You did good."

"No Jake, we both did good." We smiled at each other. Leighton decided to let one rip then, ruining a good moment. Luka giggled and scrunched up his nose.

"Mm! That's nasty." We all laughed. We were going to be good... whatever was coming our way, we'd be alright...

**FIN!**

So yeah... that's that then... uhum! I'd say it was a chilled chapter, not too much drama in there so yeah...

Anywho...

**Next chapter:**

**Dunnu yet, might make Bella appear... might...**

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	35. DStressified

**A/N:** So yeah... here's another =)

PS: This one's for because you know... you recommended this (which was awesome coz I didn't know what to write next *blushes*) AND your reviews are just making me smile... thank you lovelie... and to all my other reviews: you're all awesome, I baked you all I chocolate cake but I eated it =D=D=D kisses to all of you **MwahzZ**

**NOTE: **_**Jacob's thoughts**_

**Warning:** I tried to do like this crazy action-ey thing, I don't know if it turned out too good, but anywho...

**Disclaimer:** Nope

**Then They Fell In Love: D-Stressified**

"Hey Ed," Jacob said quietly, walking into the nursery where the twins were sleeping. The twins were now three days old, and like their brother before them, they were growing very fast, but, according to Carlisle and Billy, they'd stop growing so fast when they reach a certain age (in terms of looks not years) so the boys weren't too worried about missing out on anything.

"Jacob," Edward replied.

"Wanna take a walk? I asked Emily to take Luka for the day and Rosalie's coming over to look after the twins."

"A walk... yes, I'll take a walk." Jacob smiled at his imprint. "What?" Edward narrowed his eyes at his mate, trying to read the wolfs' mind, but getting nothing but the sound of crickets. He rolled his eyes.

"Nothing, just be ready to go in an hour. Meet me down by that little stream."

"An hour? By the stream?"

"Yeah... I'll meet you there. I'm going patrolling now."

"Jacob-."

"Don't worry Ed; I'm not doing those crazy shifts any more. I'm only doing a double today." Edward glared at him. "The rest of the pack is doing triple. See... I'm being good, promise."

"Fine... fine. Just so long as you're sleeping and eating well."

"Totally Ed, no sweat." Jacob kissed Edward gently. "I'll see you in an hour undead."

"Bye pup." Jacob walked out the room and went off to start patrolling.

oooooooo

An hour and thirty minutes later (after having to be practically thrown out the house by Rosalie), Edward reached the little stream. He always loved going to it before he even met Bella.

It seemed so long ago, when he'd sit there, by that stream, making music in his head and watching the world go by. He loved all the different aromas around the stream. The sweet scent of flowers in the bloom, the deep woodsy scent that was made by the oak and pine trees* around, all of the different smells surrounding the area which were just so...

"I almost thought you stood me up." Edward smiled to himself and looked up at a tree.

"How did you get up there Jacob?"

"Let's just say being a hybrid has its advantages... well at least a hybrid like me." Edward rolled his eyes.

"I'm here now Jacob. Weren't we supposed to take a walk?"

"You've already taken a walk stupid, now we go on to the good stuff."

"The good stuff?" Jacob jumped down from the tree and landed behind Edward. He wrapped his arms around the shorter boy and kissed his neck, nipping a sensitive spot gently, making Edward moan and push back. Jacob chuckled and pulled away.

"The good stuff Ed."

"No Jacob, are you out of your mind?" Jacob laughed.

"Why would I be out of my mind Ed?"

"You can't possibly... not after..." Edward could smell the arousal on his mate. A deep lusty scent, that in turn turned him on. Jacob pulled his imprint closer and kissed him, pushing his tongue into the order's boy's mouth, making Edward moan. Jacob pushed Edward against a tree and ground into him.

_**Hey Ed**__,_ Jacob thought...

"Hmm..." Jacob pulled away. Edward opened his own eyes and gasped when he saw the colour of his mate's eyes. Jacob's pupils were a deep purple, almost violet. "Jacob...?" Jacob smirked, a smirk that was something between sexy and evil. It affects Edward in a way he hadn't expected.

"Ed..." Jacob said, in this sexy/evil voice, making Edward whimper. "Run..." And with that Edward took off into the wood. He heard the fabric of Jacob's cut-offs ripping as the younger boy phased, giving chase. _**I see you Ed...**_ Edward caught movement on his right and spotted the russet wolf in the corner of his eye. He quickly changed directions and ran at full speed to his left.

"Come on Jacob, I thought you were faster than that," Edward taunted. Jacob let out a growl and moved faster. He was quickly gaining on the vamp. Edward saw this and decided that it was time to use the trees to his advantage. He quickly jumped onto one and began jumping from one tree to the next in a blur.

Jacob smirked wolfishly and continued to chase after his imprint. He ran faster, swaying this way and that, ducking and dodging trees. _**Come down Ed, you're not playing fair...**_ Edward chuckled and continued to jump from tree to tree.

"Bye Jake." Edward suddenly jumped another way, but before he could land on the next tree, Jacob phased back to his human form and collided with the vampire and bashing into trees and tearing the things off by the roots, landing on top of the older boy and grinding into him.

"Ed," Jacob smirked victoriously.

"Jacob," Edward smirked back. "Bye Jake." Edward pushed Jacob off hard. Jacob went flying and collided with some trees and a loud crack sounded throughout the forest as the trees broke in half. Edward got up quickly and ran up another tree and began jumping from tree to tree again.

Jacob let out another growl, phasing again then giving chase. _**I'm going to get you Ed.**_Edward laughed as he continued to jump about. As Edward was jumping to a lower tree Jacob tried to grab him, but he missed and collide with another tree and once again a cracking sound filled the quiet forest. Jacob growled angrily.

"Tsk, tsk Jacob. Don't be a sore loser." Edward laughed as he saw the look on the wolf's face. "Bye love." Edward continued to jump and Jacob followed.

_**I'm going to get you Ed...**_

"I'm sure you are love." Edward stopped for a while when he realised he wasn't being chased. He looked around from the top of the tree. "Jacob?" The place was absolutely quiet; he couldn't even smell the wolf. Edward frowned. "Ja-." Something bashed into the tree and broke it. Edward tried to jump off but he wasn't fast enough, he went down with the tree.

"Cullen," Jacob said, phasing back to his human form.

"Black," Edward said. Edward tried to push Jacob off himself, but failed.

"Told you I'd get you undead." Jacob chuckled, a rumbling sound that made Edward moan and buck up. "So tell me... why'd you even fight?" Edward smirked.

"I don't know... you tell me." Jacob smirked.

"You thought you could outrun me Ed."

"I could, I can."

"Then how did I catch you?"

"I wasn't running anymore." Jacob laughed.

"Of course you weren't."

"How'd you do that though?"

"Do what?"

"Mask your scent?" Jacob chuckled.

"The True Alpha's secret with the Firsts."

"Oh... I see." Edward figured he had Jacob distracted enough considering that Jacob had loosened his grip.

"Don't try it Ed, I might not be holding tight but it is tight." Edward rolled his eyes.

"I can't breathe Jake."

"Don't act smart leech, you don't need to breathe." Edward sighed.

"Fine... you've got me... Now what?" Jacob smirked sexily/evilly again and his eyes turned to the violate colour.

"Now... now we have fun." Jacob took both of Edward's hands and put them above the vampires head then began to kiss the older boy deeply, grinding into him. Jacob used his other hand to rip off Edward's shirt.

_Alice is going to murder you,_ Edward thought.

"I'm not worried about the Pixie, I'll figure out a way to get her to forgive me." Jacob still didn't know about the gift yet, so he didn't know that all he needed to do was pout.

"Sure, sure Jake." Jacob chuckled, letting go of Edward's wrists.

"Don't run Ed."

"Of course Jacob." Jake narrowed his eyes at Ed, but didn't say anything. His eyes went violet again and he smirked and began kissing Edward's neck and grinding into him.

"Want you Ed."

"You have me Jake." Jacob growled sexily and began kissing Edward's neck, nipping and sucking on it. He ripped off Edward's pants and began kissing down the vampire's belly, sending a shiver down Edward's spine. Jacob chuckled.

Edward gasped, back arching, fingers digging into the forest floor, as he felt Jacob's tongue lick against his erection. "You taste good." Edward whimpered while Jacob hummed. Jacob picked up one of Edward's and put them on his shoulder.

Edward let out a staggered gasp as he felt Jacob's tongue licking around his hole. "J-J-Jake," Edward breathed, tangling his finger with Jacob's hair while Jacob continued to prod and probe his vamp's rear with his tongue. "Oh yes Jake... more..." Jacob smirked to himself and continued to lick his imprint open.

_**Want you...**_

"Have me... mm..." Jacob pulled away from his imprint then began moving up, kissing and licking the other boys' belly, twirling his tongue in and around Edward's belly button, biting and sucking Edward's nipples, making the vamp moan.

Jacob kissed Edward deeply, grinding into the older boy. Jacob positioned himself and Edward wrapped his arms and legs around Jacob's body and pulled the wolf down, gasping as Jacob's girth slid into him.

They moved at a slowly pace the first couple of minutes, Jacob repeatedly hitting into Edward's spot, relishing the sounds his imprint was making. "Faster..." Jacob moved in and out of his imprint a little faster, groaning as he enjoyed the coolness that was his imprint. "More..."

Jacob moved even faster then, pounding into Edward, both moaning and groaning loudly. Edward pushed Jacob off. Jacob whimpered, looking confused. Edward smirked and got on top of Jacob. The wolf smile, realising what was happening. Edward held Jacob's length then positioned himself and slid down slowly, both of them breathing in and out heavily.

When all of Jacob was in, Edward placed his hands on Jacob's chest then began riding the younger boy slowly, rolling his hips as he moved up and down. Jacob groaned his imprints name as he felt his shaft being constricted by the coldness.

"Faster Ed..." Edward complied, moving up and down faster and rolling his hips faster, making Jacob buck up, hitting Edward's spot. "Shit... so good Ed... so good." Edward moved, even faster, using his speed as an advantage, enjoying all the sounds Jacob was making. "Shit Ed... close..." That encouraged Edward to move even faster. Finally, after a few more frenzied thrust both boys came, shouting each other's names loudly. Edward got off Jacob, collapsing beside the wolf, both breathing heavily.

"Wow," he said.

"Better than our first time huh?" Edward chuckled, remembering the day.

"Way better."

"Hey Ed?"

"Yes Jacob."

"Want you."

"But you've already had me."

"...in me." Edward looked at Jacob.

"You sure?"

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't." Edward smirked.

"You really want this?"

"Yep."

"All right then." Edward got on top of Jacob, but Jacob pushed him off sitting up.

"You'll have to catch me first."

"Really?" Jacob smirked.

"No, but it would've been awesome." Edward rolled his eyes. "We've broken too many trees for a chase now."

"It's your fault they broke in the first place."

"Huh! I'm not the one that decided to climb up trees."

"Whatever Jacob. I'm just going to go home." Jacob started pouting.

"Don't go Ed, I want you." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Maybe later Jake, I miss my kids."

"I miss them too... Fine Ed, but you owe me some good-loving." Edward burst out laughing.

"All right pup, I owe you 'some good-loving." Jacob chuckled.

"It sounds weird with your accent Ed. Don't say it anymore." Edward chuckled too.

"Sure, sure. Let's get home pup."

"Aha, Pixie's still in the house Ed, what are you gonna do with no clothes? Run in and pray she doesn't see?"

"Hilarious Jacob. Absolutely funny." Jacob chuckled.

"Come on, I got some extra clothes by the stream." Jacob pulled Edward up and they both walked back to the stream. They washed off quickly then Jacob walked to a tree and picked some clothes up. He passed them to Edward who put them on quickly and he took a pair of cut-offs and tied them with a cord around his ankle.

"Let's get going then." Jacob kissed Edward one more time before phasing and they both ran off towards home...

**FIN!**

So yeah... there you go lovelies...

*I'm not really sure if you find oak trees and pines trees, but what the heck, just go with it.

**Next chapter:**

***crickets* LOL! But have no fear, I'll have something... I hope**

Anywho...

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	36. Again

**A/N:** Can't keep a good man down... yessir! So I got something... awesome! LOL

Whow! Dr. Sephiroth OWA's (I wrote it like that on purpose BTW) name didn't appear last chapter... like WTF FF (LOL)? Anywho... it was for you, hope you liked it that =)

Oh yeah, and before I forget, ima be a nagging bitch... again, and demand for more reviews till I get to 250... LOLEST... but I'm serious... coz no, I saw this story that had 4000+ reviews, like what the hay, I want 4000+ damn reviews! It's just not right you know... *tear-tear* I gotta start campaigning for reviews now... Tell all your friends... LOL... anywho... enough of my crazy bitch rants...

Oh and another thing, suggestions are highly appreciated coz I'm heading to that brick wall pretty fast and if I hit it I might go into a coma.

**NOTE: "**_**Jacob's thoughts"**_

'_**Firsts thoughts'**_

_**Others thoughts**_

jjjjjjjjjjj change in POV

**Disclaimer:** Née own

**Then They Fell In Love: Again**

Jacob walked into the house and walked straight to the kitchen. He found Edward there, sitting on the kitchen island.

"Ed," Jacob said opening the refrigerator and grabbing an apple.

"Jacob." Jacob nodded at Edward then walked out the kitchen. Edward sighed and got off the counter and followed Jacob to the living room.

"I'll see you later Ed."

"Jake." Edward grabbed Jacob's arm. "Jake you're doing it again. You're shutting everyone out and doing these crazy patrols." Jacob sighed.

"I have to Ed. We can't just forget that she sent someone here to kill Luka, we can't just ignore that she almost got you killed."

"You can't overwork yourself like this Jacob, it's not healthy."

"I am The True Alpha Ed, I can't forget my responsibilities."

"You aren't forgetting your responsibilities Jake, you need rest, you need sleep." Jacob sighed.

"I can't talk about this now, I have to go." Jacob turned to leave but Edward pulled him back.

"Don't go Jake. I need you." Edward wrapped his arms around Jacob's waist and pulled him close. "Don't leave me Jake. I feel like I'm losing you. Please don't leave me."

"Ed..." Edward kissed Jacob gently.

"Don't go... please." Edward kissed Jacob again. "Don't leave me Jake, don't go." Jacob wrapped his arms around Edward's waist while Edward placed his hands on Jacob's face and pulled him close to kiss him again. Edward ran his hands down Jacob's body, till he reached the wolf's cut-offs. He popped open the button then zipped down the zip, still kissing Jacob. Edward pushed down the cut-offs slightly then slipped his hand into Jacob's pants. The shifter panted and bucked forward as he felt Edward's finger push against his slit.

"Ed..." Edward draped an arm around Jacob's neck and began pulling the wolf up the stair, still gently stroking Jacob's growing erection.

They finally got upstairs and into their room. Edward pushed Jacob onto the bed and they shimmied upwards so they were both comfortably on the bed.

"What... mm... what about the kids?" Jacob whispered; gasping as Edward once again pushed his thumb against his wolfs slit.

"Luka's gone to his grandpa's; Lilly and Leighton are with Esme for the day."

"Mm..." Edward pulled down Jacob's cut-offs, going down with them. He threw them to the side of the bed then crawled up till he was by Jacob's hard-on. He smiled up at Jacob who was looking down at him with half-lidded eyes.

Edward grinned then blew softly on Jacob's erection. Jacob moaned at the sensation and his hips bucked up involuntarily. Edward snickered to himself at the reaction. He took Jacob's legs and pushed them apart. He kissed and licked Jacob's inner thighs, first the left then the right.

He blew on Jacob's erection again then sat up, watching the erection twitched slightly. He smiled and licked his lips. He bent down again then licked along the underside of Jacob's erection, making the wolf moan loudly. Edward circled his tongue around the head then pushed his tongue on the slit. Jacob let out another moan. Edward smiled to himself.

Edward stopped for a second, marvelling over his mate's beautiful body. Jacob was truly a sight to see. Everything about Jacob was marvellous, beautiful, just so... mesmerising. Jacob let out a ragged breath as he felt Edward's tongue lick against his hole. He gripped the covers and pushed back, wanting more of the sensation the tongue brought.

Edward continued to move his tongue in and out of Jacob, opening his mate, preparing him for more. Jacob gripped Edward's hair, pushing down again. Edward pulled away, making Jacob let out a disappointed groan. The vampire chuckled.

"Relax..." Edward bent down again then began kissing and licking below Jacob's belly button. He licked around Jacob's belly button a few times then continued to lick and kiss upwards. He got to Jacob's chest then kissed it, moving sideways till he reached Jacob's right nipple. Edward licked it and bit down gently till it was a hard nub then he did the same to the left one, licking and biting down gently till it was hard. Edward kissed and licked his way to the middle of Jacob's chest then licked up, licking Jacob's neck, the side of jaw and his lower lip. Jacob let out more ragged breaths as Edward licked and bit down on his neck, all this being down at snail pace.

"Ed..." Jacob gasped pushing down as he felt Edward's finger being pushed into him unexpectedly.

"Relax Jake." Edward pushed a second finger into Jacob and started scissoring them, all the while kissing, licking and sucking along Jacob's neck. Edward pulled his fingers out making Jacob groan in protest again. "Relax..."

Edward sat up and his eyes locked with Jacob's. He smiled down at his wolf, noticing Jacob's expression. Jacob was frustrated now, Edward was moving slowly and most importantly he was still dressed. Jacob didn't like that so he decided to get rid of Edward's clothes. He gripped Edward's shirt then tore it in half, throwing the two pieces this way and that. He ran his hands down Edward's body then gripped the sides of Edward's pants and ripped those in two. Edward chuckled to himself then positioned himself against Jacob's hole.

"Ready?" Jacob nodded. They looked deep into each other's eyes. Edward pushed into Jacob gently. Jacob grunted in pain, but it soon disappeared and he relaxed. When all of Edward was in they kissed for a while.

"Move Ed." Edward moved in and out of Jacob slowly, marvelling at the amazing feeling of his mate's heat around his cold length. They were both moaning and groaning in pleasure as Edward continued to move in and out of Jacob slowly, hitting his wolf's spot over and over. "Close Ed... shit, so close." Edward moved a little faster, but it was still slow. He grabbed Jacob's erection and began pumping at the same speed as his thrust.

A few more thrust later Jacob shouted Edward's name as he came hard. Edward followed soon after, unable to control himself from being constricted so pleasurably. Jacob pulled Edward down and they kissed passionately as they cooled down.

Edward pulled out of Jacob gently then rushed to the bathroom and got a towel and cleaned himself and Jacob up. He got into bed and draped his arms around Jacob's body. Jacob moved closer to Edward's body, placing his head against Edward's head so the vampire could only see the top of his head. Jacob was breathing in and out extra slowly.

_**Please don't let him cry, please don't let him cry, **_Edward thought.

"I love you undead," Jacob whispered sleepily. Edward sighed and smiled.

"I love you too pup."

"Hey Ed?"

"Yes?"

"Please sing me my song."

"Of course Jacob." Edward sang Walk Proud Young Wolf till Jacob fell asleep. Edward kissed the top of Jacob's head and held the boy for the rest of the afternoon.

**Jacob's POV**

I was having another dream where my mom was involved. We were in the meadow again. I was sitting down on the grass while my mother picked some flowers.

"I can't do this," I said, picking at the grass beside me. "I can't be The True Alpha." My mother sighed and looked up at me.

"It is your destiny Jacob," she said. "You were chosen."

"Maybe they made a mistake mom, maybe they were meant to pick Sam."

"The Firsts would not make a mistake like that Jacob. It is you. You must just come to terms with the fact that you have responsibilities now."

"I'm not even legal yet mom, how can they expect me to order around people older than me?"

"They know you are capable of doing so, otherwise they wouldn't've chosen you."

"I wish they hadn't." My mother smiled and sat beside me.

"You are strong Jacob, you can do this."

"It's so hard. I have so many things to worry about. I could've been able to handle Ed and the kids, but a whole pack and many more? I can't do it."

"Yes you can Jacob. You always were a great leader." I sighed; I wished she didn't have so much hope in me. "Jacob, you are not alone. You're imprint is there for you always."

"I know. Ed's great."

"I know. I knew he would be good for you from the first time I met him."

"Why didn't you tell me anyway?"

"Because I wanted you to find him yourself, it was all part of fate Jacob."

"So this whole thing with Be... with The Rogue, it would never have happened if I hadn't met Ed and imprinted on him?" My mother shrugged.

"Fate works in mysterious ways. You might have met Edward anywhere and imprinted on him. The Rogue mightn't have been Isabella but someone else entirely. But I believe that all this still would've happen, differently but still the same." I nodded.

"Yeah..."

"Don't bottle things up so much love, it's not healthy. Edward is there to listen to you and love you. He will know if you are in need of him and he will try and help. Let him, it'll help you both." I nodded again.

"It's not that I don't want to share things with Ed; it's just that I don't want him to worry."

"I know love. You will be fine, I believe in you."

"Yeah...?"

"Yes. I know that you will lead your wolves well, all of them."

"But I'm scared mom. What if one of them dies, what if one of Ed's family members die? I'll feel like I failed them, like I didn't do enough to help them."

"We are all destined to die someday Jacob."

"I know. But... I don't want them to die because they were trying to help me. I can't take that."

"I understand. You feel like if they die it'll be your fault."

"Yes."

"It won't be. They know what might happen. They are ready to take that, they have agreed knowing what might happen to them and their loved ones. Jacob, they all believe in you, they trust you."

"That's the problem. They all trust in me to do something amazing because I'm The True Alpha, but I can't mom. I'm just a kid, I should be worried about homework and things, but mean while I have to worry about kids and a packs and war... I can't take it all."

"It wouldn't've been given to you if they'd known you wouldn't be able to take it Jacob. This was given to _you_ because they knew that _you_ could do this." I let out a long sigh. "Don't worry, it'll fall together. Things might not be looking good now, but they will be, I promise. Okay?" I nodded.

"Okay mom." She smiled then hugged me and kissed my forehead gently.

"You'll be fine. Remember your song? 'When the world starts to sting, when the pain is too much, Go home to him, my sweet young wolf...'" I sighed.

"I know mom. I know he's there for me."

"Not just now, but always."

"But how did you know, how did you know it would be him?" She smiled.

"It was always going to be you and him, Jacob," was her answer. She kissed my forehead. "It was always meant to be you and him." Then she disappeared...

jjjjjjjjjjj

"Jake... Jakie?"

"Shut up Ed," Jacob groaned, waking up slowly from his dream. Edward chuckled.

"You're supposed to patrol now."

"I'll go later." A wolf howled. "Oh... that patrol." Edward chuckled again.

"Yes, that patrol. Get up Jacob." Jacob stretched while on the bed then sat up and looked around the room.

"Where're my pants Ed?"

"I'm not quite sure where I threw them."

"I want my pants Ed." Edward grinned at Jacob.

"Look for them." Another howl was heard.

"Ed!" Edward laughed.

"Have you looked under the bed?" Jacob sighed then got down on his hands and knees and checked under the bed. They were under there. He stretched out his arm and grabbed them. Edward let out a needy moan. Jacob chuckled and swayed his butt a bit then stood up and put his pants on.

"Maybe later Ed," he said when he saw his imprint's lusted eyes and could smell his imprints arousal. He kissed Edward deeply then pulled away. "Later." He walked out the room.

"Tease!" Edward shouted. Jacob laughed then left the house. He stripped down, tied his pants to his ankle and phased quickly.

"_**Hey guys."**_ Jacob was greeted by an image of Alec and Seth in Alec's room. They were on the bed with Seth straddling Alec's hips and riding the vampire. _**"Wow..."**_

_**Eew Seth! That's nasty! **_Leah all but shouted in her mind.

_**I'm sorry, I can't help it,**_ Seth said. More Alec/Seth images filled everyone's heads.

_**Dude stop!**_ Jared shouted.

_**Aw man, I'm going to go blind!**_ Quil shouted. More images came.

_**EEW!**_ Paul shouted. _**Nobody wants to know what the vamp licks and why! Come on Seth!**_

_**I'm sorry, I can't help it,**_ Seth said again.

_**Seth no!**_ Brady shouted.

_**Dude!**_ Collin shouted. More images came, this time accompanied with sounds.

_**Seth stop, please, **_Embry begged.

_**EEW Seth! Nobody wants to know where he sticks that thing!**_ Quil shouted.

_**That is so disturbing,**_ Sam said.

_**Ima go blind! Oh hell Seth porno's gonna make me go blind!**_

_**Shut up Quil, I can't help it! **_Seth shouted, sound pissed.

_**Dude, everyone can take about that much porno and it's only enjoyable if you know it ain't your kid brother being busy with a damn lee... vampire!**_ Leah said.

_**Well I'm sorry okay. **_More images and sounds filled their heads.

_**Seth!**_

_**If you keep talking about it I keep thinking about it!**_

_**Seth! Nobody wants to know what it feels like!**_Paul shouted. Another image came.

_**DUDE!**_ The pack shouted.

_**We don't want to know what it's like to have your senses shut down only to have them all back and feel... that's nasty, why am I even talking about it?**_Quil shouted.

During the whole thing Jacob had been laughing, listening to the pack go on about Seth's first time.

_**Seth please stop man,**_ Jared begged. _**For all our sakes.**_

_**I can never unsee that,**_Leah said in an almost depressed voice. _**I will forever see my brother in that... ugh, that's so nasty! **_More sounds and images filled their heads.

_**Seth!**_ They all shouted.

_**If you guys keep talking about it I keep thinking about it. So just stop talking about it!**_ Seth shouted. Another image came, this worse than the others.

_**Okay you know what, that's it. You are not seeing that asshole ever again!**_ Leah said. _**And when you do see him, I am so sitting with you!**_

_**Aw Leah-**_

_**Don't 'aw Leah' Seth! You aren't supposed to be having sex! You're twelve-**_

_**I'm fourteen!**_

_**Same thing! You're not even old enough to drive!**_

_**Whatever Leah!**_

_**I'm going to have nightmares now,**_ Embry said.

_**Amen!**_ Quil shouted.

_**Dido!**_ Collin and Brady shouted.

"_**Guys!" **_Jacob said, still laughing. _**"Shut up." **_Someone decided it was a good idea to concoct a mental image of Jacob and Edward in a very compromising position.

_**Eew Jake!**_ The others shouted.

"_**Hey, I did not think that, one of you did. Anyway-."**_He was interrupted by another Alec/Seth image.

_**Seriously Seth? Honestly?**_ Leah said, sounding very annoyed.

_**I'm sorry!**_ Seth shouted. _**I'm sorry!**_

"_**Okay guys, seriously! I'm giving you all an Alpha Order not to think about any of this Alec and Seth thing, or any other sex related thing by anyone, got it?"**_

_**Ay, ay,**_ they all said.

_**Thank you Jacob,**_ Sam said relieved.

_**That was painful,**_ Jared said.

_**That was mentally disturbing,**_ Quil said. _**Whow!**_

_**Thank goodness it's over,**_ Leah said.

_**Thank goodness I can't think about it,**_ Paul said.

_**That was nightmares forever,**_ Brady said.

_**Dude!**_ Embry agreed.

_**Man!**_ Collin sighed.

_**Okay we can shut up now,**_ Seth said.

"_**Okay, now everyone concentrate, Ezekiel's getting pissed off... again"**_

_**It's like the guy has a stick up his ass,**_ Quil said.

_**Like the Cullen's,**_ Leah said. The rest of the pack laugh.

"_**That's not nice Leah."**_

_**I'm not nice Jake.**_

"_**Whatever!"**_

_**When are the other packs coming?**_

"_**Not sure yet, I'll talk to Alice, see what she has for us then I'll call the other packs."**_

_**How many packs are coming?**_ Sam asked.

"_**Seventeen."**_

_**That many?**_ Paul asked.

"_**Yeah... I don't know if I can handle seventeen packs, I can barley handle you guys."**_

_**Liar! **_Leah said. _**You've got us way handle.**_

_**I think you'll be awesome Jake,**_ Seth said.

"_**Thanks kid. Anyway, we should concentrate now; everyone split up and go to your places. Make sure it's all clear."**_

_**Ay, ay,**_ they all said. They split and looked all over. They all declared their places clear.

"_**Let's head home."**_

_**Ay, ay.**_ They all went home. Jacob got to his house and phased quickly then put on his cut-offs. He smiled to himself, his kids were home. He ran inside and found Edward carrying the twins and shushing them to sleep while Luka 'vroomed' around with his truck.

"Quietly Luka," Edward said. "The twins have to sleep."

"But daddy, I have to play," Luka whined.

"I know love, just not so loudly."

"Hey guys," Jacob said.

"Papa!" Luka ran towards Jacob and threw himself into his papa's arms.

"I missed you kiddo."

"I missed you too papa. Look what grandpa made me." Luka held up his arm and showed his papa the bracelet made from string with a carved wolf and 'L' pendant.

"It's beautiful."

"He also made for twins."

"Did you say thank you to grandpa?"

"Aha."

"Good boy." Jacob kissed Luka's forehead then put the boy down. He walked over to Edward and kissed him gently. He took Lilly and started shushing her.

"Thank you," Edward said. Jacob smiled.

"It's what I'm here for Ed." When the babies were asleep Edward carried them to their room. "Do you want something to eat?" he asked his oldest son.

"Aha." They walked to the kitchen. Jacob began making them noodles. Edward walked in.

"Hey hot stuff."

"Hello," Edward said. Jacob wrapped his arms around Edward's waist and kissed him gently.

"Eew!" Luka said scrunching up his nose. Jacob and Edward laughed.

"Shut it short stuff," Jacob said. Jacob picked Luka up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Love you Luke."

"Love you too papa. Love you too daddy."

"Love you Luka," Edward said, smiling. One of the twins started crying. Luka made a face.

"They're always crying," he complained.

"That's what they do kid, they are babies," Jacob said laughing.

"I know. But still." The older boys laughed.

"I'll go see what's going on," Edward said, kissing the younger boy's cheeks then rushed up the stairs. Luka started giggling.

"What are you laughing at?" Jacob asked.

"Auntrosalie said daddy's hair looks like it got attacked by a shark." Both Jacob and Luka laughed.

"It does, doesn't it?"

"I heard that!" Edward shouted from upstairs. The younger boys laughed again.

"Come on; let's go help daddy with the twins."

"Okay," Luka said. They went upstairs to find Edward on the rocking chair with Lilly in his arms. "Lemma see daddy." Luka ran towards Edward.

"Shhh love, Lilly's sleeping."

"Sorry," Luka whispered.

"Let me put Lilly down then we can go buy you some ice-cream?"

"Yay, ice-cream!"

"Shhh Luka."

"Sorry." Jacob chuckled by the door. Edward put Lilly down at her crib.

"I'll look after them," Jacob said. "You guys go get ice-cream."

"Are you going to be okay?" Edward asked.

"I'll be fine. If I can't deal I'll call the girls." Edward nodded.

"Okay. I love you pup."

"I love you too undead." Edward kissed Jacob gently.

"Come on Luka; let's go get you some ice-cream." Edward and Luka left the house and Jacob stayed by the twins crib, humming a random lullaby till he too fell asleep on the chair.

**FIN!**

Do you know those never ending chapters? This is like those; I could've gone on right? But yoh... hope it was good =)

Anywho...

**Next chapter:**

**Luka being curious *cute!*. Bella might make an appearance =(.**

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	37. Closer2

**A/N:** Can't keep a good man down... yessir! So I got something... awesome! LOL

Okay, okay, okay! OMG! Okay! This one goes to AppleofEdwardsEyes... coz you're awesome! LOVE YOU 3MUCH!

**NOTE: "**_**Jacob's thoughts"**_

'_**Firsts thoughts'**_

_**Others thoughts**_

**Disclaimer:** Née own

**Then They Fell In Love: Closer**

Luka was sitting on the couch looking at his baby brother and sister thoughtfully. Jacob was sitting across from them with a smirk on his face, just waiting to see what Luka did. And just as he'd expected the babies started floating. Jacob noted that Edward was about to scold Luka and quickly reacted.

"_**Hey Ed?"**_

_**Hmm?**_

"_**Don't say anything that'll freak Luka out because he'll drop the babies. Just go stand beside him, but go slowly."**_ Edward nodded and began crawling slowly towards Luka and the babies.

"HELLO FAMILY!" Alice shouted, bursting into the room. Luka jumped half out of his skin, forgetting that he was making to babies floating. Edward was fast though, he was able to catch the twins before they hit the couch hard.

"Sorry daddy," Luka said; blinking away tears that were threatening to fall.

"It's alright love, it was Alice's fault really," Edward said, giving Luka a kissed on the forehead.

"Well excuse me," Alice said. "How was I supposed to know that Luka was making babies float about?"

"You shouldn't even be shouting, the babies might've been sleeping." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Anyway... I came to kidnap Luka to go get new clothes."

"No Auntalice I don't wanna go shopping you take forever to pick clothes," Luka moaned, pouting a little. Alice looked away. Jacob chuckled; even Luka hated shopping with Alice.

"Hey Jake, I was going through your clothes last week and found that there were a whole lot of clothes you hadn't worn. Why is that? I buy clothes to wear, not to decorate the interior of your wardrobe."

"Um..." Jacob said, scratching his head. "And?"

"And... you should wear them."

"I can't wear them Alice."

"And why not?"

"I don't go anywhere besides the woods... to patrol."

"Whatever loser... Hey, can you guys come over later today?"

"I have patrolling later."

"Before patrolling, it'll be quick."

"Yeah... okay then."

"Anyway, I'm kidnapping your kids for the day." Alice picked the twins up, carrying them with each arm. "Come on Luke, let's go."

"Do I have to?" Luka whined.

"Of course you do. Later boys, be at the main house... or else." And with that Alice, the twins and Luka left the house. Jacob turned to Edward and saw that the older boy was smirking.

"What?" he asked. Edward shook his head and walked out the room to the kitchen. Jacob got up and followed.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Nah, not hungry." Edward narrowed his eyes at Jacob. "I had a large breakfast, which you made for me, remember."

"For a wolf you really aren't eating much." Jacob shrugged.

"Yeah... So um Ed..."

"Yes?"

"Why does Alice want us at the house?" Edward shrugged.

"She had her thoughts blocked."

"Oh... okay." _Liar!_ Edward chuckled.

"I swear it." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Whatever... I miss my kids."

"They just left."

"So?"

"So nothing. I miss them too."

"Come give us a hug then." Edward rolled his eyes and walked out the room. "Ed! Hey Ed! Ed!"

"Don't shout Jacob, I'm not deaf," Edward said walking into the kitchen. "What do you want?"

"You're such an asshole; I'm going to have a shower now."

"Sure..." Jacob left the room and went upstairs to shower. Edward sighed, rolled his eyes then began making Jacob's breakfast.

oooooooo

'_**Do you not think it's time for the other packs to join us?' **_Ezekiel asked. Jacob sighed.

"_**I'm not even answering that question."**_

'_**You cannot put it off. They must come soon.'**_

"_**Yeah, I know. As soon as Alice sees what Be... The Rogue's planning then we'll act."**_

'_**But we cannot trust the Seer all the time. Her visions are not always accurate.'**_

"_**I know. But it's better than nothing."**_

'_**I suppose.'**_

"_**Relax Ezekiel, we've got this."**_

'_**Hmm!' **_Jacob rolled his eyes. Ezekiel was so...

"Jacob?" Edward was standing by the door, watching Jacob who was sitting on the bed.

"What's up undead?" Edward walked over to Jacob and sat down besides his mate, taking Jacob's arms and putting them around his body and laying his head on Jacob's chest. "What's up Ed?"

"Jake... this... this thing... They say that you'll be The True Alpha until the end of all wolves."

"Yeah..."

"When will they end?" Jacob looked down at Edward awkwardly.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a vampire Jacob, there's only so much that can destroy me. You're still as human as before, just a little… better, you could still go old and die, and leave me here. I can't lose you Jake." Jacob sighed.

"You don't have to worry about me Ed, I'll always be here."

"How can you be sure? You might stop phasing and-."

"You're stressing over nothing Ed. So long as there are vampires there will be wolves. And so long as there are wolves there will be me, The True Alpha. Don't worry about it Ed, I'll always be around." Edward smiled.

"Promise?"

"Just if you don't leave me."

"I won't."

"Good." Jacob kissed Edward's head. "Come on undead; let's get to the main house."

"Of course." They got off the bed and Edward walked to the closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and threw them at Jacob.

"What's this then?"

"They are called clothes, put them on." Jacob looked at Edward confused. "Put-the-cloths-on!"

"Whatever." Jacob shoved off his cut-offs. "No Ed, no sex." Edward hissed at Jacob.

"Who said I want to have sex with you, dog?"

"The smell of your arousal leech." Jacob pulled on some boxers then put on the jeans and t-shirt. "Let's go then." Edward took Jacob's hand and led them out the house and to the main house. When they reached the front door at the main house Edward stopped.

"Jake..."

"Yeah Ed?"

"I love you." Jacob smirked.

"I love you too." Jacob kissed Edward gently.

"Come on, before Alice murders me for getting you there late." Edward opened the door.

"Late? Late for what?"

"SURPRISE!" everyone in the room shouted. Jacob was **not** surprised at all; he did **not** almost jump half out of his skin from shock.

"What's all this then?" Everyone important to him was there, his dad, the pack, the Cullen's (and their new additions), Emily and Sue.

"Happy birthday," Alice said, skipping over to Jacob with a small box.

"Umm... thanks Alice." Jacob had completely forgotten. Things were so hectic that the he didn't even realise what day it was. Sometime it was good to have someone like Alice… sometimes.

"Open it! It took me forever to get, but it's all good." Jacob opened the little box. It was a gold wolf pendant. "Pure gold, oh, Billy said you'd tell us what the Quileute engraving means." Jacob looked at the engraving.

"For he shall, for they shall, for we shall..."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"I have no idea."

"Anyway! Come on, let's enjoy the party." Alice pulled Jacob and Edward more into the room. Jacob walked to his father.

"Hey old man."

"Hello Jacob," Billy said, smiling at his son.

"So what does the engraving mean?" Billy smiled even more but shrugged.

"You must figure it out." Jacob looked at his father thoughtfully.

"Why do I have a feeling there's more to this True Alpha thing then you're letting on?" Billy chuckled.

"Maybe there is. But I cannot tell you, as The True Alpha, you must figure it out yourself."

"Great..."

"Papa!" Jacob turned to see his son running towards him. Jacob knelt down and got ready to catch Luka. As predicted Luka jumped into his father's arms. "I missed you papa."

"I missed you too kiddo." Luka was carrying a small box. "What's this?"

"For you papa."

"Did you get this for me?"

"Aha." Jacob put Luka down and opened the present. It was a small box.

"What's inside?"

"Open it!" Jacob opened the box and found a pendant with three L's. Jacob smiled.

"For me?"

"Aha."

"Did Auntalice help you buy it?"

"Nope, I picked it."

"Really?"

"Aha..."

"Thank you Luke. It's beautiful." Luka smiled proudly.

"Papa?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Grama said to tell you that..." Luka was thoughtful for a second, "'The first of your line is very bright and so... um... and so... is the... I forgot." Jacob looked at Luka for a few seconds.

"Grama who Luka?"

"Gramasarah."

"You... you've..."

"Dreamt of her? Aha. I didn't know who she was at first but then she said that she's your mommy and that she died when you were small but that she will always be there for all of us coz she loves us very much." Jacob didn't know what to say. "She also said that you should smile more often and that... that... I keep forgetting." Jacob chuckled a bit.

"I see. Where are your sister and brother?"

"Auntjane and Auntbree have them."

"Oh... okay then."

"Come on Jake," Alice said. "Time to cut the cake."

"Sure, sure." Jacob got up and they went over to where the gigantic cake – which was shaped like a wolf howling – was. "Don't you think you over did the cake a little Pixie?"

"Of course not. With you and your pack this cake will be finished by the end of the day."

"True too." Alice giggled.

"Okay, everyone, attention here please. Jacob, cut the cake and make a wish." Jacob took the knife and cut the cake then everyone began singing Happy Birthday. When the song ended Alice cut large chunks of cake for the wolves then slightly smaller one's for Sue, Emily, Billy and Junior (Emily and Sam's son) and Luka.

"Hey," Edward said from behind Jacob, wrapping his arms around Jacob's waist and leaning against the taller boy's back.

"Hey Ed."

"How are you?"

"I'm a-okay, you?"

"I'm alright."

"Cool..."

"What's wrong love?"

"I feel... I feel like there's stuff I'm not being told, important stuff that could help in The Great Fight, stuff that Billy and mom are keeping from me."

"Maybe it's for the best. Maybe they want you to find it out yourself."

"Yeah... maybe. But I wish they'd just tell me you know, make my life easier."

"Yeah... Well we can't have everything handed to us."

"I know..." Jacob sighed. "Where're the twins?" Edward sighed.

"Jane and Bree have them. They won't let me have them so I gave up."

"You gave up on our twins?" Jacob said in fake shock

"Shut up Jacob, what was I supposed to do when I had the crazy's hissing at me every time I tried to get close? And Jane promised she'd hurt me if I tried getting close again." Jacob chuckled.

"I'll go get them." Jacob walked over to where Jane and Bree where sitting with each twin. "Hey ladies."

"What?" they both asked, glaring at Jacob.

"Can I borrow the twins for a second?"

"No!"

"Only for a second, Ed and I miss them."

"Leave Jacob, if you know what's good for you," Jane warned.

"What is this? Those are my kids; I went through hell during the birth of those kids, so you better give me my babies."

"NO!" Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but I am coming back, round two." Jacob walked to Edward who looked quiet confused. "What?"

"Jake, did you feel anything just now?" Edward asked.

"Something... like...?"

"Anything?"

"No... Was I supposed to feel something?"

"Jane."

"What?" Jane asked, sounding pissed.

"Could you do that again, to Jacob." Jane sighed.

"I've already tried... about five times, it isn't working. Alec tried too, but nothing."

"What are we talking about?" Emmett asked. "Ow! Jane!"

"It still works."

"What was that for?"

"Jake," Edward said.

"What?" Jacob asked, looking quiet confused.

"Never mind. Carlisle, might I have a word with you and Billy." Edward, Carlisle and Billy left the room.

"What's going on?"

"Beats me," Emmett said. "Hey Jake, wanna wrestle?"

"I'll squash you like a bug."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Oh it's on leech." Jacob and Emmett got into fighting positions.

"Not in my house," Esme said.

"Aw Esme!"

"I was so ready to beat Jake's ass," Emmett said. Everyone laughed then the pack – including Jacob – attacked the rest of the birthday cake.

**FIN!**

So um... yeah... um... moving right along.

Anywho...

**Next chapter:**

**Yet another gift for Jacob... Whopass!**

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	38. Progression

**A/N:** And now I'm on to the next one… hope it turns out good… I'm like dying from (or is it with) flu… it's so bad, I can't even breathe right… But have no fear; I will live through it like every other time… I'm used to it anyway, I have the Flu every month… it's my thing =)

**NOTE: **oooooooo time pass

jjjjjjjjjj change POV

We'll say this takes place three days after Jacob's birthday…

**Disclaimer: **Nope

**Then They Fell In Love: Progression**

**Bella's POV**

Everything was going according to plan… well almost. I'd decided to get more people. If I was going to destroy all those people who claimed to be my friends but stab me in the back I was going to have to get enough people.

I get why Riley was head of the newborns in the last battle, he really knows how to control them… I wonder if maybe that's his gift… being able to control… He'd be even more amazing if he wasn't obsessing over that stupid dog! He's good at training them too, teaching them all the different ways they could defend themselves from the Cullen's gifts and stuff… Riley is really good.

Anyway! I'm actually feeling good. I have enough people to destroy those wolves and the Cullen's and have Edward back. I could definitely make him believe that I was forced into this by Riley; that he threatened to kill me if I didn't do this…

Bree's an idiot. I'll have to get rid of her first thing for betraying me… and of course I'll save the dog for last… he is so going to pay for what he did to me. Lying and saying he loves me and mean while he was probably checking out my boyfriend… Jacob Black is going to regret ever messing with Isabella Swan!

jjjjjjjjjj

"Wait… you're saying I can what?" Jacob asked for the umpteenth time.

"You can shield yourself from vampire gifts," Carlisle explained again. They were all at the Cullen household.

"And how the hell can I do that? Is this a wolf thing or maybe it's a vamp thing?"

"We believe that it's both. From my understanding your wolf and 'vampire' are working together to protect you. It's almost like the gift Isabella has."

"Right… As if I'm not a freak enough why not add this to the equation?"

"You're not a freak love," Edward said, wrapping his arm around the back of Jacob's waist and with the other hand holding Jacob's.

"Easy for you to say, all you have is mind reading."

"I think you're forgetting that I've been pregnant three times."

"Oh… we're both freaks."

"But it's a good thing, you can't be hurt mentally."

"Yeah… Sure Ed… Sure…" Edward chuckled.

"It is a good thing."

"Fine…" Jacob sighed and lay his head on Edward's shoulder. "I'm tired."

"It's been a long day."

"Amen." Edward chuckled again. Suddenly, Alice gasped.

"Oh my, gosh!" she said.

"What?" Edward asked.

"What'd you see?" Jasper asked.

"Hmm…" Alice said, biting the inside of her cheek. "I have some bad-ish good news."

"Oh?" Edward said.

"Yep... it's bad news coz it's bad but it's also good news."

"What is the 'bad-ish good news', Pixie?" Jacob asked, sighing and rolling his eyes.

"Well... the bad-ish good news is that I just had a vision that Bella changed her plans. She's not coming for another five months, which gives us an advantage."

"How so?" Edward asked.

"According to Carlisle, if the twins grow at the same rate as their brother, they'll be pretty old in five months and they'll probably have developed their gifts by then."

"And that is good how?" Jacob asked.

"Then we can know what gifts they have, duh. And look, its five months, so we could like get all the other packs and we could start training them."

"Yeah... we could call them next month or something."

"You could also improve your Alpha thing too."

"Yeah... awesome."

"First concern is the kids," Carlisle said. "We need a place where they can be looked after and not be in the fight."

"We could get them at a day care centre," Alec suggested.

"Yeah, and maybe you and Seth can keep lookout there," Jacob said.

"What?" Seth said. "That's not fair. I'm totally ready to fight with you guys. You didn't allow me to fight the first time too. Come on Jake, don't do this man. I'm ready."

"Nope, I'm not chancing that."

"Dude!"

"Don't make me make it an order Seth."

"This is so unfair!"

"Don't worry," Alec said. "He'll get over it." He smiled down at Seth. Seth narrowed his eyes at the vamp but sighed.

"Whatever!"

"Alright, so we'll get Luka, Lilly and Leighton enrolled into a day care," Carlisle said. "Then we can get Alec and Seth jobs there."

"Seth has school," Jacob said. Seth glared at Jacob.

"We'll arrange for him to work half time."

"I'm not a kid!" Seth protested. "I can totally fight. Come on Jake, please."

"I'll think about it," Jacob said.

"What about the other packs?" Sam asked.

"We'll get them to come over in three months so we can start training them." Carlisle nodded.

"They will need all the training they can get if Isabella is bringing a large number of newborns," Billy said.

"Yes, they will," Carlisle agreed.

"Exactly how many are coming Jacob?" Esme asked.

"Are we talking packs or people?" Jacob asked.

"People."

"Um… well, we have a total of fourteen packs including my pack and each pack has about five to ten members… I don't know." Edward chuckled. "Shut up, you aren't even helping."

"Make it eighty people, including Jake's pack," Edward said. "From what I remember there were sixty-seven people in the thirteen other tribes."

"Okay… so I'll be cooking for about ninety people…" Esme said. "I'll have to do some shopping."

"Is that all you're worried about?"

"Of course not Edward, I worry about other things too, but I don't want them to starve." Edward nodded.

"Of course not, that wouldn't be good."

"Exactly! Alice, you and Rosalie can come shopping with me. We have to get more camping gear for them to sleep in and more cutleries. Emily must come too; she'll know what food I should buy."

"I'm a girl too," Leah said.

"Yes… I know dear. But you're a wolf too, you have training and such." Jacob chuckled.

"Nice… that's so nice. Shut up Jake!"

"So, we're going to leave tomorrow to go shopping. Emily, you and Junior can stay here tonight so we can wake up early tomorrow and get to Port Angeles and get the things."

"I don't even have clothes," Emily said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we have clothes that we haven't used yet. Alice go look." Alice got up and rushed upstairs. She came back a few minutes later with a whole suitcase of clothes.

"This is most of it," she said excitedly. "So you're set." Emily sighed and nodded.

"Okay."

"Alright. So we should all start preparing for the arrival of these other wolves? Ooh, I could even go jean shopping, instead of having to watch all of you prance around in hideous cut-offs! Yay shopping!"

"But you don't even know what sizes they are," Jacob said.

"No matter, I'll just buy all the sizes."

"Right…"

"Well, everyone needs to have a good night rest; we have a lot to do."

"Right… well… goodnight everyone." Everyone said goodnight then they all headed home to rest.

**FIN!**

So yeah… alrighty… okay…

Anywho…

**Next chapter:**

**A little triple L action… Kiddie power =D**

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	39. The Request

**A/N: **So here's another one... =)

**NOTE: **_**"Jacob's thoughts"**_

_**Others thoughts**_

ooooooo time pass

**Disclaimer:** Ney own, ney sue

**Then They Fell In Love: The Request**

Edward and Jacob were sitting on the couch watching their children with great fascination. As suspected the twins had grown fast, but so had Luka. In three months Luka looked like he was about nine while the twins looked about seven. But that wasn't what was fascinating the boys so much. What fascinated them was the gifts their kids possessed and how intensely they were all practising.

Luka, of course still had his telekinesis and the whole pouty thing going on. It was stronger now, he could control more than one object at a time, and they were objects of any size.

Lilly and Leighton, it was discovered, had a twin telepathy thing and could teleport not only objects of various kinds, but could also teleport themselves* and they too had inherited their papa's strange pouty gift.

Jacob and Edward didn't quite understand why the kids were trying so hard to perfect their gifts considering they weren't even going to be close to the fight. The kids had been enrolled to a junior school and Alec and Seth got jobs there (Seth working after school and on weekends – if he had no projects or other homework) helping around with the little ones.

"_**This is so weird,"**_ Jacob thought, watching as Lilly and Leighton disappeared and reappeared at different spots around the room.

_**I know,**_Edward thought back. _**Why are they practising so hard? We all know they aren't going to be in the fight, I won't allow it.**_

"_**Maybe it's just to practise you know. Just..."**_

_**Hmm... But really? They've been at it since they got back from school. It's sorta freaking me out a little.**_ Jacob chuckled. Luka and the twins looked at them.

"Daddy?" Lilly said, in her sweet as sugar voice.

"Yes love?" Edward replied.

"Please may we go play outside?"

"I have a question," Jacob said, looking at his children.

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"Why what papa?"

"Why are you practising so much?"

"We know that you said that we couldn't be in the fight papa, but-."

"Definitely not young lady."

"But papa!"

"NO!"

"Papa, Uncle Seth-."

"None of you are fighting. Neither you, Luka, Leighton nor Seth is fighting." Lilly started pouting. Edward was starting to feel bad, but Jacob (the gift being immune to him) didn't buy the pout.

"No Lilly. You guys are not fighting. You're too young."

"We're old enough to go to school papa!"

"That's not a viable excuse."

"But papa-!"

"No. Look, you're not even a year old."

"I look older. And I'm way smarter than most kids this age. Come on papa, we've been practising since forever. Please papa."

"No!" Lilly was about to argue. "No! We are not allowing you to fight."

"Maybe we could reach an agreement," Leighton said. He was the quietest and the smallest of the three children, but was intelligent as ever.

"Reach an agreement? Are kidding me?"

"No papa. You see; if we can prove to you that we are very much capable of fighting then you will allow us to fight."

"Not in this life time kid."

"But papa, if you think about it, why else would we possess such gifts if not to help in The Great Fight." Jacob let out an irritated growl.

"Has your grandpa been telling you the legends then?"

"Yes papa."

"Great..."

"Papa, you can't ignore what the legends say."

"I can, and I am."

"But papa. You know that The Legend of The Great Fight says that-."

"I know what it says Leighton, but no. You're too young."

"Papa, please," Lilly tried again.

"If we can prove to you that we can do this, that we're ready, then you'll allow us?" Luka said.

"No," Jacob said.

"Papa, we're going to train with you and the others."

"No."

"We'll prove to you that we are ready to participate in The Great Fight," Leighton said.

"Yeah papa," Luka said. "The legend does say that the family of The True Alpha will be strong beyond any Alpha family before them. We were meant to be part of it papa."

"Are you kidding me? How old do three think you are? I am not allowing you to fight and that's the end of this discussion."

"But papa!" all three children protested.

"And that's final!" Jacob got up then. "I'm going patrolling." The three kids glared after their papa as the wolf walked out the house. Lilly let out a sigh and turned to her daddy.

"Don't any of you start with me," Edward said, getting up. "Continue with your... training."

"You'll talk to him right daddy?" Luka asked, the three kids pouting. They still weren't aware of the affects the pout had on people around them, but they seemed to use it all the time.

"I'll talk to your Grandpa and see what he has to say." The three kids smiled.

"Thank you daddy." Edward smiled back.

"Come on then, let's get you to your grandpa's then." The kids all went upstairs to get their blankie's and their most favourite toy (all being a gift from Billy) and they went over to the Rez in Edward's Volvo.

Billy was sitting at his usual spot on the porch. The three kids ran and did their usual 'hi grandpa' before running into the house and to their room.

"Hello Edward," Billy said, smiling at the vampire.

"Hi Billy," Edward answered, sitting down on the porch steps with a sigh. Billy rolled over and parked his chair beside Edward.

"What is it?"

"It's... This Great Fight thing, what exactly does it say about The True Alpha's family?"

"Ah... so they discussed this with you."

"Yes. They've been training quiet avidly for a while. They spoke to Jacob today and well..."

"Jacob is naturally stubborn. It is a good thing at times, but it can also be bad."

"Yeah... I don't want them to fight either Billy."

"I understand, but when there was The Great Seeing, it was Seen that The True Alpha, his imprint and their children will be in the fight."

"But... they aren't old enough to fight Billy."

"Let them prove to you that they can do this. That they are ready."

"I could easily say yes, but Jacob is stubborn Billy, I can't make him change his mind."

"Speak to him. Show him that your children are ready to be there."

"He'll probably claim that I'm a bad parent and you a bad grandparent."

"I suppose he will. But it must be done."

"What about Seth?"

"Seth will fight too I suppose. Jacob cannot keep the boy away from the fight forever. When are the other packs joining us?"

"Tomorrow. The other vampires are coming in today and tomorrow."

"How many covens are coming?"

"Five covens and then we have some nomads that will join us."

"I see…"

"Well I have to go Billy. Esme wants extra help putting up tents and stuff at home." Billy nodded.

"All right. Good luck Edward."

"Thanks." Edward got up and drove to the main house. He parked the car and walked into the house. He was met by Esme at the door.

"Edward dear," Esme said. "Could you be a darling and go help your brothers with the tents?"

"Of course Esme." Edward joined his brothers outside, who were currently working on a large tent.

"How goes it brother?" Emmett asked.

"All right. The children are intent on joining us during The Great Fight."

"I think they'd be amazing," Jasper drawled. "I can feel the power in them. It's not as strong as Jacob's, but it's there."

"Power isn't an emotion," Emmett said.

"I know that goof. But I can still feel it."

"Have you tried manipulating his emotions lately?" Edward asked, beginning to put up a smaller tent.

"Still nothing. He's immune to all our gifts."

"I can still read his mind… when he wants me to."

"Maybe it's coz he's your mate," Emmett said.

"Probably." The boys worked in silence for about another hour then the Denali coven arrived.

**FIN!**

Okay, so yeah… moving on!

Anywho…

**Next chapter:**

**Maybe there is hope after all**

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	40. Maybe There Is Hope After All Maybe

**A/N:** I hope this doesn't flop… oh ma gosh!

**NOTE: **_**"Jacob's thoughts"**_

_**Others thoughts**_

ooooooo time pass

jjjjjjjjjjjjj change POV

**Disclaimer:** Not in this life time, no

**Then They Fell In Love: Maybe There Is Hope After All… Maybe**

**Jacob's POV**

I'm scared. No, that's only putting it lightly. It's more like I'm way past terrified. So many people could lose their lives during the fight. I wouldn't be able to deal with that. It'd just be too much. But it's weird, I'm the only on freaking out, everyone else is ready for this.

During The Great Seeing nobody saw the outcome to the fight so it's like we're going into battle blind. Sure they spend hours training, but how do we know that the training will pay off? How do we know that we'll live through this? 'It's uncertain'. That's what Billy and Carlisle say when I ask. 'It's uncertain'.

Damn it all to hell and back!

The worst thing out of all of it is that my kids have to fight. I didn't want that, I still don't. But the legend says The True Alpha's family will fight, that they are the most powerful family and all that shit. It's so annoying, all these damn legends. We can't even say if they'll come true or not, they're like bed time stories.

It's all so complicated. So many wolves, so many vampires and I can't protect them all… This is just horrible! But they are all so willing to fight, so ready. Damn them! Damn her!

I should've fought the friendship thing harder with Ed; I should've made him see that being just friends was a good thing. I don't regret making it more, but still. I still wonder though… How could I have not seen that she didn't like this? I remember all that stuff she said the day I told her I imprinted on Ed, the way she'd reacted, the things she'd said…

I should've known better. She isn't helpless, she's strong. I should've known.

It seems so long ago that I imprinted on Ed. It's hardly been two years and it feels like it's been forever. So much has happened, so much has changed.

How could I have not known I'd be different though? I should've seen it as soon as I imprinted on Ed in my wolf form. Nobody else has ever done that… My wolf picked him too.

He's amazing. He can take all of my shit. Even when I was trying to push him away he wouldn't leave. I'm grateful for that, grateful that he didn't give up on me when I was giving up on myself. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me.

I love him so much. Losing him is not an option. I know that she isn't after him, but I don't know what the newborns will do. I wish I could see that future sometimes, and then maybe I'd be more relaxed. I wouldn't be so nervous, I wouldn't be so scared.

There's only a month left, that's all we have. One lousy, measly month. I don't want this month to end. I want it to go on and on, but it'll end and when it does… So the war begins… So the war begins…

jjjjjjjjjjjjj

"Jacob?" Jacob looked up, being pulled out his musings. Everyone could tell that it was hard on him, that he was trying to deal with it on his own but it wasn't working.

"Hi Siobhan," Jacob replied, smiling slightly. Siobhan sat down on the couch besides Jake. She had taken an instant liking to Jacob but wasn't even that sure why.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… I'll be fine."

"Come on, talk to me." Jacob sighed.

"I'm scared Sio, what if someone gets killed out there. I'll feel like I didn't do enough to help them. It's like… there's many people and I can't protect them all, I don't know what's gonna happen. It's hard… not knowing how it's all going to end, if we're gonna survive this thing. I just… I wish I knew what happen." Siobhan nodded.

"You know what I think is going to happen?" Jacob looked at her. "I think that we'll do fine. A few scratches here and there, but we'll all be fine, even Seth and the kids."

"I wish I could believe that Sio, I really do."

"Believe in yourself Jacob. I know you are going to try your best to protect everyone. You're powerful Jacob; that on its own is a gift, use it." Jacob nodded.

"Sure Sio, I'll try."

"We'll be fine, I promise."

"What if someone does die?"

"Nobody is going to die. Being led by you, we won't fail. Okay?"

"Okay." Siobhan smiled.

"Good."

"I have to get the packs ready to patrol, I'll see you later?"

"Sure." Jacob got up and was about to leave when Esme rushed to him.

"Jacob dear," she said.

"Yeah Es?"

"I'm making dinner now, where are you headed?" Esme had really taken on the motherly position, making sure everyone ate and slept comfortably. Though it was sometimes annoying, everyone was grateful for the woman and her motherly nature.

"We're just going to go patrolling for about an hour. With more people we cover more ground." Esme nodded.

"Alright, send someone to come tell me as soon as you get back to I can give everyone their food."

"Okay. Later Es."

"Bye love, have fun." Esme kissed Jacob's forehead then rushed into the kitchen to start making the food. Jacob went outside and into the wood. He got undressed, tied his jeans around his ankle. Alice been serious and had gotten them all 'decent' (decent being designer) jeans to wear everyday instead of the cut-offs. There had been complains but Alice wouldn't have it, so in the end they'd just gone with whatever it was she wanted.

Jacob sighed deeply then phased quickly. He let out a deep powerful howl that got all the wolves attention. The wolves heard The Alpha Howl and they all quickly joined their Alpha.

"_**We're only doing this for an hour then when we have the all clear we all head back to the house for dinner,"**_ Jacob said.

_**Ay, ay,**_ the packs responded. They all moved out, checking out their spots. Everything seemed fine.

"_**All clear, let's head to the house,"**_ Jacob said, an hour later.

_**Ay, ay!**_ They all ran back to the Cullen house, phased and got dressed quickly then Jacob went and told Esme that they were back.

"Thank you Jacob," Esme said, smiling.

"Ain't no thang. I'm headed to the house now. I'll see you later Es."

"Bye love." Jacob left the house and ran all the way to his own house. He walked into a very abnormally quiet house. He didn't like how quiet it was.

"Ed?" Jacob called, walking up the stairs. "Edward where are you?" Jacob heard shuffling in his and Edward's room. Jacob opened the door slowly but he was pushed shut.

"Stay out," Edward called. He didn't sound too normal.

"Why?"

"Just… just give me a second okay?" It sounded like… Was Edward crying? This was it. Edward had been acting weird for a week, every time Jacob tried to hold Edward, he'd either curl up or flinch away; it was all so strange.

"Ed? Ed, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Jake, just… just hold on." Jacob tried to open the door again but it was pushed closed. "Stop it!"

"Ed, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Ed, please. I'm begging you, talk to me." Edward let out a sigh.

"Jake…" Edward whispered.

"Yeah Ed?"

"Jake… I think…"

"You think what Ed? Come on, talk to me."

"I'm still going to be at The Fight Jacob. I'm not letting you fight alone."

"I know Ed."

"Even after this okay?"

"Ed-."

"Promise that you won't try and make me not fight after this."

"Ed-."

"Promise!" Jacob sighed.

"Fine… I promise."

"Give me your word Jacob, your… your Alpha word?" Jacob was reluctant.

"Fine, I give you my Alpha word."

"Okay… just… I'm going to fight after this."

"What Ed? After what?" Edward opened the door.

"I'm pregnant."

**FIN!**

No, I HONESTLY didn't do that on purpose… I couldn't go on; I didn't know what I was writing anymore. I gotta go rest my head before it explodes. Love you all and thank you for all the reviews, favourites and alerts, you guys are awesome!

Please forgive me if the last few chapters have been crap, it's like; I keep hitting these full stops at random intervals so yeah…

213 reviews… you guys are just all amazing =) thank you a million times over. **MwahzZ**

I'm excited though. There only a month left before The Great Fight and Edward's pregnant… I don't even know what's gonna happen next, my critters haven't whispered to me yet LOL!

Anywho…

**Next chapter:**

**Jacob's respond to Edward's news…**

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	41. New Complications

**A/N:** Okay, maybe my heads a little clearer now… I hope this is better than the last few. OMG! Well um… I don't know hey. It's almost coming to an end! But I don't know, should I end it after the war or what? *thinking face*. You tell me. But another thing is that I don't want it to go on till you guys get annoyed by it… Oh, and I need ideas for the next chapter… =)

**NOTE:** This picks up right where the last chapter ended

"_**Jacob's thoughts"**_

'_**First thoughts'**_

_**Others thoughts**_

.,.,.,.,., flash back begin and end

**Disclaimer: **Nope

**Then They Fell In Love: New Complication(s)**

"What?" Jacob could not believe what he'd just heard. Did Edward just say…?

"I'm pregnant Jake," Edward whispered looking down.

"Pregnant? But… but how?"

"Remember when we went camping a couple of months ago and we decided… you know… why not? Well um… I spoke to Carlisle last week and…"

"You… you're two months pregnant? And you didn't even tell me? You… Ed!"

"I couldn't tell you Jake, you have so much to stress about."

"You… you think this isn't important Ed? You're fucken pregnant. Do you think that's not important enough for me to be told? Fucken hell Ed! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Jake-."

"NO! You… how could you not tell me Ed?"

"Because I knew you'd react like this!" Edward was shouting too.

"Obviously I'll react like this. We have less than a month Ed! She's coming and we don't know what's going to happen! You… I can't believe you."

"Jake-."

"Don't Ed! Just don't."

"Jacob, please just-."

"I don't want to hear your stupid excuses. I can't believe you Ed."

"I-."

"You're… just forget it!" Jacob didn't wait for anything else to be said; he just stormed out the house. He didn't even bother to take off his pants; he just phased then started running to no particular destination.

'_**Calm down Jacob,'**_ Moon said.

"_**How can you tell me to calm down?"**_ Jacob growled dangerously._** "He… he didn't tell me! He's two months pregnant; the Rogue will be here in less than a month and… and well… FUCK!"**_

'_**Calm down Jacob,"**_ Mariana tried. Jacob let out another growl.

"_**Why wouldn't he tell me? Why did he keep it from me? He's known for a damn week! Why wouldn't he tell me? Then he makes me promise that I'll allow him to fight, he knew, he knew! He made me promise because he knew… FUCK!"**_

'_**He knew this is how you would react Jacob. Calm down.'**_ Again Jacob growled.

"_**He made me promise to allow…"**_ Another growl was let out. Someone phased.

_**Jacob?**_ It was Sam.

"_**What Sam?"**_

_**Where are you kid?**_

"_**Not far enough. What do you want?"**_

_**What happened?**_

"_**What do you mean what happened?"**_

_**What happened Jacob?**_

"_**Fuck if I know."**_

_**Where are you?**_

"_**Why?"**_

_**Cullen's freaking out. He's crying his eyes out here Jake; he's begging the Doctor to kill the baby.**_

"_**WHAT?"**_

_**He's afraid he's going to lose you because of this Jake. He's scared.**_

"_**Well… Fuck! What the hell am I supposed to do Sam? He didn't even tell me he was pregnant. He made me fucken promise I would let him fight."**_

_**It doesn't matter that he didn't tell you Jake. He's your imprint, you're supposed to make him happy, not make him want to kill his own child… your child.**_

"_**So what? Am I not allowed to be angry that he kept this from me? Am I just supposed to smile and act like he's not only going to be risking his life, but also our child's life? Am I supposed to be happy about that? Am I not supposed to be angry?"**_

_**You are justified to be angry but Jake but-**_ Someone else phased.

_**Jake!**_ It was Seth. He sounded like he'd been crying. _**Jake you gotta come back.**_ Images filled Jacob's head.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Edward was shaking, tears streaming down his face. He had a knife in his hand and there was blood on it and on his shirt.

"Edward, please," Esme pleaded. "Please put the knife down."

"He doesn't want it," Edward wept. "He doesn't want it! We have to get rid of it."

"That's not true Eddie," Alice tried. "He loves you."

"He doesn't want it! You didn't see his face, you didn't see…"

"Please Eddie, don't do this."

"He… he hates me. He doesn't want it. You don't understand; he doesn't want it." Edward started digging his stomach with the knife.

"Edward, please," Carlisle said.

"You wouldn't help me, I'll do it myself. I'll get rid of it myself. I can't have him hate me."

"Edward, Edward, please."

"He doesn't want it. He doesn't want it!" Edward continued to dig the knife into his lower belly.

.,.,.,.,.,.

_**Jake, you gotta go stop him,**_ Seth pleaded with a tear-filled voice. _**He's hurting himself.**_

"_**Shit! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!" **_Jacob ran as fast as he could to the main house. Sam was waiting for him with a pair of shorts.

"Edward, please," Jacob heard Alice shouting. He ran into the house. Edward was kneeling on the ground, still digging the knife into his belly.

"Ed!" Jacob said rushing towards Edward. "Stop!" Jacob grabbed Edward's hands. "Don't."

"J-Jake?" Jacob took the knife away.

"I do love you Ed, and our child."

"You're… you're not angry at me?"

"Never Ed. I love you." Edward collapsed into Jacob's arms and wept.

"I'm sorry Jake."

"Shhh Ed… it's okay. _I'm_ sorry; I shouldn't've acted like that. I should've let you explain. I'm sorry. Come on, let's get you home." Jacob picked Edward up gently and carried him out the house and to their house. He walked up the stairs and all the way to their room. He pulled the covers from the bed and got in with Edward then pulled the covers up, holding Edward close. "I love you Ed. I would never, ever hate you or any of our children."

"I know Jake. I… I was being stupid. I'm sorry."

"Sleep now Ed. We've had a tough night."

"Okay."

"I love you Ed."

"I love you too Jake." Edward snuggled closer to Jacob then soon fell into a deep sleep.

'_**Jacob?' **_Moon said.

"_**What?"**_

'_**What are you going to do about Edward?'**_

"_**I don't know Moon. I can't make him not fight. I promised I wouldn't."**_

'_**If he's pregnant he'll be at a disadvantage. He'll lose his gifts.'**_

"_**The last time he only lost them when he was more visibly pregnant."**_

'_**But we can't rely on that,' **_Mariana said._** 'He's pregnancies seem to change.'**_

"_**I know… This is all so hard."**_

'_**You will be fine Jacob, have faith.'**_

"_**Yeah… after what happened today, how will I know that they'll be fine?"**_

'_**Be there for him whatever happens Jacob. He will need you just like you needed him.'**_

"_**I know."**_

'_**Get some rest Jacob,'**_ Moon said. _**'Things will look better in the morning.'**_

"_**Sure, sure."**_ Jacob sighed then slowly started drifting off to sleep. _**"Love you undead…"**_

**FIN!**

So yeah… um… *crickets*

Anywho…

**Next chapter:**

**Well… I'm not sure…**

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	42. Let The Training Begin

**A/N:** *insert Alice's squeal here* thank you all for the awesome reviews, I'm so happy! Okay, so this chapter's for AppleOfEdwardsEye; Rat3000; Grizzo (…gr…); bellesammileigh and Mychael. You guys are awesome and your reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you to everyone else who's reviewed this story. All your reviews are amazing, you're all amazing. Love you all! *insert wolf grin here*

**NOTE:** _**"Jacob's thoughts"**_

'_**Edward's thoughts'**_

_**Others thoughts**_

ooooo time pass

**Disclaimer: **Nope

**Then They Fell In Love: Let the Training Begin**

When Jacob finally came out of his slumber he found that the bed was empty. He looked around the room and found that Edward was nowhere to be found. Jacob frowned and got out of bed. He heard sounds coming from the bathroom and he sighed and went over. He pushed the door open and found Edward standing in the middle of the bathroom looking down at his stomach thoughtfully.

"Ed…" Jacob said quietly when Edward didn't look up. "Edward, what's wrong?" Jacob stepped closer to his imprint, afraid that something was wrong.

"Give me your hand Jake," Edward said, still looking at his stomach. Jacob walked to Edward till he was standing right in front of him. He gave Edward his hand. Edward took it and placed it on his lower belly. Jacob felt something move. He smiled and looked at Edward who was also smiling. "Baby's been doing that for the last three hours." Jacob knelt down in front of Edward, his hands still on Edward's stomach.

"Hey baby," he said, smiling up at Edward. "It's your papa, Jake, here. I know that things weren't great yesterday both daddy and I are just scared, so much is going on right now. I do love you baby, don't doubt that, it's just… I don't know, I'm scared that you and daddy will get hurt and I won't be able to see you. If you can, please look after daddy, I don't know what gift you have, but please protect him, I know he'll protect you too; I'll protect both of you. I'm sorry about the way I acted yesterday; I hope that you and daddy can forgive me. I love you, both of you and I can't wait to meet you." Jacob kissed Edward's belly then stood up and kissed Edward.

"We love you too," Edward whispered. Jacob smiled and pulled Edward closer.

"I'm really sorry about how I acted Ed; I know I should've-."

"It's okay pup, I understand your concerns; it's okay. Really." Jacob looked at Edward. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too. More than anything in this world." Edward kissed Jacob gently then sighed. "Hey Ed…"

"Yes Jacob?"

"Since you're already pregnant, this means we can have a little fun without worrying about it happening right?" Edward rolled his eyes.

"Oh please Jacob, don't start with me." Jacob chuckled.

"But really, I'm right, right?"

"Whatever. Come on. We're going to the main house. Jasper said something about training."

"Awe come on Ed, don't be like that."

"Let's go Jacob… Now!" Jacob pouted. "Don't start with me dog." Jacob chuckled.

"Mm… how nice you are. What are you, hormonal?"

"Fuck you Jacob!" Jacob faked a shocked gasp.

"You swore Cullen, unbelievable. You should wash that potty mouth with soap."

"Oh whatever Black! Come on, let's go. The others are probably waiting for us."

"Where're the little ones?"

"Already gone. Alice came for them last night."

"Yeah… Well um… let's go." Jacob took Edward's hand and led them out to the Cullen home.

ooooo

"Top of the morning," Siobhan called as Jacob and Edward entered the house. Jacob was met by the delicious smell of bacon, eggs and toast.

"Man it smells good in here," Jacob, breathing deeply. "Morning Sio," he said, smiling at her.

"How are you two this morning?"

"We're good thanks."

"That's excellent."

"I'm going to go grabbed something to eat."

"You better go fast; those wolves of yours sure can pack in a brunch." Jacob chuckled. He kissed Edward quickly then rushed to the kitchen and he too started attacking the food around the kitchen. "How is he?" Siobhan asked Edward.

"He's… he's scared. He doesn't know what to do about anything. He's got so much responsibility and he's only just a kid. He can't deal with all of this alone. I'm there for him, so is the pack, and I know you guys, but he still feels like he's alone." Siobhan nodded.

"Understandable. But he's actually handling this better than anyone thought. When you guys called us to ask for our help I was actually surprised to hear who you were working with. But I believe that he's really got things handled, even if he can't see it. And his impulsive nature is only caused by his age, he is really young, not even me, at this age, could handle something this big." Edward nodded.

"I know." They were both quiet for a while.

"We've got this." Edward smiled at Siobhan.

"I believe you." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't start with that willing thing again."

"Even Eleazar sees the gift Siobhan, don't ignore it."

"Whatever. Anyway, I'm going to find the others and see when we're leaving for training."

"Okay." Siobhan hugged Edward then went outside to find the others. Jacob joined Edward once more, smiling at him brightly. "Had fun?"

"That food was awesome!" Jacob declared. "Even though those damn dogs almost finished it. Maybe I should make an Alpha Order where the Alpha gets first choice." Edward laughed.

"I don't think they'd like that love."

"Eh, no matter… Anyway… let's go. Everyone's already leaving for the clearing."

"Where are my babies?"

"They already left with Rosalie and Alice."

"Oh…" Jacob rolled his eyes but kissed Jacob.

"Come on MacPout, let's go." Jacob took Edward's hand and led him out. "Wanna ride?"

"Excuse me?"

"Ed… I'm not talking sex here. Jeepers, what is wrong with you? Hormones?" Jacob rolled his eyes then pulled off his cut-offs, tying them to his ankle then phasing. _**"Hop on undead."**_ Edward smirked at Jacob who was crouched low. Edward got on, running his hands through Jacob's soft fur then gripping gently.

"Don't drop me Jacob." Jacob laughed, which came up as a yelp from his wolf mouth.

"_**Ready undead?"**_

"Umm… alright… go ahead."

"_**Hold on Ed, don't want you to drop."**_ Edward rolled his eyes, but his arms around Jacob's neck and leaned forward, laying his head on Jacob's back, sniffing deeply; enjoying the smell of his mate.

"Okay, go." Jacob nodded then ran off, to join the others at the clearing.

ooooo

When the boys reached the clearing everyone was already there. Each of the many covens and packs were huddled together in their groups, talking and laughing. When they all saw the pair making their way into the clearing they stepped closer.

"Nice ride," Emmett boomed making everyone laugh. Edward flipped Emmett off which made Emmett laugh harder. "Jacob, you're a bad influence on my dear brother, you know that." Jacob rolled his large wolf eyes.

"Anyway…" Edward said, getting off Jacob. "We were here to train…"

"Right…" Jasper drawled, stepping into the middle of the lopsided circle. "Since my family has dealt with newborns before, we know what to expect. Newborns are strong; their strength comes from their own blood that is still in their system. They are strongest in the first year of their lives, especially the first six months. We have an advantage. The Rogue has already wasted the first six months so the newborns won't be as strong. But never underestimate a newborn, they are dangerous and are driven by bloodlust.

"The most important thing you need to remember during the fight is never let them get their arms around you because they will hurt you. We aren't at an advantage about their knowledge of werewolves, the Rogue knows of the wolves' existence and she probably has warned them about it.

"From what we gather, the Rogue has recruited people from all over the world. Like Victoria before her, she has used Riley as her Commander. Riley is only working for her for one reason, to get rid of Edward for he can get to Jacob, like the Rogue who is planning on getting rid of Jacob to get to Edward.

"Edward and Jacob must be protected at all times. Never lose sight of them. I'm pretty sure the Rogue will try and steer Jacob away so she can get rid of him without interference. So I repeat, do not lose sight of Edward or Jacob.

"We don't know how many people the Rogue is bringing but I'm certain that we can take them if we all work together as a team. Vampires and Wolves are very different, but I know that we can work together, my family has done it before and we survived. We can do it again." Everyone nodded. "I'm going to split everyone into twos. A vampire will be paired with a wolf so the wolves can sort of have an idea on what to expect.

"We don't know how many of the Rogue's newborns have gifts, but for now we will just practise without the use of gifts." Everyone nodded once more then Jasper got to work in splitting the people to pairs, since there were more wolves then vamps some of the vamps would be paired with two wolves instead of one. "Everyone start training."

Everyone spread out and they all started their training, moving about, ducking, dodging and some – Emmett and Paul who'd been paired together – goofing off and being pain in the asses!

Edward and Jacob were standing at the side-lines, watching everyone train. Edward was looking around frantically trying to find his little ones. Jacob head-butted him gently and Edward looked down.

"_**Relax undead, I can feel them, they're playing with us."**_ Edward sighed.

'_**I can't hear them.'**_

"_**They don't want you to hear them."**_

'_**But you can hear them Jake, how come I can't?'**_

"_**Coz I'm helping."**_

"Jake!" Jacob chuckled.

"_**What? Can't a man have a little fun with his kids?"**_

'_**I'd barely call you a man.'**_

"_**Oh whatever, Ed."**_ Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Daddy!" three little voices squealed all of a sudden, appearing in front of Edward form nowhere.

"Holy shi…zniz…" Edward said. Jacob rolled his eyes once more.

"Hi daddy," Lilly said, smiling brightly at her daddy.

"Hi love. Come give daddy a hug." All three kids stepped closer and hugged their father. Lilly was the first to pull away.

"Daddy, why is your stomach going 'gggggg'?" she asked, big brown eyes looking up at Edward.

"It's the babies stupid," Leighton said, rolling his eyes.

"Babies?" Jacob asked. At some point during the hug he'd phased back to his human form and put on his cut-offs. "What do you mean babies Leighton?" Leighton and Luka rolled their eyes at Jacob. "Don't roll your eyes at me, what do you mean 'babies'?"

"Nothing papa," Leighton said, sighing.

"Nothing?"

"Yes, nothing."

"You know… you're way too smart for your own good." Leighton smirked at his papa.

"Sure, sure."

"Unclejasper said we should train too," Luka said, looking at his younger siblings, he was the unofficial leader. "Come, let's get going, we have a lot to do." The twins nodded.

"Bye, daddy, bye, papa," the three kids said, waving to their fathers before rushing off to the other side of the clearing and start training.

"He said babies," Jacob muttered. Edward supressed a laugh.

"You don't look too good love," Edward taunted. "Do you need to sit down?"

"Carry on making fun of me Ed; I'm not the one who's going to look like a whale in a few months." Jacob smirked when he heard Edward gasp. "Mmhmm… Just carry on." Edward glared at Jacob as the wolf walked away to join his kids.

"Ass," Edward muttered before following Jacob and the kids.

ooooo

After training was done everyone went back to the main house. Esmé, with the help of Emily made dinner for the wolves.

"I feel like I'm feeding the nation," Esmé complained as she stirred her fourth batch of stir-fry. Emily laughed.

"I know what you mean," she said, chopping some onions. "But it's actually sort of cool to do this. I feel like I'm needed."

"Oh, but you are needed Emily. You're like the wolf mother."

"No… that's Edward…" Edward walked in just then. "Speak of the devil."

"I am no wolf mother Emily," he said, picking up a few tomatoes, a chopping board and a knife and proceeding to chopping the tomatoes.

"Mmhmm… is that so leech boy?"

"Yes."

"Then why'd you come here to help us make dinner?" Edward stopped chopping.

"I have no idea." Emily laughed.

"You are the Wolf Mother, first 'wife' of The True Alpha. You're like the leader of the women who are married to the wolves."

"Really?"

"Yep. I used to be leader of the 'women' in the pack, but obviously the only people I had were Claire, who's two, and Kim who's… well Kim."

"I'm not a woman though."

"No, you aren't, but you are the bearer of The True Alpha's children, to the Firsts, you're the wife."

"Hmm!" Emily and Esmé laughed. "Anyway…"

"Can I make a confession?"

"Of course Emily."

"You know when we found out that Jacob imprinted on you I was a little sceptical."

"Oh?" It was surprising; Emily seemed like the Esmé type, the type that just accepted.

"We all were. We all wondered how the hell Jacob was going to make a stronger generation with another guy as an imprint, especially if that guy is a cold one." Edward nodded. "But look now, you and Jacob are making babies with vampire gifts. If that isn't a stronger generation I don't know what is." Edward chuckled. "It's weird though you know. It's like with me, all I have to worry about with Junior is if or when he's going to be a wolf, but you… well you have to worry about a lot of things when it comes to your kids."

"I know."

"But you'll be fine. You and Jake actually have this handled. I know it's harder for Jacob at the moment, but he'll relax once this war is over." Edward nodded. "You're a great guy and I'm glad Jacob has you as an imprint."

"I'm glad he has Jacob as a mate," Esmé said, smiling at Edward. "Jacob is wonderful."

"He is," Edward agreed. "He's just amazing." Emily smiled.

"You both are. You'd think with all this pressure you two would break apart or something, but I feel like all of this makes your bond just that much stronger. It's really something else." Edward smiled.

"Yeah… it is." Jacob walked into the kitchen then and looked at the two women and Edward.

"What're you doing here undead?" he asked, going to the fridge and grabbing six juice boxes.

"I'm helping. Where are you taking those?"

"The little one."

"How many little ones are there?"

"Um… there's Luka, Lilly, Leighton, Junior, Claire… and me." Edward rolled his eyes.

"You are not a 'little one' Jacob."

"Yeah I am."

"No you aren't Jacob. Leave the last juice box in the fridge; we can save it for later. One of them is bound to get thirsty at some point."

"Why?" Jacob whined, giving Edward a pout. Edward sighed and rolled his eyes while Emily and Esmé giggled.

"Just go. Go before I throw this knife at you." Jacob smiled smugly.

"Later undead."

"Hmm!"

"Oh and by the way… you make a really sexy wife." Edward grabbed a tomato and threw it at Jacob who ducked and ran out the kitchen laughing. Emily and Esmé laughed.

"It's not funny!"

"Of course not love," Esmé said. "Let's just get this done, the wolves are probably starving."

"Let them starve! No, let Jake starve!" Emily giggled again.

"Aw he was only joking Edward," she said. "Forgive him? For my sake?" Edward huffed.

"Whatever!" The women laughed and all three of them continued to cook, talking about random nothings till the food was done being prepared.

"Thanks for all the help Wolf Mother," Esmé said to Edward. Edward narrowed his eyes but said nothing. He huffed and got off the chair and walked out to find Jacob.

After a few minutes of looking for the wolf Edward found his mate outside with the little ones. He was in his wolf form and he was giving them all a ride, which the kids were enjoying very much because they were laughing and squealing excitedly.

"_**Hey undead, check me, I'm the transporter."**_ Edward rolled his eyes.

"Honestly Jacob?" Edward asked. "The transporter?"

"_**Oh yeah… Can't you see my good looks and natural charm?"**_

"Oh… that's what that horrendous behaviour is."

"_**Oh whatever undead. You know you want me."**_

"Of course I do Jacob."

"_**Just carry on with that sarcasm; I won't help you in your hour of need."**_

'_**Shut up!'**_ Jacob let out a yelp that was supposed to be a laugh.

"_**How do you like me now?"**_

"I never did!" Edward sat down on the steps at the porch in the backyard and watched Jacob playing with the kids.

Edward couldn't help but smile at how good Jacob was with the little ones. Even when Junior got hurt, he was able to handle it easily and within a few minutes had gotten the kids to laugh so hard they couldn't even stand.

Jacob was a natural with kids… maybe it was because he was one too, but maybe it was just natural. Either way, Edward knew that he had nothing to worry about when it came to the kids, Jacob would be there every step of the way.

Edward subconsciously touched his baby bump and rubbed it. He wondered if he really was pregnant with more than one baby; that would be something else. But he knew they could deal whatever life threw their way they would deal with it together.

"Hey undead," Jacob called, pulling Edward out of his musing.

"Yes?"

"You okay?" Edward smiled.

"I'm fine pup." Jacob smiled back and nodded.

"Okay… Hey, could you be ref for the game, I think Luka's cheating."

"I am not!" Luka protested. "Papa, the ball was moved by the wind!"

"No it wasn't!"

"It was papa! I didn't touch it." Jacob looked at Luka with an mmhmm face.

"You don't need to touch things to make them move small fry, stop trying to act smart." Luka laughed.

"I swear I didn't move it though. Swear."

"No matter how much you swear I don't believe you. I know you moved that ball." Luka rolled his eyes. "Don't you roll those greens at me boy, I am your papa." Luka giggled.

"Sure, sure papa." Emily came out.

"Hey, Barney and Friends," she called. "Come inside, dinners ready." Jacob looked at her.

"I am way hotter than Barney could ever be," Jacob said.

"Of course Jacob, yes." Edward rolled his eyes at Jacob who stuck his tongue out at him.

"Come on guys, let's go get nourished. Wouldn't want anyone to starve to death." Jacob gave Edward an mmhmm face. Edward rolled his eyes again. He got up from his spot.

"Come on guys, let's go." The five kids followed Emily into the house. Jacob walked to Edward who got up from his spot and stretched. Jacob wrapped his arms around Edward's middle and placed his head on the crook of Edward's should, breathing in deeply, letting his imprints scent fill him.

"Hey Granma," Jacob muttered, kissing Edward's neck gently.

"Funny Barney," Edward muttered back.

"At least Barney brings joy to the kids."

"Granma's bring presents."

"Granma's are old and they smell funny."

"Oh please Jacob." Though the boys were arguing there wasn't much fire to the argument, they were just goofing off really, passing time.

"I still love you though, even if you are a smelly old Granma." Edward chuckled.

"I love you too puppy." Jacob chuckled and pulled Edward closer, breathing his scent in deeply once more.

"You smell good."

"You smell good too." Jacob chuckled. He pulled Edward closer, planting a soft kiss on Edward's neck.

"Wanna go home?"

"You haven't eaten yet."

"I know. I'll eat when we get home."

"But you like Esmé's food." Jacob shrugged.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does to me Jake. Come on. We'll get you something to eat then we'll go home."

"Okay then, let's go babe." They walked into the house and went to the kitchen. They got Jake something for later then walked out.

"Hey guys," Alice said excitedly, meeting them at the front door.

"Hey Pixie," Jacob replied. "What's up?"

"How're you guys doing?"

"Great thanks."

"Cool." She saw the picnic basket Jacob was carrying.

"Where are you guys going?"

"We just came to get Jacob something to eat then heading home," Edward said.

"Oh. Why are you going home? We were going to play charades now."

"Maybe tomorrow Pixie," Jacob said. "We just want go home for a bit." Alice understood. She didn't like that they were leaving, but she understood. They needed time alone.

"Fine. Should we keep the kids?"

"Yeah… that'll be cool. And aren't Claire and Junior staying here too?"

"Yep."

"Cool. So they'll stay here tonight."

"Okay. Well, bye, then."

"Later Pixie." Alice hugged both boys then rushed inside while Jacob and Edward made their way home.

ooooo

When they got home the first thing Jacob did was heat up his dinner and eat. Edward sat with him for a while but then disappeared, leaving Jacob to his dinner. When Jacob was done he put the dishes in the dishwasher then went upstairs to find Edward.

"Hey Ed," Jacob called.

"I'm in Luka's room," Edward called back. Jacob went up to Luka's room and found clothes all over the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm… I'm not sure really. It's just boredom."

"Why didn't you come sit with me?"

"I didn't think about it." Jacob sighed and walked over to Edward. He sat down beside Edward and started helping with folding the clothes. "You're folding it wrong."

"Sorry. Are you okay?" Edward nodded.

"You?"

"I'll be fine." Edward looked at Jacob for a few seconds; he could feel his mate's emotions as well as he could hear people's thoughts.

"You're freaking out?" he stated then began folding again.

"We only have about three weeks. She's too quiet. I thought she'd send people to start attacking and stuff." Edward shrugged. He was going to play along but deep down he knew that Jacob was also freaking out about Edward's safety.

"Maybe she's waiting to just attack, no warning. She has been blocking her mind right?"

"Yeah… I guess." Edward stopped folding and looked at Jacob.

"Relax love."

"I can't. We're running out of time."

"I know it's soon love, but you have to relax." Edward kissed Jacob gently.

"I'm-."

"Freaking out. You're hiding it, but I can tell Jacob, I can feel it." Jacob sighed.

"Yeah… But-."

"But nothing. Relax Jake." Edward started kissing Jacob's face, from his forehead all the way to his chin. "I know it's stressful for you. We're all freaking out but we're all trying to stay as calm as possible. She doesn't know that we've got more people to help, she'll probably be outnumbered."

"Yeah… probably. But…"

"But nothing. Jacob, I believe in you. I know that you're going to do something amazing out there, that you will save all our lives."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"What about the kids?"

"They'll be fine. Have faith Jake." Jacob sighed.

"Sure, sure… faith…" Edward smiled.

"Come on." Edward stood up and held out his hand. Jacob took it and Edward pulled him up. He led Jacob to their room. Edward let go of Jacob's hand and turned, smiling at him. He stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Jacob's neck, pulling himself closer to the taller boy. "Make love to me," he whispered in Jacob's ear, licking the lobe. Jacob shivered.

Jacob picked Edward up, wrapping the vampire's legs around his waist, kissing him passionately as he walked them to the bed. They continued to kiss as Jacob lay Edward down gently. They shimmied upwards so they were comfortably on the bed.

As the boys continued to kiss Jacob ripped Edward's shirt, growling deeply, making Edward whimper. Jacob smiled. They pulled away so Jacob could breathe. Edward saw the purple glow in Jacob's eyes.

"Hey," Jacob said; a sensual/evil grin on his face.

"Hi," Edward whispered. He had to admit to himself that Jacob like this was a real turn on. Jacob looked so… so dominating. It was so delicious to see.

Jacob bent down and kissed his imprint gently. Edward kissed back enthusiastically, pulling Jacob closer to his body, groaning into the kiss. Jacob slowly kissed Edward's jaw then moved down to his neck, nipping it here and there, making Edward buck up. Again Jacob let out a growl. This one going right through Edward, making him shiver in excitement. It was so… so possessive, so incredibly sexy.

"Take me Jake… Please…" Jacob grinned, biting gently on Edward's neck, making he vamp whimper with need. "Please Jake…" Jacob pulled away then he ripped his and Edward's pants off, growling once again. He kissed down Edward's body, licking and sucking on Edward's nipples then continuing to move downward. He got to Edward's bump and he kissed it a few times. He kissed back up; then stopped.

"I love you," he whispered sensually.

"I love you too." Jacob smiled, grabbing the lube from the drawer and coating his fingers with it. He stretched Edward, doing it as slowly and as gently as possible, all the while kissing Edward zealously and grinding onto his vamp's leg.

When Edward was stretched enough Jacob got the lube again and coated his girth. He put his hands on each side of Edward's head, making sure that he wasn't squishing Edward's belly. He bent down and kissed Edward hungrily as he pushed into his vamp.

Edward gasped into the kiss, his back arching and his eyes rolling back. He wanted to feel all of Jacob so he once more wrapped his arms and legs around his wolf and pulled Jacob closer to him, groaning deliciously as Jacob thrust into him gently and erotically.

Not once did Jacob pick up his pace or slow it down, he just moved in and out of Edward as slowly as he liked, kissing his imprint ravenously, planting smaller kisses to the vampire when he needed to breathe.

A few maddeningly slow thrusts later Edward – gripping Jacob's biceps as hard as possible – found release, sinking his teeth deep into Jacob's neck. Jacob gasped, his eyes rolling back as he too found releasing, spilling deep inside his love, he too, sinking his teeth into his love's neck. They licked each other's wounds closed then kissed, tasking their own blood on the others tongues, but not minding it one bit. Jacob finally pulled away from Edward and he smiled at his imprint.

"I love you." Edward smiled up at Jacob.

"I know. And I love you too." They kissed once more before Jacob pulled away. He disappeared to the bathroom and came back with towel. He wiped both of them clean then threw the towel on the ground and got into bed beside his imprint. He wrapped his arms around Edward's lithe body and Edward snuggled closer, sighing and putting his own arms around Jacob.

"Love you undead." Edward chuckled.

"I know. You keep repeating it."

"I know. I just want you to know. To be sure that you know that you are my everything." Edward smiled shyly.

"Well you're my everything too, the reason for my existence." Jacob smiled.

"I'm glad to hear it babe." They kissed gently.

"Are you going to say it again?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes."

"I love you, Nayeli, estoy enamorado de ti*." Edward laughed at the last one.

"I didn't know you speak Spanish."

"Un poco."

"I'm impressed."

"What can I say, I try." They both chuckled.

"Well Jacob Black, yo también. Estoy enamorado de ti también." Jacob smiled.

"I'm glad." They kissed again then they both sighed contently. "Good night Ed."

"Good night pup… sleep well."

"With you by my side… I will." They snuggled closer to one another and soon Jacob fell asleep and Edward dazed off, enjoying the sound of Jacob's heart beating…

**FIN!**

Whow! I feel like my chapters are getting longer and longer hey? Whow! I hope you liked this chapter. The good-loving was inspired by Beyoncé's song 'Make Love To Me'… I think that's what it's call. So yeah… sexy and slow…

*I'm in love with you in Spanish. I don't speak the language so I'm not sure if that right… hope it is. If not… well pleased do correct me.

**Next Chapter:**

**Finalization for The Great Fight! Whoop! Whoop!**

Anywho…

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	43. Last Days

**A/N:** *creepy grin*

**P.S.:** This probably isn't going to be an awesome chapter, but yeah…

**NOTE:** -?- change to 3rd person POV

[-?-] goes back in time and change 3rd person POV

jjjjjjjjjj change POV

-=-=- (don't know how to explain it… LOL)

ooooo time pass

**Disclaimer:** 'kay… no

**Then They Fell In Love: Last Days**

**Jacob's POV**

Three days! Only three days! That's how long we have left. I feel… claustrophobic, like there isn't enough air for me to breathe. Everyone is working their asses off to prepare and all I can do is freak out. What freaks me out the most is Edward. I'm fricken scared that he'll get hurt during the fight, I think he's already losing his vampirism, I'm pretty sure I saw hints of green in his eyes. What am I going to do if he is losing his vampirism?

Everyone's telling me to have a little faith; that everything is going to be alright, but SHIT! I can't just relax now. Like, I'm literally shaking form nerves. I don't know how to handle this. Like these past few months I was nervous, but now… now I've gone over the scared limit.

I'm trying to stay strong, to stay in control. I have more than a hundred people to look out for out there and I cannot lose my cool. I have to be The True Alpha, whether I'm freaking out or not, I gotta stay strong, for my pack, for the vampires, for my family.

"Papa." I looked up to find my eldest son standing in front of me. He didn't look too good. It seemed like there was a lot going on in his little head, things that he didn't want to share.

"Hey kiddo," I said, smiling at him. He smiled back weakly. He got onto my lap and curled himself into a tight ball. "Luka… kid… what's wrong?" I pushed away Luka's hair from his face and found that he was crying. "Hey kiddo, what's wrong? Come Luke, talk to me." Luka shook his head, wiping away the tears angrily.

"It's nothing papa." An obvious lie.

"Talk to me… or do you want to talk to daddy?" Luka shook his head.

"No. I just wanna be with you papa." I wrapped my arms around my son tightly and kissed the top of his head.

"Okay kiddo. You can sit with me." Luka visibly relaxed because of those words. "You want me to hum our song?"

"Yes please."

"Okay." I began humming our song gently, rocking back and forth gently. About ten minutes later Luka was fast asleep. I looked down at him, wondering what was bothering my son so much. Could it be the upcoming fight? Or was it something else? I didn't want him to worry so much about the fight; I didn't want him to worry about anything.

Edward walked into the living room and found Luka in my lap. He frowned slightly then sighed and sat beside me; stroking Luka's flushed cheek gently.

"Hey," I said, taking Edward's hand. He looked like he too was about to cry. "What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about him Jake," Edward said, looking at me. "He's… he's distant lately. I don't know what to do."

"Maybe it's the fight." Edward shook his head.

"It's something else completely. It's almost like he's scared of something… like he's scared of himself. He… he doesn't even want to play with his brother and sister anymore. It's like… I don't know. He wouldn't even let me touch him. I'm worried Jake." I wrapped an arm around Edward.

"It's going to be okay, it's probably just a phase or something; it'll pass."

"I hope so, coz I can't stand seeing him like this… so vulnerable."

"I know. We'll figure out a way to get the truth out of him." Edward nodded.

"Okay." I smiled at my imprint, and he smiled back, though it wasn't a full smile. We both looked down at our son and sighed. Whatever was going with him couldn't be ignored, but we couldn't do much about it yet. "Are you hungry? I was going to go to the main house and get something for Luka." I shrugged. I didn't really have an appetite.

"Not really, but I guess I could eat something." Edward nodded.

"Yes, I suppose." Edward got up. He helped me up – since Luka was still fast asleep in my arms – and we walked out the house. We strolled to the main house where everyone – well those that could – was enjoying lunch.

-?-

"Hey guys," Alice said, smiling at the pair. She saw the glum looks on their faces and stopped smiling. "What's wrong?"

"Luka," Edward said with a sigh. Alice looked at the little boy in Jacob's arms. She frowned.

"What's wrong with him?"

"We don't know," Jacob said. "He's just been acting strange."

"Oh… hmm… Do you have an idea on what's wrong with him?" the boys shook their heads.

"It could be about the fight, but I don't think so." Alice nodded.

"Well don't worry about Luka too much. I'm sure it's nothing and it'll pass." The boys nodded, but they weren't really convinced. "Come on, everyone's outside." The two boys followed a skipping Alice out to the back yard where everyone was sitting around.

"Hey guys," Rosalie said, smiling at the boys. She too frowned when she saw the looks on their faces. "What's up?"

"They're worried about Luka, he's been acting strange," Alice said.

"Oh… maybe it's coz of the fight?" Alice shrugged.

"Could be." Nothing more was said about that.

"Hey Embry," Jacob called, looking at his best friend who was playing something with Claire. Embry looked up.

"Hey man, what's up?" Embry asked, smiling at his friend. Jacob shrugged.

"Nothing much. Um… who's on patrol now?"

"Mowhawaku and Aldaquiqui."

"Oh… okay. Did Sam make the shifts?" Embry nodded.

"You have enough to stress about so he thought he'd just take care of the shifts for you." Jacob nodded.

"Cool." Jacob sat down on the ground, still holding a sleeping Luka. Claire disappeared, off to find the twins and Junior.

"How is he?" Embry asked, looking at Luka. Jacob shrugged.

"Not sure, he was crying today, didn't wanna say why." Embry nodded.

"Claire and Junior were complaining about how he didn't want to play with them anymore. Even Lilly and Leighton were complaining." Jacob nodded.

"Maybe it's the fight thing that's scaring him."

"Yeah… that's probably it." Jacob let out a sigh. "Anyway… how are things with you and the cold one?"

"They're alright. I mean I'm still freaked about the whole pregnancy thing and fighting, but yeah… I can deal." Embry nodded. "What about you and Claire?"

"We're good too. She called me uncle Embry, which is not cool." Jacob laughed.

"Yeah… it would be strange if she called you that later on."

"I know right, people would think its way weird."

"Imagine you're on a date and she just goes 'I want a soda uncle Embry'!"

"Or, 'I want popcorn Uncle Embry'." They both burst out laughing.

"That would really suck though man. Uncle Embry." They chuckled.

"Dude!" Quil joined the two boys and sat down too.

"What are you two laughing about?" he asked, looking at the two boys.

"Uncle Embry."

"Oh…" Quil started laughing too. "Sad ain't it?"

"Dude."

"I'm sure it's only a phase, she'll get over it soon."

"Yeah… For Embry's sake I hope she does."

"She will get over it," Embry said. "…I hope." They all chuckled.

"Anyway…" Quil stretched. "What's it like being papa Jake?" Jacob shrugged.

"There are good times and bad, 'specially when your kids have weird vamp gifts."

"Dude, you have weird vamp gifts."

"I know that. But I don't count."

"And why not?"

"I just don't. Don't be a smartass Quil." Quil laughed.

"Whatever. So how do you like your vamp gifts?"

"They're okay. I mean, I got them handled."

"Aha… and your kiddies?" Jacob shrugged.

"I think so…" He looked down at Luka. "Well I hope so. I don't know if I can handle the kid's gifts, I hope things stay this simple, with their telekinesis and teleporting."

"But those are some freaky gifts. I mean, you and Cullen have telepathy, and your kids have telekinesis and teleporting. You've probably got some other freaky shit hiding somewhere." Jacob chuckled.

"Yeah…" Embry said. "What if you have like brain freeze or something." They all laughed.

"I could have that couldn't I," Jacob said.

"That would be creepier then Uncle Embry," Quil said.

"That's not funny!" Embry said, frowning at Quil.

"Dude, it so totally is. Uncle Embry. You're such a paedophile. Being in love with a little girl. You should be ashamed."

"Oh screw you Quil." Quil laughed.

"Oh come on man, I'm just messing."

"Well it's not funny asshole."

"It sorta is," Jacob said chuckling.

"I wouldn't laugh."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Coz you imprinted on a 'you know what'." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Aha… and…?"

"Remember how we were all wondering how the hell you two were going to make babies if you're both dudes."

"Yeah… you made fun of me."

"But seriously dude," Quil said. "We had to know man. We were all wondering how the hell you were going to make a stronger generation with a mozzy."

"Your language is offensive." Quil and Embry laughed.

"Aha… he's also a paedophile you know that. How old is he, like a thousand?"

"A hundred and something."

"That's still fucken old. You're only seventeen."

"So? I already look way older than him."

"That's coz he's frozen," Embry said.

"Yeah…"

"Hey Emb," Quil said.

"What Quil?" Embry asked.

"Wasn't Seth the one who asked how Edward was going to have the baby?"

"Oh yeah… he thought Cullen was going to poop it out or something." They both laughed.

"That's not funny, it's actually nasty," Jacob said.

"Dude, Seth said, not us."

"Speaking of Seth, where is he?"

"He's somewhere with Alec."

"They're probably having sex again," Quil said, scrunching up his nose.

"Leah's going to murder Alec."

"Leah's too busy flirting with Adam from the Teke tribe."

"Oh yeah… I heard about those two. You think they imprinted on each other?"

"Can that happen?" They both looked at Jake.

"What am I, the great wolf encyclopaedia?" Jacob asked. "I don't know."

"Well dude, you're the one with the Firsts in your head."

"Yeah… they've been real quiet lately though, maybe they left."

"Couldn't have. They're probably resting for The Great Fight. You know this shit is probably pretty important to them." Jacob nodded.

"Yeah…"

"So anyway mozz-lover… Have you seen your new babies?"

"Don't start with me Quil."

"What, Leighton said it, not me."

"It's probably only one kid."

"You would know."

"What if it's like three," Embry asked.

"We'll keep one then Quil can have the other two."

"Ah hell no," Quil said. "I'm good."

"Mmhmm…"

"What if he like imprints on Lilly or something?" Embry asked.

"I'll ring his neck."

"You'd never!" Quil said.

"Wanna bet?"

"No… shit. Are you crazy? You're like a freaky half-breed type-ah hybrid thing, you can probably turn into a bat too." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"I can turn into a wolf Quil, not a bat."

"You never know with you creepy hybrids. Maybe even the L's can turn to bats." Jacob rolled his eyes again.

"Can you imagine it Emb? Three little batty children?"

"Don't use double meanings on my kids Quil."

"I ain't, I'm just saying it would be freaky if you had kids that could turn to bats."

"That would be fricken creepy," Embry said.

"Yeah…"

"I'm scared of bats."

"Me too…"

"Guys please," Jacob said rolling his eyes. "My kids will not turn into bats."

"You never know. You make a deal with a vamp; you might end up with bats as children."

"You two are psychotic."

"Better than having bats for kids."

"My children aren't going to be bats!"

"Sure… if you say so Jakie. Just don't be surprised when they do turn into bats." Jacob sighed.

"Sure, sure. Who's supposed to be on patrol after this?"

"Relax Jake, that's taken care of. All you gotta worry about is Cullen and your kids."

"Mm… you two spoke to dad?"

"Yeah… he's ayt, says he'll be with Sue and Emily."

"Hmm… I'll have to get one of the packs to stick around the Rez, just to be sure that no strays make their way there." The other two boys nodded.

"Yeah…" they were quiet for a while.

"Dude you stink like Cullen."

"Shut up Quil." Quil chuckled.

"Anyway… Emb, we gotta get going. We're taking care of the next shift."

"Oh yeah…" Embry said. "Thank goodness Jake made that order about not speaking about our sexual experiences."

"Dude! Imagine what Seth and Leah would be thinking about."

"It would be 'Clearwater Midnight Loving Show'." Both boys shuddered.

"Anyway, we gotta get going Jake, we'll catch you later, bat-boy."

"Screw you," Jacob muttered. The other two laughed then got up and went off into the woods with the rest of the pack. Jacob sighed, smiling slightly. Quil and Embry were great… but sometimes they could be assholes, but that's why he loved them, they made him forget, if only for a while.

Jacob looked down at his son who was still fast asleep. His smile grew when he saw that his son was fully relaxed now, he no longer had a troubled look on his face. Jacob kissed his son's head holding him closer.

"I love you Luka…"

[-?-]

Edward was sitting in the kitchen, chopping onions for dinner. He'd accepted his role as the Wolf 'Mother' because really, he couldn't argue about it anyhow; he was who he was who he was. He couldn't deny his role and his place in the pack. First 'wife' to The True Alpha, Wolf 'Mother', these were his roles and he had to accept them… even if they were a little insulting to his manhood, he was a dude after all.

Esmé and Emily chatted as the three of them worked. Although the wolves had just had lunch Esmé figured they'd start with the dinner things so all that would be left would be cooking it. Edward was really quiet as he chopped; Emily and Esmé noticed this, but said nothing. They understood that Edward would probably be worried about the upcoming fight and the fact that his baby bump had grown quiet rapidly (he looked like he was four months along) and he wasn't sure how safe it would be to fight.

"Edward," Esmé said gently. Edward looked up from his chopping.

"Yes?" he replied.

"Are you alright… to fight I mean?" Edward shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm not sure."

"Maybe you should sit it out," Emily said. "Be at the Rez with me." Edward shook his head.

"Can't. I'd lure her to the Rez." It was true.

"Yeah… but you can't really fight either, it might be dangerous for the baby."

"I know Emz. But I have to be there. I just have to. I would sit it out, really, I would, but I have this really strong feeling that I should be there, with Jacob." Emily nodded.

"I know. I feel like that with Sam. I know that if I could I'd be with him, but I can't. I understand." Edward smiled at Emily. It was hard not to love her. She was just so loveable!

"You should really get a check-up," Esmé said.

"We tried last week," Edward said. "The embryotic fluids too thick, only thing Carlisle got were a heartbeat. But we can't be sure if it's one or two or even three kids. The beats were irregular. It was sort of scary, but after listening to it for more than thirty minutes Carlisle figured that it was a normal thing… for this one… or these ones."

"How many do you want?" Emily asked.

"Doesn't matter. So long as their healthy."

"That's good…"

"And Jake?" Esmé asked.

"Jake's a little freaked about the plural, but he also doesn't really mind about the number so much, so long as he knows they're going to be okay." The women nodded. Eleazar walked in then.

"Afternoon ladies, Edward," he said. The women and Edward greeted back.

"What brings you here?" Esmé asked.

"I came to speak to Edward actually."

"Oh?" Edward said.

"Yes… it's about Jacob and Luka."

"Oh… What about them? Is there something wrong?" Eleazar shook his head.

"I'm not quite sure how I'm going to explain this to you Edward."

"Explain what? Is it bad?"

"I'm not sure… It's… Well it's confusing really."

"Oh?"

"You see Edward; I've been paying close attention to Luka these past few weeks."

"Mm…"

"He's very powerful Edward, him and Jacob. They are the most powerful… well the most powerful. It's like, when they're separate they are powerful, yes, but when together… it's immeasurable. They just have this… this immense power when they are together. I can't explain it, but I can see it, it's there and it's the strongest thing I've ever seen." Edward nodded, not quiet sure how to take this information.

"Is it safe… this power of theirs?" Eleazar shrugged.

"I'm not sure Edward. All I'm sure of is that Luka and Jacob together are very powerful."

"This could attract the Volturi," Esmé said.

"I know, and the Volturi are the last people we need right now." Esmé nodded.

"Yes, I know. So what is going to happen?"

"We aren't going to do anything," Edward said. "We just have to concentrate on the fight. I'm pretty sure the Volturi isn't going to make an appearance. You know the Volturi only come if they find something out."

"Yes," Esmé agreed.

"So they won't know about this unless someone tells them," Emily said. Esmé nodded.

"So we don't worry about this Volturi thing until it actually happens okay?" The others nodded.

"Well then I must be gone," Eleazar said. "I have to go find the others that were going hunting." The two women and Edward nodded. Eleazar nodded too then he walked out the kitchen. Edward sighed then placed his head on the table. Emily rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Don't stress about this Edward," Emily said to Edward. "You can't afford to over stress." Edward nodded.

"Yes Nurse Emily, I hear you," he said. She giggled.

"Good boy. Just relax as best you can okay?" Edward nodded again.

"Well then," Esmé said, starting to clean up. "Everything's done. You can go find your family Edward, Emily and I are going to handle the cleaning up." Edward didn't fight it; he just got up and made his way to the back yard.

Edward stood on the porch and looked around. He spotted the twins teleporting all over the place. They also spotted him and they waved enthusiastically. He chuckled and waved back before they disappeared, appearing at the other side of the yard. Edward sighed then continued to look around.

He finally spotted Jacob and Luka. They were at the far end of the yard, sleeping. Edward smiled, remembering how Luka had preferred to sleep outside with Jacob then go inside to his own bed. Edward smiled at the memory.

Edward sighed then made his way to where Luka and Jacob were sleeping. He sat down beside them with a sigh. He looked down at his beautiful mate and son. They were so special to him and he couldn't lose either of them, he couldn't lose any of his children, he couldn't lose his mate. They were his whole world.

Edward bent down slightly and kissed Luka's forehead. Luka opened one eye and smiled at his daddy. Edward placed a finger to his lips then gestured for Luka to sit on his lap. Luka got off his papa as gently as possible and went and sat on his daddy's lap.

"Hi love," Edward said, smiling at his eldest son.

"Hi daddy," Luka said, smiling brightly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"That's good." Edward kissed the top of his son's head. Luka snuggled closer to his daddy.

"Daddy, you're stomach's hard." Edward laughed.

"I know." Luka giggled sweetly.

"Why is it so hard?"

"Because there's a baby."

"Oh yeah… I forgot."

"You forgot?"

"Aha."

"How could you forget your daddy was having a baby?" Luka shrugged.

"I don't know. I just did. But now I remember. Is it a boy or a girl daddy?"

"We don't know yet. It's going to be a surprise."

"Oh. I like surprises."

"Me too."

"I hope it's a girl though."

"Why's that?"

"So she can play tea party with Lilly." Edward laughed.

"Oh… so it that the only reason?"

"No… she can also play dress up with her."

"Ah… dress up."

"Aha. But it would be okay if it's a boy. Then I'll have someone to play with."

"But you have Leighton."

"Leighton's boring. All he wants to do is read about gooth or something."

"Goethe?"

"Aha, that's the one. Daddy, should Leighton even be allowed to read those books?"

"I don't know. Probably not. He might get nightmares."

"That's what I said, but he told me I was bothering him and he teleported to the living room." Edward chuckled.

"I see…"

"But it's okay. I can play by myself too. I like drawing daddy, and papa's fun to play with."

"I know. Wasn't he your 'transporter' the other day?"

"Aha. And we also do other things with him. Papa's funny."

"He is?"

"Aha. Him and Auntrosalie are funny. They argue a lot, but it's funny coz we know they're only playing."

"Yes. Those two do argue a lot." Luka giggled.

"Auntalice is funny too. But she's always trying to make us wear all these different clothes. Lilly likes it though, that's why we prefer it better if she goes shopping with Auntalice."

"That's not fair on your sister though."

"But she likes it. Although she always comes back dog tired." Luka looked at his papa who was still sleeping and chuckled. "Maybe I shouldn't say dog huh daddy?" Edward laughed.

"Maybe not. But I'm sure he'll understand."

"Yeah…"

"So tell me… what else can you make move now?"

"Um… well I can pick up more than five people now daddy. Everyone thinks it's really cool. They also think Lilly and Leighton's teleporting is cool."

"Hmm… I think all your gifts are cool." Luka giggled. "What?"

"It sounds funny when you say cool daddy. You say it weird."

"I have an accent love, this is the way I say it."

"I know. Auntalice and Auntrosalie were making fun of it."

"They always do." Luka giggled.

"So was papa."

"Oh really now?" Luka giggled.

"Aha. But don't tell him I told you coz he said he doesn't trust me anymore."

"Why?"

"Coz I told you about all the stuff he said before." Edward chuckled.

"I remember that."

"Yeah… When is the baby coming daddy?"

"I'm not sure."

"Oh…"

"Why?"

"Coz I wanna see it. I can't wait to have another brother or sister. I hope this one doesn't cry as much as Lilly and Leighton did."

"She or he probably will. That's what babies do love. They cry."

"They cry too much."

"You would know."

"I didn't cry that much daddy."

"Of course not love."

"Daddy are you being sarcasm?" Edward laughed.

"It's sarcastic love."

"Oh… daddy are you being sarcastic?"

"Yes, I was being sarcastic." Luka scrunched up his nose.

"That's not nice."

"Who says I'm nice."

"Papa."

"Well he should think that shouldn't he?"

"I guess. Daddy?"

"Yes love?"

"Is it true that we're gonna move away once the fight is over?"

"Where'd you hear that?" Luka shrugged.

"I just heard."

"I'm not sure love. We might."

"Why?"

"If we don't then people are going to start asking questions."

"What kind of questions?"

"Things like why we haven't aged."

"Oh… would they also ask why me and the twins growed so quickly."

"Yes. And Luka."

"Aha?"

"It's grew love, not growed."

"Oh… I knew that."

"Of course you did." Luka giggled.

"Don't be sarcastic daddy, it's not nice."

"I know, but I like it."

"Sure, sure. Daddy…"

"Yes love?"

"If we do move, can I get a room far away from the twins but next to yours?"

"Why?" Luka shrugged.

"Just so…"

"Of course love."

"But I don't want the twins in the next room okay?"

"Why not?"

"They're annoying."

"That's not nice."

"Who says I'm nice." Edward chuckled.

"I think you're nice."

"I think your nice too daddy."

"Thank you." Luka smiled. The twin's teleported to them.

"Hi daddy," Lilly said, sitting down beside Edward and Luka with a sigh.

"Hi love. How are you?"

"Tired. Leighton keeps wanting to practise but I'm tired now."

"Leighton, don't over work your sister."

"I wasn't," Leighton said, sitting down on the other side of Edward. "She just gets tired easily coz she's fat."

"No I'm not!" Lilly said.

"Don't call your sister fat Leighton," Edward said. "It's not nice. And she's not fat."

"She's chubby!" Luka said giggling.

"No I'm not!" Lilly shouted.

"Shhh Lilly," Edward said. "Your papa's sleeping."

"Sorry."

"Lilly isn't fat or chubby. Stop ganging up on your sister."

"We aren't daddy," Luka said. "She's the one that said me and Leighton are stupid boys that don't understand fashion just because we would play princesses with her."

"Aw, that was mean of you Lilly."

"But why won't they play princesses with me?" Lilly asked, with a pout.

"Because they are boys love. Boys don't really like playing princesses."

"Aw… why?"

"They prefer to run around."

"But that's boring."

"But it's what boys do."

"Aw… I hope the baby's a girl so I can play princesses with her."

"Babies," Leighton said, smirking.

"That's not funny," Edward said, faking a scowl.

"It is when I say it to papa. Why does he act like that when I say it?"

"Because he's not sure if he can handle more than one baby."

"Papa's a goof."

"Don't be mean. He has a lot to do. He's scared he won't be able to spend enough time with each of you."

"Oh… but it's still fun to mess with him." Edward chuckled.

"Daddy," Lilly said.

"Yes Lilly?"

"How come you can't turn into a wolf like papa?"

"Well papa and I are very different Lilly."

"I know that, but how come?"

"Papa and I are from very different worlds."

"Different how?"

"Um… different in a way that sometimes we don't get along."

"Aw… that's bad."

"It is. But see, everyone else here gets along well."

"Aha…"

"Daddy," Leighton said.

"Yes Leighton?"

"Is it true that you and papa didn't like each other before?"

"There was a time where your papa and I didn't get along."

"Why?"

"Because we were different from each other."

"Aw… but then what happened?"

"Papa imprinted on me and I identified him as my mate."

"Oh…"

"I know what imprinting is!" Lilly said excitedly.

"Smart girl!" she smiled proudly.

"Daddy," Luka said.

"Yes Luka?"

"Are we also going to imprint?"

"I don't know, you might because you've got papa's genes."

"Don't be silly daddy, we can't wear papa's jeans they're too big," Lilly said giggling. Both Luka and Leighton laughed.

"Don't laugh at your sister you two. No Lilly, not the jeans you wear, but gene, G. E. N. E. They are in your body. That's why you look a little bit like me and a little bit like papa. Because of your genes."

"Oh… I knew that." Edward chuckled.

"Of course."

"Daddy are you being sarcasm?"

"It's sarcastic," Leighton corrected.

"Don't correct me Leighton, it's annoying."

"Then say it properly. I keep telling you, it's sarcastic, not sarcasm."

"Well…" she stuck her tongue out. Leighton stuck his tongue out too.

"Don't be mean to each other," Edward said.

"Leighton's mean."

"No I'm not," Leighton protested.

"Aha."

"Nah-ah."

"Aha."

"Nah-ah."

"Ah-."

"Please stop," Luka said. "You're both annoying me." The two little sulked, crossing their hands over their chests.

"Don't sulk," Edward said.

"Luka thinks he's the boss of everyone," Lilly said.

"No I don't," Luka said.

"Yes you do. You're always telling us what to do."

"That's because I'm older then you."

"Yeah… well that doesn't mean you're the boss of me."

"Whatever Lilly."

"Whatever yourself." Luka rolled his eyes.

"You two should really stop ganging up on your sister," Edward said.

"She's mean to us first," Leighton said.

"But she's your sister. The only sister you have."

"Don't remind me." Edward laughed.

"Don't be mean to her. She's our little girl."

"And I'm your little boy."

"Me too," Luka piped in.

"Yes, I know. But girls are delicate. We have to look after the more. And Lilly's lucky because she's got two brothers' to look after her." Lilly smiled at her brothers and they both smiled back.

"I guess."

"Daddy," Lilly said thoughtfully.

"Yes love?"

"Are you really going to be the size of a whale?"

"What?"

"LILLY!" the boys shouted.

"Shhh."

"Sorry."

"Who said I'm going to look like a whale?"

"Papa," Lilly replied. Edward glared at Jacob's 'sleeping' form. Edward knew Jacob was awake now; he'd actually been awake for a while.

"Lilly!" the boys repeated but more quietly.

"What? I'm just asking."

"Papa said we shouldn't tell," Luka said.

"Oh… well I'm sorry, I forgot."

"Is papa going to sleep on the couch again daddy?"

"I don't know. Depends on what else he said."

"He said it looks like you have another baby in your bum," Leighton said.

"He said you're really our mommy," Lilly said.

"He said your hair needs a hairbrush," Luka said.

"He said you're cooking still sucks," Leighton said.

"He said your real name is Vald Dracula," Lilly said.

"He said your skinny, and it looks like you have a potbelly," Luka said.

"He said you're still a loser and he's cooler then you," Leighton said.

"He said your accents funny," Lilly said.

"He said you're other real name is Edwina Antonia," Luka said.

"He said-."

"I said no such things!" Jacob protested, sitting up suddenly. The three kids jumped in surprise then they burst out laughing.

"You did papa," Lilly said.

"I never! I would never."

"He said you make a beautiful wife."

"I would never say such things about my handsome husband." Edward narrowed his eyes at Jacob. "Ed! Are you seriously going to believe them over me?"

"Yes," Edward said.

"HA! That's so wrong. We're supposed to stick together Ed. They're probably plotting against us too." The kids laughed.

"What would they be plotting?"

"I don't know. But something. Maybe they want something."

"Maybe they're being honest?"

"I'm being honest Ed. I never said any of those things."

"Then where would they hear it from?"

"I don't know. Rosalie! Maybe Emmett! But me? Never!"

"You're a terrible liar Jacob Black."

"Oh come on Ed. You know I'd never. I learnt my lesson the last time."

"Apparently not."

"Ed…"

"Guess who's sleeping on the couch."

"Papa!" the kids shouted, laughing.

"This is so unfair," Jacob said. "I'd never say such things about my lovely wife."

"Excuse me?" Edward said.

"Oooh…" the kids chanted.

"I was kidding Ed. It was a joke. You know… ha-ha."

"Ha-ha?" Edward asked. "We'll see how funny it is when I build you a kennel."

"That's not nice Ed."

"Mmhmm…"

"You're so mean to me. What have I ever done to you?"

"You knocked me up… four times."

"Oh come on Ed, I couldn't control that."

"Mmhmm… sure, sure Jacob."

"Oh come on Ed. Don't be like that. You know you love me."

"I love a lot of things Jacob, and right now, you aren't one of them."

"Aw come on Ed, don't be like that."

"Come on kids; let's go get you something to eat before I throw my shoe at your papa." The children got up and helped Edward up too.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Jacob grumbled. Edward glared at him. "I was kidding."

"You're jokes aren't funny mongrel."

"Back to that again leech?"

"Yes, dog."

"Parasite!"

"Half-breed!"

"Mosquito!"

"Lassie!"

"Vald Dracula!"

"I hope one of your pack mate's will be nice enough to let you crash with them Jacob."

"What?"

"Come on kids." Edward turned on his heels and walked away.

"This is your fault you little monsters." The kids giggled then followed after their daddy.

ooooo

Everyone was sitting around in the back yard. Another day had passed and you could feel the unease in the air. Everyone was nervous, even scared. The fight was in two days and things were really tense.

There were people that were trying to keep things cool by goofing off, but even then there was still that feeling, that certain unease.

Jacob – who'd reconciled with Edward in the middle of the night when Edward had a 'situation' – was actually quiet calm. Nobody was sure why he was so calm but they were glad he was, though his calmness was leaning a little on the weird side.

It seemed to everyone that Jacob had things under control. He'd already spent most of the morning withdrawn, speaking to the Firsts and other Alpha's in his head. At lunch time he'd been all happy and care-free about everything, playing with the little ones for most of it.

After lunchtime the vampires and werewolves had all gone to the clearing to practise. Everyone gave their all to the practise, knowing they only had a couple of days to go. They'd gone through the strategy, where everyone was going to be standing on the day and how they were going to attack.

With the plans and practise over they'd all gone back to the Cullen house and the wolves had dinner. Jacob and Edward had disappeared at some point during dinner and weren't seen for the rest of the night.

It seemed that whatever had been bothering Luka had disappeared, because he too was more comfortable around everyone and he didn't seem to cling to his papa anymore. He and his brother and sister practised a lot more than anyone else and they included Seth in their practises because they knew that he too, like them, needed to prove that he was ready to fight.

Jacob was still reluctant about letting the four of them fight, but he knew that he'd have to let them or else they could possibly be outnumbered. He did feel like an irresponsible father and 'older brother' but he knew he couldn't do much. Though he wouldn't admit it out loud, he actually wasn't too stressed about Seth or the kids because he knew that they could handle themselves, and Seth had Alec for backup and his kids could do all sorts of crazy things when together so he wasn't too worried.

What worried Jacob the most though, was Edward. With his bump having grown to visibility, he was a little worried that something bad would happen to Edward. Though it was apparent that the baby had some kind of shield protecting it, no one could be sure if that shield would keep it safe enough during the fight. It bothered Jacob, not being able to know, but he couldn't do much about that either, because Edward was adamant on being by his side during the fight.

Another thing that bothered Jacob was the safety of the residence of Forks and La Push. He wasn't sure what the Rogue had planned for them, especially La Push. He hoped that she wasn't planning on going there for his father. Though there was a pack and a few vampires assigned to look after La Push, Jacob still worried for the safety of his family and friends, though he didn't let it show.

Everyone knew Jacob was strong kid, they'd all heard the story of the month were he'd tried to deny the imprint, they knew that he was a natural born fighter. They knew that one of the reasons why he was The True Alpha was because of his strength, his courage. He was pretty much the reason why everyone else hadn't given up hope; they all wanted to fight alongside him, to be able to proudly say: 'Yes, I did fight with Jacob Black'.

.

The last day finally came. Things were quiet tense. Everyone was trying to act as natural as possible about the fact that they were no longer counting down days but hours. Mates and imprints – those from other packs were going to stay in La Push during the fight – had gone off to have their final moments.

Jacob and Edward were huddled up with their children in their home. They were enjoying some Disney classics and having a family moment. They'd shut out the rest of the world, just few a few more moments before they had to face off with the Rogue. They were nervous, they were a little scared, but they were also determined to fight to the very best of their abilities.

They didn't think about how the fight would end, who would survive and who wouldn't. Instead they talked about other things. They spoke of the move that was going to take place. They spoke about what sort of house they wanted and who was going to get which room. They even played cards, laughing at the cheating that was going on. They were just a normal family, a family with no care or worry, no problem, nothing… if only for a little while.

The fun ended though and they were brought back to reality when Alice came over and told them the time the fight was going to take place, 'One o'clock'. It was nerve wracking to know that this was finally going to happen, that this was it. After five months of waiting it was finally here.

But they had hope. They had hope that they were going to make it. They believed in their leader, they believed in each other. They knew that if they all work together, as one, they would succeed and the Rogue would lose. That's all they had to do. Fight together, be one, and they would succeed.

**FIN!**

Told you it would suck. Ah well, whatevez to it then!

Anyway!

**Next Chapter:**

**!THE GREAT FIGHT! OMG! OMG! OMG! Eep!**

Anywho…

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	44. War and Sudden Uexpected Gifts

**A/N:** *creepy grin*

**Warning:** I've said it once before and I'll say it again. I'm not very good at action-ey type things, so the fight might be dull… just saying… and it could be a bit... I don't know... Grusome? But yeah... If you don't like reading about heads beong ripped off bodies then don't read this. But I promise it's nothing too exteme that'll make you have nightmares or something... Just saying...

**NOTE: **

"_**Jacob's thoughts"**_

'_**Others thoughts'**_

_**First's thoughts**_

**Disclaimer:** 'kay… no

**Then They Fell In Love: War and Sudden Unexplained Gifts**

Everyone was tensed. It was D-day, the day they'd been waiting for, for so long. It was nerve racking to have to wait. Three o'clock was when the fight was due to begin and at the moment it was five. Exactly ten hours left. That's all they had, ten measly hours to prepare themselves for their fate… whatever their fate was.

''

"Jacob…" Edward said gently as he watched his mate pace back and forth and at times pull on his hair from fustration. He could tell that Jacob was freaking out. After weeks of trying his best to keep calm, Jacob was finally freaking out. "Jake…"

"I can't do this!" Jacob shouted. It wasn't the first time he'd shouted this. It wasn't the second either; maybe it was the thirtieth time, maybe more.

"Relax Jacob; it's going to be alright."

"We can't be sure Ed. Fuck! This is so hard. Can't… can't we talk them out of it? Make them go home. We'll deal with this some other way." He'd already said that too. Jacob wanted everyone to go back home, so they'd be safe.

"They won't leave you to do this on your own Jacob, you know that. Sit down love, try to relax. Please."

Jacob sighed and sat down for a few moments but the he started bouncing his leg up and down then he stood up and began pacing again. Edward sighed and walked to Jacob. He wrapped his arms around his mate's neck, stopping Jacob from pacing some more. Edward kissed Jacob gently.

"Relax…" Jacob sighed and wrapped his arms around Edward's waist. He placed his forehead on the crook of Edward's neck and breathed in deeply.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered tiredly. Jacob hadn't had a wink of sleep since Alice got the vision that confirmed the time of the fight.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I understand. I know it's stressful, esspecially for you, but I promise it'll be okay, that we'll be fine."

"What if we're not Ed? What if someone gets seriously injured." _**"What if you get hurt..."**_ Edward sighed wrapping his arms tighter around Jacob's neck.

"No one is going to get hurt Jacob. We're going to be fine."

"How can I know that that's true Ed? Alice can't see this future."

"Maybe she isn't meant to. Maybe it's the way it's supposed to be."

"I reallt wish I could know something... Anything... I can't take not knowing, not being prepaired. I hate it!"

"But we are prepaired... It might not be to perfection but it is something. Just relax Jacob, I promise we'll be okay." Jacob sighed once more.

"I love you undead," he whispered.

"I love you too Jake."

Jacob pulled Edward closer and kissed him feverently. Jacob ripped off Edward shirt, wanting nothing but to be close to his imprint. To feel him, skin on skin, cold against hot...

"Don't be afraid Jake, we'll get through this. I know we will."

"I hope..." Edward pulled away from Jacob and looked at him.

"We'll be fine... Okay?"

"Okay..." Edward kissed Jacob gently and pulled him towards the bed. "Ed... I don't..."

"Shhh..." Edward pulled the covers off the bed. He sat and pulled Jacob down then they were lying on the bed. Edward pulled Jacob onto him.

"Ed..."

"No sex Jake... Just you and me." Jacob nodded. He shifted downwards so his face was hovering over Edward's stomach. He kissed the enlarged belly gently.

"Please keep you daddy safe for me," Jacob whispered to the bump. The baby kicked gently, as if promising. Jacob kissed the bump again then placed his head on the rock hard stomach.

Edward ran his fingers threw Jacob's hair lazily till humming Jacob and Luka's song. Jacob's breathing evened out and Jake fell fast asleep. Edward kissed his mate's head then continued to run his fingers through his mate's hair.

A soft knock came from the otherside of the door. Edward sighed, reading the person's mind quickly then sighing again.

Edward made up his mind and imagined himself answering to Alice who was the one at the door at the moment. Alice quickly got the vision of Edward reply with a 'yes'.

_"It's time,"_ she thought to him. Edward imagined nodding and Alice went back downstairs. Edward sighed again then shook Jacob gently.

"Hmm..." came Jacob's grouchy replied.

"Jake... It's time to go," Edward said gently.

"Hmm..."

"It's time to go. She's coming." Jacob pushed himself up slowly then got out of bed. Edward got out too. "Are you alright?" Jacob nodded.

"Yeah... I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah... You?"

"I'll be fine." Jacob nodded then turned and walked out the room. Edward followed him out.

ooooo

Everyone else was already at the clearing when the two boys arrived. They all seemd tense but it wasn't an overwhelming feeling. Wave after wave of calm was being release by Jasper, which helped to ease the fear and nerves.

"The plan is that my family," which now included the Quileute Pack, "will stay here and wait for the Rogue to arrive," Jasper said.

He looked at Jacob. He could feel all sorts of emotions going through the young wolf, and sadly there was absolutely nothing Jasper could do for him. If Jacob didn't want to be calmed down, Jasper couldn't force it on the kid, vampire gifts were impermiable to Jacob's Alpha sheild or whatever the thing was.

"So where's everyone else going to be?" Jacob asked. Jasper looked at Jacob once more. He was more than suprised when he suddenly couldn't feel a single emotion from Jacob.

"They'll be around here. They'll be a bit away, but close enough to get to us quickly when we need them." Jacob nodded. He had a straight face on and he was keeping himself under control, everything had to stay under as much control as possible.

"Fine. Everyone be on high alert. We don't know what she's planning on doing so be careful." Everyone nodded. "Let's get ready." Everyone else rushed of to different areas of the forest while Jacob and his family stood in the clearing.

"Jacob," Edward said gently. Jacob looked at him. "We'll be alright, okay?" Jacob nodded.

"Don't do anything brave Ed, okay? Coz we both know it'll be a stupid move." Edward smiled but nodded.

"I love you pup."

"I love you too undead." Jacob pulled Edward close and kissed him deeply.

"Twenty-two minutes, fourty-two seconds and counting," Alice said. Everyone nodded. Jacob and his pack walked into the forest and phased then came out again, in wolf form.

The whole family stood there, waiting for the Rogue and her newborns to arrive. They were tense but they all kept as calm as possible.

Everything was quiet, even the wildlife spared a sound. The lack of sound increased the tension but everyne still tried their best to keep calm.

"I can smell the others," Rosalie said to Jacob. "Do you think they should move a bit further away from the area?" Jacob nodded.

_**"Hey guy, could you step back a bit. Sam, Paul, Jared, you guys run the parimeter to hide the scents of the others."**_

_**'Ay, ay!'**_ The three wolves ran around the clearing, trying to conceal the scent of the other wolves and vampires.

When they'd run the perimeter, they joined the rest of the family. Everyone sniffed the air. The scent was still very much around.

_**"I can still smell them. Maybe we should all move around to hide the scent."**_

_**'Ay, ay.'**_ Everyone ran around the clearing and surrounding places, trying to conceal the foreign scents.

When they'd run all around the place they all went back to their position on one end of the clearing. Jacob looked around. He could still smell the other scents quiet well.

_**"Do we have enough time for clothes to be changed?" **_Jacob asked Alice. She shook her head.

_**'No,' **_she said.

_**"Shoot! Let's try this again." **_They all ran around once more, this time even rubbing against everyone else, trying to get their scents on the other wolves and vampires.

The Cullen's and the pack once more went and stood in their positions. They sniffed the air, to see if it'd worked this time around.

'_**We can still smell them,'**_ Quil said, looking around.

"_**I know,"**_ Jacob said; frustration evident in his voice. He didn't know what else to do about the scent. There wasn't time to change clothes. And this trying to hide the scents thing really wasn't working.

_**Jacob?**_ Mariana said gently.

"_**Yeah?"**_

_**You can mask their scent.**_

"_**What?"**_

_**You can mask their scent.**_

"_**How?"**_

_**It's simple. All you do is concentrate on your pack and the Cullen's scent and spread it around.**_

"_**Um…"**_

_**It's easy Jacob. Just try.**_

_**"O**__**kay…"**_ Jacob concentrated on his family's scents, identifying everyone in his family's scent.

_**Now concentrate on spreading the scent around everyone around you. Imagine it as a bubble, and try and blow that bubble so it goes around everyone around you.**_

Jacob nodded then tried to spread the scent by imagining the bubble and trying to blow it out. But he lost the scent too soon.

_**Concentrate Jacob,**_ Ezekiel said. Jacob tried again. He picked up his family's scents again and began to try and spread it around everyone, imagining a bubble being blown.

_**Keep **__**going**__**.**_ Jacob concentrated harder on spreading the scents around, imagined it covering everyone else who was around them.

"Whow…" Rosalie said, sniffing the air. She – along with everyone else – couldn't smell anyone else but her and her family's scent.

"Creepy stuff," Emmett commented as he too sniffed the air.

_**"How much time do we have Pixie?"**_

"I'm not sure. I can't see. She's got her thoughts blocked completely. I think she was giving in little details for us, she's planning to do something."

_**"Dammit! Well okay. Everyone just stay as alert as possible." **_Everyone nodded then they all waited for the Rogue and the newborns to arrive.

Jacob suddenly felt something within him, like some kind of sixth sence power that was telling him how close danger was.

"_**Four…**__**"**_ Jacob thought, the feeling getting stronger.___**"T**__**hree…**__**"**_ Even stronger.___**"T**__**wo…**__**" **_Even closer. _**"On**__**e… Now**__**!**__**"**_

They spotted her. She broke into the clearing with Riley and five other people. Her skin was pale and perfect. Her hair darker, almost maroon coloured. Her eyes were a shocking red, proving her Rogue-ish ways.

"Hello old friends," Bella said, with a malicious smile.

"Bella," Edward said in a stoic tone. Bella smiled at Edward lovingly.

"Hi Ed. I came back for you. We can finally be together."

"We can never be together Bella. We do not belong together." _**'She's blocking their thoughts.'**_

"Of course we do Edward. We love each other, we're mates"

"Bella, I belong with Jacob." Bella snorted.

"No you don't. You belong with me. We belong with each other."

"No Bella, I belong with Jacob," Edward said more firmly.

"You couldn't. You're a vampire, he's a… a dog!" Paul growled. He didn't like this leech insulting his Alpha... or anyone in his family.

_**"Easy..."**_ Jacob warned. Everyone was still.

"You do not belong to that dumb dirty dog! He's an idiot, along with that stupid pack of his! Their all idiots! Stupid flea ridden mutts!" Paul growled once more.

An image made its way into Jacob's head. He could clearly see Paul running towards Bella. He saw her flick her hand and two newborns grabbing Paul and ripping him apart with ease.

Jacob blinked and he was back in the here and now. Jacob looked to the side and saw Paul in an attack stance. Jacob had a deep feeling that what he'd just seen was going to happen if Paul made a move to attack.

"_**Paul, don't you dare try and attack her, that's an order."**_ Paul stepped down easily. They'd all seen what just went through Jacob's head and no one wanted to know if it was going to come true or not.

"Bella, you're fighting a losing battle," Edward said.

"Really?" Bella asked; a tad bit of sarcasm in her tone.

"Yes."

"_**She's stalling. The others are coming."**_ Edward resisted the urge to look at Jacob. He wanted to know how Jacob knew all this when he - the mind reader - couldn't.

"We belong together Edward," Bella said once more. "You love me."

"I thought I loved you. But it was never you, it was always him."

"It's only because of the imprint."

"Bella, Aro was right. What we had wasn't love, what I felt for you wasn't love, it was a sick obsession for your blood."

"That's not true Edward. We love each other. We do."

"I'm sorry Bella."

"No Edward. We belong together."

"I belong with Jacob, Bella."

"He's a liar! He said he was my friend! He told me he loved me, but he stabbed me on the back! He took you away from me!" Jacob looked around. He could feel the tension rising. They all wanted to say something, do something, to stop her from insulting their Alpha, because yes, so long as they were in this fight, Jacob was their Alpha.

"_**Everyone stay calm. No movements."**_

"That DOG stole you from me! He's a liar and a thief! I hate him! YOU hate him!" Jacob felt Luka's grip tighten on his fur.

"_**Relax kiddo, don't listen to her."**_ Luka nodded. Bella caught the slight movement and she glared at Jacob then spotted the three kids beside the wolf.

"You had more?" her voice was filled with hate and disgust.

"Yes," Edward replied. Bella glared at the three little kids.

"We could've had our own kids Edward. We could've been such a happy family, me, you and our children."

"It would've most likely killed you Bella."

"But you would save me. You would change me and we'd've been together."

"It's too late now Bella."

"No it's not. It's never too late. We can be together still. But if you carry on with that DOG there will be problems. Aro isn't happy."

"Aro wants Jacob."

"Then let Aro have him. He's no use to us."

"I love him Bella."

"He's a fucken DOG Edward! A fucken MUTT! How can you love that?"

"I love him Bella."

"_**Nobody move."**_

'_**I can't just stand here and let that bitch insult you like that,'**_ Rosalie thought.

"_**Relax Rose. Don't do anything rash."**_

'_**Jake-.'**_

"_**Re-lax!"**_ They could all hear the authority in Jacob's voice and they just knew they couldn't disobey his order.

Rosalie let out an exahspirated sigh. Bella looked – no, glared at Rosalie who glared right back.

"Hello Rosalie," Bella said with a fake smile.

"Bitch!" Rosalie replied with so much venom in her voice. Bella hissed but said nothing, instead she turned to Alice.

"Hi Alice."

"Don't do this Bella," Alice pleaded. "It's not going to end well."

"For me or for you?" Bella giggled but the got serious. "You were supposed to be my friend Alice. But you lied to me instead. Can I forgive you for that? I think not. But that's okay, you're dying anyway." Bella shrugged indifferently.

"Bella-."

"Anyway!" Bella interupted. She turned to Bree and glared at the girl. Bree looked right back, daring Bella to say or do something. Bella looked away, rolling her eyes and muttering a 'she was useless anyway'. "Enough chit-chat. Let's get this over with. I have a wedding dress to fit."

'_**She's psychotic,'**_ Quil thought.

'_**Amen!'**_ the other wolves agreed.

'_**Poor thing,'**_ Esmé thought.

'_**Oh please,'**_ Leah thought. _**'She's just a needy attention seeking bitch!'**_ Leah growled.

"_**Don't provoke her."**_ Bella smiled at the group then flicked her hand. _**"She's got five now, it's these one's, she picked them because they're **__**probably **__**the weakest. But don't underestimate them they probably have gifts."**_

'_**She's blocking their minds,'**_ Edward thought. _**'I can't read them.'**_

'_**What's taking so long?'**_ Paul asked in thought.

"_**They're coming. I can feel it. Nobody move, that's an order."**_

'_**Ay, ay,'**_ everyone thought. The first row of newborns stepped into the clearing.

"_**Wait…"**_ More newborns walked into the clearing, melacious smirks in place and minds blocked. _**"Wait…"**_ A few more walked in.

'_**Jake…'**_ Edward started.

"_**Wait…"**_ Bella flicked her hand, a subtle movement that was missed by everyone but Jacob. "_**NOW!"**_

The newborns and Bella moved in. Jacob relaxed and the scents of the other wolves and vampires filled the air. The newborns were confused, so was Bella.

"You aren't the only one with back-up bitch," Rosalie snarled. She smirked at Bella. Bella hissed but ordered the newborns to move on.

Everyone moved out and began to fight with a newborn. All with gifts were using them to protect their own.

Jane was paired up with Quil and Bree. She would release her pain gift on the unexpecting newborns and Quil and Bree would easily come in and tear the newborns apart.

Alec was with Seth and Embry. He'd shut down the newborns sences and Seth and Embry would easily tear the newborns limb from limb.

Paul and Emmett also had their hands full, but it showed that they could work together very well. They were dropping those newborns like flies. Leah was also helping them, taking down newborns like a pro.

Jared, Esme and Rosalie were also working together. With no special gifts at hand they fought with all they had. They were doing well thus far and they proved to be a good team.

Alice was paired with Brody and Collin. She was able to predict the newborns moves and all Brody and Collin had to do was listen to her orders and follow them and they too were doing well.

Sam, Carlisle and Jasper were also working together. They were quiet strong together, all their ages and fighting knowlegeing proving to be a good thing for them, being an advantage for them.

Luka, Lilly and Leighton were also working together. They had all perfected their gifts and were now using them with ease. Lilly and Leighton were teleporting the newborns to any of the vampire that didn't have their hands full. Luka was floating them around and moving them around so they were with someone who could finish the newborn off.

Things were looking good for Jacob's side. Everyong around was doing really well, despite being outnumbered.

It was clear that the newborns had two sides. Some were trying to get to Jacob - they were on Bella's side - while others tried to go aftert Edward - they were on Riley's side.

The split was not a good tactic for them, it proved that they were a weak bunch without a real plan of action. They were fighting blindly.

_**'Jake,'**_ Rosalie thought, dodging newborns here and there._** 'Will you be able to do it? Will you be able to finish her off?'**_

_**"I..."**_

_**'Look out Jake!'**_ Jacob easily dodged two newborns, ripping their heads off with ease and agility.

_**'Just do it,' **__Edward said.__** 'We can't.'**_ Rosalie smirked.

_**'With pleasure! Hey Leah, let's go get rid of that bitch!'**_

_**'I'm right behind you,' **_Leah thought. She and Rosalie rushed forward.

An image came into Jacob's head. Rosalie and Leah were running towards Bella. They were close, just about to attack when two newborns appears from no where, quickly ripping both girls appart.

Jacob gasped then rushed forward too. He had to stop them, and he had to do it fast.

_**"WAIT! She's got two others! Lilly, Leighton, the Rogue has teleporters too. I need you two to teleport them as soon as they appear. Got that."**_

_**'Aha!'**_ the two little kids said. Rosalie and Leah rushed forward. They jumped for Bella and the two newborns appeared. Lilly and Leighton were ready for them. The twins quickly teleported the two newborns to the other side of the field were they were finished off.

Leah and Rosalie jumped for Bella. They didn't even give her a chance to react. Rosalie kept her arms around Bella while Leah went for Bella's neck, ripping Bella's head from her body.

A few more minutes later and every newborn, including Riley (who'd been taken down by Bree herself), was dead and a large fire had been made to make sure that they stayed dead.

Everyone sighed out in relief, celebrating with hugs and kisses and well dones. They looked around to see if anyone had been seriously injured, but it seemed that everyone was going to be fine, only suffering minor injuries.

Jacob, as Alpha, was walking around making sure that all was good. He was still in his wolf form which was both an advantage and a disadvantage.

_**"You guys can phase back now. You all did well."**_

_**'Ay, ay.'**_ The wolves all disappeared into the forest coming back a few minutes later, dressed in their designer cut-off (and Leah with a Guess top to cover her upper lady bits).

Jacob finished checking on everyone and was about to go to Carlisle to talk to him about everyone's condition he saw Edward sway slight then collapse on the ground.

"Ed!" Jacob ran to his imprint and phased looking down at his imprint, not bothering about his lack of clothing. "Ed! Undead! Ed! Ed come on man, wake up. Ed!"

Carilsle rushed forward kneeling down on the other side of Edward. He did quick chek-up then sighed, looking up to a worried, teary eyed Jacob.

"There's a pulse, he's ah... Alive? It's probably just exhastion. Let's get him to the house so I can have a proper look." Jacob nodded. He pulled on his pants quickly then picked Edward up and rushed to the main house and down to the examination room.

"Please be okay Ed, please." Jacob took Edward's hand and stoked it gently as he waited for Carlisle to arrive.

**FIN!**

Finally! The Great Fight is over! Now on to newer things =) I'm soooo excited!

So about Quil... I was thinking about who he should imprint on... Bree or Jane... Or both =). Open for ideas...

**Next chapter:**

**Eddy's Baby!**

Anywho...

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	45. Forth Times the Charm?

**A/N: **

**NOTE: **

ooooo time pass

-?- changed 3rd person POV

"_**Jacob's thoughts"**_

'_**Others thoughts'**_

_**First's thoughts**_

**Disclaimer:** 'kay… no

**Then They Fell In Love:**** Forth Time's The Charm?**

Jacob was pacing up and down in Edward's room - Edward had been transferred that during the night - waiting for Carlisle to finish up with the check-ups so he'd know what was wrong with Edward.

"Jacob?" Jacob was by Carlisle in seconds. "He's going to be fine. Everything looks normal... Well as normal as it gets for someone in his situation. He'll be fine, just let him rest for a while. He'll be up and wanting nothing but you." Jacob nodded.

"Can I stay with him now?"

"Of course. Should I bring the little ones?" Jacob shook his head.

"Not yet. You can bring them when he gets up."

"Okay." Carlisle touched Jacob's large shoulder then left the room. Jacob sat down on the chair by the bed and help Edward's warm-ish hand.

ooooo

Jacob's not sure when he fell asleep but he was now woken by a soft hand caressing his cheek lovingly.

Jacob opened an eye to find a smooth pale hand. He sat up quickly and looked to be met with two golden eyes that had whisks of green here and there. Edward was looking at him with his crooked smile.

"Hi," Edward said.

"Ed!" Jacob got up and hugged Edward who chuckled and hugged his mate back.

"Hi love."

"You're okay Ed."

"I'm fine pup."

"I was so scared Ed. I thought you were hurt."

"Me? Hurt? Psh!"

"Oh whatever Ed. You're not that indestructible."

"Of course not Jake." Jacob kissed Edward gently.

"I love you so much undead."

"I love you too Jake." Jacob sighed then sat back, looking at Edward carefully. "I'm fine pup. Honest. Baby heard you. She kept me safe."

"What?" Edward didn't have a chance to reply because the twins came running in.

"Daddy!" They both shouted gleefully, jumping onto the bed and hugging their daddy.

"Daddy are gonna be okay?" Lilly asked.

"I'll be fine love," Edward replied.

"And the baby?" Leighton asked.

"The baby is going to be fine too."

"Promise?"

"Pinkie promise."

"Good!" Both kids said.

Jacob looked at his oldest son who was standing at the bottom of the bed. The little boy looked quiet trouble. Jacob got up and walked to his son.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked. Edward looked at them too.

"Aha," Luka replied. "I'm okay papa."

"Promise?"

"Aha..."

"Wanna take a walk?"

"Okay papa."

"We'll be right back Ed; we're just going for a walk."

"Alright," Edward said, looking worried.

_**"Don't worry undead, I'll talk to him."**_ Edward nodded and watched as Luka and Jacob walked out the room.

"Hey, do you two know what's wrong with Luka?"

"He's just a little worried," Lilly said nonchalantly.

"Why?"

"One of those newborns called him a monster," Leighton said.

"Oh... I see."

"But he's not a monster, right daddy?" Lilly asked.

"No. You're brother isn't a monster."

"Good." Edward continued to speak to his children about nonsensical things making them laugh as often as possible.

-?-

Jacob and Luka were walking in the forest. Luka hadn't said anything yet, nor had he looked at Jacob since they came out.

Jacob was walking behind Luka, trying to figure out what was wrong with his son. He was really worried about his little one. Luka was acting too strangely for it to be ignored.

Jacob was about to speak when Luka stopped suddenly and turned to look at his papa.

"Am I a monster papa?"

"What?" The question took Jacob by surprise. He defiantly hadn't been expecting that.

"Never mind."

"Luka, where did you get the idea that you're a monster?" Luka shrugged. "You aren't a monster kiddo. Have you seen what I turn into?"

"Daddy says your wolf is cute." Jacob chuckled.

"He's supposed to. If he didn't it'd actually hurt my feelings." Luka giggled.

"But aren't you supposed to be the big bad scary wolf?"

"Only to the bad guys. But to my family I'm nothing but a cuddly fur-ball."

"And me?"

"You're cool, calm and collected. Like your daddy."

"Really?"

"Aha." Luka smiled.

"What about you? What do I have that you have too?"

"You continue my line."

"Huh?" Jacob chuckled.

"I'll ask your daddy to play you our song."

"Do Lilly and Leighton have a song too?"

"Nope."

"Good!" Jacob laughed.

"Aren't you going to ask why?"

"Nope."

"Shame on you." Luka laughed. "Come on. Let's go see how your daddy's doing okay?"

"Okay." Jacob took Luka's hand then they made their way home.

ooooo

Jacob walked into the house and found unexplainable commotion.

"Jacob!" Esmé said, sounding relieved. "Thank goodness your here." Jacob heard someone cry in pain.

"Ed!"

"He's in labour. He won't let anyone near him. All he wants is you." Jacob looked at Carlisle who nodded, indicating that he'd known Edward would be in labour soon.

"Come on then, let's go!" Jacob ran up the stairs to Edward's room.

-?-

"Get the fuck out of here Alice; I don't need you fucking soothing bullshit!" Edward shouted angrily. He was in so much pain. He'd gone into labour about an hour after Jacob and Luka had gone and right now he wasn't in the mood for anything. "Where the fuck is that dumb dog?"

"Ed!" came Jacob's voice.

"Jake..." Jacob rushed to Edward's side and took Edward's hand. It was ice cold.

"Are you going to be okay?" Alice asked.

"Out Alice, get out!" Alice sighed then left the room.

ooooo

"Aaaaaaha!" Edward cried once more. He'd been having contractions for quite a while now.

"Breathe Ed, breathe," Jacob said.

"It fucken hurts! Why does it hurt so fucken much?"

"I thought it gets better?"

"Well you thought wrong! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"You okay Ed?"

"It' hurts you stupid dog! Of course I'm not fucken 'okay'!"

"Sorry." Jacob felt helpless - and insulted - but there was nothing he could do.

"Last time! This is the last time! Never again are we gonna have a baby, so you keep your stupid little doggy hormones in check buddy! Got it?"

"Yeah Ed, last time, got it." Another contraction hit Edward.

"HOLY SHIT THIS HURTS!"

"Maybe walking will help Ed. Do you wanna try that?" Edward nodded and Jacob helped him out of bed and supported him as Edward paced around the room, groaning now then.

"FUCKEN HELL!" Edward doubled over in pain. Jacob rubbed his imprints lower back, trying to ease the pain in any way he can.

"Are you okay Ed? What can I do to make it better? Please talk to me."

Edward could tell that his mate was freaking out. He could tell that Jacob felt helpless and useless. Edward didn't want his mate to feel like that. Jacob was doing his best to be supportive.

"I'm okay pup; we've been through this before, nothings different, just... Ooooow!"

"Ed! Ed!" Edward breathed in and out deeply.

"I'm okay pup." Jacob was on edge now. It had already been six hours and still no baby and Edward was in too much pain.

"Is this normal? This can't be normal."

"I'm a man Jacob... Who is pregnant! And I'm a vampire. And you're a wolf! There is nothing normal about any of this pup. Just relax." Jacob bit his bottom lip.

This all felt out of place. He was the one that was supposed to be comforting, not the one being comforted! He felt so useless!

They continued to pace the room. Edward grunted and bent over and began breathing heavily.

"Ed! Ed are you okay?"

"Jacob, get Carlisle, get Carlisle now. The baby is coming!" Jacob was about to go but Edward grabbed his hand.

"What?"

"Don't leave me."

"I'm going to get Carlisle."

"Just... Just... Don't leave me." Jacob nodded then mentally called to Carlisle. Carlisle came into the room with a small smile.

"Are we ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jacob said, nodding.

"Good. Get him onto the bed." Jacob helped Edward onto the bed.

"You're going to be okay Ed, I promise."

ooooo

Finally, after hours of screaming and crying and pushing, little cries were finally filled the room.

"A beautiful healthy little baby girl," Carlisle announced holding the baby up. Jacob looked at the baby then at Edward. Edward looked exhausted. "She looks a lot like you Ed."

Edward smiled weakly, his eyes drooping, his breathing shallow.

"Come on Ed, don't you want to see your little girl?" Edward's eyes began to shut slowly. He was fighting to keep them open, but to no avail. "Ed, please. Come on man!

"This is another one of those 'I'm a vampire' things right? Please Ed. Think about the kids. Our baby will never get to meet her daddy if you die.

"Don't die on me Ed, please. What will Luka and the twins do? What will they say? Don't do this to me Ed. Please. I can't lose you. I love you too much to let you go, don't go, please... I love you."

"Why?" came Edward's voice. Jacob looked at the other boy with confusion.

"What?" Edward opened his eyes and pushed himself up, using his elbows to keep himself up.

"Why do you love me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Jacob!"

"I just do Ed. No real reason. I just... I love you."

"And before? Before the imprint?" Jacob looked at Edward with even more confusion.

"Ed-."

"Before the imprint?"

"I loved you then too."

"You hated me."

"I hated that I love you." Edward smiled slightly.

"Oh?"

"I wished I didn't love you. I thought you hated me. I didn't want to give my heart away to someone who didn't love me back, who wouldn't give me their heart in return."

"Yet you had my heart too."

"I didn't know."

"I should've known."

"I hid it. I thought about Bella, but it was you I was thinking about really, just as her. So you wouldn't know, so you wouldn't think I was disgusting and hate me even more."

"Why did you come to us that day?"

"Which day?"

"The day you imprinted on me... The best day of my life just by the way." They both smiled.

"You know why I came."

"No."

"To warn you."

"You didn't want me to be with her?"

"No. I wanted you to be with me."

"But you threatened me; you told me you'd never forgive me for what I did. It broke my heart."

"I know. But I thought if I couldn't have you, why should she." Edward smirked. "I wanted you to be with me, not her."

"And here I am." Jacob smiled.

"And I'm glad."

"Me too... Jacob..."

"Yeah?"

"What does Que Quwele or whatever mean?" Jacob shrugged.

"Why?" Edward shrugged too.

"It sounded emotional when you said it, you know... Like it meant something big." Jacob shrugged once more.

"I'll tell you one day."

"Today?"

"One day Ed." Edward sighed.

"Fine. Jacob..."

"Yeah Ed?" Edward smiled. He got off the bed and sat on Jacob's lap, placing each leg on either side of Jacob's side, his calves resting on Jacob's arms on the arm rests. Edward wrapped his arms around Jacob's neck and moved forward so their bodies were close together.

"Nayeli Jacob Black." Jacob smiled.

"Nayeli Edward Black." Jacob pulled Edward's lower body closer to him and kissed Edward passionately. Edward ground into Jacob and they both moaned.

Someone knocked on the door loudly, interrupting the boys make out session. Edward pulled away slightly, sighing.

"Come in," he called.

Alice walked into the room with a smile and a squirming bundle in her hands. Carlisle, Esmé, Rosalie, Leah and Emily - who'd come over with Sue and Billy - came in too.

Everyone else was upstairs, waiting - im - patiently to hear about Edward's health and the new baby's name.

"So..." Alice said looking at the position the boys were in. Jacob blushed while Edward chuckled. He got off Jacob's lap and sat back on the bed. Alice placed the baby in Edward's arms. He looked down to find two large brown eyes staring up at him curiously. He smiled.

"What are you going to name her?" Leah asked. "We're all dying to know."

"Lisa Esmé Black," Edward replied.

"Oh!" Esmé said. If she could blush, she'd be pink. "I'm honoured."

"Woooow..." Alice said. "So now we have; Luka William 'Billy' Black; Lilly Sarah-Elizabeth Black; Leighton Carlisle Black AND Lisa Esmé Black... Interesting..."

"So are you going to have more babies and name them after us?" Rosalie asked, smiling sweetly.

"No!" Edward said. "We are definitely not having any more babies'."

"How are you going to not have any more babies'?"

"I don't know!"

"You could use contraceptives," Esmé suggested. Everyone chuckled while Jacob shrugged, a slight blush appearing on his face. "Carlisle could tell you all about them. Right Carlisle?"

"Of course," Carlisle said.

"We don't need contraceptives," Jacob muttered, looking down.

"Oh but you do," Rosalie said, enjoying Jacob's squirminess. "There are a number of things you could use Jacob."

"I don't care!"

"Oh but you do! First we have the male condom-."

"For heaven's sake, shut up Rosalie!" Rosalie laughed.

"It's not exactly one hundred per cent safe because it could pop-."

"Rosalie!" Jacob said through clenched teeth.

"You can't exactly use the female stuff like the loop-."

"Shut-up!"

"But you could use spermicide. Though you must always look at the date because it might be expired and then it won't work and Edward will get pregnant again and then-."

"Rosalie... Lillian ... Hale... I said... Shut-up."

"Wooow... Creepy stalker dude, how did you know my second name?"

"Doesn't matter. Now shut up."

"Whatever. You still heard what I said."

"Bitch!"

"Not in front of the baby!"

"Just go away." Rosalie laughed.

"Whatever. Anyway... Don't you want to hold your angel?"

"Just now. Ed's still holding her."

"Righty..." Jacob got on the bed and wrapped his arms around Edward.

"Aww..." Alice said, snapping photos. "You guys are so cute together!" She squealed. "Where's Luka and the twins."

"Here Auntalice." The three kids came in. They all hopped onto the bed and crawled towards their parents and new baby sister.

"She looks like daddy," Lilly said.

"She does," Jacob said.

"But she has your eyes papa."

"I know..."

"She's not crying like you two did," Luka said. "I like her." Edward and Jacob laughed.

"We did not!" Lilly protested.

"Yes you did."

"Well we didn't," Leighton said.

"Sure, sure." The twins stuck their tongues out at their brother. He rolled his eyes.

"So Lilly are you happy now?" Edward asked.

"For what?" Lilly asked.

"You have someone to play princesses with." Lilly smiled widely.

"Aha, I can't wait!" Luka and Leighton rolled their eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at your sister... Or at me." Jacob rolled his own eyes. "That's not funny."

"Course not Ed," Jacob said with sarcasm.

"Anyway..."

"Okay guys, let's go downstairs to get you some juice boxes," Emily said. "And I'm sure Junior and Claire miss you." The three kids nodded.

"Okay," they said. "Bye papa, bye daddy."

"Later," Jacob said. The kids kissed the little baby and their parents then they left the room, waving.

"We're also going to go now," Alice said. "Give you two some space."

"Alice," Edward said, looking ashamed.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." Alice smiled.

"It's okay. I know hormonal Edward already, used to him." Edward smiled.

"Thank you... All of you."

"It was nothing. Later love birds." Jacob and Edward nodded then everyone the others left.

"I love you Ed," Jacob whispered.

"I love you to pup," Edward said, leaning his head onto Jacob's chest. Jacob kissed the top of Edward's head and they sat there, watching their little girl sleep...

**FIN!**

So yeah... There you have it. Another chappie done and dusted. Whow!

**Next Chapter:**

**Relaxation Nation =)))**

Anywho...

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	46. Relaxation Nation

**A/N: **OMG you guys! I just realized something I did that probably confused you. Claire's imprint is actually Quil and not Embry! I didn't even notice the mistake I made till now (since I'm busy re-constructing this story). I'm so sorry yalla! But yeah... For this story we'll just keep it as Embry being the one who imprinted on Claire so it doesn't clash with what I'm planning for the next chapters. I'm so sorry if I confused you guys with the imprinting thingy there *insert flower and blushing face here*

Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention this, but chapter 45 was for **maryhell**, I did use your idea there at the end there... Don't sue *grins widely*

And this chapter's for **Mychael** even if you don't get to see it =( but if you do, thank you for the support, I'll miss you 4much...

And I'd also like to apologise about my taking so long to update. It's all because of school! This is my last year of high school (YESSS!) but there's like so much work! (NOOO!) I currently have 3 projects to do and I'm clueless in two of them so that's not good. I'm really sorry; I promise I'll make it up to your guys somehow... Love you all though... =) PS, does anyone know a good career I could do my Career Project on?

Now then!

**Disclaimer: **Um... No!

**Then They Fell In Love: Relaxation Nation**

"Has anyone seen Jacob or Edward? I'm also missing four little cutey-pies?" Alice asked, walking into the packed living room. None of the family's had gone home yet the excuse - provided by Esmé - being it's too late to leave, everyone needs a rest before they make their LONG - stress on the word long - way home.

After the Battle and Lisa's birth everyone had stayed at the Cullen home and Esmé had prepared a huge celebration feast, a 'thank goodness it's over' and 'welcome Lisa' thing. And sometime during the night Jacob, Edward and the kids had disappeared.

"They're probably having some alone time," Esmé suggested. "They need it after all, don't they?"

"Yeah... I guess they do..." Alice went quiet for a moment then, "Rosalie that's a brilliant idea!"

"What?" Rosalie asked, confused.

"Wait for it... Wait for it... Wait for it... Wait... Wait... Waaaaait... Ting!"

"A second - uninterrupted - honeymoon!"

"Exactly! And I know exactly what to do!"

"Oh yeah?" No surprise there.

"Yeah... They could renew their vows! Ooooh... Jacob in a dark tux while Edward goes for a lighter colour... Hmm... I wonder what I can get away with when it comes to Jacob..."

"What about the kids?" Esmé asked.

"We'll have Jacob and Edward spend two weeks alone, then the kids will join them for the rest of their vacation."

"Do you think they'll agree to be separated from their children for a whole two weeks?"

"It's not much of an option."

"It's hard for parents to be separated from their young ones Alice."

"But if they all go at the same time, Jacob and Edward will have like zero good-loving time."

"They don't need good-loving time," Rosalie said. "They just had a baby."

"So...? You saw the position they were in when we walked into Eddie's room. They so need some good-loving time."

"Aha... Sure Alice, if that's what you think then fine..."

"Now then... We need to keep Jacob and Edward out the house for the whole day tomorrow; we'll get everything ready for tomorrow night. I gotta start making calls."

Alice didn't wait for a reply, she just pulled her cellphone out and starting texting people and phoning people trying get everything ready for the next day.

"Alice dear," Esmé said gently.

"Hmm?"

"Don't you think tomorrow is a bit too... I don't know... Soon? I mean it's hardly been a day."

"Pish-posh. They both need an uplifting, we all do Es. This is the perfect pick me up for the boys. Trust me, I know these things." Esmé sighed.

"Alright then. If it's what you think."

"Oh it is! You all need clothes. Something sexy but sophisticated okay? You can all go into town to find something, I, being me, already have a dress. But make sure to keep your thoughts to yourself, I don't want anyone ruining the surprise. Go on then, shoo!"

Everyone shuffled out the house. The Cullen's didn't have enough cars for everyone, but no one minded, they all figured they'd walked, not like it'd do any damage to them anyway.

-?-

Jacob and Edward were sitting on the floor with their four little angel's watching Disney classics - well everyone else was trying to, Luka was dosing off on Jacob's lap.

After the fight and the drama that had followed soon after, the family had barely had time to be together and they knew this was probably their only chance to be together before someone - *cough*Alice*cough* - came in and disturbed the peace.

Having spent most of the day before getting all of Lisa's things ready - since she was only a few days old - they hadn't had much family time. The family was glad to have this little piece of free-ness.

Jacob was smiling proudly at his family. Edward was currently trying to feed Lisa while keeping Lilly and Leighton as quiet as possible. Jacob loved his family and wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.

"Why do we have to keep quiet daddy?" Lilly asked once more. She didn't think it was fair that they had to keep quiet just because Luka was sleeping.

"Because Luka's sleeping love," Edward replied, placing Lisa on her stomach on the floor beside him.

"But why?"

"He needs to sleep. Remember that he had a sore tummy last night and he couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah..."

"Well now he can, so let him sleep." Lilly sighed and turned back to watch the TV.

"Maybe he has a baby," Leighton said.

"He couldn't've."

"Oh?"

"The stalk hasn't come to visit us yet love."

"Oh..." As smart as Leighton was, some things he was still clueless about, thank goodness!

"Yes. Now let's keep it down and just watch the movie."

"Can we watch SpongeBob daddy," Lilly asked. "I like SpongeBob, he's funny."

"Yes, we'll watch SpongeBob after we're done watching Aladdin."

"But I don't like Aladdin daddy."

"I do," Leighton said. "Now shut up Lilly."

"Whatever!" They all finally kept quiet and watched the movie that was on.

The family heard a door open then, "HEEEEEEE-."

"Shut up Alice!" Edward hissed. Alice instantly shut her mouth then she mouthed a 'sorry' then tip-toed into the living room. Alice looked at the sleeping Luka. It was creepy how he looked so much like Jacob now, like the spitting image of The True Alpha.

"Hey guys," she said sitting down next to baby Lisa who'd also dozed off at some point.

"How can we help you?" Edward asked. Alice looked at Luka and Jacob and frowned.

"Why don't you just take him to bed?"

"I already tried... six times," Jacob said. "The first three times he came back down, the fourth time he cried for me, the fifth time he almost broke the TV and the sixth time he wouldn't even let me go, so I gave up."

"Hmm... Right... Anyway, I wanted to invite you guys over tonight. You two just went MIA on us yesterday and we all missed you."

"What are you hiding?" Edward asked when all he could hear from his sister's mind was a waterfall.

"Nothing. Your clothes are in your room, put them on and come over okay?"

"Hmm!"

"I'll take the kids with me." Alice picked Lisa up gently. Jacob shook Luka slightly.

"Hey kiddo," Jake whispered to his son.

"Hmm...?" Luka replied sleepily.

"Auntalice is here to pick you guys up to spend the day."

"No!"

"We'll come over in a few minutes."

"No..."

"We'll be there kiddo, I promise, just go." Luka sighed then nodded.

"Okay papa." Luka got up and stretched. Though the boy looked like his papa, it was quiet obvious he was going to have his daddy's body type, tall and lithe.

"Later lovers," Alice said then she and the kids left. The two boys sighed then went upstairs to find two drycleaner bags on the bed along with two pairs of formal shoes and expensive cufflinks and watches. Jacob's wedding ring was also with the stuff - he couldn't really wear it because of his morphing into a giant wolf and that.

"Wonder what this is for," Jacob grumbled. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Must I force the clothes on you Jacob?" Edward asked.

"No, of course not." Jacob had a feeling that if Edward was pushed he would and could force the clothes on Jacob.

The boys got dressed in their formal outfits and when they were done they, hand-in-hand, made their way to the Cullen house.

On the front door was a note with the words: _**At the back, we're all waiting, so make it snappy!**_

They both rolled their eyes and silently decided to take their sweet time getting to the back yard just to spite Alice.

_**Frigging hell,**_ Alice shouted in the boys heads._** Hurry the hell up! **_The boys chuckled and went even slower. _**I swear I'll shoot you if you go any slower.**_

"She's crazy enough to try," Jacob muttered.

"I know."

"But the funny thing is, I wouldn't care less." Edward chuckled.

"You seem to be working that attitude aren't you?"

"Eh..." Jacob shrugged. Edward laughed out.

"Come on, let's go." Edward pulled Jacob along till they got to the back yard. "Whow!"

The whole yard had been transformed from typical back yard to something beautiful and sparkly and well... very Alice like. Everyone was sitting at tables looking snazzy and there was a dance floor in the middle. Jacob grumbled, making Edward laughed.

"Finally!" Alice said rushing to the boys. "I almost spoilt the surprise!"

"Blame Jacob," Edward said looking around, trying to locate his kids.

"They're fine Ed," Jacob replied.

"Where are they?"

"Relax Ed."

"I have a baby that's barely a week old Jacob, where are my baby's?" Jacob chuckled.

"Are you gonna try and attack me if I don't tell you?"

"Probably. Yes." Jacob chuckled then let out a breath and the kids scent filled the area. "That's not funny Jacob."

"Course not Ed, its fricken hilarious."

"You fricken do-."

"Anyway..." Alice said, cutting the little argument. "Let's get this little party started why don't we."

"Aha..."

"If you could so kindly go to the little platform we can start the ceremony." The boys walked to the platform with no clue of what they were about to do.

"Dear beloveds," Carlisle started.

"Wait..." Jacob interrupted. Edward rolled his eyes at his mate. "We're getting married again?"

"You're renewing your vows," Alice said. "Now shut and don't disturb."

"But-."

"Shut up and don't disturb." Jacob sighed but said nothing; instead he looked at his imprint and smile. Edward smiled back, gold-green eyes sparkling.

Edward's eyes hadn't exactly gone back to their usual colour after the birth and Jacob was hoping they'd stay this way for the rest of eternity.

"Dearly beloveds," Carlisle started again. "We are gathered here today..."

ooooo

Once the wedding vows were done everyone had decided to dance and have some fun while Edward and Jacob sat with their kids and talked about nothing in particular.

Alice stood on the platform and lightly hit her fork onto her wine glass, trying to get everyone's attention. Everyone stopped dancing and they all turned to the pixie girl.

"And now, for the special dance..." she said, smiling at the two boys.

Jacob put Luka down gently then got up and took Edward's hand and led them to the dance floor. Alice nodded at the DJ then Taylor Swift's 'Today Was A Fairy-tale' began to play.

Jacob smirked at Edward who smiled up at him. They looked at each other lovingly. Jacob bent down slightly, capturing Edward's lips with his own gently and muttering an 'I love you' to his imprint.

The women all 'aaaw' and even a few 'they're so cute together's were thrown in the mix. Edward lay his head on Jacob's chest, enjoying the sound of Jacob's heart thumping in his chest. He loved everything about his mate, even the annoying little things Jacob did. Edward could help but feel like every day he was falling more and more in love with his wolf. Jacob was, in a word, Edward's everything.

The boys continued to sway to the music gently. Everyone smiled, watching the two boys. No one could believe how far the two boys had come. From absolutely resenting each other - well faking it - to being madly in love with four beautiful children. The boys really had come a long way. And everyone was happy for them, not a soul in the Cullen garden resent their coupling.

"Hey undead," Jacob whispered into his imprints ear.

"Hmm..." Edward replied.

"I love you." Edward smiled up at his mate.

"I love you too pup." More 'aaaw's filled the air. Jacob chuckled.

"So cheesy."

"But you like it."

"I can deal with it." The boys kissed once more as the song came to an end.

"Well then," Alice said into the mike. "If that isn't the sweetest thing you've ever seen then I don't know what is." Jacob rolled his eyes as he and Edward walked off the floor.

"The jets scheduled to leave in an hour," Rosalie informed. "You two have to go."

"Can we at least say goodbye to our children?" Jacob asked, walking to his little ones.

"Do you really have to go papa?" Lilly asked pouting.

"You'll join us next week." Alice cleared her throat. "Or the week after. But if we miss you too much we'll come pick you up." Lilly nodded. "Come give papa a hug." Lilly and Leighton hugged their papa. Jacob looked up and saw Luka standing all alone. "Luke?"

"Do you really have to go papa?" Luka asked, sounding close to tears.

"You'll be joining us soon love," Edward said. Luka sighed.

"Okay." Jacob wrapped his arms around his son.

"You'll be okay?" Jacob whispered to his son. Luka nodded.

"Okay papa. Promise you'll call every day?"

"Promise."

"Alpha swear?"

"Alpha swear." Luka smiled then.

"Okay." He went to his daddy and hugged him. "Remember to call every day."

"Alright love," Edward said kissing the top of Luka's head. "I love you."

"I love you too daddy."

"Okay cuties," Rosalie said to the kids. "You gotta let your papa and daddy go or else they won't ever leave."

"That would be nice." Everyone laughed.

"Well bye-bye love birds," Alice said. Jacob and Edward got up and after a few more hugs and goodbyes, they left for the airport.

ooooo

The boys reached Isle Esmé and the first thing they did when they got to the house was rush to their room. Jacob quickly grabbed Edward around the waist and pulled him close. Jacob took a deep breathing, wanting to smell his imprints scent, wanting to smell his scent on his imprint.

"Want you," Jacob whispered.

Edward pushed Jacob onto the bed gently. They both smirked at each other. Jacob shimmied upwards so he was comfortable. He lay back and watched as Edward climbed onto the bed and slowly crawled towards him. Jacob bit his lip as he watched his imprint.

Edward crawled onto Jacob, each leg on either side of Jacob. He pushed Jacob down, and began to gently kiss along the wolf's chest. Edward pulled Jacob's shirt off then began to kiss down Jacob's chest.

Jacob let out a groan as he felt Edward's cool hands explored his warm body. Edward kept kissing downwards till he reached Jacob's nether regions. He looked up and smirked. Jacob was panting, trying to stay in control. Edward slowly began to do undo Jacob's pants. He slowly unclipped the hook then, with his teeth, zipped down the zip. Jacob breathed in deeply.

Edward hooked his fingers onto the pants and boxers underneath and slowly began to pull them down while he kissed Jacob's abs. Edward sat up, pulling Jacob's pants and boxers off and throwing them on the floor. He looked down at his mate then at his mate's meaty package. Edward involuntarily licked his lips.

Edward bended down and slowly licked the underside of Jacob's erection. Jacob moaned, bucking up. Edward smirked then repeated the action. Once again Jacob bucked up wanting more. Edward pulled away from his mate with a smirk.

Jacob let out an annoyed growl, his eyes flashing violet slightly then turning back to their usual chocolate brown. Edward's smirk grew. He moved away from Jacob and got off the bed. Jacob wanted to shout for him to come back, but he kept quiet, he wanted to see what Edward was planning on doing.

Edward walked to one of the suitcases. Jacob recognised it as the one that Rosalie had specifically packed herself. He frowned, not sure if he liked the idea of Edward walking to that suitcase at that particular moment in time.

"Ed..." Jacob said in a voice husky with need.

"Yes...?"

"What are you doing?" Edward shrugged. He grabbed something from the suitcase then walked back to the bed slowly.

Jacob sat up and watched as Edward dropped the small square box on the bed. Jacob couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"A box of condoms Ed?"

"Yes Jacob, a box of condoms."

"Are you serious about this no more baby's thing?"

"Yes Jacob, I'm very serious about this. I'm tired of being Edward 'the hormonal whale' Black." Jacob chuckled. "It's not funny Jacob!"

"Yeah, okay. But seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. I've been pregnant four times Jacob, I am NOT planning on getting pregnant again." Jacob glanced at the pack.

"Ed..."

"It's either this or I top." Jacob sighed.

"Fine... Let's do this then."

"Thought as much!" Edward picked the pack up and pulled one condom out and placed it on the bed next to them. He also got a bottle of lube and placed it next to the condom.

"Are you serious about this Ed?" Edward rolled his eyes at the wolf.

"Yes Jacob, I'm damn serious about this."

"Okay then... If it makes you happy."

"It does." Jacob nodded then smirked. "What are smirking about?"

"Nothing Ed, come here." Jacob whooshed up and pounced Edward, pushing the vamp onto his back and grounding into the vamp making Edward moan incoherently.

Jacob slowly and gently began to kiss Edward's neck, breathing in deeply and enjoying his imprints musky scent. Jacob let out a growl that sent shivers all through Edward's body. Jacob on with the slow kisses and grounding.

Jacob slowly began to kiss downwards, slowly making his way down to his imprint leaking rod. Jacob smirked up at Edward, eyes a deep violet. Jacob slowly licked his love's erection. Edward groaned, feeling his eyes roll back from the feeling of that warm muscle.

Jacob took Edward's legs and pushed them upwards and more apart. He held them in place as he slowly licked his imprints backside making Edward gasp. Jacob smirked then slowly slid his tongue into Edward's twitching hole.

Edward groaned loudly as he felt the wet muscle move in and out of his pucker, slicking him up. Jacob continued to probe and prod his imprints hole. Edward gripped Jacob's hair as his mate continued to eat him out.

"Jake, please..." Edward begged. He was beyond hard; all he needed was release, sweet blessed release but Jacob ignored his imprint and continued to slide his tongue in and out of his vamp's pucker. "Jakie please... Please... Please pup..."

Jacob probed once more then moved away from Edward. Jacob grabbed the condom and ripped the package open. Edward took the condom and slowly rolled onto Jacob's hard wood. Jacob couldn't help but let out a pleasured moan as he felt his vamp's hands on his very hard and very needy erection. Edward lay back on the bed and sighed. He looked up at his wolf and they shared a loving smile.

Jacob picked up the neglected bottle of lube and popped it open. He squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers then shut the bottle and threw it on the ground. He rubbed his thumb over his fingers then he bent down and kissed his imprint passionately and while doing this he slipped two fingers into Edward and began to stretch him slowly.

Edward's groans were swallowed down by Jacob's lips. They continued to kiss heatedly, tongues moving in and out of each other's mouths. Jacob added a third finger then a forth and continued to stretch his love, making sure not to even go near Edward's prostate.

"Jakie... Jakie please... Please... Take me Jakie... Take me now..." Jacob pulled his fingers out of Edward's hole. He positioned himself at his imprint's entrance but stopped.

Jacob looked down at Edward who was in turn looking up at him. They smiled lovingly at each other than Jacob slowly pushed into his love.

Edward let out a loud throaty moan as he felt Jacob's meat slide into him. Both boys moaned at the different sensations they were feeling. Jacob bent down and kissed Edward hungrily as he began to slowly move in and out of the tight coldness.

Jacob picked up speed as he and Edward continued to kiss and touch. Edward was letting out strained moans as his jewel was repeatedly assaulted by Jacob's large head.

"Oh yesssss..." Edward moaned, moving along with his husband. "Mmmmmore..." Jacob continued to relentlessly pound into his love.

"So good..." Jacob muttered against Edward's neck. "So fucken good..." This made Edward moan.

Edward pulled his legs higher, spreading them wider, wanting to feel every bit of Jacob against, in and around his body. He moaned and groaned and begged as he was pounded into by his wolf.

Edward could feel himself drawing closer to his end. He knew for certain that this was going to be one of those intense orgasms where he didn't even need to touch himself to have.

And Edward was right. A few hard, fast thrusts later Edward found his releasing, shouting out 'Jakie, Jakie, Jakie' as he came. Jacob followed soon after, groaning his imprints name over and over as he thrust.

Both boys breathed in and out deeply. Edward pulled Jacob down and kissed him deeply.

"I love you," Edward whispered.

"I love you too," Jacob whispered back, kissing Edward gently.

Jacob moved slightly then felt something strange. All he could think then was 'shit, shit and another shit!' Edward looked at his mate strangely, seeing the weird look on Jacob's face. Jacob sighed, figuring he'd rather tell Edward now then have him find out himself.

"Um... Hey Ed..."

"Hmm..." Jacob bit his lip then sighed.

"I think it tore," Jacob whispered, looking anywhere but at Edward.

"What?"

"The um... I think it tore..."

"WHAT?" Edward pushed Jacob off him and Jacob went flying, landing on his butt on the floor at the bottom of the bed.

"Ow...?" Edward sat up and looked at his mate and husband.

"Well is it...? Did it really tear?" Jacob looked down and sighed.

"Yep! It's definitely torn."

"You are kidding right? You're just saying that to annoy me, right?"

"Nope, it's really torn. If you wanna come see you can." Edward huffed.

"Great... Just... Great!"

"But I'm sure you're not going to get pregnant just because of one night Ed." Edward sighed.

"Jacob... Did you ever listen to anything being taught in SexEd?" Jacob chuckled.

"Sex... Ed?"

"Shut up dog!

"Aw don't be mad Ed; I'm sure you won't get pregnant."

"Whatever!" Edward lay back on the bed with a huff. Jacob got up from the floor and stretched. He pulled off the used condom and disposed of it. He sat down at the edge of the bed, not sure if he should go to Edward or not.

"Ed..."

"What?" Edward snapped. Jacob flinched.

"Never mind." Edward sighed and sat up. He shimmied down the bed till he had his arms and legs wrapped around Jacob's body from behind.

"I'm sorry pup; I know it's not really your fault." Jacob shrugged.

"Yeah..."

"I'm just... Well I don't know. I don't think I can handle having any more kids at the moment."

"I know Ed." Edward sighed.

"Maybe we could as the Firsts, see what they think."

"We don't have to Ed. It only happened once."

"I have a feeling it won't be the last time... Just ask Jake... Please?"

"Okay... I'll ask them." Jacob sighed then moved into his head and sought out the Firsts.

_**'Jacob,'**_ Mariana said. If she had a face she would be smiling._** 'We were beginning to think you forgot we existed.'**_

_**"Couldn't have... You're part of me right?"**_

_**'Ay... That is true. We are... Did you need something child?'**_

_**"Yeah... Um... Well..."**_

_**'It's alright Jacob; we won't judge you, whatever it is.'**_

_**"Right... Well... Um..."**_

_**How can we avoid me getting pregnant again?**_ Edward asked outright. The Firsts were quiet for a moment.

_**'You can't,' **_Moon replied simply.

_**What? **_

_**'You can't. Jacob being The True Alpha, you cannot stop nature.'**_

_**What do you mean?**_

_**'If Jacob's Wolf decides that you are ready to bear another child, it will happen. Nothing you do can prevent the pregnancy.'**_

_**But that's crazy! How can a wolf determine if I should get pregnant or not?**_

_**'Edward, if Jacob were human you would not have fallen pregnant because he would not be fertile enough to impregnate you as a male vampire, but with his strong Wolf gene, he can impregnate you. His Wolf is powerful enough to slightly alter your body so you may fall pregnant.'**_

_**"Wait... So the whole pregnancy thing isn't me, but it's the wolf?"**_

_**'It is you too, Jacob. It is you and your wolf. Your wolf just makes your... seed more fertile so you can impregnate your imprint.'**_

_**"Oh..."**_

_**So we can't avoid getting pregnant again?**_

_**'Sadly no.'**_

_**'But you can lessen the chances of you getting pregnant,'**_ Mariana said.

_**Oh? How?**_

_**'During the full moon the Wolf is at its most powerful. By not mating during this time, it lessens the chances of you getting pregnant again.'**_

_**"But won't I go into heat?"**_

_**'Ay, but I'm sure you and your imprint can find other ways to curb your sexual needs.'**_

_**"Um... Right..."**_ Jacob blushed at those words.

_**'Do not fret young one, your wolf is connected to you. He will know when you and your imprint are ready for another child.'**_

_**'Speak to him and make him understand,'**_ Moon said.

_**"What? I can do that? I can speak to my wolf? As in properly?"**_

_**'You are The True Alpha, you can speak to any and every Wolf, child. It is in you, you know the Wolves True Names; you can use them.'**_

_**"Whow... Well then... um... Thanks."**_

_**'Don't be such a stranger young one. We do get lonely in here.'**_

_**"Sure, sure." **_Jacob sighed then he and Edward returned to the outside world. "Well..." Jacob's stomach decided to rumble then. Edward chuckled.

"My wolf's hungry," Edward stated. "Let's go feed him."

"Trying to score cookies Ed?"

"As many as I can." Jacob chuckled.

"Right..." The boys got up and pulled on their shorts. They slowly made their way to the kitchen. Jacob's stomach growled again.

"He's getting agitated isn't he?"

"He thinks you're taking too long." They both laughed. They got to the kitchen and Edward made Jacob something for Jacob to eat. When he was done preparing the meal, Edward placed the plate before Jacob.

Jacob looked down at the food, scrunching up his nose. All he could see was green, and a bit of orange, and a hint of red and black, but either then that, it was very green.

"Ed..."

"Yes?"

"What. The. Fuck?" Edward stopped a smile; instead he looked at his mate seriously.

"The wolf must stay healthy."

"Uhu... Where's the meat? We need meat Ed."

"You don't need meat all the time pup."

"Don't give me that shit Ed, where's the fucken meat? Are you going to deny my Wolf what he wants?" Edward rolled his eyes.

"Just eat the salad Jacob, I promise it won't kill you, promise."

"Ah-hell no! Ed, I need damn meat. What? Just coz you're a 'vegetarian', now you wanna make me one? Heck no man! You can't do that!"

"As your husband and imprint Jacob, I must look after you and make sure you eat healthy food." Jacob clicked his tongue in agitation.

"Don't be an ass Ed, just give me some meat!"

"No!"

"I'll make my own damn meat." Jacob got up and made his way to the fridge but Edward rushed to him, wrapping his arms around Jacob and pulling him back.

"Just eat the salad Jacob! Please!"

"No." Jacob took another step forward while Edward tried to pull him back.

"Jake!"

"No!"

"Just try it."

"No!"

"It's not that bad Jacob, just try the salad. It's good for you pup." Jacob suddenly got out of Edward's grasp then he grabbed Edward and began to drag him towards the plate. "What are you doing?"

"If I'm going to eat this salad, so are you." Jacob grabbed a piece of lettuce and tried to shove it into Edward's mouth.

Edward was trying to get out of Jacob's grasp but was failing because he was laughing so hard.

"Try the salad undead, it's good for you." Edward continued to try and get out of Jacob's grasp but was failing miserably. "Eeeat it Ed! Eeeeat it!"

"Mm-mm!" Edward shook his head, trying to dodge Jacob's hand that was holding the lettuce.

"Eat the lettuce undead, it's good for you." Jacob tried to shove the lettuce into Edward's mouth. Edward bit down slightly on Jacob's fingers. "Ah!" Jacob dropped the lettuce and jumped away from Edward. "You bit me swine! Now I'm going to get rabies."

"No dog, that's your speciality."

"Screw you." Edward chuckled.

"I apologise pup."

"Die!"

"Done and dusted." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Fine Ed, I'll eat the salad." Jacob sat down and began attacking the salad. Edward walked to the oven and pulled out another plate that had 'Jacob's kind of food'.

"Here you go pup."

"Demon!" Edward laughed.

"Just eat, before I take the plate away." Jacob attacked the food on the plate. Edward chuckled.

"Such a beast."

"Shut up!" Jacob finally finished his food then pushed the plate away. He sighed, content and patted his stomach.

"Hey Jake..."

"Hmm...?"

"Would you like to go to the beach?"

"For...?" Edward shrugged.

"A walk, maybe a swim?"

"Sure thing Ed. I'd love to take a walk in the beach." Edward smiled.

"Okay." The boys went back to their room and pulled on t-shirts. They didn't really bother about shoes because they wanted to walk barefoot, feel the sand under their feet. "Ready?"

"Almost..." Edward took a bag and shoved something in it. "Okay... Now I'm ready." Jacob nodded. He took his mates hand and led him out the house.

The boys walked down the beach slowly, enjoying the cool breeze coming from the ocean. They looked up at the star filled sky and smiled.

"Let's sit here." Edward pulled Jacob onto the beach floor. Jacob got comfortable but then Edward decided he wanted to sit between Jacob's legs, so he pushed the wolf's legs apart and sat down, leaning his back against his mate's chest and getting Jacob's arms around his lithe body. "Beautiful night isn't it?"

"Yeah Ed, it's not the only thing that's beautiful tonight." Edward turned his head slightly to find that Jacob was looking at him. Edward smiled shyly.

"Oh shut up dog." Jacob chuckled.

"But honestly Ed, you are the most amazing person I have ever met."

"You're just saying that."

"I'm not. I really mean it. You're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. I love you with all my being." Edward smiled.

"I love you too Jacob. You're my everything." Jacob smiled, kissing Edward's temple. "So um... I have something for you..."

"Oh...?"

"Yeah... I discussed this with the family and they all agree that it's long overdue."

"Okay..." Edward turned and knelt between Jacob's legs. He smiled at his mate shyly. "What's up Ed?" Edward opened the small bag he'd been carrying and pulled out a box.

"This is not only from me Jacob, but from my whole family. We believe that you deserve it. It's not given to just anyone, everyone has to earn it and the family believes that you earned this." Jacob took the box from Edward and slowly opened it.

"Ed..." In the box was a leather armlet, identical to the one all the Cullen men wore on their right wrists.

"You're now a Cullen too, fully part of the family." Jacob smiled at his imprint.

"Are you gonna help me put it on or what?" Edward smiled the took the armlet and put it on Jacob's right wrist. When the armlet was on Jacob wrapped his arms around Edward's waist and pulled him into a passionate kiss. They finally pulled away, Jacob breathing in deeply.

"I have something for you too, but's it's back in the house. If I'd known we were going to give each other presents I would've brought it."

"It's alright. You'll give it to me when we get back to the house." Jacob nodded.

"Come on Ed, I wanna go swimming."

"Jacob..."

"Don't whine, let's go." Jacob got up and peeled off his clothes then ran into the ocean. "Come on Ed!" Edward rolled his eyes then took off his own clothes and ran to the ocean.

Jacob walked towards his imprint with that smirk that made Edward go weak. It was that sexy/evil smirk that just shouted dominance. Edward moaned before Jacob even reached him. Jacob's smirk grew, his eyes flashed violet. Another moan made its way out of Edward's lips.

Jacob finally reached Edward, his smirk still in place. Jacob got his arms around Edward's lithe form and pulled the older boy closer. Jacob's hands slowly went downwards till his hands were cupping Edward's butt cheeks, kneading them gently while pulling Jacob pulled his imprint closer so their erections rubbed against each other.

"Never thought I'd do it in an ocean," Edward muttered against Jacob's lips. Jacob chuckled, a rumbling deep in his chest that caused Edward to groan in utter pleasure.

"There's a first time for everything undead."

"Yes, there is, isn't there?"

Jacob pulled Edward closer and kissed his vamp fiercely and once again the boys found themselves in a heated passion filled moment...

**FIN!**

Again, I apologise for taking so long to update. I hope I haven't lost any of my readers =(... So I tried to make it as long as possible to make up for the time. Hope you all like it.

**Next chapter:**

**Jacob's gift to Eddy-boy and OMG, what is wrong with Luka?**

Anywho...

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	47. Luka's Nightmares

A/N: So I'm on to the next one... I got a millions ways to get it… *singing* anyway… let's do this thang!

Disclaimer: If I only had that dream... man!

Then They Fell In Love: Luka's Nightmares

It was quiet dark when the boys finally decided to head back home. They'd been in and out of the ocean most of the night and they decided that it was time head back to the house - and Edward was pretty sure Jacob was getting uncomfortable in the water for so long.

The boys gathered all their stuff and made their way back to the house hand in hand. As they made their way home, Jacob kept joking about salt and sand stuck in places he never knew or thought it'd be stuck in, making Edward roll his eyes though he kept chuckling.

"Seriously Ed," Jacob complained, shaking his butt. "I'm pretty sure that I've got sand and salt stuck somewhere up there."

"I'm pretty sure you don't Jacob," Edward said walking into the house and switching the lights on.

"But for real Ed, I think something's in there. If it's not salt and sand..." Jacob faked a shrudder.

"Do you want me to look then Jacob? To prove to you that there is nothing stuck in your butt?"

"No! Never! You might get some crazy ideas when checking." Edward rolled his eyes at his mate.

"Oh whatever Jacob." Jacob chuckled as he made his way up the stairs.

"I'm going to take a shower Ed, don't disturb."

"Sure, sure."

"Quite stealing the J-Wolf's line." Edward rolled his eyes.

"I'll go make you something to eat."

"'Kay Ed... But no veggies, please." Edward chuckled at that one.

"Of course not Jacob." They kissed quickly then Jacob made his way up the stairs to have his shower and Edward went to the kitchen to make Jacob something to eat.

When Jacob was done having his shower he went down to eat while Edward had his turn in the shower. Edward joined Jacob in the kitchen when he was done showering. He stood behinmd Jacob and draped his arms around his mate's waist.

"So..." Edward said against Jacob's ear, sucking on the lobe gently. Jacob let out a little sigh. Edward chuckled and pulled away. "You said you had something for me...?" Jacob smirked then continued to eat his dinner. Edward tried to pry his mates thoughts, but Jacob - as expected - had them blocked. Edward pouted. "Jakie..."

"Ed...?"

"You said you had something for me too... right?"

"I did?"

"Jacob!" Jacob chuckled.

"Oh yeah... That something... Let me finish eating first okay?"

"Hmm!" Edward pulled away and went to the other side of the kitchen island and he watched Jacob eat.

Jacob finally finished eating then he got up and stretched his body for a good ten minutes. He then slowly picked up his plate and started to make his way to the sink. Edward narrowed his eyes at his wolf.

"Seriously Jacob, that immature?"

"What Ed? I'm like maturaty at it's highest."

"Really...? Could've fooled me."

"Oh ha-ha. Mozzy's got jokes."

"Jake..."

"Okay. Let me just wash my dish then we can go get your present, okay?" Edward sighed and sat down on the chair, waiting for Jacob to wash the dish he'd been using. Little did he know that Jacob was just doing this to stall things.

After ten more waisted minutes - Edward with narrowed eyes watching Jacob wash, rince and repeat - Edward jumped up and snatched the plate from Jacob, throwing it in the bin. Jacob chuckled then tsked.

"Impatient little mozzy ain't you? Esme isn't going to like you very much Ed..." Edward huffed.

"Just give me the gift already!"

"Demanding too. You make it like you begged for that gift."

"Jacob!"

"Okay Ed. Chill!" Jacob took Edward's hand and led them to their room. He stood Edward on the centre of the room with a kiss, then went to his suitcase and pulled out a brown envelope. "Here's your present," Jacob handed Edward the brown envelope nervously. "It's... It's not much really... But um... Yeah..."

Jacob huffed then looked down and bit his bottom lip nervously. Edward slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the A4 piece of paper. He turned it over and began reading the content on the page.

_Congradulations! Your application for a legal name change was a success. Your new names are as follows:_

_Jacob Ephraim Mason-Black_

_Edward Anthony Mason-Black_

_Luka William Mason-Black_

_Lilly Sarah-Elizabeth Mason-Black_

_Leighton Carlisle Mason-Black_

_Lisa Esme Mason-Black_

_If there are any problems with..._

Edward looked up at Jacob who was still looking down shyly. Edward smiled to himself, he couldn't believe Jacob did something like this for him. Jacob actually got their surname changed to Mason-Black. That was so...

"Jake..." Edward said, holding his mates chin and slightly pushing it upwards so Jacob was looking him in the eye and not boring holes into the floor.

"Do you... um... do you like it? I mean, I know it's not like excepting me into the family or anything, it's just a piece of paper saying that our names have been changed to-." Edward shut Jacob up by giving him a gentle but loving kiss. He pulled back, smiling at his mate.

"Jacob, I don't like it..."

"Oh..." The disappointment was clear on Jacob's voice. He didn't even try to hide it. Edward could see the slight tears gathering in Jacob's eyes. He kissed each of his mates eyes, then his lips.

"I love it."

"You... you do?" Jacob looked up at Edward unbelieving.

"I do Jake. I do. You didn't have to do this. You didn't have to get our names legally changed. You didn't have to add Mason to our surname."

"But I did. This is as much your family as it is mine, Ed. This is _our_ family. We are the Mason-Black's." Edward wrapped his arms around Jacob's neck, kissing his mate again.

"Thank you so much Jacob. It might seem small to others, but it means a lot to me. I feel like complete. Thank you love."

"I'm glad you like it so much Ed. I was a little worried you wouldn't like it."

"What would make you think that?" Jacob shrugged.

"I don't know. It's just... you know... a piece of paper."

"Jacob, this is one of the most amazing gifts I've ever gotten."

"'One of'?"

"Well, we do have four other gifts that will be joining us soon." Jacob chuckled, rolling his eyes. He was quiet relaxed now that he knew Edward liked his gift. He'd been so worried that Edward wouldn't like it, that Edward wouldn't see how this was something that came from Jacob's heart, something he'd worked hard on... for Edward.

"Oh... Those gifts."

"Don't say it like that Jacob. You know you love them."

"Eh..." Edward chuckled playfully hitting his husband.

"I love you Jacob Ephraim Mason-Black."

"I love you too Edward Anthony Mason-Black." They kissed each other chastely. "Well come on then, I'm getting heartburn and a whiny wolf."

"Why?" Edward sounded a bit worried. Wolves weren't supposed to get heartburn right?

"I Alpha Promised a certain little Mason-Black boy that we'd call him every night." Edward chuckled, remembering the promise too.

"Let's go then." They both walked to the phone and Edward dialled the number to the house back home.

_"Hello?"_

_"Alice?"_

_"Aaah! Finally!"_ There were abnormal sounds on the other end of the line, almost like there was some takling going on then,_ "Here they are!"_

_"Daddy? Papa?"_

"Hi Lilly," Edward said, already smiling.

_"Hi daddy. Where's papa?"_

"I'm right here kiddo," Jacob said.

_"Oh..."_

"Are you on speaker?"

_"Now we are."_

"Good. Hey guys."

_"Hello papa, hello daddy,"_ Leighton and Luka said.

"Hey guys. How are you?"

_"The same as we were when you left," _Leighton said.

"You make it sound like we had a choice."

_"Hmm!"_ Jacob chuckled.

"Don't be angry, you'll be here in no time."

_"Why's daddy so quiet?"_ Luka asked.

"You're still talking to your papa."

_"So?" Jacob chuckled._

"So... Nothing. What are you guys doing there?"

_"We just had dinner. Auntalice almost burnt the house down trying to make grilled sandwhiches for us."_ The kids giggled at the memory, making the boys smile.

"Then what did you do?"

_"We had to help put the fire out."_

_"Auntalice is silly," Lilly said giggling._

"As long as she doesn't kill you guys, I'm good," Edward said. "Where's Lisa?"

_"Sleeping," Luka said._

"Oh. Well give her a kiss from daddy and papa."

_"She asks about you guys a lot. She misses you guys a lot. When are we coming daddy."_

"We were hoping you guys would be here next week."

_"Auntalice said no daddy."_

"We'll just have to beg and beg won't we?"

_"Aha." _The conversation between the boys and their children continued for a few more hours till the boys saw the time.

"Well, isn't past your bed time yet?"

_"Aaw, but we're still talking daddy."_

_"I know love, but you have to be fresh tomorrow."_

_"Aaaw... Okay daddy."_

_"Night love."_

_"Night daddy, night papa."_

"Night kiddo," Jacob said. The boys hung up and sighed. "I miss them."

"Me too," Edward said. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"I'm not a kid Ed."

"Really?"

"No really Ed?" Edward thought about that sentence for a long while.

"What?" Jacob chuckled and got up. He stretched, his body popping and crinkling. Edward looked at his mate strangley.

"Don't judge me just coz you ain't normal."

"Says the guy who has spirits in his head."

"That actually sounds creepy Ed, not cool."

"Whatever." Jacob smirked at his imprint.

"Come on undead, let's go." Jacob took Edward's hand and led them up the stairs and to their room.

ooooo

A whole week had flowen by for the boys. The first few days had been spent 'curbing sexual needs' then the others were spent cuddling and being lovey-dovey. Each night the boys made sure to call their children and every time the conversations would last for hours.

It appeared to be, that the younger children were having a good time. Luka seemed to be the problem. According to Lilly and Leighton, Luka cried every night, so much so that they had to 'hug him till he falls asleep'. Of course Luka denied the crying part, but he did admit that he liked being close to his siblings.

The fathers were both a little worried about their eldest son. His behaviour was too unusual to be ignored any longer, so the boys did what they thought was best, they sent for their children. As expected, Alice complain, but the boys would not be moved, they wanted their children.

So, after much argument and convinsing, Alice decided to send the kids over to Isle Esme. One of the employee's who looked after the island was sent to pick up the kids and take them to the house.

''

Edward was waiting eagrly for his kids. He'd been waiting since Alice called, telling him they were on their way. Edward was at the beach and at around two in the afternoon, waiting, then finally, the boat came carrying four little angels.

Edward rushed over to the dock where the children were carfully being helped out the boat by the employee. Edward also helped with the taking out, hunging each child close. He had missed his kids too much.

"We missed you daddy," Luka said, hugging his daddy close. His face was looking a little green, Edward figured that his son had sea sickness.

"I missed you too Luka," Edward said. Lisa touched Edward's cheek, showing him an image of Jacob then frowned. This was Lisa's gift. According to Eleazar, Lisa had touch-telepathy*, where she could share her thoughts with someone by touching them.

Edward smiled at his littlest angel giving her a kiss on the head.

"Papa'll be right back, he's just gone for a run. He doesn't even know your here yet, let's suprise him." The little girl blinked showing she understood. "Come on then, let's get the luggage inside." Lisa and Leighton easily teleported the luggage into the house. Edward narrowed his eyes at his twins, but they smiled at him innocently.

"Aw daddy," Lisa said. "We're tired."

"Hmm! I wonder where it ended up." The kids shrugged. Edward shook his head but smiled. "Come on then, let's go to the house so we can suprise papa." The family made their way to the house.

ooooo

Jacob could instantly smell their scent. Earth and honeysuckle. Jacob could identify that scent any where, any time, any how, so he instantly knew who had just arrived with the boat.

Jacob ran back to the house as fast as his wolf legs could carry him - which was fast since the first bite he got from Edward. Jacob wanted to get to his kids and see if they were okay. He missed them something crazy and he had this nagging but unidentifiable feeling every time he thought about his eldest son.

Jacob reached the house and heard Edward in the kitchen with the kids. Edward was prepairing lunch for the kids. Jacob smiled to himself as he heard his kids enthusiastically tell their daddy about their week away from their parents.

"Didn't you miss us at all?" Edward asked, faking hurt.

"Of course we did daddy," Lilly said. "That's a retardical question."

"Rhetorical," Leighton corrected.

"I know what I'm saying Leighton! Don't correct me." Jacob chuckled quietly. Those two...

"No you don't. Your just being dumb."

"Don't call your sister dumb Leight," Edward said.

"Sorry daddy."

"Your both bothering Lisa, she's getting annoyed."

"Lisa's-."

"Don't insult your sister Leighton." Leighton sighed.

"I was only going to say smarter then Lilly, but fine."

"That's what I meant Leighton, don't insult your sister."

"I forgot you had creepy mind reading." Edward chuckled.

"Let me guess, your papa said that?"

"You know him only too well." Edward laughed.

"Hey Luke? Why so quiet?"

"When's papa coming back?" Luka asked.

"What? Does daddy bore you?"

"No daddy, of course not."

"Then what's up."

"I just miss him is all."

"Well he'll be back soon... Apparantly, he's standing outside." Three little feet hit the floor and ran towards the door. The door opened and standing there, giant smile still in place, was Jacob.

"Papa!" the three children shouted, all jumping for their papa. Jacob laughed as he was toppled onto the floor by his children. Little squeals of glee where heard in the kitchen. Jacob chuckled.

"Hey guys," he said, smiling at his kids as they helped him up.

"We missed you so much papa," Lilly said.

"'Specially Luka," Leighton said.

"I missed you guys too," Jacob said. "'Specially Luka."

"Aaw papa, we also missed you a lot."

"I know kiddo, I'm just playing." Leighton smiled up at his papa. "Come on, let's go see what daddy burnt... I mean, cooked."

"Funny," Edward said, as the rest of the family walked into the kitchen. "If you must know wolf, I've mastered this cooking thing."

"Oh really?"

"Really!"

"Then why's your boiled water burning?" Edward rushed to the pot and took it off the stove. The kids and Jacob laughed while Edward huffed by the sink.

"Shut it you little rascals." The kids laughed harder.

"Papa, maybe you should cook," Luka shuggested.

"That's not a bad idea," Jacob said. "Sit back Ed, watch the pro do his thing." Jacob pulled ingrediance out the cupboard and fridge then began making everyone lunch. At random intervals Edward would make the kids complain that they were hungry. "Don't be jealous coz you burnt water Ed."

"I am not," Edward said. The kids laughed at their daddy. "Don't laugh at me, you'll get hungrier."

"If you must know, mozzy, the food is ready. You can make yourself useful by getting the plates. Just don't throw them in rubbish bins again."

"I'm carrying a little baby Jacob."

"Baby got a chair, come help undead. You almost killed the poor children with your bad cooking. Your as bad as the Pixie, if noy worse."

"Whatever." Lisa touched Edward's cheek, showing him that she wanted to be put on the floor. Edward put her down gently and she began to crawl all over the kitchen.

Edward got the plates out and he and Jacob started dishing out the food and putting it on the table where the three older kids were sitting. Edward picked Lisa up and put her on the baby booster then started feeding her.

"This is good papa," Lilly said.

"I second that notion," Leighton said.

"I third it," Luka said. Lisa put her hands out and Edward moved forward. Lisa touched Edward's cheek, showing him she agreed with her siblings.

"Apparantly, Lisa forths that notion," Edward said. Lisa clapped her hands.

"She's such a smart pants," Jacob said.

"Like Leighton," Lilly said, smiling at her twin brother proudly.

"You aren't so bad yourself, mi amigo," Leighton said to hia twin. Lilly smirked then they all continued eating in silence, the only sound being knives, forks and spoons, hitting plates and some grunts of satisafaction.

When the family was done eating, Edward and Jacob washed up while the kids went to the living room to watch some TV. After finishinh the dishes boys joined their kids on the floor. While the others kids were enjoying lying on their stomachs on the floor in front of the large TV, Luka desided to crawl onto his papa's lap.

"What's up kiddo?" Jacob asked gently. Luka shook his head and sighed. He shut his eyes and breathed in deeply, and soon enough, the boy was fast asleep.

"He hasn't properly slept since you were gone," Leighton said.

"Yeah," Lilly agreed. "This is the first time he's slept proparly." Edward looked at Jacob who was looking down at Luka.

"He won't tell anyone what's wrong. When we keep asking he tells us to go away and stop 'pesturing' him."

"What's wrong with him papa?"

"I don't know Lilly," Jacob said. "But we'll find out." The twins nodded. "I'll go put him to bed."

"Alright," Edward said. "I'll go put Lisa down, she's also dosed off." Jacob nodded. He got up and walked up to the room that was going to be Luka's. Jacob pulled the covers off and put Luka down, but before he could pull away, Luka whimpered.

"Just putting you to bed kiddo."

"No papa..." Luka whimpered. "Don't go..."

"I'm just putting you to bed Luke."

"Don't go papa." Jacob sighed. He got into the single bed too. "Hum our lullaby papa... Please?"

"Okay." Jacob began humming their song/lullaby till Luka was once more fast asleep.

Jacob slowly got out of bed and tipie-toed out the room and went to his and Edward's room. Edward was lying in bed looking rather... clotheless. Jacob pretend he didn't notice the lack of clothing, he tried to ignore the sudden throbbing and tightness of his pants.

"I just got Luka into bed," he said. He sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Did he tell you what's wrong?" Edward asked. Jacob shook his head.

"Nope, nothing." Edward sighed.

"I wish he'd say something."

"Me too."

"He'll tell us when he's ready." Jacob nodded.

"We need sleep."

"Yes... We do... But before we do..." Edward shimmied down the bed till he was behind Jacob. "...why not have a little fun? Hmm...?" Edward began planting soft kissed on Jacob's back.

"Fun you say...?"

"Yes... Fun..." Jacob turned around then gently pushed Edward back then began kissing his imprint passionatly.

"What's the moon stat?" Jacob asked, kissing and lightly bighting on Edward's neck.

"Only full next week."

"That close or far?" Edward shrugged.

"Not sure... What does wolfie say?"

"Haven't spoken to it... him... yet."

"Hmm... I'm sure he'll cut us some slack. We just had Lisa."

"He didn't really give us much time between Luka and the twins, and Lisa wasn't even a fair warning."

"Hmm... Ah well..."

"This the same guy who didn't wanna have any more kids?"

"Well he had a change of heart."

"Oh?"

"Well it's more he wants to feel his mate filling him right now..."

"Oh... I see..." Jacob bit down on Edward's hard cold skin.

"Yesss..." Jacob chuckled then the boys continued to have their sexy midnight activities.

ooooo

"Papa!" Jacob sat up instantly. Edward - who'd had his arms around his mate, watching him sleep - looked at Jacob with worry.

"What is it love?" he asked. Jacob looked around the room, but found everything was quiet. He shook his head and was about to lay back down when he heard something bump against the wall, then a whimper, then...

"PAPA! PAPA! PAPA!" Jacob jumped out of bed instantly. He pulled on shorts the rushed to his first borns room, followed close by, by Edward. "PAPA! PAPA! PAPA!"

"Ed, go to the Lilly, Leighton and Lisa," Jacob shouted as the noise in Luka's room got louder.

"But-." Edward was cut off.

"PLEASE ED!" Edward nodded then rushed to the room the twins and Lisa were sharing while Jacob rushed into Luke's room to find that everything floatable was floating. Jacob could hear Luka sobbing in his bed. Jacob rushed to his son. "Luka? Luke?" But he got no reponse from his son, instead the little boy cried harder.

"PAPA!" Luka sobbed. Jacob pulled Luka out of bed and held the shivering boy against his chest. Something strange was going on with Luka.

"Shhh... Shhh Luka. I'm right here, I'm right here kiddo." Luka clung to Jacob desperatly as he wept. Everything around the room began to float back to the ground then finally settled into place. "What's wrong kiddo? Talk to me." Luka shook his head still crying. Jacob sighed and went and sat down on the rocking chair in the room. He placed Luka on his lap then started rocking back and forth gently, humming their lulla-song.

Twenty minutes later Luka was once more fast asleep, still clinging to Jacob. Edward walked into the room quietly. He smiled slightly at Jacob then walked over to Jake and their son.

"Hey undead," Jacob said softly. Luka murmured something about a line but then fell quite. Edward sighed.

"What is going on with him?" Edward asked. Jacob shrugged not sure himself. He really wished he knew.

"I wish I knew undead. But he won't tell us anything. I wish he'd say something."

"Me too. He has his thoughts blocked, he won't let me in and that scares me." Jacob sighed then got up and was about to put Luka in bed when the boy whimpered. "Stay with him love, I'll go stay with the others, make surr they're okay." Jacob nodded then went back to the rocking chair. He slowly rocked back and forth as he hummed the lulla-song to his sleeping son.

"I love you papa," Luka whispered.

"I love you too Luka." Luka fell back to sleep as Jacob continued to rock and hum. _"Please, please tell me what's wrong Luka... Please..."_

TBC

Poor Luka... So yeah... Not very long... But yeah... I borrowed Nessie's gift and gave it to Lisa =D... It was about time one got the gift right? Right!

Anywho...

Next chapter:

Luka's problem might be uncovered... Might... If you ask nicely, I'll reveal it =D

MwahzZ

(",) SmilezZ Ya'll


	48. WahkanMingen, The Sacred Wolf

A/N: Ima die twice today but what the hey? I know you're all dying to know what's wrong with Luka and you will find out... Next chapter. Please don't kill me, there's a reason! So yeah... Thank you all for your amazing reviews. Love you all 5much! And, again, please don't kill. Luka's troubles will be revealed next chapter... I'm sorry =(

NOTE: _"Jacob's wolf's thoughts"_

_'Firsts thoughts'_

_"Jacob's thoughts"_

_'Others thought'_

_"Other end of the line"_

Disclaimer:

**Then They Fell In Love: Wahkan-Mingen, The Sacred Wolf**

Jacob was woken by a small whimper. He opened an eye to find that Luka was still in his arms. The boy was holding on to Jacob like his life depended on it.

"Luka..." Jacob whispered. "Luke..."

"Papa..." Luka whispered. "Don't leave me alone papa."

"Luka, what is it? What's wrong kiddo? Please talk to me." But Luka didn't say anything, he just continued to cling to his papa. "Luka..." But Luka was once more fast asleep. Jacob sighed. This was getting too creepy.

Someone knocked gently on the door of the room. The door opened slowly and Edward stepped in.

"Hey Ed," Jacob whispered.

"Hi love," Edward replied walking over to the chair where Jacob had spent the night with Luka on his lap. "How is he?"

"Still clingy." Edward nodded and knelt in front of his son and his mate. He gently touched Luka's forehead, brushing off the long dark bangs. It was so fascinating how Luka looked so much like his papa now. Same dark hair, same tanned skin, same oval face with the chubby cheeks. Luka still had Edward's green eyes though.

"We should really cut his hair soon."

"Mine too."

"I know. You two look like hobos."

"That's insulting."

"I know. I apologise to all hobos." Edward smirked at his mate who had his eyes narrowed at Edward.

"So you think your funny huh?"

"I know I am pup."

"Whatever Ed." Luka shifted a bit then opened an eye and saw his daddy. Edward smiled.

"Morning."

"Hi daddy," Luka said.

"How are you feeling?" Luka shrugged.

"Better."

"That's good. Your brother and sisters are down stairs having breakfast." Luka got off his papa's lap.

"Okay." Luka kissed his papa then his daddy's cheek then ran out the room to join his siblings downstairs.

Edward got up and sat on Jacob's lap, smirking at the wolf who was currently glaring at him.

"Do you think you weigh as much as a feather, undead?" Jacob asked. Edward chuckled then began to rock the rockingchair by moving side-to-side on Jacob's lap. He gently kissed Jacob.

"Maybe," Edward muttured against Jacob's lips.

"Well I confirm that you don't. You're about as heavy as an elephant."

"Aaw, screw you Jacob." Jacob chuckled. Edward began to plant soft kisses on Jacob's face, neck and bare chest.

"We do have kids that could walk in here at any minute Cullen. Are you going to try an behave?"

"Mmmaybe."

"Ed..." Edward took Jacob's bottom lip into his mouth and began sucking it sensually, moaning quietly. "Ed... You're acting really stu'id."

"Mm..."

"Ed... Ooo osh oh ee..."

_'What was that Jacob? I didn't quiet catch that.'_

_**"Move off of me Ed, please..."**_

_'No!"_

_**"Ed... The kids are downstairs... Alone... Are you not concerned?"**_

_"I guess not."_

_**"Unfit mother!"**_ Edward pulled away from Jacob and glared at him.

"So you think your funny pup?" Jacob smirked but then his smirked quickly went away as both boys smelt something burning downstairs.

"I told you we shouldn't leave them alone!" They both got up and rushed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Eew Luka, why are you eating burnt toast?" Lilly complained as Luka shoved a piece of the toast into his mouth and chewed it with a smile.

"I like it when it's slightly burnt," Luka said. Jacob and Edward looked around the room, to make sure no one was hurt. Nope, everything was still in place.

"What are you guys doing, scaring us like that?" Edward asked picking Lisa up.

"Sorry daddy, I just wanted to fix my toast."

"It wasn't broken kid," Jacob replied. "You can't fix something that isn't broken." The smaller kids laughed while Luka narrowed his eyes at his papa.

"How can you stand toast that looks like that?" Edward asked, looking at the sevearly burnt toast in his son's hand.

"I like it daddy."

"It's charcoal." Jacob dropped the other burnt toast that he'd been eating. "Jacob..."

"Wha'?" Jacob said. "I's goo koask." Jacob chewed the toast and swallowed. Edward made a disgusted face.

"Now I know where he gets it from..."

"Oh please Ed, this is the best thing you could ever taste. Dad and I used to have it all the time."

"Ah... Runs in the family."

"It tastes good Ed."

"I'm sure I've tasted better things in my life as a human Jacob."

"This is good Ed, seriously."

"It's black, gone is the golden brown that it should be."

"Goes with the surname." Edward rolled his eyes. "I'm going for a run Ed, I'll see you guys in a few okay?"

"Can I come with daddy?" Lilly asked pouting. Edward found it quiet unfair how Jacob was still unaffected by the pout.

"Nope, not this time."

"Aw."

"Maybe another time okay? See ya." Jacob kissed each of his children on the forhead then kissed Edward on the lips. "I love you undead."

"I love you too Jacob." Jacob kissed Edward once more then left the house.

ooooo

After a long and exhilirating run, Jacob decided that he'd spent some time at the beach and connect with the First, it had been a while. It's like he needed a mental note to remind him to speak to them more often.

Jacob sighed and sat down on the sandy floor. He breathed in deeply then slowly moved into his mental world where the Firsts lived(?).

_**'Jacob?' **_Mariana said, sounding as though she was smiling.

_**"Hi Mariana."**_

_**'What can we do for you today young one?'**_

_**"Well...um... Remember when you guys said I could speak to my wolf...?"**_

_**'You wish to speak to him?'**_

_**"Yeah... If that's okay..."**_

_**'He's your wolf Jacob. You do not need our permission to speak to him.'**_

_**"I thought...maybe you guys could call him for me or something...?"**_

_**'We can't. Only The True Alpha can call a wolf by its True Name.'**_

_**"How?"**_

_**'Listen and hear. Open your mind and search.'**_

_**"What?"**_

_**'Concentrate Jacob, call to your wolf. You know his name, he is yours. Remember the way he looks, the way he smells, everything Jacob. You will only find him if you follow those things.'**_

Jacob nodded and sighed then did just that. He concentrated on nothing but his wolf, he imagined the way his wolf looked, the way it smelt, it moved, it howled, it ran, everything. Jacob was making sure to try and get anything and everything in order to contact his wolf, to herar something, anything.

_"''"_

_"Wahkan*-Mingen**," a voice that sounded far away said._

_"Wahkan-Migen," Jacob said out loud. He opened his eyes and found himself in a completely different world. It seemed he was still on the beach, but here, it was in twilight, the sun setting, the moon rising. Jacob looked around in fascination then he spotted something a distance away. He got up from the floor and began walking towards the thing, that's when he saw that it was a large beast with two humans standing behind it._

_Jacob walked forward, moving towards the beast. And as he walked closer he realised somethings, 1) the beast was actually a russet wolf, most likely his own wolf and 2) his mother and and daughter were there too._

_"Jacob," his mother said, smiling at him sweetly. "It's about time. We were beginning to doubt you'd ever come." Jacob smiled at his mother._

_"I had some stuff going on," he replied, looking at the wolf then at his daughter who looked almost ten._

_"Luka?" the little girl said. "It's Luka, isn't it papa?" Jacob was suprised that she'd know this, but he nodded._

_"What worries you?" Sarah asked._

_"He's... He seems scared," Jacob replied. "Like... There's something going on with him, but he's too afraid to tell us what it is."_

_"Maybe you should ask."_

_"We try mom, we really do, but... he won't say anything. He just shakes his head."_

_"It's the line," a new voice said. Jacob was suprised at how deep and how strong it sounded, almost like it was in his head rather then outside. He knew for certain that the voice belonged to his wolf, but the wolf hadn't even moved his mouth._

_"How...? Did you just...?"_

_**"Telepathy,"** the wolf replied in Jacob's head. **"Your ability to hear thoughts channeled to you allows me to communicate with you."**_

_"Are you gonna rub in more of that 'it was fated' thing on me like everyone else?"_

_**"I might... But not yet. Now... We have important matters to discuss."**_

"We do?"

_**"Yes. Firstly... about the pregnancy..."**_

_"Yeah... We were wondering if we could have a break for a while, just till Ed is ready for another baby. We're a little stacked at the moment, so maybe if you could... lay low... for a while?"_

_**"Your wish is my comand."**_

_"Thanks."_

_**"There is more?"**_

_"Yeah... Luka... We're worried about the kid."_

_**"Do not worry, he will be fine so long as he is loves and feels loved."**_

_"What?"_

_The Wolf didn't reply, he didn't think anything for a good five minutes, then, **"There is a destiny untold, Jacob. One that only the wolves - but not their Human Keepers - and the Firsts know. It talks of a time when The True Alpha and his Imprint will unite the two supernatural worlds of the Werewolves and the Vampires." **That was a little random. The wolf just dropped the Luka subject and started something_

_"Um... How?"_

_**"It is unknown Jacob. But with the union of the two 'naturals, other evil will arrise and try to break the union. Only one can save the two 'naturals."**_

_"Me?"_

_**"Not alone Jacob. There is another that will travel with you. But it is not your Vampire, it is someone else." **It suprised Jacob that the wolf didn't refer to Edward as 'the vampire' or even 'the leech', he refered to him as Jacob's Vampire which was actually kinda nice._

_"Oh... When will this be?"_

_**"It is unknown Jacob. But do not fear what has not come yet. Rejoice in what has."**_

_"What does that mean?"_

_**"I gave you my word that I would not let your Vampire get pregnant again."**_

_"But...?"_

_**"You must admit it is a beautiful sight. When he is pregnant and showing, when he is in full bloom, shal I say. Knowing that there is a life in that beautiful pale round stomach that belongs to us, is just amazing. He is a beautiful man." **Jacob smiled at the image of a very pregnant Edward, large as he is, but beautiful all the same._

_"I know. He is our Vampire. You picked him too."_

_**"I did."**_

_"How did you though? I mean, everyone else imprints while in human form, I imprinted on Ed in... when I was you..."_

_**"I knew from the first time I saw him that he belonged with you. But you were stubborn, hung over the petty human girl. I let you do as you willed, hoping you would finally act on your emotions... finally tell your Vampire of your true feelings..."**_

_"But I never did."_

_**"No, you never did. I waited for a very long while for you to tell him, but you never did, you kept denying him, everyday you pretended to hate him when deep down your were madly in love with him, as he was with you."**_

_"I know. It's just... I thought he hated me. I didn't want to tell him the truth only to have him reject me."_

_**"I understand your fear Jacob. It is justifiable. A human thing."**_

_"But not a wolf thing?"_

_**"No, not a wolf thing. I did you a favour Jacob."**_

_"Yeah..."_

_**"I did. If I had not imprinted on him for you, you would still be hung over him now."**_

_"Wouldn't have I imprinted on him eventually."_

_**"No. Your human mind is too stubborn Jacob. You would've denied him forever. Your closest outlet would've been his child, if he had had one. You would've imprint on him or her at a young age, knowing that the child can not deny you like he might have and that the child is part of him."**_

_"So then we wouldn't care about each other right?"_

_**"Maybe. I do not know all the answers."**_

_"Hmm... Interesting stuff..."_

_**"Jacob... Do not worry so much about your son, you have it under control."** The wolf was strange, he just randomly jumped from one topic to another._

_"I do?"_

_**"Yes... You are one after all."**_

_"Right..." Jacob didn't get that, but what the hey? They always talked to him in riddles. "Cool... So um... I can certainly tell undead that we aren't going to have any more kids for a while?"_

_**"Correct."**_

_"And that we have the Luka situation under control."_

_**"You have Luka under control."**_

_"Right... I have Luka under control. Cool... Well, I guess I better be going back to my world then. My arm is actually starting to hurt for some reason. Thank you Wahkan-Migen. You've been quiet helpful today."_

_**"Anything for my Keeper."** Jacob nodded at his wolf, then hugged his mother and daughter._

_"Don't worry about Luka papa," Sarah-Elizabeth said, smiling. "You will help him." And before Jacob could ask anything else, the wolf and the females disappeared. Jacob closed his eyes then slowly went back to the human world._

"''"

"Jakie? Jake? Jacob? Love? Pup? Jake? Jacob? Black? Dog? Wolf? Jacob?" Jacob felt a sharp jab on his arm. He turned slowly and looked at his imprint.

"Why undead?" Jacob asked, slowly rubbing his throbbing arm. He looked at his arm, making sure it wasn't bruised or anything. "What the hell were you pocking me with? A stick?"

"No... A finger."

"Damn! You've got fricken hard fingers dude. That really hurt." Edward glared at Jacob then rolled his eye.

"Anyway, are you going to come in for lunch?"

"It's lunch time already?" Edward didn't even bother to reply. Jacob chuckled. "Yeah Ed, sure." Edward got up then helped Jacob up too. They made their way to the house, Jacob making a mental note to tell Edward what he'd learnt from Wahkan-Migen.

ooooo

Getting Luka to bed had been a mission once more. Even after gaining the information about Jacob being able to 'control' Luka, he still felt unnerved because he didn't feel in control at all.

Luka just didn't seem to want to let go of him and it bothered Jacob. He wondered if maybe his son had heard something or seen somewhere and was afraid that his papa would leave for some reason. Or maybe it was something else completely.

Jacob wished he was was 'in conrtol' as his wolf had made it seem. The way his wolf had spoken, it had almost been like the wolf was certain that Jacob would be able to look after the frightened child. But at the moment it didn't seem to be so.

After another two hours of trying to convince Luka that he was going to be alright while he slept, and some singing and humming of the lulla-song, the boy finally fell into quiet a peaceful sleep.

Jacob kissed his son's forehead then tip-toed out the room to the one that was his and Edward. Jacob walked into the room and shut the door gently.

"Anything?" was Edward's first words. He was also worried about his son. Luka's strange behaviour was freaking him out.

"Nope," Jacob said shaking his head. Edward sighed and placed his head in his hands. Jacob sighed and got on the bed, wrapping his arms around his imprint.

"He'll tell us when he's ready Ed."

"Why can't he be ready now?"

"Maybe he just needs some time."

"For what?" Jacob shrugged.

"I don't know. Building up the suspence?" Edward looked up at Jacob.

"Building up the suspence Jacob? Really?"

"What? It could be possible."

"Jacob... He's barely three years old. Are you being serious?"

"He looks nine-ish." Edward was trying hard not to laugh at the ridiculousness of the notion.

"Honestly?"

"Shut up Ed, it's not funny!"

"Of course not Jacob."

"Don't be sarcastic leech." Edward chuckled. "Shut up."

"Building up the suspence? I've never..."

"Do you want a punch on the face mozzy, I'll give you a nice punch on the face." Edward laughed.

"You're such a douche!"

"But I'm your douche." Edward kissed Jacob.

"And I'm glad you know it." Jacob smirked.

"Hey Ed..."

"Yes love?"

"Wanna try something fun?"

"Like?"

"Go for a night swim!" Edward opened and closed his mouth a few times then he sighed.

"You really are a teenage boy." Jacob frowned, not sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"What's that supposed to mean exactly?"

"Jacob. We have four little kids in the house, all under the age of five. You can't honestly think we can leave them here alone in the middle of the night, can you? They might burn the house down."

"Aaw... Ed... Please? It'll only be for a few minutes."

"You can swim in the shower." Jacob pouted, throwing in the lost little puppy dog eyes too.

"Please Ed," he said in a small voice. "Please." Edward let out an irritated hiss. He really did hate that stupid 'gift'!

"Fine!" Jacob smiled widely. "I'll go get ready, you go make sure that the kids are okay."

"'Kay Ed. I love you." Edward rolled his eyes, but smiled either way.

"I love you too pup." Jacob rushed up the stairs to go check on his kids while Edward went to change into shorts and a t-shirt.

When both boys were ready, they left the house quietly and took a walked on the moonlit beach, holding hands and basically being lovey-dovey. Jacob couldn't stop grinning.

"What?" Edward finally asked, stopping suddenly and making Jacob stop too.

"Nothing Ed..."

"Jacob..."

"I spoke to my wolf for the first time today." Edward chuckled at Jacob's childish pride, almost like a child tell their mother that they can tie their shoelace all by them self.

"Re... really?"

"Yep. Cool dude."

"He's a man?"

"No... He's a wolf Ed."

"Then how did he talk to you?"

"Telepathy Ed. He channeled his thoughts to me."

"Ah... So that bite of mine that first night proved to be quiet a good thing then?"

"I guess so... Hey Ed...?"

"Hmm..."

"Have you been hunting lately?" Edward shook his head. "You should get something Ed, tomorrow, I'll look after the little one's, okay?"

"Jacob..."

"Don't argue Ed, just go. We'll be fine. I can look after the kids. It's your turn to have alone time okay?"

"Alright love." Jacob kissed Edward gently.

"Let's swim Ed."

"Not tonight."

"Aw please Ed? Please?" Edward sighed.

"Fine, let's swim." Jacob smiled then picked Edward up, throwing him over his shoulder and running into the ocean.

**FIN...**

Okay... Don't kill me yet or you won't know what's wrong with Luka...

*Wahkan - meaning sacred from Sioux

**Mingen - meaning wolf from N. Amer. (Not sure what that means, my guess is Native American... but yeah...)

I'm not even sure I'd the name Wahkan-Migen works when put together, but I'm sure you understand what I was trying to say neh? So yeah...

**Next Chapter:**

**The Volturi pays a visit and Luka's toubles FINALLY revealed!**

Anywho...

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	49. Luka

A/N: So finally, here it is… the reason behind Luka's clinginess to Jacob… Hope no one is disappointed after reading this =(… so yeah… excited! I'm so close to 300 reviews I can almost taste it… let's make it 350 for this chappy *LOL* I'm kidding… but seriously guys, thanks for the support, you're all AMAZING!

NOTE: "anyone at the other end of the line"

_Thoughts_

Disclaimer: NO

Then They Fell In Love: Luka

Edward was sitting on Jacob's lap, straddling the younger man, grinding into him as they kissed. Jacob slid his hands under Edward's t-shirt, sliding it up as he let his fingers slide against the silky pale skin.

The boys finally removed each other's shirts, hands roaming the others body, kissing each other passionately, moans escaping as Edward continued to grind into Jacob. Jacob slid his hands down Edward's back then circled them and moved them to the front, undoing Edward's jeans.

Jacob turned them over so Edward was lying on his back on the bed and Jacob was on him, grinding into him, the delicious friction making them both moan and groan each other's names loudly.

Jacob removed both his and Edward's pants quickly, leaving them only in their boxers. He started kissing and sucking on Edward's neck, grinding into the other boy, both breathing heavily from the need for release. Jacob pulled away from Edward, making the older boy whimper. The True Alpha chuckled.

"Shut up and get back here," Edward growled. Jacob opened the drawer by the nightstand and pulled out the lube and threw it on the bed beside Edward then he got back on the bed and onto Edward.

"Missed me?" he asked, smirking as the vampire glared at him. "I guess so…"

"Shut up dog." Jacob smirked but then got serious and began kissing Edward's body, making the copper haired boy squirm beneath him. Jacob moved down Edward's body, planting open mouthed kisses all down it till he reached Edward's waist band. Jacob felt Edward draw in a breath but then he paused. "Jake!" Jacob chuckled again.

"Relax babe." Jacob kissed the bit of skin above Edward's waistband. He hooked his finger on Edward's boxer's waistband. Just as Jacob was about to pull down the waistband the house phone began ringing.

Jacob sighed and pulled away from Edward. He was kinda pissed because they'd had this whole day planned out, they'd even gotten one of the staff to take the kids for the day.

Edward sighed too and he got up and went downstairs and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Edward?"

"Alice? What's wrong? Did something happen? Is everyone alright?" Jacob joined Edward at the phone.

"We're fine Eddie, it's just... I hate to do this to you guys, but you seriously have to come back."

"Why?"

"The Volturi are planning to pay us a visit."

"Oh... Do you know why?"

"No, I don't know. Aro only gave me enough info for me to 'gather the family'."

"Oh... Alright then. We'll be home in no time."

"Yeah. I already called the main side. They'll be there to pick you up in about ten half an hour."

"Okay."

"I'm really sorry guys."

"It's alright Alice. We can't do anything about the Volturi."

"Okay. Bye guys. See you in the morning."

"Bye Alice." Edward hung up and looked at Jacob.

"Guess the fun is over huh," Jacob muttured. Edward walked to his mate and wrapped his arms around him.

"We'll be fine."

"Yeah... I hope so." Edward kissed Jacob gently.

"Come help me with the packing. We leave in half an hour." Jacob nodded then followed Edward up to the rooms to start packing.

ooooo

Alice was already waiting at the airport when the family finally landed. She rushed over to them, worry on her delicate pixie features.

"The Volturi are scheduled to be here in three hours," she said, helping with the bags. "We can't afford to be late."

Alice rushed them to the car and they all squashed in and she sped home. They got to the Mason-Black home and Alice helped get the luggage out then, when everything was in the house, led them to the Cullen home.

"They'll be here in twenty minutes," Alice said. "They'll be at the clearing, and they're bringing company." Everyone nodded.

Jane and Alec were quiet nervous. They weren't sure how Aro would react to their betrayal to him. They just hoped he would order them killed or anything of that sort because then there would be a problem.

"Don't worry guys," Jacob said to the young twins. "If they try anything funny, we'll be here." The ex-Volturi vamps nodded, wondering how the heck Jacob knew they were freaking out when they'd been hiding it so well.

"Come on, we've got ten minutes," Alice said. The family - not including the wolves, they were at La Push, protecting the area in case the Volturi had alterier motives - left the house and ran to the clearing.

"Ah... Finally," Aro said, smiling at the newcomers. "Welcome dear friends. I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."

"I apologise," Calisle said. "We were waiting for Edward and the family to come home."

"Oh? And where had they gone to?"

"A second honeymoon."

"Ah..."

"Yes..."

"Hmm!" Aro looked at the family. "I see you have new additions to your family." Aro smiled at the small children.

"Yes, these are the children, Lisa, Leighton and Lilly, you already know Luka." Aro nodded.

"Yes, I know him. So you had more?" Aro asked Jacob.

"Yeah," Jacob replied with his bored expression he'd worn the first time he met Aro.

"Quiet interesting. And I suppose you have quiet handled, yes?"

"Maybe." Aro chuckled.

"You never siece to amaze me Jacob."

"Guess it's what I do." Aro did a dramatic gasp.

"Is that what I think it is?" Aro stepped closer to examine the armlet on Jacob's arm. "Oh my, but it is. So... this union? Would you say it's unbreakable?"

"Yeah."

"Interesting... And I see we have some traitors in our midst. Carlisle, I didn't think you'd take a pair like them in."

"They-," Carlisle started but Aro put his hand up to stop the blond man.

"It doesn't really matter anymore. I actually found someone new. She's quiet... amazing."

"I suppose she is." Aro smiled.

"Alexandria." A girl with dark red hair and eyes so dark they actually looked black, stepped forward. She was doned in the usual Volturi's Victorian outfit and her full red lips smiled smuggly.

"Hello... friends?" The girl - Alexandria - had a tiny voice, almost like Victoria's, except hers had a twang to it, almost like Jasper's accent.

"She's quiet something else. An interesting gift, and quiet extrodinary." Aro smiled brightly. "Would you like me to demonstrate? Of course you do! Alexandria, pick one." The Cullen/Mason-Black Family looked at each other.

"Him!" Alexandria pointed at Luka.

"What?" the family cried. Aro smiled and clapped his hands with excitment.

"Then by all means, go ahead." Alexandria stepped forward. Edward let out a defensive hiss while Jacob growled through clenched teeth. "Now, now boys. Let's behave."

Alexandria looked down at looked with a mennesing look. Luka looked like he was shaking, but it wasn't from fear... well that's what the family hoped.

"Now then Alexandria, show us what you can do." Alexandria grabbed Luka's arm hard and dragged him to the middle.

"Don't worry little boy," she said, smiling at him. "This won't hurt... much." Alexandria smiled at Jacob and Edward then she grabbed Luka around the neck.

Something, a vision almost, came to Jacob.

_Edward ran towards his son, trying to stop Alexandria from hurting him. He tried to pull her away from Luka, but the woman turned, eyes a deep red and she hissed something and in a flash another of Aro's new guards rushed in, grabbing Edward by the neck and eaisly ripping it off._

Jacob gasped as he looked beside him. Edward was about to move but Jacob quickly grabbed him around the waist and stopped him.

"Jacob, let me go!" Edward shouted, trying to get free but failing. "Jacob!"

"They'll kill you if you go!" Jacob whispered.

"Let me go! She's hurting Luka!"

"Ed-."

"Please! Luka!"

"Ed don't."

"She's hurting my son you bastard! Let me go!"

"They'll kill you if you go Ed. Stay."

"Jacob!"

"Stay!"

"Let me go dammit! She's hurting Luka."

"Aro please," Carlisle pleaded. "Please don't do this." Aro only smiled.

"Sadly dear Carlisle, I have no control. What she does is out of my hands," Aro said, a small smile on his face.

Alexandria clung to Luka's neck harder, glaring into his eyes as whatever gift she possessed flowed through the young boys body. Luke continued to try and struggle out of her hand but wasd failing.

"Please don't do this to our son," Edward begged. "Please. We'll do anything."

"Anything?" Aro rasied an eyebrow at that. "Will you give me what I want... who I want?" Aro looked at Jacob with a smirk. Jacob growled. "Is that a no then?"

"Go to hell!" Jacob growled. Aro chuckled, shrugging his shoulders then he turned and looked back at Luka and Alexandria.

Alexandria was still clinging to Luka, a sadistic smile on her face. She was enjoying whatever it was she was doing to Luka. The sick bitch!

Suddenly, Luka began to shake violently, almost as if he was having fits. His small body was jerking about while he was still being strangled by Alexandria.

Alexandria gasped, eyes going wide from shock. She quickly let go of Luka and back away from him, mutturing something that sounded almost like 'he's born, he's alive', though no one could be sure.

"Make him stop!" Alexandria screamed, clutching her head and bowing forward with pain. "Makit him stop this! Please! PLEASE!" Everyone was confused for a moment, then suddenly a painful wave hit everyone and they all dropped, clutching their heads as the pain went through them.

-?-

Jacob was the only one left standing. He looked around to find that everyone was on the ground, even the 'mighty' Aro. Jacob looked to his son, he could feel an imense power coming off of his oldest child. The amount of power coming off Luka could very well be dangerous.

Jacob instantly knew that the power flowing through Luka wasn't his, but was the vampire's, Alexandria, which meant that Luka had absorbed the woman's 'gift' somehow and was now spreading it to everyone else, everyone but Jacob.

Jacob wasn't sure how to react. He didn't know what was going, how this was happening. Everyone was on the floor, he was the only one standing, the only who could do something... but what?

_Jacob!_ Edward struggled, sending the thought to his mate. _D-do something..._

Luka was still in the middle, shaking violently, eyes glowing a deep purple colour. His nose started to bleed. That pulled Jacob out of his shock and he moved into action.

Jacob ran to his son and got his arms around the his son's small body, pulling the boy closer to his warm body and rocking them back and forth.

Jacob could feel the power, feel it flowing from Luka's body and into himseld. He could feel himself absorbing the power, taking it, converting it in some way then sending it back to Luka as something good, something not damaging.

Luka's shaking got less and less, his breathing slowly went back to normal and his eyes also went back to their normal colour. Luka clung to Jacob desperatly, vrying softly into his father's chest.

"Shhh..." Jacob shushed, continuing to rock them back and forth slowly. "It's okay Luke, I'm right here, it's okay." Luka continued to cry. "It's okay, papa's got you, it's okay now. It's gone."

Moments later, Luka completely relaxed. Jacob looked down and found that Luka had actually fallen asleep. Jacob wiped the blood and tears off his son's face then kissed the boys forehead gently then held the sleeping boy closely.

Jacob looked around the clearing to find that everyone was looking at him in shock and fascination. They'd never seen anything like this before.

Edward rushed over to Jacob and the sleeping Luka and wrapped his arms around them, breathing deeply and making sure both boys were okay.

"Are you sure you're both alright?" Edward asked, looking dowb at Luka. Jacob nodded.

"Yeah Ed, we're fine," Jacob said. "We're okay."

"What happened?"

"I don't know Ed, but it's like... I don't know. I could... I could feel it Ed, it went all around me and... I don't know." It was confusing and amazing, the feeling Jacob had felt. Nothing he'd ever felt before.

"Well, well, well," Aro said with excitment. "This was rather...exciting. Jacob, dear boy! You didn't tell me you could weild such power. That boy of yours," Aro gasped, "amazing I say! You didn't tell me you two could do something so... extrodinary! My, my, my..."

Edward hissed and glared at Caius who was smiling smugly.

"What Edward?" he asked. "It could happen."

"It would never happen," Edward hissed.

"Aro's probably thinling the same thing. Am I right Aro? You want them yourself?" Aro smiled, chuckling to himself.

"Now don't tell me your interested in them Caius," Aro said. "Because that would not be good at all, not at all."

"Neither one of you is having me or my son," Jacob said. "We're going home!"

"Oh but Jacob-."

"I said: we're-going-home!" Jacob growled, eyes flashing purple. Aro raised an eyebrow in curiosity, suprised by the authority in Jacob's tone and his impulse to let things be.

"Very well then. But we will be coming back to...review your family."

"Whatever." Jacob got up then he, Edward and the other little ones left the clearing and went home.

FIN...

Tada! Well then... I hope I haven't disappointed anyone with Luka's problem (which is actually a gift). I hope no one is like: 'Oh... that's it?' after reading this. But yeah... I thought it was kinda exciting.

NB: So yeah... HubrisP offered to help me with a sequel, so I'm asking you guys as the readers if I should end this story and start a sequel, or if I should just continue from here? What'd'ya say?

Next chapter:

Luka's gift defined...maybe

Anywhoo...

MwahzZ

(",) SmilezZ Ya'll


	50. Smells So Good

A/N: Awright... So nay, we ain't ending the story... **HubrisP** doesn't want the story to end so it'll continue... Yay! So there ain't no sequel... I could make this story go on forever... if I had forever.

Also: the little lemony goodness I was trying to work here went haywire. I was listening to a number of songs (my All Time Favourite songs) while writing it and well...what you're going to read is a result of me trying to write slash while listening to those song...

And another thing, I have an '**anonymus**' review who's birthday was on Sunday but I couldn't update coz a) the chapter wasn't done and 2) no internet and c)...okay, there's no c, but still! Anywhoo... now I've got the chappie done so without further-a-do (or whatever they say)...

Haaaaaapy - belated - birthday to you. Happy - belated - birthday to you. Happy - belated - birthday dear **anonymus**ssssss-ah (only the bold parts the name)... Haaaappppeeee bbbbuuuuurrththththdaaaay tooooo yoooooou! Hip-pip, hoooray! Hip-pip hoooray! No more pips...aaw...

Thank you for the support lovelie... Have many, many more *whispers* and I want a piece of the cake. *LOL*

So anywhoo... Moving right along... Here's the next one

Disclaimer: noPe

Then They Fell In Love: Smells So Good

Jacob looked down at his oldest son - who was fast asleep in Jacob and Edward's bed - in wonderment, while Edward looked at Jacob with the same expression. Each boy was trying to figure some things out.

Jacob was sitting on the chair beside the bed, trying to figure out what it was exactly that had been happening to his son back at the clearing. Sure Luka seemed to have absorbed Alexandria's powers, but to project them and at such a strong degree... It left Jacob in confusion and some shock. His son had harnested some pretty hectic energy, but for Jacob to be able to absorb that power himself and actually convert(?) it to something good for his son... it left him in wonder. He just didn't know what the hell it all was.

This thing, whatever it was, that connected Jacob and Luka, was definetly part of 'the line'. Jacob realised that every time he asked about Luka's 'problem', the line thing would be mentioned. He didn't understand much about that. He really had to speak to his wolf... And soon.

Edward was standing behind Jacob, trying to figure out exactly what is was Jacob did to make Aro listen to him. It's like... It's almost like Jacob had used his 'Alpha Voice' on Aro. But for Aro to actually obey the order(?), that was something else all together. Aro never, ever, listened to others unless it would benefit him.

Edward wondered if the commanding voice could effect others besides the Pack, if it was even a concious thing on Jacob's part. What if it wasn't. What if it was a once off thing. Maybe it hadn't been so much Jacob's tone, but Aro just wanting to let it go in order to try and get into Jacob's good books.

A knock on the door interupted the boys from their musing. Alice stepped into the room, smiling kindly at the two stressed looking boys.

"Hey guys," she said, walking to them and standing beside Edward.

"Hi Alice," Edward replied, smiling at her.

"How is he?" She looked down at Luka who looked so peaceful, like the child he truely was.

"He's been sound asleep since we got back." Alice nodded.

"We're all fine too... We... we burnt Alexandria's remains." Edward nodded. An involentry shrudder went through Jacob. He still couldn't quiet believe that Luka had killed Alexandria with her own power. It was too scary to think about.

"I'm going for run, I need to talk to my wolf," Jacob said, getting up. Edward grabbed Jacob's arm before the wolf could leave.

"Don't," Edward said, staring right at Jacob.

"Don't what?"

"Don't you dare try and push me away." Jacob looked down, almost ashamed.

"Ed-."

"I'm here for you Jake. Don't push me away, please." Jacob looked up and into his imprints green-gold eyes. "I want to help you, however I can. Don't... don't push me away from you." Jacob nodded. He stepped closer to his vampire and got his arms around Edward, laying his head on Edward's shoulder breathing in deeply. He shruddered as Edward's sweet scent filled his senses. It was so comforting but there was so much going on in Jacob's mind. It was all too much for the young wolf to take. Jacob almost let out a whimper but he bit down on his lower lip, hard, bearly blocking the whimper.

Edward wrapped his arms around his mate's large body, as Jacob's body began to shake as he cried in silence. Edward rubbed gentle comforting circles on his mates back.

"It's alright Jake, I'm right here."

"I don't know what to do Ed," Jacob whispered against Edward's shoulder. "He's so young..."

"I know love. We'll figure something out. We'll talk to the Elders, we'll look through Carlisle's journals, in library's, everywhere. We'll be fine." Jacob nodded. He took a deep breath, letting the scent of his imprint fill him, calming him down.

"I'll go to the Rez tomorrow and see what I can find. I'll get the pack to help." Edward nodded.

"We'll be looking here." Jacob nodded too.

"You know what you two need," Alice said in her usual sweet peppy voice, making the boys smile.

"No Pixie-Puff, what do we need?" Jacob asked. He chuckled when Alice scrunched up her nose at the nickname.

"You two need to get layed... And bad!"

"Get layed?"

"Yep. So this is what I'll do. Since vacations for you two are out of the question - since they always get interupted somehow - I'll take the kids for the day and you two can go at it like bunnys. Okay?" The boys looked at Alice like she was coo-coo, which she was... to a certain degree.

"Alice-."

"Emmett wanted to buy you sex toys... well actually he already did, but you won't use that... yet. So you will have your own little run-de-vu without the toys... for now."

"Alice-."

"You can't argue, I already know you two will get it on."

"You-you saw us...?"

"No! I saw the kids, with me. Luka's..." Alice searched for the right word. "...hyberbating...?"

"What does that mean?"

"He'll be like knocked out for the next week... poor kid. But he'll be alright in no time. I'll take him with me." Alice picked Luka up gently.

"Alice-."

"Bup! Don't argue with me. I know these things. Just have yourselves some sexy fun, okay? Love you!" Alice walked out the room and out the house - the younger children were already at the Cullen house - and leaving Edward and Jacob standing in the middle of their room, thinking the same thing... 'The fuck?'

"Righty then..." Edward said, pulling away from Jacob. "You go have a shower, I'll go make you something to eat."

"No," Jacob replied, getting his arms around Edward again and placing his chin on Edward's shoulder.

"Jacob..."

"Come shower with me," Jacob whispered, a hint of a growl in his voice. The voice alone sent shivers down Edward's spine.

"I don't know..."

"Don't play hard to get Ed." Edward chuckled.

"If I was playing hard to get Jacob, do you not think I would be downstairs... avoiding you?" Jacob shrugged kissing his way up and then down Edward's neck.

"Dunnu, I guess so... since your cold like that." Jacob bit into Edward's neck, it soft enough not to break skin, but hard enough for Edward to feel, and it felt like nothing Edward had felt before, something new, a new and wonderful sensation.

"Don't play with me Jacob..."

"Who says I'm playing?" Edward smirked.

"So you aren't?"

"I can... If you want me to." Jacob bit down again, a little harder this time. Edward let out a groan, making Jacob smirk against the pale neck.

"Don't know..." Jacob suddenly paused then pulled away. He sighed and sat on the bed. Edward turned and saw his mate. He too sighed the knelt before Jacob, taking his hands. "What is it love?" Jacob pulled his hands away gently, covering his face with them and breathing in deeply.

"This is so hard." Edward looked at his mate with concern.

"What is?"

"This whole... thing. It's like, every time I think things are gonna get better, something always seems to happen. It's just... I can't do this for the rest of however long we have."

"Forever...?"

"I'm avoiding that word."

"Ah..."

"Yeah... I'm like... confused. I'm not even legal yet and I have so much shit to deal with. And..." Jacob sighed. "And I don't know if I can do it."

"I know you can."

"Easier said then done."

"You led us through the Great Fight, remember. Not me, not your father, nor the pack, or anyone else. It was you."

"And the Firsts."

"And your Wolf." Jacob smirked.

"And my mate." Edward smiled. "Even though I didn't want him to be there. He's a stubborn jackass."

"Yeah, yeah." They both chuckled. "I'll always be there for you Jacob. No matter what." Jacob nodded.

"I know..." Jacob sighed. "Hey Ed..."

"Yes?"

"What... what are we going to say to Luka... when he wakes up? What are we going to tell him?" Edward sighed too.

"I don't know Jacob. But we can not lie to him, he will find out sooner or later. And I think it'll be worse finding out that we lied to him then telling him the truth."

"I know. But... He's already scared that he's a monster. If we tell him that he... that she died, he'll..."

"I know..." Edward got his arms around Jacob and pulled him close. "We'll be fine... I promise."

"Okay..." Jacob suddenly smirked. "So... We were about to do something..." Edward rolled his eyes.

"We were?" Jacob whooshed up and grabbed Edward, throwing him over his shoulder and walking them to the bathroom. "Jacob..." Jacob put Edward gently then quickly ripped off his imprints shirt, a smirk on his face, eyes flashing purple. Jacob quickly attacked Edward's lips, kissing him passionately. Jacob pulled away, breathing heavily. "Alice is going to murder you," Edward muttured.

"We'll see." Jacob pulled Edward closer, kissing his neck and biting down on it hard enough for Edward to feel it and be affected by it. Edward arched forward a loud moan escaping his well kissed lips. Jacob growled deep in his throat, something possessive and sexy and dangerous all at once. The growl alone made Edward whimper, wanting nothing but to feel his mate in him.

Jacob pulled away from Edward and walked to the shower. He turned on the water and set it to a proper temperature then he stepped back and smirked at Edward who was looking at Jacob as if he was the best deer in the forest.

"Like what you see?" Jacob asked, smirk still in place. Edward smirked too.

"What if I do," he said, voice oozing sexy. Jacob smiled then quickly picked his imprint up and got them into the shower, pants still on.

"You smell so fucken good Ed," Jacob whispered as he breathed in deeply, a moan being let loose as his imprints scent filled his senses. "Why do you smell so fucken good?" Before Edward could reply, Jacob attacked the vamp's lips, kissing the coldone hungrily and grinding into Edward as he did so. Edward let out a loud long moan, throwing his head back as pleasure flowed through his body.

Jacob quickly removed his and Edward's pants, throwing them out the shower door then procceeding to kissing and grind into Edward, both moaning against each other's lips, both breathing heavily, not from being out of breath, but from the utter need for the other.

As the boys continued to kiss and grind Jacob slid his hands down Edward's lithe form till he reached the vamp's backside. Jacob placed a hand on each firm globe then hoisted his imprint up. Edward wrapped his arms around Jacob's neck and his legs around the shifter's waist and they once more attacked each others lips.

Edward gasped as he felt Jacob's thick index finger easily slide into his tight hole. Edward breathed in and out deeply as Jacob gently moved his finger in and out of him. Edward pushed down against Jacob's thick digit, moaning out his mate's name, encouraging the wolf to continue.

Jacob added a second finger, spearding them apart, stretching his imprint slowly, kissing him deeply, tongues moving in a seductive dance, Jacob working his imprint open slowly, both moving at a slow pace, neither one in any hurry. Edward groaned agaist his wolf's mouth, mentally begging Jacob over and over for more, for Jacob to do something, for his wolf to do anything, anything at all. Begging for more, more, please more.

Jacob growled against Edward's ear, making Edward shiver in anticipation, waiting for more, needing more. Jacob pulled his fingers out but kept his hand on Edward's butt, keeping Edward up. Edward tightened his hold around Jacob's neck pulling himself upward just a bit in order to get more comfortable in their current position.

They continued to kiss hungrily then slowly Jacob slipped into Edward, both of them moaning at the sensations the slow movements caused, the hottestness that was Jacob's body meeting the coldness that was Edward's. It felt amazing, sweet, slow, sensual.

"Jake..." Edward moaned trying to move his body, to get some kind of movement going, but Jacob's stong hands not letting him budge. "Jake..." Edward moaned, trying once more to move but once again failing.

"Hmm..." Jacob replied against his imprints lips.

"Move! Please... move..." Jacob smirked.

"Sure, sure..." Jacob slowly began to pull out of Edward, slow and steady, dragging out his movement, driving Edward crazy, leaving only the head of his shaft in his imprint, pausing only for a moment, then just as slowly, Jacob slid back into his imprint, moving just a bit harder at the end, easily hitting Edward's prostate - hard! - making the vamp groan, causing his toes to curl up as the sensation of his jewel being hit flowed through his entire body. Edward knew that if Jacob continued at this rate this might just be over sooner then either would like.

They continued to move against each other, moaning and groaning as they continued to move. Jacob moving in a frustatingly slow but overwhelming pace while Edward continued to try and move faster only to be stopped by a growl and strong hands. Edward whimpered helplessly as Jacob continued to move in that agonisingly slow way.

Edward kept whimpering and begging and pleading with Jacob to move faster, but Jacob did no such thing, instead his pace went even slower and this made Edward's whimpers and pleas increase, but they fell to deaf ears, Jacob continued his extremely slow pace.

At some point during the agonisingly sweet love making, Edward came to ralise that his thoughts from before were incorrect. He came to the realisation that this slow pace Jacob was going in would actually make the moment last longer rather then end it quickly as he'd first thought. Jacob was doing this to drag on the experience, he didn't want it to end yet. But why the sudden need for a longer moment with Edward?

Jacob suddenly began to move faster, hitting Edward's spot harder, making Edward gasp and groan and moan and just completely lose it. Jacob grabbed Edward's painfully hard memeber and began to jerk his vamp off at the same pace as his hard, fast thrust and in moments Edward cried out Jacob's name as he came far harder then he'd ever cum before, pleasure flowing through his entire body, shaking him from the core.

Eyes rolling back and darkness consuming him, Edward slipped away because of sexual bliss for the second time in his vampire life...

ooooo

Edward finally returned to the land of the living and found himself being spooned by an abnormally hot body (and that was saying something considering that his mate constantly ran at 108plus degrees). The heat wasn't unwelcomed, it was actually quiet comforting, so much so Edward snugggled closer to the large body that he knew belonged to his mate.

"Hey Ed..." Jacob muttered, pulling his imprint closer.

"Hmm..." Edward replied.

"You okay?" Edward didn't miss the worry in Jacob's voice. Why would the wolf worry anout Edward? Something strange was going and Edward wasn't sure if he wanted to know what it was.

"I'm fine Jacob."

"You sure?" Edward tried to turn around only to find that Jacob was still deep inside him.

"Jacob..."

"Hmm...?"

"When did we get to this point?"

"I have no idea, I know we were in the bathroom and you smelt really, really good and I just had to, _had to_, have you..." Jacob's voice had turn husky and he was slowly moving in and out of Edward. Edward responded positively because he too had started to push back against his mate.

"Jake..." Edward moaned as his member quickly hardened.

"Hmm..."

"Wha-AH!" Jacob's movements became faster and harder. "Jakey... Jake... Mm... Jake..."

"You smell so fucken good Ed... So tight... So good... Fuck Ed... Why do you smell so good?" Jacob picked one of Edward's legs up and moved about, adjusting himself so he was lying on top of Edward. Jacob hiked the same leg he'd been holding on his shoulder to get a better angle. The boys continued to move against each other, this time it was hard and fast. Jacob's eyes were going from brown to purple at random intervels, but Edward didn't notice because he was too being moaning and groaning and wreathing underneith his love. Jacob gripped Edward's erection and began to pump it at the same pace as his thrusts.

"Jakey! Jakey! Oh yeah Jake... More... Please more... Oh Jakey... Yes..." Jacob moved faster.

"So good Ed... Smell so good..." Edward cried out as he came once again, Jacob followed soon after, sinking his teeth into Edward's neck and sucking gently.

Jacob pulled his teeth out and gently licked the wound he'd made, growling possessively at the fact that he'd marked his imprint. Jacob finally pulled out of Edward and Edward turned over and wrapped his arms around his mate, smiling at him. Jacob smiled back sleepily.

"I love you Edward." Edward smiled.

"That must be the first time I heard you call me that." Jacob chuckled.

"Aaw Ed, I've called you that before... I think." Edward chuckled.

"Hmm... Sleep now love, it's been a long... Sleep Jacob." Jacob chuckled again.

"We broke another bed Ed."

"I know." They both chuckled. Jacob yawned loudly.

"Night Ed..."

"Goodnight Jacob." Jacob sighed, wrapping his arms around Edward then soon was fast asleep. Edward smiled down at his sleeping beauty.

**FIN...**

See... Weird! And I hardly mentioned anything about the important stuff... These damn songs... But anywhoo... Hoped you liked it...

**Next Chapter:**

**The search for answers begins... And surprises ensure... I think...**

Anywhoo...

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	51. The Vision From The Child

A/N: I would like to take this moment to thanking every single person that has alerted favourtised, reviewed and read this story. You are all absolutely amazing. And no, I'm not going to go into a hissy fit coz you don't review, I know what it's like (well for some cases). I used my phone to read stories on FF and it takes forever to load and just waiting for it to load kills me softly, but have no fear, I will go back and sit down and reaview every story I've read, it's the least I can do right? Anyway...

I got hit by a car... again! And I'm so pissed off coz the guy had the audacity to shout at me like it's my fault he was driving at the wrong speed! I had half a mind to bash his car and drag him out of it and smash his face in... Asshole! But no, I'm fine, just nipped my arm - doesn't even hurt - and I'll be fine. Wasn't the first time I got hit by a moving car, the last person nipped my foot, but even that didn't hurt either. I'm a die hard baybee!

Might I just add that I love the way people portray Rosalie now. It's like everyone can finally see that Rosalie isn't really a bitch just for the sake of being a bitch, but because she was damages... She's like misunderstood, but everyone's getting her now... But I gotta say, Rosie as a bitch is still awesome, love her either way... Team Rosie *LoL* I'm Team Quileute and Team Cullen (Ima shoot Bella!)

I'm sorry it's soo late, I was on holiday and didn't have access to a computer or the internet and my phone sucks with uploading so yeah, really sorry you guys, but I'll make it up to you somehow coz your all amazing! (And ninteen other exclamation points along with this one *grins*)

Damn! That was a long author's note. But yea neh... Enough with ranting and raving, read on!

Oh yeah, and please check out my profile to see which stories I'm working on and which are on hold… dankie

Disclaimer:

Then They Fell In Love: The Vision From The Child

Jacob was woken by soft kisses all over his face. At first he ignored them, trying to get five more minutes of sleep but once Edward knew Jacob was awake the kisses began to linger and hands began to explore. Jacob sighed, obviously defeated. He easily flipped himself and Edward over so he was lying on top of the vampire.

"Hey Ed," Jacob said, kissing the vampire gently.

"Feeling better love?" Edward asked smiling at the wolf.

"Much." Edward smiled.

"Good... So Jake..."

"Aha?"

"You... you really don't remember what happened in the shower last night?" Jacob was thoughtful for a moment.

"Nope, nothing. It's weird. It's like, I know something happened in there, but I don't know what it was, no, that's not it. I know what it was we were doing in the shower but I don't know how we did it... Or something like that."

"Hmm..." Edward propped himself up with his elbows and looked up at his mate with wonder. When he too couldn't find an explaination he sighed. "Are you hungry?"

"We have the week to ourselves right?"

"Yes... But what does that have to do with breakfast?" Jacob only smirked grabbed Edward's wrists and pulled them so Edward was back on his back. Jacob got comfortable between Edward's legs and smirked down at the vampire.

"We can do whatever we want."

"True... But we really can't do much on a broken bed." Jacob chuckled.

"True too. But then again..." Edward gasped as Jacob easily slid into him. "If we keep this bed we don't have to worry about breaking and replacing any more." Edward tried to chuckle but it only came out as a choked sound as Jacob move, hitting Edward's prostate ever so lightly.

"Hmm..." Jacob chuckled, kissing his vamp deeply and moving against him.

"We've got all morning..."

ooooo

When the boys had finally gotten themselves out of bed they had a quick shower and headed down for breakfast. Edward had whipped up a reasonable bacon and egg with toast for Jacob thankful that most of the time Jacob liked slightly burnt food.

Jacob was currently attacking his breakfast, grunting his aproval every now and then. Edward smiled in satisfaction; he was getting the hang of this. In no time he'd be able to whip up a mouthwatering family dinner... Okay maybe that was just Esme trying to encourage him to keep trying when he wanted to just give up (failing how to boil water should be a crime).

"Hey Ed," Jacob said, once his breakfast was finished.

"Hmm...?" Edward replied while he was washing the dishes.

"What would happen if you drank my blood... again?" Edward stopped what he was doing and turned and looked at his husband.

"What?"

"What would happen if you drank my blood?" Edward was quiet for a moment.

"I don't know."

"Would your eyes turn red, coz you know, you drank human blood, or would they be some other colour coz I'm not entirely human?"

"I have no idea."

"Wanna try it?"

"I think not."

"Why? I think it'd be kinda kinky." Edward pursed his lips tightly together, trying not to laugh at that.

"Kinky?"

"Yeah Ed... Like... While we're like at it; and you just... bite and you start sucking."

"Honestly Jacob?"

"Yeah Ed... Just think about it. And... and if you suck me, I'll suck you."

"You really are a teenage boy." Edward continued to wash the dishes.

"Aw come on Ed, think about it. It'll be fun."

"Maybe not."

"Aw Ed. Don't be a spoil sport." Edward chose not to look behind him; he could practically hear the pout in his mate's voice. "You want me to tell Alice on you?"

"Really Jacob? Tell Alice? What exactly are you gonna tell her?" Jacob fell quiet. Edward turned slightly to glance at his mate to Jacob smirking.

"I'll tell her you were uncooperative."

"Really now?"

"Aha." Edward shook his head. He completed the washing and drying of the dishes then turned and looked at his young husband.

"I'm not biting you Jacob."

"But your biting comes at an advantage Ed, come on! You've already done it like... twice."

"No."

"Aw Ed."

"Don't whine Jake, it's not attravtive on a grown man." Jacob scrunched up his nose at that.

"Please Ed. We'll only do it once."

"I am not drinking your blood Jacob."

"Only once Ed."

"No!"

"Ed..."

"Don't whine!" Jacob began to pout. Edward quickly looked away but then Jacob began to whimper like a little puppy.

"Ed... Just once Ed... Please... For me... Undead... Ed... Undead Ed..." Edward sighed and turned back to Jacob.

"Fine!" Jacob smiled brightly. "But only once Jacob."

"Yes!"

"But not now."

"Aaw, why Ed?"

"I'll tell you when."

"'Kay." Edward sighed rolling his eyes. Jacob got up quickly and walked over to Edward slowly.

"What?"

"Nothing Ed, I just wanna kiss you."

"No! Go make out with your pillow like normal teenage boys." Jacob scrunched his nose up and looked at Edward weirdly.

"Ed..." Jacob bit his bottom lip thoughtfully. Jacob opened and closed his mouth a few times but was unable to make a sentence. "Ed... Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you have to say something like that?"

"Like what?"

"Don't play dumb leech!"

"Oh don't tell me you've never made out with your pillow Jacob."

"Aaah... No..."

"Not ever?"

"Of course not!"

"Hmm... I always took you for the type that dreamt about the girl of their dreams and made out with their pillow imagining that it was the girl."

"You would know wouldn't you, undead?" Edward rolled smirk, an eyebrow raised. "You're such a freak." Edward chuckled.

"I'm a freak Jacob?" Jacob narrowed his eyes at the vamp trying to figure out the tone Edward had used.

"Of course not Ed, you're a wonderful husband and father."

"I'll think about it."

"Aaw Ed, you said you'd do it."

"Hmm!"

"I'll even... noooo... Never mind." Jacob draped his arms around Edward's lithe form and placed his forehead on the vamp's shoulder. Jacob turned his head slightly so his face was pressed to Edward's neck. The wolf inhaled deeply. "You smell nice," he whispered.

"Thank you, it's called Edward Mason-Black." Jacob chuckled.

"I like it, keep using it, it smells really good. It probably tastes better when it's on you."

"Really now?"

"Mmhmm..."

"Hmm..."

"Can I test my theory?"

"If you feel it's necessary."

"Course I do." Jacob kissed Edward's neck gently then slowly began to nip it with his teeth. Edward bit his lip as he felt Jacob suck on his neck; he gripped the large biceps as the lower parts of his body involintarily bucked forward.

Jacob pulled away with a content sigh making Edward whimper at the loss of heat and wonderful, soft lips.

"Theory proven," Jacob whispered. Edward chuckled, pushing Jacob away gently.

"Wanna go see the kids? I miss them."

"Me too. But we'll see them in a week." Edward nodded. He understood that Jacob didn't really want to see his son in a weird comatose state that couldn't be explained... well not in a way that he wanted to hear.

"Hmm..."

"We're supposed to do those searches aren't we?"

"Searches?"

"On the whole Luka thing."

"Ah yes..."

"Mm..."

"Anyway... I think I'm just going to clean the house today." Jacob chuckled. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing Ed." _"Housewife."_

"Oh hilarious Jacob."

"What? I didn't say anything."

"I am not a housewife! And for that-."

"No please Ed, I take it back. You're not a housewife; you're a househusband, yeah."

"I'm just going to go now. Get yourself out the house."

"Aw but Ed..."

"Just make sure you stay out of the way."

"'Kay." Jacob kissed Edward quickly then walked out the kitchen and to the living room, leaving Edward shaking his head, rolling his eyes and sighing all at once.

ooooo

"Hey Ed? Ed? Leech?" Edward looked up at his mate. Edward was currently on the floor in the twin's room, reorganising their clothes. He was pretty satisfied with all the household chores he'd gone through with minimal disturbance from Jacob.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked sighing. Jacob sat down beside Edward but said nothing. Edward looked at the younger boy awkwardly. "What is it?"

"Doesn't matter." Edward rolled his eyes.

"So you were making all that rucus for nothing?"

"Whatever Ed."

"Sometimes I wonder about your intellegence you know that." Jacob stuck his tongue out at the vampire.

"Better dumb then sparkly."

"Low blow, Jacob." Jacob smirked at his imprint.

"Yeah, yeah. How're you feeling anyhow?"

"Normal. Am I supposed to feel different?"

"I don't know Ed. I'm just asking you know." Edward looked at Jacob for a moment.

"Are you going to help me fold these or are you just going to stare at me while I do it?"

"I suck at folding clothes Ed."

"True. Are you going to go to the Rez?" Jacob shook his head.

"Not today."

"Why?"

"Coz I'm spending the day with you. Why are you asking me stupid questions?" Edward only smirked.

"I apologise."

"No you don't." Jacob randomly attacked Edward, pushing the vampire onto his back and settling between the long legs. Edward moaned when Jacob rolled his hips against their growing erections.

"We really shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because we're in the twins's room, I don't think it's appropriate to fonocate in our children's rooms."

"Hmm... True..." Jacob got off the floor and quickly picked Edward up and over his shoulder then walked them to their room. He threw Edward on the bed then quickly got atop his vamp and began to attack his undead with his lips.

"Really Jacob?" Edward asked though he was bucking and moaning and wreathing beneath his mate.

"Really what?" Jacob asked, grinding into Edward harder. Edward had no response, too busy enjoying what his husband was doing to him.

Jacob flipped them both over so Edward was on top of Jacob, stradling the tanned boy. Edward attacked Jacob's neck with kisses and sucks while he rolled his ass against Jacob's hard-on. Jacob groped Edward's ass, squeezing the firm globes. Edward grabbed Jacob's hands and pinned them above his head.

"Ed..."

"No touching!"

"Ed..."

"None!" Jacob sighed but complied. Edward continued to attack Jacob's neck. Jacob whimpered as he Edward's kisses and nips began to trail lower and lower down Jacob's body. Edward quickly pulled off Jacob's cut-offs - the only item of clothing Jacob had on.

Jacob let out a gasp as he felt his husband's tongue lick along the underside of his girth. He groaned as Edward's cool mouth wrapped around his aching rod. He wanted to say something but his train of thought derailed when Edward scraped his teeth gently against the vein on the underside of his memeber.

Jacob bucked up as he felt Edward swallowing around his rod. What his imprint was doing to him right now was mound-blowing. He could do nothing but moan and fuck his imprints mouth, not even having to worry about hurting the vamp because Edward could take anything Jacob could give.

"Ed..." Jacob moaned in a warning way. "Ed if you don't stop I'm gonna cum." Edward sucked a little harder and just when Jacob thought he really was gonna cum Edward pulled away. "Ed..."

"Don't whine." Jacob huffed. He was so ready for release!

"Hmm!" Edward smirked then slowly began to kiss up Jacob's body, stopping at the younger boy's nipples, licking and sucking each one till it was a hard nub. Edward smiled at his handy work then he continued to kiss upwards. He attacked Jacob's lips with his own, grinding his clothes ass against Jacob's erection. Jacob tried to grab Edward's ass again, but Edward caught his hands.

"No touching!" Jacob sighed but didn't protest. Edward got off the bed and walked to the Shox on the dressing table. Jacob watched as Edward pressed play to and suddenly Beyonce's 'Naughty Girl' started playing. Jacob raised an eyebrow and Edward only smirked.

Edward walked back to the bed then he got on and crawled towards Jacob. Edward stood up on the bed then slowly began to remove his clothes, one item of clothing at a time, while swaying his hips to the beat of the song, biting and licking his seductivly. Jacob couldn't get his eyes off his undead.

When all his clothes were removed, Edward placed his feet on each side of Jacob's waist then began to touch himself slowly. He sat down on Jacob and began to kiss his wolf. Jacob returned the kiss eagerly, both making sound belonging in a porno.

Edward grabbed one of Jacob's hands and began to suck the wolf's finger seductively, green-gold eyes staring right into brown-purple ones. Edward smirked while he continued to suck on the fingers.

When he was satisfied with the wetness, Edward pulled the fingers out with a loud sluppy pop. Jacob breathed out, trying to control the urge - *cough*his wolf*cough* - that just wanted him to grab Edward and fuck him to oblivion.

Edward nodded and Jacob sighed in relief as he was finally given permission to touch what was his. Jacob quickly prepped Edward, trying - and failing - to go slow, to make it last. Edward pulled Jacob's hand away. Edward once more attacked Jacob's full lips, sucking on the plump bottom lip and grinding into Jacob.

"Grabbed the headboard," Edward muttured against Jacob's lips.

"Hmm..." was all Jacob could manage as he grabbed the headboard. Edward grabbed Jacob's hard-on and aligned it with his prepped hole. He placed his hands on Jacob's chest as he slowly slid down the large rod.

"Mm..." Edward moaned as he fully settled on Jacob, rolling his hips to get comfortable.

"Shit Ed..." Edward would've smirked if he wasn't in so much pleasure. Edward began to move up and down, slow at first but picking up speed as he went along. In no time at all Edward was riding Jacob as fast and as hard as his vampire body could allow him, crying out every time his prostate met that glorious rod - which was every time.

As Edward continued to move, he bent down and ravished Jacob's lips, both swallowing each other's moans and groans. They were close, both very, very close. Edward knew he wasn't going to last long, he knew that the wolf in Jacob would never cum before him, too dominant, but on this day he wanted them to find release at the same time. And Edward knew exactly what to do in order to send his mate over the edge.

Just as Edward was finding his release he quickly went for Jacob's neck and sunk his teeth into the tender flesh, and sucking, letting the sweet blood fill his mouth and swallowing it down, groaning as his whole body felt like it was heating up. Jacob moaned out Edward's name as he too finally went over the edge, his vision blurrying slightly as he filled his imprint with his man juices.

Edward pulled his teeth out and licked the puncture wound. He kissed the place he'd bitten then sat up, looking down at Jacob who had his eyes closed and was breathing heavily.

"Damn Ed," Jacob breathed. "Where did that come from?" Edward only smirked.

"I'm going the Cullen House later."

"Why?"

"This stuff isn't gonna search itself Jacob. We need to know what it is exactly that Luka has and why it's so important."

"Yeah... I know. Can I sleep just for a while? We'll leave soon."

"Of course love." Edward kissed Jacob's nose then got off him. Edward disappeared to the bathroom, came back with a towel to clean Jacob up then got them under the covers and soon Jacob was fast alseep.

ooooo

Jacob and the pack were currently sitting in the Black living room, books scattered all over the floor. They'd been searching through the books for almost three hours and they'd barely found a thing that would help them, no, they hadn't found a thing.

"This sucks!" Quil all but shouted, throwing his book away from him with a huff.

"Dude, you've already said that like fifty times," Embry said.

"But we can't find anything!"

"Just shut up Quil, you're irritating everyone," Paul muttured.

"Let him be guys," Jacob said, not looking up from the book he was flicking through.

"Thanks man," Quil said picking up a new book to go through.

"It's not his fault he has the attention span of an amoeba(1)." Everyone burst out laughing. It was a relief from the stress and fustration they were all experincing moments before.

"Oh haha Jacob, funny." Jacob chuckled then turned the page of the book he was reading - well sciming through - but his chuckle died instantly as something caught his eye in the next page.

"Whow... Whow, whow, whow..."

"What?" the others asked, looking at Jacob awkwardly. The sudden mood change?

"Check this out you guys, this is fricking... well freaky." Jacob passed the book to Billy.

"Well what'd'ya know..." Billy muttured. "I always wondered about that boy. His size was a give away too... Hmm..."

"What does it say?" Brody asked, trying to look at the book from the floor where he was sitting. Billy placed the book on the table and the pack crowded around it.

"Whow!" they all exclaimed staring down at the browned paper.

.

Children of the Moon: The Families

The McCarthy Family

Jonathan McCarthy - First Moon Child (deceased)

Rebecca Jasmine Levine-McCarthy - No Wolf Gene (deceased)

Lucas Adam McCarthy - No Wolf Gene (deceased)

Lawrance Andrew McCarthy-Jackson - No Wolf Gene (deceased)

Velarie Loraine McCarthy - No Wolf Gene (deceased)

Emmett Dale McCarthy - Second Generation MoonChild (missing - presumed dead)

.

"Holy shit!" they all exclaimed reading and re-reading the page. It couldn't be so. It couldn't be the same Emmett McCarthy right? Come on! He was a vampire, not a MoonChild!

"The bear's a werewolf?" Sam asked, looking at Jacob as if he knew the answer.

"Hey, don't look at me!" Jacob protested. "I know nothing about Moon Children. I've got limited information about shifters as it is." They all turned to Billy.

"It would appear so," Billy replied.

"But he's a vampire!" Quil protested. "He would've died wouldn't he?"

"I'm not sure. But he is a Second Generation MoonChild."

"Which means?"

"His werewolf gene would've been dormant till a certain age, probably twenty-one."

"But why?"

"Second Generation."

"What about us then?" Seth asked.

"You're shifting is affected by the existance of vampires and their closeness to you. Werewolves are affected by the moon."

"But the moons everywhere Billy," Collin pointed.

"I don't know a lot about werewolves as opposed to shifters. I only know so much."

"So what? The bear could turn to werewolf?"

"His body will never reach twenty-one."

"That explains nothing old man," Jacob said. Billy only shrugged then continued to look through the book he had. Jacob sighed. "Let's keep looking guys. If you find anything about shifters and vampires uniting, bookmark the page." Everyone nodded.

"Hey, check this out," Quil said. "Says in this that The True Alpha knows the True Names of all ourt wolves."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah, my wolf told me about that."

"Huh..."

"Come on guys, back to work. We have a lot to look up." Everyone groaned but they continued to look through the books for anything that resembled legends about vampires and werewolves coming together.

"What if we don't find anything?"

"We'll find something evetually. We have to find something. Are you sure these are all the books Billy?"

"Yes," Billy replied. "I got them from all the Elder."

"What if one of them is holding a book because they..." Jacob fell silent. "Shit!" He looked down at his book and continued to read. Everyone looked at him strangely. "Looking at me isn't going to give us answers."

"You can't really say that Jake," Quil said. "You do have people in your head who can tell you about the Legends." Jacob was quiet for a long moment.

"Shit! Don't disturb me okay?" Jacob put the book he had down then sat more comfortable on the couch then concentrated.

_'Jacob,' Mariana said, her voice sounding as though she were smiling._

_"Hi Mariana, um... I need your help with something."_

_'Of course child, what is it?'_

_"Well... My wolf told me about a prophecy of some sort, where apparantly, my family bring wolves and vampires together but a new threat arises..."_

_'Ah... I remember hearing of it in my own human years. Ezekial knows more of it though.' Jacob was tempted to roll his eyes but did no such._

_'Yes,' Ezekial said. 'I remember it quiet well. My grandfather told me the legend.'_

_"Okay..."_

_'Listen young one...'_

_''_

_"Years ago, before werewolves and vampires and shapeshifters were made, there was Seeing, much like the one that told of the Great Fight. For this Seeing, many witches and warlocks came together and did many rituals to try and call the Ancients who knew about the Secrets, to ask them for permission to See._

_"For many months the magicks saw nothing, got nothing; heard nothing. They were getting weary as time went by until they finally gave up and were deciding to leave. But among them, a young girl did not give up, everyday she would ask the Acients permission to See, even when she was told to give she still asked, till finally, the Ancients showed her. The vision was shown to the young girl._

_"The vision was of a world where vampire, shapeshifters and werewolves killed each other ruthlessly. It was damged world that hurt many, even humans got involved. It showed of the wiping out of werewolves by a cold-hearted vampire. It showed of the continuous war between vampire and werewolves, but then it also showed of the coven and tribe that had learnt to live around each other._

_"The vision showed of a happy union between a vampire and a shifter, of how the two had children, how they would be the ones to end the war. It showed of their unbreakable bond, of how they stayed together through it all, how they come about to pulling together the two species._

_"The vision also showed of the rise of the Dark Ones. The ones that opposed to the union of vampires and werewolves. It showed how they were going to try and kill the love the vampire and shifter had, how they try to use their own powers against the lovers, but the lover's first child, the child who continues the line, saves the family and everyone else around it._

_"'The Family needs to stick together, evil is going to try and seperate them because they'll be weak when seperated,' the girl said. 'They have to stay together; the whole world depends on them.'_

_"'It will be a long, hard and brutal war between the Family and the Dark Ones, but as it is known, love conqures all.'"_

'""'

For a whole five minutes after the tale was told, Jacob sat motionless. He had no idea what to think right now. He was not even sure if he got everything that was said. With the war, the child, the song, the union, it was so much to absorb then desipher then-

"Shit!" was all Jacob said as his mind slowly processed everything.

"Are alright Jake?" Billy asked, looking at his son with concern.

"Yeah-yeah, I'm good." Jacob sighed. "Just... I'm good."

"Okay..."

"Let's get back to looking guys; this thing isn't going to find itself." Everyone nodded though they knew Jacob was probably hiding something from them. "Just keep looking."

ooooo

Hours - long, boring hours - later, everyone went home because they found zilch to help them. Jacob had been hoping that Edward and his side had found something but it appeared that they'd also falled short.

"Carlisle thinks we might find something in Volterra," Edward said in a conversational way. Jacob looked at him, not sure if he liked that idea. He wasn't sure if he could trust the Volturi, considering how they hated... Okay, maybe it wouldn't be them, but that blond vampire could definetly be part of the Dark Ones, he'd already wiped out an etire species.

"Um..." was all Jacob said. He'd admit it, he was scared. He wondered exactly what the Dark Ones would do to try and break his and Edward relationship but it only fustrated him.

"The pack could go to the other tribes around the country and see if they have anything, my family will go to all the covens."

"So what? Me and you go to Volterra?"

"You, me and the kids."

"I don't know Ed. Crazy might think I'm there for him." Edward chuckled.

"We'll make sure Aro keeps away from you." Jacob bit his lip thoughtfully.

"I don't know..."

"It might help."

"I know... But still..." Edward suddenly turned on his sexy smirk and he drapped his arms around his mate's neck.

"We could... mark each other... make sure Aro knows exactly who you belong to..." Jacob shivered, not unpleasantly, at the thought. He like that thought a lot.

"That sounds nice..."

"So would you like to?"

"Course I would Ed."

"Good..." Edward led Jacob into their room to have a little... fun...

FIN...

It was going on and on... I could write slash all day... Had to cut down... Anywhoo, hope you guys enjoyed this chappie though I know the whole vision thingy there was isht! But yeah... Any ideas are welcome guys; I really need them right now coz I just hit a brick wall, like HARD! And my head hurts now. But yeah... Any ideas are welcome...

(1) My Accounting teacher always uses that one on us... Love that lady but...

Next Chapter:

The Mason-Black family heads to Volterra and a shocker causes the love birds to flip out for a second or two...

Sorry for the long A/N in the beginning, my fingers got carried away...

Anywhoo...

MwahzZ

(",) SmilezZ Ya'll


	52. Hell No, Impossible

A/N: HubrisP's my HERO! Okay, now that that's been said, I want to apologise over and over for not update. Damn I hate high school; TV makes it look so cool. But it's not! I'm sorry this is so late, I was tempted on writing an author's note to apologise, but I realised how much I hate it when it's done in other stories so I stopped myself. And another thing I took note of is, I've never really given proper warning for this story so here goes:

Warning: Characters may be OOC, mpreg and slash *grins*

NOTE: writing that's like the one below means:

*BLOCKED OUT/BLOCKED OUT* large amounts of information have been censored(?)

*blocked out* these are a space that has been censored in a sentence (you'll understand when you get there)

QUESTION: Is there a difference between a JacobxEdward and an EdwardxJacob? *blushes and smiles awkwardly*

Disclaimer: NoPe

Then They Fell In Love: Hell No, Impossible!

Jacob stirred, slowly pulling away from his semi-concious state. He knew he'd just had a strange dream, but he wasn't sure what it was, he couldn't remember it too well. This actually bothered him quite a lot because he had a feeling that the dream was important and would most likely help him in the long run.

Jacob stretched as he opened his eyes, expecting Edward to be in bed too. He was suprised to find that Edward was in fact not in bed. Jacob frowned and got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to take care off some morning business. When he was done, and his hands were washed he walked out the bathroom and grabbed a pair of shorts. He pulled them on, taking his own time at it; then made his way down to the kitchen.

As soon as Jacob walked in, he was greeted by the sweet scent of his imprint mixed with his own scent and this actually turned him on but he controlled it, he had some serious stuff to take of and he couldn't get distracted... not yet anyway. Jacob stretched and yawned loudly, making his presence known. Edward smirked - he'd already hear Jacob coming in but hadn't acknowleged it - but didn't turn from the stove where he was prepairing Jacob's breakfast. Jacob frowned and walked over to Edward and wrapped his arms around the lithe form before him.

"Morning love," Edward said, turning his head slightly to give Jacob a kiss.

"Morning Ed," Jacob replied against Edward's neck. He bit gently onto Edward's neck and the vampire squicked but didn't pull away. Jacob chuckled.

"What was that for?"

"Marking my territory."

"Is that really neccessery?"

"Course it is Ed. I want everyone to know who you belong to."

"Mm..." Edward looked behind him when he heard a growl. "You growled?"

"Yeah... That mark I gave you last night, on your neck, looks so hot." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Really now?"

"Oh yeah." Edward chuckled.

"Good to know." He turned around and saw his own mark on Jacob's neck and he couldn't help but smile.

"When does our flight to Volt-terror leave?" Edward chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"We have to get to the airport in two hours."

"Yay," Jacob said in fake glee.

"Oh don't be grouchy about it, they could help."

"I guess. But still, we don't know how much we can trust them Ed."

"I know, but we'll be fine."

"Yeah..." Edward kissed his mate chastely.

"We'll be fine. Aro knows better then to try and get between us." Jacob shrugged then stepped away from Edward with a sigh.

"So are we also taking Luka?"

"Judging from Alice's vision he'll be awake and healthy before we reach Volterra."

"Well that's one good thing."

"I suppose."

"Hey Ed..."

"Mm...?"

"Do you know what I was dreaming?"

"When?"

"Either last night or this morning?"

"Last night you were dreaming about me being prgnant again..." Edward narrowed his eyes at Jacob.

"No, that can't be it, I spoke to the wolf; he promised no more babies for a while. We've got forever to make more right?"

"Thank goodness." Jacob chuckled.

"So it must be something I dreamt this morning."

"Your mind was blocked this morning."

"It was?"

"Yes. I spent at least three hours hoping you'd open up to me but I got nothing."

"Hmm..."

"Don't worry, it probably wasn't important," Edward said, wrapping his arms around Jacob's waist and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Yeah..."

"Well hurry up and eat, we need to get to the airport soon." Edward placed his food in front of Jacob, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll go pack."

"'Kay." Edward went upstairs while Jacob ate his breakfast slowly, trying to remember what the hell his dream was.

Twenty minutes later, Edward was packed, dressed and ready to go but Jacob was still downstairs, he hadn't even showered yet. Jacob couldn't shake off the feeling that the dream he had was important.

"I wonder what it was," he said out loud.

"Hurry up Jake or our plane will leave!"

"You're making it sound as though we're going in a normal plane, chill," Jacob said.

"Private jet or not, we have to get there on time."

"We'll get there Ed, relax. The jet will wait."

"Jacob..." Edward whined.

"And you're always complaining about my whining, ha!"

"Shut up! Come on, get off that sexy ass and go have a shower."

"Fine..." Jacob got up and went upstairs and had a quick shower then put on the clothes Edward had laid out for him. He went downstairs and found Edward waiting by the door.

"Let's go!"

"Jeez Ed, chill."

"Jacob," Edward said through his teeth.

"Okay, okay. Fine. Let's go."

"We're picking the kids up from Billy's."

"Okay." They walked out the house, locking up and setting the alarm then got into the Volvo. Jacob got into the drivers seat and Edward into the passanger seat. Jacob drove them off to Billy's.

"You two promise you'll be okay," Billy said for the upteenth time.

"Yes dad, we promise," Jacob said.

"I just don't trust those leeches."

"No one does dad, but we have to suck it up and deal with it if we want answers."

"I know. Just be safe Jake, I can't stand the idea of losing you to those leeches."

"Sure, sure old man."

"Give your old man a hug before you go." Jacob rolled his eyes but hugged his dad anyway. "I love you Jake."

"I love you too dad. Just relax; I'm not going to die."

"Promise?" Edward chuckled.

"I'll make sure he doesn't Billy," he said.

"You look after my boy Edward."

"I promise I'll do any and every thing to keep him safe."

"Good boy." Edward smiled.

"Well, we have to go Jake; the kids are already in the car."

"'Kay. Bye dad."

"Bye son," Billy said. Jacob hugged his father once more then he and Edward left. They got into the car and Jacob drove them to the airport.

ooooo

Jacob sighed deeply as they made their way into the large castle that belonged to the Volturi. He didn't want to do this, but if it helped him then he just had to suck it up.

Edward was holding Jacob's hand tightly as they were led to the throne by one of the gaurds. The girl turned and looked at them.

"They are expecting you," she said in a small voice. Edward and Jacob nodded. The girl bowed slightly before the doors were pulled open. Jacob frowned. Did she just bow...? At them...?

"Jacob," Aro said with a big smile on his face. He got up from his throne and made his way to the family. "So lovely to see you again my dear."

"Wish I could say the same," Jacob muttured though he made sure it was loud enough for the vampires to hear, which was kinda pointless considering they were vampires. Aro laughed his usual way.

"Oh but Jacob, I see you haven't changed. And Edward, you look quiet lovely yourself, almost... glowing!" Edward raised an eyebrow at that and looked at Jacob who did the international sign for coo-coo because really? Glowing?

"Thank you Aro," Edward said politely, though the words were forced. Glowing?

"Carlisle called me. He told me you were looking for something, a book about a legend?"

"Yes," Jacob said. "We're looking everywhere for it." Aro nodded.

"Well my dear Jacob, I have a library filled with all sorts of books but I don't think I've ever come across a book with that particular legend, I would remember."

"So you don't have that book?" Jacob was a bit diappointed at that. He'd hoped they'd find something here.

"I didn't say that, my dear. Like I said, we have many, many books. I've already got some people to start looking for the book. You may join them when you've settled."

"Hmm. Thanks."

"So I suppose you'll be here for quiet a while?" Jacob looked up at the 'cold-hearted' blond vampire that had been seen in the child's vision. Jacob noted that Caius wasn't concentrating on him and Aro but was looked at something else completely. Jacob followed Caius eyes and he found that Caius was looking at Leighton.

Caius looked at the young boy with something akin to fascination, like he was looking at something he really, really... wanted. He had this... this look. It looked familiar, like when a wolf found his... Wait... Wait...

"Whow!" Jacob said, not sure how to react to this particular situation. Was what he suppected really what was going on? It couldn't be. Caius was... No...

Edward looked at Jacob when the wolf didn't answer Aro's question. He listened in on his mate's unshielded thoughts, quickly sifting through them then hearing something that instantly made him see red.

"What?" Edward all but growled. He looked from Caius to Leighton who was looking at Caius with a cute little shy smile. "No! Definetely not! I will not have it!" Edward went for Caius but Jacob stopped him.

"Don't Ed," the wolf said gently.

"He... He... He identified my son as his mate! That evil fu-." Jacob put his hand over Edward's mouth.

"Caius," Aro said in suprise. He turned to the blond with a raised eyebrow. "You... you identified young Luka as your mate?"

"Of course not," Caius said with a huff. "It's Leighton." The way Caius said the young boys name; it was almost in a dreamy sort of 'I'm in love' way that grinded Edward up in all the wrong places. Edward let out an angry hiss, trying to get out of Jacob's grasp, but Jacob held on.

"Ah... Leighton..." Aro turned and smiled at the hybrid but Leighton didn't smile back because he was still smiling at Caius. Aro chuckled, though it was slightly forced because how was it possible that Caius identified this hybrid boy as his mate when he already had one.

"No! I will not have it!" Edward just about screeched cutting Aro out of his musings. "I will not allow him to come near my son!"

"Come now Edward," Aro said with his usual smile back. "No one denied you the right to be with your mate, let Caius be with his mate."

"My son is merely a child! He's-." Edward was cut short by a wave of dizzy that passed by like the wind. "Whow."

"Ed," Jacob said, holding his imprint up.

"Whow. What was that?" Edward shook his head trying to clear it.

"Are you okay Ed?"

"I'm... I'm fine." Edward blinked a few times then breathed deeply then straightened himself up. "I think maybe we should get settled."

"Of course," Aro said, looking at Edward with a raised eyebrow. "Renata, would you show the family to their chambers." Renata nodded.

"Please follow me," she said. She walked away and the family followed her in silence as she led them to their rooms. Renata nodded at two gaurds who pushed a two doors open to reveal a large room. "These are your room. Through that door," she pointed at one of the doors, "leads to your bathroom, while that one," she pointed at the one the boys had noticed upon entering, "leads to your childrens room."

"Thanks," Jacob said watching Edward closely, not sure what to make of what had happened to Edward in the throne rooms. First glowing now dizzy spells...? But no... It couldn't be that.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. We're always here." Jacob nodded. Renata did a slight bow then left the room. Jacob and Edward looked at each with identical WTF faces, because: did Renata just bow at them? That was the second person to bow at them.

"Okay guys," Jacob said, turning to his kids. "Wanna see your room?"

"Aha," they all said with enthusiesm.

"Let's go see it then." Jacob led the children to the room that was supposedly there. He opened the door and the children ran in.

There were four beds in the room, two had Disney princesses on the covers and two had Cars toons on the covers. The four kids quickly picked the beds they wanted and began to bounce on them excitedly. Jacob chuckled. He was glad to know that there was no door in the room. He walked around the room, making sure there were no secret doors. He let his wolf scenses take over without him phasing and was glad to find there were none.

"Papa," Lisa said in her small voice. She rarely talked; she mostly enjoyed using her telepathy. When she did talk Jacob made sure to listen because the kid might have something valuble and judging from all the shit that was going anything was possible.

"Yeah babe?" Jacob replied, looking at his youngest child.

"You know that man?"

"Which man?"

"The one in the room?" Jacob narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what Lisa was talking about. She sighed the signaled for her papa to come closer to her. Jacob stepped forward then bent down and let Lisa touch his cheek. She showed him an image of Caius.

"Oh... Him..."

"Yeah... He really loves Leighton doesn't he?"

"Why do you say that?" Lisa shrugged.

"He looks at Leighton the way you look at daddy and daddy looks at you. I think he'll make Leighton very happy one day." Jacob was quiet for a long while. Well what'd'ya know, she did say something of value.

"Huh... I'm glad then."

"Me too." Lisa hugged her papa and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I think I'm gonna sleep now I have jet legs."

"Yeah, me too," Lilly said yawning. Jacob chuckled.

"Its jetlag," Leighton corrected.

"Whatever," the girls said. Jacob laughed. He turned to Luka who was smiling at his siblings.

"You okay kiddo," Jacob asked. Luka nodded.

"Aha, I'm okay papa," Luka said.

"Okay. All of you to bed before the jet legs get worse."

"Aaw papa," Lilly and Lisa said and they all laughed. The kids all got into bed and Jacob tucked them all in, kissing their forheads.

"Nayeli," he said.

"Nayeli papa," the all said. Jacob switched off the light and shut the door behind him. He turned and saw Edward standing in front of a full length mirror with his top of. Edward was twirling this way and that, narrow his eyes at his flat stomach.

"What are you doing?" Jacob asked. Edward sighed, pulling on his top.

"First I get glowing, then I have this dizzy spell..." Edward said. He looked up at Jacob who only rolled his eyes.

"Seriously?"

"What else am I supposed to think?"

"I told you, I spoke to my wolf Ed, chill." Edward sighed.

"But what if-."

"Re-lax." Edward sighed, running his finger through his hair, messing it up even more.

"Alright. So... Are we going to go speak with Aro?"

"I guess. I mean, this is his place." Edward nodded.

"Let's go then." Jacob took Edward's hand and led them out the room. The gaurds bowed at them slightly.

"Um..." Jacob started, unsure what to say to the two guards whose heads were still bowed. "Could you two maybe listen in on my kids? They're sleeping but if they do wake please come find me or Edward."

"As you wish," one of the gaurds said and they bowed again.

"Right..." Jacob turned and began to walked away, pulling an equally confused Edward along with him.

"What was that about?" Edward asked as they turned the corner headed to the throne room.

"I have no idea. If I knew, I'd tell you, but I don't."

"Hmm... They don't seem to be hiding anything; all they're minds are unusualy clear." Jacob shrugged.

"Ah well." The two men keep guard there bowed slightly then pushed the doors open, allowing the boys in. Aro turned to them and smiled.

"There you are," he said. "I almost thought you'd called it a night."

"Nah," Jacob said but didn't continue. Edward glared at Caius but said nothing.

"I'll take you to my library then." Jacob nodded and he and Edward followed Aro out the room and down the long passage way, around a corner and down another passage way till they reach other pair of dours, but these ones were larger. "This is it." Aro nodded at the men on guard and they pushed the large doors open, revealing a humongous library, one that would put Beast's library to shame(1).

"A lotta books you got here," Jacob said in a nonchalant way.

"Yes, I like collecting books that could benefit me." Aro turned to the two boys. "So you two are here for Quileute Legends yes?"

"Yep."

"There's a whole section that has Quileute Legends," Aro said proudly.

"You have Quileute Legends?"

"Of course. After finding out about you and your little tribe I wanted to learn more and since I couldn't have you to tell me the legends I found these."

"Wow..."

"Well, I have a whole bunch of Quileute books I just got delivered and packed. Follow me." They followed Aro to the top floor, last isle. "This is it. All the wolf books are here, every tribe and family." Jacob nodded.

"Thanks."

"Well, I'm going to let you do what you have to do then."

"Yeah... Um... Thanks."

"Oh it's no hassle my dear, believe me. Shout if you need anything." Jacob nodded. Aro nodded at the two boys - though it was leaning a little too much to a bow - then whisked off to whever. Jacob sighed and turned to Edward.

"Ready to hunt?" Edward chuckled.

"Aren't I always?" he replied. Jacob smirked then got serious.

"Okay. I'll start this side, you start that side. You look for anything that talks about The True Alpha's Family and I'll look up stuff about The Dark One's." Edward nodded then they split and began looking through books.

ooooo

Thirteen hours, seventeen minutes and twenty... twenty-one... twenty-two seconds later, Edward and Jacob had come up with pretty much nothing. At times they'd found stuff that almost resmbled what they were looking for, but it was never the right stuff and most of the books that seemed to possess the right stuff had large amounts of blanks on them.

Jacob was getting more and more fustrated as time went by because he felt like was getting nowhere with the search. Edward was also feeling a bit agitated but he continued to look anyway hoping he'd find some kind of breakthrough.

"Hey Ed," Jacob said on his isle.

"Yes?" Edward answered from the other.

"I'm tired." Edward chuckled.

"I'm not feeling it, but I think I am too." Jacob laughed at his imprint. He walked around the bookshelf so he was at Edward side.

"I'm hungry too. The sun is already up."

"Yes, it's quite late; we've been up all night. You must be sleepy."

"Nah... But I am hungry. Do you think they have food?"

"Probably."

"Good, coz I'm starving." Edward chuckled.

"Come on then, let's go find you something to eat." Edward took Jacob's hand and he led them out the library. They met up with a gaurd who bowed.

"Um... Do you know when breakfast is being served?" Jacob asked the gaurd.

"Now sirs," the gaurd replied in a thick Irish accent. "Would you like me to lead you there?"(2)

"Yes, please."

"'Course sirs." The guard turned on his heels then began to lead the pair to the dining room. "Here you are sirs."

"Thanks." The Irish bowed then walked away. Jacob pushed the large door opened and he and Edward walked in to find a large, long table with food on it. "Damn, that's a lot of food."

"Feels like heaven?" Edward joked.

"You bet!" The two boys walked forward towards the table. They found Leighton sitting on Caius' lap. The young boy seem very comfortable at his current position, like sitting on the blond lap was the most natural thing in the world, like there was absolutely nothing wrong with the idea of Leighton sitting so comfortably on Caius' lap.

Edward took a deep breathe, trying not to attack the blond aincent while Leighton was still present. Jacob senced this and took Edward's hand, squeezing it gently. Edward sighed and they made their way to the table where two women - the wife's, Edward guessed - and Marcus were seated.

"Good morning," Aro greeted from behind. The two turned and nodded at Aro. "Did you find anything?"

"Nope," Jacob answered simply, sitting down and starting to put food onto his table. He saw Luka, Lilly and Lisa also eating and smiled at them. "Is it good?"

"Better then daddy's," Lilly said giggling. Edward faked a hurt look.

"I'm hurt," he said. The children - including Leighton who'd finally noticed that his parents were in the room too - laughed.

"How are you guys?" Jacob asked.

"We're good papa," Luka replied.

"That's good then." Jacob smiled at his children. He said a quick prayer then attacked his breakfast.

When Jacob's plate was empty and he was satisfied, he sat back and looked around the table. He looked at the two women, one was glaring at him and another was glaring at Caius and Leighton. Jacob figured that they must be the mates of Aro and Caius. They seemed pretty pissed, but what could he do about that? Aro was obsessed with him and Caius had identified Leighton as a mate. It was fate and shit, couldn't be helped.

"So Jacob," Aro said, smiling at the wolf. "Do you have anything planned for today?"

"Not really. Ed and I were just going to spend the day with the kids, but I guess Caius can look after them." Edward glared at Jacob and was about to say something but Jacob just shook his head. "We'll just go to the library and keep looking."

"Ah... Well, if you need any assistance, we'll be more than willing to help." Jacob nodded.

"Thanks." Edward was about to speak again but Jacob cut him short by getting up, making sure the chair scraped against the floor. "Come on Ed, let's go freshen up." Edward hissed but got up and followed Jacob out the dinning hall. They didn't say a thing to each other till they reached their room. Edward round on Jacob and glared at him. Jacob let out a sigh. "Speak then."

"I won't allow it Jacob!" Edward shouted. "I won't! Over my undead body! Caius is evil! He's cold-hearted and cruel! How can he identify my son, my little boy, as a mate? My little boy! I won't allow it! I won't stand for it Jacob! I will not!"

"We can't do anything about it."

"Oh yes we can! We'll send Leighton home-."

"It'll depress him Ed. You don't want a suicidal hybrid." Edward huffed.

"He's evil Jacob, absolutely evil! How can you not agree with me that this is bad?" Jacob sighed, running his finger through his hair in agitation.

"It's messed up Ed, I know, but..."

"But? But? But what Jacob? You know what Cauis is like! He wiped out werewolves with no remorse. He... He could kill you without second thought! He's evil Jacob! Evil!" Jacob ruffled his hair in fustration.

"I don't know Ed, it's like... I have this feeling..."

"Feeling? Feeling? A feeling Jacob?"

"Yes. I feel like..." Jacob sighed. "Did I tell you about my conversation with Waaahh...?"

"Who?"

"Waaahh..." It was strange how Jacob couldn't say the same of his wolf. He cleared his throat and swallowed. "My wolf," Jacob opted.

"What conversation?" Jacob pulled Edward onto his lap. The vampire sighed.

"The one about the one where we have to unite the two species." Edward nodded slowly. Jacob got them more comfortable on the large bed. He cleared his throat then began to speak. "Well... He told me that my family is going to be responsible for bringing together our two species, right. He said that vampires and shifters would unite to become one."

"But...?" Jacob sighed leaning his forehead on Edward's shoulder.

"But another evil will arise."

"Oh... That part I didn't know about..."

"I don't know if more and more shifters and vampires will hook up, but..."

"You think that Caius' intrest in our son could be a start of the change?"

"Or continuing from... We started the change; then it was Seth and Alec..."

"But Leighton's a hybrid."

"I know..." Jacob sighed again, ruffling his hair again even pulling it slightly from frustration. Why didn't they have a shifters encycolpeidia, things would be so much easier.

"Relax pup," Edward said, pulling Jacob's hands away from his hair and holding them close to his unbeating heart. Oh how he wished it would beat just this once.

"This is more complicated then I thought it would be." Edward sighed.

"If Caius is meant to be with Leighton then so be it. Caius isn't that old in human years anyway. He looks barely twenty-one."

"Are you really comfortable with a thousand years old vampire being with your barely five year old son?"

"There's nothing I can do. A vampire deprived of his mate can easily turn into a monster."

"Hmm..."

"Come on pup, you need some rest. It's been a long night." Jacob tried to protest but Edward shut him up with a kiss. "You need sleep. Stop trying to make yourself indestructable, that's my job." Jacob smiled tiredly but nodded. Edward took his mate's hands and led him to the bed. Edward pulled the covers down and helped Jacob into bed then tucked the wolf in.

"Hey Ed," Jacob whispered.

"Yes?"

"Stay with me." Edward nodded. He took off his shoes and got into bed with Jacob, wrapping his arms around the exhasted wolf.

"I love you Jacob." Jacob smiled.

"I love you too Ed." Edward kissed the top of Jacob's head then the young wolf was soon fast asleep with Edward humming his song gently.

ooooo

Jacob woke up to find that he was still in Edward's cool embrase. He smiled happily to himself as he snuggled closer to his imrpint. Edward chuckled, holding his mate closer to him.

"Hello love," he whispered, kissing the top of Jacob's head. Jacob turned his face so he was facing Edward.

"Hey," he replied with a sleepy smile. Edward kissed the full lips gently and smiled.

"Are you hungry? You've been alseep almost all day. They brought your lunch in." Jacob shook his head, shifting his body so he was stradling Edward's waist, and his head placed on Edward shoulder sniffing deeply. "I'd ask what on earth you were doing..."

"But...?"

"I seem to be enjoying it." Jacob chuckled.

"Hey Ed," Jacob whispered into the vampire's ear, making Edward shiver, not unpleasantly though.

"Yesss?" Edward replied, a pleasured hiss escaping his lips.

"The first thing I want when we get home is for you to take me okay?" Edward let out a raggered uneeded breath as he felt his memeber harden at those words.

"Will you and your wolf let me?"

"It's what we want most." Jacob grinded his ass against Edward's now stiff rod, moaning sensually. "Can't wait to get you home." Jacob pecked Edward's lips then got off the vampire and headed to the table where a tray of food awaited him.

"Dog!" Edward cursed. Jacob only chuckled as he began to attack his lunch. "So are we going to keep searching today?" Jacob nodded. He swallowed quickly.

"Yeah..." He smirked. "The sooner we find the information we need, the sooner we get to go home." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Of course." Jacob chuckled and continued to attack his food. He was fully concentrated on the fricken delicious meal. Man it tasted so good, the steak they had prepaired was so damn juicy it wasn't even funny. Jacob was yet to taste anything as good as this, this food was heaven on earth. When the food was done Jacob stood up stretched widely and sighed contently.

"Man that was good food." Edward frowned. The descriptions Jacob was making for the food he was eating... that was stuff he usually used when he thought about Edward.

"What? Isn't my food good enough Jacob?"

"I didn't say that Ed. Why do you have to make everything so personal?" Edward sighed then shrugged.

"I was just asking. Why do _you_ have to make everything so personal?" Jacob just looked at Edward with confusion.

"Maybe I should just go back to the library and keep looking for more books."

"Yes. Go ahead Jacob. Forget me."

"..."

"Go then, just go."

"Um... Never mind, I'll go later." Jacob walked over to his mate and tried to wrap his arms around the vampire but Edward pushed him away. Jacob frowned, a little hurt. Did Edward just push him away? "What...?"

"Don't touch me!" Edward all but hissed out through clenched teeth.

"Whow..." Jacob held his hands up in defense. "What's going on Ed?"

"What's going on? Jeez I don't know. Why don't you ask that human woman that was reeking of you?"

"Um... What?"

"How stupid do you think I am Jacob? She smelt of you when she walked in here to bring in your breakfast."

"Wait..." What... The... Fuck? "What women Ed?"

"What women? The blonde woman that came in here! I'm not stupid! She smells like you!"

"I don't know any blonde women besides maybe Rosie and Jane." Edward huffed.

"She stilled wreaked of you!" Jacob sighed. The fuck just happened? Edward was all lovie-dovie now he was bitching about some lady Jacob had never met. "I'm not bitching dammit!"

"No Ed, of course not. I'm sorry." Edward was about to say something when the door opened and Luka walked in. The young boy looked up to find his parents looking at him. He blushed slighty when he saw them staring at him.

"Hi," he said, waving slightly.

"Hello love," Edward replied, traces of confusion in his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Mandy said she brought papa some food, so she asked me to come check if you he was done. Me, Lisa and Lilly are helping, Leighton ditched us to go play with Caius again, ah well." Luka shrugged his small shoulders then turned to his papa. "Papa, are you done with the dishes? Lisa said you probably are coz you eat really fast... so are you?"

"Yeah kiddo," Jacob said smiling at his son. "I'm done."

"Okay. Bye papa, bye daddy." Luka waved cutely then left the room, shutting the door behind him. Edward turned to Jacob with something between suprise and confusion.

"Did you smell him?" he asked Jacob, who had the exact same expression.

"Does he strongly smell like...?"

"You..." Edward ended. He let out a sigh. "It wasn't your scent I smelt on that woman, 'Mandy', this morning, it was Luka. She's been helping them bake cupcakes for us all morning." Edward let out another sigh then looked up at Jacob with apologetic eyes. "Jake..." Edward bit his lip, blinking a few times as if he was about to cry. "Jake..." Jacob couldn't keep the smirk off his face any longer. Edward sighed in relief and rushed to Jacob, wrapping his arms around his wolf and breathing in deeply, letting the musky woodsy scent fill his entire body.

"Do you really think I'd cheat on you?" Jacob asked in a hushed voice. Edward shook his head, holding Jacob closer. A sudden cold sweat type feeling washed over him and he actaully shruddered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright," Edward whispered. "I'm sorry pup. I know you'd never do such things to me. I... I don't know what was happening with me."

"That's okay Ed." Edward looked up at his mates beautiful brown eyes.

"Promise?" Jacob smiled.

"Promise." Edward held Jacob tighter.

"I love you Jacob."

"Me too Ed." Edward didn't say anything, didn't do anything. Jacob had said 'me too' and nothing more. It hurt... a lot. "I love you too." Edward broke into a smile. If he could produce tears, they'd be falling. "Are you okay Ed?" Edward nodded.

"I'm fine Jacob."

"Promise me that you're okay?"

"I promise." Jacob nodded slowly then sighed.

"I'm going to have a shower then I'm going to the library." Edward nodded but didn't make I move to let go of his mate.

"I'm sorry I doubted you."

"I know you are undead. I love you anyway. I probably would've reacted the same way if some blonde came in smelling like you." Edward smiled then kissed Jacob deeply. The kiss quickly heated and before the boys knew what they were doing they were already having a steamy love-making setion in the shower, not even having an ounce of care that they were going at it in a castle filled with vampires who could very well hear everything that was going on... unless the place was sound proof.

ooooo

Jacob was humming to himself as he made his way to the Volturi library to keep 'hunting'. His little good-loving setion with Edward had turned his mood around and he was feeling much better, more... inspired? He'd felt a bit put off with the search coz he kept coming up short, but he felt better now, almost like a conqurare. Edward... He'd acted weirdly with the whole 'you cheated' thing, but... what if he really was pregnant? With the mood swings and the dizzy spells and the glowing...

"Oh hell no," Jacob muttured to himself.

"'Oh hell no' what?" Jacob turned around to find Caius leaning against a wall with his arms folded. The blond looked as pale as always excpet his eyes weren't blood red anymore, they were a mucky brown colour, like when you miss all the colours of paint expect maybe with quiet a bit of white so its not like a nasty mud brown. Jacob figured he'd been feeding on animal. Whow, the guy was actually trying to change.

"'Oh hell no' nothing." They fell quiet for a long moment before Caius sighed and walked over to Jacob.

"I'm not quite sure what to say to you."

"About?"

"About... About what happened? About my identifing Leighton as a mate. I understand if you hate my guts, but I can assure you that your son is safe. I..." Caius paused for a long moment till Jacob looked at him. "I love him Jacob. I'd kill myself if you told me to stay away from him. I want to be a good person. I want to change for the better; I want to make your son happy. I really and honestly do love him." In different circumstance jacob would have flinched at that, it was in a way pedo, but then again, his imprint was like ninty-plus years older then him and Embry imprint on Claire when she was like two which then was like big time pedo, now the limit had been pushed coz Caius was THOUSANDS (maybe less maybe more) years older then a barely five year old Leighton... Big time pedo vibes there!

"I wasn't going to ask you to do stay away from him. I know what its like to be kept away from the other half of your soul. I almost died when I tried to stay away from Edward." Caius nodded. "Caius, we all make bad mistakes. I don't know why you killed the werewolves, but whatever. I don't know what its like being a vampire who's been alive as long as you, but... but I guess I'll accept you into our family because I guess you do love Leighton and you are trying to change who you are to be with him." Caius smiled; a strange and unusal site to behold.

"Thank you Jacob. Your acceptance means everything to me." Jacob nodded.

"Well... um... I should get going. Those books aren't gonna read themselves." Caius nodded; the same half bow thing Aro had done then he turned and walked away, probably to find Leighton. Jacob sighed then continued with his walk to the library.

"Papa," a small voice called. Jacob turned to find Luka running towards him with tears running down his innocent baby face.

"What is it kiddo?" Jacob asked, kneeling and letting his son run into his arms.

"Papa I'm scared!" Luka wept in Jacob's arms. "Make it go away papa, I want it to go away."

"What? What must I take away?" Then Jacob felt it. A strong wave of some kind of powerful force thing. The same powerful surge that Luka had used against the leech that had been brought by the Volturi.

"Make it go away papa. Please make it go away."

"Shhh..." Jacob soothed, feeling himself absorbing the power and converting it then letting it flow to his shaking son. "It's okay kiddo." Luka continued to cry and shake. "Shhh... Papa's here."

Jacob gently rocked his son as he hummed their song. Luka's shaking slowly began to subside and his his crying lessened until he was still and no crying came from him. Jacob looked down to find that his little boy was fast asleep. He sighed then got up and walked back to the room to put Luka into bed.

Jacob wasn't sure how to open the door without jostling his sleeping son. But he didn't have to try figure it out because the door opened and Edward looked at him with worried eyes. He pulled Jacob inside and led them to the kid's room. Edward pulled the covers off Luka's bed and Jacob placed him in bed. Before he could move away Luka let out a little lost puppy whimper and held on to Jacob. Jacob let out a sighed and turned to Edward.

"We'll go to our room," he whispered. Edward nodded and they went to their room. Edward once again pulled the covers off and Jacob got himself and Luka into bed. Edward pulled the covers over the two boys and kissed their forehead.

"Don't go daddy," Luka muttured, looking ay his daddy with sleepy eyes. Edward nodded then he too got into bed. Jacob got his arms around both of his boys. Edward quietly hummed the boy's song till the two hybrids were fast asleep.

ooooo

Jacob was sitting in the libabry looking through a particular book he'd found in one of unpacked boxes. He'd been sitting there for over three hours now, having woken to find that Edward and Luka had disappeared. He'd decided that he'd avoided the library long enough and had made his way there like a man on a mission. He'd found a few vampire's looking throught books and marking things that they thought were important so he'd look over them later.

It was strange the way he'd found that book he was now reading, though. He'd just walked in to the library and gone straight to the last isle, right at the top floor at the very end of the large library. It had been like something was calling to him. He'd been suprised to find boxes of books that hadn't been unpacked.

Going through the boxes he'd found one that only had one book, the book the he was now reading. The book was missing a cover, and the title it had been blocked out so he didn't even know what it was called but he had this strong feeling that that book was important and that it held the answers to his many questions.

Another hour passed by and still Jacob couldn't desifer what was in the book, he knew it was important, he knew that, he just wished he could find what was so important and why some of this stuff seemed worng.

Edward joined him and smiled down at his mate who was biting his lip with eyebrows knitted together in conentration.

"How's it going pup?" Edward asked.

"Crappy. No, crappier then crappy! Fucken crappy!" Edward frowned.

"What is it that is bothering you?"

"I've looked through this damn book more then twenty times!" Jacob groaned, hitting his head against the bookshelf, something he'd been doing for the past half an hour. "There's something missing in this book. Dammit!"

"What do you mean?" Edward looked at the book in Jacob's hands. All the pages seemed to be there, there was no odd numbering or ripped out pages, it seemed to be intact. How could there be something missing?

"I don't know what I mean Ed! I just mean there's something missing okay?" Jacob huffed.

"Relax pup, don't get yourself so worked up. We'll find something soon enough, I promise."

"Whatever Ed." Edward sighed and got up to leave but Jacob grabbed his hand and stopped him. "I'm sorry," Jacob whispered.

"I know. I'll go find another book." Jacob let go tiredly.

"Don't go far."

"I won't." Jacob pouted.

"Don't go at all." Edward sighed and sat down beside his mate. He took Jacob's hand and stroked it lovingly.

"You've been sitting here for too long pup, come, let's go get you something to eat." Edward got up then helped Jacob up too. The wolf stretched widely then wrapped his arms around Edward's waist.

"Hey Ed..."

"Hmm...?"

"Why does Luka suddenly smell so much like me?"

"I don't know love, but I guess it's important." Jacob sighed but nodded.

"I guess."

"Come on." Edward picked up the untitled book off the floor and placed it in the bookshelf with other books then took Jacob's hand and led him out the library to the kitchen to get Jacob something to eat.

Jacob attacked the meal that had been prepaired for him and when he was done he and Edward went back to the library and they spent the rest of the day going through the books the Volturi vamp's had picked out and marked.

"Nothing," Jacob sighed.

"You keep saying that, but-."

"We found nothing." Edward sighed, he too feeling defeated.

"I know. But we can't give up just yet pup. We still have time."

"Aha?"

"Yes. We'll find something sooner or later."

"I prefer sooner."

"Not everything is gonna just drop in."

"I know."

"Have you spoken to your wolf?"

"He's useless."

"How so?"

"He speaks in riddles and I don't have time for those." Edward smirked.

"Just not very patient are we?"

"Nope, not at all." Edward chuckled.

"Well. Since we once again fell short, we might as well head to bed. Caius already tucked the kids in."

"He's really changing?"

"He's still as hard as a rock, but think about Leighton makes him a softy."

"He's drinking animal blood now."

"I noticed his eyes. He's really trying."

"I know." They both sighed.

"Come on Mac-sigh-a-lot."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"Oh please Ed, you sigh more than me."

"I do not."

"Oh yeah you do."

"Liar." The little harmless banter continued on as the boys made their way to their room. They got inside and found that Caius was still in the kid's room. "I'll go tell him we're here."

"'Kay." They didn't need to though, Caius could hear them so he'd gotten up and was getting ready to leave. Edward walked into the children's room to find Caius giving each sleeping child a good night kiss on the forehead. Edward couldn't help but smile.

"You quite good with them," Edward commented. Caius looked down at Leighton and smiled.

"I do what I can to make him happy," Caius replied, glancing at Edward before looking down at Leighton with a small smile on his face. "He loves his brother and sisters; I could never keep him away from them." Edward nodded.

"You're a good person Caius, despite what you've done." Caius nodded.

"Thank you Edward. I don't deserve your kindness, not after everything I've done."

"It's alright. We might be monsters of mytholagy, but under all the supernatural elements, we are human beings." Caius' smile just a tad bit and was increased when Leighton muttured a 'Caius' in his sleep.

"I guess I should be heading to my own chamber." Edward nodded.

"How goes it with the wife?"

"She wasn't happy at first. She was bent on getting rid of Leighton-." Edward hissed at that. No one would hurt his babies! "BUT... But then she saw how amazing he was and she...she just took a liking to him. She thinks of him as a son almost." Edward nodded.

"That's good to know then." Caius nodded.

"Well, I'll go now."

"Of course." Caius kissed Leighton's forehead, brushing away the hair, once more then he walked out the room. Edward sighed and walked back to his own room. He could hear Jacob singing out of tune and he had to laugh. His pup was the cutest thing ever.

Edward heard the shower water stop and he figured Jacob was done showering. A few moments later Jacob came back into the room with only a towel around his waist. Edward licked his lips as he looked his mate up and down, drinking in the sight of his mate, with his wet hair, dark skin, muscled body and so much more. Jacob smirked at his vamp and raised an eyebrow.

"Like what you see leech?" he asked. Edward smirked too. He watched as water dripped from Jacob's long hair and trailed down the muscluar chest, down the dilectable abs and disappearing under the towel. Edward bit his lip, looking up at Jacob with half-lidded lustfilled eyes.

"Maybe I do," Edward finally replied with a voice dripping sex. Jacob's chuckle was deep and throaty, it went right through Ed.

"The kids are sleeping Ed-."

"I know-."

"We can't-."

"Of course we can-."

"Maybe I don't want to-."

"But you will." Edward was in front of Jacob in a flash.

"You can be so fast when you want to." Edward only shrugged. He stepped even closer to Jacob till they were flush against each other. Edward placed a cool hand on Jacob's chest then leaned forward, licking against Jacob's collar. Jacob shruddered in pleasure. "We shouldn't..."

"We definitely should."

"The kids..."

"...are sleeping..." Edward kissed along the collar, along Jacob's chest then kissed the other side.

"They can wake..."

"We'll be quiet..." Edward kissed up Jacob's neck, then along his jaw then finally reached the plump pink lips and he devoured them hungrily. They both moaned into each other's mouths. Edward took the next step and he slipped his hand into Jacob's towel gripped the wolf's hard member. Jacob groaned a little louder.

"Shit..."

"Shhh... You'll wake the children..." Jacob was about to comment but Edward tightened his grip and pumped a few times. Jacob let out a whimper.

"D-don't tease..." Edward smiled. He pulled away from Jacob, smirking in satisfaction at the dazed look Jacob had on.

"Come." Edward took Jacob's hand and led the wolf to the bed. He pulled away the covers and quickly tugged off Jacob's towel, throwing it on the floor beside the bed. He then pushed Jacob onto the bed. Edward went and switched off the main light then got his clothes of in an instant, throwing them every which way then he too got into bed. He pulled the covers over his and Jacob's bodies.

"I want you..." Jacob whispered. Edward smirked, he switched off the bed side lap then he got on his knees, pushing Jacob's lean legs apart so he was kneeling between them. Edward bent down and captured Jacob's lips in a sensual kiss, grinding his naked hips against Jacob's who moaned as quietly as he could. Edward placed three fingers by Jacob's mouth.

"Suck," he commanded in a whisper. Jacob did as he was told with no argument, his wolf wanted this too; it'd been way too long since he'd bottomed, he couldn't wait to feel his imprint buried deep inside him, to feel his imprints cool rod moving within his burning insides. When the fingers were sucked wet, and Edward felt satisfied with the wetness, he pulled his fingers out of Jacob's mouth.

Edward placed gently kisses all over Jacob's chest while his fingers trailed down Jacob's chest and down his stomach and to the young wolf's entrance. Edward paused and looked up at his mate for a moment, wanting to see if Jacob was okay with this. The look on Jacob's face showed that he was thoroughly enjoying this. Edward smiled then continued to places gentle kisses on Jacob's chest while his index finger circled around the pink hole.

Jacob let out a breathy moan as pleasure surged through his body, feeling Edward's cold finger circle his entrance so sensually. Edward kissed lower, placing feathry soft kisses all over Jacob's abs. The wolf gasped, arching off the bed as he felt Edward's digit slide into his heated inside. He felt a jolt of pleasure travel through his whole body and Edward moved his finger about.

"S-so go-good..." Jacob muttured, trying not to make too much noise. Edward continued with his minitrations. He then reached Jacob's erect memeber. He licked his lips, watching the thick rod twitch. He didn't even bother with teasing, he just took Jacob into his mouth and began sucking the wolf off.

Jacob grabbed a pillow and placed it over his head, not wanting to make too much of a noise. He bit the pillow hard as he felt Edward slipping in a second digit along with the first. Jacob breathed in and out deeply, trying his best not to scream at the pleasure that was going through him.

Edward gently began to scissor his finger, stretching his mate open. Jacob groaned and wreathed beneathe his mate. This felt so good, feeling his imprints cool mouth around his heated memebr, feeling the cool fingers inside him, was just heaven.

Edward added a third and last finger in. He stretched them out, opening his mate, prepairing him for something bigger and better. Jacob whimpered, but not from pain. The wolf wanted to feel his imprint in him, he really wanted this, more then he ever volintarily had(3).

Jacob suddenly felt the all too familiar heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. He was close, if Edward didn't stop what he was doing, Jacob would blow his load before anything had happened. Jacob gripped Edward's hair, trying hard not to scream in pleasure as the built up to a mind numbing orgasm came about.

Just as Jacob was about to reach his end, Edward pulled away and pulled his fingers out. Jacob whimpered in disappointment. Edward chuckled.

"Ed..." Jacob whined.

"Not yet pup. I want to be deep inside you before I let you do that." Jacob's shaft twitched at the thought of Edward being deep inside him. He really wanted this, had never craved anything so much before.

"Please..." Jacob begged, bucking up for affect. Edward chuckled.

"Relax pup, we need lube." Edward looked around the room trying to think of something he could use as lube. They hadn't really been planning to do this in the Volturi castle so they'd brought nothing to assit them.

"We don't!"

"I'll hurt you if I don't lube up." Jacob groaned in fustration. He was quiet for a moment then an idea came to him. He quickly flipped him and Edward over so Edward was on his back and rested between his legs.

"Jake..." Edward whined. This wasn't fair! He was supposed to take Jacob, not the other way round. If Jacob wanted to take him without lube then fine. But-

"Shut up." Jacob quickly began to suck on Edward's own hard rod. Edward groaned but quickly bit his lip to shut himself up. A few more sloppery licks later, Jacob pulled away. He once again switched them over so he was once more on his back and Edward between his legs. "Take me," Jacob whispered.

"With pleasure," Edward said, smirking at his own pun. He quickly got serious though. He pushed Jacob's legs apart slightly then he slowly slid into his wolf's warm canal. They kissed each other despersatly, trying to drown out the sound of their moans with little success.

"We have... we have to be quiet Ed," Jacob whispered, breathing heavily.

"I know pup," Edward replied. "But dammit you're so tight!"

"Feels really good Ed..."

"Really hot..."

"Really cold..." They chuckled. "Move!" Edward didn't have to be told twice. He pulled out of Jacob slowly then slammed back into the wolf. Jacob gasped, face controting in utter pleasure as Edward hit his spot head on. "Shhhit, again!"

Edward continued to move and he showed no mercy, pounding into his mate knowing there was no chance the bed would give in because the base was steel.

"Oh my goodness Ed, I'm close..." Edward plowed into his wolf, loving how absolutely hot and tight Jacob was around his cold shaft. He felt like his entire body was heating up, like he was alive, human again. "Ed! Ed! Ed!" Jacob breathed, trying hard not to scream as he grew closer and closer to his end. Edward wrapped his cool fingers around Jacob's leaking erection and he pumped his mate at the same pace as his thrusts.

Jacob didn't have access to a pillow this time so he gripped the sheets below him, pulling roughly and biting it, knowing that his end was here. He bit down on the sheet harder as his orgasm was ripped from his body, blowing his load all over his and Edward's chests. The tightness, the heat, the sounds were all too much for Edward and he too came tumbling down. He didn't have anything to drown down his sounds, so he picked the best thing, and bit down on Jacob's exposed neck, feeling hot, thick blood gush into his mouth.

This time Jacob couldn't hold it in. He let out a long loud groan, back arching greatly before slumping back on the bed, spent and breathless and sweating like heck. Edward pulled his teeth away from Jacob and licked the wound clean, tasting Jacob's etotic flavour.

Edward pulled out of Jacob gently then picked up the towel Jacob had had on earliar. He quickly cleaned them both up then went to the bathroom and shoved the towel in the basket. He then went back into the room and grabbed his and Jacob's sleeping pants. They put their pants on quickly then got into bed, pulling the covers over their bodies - they didn't want to make any mistake of sleep naked in case one of the kids decided they wanted a cuddle with papa and daddy in the middle of the night.

Edward lay on his back and Jacob lay his head on Edward's chest. Edward began to run his fingers through Jacob's thick, dark mane while he hummed Walk Proud and soon Jacob was fast asleep...

ooooo

_*thump*_

Jacob sat up instantly and looked around the room. Edward looked at him with worry and confusion. Jacob was doing this too much for Edward's comfort. And every time before Jacob woke this way, his dreams would be scary silent, absolute darkness and silence.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked, touching Jacob's forehead. Jacob nodded but still looked around unsure what it was that had just woken him.

"I'm good," Jacob half lied. He wasn't completely good, but he'd live. "I'm going to check on the kids okay?"

"I just did."

"Oh... When?"

"About five minutes ago."

"Oh. Okay." Jacob sighed then settled back in Edward's arms.

"What happened?" Jacob shook his head. He lay down unmoving for a few second but then sat up again.

"I'm going to check anyway." He got out of bed and went to the next room to find that all four of his little angels were fast asleep. Jacob looked around the room quickly, scanning for any danger. When he senced none he left the door slightly ajar then went back to bed.

"Are you alright?" Edward whispered. Jacob nodded settling himself in Edward's arms.

"Yeah. It's just... I thought I heard a noise." Edward nodded. He kissed the top of Jacob's head as the younger boy settled and once again fell asleep. Edward frowned, wondering what it was that Jacob had heard. Before Edward could dwell in it though, he heard shuffling coming from the foor leading to the kid's room. He smiled when he heard the thoughts of his little one.

"Jacob," Edward whispered.

"Hmm...?" Jacob asked in his sleepy state.

"Scoot over. The kids want to join us."

"Mm..."

"Scoot dog boy." The little ones giggled. Jacob groaned, more to make the kids laugh then anything. He scooted to one end of the bed, while Edward scooted to other. Four little pairs of feet were heard scurrying towards the bed. Luka helped his brother and sisters onto the bed then got in himself. He was lying beside their papa while Leighton lay beside their daddy. The girls were lying in the middle, Lisa beside him and Lilly beside Leighton.

"What's up guys?" Jacob asked, scooting closer to his kids.

"We just wanted to be with you guys," Lisa said.

"Goodie!"

"So Leighton..." Edward began.

"Aha?" Leighton replied, playing with his daddy's fingers.

"How are you liking Caius?"

"I like him a lot daddy. He's very nice, and he's funny."

"That's good then." Leighton frowned in the dark. He could here a hint of sadness in his daddy's voice.

"Daddy...?"

"Don't worry about the bloodsucker Leighton, he's just jealous," Jacob joked. They all laughed, Edward stuck his tongue out at Jacob, remember the day Jacob had used that line on him. It felt like decades ago, so much had happened since those days.

"Why would he be jealous papa?"

"Because he thinks your gonna love Caius more than him one day."

"Aw daddy, I'd never."

"It's impossible to love anyone more than you guys," Lilly said. Edward smiled.

"I'm glad," he said.

"Okay guys, let's get some sleep," Jacob said.

"Okay," the kids said. "G'Night."

"G'Night." Everything was quiet for a moment then an unusual sound was heard. "Aw sis! Who just farted?" Everyone in the bed started laughing as the smell spread from the source.

"Eew," the little ones cried, laughing and fanning themselves to try and get the smell away from them.

"Who let one rip? Was it you Luka?"

"Never papa!" Luka said giggling.

"It was Leighton wasn't it?"

"Nah-ah papa," Leighton said also giggling.

"It was," Lilly squeeled, laughing even harder.

"It was probably you."

"Nah-ah, it was you!"

"Aw man Leight why?" Jacob asked.

"I'm sorry." They all laughed even harder.

"It's always Leighton."

"Nah-ah, not always!"

"Always, little man."

"You all fart too."

"I don't," Edward said.

"You don't count daddy."

"Hurtful."

"It's the truth though daddy," Lisa said.

"Yes... I suppose. Well, no more farting Leighton, we need sleep... well you guys do." They all giggled once more then fell quiet at the same time, letting out an 'ah' then they started laughing again.

"Okay guys," Jacob said, still chuckling. "We need sleep now."

"Okay papa," the kids said. "G'Night."

"G'Night guys."

"I love you all," Edward said.

"We love you two," the others said. They all cuddled together and the hybrids were soon fast asleep, Edward humming a lullaby his mother sang to him when he was a child.

ooooo

Jacob groaned and banged his head against the bookshelf once again. This was fustrating! So damn fustrating! He growled and banged his head against the shelf again. Why the hell couldn't he find the answers he was looking for? This was tiring and irritating and he was quickly losing patience with this searching. Why couldn't the answers just come to him? This damned titless book was taunting him; it was driving him insane with curiousity. Once more head collided with bookshelf with a fustrated growl from the wolf.

"Don't do that, you'll break the shelf," Edward said with a playful smirk on his face.

"You're more worried about the shelf then about my head? I'm hurt," Jacob replied his tone playful too.

"Well if you must know, there's a likelier chance that the bookshelf breaks than your head." Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"What are you tryna say?"

"You've got a think skull love."

"Oh haha, funny." Edward smirked at his mate bending down and kissing his mate's hot forehead.

"Come on, you've been sitting here for four hours straight, I think you need a little break."

"I know your new definition of break Ed." Edward chuckled. He loved seeing Jacob's dreams; esspecially the one's that involved him making hot steamy love to his mate.

"You say it like you're tired of it."

"I'm not, just tired of sitting here reading over the same thing that I don't understand. I know this thing is imprtant but I don't know why. Ugh! I hate this. There's a whole part of it missing Ed! And half the words are blocked out. Why the fuck would someone block them out? Unless they wanted it to be hidden. Coz why the fuck would they do that? Can't they just out the secrets. If it's so damn important for me to find this stuff, why are they making it so fucken hard to find? Ugh! Damn old people and their stupid secerets!"

"Let me see what you have." Edward sat down beside Jacob and gently took the book from his mate's hands, but not without a bit of a fight. Edward figured that the book must have great importance; maybe Jacob had some sixth sence thing that was telling him that this book had the answers.

"I'm so fustrated Ed, I can't find anything. I keep reading this thing over and over thinking I'll know something the second time around, but still I come up with jack shit!"

"I know Jacob. Hush now love, let me read." Jacob sighed then placed his head on Edward's lap while Edward began to read.

.

*Blocked out*

The *blocked out* are powerful *blocked out*. They are believed to have been formed/*blocked out* in the first few years of the forming of the Werewolves, Vampires and Shapeshifters before the wars between the three 'naturals began.

*BLOCKED OUT/BLOCKED OUT/BLOCKED OUT/BLOCKED OUT/BLOCKED OUT/BLOCKED OUT/BLOCKED OUT/BLOCKED OUT/BLOCKED OUT/BLOCKED OUT*

In each of the three species the *blocked out* are known by a few names. The Werewolves know them as the *blocked out*, the Vampires know them as the *blocked out* and the Shifters know them as the *blocked out*.

In the Quileute Legends (the *blocked out* supposedly originated from this tribe) there is one *blocked out* who is believed to possess powers that allow him to *blocked out/blocked out/blocked out*.

*BLOCKED OUT/BLOCKED OUT/BLOCKED OUT/BLOCKED OUT/BLOCKED OUT/BLOCKED OUT/BLOCKED OUT/BLOCKED OUT/BLOCKED OUT/BLOCKED OUT*

*BLOCKED OUT/BLOCKED OUT/BLOCKED OUT/BLOCKED OUT/BLOCKED OUT/BLOCKED OUT/BLOCKED OUT/BLOCKED OUT/BLOCKED OUT/BLOCKED OUT*

*BLOCKED OUT/BLOCKED OUT/BLOCKED OUT/BLOCKED OUT/BLOCKED OUT/BLOCKED OUT/BLOCKED OUT/BLOCKED OUT/BLOCKED OUT/BLOCKED OUT*

It is uncertain if he still exists or if he was killed along with many of the other *blocked out*. If he does, it is believed that he could be of great assistance to the *blocked out/blocked out/blocked out*.

.

Edward read the information a few more times before he shut the book. He understood Jacob's fustration. There was so much information that had been blocked out. Edward was about to say something to Jacob when he realised that the shifter was very quiet. Edward looked down and found that Jacob was fast asleep. Edward smiled to himself and he placed the book next to him and gently ran his fingers through Jacob's thick hair as he quietly hummed the shifter's Song.

ooooo

_*thump*_

Jacob opened his eyes instantly and looked around. He was momentarily confused about where he was then he realised that he was back in the room, in bed with Edward. His arms were protectivly wrapped around Edward's lithe body.

"Are you alright, love?" Edward asked quietly. He turned over so he was facing Jacob. Jacob pulled Edward even closer, wanting to feel his imprints cool body against his.

"Yeah Ed, I'm fine," Jacob replied sighing and relaxing a bit. "When did I get here?"

"I asked Santiago and Felix to bring you in. You fell asleep at the library."

"Oh... Shit."

"Don't curse so much sailor, we'll find more information."

"Not if every single Quileute book's been censored, we won't."

"Don't stress so much pup, it's unhealthy. Just relax Jacob, we'll find something sooner or later." Jacob sighed.

"Yeah..."

"Have you spoken to the pack yet?"

"Nah, not yet. I've been so stressed out here I forgot." Edward nodded.

"We should call them and ask if they've found anything." Jacob nodded and got out of bed. Edward pulled his cellphone out and handed it to Jacob. "Call Billy too." Jacob nodded and took the phone.

Four hours later Jacob had called everyone in his family. The guys were all over the place, visit other tribes. They'd found a few things and were gonna take it back home with them. The Cullen's had also found a few things from the other covens. Billy had also been searching around the tribe and had gotten a few things too. They all seemd to be quite successful at finding information.

"Why does it seem as though I'm the only one that hasn't found any information and I'm the one who needs this information the most?" Jacob muttured, staring at the phone as if it had some sort of information.

"You stress too much love, just breathe." Jacob took a deep breath in then released it slowly through his nose. "That's a good boy." Edward kissed the top of Jacob's head.

"We'll spend a few more days here Ed, then we're going home." Edward nodded.

"Alright... What about the Leighton-Caius situation?"

"Caius can come with us if he wants, I'm not stopping him."

"Well..."

"He's trying hard to make us accept him Ed."

"I know."

"He makes Leighton happy; he makes all of them happy. He's good with them."

"Yeah... He is."

"If he wants to come with us, he can."

"Yes... I suppose." They both sighed. Jacob stared at the cellphone once again, even going as far as narrowing his eyes supiciously at it. "What?"

"I have no idea, but... Never mind."

"But...?"

"But nothing. It doesn't matter Ed, forget about it."

"Jake..."

"Promise." Jacob kissed Edward heatedly. "Want you imprint," Jacob muttured against Edward's lips. "Want you now." Edward couldn't deny what his mate wanted.

The rest of the night was spent with the two boys making steamy love...

ooooo

"We're gonna head home tomorrow," Jacob said at the table. Everyone was quiet and they looked at him.

"Why?" Athendora, Caius ex-mate(coz were they really mates if Caius then identified Leighton as his mate?) asked. Leighton was currently sitting on her lap, happily having his dinner.

"We've been here long enough. It's time we head home."

"But you haven't found what you're looking for," Aro said.

"No... But the others found some stuff so I have to go back to look through it."

"Hmm..." Jacob looked up at Caius and found the ancient looking at Leighton with sad eyes.

"You may come with us if you want to." Caius turned to Jacob, surprised clear on his flawless face.

"I may?"

"If you want to. We can't keep you away from your mate." Caius turned to Athendora.

"I'll be fine. I might come visit once in a while." Caius smiled at the woman.

"Thank you."

"We might be Volterian, but we aren't cruel people," Sulpicia said also smiling. She'd gotten over her irritation of the wolf when she realised that he had no interest in her mate. Of course she felt bad for her fellow sister, but Athendora seemed happy now.

"Well, I guess we should have a little fairwell party," Aro said.

"No need," Jacob said. Right now he just wanted to sleep so he could be refreshed the next day.

"Come now Jacob. Just a little-."

"No, we're good. We need rest; it's a long flight home."

"Very well then. As you wish." The hybrids all ate and chatted about nothing in particular till dinner was over. Jacob, Edward and their little ones went off to bed early to be ready for their flight the next day.

FIN!

Okay, the ending there was a shitty, but yeah...

I tried to make this as long as I could (making up for making my lovelie readers waiting on me) without making it sound weird (I'm not sure if I succeeded). So yeah... Please tell what you thought. Hope I haven't lost any of my readers.

(1) You know, Beauty and the Beast, his library... Yeah...

(2) Don't know how to write in an Irish accent so yeah, hope you were using your imagination there *LoL*

(3) Because with the heat it had been involitary. He'd been 'forced' (using the term loosely there) into wanting to have sex with Edward.

I had a blonde moment (not insulting blondes) up top coz I didn't know how to get the 'x' *slaps forehead* ay me!

Do I have a right to ask for 30 reviews *smirks* But I really am sorry it's so late you guys, I had so much isht to deal with the real world. Damn the real world though, I like this world ten times better anywhow! Don't give up on me yet, I'm gonna work over time and try to produce two new chapters to post for you guys to make up for my lack of updating.

Love you all too much and I hope you haven't given up on me yet.

Anywhoo...

Next chapter:

The hunt continues and Jacob makes an unusual discovery in Edward's cellphone...

Yessir!

MwahzZ

(",) SmilezZ Ya'll


	53. Zeke Lux  Part I

**A/N: **Okay, I give each and every one of you permission to give me a piece of your mind because I'm like abandoning you and this story *flinches away waiting to be shouted at*. I'm so, so, so, so SORRY. I have these three little buddies that usually stand behind me and whisper ideas into my ear when I write, but apparantly the bastards decided to all go on holiday and just abandon me like that. Only one came back and he wants me to beg him for ideas, so I'm begging and this is all I got. But I think they also ran because I'm doing hectic studying for exams - damn maths, calculus sucks a** and trig is not cool at all, like when will I ever need sine and cosine rules in life? - and I need to apply for Uni - I don't even know what I want to study *weeps histerically* - and my sister hit my hand with a door so it fricken HURT for like a week and this smart girl - sarcasm - decides to pull me with the same hand! But yeah, enough complaining, let's get on with it. I'm going to try and bribe the budz to come back to me so I can write an awesome 'I'm sorry I'm abandoning you guys' chapter...

**I'd just like to take a minute to just praise HubrisP because OMG! (More exclamation points added) Like I don't even know what to say right now, your just... whow! Like I think you cured my severe writers block coz I finally have an idea of where I'm headed. Advertising the Twilight Fanfiction Wiki [Then They Fell In Love wiki =)] page that HubrisP (as Blaid) made, I personally think its fricking awesome and I'm buzzing *buzzing* in excitement. Whoop whoop whopas!**

I got a tweeder account (Twitter!) I'm demonzunleashed (dah but), you guys can follow to and I promise I won't write stupid things like 'having coffee' or 'at the mall', Its to keep you updated on the stories and such...

You guys have no idea how much I missed you *smiles widely* Feels like I can finally breathe again...

Anywhoo... On with the reading...

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own it, I wish I did, I don't even own a copy of the books, why did I just say that? Ugh, whatever, ignore the disclaimer, you know I don't own the story, stop reading, go, read the story. If your still reading this just know I'm squinting my eyes wondering why you're reading the disclaimer. Stop reading it! Stop-ah! Okay fine, I'll stop writing this and actually go to the story. Bye!

**Then They Fell In Love: Zeke Lux - Part I**

"Jacob," Edward whispered, trying to get Jacob's attention. "Jake." Jacob muttured something incoherent and turned away from Edward, trying to get more sleep time in. "Get up you lazy blob!"

"I'm tired," Jacob grumbled.

"Get up! We have to get ready to leave." Jacob grumbled uncoherently. "Up!" Jacob sighed, pushing himself up. "Finally!"

"Shut up!" Edward smirked.

"Go have a shower, so we can go get you some breakfast so we can go."

"'Kay." Jacob dragged himself out of bed and practically crawled to the bathroom. "Why am I so tired?"

"Maybe because you spent all night trying to figure out what that book was trying to tell you."

"Right..."

"Shower boy, we have to leave soon."

"Yes mom." Jacob disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door and a split second later hearing a thud of a shoe meeting the door. Jacob chuckled the sighed and decided to shower.

As Jacob was enjoying the warm water he felt cold arms wrap around his mid-section. Jacob smirked but didn't stop lathering soap onto his body. Soft kisses were plating on his shoulder blades while hands roamed his abs.

"Are you trying to saduce me?" Jacob muttured, when he felt a cool tongue lick along his left shoulder blade.

"Mmmaybe..." Edward replied, sucking on the Jacob's neck. "Is it working?" Jacob looked down at JJ and chuckled.

"Apparantly so..."

"Good..." One of Edward's hands sloiwly slid down and wrapped itself around Jacob's rock hard erection. Jacob let out a needy groan, hips bucking forward, wanting more friction.

"Ed..."

"Mm...?"

"Stop playing with me man, I need you."

Edward only hummed as he slowly pumped Jacob's rod. Edward suddenly stopped and pulled away, letting out a needy groan. Jacob turned to look at his imprint to find Edward leaning against a wall, fingers deep insdie him.

"Fuck!" Jacob groaned. Edward looked at him with half lidded bedroom eyes. Jacob bit his lip, but the groan escaping anyway.

Edward smirked at Jacob then did a 'come hither' movement with his other hand. Jacob didn't waste time in moving forward and attacking Edward's lips and with his lips, tongue and teeth.

Jacob quickly replaced Edward's hand and continued with the stretching and pleasuring. Jacob rubbed his fingers against Edward's prostate. Edward groaned, body arching towards Jacob's.

"I'm stretched Jacob, take me." Jacob didn't need to be asked twice, as soon as the words were uttured, Jacob hoisted Edward up and Edward wrapped his legs around Jacob's waist. Jacob replaced his fingers with his needy erection, placing it at Edward's hole.

Edward gasped, back arching as Jacob slid into him slowly, giving Edward enough time to adjust before moving in some more, rolling his hips as he pushed in.

"Oh heck, Jacob just move, dammit!" Jacob began his movement, slowly pulling out and then snapping his hips forward, slamming right into Edward's porostate. "Fuck!" Jacob smirked in smug satisfaction.

"So tight Ed..." Jacob growled picking up speed.

"Oh hell... Oh fuck... Oh Jake!"

"Feels good?"

"So good..." They both moved rapidly, groaning, growling; hissing each others names. "Oh goodness! Jake... Close... T-touch me!" Jacob wrapped his digits around Edward's hard-on and started pumping him at the same pace as his thrusts. "Jake! Jake! Jacob!" Edward cried as he found his release.

"Shit!" Jacob growled as he exploded inside his imprint. "Fuck!" They both breathed heavily, as they slowly came down their highs.

"You gonna put me down now?"

"No, not yet. I like the way you smell."

"Well you don't smell too bad yourself." Jacob chuckled.

"The water's cold Ed, let's rinse off and go get me something to eat."

"Of course." Jacob placed Edward on his feet and they rinced off quickly then stepped out and towel dried themselves then went to their room and got dressed.

They packed quickly because they'd used up their time by indulging in sexual ministrations and when all the packing was done they left their room and went to the dining room for Jacob's breakfast.

ooooo

"I must say, it's been quiet a pleasure to have you here Jacob," Aro said, smiling at the wolf.

"Yeah..." Jacob said.

"Promise you'll come visit," Sulpicia said, hugging the little ones.

"We promise," Luka said.

"Good." The two vampire women hugged the children once more before stepping back.

"Well, this is our queue," Jacob said. Marcus stepped towards Edward.

"You are a very lucky man Edward," Marcus said. "You have someone who loves you uncionditionally and would do anything to protect you. Anyone would kill to have a mate half as loyal as yours. Take care of him, Edward. For all of us. We all need him as much as you do."

"I will, I promise," Edward said, smiling at the old man.

"Time to go," Jacob said, trying to nurse his blush. Edward smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Well, we had a wonderful time."

"It was lovely to have you." Last goodbyes were said then the Masen-Black Family - which now included Caius - got into the car that'd take them to the airport.

ooooo

The flight back home was long and tiresome. The Masen-Black family spent most of it passed out - or relaxing - on the jet seats; it was more Jacob was passed out while everyone else had relaxation moments to keep as quiet as possible unless they wanted to feel the wrath of the angry Ed.

"Daddy," Lisa whispered, crawling onto the seat beside her daddy since Edward's lap was currently occupied by Jacob's head.

"Yes love?" Edward replied.

"When's the baby coming?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Baby?"

"Aha. The baby." Edward frowned.

"What baby Lisa?"

"Yours and papa's baby. I thought you were having a baby. Luka said you were, even Lilly and Leighton said so."

"When did they say this?" Lisa shrugged.

"I don't remember. But they said you and papa go all 'lovey-dovey' when you gonna have a baby."

"Well love, papa and I are not going to have a baby any time soon." Lisa actually looked disappointed.

"Oh, okay." She got off the seat and went and joined Lilly who was lying on the floor colouring-in in one of the books. Edward frowned, looking at his daughter. What on earth...?

Luka came to his fathers and decided to crawl onto Jacob and lay on him. Edward smiled at his son but the smile disappeared when he noted that Luka's eyes were puffy as if he'd been crying.

"Luke..." Edward started. A sniffle and a quiet 'aha' came. "What's wrong love?"

"Nothing daddy," Luka reply, putting on a big boy face. Luka laid his head on his papa's chest, letting out a relieved(?) sigh.

Edward looked at his son for a long while, trying to figure out what was wrong. He and Jacob were yet to sit down and really talk to Luka about what happened at the clearing.

Edward let out a sigh and leaned his head back on the seat of the jet. He listened in on Jacob's dreams and found that the young wolf was having sultry dream that included the two of them in a certain meadow. Edward had to smile at the great detail of the dream.

The dream quickly changed from steamy no kid's zone to a family type thing. They were still in the meadow but so were the kids. But the strange part was the little girl that was sitting with the family. She seemed at ease, like she was truly part of the family. She had Jacob's brown eyes and Edward's crooked smile, but... but who was she?

Before Edward could anything else from about the little girl in the dream, the dream ended and Jacob scrunched up his nose and opened an eye. Edward smiled down at his mate. He bent down and gave Jacob's nose a kiss.

"Hey," Jacob said, still a bit hazy from sleep.

"Hi," Edward smiled. Jacob tried to sit up but felt a weight on him and found his eldest son. "He was crying again but he wouldn't tell me why."

"Did you try reading his mind?" Edward shook his head. He hadn't even thought of doing that.

"I should do that, shouldn't I?"

"It's a good plan." Edward nodded then concerntrated on his son's dreams. He found images and images of no one but Jacob. Most of them were just Jacob in human or in wolf form, but some were of Luka and Jacob together and a few of Luka with Jacob and other members of the family.

Edward bit his lip, continuing with scoping his son's mind, but everything seemed to go in the same way, images after images after images of Jacob.

"Well...?" Jacob asked, looking from Edward to Luka and back to Edward.

"He's dreaming of you."

"That's... that's normal right?"

"He's dreaming images, not moving like normal dreams, but just... like picutres taken from a camera." Jacob frowned.

"Why?" Edward shrugged.

"I'm not sure." The boys sighed.

"Hey Ed."

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Okay?"

"Yeah... Like... do you feel weird?" Edward thought about that for a moment. Nothing weird had happened since the dizzyness back in Volterra.

"No... Not really. Why?" Jacob shrugged slightly, making sure not to move too much so as not to wake Luka.

"Just... I don't know. Just thought I'd ask."

"Lisa asked me if I was having another baby."

"Do you think you are?"

"I better not be or else I'll cut off your family jewls and feed them to the birds." Jacob narrowed his eyes at his husband, not sure if Edward was kidding or not.

"Ooo...kay... Not scary at all."

"Are you still sleepy Jacob?"

"Why...?"

"I'm not going to do anything funny, I just love watching you sleep. You seem peaceful."

"Creepy stalker tendencies much?"

"Oh shut up!"

"I could use a few more hours of sleep though... Just don't cut off my family jewls and feed them to the birds." Edward chuckled.

"Sleep pup."

"Sure, sure." Jacob sighed then shut his eyes. "Hey Ed."

"Yes?"

"Have I told you that I love you?" Edward smiled.

"A few times, yes."

"Ah, well it never hurts to say it again right?"

"I guess not."

"Cool... I love you, undead."

"I love you too, pup." Jacob smiled up at his imprint before he relaxed and slowly slipped back to la dream land.

ooooo

"Jake... Pup..." Edward's said, rousing Jacob from his sleep gently.

"Hmm...?" came Jacob's sleepy reply.

"We're here Jake, time to wake up." Jacob let out an irritated sound and Edward chuckled. "Come on pup, everyone's already getting out. The family's waiting, we might want to meet up with them, you know..." Edward gestured with his head to where Caius was getting luggage with the kids.

"Right..." Jacob stood up with a sigh and stretched his whole body, letting out a loud yawn. "Okay, I've got this."

"We just explain what happened."

"Yeah..." The two grabbed their own bags. "Hey Caius." The ex-Volturi leader looked up. "Ready to meet the rest of your new family." Caius nodded, putting on a straight face. Leighton looked up at the vampire and saw the look. The little boy frowned then wrapped his arms around Caius' leg. The vampire looked down and the mask he'd had on fell away as he smiled lovingly at the boy.

"Don't worry about them Caius," Lilly said. "They'll like you like we like you." Caius smiled at the young girl.

"Thank you Lilly," he said.

"Let's go then," Jacob said, taking Edward's hand and leading them out the jet. Caius sighed. He felt a small hand taking his.

"It'll be okay," Leighton said smiling shyly.

"I know," Caius said, letting Leighton lead him out the plane.

.

Jacob and Edward were pulled into hugs as soon as they stepped out the plane. Rose, Alice, Jane, Bree and Esme were asking them hundreds of questions at once and the boys were trying to answer as best they could.

"Did they hurt you?" Jane asked.

"Did you have fun?" Bree asked.

"Did they try anything funny?" Alice asked.

"Did you find anything?" Rosalie asked.

"Did they feed you well?" Esme asked. Typical of her to ask something like that.

Twenty-plus questions later the females went and bombarded Luka, Lilly and Lisa with questions, attacking their bodies with hugs and kisses and pats. They were just happy that the family was back home.

"What. The. Fuck?" Emmett suddenly blurted as he saw Caius leaving the plane holding Leighton's hand. The whole family turned to see what had caused Emmett to cuss in front of the children.

"What on earth is he doing here?" Rosalie said through clenched teeth. Leighton and Caius finally reached the group of people. There was an awkward silence for a long moment before Calisle cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Caius," Carlisle said; his fatherly smile in place. "It's wonderful to see you." The others snorted in disagreement.

"Like wise," Caius replied, still a little uncomfortable.

"Guys," Jacob said. They all turned to him. "Um... Well, firstly, I'd just like to say... Ed has something to tell you." Jacob pushed Edward forward.

"Um..." Edward said; then he turned and glared at Jacob who only smiled, giving him the thumbs up. Edward rolled his eyes and turned to his family who was expecting him to start explaining. "Well... The first day we arrived in Volterra something...a...amazing happened..."

"Spit it out copper-locks," Rosalie said.

"Caius identified Leighton as his mate and we couldn't do anything about it except accept it, so Caius is now part of the family!" Edward blurted out.

The whole place seemed to go silent as the Cullen's absorbed what they'd just been told. They looked from Edward to Jacob to Caius to Leighton to Leighton and Caius' hands clasped together and then back to Edward.

"He did what?" Rosalie suddenly said. She spun around and glared at Caius, looking at him proparly for the first time since he stepped out of the airplane. She frowned when she saw his golden tinted eyes. "Are you kidding me?"

"He's Leighton's mate Rosalie," Jacob said in a sort of warning way. She understood. If she said anything wrong about Caius in front of Leighton, the kid could really end up disliking her for it.

Rosalie sighed, addmitting temporary defeat. She was definitely going to say something to Caius as soon as Leighton was unavailable. She stepped towards Caius slowly, narrowing her eyesz at him.

"Um..." Caius said, sort of nervous but keeping his mask on.

"One wrong move..." Rosalie said in her iciest voice. "One wrong move, one little mistake, one little whimper of pain from Leighton and I swear... _I swear_... I will _gut you_ like-a-fish! Got-it?" Caius' mask faulter for a complete second as he looked absolutely terrefied of the blonde woman in front of him.

"I promise I'll never hurt Leighton," he said, once he was recovered.

"That's all that matters. Remember... One wrong move..." Caius nodded. Rosalie smiled in satisfaction. "Good! Let's go home then!" Rosalie grabbed Lilly and Lisa's hands and starting talking to them about girly things while she walked to one of the cars.

Jacob let out a long whislte as he watched the blonde walk away. Everyone else chuckled then also went over to the cars.

"Damn, she's scary," Caius muttured. Leighton giggled.

"Aaw, Auntrosalie's all bark and no bite," he said. He and Luka laughed at that, looking over at their papa. Jacob only chuckled.

"Come on guys, let's go," he said. He took Edward's hand and they all went to the remaining car.

ooooo

Jacob and Edward had spent the rest of the morning at the Cullen house. They decided to head home to see how things were going there and decided to leave the children with the Cullen's because 'they were missed so very much'.

The two boys walked into their home only to be met by cardboard boxes at the hall and around the living room. They could hear Alice - who'd disappeared from the Cullen house a few hours before - humming to herself as she packed their things in the living room. The boys and their children walked into the room.

"We're moving," Alice announced, not stopping with the packing.

"Hi to you too in our home without our permission," Jacob replied.

"Hi... We're moving."

"Why?"

"People are starting to question our agelessness. This is the longest we've stayed in one place, now it's time to go."

"Oh... That's not good."

"At all!"

"When are you leaving?" Alice stopped packing and looked at Jacob as if he'd just ask her if the sky was blue.

"You're coming with."

"I can't do that, I have a pack."

"So? Sam can look after them just fine."

"It's not that easy Alice."

"Sure it is! Edward has to move anyway, that means you have to move too." Jacob bit his lip, thinking about that.

"Damn!"

"You'll be fine. Sam's gonna be fine with the pack, relax."

"I have to discuss this with them first. I can't just up and go with no proper explaination." Alice sighed.

"If you must. Go do it today coz we leave in five days and you'll need to help with the packing and stuff."

"Right... I'll go later."

"No, go now."

"But-."

"Edward will help me with the packing, won't you Pack Mother." Edward glared at Alice who giggled then narrowed her eyes at Edward. She moved forward and started sniffing him.

"What on earth are you doing?" Edward asked, stepping away from Alice.

"You smell..." She sniffed, "...different."

"Different how?"

"Just..." Alice sniffed deeply. "...better. Like... like... like spring!"

"I smell like spring?"

"Yep." Edward and Jacob stared at Alice as if she were the weirdest thing ever, which she was at times. "Anyway! Jacob you need to get to the Rez, me, Eddie and the little... Where are the kids?"

"We left them off at your house," Jacob said.

"Oh... Okay then. Well Eddie, grab a box and let's get packing!"

"Well I'll see you guys later. I'll come over to the main house to see those books you got."

"Whatever," Edward replied. Jacob smirked.

"I'll see you guys later," Jacob said.

"Bye love."

"Bye undead." Jacob kissed Edward hungrily till Alice cleared her throat.

"You can make hot smexy love later," she said. "But now Jacob has to go do stuff that needs him to have his clothes on." Jacob chuckled then left the house and went to his Rabbit.

"Spring?" Jacob asked himself as he drove away. Things were getting weirder and weirder for real.

ooooo

Jacob parked his baby in the garage of the once little - Alice had gotten the home fixed up and made it wheelchair friendly - red house that was his childhood home. He got out the car and made his way to the house.

Upon entering, Jacob was greeting the smell of food and loud chattering. He smiled. The pack and Billy were all there. Jacob made his way into the living room.

"Jakey!" They all shouted as greeting. Jacob grinned at them for a moment then got serious.

"We're moving," he announced. He figured that the ripping off a band-aid affect would be best for this situation. Everyone fell quiet and they all stared at him as if he was crazy.

"What?" they all asked.

"Yeah... The Cullen's, including Ed, are leaving, so I have to go too."

"Why?" Seth asked. Jacob figured he was worried about Alec having to leave, which meant he had to leave too which he didn't want to do. He was going to miss his sweet mother and bitchy older sister way too much. And even the pack! He just couldn't move away from his home.

"People are asking questions about the agelessness of the Cullen's. They have been here for almost seven years and they haven't changed a bit. You can only go for that long before people get suspicious."

"But the pack..." Brady said.

"Sam's like co-alpha right? Well he's gonna be full alpha when I leave. He'll look after you guys the same way he did before I was forced into being Alpha."

"What about your dad?" Embry asked. Its was a stupid question really, considering that Billy had been leaving on his own since Jacob got married and moved into his own home with his imprint.

"I'll be fine. I've got Bree, Jane and Alec," Billy said nonchalantly. Everyone turned and looked at the elder. Sure Billy didn't hate _all_ vampires anymore, but for real? He was really willing to move three vampires into his home?

"Dad," Jacob started. "You're seriously going to allow vampire's into your home?"

"I've allowed the Cullen's in here countless times before, why not now?"

"Wow..."

"Don't look at me like that boy. I've realised that not all leeches are monster. Some are actually quiet useful."

"What, did you have some kind of epiphany or something?"

"Maybe."

"Rumour has it that some dude from Alec and Jane's past arrived here with you guys," Seth said as nonchalantly as possible. Jacob rolled his eyes. Alec probably called him and gave him a heads up as soon as he'd (Alec) found out.

"Yeah. Caius."

"Wait... Isn't he that evil blond dude who's one of the Volterra leaders?" Everyone turned to Jacob with something between accusing and shock.

"He identified Leighton as a mate, what was I supposed to do? Keep him away?"

"Ah... He's evil, so, um, dah!"

"Dude, vampires kept away from their mates go coo-coo, can't risk it. And besides, he's trying to change and the kids love him." They all stared at Jacob like he was completely bonkers. "I'll deal with him if anything happens. And Rosalie's already scared him shitless with her icey 'I'll gut you like a fish' speech. You guys should hear it, its fricken scary."

"Sure..."

"Anyway, back to the other matter that brought me over. The books you guys collected from the other tribes..."

"Over there," Billy pointed to the table behind him.

Jacob went to the stack of books and looked at them carefully. One of the books caught his eye and he grabbed it and flipped through the pages lazily till he got to a certain page that looked very, _very_ familiar, probably even the same thing just with less blocked-out information.

**.**

**Vampire-Werewolf/ Vampire-Shifter Hybrids**

**Many years ago there were two types of Hybrids in this world: Vampire-Werewolf Hybrids and Vampire-Shifter Hybrids. Vampire-Werewolf Hybrids were strong, but their strength was mostly there during the full moon which was a disadvantage for them. They are believed to have been formed/bred in the first few years of the forming of the Werewolves, Vampires and Shapeshifters, before the wars between the three 'naturals began.**

**There were only a few known Vampire-Shifter Hybrids - though there could've been more that were never found. They were very rare compared to Vampire-Werewolf Hybrids because Vampires and Shifters were bigger enemies, Shifters being created to destroy Vampires. Vampire-Shifter Hybrids were much stronger then the Vampire-Werewolf Hybrids.**

**Unlike Vampire-Werewolf Hybrids, Vampire-Shifter Hybrids were so rare compared to Vampire-Werewolves, the Vampire-Shifter Hybrids were somehow granted with different vampire gifts. It is unknown how they got their gifts while Vampire-Werewolf Hybrids didn't have them.**

**In each of the three species the Vampire-Shifter are known by a few names. The Werewolves know them as The Cursed Few, the Vampires know them as the Maledictus(1) and the Shifters know them as the Old Ones.**

**In the Quileute Legends (the Vampire-Shifter Hybrids supposedly originated from this tribe) there is one Hybrid that is believed to possess powers that allow him to connect with the magick world, he could possibly be the last Quileute Sharman alive.**

**This particular Hybrid is believed to have been (borne) of two male 'naturals, a Nomad Vampire and a Quileute Shifter. He was carried by the Shifter along with his four siblings.**

**It is uncertain if he still exists or if he was killed along with many of his kind. If he does, it is believed that he could be of great assistance to The True Alpha in the bringing down of the Dark Ones.**

**.**

Jacob read and re-read the information a few more times then let out a slow breath. All that was going through his mind was 'holy shit, holy shit; holy shit'. He'd spent hours in Volterra trying to figure out what the blocked-out information in the other book was, but not once had he thought this is what it was.

Jacob let out another breath then looked up at his family with pure amazment. He couldn't believe all the stuff he'd just read. All this stuff about Vampire-Werewolf Hybrids and Vampire-Shifter Hybrids was... whow!

"Well then..." Jacob said. "This explains a few things... I think..."

"What is it?" Embry asked.

"Um..." Jacob showed them the cover. They all frowned and looked at each other. "Who got it?" The others shrugged and looked at each other in confusion. "Wait... None of you knows who got this book?" They all shook their heads.

"First time I'm seeing it," Quil said. The others all agreed.

"Hmm..." Jacob read the page he'd been reading again then let out a sigh. "Interesting." He read the information again. "Hectic."

Jacob cellphone started ringing and he looked down to find that it was Rosalie calling him. He contemplated not answering but decided to answer, just in case it was something to do with Luka or Caius.

"You rang?" he answered.

_"Papa?" _Luka's childy voice said. At least he didn't sound scared or sad. He sounded quiet excited about something.

"Hey kiddo, what's wrong?"

_"Come home papa."_

"Luke-."

_"Please."_

"Okay kiddo, I'll be right there."

_"Okay. Bye papa."_

"Bye Luke." Luka hung up. Jacob sighed and looked at his family. "I have to get home guys, Luka needs me."

"Okay," Billy said. "Bring the kids over sometime before you leave."

"Sure thing dad." Jacob waved then left the house. He got into his Rabbit and drove to his house. As soon as the car stopped, Luka was running out the house, towards Jacob. Jacob got out the car and knelt down, letting his son rush into his arms. The kid had definitely grown some; he was heavier and taller then before.

"Papa," Luka said in an excited voice.

"Yes?" Jacob wasn't sure if the excitment was because of his return or something completely different.

"Papa, are you and daddy really gonna have another baby?"

"Ah..." Ookay… that was not at all what he was expecting the excitment to be coming from. "What?"

"Are you papa?"

"Where did you get that idea? Did your daddy say something?"

"No... But you and daddy are always hugging and kissing and being lovey-dovey."

"We are?" Well dah! They were - are - in love and people who are in love generally kiss and hug and act 'lovey-dovey'.

"Are you gonna fight too papa? Coz that happens too. You aren't going to fight right papa? We don't like it when you and daddy fight."

"We... um..." Jacob shook his head. This was AWEKWARD! "Where is your daddy?"

"Inside with Auntalice. They're packing, well... where. Daddy's not in a good mood though, Auntalice keeps calling him Pack Mother." Luka giggled. "And she keeps sniffing him and saying he smells like 'spring, spring, glorious Spring'. She said I smell too much like you now too and it's creeping her out." Jacob smiled. "She's loopy sometimes." They both laughed at that.

"Where is your daddy at this moment?"

"He stormed off to... I don't really know where to, but I think he's sulking something fierce. Well at least that's what Auntalice said. He threw his shoe at her and told her to go die and take her spring smell and Pack Mother jokes with her. Daddy's loopy too, sometimes." Jacob chuckled.

"He said that? And threw the shoe at her?"

"Aha. He's in a _baaaad_ mood."

"Where's your brother and sisters?"

"They're playing on the other side."

"Oh... And Caius?"

"He's playing with them."

"Oh..."

"Daddy threw the coffee table at him coz he was trying to help with the packing but daddy didn't want him to. Daddy said Caius was distracting and he must go play outside with us, but Caius wanted to help, then all of a sudden daddy picked up the coffee table and threw it at Caius."

"What did Caius do?"

"He just looked at daddy in shock, coz no one thought daddy was really gonna throw the coffee table, we thought it was an empty threat ya know papa? Like people say 'I'm gonna kill you' but they don't really do it... But daddy really threw the coffee table at Caius." Luka giggled. "Daddy's loopy when he's gonna have a baby, isn't he papa?"

"I don't... He's not..." Jacob sighed.

"So he stormed out the living room and went somewhere upstairs, we heard noises, but no one wanted to go up and talk to him coz he's really, really angry."

"Um... Okay..."

"Wanna go talk to him? You'll probably make him better."

"I probably should."

"Well we're all going to Grandpabilly's for lunch and maybe stay the night, papa. Don't worry about daddy, he's just agictative."

"Agitated."

"Yeah... that word. Well, we gotta go now. Bye papa." Luka disappeared into the house and a few moments later he, Alice, Caius and the rest of the Masen-Black breed left the house, waving goodbye to Jacob. Jacob waved back then went into the house.

He walked around the house for a few moments, stalling the comfrontation he was sure to have when he found Edward. Jacob opened the fringe and grabbed a juice box. He drank it quickly then went to the back. Nothing was out of the ordinary out there so Jacob decided to go upstairs and find Edward.

"Ed," Jacob called, trying to locate his imprint, deciding it was best to just face the music. "Where are you?"

"Our room," Edward answered. His voice didn't seem to sound angry, but you never know. Vampires aren't known as dangerous creatures for nothing. Jacob made his way up to the room and found Edward glaring at his stomach on the mirror. Jacob looked too.

"Um..." Edward didn't say anything; he just kept staring; staring at the small - small but if looked at closely there - bump. Edward suddenly whirled around and glared at Jacob. "Um..."

"Do I want to know?"

"Maybe it's just a bump undead, relax."

"Really? _Just_ a bump?"

"Yeah..." Jacob really hoped and prayed and begged that it was just a bump. Though the chances of it being 'just a bump' were well zilch to negetive nada.

"Can you really get 'just' a bump?" Jacob shrugged, it was a rhetorical question; no answer was required because - though they wished it wasn't so - they already knew the answer. "Hmm..."

"You... Do you want me to talk to my wolf? Ask him what's going on and stuff?"

"Yes, that would be very nice."

"'Kay. Just... just don't try and kill me or anything okay?" Jacob sat down on the bed and concertrated on channaling his wolf.

_"Jacob," Wahkan-Mingen thought with his wolf smile._

_"Hi," Jacob said._

_"Why the sudden visit? Need help with anything?"_

_"There is a... a problem."_

_"What problem?"_

_"Ed... He thinks he's pregnant."_

_"Oh... That."_

_"What'd'ya mean 'oh... that'?"_

_"He is pregnant." Jacob sort of flinched at the words. Worst fear confirmed. Jacob was officially a dead man walking._

_"Ah... What?" And the damn wolf said it like it was nothing at all, like Jacob wasn't about to be killed by a possibly hormonal vampire._

_"It was about time!"_

_"It was about time?"_

_"Yes. I waited so patiently, I couldn't wait any longer."_

_"You... Damn... You're joking right? You're kidding me, right? You're... You're just saying that to freak me out, right? Just to get a reaction, right?" The wolf just looked at Jacob with its big brown eyes. "Oh fuck! Fuck! Ed's gonna kill me, then bite me so I live again then he's gonna kill me again! He's gonna fricken custrate me! Dammit!"_

_"Don't be so melodramatic, Jacob. He will not kill you or custrate you. He loves you."_

_"He was alreay giving me evil looks! Do you not think he's already plotting our death? How he's going to do it without anyone every finding out? Or how he's gonna make it look like an accident?"_

_"You're over reacting. Our vampire would never do such a thing."_

_"Ha! You don't know him like I do! I know him, I know my imprint." Jacob huffed, pulling his hair slightly from fustration. "How can you do this to me? You promised you wouldn't do this to us. You said you'd wait! You gave me your word that you'd wait till we were ready."_

_"And I did."_

_"Nooooo... you didn't! Ed's pregnant... Again! And I can assure you, we are definitely NOT ready!"_

_"Relax boy!"_

_"Relax? Relax? You broke your promise, now Ed's pregnant... Again! You promised! You promised and then you broke the promise!"_

_"I kept my promise."_

_"Ha! No you didn't. You broke it! You told me you'd wait till we were ready, but look now, Ed's preganant, bloody fucking hell, AGAIN!"_

_"And you were ready."_

_"No we weren't! We're fricking stressed out! We've got Old Ones and Dark Ones and Cold Ones and... We just weren't - still aren't - ready for another child."_

_"Physically, you were." Jacob__ froze then he felt his__ eye actually twitch.__ It actually _twitched_!_

_"I meant mentally and emotionally too! Like the whole package! Not just... Oh gobulars! The hell am I supposed to do now? Oh fuck Ed is gonna kill me! He's gonna murder me in my sleep. I can never sleep again. He's gonna..." Jacob plunked down to the grown and pouted. "You..."_

_"Relax Jacob, you're over reating. It'll be fine."_

_"Relax? How can you tell me to relax? He's pregnant! Has that part escaped your attention?"_

_"I know he is pregnant. I assisted." Jacob wanted to growl so badly but of course he was staring at the thing that made it possible for him to growl._

_"You're... I can't belive you tricked me! How could you?"_

_"I thought we were on the same page. When you said you wanted to wait until you were ready, I waited and when I thought you were ready I did what I had to do."_

_"Psh! Yeah right!" Jacob got up and started pacing. "Now I need a plan to tell Ed. How the fuck am I supposed to tell him he's pregnant... a-fucking-gain? After you promised, you promised," Jacob actually hissed the word out, his gums itching slightly, "to let us breathe for a while!"_

_"And I did as promised, Jacob." Did... did the wolf sound smug? Did he feel like he'd accomplished something here? "I kept my end of the bargain." Jacob wanted so badly to attack the large animal, but he probably had no chance, the _thing_ was the size of a fricken horse! __"Just tell him."_

_"You make it sound so easy, all 'just tell him'. I can't fricken 'just tell him' without him trying to attack me somehow."_

_"You're stronger then him, heck you'd be stronger then five of him."_

_"You really underestimate the power of a hormonal Edward Masen-Black don't you?"_

_"I suppose I do. But don't worry, it'll be fine."_

_"Fine? Really? It will?" The wolf did something akin to a chuckle._

_"Relax, you'll be fine. He will not attack, I give you my word."_

_"Yeah well your word is not to be trusted. I've learnt that today."_

_"I kept my promise Jacob."_

_"You tricked me into believe we were on the same page with things."_

_"I did not, you just assumed."_

_"Like how you assumed?"_

_"I did not assume anything. I knew what I was talking about."_

_"But I didn't... You know what?"_

_"What?"_

_"I'm not arguing with you anymore, I'm over this, over you! Ugh! You... Ugh! Good bye!"_

_"Don't be such a stranger at shifting Jacob; I'm missing the outside world."_

_"Fucker!"_

Jacob opened his eyes and saw Edward glaring at him. Jacob smiled as innocently as possible but Edward's fierce glare did not faulter at all. Jacob let out a shaky breath, trying on a different smile, but still Edward glared knifes and swords at him.

"Well... um..." Jacob chuckled uncomfortably, scratching his head. He stood up and stood in a way that would make it easy for him to defend himself. He took a deep breathe and cleared his throat. "Apparantly... acording to my wolf... you know him... yeah... He said... Well... um... he said... you're pregnant!"

"Wait... WHAT?"

"It was the wolf! He tricked me! He said he wouldn't do anything till you were ready, 'cept he meant physically and I was talking physically, emotionally and mentally, but he didn't take the other things into consideration, he just thought physically and... and Ed I'm so, so sor-."

"Out!" Jacob froze for a second and looked at Edward with confusion.

"What?"

"Get out!" Edward grabbed Jacob's arm roughly, but then he stopped.

"Ed..." Edward swayed slightly then shook his head.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Edward mumured. Jacob wrapped his arm around Edward and walked him to the bathroom. He sat Edward in front of the toilet. Before he could pull away Edward pulled him back and began kissing him hungrily. Jacob kissed back with the same hunger and enthusiasm as his imprint. Totally beat being kicked out the house!

The boys manouvered themselves so Edward was lying on the ground on his back and Jacob was lying on him between his mile long legs. Edward wrapped his legs around Jacob's waist and pulled the wolf closer. Jacob attacked Edward's neck, biting down hard enough to leave marks on the deliciously pale skin.

"Jake..." Edward groaned, throwing his head backo. "Want you so bad..." Jacob growled, eyes flashing between purple and brown. "Want you now!" Jacob got up and grabbed Edward, rushing them into their bedroom. He pushed Edward onto the bed then took his position between the vampire's legs. Jacob hastily ripped off their clothing, throwing bits and pieces of clothing here and there, not really caring about how much damage he was doing to the clothing.

"Beautiful," Jacob growled, looking over Edward's body hungrily. Edward smirked sneakly. He quickly got Jacob onto his back and straddled Jacob's waist then and attacked the wolf's full lips. Jacob let out a moan-growl as he felt Edward's butt rub against his painfully hard erection.

"Want you right now..." Jacob switched them over, so he was on Edward again. He once again attacked Edward's neck then kissing downwards, making sure to leave marks wherever he could; leaving Edward a wreathing mess beneath him. "Please Jake... please..."

Jacob deleberatly missed Edward leaking erecting, instead placing Edward's legs on his shoulders and kissing one of the pale thighs.

"Ja-AH!" Edward cried as he felt Jacob's tongue circling his hole. Edward shruddered, breathing heavily as Jacob continued to tease the vampire's entrance. "Oh yesss Ja-a-ake!" Edward combed his fingers through Jacob's hair then gripped it, tugging slightly. Jacob groaned, liking the way it felt. "Please Jake..."

Jacob slowly plunged his tongue into Edward's cool opening. Edward groaned loudly, feeling Jacob's hot tongue in him. He tried to conrtol his - unneeded - breathing, but all he could do was pant.

"Jake..." Jacob continued to probe and prod his imprint's entrance, groaning as Edward tugged hair. "Please Jacob, I need you now." Jacob pulled his head away, looking up at Edward who looked down with half-lidded eyes. Jacob smirked then he slid upwards, Edward's legs still on his shoulder, till he was face-to-face with his imprint.

"Hi," Jacob said, a growl following. Edward looked so HOT.

"Fuck," was Edward's response as he felt the head of Jacob's rod push into him. Edward squeezed his cheeks together making Jacob groan loudly.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful Ed." Edward smiled up at his mate.

"You're not so bad yourself." Jacob chuckled then bent down and hungrily kissed Edward's lips. They both groaned as Edward relaxed and Jacob pushed into the tight coolness, sheathing himself in it. "Fuck!" Edward cursed again, feeling Jacob's erection pressed right against his prostate. Jacob rolled his hips but didn't pull out.

"So fucken tight..." Jacob pulled out agonisingly slowly then slambed back in, hitting Edward's p-spot head on.

"Oh gods! Again Jake, again!" Jacob continued to move in and out in and out of Edward, the vampire moaning and groaning and crying Jacob's name as Jacob growled and grunted and bit and sucked and licked. "Close, oh Jake, I'm so close!"

Jacob was about to wrap his hand around Edward's erection but the vamp batted his hand away. Jacob looked a bit confused though he didn't stop moving.

"Want-shit-want to cu-AH-m with-without... dammit... being tou-AH-ched!" Jacob growled once again, this time his eyes settling on purple as he roughly but carefully fucked Edward. "Shit! Shit! Shit! I love you, I love you so much!"

"I love you too." Edward cried out Jacob's name over and over as his orgasm was ripped from his body, his jizz spurting out and spilling onto his stomach and chest. Jacob growled, biting down on Edward's shoulder as he came deep in his imprints body.

A few moments were spent with the two boys just breathing. When they'd slightly caught their breaths Jacob let Edward's legs slide of his shoulders and around his waist.

"That was awesome," Jacob muttured, lazily licking at the bite he'd given Edward.

"It was amazing," Edward muttured. Jacob yawned and sighed. Edward turned to look at his wolf to find Jacob looking at him, his eyes something between purpley-violetey, gold and chocolate brown.

Edward frowned at the eye colour, it was unusual but he had to admit that it was one of the sexiest things he'd ever set his own eyes on. If he could, he would lick Jacob's eyes. Edward chuckled at that thought. Was it him or the loopiness of the pregnancy talking?

"What are you chuckling about?" Jacob asked tiredly.

"I was just thinking that if I could I would lick your eyeballs." Jacob chuckled too, though his was lazily done and he sounded as though he was about to fall asleep, which he probably was.

"Well there are a pair of balls that like to be sucked."

"Don't tempt me." They both chuckled. "Sleep for a while."

"You aren't angry Ed?"

"About?"

"The pregnancy?"

"I'm angry at your damn wolf, but you? You're too cuddly and drop dead gorgeous to be angry at." Jacob smiled.

"Well you're fucking HOT babe. Wouldn't pick anyone but you." Edward smiled.

"Good! Because I'll kill anyone who tries to take you from me."

"Possessive much?"

"Very!"

"I like. It's sexy on you." Edward laughed. The two snuggled closer together, Jacob spooning Edward. "Hey Ed..."

"Yes...?"

"Have you noticed anything different with the kids?" Edward untangled himself from Jacob and turned so he was looking at the wolf.

"What do you mean by 'different'?"

"I mean..." Jacob sighed, he pushed Edward gently so the the vampire was lying on his back then Jacob placed his head on Edward's chest and gently rubbed the small bump on Edward's stomach. "I mean do they look older to you?"

Edward ran his fingers through Jacob's hair gently; massaging the sculp. "I suppose they do look a little older."

"Ed, Luka looks like he's about twelve, the twins look ten and Lisa looks eight. They're growing way too fast, literally! They'll be leaving us in no time."

"They're growing at a normal hybrid age. From what I read, they'll stop growing completely when they reach a certain age."

"But that doesn't help in any way. It just means they'll be out the house in no time at all. Leighton's already found his mate, in no time at all, Luka, Lilly and Lisa are also going to find mates and they're going to leave us."

"Even in a 'normal' situation they would've had to leave us eventually."

"But it wouldn't've been so soon."

"It feels like no time to every parents Jacob. We have to let go at some point."

"But they're barely even legal to go to school." Edward chuckled.

"I know love, but as hybrids we have to understand that they are going to be different from other kids. They are much smarter then children their age."

"And much older," Jacob complained.

"It'll be fine, I promise." Jacob sighed.

"There are others like them."

"Hmm?"

"Yeah... The correct term for my kids is Vampire-Shifter Hybrids. There were, once apon a time, Vampire-Werewolf Hybrids and probably even Vampire-Human Hybrids."

"Really? Wouldn't having Vampire-Human Hybrids be dangerous?" Jacob shrugged.

"Probably. But maybe the mothers were bitten and changed soon after the Hybrid was born."

"Hmm... Maybe. What else have learnt?"

"That my kids are growing to fast and are going to leave me." Edward chuckled. He could just hear the pout on Jacob's lips.

"Hey," Jacob looked up at Edward, pouty slightly. Edward kissed the pout away. "Don't be all pouty. We have to let them grow."

"I know. I just wish they didn't have to grow so fast." The pout came back and once again Edward kissed it away.

"We'll be fine. All of us. I'm sure our children are going have wonderful mates that will love and protect them unconditionally. Just like you do with me." Jacob smiled.

"You do that with me too."

"But sometimes I get hormonal and angry at you, but not once have ever given up on me."

"You've never given up on me too. Remember when I was going through that whole transforming into The True Alpha thing? You never left my side, even when I tried to force you away, you stayed."

"I promised to look after you and I'll keep that promise till your stops beating."

"What if I turn into a vampire?"

"Then I'll keep the promise till you're burnt to ash. And I'll follow straight after because a life without you is no life at all."

"Aaw, Eddie's gone all mushy on me." They both chuckled.

"Sleep now love, you need it." Jacob nodded then let out a long breath but instead yawning quiet loudly. They both chuckled.

"I love you Edward Anthony Masen-Black."

"I love you too Jacob Ephraim Black." Edward kissed Jacob's nose as the shifter hyrid dozed off to sleep.

ooooo

When Jacob finally woke he found that he was still holding Edward close and Edward was humming gently. Jacob looked up at his imprint with sleepy eyes and smiled.

"Good morning," Edward said, smiling.

"Morning," Jacob replied. Edward kissed Jacob gently then sighed and tried to get out of bed but Jacob had other plans. The wolf grabbed Edward's arm and pulled back into bed, spooning the vampire and kissing and biting Edward's neck. Edward squirmed and giggled - in a manly sort of way of course.

"Jacob, stop," Edward said, still giggling. "I need to make you breakfast."

"I can think of something else packed with protein and what-have-you," Jacob said, growling after. Edward chuckled as he felt Jacob's morning wood jabbing him in the back.

"Down boy!"

"But you smell so good and look so good, I gotta have some of you!"

"Jacob, stop!"

"I want you!"

"Maybe later."

"Maybe?"

"Okay, definitely later. You can have me for as long as you want." Jacob paused from the kisses.

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"Okay. But before you leave..." Jacob turned Edward over so they were facing each other and he attacked the vampire lips, kissing his imprint with unsaturated passion. Jacob pulled away a few minutes later, but to his surprise found that he actually wasn't out of breath in the sence where breathing was a nessessity, but was out of breath because of the deep kiss.

"Well then..." Edward said; when they finally recovered. "I wouldn't mind some of that everyday." Jacob chuckled.

"You get that everyday Ed."

"Really?" Jacob rolled his eyes.

"You were going to make me something to eat?"

"Yes. But a shower never hurt anyone right?" Edward got out of bed.

"True... Let's go shower!"

"Alone Jacob," Edward said, shutting and locking the bathroom door.

"Fucker!" Jacob heard Edward laugh and soon after, the sound of water. Jacob sighed then got out of bed, pulling the sheets off and going to the linen closet and grabbing fresh sheets. He made the bed, putting everything properly then sat on the corner of the bed and waited for Edward to finish having his shower.

Finally, after what felt like hours to an impatient Jacob, Edward walked out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel. Jacob narrowed his eyes at the vampire, knowing exactly what the other boy was planning. Well two could play at that game!

Jacob was already naked and all it took for him to get hard was stare at Edward's body. And it worked perfectly! Edward was staring hungrily at Jacob's stiff manhood. The vampire licked his lips as he saw it twitch just slightly.

Edward looked up at his wolf to find Jacob smirking in triamph. Edward huffed and turned away, pulling the towel from around his waist and letting it fall on the ground. Jacob chuckled.

"You're dispicable!" he said, laughing. He walked past Edward, smacking one of the pale globes then sqeezing it and disappeared into the bathroom, he too locking the door behind him. Edward hissed and all Jacob did was laugh before he had his shower.

Edward sighed and got dressed quickly then he went downstairs to make breakfast before Alice came back to continue with the packing.

He wasn't even sure why they were packing because he was pretty sure that which ever house they were moving to was already packed. But maybe Alice was just packing the more important things or something like that.

Edward shrugged to himself then went to the kitchen. He looked at the clock above the fridge and saw that it was already past eleven. He decided to make brunch for Jacob since he'd missed breakfast and it was going to be lunch soon anyway. So Edward began making the food for his ever hungry wolf.

Thirty minutes later Jacob came down and sat at one of the bar stools by the kitchen island. Edward breathed in deeply, smelling nothing but Jacob's deep woodsy, pine coney scent. Man that boy smelt good!

"Hey Ed," Jacob said. Edward 'hmm'ed as he finished up with the food he was making. He placed the plate in front of Jacob and smiled. "Thanks." Jacob quickly started eating, grunting his apreciation and approval as he stuffed the food into his mouth.

"Dog!" Edward said chuckling. Jacob stuck his tongue out then continued to eat. Soon there was nothing but a t-bone bone left. "You missed a bone."

"Eh, screw you Ed." Edward chuckled and took the plate and went and began to wash the dishes. "Hey Ed."

"Yes Jacob?"

"Can I listen to your grandpa music?" Edward turned and looked at his mate with a raised eyebrow.

"You expect me to allow you to listen to my music despite your insult just now?"

"Ah... Yes."

"And that's exactly why you won't get it."

"Ed-ah!" Jacob said in a whiny voice.

"Don't whine Jacob." The wolf pouted instead. "Don't pout either."

"You'll let me listen to golden oldies then?"

"Just don't delete anything."

"Promise." Edward handed his cellphone over to Jacob with caution and weariness.

"Don't delete anything!"

"I promise."

"Why don't I trust you?"

"I don't know. Why don't you trust me?"

"Maybe becuase you are such a child." Jacob rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out. "Exactly my point!"

"Whatever Ed. I'll be outside if you need me. Just shout or throw a shoe at me or something." Edward narrowed his eyes at the young shifter as Jacob walked out the house and onto the backyard, humming a random tune.

Jacob sat down on the grass and looked up at the sky. He hoped with all hope that it wouldn't rain. It was particaly cloudy but it didn't appear as though it would rain, though it being Forks, it could probably rain.

Jacob put the earphones in his ears and scrolled to Edward's music and pressed play to the first song there which was simply titled 'Moonlight Sonata'. Jacob listened to it. He closed his eyes and could practically see Edward playing the classical music on his piano. Jacob put the song on repeat then once more lay back and shut his eyes, letting the music fill his mind and images of Edward playing the piece of music.

As Jacob was drifting off to a peaceful sleep from the sweet melody coming from the earphones, he was interupted by the phone suddenly ringing. He let out a sigh and picked the phone up and looked to see who was interupting his downtime.

_***Zeke Lux***_

Jacob frowned. Who on earth was Zeke Lux? And how come Edward had his number? Was it someone who was supposed to help with the new house? No... No one had even discussed the new house. Jacob bit his lip, not sure if he wanted to answer the call.

After a few moments of consideration, Jacob figured he'd answer, just to hear what the guy wanted. When he was about to answer though, the call ended. He watched the phone for a few seconds, waiting to see if the person would call back, when they didn't he decided to call the number back.

"_Jacob Black?"_ Oookay… that is not weird at all.

"Yes…" Jacob said in and unsure voice. Who was this Zeke Lux who knew Jacob's name?

"_I've been waiting for your call."_

"You have…?"

_"I have."_

"Right..."

_"You need my help Jacob."_

"I do?"

_"Yes. I have information that you need."_

"You do?"

_"Yes... You need my help Jacob."_

"Oh... 'kay."

_"You found the book, yes?"_

"I found _a_ book."

_"The information in the book, most of it is blocked out__ in the first one__."_ Whow. How did this guy know that?

"Yeah..."

_"Then there was a second one that had the full version."_

"There was..." Jacob wasn't even sure if he was agreeing or disagreeing with this guy. He was sort of just going with the flow of the conversation.

_"Yes. Could we possibly meet somewhere, sometime soon?"_

"Well..."

_"Don't worry Jacob, I'm not going to hurt you__, I want to help you.__"_Jacob bit his lip, thinking about this. Was he really willing to meet some random guy who happened to know his name? The guy did know about the books... but so did the rest of the pack. But this couldn't possible be a prank call right? This guy sounded serious, a little young, but fricken serious. Not just 'haha, prank call' serious, but like 'this is business' serious.

"Right... Um... Well I'm not doing anything big tomorrow?"

_"Of course. At around one, I'll call and tell you where we'll meet."_

"Sure, sure."

_"Till then, then Jacob."_

"Sure..."

_"Goodbye Jacob."_

"Bye." Jacob hung up then got up and went off to find Edward and tell him about what just happened.

**FIN...**

Okay, so the chapters called Zeke Lux but the dude only comes in at the end, but it's just for a reason, introductory purposes you know?

So after way too long of stumble and choking through this chapter - another one of my buddies decided to come back from holiday coz they got jealous - I finally got it done! Yay! I'll try my best to get the next chapter done sooner, though I can't promise much since I start exams soon. But don't give up yet, we're just getting to the good stuff *gins widely*. I love ya all.

(1) The Cursed in Latin, don't know if it's right or not but Google Tanslation said it was that.

**Next Chapter:**

**More on Zeke Lux a.k.a. Zeke Lux Part II =)**

Anywhoo...

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	54. Zeke Lux Part II  Meeting

A/N: Blah, blah, blah, blah-blah, blah, blah, blah. Random moment… Anywhoo… I apologize a trillions times about the long wait for this chapter, you're probably all giving up on me now *face-palm* please don't, I promise I'm getting better. I wanted to post two chapters, but I failed at that, b but I'm working on the next chapter right now so I'm hoping to have it up soon, soon. Exams are over so I'm going to be focusing on this more… righty then… Enjoy...

Disclaimer: No own blah-blah...

Then They Fell In Love: Zeke Lux Part II - Meeting

_Jacob was rushing through a forest, speeding through it, dodging trees swiftly, without even needing to think about it._

_All the scent around him were strong. He could smell everything, from the pines around to the deer a few miles away, to the fresh spring flowers._

_Jacob continued to run, feeling as free as he did when in wolf form. It felt good to be this fast, for the wind to hit his russet skin rather then his russet fur. It felt good, even though it was ice cold._

_"Jake!" Jacob stopped running and turned around but saw no one. He sighed then he quickly pulled off his cut-offs and tied them to his ankle before he phased swiftly._

_Jacob ran faster, it felt so good to run as a wolf too. It was so refreshing, so different._

_Jacob was wooshing through the forest now, moving faster then bullet ever could. Nothing but a swish of wind to anyone who would've been around._

_Jacob felt his heart rate pick up speed as he ran faster and faster. This was faster then he'd ever run. If he didn't know any better, he'd say he was going at the speed of light._

_But Jacob didn't care about anything. He felt so good, so care-free. Zero responsibilities. It just felt so damn good!_

_Jacob heard the river to his left. He didn't even need to slow down in order to change directions; he just turned and continued to run as fast as his body was letting him._

_Jacob finally reached the river then he stopped and looked down at his refleshing on the flowing water._

_Wait!_

_His eyes! His eyes were violet, gold and brown. Jacob shook his head and he phased back to his human form._

_A ray of sun hit his skin. His skin, though still its deep russet colour, was shimmering - not enough for the human eye to notice - but it was shimmering none-the-less._

_Jacob shook his head then looked back at his refleshing. Yep, his skin definitely had a shimmering affect to it. But lucky for him it wouldn't be too obvious to anyone either then those with super sonic vision._

_"Jacob..." Jacob looked up and across the river was his mother._

_"Mom!" The tanned woman smiled at her son._

_"It's been too long Jacob," she said. Jacob nodded._

_"I know. Mom, what's wrong with me?"_

_"Nothing sweety. What would make you think there was something wrong?"_

_"My eyes... My skin... It's... it's different. I swear I haven't done anything abnormal." Sarah only smiled. "Do you know what's wrong?"_

_"What's wrong? If you haven't done anything then nothing is wrong."_

_"But... My eyes... My skin..." Sarah shrugged this time. "Mooom..."_

_"Don't whine sweety, it's unbecoming of an Alpha to whine like a little baby."_

_The scenery of the dream(?) suddenly changed and Jacob was in a meadow with Sarah._

_"I'm allowed to whine to my momma," a seven year old Jacob said, a pout gracing his lips. Sarah laughed._

_"Of course you are, baby." Jacob smiled too._

_"I'm hungry momma, can we go home?"_

_"Home baby?"_

_"Yes momma, I wanna go home."_

_"Soon sweety."_

_"But momma," Jacob whined._

_"Hush now. Let me get a few more flowers."_

_"But momma we're always getting flowers. Can't we get something else...? Like ice-cream!" Sarah laughed._

_"You want ice-cream?"_

_"Yes please."_

_"Okay. As soon as I finish picking these flowers."_

_"Aw man." Jacob huffed and dropped to the ground, a pout on his face._

_"Aw, what's wrong with the little baby?" Jacob looked up to see Leah._

_"Go away numb-nut!"_

_"Don't be mean to your cousin Jake," Sarah said._

_"Well she's being mean to me."_

_"I don't care."_

_"But momma..." Leah smirked and stuck her tongue out. Jacob gasped and was about to tell but then something stopped him. A body, hiding behind a tree._

_Jacob frowned. He got up and walked towards the something, but with a gush of wind the thing was gone. Jacob's frown deepened._

_"Jake?" Jacob looked at his mother. "What is it sweetheart?"_

_"Nothing momma."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise." Sarah nodded._

_"Come on then, let's go." Jacob nods as he joins his mother and Leah._

_The whole way home Jacob wonders about he'd seen. He knew it was about, a teenage boy, with blond hair. But who was that boy and why had he been there? Why didn't he show himself?_

_Jacob didn't bother to dwell more on that fact when his mother hand decided to treat him for ice-cream._

_The scene shifted back to its previous form, with Jacob grown up and on one side of the Quilyeute River and his mother on the other._

_"Why did you show me that?" Jacob asked, looking at his mother. She only shrugged._

_"Thought you might want to remember a happier time," she said simply. Jacob only shook his head. There was a reason she showed him that paritcular lost - now found - memory._

_Jacob let out a sigh and shook his head a bit. He shut his eyes tightly then he opened them and looked up at his mother. She smiled kindly at him._

_"Do not worry yourself so much, you are young." The scorf came out before Jacob could stop it. "You are."_

_"I don't feel like one. I've got a husband and kids."_

_"So? You were going to have someone eventually." Jacob shrugged._

_"I miss you momma."_

_"I miss you too baby. I have to go now, but I promise you, I'll come see you again soon."_

_"Okay momma."_

_"Bye Jake. Nayeli."_

_"Bye momma. Nayeli." Sarah smiled then with the blink of Jacob's eyes, she was gone. Jacob sighed then looked at his reflection one more time then he got up and shifted into his wolf then began running again wondering who the blond guy had been._

_.._

Jacob opened an eye and looked around the room to find that it was dark with only the moonlight providing just enough light for a 'normal' person to see. Even if the place had been completely dark, Jacob knows he would've been able to see just fine.

Jacob sighed then shifted slightly only to find Edward's head resting on his chest and his own arms wrapped protectively around his imprint.

"Are you okay?" Edward whispered.

"I'm fine," Jacob said, looking down to find Edward already looking up at him. The vampire seemed to be frowing. "What?"

"Are you alright Jake?"

"I am. Why?" Edward shook his head.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine Ed, really."

"Promise you're okay?"

"I promise. Are you okay?"

"I suppose I am."

"Suppose?"

"Fine, I'm fine."

"Please don't lie because you think it's for my benefit."

"I swear I'm alright pup, I promise."

"Okay." Jacob leaned down and captured Edward's cold lips with his own. "Hey Ed?"

"Yes love?"

"How many blondes do you know?"

"A few, why?"

"Just asking." Edward only 'hmm'ed but didn't say anything else. "Gonna go back to sleep, please hum my song or something?"

"Of course." The boys rearranged themselves so Edward was on his back while Jacob was laying his head on the vampire's chest, gently carresing the slight bump on the eitherwise flat and smooth belly.

When both boys were comfortable Edward slowly began to hum Walk Proud until Jacob had once more fallen into a deep sleep.

ooooo

Jacob once more awoke, but this time he found that he was alone in bed. He sat up, eyebrows furrowed as he looked around the empty room. He quickly hopped out of bed and went to the bathroom to do his morning business. When his hands were washed Jacob made his way downstairs to hunt down his imprint.

"Ed," he called.

"Kitchen," Edward replied. Jacob went into the kitchen to find all types of ingredients on the counter.

"Um..."

"Emily's coming over. She promised she'd teach me how to make Quileute food."

"Aha..." Jacob walked to the stove to find empty pots. "Does this mean no breakfast for me?"

"You can make cereal or something," Edward said, waving his hand dismissively. Jacob scrunched up his nose. He really didn't feel like having cereal. "Don't use any of the pots or stove."

"But-."

"Make cerial dammit!" Edward looked at a list that was stuck on the fridge with a magnet. "I think that that's everything." Jacob sighed then proceeded to make his cereal, though he _really_ didn't feel like having cereal.

When Jacob was done eating he went upstair to have a shower and try and decide what to do for that day, something that didn't need him in the kitchen. He figured he'd go fix up his Rabbit; he hadn't looked at his baby in way too long.

Jacob got out the bathroom then got dressed in an old pair of skinny jeans and a dark t-shirt. He also pulled on his Chuck Taylors.

Edward walked into the room and looked over at Jacob momenterly as if he was thinking about something, but then he shook his head a muttured 'no time' then disappeared into the bathroom. Jacob only raised a brow.

When he was done getting dressed he deciderd to go down to the garage and get started with his car till lunch. He pulled the front door open to find Emily standing there, ready to knock on the door.

"Emily," Jacob said as greeting. The Quileute woman smiled at Jacob sweetly.

"Hey, is Edward home? He did ask me to come over to help him with some recipies."

"Um... Yeah... Ed's upstairs."

"Cool." Emily walked into the house and looked around then turned back to Jacob.

"What's with the eye colour wolf boy?" Jacob shrugged. He couldn't explain the purple/gold/brown eye colour either. "Weirdo."

"Thanks Emz, you're too kind." She laughed.

"Not surprised though."

"Yeah?"

"Come on, your The True Alpha, anything is possible when it comes to you." Jacob shrugged.

"Anyway..."

"Emily," Edward said as she came down the steps. Emily looked at him with narrowed eyes. "What?"

"Let me guess, you're pregnant again?"

"What? I'm-."

"Don't lie. I know."

"How would you know?"

"One, you're positively glowing and you were smiling like a goof-ball, two, your eyes have hints of green in them, more so then before and three, dead give-away, your wearing Jacob's top."

"I wear Jacob's clothes."

"No... You don't. Don't worry though; I'm not going to tell anyone, it's all on you two."

"Damn Em," Jacob said. "If I didn't know better, I'd say it's a gift." Emily shrugged.

"I've spent my fair share of time with the older women of the tribe to notice these things. And the whole clothes thing was a wild guess, though the eyes and glow spoke volumes."

"Aha... Well I'm going to be in the garage all day, if you two need me, just shout or something."

"Sure thing Jake." Emily took Edward's hand. "Come on; let's go teach you how to make a tradition Quileute dish."

"Later then," Jacob said as he watched Emily drag Edward into the kitchen. Jacob shook his head and chuckled as he made his way out and to the garage, picking up Edward's cellphone on the way out.

ooooo

Jacob let out a defeated sigh. There was no way he was going to get his baby fixed up without the proper parts. He just had to go out and buy them... And while he did that, he could meet up with this Zeke Lux.

Damn! He still needed to call the guy back and arrange the meeting with him. And Jacob wasn't even sure if he trusted the guy enough to actually meet him.

"Guess I'm going at it blindly," Jacob muttured to himself.

He stood up straight and stretched his stiff body. He wiped his hands on the rag that he had hanging in his back pocket them he pulled the rag out completely and dumped it on the table then picked up Edward's cellphone and scrolled down to Zeke Lux's number.

_"Jacob,"_ the voice of the mysterious Zeke Lux said.

"We were supposed to meet today?"

_"Yes. I'll send you an address."_ Jacob nodded, though he knew this Zeke couldn't see it.

"Sure, sure." Zeke hung up so Jacob pocketed Edward's cellphone then grabbed his top - which he'd pulled off sometime during the fixing of his car - on his way out the garage.

"Hey Ed?" Jacob called as he walked into the kitchen where Edward and Emily where standing, making some traditions Quileute foods.

"Yes love?" Edward replied looking up from the pot he was busy with to the young wolf.

"I wanna go to Seattle and get some parts for the car, do you want anything?"

"Um..." Edward was thoughtful for a moment then he touched his lower belly with a hand. "Could you bring me back some caramel and, or chocolate chip ice-cream? Maybe even both?" Jacob didn't hide his surprise at the request. Neither did Emily.

"You eating already?" she asked.

"No, but I seem to be craving the smell of ice-cream."

"Um... That's weird," Jacob commented.

"Shut up Jacob!" Jacob chuckled.

"I'm gonna go have a shower now."

"Please, do."

"Don't act like that, we both know you like it when I'm all sweaty."

"Of course we do."

"Your sarcam hurts." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Just go take a shower."

"Sure, sure." Jacob kissed Edward quickly then rushed upstairs faster then Emily could blink.

"He's a nut," Edward muttured. Emily only laughed.

"I'm sure he is," she said.

"He is. Him and his wolf. Dumb animals! Both of them!" Emily laughed again.

"Don't be like that Eddie. Come on; check how the potatoes are doing." Edward nodded then went to check the pot. "You do realise that you have to cook a big meal before you guys move right?" Edward stopped stirring and turned to look at Emily.

"What?"

"Yeah, you were going to prove your worth as Pack Mother sooner or later. Well, this is your chance."

"But-."

"You do know that our husband's wolves are as much their own... people as our husbands. They also need to see that their Alpha's imprint is worthy of being Pack Mother."

"But-."

"If they feel that you aren't worthy, they might not take a liking to you which would be difficult for the pack, because the human parts actually like you."

"I..."

"You need to make these dishes to perfection Eddie-boy or you will have a problem with a pack of wolves."

"Shit!" Emily giggled.

"Jake rubbing off on you?"

"Apparantly so." Emily smiled at the now distressed vampire.

"Oh don't dispair Eddie, you'll be fine. I'll be there to help."

"The wolves probably like you." Emily shrugged.

"Maybe." Edward sighed.

"Darn!"

"Don't worry Eddie, you'll be fine." Edward forced a smile which made Emily smile. "Come on, gotta get this food done." Edward nodded and they continued to prepair the food till Jacob came down.

"Smells good," he said walking to one of the pots and grabbing a spoon but before he could do anything with it Edward smacked his hand.

"Don't," the vampire warned.

"Aw, but Ed-."

"No, go!"

"Ed..." Edward turned away from the pouty face and tried not to let the whine affect him too much.

"Go Jacob! Out! Away! Shoo! Good-bye! That scrap yard on wheels isn't going to fix itself with no parts."

"Hey. That car is not a scrap yard!"

"Whatever tickles your tum pup." Jacob huffed.

"Whatever! Well, I'll see you later undead." Jacob grabbed Edward around waist and pulled him close. "I love you."

"I know puppy, I love you too." Jacob smirked then kissed Edward's cheek. He pulled away and smiled.

"Later Emz, good luck with Pack Momma." And Jacob was out the house before Edward could comment.

Jacob hopped onto his bike and rode off towards 'Seattle'.

ooooo

Jacob looked at the huge mansion before him. No one seemed to be around, but he'd have to chance it. He parked his bike and got off. He once again looked around to see if anyone was around but he didn't spot anyone. He sighed then walked up the porch steps and rung the door bell.

Jacob stood there for a few moments, no one came to answer and after a while Jacob decided to ring the bell again. Just before his finger could rest on the button, the door swung open to reveal a young blonde woman with green eyes.

"Yes?" she said, looking at Jacob with curiousity. _"Hello handsome,"_ her thoughts said. Jacob faked as though he hadn't heard that thought.

"Um... My name is Jacob Masen-Black-." The girl actually looked suprised at the mention of Jacob's name.

"You're the new Quileute Alpha?" Jacob noted that the girl had a very strong English accent.

"I guess so. Um... I'm here to see-."

"Jacob Black," a male voice said. Jacob turned to find a blond boy with blue eyes about his age standing at the bottom step.

"Um..." The voice sounded like Zeke Lux's voice, but it couldn't be him. The kid was way too young to be Zeke Lux. He was Jacob's age!

"Suprised! Were you expecting someone older, more...? Native looking?"

"Well yeah. I guess I was."

"Hmm! Well I guess we all took more from our father's side. And concerning the age, I guess you could blame that on my Hybrid narture."

"Hybrid nature?"

"Yes. Come inside Jacob, we'll discuss this all in there." Jacob nodded. He followed the woman and Zeke Lux into the home.

They walked into the fancy living room and sat down. Three more men walked in and looked at Jacob with the same curiosity the woman had.

"Jacob Black, The True Alpha." Jacob was kinda suprised that Zeke knew who he really was. But then again, Zeke had known about the book, so it shouldn't've been much of a suprise, but still! "Jacob, this is my family. My youngger brothers, Ezra, Aiden and Carver and our dear baby sister Claudia."

"I'm not a baby," Claudia said with slight annoyance and a pout.

"But you are the youngest and only girl," the one identified as Carver said with a smirk on his face.

"Quiet literally," Aiden said with a smirk of his own.

"Whatever," Claudia said, folding her arms over her chest and scowling something fierce.

"Well then," Ezra said, breaking the silence that had fallen in the room. "I'm sure you and my brother have much to discuss Jacob. We'll leave you two alone." Ezra gestured for his younger siblings to leave. Though it was clear that they didn't want to, the boys and girl left the room. "It was lovely to finally get to meet you Jacob Black." Jacob nodded. Ezra bowed slightly then he too, left.

Jacob turned to look at the supposed older brother of the Lux Family and found that the Hybrid was looking at him quite closely, as if he was examining the wolf.

Jacob's POV

"You're a Bitten Hybrid, Jacob," Zeke said as if I was supposed to know what that meant or something. "Bittens Jacob, are... well... none existant." I looked at him, confused. Where was he going with this? And where did it come from?

"What?" I finally asked.

"You do know that a Vampire bite is fatal to a Shifter and vice versa because you are natural enemies?"

"Yeah... I've heard that. But I thought because Ed was my mate that... You know." Zeke only shrugged. "But what about the Hybrid children then? Aren't they half of both?"

"They are. The female shifters carried the children."

"But... but what about the Legend of Kiowa then? Didn't a male Vampire carry the child?"

"Ay."

"..." Well explain more dude, come on!

"The Legend of Kiowa is a sort of heads up for the wolf who is supposed to impregenate a male vampire."

"So it isn't real then? It's just a legend?"

"It is real. As real as Vampires and Werewolves." Was this guy tryna speak in riddles? Was he being for real with me right now? The fuck was he even saying to me?

"Confused!"

"The Legend is real, Kiowa and Donavan did exist; they did grow old and eventually die of old age."

"But..."

"Kiowa's wolf, it being a sort of spirit, moved on and went to another body... Yours." Eh...

"Ah... What?"

"Kiowa might've been the first Keeper of Mingen, but you are The True Keeper, therfore making you The True Alpha."

"Oh... 'Kay. But then what about the whole 'based on' part? They say that the Legend is 'based on' a wolf in the pack right?"

"Over the years the story must've changed. It happens. And mostly it was the mark of The True Alpha, a way to show that you are who you are what are."

"Right..." WTF? "So you were also carried by a Shifter woman?"

"No."

"No?"

"No. My mother was a male."

"She was - I mean, he was?"

"Yes."

"Heh... So they never bit each other?"

"They never made the mistake of bitting each other because they knew it would kill one or the other. You, Jacob, are the first and only Bitten Hybrid." Well there's a development I wasn't expecting.

"But why?" Zeke gave me a look that I couldn't read.

"Because you're The True Alpha." Oh... Great. That explanation again. "If your mate had bitten you and you weren't The True Alpha, you would've been killed by his venom."

"I see..." Not really, but I was already confused. I just knew that if I asked him to explain I would've gotten if more confused and it would've gotten us nowhere.

Zeke and I fell quiet for a long moment. All this stuff I was learning today totally beat all the books I'd read in Volterra, and I'd read a LOT of books in that place, more books then I would've read normally - which is no books at all. Ed did enough reading for the both of us, and so did Leighton, and before that, dad did all the reading which was a-okay with me becuase all I had to worry about was school, that all went out the window when I imprinted on Ed.

"You're powerful Jacob, very much so."

"So I've been told."

"You were not made to just to be the Alpha of Shifters, but you were also made to be the leader of Shifters, Werewolves _and_ Vampires. To the Werewolves you are the Full Moon, to Vampires you are their King and to Shifters you are their Alpha. Only you can control all these people Jacob, you, because you're the Leader, a leader for all of them." I looked at Zeke for a looong while, chewing on my bottom lip. Coz what... The...

"Fuck!"

"Don't look so distressed Jacob, you have a lot of people to support you."

"Yeah... I guess... So how do I lead Werewolves?"

"Have you never shifted into a Lycanthropead?" I thought about this for a moment.

"Once. I was..." But I trailed off. I couldn't tell this guy that I'd 'half-shifted' just so I could fuck my husband with my enlarged tongue! Like hell!

"Ah..." Zeke did this thing that I think was supposed to be a smile but came out more as a grimace.

We were both quiet for a while, while Zeke let me absorb all this new information because shit! This was a lotta information to take in on one go. I didn't even know the guys middle name! He just shoved way too much information down my throat and now I needed to digest it and convert it to make it work for me, ya know.

Like how the hell was I supposed to take all of this information in in one go. It was just way too much for my thick fragile head. I can barely keep stupid info in my head, now I had to remember shit that could be useful to me. Damn The True Alpha thing! Damn it to hell and back!

"So um... You know the Quileute Legends?"

"Yes, quiet well too. My parents used to tell them to us, well mostly our mother." Mother equals carrier father, Jacob. Ed, because he was just fighting for his manlyhoodness, would never allow to be called the mother. Even Pack Mother pissed him off.

"Aha... And how did they know them?"

"We have a long history with your tribe, Jacob Black; we are the Old Ones and lived shortly after the dawn of the Wolf."

"So what? Are you like the closest and most tursted alies to our tribe then?"

"Alies. Children of the tribe. It's all the same. Our mother was a Quileute actually, a Sharman to be exact, the youngest son of the legendary Taha Aki."

"Wait... Wasn't that during the time of the Third Wife?"

"It was."

"So you met her?"

"Indeed I did. She was my grandmother." Whow! Pow-wow wow! This dude is fricken ancient!

"She... she was?"

"Yes."

"And her youngest son was your 'mother'?"

"Indeed he was."

"Wooow..." I was quiet for another long moment. "But... But Vampires and Shifters hated each other, more so back then. Until only just resently we resent them because they're the reason why we turned into Shifters in the first place."

"True. You see Jacob, like you, my 'mother' originally hated the Cold Ones. He too blamed his Shift on them, yet one sight of his imprint and that all fell apart. By the divine plan of the Spirits, his fate was sealed. He and my father soon married and were blessed by Taha Aki. My father lived off my 'mothers' blood for many years until the Magick that my 'mother' had allowed him to become pregnant."

"But didn't you say a Vampire bite..."

"Indeed I did." Why did he have to keep saying that? Gosh, it's like Edward before me! "But you see, there is a difference. My father didn't bite to release venom into my mother, he sucked in blood; therefore no venom went into my mother."

"Right..." Ed bit me, bit me. His venom was in my system as we speak. So if I was this True Alpha thing I would've been a dead man on our honeymoon. Damn! Never been happier about the whole True Alpha thing. Damn curse had its advantages too.

"So your 'mother' really didn't have much of a choice in who he fell for and later married and had children with? I mean, he did imprint on your father and they'd hated each other and stuff."

"I suppose not. But they were in love either way. I like to believe that even if my parents weren't a Shifter and a Vampire they would've fallen in love."

"Hmm..."

"Like you and your mate."

"Huh?"

"I've seen you and your mate interact with one another on several occations." Ah... creepy stalker just confessed to stalking me and Ed. Aaaaawkward!

"But Ed and I were already in love before my wolf decided to imprint on him."

"And everyday your love grows. Even if your imprint on him were to disappear, you too would still be in love with one another."

"That can happen?" Ah, dude! I don't want that to happen, I like knowing that Edward's my imprint.

"No. I was just making an example."

"Oh... So when your father..."

"He was part of the Vampires that raided the tribe. The Volturi had sent them," Zeke's voice went all acidic, and he looked genuanlly pissed. Ha-oh... "My father was against the raid, that's why he didn't go with his family, he came after though, and that's when my 'mother' imprinted on him."

"So I wasn't the first Shifter to imprint on a Vampire?"

"No, my mother was; then Kiowa, then you. But with my mother, the only purpose of his imprinting was to make me and my brothers and sister, to assist you and probably help create more of is Hybrids. I guess for Kiowa it was just something that happened."

"But don't people say things don't just happen, they happen for a reason."

"True... I guess you could say Kiowa's imprinting was to remind everyone that Shifters could imprint on any one, wheather human or not."

"Heh... Interesting. So why wasn't the part of you and your siblings added to the Legend of the Third Wife?"

"We were seen as abominations Jacob. We were the unexplained, the Cursed. The Shiters didn't want us because we were part Vampire and the Vampires didn't want us because we were part Shifter." Zeke shrugged. "It was a hard life really."

"Must've sucked."

"It did. But we got over it. Not everyone is going to like what we are." I nodded. It was true. Aro had been opposed to the idea of my kids, but he got over it after a while. Thinking of Aro...

"What about the Volturi? They must've known that you 'mother' imprinted on your father and all that."

"The Volturi," Zeke said the name as if it was the most disgusting thing he'd ever been forced to say. "They are nothing but power-hungry villans. They have spent years trying to track me and my family. They killed my parents."

"Oh..." Not really surprised, the Volturi are fucking bastards that I once upon a time would've loved to rips apart with my bare hands.

"So... You read the book I left you, yes?" Way to change the subject man!

"I read _a_ book."

"Yes. Well I might or might not have compeled someone to leave it for you to find."

"Compeled?" Voodoo alert!

"Yes. Compeled. My father had that gift; it was passed down to me and my siblings. Like the Shifter Gene was passed down by our 'mother'."

"You can Shift?"

"Of course we can. Though for Claudia it doesn't seem to happen at all times. I guess it's because she's female."

"So will my kids Shift too?"

"When they come of age, yes."

"Ed's not gonna like that."

"Sometimes it happens sooner, if the Hybrid finds his mate sooner." Leighton! Oh my poor baby boy. He was so young. So smart and so... Poor baby boy of mine!

"Right..."

"I am to help you Jacob."

"I read."

"Do you even know why I am to help?"

"Not really, no."

"I can go into the spirit world, my mother taught me how to… 'send' others into it too."

"Oh... So what? You're supposed to send me into the spirit world."

"No."

"No?"

"You can already go into the spirit world without any help."

"I can?" Well that's news to me.

"Yes. You are The True Alpha. You are connected to every single wolf that has ever walked this planet. You have the direct link to the Firsts." Shit! When was the last time I spoke to them?

"Really?"

"Yes. When you speak to them, or speak to one of the Wolves, most likely your own, you are in the spirit world."

"Heh... Interesting. So how do I know that I can trust you? How do I know that you aren't part of the Dark Ones? Someone trying to trick me into believing them just so they can destroy me?"

"Good question." Not a good sign, considering most of the times in movies, this is usually the time where the good guy gets attacked by the bad guy. "You cannot really trust me Jacob, but I can assure you that I am not here to harm you, I am here to help. Me and my family."

"Okay..."

"You don't need to trust me Jacob, but a little trust in me wouldn't hurt. I give my world I will not hurt you." I nodded.

"Fine... Okay... So was that all? Is our conversation over?" Say yes so I can go home and sleep this overloaded head of mine.

"I suppose we are. You have my number."

"Yeah... How did it get there?"

"I might've compeled one of the Vampires back in Volterra to steal the cellphone for me so I could program my number in it."

"So you can compel anyone?"

"Anyone but you and my family." Well at least there's an upside.

"So anyone else, you can compel?"

"Yes. You can too."

"I can?"

"For you it's more like an Alpha Order, you don't have to look directly into the person's eyes to tell them what to do. Quite an advantage in battle."

"I guess... So do you know what gifts I have?"

"I might, but I wouldn't know exactly."

"Okay." Zeke got up and I followed. I thought I'd need to stretch or something when I got up, but apparantly my body wasn't feeling stiff at all. Zeke must've noticed my confused face.

"Something wrong?" I shook my head.

"Not really." He nodded.

"If you have any questions about anything, don't hesitate to call and ask."

"Sure, sure." We walked to the door. Zeke opened it and we went outside. I saw a few people moving around and looked at Zeke.

"Hybrids, Aiden's creations."

"You allowed him to?" Zeke shrugged as we walked down the porch steps and to my bike. I leaned against it, arms crossed over my chest.

"My brother never follows the rules. He does what he wants when he wants, I can't really stop him."

"Right..."

"Maybe he'd listen to you though. You are of much higher authority then I could ever be."

"Maybe." Ezra came out and saw Zeke and me.

"Jacob," the second eldest Hybrid - literally - said. "Were you leaving already?"

"Yeah... Ed's gonna wonder where I disappeared too. I still need to buy him caramel and chocolate chip ice-cream."

"'Ed' being your Imprint yes?"

"Precisley."

"Why would he want caramel and chocolate chip ice-cream if he's a Vampire?" Should I tell them? Eh, what the heck! Why not.

"Cravings." I saw Aiden and Claudia rush towards us. Its was weird, watching something that was supposed to be happening in the blink of an eye, happening in normal speed.

"Hmm!" Zeke said. I turned to him. "Your Imprint is pregnant?"

"Yeah... Again. My wolf sort of tricked me into it."

"So are you not happy with your Imprints pregnancy?"

"I am. We both are. Just didn't think it'd happen any time soon."

"Ah..."

"So this would be baby number...?" Claudia asked.

"Five. Well actually... Um... We had a boy, then twins, a girl and a boy; then we had another girl."

"Do you know the sex of the new baby?"

"Actually no. We just found he was pregnant yesterday, only one other person besides you guys knows." Claudia nodded.

"Well I'd definitely love to meet your family."

"Maybe someday you will." She nodded. "Well I guess I'm gonna get going now. I'll see you whenever."

"Of course," Zeke said. I shook hands with the four men and Claudia then hopped onto my bike. "Maybe we could arrange a meeting with your family?"

"Sure, sure. My family is moving with the Cullen's soon."

"Oh?"

"Yeah... People are asking questions... Do you guys know the Cullen's?"

"Yes. The vegetarians?" I nodded.

"That's them."

"They're a good family."

"They are. Well, I'll talk to the Pack, the Cullen's and Ed about you guys possibly coming over."

"That would be wonderful."

"I'll call and tell you what they said." Zeke nodded. "Well, later then." I kick started the bike then waved at the Hybrids then drove off towards Seattle this time.

Damn was going to sleep like the dead tonight. My headache had subsided minimally, but shit if I didn't feel like my mind was suffering from hectic mind over-flow.

ooooo

When I got back home was kinda surprised to find that the Cullen's and the Pack were already there (well their cars were there). Like shit, did they read my mind or something equally creepy? I wouldn't be surprised if it was some kind of supernatural shit though.

I stopped the bike and let out a sigh. Driving a bike while trying to keep car parts and ice-cream was fricken hard business. Note to self for next time: use a damn car!

I went to the garage and put the parts on the table in the garage then went to the house so I could give Ed his ice-creams (is it ice-creams?).

"Jakie!" Alice squeeled as I entered the house. I nodded in acknowlegement then went into the kitchen to find that Sue and Esme were also helping the Pack Mother (haha) and Emily with the food.

"Hey guys," I said going over to Edward and giving him a kiss. I put the ice-cream down.

"Well you took your sweet time," Edward muttured. I shrugged apologetically. Edward opened both cartons(1) and sniffed them deeply. Emily and Sue - who probably also guessed things - laughed while Esme looked surprised.

"That smells so goooood," Edward said, going so far as groaning. I chuckled.

"Should I be jealous that you think the ice-cream smells better then me?"

"You know you smell better then anything on this earth. But this ice-cream smells good too. Just not as good as you." I smiled, satisfied with that answer.

"Is there something I'm not being told?" Esme asked. I shrugged and quickly grabbed a carrot before rushing out the kitchen and to the middle of the living room.

"The fuck dude!" Embry cried, falling backwards. I laughed at all their shocked faces. Even the Vampires seemed surprised at my sudden entrance.

"Sup guys," I said, turning serious. "Need to talk to you about something really important." They all settled. "Okay, so today I met some people..."

"And...?" Paul asked impatiently. Shut up Paul! "Sorry." I raised an eyebrow. The hell? Did he hear that?

"Did you hear that?"

"Loud and clear Alpha Man." Shit!

"Well shit!"

"So you met some people?" Dad asked.

"Oh, yeah. The Lux family."

"The Lux family?"

"Yep. Every heard of them old man?"

"The Lux family? I think I have, but tell me more."

"They are the original Hybrid family. Taha Aki and the Third Wife's youngest son's children."

"Wait!" Quil said. "Taha Aki had Hybrid granchildren?"

"Yep. Apparantly, their youngest son Imprinted on a Vampire that was sent to La Push to invade. That Legend about the Third Wife taking her life... Remember it? Yeah well apparantly the Hybrids father was supposed to be part of the group of Vampires who attacked, but he refused. Only came the day after and that's when Taha Aki's youngest son Imprinted."

"So this son got a Vampire pregnant?"

"Negative."

"Huh?"

"Taha Aki's son got pregnant. According to what Zeke said, that's the eldest Hybrid; the female Shifters carried the children."

"So him and his siblings were rare cases?" Dad asked.

"Something like that I guess. And get this. Kiowa was the original Keeper of my Wolf. He just kept the Wolf for me. He was like the mark of The True Alpha or something like that."

"Interesting..."

"So back to the point of this conversation... The Lux family wants to come for a sort of meet-and-greet thing before the Cullen's leave."

"Are they trust worthy? Do you believe what they have to say?" Jasper asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. But I have a pretty strong feeling that I could take them if they tried anything funny." Alice walked into the room looking weirded out. "What's wrong Pixie?"

"Edward's sniffing ice-cream," she said. "Am I the only one that finds it strange?" I laughed.

"Eh... He'll get over it."

"So you were saying something about Hybrids?"

"Yeah... The Lux family. They'll be coming over sometime to meet all of you guys."

"Ah... Well we need to plan a little something then."

"No we don't. I'm serious Pixie, nothing funny." She pouted.

"But Jake-."

"No. You go over-board. Can't have that. They're just coming to meet the family and that's it. Nothing extravegant."

"I hate you."

"Join the line." She stuck her tongue out at me. "Where're my kids?"

"Outside."

"Your kids fricken took a growth spurt of something dude," Quil commented. "It's almost like us before we Shifted."

"They will too, so says Zeke, sooner if they have mates."

"What?" Sheeeet! I turned and saw Edward standing behind me, chocolate chip ice-cream in a bowl. Shit, my guy looked good though, fuck-worthy I tell you.

"It's not my fault!" He only glared at me but said nothing.

"They're going to Shift?" he finally said, using this icy voice that scared the shit out of me.

"So says Zeke."

"My children… they're going to turn into steroid induced hounds?"

"Dude, that's insulting."

"I don't care! My children can't be dogs! They're innocent little things." Ed started pacing the living room. "Now, now they're damned, damned from the bloody start because of the stupid, dumb Vampire-Shifter blood! Jacob it's not fair! They're innocent! They shouldn't have to go through something like this! Why did you have to be a dog? Why couldn't you be something normal…like your father! Damn you and your Shifter gene. Now my children are going to be like you!" Was he forgetting that he was a vampire? "Dumb Vampire blood! Dumb stupid Shifter blood!" Oh nice, Vampire's get just 'dumb', Shifter's get 'dumb stupid'. Edward huffed in agitation then went and plunked down on the couch.

"Hey Pack Mother," Emily called from the doorway of the kitchen. "You do realize that you've got pots on the stove right? No time for relaxing." Edward ignored Emily and did a 'come hither' with his finger to me. I sighed and went and sat down and Edward straddled my lap, facing me.

"Hi," he said with his signature crooked smile. Hormonal!

"Ed," I replied. He put his bowl on the floor then shuffled closer to me then wrapped his arms around my neck. He planted kisses all over my face then he kissed my lips. I was assaulted by his sweet pregnant-vamp scent that always drove me absolutely raving mad with want and need and lust and arousal and-.

"Are you two going to have sex now or what?" Quil asked, breaking the silence that had come into the living room. Edward flipped him off making me chuckle in the kiss. "Did he just flip me off?" Everyone laughed.

"Jacob is a bad influence," Sam commented.

"Dude! Can he ever flip me off like that? Like can he ever? Where did all that gentlemanly mannerism go?" I could just tell Quil was wearing one of his 'I just used big words' smile.

"This is some other Pack Mother." Edward pulled away.

"I'm the type of Pack Mother that'll kick your ass if you try something funny," Edward said, half glaring.

"And strangely enough, our Wolves approve. Now all you need to do is cook us something good to eat." Edward shrugged then got back to kissing me.

"Papa!" Edward let out a defeated sigh and got off me and let Luka climb onto my lap. Kid wasn't as small as he used to be.

"What's up kiddo?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just missed you."

"Damn kid, where are you headed. I feel like you're getting taller then me." Luka rolled his eyes. "You know you're not going to be sitting on my lap much longer. Gotta make room for the new baby."

"I knew it," my kids all shouted in triumph. Oooooops-ah! I turned to Edward to find him mid-sniff of his ice-cream. He stopped and glared at me, eyes narrowed and looking dangerous as heck. But instead of it freaking me out, it turned me on, thank goodness Luka had gotten off me when he did, coz that would've been aaaawkward.

"Eddie, you're pregnant again?" Alice exclaimed; this creepy ass excited look on her face. I could just tell she was about to explode with her little pixel fairy gleefulness. "Ooh, is it a girl or a boy? Can we see it Carlisle? Eddie why didn't you say anything when I got here? You were trying to hide it weren't you? Silly boy. With a mate like Jacob you know we're gonna know sooner or later. Have you got a room? Wait! I need to make a room at the new house. Why don't you two ever want to share good news with the family? You're so not cool! Now I have to go shopping! Find a nice crib. I saw the cutest booties ever. Hey, why didn't I have a vision of this? Why don't I ever have visions of your pregnancies? That's so uncool! Ugh!"

And that is why you never tell me secrets. Coz I'll blurt it out without thinking, and then Alice hears about it, then she goes all kinds of crazy on your ass.

"Okay. So I'm going to have to go shopping for the new baby like tomorrow so I can get the stuff to the new house. Rosie, Es, Emz, do you guys want to come with me?"

"Of course we would," Rosalie said. She was already sitting beside Ed, trying to pull up his top to see 'the bump'.

"Stop it Rose!" Edward shouted.

"I just want to see the bump," Rosalie said.

"Nooo," Edward whined, swatting her hand away.

"Yeees!"

"Stooop."

"Eeed..."

"Jake, make her stop." Now was better then any to find out if I really had this so called Alpha Order thing, or more, if this thing worked on anyone beside the Pack.

"Rose leave him alone, you're irritating him," I said, a hint of my Alpha Voice at work. Rosalie stopped immidetly then she glared at me.

"What did you do to me?" she asked with a scowl. I only smirked.

"Are you guys going to go home or am I going to have to Alpha Order your asses out of here?"

"Dude," the guys complained.

"Out! Gotta spend quality time with my family."

"Dude!"

"Out!"

"Whatever." Ever made their way out the house, the women making arragments with Edward to go shopping.

When everyone was gone Ed went to the kitchen to make popcorn while the kids picked a Disney movie to watch.

"So you really are having a baby papa?" Lisa asked.

"Yep," I replied.

"Awesome! Now I'm not gonna be the baby!"

"Don't you like being the baby?"

"No." I chuckled.

"Interesting." Edward came in with bowls of popcorn then we settled and spent the rest of the day watching Disney movies that we all knew all the words too which personally, I thought was quite creepy.

FIN!

Oookay; that was... heh! I don't know if you guys understood half the stuff I was trying to explain, if you don't, asking never hurt. So I tried and tried to update sooner, but sheee, it's hard. I hope its sooner then the last time though (though probably not *sad_face*). And I'm glad I'm earning new readers even though my updates are sucky.

(1) I don't know if it's a carton of ice-cream or what. I just hit a blank. Sorry if it's wrong.

Next Chapter:

The Pack and the Cullen's meeting the Lux Family =) and some unexpected discoveries… *sneaky smile*

Anywhoo...

MwahzZ

(",) SmilezZ Ya'll


	55. Strange Revelations

**A/N:** I'm getting this unusual obsession for a pregnant Jacob. It's weird, I don't know where it came from but it's there. So being me, I wanna write another Jakeward mpreg with a pregnant Jacob, but I guess I have to finish _Just You and Me_first. Eish! Not good!

**NOTE:**

- Jacob moving into the spirit world

**Disclaimer: **In my dreams maybe, it could be possible, but in reality…? noPe

**Then They Fell In Love: Strange Revelations**

Jacob was deep in lalaland, enjoying a very R rated dream - that envolved him and his sexy, pregnant Imprint - when he was rudely interupted by a hard punch on the arm. For a moment he just froze, unsure if he'd dreamt it or if it was real. Another punch, harder then the first followed.

Jacob opened an eye to find his sexy Imprint glaring daggers at him. And by hell did a pissed off AND pregnant Edward turn Jacob on something frisky.

"Can I help you?" Jacob asked, sitting up and rubbing his stinging arm.

"I feel like shit," Edward sighed. He was even paler then normal, his hair was even more haywire then usual and his eyes were absolutely and completely green. His skin was still hard as a rock though and he was very much a Vampire as he was before, just pregnant.

Jacob sat up and opened his arms with a: "Come here." Edward smiled then shuffled onto his Mates lap, laying his cool forhead on Jacob's bare chest. "What happened?"

"I just felt a bit dizzy for a moment there, but I'm good now." Edward inhaled deeply, letting Jacob's deep, stong woodsey scent wash over his body. Edward threw a leg over Jacob so each leg was on either side of Jacob's body. He shuffled closer to Jacob and wrapped his arms around the Bitten-Shifter. Jacob wrapped his own arms around Edward's body, pulling the Vampire closer.

Edward smiled the shifted his head, planting soft kisses on Jacob's shoulder then increasing the pressure with each kiss. Jacob let out a growl as he felt Edward's teeth scrape against his throat. He swallowed and Edward let out groaned before attacking Jacob's throat with his lips, tongue and teeth.

Jacob slid his hand up and down Edward's jean clad thighs then grapped the Vampire's but, bucking upwards to gain some much needed friction, his clotheless need brushing against Edward's jean clad ass.

Edward let out a gasp as he felt Jacob's need hit against his butt. He began to buck down, meeting Jacob's own thrust, both boys groaning. Jacob pulled away from Edward slightly making the Vampire hiss in annoyance.

"Relax," the Shifter muttured. He shifted himself manouvered himself and Edward so Edward was lying on his back on the bed and he was settled between the Vampire's thighs. Jacob began to kiss Edward's neck, licking, sucking and biting it, leaving Edward a wreathing, moaning, whimpering mess beneath him.

Jacob finally reached Edward's lucious lips and quickly began ravishing them, moving his tongue in and around the cool cavern that was Edward Masen-Black's tongue, thrusting his hips against Edward's, their moans and graons being swallowed by the other.

Jacob quickly wripped off Edward's shirt, the piece of clothe bothering him. Jacob growled possessively as he felt Edward's cool skin against his, feeling the baby bump hard against his rock hard abs.

Edward shivered in excitment, his hands threading their way into Jacob's long thick locks, gripping the strands into hard, tight fists, pulling just a bit. Jacob's body reponded positively, he jutted his hips forward hard. Edward let out a passioned cry.

Jacob pulled away from his Imprint and quickly worked off the Vampire's pants, leaving the Vampire only in his boxer briefs. Jacob moved back onto Edward and kissed his Imprint with deep passion.

Jacob pulled away and began to kiss down Edward's neck, down his body, licking Edward's erect nipples then continuing his journey down, planting gentle kisses on the hard bump on Edward's lower belly. Jacob hooked his finger's on the boxer briefs. He slowly began to pull them down while his eyes were locked with Edwards.

Edward let out a whimper as he felt the Material brush his almost painful erection. He gripped the bed sheets tightly as he watched Jacob watch him. Edward was so close to begging, Jacob was torturing him!

Jacob finally pulled the briefs off, Edward's erection popping out, standing proudly out for his Mate. Jacob smirked, licking his lips as he watched the erection twitch slightly.

"Fuck," Jacob muttured. He bent down so his face was hovering over Edward's rod. The Shifter blew a warm breath against the head, smirking as he watched it jerk and Edward pushed up.

"Please," Edward finally broke. He needed Jacob so badly. Jacob bent over, he kissed the tip of Edward's erection, licked it from base to tip, circled the head a few times then-

A loud noice came from downstairs, it sounded like glass had just been broken. Jacob sat up quickly and pulled off Edward. Edward hissed in annoyance and also sat up. Nothing was heard for a moment and Edward was about to suggest that the two of them continue what they'd been doing but then another crash came.

"What the heck...?" Edward wondered out load, a little pissed at the interuption.

"I'll go check. You stay here." Jacob got of the bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and got out the room, breezing down the stairs in miliseconds without a sound. Jacob quickly hid his scent, letting it blend in with the scents around the house.

"Lisa don't touch the glass anymore okay?" Lilly said in her big sister voice. Jacob stopped just outside the kitchen, hiding so his kids didn't see him.

"Sorry I dropped it," Lisa said.

"It's okay," Luka said. "Lilly's also dropped stuff."

"Yeah, but the stuff I drop don't make loud noises," Lilly protested.

"Papa and Daddy have supersonic hearing," leighton said matter-of-factly. "The thing doesn't need to 'make a loud noise' for them to hear it."

"Whatever Leighton."

"Can we just finish these cupcakes please," Lisa said in her small voice.

"Papa's probably gonna wake up soon," Luka said. "So we need to hurry up with the cupcakes. Lilly, you can do the icing, Leighton, you write the card and Lisa, you can put the sprinkles on the cupcakes and the glitter on the card when the twins are done and I'll wash the dishes."

"Ay, ay," the three younger children said. Jacob smiled proudly at his first born. The kid was a natural born leader, just like his Papa.

Jacob felt cool arms wrap around him. He smiled and turned his head, giving Edward a gentle kiss. He put a finger to his lips to hush the Vampire though Edward already knew what was going on. He nodded nonetheless and him and Jacob stood there, listening to their children talk and make cupcakes.

"Now what?" Leighton finally asked.

"Since everything's done I guess we can go," Luka said. "I'm sure Papa's gonna wake up soon."

"Are we gonna go to Grandpabilly's house then?" Lisa asked.

"Aha."

"Yay! Is Caius gonna take us?"

"Aha," Leighton replied. "He just went hunting with Jane, Bree and Alec, they'll be back soon though, they're all gonna go to Grandpabilly's too."

"Cool!"

"Caius said we must wait for him at Grandpacarlisle's house," Lilly informed.

"Come on then," Luka said. "Let's get going before Papa and Daddy come downstairs." The younger kids agreed then they left the house, arguing about what Edward and Jacob's reactions would be to the cupcakes.

When the kids were far enough away the father's stepped into the kitchen to find the kitchen spotless and only a plate with cupcakes on the island. Edward broke into a big smile as he rushed to the plate.

"They really baked for us," he said picking up the large homemade card beside the plate. "'To the world's greatest Papa and Daddy'," Edward read. "'We love you very much and hope you enjoy our cupcakes. They aren't much, but they are from the heart. Thank you for being such amazing parent's to us. We love you lots. From Luka, Lilly, Leighton and Lisa'." If Edward could shed a tear, he would've. "They're amazing aren't they?"

"Too," Jacob agreed. He went over to Edward and wrapped his arms around the Vampire then grapped a cupcake with blue icing and gold and silver sprinkles, removed the cup and shoved the whole cake into his mouth. "Ho-ey huck gis skuff kasks hucking goog!" Edward chuckled and took another cupcake, this one with red icing and pink and white prinkles. He bit into it and actually moaned as the flavour filled his mouth.

"This are amazing!"

"That's what I said," Jacob said, grabbing a green icinged cupcake, removing the cup and shoving the cake in his mouth.

"Pig!" Edward joked. Jacob chuckled but got to work on a third cupcake. "We are supposed to share these."

"I am sharing!"

"No you aren't!"

"I'm sharing with hundreds of Shifter Spirits!"

"Oh ha-ha."

"Well I am!"

"Whatever!" Edward pulled away from Jacob and walked around the island to be away from Jacob. Jacob made a pouty face. Edward looked away quickly making Jacob frown. He always wondered why Edward looked away every time either he or the children pouted.

"Hey Ed…" Jacob said in wonderment.

"Dog?" Edward replied, saying it almost as though it was a usual everyday thing rather then an insult. Jacob only smirked at his Imprints antics.

'Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Jacob let his mind barrier down for a moment, thinking about his pout and Edward looking away quickly. "That."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Edward Masen! Don't deny the truth!" Edward rolled his eyes at the Bitten-Shifter.

"Jacob, please."

"Just tell me why you do it. And now that I think about it, you're not the only one that does it, everyone here does it. Why? Tell me Edward, why do you do it? Hmm…?"

"If you don't quite questioning me I will jump over this island and strangle you." Jacob chuckled though he knew that Edward was probably serious with the raging hormones and what not.

"I'll go away now okay?"

"Please, do." Jacob chuckled. He whooshed over to Edward's side and wrapped his arms around his Imprint and kissed him deeply.

"I love you though." Edward smiled, looking down sheepishly.

"I love you too puppy." Jacob kissed Edward deeply, Edward letting his Mate's tongue slip into his mouth, groaning loudly as their tongues tangle together, moving in a seductive dance. Edward wrapped his arms around Jacob's neck, rutting forward for some much need friction.

Jacob let out a growl as he began to kiss along Edward's jaw and down to his neck, licking, sucking and biting the hard flesh. Jacob slid his hands down Edward's body till he reached the firm globes, cupping them in his hands and kneading them gently. Edward groaned into Jacob's mouth. Jacob pulled Edward up so Edward was leaning against the refrigerator and his legs wrapped around Jacob's waist.

Jacob bucked into Edward, their clothed erections rubbing against each other, kissing each other deeply, tongues and teeth clashing and rolling and sucking. It was all hot and wet and passionate. Jacob moved his hands to the front of Edward's body and unbuttoned the Vampire's jeans and zipping down the zip. He began to slid his hand into Edward's pants when the phone started ringing.

"Come on!" Jacob groaned.

"Ignore it," Edward muttered, trying to get Jacob to continued kissing him. Jacob nodded and continued to kiss Edward but the phone continued to ring. It stopped after a few more rings and both boys sighed in relief but then it began ringing again.

"Fuck it!" Jacob let Edward down gently then went and got the phone. "Hello?" he answered, making his way back to the kitchen nibbling on a cupcake.

_"Jacob?"_ a voice with a deep English accent asked.

"Ezra?"

_"Yes."_

"Oh... Um... Did you need something?"

_"My family was wondering if we could be able to come over, to meet your family."_

"Um..." Edward looked at him, narrowing his eyes and miming an exaggerated 'nooo'. "Sure." Edward threw his hands up and huffed. Jacob supressed a chuckled by biting his bottom lip.

_"Alright. When may we come over?"_

"Hey Ed, when can the Lux family come over?" Edward glared at his Mate. "Ed?"

"When they want to," Edward grumbled.

"When's that?"

"I'm going to Emily's."

"Ed-."

"I'm going to Emily's to cook!" Jacob chuckled.

"Hey Ezra, can I call you back?"

_"Of course."_ Jacob hung up and shoved his cellphone in his pocket.

"Ed-."

"I said no Jacob, but you went ahead and said yes. You stupid dumb DOG!"

"But you've practically perfected the Quileute dishes."

"No I haven't!" Edward huffed again. Jacob rushed to his Mate and wrapped his arms around the frustrated Vampire.

"Don't worry babe. We tasted your fish yesterday."

"What?"

"It was fricken awesome dude! The Pack approved babe. You're in for good." Edward looked at Jacob with hopeful eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You can go and ask them yourself if you don't believe me."

"But how did they get it?"

"Emily took it home because she was too tired to cook."

"And they liked it?"

"They thought it the best fish she's ever cook." Jacob laughed as he remembered the Pack talking about the evening.

"Really?" Edward smiled slightly, though he was still fighting the smile, trying to keep his frown.

"Yep. Relax Ed, you got this in the bag babe."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Edward did a full blown smile then. He wrapped his arms around Jacob's neck and kissed the Bitten-Shifter.

"I love you."

"I love you too. So I'm inviting the Lux family for lunch on Saturday."

"That's in two days."

"I know." Edward sighed.

"Fine. Whatever." Jacob smiled, kissing his Imprint.

"I love you undead."

"I know," Edward replied, leaving the kitchen with a wave of his hand. Jacob chuckled again then went for another cupcake then got the phone and called Ezra back to confirm the day the Hybrids could come over for lunch.

Once the phone call was over, Jacob went upstairs to find his Imprint. He chuckled as he heard Edward humming Walk Proud in the shower. Jacob didn't try to even join Edward in the shower because he had this feeling that if he tried something would probably disrupt them. Jacob decided to find something for Edward to wear that would show off his bump and his sexy ass. Jacob looked at all the many different clothes in the closet. He finally decided on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a Guess t-shirt that was tight on Edward. He also pulled out a shirt and a pair of shoes. He nodded in satisfaction at the outfit then picked something for himself to wear, deciding on a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt with Chucks. When he was done with his picking the clothes he put the stuff on the bed then went to the bathroom.

"Jacob?"

"What's up?" Jacob asked, going to the sink and grabbing his toothbrush.

"Oh."

"'Oh' what?"

"Just making sure I was smelling you." Jacob chuckled as he began brushing his teeth. "Shut up!" Edward finally finished up in the shower and got out. Jacob looked at Edward's reflection through the mirror. Jacob turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you trying to seduce me Mister Masen-Black?"

"I might be," Edward replied with a smirk. He walked over to Jacob and pushed the Bitten-Shifter aside so he was in front of the mirror. Jacob shook his head then pulled off his pants and strolled into the shower, turning on the water and having his shower. Edward shook his head, trying to will away his erection.

"I'll be at Emily's all day Jake."

"Sure, sure. I'm spending the day with the kids. I wanna take them out for ice-creams and stuff." Edward paused.

"I want to come with you." Jacob chuckled.

"Sure thing babe. You can come if you want to."

"Good. I'll go to Emily's for a while then I'll go over to Billy's, you can pick us up from there."

"Sure Ed. Oh, and make sure to put on the clothes _I_ picked out, 'kay?"

"Okay Jacob." Edward sounded a little reluctant.

"Believe me babe, it's gonna look good on you."

"Sure thing Jacob." Edward left the bathroom and Jacob continued with his shower.

ooooo

"Hey guys," Jacob shouted over the Pack. They were all sitting around in Billy's backyard. None of them had been motivated to Phase so they were just enjoying the little sun Washington was providing that day.

"What's up kid?" Sam asked.

"I invited the Lux family to come over on Saturday."

"Why?"

"They want to officially meet us. They've only met me and I guess they just want to meet _my_ Pack."

"Do you even trust them?" Paul asked. Jacob shrugged.

"I guess I do."

"But what if they have some crazy evil agenda?" Quil asked. Only Quil would ask something like that.

"Dude, just relax. I'm sure they aren't plotting something crazy."

"If The True Alpha says so." Jacob look around for something to throw at Quil, but everything was too far or none throw-able.

"Screw you Quil."

"No thanks. I don't think Cull-Edward would like that." Jacob untied his shoe in a subtle way then pulled it off and threw it at Quil. "OW!" Quil cried as the Chuck made contact with the back of his head. "Dude!"

"Now will you shut up?" Quil scrunched up his face and rubbed the back of his head.

"That hurt man!"

"Ah well." Jacob shrugged then got up and quickly retrieved his shoe, pulled it on, tied the laces and went back to his spot faster then anyone could blink.

"Dude, that is so uncool," Embry said.

"Eh whatever." Jacob lay back and shut his eyes, waiting for Edward to finish with his cooking lesson with Emily. The kids were also at Emily's house, they were the unfortunate beings – or maybe fortune now that Edward's food was good – that had to taste the food.

ooooo

Saturday finally rolled by. Everyone was at the Masen-Black home. They were all relaxed and having a good time. Jacob and Edward were busy making out by the porch steps while everyone else was conversing and socializing. The boys were very touchy-feely lately, they figured it was because they were always being interrupted when trying to get it on, but it could also be that Edward's raging hormones were affecting Jacob too.

The setion was cut short though a a car was heard stopping at the front of the Masen-Black house and shortly after a scent that was something between Vampire and Shifter. Edward pulled away from Jacob with a sigh. Jacob got up from the porch steps, kissed Edward quickly then made his way to the front of the house to meet up with the Lux's.

"Jacob," Ezra said with a polite smile-ish (because it wasn't very much a smile, though it was something close to it) on his face.

"Hi guys," Jacob said, smiling at the family before him. Ezra was dressed up in a suit while the rest of the family went for jeans, t-shirts and trench coats. Jacob figured that the coats were just there for show, Forks was pretty cold. "Where's Zeke?"

"I apologise for my brother's abesence, he had some... business to take care of." Jacob nodded, shrugging the Hybrid's absent off.

"It's cool. Let's get to the back." The others nodded and they followed Jacob to the back of the house. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the Hybrids. "Um... Guys, this is the Lux Family." Ezra nodded in acknowlegement.

"My name is Ezra Lux, these are my siblings, Aiden, Carver and Claudia. Our older brother Zeke, unfourtunetly, couldn't make it." Everyone nodded and they all went back to what they were doing though they still kept an eye on the family just in case.

Edward casually made his way to Jacob and he took his hand, kissing the Bitten's cheek. Jacob leaned back against Edward's body and he sniffed deeply, smiling at his pregnant Imprint. The Lux family also took note of the slightly enlarged belly.

"You must be our Alpha's Imprint," Ezra said.

"I am," Edward confirmed.

"It's lovely to finally meet you Edward Masen."

"How...?"

"Quite simple. I met your father a long time ago. He helped our family with some... business."

"Hmm!"

"I must say, you look just like your mother. A beautiful woman she was indeed."

"Thank you." Ezra smiled. He looked around at everyone the his face turned dark as he spotted Jane. The rest of the family followed his eyes and they too spotted the blonde Vampire.

"What is she doing here?" Aiden said in something between a hiss and a growl.

"She's my uh, adopted sister," Jacob replied.

"Your what?"

"Yeah. My dad adopted her, her brother and the other Vamp girl Bree. They're going to be living with him once me and the Cullen's leave."

"You must be joking. You're going to allow Volturi Guards live with your Human father?"

"I guess I am."

"You've got nerve I'll give you that," Claudia said. Jacob just shrugged.

"I give you my word Jane won't be any trouble. Please enjoy yourselves and get to know the rest of the family." The Lux family nodded then they dispersed around the garden.

"Bad blood?" Edward asked in regards to the Lux family's reaction to the ex-Volturi gaurd.

"I think it's worse then that," Jacob muttured.

"Let's just hope nothing bad happens."

"It won't."

"You know this how?"

"Trust me, it won't."

"Mmhmm... Well I'm going to go get more food inside."

"Sure, sure." Edward kissed Jacob gently then bent down and kissed Edward's bump. The Vampire smiled then disappeared into the house.

Jacob sat on the porch steps and looked around at everyone and how they'd all relaxed from the stiffness of having to welcome Hybrid's they'd hardly heard of.

Paul and Jasper were sitting at one of the tables set out in the garden. They were having an intense thumb wars competition. Jacob actually chuckled at the intensity of their faces. Neither wanted to lose the game, being naturally competetive, so they were putting their all into the game.

Sam and Emily were standing by the barbeque stand along with Jared and Kim. They were just having random discussions about nothing in particular. They were like those high class couples at barbeques, all they were missing were expensive outfits and champagne glasses.

Ezra was talking about his family, he was speaking with Roslaie, Esme, Alice and Emmett. After a while though Emmett joined Jasper and Paul with the arm thumb war compertition which then turned to arm wrestling. All three men were deep into their game, not bothering about those around them.

Carlisle and Billy were talking about something or another. Jacob didn't really pay attention. He figured they were talking about Vampire and Shifter stuff, getting-to-know-the-other type of thing.

Claudia was helping Sue with all the dishes and what not. She seemed to be enjoying the older woman's company. Jacob heard Claudia saying something about Sue reminding Claudia of a friend of her's from way back before even Ephraim was born.

Brady, Bree, Collin and Jane were all sitting around a table playing cards. Jacob was pretty sure that the two boys were either going to Imprint on the two Vampire chicks, or, if they weren't going to Imprint on them, were going to be in a relationship with them. Either way, Jacob was pretty sure that they were going to end up with the girls.

Quil was busy playing dollies with Claire, Lisa and Lilly. He actually seemed to be having fun too. He kept cracking jokes, making the young girls giggle cutely.

Aiden and Leah seemed to be flirting something hectically - Jacob made a mental note to look into that one. The last time he'd thought she'd Imprinted, it'd turned out that she just connected with the guy in a way that they'd both been dumped by the one's they loved because of Imprinting.

Alec, Seth, Caius, Leighton and Luka were all MIA. Jacob figured that Alec and Caius went hunting and the younger boys just tagged along for the fun or something.

Jacob then spotted Embry and Carver. He couldn't help but take note of how the Shifter and the Hybrid seemed to lean towards each other rather they lean away from each other. They seemed to be in their own little world, oblivious to everyone around them. And according to the words being exchanged, the two boys were flirting.

Jacob looked over at Quil who was happily helping Cliare comb and dress her favourite 'dollie'. He then went and looked over at Embry, just in time to see Carver caress Embry's arm and for the Shifter to blush but actually step closer to the Hybrid, rather then away.

Jacob frowned deeply. There was something very wrong with those images that he was looking at. And when Jacob zoned in on Quil and Embry's emotion towards the two people they were with, he got even more confused.

Jacob tried to understand the situation but the more he watched the more it was getting out of control. Embry and Carver were doing some Sims reinacting with the whole flirting thing, but right at that moment, they looked like they were about to go do the 'woohoo' in one of the rooms.

Jacob shook his head. No way, no way, no way. He had to talk to his Wolf about this. It was really getting out of hand. Why the hell wasn't Embry with Claire? Really?

_"Jacob," the large russet coloured Wolf thought._

_"Embry and Quil are freaking me out," Jacob state, no time for formalities._

_"Oh?"_

_"Yeah." Two Wolves suddenly came to view. One was chocolate brown, Jacob easily identified it as Quil's Wolf, the other was gray in colour, and it looked to be Embry's Wolf._

_"Jacob," the two Wolves said._

_"Um... Hi...?"_

_"You wanted to ask them something?" Jacob's Wolf asked._

_"Um... Embry and Quil... Well...um... Quil seems to be really close to Claire and Embry is oblivious about it, he's busy flirting with Carver."_

_"And what is the problem?" Embry's Wolf asked._

_"Shouldn't Embry be diffensive of his Imprint?"_

_"Imprint?"_

_"Uh... yes, Imprint." The Wolf even sounded surprised. Like the thought of it having an Imprint was obsured._

_"Jacob, young Young girl is defintely _not_ our Imprint."_

_"She's not?"_

_"Of course not."_

_"But... but he felt it. He felt the whole 'pulling down to earth, only thing keeping him grounded to earth' thing."_

_"And?"_

_"And? What do you mean 'and'?"_

_"He did not Imprint on her."_

_"But..."_

_"If my Keeper really Imprinted on the young girl, wouldn't he be jealous of little Atera spending time with his Imprint?" Little Atera? Oh... Atera Jr. Hehe..._

_"Well I mean... yeah... but..." Jacob sighed. "I give up. Honestly. You Wolves just... you're all just hopeless you know that. How the hell am I supposed to keep you guys in check if shit like this keeps exploding."_

_"Language boy," Mingen repromanded. Jacob rolled his eyes._

_"So Claire..."_

_"Is my Keeper's Imprint," Quil's Wolf said. "Not young Call's Imprint."_

_"Right... So Embry's Imprint is...?"_

_"I thought it was obvious," Embry's Wolf said. "The young Lux Hybrid seems to have finally found himself a Imprint-Mate in my Keeper."_

_"Imprint-Mate?"_

_"Well he is a Hybrid, that is what they get. That is why their bonds are so much stronger then normal Shifters or Vampires."_

_"Heh... I see... My Pack is breaking apart isn't it?"_

_"Not too much," Mingen said. "Young Ulley, Cameron, Fuller, Littlesea, the Clearwater siblings, little Atera and Call will still be here." Jacob nodded as he went over the surename: Sam, Jared, Brady, Collin, Leah and Seth, Quil, Embry, P...wait._

_"What about Paul?"_

_"The young Lahote? Well obviously he will go wherever his Imprint goes."_

_"Paul Imprinted?" Mingen let out a sigh._

_"Do you even pay attention to your Pack?"_

_"Well excuse The True Alpha for not being able to look after his Pack and be The True Alpha!"_

_"Being The True Alpha means you have to be able to take care of your own Pack too."_

_"Well excuse my teenage ways." Mingen actually tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. He almost looked human with that look. "So Paul Imprinted?"_

_"Indeed young Lahote did Imprint."_

_"On who?"_

_"Must I point it all out to you?"_

_"Fine, don't anwer, I'll find that out myself! Anyone else Imprint without me knowing?"_

_"Not that I know of."_

_"Right... Right..."_

_"Oh, maybe you should look closely at the female Clearwater, her and that Lux boy seem quite comfortable."_

_"She Imprinted on him?"_

_"Not quite yet."_

_"Oh... Why not?"_

_"Her Wolf wants the girl to 'fall in love' with the Lux boy. According to my sister-."_

_"Leah's Wolf is your sister?"_

_"Pack Brothers?"_

_"Right... I knew that." Nooo, not really, but Jacob wasn't about to admit that._

_"According to my sister, the female Clearwater needs to get over her bad relationship with young Ulley before she can truely be happy. The only way that will happen is-."_

_"If she naturally falls in love with Aiden naturally."_

_"Presisely."_

_"Huh... Cool then."_

_"Jacob. Look after your humans, I'll look after my Wolves."_

_"Well I can't exactly 'look after my humans' if your Wolves keep Imprinting on everyone."_

_"Just be more observant next time."_

_"Sure, sure."_

_"And do me a favour?"_

_"Aha?"_

_"Phase. I'd love to feel the earth under my paw's. This World can only do so much for us."_

_"So you want the whole Pack to Phase?"_

_"That would be lovely."_

_"Sure, sure."_

"Papa? Hello? Papa?" Jacob blinked and saw Lisa standing in front of him. He couldn't believe how fast his kids were growing. It just wasn't cool.

"Hey kiddo, what's up?"

"What's wrong with you. You went blank."

"Sorry. I was speaking to someone." Jacob felt his skin itch. Whow! Impatient Wolf!

"Oh..."

"Did you need something kiddo?"

"Not really. Just wanted to see if you were okay." Jacob smiled at his youngest child.

"I am."

"Good. I'll go play then. Bye Papa."

"Bye baby." Lisa kissed and hugged her Papa quickly then ran off to were Claire and Lisa were. Jacob looked around his backyard at everyone.

Embry and Carver were still flirting up a storm, Quil and Claire were still playing dolls, Leah and Aiden were still flirting, Sam and Jared were still talking but Emily and Kim had gone into the kitchen to help Edward. Brady and Collin were still playing cards with Bree and Jane, Seth was still MIA along with Caius, Alec, Luka and Leighton, Paul, Emmett and Jasper were still playing wrestling, Claudia had joined them and had situated herself on Paul's lap.

Jacob wondered if maybe she was his Imprint. But no... The way Mingen had said it, it was almost as if this had happened a while ago. But then again, considering wierder shit had happened - like him Imprinting on a 'sworn enemy' aka a Vampire - it wasn't impossible that Cluadia was Paul's Imprint.

Jacob sighed, shaking his head then he quickly concentrated on his Pack's faces. _"Phase, our Wolves wanna go for a run."_

_"Ay, ay,"_ the Pack replied in Jacob's mind. He saw the way Embry, Quil and Paul hesitated while the rest of the Pack disappeared into the forest to Phase. Jacob concentrated on Embry and Quil.

_"I know about the Imprinting, you guys can relax, tell the Pack, I'll explain more when I Phase."_

_"Ay, ay."_ the two boys replied.

_"Tell them to shut up about the Imprinting too, Alpha order."_

_"Ay, ay."_ The two boys relaxed and disappeared into the forest to Phase too. Jacob turned to Paul. He was literaly squirming which was so out of chatacter for Paul, he usually had this badass demeanor, but now he was squirming, not a comforting sight, at all.

_"I know you Imprint on someone and you don't want anyone to know on who. I'm gonna Alpha Order you not to think about it, but Paul, please tell me who it is later? But only if you want to."_

_"Ay, ay. Jake,"_ Paul said, visibly relaxed._ "Thanks."_

_"No problem."_ Jacob watched as Paul disappeared into the forest. He looked around at everyone and saw they were looking at him expectedly. "We're going for a run. My Wolf asked. Spirit World's kinda not enough." Everyone nodded. Jacob was about to go.

"Jacob," Ezra called. Jacob stopped and turned. He saw that all four Lux siblings were standing before him. "If it's not too much to ask, may my siblings and I run with your Pack?"

"Sure. You're family, you don't need to ask." Ezra smiled.

"Thank you."

"I wanna talk to Carver though." Ezra nodded then he, Aiden and Caudia went into the forest.

"Yes?" Carver asked.

"You and Embry..." Jacob did a motion with his hands.

"Yes..."

"Right. Well I told him and Quil to tell the Pack." Carver nodded.

"I wasn't going to hide it either way. He is my Mate _and_ Imprint. I'm not planning on hiding my love for him." Jacob smiled, he knew that feeling well. Loving someone with all your heart and wanting the whole world to know that the person was yours and only yours for the rest of eternity. Made Jacob feel all warm, fuzzy and bubbly inside, made him feel like the most powerful most happiest man on earth. If he could, he'd share the emotion just so everyone else could experince this strong emotion, if just for a moment.

"Cool. Let's go then." They both went into the forest and met up with the other Lux children. "I thought you guys Phased?"

"We were waiting for you," Ezra said. "As the Alpha of the Pack, you must introduce new members."

"Right... Well let's do this then." Jacob took off his clothes, the other's did the same, Claudia, being a female, stayed behind a bush to hide her lady bits. "Let's do this." The four Hybrid's and the Bitten-Shifter Alpha easily Phased and their heads were quickly filled with chatter.

_"Who the hell?"_ Paul exclaimed.

_"Didn't I already tell you guys that the Lux family can Phase? I ranted about it for hours didn't I? Or was that my hormonal Imprint?"_ The Pack laughed, their minds filling with images of Edward pacing the living room at our house and going on and on about how his children's lives were 'damned, damned from the bloody start because of the stupid, dumb Vampire-Shifter blood'.

_"Oh yeah..."_

_"Exactly."_

_"Dude, Quil Imprinted on Embry's Imprint,"_ Brady said scandelously. He was only playing, but he was curious to know how it happened.

_"I know. Just... Just listen."_ Jacob replayed the whole explaination from Quil and Embry's Wolves.

_"Dude, that whole time you thought you Imprinted on Claire you hadn't?" _Jared asked.

_"I guess not," _Embry replied kinda sheepishly. It was awkward, all that love and devotion he'd had for the little girl was nothing, he'd only felt like he Imprinted on her, but he hadn't really. It was a good thing that he hadn't really Imprinted on the girl though, because he wouldn't have Carver and that just wouldn't be a happy life. Maybe it was his Imprint bond to the Hybrid that made Embry think that, but either way, it was how he felt.

_"Dude, but you were cuddly and shit with her,"_ Collin exclaimed. Someone conjured an image of Embry carrying Claire and smiling lovingly at the young girl, helping her when she needed it, playing with her and being all sweet and loving around her. A growl was let out. Jacob chuckled, knowing who the owner was, it being even funnier - to Jacob - because the growl didn't belong to who everyone would expect it belonged to - the person being Quil.

_"Gu__ys stop thinking about Claire and Embry, it's making Carver jealous," _Jacob said._ "He doesn't like knowing that his Imprint-Mate was busy with someone else either then himself."_

_"Oh right, sorry. Carver man, welcome to our crazy family."_

_"Thank you,"_ Carver replied.

_"Dude, even in Wolf form you sound British."_

_"The correct term is English," _Ezra corrected.

_"Right..." _Someone else Phased into their wolf. Images of Alec and Caius hunting filled everyone's minds. The Lux Hybrid's let out growls.

_"What's up guys?"_ Seth asked.

_"Why are the Volturi here?"_ Aiden asked in an angry voice.

_"Brother, please," _Ezra thought in a warning voice.

_"Honestly though, why the fuck are they here?" _Claudia asked._ "The most dangerous of them too. I saw that Jane girl. She completely ignored us, she pretended as though she hasn't done anything wrong! Dumb stupid blonde!"_

_"You're blonde too sister, I think you forget that sometimes,"_ Carever said in a taunting voice.

_"This is no time for joking Carver!" _Aiden growled.

_"They mean us no harm,"_ Jacob spoke. The rest of the Pack had gone quiet as soon as the Hybrid's had started thinking about the Volturi.

_"They are the Volturi Jacob, how can _they_ 'mean us no harm'?"_

_"Alec, Jane and Caius aren't going to hurt anyone."_ Aiden and Claudia scoffed at that._ "They won't."_

_"How can you be sure of that?"_

_"One of my Wolves Imprinted on Alec and Caius identified my son as his Mate."_

_"And you allowed it?"_

_"What else was I supposed to do? Deny them their Mates? You've lived long enough, you should know Vampires go crazy without their Mates."_

_"They're evil!"_

_"They've changed."_

_"You shouldn't let them be here."_

_"I allowed it."_

_"You shouldn't've. They could changed. They could kill-."_

_"I'm not arguing with you about this so drop it."_

_"You're not thinking logically. These are Volturi Vampires we're talking about. They have no remorse. They'll kill eventually. They might fake goodness now, but I know they'll kill. They've been hunting us for years. They killed our parents, Jacob you can't honestly be thinking of-"_

_"I'm not arguing about this so drop it!"_

_"You can't allow them to he here Jacob. Think logically. Volturi members can never be trusted. They-."_ Jacob suddenly spun around and glared right at Aiden's Wolf, eyes a deep purple hue. His large Wolf body was vibrating as he fought every cell in his body that was screaming for him to punish Aiden for disobeying him.

_"I said drop it,"_ Jacob said in a voicer dripping authority. Aiden shrunk back and whimpered. His whole body went into submission mode at the voice. He couldn't deny his True Alpha's command, it was too strong to be ignored. _"We're all going for a run. No will speak or think badly of the three _ex-_Volturi members. Am I clear?"_ Everyone was still in shock at the strong voice so there was no response. _"Am I clear?"_

_"Ay, ay,"_ everyone responded.

_"Good. Let's go."_ They all started running.

_"Damn Jake, where did that come from?"_ Quil asked, breaking the ice.

_"Shut up and keep running little Atera,"_ Jacob muttured, without any real fire.

Carver quickly ran to Embry and they ran alongside each other, brushing against each other from time to time, throwing lovey-dovey images to each other through the link. Everyone groaned about it, Sam started singing 'Can you feel the lov e tonight' in his head and everyone laughed while Embry thought up a middle finger.

Everyone started thinking up things to annoy Embry with, going so far as thinking up baby pictures they'd seen of Embry, and soon the tension that had filled the air disappeared and they spent the rest of their run laughing and goofing off.

_"Everyone good?"_ Jacob asked once they'd all run to their satisfaction. It had to be admitted that being in their Wolf forms after so long felt exihlarating, like it was their first run all over again.

_"Ay, ay," _they all replied.

_"Let's head home then."_ They all ran homewards. Everyone got to the edge of the forest and Phased back to their human bodies and pulled on their clothes. They all went and joined the Vampire's and Human's, talking animatedly about Jacob's Alpha Order ordeal.

"Jacob." Jacob turned and saw Aiden. The man was looking down, almost in a submissive way. Jacob was surprised. He would've thought Aiden would be over the command at that point.

"What?"

"I wanted to apologise for my behaviour. It was out of place, I shouldn't've acted like that. I should've listen to you, as my Alpha." Jacob sighed.

"Look, I get it. No Vampire really trusts the Volturi, but I promise you that these three are good. I don't know how I know, but I just do." Aiden nodded.

"Of course."

"So... You and Leah..." Aiden relaxed then looked up smirked.

"Thank you for understanding my situation Jacob." Jacob chuckled.

"Sure, sure. Sorry about the Alpha Order." Aiden shrugged.

"It wouldn't be the first one." Then he went and joined everyone else.

Jacob just shook his head, wondering how two people with such bad tempers could ever be together. Wouldn't they strangle each other at some point? Or try and kill it other, just from sheer fustration? Only Fate knew.

"Hey puppy." Jacob smirked and turned. He leaned against a tree and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked his Imprint up and down, his eyes went to that brown/gold/purple colour that Edward loved so much. Edward looked really good at that moment, under the moonlight, glowing and pregnant.

"Undead," Jacob said with a smirk. He wanted to jump his Imprint so badly. His whole body was itching for him to jump the pregnant Vampire and have his dirty way with him. But Jacob's self-control won that round.

"How are you doing?" Edward asked with a smirk on his own face. He scailed down his Mate's body, biting his lip as he scanned the beautiful rock hard body that slightly shimmered in the moonlight. It was by far the hottest thing Edward had ever witnessed in his entire life. He felt his pants tight and his mouth fill with venom.

It was crazy how Jacob could make him feel this way without even doing anything, just standing there, looking like the sex god of all sex gods turned Edward on like something hectic. Jacob was just that beautiful in Edward's eyes.

It had only taken a few second's for the Vampire to admire his Mate's incredible body - including a slightly buldge on the Bitten-Shifter's pants.

"Not too bad, how's about you?"

"I've had better, I've had worse." Jacob nodded.

"Come on hot stuff, let's go join the others."

"Of course." Jacob held his hand out and Edward rushed forward and took the hand and they walked back to the party. They found that everyone had congigated the food table, those that could eat were eating while those that couldn't just stood around and talked.

Caius, Leighton, Alec, Seth and Luka had returned. Jane was standing with her brother and Caius beside them. There was a bit of hostility between the ex-Volturi members and the Lux clan.

"Jacob," Ezra said, turning to the Bitten-Shifter and giving his polite smile-ish again.

"Yep?"

"I was wondering... About your children..."

"Yeah..."

"Do you feed them blood at all?"

"Um..." _"Eew!"_ Edward chuckled at the unblocked thought.

"No," he answered for Jacob. "Are we supposed to?"

"They are half Vampire. The blood would help make them stronger. And I'm afraid animal blood just won't do it for them."

"Come again?" Jacob said, snapping out of the 'eew' moment.

"I could give you my suppliers number. He's quite good at getting blood bags for me and my family. Although considering Carlisle is a doctor, he could also get you some bags, or your family members could donate."

"What?"

"Blood works just as well, if not better, as mortal food when it comes to Hybrids. Your children need the blood now more then ever. They are still growing. When their Vampire gene kicks in, only then will they stop, but at the same time their Shifter gene will also be kicked up a notch or two, but at the moment, neither gene is dominant."

"So my kids are going to be Vampires then?" Jacob sounded and looked confused.

"No, no. The Shifter gene and the Vampire gene are going to co-dominate, though I supposed the Shifter gene will still be more domanant. Your children will stop growing eventually, that's when the Shifter gene will have really kicked in. Like you and your Packmates and me and my siblings, they will stop growing and Phase. They'll need blood even after the Phase though, that's to accommodate the Vampire gene. Everything else will work as normal, well as normal as a Hybrid's body works, that is to accommodate the Shifter gene."

"Meaning?"

"Their organs will still work, but slower, they'll be able to have children... Well that is if my brother does the spell that will allow your sons to bear children."

"And they'll Phase?"

"Yes."

"Do you know when?"

"I was twenty-three when I first Phased, Zeke was only seventeen. I guess you could say it depends on how fast your gene's work."

"Huh... What about the Mate part?"

"Yes, that could also speed up the process."

"Why?" Edward asked. He _really_ didn't like the whole Phasing part. From reading the Pack's and his Mate's mind he knew that the first Phase was the most painful. He didn't want his children to go through the pain, he just couldn't imagine it happening on his precious little angels.

"It's for breeding purposes. The quicker a child Phases, the sooner they are able to breed. They become more fertile."

"Right... Not happening any time soon." Jacob turned and pointedly glared at Caius. It was too late to glare at Alec, he and Seth had already gone all the way.

"Wouldn't dream of taking advantage of your son," Caius said.

"Good. Wouldn't wanna hurt you." The threat wasn't much of a threat because Jacob knew that Caius would never take advantage of Leighton. "So now I have to feed my children b..." Jacob swallowed and scrunched up his face in disgust.

"Stop that," Edward repremanded, smacking Jacob on the arm jokingly.

"Having Hybrid kids sucks!"

"Yes, and now we're actually fifty-fifty."

"How so my dear bloodsucker?"

"We both have things that make us a bit squirmish when it comes to our children."

"We do?"

"Yes. While I HATE the idea of my children having to go through the pain of first changing into giant puppies, you HATE the idea of them having to drink blood. Fifty-fifty."

"That is not fifty-fifty. The pain of the first Phase disappears in no time, but they have to drink blood for the rest of their immortal lives."

"You're just being an over-sized baby!"

"I am not!"

"Mmhmm..."

"Whatever blood-breath."

"Whatever yourself mongrel."

"Aw, you haven't called me that in forever."

"I know."

"Is it strange that I missed it?"

"Definitely!" Jacob shrugged.

"Ah well, just add it to the list of 'Things That Make Jacob Weird'." Edward chuckled.

"Not as weird as I am."

"You're not weird."

"I'm pregnant!"

"And? That's all."

"I'm a _male vampire_."

"Right... We're both weird as heck aren't we?"

"We are."

"And people said opposites attract."

"They lied!"

"No," Alice injected. "You two are opposites."

"How so Pixie?" Jacob asked.

"Well, Edward has this brooding to him while you're all filled with joy, and the most obvious ones are that your dark in complection while Edward is pale and he's like scrawny and small, while your the size of a skyscraper."

"Oh, ha-ha Pix." Alice giggled.

"But it's the truth either way."

"Whatever."

"Holy shit!" Seth suddenly exclaimed. Everyone turned and looked at him as though he had lost it. "You're Ezra Lux."

"I'm pretty sure that that was cleared up way before hand," Jacob joked.

"No dude. As in _thee_ Ezra Lux. Like the dude that owns Shadow! As in like _thee_ Shadow. It is _thee_ most powerful business on the planet dude. I did one of my porjects on that place. It's fricken AMAZING!" Ezra smirked with a raised brow.

"You're a follower of Shadow?" Ezra asked.

"Well I know a few things about it ya know."

"So how much do you know about it, really?"

"I don't know. A few things."

"Hmm... So what are you planning on doing after you finish high school?"

"Something with businesses. It's a long way away but I was hoping that when the time came I'd get an internship at Shadow." Seth smiled at the Hybrid hopefully. Ezra's smirk stayed on.

"How's about a summer job of some sort or something, just to see how much you know and how you're going."

"Really?"

"Why not?"

"Al! Al did you hear that? Al, I'm going to work in Shadow for the summer!" Alec chuckled at Seth's childish excitment.

"Quiet exciting love," Alec said.

"I know right? Thanks Mister Lux." Ezra chuckled.

"No problem," he said. "And call me Ezra, we are Pack-Brothers after all." Seth's grin just grew. He was practically shaking with excitment. Alec couldn't help but smile at his Mate's excitment.

The rest of the evening was spent with everyone talking and having fun - even the ex-Volturi were having a good time with the Lux family. The group of Vampire, Shifters and Hybrids even had a small game of football in the backyard. When night finally fell, everyone said their goodbyes and they headed home.

The Masen-Black's disappeared into their house and spent the night watching movies together and eventually drifting off to sleep.

(-)

High above in a mountain stood six figures - three men and three women - looking down at the home that belonged to Jacob and Edward Masen-Black. They couldn't see inside the house bacuse of the curtains, but they could smell the scent of the Hybrid children and the Shifter and Vampire.

"What do we do?" the brunette with big doe-like eyes, youngest in the group, asked looking back to the dark haired man who was the leader.

"We wait," he replied simply.

"We've been waiting for far too long!" the feline like woman with the fiery red hair hissed.

"Patience my love," the man with the shoulder length blond hair said to the red-haired.

"I'm also tired of waiting brother," another man, this one with honey blond hair said.

"I too grow weary," another woman, also with honey blonde hair said.

"Be patient my dear brother and sister," the dark haired man said. "We will make our move soon enough."

"But when?" the brunette asked. "Don't tell me I was brought back to this world to just 'wait'."

"Of course not my dear Isabella, you, Victoria and James were brought back for a great purpose."

"Which would be?" Victoria asked.

"Rover, Cassandra and I brought you back because we know how powerful you three are. We know how you can throw that Jacob Black off his element." Victoria and Bella hissed at the mention of the Shifter.

"He's very powerful Charles," the blonde female, Cassandra, said.

"We mustn't underestimate him," the blond male, Rover, said.

"You two always had such little faith in me," Charles, the dark haired male, said.

"Well you did drive the only good thing in your life to her death," Cassandra muttured.

"But she survived didn't she. The 'lovely' Vampire doctor found her and saved her. Then dear Edward killed me during his rougish years. He didn't even realise what I was."

"And what are you?" James asked, curious to know.

"Me and my siblings are known by a simple name."

"Which is?" the three young Vampires asked. Charles', Cassandra's and Rover's eyes went completely black and exposed sharp fangs dripping red acidic venom.

"Why The Dark Ones of course."

**FIN**

Cliffie, oh yeah! Ah well, till next chapter. I'm sorry about the iffiness of this chapter, I had gaps to fill and I couldn't fill them out well enough, I hope the last bit makes up for it though :) I like the last bit. Please do tell me if you spot mistakes, two pairs of eyes are better then one :)))

**Next chapter:**

**A lotta change! Maybe more on The Dark Ones...**

Anywhoo...

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	56. The First Phase

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry this is late… again! I actually had it done but then it got deleted :'( so I had to restart it all over again and I had no clue what I'd written before and I went into a slight depression coz of it, couldn't even look at a computer. But I good now, I sucked it up and started again. Then FF screwed me over and I couldn't log onto my thingy-ma-jig using my cellphone (which is my only means to the internet unless I steal my mother's laptop and use that) which sucked doubley! But here it is, another chappie!

Soooo, on a side note, I realised that I suck at replying to the reviews so I decided I'd do it now, right here. I'm only going to start at chapter 40 though I thank all who've reviewed before that you're all amazing and your reviews do put a smile on a face when I'm going through 'that phase' (which I shall not name). But yeah, thank you one and all for all the support.

**Chapter 40**

**Mychael**: Yep, again *sigh*

**AppleOfEdwardsEye**: Don't we all :). Thank you. Never liked Bella anyhow, now I have an excuse to get rid of her, bi*ch *bbm talk to the hand face*

**Grizzo**: *LoL* for real... ..gr.. (Love it)

**Twihard** **Girl**: thank you :)

**Chapter 41**

**Mychael**: :( he'll live though

**Rat3000**: Bella plus dead equals happy us

**anonymous**: :)))

**SunshineAndDaisies**: Thank you :) Love your name, kinda reminds me of those Paramore-type bands

**DarkedHariedAngel**: Thank you :) Jackie shall never leave Eddie

**AppleOfEdwardsEye**: Edward's freaky like that... No...it's the hormones shame. The story is being continued :)

**Fanpire109**: We all like a preggy!Eddie, well at least I do.

**Grizzo**: Hormonal!Edward, what can I say, reacts bad

**DRBR-Lovely**: We all hate cliffies, but keeps the reader wanting more :) and besides, I'm just evil like that :))

**Chapter 42**

**SO-LONG-LOVE**: Will condoms even work for these boys? Probably not

: Thank you *excited face* So many laguages? I can only speak like two languages :( I wanna learn Latin and Spanish and Italian. I'm glad I can draw you in to that extent, makes me feel like I'm an awesome writer :)))

**Mychael**: Thanl you :)

**DarkedHariedAngel**: LMAO, at least you knew what it was right? That's how I work, if I don't know the name of the song, I just call it with the whatever line is said the most *LoL* I wove the kiddies too :)

**AppleOfEdwardsEye**: Babies! *LoL* Thanks for the support :)

**Grizzo**: I try to keep the whole family vibe thing going ya know. Family sticks with you through it all

**Fanpire109**: Thank you :) I try to make the chapters as long as possible so people have more to read ya know :) Kids will say the darnest things *LoL*

**maryhell**: Many thanks :)))

**Rat3000**: I knooow, even me I end up going aaaw *LoL* I also want a family that sticks together like this (though my family is pretty close to it)

**DRBR-Lovely**: Thanks

SunshineAndDaisies: Thank you

**Chapter 43**

**Me101**: *excited face* Thank you. That makes me feel so happy inside

**fuyoshi-chan**: Thank you so very much! (More exclaimation marks) Oh yeah, so much more to Jacob, all shall be revealed soon. Thank you reading :)

**Mychael**: *LoL*, DAAAH. Thanks

**AppleOfEdwardsEye**: Thank you :))))

**DarkedHariedAngel**: *LoL* of course

**DRBR-Lovely**: *LoL*

**Fanpire109**: Never!

**SunshineAndDaisies**: Thanks :)

**twilightreaderaddict**: Luka's special :) Love the "Meechy"

**maryhell**: No, thaank yoou :)

**Chapter 44**

**alexandra101**: I stuck you still... Hope its a good thing *LoL* (and check my lame little joke there Alexandra/Alexander the movie, you know...)

**Twihard** Girl: Thank you :)

**Rat3000**: Rosalie just had to do it, she didn't really like Bella anyhow *shrugs*

**Chapter 45**

**huggiegirl2008**: Thanks :)

**TigerDemonOwnz**: Obviously! Then it wouldn't be me if there wasn't more:))

**Mychael**: :'( noooooo!

**maryhell**: Thanks :) they never liked Bella, so I figured why not make them the one's who get rid of her, its only logical right? Aro will live *shrugs*

**twilightreaderaddict**: Yay for happy endings :) ooh yeah... Meechy

**Rat3000**: You know, I'm just cheezy like that. My parents did the same thing with the 'S' *LoL*. Eddie is the man!

**DarkedHariedAngel**: Thanks, I love me some Preggy!Eddie *LoL*

**Fanpire109**: Of course he is, Edward doesn't know what he's talking about. There shall be more little ones. Its just the hormones and the pain speaking

**DRBR-Lovely**: Thanks :)

**Chapter 46**

**Twihard** **Girl**: Alice is awesome! She's vibrant and exciting (and excited) so she's pretty cool to write. And the babt isn't going to be Mary Alice per se, but something pretty damn close :)))

**fuyoshi-chan**: *LoL* maybe they're starting their own pack *LoL*. Jakey's gift is good, never bad :)

**DRBR-Lovely**: Thank you *whooping*

**Rat3000**: *gushes*

**sibaruneko**: Thank you :)

**twilightreaderaddict**: You know! Edward can't fight fate, he can try, but he won't win. I'd say a Preggy!Eddie is pretty darn sexy *LoL* :) Meechy to you too :)))

**maryhell**: Ain't no thang :)

**Chapter 47**

**sibaruneko**: Thank you booh :)

**maryhell**: Thank you for reading :) a whole other drama for Luka, but he'll be fine

**passion82**: Nah, such some pretty powerful isht

**fuyoshi-chan**: Luka is a special child. Yes, it is because he is the first LIVING child of The True Alpha (remember Sarah-Elizabeth who died? Yeah, she was the first child but died), as such, he has a greater power then anyone else - beside maybe Jacob, but that doesn't really count really... right?

**Rat3000**: Oh Bella is nothing compaired to what's coming

**DRBR-Lovely**: He'll be okay, promise

**twilightreaderaddict**: *LoL* Edward shall get pregnant again of course, maybe one more time just to wrap it up. :)) Meechy too

**Chapter 48**

**bellesammileigh**: Thank you, wouldn't be possible without your support :) Freak! Hate this last year though, but we'll live

**Mychael**: Thanks.. You came back :))))

**Grizzo**: He lives ..gr.. *LoL*

**HubrisP**: Thank you :) Oh yeah, and you's awesome 3much! :)

**DRBR-Lovely**: Thanks.. Luka'll be fine

**sibaruneko**: Whoop!

**Rat3000**: Oooooh Luka

**twilightreaderaddict**: *LoL* You're amazing! So I did borrow your idea for one of the chapters after this one :) Thank you for all the support and input, you're amazing, truely! But Luka's gift is assossiated to something else completely, but then again, you never know, it might have something to do with the Volturi *shrugs*... Meechy booh :)

**Chapter 49**

**bellesammileigh**: *grins widely* I'm glad you like this story. And I love that you mentioned all the stuff you enjoyed. I like that, so I know what to write and what not to write for future chapters. I don't think I can live without some type of Preggy!Eddie *LoL* Aha is all for Luka, it's his thing

**Mychael**: Thank you :)

**anonymus**: Thank you for the support :))

**Rat3000**: Ima keep going here, the Cullen's and the Masen-Black's will move and join another school somethere :) Don't stress about the union thing, its happening, that's one of the reasons why Jakey-Wolf Imprinted on our dear Eddie-Vamp :)

**Passion82**: No sequel as yet, but there'll be more on Luka's gift

**DRBR-Lovely**: Thanks :)

**Fanpire109**: Thank you :) *LoL* So I see it's me and you who like a nice Preggy!Eddie YaY!

**twilightreaderaddict**: She dead *shrugs* Now everyone'll learn not to mess with Luka-kie... Meechy-booh

**sibaruneko**: Thanks :)

**HubrisP**: Thanks :))))))

**Chapter 50**

**Mychael**: Merci

**blackwater333**: Thank you :)

**maryhell**: *LoL* the wonders of being a Wolf... Lucky Eddie!

**sibaruneko**: Thank you :)

**HubrisP**: I'm always lost in some form of translation, but I got you after a while *LoL*

**Rat3000**: Thank you my dear lovelie :)) You're 3 awesome

**DRBR-Lovely**: *bows* Thank you

**twilightreaderaddict**: Hmm... Why do you have that feeling *thinking face* *LoL* well... Since you know the answer now... Ciber cookie for you for getting it! Meechy-booh!

**Chapter 51**

**Mychael**: Thank you :)

**Valone**: No stress, I'll make it happen as often as possible, I know not everyone likes a Uke!Eddie

**sibaruneko**: No, I mentioned it for both the fun of it and it has significance in a chapter way away from now.

**DRBR-Lovely**: Thank you for your support :)

**twilightreaderaddict**: Oh yes, something bigger then the boys is coming along. It's gonna put their love to the ultimate test... Meechy-booh :))

**Chapter 52**

**firpogirl**: Merci lovelie

**Mychael**: Glad you think so :) You know what they say: If all else fails... write a lemon :))

**DRBR-Lovely**: YaY!

**Fanpire109**: It has right? Need more Preggy-hormonal!Eddie. Oh and thank you for all the support, much apreciated :)

**Rat3000**: True love only comes once, gotta get it some way or another, and I guess for Caius, it was begging Jacob to trust and except :) *LoL* Love Preggy!Eddie

**HubrisP**: Thank you :))))

**twilightreaderaddict**: The Wolf can do what he wants really, he's the man *LoL* I wouldn't trust Caius too, not with his long history of being... well, Caius, but gotta give him some credit, he's trying... Meechy-booh

**Chapter 53**

**sweettart**: Thank you so very much! You don't know how good that makes me feel :)

**Mychael**: Thank you :)

**DRBR-Lovely**: Thank you lovelie :)

**Fanpire109**: I won't abondon my baby (yes, I consider this story my baby) and I'm ever greatful for any sorta help :)) Thank you for all the support, your awesome!

**Rat3000**: *LoL* don't freak, he's good... I think *thinking face*

**twilightreaderaddict**: Obviously. And right you are... again. So have a ciber cookie, they're good *LoL* Meechy-booh

**Chapter 54**

**Grizzo**: It is a lot *LoL* fingers went crazy :) Thanks :)) ..gr.. (Still love it)

**Passion82**: So far we know that Carver got Embry (I think they're like totally cute together) and Aiden and Leah (who are also totally cute) so the only one's left are Zeke, Ezra and Claudia. And you'll know who they Imprint/identified as a Mate soon enough :)

**MewnWolfGirl**: Thank you so very much. Your words mean a lot to me :). They incourage me to write more, I'm glad you're liking the story so much :))) *happy dance*

**HubrisP**: Oh definitely not. Zeke and Jasper are yet to meet and no Imprinting for Zeke until that is done :))

**Rat3000**: *LoL* I'm back and hopefully better then ever... Missed you booh :)

**Chapter 55**

**twilightreaderaddict**: If it was me and my sisters the house would probably burn down *LoL* but yeah, these are genius kids, they know the rules :) Yeah, I wanted Leah to get over the whole Sam thing and fall in love with Aiden naturally, rather then just merely Imprint on the Hybrid, makes things more realistic that way. *humming* Zeke has his reasons... *shares sneaky smile with HubrisP* I thought those were the perfect characters to bring back because they all have some kind of hatered for the main family (James coz he was killed by the Cullen's [mainly blaiming Edward]; Victoria because the Cullen's killed her Mate and Bella because of the whole Jacob-Imprinted-on-Edward thing). It took me a while to think of who the dark one's are, but then Charles just came to me and I thought "hey, he'll go perfectly with the plot" and so I added him in :)) Meechy-booh!

**Rat3000**: Kids are just naturally cute, whether real or fictional, they all have that aaaw factor. And I know James and Victoria died and Bella ate the dust *LoL* but The Dark Ones brought them back for a purpose. You'll know who Paul Imprinted on all in good time my dear, just gotta be patient. And you'll know who The Dark One's are as time goes on. *LoL* *bows* well I don't know about being the best, but I guess I am pretty good at it *blushes*

**Marie** **One**: YaY! Glad you're still with me :). And now Bella's back for round two and probably crazier then ever.

**MewnWolfGirl**: Aaaaw, thank you so much, those words make me so happy *happy dance* Thank you, thank you, thank you :))

**HubrisP**: Merci :)

**Fanpire109**: Thank you :) Oh and no, this story is all about Uke!Edward and Seme!Jacob, no Preggy!Jakey here, Edward all the way, coz I just love me a preggy!Eddie :))) and I will put a warning so people know

**ArekWithlock**: Thank you :) I think the hormones make Edward high so he gets all crazy on everyone, especially Jake coz he blaims him *LoL* poor Jake :( *LoL*

**MunyKen**: Yay *happy dances* Thank you for reviewing, much appreciated :))

**Disclaimer:** noPe, but if she offers to let me own it, I won't hesetate to take it… though you know, she can keep MaryBella-Sue I'll take Mary Alice thanks… just saying.

**Then They Fell In Love: The First Phase**

Jacob let out a grunt as he felt a small weight jump onto his once sleeping form. He knew that it was Lisa but he was too lazy to actually open his eyes and look at the little girl. Being ignored was something the girl didn't appreciate because she started bouncing on her Papa, and hitting his arms, trying to wake him up.

"Wake up lazy-bum! Wake up!" the girl said, still hopping and hitting. Jacob sighed and pulled the covers from his head and looked at the little girl.

"I'm up," Jacob said.

"Finally! Daddy said come downstairs, he needs you there."

"Why'd he send you?"

"Coz I always get what I want," Lisa said, giving a cute little smile. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Okay then… let's go shorty." Lisa hopped off her father and Jacob got out of bed. He picked his girl up and they went downstairs. "You summoned of great Pack Mother?" Jacob said when he spotted Edward doing something by the counter. Jacob sniffed the air and could smell human blood. "The hell?"

"Don't cuss," Edward said. The Vampire turned around and smiled at Jacob. "Good morning."

"Aha. Why was I woken?"

"Because we're going to be giving the children their first cups of Human blood."

"Eew?"

"They need it to survive Jacob."

"Where did you even get it?"

"Ezra brought it in this morning. He said his supplier would supply for us until we move then we'll get a new one."

"Right…" Jacob looked over to the Styrofoam cups; there were sixteen cups in total. "Why are there so many cups?"

"They need to taste each one and see which one they like best."

"Why? Doesn't blood taste the same?"

"Actually no, the different blood groups have different tastes."

"That is so weird…"

"Shut up." Edward turned to his children who were sitting at the island waiting patiently for their first taste of blood. "Okay guys, you each have four cups. You will drink from each cup and pick the one you like most." The children nodded. Edward handed them each their four cups and the children drank down the content humming and nodding, talking about how good it tasted.

Jacob pulled a disgusted face as he watched his children drink the content in the Styrofoam cups. They were actually hoping about in their chairs make 'mmm' sounds, indicating that they were enjoying the contents that were in the cups.

"Stop it," Edward said in a sort of sing-son voice, not looking up from his children.

"I can't," Jacob said, even his voice was laced with disgust.

"Jacob," Edward said through clenched teeth. _"You're making my children uncomfortable."_

_**"Your children?"**_

_"Yes, mine. If you're going to continuously act like an idiot then I take away your rights of being a father."_ Jacob snorted.

_**"You can't do that. What rights do you have to do something like that?"**_

_"Every right! Quit making that face and you can continue being a father."_ Jacob rolled his eyes but school his features so he wasn't looking at his children with disgust.

_**"Happy?"**_

_"Very!"_ Jacob rolled his eyes again.

"I'm going to go upstairs and have a shower. Later guys." Jacob didn't even wait for anyone to speak; he just rushed out the kitchen so he didn't have to see his children drinking blood anymore.

Jacob got to his room and pulled off his sweat pants then got into the shower. He washed his hair; he really needed to cut it. It was longer then it had been before he Phased. Once his shower was over, Jacob went to his room and took his time getting dressed and when he heard small voices outside he decided it was safe to go downstairs.

Jacob came in and saw Edward looking down at his slightly enlarged stomach and rubbing it gently. Jacob smiled at his beautiful Imprint then walked over to him. Edward looked up and smiled at the Bitten-Shifter who wrapped his arms around the Vampire, giving him a tight hug.

"You're smothering me and I can't breathe," Edward complained.

"You don't need to breathe."

"What's your point?" Jacob laughed pulling away.

"None I guess." The house phone started ringing and Jacob picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Jacob,"_ Zeke's voice said.

"Zeke? Um… hi."

"_Hello. I'm calling to apologize for not coming over yesterday."_

"Oh, that's okay Zeke."

"_I was wondering if we could set up a meeting to see each other."_

"Yeah sure, we could come whenever you're free."

"_That's perfectly fine. I guess I'll call you when I am free."_

"Alright."

"_Oh, and I would prefer it if you came with your Imprint. I have much to discuss with the both of you."_

"'Kay Zeke."

"_Goodbye then Jacob. Till we meet again."_

"Bye Zeke." Jacob hung up then turned to Edward. "He wants us to meet up with him."

"I heard."

"Are we going to go?"

"Do you want to?"

"It's not like I don't trust him."

"It's not like you do." Jacob smirked.

"I hate how well you can read me." Edward smiled.

"Strong love like ours has those advantages."

"Strong love heh?"

"The strongest."

"Hmm... So anyway, we're going tomorrow."

"It's not a problem with me."

"Cool." Jacob sighed then leaned his head against the kitchen counter, shutting his eyes. A moment later he felt a cool hand touching his cheek and he smiled as the scent of his Imprint filled his lungs. He opened his eyes and saw a concerned looking Edward.

"Are you alright, love?" Jacob nodded, sitting up.

"My bones just hurt a bit, I don't know why though."

"Have you spoken to Carlisle?"

"No. And I don't think he's going to be able to help me. I'm on a whole nother level of freak."

"You really should stop calling yourself a freak. If anyone's a freak in this relationship it's me."

"No you aren't Ed."

"I've been pregnant five times and this is my sixth, how many male Vampires get to say that." Jacob smirked.

"Yeah... But I won't think your a freak until you grow boob and a-," Jacob whistled and pointed down to his lap. Edward burst out in laughter making Jacob laugh too.

"Alright. So neither of us are freaks then."

"Agreed. We're both just..."

"Different."

"Preeeecisely." Edward smiled then kissed Jacob's forehead. Jacob breathed in and caught Alice's scent. He frowned considering how far her scent was coming from. Was his sence of smell that strong now? And his math skills, what was up with them? He seemed to know exactly when Alice would get to the house. "Alice'll be here in twenty-two second." Edward looked at Jacob with a raised brow then down at his watch. "Ten seconds."

"How do you-?"

"Happy family!" Alice called. Edward looked up in surprise; Alice had indeed come in ten seconds later. "Edward, why are you looking at Jacob like he just said the weirdest thing?"

"Um... No reason." Alice shrugged.

"So guess what's happening tomorrow!" The two boys looked at the bubbly Pixie.

"What's going on tomorrow Pixel?" Jacob asked. He's once again picked up the nickname for the smallest Cullen. Alice smiled excitedly.

"Weeeeelll-ah... We're moving to Maine tomorrow!"

"We are?"

"Dah! You guys would actually know this if you weren't too busy screwing each other."

"Someone's been hanging around Emmett too much."

"Well actually it was Paul."

"Paul? What's Paul been doing at your house?"

"Ever since after the whole 'Emily this is _thee_ best fish you've ever made' debacle, the Pack's been coming over to eat at Esme's while Sam tries to sooth Emily into cooking again."

"Ahh..."

"So yeah. You love-birds have to come over to the house like now so we can make final arrangements." The boys nodded.

"We'll be over there in five."

"I'm not leaving without you, heavens knows you'll try canoodling with each other as soon as I leave."

"What? You saw that?" Jacob said in a joking manner. Alice only shrugged.

"I guess you'll never know," she said in a 'sad' voice. "Anyway, let's go! Now!" Jacob sighed.

"Fine. You got what you need Ed?" Edward nodded.

"I'll just grab my coat on our way out."

"'Kay. Let's go then." They all went out the front door. Edward grabbed his coat and they went out. Jacob pulled off his jeans and tied them to his ankle then Phased quickly. _**"Let's go."**_ Before Alice and Edward could register what Jacob had said, he was already miles away.

"Whow that's fast," Alice said. Edward only smiled as he too sped off, using all his speed to try and get to Jacob though he knew no one could reach the speed Jacob was running in.

Ten minutes later Edward made it to the Cullen house to find Jacob already dressed and waiting for them with a victorious smirk on his face. Edward rolled his eyes and made his way to Jacob. A minute later, Alice made an appearance.

"That's not fair!" she shouted. "You're both fast!" The boys only laughed as Alice reached them. "You two are going to pay for leaving me like that. Mock my words." The boys only shrugged.

"What's a pink room to a semi-disheveled Pixie?" Jacob said with a smirked. Alice froze.

"How did you know I was going to paint your room pink?"

"Wild guess Pix. Don't get all 'how did he know' on me." Alice shrugged.

"Whatever. Let's go inside, everyone is waiting for you two." They all went inside to find the Cullen's, the Pack and the Quileute Humans inside.

Jacob caught two almost identical scents that he hadn't smelt in a while. His whole face lit up as he spotted the two tanned woman who looked exactly alike, the only difference being they're clothes.

"Rebecca! Rachel!" Jacob called. He was in front of his older twin sister's in point O seconds.

"Whow!" the two women exclaimed but relaxed when they saw their baby brother who wasn't so little anymore considering they were now looking up to see his face.

"Hey there little brother," Rebecca said, smiling at the large boy.

"Well look who's all grown-up," Rachel teased. Jacob smirked at them.

"Yeah," he said. "It happens." They all smiled, three identical smiled. They'd gotten it from their mother.

"So... Four kids and another one on the way, True Alpha, half-Vampire... That must be a lot to take in."

"It is, but we're working through it."

"That's good."

"So where is this Edward Masen-Black that you Imprinted on?" Rebecca asked. Just then Edward appeared giving the girls his signature crooked smile. Jacob took his hand and kissed his cheek. Edward's smile grew.

"Hello," he said politely to the two identical women.

"Hi," the twins said with the same 'mmhmm' look.

"Well then, if we weren't married and you weren't gay, I'd totally get with you," Rebecca said.

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Rachel said.

"You two have no shame!" Jacob said, laughing at his sisters.

"What? If a boy is hot, he's hot and we admire."

"We just don't touch," Rebecca said before the two women laughed. Jacob shook his head and rolled his eyes at the two women.

"You two are crazy," he said.

"Sure, sure," they said with a wave of their hands.

"So where are the husbands?"

"Probably still staring fixated at the wrestling matches going on outside," Rebecca said.

"Poor things almost had heart attacks when they found out that we're decendent of Wolves and our brother happens to be married to a Vampire," Rachel said.

"The correct term is Shifter-Wolf Rach."

"Oh yeah. So many new terms, so little time to learn them." The women grinned. Jacob rolled his eyes once again.

"So rumour has it ol'Bill is adopting three teenage kids?" Rebecca said scandolously.

"Three teenage _Vampire_ kids," Rachel added in the same scandolous tone as her twin.

"The rumours are true," Jacob said. "He even told them to call him 'dad'. Can you believe the old man? We leave and he replaces us."

"I know right? Two girls and a boy, our father is a horrid man!" The three siblings laughed.

"And to top it off, they're Vampires," Rebecca said. "And the old man used to hate Vampires."

"With a passion," Rachel and Jacob agreed. Edward smirked as he watched the interaction between the three Black children. He could see that they were all very close and he hoped that his kids would have the same relationship as the Black kids had.

"So anyway Jakey, how's life been treating ya? I mean, you Imprinted on a male Vampire, got married to said male Vampire, fought for your life, had a few kids, found out you were The True Alpha, got bitten and became the only Bitten and so on... It's a lot little bro."

"Yeah..." Jacob agreed, shrugging. "It's been a tough few years, but I'm doing pretty good. I mean I've got everyone's support and Ed's amazing. He knows how to handle me." The two girls smiled at Edward.

"You two are really in love aren't you?" Rachel asked. "And I don't mean the 'we Imprinted so we're in love' kind of love, I mean the genuine true love that only happens to a chosen few." Jacob turned to Edward and gave him a lovey-dovey smile while Edward did the same thing. Jacob kissed the Vampire gently and Edward actually giggled, shying away almost as though he were trying to hide a blush.

"Yeah..." Jacob said, looking back at his sisters who were smiling happily at their brother.

"You two are like sickeningly in love aren't you?" She directed the question to Edward who'd recovered from his 'blush'.

"I suppose we are," he said. "But I don't really mind. It doesn't really bother me at all. I love it."

"You two are actually really, really hot together! Like really hot!"

"I know right?" Rebecca agreed. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Go drool over another couple," Jacob said.

"Oh shut up you! Anyway, come on out so you can say high to our lovey hubby's." Jacob nodded.

"Come on Ed." Jacob and Edward - still holding hands - followed the two excited women to the Cullen's backyard.

"Sol, Dave, come meet my brother and his husband." The two men, who'd been busy admiring the large-as-horses Shifter-Wolves, went over to their wives.

"So you're the infamous Jacob Black," the first guy, this one with long hair said.

"Yep, but I'm Masen-Black now," Jacob said, shaking the guys hand.

"Ah... Well I'm Solomon Finau, Rebecca's husband." Jacob nodded.

"Nice to meet you."

"And I'm David Parker, Rachel's husband," the guy with the short hair said.

"Cool. Nice to meet you too. This is my partner, Edward." Edward shook hands with both guys who shivered and kind of flinched at the cold touch.

"I apologise for my body temperature," the Vampire said politely.

"That's alright man," Sol said.

"Papa! Daddy!" a little voice shouted in excitment. Jacob and Edward turned just in time to catch four bodies. They hugged their kids close.

"Hey guys," Jacob said, kissing the kids heads.

"Hi Papa! Hi Daddy!" Lisa said, smiling brightly. She touched Jacob's cheek, showing the Bitten an image of Rebecca and Rachel.

"My sisters."

"I know." Jacob smirked.

"Course you do!" He picked up his youngest child and twirled her around. Lisa squealed and giggled excitedly.

"Do me Papa! Do me!" Lilly shouted. Jacob laughed. He put his younger daughter down then picked Lilly up, twirling her around. The girl squealed and giggled, much like her younger sister had. Jacob put Lilly down and smirked at the boys.

"I'm too grown for that Papa," Luka said. Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"Says the boy who still prefers to sit on my lap."

"Well I'm much too grown," Leighton said, folding his arms over his chest and trying to look profecional.

"Who are you two tryna kid? I'm your Papa; I know you two aren't grown. Barely even five."

"Shh Papa, Auntrebecca and Auntrachel thing we're older."

"No dah Sherlock. You look older."

"Don't be rude Papa," Luka said, faking a frown.

"Yeah Papa," Leighton agreed. "It's unbecoming for a man your age to act like you do."

"I'm eighteen," Jacob said.

"Ooh, we forgot you were that young."

"I'm not _that_ young. You're like five," he pointed at Luka, "and you're like four," he pointed at Leighton.

"Yeah, and Lisa's three, big whoop."

"You know your sparty-pants attitude won't get you anywhere in life."

"Sure, sure."

"Excuse me one and all," Alice called, trying to get everyone's attention. "Hello everyone. So um... We didn't know that so many people were going to show up today, but no matters, the more the merrier right? Anyway, I need to speak to Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob and Edward. It's like important. Everyone else, have a good time. Thank you." Alice disappeared into the house.

"Well that's my queue boys," Jacob said to his sons. "I'll see you later."

"'Kay, later." Jacob pulled his son's into a hug and kissed them on the head then did the same to his daughter. He then grabbed Edward's hand once more then followed the Cullen's into the house.

"Alrighty then," Alice said excitedly. "So I called you in here to make final arrangements."

"Final arrangements?" Jacob asked.

"Yes. So this is what we're gonna do when we move to Maine: Rose and Jasper are still going to do their twin thing and they are like children of close family friends, parents are either traveling the world or they died. Emmett, Edward and I are also going to be siblings but Edward lives with Jacob and the kids, we'll make up something when we get there and Caius will be Rose and Jasper's younger brother.

"Most of us are going to use our second names. Esme will be Anne; I'll be Mary; Rosalie will be Lillian; Emmett will be Dale, Edward will be Anthony. Jacob and Caius can keep their first names. Since Carlisle and Jasper don't have second names, we'll figure something out for them. For surenames, Jacob, you, Edward and the kids are going to use Masen-Black; Rosalie, Jasper and Caius are going to use Whitlock; Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, and I are going to use McCarthy.

"We've already been enroled into a highschool. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are Juniors, Edward and Caius are Sophomores and Jacob and I are Freshmen. Luka, Leighton and Lilly are going to be in the Junior High across town and Lisa is going to the Elementry School which is pretty close to the hosiptal Carlisle is going to be working in.

"Our backstory is that Carlisle was working in Japan and he's been transfered back to America and so the whole family came back. Everyone here can speak Japanese except Jacob, but we'll excuse that somehow, or he could learn a few phrases and we could always think phrases to him. Everything's already been step up, there's like point-oh chance of anyone putting two and two together and figuring that we're the Cullens.

"So anyway. The living arrangements are pretty much still the same, the Masen-Black's live together, Caius will live with us, continuing the whole 'Caius is Rose and Jazz's younger brother thing' and the McCarthy's live together. The difference of there and here is that the houses are like in the same yard there. Cars and such things are already at the new houses so you don't have to worry about any of that.

"Anyway... Since that's all done, are there any questions?" Alice looked around. Everyone seemed pretty satisfied with the information. "Goody! So any suggestions for names for Jasper and Carlisle?"

"AJ," Jacob said randomly. Everyone looked at him with raised eyebrows. "What? Jasper just looks like an AJ to me."

"Right... And AJ would stand for?" Edward chuckled as he caught the name.

"Shut up Ed, it could work."

"What does it stand for?"

"Archibald Junior," Edward replied.

"Whow Jacob, really? Archibald?"

"Unless you wanna search a baby name book for an 'A' name," Jacob said.

"AJ it is. And what about Carlisle?"

"Peter."

"Peter?"

"Yeah. Peter McCarthy."

"Righty... So we've got: Peter, Anne, Dale, Caius and Mary McCarthy; AJ and Lillian Whitlock and Anthony, Jacob, Luka, Lilly, Leighton and Lisa Masen-Black. And that's about i-."

"Question," Jacob interupted.

"Ask."

"You guys do remember that Ed's pregnant right? At some point he's gonna start showing."

"Give me a minute." Alice was quiet for a minute, her eyes glazed over. She blinked and smiled. "No stress. From what I can see you're going to join the football team and because of his size his Letterman will be big enough to successfully hide your baby-belly till your like far enough to pop, then you'll 'contract' chicken pox or maybe the mumps and you won't be able to go to school. From what I can gather in my vision, you'll be back at school a week after the baby is born, and Esme'll look after the baby. The backstory is that the baby was living with its grandmother and now it's back."

"You didn't See if it was a girl or boy?" Esme asked.

"No," Alice said, a little pout gracing her lips. "I didn't even get a name."

"It's going to be a surprise," Edward said.

"Ugh, why?"

"Because we want things that way."

"You're such losers! You're just throwing me out of my elment! Now I can't even decorate the baby's room correctly! Oh and Emily and the Pack are going to fly to Maine for the birth of the baby."

"That's alright."

"I know it is."

"So is that all?" Carlisle asked.

"So far, yes. I'll tell you if anything changes." Everyone nodded then they went back outside to join the rest of the family.

The rest of the evening was spent with everyone playing and joking around. Jacob also got to meet Rebecca and Sol's son Joshua. The kid was hyper and he looked a lot like his father. He'd made quick friends with the other kids and so he didn't feel left out.

Night finally fell over Forks and it started to rain so everyone was forced to call it a night and head home. After hugs and kisses of goodbyes, everyone headed off to their homes.

ooooo

Jacob was sitting in the living room of his house, watching TV. Edward was curled up in his arms. Jacob was gently rubbing circles on Edward's baby bump which was still bearly visible and both boys were greatful for that at the moment.

It was a cold day in Forks - not that it bothered the two 'naturals at all - and excuse for shameless cuddling. When their different body temperatures met and 'fused' it made it almost possible for them to have a normal body temperature and they both liked that very much.

"Change the channal," Edward muttured. Jacob only chuckled.

"Why?" he asked, faking as though he didn't know why Edward wanted the channal to be changed.

"I am not watching _Blade_, Jacob."

"Why not?"

"Vampires don't sizzle and burn like that in the sun."

"No, they sparkle like pixies and fairies and such fairytale creatures."

"Screw you." Edward grabbed the remote and changed channals. SpongeBob was on so they settled on that.

Both boys were relaxed as they watched the show but then Jacob suddenly sat up, alert and ready for whatever was coming. Edward turned and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, concerned.

"I don't know. Something's not right." Before Edward could speak, a loud noise was heard outside.

"Jacob?" Caius called loudly.

"Living room," Jacob called back. Caius rushed into the living room. Jacob and Edward were on alert as soon as they saw the disheveled Vampire. They both gasped when they saw the Vampire's face. There were red lines, coming from the Vampire's eyes. "What's going on?"

"Leighton..." Caius gasped breathing heavily. "Can't... Leighton..." He dropped to his knees and clutched his chest. His whole body was shaking as he tried to breathe in his Mates scent.

Edward got up quickly and rushed to the other Vampire to comfort him, knowing what was going on. The was only ever one reason why a Vampire would act this way and Edward prayed to the heaven's that it wasn't what he thought it was.

"What happened Caius," Edward asked, trying to stay calm. Jacob looked at him in confusion.

"We... We were playing hide-and-seek... He... Oh Leighton..."

"Breathe Caius, breathe."

"Can't find him... I can't find my Leighton!"

"Edward what's going on?" Jacob asked worried. Caius was freaking him out. If something had happened to his son... Jacob didn't even want to think about what would happen.

"I can feel him Edward," Caius said in a small broken voice. "I can feel him. He's..." Caius groaned as if in pain. "Leighton..." Edward looked desperately at Jacob.

"Don't worry, I'll find him," Jacob said.

"We'll stay here," Edward said. Jacob nodded then got out the house. He pulled off his clothes. He grabbed his pants and tied them with a chord around his ankle. He could still here Caius' heavy suffocated breathing and Edward trying to soothe him.

Jacob shook his head then phased quickly. He scanned the forest from where he stood. He tried to sniff out Leighton's scent but got nothing. It really freaked him out a lot. He sniffed harder, trying to locate any type of scent that at least resembled his son's.

He caught something; it was so faint that if he wasn't what he was he would've missed it. Caius had missed it quite easily, that's why he'd freaked out, but Jacob got it. It was easy to miss because it was being over-powered by another scent, something between vanilla and pine wood.

Jacob ran in the direction of the scent, hoping against hope that his son wasn't hurt or in any kind of danger. If anything happened to Leighton... _**"Let him be okay, please let my son be okay..."**_ Jacob picked up speed as he heard a scream of pain. _**"Oh God please let my son be okay, please let him be safe."**_

Jacob finally got to a clearing, and what he saw stopped him dead in his tracks. Lying on the ground, curled up in a tight ball, letting out small pained whimpers was his youngest son. The boy was covered in dirt and sweat, his hair and clothes disheveled and his body shook violently.

Jacob instantly knew what was happening to his son. Every Shifter-Wolf had gone through this. They'd all gone through the pain of having every bone in their body be broken and rebuilt.

"Leighton!" Jacob shouted, Phasing back into his human and pulling on his jeans in seconds. He rushed to his hurting son.

Jacob dropped to his knees and touched his son's forhead. He was shocked to feel his son's temperature going from Shifter hotness to Vampire coldness in less then a second. It freaked him out, but Jacob figured that it was because his son's Vampire and Shifter gene were fighting to dominate.

"Leighton..."

"Hurts Papa..." Leighton whimpered.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay, Papa's here." Jacob picked his son up and help his slight body as gently but as closely as possible without causing the boy more pain.

"Hurts..." Leighton let out a scream as a cracking sound resonated throughout the whole forest. Jacob actually flinched from the sound of the breaking bone. "Papa!"

"Shhh kiddo, it'll be over soon, I promise." Leighton wept into his father's chest, trying hard to ignore the pain that was filling his whole body. "Shhh..." Jacob rocked back and forth, though he knew it would do nothing to the young Hybrid.

Leighton let out another scream and another crack sounded. The boy shook harder, almost as if he was having fits. Jacob held his son closer, knowing the pain was bad. His not being able to help was making him feel useless and so helpless. Feeling his barely three year old son go through that much pain hurt Jacob a whole lot more then one would think.

"It's almost over Leight, I promise." Leighton cried harder as the pain got worse, as the breaking of his bones increased.

"Can't! Make it stop Papa! Please!"

"Shhh..."

"Can't! Hurts! Papa!" Jacob laid Leighton down, knowing that the time had come for the Hybrid to Shift.

"Shh..." Jacob continued to sooth as his son's screams filled his head. He wanted to stop his son's pain so badly, but there was absolutely nothing he could do. With his son's Vampire fighting his Shifter side, this was an internal battle that Jacob could not intervene in.

"Papa! Papa! Papa!"

"Shh-shh..." Jacob could literally feel his insides burning now. His whole body was vibrating. His skin felt like it was being burnt off by ice then heat then ice, his vision was slightly hazey and he was actually feeling dizzy. He didn't know what was going on but he had a feeling that he had somehow just absorbed some of Leighton's pain because Leighton wasn't screaming anymore, but rather letting out small whimpers.

Suddenly, Leighton's body vibrated uncontrolably and Jacob knew what was about to happen. He gently put Leighton down then stood up. He pulled off his jeans and quickly Phase. He circled his son's body, still trying to take in as much of his son's pain as possible.

A scream and a crack later, where Leighton lay, now lay a small Wolf - in terms of Shifter-Wolves. It had a thick coat of silky white fur with russet-copper streaks. The small wolf - which was about the size of a large dog - was lying on his side, breathing steadily. Jacob stepped closer, nudging the Hybrid-Wolf with his nose.

_"Don't do that Papa,"_ Leighton thought.

_**"Why not?"**_ Jacob asked, doing it again.

_"Coz I don't like it."_

_**"Shame. Poor baby."**_ Jacob did it once more. Leighton stood up suddenly and tackled his Papa. Jacob let out a whine that was supposed to be a chuckled. _**"What are you trying? I'm like triple your size."**_

_"Na-ah."_

_**"Ah-ha."**_

_"Na- Papa what happened to Caius?"_

_**"He freaked out and came to the house when he couldn't find your scent."**_ Jacob made sure to keep the memory hidden from his son. He didn't want Leighton to feel bad about Caius' state. _**"You want me to call him?"**_

_"Okay."_ Jacob concentrated on Caius' face then he called the Vampire, showing him an image of Leighton Phasing and the colour of the Hybrid. In seconds Caius was standing before the white/russet-copper Hybrid-Wolf not quite sure how to react.

Leighton looked up at the Vampire and he felt his world shifter, he felt like all the ties that were holding him to this earth were broken and the only thing holding him down was this blond Vampire before him. Nothing and no one was more important then this blond.

Jacob smiled to himself. His son had just Imprinted. At least now they were truely Mates and their bond had strengthed with the Imprint. Jacob saw how absorbed the Hybrid and the Vampire were on each other so he just grabbed his pants and flashed home. When he got to his back yard he Shifted back to his Human form then pulled his jeans on.

Edward was standing on the porch looking both worried and excited. Jacob smiled as he climbed the porch steps and met up with his Imprint. Edward opened his arms and Jacob walked into them, finding comfort in them.

"So Leighton Shifted?" Edward asked nonchalantly, running his fingers through Jacob's soft, silky hair.

"Yep," Jacob replied tiredly. After his son's Shifting his whole body had relaxed and the ache he'd felt before had disappeared completely.

"You did well pup. You're a good Papa." Jacob smiled.

"Thanks Ed. You're a good Daddy." Edward smiled then kissed the top of Jacob's head.

"Are you hungry? I made burgers."

"I'd like some." Edward nodded but they didn't move, they were too comfortable in this position to move. "Alice'll be here in two minutes."

"Would you like to sit down?" Jacob shook his head.

"I like things just as they are."

"Alright." Edward hummed Jacob's song as he ran his hands up and down the Bitten's back.

"Love birds," she said with a big smile on her face.

"Alice," Edward replied.

"Moving has been prosponed. A week, then we leave."

"Why?" Jacob asked, standing up right to look at the small Vampire.

"Leighton needs to familiarise himself with his Papa's Pack doesn't he. We're giving it a week then you go." Jacob nodded.

"'Kay. Thanks Pix."

"Ain't no thang. Anyway, the Pack Phased and is waiting for you."

"Thanks." Jacob pulled away from Edward. Alice turned around while Jacob pulled his pants off. He Phased and was instantly met with his Pack congradulating Leighton on his Phasing.

ooooo

The week went by pretty slowly. Everone adgusted to Leighton's Phasing and everything seemed to be going well. The finilisation for the move were completed and the family would leave early the next morning.

The only person that didn't seem too happy about anything was Luka. The Hybrid child seemed to withdraw from everyone else and didn't talk as much or smile as often. He seemd unhappy about something but no one understood what it was.

The family had tried countless times to try and figure out what was wrong, but Luka gave nothing away, going so far as blocking his thoughts from his Daddy which bothered Edward a little much. He didn't understand why Luka thought it was nessessary that he block his thoughts from his Daddy.

No one pushed Luka to speak, when the child was ready he would come to one of them to tell them what was wrong - those were Billy's words anyway. Everyone respected that and they all mentally prepaired themselves to speak to the young boy when he came to them with whatever it was that was bothering him.

"Daddy," Luka said, walking into the kitchen where Edward was currently making dinner - the last dinner his family would have in the house for a long while.

"Yes...?" Edward answered, only slightly glancing at his son before looking back at the stirfry he was making.

"Do you know where Papa is?"

"He went for a run."

"Oh." The 'oh' made Edward look up. He caught the diappointed and hurt look on his oldest son's face. Edward frowned at that. He'd been seeing that look way too many times this week.

"Luka, are you alright, love?"

"Aha." Edward sighed. He walked over to his son and wrapped his arms around the boy.

"What's wrong love? Talk to me." Luka shook his head. He pulled away from his Daddy, wiping his tear stained face angrily.

"It's nothing Daddy."

"I know it's not nothing, love. Talk to me, please." Luka sighed. He was quiet for a long moment. Edward was about to ask Luka to speak but the Hybrid cut in.

"Does Papa still love me Daddy?" The question surprised Edward; he wasn't expecting _that_ question at all. No one would have been prepaired for that kind of question.

"Of course he does Luka. What would make you think otherwise?" Luka shrugged.

"He doesn't play with me anymore. He's always busy with Leighton and when he's not with Leighton he's with the girls and when he's not with the girls he's with the Pack and when he's not with the Pack he's with you. I haven't spoken to him this whole week."

"He's just been a bit caught up. He's worried about Leighton. You've heard about how you, your brother and sisters will Shift so you can be more fertile?"

"Aha."

"Jacob's mostly making Leighton Shift so he can make sure that Caius and Leighton aren't..." Luka actually let out a giggle at.

"Oh." Edward smiled.

"Exactly. Trust me, when you Phase he'll do the exact same thing to you. Jacob's just being a concerned Papa."

"Oh, okay." Edward hugged his son once again.

"Don't worry Luke; your Papa loves you very, very much. Just like your Daddy does." Luka smiled, hugging his Daddy back.

"I love you too Daddy." Edward smiled and kissed the top of his son's head. Just then they heard some come in through the front door.

"Luke?" Jacob called. "Ed?"

"Kitchen," Edward called back. Jacob appeared with a smile.

"Hey guys."

"Hi."

"We're leaving tomorrow."

"I know."

"Are you ready for the move Luke?" Luka shrugged.

"I guess," he replied following his Papa to the fridge. Jacob pulled out two juice boxes and handed one to Luka. Edward silently glared at the Bitten as he drank the juice. Jacob sat down at the bar stool and pulled Luka onto his lap. Edward continued to give Jacob a deathly glare.

"Ed, quit glaring at me like that. I'm allowed to have a juice box if I want."

"Those aren't for you, you dumb dog!" Edward said.

"Aw Ed, you know I like it."

"You're not a child Jacob! You're an adult!"

"I'm my father's child."

"Ugh! Just... just shut up!" Jacob and Luka chuckled.

"Don't worry about the bloodsucker Luke, it's just his raging hormones that are making him act like that," Jacob stage-whispered to his son. Luka giggled cutely.

"Funny Jacob, very funny!" Edward said with sarcasm. Small voices were heard in the living room and soon Lilly, Leighton and Lisa were in the kitchen. They hopped onto the bar stools. Jacob sat Luka on the one he'd been on and went and grabbed three more juice boxes, handing them to his children.

"What's going on?" Lilly asked as she noticed her Daddy glaring daggers at her Papa.

"Your Daddy's ragging hormones are controlling him again," Jacob said with a shrug, grinning at his children. The children turned to look at their Daddy whose glare had intensified. "If you keep looking at me like that your face is going to get stuck like that."

"Shut up!" Edward snarled. Jacob bit his bottom lip to stop from laughing at his Vampire. "Anyway," Edward said, turning to his children, "are you guys hungry? I made stirfry." The kids nodded.

Edward nodded too then got out four plates. Jacob only smirked as he watched Edward dish out the food and handed it to his children, completely ignoring Jacob. Edward got four see-through cups then went to the frigde and pulled out the blood bags. Jacob cleared his throat, trying not to laugh at Edward's antics.

Edward continued to ignore the Bitten as he poured each child the blood they liked. When he was done he put the bags back in the fridge then sat down at an empty bar stool.

The children ate enthusiastically, talking about the move and finally going to school - since the whole kindergarden thing went out the window when they were growing too fast. They drank they're drinks and Jacob chose that moment to look away, blood drinking still made him quizzy.

Jacob chose instead to look at Edward who had a satisfied smirk on his face. Jacob looked at the Vampire closely as though he were trying to memorise every single detail of his love. He squinted his eyes as he spotted something he'd never noticed before, probably because his eyesight wasn't as good as it was now.

Jacob almost laughed at what he saw. Covering Edward's nose and cheeks were small very, _very_ light brown dots. Jacob actually shifted forward just to make sure that what he was seeing wasn't just his imagination.

"Jacob, why are you staring at me like that?"

"Dude," Jacob breathed when he was certain that he wasn't seeing things. "You've got freckles." Edward slowly moved his hand to his face and covered his nose and as much of his cheeks as possible as he slowly turned away from Jacob.

"Shut up." Jacob laughed.

"Aw Ed, it's not bad, I think they make you way cute." Edward scrunched up his covered nose.

"Shut up Jacob."

"Aw Ed, it's a compliment, I promise. They make you look all sexy and..." Jacob stopped talking and looked at his children. Okay, maybe he shouldn't say what he was thinking out loud. Jacob decided to save the thoughts for later, when they christined their new bedroom in Maine.

"Anyway..." Edward said turning to his children. "Are you guys done?"

"Aha," Luka replied. "Thank you for the food Daddy, it was very good." Edward smiled.

"It's a pleasure. You guys can go play, and make sure that all the stuff you want are packed."

"Okay." The four little ones ran out the kitchen, not before hugging their Papa and Daddy though.

When the children where out Edward got up and grabbed the plates and cups and put then in the sink. He got out another plate and dished out food for Jacob. He placed the plate in front of the Bitten. He was about to turn when Jacob grabbed his arm and pulled the Vampire onto his lap.

Jacob started kissing Edward's neck gently. He let out a small growl as he began to suck and bite the neck. Edward giggled but quickly cleared his throat, trying to act as though that hadn't just happened. Jacob chuckled as he continued to attack his Imprints neck with kisses, bites, licks and sucks.

"Jacob, stop," Edward squealed, giggling. Jacob laughed out this time. "Shut up mongrel!" Jacob chuckled.

"You're so cute," he said, kissing Edward's freckled cheek.

"Well you're not!" Jacob laughed.

"Sure, sure." Edward threw his leg over Jacob so he was straddling the Bitten. Edward shifted closer to the Bitten so his ass was on Jacob's now hardening erection. The Vampire wrapped his arms around his Mate and let it fingers weave into Jacob's thick locks.

"I wanna do something..." Edward whispered, licking the shell of Jacob's ear. Jacob shivered in pleasure. "...something... naughty..." Edward bit into Jacob's neck, just below the ear. Jacob bucked up slightly, his erection pushing aginst Edward's ass. Edward let out a soft moan. "I want you to do naughty things to me..." Edward bit at the spot again, this time sucking it and also pushing down against his Mate's hard erection. "...to make me scream..." He went to the other side and licked Jacob's ear once again. "...make me cry out in pure ecstacy..." He bit the spot below the ear. "...fuck me to oblivion..." A suck. "...fuck me so I can feel it for months to come... Make me cum so hard I pass out... I want to feel you inside me... Feel you hit into my prostate, make me scream your name... Can you do that for me Jacob Black?"

Jacob let out a haggered breath. He was as hard as a rock at that moment, he couldn't even think straight. The only thing stopping him from attacking his fuck sexy husband and doing exactly what the Vampire had asked him was the fact that the kids were still in the house.

Jacob growled, realising what Edward had just done. Edward had deliberately made the kids go outside to play instead of letting them go to Carlisle's. This was Jacob's punishment for pulling faces while the kids drank the blood.

_**"Damn sneaky Vampire!"**_ Edward chuckled at the thought. He kissed the corner of Jacob's mouth, licking it gently then he got off Jacob before the boy could register anything. "Damn you!" Jacob muttured. Edward chuckled as he walked out of the kitchen to join his children who were making their way to the living room from their rooms, oblivious of what had just transpired in the kitchen.

Jacob growled in annoyance, promising himself that he'd get Edward back for this. Jacob attacked his stirfry as he listened to Edward playing with the kids. He couldn't help but smile as he heard his Imprint and children laughing and having fun.

Jacob quickly finished his food then went and joined his family in the living room where they were playing cards. They all pretend to be absorbed in the cards in their hands, but they were all cheating in some way or another.

"Want to join in Jake?" Edward asked.

"Why not?" Everyone handed their cards back to Edward and he shuffled them quickly then handed them out.

The rest of the night was spent playing cards. Sometime during the night the Hybrids and the Bitten fell asleep on a recliner couch and Edward stayed with them the whole night.

**FIN**

Aawrighty then. Hope that wasn't too shitty. So the family's moving to Maine. I know zilch about Maine so whatever I say, just go with it. Feel free to correct me and point things out wherever you feel nessassery.

Already started writing the next chapter so hopefully I'll have it up sooner :)) *fingers crossed*

**Next chapter:**

**The Cullen's (McCarthy's) and the Masen-Black's move to Maine :))**

Anywhoo...

**MwahzZ**

**(",) SmilezZ Ya'll**


	57. Moving On

A/N: I'm introducing a new segmant called Shout_Outs (making this sound like its some TV show) so yeah… Anywhoo

Shout_Outs:

Grizzo: Merci, I tried :)

Guest: Thanks :)

ArekWithlock: :( no body likes a sad Luka.. But he's okay now :)

MewnWolfGirl: *Lmao* Shame man, what did the alarm clock ever do to y... Oh wait, never mind. *LoL* I'm glad you're loving this story :)))) so I'm gonna try for more humour just to hear about how you fell off the bed laughing *haha* hope you didn't break any bones though, don't care much for your alarm clock though. And just so you know, you are need and are loved for the support, thank you :)) *favourite flower here*

Marie One: :) I'm glad you're still with me, makes me feel awesome! And I'm glad you didn't think the chapter was horrid :)))) yay me! *LoL* Edward is a sneaky bastard when he wants to be, people like him a dangerous coz you don't know what to expect *haha*

twilightreaderaddict: Zeke's got his reasons, they will be revealed soon enough. And drama is always following the boys, but this time is gonna be even bigger and badder (I don't even know if badder is a word, but probably only in my head its a word, ah well). What can I say, Edward's just good like that :) And I'm glad you love my version of your nickname :)) Meechy-booh:))))

Guest: Thank you :)

purplebluejay: YaY! Thanks :))

DRBR-Lovely: Thank you for reviewing and for the support, you're amamzing :))

Disclaimer: *Long rant/disclaimer here*

Then They Fell In Love: Moving On

On a surprising note, Jacob happened to be the first one to wake up the next day - that is if you don't count Edward, though he never slept so he didn't really wake up so Jacob was the first one to wake. He found that he, Edward and the kids were still sleeping on the couch. He looked at his children and smiled. He could never get over the fact that he and his beautiful Imprint had created such beatiful creatures and he got to spend every day watching them grow in smart-asses.

"If you keep smiling like that your face is going to end up like that," Edward said. Jacob looked up at his Imprint, his goofy smile still in place.

"What's wrong if it does?"

"Nothing, but people'll think its weird." Jacob chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess that's the only downfall to this gorgeous smile."

"O... kay."

"Shut up Ed."

"Go have a shower, I'll make breakfast and wake the kids."

"Okay." Jacob gently got off the couch and put Luka down so he didn't wake the boy. He stretched his limbs - it was more out of habit then anything - then went around the couch to give Edward a kiss. "Morning." Edward chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Good morning."

"I'll go shower now."

"Alright." Jacob kissed Edward again then went upstairs to go have a shower.

ooooo

Jacob sighed as he blinked again. This could not be happening now! How was he going to explain these bad boys to others. Sure the Vamp's could come up with some looney reason why their eyes are topaz, but how would he explain purple/gold/brown eyes? Why'd they have to ruine his time, he'd just finished having a good-ass shower and now he had to come out and find his eyes THIS colour!

"Jacob?" Edward called from outside the bathroom.

"Come in here for a sec Ed." Edward sighed and walked into the bathroom to find Jacob standing before the mirror with his eyes close tightly.

"What's wrong, love?" Jacob turned and opened his eyes.

"They're back." Edward sighed and stepped closer.

"Do you know why they come back?" Jacob shook his head.

"Do they ever have a reason for coming and going? How do I even explain these? I could say contacts, but how long do you think they'll believe me before they want to see my 'real eyes'?"

"Don't worry. We'll avoid that question as best we can."

"For how long?" Edward shrugged.

"Till the eyes disappear again. Don't sweat it pup, we'll be fine." Edward kissed Jacob gently and whispered an, "I love you," against Jacob's lips. Jacob smiled then he kissed his Vampire, putting more oomph into the kiss.

"I love you too undead," Jacob whispered against the now smiling lips. The two boys kissed - made out - for a few more minutes then pulled away, both breathing heavily for air one didn't need and the other barely needed. "That was nice."

"Indeed. And don't worry about the eyes, they might be gone by tomorrow."

"And if they aren't?"

"If they aren't then we'll think of an excuse."

"Okay."

"Get dressed and come down to breakfast okay?"

"'Kay Pack Mama."

"No comment," Edward said walking out the bathroom and disappearing into the closet.

Jacob chuckled then brushed his teeth. Once that was done he got out and found clothes layed out for him. He noticed that underwear was missing in the outfit layed out and he chuckled, rolling his eyes. He got dressed either way - all his clothes tight fitting - then went downstairs. He smelt human blood so he avoided the kitchen and instead went outside and sat down on the porch steps.

"Jacob?" Jacob turned and saw Edward leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"What's up?"

"Nothing." Edward joined Jacob at the steps, situating himself on the second step between Jacob's legs. Edward leant back on Jacob and they both looked out to the forest. "I'm going to miss it here."

"Me too." Edward turned and looked at Jacob carefully.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine. Just can't get over the fact that I'm actually leaving Washington to live on the other side of the country. Its a long way away and the farest place I've ever gone was Seattle."

"Firstly, farest is not a word-."

"Whatever-."

"-and secondly, you're going to be fine. Your dad is going to be looked after by two of the most powerful Vampires to walk the planet."

"I can argue that."

"Can you now?"

"Aha. See, you're the most powerful Vampire to walk the planet."

"How so?"

"They can't say 'I've survive five pregnancies'." Edward smiled.

"I suppose they can't."

"So that easily makes you the most powerful Vampire to walk the planet."

"I see."

"Exaclty!"

"But either way, he'll be fine and you'll be fine. And if you get lonely, he's only a phone call and a plane ride away."

"I know." Jacob kissed the top of Edward's head. "Where're the little ones?"

"Grabbing their stuff. Leighton was freaking out because he couldn't find Car." Car was Leighton's toy from Billy. Each child had one, Luka had Tactor, Lilly had Princess-Dollie, Leighton had Car and Lisa had Beary-Bear.

"Oh, why didn't you take pictures? I could've used them against him." Edward laughed.

"What kind of father does that?"

"This kind Ed, obviously." Edward chuckled.

"I'm glad I have you as mine, Jacob." They smiled at each other.

"I'm glad I have you too undead." Jacob kissed his Imprint deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too puppy." They once again looked out at the forest with Jacob's arms wrapped his arms tightly around Edward tightly, pulling him close and breathing in the Vampire's scent. He swayed them both gently to the music in his head.

"Aaaw," Alice cooed when she saw the two boys on the steps. "You two are absolutely adorable you know what right?" The two boys smiled at the girl. "Are you guys ready to go?" The boys nodded.

"I guess we are, but someone should go check if the kids are done," Jacob said.

"I'll do it, you two seem comfortable."

"'Kay." Alice disappeared into the house. Ten minutes later she reappeared followed by the kids who were carrying their toy and Blankie.

"The kids are riding with us, we're going to say a final goodbye to Billy and the guys. Jake, take your car."

"What about Ed's baby?"

"Someone's coming to pick her up and driving her to Maine. Jacob's car too, we'll leave them at the airport and have them driven to Maine."

"Cool."

"Let's get going." The boys got up.

"See you there."

"Ayt." Jacob and Edward got into Jacob's car and he drove them to La Push.

Goodbyes, hugs, kisses and promises to call everyday were made and finally, after two hours, the Cullens and the Masen-Black's made their way to the airport.

ooooo

The two families finally reached their new homes. The Cullen's home was a large white mini mansion, similar to the one in Forks. Jacob and Edward's new home was much larger then the one in Forks, it was two stories high, but was big, bigger then the Cullen's home.

"Its huge," Jacob commented, looking around the hall and into the living room.

"It's bigger then the last one," Edward said.

"Yeah..."

"That's a good thing."

"I guess."

"Ola familia," Alice shouted walking into the house. "How do you like your new home?"

"It's bigger," Jacob replied. Edward rolled his eyes.

"It's beautiful Alice, thank you," Edward said. Alice smiled proudly.

"Wait till you see your rooms. I designed your room myself. I'd like to say I did an awesomely amazing job."

"Right..." Jacob said. Alice glared, daring the Bitten to say something disapproving. Jacob bit his lip, stopping himself from saying anything that would get him hurt.

"Anyway... I have to go make sure that everyone at the main house is settled. I'll see you guys later okay."

"Sure, sure." Alice gave the boys a kiss on the cheek then left the house. The kids came down stares all excited about the room that had been assigned to them - each door had had a beautiful hand-made name plate that had their name on.

"So how are your rooms?" Edward asked.

"I like my room. It's got a princess bed cover and dress up clothes," Lilly said, smiling brightly.

"And do you like it?" Jacob asked.

"Yep. Very much!"

"Well, that's good."

"You guys hungry?" Edward asked. Luka looked at his siblings.

"Not really," he said once they'd had they're silent conversation.

"And the rest of you?" They shook their heads. "Okay. You guys can go watch some TV."

"'Kay." The kids rushed into the living room and Luka grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Edward turned to Jacob.

"Ready go see our room?"

"Sure," Jacob replied. "Let's go." Jacob took Edward's hand and pulled him stairs and to the last door down the long hallway. The room had double doors and Jacob wasn't sure if he should be excited or nervous about what he'd find inside.

The two boys decided to take sneak peaks inside their children's rooms, just to see what was inside. They were actually impressed by what they saw.

Luka's room was a midnight blue with starts painted on it. He had a single bed on one corner and painting things on another corner - it was a hobby he'd picked up and was really good at. At another corner was a desk where a dark blue laptop lay, waiting to be used. Luka's room was very simple but it really went with Luka's personality.

"It's a lovely room," Edward said looking at it.

"It is. Suites Luka."

"Mm..."

The boys moved on to Lilly's room. Her room was pink with Disney princess painted on the walls. Her bed was covered with a Disney princesses cover and in a corner was an open chest that was filled princess costumes and shoes with a small castle shaped placehouse at another corner. At another corner was a light pink study table with a bright pink laptop laying on it.

"I bet she's absolutely in love with this room."

"Obviously. She gets to play princess all day long in here."

"Alice did a wonderful job."

"Gotta hand it to the Pix, she knows her thing."

"Did you doubt my sister?"

"Nah, I knew she could do it, was just afraid she'd over do it." Edward chuckled.

"I guess you're right there. But she didn't."

"Which is a good thing."

"I suppose."

"Come on, let's go see the next room." The boys moved on to the next one.

This one belonged to Leighton. They opened the door and found a cream coloured room. It had a simple duvet on the bed and one of the walls had a bookcase filled with all kinds of books. There was a book already missing in the shelf and judging by the space on the shelf it was a large book. A study desk with a computer was sitting in one of the other corners of the room.

"He's probably reading _Moby Dick_," Jacob said.

"I wouldn't put it beneath the boy to do so."

"It's a nice room though. Alice really knows how to capture the children's personalities."

"She's good at what she does."

"True too. Let's go see the next room."

They moved to the next room which belonged to Lisa. This room was quite simple. It was painted white and had flowers on the walls. It was very fresh and pretty, it was a simple room and it actually did work for the little girl. Lisa was like that, simple but beautiful none-the-less. There was bed against one wall, it had a floral print duvet on. In another corner was a box of teddy bears and dolls and the other had a desk with a laptop with floral design.

"I guess she's a floral loving girl."

"Yes. She does wear clothes with flowers most of the time."

"She does?" Edward rolled his eyes.

"She does."

"Wow..."

"You don't really care what your children wear do you?"

"As long as it doesn't show body parts that should not be on display, I don't mind." Edward laughed.

"Wow... that already?"

"Shut up." Edward chuckled. "Let's go." Jacob took Edward's hand and led them out Lilly's room.

There were two more doors. One, they discovered, led to the bathroom and the other one was locked. They both frowned as Jacob tried to open the door but nothing happened. He huffed in annoyance. He wanted to see what was in the room, his childish curiousity kicking in. After a few more failed attempts at opening the blotted door, Jacob gave up.

Once the boys had gone through every door they finally went to their room. They stood in front of the double doors for a long moment, a little nervous about seeing their room. They had a feeling Alice probably went overboard with their room.

"You ready?" Edward asked. Jacob sighed then nodded.

"Sure, why not?" Both boys breathed in and out deeply then each grabbed a door handle then pushed the room open.

Both boys sucked in air deeply as they caught sight of their large room.

The room was HUGE. It had Victorian decor though some of the decorations were very twenty-first centuary - like the large flat screen TV and the stereo. The room was painted an olive green and one wall was wallpapered with gold-brown floral type print. It was split into two, one side a sort of it, a sitting area and the other was were the large Victorian king bed was placed, with the headboard against the wall.

The sitting area had three large window that started from the floor and almost reached the ceiling on the side of the third window was a door that led to the balchony. The dark golden-brown curtains were pushed open revealing a forest. There was a fire place across the couch. A dark brown piano was placed in a corner by the windows.

Everything was in either brown, gold or olive green and it all looked way expenisve. There were three doors in the room, two were open, one revealed a Victorian styled bathroom but with morden appliances and another revealed and the other was a large closet filled with nothing but designer clothing. The last door was locked and the boys guessed it was leading to the room that had been locked in the hall.

The boys were speechless at what they saw. Neither had ever been in a room so... extravigant. Sure they'd seen rooms like this on the internet and such, but never had they dreamt that they'd actually end up owning a room like this, especially Jacob, who'd figured he'd spend the rest of his life in the reservation dreaming about someday owning a room like this, having an Imprint like his, a family like his. But now it was happening and he couldn't even believe it was happening.

Both boys let out breaths they hadn't even realised they'd been holding as they walked around the large room. Edward walked to the piano and played a few keys. He smiled to himself as the notes filled the room.

"I knew she went overboard!" Jacob exclaimed with a huff. Edward chuckled and turned to his Mate.

"It's... um..." He would say beautiful, but why point out a pear is a pear when you know it's a pear. They both could see it was beautiful.

"Huge! And probably the most expensive room in history."

"Complaining about it won't help us at all. Trust me." Jacob sighed then walked over to the bed. He sat down on the plush bed and sighed. Damn, just sitting on it was comfortable, imagine sleeping on it, in the gold-brown covers.

"That girl never listens."

"It's Alice, what can we say? She just doesn't listen." Jacob sighed and lay back on the bed. He had to admit that it was nice, but he still couldn't get over how extravigant the little pixie Vamp had made the room.

Edward smirked at his Mate then joined the Bitten on the comfortable bed. He shuffeled closer to Jacob till he was lying on his Mate's chest. Jacob looked down at the copper haired Vampire with a small smile.

"What?" Edward asked knowing a blush would grace his cheeks if he were still able to blush(1).

"You're so beautiful." Edward smiled and looked down shyly.

"Shut up," he grumbled though he was smiling. Jacob chuckled.

"You are though."

"Well you are too if you must know." Jacob smirked.

"I'm fuck sexy Ed and we both know it." Edward looked at his Mate with a raised brow.

"Let's not get cocky pup."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's go join the kids downstairs."

"Of course." Edward kissed Jacob gently.

Jacob wrapped his arms around his Imprint and deepened the kiss, letting his tongue slip between Edward's lips and explore the cool cavern. Edward crawled onto Jacob's body, stradling his Mate as their hands began to explore each other's bodies. Jacob switched them over so Edward was lying on his back.

They continued to kiss each other hungrily while they ground into each other, letting out moans and groans as they did so. Jacob let his hand slip down Edward's body till he reach the Vampire's covered erection. He rubbed the hard rod through the jeans making Edward gasp and arch up for more.

"Ngh! Jake!" Edward cried as Jacob gently squeazed his Imprint's erection. Jacob quickly ripped off Edward's shirt, revealing smooth, vanilla white skin. He smiled up at the Vampire, all the colours in his eyes darker then before. Edward was breathing heavily as he bit his bottom lip, his own eyes coal black.

The boys did away with their clothing quickly, leaving themselves in nothing but their boxer briefs. Jacob was ravishing Edward's body, kissing every and any where he could reach while his hands moved all over the slim body bellow him leaving Edward a wreathing mess.

"Jacob!" Edward gasped as he felt Jacob's fingers against his member. Jacob hummed as he hooked his finger's on Edward's boxers and pulled them down slowly as he kissed his Vampire's slightly enlarged belly. Once Edward was naked Jacob licked the exposed member. "J-Jake.." Edward breathed as he involenterily gripped Jacob's hair, trying to push the Bitten down onto his shaft.

Jacob continued to lick and suck the head of the erection before pulling away from the Vampire. Jacob traveled upwards, planting kisses and licks all over Edward's body till he was kissing his Imprint's cool lips, his tongue practically fucking his Vampire's mouth. Jacob pulled away from Edward who let out a fustrated hiss.

Jacob chuckled, giving Edward a, "Relax babe, the good stuff is coming," while he retrieved lube from the drawer in the bedside table. He returned to his Imprint and once again attacked his Edward's lips.

With both boys having been deprived of the other for so long and having been interupted so many times, they had little teasing, though Jacob did have a bit of fun until Edward out an angry, "You better stop that or I'll get up and leave." They both knew it was an empty threat, but Jacob listened either way.

Jacob picked up the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. He the pushed one of Edward's legs onto his shoulder, being careful not to crush the Vampire - not that it was possible considering Edward's stomach was two times harder then his vampire skin - then Jacob slowly slid his thick index finger into Edward's tight pucker.

"Ngh, oh!" Edward cried as his back arched and his butt clenched.

"Relax babe," Jacob whispered into the Vampire's ear. Edward breathed in and out deeply as he tried to relax his body. When Jacob felt the Vampire relax he slowly pushed the rest of his finger in then just as slowly pulled it out.

Edward gripped Jacob's biceps tightly as he felt a second finger move into him along with the first. He cried out in both pain and pleasure as the fingers grazed his prostate ever so gently while they stretched him. He knew Jacob had done it to distract him from pain and he was thankful for that. A third and final finger was added and Jacob's slowly stretched Edward who by now was sort of used to the finger's and the sharp stings were nothing but a dull ache being replaced by pleasure.

Jacob removed his fingers from Edward's cool backside and let the Vampire's leg fall and wrapped it around his waist along with the other one. Jacob then placed both his hands on either side of Edward's head.

They kissed each other hungrily as Edward quickly pushed off Jacob's boxers, the Bitten's leacking erection springing out of it's confines. The pregnant Vampire grabbed the lube and pour some onto his hand and quickly rubbed the substance onto his Mate's beautiful rock hard shaft.

"Shit!" Jacob groaned, bucking forward as the cold hand moved around his member, wetting it with the susbstance.

Once Jacob was also prepared Edward settled himself comfortably on the bed with his hands beside his body and his legs spread wide for Jacob.

"Fuck!" Jacob growled as he leaned forward, positioning his shaft at Edward's enterance. Jacob paused for a moment, asking with his eyes if he could enter and Edward nodded. Without another word Jacob pushed into Edward gently. They both gasped at the feeling that the move brought upon them. "Fuck baby, you're so tight!"

Both boys breathed in and out deeply as Jacob pushed into Edward as gently as possible till he was sheathed completely in his Imprint. They both paused for a minute, Jacob letting Edward adjust to his size. Edward then moved his hands and wrapped them around Jacob's neck, while his legs wrapped around his Mate's waist once again.

"So beautiful," Jacob whispered into Edward's ear, biting and sucking the lobe making Edward moan loudly. "So fucking gorgeous! I'm the luckiest guy on earth to have an Imprint as beautiful as you."

"Oh hell Jacob, move, please move, love!" Without another word, Jacob began shifting in and out of his Imrpint. They started off slow, kissing each other passionately and lovingly they're groans being swallowed by the others mouth. Jacob moved back to Edward's ear and as he moved he whispered sweet nothings.

"Absolutely..." A thrust. "Fucking..." Thrust. "Breath-taking!" A harder thrust that led to Edward's prostate being hit.

"Jacob!" Edward cried, feeling his whole body vibrate. "Again Jacob! Oh, please again!" Jacob once against thrust into the bundle of nerves. "Harder! More! Faster! Oh Jacob, more!"

Jacob smirked then began moving harder and faster, thrusting hard enough for Edward to really feel his prostate being hit. All the Vampire could do was cry in pleasure, his toes curling and his blunt fingernails digging into Jacob's back.

"Ja-ah! Oh! Ngah!" Jacob growled possessively. He could feel his whole body vibrating as something powerful took over him. Jacob thrust into Edward with everything he had, the feeling of Edward's tight coolness constricting his length and the breathless moans from Edward's lips were driving him crazy with want.

Jacob suddenly pulled Edward up and in a split second had the Vampire against the wall, fucking him vigorously. Edward could do nothing but moan and groan in utter pleasure. Jacob had never fucked him like this before, with this much want and need and... and whatever else it was that was making the Bitten move this way.

"Ja-ah! Ja-ngh! Oh!" Edward tried to warn Jacob of his upcoming release, but the Vampire quickly realised that with his breathlessness he couldn't make up a proper sentence, he couldn't even compose one in his head, all he could do was moan.

"Mine!" Jacob growled possessively, thrusting particularily hard into Edward. "Mine!" Another thrust. Edward looked at the darkened eyes of his lover with half-lidded eyes. "Mine!" Another. Edward realised through his hazy thoughts, that Jacob wanted an answer. "Mine!" the Bitten growled, thrusting even harder.

"Yours," Edward managed to gasp as he felt his nails dig into Jacob's biceps. Jacob growled once again then Edward once again found himself on the bed with Jacob thrusting into him hard and fast.

Jacob could feel his release coming and he knew Edward was close too from his Imprints erratic movements and the way the Vampire kept clenching and unclenching his butt. Jacob growled continuing his hard thrusts while he continued to growl 'mine' and Edward continuously tried his best to answer the beast thrusting into him.

The room was filled with moans and groans and growls and gasps and cries of pleasure. Edward could barely draw in breath at the brutal pase Jacob was going. At some point he even feared that the Bitten would break him, but the thought came and went and a few hard thrusts later Edward found his release. He felt the whole entire room spin and his vision blurred with black and white spots. He felt his whole body convulse, his toes curl and his fingers dig into Jacob's back as shark teeth sunk into his jagular. Edward screamed Jacob's name as his release rushed through his body. He felt like he was floating, like he wasn't on earth anymore, but on some cloud.

Jacob followed with an anamalistic growl, the taste of his Imprints skin, the feel of Edward's walls around his length, the scream of his name, all of it, throwing the Bitten over the edge, filling his Imprint with rope after thick rope of his spunk.

Jacob slowly came down from his high, his body slowly relaxed and his mind became more clear as time went by. Once Jacob was back to his self he realised that his teeth - more specifically his canines - were still lodged deep into Edward's neck.

Jacob pulled his teeth out then licked the area that he'd bitten. He noticed that the area was turning a purpley-blue colour and he actually let out a growl at the idea of a hickey being on his Vampire.

Jacob finally pulled away and looked Edward over. He freaked when he found that the Vampire wasn't breathing. He gently shook the Vampire.

"Ed?" No response came from the pregnant Vampire. "Ed?" Still nothing. "Edward! Ed! Cullen! Ed! Come on man! Ed!"

"Mm!"

"Ed?"

"Mm...?" Edward took in a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes.

"Ed? Shit man don't scare me like that!"

"Mm... Cah..." Edward cleared his throat tiredly and took a few more deep breaths.

"Ed are you okay? Dammit answer me!"

"I..."

"Ed!"

"I can..." Edward let out a sigh. "I can't... I can't feel..."

"Can't feel what? Ed? What can't you feel?"

"My legs."

"Eh-what?" Jacob gave the Vampire a what the fuck face. Edward rolled his eyes.

"I can't feel my legs." Jacob pulled away from Edward slightly though he stayed deep inside his Imprint. He picked one of Edward's legs up then let it drop. Jacob bit his bottom lip trying not to burst into fits of laughter.

"Aw dude, I'm so sorry." Edward felt a bit better. He shook his head and his vision cleared up and he could feel his upper body though his lower body was still numb. "Ed..."

"Screw you!" Edward hissed, even though his voice wasn't back to it's normal self and was slurred. "This is not funny."

"You seriously can't feel your legs?"

"I just said that!" Jacob bit his lip but a snicker fell through anyway. Edward pushed Jacob off but the Bitten-Shifter being stronger then him - heck, being stronger then any living creature - was only shifted away slightly.

"I'm sorry undead."

"No you aren't."

"But I gave you what you wanted didn't I?"

"Whatever!" Edward sighed. There was really nothing he could do about his legs at the moment. "We should probably go have a shower and join the kids downstairs," Edward muttured once he'd cooled down. He wasn't ready to move yet though. He was enjoying the feel of his Mate's body on his, feeling his Mate's manhood deep inside him - which happened to be the only thing he could feel at the moment.

"Mm..." Was Jacob's only reply. They stayed quiet for a long while, comfortable with the way they were, despite the fact that their fronts were covered with Edward's spunk. After another long comfortable silence, Jacob kissed Edward then sat up with a sigh. He pulled Edward up with him, still sheathed in the Vampire's coolness. Edward had his arms wrapped tightly around his Mate's neck while Jacob made sure that Edward's leg's were secure around his waist.

Jacob walked them both to the bathroom and into the shower and the water automatically started pouring out and only then did he pull out of his Imprint and let Edward sit on the bench while he knelt in front of him. They let the hot water spray their bodies then Edward grabbed the body wash. He poured some into Jacob's hands and some onto his. He put the bottle down and they proceeded to wash each other's bodies, throwing in kisses and bites wherever and whenever they could.

The shower took longer then they'd expected - the main reason being they'd ended up making love again - and were forced to get out when the water turned cold. The two boys got out the shower - Jacob helping Edward out and onto another bench - and towel dried each other then went into their room and got dressed.

Once they were clothed Jacob carried Edward downstairs to find their children ingrossed in a Disney movie. The kids looked up for a moment to see who was coming into the living room. They smiled at their parents then went back to watching the movie.

Edward and Jacob settled themselves on the couch, Edward leaning against his Imprint while Jacob wrapped his arms around the Vampire, his hands settle on Edward's bump. They all watched the movie in silence.

"Hello family," Alice called walking into the living room with a smile. She sniffed the air then looked at her brothers with a raised eyebrow. "I see you guys settled in pretty well. _And thank goodness your room is soundproof!" _The last sentence was thought to the boys with a raised brow.

"Yes, we did," Edward replied with a smile. He was pretty damn satisfied with everything despite the fact that he couldn't feel his legs.

"Good. Just came to tell you to go to bed early, we start school tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Jacob asked looking at Edward who had the same 'well we're screwed' expression.

"Yep. We would've had a week to adjust, but that week was spent back in Forks."

"Right... So we start tomorrow?"

"That's what I said. Go to bed early, we don't want anyone falling asleep on their first day."

"'Kay, thanks Pixie."

"Awrighty. Oh, and that one room is locked for a reason. No one is allowed to break into it-Jacob-so stay away." Jacob narrowed his eyes at the small Vampire. The girl just smiled at him sweetly.

"Whatever." Edward chuckled.

"Anyway, I'll leave now. Good night family."

"'Night Pix."

"Aha..." She looked at the two boys suspiciously - more specifically at Edward's hickey. "Hey Eddie, can I talk to you outside for a second?"

"Um..." Edward looked at Jacob who was trying not to laugh. He elbowed the Shifter's stomach. "We can talk about whatever you want to talk about tomorrow. I'm having family time now."

"Aha..." Alice giggled as she finally figured out why Edward's legs were placed so abnormally on the couch. "Well then, I will see you guys tomorrow."

"Buy Pixie," Jacob said.

"Goodnight Alice," Edward muttured.

"Night!" Alice squealed then left the house and the family decided to call it a night.

ooooo

Edward had spent the whole night trying to figure out what he was going to do the next day with his useless legs. He was more then excited when he felt pins-and-needles attacking his legs and was over the moon when he could feel his fingers when he poked himself on the thigh.

Edward watched his sleeping Mate. The Shifter looked so peaceful in his sleep but Edward couldn't help but conive. He vowed to himself that he would get Jacob and his Wolf back for what they did, as pleasurable as it was. Sure he was fucked to oblivion and got pretty much everything he'd requested but still! He hadn't asked for his legs to go numb! Damn them!

When morning finally came Edward kissed Jacob's forhead then got out of bed. He walked around the large room, just to make sure his legs weren't going to give in while he was walking. When Edward was certain that his legs were once again strong enough to carry him he went and had a shower, got dressed then went to Luka's room to wake him up so he could go have a bath.

"Why am I being waken up first?" Luka complained as he tried to hide under the covers of his warm bed.

"You're older and we'll rotate the waking roster every week," Edward said.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Luka sighed then got - dragged - himself out of bed. "Wake Lilly when you're done."

"Okay Daddy."

"And make your bed."

"I will."

"Good boy." Edward kissed his son's forehead then left the room and went to his own to wake Jacob. Edward got onto the bed and shook Jacob gently.

"Hmm..?"

"Time to wake up."

"Mm..." Edward sighed and shook Jacob once again.

"Up!" Edward punched Jacob on the arm.

"Mm!"

"Now!" Another punch.

"Okay!"

"Now!"Another.

"Okay!"

"Get up!" One harder.

"I'm up!" Jacob shouted, sitting up with a huff, rubbing his sore arm and pouting. "Ow." Edward sighed, the pout making him feel bad. He kissed the slightly bruised arm.

"I apologise for punching you." Jacob smiled.

"Okay." Edward rolled his eyes. Jacob could be such a child at times.

"Go have a shower and come down for breakfast."

"'Kay. Hey, are my eyes still..."

"Yes."

"Damn, okay. And you've still got a hickey."

"Yes, I noticed, thank you." Jacob smirked.

"I like it."

"Of course you do, you put it there you possessibe brute."

"Aw, don't act like you don't like it."

"Whatever." Jacob chuckled then kissed Edward and the hickey qucikly then hopped out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom. Edward also got out of bed then made it. Once that was done he went downstairs to check on his children. Lilly and Lisa were already having breakfast while Luka and Leighton were still missing.

"Where are your brothers?" The two girls shrugged as they continued to eat. Edward sighed. "Okay, just finish up okay."

"'Kay," the girls said. Jacob came down to the kitchen looking fresh and smelling even better.

"Need help with anything?" Jacob asked.

"Not yet. Where is Leighton?"

"Here!" Leighton rushed into the room looking suspicious with his bag close to his chest.

"Open the bag."

"Daddy..." Leighton whined.

"Open!" Leighton huffed and opened his bag. "Put the book away. You can read it when you get home."

"But Daddy..."

"Just do it." Leighton sighed and put the book on the kitchen table then sat down to have breakfast. "Luka!" Edward shouted.

"I'm coming Daddy!"

"Hurry up!" Luka finally came into the kitchen with his bag.

"My hair keeps going into my eyes Daddy!"

"Hold on." Jacob handed Edward an elastic band. Edward took it, kissing Jacob quickly then going to fix Luka's hair. "Remind me to get Auntrosalie to take you to get your hair cut."

"No!"

"Why not if it keeps bothering you?"

"We wanna grow it till its as long as Papa's," Leighton informed. His hair grew slower then Luka's but he seemed detirmined to grow his too. Luka's sort of leaned more into Edward's side, being thick and uncontrolable all the time.

"Oh. Well we'll see what we can do to contorl it better." Edward tied Luka's hair in low ponytail. "Eat quickly."

"'Kay Daddy," Luka said then sat down at the island and started eating his breakfast.

"Eat quickly or we'll be late."

"Okay," the kids said then quickly devoured their food.

"Jacob, please get the blood bags, Alice said they were in the basement."

"Do I have to?" Jacob said in a whiney voice, his face scrunched up.

"Yes! Go!" Jacob sighed then rushed down to thge basement where he found a refrigirator. He opened it and found it filled with blood bags. He scrunched up his nose as he grabbed one of each of the bags stocked then rushed up to the kitchen. "Thank you."

"Mm!" Edward grabbed styrophome cups and pour blood in each cup then placed them in front of the kids who drank the blood.

"Go brush your teeth when your done."

"'Kay Daddy," the children said. Once they were done with their breakfast they rushed upstairs to brush their teeth.

"Your good at this Pack Mother," Jacob said, wrapping his arms around Edward and giving him a kiss on the neck. Edward couldn't help the little smile that graced his lips.

"Thank you I guess." He turned around and wrapped his arms around Jacob's neck, standing on his tippie-toes, and kissed Jacob.

"Eeew," four little voices said from the entrance of the kitchen. Edward and Jacob chuckled then pulled away, not before sharing a quick kiss.

"Don't be smarty-pants," Jacob said to his children.

"Is everyone ready?" Edward asked. The kids nodded. "Teeth brushed? Books in bags? Lunches in bag?" They nodded for each thing. "Good. Jacob, are you done?" Jacob nodded.

"Yep."

"Good. Help me clean up here, we've got enough time." Jacob nodded and helped his Imprint clean up while the children went to watch some TV. Once the father's were done they went to the living room to get the kids. "Grab your coats and scalves, don't want anyone getting cold." The children got their things. "Let's go then."

The family went out the house, Jacob locked the door, and they went to the family car. Everyone settled, putting their seat belts on then Jacob drove them to the children's school.

Their first stop was Lisa's Elementery School - where they also got to see the hospital Carlisle was going to be working in. Jacob and Edward got out the car and made their way into the school, with Lisa gripping their hands almost to breaking point.

Lisa was excited, yes, but she was also nervous. She knew she had to try and act normal in front of the other children at the school and she had a lot to remember in terms of family history. But Lisa was a smart kid and her fathers just hoped she'd get through the day.

They got to Lisa's class and found a delicate blonde woman with light green eyes was standing by the door, welcoming her students back from the weekend. She smiled as she spotted the two very sexy boys - her words in her thoughts - holding each hand of a little girl who weirdly enough looked a lot like both boys.

"Hello," the blonde woman said, smiling at the two boys before her.

"Hi," Jacob was the first to reply while Edward forced a smile on as he caught the thoughts of the naughty thoughts his teacher about _his_ Mate.

"I'm Miss Abigail Lawerance."

"Jacob Masen-Black." The two shook hands.

_"Ooh, nice unusual eyes, probably cute ass, and a firm grip. I like..."_

"Anthony Masen-Black," Edward said with a smug smile. Miss Abigail's smile faltered a bit.

_"They can't be married can they?"_ Abigail shook her head then looked down at the pretty little girl who was still holding the two men's hand tightly. "Hi there," Abigail said with a sweet genuine smile. She knelt in front of the girl.

"Hi," the girls said shyly.

"My name is Miss Lawerance, what's your name?"

"My name is Lisa."

"Lisa? That's a very lovely name."

"Thank you."

"Well, come on inside so you can meet the rest of your new classmates." Lisa nodded. She reluctantly let go of her father's hands. Jacob and Edward both knelt down in front of her.

"You're going to be okay, love," Edward said, wrapping his arms around the little girl.

"Promise?" Lisa asked.

"I give you my word." The girl sighed.

"Okay." She hugged her Daddy then her Papa. "Nayeli."

"Nayeli," Jacob said. Abigail took Lisa's hand and led the little girl into the classroom, both of them waving goodbye to the boys.

"Next stop, Junior High," Edward said in a sad voice.

"Aaw, don't be sad Ed." Jacob wrapped his arms around his Imprint. "She'll be fine."

"I know." Edward sighed then he took Jacob's hand and they made their way to the car.

"What took so long?" Leighton asked with a huff.

"Ed got emotional," Jacob said starting the car and drove off to the other side of town.

"Don't pull that stunt on me, I'll deny knowlege of you." Jacob chuckled.

"SPS much?"

"What's SPS?"

"Smarty-pants syndrome. I thought you'd know that."

"Whatever Papa." Jacob laughed.

"Don't act like a smarty-pants in front of others, they won't like it."

"I don't care."

"You will care when they beat your ass."

"They won't touch me."

"You can't use your gifts," Edward warned.

"I know. But I'm still way better when it comes to brain power."

"Confidence is good," Jacob said. "Over confidence screams cocky as-."

"Don't use words like that in front of the kids!" Edward said.

"I already know what he's going to say Daddy," Leighton said.

"Leighton really does have SPS," Lilly said.

"Which is more then I can say for you," Leighton muttured.

"Jerk!"

"Fatty!"

"Ugly!"

"Stupid!"

"Skinny!"

"Shut up," Jacob cut in.

"Leighton started it!"

"I don't care who started what, when, why, I'm stopping it." The two children huffed. "Hey Luke?"

"Aha?" the boy replied.

"Why so quiet?"

"Just thinking?"

"About?"

"School."

"Anything specific?"

"Not really. Just think how its gonna go."

"You'll be fine. Just stick to the stories and we'll be great."

"I don't like lying."

"I know kiddo, but we have to if we want a normal life."

"I know. I just wish we didn't have to lie."

"Maybe one day kiddo. But don't worry, you'll be fine. I promise."

"Okay Papa." The rest of the ride to the school was quiet except for Leighton and Lilly's occational fighting. The family finally rached the Junior High.

"Are you guys ready?" Edward asked.

"Aha," the kids replied.

"Okay. We'll be right here waiting once school is over okay."

"'Kay." Lilly leaned forward and gave her Daddy and Papa and hug and kiss while the boys obtain their 'we're too grown for this' attitude. The kids got out the car and Edward had to snigger as people stopped and stared the children getting out of the car.

"What are you laughing about?" Jacob asked as he watched his children make their way into the school.

"Humans can be so funny sometimes," Edward muttured.

"Why's that?"

"They were just thinking about our children."

"What about our children?"

"How beautiful they were."

"Oh for real?"

"Yes. I think at least six people have already though of 'getting to know' our children."

"I'll kick their asses," Jacob growled.

"No you won't."

"Probably not. But still. Caius would kick some major ass. You'd think the guy identified all the kids as his Mate."

"He feels obliged to look after Leighton's siblings because Leighton cares for his brother and sisters."

"Ah... Do you feel like that with my sisters and the Pack?"

"I suppose I do." Jacob started the car and drove back home so they could change cars and grab their school bags. The boys reached the house to find the others already waiting for them.

"Well finally," Rosalie said.

"I see someone's going to continue with their bitch act," Jacob walking past the group and up the steps to the house.

"It's not an act actually. This is who I am!"

"Sure..."

"Shut up Jacob."

"You guys ready to go?" Alice asked.

"Yep," Jacob said. "Let's hit the road.

"Caius can ride with me and Rose," Emmett said. Jacob nodded.

"You look like shit by the way." Emmett looked like he hadn't slept in days which was kinda ironic considering he never slept.

"Thanks." Jacob chuckled then went over to the car he was going to his car. He paused for a moment as a thought came to him. He shook his head and pushed the thought away, it couldn't be what he though it was.

They all got into their respective cars and drove off to their new school. They all got parking spots next to each other and got out the cars and they all stood by Jacob's car.

"Well then," Rosalie said looking around. "Seems a lot like Forks to me." She rolled her eyes.

"Come on guys, let's get going," Jacob said. He grabbed Edward's hand and the others followed suit. They all walked past the 'whispering' - since they had supersonic hearing - crowd and went to the front office to get their schedules.

"Don't these people have lives?"

"Hey, it's not everyday you get this many people at your school."

"Whatever." Jacob chuckled as he led his family to the front office. They all walked inside to find two women standing at the reception area talking. Both women imidiately stopped talking at they saw the family of way too perefect looking children.

"Um...hel-lo," one of the women said. She was a thickly built woman with dark red, almost maroon hair, and purple glasses. She seemed the spontanious ecentric type a sort of Penelope Garcia(2) type of woman.

"Hi," Jacob said smiling kindly at the two women. "We're the Masen-Black's and the McCarthy's."

"O-oh. Right. You're the new family."

"Yep."

"Let me just get your schedules then." She quickly typed something onto her computer then the printer whirled and she pulled out seven pieces of paper with schedules. The family took their schedules then walked the office, compairing schedules with each other to see what classes they had together.

"We've all got lunch together."

"I've got homeroom with Dale and AJ," Rosalie said. Jacob had to remind himself of the new alias names.

"I share homeroom with Caius," Edward said.

"And I'm sharing it with Jakey!" Alice squealed.

"We've got like three classes we share," Jacob complained to Edward. "And they're all so far apart!"

"Ah well," Edward said in a nonchalant way.

"Shut it!"

"Anyway," Alice cut in before the two could get into one of their infamous quarrels. "Let's all get to our classes. We'll see you all whenever."

"Later guys," Emmett said, him and Rosalie already leaving. Jasper kissed Alice goodbye then rushed after the two. Edward and Jacob had a minnie make-out setion before Edward and Caius disappeared to their own class. Alice wrapped her arm around Jacob's arm and they made their way to their own homeroom.

As soon as the pair walked in everyone went silent and looked at them. Alice smiled brightly while Jacob gave his own polite smile.

"Ah, you must be the new students," the teacher said.

"Yes sir," Jacob replied smoothly. Alice refrained from rolling her eyes. From her visions she learnt that Jacob was gonna have a 'badboy' attitude though he wouldn't get in trouble.

"My name is Mister Henderson, your homeroom teacher for the year. You two can tell us about yourselves."

"Well, I'm Jacob Masen-Black and this is my sister Mary McCarthy."

"You two are related?" A girl with blonde hair asked. She seemed the headchearleader type that would crush anyone to get to the top.

"Through marriage yes," Alice said. The girl nodded, checking Jacob out.

"Anything else your want to share?" Mr. Henderson asked.

"Not really," Jacob said.

"Alright. Well, welcome to our school. Grab a seat wherever there's a spot."

"Thank you." The pair went to the back of the class and sat down. The teacher did registration then let everyone sit and chat till the bell rang.

"This is fun," Alice said, bright smile still in place.

"We've barely started the day Pix, how can you be sure?" Alice only blinked and Jacob nodded in understanding. "Cool."

"Hi," the same girl with blonde hair said with a big smile on her face. "My name is Melanie George."

"Jacob." The two shook hands.

"I know. So Jacob, where are you from?"

"Originally?"

"Yes."

"La Push, Washington."

"Ooh, so far. Then..."

"Moved to Japan with my family."

"Whow, why the big move?"

"Our father got a job offer there," Alice cut in, "hi, Mary McCarthy."

"So I heard. So how exactly are you two related?"

"Marriage."

"Oh, who married who?"

"He married my brother."

"What?" Alice only smiled. The bell rang and she and Jacob got up and left the classroom to go to their first lesson.

ooooo

Lunch time finally came and Jacob was most greatful for that. He'd never liked school and knowing that he'd have to go through it for the rest of his existance was just horrible.

"Jacob!" Jacob turned and saw Melanie George walking towards him with a smile. "Hey." She wrapped her arm around Jacob's then started walking him towards the cafetaria. Jacob didn't protest since he didn't want to sound rude. "So how's your first day going?" Jacob shrugged.

"Not too bad I guess. I mean, I have a few lesons with my brothers and sisters so its cool." They joined the long cafeteria line.

"Since you're related to Mary does that mean your related to Lillian too?"

"Yes."

"Ah... And Dale, AJ and Caius too?"

"Yep."

"But Anthony has the same surename as you."

"I know."

"But you two aren't related?"

"Nope. He's my partner." Melanie faultered only slightly.

"Like in marriage?"

"Yes."

"Oh. I thought Mary was joking."

"Nope."

"And AJ and Mary are dating?"

"Yep."

"So are Dale and Lillian?"

"You guessed it."

"And Caius?"

"He's kind of a loner, he likes it that way."

"Hey, I have a single friend."

"Um... He wouldn't like that. And he's gay."

"I have a guy friend."

"He really wouldn't like that, trust me, I've known the guy forever."

"Ah well."

The Cullen's were all sitting at a table, staring daggers at the girl who was shamelessly flirting with Jacob at the lunch line.

"She's got some nerve!" Rosalie said icily. "Look at her! Damn human."

"She's gonna want him even more when he becomes the first Freshman to be football captain," Alice said looking at Edward. "Too bad he's got eyes for no one but his Imprint." Edward's own scowl was lessened in intensity only slightly.

"Stupid bitch!"

_"Hey Ed, come over here... Please!"_ Edward chuckled finally relaxing.

"What's so funny."

"He acts better than we thought," Edward said.

"What do you me-."

_"Guys!"_ They all chuckled. Edward got up and walked over to Jacob.

"Hey," Edward said, wrapping his arms around Jacob's waist and kissing the back of the Bitten's exposed neck.

"Hey undead," Jacob said, smirking. "Melanie, this is my _husband_ Anthony Masen-Black. Toni, this is Melanie George, me and the Pixie are in the same homeroom and English class." Edward smiled but only because of the fact that Jacob had already nicknames him.

"Ah... Hi Melanie," Edward said, giving Melanie a snubs smile.

"Um... Hi," Melanie said, giving a fake smile. _"Stupid boy! Why the fuck is he here? I was busy talking to Jake!"_

_"She's going to murder me,"_ Edward thought to Jacob.

_"Eh... She could try, but she won't succeed. You've already died like three times. You're a fricken die harder babe."_ Edward suppressed a chuckled because he knew it would look weird if he just started laughing for no apparant reason.

"So Jacob..." Melanie said, smiling flirtatiously at Jacob and pushing out her boobs. "When are we going to work on that English project?"

"Soon. Just can't today."

"Why not?"

"Picking up my kids."

"Kids?"

"Yeah. I like to think of them as my kids."

"Oh. Who are they then?"

"My brothers and sisters."

"Oh. How old are they?"

"Thirteen, twelve, twelve and nine."

"Ah... Cute! Maybe I might get to meet them."

"Maybe. Well I have to go, need to eat and stuff." Melanie nodded.

"Right. Bye then." Jacob nodded then grabbed his tray and joined the McCarthy's at the table.

"Well that was highly awkward."

"That stupid bitch!" Rosalie growled. Jacob smirked.

"Don't be rude Lila."

"Did you just call me Lila?"

"Yes."

"My name is Lillian."

"I know, just drop a few letters and you have Lila, unless you prefer bitch, that works too."

"Screw you!" Jacob laughed as he started eating his lunch.

"Football try outs today Jake," Alice said. "Keep things at your normal and you'll be in on the spot."

"For real?" Jacob asked.

"Yep. Lillian and I are going shopping, apparently there's this dance thing for new comers, its so we get to know one another and all the 'leaders' of the school."

"Righty."

"If that bitch looks this way one more time..." Rosalie said through clenched teeth.

"Just ignore her, she'll get over me not looking back."

"Jeez, its like Isabella all over again, 'cept its you and not Edward."

"I'm not even looking back!"

"She's looking, now all we're missing is some eerie music and make it in slow-moe then we'll have a teen love story beginning."

"Why is your thong all up in a twist?"

"Are you spying on me while I dress Jacob?" Jacob chuckled.

"Nope."

"You're disgusting!"

"I didn't look! You just seem the thong type."

"Shut up about it now! Damn!" The others chuckled.

"Anyway..." They spent the rest of their lunch period talking about nothing in particular. When the bell rang Edward and Jacob headed to the lesson they had together.

ooooo

School finally came to an end and Edward and Jacob headed home and got the family and drove off to Lisa's school. They found another parents already waiting for their children. Jacob had his arm draped around Edward's shoulder and Edward had his wrapped around Jacob's waist.

Edward chuckled as he caught someone think that the pair were probably some type of models who'd adopted a child, they also wondered why such 'people' would move to a place like Maine.

"What are you chuckling about?" Jacob whispered in Edward's ear. He could feel looks and he wasn't quite sure if they were hate looks or just curiosity. He'd already been given the 'two men shouldn't be together' speech by some idiot he didn't care to remember. He'd just given the kid an, 'When you become God you can judge me, till then, piss off' line and walked off.

"Someone here thinks we're models," Edward answered. He turned to look at his Mate and Jacob quickly kissed him.

"Well we are a good looking pair aren't we?"

"Yes, indeed we are."

"When's this bell gonna ring?"

"Soon."

"Pixie said I had to be-."

"Shut up Jacob, I know."

"Just saying." They stood and waited for a few more - long - minutes and the bell indicating the end of the day finally rang. "Damn! Finally!"

Children started rushing out the school and running to their parents. The boys waited patiently for their daughter to show up. Finally - though it was only moments later - they spotted their youngest coming out the school with an Italian boy. The two were talking and laughing. The pair said goodbye and the boy disappeared into a limo and Lisa rushed to her fathers and into their open arms.

"There's my girl!" Jacob said, smiling brightly and kissing the girls head. Lisa placed her hand on his cheek and images of what happened during the day appeared in his mind. He smiled at the girl, happy that she'd had a good day. A picture of the boy Lisa'd been talking was the last image.

"His names Alfredo Papa, he's from Venice, Italy. He just moved here with his parents coz his daddy has to meet with some higher ups. He's really nice Papa." Jacob looked at Edward and found he was looking at him.

_"You think she identified Alfredo as a Mate?"_

_"It's possible."_

_"Damn!"_

_"What?"_

_"She's gonna Phase next."_

_"What?"_

_"Just relax okay? She'll be fine."_

"_Whatever."_ Jacob smirked at Edward but said nothing.

"Ready to hit the road shorty?"

"'Kay," Lisa said. She grabbed both her father's hands and pulled them to the car.

"Excuse me," a woman said. The boys turned and looked at the middle aged woman. "Hi."

"Hello," Edward replied politely while he mentally told Jacob to shut up and let him do the talking.

"I'm Sandra Matthews, Bernice's mother; she's in the same class as you're…"

"Daughter..."

"Right, she's in the same class as your daughter. She's having a sleepover and well, I thought it would be nice if your daughter came over, so they could all get to know each other more."

"Oh, well… If nothing comes up, we'll be sure to bring her over."

"Wonderful. I'll just get Bernice to give Lisa the address to my house."

"Of course." Sandra smiled then walked away and went over to the other women to scandal about whatever it was they wanted to scandal about.

"Highly awkward," Jacob muttered.

"Shut up and get in the car," Edward muttered back. They all got into the car and Jacob drove them to the Junior High. He parked the car and the three of them hopped out the car.

"They won't like us waiting for them like this," Lisa said.

"I know. But it's called getting back at them," Jacob said shrugging.

"Papa's so evil." Jacob smirked down at his little girl. He picked her up while they waited for their kids to come out the school. Finally the bell rang and children started rushing out the school. They spotted Lilly first. The girl was surrounding by other girls who were talking excitedly about one thing or another. Lilly spotted her dad's and sister and waved. The boys and younger girl waved back while Lilly made her way towards them.

"Hey guys," Lilly said, smiling at her fathers.

"Hey," Jacob said. He put Lisa done and hugged the older daughter. "How was day one?"

"Not too bad. I made a lot of friends."

"Oh yeah, how'd you manage that?"

"Some guy named Jonah Alexanders said hi to me. He's like this 'bad boy' type, kinda reminds me of you Papa."

"Oh yeah? And what did you say to this Jonah guy?"

"I ignored him. He's an idiot, and I don't see 'Prince' anywhere on him." Jacob laughed.

"That's my girl." Lilly smiled. "Where're your brothers?"

"Coming. Do you know how many guys and girls have been flirting with us since we got here this morning? Luka especially. It's crazy. And some of the girls saw you two this morning and were going on and on about how gorgeous you guys were… Ew!" the two young boys finally walked out the school. It appeared they had a bit of an entourage with them. The girls that'd been walking with Lilly joined the entourage and they all walked over to Jacob and Edward.

"Afternoon," Jacob greeted.

"I would say something right now, but I won't," Leighton said. Jacob only smirked at his son.

"How was your day?" Edward asked.

"Fine. We were invited to a party."

"Really, Lisa was invited to a sleepover."

"Cute."

"These your friends?" Jacob asked, looking at the group of kids behind his children.

"If you like." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Hey Luke."

"Hey," Luka said.

"Did you know that calling you guys Papa and Daddy is weird at our age?" Leighton said. "But if only I cared right?"

"If only," Luka agreed.

"Can we go now?" Lisa asked. "I'm missing my shows."

"Me too Papa," Lilly said. "I booked the remote."

"No you didn't!"

"Aha."

"Nah-ah!"

"Aha!"

"Nah-ah! Everybody knows that I watch the TV at this time."

"You can go watch it at Grandpacarlisle's house."

"You go! You can watch your shows at Grandpacarlisle's."

"Guys, seriously?" Leighton asked.

"Leighton's such a super a-hole to me," Lilly said looking at her Papa.

"Did you just say super a-hole?" Edward asked.

"I remember when Leighton used to be the quiet one," Jacob said. "Those were the simpler days."

"Funny," Leighton said. "Caius is taking me to McDonalds today."

"Oh yeah? Have fun with that."

"We're not doing anything."

"Just get in the car or Pixie will kill me and it won't be pretty."

"Yeah, sure, sure." The kids said goodbye to their friends then began getting in the car.

"Papa I also want to go to McDonalds?" Lisa asked as she hopped into the car.

"You can go with Leighton and Caius," Jacob said.

"Hell no!" Leighton cried as he got into the car.

"Really Jacob, let them go alone," Edward said.

"For what?"

"They'll be celebrating the new move. It's only hair that they do, we've already celebrated." Jacob smirked but then quickly looked at Edward with a frown.

"Yeah, but our celebration is _way_ different. Leighton we're going for a run tomorrow."

"Oh, my word!" Leighton said getting in the car.

"Eew!" Lilly cried. "Don't talk about stuff like that in front of us! No body wants to know what you two do behind closed doors!"

"Thank goodness their room is soundproof," Luka said.

"Okay now seriously," Edward said. "Everyone in the car." The children laughed as they all got into the car. Edward and Jacob got in too. "We're going to school for Jacob's try-outs."

"Try-outs for what?"

"Football. According to Alice he'll be in the team before try-outs are over."

"I wanna see that," Lilly said excitedly. Jacob sighed and rolled his eyes as he drove off to his school.

ooooo

"Well finally!" Alice said. She saw the little ones and smiled. "Hey guys."

"Hey Auntalice, Auntrosalie," Lilly said. Rosalie handed Jacob a bag.

"Go change, you have ten minutes. We signed you up and everything."

"'Kay." Jacob took the bag and disappeared to the change rooms while everyone else went to the stands where the cheerleaders were sitting.

Edward sat down and Lisa placed her hand on her Daddy's cheek showing him that she wanted to sit on his lap. Edward nodded and Lisa hopped on. Luka and Leighton sat down on either side of Edward while Lilly sat in front. Alice and Rosalie sat on either side of Lilly. Emmett sat beside Rosalie while Jasper sat beside Alice. Caius sat down between Leighton's legs.

The cheerleaders were all huddled together at one side and were waiting to see who was coming for try-outs and would make the team. They were also busy checking out the other team memebers, more specifically some kid names Rodney Flynch.

"Rodney isn't going to like this," Alice said quietly.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"Coz Jacob's gonna whip his ass."

"Awesome!" Luka and Leighton said, sitting up straighter.

The boys that were going to try-out finally walked into the field. The McCarthy's and Masen-Black's chuckled when they spotted Jacob who was touring over all the boys, including Rodney Flych, who was about the size of Emmett.

The coach did a whole pep-talk thing and then the try-outs began. The McCarthy's and Masen-Black's cheered as Jacob easily dodged and ducked people that tried to get to him(3). The coach pulled him to the side and spoke to him. The cheerleaders - who'd, at some point, stopped cheering for Rodney and had started cheering for Jacob (two-faced backstabbers!) - all kept quite and watched as Jacob continuiously nodded while the coach spoke to him.

Five minutes and a few more nods later, the coach joined the assisstant coach and continued to watch the other boys try-out. Jacob smirked at his family and tapped his head. They all nodded in understanding.

_"I got in. Coach likes what he sees,"_Jacob said while still smirking.

_"Well done love,"_ Edward said, smiling at his Mate.

_"Thanks babe."_

_"This calls for a celebration!" Alice declaired._

_"I'm gonna go change. Meet you guys there."_

_"Alright."_ Jacob disappeared to the change rooms.

"Jacob!" Melanie said with a flirtatious smile on her face.

"Um... Melanie... What's up?"

"What happened? Didn't you make it into the team?"

"I did. Coach said I could stop and that I was in the team."

"Ooh, that's awesome! So we're going to be cheering for you guys soon. Opening game's in a week."

"Yeah... Well um... I have to go Mel, I'll see ya whenever."

"'Kay Jake." Jacob nodded then rushed to his family. He wrapped his arms around Edward and kissed the Vampire.

"Eeew!" Lilly and Lisa cried.

"Think about the children!" Leighton cried dramatically.

"Oh my poor brown-green eyes!" Luka cried.

"You guys are so dramatic," Alice said laughing.

"No one likes seeing their parents making out Auntalice."

"They weren't even making out you dramatics," Rosalie laughed.

"Kissing, making out, its the same thing to us. They're older then us, they should know better then to make out-kiss in front of us."

"They're showing love, its a good thing."

"You don't see me kissing Caius all over the place," Leighton argued.

"I'd strangle Caius if I heard that you two were kissing," Jacob said.

"Whatever."

"I'm serious."

"I know Papa, that's why I said whatever the way I said it. And trust me, no kissing will be happening for a while longer."

"I could work with never you know."

"Now we're just talking drunk." The family laughed.

"Come on Mister Smarty-Pants, let's get you guys home. I'm sure you have homework."

"Sadly. But lucky for our genius minds, we're done with the cathcing up work and our homework. I'm going to McDonalds."

"You're taking Lisa and Lilly with you."

"Aw come on! Papa..."

"Don't whine, it doesn't work." Leighton pouted. While the others were feeling sorry for the little boy Jacob was unfazed. "Fine! Whatever! They can come."

"Good! Let's go." Lisa put her hands up wanting to be picked up. Jacob picked her up while Lilly took his free hand and they all left the bleachers while still talking about random nothingness.

FIN

I barely need to comment about how ugh it is coz now I just don't care... *sigh* who am I kidding, I always care. Dumb brain just gave up on me! Dammit! So yeah, this chapter was really focused more on the move and the first day so yeah... Anyway, no matter, gonna try an make next chapter as interesting as possible... :)

(1) It's a cliched line, I know, but I just had to! It was begging to be done!

(2) I love Penelope Garcia from 'Criminal Minds'. One of my friends said I remind her of Pennie *LoL*

(3) I know um... zilch about football so yeah...

Next Chapter:

Paul's Imprint revealed! I wonder who it is :) and maybe a bit of Melanie George drama and Zeke also has some interesting stuff to say about Edward's 'condition' *mysterious music on*

Anywhoo...

MwahzZ

(",) SmilezZ Ya'll


	58. Paul's Imprint

A/N: Hello beautiful people :)) I'm on a particularily good mood today (well the day I'm writing this) and so yeah! So I had this done same day I had the other chapter done but I wanted to add to the dramarics coz you know, revealing Paul's Imprint is big news to me.

Shout_Outs:

ArekWithlock: Thank you:)) don't worry about Luka though, he'll be alright... I think...

twilightreaderaddict: :))) I had to send them to school ya know, add to the drama of things and so-such bladie-blahs (ignore that *face-palm*). Melanie's... *sigh* she's Melanie… Rodney's... well you'll just have to wait and see :). It could be Emmett, but then again, it probably isn't *shrugs*, we'll just have to wait and see... Meechy-booh :))))

Guest: Thank you :))

Marie One: LoL, I'm glad you liked the numb legs and SPS :)). I have hectic writers block and lack of inspiration, so no, not yet; I'm still trying to work on them so yeah... :(

MewnWolfGirl: I know, I also have a Beary of my own, but actually s/he was nameless for like my whole childhood and I named him/her like three years ago *LoL* Don't we all want our Prince Charmings? *LoL* I'm glad that I can make you laugh so much :)). I don't trust my comidic skills too much so knowing that I can make you laugh so is awesome! FF is actually helping with my writing and I'm glad that it's being noticed (YaY me!) Whoop-whoop *happy dance* Thank you so very much! That just made my whole year *happy dance/happy dance/happt dance* (though I can't really dance at all *LoL*)

anawesomename: Thank you :))

Disclaimer: *lame disclaimer here*

Then They Fell In Love: Paul's Imprint

_A gasp, a groan, a growl. Jacob shook his head as he looked around the dark room. Even with his new eyesight he couldn't see a thing. He squinted, trying to see through the dark but still there was nothing. Why couldn't he see anything? Not even the outline of something, anything._

_Jacob sighed and walked closer to the noices. If he was hearing correctly those were sounds of two people in the middle of some passionate good-loving. He didn't want to disturb the people but he wanted to know what was going on and who was in the room with his._

_"Ngh, Paul!" Jacob froze. Paul? But the voice! It couldn't be! "Harder Paul!" Jacob backed up slowly. No way, no way, no way! It just couldn't be! It couldn't be! No way! Eew! Nah-ah! No fricken WAY! "Right there! Oh yeah... Paul!"_

_Jacob backed into something that made a loud sound. He jumped and turned quickly, trying to move away from Paul and... um... the noise. Looking around he spotted a light and quickly ran to it, disappearing through it and was face to face with the Firsts._

_"Jacob," Mariana said with a smile. "So nice to see you again."_

_"Uh... Yeah." Jacob shook his head, still in shock from what he found out._

_"What's gotten you so shocked?"_

_"Did you guys know that Paul was busy with...?"_

_"We know everything dear boy." Jacob shook his head in shock._

_"It actually clears up a few things, but... Whow!"_

_"It is quite a shock. But Paul seemed happy enough."_

_"Seemed?"_

_"Well with his Imprint so far from him he can't be too happy." Shit!_

_"Yeah... Well um... I guess I'll just have to do something about it then."_

_"That would be nice."_

_"Right."_

_"Well then. You best be leaving then."_

_"Sure." Jacob shook his head, still trying to comprehend what he'd just heard. He was about to ask the Firsts another question when he felt everything around him shaking violently. It stopped for a moment then it shook again, harder this time._

"Jacob!" Jacob opened an eye and looked around to find himself in bed with Edward straddeling his waist. He bucked up just to see what Edward would do. "Don't! We don't have time." Jacob chuckled to himself as he felt Edward's length harden.

"Your mind says no but your body says yes," he muttered.

"Shut up!" Jacob laughed leaning up to kiss Edward who returned the kiss with as much enthusiasm as it was given. They pulled away, both smiling like lunatics.

"Morning."

"Good morning to you too." Edward got off Jacob. "Get up and have a shower then come down to breakfast."

"'Kay." Jacob dragged himself out of bed then walked to the bathroom and started at the toilet then went and brushed his teeth. While he was doing that he glared at his eyes then remembered the dream(?) he'd had. "Shik," he muttered then spat out the toothpaste in his mouth, rinsing it out and his toothbrush.

Jacob quickly hopped into the shower and washed his hair, once again making a mental note to cut it short, then scrubbed his body. Once he was done he hopped out the shower and dried his body then went into his room and rolled his eyes. Edward had once again picked out clothes for him. He pulled on the tight jeans, fixing his... package so he was comfortable.

"Well shit, don't I own a pair of underwear?" he wondered out loud as he set himself comfortably enough in his tight jeans.

"No," Edward answered as he walked into the room too. The Vampire wrapped his arms around Jacob's waist, kissing the back of the Bitten's shoulderblade, biting it just slightly. Jacob groaned, his ass pushing back into Edward's crotch. Edward chuckled. "Such a horn dog!"

"It's your fault," Jacob argued, bucking back again. "Why do you have to be so damn sexy?" Edward laughed pulling away. Jacob grabbed his shirt and pulled it on. He kissed Edward gently. "Hey Ed..."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you can handle topping me again?" Edward raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Where did that come from?"

"Just wondering. It has been a while ya'know. Even I get tired of topping all the time."

"I suppose I could."

"'Kay. I'm hungry, I'll go have some breakfast; we can discuss the topping thing later."

"Right..." Jacob kissed Edward once again then went downstairs to have breakfast. The kids were also having breakfast with their bloody cups beside their bowls. Jacob pulled a face but didn't comment.

"You know it's rude to pull a face like that when someone's eating," Leighton said.

"So I've been told," Jacob replied opening the fridge and rummaging through it for something that wasn't cereal and didn't need cooking. "What is quick to make that isn't cereal?"

"Eggs?" Lilly tried.

"No. Something you don't need to cook either."

"Crackers?" Luka tried.

"Yeah... With cheese and tomatoes."

"Please can I have too Papa?" Lisa asked.

"I'll think about it."

"Count me in too, please Papa," Lilly said.

"And me please," Leighton said.

"Me too please," Luka said. Jacob turned around and looked at his children.

"If your Daddy wasn't about to walk in I'd say something," Jacob muttered. The kids giggled while he got out the ingrediants. Edward walked into the kitchen and looked at Jacob who was busy making his 'breakfast'.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked.

"Making something to eat. I wanted something that wasn't cereal but didn't need to be cooked either."

"You're a strange, strange boy."

"Bite me!"

"Is that a request?" Edward asked with a raised brow. Jacob smirked.

"Might be." Edward wrapped his arms around Jacob's waist. Jacob turned his head and kissed Edward.

"Eeew!" the children cried dramatically while making vomiting sounds.

"Shurup!" The children laughed. Jacob finished making the 'breakfast' then gave the children theirs and they all ate.

"Eat up so we can go," Edward said.

"Sure, sure," they all said. Edward narrowed his eyes at his family and they all laughed.

"Just hurry it up."

ooooo

Jacob was sitting at the lunch table with his family. The family was sitting around talking about nothing in particular while Jacob was deep in thought. The dream he'd had that morning was practically plaguing his thoughts. The more he examined everything, the more things came clear. How could he not have seen it before? Wait... He had seen it but... but he hadn't... it had to have just been a dream, right? But then the Firsts...

"Ehm... Dale," Jacob said suddenly looking up at the Vampire that looked worse then he had the day before or maybe it was just his acute eyesight that helped.

"Uh-huh?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Um... Sure Jake." Jacob got up from the table and walked out the cafeteria and into the forest and kept walking. Emmett followed looking confused but asking no questions. He hummed to himself as he followed the tense looking Bitten till finally the younger boy stop and turned looking straight at the Vampire.

"Paul Imprinted on you didn't he?"

"Wha-what?"

"I know it Em. Just tell me the truth."

"He..."

"I know he did, I happened to have a dream and... and your humming his favourite song just now proved it."

"I..." Emmett trailed off. There was no use trying to hide the truth from Jacob now.

"Your being gone isn't going to be good for him Emmett, nor is it good for you."

"I know Jake. I didn't want to leave him but he made me. He said I needed to be with Rose more then with him, but... but I feel so dead... so empty. I want to be near him so badly I feel like my body literally hurts."

"You can't stay in Forks or La Push."

"I know."

"But Paul could move here. He'll be my Beta till Luka Phases." Emmett nodded giving Jacob a greatful smile.

"It'd be awesome if he moved here."

"Cool. I'll have it arranged."

"Thanks Jake."

"Any time. Quick question though."

"Yeah?"

"Does Rose know?"

"She was the first person I told. She's okay with it, said I work better with Paul then with her. I feel bad about it though. I feel like I betrayed her or something."

"Don't worry about it too much man, she'll find someone soon."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"How do you know?"

"Let's just say I've got a feeling."

"Oh, okay."

"Come on; let's get back to the others."

"Alice will wanna know what we were talking about?"

"We'll tell her when you're ready. If she asks I'll just shut her up somehow."

"'Kay. Thanks Jake." Jacob shrugged.

"Ain't no thang." They both walked back to the school and back to the cafeteria. The others raised an eyebrows and Jacob just shook his head. He and Emmett sat down and they all began talking about nothing in particular till the bell rang for the end of lunch.

Everyone got up and they all went to their different classes. Jacob's next class was gym which he sadly had with Melanie and apparently Rodney too. Jacob sighed and went to the change rooms and pulled on his gym clothes - a pair of baggy shorts and a vest(1) - then walked into the gym. As soon as he walked in he met up with Melanie who smiled at him brightly.

"Rumour has it you made it into the football team," she said, looping her arm with Jacob's.

"Yep," he said.

"That's awesome. So are you and Anthony really married or is that like a joke?"

"Nope, we're really married."

"Oh." Jacob bit back a smirk. Melanie sounded really disappointed that the rumours were true. She'd really hoped that they weren't true. "So when did you two get married?"

"A few years ago."

"Long?"

"Yep."

"And dating?"

"Longer."

"Right... And those kids... They looked a lot like you and Anthony."

"Yeah, so people keep saying."

"You said they were your brothers and sisters but yeterday they called you Papa."

"Yeah, so they did." Jacob was hoping that his responses would bore Melanie so she'd go away, but wrong was he because the girl asked more questions.

"You're really big; do you work out a lot?"

"Nope."

"Its not steroids is it? I heard that steroids make your dingle smaller."

"Nope."

"Hah, so how'd you get so big?"

"Magick." Melanie laughed obnoxiously loud so everyone would turn and look at them. Jacob suppressed from rolling his eyes. He wasn't one to get easily irritated, but Melanie was quickly becoming one of his not so favourite people.

The coach finally walked into the gym - which Jacob was very much greatful for - and told everyone they were going to go outside to the tracks. Most people groaned but they all sucked it up and went outside. It wasn't raining yet, but at the rate things were going, it probably would sometime before the day ended.

The coach got everyone into groups of five and told everyone that those were the people they'd be running with. Jacob was teamed up with Rodney and his goons whom he thought sucked because Rodney was the last person Jacob wanted to be teamed up with.

"Alright you five," the coach said to Rodney's group. "Get ready."

"You're going down faggot," Rodney muttered. Jacob rolled his eyes. He was so over Rodney and his faux-homophobic ways. Edward had heard him admiring Jacob and Emmett and other larger boys more then once already.

"Sure, sure," Jacob responded.

"On your mark," the coach said. "Get set... Go!" The gun went and Rodney and his goons were off. Jacob paused for two seconds then began running too, easily passing the guy that was at the back then the next guy, then the next, then the next and soon Rodney was a way behind him too. Jacob smirked as he heard Rodney let out an angry huff. He continued to run till he got to the finish line. He stopped easily in his tracks and turned around to see Rondey crossing the finish line while huffing and puffing.

"Wow Jake," Melanie said, pushing her boobs out so they were brushing Jacob's arm. Jacob bit his lip, suppressing a growl because REALLY? "That was impressing. You don't even seem out of breath."

"Yeah... Thanks..." Jacob said, shrugging Melanie off as politely as possible without pushing her away straight forward which he really wanted to do. "Me and my family run a lot so I'm used to long distances." Melanie nodded.

"That's cool." Others flocked over to commend Jacob on his impressive running skills. He could practically feel Rodney glaring daggers into his back. He ignored the human boy and just chatted with whoever wanted to talk.

After everyone was done with running, the coach let them all head off to get changed. Jacob took his time going to the showers. He didn't _really_ need a shower - he hardly broke a sweat anymore - but he figured why not. It would be weird if he just changed without showering.

Jacob pulled off his gym clothes and wrapped a towel around his waist then grabbed his shower gel and walked to the showers. He pulled off his towel and hung it on the railing then stepped into the shower and started scrubbing his mane; he _really_ needed to cut it.

Jacob could feel eyes on him, well more specifically his lower regions. He already knew what they were thinking without the need of hearing anyone's thoughts. Jacob ignored the eyes as best he could - cursing his wolf in every language he knew - till he was done showering. He rinsed off the soap suds then grabbed his towel and went to his locker. He dried up quickly then pulled his clothes on, tying his slighty damn hair in a half ponytail while the rest hung loosly around his shoulders.

Jacob packed his stuff, stuffing his gym clothes in his locker and grabbing his school back. He could still feel eyes on him as he disappeared out the changeroom. Just his luck Melanie was waiting for him, man that girl did not give up! Jacob had Biology with her, but lucky for him he also shared it with Edward.

"Hey," Melanie said, looping her arm through his.

"Hi," Jacob replied with a nodded. They made they're way to Biology while Melanie talked animatedly about nothing Jacob cared about. They reach the Biology class before the bell rang so Jacob sank onto the floor and leaned his back against the wall while Melanie stood and spoke to another of her friends. Jacob sighed greatfully.

The bell finally rang and the current Bio class left the room and the next class walked in. Jacob waited outside for Edward to show up. The Vampire had an eyebrow raised as he walked towards his Mate. Jacob frowned back, asking with his mind what was wrong.

"According to a whole lot of boys, Jacob Black officially has the biggest package ever, though none of them will admit that out loud because that would be gay, and they are not gay at all," Edward whispered, taking Jacob's hand and walking into the Bio class.

"Ugh!" Jacob sighed. "It was highly awkward if you must know. Trust me, no one likes to be oggled by anyone but they're guy... or girl."

"I'd say. Having a bunch of boys staring at your nether regions can never be comfortable."

"Just stop talking about it."

"Sure, sure." Jacob rolled his eyes refraining from muttering 'that's my line'. They got to their table and sat down. Their teacher told about their work for the lesson and left them to it.

"I haven't called home in forever," Jacob said nonchalantly as they looked through the telescope at the desk, identifying different parts of an onion.

"I know," Edward replied then named the part that the pair had been looking at.

"I should call them."

"You should. Jacob concentrate!"

"Nothing you haven't been through before."

"That is not the point. I will make sure you pass every class if I have to shove the answers at you."

"That would be nice."

"I was kidding."

"Nah you weren't." Edward sighed.

"Name the next part."

"Cell wall." Edward looked at Jacob with shock. "I'm too lazy to think what it's called."

"I give up!" Edward quickly road down the rest of the answers then handed them to Jacob. "Just copy those out."

"This looks like Shakespeare's handwriting."

"Shut up! Its better then your screwed up handwriting. Looks like you wrote it with your butt!" Jacob laughed as he copied the answers from Edward's sheet. When he was done they pushed their papers and the telescope away and relaxed. Jacob laid his head on the table and turned it towards Edward who was facing Jacob.

"So about that topping thing...?"

"Not at school." Jacob smirked but shut up. Edward narrowed his eyes at someone.

"What are you glaring at?"

"I swear if those two have one more dirty thought about you I'm going to kill them!" Jacob sat up and looked around the class in a nonchalant way and saw that Melanie and Rodney were sitting together. Jacob chuckled then looked back at Edward.

"Jealous?"

"You don't know half the emotions I'm feeling right now pup."

"You won't do anything to them. They're harmless."

"They're annoying me!"

"They've got nothing on you baby. You're like the sexiest person to ever walk the planet. Just relax." Jacob leaned forward and kissed Edward gently.

"Mister Masen-Blacks," the teacher scolded. Jacob moved away from Edward and looked at the teacher with innocent eyes and a slight pout - Edward had a feeling Jacob had finally figured out exactly what the pout was capable of and it scared him. "Are you two done?"

"Yep." Jacob grabbed his and Edward's papers and handed them to the teacher. The teacher went through them then nodded. He didn't seem too happy about not finding at least one mistake from the boys, but he didn't say anything, just nodded.

"Pack the telescope, and do something constructive with your time." Jacob was about to comment but Edward grabbed his thigh and subtly shook his head.

"Of course sir," Edward replied. The man turned continued his trek around the classroom while the Masen-Black boys packed their telescope and put it away.

"I wanna watch a movie," Jacob muttered once they'd settled back at their place.

"For what?"

"I don't care, it beats writing." Edward rolled his eyes.

"You're just lazy." Jacob looked at Edward as if he'd just pointed out that the sky was blue.

"Duh Ed!"

"Useless!" Edward gasped quietly and touched his stomach.

"What?" Edward placed a finger over Jacob's mouth then took his hand and placed it on his lower stomach. Jacob grinned widely as he felt a something move gently. Even with the stomach being harder then a rock, Jacob was glad that it was still possible for them to feel the baby kick. "That's fricken awesome!" Edward chuckled. "I missed that. Its freaky but I like it."

"Now shut up before someone notices."

"Sure, sure." The baby stopped moving and Jacob smiled, pulling his hand away. "That was awesome."

"You can be such a child."

"Don't judge me!" Edward chuckled.

"Anyway... So why'd you and Emmett leave the cafeteria today?"

"Not now."

"Is it that bad?"

"It's not bad Ed."

"But it's not good either?"

"Depends on how you look at it I suppose."

"Will I see it as good or bad?" Jacob shrugged.

"Probably neither good nor bad, but probably good but then bad, but mostly-."

"Forget I asked." Jacob chuckled.

"Sorry."

"You are honestly and truly useless."

"Eh, never cared before."

"Ugh!"

"What's eating ya?" Jacob saw Edward glaring again and chuckled. "Just ignore them and concentrate on me." Edward sighed and looked into Jacob's eyes. He rolled his eyes as images of himself and Jacob in a compromising position filled his head.

"Down boy!" Jacob chuckled.

"Hey, it's just an idea ya know."

"A terrible idea!"

"You know you like it. I can smell that you like it."

"Shut up!" Jacob smirked.

"You won't be sayin that tonight." The bell rang interupting Edward. Jacob laughed, a triamphant smirk plastered on his face as he got up and packed his things. "Later hot stuff." Jacob kissed Edward quickly then rushed out the classroom and to the next lesson.

ooooo

After a few more torturous hours the final bell finally rang. Jacob let out a happy sigh as he left the classroom and went to his locker to grab his homework and put away books he didn't need. He had football practice at three and it was half-two now so he had thrity minutes to pick the kids up and get them over.

He caught Edward outside speaking to some guy from the school's swim team. It was clear the guy was trying to flirt but Edward paid no mind to the guy, waiting patiently for Jacob to show up. Edward sighed in relief - though he didn't show it - as he spotted Jacob. The Bitten smirked and walked over.

"Hey beautiful," Jacob said kissing Edward.

"I missed you," Edward replied once Jacob had pulled away.

"I missed you more." Edward smiled.

"Have to get going Joey; it was nice speaking to you." Joey nodded though he didn't look to happy, he looked rather... irritated by Jacob's presence.

"Later," he said walking away. Edward turned to Jacob and sighed.

"What took you so long?"

"I was taking my time obviously."

"Trust you to do that." Jacob chuckled as they both walked to the Lambrough and drove to their house and got the family car to pick the kids up.

ooooo

Jacob's first football practice was, in a word, successful. He was quick to find that if he thought of the tackles as moves during a battle, he could easily pradict them and dogde them before they could get to him.

Jacob was confident, being the largest and tallest in the team everything was 'piece of cake' to him. He tackled and dodged players and easily made touch downs(2) that made Rodney pissed while the rest of the team admired. Jacob smirked at Rodeny who was glaring at him. Jacob made mental note to ask Edward what Rodney was thinking.

After practice was over the team got dismissed and they all hit the showers. Everyone commended Jacob on his amazing skills, asking him were he'd learnt to play that well and such things. Jacob only shrugged them off, telling them he used to play a lot with his friends and cousin's back in La Push.

Once Jacob and the others were dressed they all walked out the change rooms and the only warning Jacob had for an ambush from four small - well small to him - bodies was a chorus of 'Papa'. Jacob was dropped to the floor as his children congradulated him on his amazing skills.

"Papa that was amazing!" Lilly said, smiling at her father proudly.

"How'd you learn to do that Papa?" Lisa asked hoping excitedly on her Papa.

"Just so we're clear, you're allowed to embarress me as much as you like so long as you play like that in real games because then you'll be legend," Leighton said smiling brightly.

"That was awesome Papa!" Luka said. Jacob wrapped his arms around his children and kissed each head.

"Thanks guys," he said. His children got up and helped him up too. He saw Edward walk over and smiled at the Vampire. "How was first practice?"

"Keep that up and you'll be player of the century," Edward said with a smile.

"Aaw." Jacob kissed Edward.

"Eeew!" the children cried, hiding their eyes behind their hands.

"Are you guys gonna do that every time we kiss?"

"Aha," Luka said.

"Why?"

"Because it's gross. No one likes to see their parents making out."

"We were kissing."

"Same thing to the children."

"You guys are psychotic."

"But you love us anyway," Leighton said.

"Sadly." Jacob wrapped his arms around his kids and kissed their heads again.

"Papa, stops smothering us!" Lilly cried. "And my hair's going haywire!"

"Oh, my goodness, is my baby girl becoming a teenager?"

"No, but I've got Daddy's nasty hair." Jacob laughed.

"You and Luka. Oh you poor things."

"It's not fair!" Leighton said. "Why do they have nice hair? Lisa and I have to practically beg our hair and go through painful rituals to make it grow."

"Shame. Ask your Daddy, maybe he knows."

"He's useless."

"That's hurtful," Edward said, faking a hurt gasp. "And if anyone's useless here, it's your Papa."

"Hey," Jacob said. "I'd say I'm pretty damn useful right guys."

"Papa's not useless Daddy," Lisa said in her small voice.

"Thank you Lisa."

"He's just usefully impaired." The family laughed and caught others laughing. That when they realised that they had company though they didn't seem to care.

"Nice, cute. Laugh it up."

"Aw Papa, you know I'm only playing."

"Sure, sure." Jacob turned to his teammates.

"These your kids Wolf?" one of the guys asked. Jacob had aquired the nickname from the tattoo on his arm. When the guys had asked him about it he'd nonchalantly told them it was a Pack symbol so he'd earned the nickname Wolf along with Stallion which was aquired from... other unmentionable reasons.

"Yep, this is the crew. We got Luka, the twins Lilly and Leighton and baby Lisa." Lisa scrunched up her nose at the word baby. She was waiting eagerly for the new baby to come so she wouldn't be the baby any longer.

"Wow, they look like both of you," another guy said.

"So we've heard many times before."

"You sure can pick 'em."

"We try."

"Jakey!" Alice's high pitch squeal sounded.

"Pixie!" Jacob said. He easily caught the small Vampire girl who'd thrown herself at him and wrapped him in a tight hug.

"That was amazing!"

"Thanks Pix."

"We should so celebrate."

"No parties Pixie."

"Why?" she whined with a small pout.

"Coz I said so that's why."

"Ugh! You're useless!"

"Amen!" The Masen-Black's said.

"I disown you guys," Jacob said.

"You love us too much to do such a thing," Leighton said.

"Again... Sadly. Come on guys, let's head home."

"You coming to our house for dinner puppy," Rosalie said matter-of-factly. Emmett had already told her that Jacob knew the truth so she thought it would be best to tell the rest of the family so Paul could move to Maine soon.

"Sure thing ice-witch!"

"Call me that again?"

"Nah, moments passed."

"Would you like me to rearange your face?"

"I'd like to see you try. Could improve my game."

"If you'd like Jacob, I could help improve your dodges," Jasper drawled.

"Oh yeah, that would be nice man. Could help improve my agility when I'm in the zone." 'In the zone' being code name for 'when I'm in my wolf form'.

"Of course."

"Let's get going." They all nodded. "Later guys," Jacob said to his football mates. They all waved and watched as the perefect family walked away, all talking loduly about parties and hunting trips and other such things.

ooooo

After dinner the Cullen's and Masen-Black's all went and sat around in the living room. Alice made them watch college football so they could 'get pointers on how to perfect Jacob's game'. Alice was taking notes while everyone else just watched and supported whatever team was playing.

Emmett and Rosalie were currently missing and Jacob had a feeling that it had something to do with the Imprinting business. Edward had noticed the missing couple and had asked but Jacob had easily distracted him with licks and bites to the Vampire's neck.

After another game ended Emmett and Rosalie appeared in the living room and stood in front of the TV facing the family. Alice was about to shout at them to move but stopped herself when she saw the seriousness of the couple. She hit pause on the remote and put her notes away then turned to her siblings.

"I have something important to tell everyone," Emmett said. Rosalie was holding his hand in support. She smiled at him encouragingly and nodded.

"What is it dear?" Esme asked, her mother hen attitude coming out strongly.

"Well...um..." Emmett stopped talking. Everyone waited for him to say something but nothing came until Rosalie let out a sigh. She rubbed soothing circles on Emmett's hand then turned to the family.

"Emmett and I are getting divorced," Rosalie said simply.

"What? Why?" Alice asked.

"Emmett?" Rosalie turned to Emmett. He had to do this himself; he had to be the one to tell the family the truth.

"I um... Well..."

"Just tell them honey, its okay." Emmett nodded then turned to his family, focusing mostly on Esme because she seemed the most comforting out of everyone (without the use of a gift).

Alice suddenly gasped as a vision of what was about to be revealed came to her. She turned to Emmett with wide eyes but she didn't seem to be angry or disgusted, instead she appeared excited. Emmett looked at her for a long moment before turning back to Esme and Carlisle.

"Paul Imprinted on me," he finally said.

"Oh," Esme said though she didn't sound too surprised, she seemed rather indifferent about the news.

"You aren't surprised?" Alice asked looking at her parents with something between surprise and confusion.

"If any of you actually paid any note on Emmett and Paul when they're together you would've noticed the looks and touches they shared," Esme said calmly.

"I'm glad you finally told us son," Carisle said smiling at his son then at his daughter. Emmett nodded.

"I'm glad that you're both okay with this," Emmett said.

"Of course we are," Esme said as though the notion of her and Carlisle not being okay with things was silly, which, if thought about, was. "We love you just the same dear. What about you, Rosalie, have you found someone?"

"I have my eye on someone, but give me a few more months then I'll answer you."

"I'll be waiting for that answer."

"Of course." Esme got up and went and hugged both her children.

"So what are you going to do?" Esme asked Emmett. "Paul can't possibly be doing well with you so far away."

"I'm gonna call home and fly him over here," Jacob spoke up.

"Well that's good. More people to cook for!"

"Only you'd be excited by that Es." Esme laughed.

"What can I say, I love cooking for my children and grandchildren. So when are you calling Paul? Now? Tomorrow? Now?"

"I think I'll call him... I don't know... now?"

"That's a good plan." Everyone laughed. Jacob pulled out his cellphone and dialled Paul's house number.

_"Hello?"_ A worn out and tired voice said.

"Paul?"

_"Jake?"_

"Yeah, hey dude listen, I need you to pack some bags and get your passport ready coz I want you to move here with me so you can be my Beta for a while."

_"What?"_

"Just do it dude. I'll call dad and Sam and explain everything okay?"

_"Um... Sure Jake, whatever."_

"See ya."

_"Aha."_ Jacob hung up and looked at everyone.

"What?"

"No explaination?" Esme asked.

"It's a surprise." Jacob speed dialed his father and luckily Sam, along with the Pack, was there too. He explained the Paul-Emmett situation to them and they all agreed that the best thing was for Paul to move to Maine to be with Emmett. The conversations then verntured on to other things and everyone ended up talking for a whole three hours.

After the conversation - and a flight booking later - everyone dispursed. Edward, Jacob and Emmett were going to pick Emmett up at the airport the next day but knowing Alice the whole family would end up going to pick up the Shifter.

ooooo

Early the next morning Alice got everyone up and ready for the day. They all filed into cars and drove to the airport where Paul's flight was going to land. They were early and the day was cold so Alice got the Hybrids and the Bitten hot chocolate while they waited for the flight to land.

An hour later the flight was announced and the waiting family got up and rushed out to meet with Paul. The plane landed and the doors were opened. Emmett and Alice were practiacally jumping up and down in excitment as people started filing out the plane - Emmett because he was going to get to see his Mate and Alice because she'd already prepaired a speech for Paul on why he and Emmett should get married.

Finally, they spotted the large Quileute boy stepping out the plane. Emmett was the first one over and if Paul hadn't been prepaired he would've fallen over. The two boys wrapped their arms tightly around each other, breathing in each others scents deeply.

"I missed you man," Emmett said.

"Me too." Jacob rolled his eyes. Paul was such a coward when it came to showing feelings, but Jacob figured Emmett could handle it if he was Paul's Imprint after all.

"Let's go guys, its gonna rain soon and we have to get to school," Jacob said. The two boys nodded then they went to the car both smiling like lunitics.

"Well that was nice," Edward muttered. "They barely said a word to each other."

"It's all in the eyes babe."

"Aha... Let's go." They both walked to their car and drove home so they could get ready for school which Paul was now enrolled to too.

FIN

Aaaaawrighty then, that was... It was something. So there was no Zeke and Melanie was annoying, but heck, we now know who Paul's Imprint is but I'm sure you guys saw it coming, I mean, they are my second favourite pairing in the Twilight series ya know. Next pairing is gonna be Rosalie and...

So our current pairing are (yes, I felt obliged to point this out!):

Jacob and Edward

Paul and Emmett

Caius and Leighton

Alec and Seth

Carver and Embry

Aiden and Leah

Quil and Claire

Sam and Emily

Jared and Kim

Jasper and Alice

Carlisle and Esme

Brady and Bree

Collin and Jane

Alfredo and Lisa (maybe/maybe not)

Unpaired:

Luka

Lilly

Zeke

Ezra

Claudia

Rosalie

(1) Like the gym clothes he had on in Valentine's Day, yeah...

(2) Don't judge my lack of know-how when it comes to football. I just watch it to see all the sexy players *LoL*

Next Chapter:

I don't know yet, we'll see...

Anywhoo...

MwahzZ

(",) SmilezZ Ya'll


	59. Teammates

A/N: Hi.. Remember me? I'm that chick that promised sooner updates but didn't.. Well, I'm also working a sheepish grin begging my dear, dear readers to forgive me and not lose hope yet... I start Trials in a few weeks, but eff that shit I'm coming out with a 1 percent. Ah hell, whatever! Oh and on some exciting news, I finally figured out what XD is... XD!

Oh, and I'm open to ideas for this story coz I think I hit a brick wall and it wasn't pretty... So yeah, that's it for now... I think.

Shout_Outs:

blackwater333: Not even an option. Paul shall definitely be in the team!

twilightreaderaddict: :)) I luurve me some Paul/Emmett lovin'. You'll know soon, soon who Rosalie's gonna have :))) Meechy-booh

ArekWithlock: Yay! Thank you:)) don't even know who's gonna top, but hey, adds to the sexy time *grins*

mudifhom: Don't worry, no other pairings will be split, it was just them two that's all. Everything else will stay exactly as it is :))

Misaki555: :))) Thank you :))) *LoL* if only you could see have the crack that goes through my head when I'm writing *rotfl* its saad.. But I'm glad your liking this :)))

Guest: Thank you :))

MewnWolfGirl: *LoL* oh yeah, I luurve me some Paul/Emmett :))))) how can we not have them here :))

Marie One: Rosalie rox :) I love her in every way she is, the good and the bad :))

anawesomename: smart cookie :))) I love saying maybe/maybe not because then people become unsure of if they're right or not *grins* I guess I rock then since I made you unsure *LoL*

Disclaimer:

Then They Fell In Love: Teammates

"Okay then," Alice said excitedly wrapping her arms around Paul. Paul smirked at the little pixie chick.

"What's up Pix?" he asked.

Alice'd been bouncy and hugging Paul since they got to the house from the airport. She made it very obvious that she was planning Paul and Emmett's wedding and that one of them was going to ask the other for marriage very soon.

Everything was already ready for school so all was left was Paul's backstory and they'd be set.

"You're still Paul Lahote, you're Jake's cousin from his mother's side and you're also from La Push."

"Won't people know about the Cullen's? I mean Jacob Black did marry Edward Cullen before they became Masen-Black."

"True, true. But see, we've made absolutely sure that even if you were the President himself you would he unable to track any of the Cullen's. We're just good like that Paul. How do you think we've lived in secret this long?"

"Right..."

"So anyway, you're gonna be Emmett's boyfriend, we'll just say that you're relationship with Em was a secret, which is the truth! You're in the same homeroom as Emmett and Rosalie and no, no making out in class. Oh yeah, you and Emmett have all the same classes and you have a few others with everyone else. Cool?"

"Yeah, cool."

"Good. Anyway, we have to get going or we'll be late. Carlisle's taking Lisa to school and Esme's taking Luka and the twins. Let's go people!" Everyone said their goodbye's and meet you at school's then they got into their cars and drove to school.

ooooo

Jacob and Edward had taken a seperate car from the others so they'd arrived at school earlier. They hopped out the car and Jacob easily threw his arm over Edward's shoulder as they made they're way to the school.

"They're already talking about Emmett, Paul and Rosalie," Edward whispered.

"What're they saying?"

"They think they're in some weird threesome because they saw the three of them walking in together. Paul had an arm around Rosalie and was holding Emmett's hand."

"Ah... So Rosalie's really fine with this?"

"She's happy for Emmett and excited about the wedding that Alice predicted."

"Cool. I always liked the ice princess." Edward threw Jacob a look. "What? Maybe at first I couldn't stand her, but after a while I realised that she was cool. Don't judge me."

"Whatever you say."

"Emmett look a whole lot better doesn't he?"

"He does. I guess it was the absence of his Mate that made him the way he was."

"Yeah... What if one of them gets pregnant?"

"I don't know how to answer that."

"But really, what if one of them is?"

"Then one of them will finally understand what I'm going through." Jacob laughed.

"Aw come on Ed, you know you love it."

"Course I do." Jacob chuckled at the sarcasm. They walked to their lockers and got their books together for the day so they'd easily access them throughout the day. The rest of the family joined them and they all talked about nonsensical things while waiting for Edward to finish organising his locker.

"Hey Ed," Jacob said, shutting his locker and leaning against it, while watching Edward organise his locker.

"Hmm...?"

"Wanna come with me to the sports office?"

"What for?"

"I wanna ask the coach if I can get Paul into the team too."

"Does he want to?" Jacob turned to Paul who shrugged, paused then nodded.

"Sure thing," he said. "It would be nice to be in the team." Jacob nodded.

"'Kay," Jacob said. "Come on Ed. We'll see you guys whenever then?" The others nodded. Rosalie, Emmett, Paul and Jasper went to their class while Alice and Caius went to their seperate classes. Jacob took Edward's hand and they walked to the sports office to talk to the coach.

"I'm starving," Edward muttered. Jacob chuckled.

"For real food?"

"No, for fake food." Jacob rolled his eyes at the sarcasim.

"You want something?"

"No, I want to smell it. I'm craving the smell of orange, spinach and peanut butter pie." Jacob pulled a face of disgust and confusion at that. "Don't judge me!" Jacob laughed.

"Dude, its fricken oranges and spinach... with peanut butter."

"So? Just shut up!" Jacob laughed again.

"Sure, sure." After a few more turns in the long halls they reached the office. Jacob knocked on the door and he and Edward waited patiently for the coach to answer.

"Come in," the coach's voice called. Edward nodded, letting go of Jacob's hand. Jacob nodded back then walked into the office.

"Morning coach," Jacob said.

"Morning Jake. What can I do for you today?"

"Um... Coach I know it's a little early for me to be asking for favours but I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it would benefit the team."

"Listening..."

"My cousin just moved here like literally today. We used to play football a lot back home so I personally know he's also really good. I was wondering if maybe you could let him join the team too. I promise it would strengthen my game as well as his."

"He any good?"

"Yeah. We work better together then alone... Like a Pack."

"Aah... Well, bring him in to training and we'll see how it goes."

"Thanks coach."

"Sure kid." Jacob nodded at his coach then got up and headed out. He found Edward leaning against the wall beside the door.

"Damn, walls never looked that sexy before." Edward smiled, looking away from Jacob shyly. Edward stood up straight and Jacob wrapped his arms around Edward's waist, planting kisses on his neck. They were aware of the people that were still roaming the halls but they didn't give a damn, this was their time.

"So...?" Edward asked pulling away from Jacob so he could look up at the Bitten.

"Coach wants to get a look at him before he makes any disicions."

"Ah... That's nice."

"Yeah." The bell rang signaling the beginning of registration and the boys sighed. They made their way to Edward's class. "I'll see you later babe."

"Of course." Jacob bent down and kissed Edward gently then rushed to his own class.

"You're late Mister Black," the teacher said.

"Sorry sir," Jacob said. He quickly went to his seat at the back where Alice was sitting, looking at something through her cellphone. "Hey Pixie."

"I have the perfect tuxedos for you," Alice said, smiling brightly. She put her cellphone in front of Jacob so he could see the picture of the suit. There were two of them dressed on maniquines.

One of the maniquines was dressed a dark navy blue - almost black - tuxedo with a white shirt and a thin navy blue tie. The next one was dressed in a black tuxedo with a white shirt and a silvery-white tie.

"You're going to wear the navy blue one while Edward wears the black one. They even had them in this maroon-red colour, but I thought better of it. These will look so nice. Obviously Paul's going to make you best man, so that's why your tux is a different colour from the rest of us."

"Right..."

"And the rest of the McCarthy men will wear this tux; it'll look good on them. These tuxes sort of have this nineteen hundreds feel to it, look at them, sexy, sexy." Jacob chuckled at the small Vampire's excitment. "And I got these cute dresses for me, Es and Rose(1)."

"You really have this all planned out don't you Pixie?"

"Well dah! I discovered that if I look at the other Shifter's futures through you I can actually see them, but only if it's close to the now, but the further I look into the future the more blurry it gets till it just goes dark."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"That's awesome Pix...well the first bit, not the blank bit."

"I know. And what I saw was you holding a little baby wrapped in a green blanket so it means that the wedding will be after Eddie has the baby."

"That's..." Jacob waited for the pixie to continue the sentence.

"Not good."

"Right! Wait, why?"

"Because I didn't get to see if the baby's a girl or a boy." Alice pouted.

"Aw come on Pix, it's a surprise."

"I know! But it's so fustrating! I can't even get a name!"

"Just relax; the baby'll be here soon."

"Fine! But I need to finish the baby's room."

"Can't I even catch a glimps of the room?"

"Nope. It's a surprise." Jacob smirked at the little Vampire.

"Fine." The bell for end of registration finally ended and the pair got up along with the rest of the class and made their way to their first lessons.

ooooo

Jacob had successfully avoided Melanie for the whole of the morning lessons. He'd almost been home free but somehow Melanie had caught him just as he was leaving class and going to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Jakey!" Melanie said, her arm wrapping around Jacob's. Jacob supressed a sigh.

"Melanie," he said faking a smile.

"Haven't spoken to you all day."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, what's new in your world?"

"Nothing much, in yours?"

"Eh... Nothing major. So the new kid... He's part of your family."

"He is."

"Ah... Question."

"Ask."

"Wasn't Dale dating Lillian?" Jacob paused for a long moment, his brain drawing a blank.

"Who?"

"Dale... Lillian... Your 'in-laws'." Then it clicked.

"Oh yeah, they lied. Dale was secretly dating Paul."

"So all these years they weren't dating?"

"They were but they broke up secretly and nobody knew."

"Ah... So now Paul and Dale are together?"

"Yep."

"Strangely I find that hot." Jacob actually smirked at that.

"Aha..."

"So you and Paul are brothers?"

"Cousin's, but Pack Brothers."

"Why do you keep calling it a Pack?"

"Our tribe believes that we are decendent of Wolves, and my friends and I back at home were known as the Pack."

"Aah... That's cool then. So is Paul going to join the football team too?"

"Yeah... Well at least I think he is."

"Cool!" They got into the cafeteria and grabbed trays and got into line for food. "I can't wait for the game this Saturday; it's going to be sooo exciting."

"Yeah. I can't wait either." Jacob stacked food onto his tray as Melanie went on about the game and some schools social thing. Jacob wasn't really paying attention, he was too busy thinking about the food on his tray and his Imprint. "So what do you think?"

"Uh, what?"

"Jake!" Melanie smacked Jacob's arm playfully. "I asked if you think a green dress would look good on me." Jacob shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm clueless about fashion."

"Oh. But you're always dressed so nicely."

"Yeah, that's a-a-Mary and Lillian's department. They buy all our clothes and stuff."

"Oh. Well they do an amazing job in dressing you... guys."

"Thanks!" Rosalie voice said from behind the pair. Melanie jumped in surprise, almost dropping her tray of food. Jacob just smiled at the blonde Vampire and silently thanked her. "By the time you get to the table break'll be over puppy, come on!" Rosalie pulled Jacob away from Melanie and dragged him away, pointedly ignoring Melanie.

"Thanks Rose," Jacob said. They reached the table and sat down at their seat, Jacob next to Edward and Rosalie beside Caius.

"That bitch needs to back off."

"She's gonna try all sorts of crazy things to try and get Jacob," Alice said. "Poor thing will just be emmbaressing herself."

"Someone should tell her to back off before I make her." Rosalie and Alice turned to Jacob who was busy making out with Edward. "Jacob!" Jacob pulled away and glared at the blonde for disturbing him.

"Piss off for a moment would ya?" he said before turning back to Edward.

"You should eat," Edward muttered against Jacob's lips.

"Not that hungry."

"Eat." Jacob sighed.

"Fine." Jacob pulled away from Edward and began to eat his lunch. A small smirk appeared on his lips as he felt a cool hand lay on his knee. The hand slowly moved up his thigh and to his semi-stiff wood. The pinkie started drawing slow lazy circles on the tip of the semi-hard shaft. Jacob bit back a groan.

"Hey man, are you okay?" Paul asked when he noticed Jacob's darkened eyes.

"Yeah. This food is just so damn goo-ood!" Jacob had jumped slightly when Edward's hand had squeezed him.

"Aha..." The whole table had on knowing smirks. Jacob ignored them and continued toeat his food while enjoying the hand that was squeezing him through his denims.

"Edward's such a horn-dog!" Emmett said, staring at his brother who had a smirk on his face. The smirk disappeared at the words though and instead was replaced by a hard glare. "Well you are."

"Says the biggest one of them all," Paul muttered.

"Don't pretend like you don't like it."

"Of course I do babe."

"So Caius..." Jacob said in a conversational way. "How's the normal life going for you?" Caius shrugged.

"It's different from what I'm used to," Caius admitted. "The hunger for Human blood is strong but I'm getting through it though it's not easy considering all the years I spent on Human blood."

"Must be pretty hard."

"It is hard, but I guess having a motive on why I shouldn't drink Human blood helps."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"And what is your motive, may I ask?" Edward asked.

"Leighton. Knowing that if I drank Human blood I'd lose him makes me fight the hunger more."

"Not surprised about your motivation," Jacob said.

"I love him; I'd never do anything that would jeaprodise my relationship with him." The parent's of the boy being spoken about smiled at their one day son-in-law.

"That's cool man. And how about you Jazz? Any trouble?"

"Some days are better then others," Jasper replied. "But I have the help of my mate and you guys to get through it."

"That's good dude. So when are you going to help me and Paul with our skills?"

"Whenever it suites you."

"How's Saturday?"

"It's fine by me." Jacob nodded.

"Wait," Alice suddenly said. "How do you know that Paul's going to get into the team?

"I have a pretty strong feeling that he is."

"Hmm..."

"That's what I was thinking too," Edward said to Alice.

"We'd also like to be part of the conversation," Rosalie said.

"Edward and I were just thinking that maybe Jacob's 'feelings' as he puts it, are types of premonitions. But we'd have to ask Carlisle, maybe even get Elzear here."

"What? You guys think I got another gift?" Jacob asked.

"It's possible."

"Jeez. How many gifts can one person have?"

"We usually either have one or none at all. But you seem to be getting a whole lot of them."

"Maybe it's because he is the Leader of Vampires too," Caius said. "He'd need more then just one gift in order to control Vampires."

"True." They were all silent for a while as they considered Caius' theory then Alice did an 'anyway' and started going on and on about Paul and Emmett's wedding guests and such things till the bell rang for the end of lunch and the family dispursed to their different lessons.

ooooo

Paul ran down the field, easily ducking as a member from the opposite team tried to come for him. He jumped and turned and rolled swiftly. He didn't even look around when he passed the ball to Jacob who caught it without even looking and raced down the field at a speed that none of the teammates could match.

Jacob did a quick scan of the players then passed the ball to his teammate who quiet easily made it to the end of the field and making a touch down.

"Damn!" The coach muttered as he watched Paul and Jacob smirk at each other. The man had coached for thirty years and he had to admit - if only to himself - he'd never had kids with that much skill in his team. He'd coached every level of football, from junior level up to university level(2) and not once had he seen people with such amazing team work and skill.

Coach Rugs was thoroughly impressed by his two newest members performance. He couldn't stop the smile that spread on his face as he watched the two boys high five and smirk at each other. They were really good together, Rugs could only image what they'd be like if all the boys in their team or rather 'pack' were put together. The assisstant coach, Coach Leonard look at Rugs, he too was smiling like a fool.

"They're amazing," Leonard said.

"Tell me something I don't know," Rugs said. He looked down at his watch and saw that it was time for him to wrap up the practice. He blew his whistle to get everyone's attention. "Bring it in." Everyone went over to the coach while they spoke excitedly about their practice game. "Listen up guys, our first game is this Saturday and lucky for us we're starting off with a weak team.

"I want everyone to train hard but also get enough rest and eat proper meals. I don't want anyone to be injured before the game, so no crazy partying or whatever it is you kids do. And remember to keep those grades up; I don't want anyone being pulled from the ream because of bad grades.

"Now I've made some minor changes for Saturday and probably the rest of the season. Jake, your playing quaterback, Paul and Rodney, your playing running backs."

"What?! But coach, I always play quaterback!" Rodney protested.

"I know, but you're very capable of playing running back so you'll play it."

"But coach-!"

"Either that or sit out." Rodney huffed but didn't argue. "Any more arguments." There were none. "Alright then, everyone hit the showers and head home. Jacob, Paul, come by my office after for some measurments." The two boys nodded. "Right, bring it in, Falcon's in three, one, two, three."

"Falcons(3)!" The team cheered then they made they're way to the showers.

ooooo

The following day went by kinda slow. Nothing exciting happened really. Jacob spent most of the day avoiding Melanie like the plague while also trying to spend as much time with Edward and they're suddenly very active baby.

The highlight of the day though - well according to Alice - were the arrival of two boxes one for Jacob and one for Paul. The little pixie Vamp was over excited about opening the boxes but she was able to wait till Paul and Jacob got home from practice to open them, since she already knew what was in them.

The Vampire, Shifter and Bitten were all sitting, or lying, around in Edward and Jacob's room. Alice had called them into the room telling, how on about how awesome the 'thing in the box' was. No one tried to kill the pixie's mood because they knew that there'd be trouble.

Alice squeeled as she looked at the boxes that were placed on Edward and Jacob's bed. She turned and smiled at her family. They all smiled back at her, her good mood proving to be contagious.

Alice turned back to the boxes on the bed then pulled off the lids. She did a high-pitched squeel and jumped about in the spot.

"Yay! Lettermen jackets!" she cheered ad she grabbed one and threw it to Edward. "Put it on! Let's see how you look." Edward sighed getting up from his comfortable spot on Jacob's lap and slipped on the jacket. Emmett suppressed a laugh as he saw the jacket hanging off his pregnant brother.

"It's too big," Edward said with a sigh.

"It's not too bad."

"It is bad Alice, look at it. It's hanging off me."

"Damn, it does look bad," Emmett commented laughing.

"Shut up Emmett!" Alice said. "I think it's cute." Edward rolled his eyes at his sister. Obviously she'd think it's cute! She wanted Edward to wear the damn jacket!

"I'm drowning in this thing if you haven't noticed," Edward said.

"It covers your baby bump really well. You'll only be wearing it for a few months."

"Will I now?"

"No, but I thought if I lied you'd keep wearing it." Edward huffed.

"So I won't stop wearing it?"

"Not at all. It looks good on you, I promise."

"Great. I'm going to be drowning for the rest of this high school career."

"Don't be blue," Rosalie said. "You look cute. Emmett's wearing Paul's."

"He isn't drowning!" The girls 'ugh'ed, giving up on their stubborn brother.

"Fine. Ditch the jacket after the baby's born, we don't care." Edward sighed, knowing that his life would be hell if he didn't wear the jacket.

"Fine, I'll wear the stupid jacket." Alice squeeled excitedly and hugged her brother.

"I already have the perfect clothes for you to wear with it!" Alice said.

"Yay," Edward said sarcastically, taking the jacket off. Rosalie quickly took it and disappeared into the closet to hang it up.

"So tomorrow, you're wearing the jacket."

"Great."

"Does anyone else realise that come tomorrow, it'll only be like two days till Jacob and Paul first game?" Rosalie asked.

"I already have outfits for us!" Alice squealed. "Come on Rosalie, let's go pick out the clothes for the children."

"Sure."

"Later gang!" Alice and Rosalie left the room talking excitedly about all the different outfits they could make the kids wear.

"Man am I glad I'm not my kids," Jacob said.

"Amen!" The guys agreed.

FIN

Sooo... The ending was dodgy, but what the heck! I hope you enjoyed the chapter though, even if it is late and has dodgy endings.. :))

(1) Think of the outfits they wore in the wedding in Breaking Dawn :)

(2) Is that even right?! Junior to University level?!

(3) I don't really know how the team thing works so yeah… excuse the error…

So our current pairing are (yes, I felt obliged to point this out!):

Jacob and Edward

Paul and Emmett

Caius and Leighton

Alec and Seth

Carver and Embry

Aiden and Leah

Quil and Claire

Sam and Emily

Jared and Kim

Jasper and Alice

Carlisle and Esme

Brady and Bree

Collin and Jane

Alfredo and Lisa (maybe/maybe not)

Unpaired:

Luka

Lilly

Zeke

Ezra

Claudia

Rosalie

Anywhoo...

MwahzZ

(",) SmilezZ Ya'll


	60. Playdates and Sleepovers

A/N:A week till I start trials... *bored_face* yay!

Shout_Outs:

Guest: Thank you :)) I think Edward would look good in a letterman, but that's only my opinion :)

twilightreaderaddict: *LoL* For real! I'm the complete oposite of Alice; I'm the laziest bum ever! How I got this far in life is a wonder to me (and I'm too lazy to try figure it out *LoL*). I love Paul too. In the books he was a dick (excuse my French), I like as a hot head but I like him even more when he's calm ya know :)) Glad you like it too.. And obviously there'll be some sexy Emmett/Paul time, I mean come on! There just has to be! (And a whole lot more exclamation points after)

Meechy-booh

Marie One: As long as I'm getting reviews I'll be sending shout outs. Thank you for the amazing support, I'm really greatful :)) I'm glad it's better updates then others, but I still don't like that it's so slow.. I keep trying to get at least two chapters out at once but every time the second chapter is always incomplete but I don't really like making you guys wait so I just get the one I have out done. So yeah... :( I'm trying to draw in some inspiration for my other stories. Things are looking okay for 'Is My Love Not Enough' but I don't know about the others :'(( Alice is so much easier to write, she's just always such a joy :)). Thank wikipeida; I spent an hour trying to figure out the whole poistion thing, so many new terms so clueless about them! At least it wasn't wrong *YaY me*!

MewnWolfGirl: Thank you :)) *LoL* Even though he's drowing he shall wear the jacket *LoL*

ArekWithlock: Thank you :)) You'll find out who Rosalie's mate is soon, soon, promise :))

My Jazz...slurp;) {-*LoL* love that

Grizzo: :))) Thank you

Disclaimer:

Then They Fell In Love: Playdates and Sleepovers

_Jacob was having a good dream._

_He dreamt that he was back at the Rez working on his bike. What made the dream better was that Edward was there too. He was helping Jacob by handing him the tools while they were talking about nothing in particular. It was a relaxed, rainy day but the boys didn't seem to mind that. Just being with each other was enough._

_Suddenly a soft, cool breeze blew in from the open garage door and it felt good against Jacob's bare chest. When the shirt he'd been wearing had been removed, Jacob wasn't sure, but he was glad either way, because that breeze felt amazing._

_The breeze came in a little harder now, this time focusing more on Jacob's lower areas. The coolness of that breeze was absolutely amazing. The breeze seemed to grip Jacob's now erect shaft in just the right way. It was so cool and smooth going, sometimes sending amazing vibrations through his entire body. It hit his chest, legs and sometimes face, it felt so GOOOD!_

_It was like..._

_Wait..._

_Wait..._

Jacob slowly came out of sleep, feeling the glorious coolness around his erection. He concentrated on the feelings he was currently experiencing. They were quite familiar to him. The fogginess from sleep went fell away slowly but then he was wide awake and all of Jacob's scenses came back to him.

The first thing he figured was that yes, there was something very good happening to his rod but now he could also feel something smooth circling his entrance. Jacob let out a satisfied sigh then opened his eyes and was met with the sight of Edward between his spread legs.

"Ed..." Jacob groaned, he wanted to ask Edward a question but feeling Edward's finger finally breech his hole and slowly move in and out of him distracted him.

_"Well finally,"_ Edward thought, not stopping what he was doing.

"Fu-uck!" was Jacob's, his head falling back onto the pillow. He pushed his legs a little more apart, spreading them out more for Edward. Jacob let out another needy groan as a second finger was slid into his body along with the first.

_"It takes a lot to wake you up doesn't it?"_ Edward thought while humming around Jacob's erection. Jacob moaned loudly as the vibrations went over his body. The feeling of Edward's smooth cool fingers stetching him felt oh so fantastic!

A third finger was added along with the first and second, Edward moved them in and out of Jacob, the Bitten responding possiviely as he gripped Edward's hair with one hand and the other gripping the bed sheets.

"_We've got about an hour and a half before I have to wake the kids..." _

Edward worked slowly with stretching Jacob. He took pleasure in knowing that he was the one that was making the Bitten moan and wreathe like that. All those dirty words slipping out of Jacob's mouth were a huge turnon for the Vampire.

_"You like that?"_

"Fuck yeah... more... Please Ed..." Edward hummed his aproval at the answer.

_"I want to make you scream..."_

"Please," Jacob breathed. Edward pushed his fingers into Jacob a little futher and brushed the Bitten's prostate, humming around the rod in his mouth when Jacob arched, groaning out a bunch of incoherent words.

"Fuck Ed, please. Fuck yes; I'm so, so close! Don't fucking stop!" Just as Jacob was about to burst Edward pulled away. Jacob let out a fustrated cry as he felt the Vampire move away. "WHY?!"

Edward chuckled while he kissed his way up the hard body, nipping and biting the caramel coloured skin. Jacob could do nothing but moan and groan at the wonderful feelings that exploded throughout his heated body. He breathed in and out deeply, his rod hard as ever, begging for relief, but Edward made it his mission not to even touch the thick, leaking member.

"Good morning," Edward said with a smirk on his face.

"Mm!" was Jacob's reply. Edward chuckled at that. He kissed Jacob hungrily, his tongue fucking Jacob's hot mouth. Jacob kissed back with as much fire till Edward pulled away.

"On your hands and knees," he commanded. Jacob didn't wait to be told twice. He turned and got on his elbows and knees, allowing his ass to stick up. Edward licked his lips at the sight before him. Jacob was fucking sexy whatever he did!

Jacob groaned as he felt Edward's head against his entrance. He waited as paciently as possible as for Edward to push into him, trying to keep his breathing as normal as possible.

Edward growled, feeling Jacob's hole flutter against his blunt head. He ran his hands up and down Jacob's back then slowly pushed into Jacob. Jacob breathed in and out deeply as he felt Edward move deeper and deeper into him.

"Move Ed," Jacob pleaded breathing hard through his nose. He gripped the bedsheets hard as Edward started moving in and out of him first at a slow pace but then faster and faster. "Fuck!"

"So hot," Edward groaned as he picked up his speed. He changed his angle slightly then slammed into Jacob.

"ED!" Jacob cried as his prostate was hit. "Fuck! Harder!"

Edward continued to slam into Jacob. He leant forward, kissing Jacob's back. Jacob shivered as Edward's cool tongue licked his spine.

"Fuck!" Edward gripped Jacob's erection and pumped it in time with his thrust. "Close Ed, fuck, I'm so close!"

They both cried each other's names as they tumbled over the edge. Jacob gripped the bedsheets as he let out an animalistic raw. He collapsed onto his stomach while Edward collapsed on him, both breathing hard.

"Man, that was awesome," Jacob breathed in the pillow. Edward chuckled breathlessly.

"Indeed," he said. They lay like that for a long while before Edward sighed and pushed himself up and off Jacob. "I'm going to have a shower. Don't come in!" Jacob only chuckled. "I'm serious. If we shower together, I asure you, things will happen and we will be late."

"Fine then. No making Edward scream in pure ecstacy while I pound into him." Edward narrowed his eyes while Jacob chuckled again.

"Dog!"

"Sure, sure." Edward kissed Jacob's nose then hurried to the bathroom and a few moments later, the water sounded. Jacob sat up on the bed. He looked into the bathroom through the open door. He could see a silluqet of Edward's body from the mirror. Jacob felt himself stiffen as he watched the Vampire lather his body with soap. Jacob couldn't ignore his need. He threw his legs over the edge of the bed and was about to get up.

"Don't even think about it!" Edward called.

"Damn!" Jacob muttered. He sat on the bed for a few long moments before a thought came to him. Jacob smirked roughishly as an idea came to him.

Edward merrily washed his body, enjoying the hot water on his body. He was grinning to himself as he thought about what had happened moments before.

When the idea had come to him he'd been weary of it since him and Jacob hadn't really talked about the whole Jacob bottoming thing. He'd spent a long while just staring at his Mate while the Bitten slept, dreaming of the Rez and his bike and Edward himself.

Edward had just sat on the bed, thinking of other things that would distract him from his now hard member, but nothing seemed to take that need away. He'd even tried to get rid of it himself, but it had made him feel uncomfortable so he'd stopped and just watched Jacob sleeping and dreaming.

After a long moment of going through the pro's and con's of trying anything while Jacob was sleeping. As much as his mind had told him not to, Edward had decided to just do something, wake Jacob up in a different way then normal. So he'd gotten between Jacob's legs and had slowly started with kissing Jacob's chest and stomach, chuckling when he saw that in Jacob's dreams the Bitten thought it was a breeze.

And so things had gone uphill from there...

Now Edward was enjoying a refreshing shower. He was even humming to himself as he rinsed the soap off his body. He stood under the shower head and let the water get him from his head all the way to his toes and he didn't even need to bother about gasping for air every few seconds - though there was a need to breath since he was with a half Shapeshifter child.

Edward suddenly let out a gasp as he felt strong hot arms wrap around his waist, large palms laying flat on his slightly swollen belly.

"Hi there," Jacob whispered against Edward's ear.

"How...?"

"Let's just call it scent camoflauge."

"Right... That..." Damn!

"So... What was it you said about me not being allowed to fuck you silly in a shower?"

"Jacob..." Edward said in a warning tone. The Bitten ignored it by grinding his extremely hard rod between Edward's butt cheeks. Edward gasped Jacob's name and tried to pull away but the Bitten held on, grinding harder into Edward. "Ja-ake! We'll be late if yo-ooh!" Jacob chuckled darkly as he stroked Edward's awakening member.

"Don't worry, we'll be quick..."

ooooo

Edward walked down the stairs with a smirk on his face. He walked into the kitchen and was met by four pairs of brown-green eyes, all four pairs narrowed at him. Edward ignored the eyes as he walked to the fridge and grabbed ingrediants to make an omlet.

"You didn't wake us up," Luka said simply.

"Yes, and I sincerly apologise for that," Edward replied. Leighton and Lilly snorted.

"No you don't," they both said.

"No... But I'm sure it was a win-win considering you slept in."

"No it wasn't," they said.

"Of course it was! And besides, we're teaching you responsibility."

"Whatever!"

"What's with the twin talk?" Jacob asked, walking into the kitchen. He shoved Luka off his chair and sat on it before pulling the boy onto his lap. Luka didn't try to fight it; he easily relaxed, even sighing in relief.

"This is so unfair!" the twins shouted.

"What?"

"Why does Luka get to sit on your lap? You never let us sit on your lap!"

"What on earth is up with you two?" Luka chuckled.

"Lisa double dared them to talk like this," Luka replied.

"Ah... And Lisa's quiet today."

"Yeah, I double jinxed her."

"Wow..." Edward threw a glance at his youngest child and saw her looking at him with sad puppy dog eyes and that dreaded pout.

"Unjinx your sister," Edward said to Luka.

"Aaw but Daddy," Luka whined throwing his own pout into the mix. Edward turned to the twins and they all had on the pout so Edward turned to Jacob but found the Bitten wearing the same look. Edward looked away instantly and continued with Jacob's omlette.

"Hey Ed," Jacob said nonchalantly.

"What Jacob?" Edward asked though he didn't turn.

"How long did you guys think you were going to hide the pout thing from me and the kids?" The spatular dropped from Edward's hand. He didn't say another word as he grabbed his school bag and left the house leaving Jacob and the kids laughing.

ooooo

"He knows! They all know!" Edward said as he walked into the Cullen home.

"Good morning to you too," Esme said, smiling at her son. The smile disappeared though when she saw Edward's face. "What is it dear?"

"Jacob and the kids..."

"What? What happened to them?"

"They know about the pout thing." With the blink of an eye the rest of the family was in front of Edward, well except Emmett and Paul who were still in the shower.

"What?!" Rosalie asked. "How?"

"I have no idea." Rosalie was about to ask something but was disturbed by a loud - to Vampires - moan coming from upstairs. Edward raised an eyebrow at his family.

"I'm getting their room sound proofed this weekend," Alice said. "I can't take it anymore!"

"So about the pout thing?" Esme asked.

"Yes. They know," Edward said.

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Nothing we can do about it now," Rosalie said shrugging. "Paul! Emmett! Get your asses down here do Paul can have breakfast!" Rosalie shouted.

"We're here," Emmett said coming down the stairs with Paul right behind.

"Well finally!" Paul went to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Did you two even sleep?" Edward asked. Emmett smirked, shrugging. He threw his arms around Rosalie's shoulders and she scrunched up her nose.

"You smell like really wet dog," she said.

"Aw thanks babe, I've been working on it all night."

"Pleasure honey, I only live to please you."

"Well then..." Alice said. "Paul!"

"I'm here," Paul said biting into an apple.

"Finally! Let's go." The Vampires and Shifter left the house. Edward's phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out.

_Taking the kids to their schools, I'll see you at ours_

_-Jacob_

"Jacob's taking the kids to school," Edward said. "He said he'd meet me at school."

"You can go with Caius and us," Alice said.

"Alright." Rosalie, Paul and Emmett went in one car while Edward, Alice, Caius and Jasper went in another.

ooooo

The day was quite uneventful. The Vampires and Paul avoided Jacob like the plague for a better half of the day and every time he saw them he'd pout at them and add a little whimper into the mix if he was feeling particularly mean.

Likewise, Jacob had tried his very best and avoided Melanie like the plague. The girl did not know how to take hints. Jacob had practically pushed her away from him at some point in the day, but the girl had come right back, unphased! She was a huge problem!

School ended, not soon enough, and Jacob and Paul went off to practice with the rest of the school team. Rodney wasn't much trouble, he did hog the ball at times and wouldn't pass it to Paul or Jacob but got an ear full of the Coach and ended up passing and the practice had gone awesomely from there.

After practice everyone hit the showers and Jacob and Paul went home in the Bitten's car.

ooooo

"Daddy," Lisa said in her sweet small voice. They were all sitting at the kitchen having dinner. The kids had been talking about their day but had fallen quiet when they'd started eating.

"Yes love?" Edward replied.

"Can my friends from school come visit on Saturday? I know Papa's gonna be playing, but he'll only be playing late so in the morning my friends could come over? Right Daddy?" Lisa gave her best innocent smile.

"I'm sure they can. But wasn't there a sleep over at someone's house?"

"Not anymore. Her mom's going to be out of town and well... can she and some others come sleep over? We could even just stay at Grandpacarlisle's house then we'll have Auntalice and Auntrosalie look after us."

"You really planned this out didn't you?"

"Aha." Edward chuckled.

"Well..."

"I also would like to invite some friends over Daddy," Lilly said. "I promised I'd beg. I think they only want to come over so they can see Papa naked, which is disgusting!"

"And me too Daddy," Leighton said.

"And me!" Luka said. Edward looked across at Jacob who made it a point to ignore him, only muttering 'this is your problem' before turning back to his supper. Edward sighed; even if he did try he knew he'd lose this argument.

"You can only invite two people for the sleepover," he said. "No more then that okay?"

"'Kay Daddy!" Lisa said smiling brightly at her Daddy. "But for the day thing I can have more right? I can invite the whole class?" Lisa gave Edward puppy dog eyes. Edward wanted to scream. Why did his children have to get Jacob's dumb, stupid puppy dog stare and then find out about it.

"Sure, why not?"

"Yay! Thank you Daddy." Lisa hopped off her chair and rushed to Edward, wrapping her arms around him. Edward chuckled as he wrapped his own arms around his daughter.

"I want a hug too Daddy!" Lilly said. She hopped off her chair and rushed to Edward followed by her brothers and Jacob.

"Aaw, my big happy family!" Jacob said, wrapping his long arms around his family.

"Aw, Papa, you're squishing us!" Leighton cried.

"I don't care, this is a family hug and we're doing it right!"

"You're such a freak!" Luka said.

"No... I just love my family."

"Okay," Edward said. "Well, baby and I are being squished." Everyone backed away from the hug somewhat reluctantly. "Thank you." Before Edward could really move away the family enveloped him in a hug once again. "I give up!" The family laughed but stayed in the hug either way.

ooooo

The Masen-Black's - well the ones that slept - were woken earliar than normal the following day. The kids had tried to shut out the noise but after a while they all met up in Luka's room and decided that their best option was to go to Edward and Jacob's room. So that's what they did, all four kids - carrying their blankies and favourite toys - migrated to their parents room since it was soundproof.

They got into the room and shut the door behind them and sighed in relief as all sound was shut off. They moved to the bed and all crawled on then under the covers between the two large warm bodies in the bed.

"What are they doing down there anyway?" Leighton asked when they were all settled.

"Getting some things ready for tomorrow," Jacob muttered.

"At two-thirty in the morning?" Lilly asked.

"I'm so over Vampires and their not sleeping," Paul muttered. He'd come over as soon as Alice had gotten everyone up and telling them that they were going to fix up the backyard for the little get-together that was going to take place the next day - she'd had a vision.

"Dido!" the kids said.

"Okay, now everybody shut up and let's get a few more hours in before we really have to get up," Jacob said.

"Night everyone," Paul said. They all laughed tiredly and were soon fast asleep.

ooooo

"Morning familia!" Alice squeeled walking into the room where the sleepers were in.

"Nooo!" all the occupants of the bed said. They'd all been so warm and they knew they'd have to step out the comfortable bed and into the freezing outisde world.

"Come on lazy bones, everyone up and at it! It's a beautiful day, the birds are singing, the rain isn't falling and there aren't that many clouds outside. Wake up!" The covers were pulled away.

"Alice!" Paul and Jacob growled.

"Don't bitch, just get up!" Rosalie said.

"Screw you!" Paul muttered getting out of bed.

"Oh go ahead." Paul rolled his eyes.

"Eew Rosie, not in front of my kids!" Jacob said. Rosalie just shrugged.

"Get up and go shower or else!" Everyone got up. Rosalie and Alice went back downstairs and Paul, Jacob and the kids went and had showers then went down for breakfast which they ate quickly then left for school

ooooo

"Guess what I have!" Alice said excitedly, sitting down beside Jacob. The pair was sitting in their registration class waiting for the bell to ring for lessons.

"What do you have?"

"I said guess."

"Something fancy." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Obviously. But what for?"

"Paul and Emmett's wedding?"

"Wrong! Try again."

"Paul and Emmett's engagment party?"

"Doofus no! Ugh, here!" Alice placed a bunch of envelopes on Jacob's desk.

"Envelopes?"

"Envelopes with invitations."

"Invitations to what?"

"Our get-together, I mean dah! I've only been talking about this like _all_ morning." And indeed she had!

"Riiight... Course."

"I'm handing it out to our classmates now, 'kay."

"Knock yourself out Pixie." Alice squealed then got up and went to the front of the class. Jacob rolled his eyes, that girl did not have any kind of stage fright what-so-ever.

"Excuse me everyone, can I have your attention," Alice said loudly. Everyone turned to look at the pixie Vampire. "Hi. The reson I'm standing before you today is to invite you all to this little thing we're having tomorrow. My family is having a get-together and we decided to invite people from our homerooms to join us. So I'm hoping to see you all there tomorrow. Oh, and it is invitation only and please RSVP by tonight so we know how many people we're dealing with, thank you." Alice handed out the invites.

Melanie got up from her seat and made her way to Jacob. She sat down beside Jacob smiling widely, showing her perfectly straight pearls.

"So it says the get-together is going to be at your house," she said to Jacob.

"Yeah... Our house, the Cullen's backyard, same thing to me," Jacob said shrugging.

"Cool. So will I get a tour of the house?" Jacob shrugged again.

"Ask Alice, she's the planner. I really couldn't care less what goes on so long as it doesn't hurt me."

"Right..." The bell rang and Jacob sighed in relief. He grabbed his bag then left the classroom and to his first lesson, which, as luck may have it, was Biology...with Edward!

Jacob stood by the entrance to the Bio classroom and easily spotted Edward's copper hair. When he looked down at Edward's outfit, Jacob let out a chuckle. Edward was wearing Jacob's letterman jacket. It actually didn't look bad, it kinda suited the Vampire and it hid is four-month-looking belly really well.

"When did you get the jacket?" Jacob asked when Edward finally reached him.

"Rosalie had it in her car," Edward replied with a huff as he took Jacob's hand into his and led him into the classroom.

"For real?"

"Apparantly she knew that I was going to 'forget' it at home so she took the 'liberty' of putting it in her car so I wouldn't 'forget'."

"Wow..."

"I hate her!" Jacob chuckled. They sat down at their table and waited for the teacher to come in.

ooooo

School progressed in much the same manner. Once again, nothing really interesting happened to the Masen-Black/Cullen family though maybe the fact that Caius got hit on by some guy was kinda intersting. Being the cold heartless Vampire Caius was, he'd shot the poor guy down with his cold stare and some very interesting and very ancient words, completing the reject with a very modernised 'not even if you were the last person on earth'.

Jacob continued to avoid Melanie like nothing else but somehow the girl seemed to always know exactly where Jacob was all the time, it was unnerving for the Bitten. The only time he'd be safe from the girl was if he was walking with Rosalie, Melanie scared of Rosalie, heck, everyone was scared of Rosalie; the blonde was intimidating as hell!

After school Jacob and Paul once again went to practice. Nothing really happened during the practice though Rodney was much more co-operative and actually passed the ball to Paul and Jacob which uped the teams game a lot.

When practice was over and the boys had been dismissed they all hit the change rooms and took showers and got dressed. Paul and Jacob were getting dressed at their corner when they felt rather then saw the team coming towards them. Both boys looked up and gave their most intimidating looks.

"Whow guys, chill," one of the guys said, hands up showing surrender. Paul and Jacob looked at each other for a moment then they nodded and relaxed but only slightly.

"What's up?" Jacob asked.

"Heard you guys were having a get-together tomorrow."

"Yeah... You guys were invited by our sister right?"

"Yeah. Mary was all excited about it."

"Cool then. So what did you guys need."

"Well we have this tradition here that a day before the game we all go to the aponants school to check out how strong they are so we were thinking of going now if you guys can."

"Paul?"

"Whatever," Paul said.

"Yeah. We're free to go."

"Cool," the guy said. "Let's go then." The boys grabbed their stuff.

"Peter Hardly High is were we're going. We'll meet you guys at a huge clearing. It's behind the school in the woods."

"Sure thing." The guys went their seperate ways. Paul and Jacob got into Jacob's car. Jacob punched in Peter Hardly High on the GPS and drove the way the device directed him.

Peter Hardly High was an expensive private school with an acient building that had a long history. The school had a high brick wall seperating itself from the rest of the world.

The rest of the team had parked their cars on the fartherest side of the school in flat grounds that were surrounded by large trees. When Jacob and Paul got there everyone was already waiting for them.

"Well finally," Rodney said with a snort and a side bowl of sarcasm.

"Well excuse me, traffic was empty," Jacob responded, his own voice dripping sarcasm. Rodney just rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," he said. "Let's get going. Newbies can just follow us and try not to get caught."

"Sure, sure." Rodney looked at the team and they all nodded. He led the way into the school and down long corridors and through narrow archways, all the while avoiding people and/or cameras that were around the school. Jacob and Paul followed, though they weren't being as sneaky as the rest of the team.

The team finally got to the schools football field. The Peter Hardly High football team was on the turf practicing. "Under the bleechers," Rodney ordered. Everyone went with no question and they all watched as the PHH team practiced.

"Damn, the cheerleaders look good this year," one of the guys said.

"That's not why we're here," Rodney said.

"I know. But still dude, they're fricken hot."

"Hey check it out, there's Madison Evens," another guy said. "So she really did become head cheerleader."

"It was pretty obvious though," Rodney said. "She can move."

"Right?"

"I wonder who she's going to try and seduce this year," one of the lesser-minded guys said. Everyone turned to look at Jacob.

"What?" he asked.

"She'll probably try you or Paul," Rodney said. "Look out for her, she's dangerous."

"Which one are we talking about?"

"The blonde chick." Jacob looked at the girl with the curled blonde standing in front and shouting out orders. She was a pretty girl with an oval shaped face and hazel eyes and a killer body. She seemed like the perky blonde types that were definitely not like Rosalie.

"Blondies still hotter then that chick," Paul muttered.

"You'd think so, you're doing her," one of the guys said.

"Eew," was Paul's response.

"What does 'eew' mean?" Rodney asked.

"I am not fucking Blondie. She's single."

"But I wouldn't try hitting on her," Jacob said slightly looking away from the practice that was going on at the PHH field. "She'll literally hurt you." He turned back to the practice then sighed. "We can take them, their easy prey."

"Are you kidding me?" one of the guys asked with shock on their face. The whole team looked shocked. "That's fricken PHH dude. They beat us every year. They've been champions for the past six years!"

"And?"

"And? And we've never one not one game against them. We've only ever made it to the quarter finals and that was one time and it was onyl because the other teams were worse then we were."

"We'll take them. They're weak."

"Weak? Man you are crazy."

"No seriously. Look at them closely. Their whole team is weaker on their right side. If we keep to the right we could win."

"You're crazy."

"Trust me. We've got this."

"Sure we do."

"Their strongest player is Ron Oz, the guy is fricken huge!" Rodney said.

"Bigger then me?"

"He's like Big Show big."

"Shit!"

"Exaclty."

"He's probably weak."

"If he knocks you down you stay down."

"Paul and I are stronger." Rodney snorted.

"You have way too much faith in yourself Black." Jacob shrugged.

"I've learnt pretty much all of my strengths and weaknesses."

"Till you have to play with Oz."

"We'll see."

After another twenty minutes of spying - and for some admiring Madison Evens - the team left, taking another windey route before they got back to their cars at the forst.

"See you guys tomorrow at my place?" Jacob asked the team. The team responded with definitely's and of course's before they all went their seperate ways.

ooooo

The Masen-Black's were sitting around the table having dinner. Edward wanted to make a 'before the first game' thing so he'd asked Esme to help him make a few dishes and he had also set up the table at the dining room, decorating it nicely for his family.

Lisa had been going on about all the people she'd invited to come to the get-together that was taking place the next day. She was over excited that her friends and their parents were going to get to see her nice home.

"Alfredo is also coming Daddy," Lisa said excitedly. "I like Alfredo, he's really funny and he's from Italy, he grew up there with his brother who goes to Lilly's school. And-."

"Eat Lisa," Edward said for what felt like the hundreth time that night.

"Okay Daddy I will, but you're not listening to me!"

"I am. But eat; your dinner will get cold if you don't." Lisa sighed.

"Okay." She ate her food quickly so she could be able to continue her story.

"Slowly or you'll choke." Lisa sighed once again then ate her food a little slower then before.

"So anyway..." Jacob said to break the silence that had fallen in the kitchen. "Playing my first game tomorrow." Edward looked at Jacob while trying to bite back a smirk that he was failing to hide... miserably. Jacob was not enjoying the fact that his daughter kept talking about some Italian boy.

"I saw Unclepaul and Uncleemmett making out today," Leighton said nonchalantly.

"Kissing," Edward corrected.

"No. Full on making out."

"Leighton..."

"What? Caius and I were playing hide and seek, I kept teleporting to different places so he wouldn't be able to catch me and I accidently teleported into the Uncle's room. But I hardly stayed." Edward shook his head. "I forgot that that was their room now. I can't hide there anymore."

"Oh my poor baby's innocent eyes," Jacob joked. Leighton rolled his eyes.

"Daddy, did you know that Alfredo lives in a palace?" Lisa asked.

"Palace?" Lilly asked sitting up straighter. Jacob rolled his eyes at the girl. She was definitely his little princess.

"Aha."

"Hey, so does Alejandro!"

"Hey, Alfredo has a brother called Alejandro!"

"Maybe they are brothers!"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, my gosh!" Jacob groaned, his head landing on the table with a small thump as he listened to his daughters going on about _Alejandro and Alfredo_. He wanted to make them stop but he knew he'd most likely end up with a death glare from the two girls. Edward only chuckled as he continued to pretend he was listening to his daughters.

"Can you guys please just shut up about Alfredo and Alejandro?!" Luka shouted.

"Please do, really!" Leighton said.

"Amen!" Jacob said sitting up. Lilly and Lisa didn't look impressed at the interuption.

"Don't be mean to your sisters," Edward said.

"Edward Masen-Black! Why are you taking the women's side you evil traitor!" The boys laughed while Edward narrowed his eyes at his Mate.

"Funny..." Edward said with a straight face.

"Aw Ed, you know I'm only kidding. You're not a girl at all."

"Screw you Jacob!"

"I was kidding Ed. You know I love you to bits. You are _thee_ sexiest Vampire I've ever lay my eyes on. If there was ever a sexy Vampire, you'd be, hands down, sexier then they ever could be."

"Oh just shut up Jacob!" Edward muttered though he had a smirk on his face.

"Papa, so Alfredo can come over for a play date some time right?" Lisa asked. Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"A what?"

"Play date, Jacob," Edward said. "That's what days were children get together and play."

"Right... No."

"Ignore your Papa, he's nuts."

"Am not!"

"Everyone, just eat your dinner so Jake and I can watch the dishes."

"You haven't called me Jake in a while." Edward smiked.

"And I just did. Just eat Jacob."

"Fine. Let's all just eat in silence."

"That's all I'm asking."

"Ed, shut up, I want the last word!"

"Too bad!"

"Ed!"

"Eat!"

"Ed!"

"E-a-t-ah!"

"Fine!"

"Thank you."

"Whatever." Edward prefered not to say anything knowing Jacob would just had nonsencical two-cents.

The rest of the dinner was reletively silent though a few words were shared between the family.

After dinner was over, the dishes were done and the kids were tucked in safely in their beds, Edward and Jacob went to their room and just sat on their bed cuddling while talking about nothing in particular till the plans for the next day came up.

"She wants him to come over! Like a play _date_," Jacob said in argument.

"And?" Edward asked with a sigh.

"Ed! Am I the only one that seems to be worried?"

"She'll be fine."

"Until she has to fricken Phase, until both Lisa _and_ Lilly have to Phase!" Edward sighed.

"Just relax won't yo-." Edward was cut off as he felt the baby move about. He took Jacob's hands and placed them on his stomach so Jacob could feel their child moving.

"First, Baby doesn't do anything, is just there in Daddy's belly doing nothing at all then Baby's growing fast and kicking like crazy and will soon be ready to see the world for the first time. It's crazy; I guess I'll just never understand how your pregnancies go."

"Neither will I."

"But it's still freaky awesome to feel it move."

"Freaky awesome?"

"Yeah. Stomach's shouldn't move like that so it's freaky, but it's awesome because I know my kid is moving in there." Edward smirked.

"I see." The baby finally stopped kicking again and they were quiet for a few moments.

"A play date?" Edward chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"We'll both be here, so will a bunch of all our children's friends. Jacob, relax."

"I know that she'll have others, but still. The way she talks about him, it's obvious that she likes him. So she's obviously identified him as a Mate."

"We don't know that."

"She showed me him after dinner and smiled all googley eyed."

"Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't do that with your first crush."

"I've only ever had one crush and it wasn't you."

"Cute."

"I was in love with you the moment I saw you, but I couldn't exactly tell you that since you hated me."

"I loved you; you only thought I hated you."

"Like you!"

"Exactly! But still! You've been googley eyes over a crush right?"

"Well... I mean..." Jacob sighed. "I didn't have to worry about Phasing and all that shit Ed. She's young, like really, really young."

"I know she is. Just relax, things will work out."

"But both of them Ed. Both Lisa and Lilly might find guys and-."

"And you need to relax Jacob! Freaking out about it isn't going to help anyone. Just wait and see what happens, okay?"

"What if..."

"'What if' what?"

"I don't know Ed. Just what if these guys are really their Mate's and later their Imprints, then what?"

"Then we accept them like we did Caius when he identified Leighton as his Mate."

"We can moniter Caius, he lives like right next doorl he's family."

"And we can't moniter Alfredo and Alejandro?"

"Why do you keep saying their names Ed?"

"Because those are their names."

"But still! You keep going _Alfredo_ and _Alejandro_."

"Jacob..." Edward sighed. "I give up!"

"Just stop talking about them now. Those damned brothers!"

"I'm sure their parent's are cursing our girls too."

"They probably don't talk about the girls as much as the girls talk about them."

"Just relax will you."

"Whatever."

"Sleep, we have a play thingy, slash sleep over, slash game for you. So just sleep." Jacob sighed.

"Fine. But I still don't like it."

"Sleep!"

"Okay." Jacob laid his head on Edward's chest. "I love you Edward."

"I like you too Jake." Edward kissed Jacob's head then gently ran his fingers through the thick dark locks as he hummed Jacob's song till the Bitten fell asleep.

FIN

Dammit that was hard! Damn studying too! Damn it all! *angry_face*

Is it me or is my writing getting crappier and crappier every time... Don't lie to make me feel better, I'm asking a serious question.

So our current pairing are (yes, I felt obliged to point this out! And besides, it increases surface area *LoL*):

Jacob and Edward

Paul and Emmett

Caius and Leighton

Alec and Seth

Carver and Embry

Aiden and Leah

Quil and Claire

Sam and Emily

Jared and Kim

Jasper and Alice

Carlisle and Esme

Brady and Bree

Collin and Jane

Alfredo and Lisa (maybe/maybe not)

Alejandro and Lilly (maybe/maybe not)

Unpaired:

Luka

Zeke

Ezra

Claudia

Rosalie

Next Chapter:

Get-together and first games! And _maybe_ the arrivals of some very unexpected guests or something like that :)

Anywhoo...

(",) MwahzZ


	61. Play Dates, First Games and Family

A/N: Eeeeeek! Nine more reviews till I get to 400! I'm sooo excited! And I just can't hide it! I'm about to lose control and I think I like it *singing_out_of_tune* I tried to make this chapter extra-long :), good for me!

Shout_Outs:

twilightreaderaddict: For real, Melanie does need to get whacked on the head. She doesn't take hints well. That dumb girl! The conversations would be interesting, with the Cullen's not eating and all that, how would they explain that one... Hmm... Meechy-Booh

anawesomename: Thank you :)) I was worried that it wasn't going too well, I'm glad my writing is getting better rather than worse :)) YaY me!

Quebie: Thank you :)) I shall keep writing :)))

MewnWolfGirl: *LMAO* Alfredo sauce *ROTFL* *YaY* The writing thing was bothering me, so I'm glad that it's not :))) I'll be sure to add more Jacob and the Firsts interaction. But this is like the chapter where the Dark Ones show themselves, or at least that's what I think *grins* I like getting idea's so no stress, anything you have you can tell me, the more idea that come the better:)) - Wolfy! :))

Marie One: I'm trying hard to write out all the stories but it's hard. But no stress, little by little we'll get somewhere.

Guest: I'm trying...

Guest: I'm glad it isn't :)) Thank you for reading... You have no idea, these trials are killing me! Not at all, just give me a reason and I'll whip up a jealous/possessive!Jakey!

HubrisP: Thank you. I almost thought you gave up on me!

ArekWithlock: Thank you :))

Guest: Thank you :))

Disclaimer: NoPe, not mine... ever!

Then They Fell In Love: Play Dates, First Games and Family Support

Edward sat on the bar stool, one foot on the island top the other placed on the rail at the bottom of the stool. He was absentmindedly rubbing his swollen belly as he enjoying his blood-sucker - basically, it was just animal blood frozen into a ball on a stick, Jacob called it a blood-sucker as a 'puny' joke - sucking on the ball and sighing happily as the blood melted and flowed down his throat.

Edward wasn't really paying much attention to anything else except his sucker and his stomach so he didn't notice the way that Jacob was looking at him. He didn't notice the way the Bitten's purpley-gold-brown eyes had dilated and how the Bitten was biting his lip, his breathing coming heavier.

When Edward finally did pay attention he found that Jacob was standing between his legs, a feral smirk on his face.

"Jacob..." Edward said, instantly recognizing the look on Jacob's face.

"You have no idea how good you look right now," Jacob said, his voice dripping with lust and want, and something of dominance lacing the voice.

"No Jacob..." Edward said simply though he found that his body was responding to the comment and the voice and the look and the scent and fuck! Edward was as good as screwed.

"Fuck, you're killing me, Ed," Jacob breathed taking Edward's legs and wrapping them around his waist.

"Jacob..." Jacob laid soft kisses on the Vampire's neck, sucking at spots he knew would make Edward respond, spots that would drive the Vampire mad.

And respond the Vampire did! He was letting out small, soft sighs and moans even as he continued to try and stop Jacob from doing any more but failing miserably at it.

Jacob picked Edward up easily and sat him on the island, the Vampire's legs still wrapped around Jacob's waist, Jacob still biting and sucking on Edward's neck, letting out small growls whenever Edward groaned or arched.

"My sucker, Jacob," Edward said feebly, trying to find ways to stop Jacob's advances.

"Finish it," Jacob said, in the same tone that had an air of dominance in it. "I'm not stopping you." Edward put the lollipop in his mouth and continued to suck it as Jacob sucked on his neck. Edward moaned around the lollipop, throwing his head back, giving Jacob more surface area.

"Gockt skop," Edward groaned; the lollipop still in his mouth.

"I want to fuck you now Edward." Edward could only whimper in response. "I want to do it right here, right now. Will you let me Edward? Will you let me fuck you right here... right... now?"

"Goooog..." Edward moaned loudly.

"Do you want it Edward? Do you want to feel me buried deep inside you, making you scream?"

"Gake-ah..."

"I'd love nothing more than to feel your cool inside wrapped tightly around my dick, feel your cold body against mine. I want to fuck you till your numb again, make you cum so hard you pass out. What do you say Ed? Do you like that idea?"

"Yess!" Jacob smirked.

"Good!" Jacob took hold of the blood-sucker and threw it into the sink.

"Jake-." Jacob cut Edward's whine off by smashing his lips harshly against the Vampire, kissing the pregnant man with passion and heat, thankful that they both didn't need to breathe for a while yet.

Jacob slowly undid Edward's shirt, some of the buttons popping off from the force, but neither male cared, they were too into what they were doing at the moment, too far gone to really pay attention to anything else.

When the shirt finally came off, Jacob threw it over his shoulder and it landed on the ground quietly while he continued to kiss Edward with vigour as he explored the Vampire's smooth body with his large hands.

Edward didn't want to stop kissing Jacob just because he had to take Jacob's shirt off, so he did the best thing. He ripped the shirt clean off Jacob's body, throwing the pieces of material this way and that. Jacob responded with a growl, pulling Edward flush against his hot body.

Jacob finally pulled away, both 'naturals breathing hard. Jacob planted kisses down Edward's body, concentrating on the enlarged belly for a moment before moving lower; hooking his fingers to the Edward's sweats(1). Edward pushed himself up so Jacob could pull the sweats off.

Jacob dumped the sweats on the kitchen floor then he slowly began to kiss up Edward's leg from his ankle, planting gentle kisses on it, moving up the thigh, turning and kissing the other one too. He bit into the thigh, it was hard enough to leave a mark and seeing the mark made Jacob growl while Edward moaned, arching his back.

Jacob placed Edward's legs onto his shoulders then gently pulled the Vampire down so Edward was lying flat on his back on the island. Jacob kissed the inner thigh once more before he turned his head forward.

Edward let out a loud groan, his whole body shivering from absolute pleasure as he felt Jacob's warm tongue swirl around his entrance. Edward breathed hard as Jacob continued to tease the hole, licking around it, dipping the tip of his tongue in and licking again leaving Edward begging for more.

Edward's gasp went louder and more drawn out as he felt Jacob's suddenly larger than normal tongue breach into him. He struggled with pushing himself up but when he did he saw that Jacob had - for the second time during a sexual encounter - half-Phased into a Lycan type thing.

The large muscle moved in and out of Edward's channel and the Vampire felt himself go weak and his arms gave way. He landed back on his back, moans and groans leaving his mouth while he tried to control his breathing, but seemed to fail as Jacob did amazing things with that Lycan tongue.

After a few more thrusts of the large muscle, Jacob pulled away, going back to his Human body. He smirked to himself as he saw Edward lying on the island, looking spent even though the Vampire was still as hard as a rock, his head a blue-ish-purple shade; showing how much in need of release the Vampire was.

"You okay there baby?" Jacob asked in a husky voice; the smirk still on his face.

"Mm..." Edward said moaned. Jacob's smirk stayed on his face as he pulled out a small bottle of lube from his pocket and placing it on the table. He popped the button of his jeans, pulled down the zipper and pulled down his jeans long legs. He kicked the jeans away then turned back to Edward who was still lying on the island, breathing hard.

Jacob picked up the bottle of lube and popped the cap open, pouring some of the substance onto his fingers. He spread the stuff onto four fingers, then threw the small bottle onto his jeans then turned back to Edward.

Jacob slowly entered his index finger into Edward. The Vampire's breathing quickened and became pants as Jacob easily added a second finger into him, stretching them apart, pushing them in and out then quickly a third and fourth. He moved his fingers in and out of Edward, stretching the Vampire just to make sure that Edward was fully open and wouldn't get hurt. He watched, with dark eyes, as his fingers disappeared and appeared in and out Edward's gloriously tight hole. It was by far the hottest thing Jacob could ever witness.

"You good Ed?" Edward only hummed, wreathing on the island as Jacob just brushed against his prostate. Jacob gently pulled his fingers out of Edward gently then lubed up his own needy erection. "Hey Ed, can you sit up?" Edward pushed himself up slowly, sitting up just, his arms feeling shaky. Jacob smiled at the Vampire. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Edward said breathlessly. Jacob nodded then sat on the bar stool Edward had occupied.

"Come here baby, I want you to ride me."

"Jake..."

"I'll help you." Jacob pulled Edward down from the island and aligned the Vampire's entrance with his erection, he could feel the entrance fluttering against his head and he couldn't help but groan from the feeling. Edward placed his hands on Jacob's broad shoulders for leverage, his feet on the metal ring by the bottom of the stool. "You okay there, undead?"

"Aha..." Edward said, nodding his head.

"Okay, here we go." Slowly, Jacob let Edward slide down, the Bitten's erection sliding easily into Edward's cool body, stretching the Vampire almost to breaking point, both of them breathing in and out deeply, trying to keep things as slow as possible so Jacob wouldn't hurt Edward. "Fuck!"

Edward was finally seated on Jacob's lap, the Bitten's shaft deep in Edward's body. They were both breathing heavily, Edward's forehead rested on Jacob's chest. They paused for a moment so Edward could adjust to the large intrusion inside him. Edward's grip on Jacob's shoulders was hard, but the Bitten could take it as he waited patiently.

"Ready to move baby?" Jacob asked gently. Edward sat up slowly.

"Yeah," Edward said as he slowly began to move backwards and forwards, rolling his hips while clenching his ass. Jacob groaned; throwing his head back at the feelings Edward's movements gave him.

"Fuck baby, you're so tight!" Edward groaned in response then slowly rose up before dropping onto Jacob's lap. They both groaned loudly and Edward moved the same way again and again.

A while later, the Vampire had picked up speed and was riding Jacob hard and fast, rolling his hips at times, at others moving backwards and forwards and all the while Jacob worshipped the beautiful body that was above him, touching and kissing and licking it.

Both boys were getting closer and closer to their ends and it only served to fuel more power into the movements they were doing. Their kiss became hungrier and their bodies moved faster.

"I'm close..." Edward mumbled against Jacob's lips.

"Me too baby," Jacob replied, bucking up, hitting Edward's prostate with ease, making the Vampire cry out.

"Please Jake..." Jacob wrapped a hand around Edward's erection and started pumping it fast. Edward cried out in absolute pleasure as he fell over the edge, spurting all over his and Jacob's chests. Jacob followed soon after, filling Edward with his spunk. They both groaned and kissed lazily as they slowly came down their highs.

"That was good," Jacob said. Edward hummed in agreement. "We should probably go get cleaned up now."

"Yes... we definitely should. Alice said the get-together will start at two and its eleven-thirty now, we have about two and a half hours to get this done."

"It's a good thing she took the kids early this morning, right?" Edward nodded.

"Mm..."

"Hang on." Jacob got off the bar stool and Edward wrapped his arms and legs around the Bitten securely. Jacob rushed upstairs and into the shower where the boys spent the time bathing each other and stealing kisses.

ooooo

After a long shower and clean-up in the kitchen, Edward and Jacob were just hanging out. They were still in the kitchen; Edward was making blood-suckers for the children while Jacob sat at the island. He was watching Edward's ass with a smirk on his face. He'd been looking at Edward like that for a while and Edward was still pretending he couldn't feel the look on his back or smell the strong scent of arousal in the air.

After a few more moments of ignoring the Bitten, Edward turned with a sigh and looked at Jacob, who still had that ridiculous smirk on his face. Edward also found that the Bitten's eyes were dark from arousal.

"Get that smirk off your face," Edward said narrowing his eyes at Jacob. He knew exactly why Jacob was smirking like that. Jacob had deliberately sat on the bar stool he was sitting at now.

"What? Am I not allowed to smirk anymore?" Jacob asked, pretending he didn't know what he was doing.

"No, dammit! Not when you're smirking about… that!"

"Aw come on Ed, you liked it and you know it."

"I loved it-."

"Oh yeah!"

"But it's nothing to smirk about. Our children have to eat on that island. Do you know how I'd feel if I found out my parents were fornicating on the place that I had all my meals?"

"They've probably done it before and you just didn't know it. And fornicating, Ed? Really?"

"I would've smelt it or something. And yes, fornicating!"

"Eew Ed, that's nasty, how can you even say that?!"

"It's the truth!"

"You're nasty Ed, just shut up." Edward chuckled.

"Whatever. Someone's going to be coming over to get us soon."

"You think the other leeches will notice the smell?"

"Now it's your turn to shut up." Jacob grinned.

"But you liked it."

"I did. But that is beyond the point. Let's just drop the subject now. Rosalie's coming."

"I know."

"I know you know. I also know you know that she is not afraid to start talking about our conversation, so just shut up."

"Whatever Edwella."

"What did you call me?"

"Edwina."

"I will punch you so hard-."

"Wow, is it me or do I smell anger from our pregnant Vampire… or is it just the smell of sex," Rosalie said, a smirk on her face.

"Eew Rosalie, don't talk about that here," Jacob said, shaking his head.

"What? It's an innocent question. You guys do realise that your kids have to eat on that tomorrow and the next day and the next day… and the next day."

"Don't make me Order you to shut up Rosalie."

"Don't go all Alpha male on me puppy, I will chew you up and spit you out before you can say: Edward, the pregnant Vampire."

"Funny," Edward said humourlessly. Jacob burst out laughing and earned a glare from Edward, the pregnant Vampire.

"Anyway, let's get going. Everyone we invited is coming over in thirty." Edward nodded.

"Let me just put this in the freezer and we'll be gone." Edward put the blood-suckers in the freezer then grabbed his and Jacob's jackets – well he grabbed Jacob's jackets, the jacket was big enough to hide Edward's pregnant belly – and they left the house and crossed the yard and got to the Cullen house.

A tent had been placed between the two houses and it was set up with a stage in the middle and a buffet table two different ends of the tent. The place looked good. Once again, Alice had outdone herself. Jacob, Edward and Rosalie went inside and found the family rushing around getting things in order for the party.

"Jacob! You're here!" Alice said. "I need you to grab some of the food and take it to your house."

"Why?" Jacob asked, looking at all the dishes with different kinds of foods.

"Because you and Edward are going to be the hosts. Sorry to just spring this on you."

"But...?"

"But nothing." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Fine, whatever."

"Thank you Jake! Guys, get the stuff to the Masen-Black house," Alice called. The family transferred the rest of the food to the Masen-Black house. Finishing touches were done and then everything was ready. A few minutes later, the first guests arrived.

ooooo

Jacob and Edward were sitting on the porch steps at their house and were watching as everyone danced, ate or talked to one another. All the people family had invited had arrived, including parents of the children they'd invited. It was truly packed in the yard. The boys were taking it easy since Edward had had a bit of a woozy moment on the dance floor and Jacob had freaked out.

"You sure you're okay now?" Jacob asked for what Edward thought was the hundredth time.

"I'm fine pup," Edward said, using the nickname to relax Jacob. "I told you, I just felt a bit dizzy, but it's gone now. I'm absolutely fine." Jacob sighed and nodded. He pulled Edward closer to his body, his hands going under Edward's shirt to touch the cool, round belly. He felt a small kick from the baby and he smiled.

Jacob's smile disappeared as soon as he spotted his daughters with two boys. Jacob could easily guess who the two boys were and he couldn't help but feel irritated and a bit pissed. Not only did the brothers seem to have impeccable manners, but they didn't look roguish at all – as Jacob had hoped so he'd have an excuse of why his girls shouldn't hang with the boys.

He watched as his daughter talked with the boys, sharing jokes and conversation. When the girls turned to look at him and Edward, Jacob looked away and pretended to have been looking at something else. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his girls come over followed by the Italian brothers.

"Papa, daddy, we wanted to introduce you to Alfredo and Alejandro," Lisa said smiling brightly at her fathers. She seemed really happy that her fathers were finally meeting the brothers.

Edward went with a polite parental smile while Jacob just stared blankly at the Italian brothers. They were both skinny, tall – for their age – boys with dark eyes and darker dishevelled hair – it reminded Jacob of Luka's bad hair that could never be controlled hair.

"Hello," the boys said shyly in their heavily accented voices.

"Hi," Edward said in a polite voice. "I'm Edward, Lilly and Lisa's dad." He avoided shaking hands with the boys because he wouldn't be able to explain his cold temperature to the boys and he really didn't want to put his girls in a position of having to try and work up excuses for why his hands were so cold when the weather was not as cold. "This is Jacob, their father." The boys nodded at Jacob and Jacob nodded back. He looked closely at the boys, his eyes narrowing, taking slow, even breaths, trying to take in the boys scents while Edward made conversation with them and the girls.

Jacob's eyes continued to narrow till they were thin slits. Edward elbowed Jacob hard on the chest then hissed a 'stop it' under his breath when Lilly sent him an image of what Jacob was doing behind him. He turned and glared at the Bitten. Jacob pouted, rubbing the elbowed spot. Edward looked away, avoiding the puppy dog eyes that were deliberately being used on him, damn Jacob for finding out about them!

"Well you girls and guys go on and enjoy yourselves," Edward said, smiling kindly.

"Okay daddy," Lisa said. She and Lilly hugged and kissed their fathers before grabbing the Italian brother's hands and rushing to join their friends from their schools.

"Wanna go inside Pack Mother?" Jacob asked. Edward shrugged, ignoring the last part of the sentence. They got up from the steps, Jacob helping Edward who struggled a bit with getting up. Jacob glared across the yard and Edward saw that the Bitten was glaring at Alfredo and Alejandro who were still holding his daughter's hands.

"Honestly Jacob, get over it," Edward said, rolling his eyes.

"Hmm!" Jacob turned and walked inside. Edward rolled his eyes and followed the Bitten.

"What is wrong with you?" Edward asked, glaring at Jacob.

"Guess what I figured out about those Italian brothers," Jacob said with a proud smirk on his face. Edward was shocked at the sudden mood change.

"What did you figure out about 'those Italian brothers'?"

"I figured out that those Italian brothers come from a long line of Werewolves." Edward rolled his eyes.

"And how would you know that?"

"I'm _thee_ fricken True Alpha Ed, I can tell these things."

"I'm sure you can…"

"I'm serious about this stuff Ed; you don't see and hear what I do. It's either the gene skipped their generation or it's dormant till whenever."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"Caius killed all the Werewolves."

"All the _active_ Werewolves Ed, not the dormant Werewolves."

"How do you know that?"

"I told you Ed, I know this stuff." Edward gave Jacob a look. "Okay fine, I've been reading a whole lot of books about dormant Wolf genes that only come out when you're 'of age'."

"Wow... Jacob and reading... no wonder the world is suffering from global warming."

"Oh shut up! I used to read all the time."

"I'm sure you did…"

"I did! I read a whole lot of the Dr. Seuss books." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Really Jacob? Dr. Seuss?"

"Yeah. Those are books!"

"I give up!" Jacob chuckled.

"Don't judge me leech!"

"I'm not judging, I just realised you're a lost cause."

"Oh whatever." Alice walked into the house and looked at the boys.

"Why are you two hiding in the house?" she asked.

"We aren't hiding, we're having an adult conversation," Jacob said.

"Uh... right... Not with you in the conversation, you're not." Edward laughed.

"Screw you! I can be very adulterous if I want to be."

"Do you even know what that word means?"

"I don't really care. It's highly unlikely that I'm ever going to use it again." Alice giggled.

"You're such a goof, Jacob." Jacob smirked.

"I know."

"Come on out. Jasper's teaching us how to hoe-down."

"Sure thing Pix. We'll be there in a few." Alice nodded then grabbed what she'd come for and skipped out the house. Edward got up and stretched, Jacob doing the same though he kept his eyes on Edward's large belly. "You look like you're going to pop soon."

"Shut up Jacob. That's not even a nice thing to say?"

"What? I'm just telling the truth."

"I barely look six months."

"Try eight."

"Shut up!" Jacob laughed at the Vampire. "Come on pregnant undead, let's go hoe-down Pack Mother." Edward ignored the name and grabbed Jacob's hand and they went outside to where Jasper was teaching the crowd how to hoe-down wearing his cowboy gear and looking all the Texan man he was.

ooooo

When the gathering was over and the people had gone to their homes, Edward and Jacob disappeared to their room to relax. Their children and their guest were at the Cullen house and would come home with them after the game. Jacob was lying on his stomach on the bed. He was barely moving and the only thing indicating his was alive was the small rise and fall of his back as he inhaled and exhaled.

"You good?" Edward asked, gently massaging Jacob's scalp.

"They're okay kids," Jacob said, talking about the Italian brothers. During the get-together, the guys had started a game of football and Jacob had been teamed up with the brothers – mostly being Edward's doing – and Jacob's team had won easily.

"See. There was nothing to worry about."

"Yeah... Until they go all Werewolf during the full moon." Edward rolled his eyes smacking Jacob's forehead playfully.

"Just go have a shower. You've got a game in two hours."

"'Kay." Jacob got up from the bed and began to make his way to the bathroom but stopped at the door. "Hey Ed..."

"What?"

"Do you believe in good luck sex, coz I so do?" Edward smirked and got up from the bed, also making his way to the bathroom. "I guess you do too," Jacob muttered as he and Edward walked into the bathroom, shutting the world behind them.

ooooo

"Hey guys," Emmett said smiling brightly at Edward and Jacob. They'd just arrived to the Cullen house a few minutes before.

"What's wrong with you?" Jacob asked.

"They've been at it since they left your house," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes. The whole family still couldn't get over how relaxed the blonde Vampire was about the whole Emmett-Paul thing. "It's disgusting really! A girl can't even concentrate on putting on her make-up without that ever irritating bed-banging-against-a-wall sound."

"At least you know how we felt," Alice said.

"Whatever Alice! I was way better than that. Emmett's just way too loud for anyone's liking. I don't get why he has to scream so damn loudly. We all know how good it is and now we all know how big Paul is and how fucking amazing it feels when he 'hits it right there'."

"Eew Rosalie!" Jacob said, pulling a face and throwing a popcorn seed he'd found in his pocket at the blonde. "Can we stop talking about Emmett and Paul doing it?"

"What? You want us to talk about you and Edward?" Rosalie asked a cheeky grin on her flawless face.

"No!"

"Well... too late! So tell me Mister Masen-Black... How the hell do you bang a vampire, _a vampire_, so hard, he can't feel his legs? It's a whole 'nother level of 'fuck me silly', huh, fuck me numb, it works." Jacob ughed and began to walk to the car but Rosalie stopped him. "No I'm serious."

"Rosalie, please. My kids are probably listening."

"What? You want to tell me when they aren't listening?"

"Rosalie..."

"Come on... What is your secret? A Vampire can't even fuck a Vampire numb."

"Ugh!" Jacob side-stepped Rosalie and quickly walked towards his car. "Coming Ed?"

"Yes, of course," Edward said not sure if he should be pissed or laugh at Rosalie's choice of topics but considering how it always brought discomfort to Jacob, Edward could laugh.

"I'll go with the kids," Rosalie said walking to the family car.

"I don't trust you with my kids or other people's kids," Jacob said, narrowing his eyes at the blonde.

"Too bad, their already in the car." Jacob looked and found Lilly and Leighton already in the car. He rolled his eyes then looked at the front door where Luka was coming out piggy backing Lisa. The eight other children were following behind, laughing at their friends.

"Cheaters!" Lisa screamed at the twins in the car. They only stuck their tongues out at their brother and sister.

"We'll meet you guys at the school," Jacob said.

"Sure," Rosalie said getting in the car along with Luka and Lisa and the other kids. Everyone else got into their cars and they all drove off to Peter Hardley High.

ooooo

The first half the car ride to PHH was quiet, at times Jacob or Edward or both would sing along to whatever song that was playing but either then that, they were quiet.

"Why are you so uncomfortable with speaking about sex with others?" Edward suddenly asked, turning to look at Jacob.

"Ed…" Jacob groaned.

"Really Jacob, you're taking full responsibly to do the birds and bees talk with our boys."

"Hell no!"

"Why?"

"My dad didn't tell me a thing and I turned out fine."

"That's why our first time was on a forest floor."

"It was on a forest floor because you tackled me! We could've waited for a better moment, but you just had to be a needy little leech and my first time ended up being on a fricken forest floor."

"Hey, my first time was on a forest floor too!"

"Aw, don't even say that Ed, not in front of me anyway. I don't want to know that you were the hundred year old virgin."

"Shut up! I didn't care much."

"Yeah you did."

"Not _much_."

"Who are you trying to kid?"

"Fine! So I cared, but you would too if you thought you were damned to being alone forever."

"Yeah… I guess I would care too."

"So you understand my pain?"

"I understand that after plus-minus a hundred years, you were too horny to wait for us to get into a bed before trying to get screwed." Edward punched Jacob's arms. "Ow!"

"Jerk!"

"Pregnant Vampire!"

"Fuck you!"

"Gasp! You swore! Are you in labour?"

"Shut up Jacob. Don't make me hurt you before you can play your first game."

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"You better be!" Jacob chuckled, shaking his head at his Vampire.

"I love you Ed."

"I know puppy, I love you too." Jacob's grin was big and Edward rolled his eyes, but he couldn't keep his own grin off his face.

The boys finally reached PHH and the first thing Jacob noticed when he stepped out was the all too familiar scent of forest and fire. He knew that Paul still had the scent, but it was too strong to be just Paul, there had to be at least three of four other Shifters around.

Jacob looked around the packed parking lot and instantly spotted some familiar faces. His smile widened ten-folds as he saw his father, Emily, Sam, Quil and Embry. He rushed over to his family.

"Guys! What are you doing here?" Jacob asked, hugging each one in turn.

"We're here to support you man, what else would we be here for?" Quil asked.

"Wouldn't miss my son's first game," Billy said, smiling proudly at his son.

"The others are already inside," Emily said.

"Who isn't here?" Jacob asked.

"Well Seth and the Vamp's stayed behind," Embry said. Jacob nodded.

"Embry had to practically seduce Carver into letting him come here," Quil said chuckling.

"He's worried about me okay?"

"Yeah... That's why he screws you every chance he get."

"Shut up Quil!" Sam said. "No one wants to know about that." Quil helped his hands up in mock surrender.

"Hey, I'm just saying."

"You're just jealous," Embry said. "You can't have sex with your imprint."

"Oh shut up, it's better than having to take it up the-."

"Don't even say it!"

"Whatever."

"Come on Alpha man, let's go see you play!" Jacob nodded and they all made their way into the huge playing field.

"This way Jake," one of the Falcon team members said. Jacob nodded.

"I'll see you guys later?" He asked his friends.

"Sure thing man," Embry said.

"Don't break a leg out there," Quil said. Jacob kissed Edward quickly then nodded at his friends and family then rushed after his teammate to the change rooms.

"Well it's nice of you to finally join us," Rodney said sarcastically.

"Oh it was nothing really," Jacob said in his own sarcastic way. Rodney rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, Ron Oz and his dad are known homophobes, Black," Rodney said.

"I don't give two shits."

"He'll be out for you and Paul, especially you. They dig up on our history and he most likely knows that you are married to Edward and have four kids." Jacob shrugged.

"He can do his worst." Rodney sighed.

"Whatever man, it's your funeral."

With everyone changed and ready, they all stepped out the change room and went to stand where the PHH players were. The announcer introduced the two schools and they walked into the field, sung their school songs and then went to their opposite sides to go and get prep talks and game plans.

Jacob tried to listen in on what the coach was saying but he felt distracted by something abnormal, a bad energy of sorts. Jacob looked around the place but saw nothing that could pose as a threat to anyone around. He shook his head and tried once again to concentrate on what the coach was saying.

The feeling didn't leave though and Jacob looked around the place once again. He looked around at all the people congregating the bleachers. There was something wrong; Jacob could feel it in his bones. He wasn't sure what it was but it was something big and definitely bad. He couldn't quite understand what it was that was bothering him so much but the nagging feeling wouldn't leave him alone. He once again looked around at the bleachers but saw nothing really out of the ordinary, the place was filled with supports from both sides and others that were just coming in to check out the competitions for the season.

Paul looked at Jacob questioningly and Jacob just shook his head, looking around the area once again, just to make sure he hadn't missed anything. He couldn't find what was wrong but it was really getting to him, it was worse than that feeling a person had when they thought they forgot something but can't really figure out what it is.

"Hey man, keep your head in the game(2)," Rodney said. Jacob nodded and looked back at the coach though none of the coach's words actually went into Jacob's head. He looked at Paul who was still looking at him with that questioning look and tapped his head. Paul quickly understood what Jacob wanted and he nodded.

"_I feel like something's off,"_ Jacob thought to his Pack mate.

"_What do you mean?"_ Paul asked looking up at the bleachers too but seeing nothing out of the ordinary or something that might pose as the threat to his family.

"_I just feel like something's off. There's like a hell of a lot of bad energy around here."_

"_Should we warn the rest of the family?"_ Jacob looked around and spotted his family who was jumping around along with the crowd cheering the players on the field.

"_Not yet. If anything happens, I'll tell you."_ Paul nodded subtly then they both looked at the coach and concentrated on him and his pep talk while Jacob struggled to keep his head in the game.

"Got that Jake?" Jacob nodded though he didn't have a clue what the coach had been talking about. Paul tapped his head then quickly explained the game plan to Jacob. The Bitten nodded.

"Falcons on three," Rodney said. "One, two; three..."

"Falcons!" the team shouted then cheered as the players ran onto the field.

"You good man?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Jacob said. Rodney looked at him with scrutiny and shook his head.

"Just keep your head on your shoulders Black," he said. Jacob nodded absently as he did another quick scan of the place. Still nothing.

The players got to their positions and got ready to start the game. The ref blew his whistle and thus the game began.

Jacob was finding it was hard to concentrate. Every time he tried to get his head in the game, the feeling of being watched by dark, cold eyes would become more and more prominent. Jacob tried to shake it off but the more he tried to ignore the feeling the worse it got, the heavier it felt on his shoulders and the more it felt like his lungs were being constricted. The feeling was suffocating him!

"Jake!" Jacob looked up and saw Ron Oz coming for him. Ron hit right into Jacob, shouldering Jacob with his enormous shoulder, an animalistic growl completing the attack. Jacob landed on the ground with a thud and he felt something crack and he was pretty sure it was a rib.

"Take that, faggot!" the large boy said, his teammates cheering him on and high fiving him.

"Fuck!" Jacob muttered as pain surged from his side. His rib stung as it slowly repaired itself. They didn't call Oz 'bone-crusher' for nothing.

Jacob's teammates came running towards him to see if he was still alive since they'd seen how bad the hit had been. Rodney hovered above him, looking at him to see if he was breathing or showing some indication of being awake. He saw that Jacob was breathing a little heavily but otherwise appeared not dead.

"I told you he was bad," Rodney muttered shaking his head.

"Yeah, well I'm worse," Jacob said getting up and stretched his body, hearing bones pop. He could see the confusion and surprise from both his and the other team. They'd all seen the hit he'd just taken, that was one of Oz's hardest hits yet Jacob just got up looking pretty much unharmed by the attack.

"What the hell do you take Black?"

"I take Ed." It took a while for Rodney to get what Jacob had said and when he did he pulled a face, something between discuss and another unidentified look.

"Eew dude, please." Jacob just grinned.

"Are you good to play?" the ref asked joining the two boys.

"Yep," was Jacob's reply. "Let's continue." The ref blew his whistled and did a few hand signals and thus the game continued(3).

Jacob didn't really have to try too hard to keep his head in the game. His reflexes seemed to be working just fine and his body was leading itself while his mind went crazy trying to figure out what it was that was making Jacob feel such discomfort.

Ron Oz was on Jacob like a hound on meat. Every chance he got he would try and tackle Jacob but the Bitten would dodge the attacks and always have someone to pass the ball to and each time that happened, Ron would growl and try harder but Jacob always managed to doge the guy.

After a few more failed attempts at getting Jacob down alone, Oz got a member from his team to help. Oz and the other guy from his team came for Jacob again. Instinct told Jacob to dodge the attack but some higher power stopped him from doing so and the two large players came in and bashed right into Jacob. The sound that went through the field would've rivalled a thunder storm, loud and piercing. Jacob went flying the other way and he landed on the ground hard!

Jacob heard a loud crack which was followed by a burning on his lower back. His head landed on the ground, his ears buzzing and the pain was unbearable. Jacob's vision fuzzed and continued to go darker until everything around went blank and it all went completely quiet. At that moment there was no field, no cheering; no pain... nothing...

(-)

_Jacob opened his eyes and was met with clear blue sky. His head was throbbing and his chest was burning. Breathing was a mission and it literally hurt, not dream hurt, but actual hurt. Jacob huffed and sat up slowly. His head was still spinning but nothing too bad. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself then he looked around. _

_He could instantly tell that he was no longer on the football field of Peter Hardley High but in a forest in the middle of nowhere. He could hear a river flowing quiet a way away and the woodland creatures going about their business. The place looked familiar to Jacob, it look almost like…_

"_Shit!" Jacob muttered as he realised where he must be. The river that was flowing was most probably the Quilyeute River back at the Rez in Washington._

_Jacob felt something wet running down the back of his neck and he touched the place and felt that it was indeed wet. He brought his hand back to his eyes but found there was no blood which confused him. Jacob sighed then slowly stood up, using the tree beside him as a way to pick himself up._

"_Jacob," a female voice Jacob hadn't heard in a long while, said. Jacob turned slowly and saw the Firsts, though they looked younger, about Sam's age. They were sitting on large logs around a camp fire clad in leather and animal fur, it was like something Natives from way back wore, all leather and fur and a feathers to finish. Jacob blinked a few times and shook his head. There was no he'd been thrust back in time?_

"_Well, come closer boy," Ezekiel said, beckoning Jacob to come forward with his hand. "We have much to talk about."_

"_You guys couldn't've picked a worse time," Jacob said shaking his head in sort of disbelief at the Firsts. He looked around at the area and a way away he could see a little red house that looked a lot like the cabin he grew up in except it wasn't as rugged-ey as it was in real life… or what it in _his_ lifetime?_

"_There is never a bad time for things like this dear," Mariana said with a soft smile._

"_Sure..." Jacob went over and sat down on an unoccupied log. He looked around at the Firsts. "So... You guys summoned?"_

"_Indeed we did."_

"_Is there a reason?"_

"_There is always a reason."_

"_Of course there is. But why?"_

"_Danger looms boy," Ezekiel said. "You are too distracted with petty things that you do not see the real danger!"_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_Jacob, what Ezekiel is trying to say is that you are not concentrating on the important things," Mariana said._

"_Like what?"_

"_You have yet to go out and actually try to unite Vampires and Shifters."_

"_I have school."_

"_There are plenty of years to go through that!" Ezekiel said. "You must unite them so you can all fight as one! The enemy has already risen."_

"_What?!" Well that one was new to Jacob._

"_You are not concentrating! The enemy is near yet you choose to ignore that and continuously pretending to be human! Do not forget who you are Jacob. You are The True Alpha, the one who is meant to unite two species that have been at a war for centuries. Yet you waste your time trying to be something you are not!"_

"_I-."_

"_You must go out and find all the Vampires and Werewolves, unite them and tell them of the dangers that have risen! If you do not, you will lose, not just you're Imprint but all those you love. They will come for your Imprint, take him from you and slowly drive you crazy and when he is dead they will come for your family, kill them off one by one until you are left alone in this world, a crazed wolf, killing off any and everything that comes his way."_

"_Shit!" Jacob muttered as he scratched the back of his head. This was news to him and he had to admit he was not very good news, it was terrible news. "So what must I do?"_

"_You cannot stay with your family very long," Moon said. "You must contact the Hybrid, Zeke Lux and he will help you with everything. Your True Pack is too young to handle things, so you must use your other Pack. Contact your Brothers and Sister and ask them to locate all the Packs around the world, even those that do not have any Shifters."_

"_Your Vampire family will collect all Vampires around the world, and when you find all the other Vampire, Werewolf and Shifter Hybrids, they will help you contact all their kids" Joseph said. "You and your Mate will go to all these places once they have been located and you will explain your mission to them."_

"_But what if they don't believe me?" Jacob asked. "What if they think I'm some loon? What if they don't want to join the union and would much prefer things the way they are?"_

"_Have you smelt yourself lately?" Moon asked._

"_Um... no..."_

"_Your scent is the perfect mixture of Vampire and Shifter. They'll know instantly that you are a Hybrid, you will just have to explain exactly what kind of Hybrid you are."_

"_A Bitten?"_

"_Exactly. Even rogue Vampires and Werewolves will know who you are once they know you are a Bitten. News like that travels. And if they don't want to join, you will just have to convince them to join."_

"_Most will expect you to be older of course," Joseph said. "But don't be intimidated by the older Vampires, they're all talk and not much bite. And even if they did try to attack, you'd be able to defend yourself from them."_

"_Right..." Jacob said, processing the information he'd gotten. Once again the Firsts had turned his life upside-down and inside-out. Jacob let out a sigh. "Is that all?"_

"_For now yes," Mariana said. "If we have anything else to tell you, we will contact you."_

"_Could you do it in a more convenient time next time?"_

"_Of course. We apologies for that." Jacob shrugged._

"_Well, I'll see you guys whenever."_

"_Of course." The Firsts nodded and Jacob nodded back._

"_Wait... how do I get out of here… where am I anyway?"_

"_This is our meeting place."_

"_So from now on, I'll meet you guys here?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Oh, cool. Right… so how did you say I get back?"_

"_Concentrate on sounds and scents that are in your world." Jacob nodded then did as instructed. He concentrated on sounds, and smells and anything else that would draw him back to the real world. For a few moments he saw and heard nothing then Edward's rich vanilla scent filled Jacob's nostrils and went right through to his lungs, yanking him back to the real world._

(-)

Jacob sat up with a loud gasp. He clutched his chest as he breathed in and out deeply and coughing. His lungs burnt, it was almost as if he'd been drowning or something similar. He could hear commotion around him but he wasn't sure what was going on, his eyes were still a bit blurry.

"Jake?" Jacob felt a cool, soft hand touching his. He knew exactly whose it was without having to see the hand. He grabbed the hand and yanked the person. A yelp sounded before Jacob had a lap full of his vanilla scented Imprint. Jacob attacked Edward's face with kisses and Edward chuckled, trying to pull away.

"I missed you," Jacob whispered.

"I'm sure you did," Edward muttered. He turned his head toward Jacob to smile at the Bitten. Jacob took advantage and he planted a soft but passionate kiss on Edward's lips. The idea of someone taking his Vampire away actually affected Jacob more than he'd thought. He couldn't stand the idea of his Imprint being taken away from him by some cruel evil being.

"Are you okay Black?" one of the Falcon players asked. Jacob nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine man. It takes more than two homophobes to bring me down." Edward kissed Jacob's temple before getting up – trying to hide the struggle of getting up from the humans – and helping Jacob up. Everyone cheered with happiness that the new quarterback was okay, but they couldn't hide their confusion. They didn't understand how Jacob had survived a blow like that from two of the biggest players of PHH.

"Man, you're a fricking beast."

"You have no idea," Jacob mumbled. Edward caught the words and he chuckled.

"Can you still play?" Rodney asked. Jacob stretched out his body, making sure nothing had fixed in wrong ways and when he was satisfied with the inspection, he nodded.

"Sure." Rodney nodded.

"Ayt."

"Are you sure you want to try that?" the ref asked.

"I'm fine," Jacob said. The ref looked at him for a few moments then nodded with a sigh.

"Fine." Jacob rushed to his family and Pack and whispered something to them. The guys nodded then Jacob turned and went to Edward. He kissed the Vampire gently then rushed onto the field. He saw the disgust on Ron's face. Jacob smirked, winked and blew Ron a kiss. The guy looked livid.

"And you continue to provoke him," Rodney said shaking his head.

"It's his own fault really. I wouldn't be bothered if he didn't have such a problem with my lifestyle."

"Yeah well whatever." The two joined the team for the new game plan.

Once they'd gone over the plan and had cried their team mascot's name the players rushed to the field to play on.

ooooo

Jacob was now on fire. He'd already broken the record for the most touchdowns scored by an individual and it appeared he wasn't going to stop yet. Jacob was in the zone!

While the ball was being played Jacob spotted Ron Oz going for one of the Falcon guys. He saw this as an opportunity to get even with the guy who'd knocked him down and knocked him out. He ran forward, towards Ron. The Falcon guy got the ball and Ron advanced but before he could tackle the guy, Jacob jumped forward and bashed into Ron Oz.

The whole place went silent. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. No one could believe that someone, all on their own, had just knocked down Ron fricken Oz! No one was ever able to knock that guy down; he was the knocker, never the knocked! But Jacob had just done it easy peas-ey and he didn't even break a sweat doing it! It was... shocking!

Jacob bent down and glared at Ron Oz. He breathed in deeply, letting the familiar scent fill his nostrils. The guy smelt both Vampire and Human; it was quite possible that the guy was a Human-Vampire Hybrid. Jacob knew that they were rare – he remembered that he'd only met one during The Great Fight – and finding one was probably like finding a whole community of Human-Vampire Hybrids.

"Who are you?" Jacob growled, letting his Alpha voice take control.

"Ronald Ozwelled," Ron replied. He looked shock, not only because Jacob Black had knocked him down but also because the kid had a damn commanding voice that Ron just couldn't ignore for some reason.

"Who are you really?"

"Ronald, I swear."

"You're a Hybrid."

"I-."

"My name is Jacob Black, I'm The True Alpha."

"You... you are?"

"Yeah..."

"I thought you'd be a little older."

"Yeah... So does everyone else."

"Shit... I'm sorry about the attack. I should've figured who you were. So you're Imprints pregnant huh? That why he's waddling." Jacob bit back a chuckle since he wasn't sure how many ears were listening on the conversation and he really didn't want to have a pissed off pregnant Vampire to deal with when he got home.

"He is."

"Damn... I never thought I'd see you in this lifetime man, I'm sorry." Jacob shrugged. He held out his hand and Ron took it. Jacob held the guy up. They shook hands then went back to their teams. Everyone sort of had a pause for a long moment before one of the ref's blew his whistled, getting attention back to the game.

ooooo

The game finally came to an end. For the first time in years, Falcon's beat PHH and it felt good. The Falcon cheerleaders did their victory dance and the crowd enjoyed it with enthusiasm. The team was cheering too, dancing and shaking hands excitedly, except Jacob. He was too busy thinking about what the Firsts had told him. He knew he had a responsibility to all the 'naturals in the world. He had to get them together, unite them and fight the Dark Ones. How he was going to do that, he didn't know, but he had to, somehow.

Jacob felt someone standing behind him. He turned and saw Ron Oz looking at him sheepishly. The guy actually seemed awkward and uncomfortable about the current situation.

"Sup," Jacob asked.

"So um..." Ron scratched his head. "True Alpha huh?"

"Yeah... That would be me."

"Hmm... Well um... Jeez... Would you, maybe, like to meet up with the other Human-Vampire Hybrids in the area?"

"Yeah, that would be good."

"But they might be weary. The Volturi have been hunting us for years."

"They won't do anything to you guys now."

"Yeah right, not with Jane and Alec in their numbers."

"Actually, Jane, Alec _and_ Caius are part of my family now. Jane and Alec are Mate's with Pack members and Caius identified my son as a Mate."

"Shit, really?! He identified a Vampire-_Shifter Hybrid_ as a Mate?" Jacob nodded. "Wow... Talk about irony." Jacob chuckled.

"Yeah. Don't worry about the Volturi guys, they're basically mine so they can't do anything to you guys or they'll be facing me."

"Good. That's all I need to know. I'm sure the other Hybrids will be happy to know that the Volturi aren't going to be hunting them anymore. It really sucks having to hide all the time."

"Yeah, I guess it does." They stood there, both feeling a bit awkward.

"How am I supposed to trust you though? How do I know this isn't some kind of trick by the Volturi? How do I know they aren't behind this and your one of their new recruits?"

"Isn't having a male Vampire who is pregnant with my kid as an Imprint proof enough?" Ron shrugged.

"Look man-." Ron stopped talking when he spotted Caius standing with Edward. The two seemed quite comfortable standing next to each other and chatting about the game and other things. Ron frowned deeply, noting that Caius' eyes were gold instead of the normal red that they should've been.

Jacob turned his head to see what Ron was looking at. He saw Caius and Edward and smirked. He turned back to Ron, the smirk still on his face.

"I don't get it," Ron said. "Why would he change? Caius is not easily moved by anything." Jacob pointed at Leighton who was talking animatedly with his siblings and friends.

"Leight's the only reason Caius is who he is now. When Caius identified my son as his Mate he changed, wanting to be accepted by Ed and me, especially by Ed."

"Wow…"

"Yeah… Look, you can trust me Ron. I promise I'm not trying to hurt anyone. I'm only trying to get all of us together to fight against the Dark Ones." Ron was quiet for a long time; then he let out a sigh.

"Well then... I guess I'll set up a meet thing with most of the Vampire-Human Hybrids that are around here and you can come and explain yourself to them." Jacob nodded.

"That would be nice man, thanks." Ron nodded.

"I gotta go do some explaining to my old man. He's also very wary about the whole Volturi thing; he's been keeping us on the move for years. I was wondering why the Volturi hasn't been tracking us for the past few years."

"They wouldn't've done something like that unless they wanted to face the consequences of facing me."

"Right…"

"Maybe you should get my number or something, call me when you want to set up a day for when I'm supposed to meet you guys."

"Sure thing, Black." Jacob gave Ron his number. They shook hands then went their separate ways, leaving all those that had just seen them baffled because they just didn't understand what was going on, why Ron Oz was being friendly to a gay guy, it was... not Ron-like. Once Ron was gone, Edward made his way to Jacob. He smiled at the Bitten and kissed him gently.

"Let's get home," Jacob said. Edward nodded without protest of any kind. Jacob smiled slightly, taking the Vampire's hand and keeping it securely in his own hand. He looked around the place, making sure that no one was following or looking at them for longer than the appropriate time. The boys left the playing field and went into the packed parking lot.

"What happened back there, Jake?" Edward asked. "You had us worried sick."

"The Firsts 'summoned'," Jacob said in a low voice, making sure no one could hear him.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I have to call Zeke Lux; I have some stuff to talk to him about."

"What kind of 'stuff'."

"'The Dark Ones' kind of stuff." Edward nodded.

"What did the Firsts say exactly?"

"Nothing much."

"We both know that that's a lie. You haven't let go of my hand since we stepped out the field and you keep looking around the place as if you're expecting someone to just jump out of nowhere and attack us. I know you asked the Pack and my brother's to 'stay alert' and make sure I don't disappear without any of them around to protect me." Jacob bit his lip contemplating telling Edward what the Firsts had said.

"I'll tell you when it's less... crowded around here." Edward nodded.

"Alright. And what about that little chat you had with Ron Oz?"

"I'll tell you when I think it's safe."

"Is it not safe now?" Jacob paused. The bad energy was still around, but it wasn't as hard, but the fact of the matter was it was still there.

"No." Edward nodded.

"Let's head home then."

"Papa, Grandmaesmé said we could go to a pizza place to celebrate the win," Lisa said excited. "Can we go Papa? Pleeease?" Jacob turned to Edward who shrugged.

"Sure kid, we can go," Jacob said, smiling at his daughter.

"YAY!" Lisa ran off to join her siblings and friends as they all got into Carlisle's car.

"We're going to the pizza place in town," Rosalie said. "It's the only one in town that's still open, you don't miss it." She got into her car with the kids and drove off. Jacob and Edward went to their car, got in and followed the blonde Vampire's car.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Edward asked.

"Ron Oz is a Human-Vampire Hybrid," Jacob said simply.

"Wow… That would explain his strength."

"Yeah… So he's going to set up a meeting with the other Human-Vampire Hybrids."

"Okay… And?"

"And we have to stop going to school."

"Why?"

"Because we're all going all over the world, getting all the 'naturals together."

"Oh?"

"Yep. The Pack is going to be looking for all the Pack's in the world and your family is going to be going around looking for all the Vampire and me and you are going to be looking for all the Hybrids. Oh and I think the kids are my True Pack."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think they're finding their Mate's faster so they can Phase sooner and so my True Pack can be complete."

"What? So you think that our unborn child will grow extra fast and find their Mate fast and Phase?"

"I don't know Ed. It's really just a theory, but I think it's a correct theory."

"It could be correct. So we're giving up school in the first month."

"We have responsibilities Ed. I think it's a good thing though, now you don't have to hide your pregnant belly and I get to see it whenever I want." Edward smirked.

"Aha…"

"Yep." the boy's finally got to the pizza hut. Jacob got parking beside Carlisle's car and they both got out the car and went into the place.

The pizza place was filled with Falcon supporters and players. They were all enjoying their pizzas and the company of other people. It was loud and there was barely any space to move around. The Masen-Black's, Cullen's and the Pack had taken a booth by the window that was a way, away from the crowd. Jacob and Edward went over to them and sat down at the place saved for them. The Masen-Black children were somewhere in the crowd with their friends and they were enjoying their time.

"That was fine playing son," Billy said. Jacob smiled at his father.

"Thanks dad," he said.

"You seemed a bit distracted though."

"Yeah… I was, but I'm good now." Billy nodded. "I have work for you guys," Jacob said to the Pack and the Cullen's. "So when I passed out I met up with the Firsts. They told me that I had to get you guys around the world looking for Vampire's and Packs. The Vampire's will go looking for the Vampire's and the Shifter's will go looking for the Pack's around the world."

"What about school and all of that?" Esmé asked.

"We have plenty of time to do that over the years," Rosalie said shrugging.

"That's what the Firsts said," Jacob said.

"So when does this trip start?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know. Whenever."

"We'll have to get everything ready."

"Hey Embry, this gives you an excuse to seduce Carver again," Leah said. Embry gave Leah the finger and continued to dig into his pizza. "But seriously, that guy really needs to take a breather."

"Maybe he knows more than he lets on about things," Jacob said.

"Or maybe he's just anal," Quil said.

"Fuck you," Embry said.

"I'm just saying; those guys are fricken uptight. They have sticks shoved so far up their asses they can't even bend."

"Like the Cullen's!" Leah said. "No offence."

"I pride myself in my sophistication," Rosalie said.

"Yeah, what about you're uptight, stick up her ass-ness?"

"That too." Everyone laughed.

"You talk a lot of bullshit Rosalie."

"Whatever you say."

"Are the children alright?" Esmé asked Edward. The pregnant Vampire nodded.

"They're by the games," he said. Esmé nodded though she didn't seem satisfied by the answer. She seemed worried about something.

"Are you okay Es?" Jacob asked. The woman smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Oh I'm alright. Just being concerned grandmaesmé." Jacob smiled though he didn't really believe the comment. "I'm just going to step outside for a moment, all these people are overwhelming. Caius, Jasper, would you like to come with me?" The two boys - who'd been holding their breath since they walked into the crowded place - got up and were about to make their way to the door when Esmé gasped in shock.

"Es? Esmé?" the two Vampire's said gently, trying to get the woman's attention but Esmé stood stock still as she stared with wide, scared eyes, out the window. "Esmé!"

"Darling, tell us what happened," Carlisle said gently, taking his wife's hand and wrapping an arm around her.

"That's impossible, Esmé!" Edward suddenly said to the still frozen woman. "It's not possible Esmé! He's dead! I know that! I did it!" Esmé didn't even move; she just stared at the spot, blinking fast as though she was trying to hold back tears.

"Who? Ed, what is going on? Who did Esmé see?!" Jacob demanded looking from Edward to Esmé and back to Edward.

"Esmé... she... she thought she saw someone."

"Someone being who? Edward, who did Esmé see?" Carlisle asked.

"It's someone from her past."

"Come on Ed, stop talking in riddles!" Jacob said. "Who is it?!"

"Charles..." Edward said in a broken voice. "Charles Evanson..."

FIN

Cliffy! Keeping you guys on your toes... *LoL* I don't know how that expression goes *shrugs*. So what do ya think? This is where all the drama begins :)) I shouldn't be excited, but I am :))). I'm already working on the next chapter, so I'm hoping it'll come sooner. I've got about a month left before I start finals and I'm shitting beans! But no stress, I'll be good… I think… *wails* WHY ME?!

(1) What, so Edward was wearing a shirt and sweats! Sue him!

(2) Come on! It was right there!

(3) Sorry, I don't know what those hand things they do are called; I don't really pay attention to the ref or whatever they call him in football.

Next Chapter:

Esmé feels like she's losing it… or it is someone else who feels on edge? Jacob meets up with Zeke Lux and Zeke has an interesting plan and Luka's absorption gift might be explained more oh and maybe we get to meet some of the Hybrids.

Anywhoo...

(",) MwahzZ


	62. Zeke Lux, Demons and Other Such Things

A/N: Hello friends of planet earth. I'm almost done with trials, now I have to wait two weeks before finals and then I'll forever be done with high school… I hope. Anywhoo, just wanted to warn you guys that there's a lot of dialogue in this, a hell of a lot of explaining... When is there never a lot of explaining when Jacob goes to Zeke Lux though? The children's friend's will stay nameless because I suck at names and remembering them, so yeah, they'll just be one of Lilly's friends or one of Luka's friends etc. Sorry if it's irritating but names are not my strongest point :(

Shout_Outs:

[For last chapter: **Guest:** I will add as much Emmett-Paul yumminess as I can :)) coz who doesn't love some sexy Emmett-Paul time?!]

**ArekWithlock:** And now we have an even longer chapter with even more discoveries :))

**bbutterfly689:** Thank you. Yeah, since the kids are his proper Pack they gotta Phase sooner and my brain thinks that the only way the children can Phase is if they have Mates. So if they find their Mates sooner they'll Phase and then the Pack will be complete before the showdown with The Dark Ones. Jake's got a lot going on shame, so he could miss a Hybrid or two, but I don't think he would've missed a whole group of them ya know, but since it was just o'Ron and Jacob had that 'feeling' about something dark looming, I guess he could miss that a Hybrid was present. And the family is growing, but maybe this is the last baby... maybe *sneaky_smile*

**Guest:** Thank you :)) I'm glad you're liking it.

**Marie One:** Thank you for sticking with me even though my updating is terrible. I'm happy that you like my other stories, I'm sorry I'm not updating them sooner, I'm just stuck on ideas, so if you have anything for any one of the stories, please tell me coz I'm desperate for ideas. Esme's ex could be anything from a Hybrid to a Vampire to a ghost... Just saying.

**Azatji2012:** *LoL* I like happy dances :)) Thank you :)) and I'm working extra hard on this story for all my readers and I'll try as hard as I can to make my updates come sooner.

**MISAKI555:** *LoL* I take it you like Luka *LoL* I shall keep writing. Thank you for the support it's much appreciated :))

**paw2001:** Mm... If it works with what I'm planning I'll see what I can do for you there... But I can't be too sure, but no stress, I'll make it work somehow. Thanks for the support :))

**MewnWolfGirl:** *LoL* Well someone is really excited about the update *LoL*. Cliffy's keep readers wanting more... I hate them too, but sometimes it has to be done, ya know. I love preggy!Eddie, even more so when he's in labour, just saying :)). I made the parties in the last chapter, I didn't really go into it though but in this chapter there's more mention of the sleep over though there's not too much of it since there's so much other stuff going on. The Firts really need to plan when they contact him, the poor guy could've been driving *LoL* Thanks for the support :)) Wolfy 2 *grins*

**mudifhom:** Oh don't worry, Luka's Mate will be coming soon, just not as soon as the others, but s/he's coming... I think...

**Fanpire109:** :)) I'm awesome like that *LoL* I try, most of the time I'm like o_O the hell am I writing, but seeing as you're liking it... Ima keep writing these crazy things that just keep coming into my head. I have no idea where they come from, maybe... no, let me not even try and lie about where they come from coz I don't know either.

**HubrisP:** Why thank you, I try *flips_hair* :)). Indeed the 'plan' is THAT PLAN! It's not going to be revealed in this chapter though, but next chapter, Jake will confront Zeke about it... When Jake finds out what it is. I'm so excited! :))))

**twilightreaderaddict:** I know right. Shame, but maybe they'll come back for some games, just so the team can actually make it to the finals. I'd be depressed too if my best player had to leave for reasons that will be unknown... Shame, poor Falcons :(. But yeah... Sex in the kitchen is so wrong, people have to eat there! Shame on Jake and Ed for not being able to keep it in their pants long enough to at least get to the living room! *LoL* Thanks for all your support :)))))))) Meechy-Booh

Disclaimer: no, I don't own Twilight or any of its characters; I own my OC's though :))) snubs Stephanie! *LoL* oh, and I don't own the song _Safe and Sound_ by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars, but I do love it :))

Then They Fell In Love: Zeke Lux, Demons and Other Such Things

_Previous, on Then They Fell In Love(1)_

"_Are you okay Es?" Jacob asked. The woman smiled sweetly and nodded._

"_Oh I'm alright. Just being concerned Grandmaesmé." Jacob smiled though he didn't really believe the comment. "I'm just going to step outside for a moment, all these people are overwhelming. Caius, Jasper, would you like to come with me?" The two boys - who'd been holding their breath since they walked into the crowded place - got up and were about to make their way to the door when Esmé gasped in shock._

"_Es? Esmé?" the two Vampire's said gently, trying to get the woman's attention but Esmé stood stock still as she stared with wide, scared eyes, out the window. "Esmé!"_

"_Darling, tell us what happened," Carlisle said gently, taking his wife's hand and wrapping an arm around her._

"_That's impossible, Esmé!" Edward suddenly said to the still frozen woman. "It's not possible Esmé! He's dead! I know that! I did it!" Esmé didn't even move; she just stared at the spot, blinking fast as though she was trying to hold back tears._

"_Who? Ed, what is going on? Who did Esmé see?!" Jacob demanded looking from Edward to Esmé and back to Edward._

"_Esmé... she... she thought she saw someone."_

"_Someone being who? Edward, who did Esmé see?" Carlisle asked._

"_It's someone from her past."_

"_Come on Ed, stop talking in riddles!" Jacob said. "Who is it?!"_

"_Charles..." Edward said in a broken voice. "Charles Evanson..._

"That's impossible!" Carlisle protested. "That's... Darling, we all know that he died a long time ago."

"I know Carlisle, I know," Esmé said, forcing a smile onto her face. "I'm just being ridiculous. It couldn't've been him. It's just my eyes playing ticks on me, that's all." She giggled, though it sounded choked and forced.

"Maybe we should go home," Jacob suggested. "It's been a long day and I'm sure we're all tired. I know I am, with all the hits I was taking." Esmé nodded first.

"Yes. We should. We all need rest, and I'm sure your little guests are getting tired too." Jacob nodded.

"I'll go get them and say goodnight to the team."

"Alright. Rosalie will drive the kids home I'm sure." Rosalie nodded absently; she was still looking at Esmé with concern. "Good. Well, we'll see you in the morning." Esmé grabbed Carlisle's arm and left the pizza hut as fast as she could without the speed seeming abnormal.

"Ed..." Jacob said, turning to the pregnant Vampire.

"Not now," Edward said shaking his head. "When we get home." Jacob nodded.

"I'll go gather the others." Edward nodded, kissing Jacob gently. Jacob got up and was about to walk away but realise Edward had a strong grip on his hand. "I'll be right back Ed, I promise." Edward nodded and reluctantly let go of Jacob's hand watching as Jacob walked away to find the kids and the Pack.

"Are you okay Edward?" Alice asked, sitting down beside her brother.

"I'm fine," Edward lied, forcing a smile on his face. Alice nodded, though she knew that her brother was lying to her.

"Okay." The table was extremely quiet as they waited for Jacob to come back with the kids. Everyone was tense and they kept looking around, trying to see if they hadn't missed anything.

"When did that happen?" Edward suddenly asked, looking straight at Paul.

"What?" the Shifter asked, looking confused.

"When did Jacob have this 'feeling'?"

"Oh, that. It was nothing."

"It wasn't 'nothing' Paul. You know Jacob has 'feelings' of things that are usually there."

"I don't know Cullen. He said it was fine and that we shouldn't worry about it."

"Paul-." Edward was cut short by the return of Jacob with the kids. Lisa ran to her Daddy and threw her arms around him.

"Are you okay Daddy?" the little girl asked. Edward smiled at her.

"I'm fine Lisa."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Lisa nodded.

"Okay. Are we going to go home now?"

"Yes, we are," Rosalie said getting up. "You guys are coming with me."

"Okay. See you at home Daddy. Bye Papa."

"Bye kid," Jacob said. Lisa hugged both her parents before grabbing Rosalie's hand and pulling her out the pizza place being followed by the rest of the kids and their friends.

"Well, we'll go too," Alice said. "The Pack's going to sleep at our house."

"Okay. We'll come over to say goodbye." The Pack nodded.

"Goodnight son," Billy said to his son.

"Bye dad." Jacob took Edward's hand and helped him up and they left the pizza place and got into their car and Jacob drove them home in silence.

As soon as the car was parked in the garage, Edward got out and rushed into the house, not saying a word to Jacob. Jacob followed at a slower pace. He could tell that Edward was worried and the Vampire had been fidgety the whole ride home. Jacob hoped that the sudden stress wouldn't hurt his Imprint or their unborn child.

"Edward?" Jacob called as he walked towards their room. He saw that the door was slightly ajar. He pushed the door open and walked into the room but found that no one was in the room. "Ed?"

"When were you going to tell anyone about this 'feeling' you had during the game?" Edward's voice said from behind Jacob. The Bitten sighed and turned to see his very pissed off looking Imprint.

"It was just a feeling Ed."

"Jacob! How can you say it was just a feeling?"

"It was _just_ a feeling?"

"Oh? And then Esmé conveniently sees Charles Evanson?"

"Ed…"

"He could be alive dammit!" Edward shouted. "He could still be out there, just waiting for the right moment to attack! Don't you get that Jacob?! Charles Evanson could be alive!"

"But he isn't!" Jacob shouted. He took a deep breath and tried to relax. He knew shouting wouldn't help. He knew that Edward was just confused and scared. "You of all people should know that he's not alive. You're the one who killed him."

"I'm not sure anymore, okay," Edward said glaring at the floor. "Maybe I just thought I killed him but really he was still alive and is a Vampire and-." Jacob wrapped his arms around Edward.

"You killed him Ed. You can't freak out about things like this, okay?"

"Jake-."

"Don't Ed, just don't." Edward let out a sigh then pulled away from Jacob.

"I'm going to shower," he muttered and walked to the bathroom. Jacob sighed then went downstairs. He wasn't really sure what to do so he just sat on the couch and watched some TV.

There wasn't much watching of TV because all Jacob could think about was the feeling he'd had during the game and the appearance of Charles Evanson. But Jacob wondered if Charles really did appear of if it was just Esmé's mind playing tricks on her.

"What if he's one of the Dark Ones," Jacob muttered to himself. He thought about the likelihood of someone like Charles being part of the Dark Ones. "The Firsts did say the Dark Ones had Risen," Jacob mumbled. He shook his head. "No, it's not possible. Ed killed Charles and that's that! The Dark Ones are something else. They can't be Vampire's. They're dark spirits… right?" Jacob scratched his head, unsure. No one had told him exactly what the Dark Ones were. They could be anything from Human to Vampire to Werewolf to Shifter, heck; they could be all of the above!

Jacob let out an irritated growl and then got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. He looked through the fridge for something to eat but realised he wasn't really hungry. He slammed the fridge door shut and growled once again. He was now frustrated, wondering why nothing ever went smoothly for him or his family.

Jacob turned and walked off towards the living room but stubbed his pinkie toe on the island before he could leave. He paused as he felt like all the energy from his body was drawn out of his body at that moment. He didn't even have the energy to make a sound; he just stood there as his toe pulsed painfully.

"What's wrong with you?" Jacob opened his eyes - he didn't even know when he'd closed them - and found Rosalie looking at him weirdly.

"I just stubbed my toe," Jacob muttered through clenched teeth.

"Oh, lucky me it wouldn't've hurt."

"Yeah, that's awesome. Where're my kids?"

"In the living room watching some stupid show for children."

"Lisa?"

"Luka actually. Said something about it making him escape. Like which kid at his age wants to 'escape'."

"The kind that has parents like me and Ed and continues the Line."

"Right... Oh poor thing." Jacob nodded. "So where's Pack Mother Edward?"

"He was having a shower..." Jacob looked at the clock, "...an hour ago. I don't know what he's doing now." Rosalie nodded.

"Well I have to go. I think I'm going to treat myself to a shopping spree. Paul and Emmett ditched everyone and went to some hotel for the night, probably running away from the drama that is sure to happen. I wouldn't be surprised if they just ditched to go have steamy man-sex where there weren't people that they knew. Damn them! Assholes!" Rosalie turned to leave.

"Rose."

"Yep?"

"How?"

"How what?"

"How can you be so cool about the whole 'Paul Imprinting on Emmett' thing?"

"I can be pissed off at destiny and fate all I want but it's not going to change a thing. So when Emmett told me that Paul Imprinted on him and he returned the feelings, I supported the both of them as much as I could."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"It wasn't my place. The boys needed to tell the family in their own time." Jacob nodded.

"I would've thought you would've gone ballistic and cursed all Shifters from here to the next planet." Rosalie smirked.

"Maybe for the first ten seconds when I smelt Paul's scent all over Emmett, but when Emmett actually told me the truth I just got over it."

"Huh... Wait, 'Paul's scent all over Emmett'?"

"They are such horn dogs, couldn't keep it in their pants long enough to actually tell me the development in their relationship. Assholes, man are." Jacob chuckled.

"Wow princess, you've done the unexpected."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I must say, you are the coolest chick I know."

"I know. And besides, I've already killed one man for hurting me and he got everything he deserved. Emmett's too loveable and cuddly to kill, he's like you; all puppy dog pouts and bear hugs."

"Wow... Thanks...?" Rosalie smirked.

"Well I'm going to go find some place that's open that sells clothes. And if I don't, I'm checking into a hotel and doing some hectic on-line shopping." Jacob laughed.

"Right... You do that Rose."

"Later Jake. Say hi to Pregward for me." Jacob laughed.

"Pregward, that's a good one..."

"I know. Tell him I said hi Pregward, you're about ready to be Popward." Jacob chuckled.

"Will do." Rosalie kissed Jacob's cheek then left the house. Jacob sighed then left the kitchen and went to the living room.

"Hey Papa," Lilly said, smiling at Jacob brightly.

"Hey Princess," Jacob replied. "What did you do Lilly?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," the female Hybrid said, still smiling.

"Lilly Sarah-Elizabeth Mas-."

"I'll tell you later!" Jacob narrowed his eyes at his daughter. "I promise."

"Aha..."

"Pinkie promise!"

"Fine. Hey Luke."

"Aha?" the boy asked, looking up from the floor where Lisa and her friends were plaiting his hair, or attempting to since whatever it was they were doing wasn't exactly coming out.

"You good there kiddo?"

"I feel like such a princess," Luka said batting his eyes and laughing. Jacob laughed too.

"I see... Well then, I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me."

"Why don't you come watch a movie with us Jake?" one of Lilly's friends asked.

"I'm a bit tired from all the hits from that Oz guy. I'm going to sleep it off."

"Oh, alright then. Goodnight then."

"Night." Jacob nodded then left and went upstairs to his room to find Edward sitting at the piano, playing Luka's Lullaby. Jacob smiled as he watched the Vampire playing away. It was almost as if Edward was in his own little world and Jacob didn't have the heart to disturb.

Jacob tip-toed into the room and grabbed his PJ pants then went to the bathroom and pulled off his day clothes and pulled on the PJ pants and also brushed his teeth all the while listening to Edward playing Luka's Lullaby(2).

Once Jacob was done in the bathroom he tip-toed back to the bedroom then sat down on the bed and watched Edward. Lilly and Leighton teleported into the room and landed on the bed quietly.

"_We heard the music when you opened the door. The others are coming too,"_ Lilly thought to her Papa.

"_They think Lilly and I ran up here, well at least our friends do,_" Leighton thought rolling his eyes. Jacob nodded. The bedroom door opened quietly and all the kids tip-toed inside and they all got onto the bed as quietly as possible and they all watched as Edward played, swaying back and forth softly with the music as his fingers moved swiftly over the piano keys.

All the children cuddled up with Jacob as they all watched Edward play. They were quiet as mice and had their full attention on the copper haired male that was at the piano all of them sway their heads to the music.

The song finally came to an end and everyone in the room started clapping and cheering. Edward looked up surprised while everyone else was standing and cheering and hooting. Jacob walked over to the Vampire and wrapped his arms around him.

"That was beautiful undead," Jacob whispered.

"Thank you," Edward whispered back.

"Wow Edward, that was amazing," Lilly's friend said.

"Thank you," Edward said once Jacob had moved away.

"I'm sure I've heard it somewhere before," Luka's friend said.

"Yeah," Luka's other friend agreed. They both looked at their friend for an answer.

"My iPod you doofs," Luka replied. "How many times do I have to tell you that it's my Lullaby?"

"Luka has his own Lullaby?" Lilly's friend asked. "That is so cool! Why does he have a Lullaby and you don't Lillz?"

"I don't know," Lilly said shrugging. "Maybe Daddy lost inspiration or something." Jacob chuckled.

"Or you were just uninspiring," he said.

"Oh whatever Papa. I am very inspirational."

"Really?"

"Yes really! Do you know how many guys at school asked me to be their muses for their art projects?"

"Um... None?" The others laughed.

"Twelve actually! Despite what you think Papa, I am in high demand."

"For what Princess?"

"Being an art muse _and_ this one boy said I inspired his song about a beautiful girl."

"That did what? Break someone's heart?"

"No actually. That fell in love with a nerd boy and... And you know what; I don't need to explain anything to you! I am in demand, that's all you need to know!"

"Sure thing baby girl." Lilly huffed and looked away from her Papa.

"Anyway..." Edward said.

"Why _didn't_ you write us a Lullaby Daddy?" Lilly asked.

"Laziness, lack of inspiration... a lot of things really," Edward said with fake nonchalance.

"Funny. But really Daddy, don't we deserve songs too?"

"Let's make a deal."

"Okay, a deal."

"I'll write you something..."

"Okay..."

"The day you continue the Line."

"Oh, funny..." Lilly gave her Daddy an 'I'm not impressed' face. Edward chuckled.

"Alright, I'll whip something up for you and Leighton."

"I want my own song," Leighton said. "I shared a womb with her fat ass; I think that's enough sharing for a lifetime."

"My ass is not fat!" Lilly protested.

"No, it's just chubby," Luka said sniggering.

"Don't be mean to your sister," Jacob said trying hard not to laugh. Lilly narrowed her eyes at her Papa.

"You're not being funny!" she said.

"I'm not trying to be."

"Caius, Uncleaj and Uncledale said their taking us for a hike tomorrow Daddy," Leighton said.

"You being?"

"All of us. They said we can have a picnic in this nice place in the woods."

"Ah... Well... I..."

"I'm sure they'll be fine with E-e-Dale, AJ and Caius," Jacob said, looking at Edward carefully. Edward bit his lip thoughtfully and after a while nodded.

"Okay. Just don't do anything stupid."

"We won't Daddy, promise," Lisa said, smiling cutely at her Daddy. Edward smiled back. He opened his arms and Lisa walked into Edward's arms and he wrapped them around the girl.

Lisa gasped and looked up at her Daddy awestruck for some reason. Edward chuckled and nodded.

"Aaawesome!" Lisa said; her eyes wide with wonder.

"Anyway," Jacob said. "The show is over, you guys can go now."

"Aaw, but I want to know what's going on with Lisa and Daddy," Leighton said figuring that Lisa had felt the baby move.

"She'll tell you next year, now get out of our room."

"Aw Papa," the Hybrids whined.

"Out!"

"Papa..."

"Do I have to drag you out?" The kids rolled their eyes.

"Fine. But we'll be back in the morning buddy!"

"Sure, sure."

"Come give Daddy a hug," Edward said. The kids' fake-whined but went to their Daddy and hugged him, all of them giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Good night."

"G'night Daddy," the kids said then left the room with their friends. Jacob shut the door then walked to Edward and wrapped his arms around the Vampire.

"Hey Ed," Jacob said softly as he started to sway himself and Edward gently.

"Yes...?" Edward asked, his head buried in Jacob's chest, slowly breathing in the Bitten's scent.

"When was the last time we actually danced to any song?"

"I don't know, when we did that second honeymoon, I think."

"We had a second honeymoon?"

"It was ruined like the first."

"Our first honeymoon wasn't ruined. You just freaked out when a mosquito bite affected me."

"Oh, that's funny," Edward said humourlessly.

"We've come a long way Ed, haven't we?"

"A very long way."

"None of it has been easy has it?"

"Most of it's been pretty hard."

"Hmm..."

"We should get some rest."

"Yeah..." Jacob twirled Edward then dipped him backwards then stood him upright again. He did a little bow. Edward chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"You almost broke my back there."

"No, I'm a pro at the dip Ed, I had you."

"I'm sure you did." Edward pulled off his clothes then pulled on his PJ pants and one of Jacob's sleeping shirts.

"I totally did!"

"I didn't disagree." Edward got into bed and under the covers. "Go make sure the kids are okay will you?"

"Sure Ed." Jacob went downstairs to do one last check on the kids. "Hey guys, Daddy and I are going to head to bed for real now, okay?"

"Okay Papa," the kids said. Lilly's friends seemed to be boring googly eyes into Jacob's body as they watched it intently, practically drooling over it - not that they hadn't been doing it before, now it was just more obvious.

"Don't stay up too late, and no, Lisa and her friends may not watch horror movies."

"But I'm not scared of fake scary movies, Papa," Lisa argued.

"I don't care." Lisa huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I love you too kiddo." Jacob kissed the girl's head then went on to kiss Lilly's, Leighton's and Luka's heads too. "Goodnight."

"G'night Papa," the kids said.

"Good night Jacob," the guests said.

"Goodnight. See you all in the morning."

"'Kay Papa," Lilly said. She kissed her Papa's cheek and Lisa followed then Jacob left and made his way upstairs and into his room where he found Edward sitting on the bed staring across the room blankly. Jacob got into bed and moved closer to the Vampire.

"Are you okay?" he asked, touching Edward's arm gently.

"She really thinks she saw him Jake. I saw it in her mind. He was literally there one second and the next he's gone. He was smiling at her, almost like he was saying 'you thought I was dead' or something." Jacob wrapped his arms around Edward and was shocked to find that the Vampire was shaking.

"Shh baby, I'm sure it was nothing."

"Jacob, could she really just have imagined it? Could it have been a trick of the mind? But why after so many years? Why now? Why so suddenly?"

"Maybe it's something she saw that triggered the memory of him."

"Her mind was so confused Jacob. She sounded scared and confused. She thinks Charles' back to finish her off. She was so scared. Jacob, I'm scared too." Jacob wrapped his arms tighter around Edward's body.

"Shh Ed... You're thinking too much. Breathe baby; stressing isn't good for you or the baby."

"What if it was him Jacob? What if I didn't really kill him? What if I only think I killed him? What if he survived and has been hiding out all these years and now he's back for some reason."

"Shh Ed... We're okay baby, we're alright."

"If he's back Jake, if Charles is back-."

"Don't think like that. He's dead Ed; he's gone, a long time now."

"Jake, he's going to come after our kids; he's going to come after you! He'll probably want revenge Jake! He'll come for you!" Edward sounded distress and Jacob couldn't feel any more helpless then he did before. He didn't know how to handle a distressed person and Edward had never been like this before so it was scary and confusing for Jacob.

"Shh Ed..."

"How could I live with myself knowing that he hurt my family? How could I-."

"Edward! Stop it! You're freaking out and it's not good for you or the baby!"

"How can I not freak out knowing the man I think I killed might be out there, dammit?!" Edward ripped himself out of Jacob's arms and got out of bed. He began to pace at the bottom of the bed. "How can I be relaxed if he might not be dead?! He could come for any of you; he could try and kill one of you! I can't just pretend that everything's okay!"

"I know Ed, but-."

"But nothing! Our children are in danger! You are in danger! I can't..." Edward suddenly let out a gasp, gripping his stomach and his knees buckled and he landed on the ground. Jacob jumped out of bed and was by his fallen Imprint in a split second.

"Ed?" Jacob pulled the Vampire close and found that his tremors were worse.

"I can't lose you Jake," Edward said in a shaky voice. "Not to Charles Evanson."

"You won't lose me, baby, you won't lose anyone, I promise." Jacob held Edward closely, rocking him back and forth gently, humming a random song to the Vampire.

Edward tried to relax himself, concentrating on Jacob's even breaths, on the Bitten's heart beating, on his scent on the way the Bitten's voice sound while humming. He also concentrated on his unborn child's little heart beats, on the heart beats of his children downstairs, of their thoughts on the movie they were watching.

Edward let go of everything slowly and moved all his focus onto Jacob and the song the Bitten was still humming while he swayed them gently. A small smile appeared on Edward's face as he relaxed and slowly came to realise what song Jacob was humming.

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down._

_You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now._

_Come morning light, you and I will be safe and sound…_

Edward sighed and closed his eyes, letting himself relax in Jacob's arms as the Bitten continued to hum the song he'd heard on their way home.

"I love you," Jacob whispered to Edward once he felt the Vampire relax.

"I love you too," Edward whispered back. Jacob kissed the Vampire's head then gently picked him up and got him into bed, still holding him closely.

ooooo

Jacob woke up early the next morning, his arms still wrapped securely around Edward. Jacob wondered what had woken him and then he realised it. The soft thump, thump, thumping noise and the cool breeze that was only hitting his neck. Jacob opened his eyes and looked down to find that Edward was fast asleep in his arms. Jacob couldn't help but smile at what he saw. Edward looked beautiful when he was sleeping. He looked relaxed and peaceful.

Jacob looked at the bedside table watch and saw that it was six in the morning. He let out a sigh and gently disentangled himself from Edward's arms. Edward muttered a protest but Jacob easily shushed him back to sleep. As freaky as the idea of Edward sleeping was, Jacob knew that this was the best thing, the Vampire needed to rest and his body needed to restore his energy somehow and this was the best way.

Jacob went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth then went to each child's room to see if everyone was safe. When he'd done the rounds he went downstairs to make breakfast. For a few minutes he just stood there, unsure what to make, but after a while he decided to make bacon and eggs with toast and pancakes. So Jacob got started on the breakfast. A few moments later the kids came downstairs.

"Morning Papa," they said sitting down at the island.

"Morning guys," Jacob replied. "Where're your friends?"

"Still sleeping," Luka said. Jacob nodded.

"I'll be right back." Jacob grabbed four cups went down to the basement and poured each child their favourite blood. He went back up to the kitchen then put it in the microwave and heat it up all the while pulling a face. The kids laughed. "This is not even funny," Jacob muttered, handing each child their cup.

"Thank you Papa," Lisa said. Jacob narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"Don't make fun of me." Lisa giggled. The kids drank their blood and Jacob continued to make breakfast for everyone.

"Papa?" Lisa said after a while of silence.

"Yeah kid?"

"Is Daddy okay?" Jacob sighed, scratching his head. He grabbed an elastic band from one of the kitchen drawers and tied his hair back in a low ponytail. He passed another to Luka, whose hair was also going haywire.

"He's just a bit tired kiddo; he's going to be fine." The kids looked at their Papa curiously and he let out yet another sigh. "He's just a bit tired because of... the baby… he'll be okay soon. I'm just letting him sleep it off."

"He's sleeping?" Luka asked; his eyes wide with shock. Jacob nodded.

"That's how I felt too, well for a moment then I was okay with it. I'm sure it's just the stress, he'll be fine. It's happened before with you."

"Oh…"

"Are you sure he's okay?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah," Jacob said. "He's fine guys, I promise." The kids nodded then got up and got rid of their bloody cups(2). Their friends walked into the kitchen looking… well… like they'd just gotten out of bed, except maybe Lilly's friends, who seemed to have started at the bathroom before coming down.

"Good morning," Jacob said.

"Morning Jake," one of Lilly's friends said smiling at him. The guests all sat down around the island and Jacob put the food in the middle.

"Dig in! I'll see you guy's later, okay?"

"Sure Papa," the Masen-Black kids said.

"Say hi to Daddy," Luka said.

"Sure thing kiddo," Jacob said, kissing the top of his son's head then he grabbed a slice of toast and left the kitchen.

"Why do you guys call them 'Papa' and 'Daddy'?" one of Luka's friends asked.

"We just got used to calling them Papa and Daddy," Luka replied shrugging.

"Aren't you like embarrassed to call your dad 'Daddy' at your age, especially since you're a guy and all?" one of Lilly's friends asked Luka.

"Nope, like I said, we got used to it. It doesn't bother us." The guests just nodded as they ate their breakfast.

"Aren't your dads going to come down or are we going to save something for them?"

"Nope," Lilly said. "They'll probably make something when Daddy gets up."

"Right… it's so weird though. Your family like never eats. Even you guys barely eat. The only people who actually eat are your Uncle Paul and you're 'Papa' Jake and all their friends and family from Washington."

"Daddy's family is like avid veggie people and they have, like, this crazy set diet where they only eat certain things on certain days at certain times."

"If Paul's part of that family, why doesn't he do the same diet." Lilly laughed.

"Please. Unclepaul would never. He'd probably move in here, and we do _not_ want that."

"Why not? He seems like a cool guy to live with?" Luka's friend asked.

"Besides the fact that he and Uncledale are forever all over each other?" Luka said.

"Oh."

"Dude, Leight, what's up with you and Caius anyway? The guy's like your fricken shadow or something, he's like always around," one of Leighton's friend asked.

"Uh… well… it's… it's complicated," Leighton said shrugging.

"How is being followed around all day, complicated?"

"He doesn't follow me around."

"Come on dude, seriously. We all know that wherever we see you, we see Caius Whitlock. Come on, I'm sure it gets irritating."

"Nope, not really."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously."

"Wooow…"

"No offence or anything to you guys, but why is your 'Daddy' waddling?" Lilly's friend asked. The kids laughed at that. With their acute hearing they could hear Jacob laughing upstairs too which only made them laugh even more.

"Waddling!" they cried then laughed even more, the laugh going on a little more just to buy them enough time for Alice to get to the house so they don't have to answer that question.

"Morning little people!" Alice's voice said from the living room.

"Kitchen!" Luka called as him and his siblings finally settled down. Alice skipped into the kitchen and looked at the children.

"Aaw, you guys are all so ca-ute!"

"Auntmary…" the Masen-Black kids whined. Alice giggled.

"Where're your Daddy and Papa?"

"Upstairs, Daddy's sleeping." Alice paused looking confused.

"He's what?"

"Sleeping."

"Um… At this time?"

"Papa said he's really tired."

"Tired?"

"Auntmary, just go check on him yourself." Alice nodded.

"You guys better wash up those dishes."

"'Kay Auntmary." Alice blew the kids kisses then went upstairs. She knocked on the master bedroom door. The door was pushed open to reveal a dishevelled Jacob. He looked a bit tired.

"Jakey!"

"Hey Pixie," Jacob said with a sigh.

"What's wrong puppy?"

"Ed…" Alice sighed.

"Esmé also had a bit of a freak out, but she's okay now. She thinks she just imagined it. I think it's because it's getting closer to the day when she almost died, you know. I haven't Seen anything unusual." Jacob nodded. "Where is Edward?"

"Sleeping." Alice nodded. "Hey Pixie, could you do me a favour?"

"Sure. What can I do for you?"

"Please just stay with Ed while I make a phone call."

"Sure thing puppy." Alice walked into the room while Jacob grabbed his cellphone and went out to the balcony. He shut the door and made sure that no one was listening. When he was satisfied that he was alone, Jacob dialled Zeke Lux's number. The phone rang twice before someone picked up.

"_Hello?"_ Zeke Lux's voice said from the other end of the line.

"Zeke?"

"_Jacob? How may I help you?"_

"The Firsts said I needed to contact you for something."

"_Yes. But I'd much rather not talk about it over the phone. Is it possible for you to fly into Washington in a few days?"_

"Um…" Jacob looked around, scratching his head. He didn't know if leaving Edward was a good idea, but then again, he really had to meet up with Zeke and get more information about the Dark Ones. "Sure… I can get that arranged."

"_Good. I'll see you here in a few days then?"_

"Yeah… Okay." Jacob hung up and was about to go back inside when his cellphone started ringing again. It was a new number. "Hello?"

"_Jacob?"_

"Ron Oz?"

"_Yes. It's me. I've spoken to most of the Human-Vampire Hybrids and they're willing to meet up with you on one condition."_

"O… 'Kay."

"_You come with your Mate."_

"I can get that done."

"_Only you're Mate Jacob, no one else."_

"Okay."

"_Good. Saturday afternoon we're having a meeting, I'll send you an address to the place."_

"Okay. Thanks Ron."

"_Just playing my part in ending an unnecessary war."_ And with that Ron hung up. Jacob sighed then looked around at the woods. They seemed so welcoming at the moment. Jacob went back inside and found Alice lying in bed with a still sleeping Edward.

"I can't believe his heart is beating once again."

"Me neither Pix," Jacob replied putting his cellphone down. "I'm going to go for a run, could you look after the kids downstairs."

"No problem."

"And can you get me a one way to Washington?"

"A ticket?"

"For when?"

"Today."

"Returning?"

"I don't know. I'll just get that one myself." Alice bit her lip and looked at Edward but nodded.

"Sure."

"Thanks Pix."

"It's nothing." Jacob nodded then went downstairs and found all the kids in the living room enjoying some movies.

"Hey Leight," he said. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Aha?" the boy who'd been called replied.

"Wanna go for a run. It's been a while." Leighton nodded.

"I'll see you guys just now," Leighton said as he got up and followed his Papa out the house. They walked down the yard and disappeared into the woods. When they were far enough, they pulled off their clothes and tied them around their ankles then Phased and started running.

"_Stay close, kid, we're not running too far,"_ Jacob thought to his son.

"'_Kay Papa. How is Daddy doing?"_

"_He's just tired."_

"_We know Grandmaesmé thought she saw someone from her past Papa. Luka said it's nothing good."_ Jacob was surprised by that.

"_Where did Luka get the idea that it wasn't good?"_ Leighton didn't answer, instead his mind filled with images of him and Caius running through the woods and racing. _"Leighton…"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Don't lie to me kiddo, what's going on with Luka?"_

"_He just said he's been having nightmares. He said that in all the nightmares it was dark and he couldn't breathe. And he said he kept hearing you shouting his name but he couldn't shout back because he was stuck wherever he was."_

"_When did he tell you this?"_

"_About a week ago. I wasn't supposed to tell you Papa, so please don't say anything."_

"_I'm going to have to talk to him about it though."_

"_I tried, but he won't talk any more. Says it's not good to keep talking about it, it'll bring bad luck or something like that."_ Jacob was quiet for a long moment as he thought over what his son had just told him.

"_Are you okay though? You and your sisters?"_

"_Yeah Papa, we're fine. It's just Luka that we're worried about. Papa do you think he's having these nightmares because of the Line?"_

"_I don't know Leight. Maybe."_

"_Huh… Sometimes I wish we were normal."_

"_Me too kiddo."_

"_Hey Papa?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Are Lilly and Lisa going to Phase soon too?"_

"_I think so."_

"_And Luka?"_

"_When he finds his Mate."_

"_Oh. I heard that Alfredo and Alejandro are Wolverine Princes, do you know what that is Papa?"_ Jacob paused.

"_They're what?"_

"_Wolverine Princes'. Have you ever heard of it?"_

"_No, but maybe it means they're from the royal Werewolf Pack or something."_

"_Italian Werewolf Pack?"_

"_Yeah…"_

"_So you think their Werewolves too?"_

"_You think so too?"_

"_Me and Luka. We could smell it on them."_

"_You could smell it too?"_

"_Aha… The first time we smelt it we thought it was one of us with our scents much stronger than before, but when we got closer to them, we realised that they were the ones that were smelling like woods and…"_

"_And full moon?"_

"_Yeah. It's not really a scent, but they just smell like full moon."_

"_I know. And the girls? Did they smell it too?"_

"_Yeah, they smelt it too, but they don't really care. All Lilly's obsessing over is that they might be Princes of some kind which would make her a Princess."_ Jacob chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"_That's our Princess!"_

"_Hey Papa…"_

"_Yeah Leight?"_

"_I love you."_ Jacob's heart swelled at the words from his son. Leighton wasn't really one for the whole love and affection thing, so saying something like 'I love you' was a big deal.

"_I love you too kiddo."_ They ran a few more miles before stopping at a river. _"We should go back now. I think we've run enough."_

"_Yeah…"_They both turned and began to run back home. When they reached the edge of the edge of the woods they Phased back to their Human forms and got dressed. Leighton ran to his Papa and wrapped his arms around him. Jacob smiled while he hugged the boy back, kissing the top of his head. "You're the best dad in the world."

"Thanks kiddo."

"And Papa…?"

"Yeah kiddo."

"Don't worry about a thing. I know that whatever's coming, you're going to beat it. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Coz you're the fricken True Alpha." Jacob chuckled.

"Thanks Leight, that means a lot." Jacob kissed his son's head again. "Get back inside and join your friends."

"'Kay Papa." Leighton rushed off into the house while Jacob stood there and smiled.

"I'm the fricken True Alpha!" Jacob muttered as he made his way back to the house.

ooooo

Jacob looked out at the dark cloudy sky. The weather was not being kind. It had been raining since he and Leighton got back from their run and it didn't look like it was going to stop. Jacob hoped that it the bad weather wouldn't affect his flight to Washington, he really needed to get to Zeke's.

Jacob let out a sigh as looked through a drawer for his passport. When he found it he threw it onto the bed along with his wallet and the clothes he was going to wear. He went to the bathroom and had a quick shower, shaved and brushed his teeth.

When Jacob was done he walked out the bathroom and found Edward sitting on the edge of the bed, holding his passport. The Vampire was biting his lip harshly as he stared down at the passport. His hands were shaky and he looked unnerved.

"Ed...?" Jacob said gently, kneeling in front of Edward.

"You're leaving?" Edward asked; his voice sounding constricted. He looked up at Jacob. The Bitten saw that the Vampire had glassy eyes; tears were building up in his eyes.

"Ed..."

"Where are you going?"

"I need to speak to Zeke Lux about a few things." Edward was quiet for a long moment, looking down at the passport that he was still holding in his still shaking hands.

"Don't leave, Jake!"

"I'll only be gone for a few hours Ed." Obviously Jacob was lying; he knew telling the distressed Vampire that he'd be gone for _days_ would make Edward even more distressed then he already was.

"No! Dammit Jake, what if _he_ follows you?"

"I'll make sure he doesn't."

"Jake-."

"Trust me."

"Jake, he's dangerous."

"I can take him."

"Dammit, Jacob! Just don't go. You don't have to go!"

"I have to Ed."

"You don't! Zeke Lux can come here!"

"I have to go Ed."

"No Jake! Don't leave. I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I won't."

"Jake-."

"Ed..."

"Please," Edward said in a small voice. Jacob swallowed hard as he saw tears rolling down Edward's paler then normal face. He felt his heart constrict at the sight of his Imprint breaking down like this. He wanted to make Edward happy, that was his original reason of existence, making his Imprint happy. Seeing Edward like this was the worst thing ever; it made Jacob feel like he was a failure as an Imprinter because he wasn't making his Imprint happy.

"Shhh," Jacob soothed, wrapping his arms around Edward pulling the Vampire close to him. "I'll be okay Ed, I promise."

"Don't leave me here alone Jake," Edward whispered against the Bitten's chest. "I don't want you to go."

"Shhh…"

"He'll come after you. He'll hurt you then what will I do?"

"He won't get to me, I promise." Edward held onto the Bitten for dear life.

"Don't leave me Jake."

"I'll be okay, _you'll_ be okay." Edward shook his head vigorously.

"Don't leave me, please."

"I'll be back in no time."

"I don't want you gone Jake."

"I'll only be gone for a while. I'll be back in no time at all, then we can all stay here as a family, and be together."

"Jake..."

"Come on, it'll just be me, you and the kids, okay?" Edward didn't say anything, he just held on to Jacob. "We'll watch Disney classics and eat popcorn and you guys can have blood-suckers and we'll all snuggle up in those hideous blankets with sleeves. What do you say? Let me go and when I come back we can do all these things? Sounds good?" Edward was quiet for a long time then let out a sigh.

"If anything happens to you, I'll never forgive myself."

"Nothing will happen to me Ed," Jacob said. "I promise." Jacob pulled Edward into a tight hug. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"I'll be back in no time. Meanwhile, you'll be here having the time of your life with Rosie and the kids."

"Promise to call?"

"I give you my word."

"Every hour."

"As soon as I land I'll call every chance I get."

"Okay..."

"Okay?" Edward nodded.

"Okay." Jacob kissed the Vampire then got up and got dressed all the while looking at Edward and making sure the Vampire was alright.

ooooo

It had taken about another hour for Jacob to convince Edward that he would be alright and that no one was going to hurt him. Things had been so bad Jacob had contemplated not going at all and just giving in to Edward. But he knew that he had to go. In order to protect Edward he had to go see Zeke Lux.

It had taken Emmett, Caius, Jasper and Carlisle to hold Edward back. The pregnant Vampire had been fighting hard to try and keep Jacob from leaving. It had been the worst thing any of them had had to go through. Luckily the children and their guests hadn't been home, Alice had convinced them to go out for movies before the guests had to go home.

When Edward had finally been restrained, Jacob had practically dragged himself out the house and to his car. His heart kept telling him to stay and make his Imprint happy, but his mind kept reminding him that there was a danger looming and that Jacob needed to meet with Zeke Lux in order to get rid of the evil and protect his Imprint.

Jacob had driven to the airport in absolute silence, the only sound being the purr of the engine of his car. He'd been too deep in thought, thinking about how he was going to fix Edward, how he was going to get the Vampire distracted. It seemed being with the Kids helped, but there had to be more Jacob could do.

Jacob sighed as he parked his car in the underground parking at the airport. He locked it and shoved his keys deep in his jean pockets. He pulled on his jacket then shoved his hands into the pockets as he made his way to the front desk to collect his ticket(4).

"Jacob Masen-Black," Jacob said to the woman at the front desk. The woman typed the name into her computer then nodded.

"Ah yes, a one way to Washington?" the woman asked.

"Yes."

"Alright sir." The woman typed a few more things into the computer. "Your ticket sir," she said handing Jacob his ticket.

"Thank you." Jacob took it then went to the waiting area and waited for his flight to land.

"_Attention all passengers,"_ the intercom blared. "_Flight 202 to Washington has now landed. Please may all passengers make their way to gate 7? Thank you." _Jacob got up and made his way to gate 7.

Once in the plane Jacob sat at his seat on the plane quietly. The flight to Washington was going to take a while and it gave Jacob time to think about everything that was going on in his life at the moment; and there was a lot going on in Jacob's life right now, a whole lot more then he would've liked.

Jacob leaned back on his seat and shut his eyes. Pretending to be asleep was the best way of not being distracted so Jacob took that root. There was too much thinking that needed to be done and Jacob couldn't afford being distracted by anyone.

"_First things, first,"_ Jacob thought to himself. _"The Dark Ones have Risen. I don't exactly know who they are yet but I guess Zeke is going to clarify things for me with that. But what if he doesn't know what they are either? If I asked the Firsts they'd probably just say 'figure it out yourself' in some old person way or say something like 'you will know in time'. I hope they don't give me that kind of bullshit answer, coz I can't handle those right now._

"_But what if they're wrong about the Rising of the Dark Ones? What if they got it all wrong where ever they get their information? What if they interpreted it wrong? Could the Firsts be wrong about the Dark Ones Rising? Could they be mistaken? But that's highly unlikely... Damn!_

"_What about the whole Charles Evanson? Is he really one of the Dark Ones? I don't even know who I'm trying to convince with the whole 'he's dead' thing, me or Ed. I can't take the idea that the man is still alive, it just doesn't sit well with me. And I can't get over this feeling that if Charles Evanson is alive, he is one of the Dark Ones._

"_But how can he be alive? Is he like a ghost or something? Maybe Ed did accidently turn him into a Vampire and so now he's alive. No... Would Ed really make a mistake like that? The Volturi would've probably done something about that, right? They would've found out and taken care of Ed's mistake, right?_

"_But what if this guy eluded the Volturi... But no, that would be impossible to do... No that wouldn't be as impossible. The Hybrids have been doing it for years, the Lux Clan has been doing it for centuries, so have Werewolves, Caius didn't get all of them; he only thought he did. _

"_So that basically means that the Volturi could've missed the fact that Ed had turned some man when he thought he killed him._

"_How am I going to convince Ed that Charles Evanson is dead if I don't even believe it myself? If he really is a Dark One... Fuck! Why is everything suddenly so hard? Why can't I catch a break?_

"_I still need to speak to Luka about his nightmares. They have to mean something right? He did say he was in the dark; could this have something to do with the Dark Ones? Probably. I wish he'd catch a break too, the kids been through way too much for someone his age. All my kids need a break; they're too young to be dealing with things like this._

"_Dammit! Why can't things just be simple? Things were so much better when I was just Jacob Black, even Jacob Black the Beta of the Quileute Shifter's was better the being Jacob Black The True Alpha. And now the rest of the family has to suffer along with me."_ Jacob let out a sigh as he tried to relax enough to get some sleep.

ooooo

"Hey undead, I called to tell you I just landed in Washington and I'm on my way to Zeke's. I'll call you as soon as I'm free. I love you undead; take care of yourself till I get back okay. Bye babe, say hi to the kids."

Jacob had just landed and had gotten a rental car that would get him to the Lux Mansion. When he picked the car up he got in and made the long drive to Lux Manor.

The Washington weather was just as bad as the Maine weather had been - if not worse than the Maine weather - but it went right past Jacob and his inferno of a body. He drove through the rain at a speed that any normal Human who didn't have acute eyesight or hearing would never have attempted.

When Jacob finally reached the Lux Mansion the weather had cleared a bit. It wasn't raining as hard as it had and some of the dark rain clouds had cleared up. Jacob parked the rental car and got out. He walked to the porch of the huge home and went up to the door. The door opened just as Jacob was posed to knock.

"I saw the car and got curious," Claudia said, smiling. Her English accent was prominent as ever. "When I saw it was you I came to answer." Jacob nodded, his hand stuffed in his jacket pockets. "We haven't had visitors in a long while. The perks of living in the middle of nowhere." Claudia rolled her eyes. "It's good to see you again though."

"You too Claudia," Jacob said, smiling politely.

"Come in Jacob. It's freezing out there... not that we can feel it or anything, but still!" Claudia stepped out the way and Jacob stepped in. "Don't bother taking your shoes off or anything, I'm sure one of Aiden's Hybrids slaves will clean up." The blonde girl rolled her eyes again as she led Jacob to the living room. They both sat on a couch. "That man really needs a new hobby, one that doesn't include making his own Hybrids or taking Leah on 'romantic dates for two'."

"So Leah and Aiden are still growing strong?"

"Stronger every day."

"That's good then."

"I suppose it is. It does get him out of the house and he doesn't make as many Hybrids."

"How exactly does he make Hybrids?"

"I have no idea. Something about blood and Werewolves, I don't really pay much attention to him when he rambles about his many creations." Jacob nodded.

"Is he even allowed to make his own Hybrids?"

"I don't think so considering Zeke and Ezra are always telling him to stop and that the world doesn't need any more Hybrids."

"Right..."

"He's just bored really. But I guess once he and Leah are married and having children he'll stop."

"You think they're going to get there?"

"Yes."

"Have they Imprinted?"

"Not that I know. No one tells me anything, I'm the 'baby girl'. My 'mother' and father used to do the same thing when I was growing up. They always used to keep me all protected and in a cocoon. I was barely allowed to do anything without one of my brother's with me."

"It must suck."

"Oh it does. But I guess I get where they were coming from. The Volturi were on a high, trying to find traitors and Hybrids but a breather wouldn't've hurt anyone." Jacob nodded. "But nothing can be done now."

"I guess..."

"So anyway, how are you?"

"Not too bad, you?"

"I'm hanging in there even with all this drama."

"That's good."

"I suppose it is. Well, Zeke's just gone out for a bit, he'll be back."

"Oh, okay." The pair heard the front door open and a few moments later Carver Lux walked in smelling heavily of Embry.

"Welcome home brother," Claudia said sarcastically.

"Shut up!"

"You didn't hurt him did you? His scent is all over you. The poor thing just got in this morning and you just couldn't wait to jump his bones could you?"

"Of course I didn't hurt it. Why would I do such a thing? I just went over there to show him how much I missed him." Carver smirked to himself, probably thinking about all the things he'd done to Embry.

"He was only gone for two days."

"I know. But that's two days too many."

"You are too possessive. If I was Embry I'd kick you on the balls and tell you to go fly."

"Well you're not Embry and he would never do something like that."

"That's because Embry is too nice, he'd never do anything to hurt your feelings... or anyone else's. He's one of your best friends right Jacob?"

"Yeah," Jacob said nodding.

"Was he always submissive?" Jacob thought about that.

"He wasn't _that_ submissive. I mean, we never really thought of him as being submissive, more like a push over. He wasn't dominant at all, so... I don't know, I guess he was but we didn't really pay much attention to it." Jacob shrugged.

"Hmm... Well go shower Carver; we don't need to know that Embry came all over you." Jacob pulled a face while Carver smirked.

"Jealous?" he asked.

"Of who Carv? You and Embry? I don't think so. I'll find my One, one day."

"I'm sure you will."

"Just go shower!"

"Fine." Carver saluted his sister then rushed out the room in Vampire speed.

"So anyway Jake-." Claudia was disturbed by the entering of Ezra with Aiden.

"Jacob," Aiden said in greeting.

"Aiden," Jacob replied. Carver came back looking refreshed.

"You went to see Embry again I see," Aiden said to his brother.

"I did," Carver replied.

"Claudia, why didn't you just send him to Zeke's study?" Ezra asked the blonde girl.

"Who?"

"The King of France, who do you think genius," Carver said rolling his eyes. Claudia stuck her tongue out at her older brother then turned to Ezra.

"I was still talking to him," she said.

"He's not here to have girl talk with you Claudia, he's herer for official True Alpha business," Aiden said.

"True, but I was the only one here to entertain him while you were busy serenading Leah and Carver was busy fucking Embry into a wall and Ezra was being the face of Shadow."

"Careful sister, Jacob might think you're jealous that you have nothing to do all day," Carver said.

"Oh no, why would I be jealous when I have all day to play lonely trophy housewife for my brothers."

"You shop till you drop every day, I'm sure that takes up all your time."

"Yes. At least I do something productive. And between shopping and seeing my _many_ friends I play apprentice to my dear big brother, Zeke. See how exciting my life is Jacob, wouldn't trade it for the world?"

"Bitterness is so unattractive Claudia," Aiden said. "A man wants a wife who respects him not throws sarcasm and snide remarks at him."

"Screw you! Better yet, go screw Leah!"

"I think that's enough," Ezra cut in before Aiden could say anything. "We have a guest."

"Jacob's not a guest, he's family." Ezra didn't comment on that, he just raised an eyebrow and did something that resembles a very small smirk.

"Jacob," Ezra said. Jacob looked at the man. "Would you like to wait in Zeke's study? He'll be home soon." Jacob nodded then got up from the couch. "Follow me." Ezra left the living room and Jacob followed behind. "I heard Zeke saying something about you collecting all the Hybrids around the world."

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be doing that soon," Jacob said.

"My family could help. We've met many Hybrids over the years. I could contact them for you if you want."

"Yeah, that would be nice."

"But you'd have to officially meet them yourself. They are weary."

"I'd be too if I had to spend most of my life running because I was being hunted down." Ezra nodded as he led Jacob into Zeke's study.

"Make yourself comfortable and I'll see where Zeke is." Jacob nodded then sat down at one of the chairs by a large oak table. Ezra nodded then left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Jacob looked around the study. The place looked like any other study with a bookshelf against the wall behind the table. There was a computer on the table, along with a telephone and a whole lot of books and papers. It looked like Zeke had been researching something.

Jacob leaned forward and looked at the papers scattered on the table. One of them caught his eye. _Tenetur ex sanguine, est carmine ligare communis sanguinis_, it read. Jacob frowned. What the hell was a _Tenetur ex sanguine, est carmine ligare communis sanguinis_? Next to that was another piece of paper titled: _Cantamine destruere et sanguinis tenetur per sanguinem_. Jacob pulled out his cellphone and quickly went to Google and typed the two names into the search.

"Jacob." Jacob half jumped out of his skin from the voice that came behind him. He hadn't even heard the door open.

"Shit dude, can you warn someone before you start speaking?" Jacob said, getting up and looking at Zeke Lux while shoving his phone into his pocket.

"I apologize." The tone of voice used, indicated that Zeke didn't apologize at all.

"Anyway... The Firsts said I needed to contact you about something."

"Something is troubling you," Zeke said, looking Jacob up and down, examining him carefully.

"That obvious?"

"Quite." Jacob sighed, scratching his head.

"Esmé thought she saw someone from her past and Ed sorta freaked out about it… a whole lot more than even Esmé did. He wouldn't even let me leave the house but his brothers and father finally got him restrained and I got Rose to stay with him."

"Why does he fear this person from his surrogate's past?"

"He's supposed to have killed the guy during his rogue years." Zeke nodded.

"I see... The stress cannot be good."

"It's what I keep saying. I keep telling him that it's not good for either him or the baby but he just won't stop stressing."

"Hmm..." Zeke hummed thoughtfully.

"What does that 'hmm' mean?" Zeke shrugged.

"Sit Jacob, we have much to discuss today." Jacob nodded and they both sat down, Zeke sitting at the other side of the desk. "The Firsts must've told you about the Dark Ones Rising?"

"Yeah, they did tell me about that," Jacob said with a sigh.

"Are you ready for them?"

"Probably not." Zeke nodded.

"Fair enough answer. No one can truly be ready for something like that. The legend of The True Alpha facing The Dark Ones has been around longer then even I have. It was Seen many years before even my father was born."

"Does it say how things end?"

"The Seer didn't See that far."

"Damn! Nothing ever comes easy."

"Where would the fun be if everything just came easily?"

"I'm glad someone thinks this is fun." Zeke only raised an eyebrow, a similar look Ezra had had when his sister had made the comment about Jacob being family.

"It's not that I find it fun Jacob, I find it just as hard as you. But what would we gain if things came easily to us? We'd be unmotivated, we'd all come with the mind-set that, 'oh I'll get it anyway' and not work hard."

"Right... I get it."

"It's too soon to be giving up now. It is a long road to the other side." Jacob nodded.

"Right..."

"I need something from you Jacob."

"Fro-om me?"

"Yes, from you."

"Um... Oh... okay... What is this 'something'?"

"Your eldest son."

"Come again?" Zeke made a sound close to a chuckle but it could've been just a cough, his face didn't really give anything away.

"Yes. I must assist him in entering the Spirit World."

"Well... Um... Okay...?"

"He'll have to come here in order for me to help him get to the Spirit World though."

"Why?"

"Because it is a delicate and complex process and all the equipment needed for the process is here."

"It can't be that hard right? I mean it's like... Like when I talk to the Firsts or my Wolf, I'min the Spirit world, right?"

"Yes, you are. But for _you_ it's simple. You can easily get through this World and the Spirit World without much trouble, the rest of us have to go through a process."

"Uh... Why?"

"You are the main link between this World and the Spirit World. You don't need to even do much to enter the Spirit World; merely calling out a Spirit will get you in contact with it. The rest of us need a different way to enter."

"But does that mean that I'm with the Spirit but not _in_ the Spirit World."

"As soon as you contact a Spirit and they answer and show themselves, that means you are instantly in the Spirit World, whether the place looks like your house or a forest or even a fog, it is still the Spirit World, it's more, as soon as you think of meeting a Spirit you automatically enter the Spirit World."

"Right... But Luka's dreamt of my mother before, wasn't he in the Spirit World then? Didn't he contact the Spirit?"

"He was in the Spirit World but he didn't contact the Spirit himself. It's easy for a Spirit to contact a Living Being through dreams, but it's not as easy for a Living Being to get in touch with a Spirit. When Living Beings are aware of things it's harder for their bodies to be manipulated and their Spirits to be Pulled away from their bodies and into the Spirit World but when they're asleep and dreaming, it is much easier to Pull their Spirit into the Spirit World because the person thinks they're still dreaming."

"Wooow... Really?"

"Yes, really. There are certain things that need to be done in order for the Living Being to contact a Spirit and enter the Spirit World but still be aware of things and not going into them as they would in a dream.

"As the Shaman, I'd have to perform certain rituals and your son would have to do a number of things and when he is ready his Spirit Guide will come for him and enter him into the Spirit World where he will meet up with whomever he must."

"So he'll have to come to you every time he needs to enter the Spirit World?"

"No. What I'll be doing is training him, teaching him how to control his body, how to let go of some things while keeping others and so such. When he is ready I will do the proper ritual and after that he will be able to enter the Spirit World at will, but only if really necessary. Unlike with you, going into the Spirit World for us takes a lot of Spiritual and Physical Energy."

"Huh..." Jacob nodded as all the information was processed in his mind. Like always, speaking with Zeke Lux brought a whole lot of new information that Jacob _had_ to understand.

"So you understand why your son must come here?"

"Yeah... I guess I get it."

"Good."

"Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

"Um... Actually I have a question for you."

"Oh, okay."

"I want you to explain something to me as best you can."

"Right..."

"You have the son that can absorb a gift and use it against the person that used it against him?"

"Yeah, Luka."

"Ah yes, the same one that is going into the Spirit World. Well that makes things so much easier for me and him. So tell me, how exactly does the gift work?"

"I have no idea. All I know is that this chick used her freaky gift on my son and it backfired and everyone that was around was affected except me."

"I see... So it affected everyone else but it didn't affect you?"

"Yes. Instead all that Energy that he was using was absorbed to me and I somehow converted the bad Energy and turned it into good Energy and... and then he just fell asleep." Zeke nodded as he thought over the explanation.

"I see... So you are like his converter. You take the negative Energy and turn it into good Energy so it doesn't kill him."

"Yeah..."

"It is you and your son who will go to where the Dark Ones reside. From what I gather, your son is the one that is going to destroy them and you are the one that is going to bring him down from the 'high' by converting the Energy from bad to good."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"It means that your son is one of the reasons why you and your Imprint are together, one of the reasons you are True Alpha, to make him. It is one of the reasons that you Imprint on an Incubi."

"On a who-what?"

"On an Incubi."

"What is that?"

"You've never heard the term?"

"Nope."

"Has your Imprint?"

"If he has he's never mentioned it to me."

"Hmm... I guess he hasn't. Well Jacob, Incubi are believed to be demons that have sexual intercourse with women while the women sleep and the Incubi impregnates the women."

"My Imprints a demon?!"

"In the Incubi traditional sense, yes."

"Shit! I Imprinted on a demon! Nothing of mine is normal."

"If he'd had sexual intercourse with a Human he would've gotten her pregnant quite easily. The pregnancy might've killed her, but it would've been possible."

"Holy shit!"

"But seeing as you are his Mate, you are able to impregnate him. I think it's because you are a Shifter. His Incubi nature weakens his Vampire nature."

"For real?"

"Yes."

"That is so weird."

"I suppose it is."

"Are there others? Other Incubi?"

"Yes. Quite a lot. That is how the Vampire part in a Hybrid comes in."

"Wait. Was your father an Incu-thing then? Or was it your 'mother'?"

"Shifter-Wolves are very jealous and possessive creatures Jacob, they don't like sharing what is theirs. If you are going to be a Shifter, that is all you need, you're Wolf."

"So I take it that it was your father who was the demon-thing."

"I can't be sure of that. Destiny and Fate play huge parts in these things Jacob."

"Right... Fate and Destiny. Wait; let me understand something real quick. If Ed was supposed to be some kind of sex demon, does that mean he wasn't really Human?"

"It's not quite like that Jacob. Incubi aren't exactly demons."

"Oh... But you said..."

"They were believed to be demons seeing as they did have sex with women in their sleep and impregnated them."

"Right... So they aren't really demons?"

"They are."

"But you just said... What?!" Zeke Lux always knew how to make Jacob feel dumb, this was one of those moments where Jacob felt extra dumb.

"They're Humans that have a Spirit resigning in them, a certain kind of Spirit."

"Right... So can they go into the Spirit World since they're Spirits too?"

"Not if they've been changed into Vampires... Well I don't know about your Imprint seeing as he does inherit Human traits when he's pregnant."

"Wait, so they have their... uh... encounters with women while they themselves are sleeping."

"Yes. Their Spirits leave their bodies and go and 'encounter' with women in their sleep. Most Incubi think it was all just a dream though it happens in real life."

"Shit! So could Ed impregnate some woman now since he sleeps and all?"

"I'm not sure. It's highly unlikely that his Spirit could travel seeing as he _is_ a Vampire."

"Right... Wait... So does this mean Ed and all these other Incubi people are like some kinds of Hybrids? Like Incubi-Vampire Hybrids. Like me, technically I'm a Vampire-Shifter Hybrid except I'm a Bitten instead of one that is born."

"I suppose they could be."

"And then would my kids be like Vampire-Shifter-Incubi Hybrids?"

"It's possible."

"Ah... Interesting..." Jacob thought about it. If his children really were these Incubi things that meant that if Leighton and Caius had sex - and Jacob wished they would never get to that point but he knew his hopes were useless - Leighton could possibly get pregnant. And it also meant that Lisa and Lilly would also get pregnant even if they had had Mates who were Vampires... Damn. "Wait, are there women Incubi?"

"They are called Succubus." Damn!

"Oh, for real? So what does that mean? As a Vampire they can get impregnated?"

"They could."

"And when they're Human?"

"Works much the same as with male's. Their Spirits leave their bodies and they have sexual intercourse with men and get pregnant."

"So when they become Vampires, _if_ they become a Vampire, having... doing _it_ with another Vampire could get them pregnant?"

"It could because nothing on this earth is impossible. But they could most likely be impregnated by another 'natural, like a Shifter or a Werewolf, but also a Human, but the Human would have to be very fertile."

"Oh, so a Vampire Incu..."

"Incubus."

"A Vampire Incubus and Succu..."

"...bus..."

"Right, if a Vampire Incubus and a Vampire Succubus got together, they could end up having a full Vampire child?"

"They could."

"But it's highly unlikely?"

"Exactly."

"Well shit then!"

"You need not worry yourself with such things though Jacob. All you need to focus on is getting rid of the Dark Ones."

"Do you know who they are? The Dark Ones?"

"No."

_**"Well that didn't even take much thinking of,"**_ Jacob thought, resisting an eye role. "Would I know who they are?"

"If you saw one yes, your body would naturally identify a Dark One." Jacob sucked in air through his teeth. That was not an answer he wanted to hear. If his body could tell then Charles Evanson could possible be...

"I have this... this feeling..."

"A feeling?"

"Yes."

"What about?"

"One of the Dark Ones. Every time I think about them I have this... feeling. I feel like one of the Dark Ones could be Esmé's supposed dead ex-husband. But then I keep asking myself how it would be possible if Ed killed the guy. Could he come back to life? Would that be what caused him to become a Dark One?"

"You must understand that The Dark Ones aren't made Jacob, they were always there, they just stayed in the shadows and didn't act. But now that you have been found, they must Rise and try and get rid of you before you unite the 'naturals."

"Then... then what are these 'Dark Ones'? Are they like picked by a higher darker power to serve them or... or what?"

"They _are_ the 'higher darker power'. They are the ones that pick people to serve them." Zeke got up from his chair and grabbed a book from the bookshelf behind him. He opened a page and handed it to Jacob. Jacob scanned over the words quickly.

"It's in Quileute," he said surprised.

"Yes." Jacob went to the first page of the book.

"It says the book was written by a Seer," Jacob asked looking confused.

"Why is that confusing?"

"Quileute's had Seers?"

"Of course they did. Every century a new Seer is born in the Quileute land. I think it was to ensure that The True Alpha can find the Child."

"Really?"

"Yes. They have the ability to See the future in their dreams and also by touching a person or an object. Their Seeing powers are unlimited. Unlike your Vampire sister, the Quileute Seer can see past any 'natural."

"Is the Seer a Hybrid?"

"No. The one that wrote that wasn't a Hybrid, they weren't even a Shifter, just a normal Quileute Child."

"So it can be any Quileute Child?"

"Indeed."

"But they have to be born on the Quileute land?"

"Yes."

"Huh... Cool... I don't have to find them do I?"

"You will. They will help you in locating the Dark Ones."

"Why am I not surprised."

"You'll know when they are born."

"How?"

"You'll feel it."

"Great..."

"I want to do something for your Imprint that will help him relax."

"That would be nice." Zeke nodded then got up and left the room. Jacob sighed and leaned back on his chair thinking over what he'd just learnt.

A. Edward is a sort of demon called an Incubus.

B. Jacob can move through the Spirit World and the Physical World easily while everyone else has to go through a ritual.

C. Luka is supposed to be the one that destroys the Dark Ones using his absorption gift.

D. A Quileute Seer would be born on Quileute land sometime this century and Jacob had to find him or her in order for the Seer to help him find the Dark Ones which most likely meant that the Child would be born sometime soon.

E. Jacob was Luka's converter(?) He converted Luka's bad Energy into good Energy so it doesn't kill the Hybrid.

F. The Dark Ones are the 'higher darker ones' and that was that.

"Here we are," Zeke suddenly said, making Jacob jump.

"Dude, warning," Jacob said sitting up.

"I'll remember that next time." Zeke handed Jacob a box. The Bitten took the box reluctantly. He opened it and looked at the content inside. He frowned and looked up at Zeke.

"This is stuff to make a dream catcher."

"I know what they are."

"But why? I thought you were going to do something more... magickal? Some kind of Shaman thing."

"Has your Imprint gained back any of his Human traits?" Zeke asked, completely ignoring the question Jacob had just asked.

"Yeah... He has a beating heart and he is sleeping."

"Sleeping."

"Y-yeah..."

"Make the dream catcher Jacob."

"But-."

"Without adding argument or asking questions." Jacob sighed.

"Fine." He pulled out the items and placed them on his lap. He put the box on the floor beside him. "I haven't done this in a long while."

"Does that mean you've forgotten?"

"No. I still know how to do it."

"Good. Oh, and I added some carving things in there so you can add something you carved yourself onto the dream catcher." Jacob nodded.

"'Kay." Zeke nodded then left the room and Jacob was left making the dream catcher for Edward.

ooooo

Ten hours and a few failed attempts later, Jacob had finally completed his dream catcher - well the dream catcher had been complete in about an hour, it was the pendant that was taking time - and he had added the traditional feathers. Now he was working on his carving which was taking much longer then he'd thought it would. He was making a Shifter-Wolf. The colours of the wood were similar to the colours of his own Wolf.

Jacob wanted the Wolf to be perfect, he wanted it to look as real as possible. He just felt a need to perfect it, to impress Edward with his carving skill. He wanted to make something that would rival all his father's carvings.

Jacob heard someone walking towards the study. It sounded like the person was wearing large boots or something. Jacob turned to see who it was and found Zeke who really was wearing large work boots. Jacob bit back a chuckle.

"Was that a loud enough warning for you?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Jacob said, biting his lip and trying not to laugh. He shook his head as he did some finishing touches to his carving. He looked at the small delicate Shifter-Wolf pendant then nodded in satisfaction.

"Done?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah... Just gotta add the pendant to the dream catcher." Jacob added the Wolf, made sure it was securely on then looked up at Zeke with a nod. "Done." Zeke took the dream catcher and examined it closely.

"It's good. Better than anything my siblings would've done."

"Uh... thanks?" Zeke nodded. He placed the dream catcher in one hand then covered it with the other. He mumbled a few words then nodded. He picked the box where the items had been and put the dream catcher inside. He put his hands on the box and mumbled a few more words.

"It's done."

"What's done?"

"Here's your dream catcher. Give it to your Imprint _with_ the box."

"Right..." Jacob took the box. "So are we done?"

"Yes. That is all. Now all you must do is bring your son and find the Quileute Seer."

"Yay," Jacob said with sarcasm. "Hey, I had a question."

"Ask."

"The Hybrids that your brother makes..." Zeke sighed, shaking his head.

"We've told him countless times to stop making them, but he doesn't listen to any of us. He goes on about a revolution and I really don't want to argue with him about it any longer."

"Aha... How exactly does he make these Hybrids of his?"

"He uses his own blood to make them, but sometimes he cons dear Claudia into 'donating' her own blood for 'the cause'. She's such an innocent. She'll believe any sob story Aiden throws at her and it usually has something to do with sticking together, being there for family, that mambo. The rest of us know better, but Claudia can't help but feel emotional about it."

"Aha... Wait, he uses his own blood? Where does he even get people willing enough to be... slaves?"

"He uses Werewolves. They're genes are the easiest to manipulate, that's why there are so much more Werewolf-something Hybrids in the world. He searches for Werewolves Packs around the world and when he finds any that are... 'Worthy enough for his cause' he tries and recruits them. The ones that join him, who he thinks will make strong Hybrids; he brings here then injects them with his blood. Three to four days later, the Werewolf is a Hybrid."

"So what? After he injects them what exactly do they become? Do they become some weird concoction of Werewolf-Shifter-Vampire Hybrid or something?"

"They can be only two types. Some of the Werewolves become Werewolf-Shifter Hybrids and others become Werewolf-Vampire Hybrids. It has something to do with the time in which they are injected with the Original Hybrid blood.

"If the Werewolves are injected a week before or after the night of the full moon they are more likely to become Werewolf-Shifter Hybrids since that is the closest time to their Forced Shift and if it's the second week after or before the full moon they are more likely to become Werewolf-Vampire Hybrids."

"Oh... Interesting... But he still has to stop."

"He won't listen to any of us. We've tried telling him."

"Mm..."

"Well, that's it then I suppose."

"Yeah... Well thanks... for... well uh... everything." Zeke nodded. Jacob got up and stretched, bones popping here and there, he actually felt kind of groggy, like he hadn't slept in forever. Jacob nodded at Zeke then left the study.

"Leaving?" Ezra asked when he met up with the Bitten at the hall. Jacob nodded.

"Yeah. I got answers for some of what I came for."

"That's better than nothing."

"True... Hey Ezra."

"Yes?"

"Where's Aiden, I wanted to speak to him before I leave."

"I believe he's outside with the rest of the family." Jacob nodded.

"Thanks." He nodded then walked out the house. He found that it had stopped raining and the sun was out, not full force, but enough to pretty up the world.

Jacob saw the younger Lux siblings along with a few other people who Jacob figured where the Hybrids. They'd formed a circle and in the centre were Carver and one Hybrid's. The two were fighting and the others were cheering.

Jacob rolled his eyes but went over to the group. Claudia spotted him coming and she smiled brightly and waved at him. Jacob smiled waving back.

"Good morning," Claudia said.

"Huh?" Jacob asked confused.

"Good morning," Claudia repeated.

"It's morning?"

"Yes. Zeke's had you shut up in his study all night. Are you hungry? I'm sure one of our chefs could whip you up something to eat."

"No, I'm good thanks. I want to talk to your brother."

"Which one? You have plenty to pick from."

"The Hybrid making one."

"Ah... Aiden!" Aiden turned and looked at his sister. "Jacob wants to have a word with you." Aiden nodded then went over to Jacob while Claudia went back to watching the fight between her brother and the Hybrid.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Aiden asked innocently.

"Stop making Hybrids," Jacob said simply, his voice only slightly laced with his Alpha voice. Aiden nodded.

"Fine. I'm sure I've collected enough to last me a life time," the original Hybrid joked.

"I'm serious. If I find that you made more I will give you a serious ass whipping dude."

"I'd pay to see that," Carver said smiling brightly. He'd just won his fight.

"Shut up," Aiden hissed at his brother.

"I'm just saying."

"I promise I won't make any more Hybrids."

"Good," Jacob said. "Well I'm going to go now."

"Are you going to the Rez by any chance?" Carver asked. Jacob nodded. He'd been planning on spending a day there with his family. "Could you give Embry something for me?"

"Sure." Carver disappeared into the house and a few moments later came back with a small box.

"Tell him I said: with love." Jacob took the box and nodded.

"Sure thing. Well, later then." Jacob went to the rental car and got inside, putting his box and Carver's box on the passenger seat. Jacob remember that he'd promised a distressed Vampire that he'd call ever hour... well it just so happened that Edward wasn't just a Vampire anymore, he was now a Vampire-Incubus Hybrid, well more an Incubus.

Jacob pulled out his cellphone from his pocket and found that the battery had died. He growled irritated. He'd have to wait till he got to the Rez to charge the damned thing.

Jacob started up the car and with a beep of his horn drove off towards the Rez.

ooooo

When Jacob got to the little red cabin that used to be his home, he was confused when he saw a very familiar looking Volvo in the drive way. Jacob frowned in confusion as he parked the rental car and hopped out.

Jacob could smell the scent of his children's along with Edward's scent quite clearly. He wondered why the scents were so strong if they weren't even here-

"Jacob!" Before Jacob could think things over, he had an armful of Edward. The Incubus gripped Jacob's shirt tightly as he breathed in the Bitten's scent deeply. It was like he was breathing for the first time in years.

"Ed? What are you doing all the way here baby?" Jacob asked.

"You didn't call, I panicked and... I'm sorry." Jacob sighed and pulled Edward into hug.

"It's okay baby. I'm sorry I didn't call. Zeke had a lot of information to give me and then I made you..." Jacob stopped when he realised he forgot the boxes in the car.

"Made me what?"

"Hold on." Jacob pulled away from Edward then went to the car and got the two boxes that were in there. When he'd gotten them he went back to Edward. "Here, this is for you. I made it myself. Zeke did something to it; he said it would help you."

"What is it?" Edward asked while taking the box that was for him.

"You'll see." Edward opened the box and found a dream catcher inside. He looked up at Jacob with a smile.

"Thank you." He kissed his Mate gently.

"Anything to make you happy undead. Come on, let's get you inside." Edward nodded and they went into the house where Jacob was once again attacked this time by four little bodies.

"We missed you Papa," Lilly said.

"I missed you guys too."

"Hey Jake," Quil called. The Pack was all present, as in, everyone.

"Paul? When did you get here?"

"The Pixie migrated us back to Washington," Paul said. "When Cullen had another od his freak outs and demanded that she buy him a ticket to Washington, she just bought tickets for everyone."

"So the Cullen's are here too?"

"Yeah. They're at their house."

"Huh... Oh, before I forget. Embry, Carver said I should give you this... 'With love'." Jacob threw the box at Embry who caught it. "I want to know what it is, open it."

"No," Embry said simply a blush creeping up his neck.

"Oh come on, I didn't drive all the way here with that box in my car only not to find out what's inside."

"I said no Jake." Edward started laughing which only made Embry blush harder. "Shut your mouth Cullen!" Edward held a hand up in surrender.

"_Will you tell me?"_ Jacob asked Edward through his mind.

"_Carver got him a cock ring, it's to make things 'last longer',"_ Edward answered, all the while chuckling. Jacob burst out laughing.

"Dude, Carver bought you a cock ring?"

"Shut the hell UP Jacob Black!" Embry shouted. Everyone looked at the boy in shock then burst out laughing.

"Papa, what's a cock ring?" Lisa asked. Everyone tried holding back laughs.

"Ed?" Jacob said walking away.

"It's... It's... uh... a... um..." Edward stumbled for an explanation but could think up none.

"We already know what a cock ring is Daddy, Papa just told us," Lilly said. Everyone fell quiet and looked at Jacob in shock. "It's like a dog collar but for a male chicken. Right Papa?"

"That is what I thought at you guys," Jacob said.

"_Nice save,"_ Edward thought at Jacob. The Bitten smiled.

"I don't get why they don't just call it a chicken collar," Leighton said rolling his eyes. The Shifter's tried not to laugh.

"Can we name the chicken Chickie Uncleembry?" Lisa asked, looking at Embry.

"Sure…" Embry said. Lisa smiled and nodded.

"I'm hungry," Jacob suddenly said. "What food is there in this house?" And with that question everyone migrated to the kitchen to go make food while they spoke loudly of any and everything they could think of.

FIN

Whow! That was a long ass chapter. Making up for lost time :). Hope it wasn't too trashy. Don't believe much I wrote about Incubi and the Spirit World and isht, I made most of that isht up as I was going along, so you understand if it's complete shit. I just wrote and wrote... *LoL* but yeah... I hope it's not complete nonsense.

(1) Now I'm bringing my Vampire Diaries obsession into things *LoL*

(2) For Luka's Lullaby, think Bella's Lullaby, it's so pretty *LoL* but seriously, that music is pretty, I'm just saying.

(3) Bloody cups… *ha-ha* okay, I'll shut up now!

(4) Never been to an airport, don't know how that isht works, so please excuse the mistakes... x_x

Next Chapter:

Jacob and Edward meet some Vampire-Human Hybrids [aka dhampires :))] and Jacob finds out about Zeke's side project and one of the Cullen's are interested in helping with the project.

Anywhoo...

MwahzZ

(",) SmilezZ


	63. A Whole Lotta Drama

A/N: I finally have a life dream... wait for it... I want to be... wait for it... An mpreg doctor! Shut up! Don't judge me! I've learnt that nothing is impossible on this earth and in this day-and-age, give it a few more years and men will be popping out babies then they'll finally understand what women have to go through - not that I've gone through it or planning to go through it any time soon, but still!

Cyber-cookies to anyone who can guess who Rosalie's Mate will be :)))!

NOTE: -#- going back in time and changing to 3rd person POV (you'll understand when you see it)

Shout_Outs:

[From last Chapter:

Guest: Awrighty! I'll get that in here *excited_face* Thank you; I need the luck coz whow! But I guess things aren't as bad as before, I can sorta see the light... *LoL*]

Marie One: :)) Thank you :)) Pregward's only a Vampire-Incubus Hybrid... *LoL* Luka is awesome, I lwove him to bits :))) I'm forcing those muses to come back to me. Thank you for reading and staying with me :)))

Guest: Aaaw...thank you *squeals* I'm glad you like it :)) *LoL* so I take it your Team Luka *LoL* :))

ArekWithlock: I tried to make it as long as possible :)) Thank you :)) I also love TVD and bad-boy!Damon is extra delicious. My friend calls Stephan Stephanie and now I accidently do it, damn her!

twilightreaderaddict: I tried to :)) I'd totally freak if I thought I killed someone and it turns out I didn't (though I would never have the nerves to actually kill someone!) Luka was made to kill the Dark Ones! He'll find his Mate eventually. Now he just has to do some hectic training in order to destroy the Dark Ones. Poor kid gets no rest... Meechy-Booh

HubrisP: Thank you :)) Please do tell me more! Much love from me to you for the ideas you've given me so far, they are doing wonders :)) I lwove them! Give me more!

MewnWolfGirl: *LoL* It was a sexy gift! *ha-ha* But it was thoughtful either way right? Carver was just being... Carver *shrugs* So who do you think Rosalie's Mate is? Do tell, maybe it is... If you get it right I'll... I'll dedicate a chapter to you :)) Mwah-Woolfy! :))) I'm glad you loved the chapter *YaY_Me*

supervampire1000: Ah.. Excellent! *LoL*.. Thank you for reading and reviewing, much appreciation from me :)))

maryhell: [chapter 61: Thank you :)) I try and make it as *dun_dun_duuun* as possible, if you know what I mean.] Chapter 62: Thank you. Edward might have the baby at the Rez, but then again, he might have it in Maine, it all depends on where he and Jacob are when he's in labour.

Guest: Thank you for reviewing. i love your ideas and i promise i'll try and work on them as soon as possible. and i don't mind getting ideas's they help me :))

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from a la Twilight :)

**Then They Fell In Love: A Whole Lotta Drama**

Jacob was sitting outside on the porch with Billy behind him on his wheelchair. The older man had his hand on the younger man's shoulder squeezing it gently at different intervals. Jacob had his own hand over Billy's and he'd pat it gently whenever his father squeezed his shoulder.

They didn't say anything to each other, they both just sat there in silence, watching the woods. It was peaceful and neither man wanted to disturb the peace. They didn't have anything to say to each other really, they didn't have to say anything to each other, the little squeezing and patting they were doing was saying enough. After a while Jacob sighed.

"I really missed this place," Jacob said closing his eyes and turning his head up while the cool breeze flowed by.

"It isn't the same without you," Billy answered.

"Yeah... I wish I could live here forever, but I can't."

"Yes. People would start wondering why you don't age."

"Yeah... I wish we could somehow let people know about the Supernaturals without having them completely freaking out. But I know that if they knew half the shit you and the elders do, they'd probably try to kill us."

"Us Humans can be very narrow minded and we cannot change other Humans way of thinking whether we want to or not."

"The sad truth," Jacob muttered.

"Indeed." The father and son fell quiet once again.

"Hey dad," Jane said. She was standing by the door with Bree behind her.

"Yeah kid?" Billy said. To Billy, all three Vampires that were now his children were kids despite the fact that Jane and Alec were a few hundred years older than Billy.

"Bree and I are making lunch. What would you like?"

"Maybe something with meat," Billy answered simply.

"You know you're having meat for dinner," Bree said shaking her head at her surrogate father.

"A little bit of meat never hurt anyone."

"We'll make a chicken salad and some boiled potatoes and maybe some toast," Jane said, smiling. Billy let out a sigh as he shook his head.

"Fine," the old man said. Jacob couldn't believe the man had just given up like that, back then the man would beg and plead till Jacob accept and made him some roasted meat or something as equaly unhealthy. "Whatever you girls think is best then." Jacob chuckled as the girls smiled triumphantly and went back into the house to make Billy his lunch.

"Tough life?" Jacob asked, smirking.

"I miss having you cooking my food. They just don't understand that a man needs his meat."

"They're only being good daughters you know."

"I know they are. I love those girls, but I hate their food. It's always boiled this and boiled that and fruits and salads. The last time I actually had roasted anything, Emily had snuck it in for me and they almost bit my head off when they found out about it." Jacob laughed.

"Well good for them!"

"Not good for me."

"It is. You just think it isn't."

"Roasted food never hurt anyone."

"No... boiled food never hurt anyone either."

"It wouldn't be so bad if they actually added some spices to that food. It's like I'm eating cardboard with that tasteless food they force me to eat."

"They do it out of love. No one wants to see you sick old man. We still need you around." Billy sighed.

"A small piece of roasted something is all I ask for."

"Maybe if you asked nicely they'd give you something."

"I've tried it all from begging to pleading to emotion blackmail, none of it works."

"Poor you. But at least they're keeping you healthy. That's all that matters no matter that you eat cardboard." Billy sighed.

"I knew you'd take their side!" Jacob chuckled.

"Obviously, we kids have to stick together."

"Yeah... Kids." Jacob laughed.

"I'm going to go inside and check on Ed, dad." Billy nodded.

"Alright kid." Jacob got up from the porch step and went inside and to his room where he found Edward curled up in ball, his hands on his stomach and fast asleep.

Jacob smiled at he looked at his sleeping Imprint. To Jacob, Edward was the most beautiful thing to ever grace the earth. He couldn't stop the smile that came whenever he thought of his Imprint. Edward was Jacob's entire universe and nothing and no one would change that.

Jacob sighed then got his cellphone off charge. He checked if he'd had any missed calls and when there were none he shoved his cellphone in his pocket. As he was about to walk out the room he remembered that he'd been meaning to Google something before Zeke Lux had disturbed him.

Jacob quickly went to Google then went to the last page and was relieved to see that the search hadn't been lost. Jacob looked at the words he'd typed in, again.

_Tenetur ex sanguine, est carmine ligare communis sanguinis._

Jacob went to Google translate and typed the words in. He tried to think of the possible language that the words could be written in. He went for the obvious one: Latin. Since most magick spells were written in Latin, Jacob figured that might be it. He picked the Latin-to-English option then waited while it loaded.

_Bound by blood, a spell to bind a common bloodline,_ the translation read.

"The hell?" Jacob asked himself as he read the translation to himself again. _Bound by blood, a spell to bind a common bloodline._ "What the hell would Zeke want that?"

Jacob thought about it for a long while but couldn't come up with an answer for why Zeke would want to have something like that. He shook his head then typed in the next words.

_Cantamine destruere et sanguinis tenetur per sanguinem._

Jacob waited a moment while it loaded then when the page came he read the translation.

_A spell to destroy a bloodline bound by blood._

Jacob's frown only deepened as he read the words. What on earth?! He read and re-read the meanings of the words again and again, trying to figure out what Zeke Lux would want with them.

Why would Zeke want to go and bind bloodlines and then destroy them? Which common bloodline did Zeke want to destroy anyway? Could he be trying to destroy his family? But why? There wasn't any reason Jacob could think of, that would force Zeke to want to destroy his own siblings.

Could he be trying to destroy Jacob's family or something? No... That couldn't be it either. Jacob didn't have any bad feelings when it came to Zeke Lux. Jacob trusted the guy, not completely, but he still trusted the guy enough to seek help from him and not worry that the guy would turn and kill him.

Then what the heck would Zeke Lux be doing with spells of this kind? Really? What would he need binding spells and destruction spells for? Jacob had to say, the Hybrid was taking Shaman to a whole 'nother level of oh no.

But what if it was for research purposes. What if the guy was just looking at different spells and studying them and stuff? No... Even then, why would he have the need to be researching something like this? There had to be a bigger reason to this and Jacob was going to find out what it was! As Alpha he needed to know everything that was going on, and if it had something to do with the destruction of a whole bloodline, then Jacob definitely needed to know what it was.

Jacob grabbed a pen and paper from his desk and wrote a quick note saying he was going to the Lux Mansion to speak to Zeke. He put the note beside Edward, kissed the sleeping Incubus' head then left the room.

"I'm going over to the Lux's place," Jacob called as he grabbed a jacket and Edward's car keys and walked out the house before anyone could stop him. He got into the car and drove off at top speed towards the Lux Mansion.

The car screeched to a stop in front of the house. Jacob switched off the engine and got out the car. He saw the Lux siblings all standing outside by the porch and he stormed over to them.

"Zeke!" Jacob said. The eldest of the Hybrids stepped forward. "I want to talk to you, now!" Zeke nodded and followed Jacob, going away from the other Hybrids.

"What may I help you with?" Zeke asked, not seeming to be phased by Jacob's anger and irritation.

"What the hell are you planning Lux?"

"I don't believe I know what you're talking about Jacob."

"I saw those spells on your table. A binding common bloodline spell? A spell to destroy bound bloodlines? Who exactly are you trying to destroy here Lux? I know it's not my family and I know it's not yours, so tell me, who are you trying to destroy?"

"Evil Jacob," Zeke said simply, as though the thought of destroying a whole bloodline wasn't bad. "We're all working for a common goal here aren't we?"

"What evil? The Dark Ones? We're already working on that! What? Do you think that my son and I are going to fail?!"

"That is not it."

"Then what? Why are you working on spells like this? Who are you trying to bind? Who are you trying to destroy?"

"Vampires Jacob! Cold hearted, murderous Vampires."

"What?!" Now that was definitely not what Jacob had been expecting.

"They think they are so superior to everyone Jacob! For centuries they've been going around and hunting other 'naturals and killing them or taking them in as slaves. They must be rid of! All of them!" Jacob couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Zeke being serious?

"Are you crazy? Killing them isn't going to solve anyone's problems! We're supposed to be working on getting all the 'naturals together you idiot, not destroying them!"

"It was only going to be those that still do evil Jacob! Why would I want to destroy good people? Your Vampire family will be absolutely fine." Jacob looked at Zeke in shock then shook his head, angered even more than before.

"No Lux. Don't even think about doing it. As Alpha I will not allow you to do something like that, I will not allow something like that to happen. Whether these Vampires deserve it or not, I can't allow you to do it!"

"But-."

"I'm serious Lux! I'm not kidding with you about this one. No-spells! You are NOT destroying anyone for any reason, got it?!" Zeke sighed.

"Fine," he said. "As you wish." Jacob nodded then turned and left without another word. He got into his car and drove back home.

Jacob got to the Rez and he was still fuming. He couldn't believe that Zeke would actually consider doing something like that? Destroying a whole group of 'naturals?! Jacob shook his head as he thought about it. He got out the car and stormed into the house.

"I'll be fine," Edward was saying. Jacob growled as he walked into the living room. He found Edward and Jasper sitting on the couches. He let out another growl as he thought over what Zeke had said. "You're back," Edward said, looking at his Mate carefully and noticing his shaking body. "What happened with Zeke Lux that got you so worked up?" Jacob shook his head, still not believing what Zeke had been thinking of doing.

"He's crazy," Jacob said, pacing back and forth in the living room. "He's crazy if he thinks he's going to do something like that!" Jasper tried to send the angered and irritated Bitten a wave of calm but nothing happened, Jacob continued to pace the room, the anger radiating around his body.

"What happened Jacob?" Edward asked again, looking at Jasper for help. The blond Vampire tried to send another wave but still nothing.

"What does he think this is?" Jacob asked himself. "We've got bigger problems!"

"Jacob!" Edward called. The Bitten stopped for a moment and looked at Edward. "What is going on?" Jacob huffed then continued to pace.

"He's crazy!" the Bitten said, growling.

"Jacob!" Edward shouted, trying to get Jacob's attention again, but didn't get a response.

"He wants to do this spell that binds Vampires," Jacob finally said while looking at his Imprint.

"Oh?" Edward said, sitting up and showing interest.

"He was going to do this mass destruction thing. He was going to bind all Vampires and then kill 'the bad ones'. I mean really now?! That just goes against everything that we're trying to do, everything that we're trying to accomplish. I'm supposed to be uniting everyone and he wants to destroy them!"

Jasper sent another wave of calm, this one stronger than the last, but still, he couldn't get past Jacob's protective shield.

"I mean really?! Is he like fucking insane or something? Has Zeke Lux gone completely crazy? Destroying a whole group of 'naturals isn't going to help anyone! I mean, he says he's only destroying the 'bad Vampires', but still! I can't allow something like that. If I allowed him to destroy them, that would only start a war that could end up killing even more people than saving them! I mean, is he being fucking for real about this thing?"

"Relax Jake," Edward tried. "Sit." Edward patted the spot beside him on the couch but Jacob ignored it.

"Honestly Ed! Who thinks like that? He's completely going against what is supposed to be happening! Does he think destroying the Vampires will help? _I_ don't think so. I think it's going to do more harm than good. What the fuck is Zeke Lux thinking anyway? Is he fucking insane or something?"

"Jake..."

"Fuck!" Jacob shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

"Jacob! Sit down and breathe!"

"I don't know what is pissing me off more. The fact that he was going to go right behind my back and do something like this, actually even attempt to go against what is supposed to be happening right now, go against ancient Seeing's _or_ if it's the fact that he tried to defend what he was planning on doing." Jacob laughed humourlessly. "The guy even went so far as saying my Vampire family will be unharmed when he does this whole binding and destroying thing. Coz I mean for real now, seriously?!"

"He did say evil," Edward tried.

"Evil or not Ed, I don't want Zeke to go and destroy anyone! He can't be thinking like that. He fucking knows I'm supposed to be uniting these people and he just goes on and thinks he can fucking destroy some of them! I mean honestly?! I'd love to know what he was high on when he thought up an idea like that."

"He's angry. Vampires have been hunting his kind for years."

"Even so Ed! Why are you even defending him?"

"I'm not defending him; I'm just trying to show you reasons why he'd try something like that."

"But it's fucking wrong Ed! If it was right he wouldn't feel the fucking need to fucking hide it from me! Fuck! Zeke Lux is out of his fucking mind if he thinks he's going to do something like this! I won't allow it! I won't stand for it! Evil or not he is not destroying anyone!"

"JACOB!" Edward shouted. Jacob stopped and looked at his pregnant Imprint. "Sit-down!" Jacob growled but sat down beside Edward. "Relax puppy," Edward said gently, taking the Bitten's hand and rubbing gentle, soothing circles on it.

Jacob breathed in and out and tried to relax. Jasper sent a wave of calm and was glad to find that Jacob had slackened his barrier enough for Jasper to get his waves of calm through to the Bitten.

"There, now..." Edward said with a soft smile.

"I just can't believe that he'd even consider something like this Ed," Jacob said with a sigh.

"Stop talking about it now, love."

"But really Ed-."

"Sto-op!" Jacob sighed rubbing his face with his free hand.

"Okay. But-."

"Ah! Not a word!" Jacob sighed again but let it go.

"Fine."

"Good."

"I'm going to leave ya'll two alone now," Jasper said. Edward nodded.

"Okay. It was good talking to you again Jasper."

"You too Edward." Jasper nodded at Jacob who nodded back, then left.

"Now just relax will you?" Edward said to his Mate. "Stressing yourself isn't good."

"I know," Jacob said. "I'm sorry for the..." Jacob waved his hand around the air, "...episode."

"I understand why you're angry at him Jake, I'd be angry too if I were currently in your position. But just... just don't lose it. We can't lose our heads. There are much bigger things to worry about right now, and losing it won't help you. So don't lose it."

"I won't," Jacob said with a soft sigh. He kissed Edward gently then got up, stretching. "I'm hungry Ed. What's to eat?" Edward chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Chicken salad and I think some boiled potatoes made by la chefs' Jane and Bree Black."

"Eew!" Jacob said pulling a face. "That's dad's disgustingly nasty... uh... food, not mine." Edward chuckled once again.

"But I made you something else. It's in the fridge; you just need to heat it up." Jacob nodded.

"Thanks," Jacob said as he got up and gave Edward a kiss. He went to the kitchen and went to the fridge where he found a plate of food covered with foil. Jacob smiled down at the plate as he went to heat it up while humming. He felt cool arms wrap around his waist.

"You haven't even tasted it and you're already humming," Edward whispered against Jacob's back.

"It smells good and it looks good, so it must taste good."

"We can't argue with that logic." Jacob turned around and wrapped his arms around Edward.

"So how are you my sexy demon?"

"Excuse me?" Jacob bit his lip, trying not to laugh while Edward raised an eyebrow.

"You're my sexy demon."

"And why am I your 'sexy demon'?"

"Coz you're an Incubus Ed, didn't I tell you what that idiot Zeke said."

"He said I was a demon that has sex with women in their sleep."

"Oh. So you know what an Incubus is?"

"My biological father had a book on them."

"Wait... What? He did?"

"Yes. He did."

"Hmm..."

"What is that 'hmm' about?" Edward asked, eyes narrowing.

"I'm just thinking that maybe Ed Senior knew about your condition, or maybe he had it too."

"I can assure you that my father was not an Incubus Jacob."

"Do you now?"

"Yes, I do."

"Says the guy that didn't know that he was an Incubus."

"I am not!"

"Explain how you got pregnant."

"Your ass of a Wolf and stupid unexplainable Ancient Magick!"

"Aha... Those things can only do so much."

"Shut up Jacob! I am not a demon."

"They aren't demons really. They're Spirits."

"Spirits?"

"Yeah. Spirits. When you're sleeping your Spirit leaves your body and well, let's just say you get freaky with some chick in your dream and boom! She's pregnant."

"I'm sure it's not a 'boom' effect Jacob."

"Shit Ed! You could have some kid somewhere."

"Funny."

"Seriously Ed. Haven't you ever dreamt you were getting freaky with some girl? Or was it a guy?"

"I'm going to untangle myself from your arms and walk out of this kitchen."

"Aw Ed, its honest curiosity. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"No." Edward removed Jacob's arms from around his waist and walked away but Jacob blocked his path quickly.

"Aw come on Ed. We've never talked about our ex's before. Now is a gooder time as any."

"Firstly 'gooder' is not a word. And secondly, I am not talking about my ex's with you."

"So there was more than just one?"

"Jacob!"

"No seriously. Tell me. What was his name?"

"You do know that homosexuality was punishable by death back then right?"

"Well that was a bullshit life! I wouldn't be surprised if the guy that made that Law was some gay guy who got dumped by his smoking hot boyfriend, or-."

"Don't even try to find reasons for why it was illegal."

"What? Maybe the guy felt vengeful and figured, 'if I can't have smoking hot guy then nobody can'. Then he issued the Law and it stuck... Till now."

"I'm going to go now."

"Come on, just give me a name and surname and I'll figure out the rest myself." Edward gave Jacob a look. "What?"

"You aren't reading my journals Jacob, I'll hide them."

"Now were exactly would you try to hide them? You know I'll find them wherever you hide them."

"That's what you think."

"Aw come on Ed, just a name and surname, that's all I ask." Edward shook his head, trying to side-step Jacob but Jacob predicted the move and he also took a step.

"Jacob!"

"Name and surname and then I'll leave you alone."

"You don't need to know anything."

"Come on Ed! I barely know anything about your past!"

"And the first thing you want to know is who my ex is?"

"So there was only one?"

"Ugh!"

"Come on Ed! Come on! Come on! Come... on!" Edward sighed then sat down at the table in the kitchen.

"You aren't going to give up are you?"

"Nope," Jacob said popping his 'P'. He grabbed his food then sat down at the table across from Edward. "Okay, talk," he said as he started eating.

"Her name was Allyson Freeman."

"Typical kinda olden day name, like Edward Masen. Damn, that name is fricken old and fucking weird now that I think about it."

"Oh shut up! It was a nice name!"

"Sure, sure."

"It was! And it was trending!"

"Okay Edward Anthony... Carry on."

"All you wanted was a name."

"But now I'm curious and I won't stop bothering you for more until you tell me." Edward sighed, rolling his eyes.

"She was my father's good friend's daughter. Her mother and my mother were also good friends, best friends even.

"Our whole lives Allyson and I grew up being told that when we were old enough we would get married and have kids; that I'd be a successful lawyer like my father and she'd be my beautiful respectful wife. But things didn't go as everyone else had planned."

"Why do you say 'everyone else'? Didn't you like the plan?"

"I loved Allyson..."

"Okay...?" Jacob said, not sure if he liked that statement or not. Edward grinned, rolling his eyes.

"But it was more like a brotherly love then a romantic love. She was like a sister, or a good friend, not someone I wanted to settle down with. She was the perfect woman, and the ideal woman for me, according to my father. But I didn't want a perfect anything."

"Why? Everyone else is always striving for perfection, especially in those times and even in these. Why didn't you?"

"I don't really do perfect Jake. I like imperfection, its... normal. I love you because you're not perfect and you don't try to be." Jacob smiled. "Allyson was too... right."

"So what happened? What stopped you from being with _Allyson_?" Edward chuckled at the way Jacob said the name.

"The Spanish Flu hit. It came about a month before I was to marry Allyson."

"You asked her to marry you?! Ed! How could you? I thought you were like a loner!"

"Everyone expected me to! And I _was_ a loner Jacob. We didn't even go out on one date! I just asked because everyone expected it to happen!"

"That's stupid! You were only like... seventeen!"

"My mother was only fifteen when she married my father."

"And how old was he?"

"Thirty-three."

"Holy fuck! Pedo! What was wrong with her parents? Your mother and father were like..." Jacob counted with his fingers. Edward chuckled. "Shut up! They were like eighteen years apart! He was fricken legal in most counties when she was born! Damn pedo!"

"I know it sort of was. But she was 'old enough' then and he needed a wife. He was a respectable man with a good job and a good home that just needed a wife."

"Yeah, and she was just a girl who was still supposed to be playing with her dollies and visiting her friends. What did she know about being a wife?"

"They were taught at a very young age."

"She was young."

"At a much younger age."

"Shame on olden day people!"

"It's still done today."

"Shame on people of today too!" Edward chuckled.

"But yes, everyone expected me to ask Allyson to marry me, so I did."

"But then a month before your wedding you got sick."

"Yes. Her family fled the country when the Spanish Flu came."

"But your parents didn't flee?"

"No... We stayed."

"Thank goodness for that." Edward frowned, not sure why his Mate would thank something that almost killed him.

"Why 'thank goodness'?"

"Coz then you wouldn't've gotten sick and Carlisle wouldn't've found you and changed you and I wouldn't know you and we wouldn't be married with kids." Edward smiled.

"Well thank goodness for the Spanish Influenza!"

"Amen to that!" Edward laughed, shaking his head. Billy rolled into the kitchen.

"What are you two laughing about?" he asked, grabbing a sausage from Jacob's plate and shoving it in his mouth before either 'natural could stop him.

"Jane is going to murder you," Jacob said.

"Well at least I'll die a happy man." Jacob laughed.

"Honestly dad."

"I'm tired of her silly diets. She spends hours on the internet searching 'diets for diabetics'. I'm tired of them now, even thinking about them makes my heart ache for meat." Jacob laughed.

"I think she's doing an awesome job though."

"I do feel healthier I guess, but what's a sausage once a week?"

"Maybe you can arrange some kind of reward system with her," Edward said. "Like say, if you eat all your vegetables without complain for a whole week, at the end of the week she rewards you with a sausage or a steak or something." Billy nodded.

"That's not such a bad idea. I'll run it by her."

"Hey dad, did you know that Ed was engaged to some chick named _Allyson Freeman_," Jacob said in a scandalous voice.

"He was?" Billy asked, looking at Jacob in surprised.

"Jacob!" Edward said.

"What?" Jacob asked. "It's the truth ain't it?"

"I'm never telling you anything ever again!"

"Whatever! Dad, Ed's a demon that does the nasty with women in their sleep!" Edward kicked Jacob under the table. "Ow Ed! You kicked me you damn pregnant demon!"

"Stop calling me a demon Jacob!"

"What? It's what you are, ain't it?"

"I will punch you in the face!"

"Dad, Ed's threatening me again. He always does it!"

"Edward, stop threatening my son," Billy said.

"He's calling me a demon!" Edward said.

"Jacob, stop calling your husband a demon."

"It's a fact dad," Jacob argued.

"I'll show you a fact you dumb mongrel!" Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, so I'm a mongrel again?"

"Yes! If I'm a demon you're a mongrel!"

"You're so mean. If you must know, I am a Bitten Vampire-Shifter Hybrid."

"And I'm a Vampire!"

"No. You're a pregnant Incubus turned Vampire turned slightly Human and was bitten by a Shifter."

"I'm going to get up and walk away."

"Struggle up and waddle away?"

"Screw you!"

"I'm kidding Ed!"

"No you aren't." Edward struggled with getting up but finally did. "Now watch me walk away!"

"Waddle!"

"Goodbye, damned mongrel!" Jacob chuckled as Edward waddled away, looking all the pregnant person he was with a hand on his lower back and his stomach pushed forward.

"You shouldn't make fun of him," Billy said to his son.

"He's cute when he's all angry. And besides, I know he'll be over it in no time."

"Either way. You shouldn't make fun of the mother of your children." Jacob laughed loudly.

"That's not nice Billy!" Edward called from the living room. The two Quileute men laughed. Jacob finished his food then got up and washed his plate.

"I'm going to head to Sue's," Billy said already rolling out the kitchen.

"Sure dad, just leave me here with hormonal Pack Momma why don't you."

"Well you are the one that knocked him up..."

"Damn!" Billy laughed.

"I'll be seeing you kid. Be good to your Imprint."

"Always pops." Billy left the house while Jacob went to the living room and plonked himself beside Edward. "Hey Ed-."

"Shut up! I'm not talking to you!" Edward said. "Help me up so you can watch me _walk_ away." Jacob bit back a smirk.

"I won't talk then."

"Good!" Edward crossed his arms over his chest and 'concentrated' on the TV. Jacob smirked as an idea came to him. He placed a hand on Edward's thigh then slowly moved it upwards. "If you even dare do that I swear I will chop your fingers off with a blunt pair of scissors one knuckle at a time." Jacob's eyes widened.

"Damn Ed, violent much?" Jacob asked though he moved his hand away.

"Just shut up or go away!"

"Fine, shutting up now."

"Good."

"I love you though." Edward tried not to smile but he failed.

"I know, now shut up!" Jacob smirked but kept quiet.

-#-

It had been a while since Jasper had spoken to Edward without it having to do with fighting of some thing like that. They hadn't really spent much time as just brothers and so Jasper had decided to go to the Shifter territory to go and see his pregnant brother.

The pair had spent most of the day talking about life and such things and they'd been quite comfortable with each other. It'd been relaxing until Jacob had stormed into the house, growling to himself.

The Bitten Hybrid had been absolutely livid for some reason and his anger and irritation was coming off of him in waves. Jasper had contemplated leaving but had decided to stay and try and calm his brother-in-law down.

His original plan _had_ been to calm the livid Bitten down, but when Jacob had started talking, Jasper became interested.

He had listened closely as Jacob ranted and raved about Zeke Lux's plan to bind and then destroy all evil Vampires. Jasper had paid close attention to the Bitten's words as he sat quietly at one of the couches and tried to send waves of calm to the angry Bitten though he wasn't getting through because of the protective barrier the Bitten had up.

When Edward had finally gotten Jacob's attention and had finally convinced the Bitten to calm down, Jasper had sent another wave of calm, being successful this time as the barrier had slightly weakened.

While Edward continued to try and calm a still slightly pissed off Jacob down, Jasper excused himself and with a nod to Jacob he left the house. Instead of the blond Vampire going home, he had taken a detour and ran to the Lux Mansion where he had found Zeke Lux standing outside looking up at the sky.

"I want to help you," Jasper said simply when he was close to the blond Hybrid.

"Help me with what?" Zeke asked. Jasper knew that Zeke knew what Jasper wanted. Jasper knew that the Hybrid just wanted Jasper to say it out loud.

"Your plan. I want to help."

"What plan?" Jasper rolled his eyes.

"The plan to bind and destroy evil Vampires."

"Now why would you want to do something like that?"

"Like you, I want to rid the world of evil."

"But Jacob told me not to do it."

"Jacob doesn't know what evil Vampires are capable of doing. Me and you, we do. You've been running from them most of your life, I was one of them once. We can rid the world of Vampires like the one who changed me and we can make Jacob's job that much easier and that much safer." Zeke looked at Jasper for a long while, almost as if he was reading the empath.

"You know they could hate you for this." It was a statement not a question.

"They'll understand once I explain my reasons for doing this. We both know that these evil Vampires are capable of and they have to be rid of." Zeke nodded.

"Fine. You want in, you've got in."

"What do I need to do?"

"Come back tomorrow morning. I'll explain everything to you then." Jasper nodded then turned to leave. "And Jasper?" Jasper turned his head and looked at the blond.

"Yes?"

"Try not to think about this." Jasper nodded again then left.

"_Jacob might not understand Zeke's plan now, but he will soon. I will make sure he sees things Zeke's way."_

-#-

ooooo

Jacob was lying on his back outside on the grass. He was staring up at the dark sky. It was going to rain soon but Jacob just didn't have the energy to get up and go inside. His whole body felt worn out and it kinda hurt when he tried to move.

Jacob was trying to ignore the pain but he couldn't. For some reason he had the deep need to find his girls. Jacob tried to ignore the feeling so he wouldn't move his body, but the feeling got worse and Jacob knew that if he ignored it he would regret that decision.

Jacob sat up and looked around the place. He knew the Pack was at Emily's along with Jane, Bree, Alec and Billy and Edward was inside along with the Cullen's who'd come over for a visit. Jacob knew that Caius had taken Luka and Leighton on a hike and wouldn't be back for a while. So the only two people that weren't anywhere specific were Lilly and Lisa.

Jacob got up quickly and looked around again. He saw Edward come out the house and look at him with curious eyes. Jacob shook his head but looked around, trying to sniff out his daughters' scents and figure out where they were or which direction they'd gone.

"Jake?" Edward called, seeing the worried look on his Mate's face. Jacob looked up at his pregnant Imprint. "What's wrong, love?"

"I don't know Ed," Jacob replied. He sighed, shaking his head. "I'll be right back, okay?" Jacob walked into the forest and pulled off his clothes. He tied them to his ankle then Phased quickly and was instantly bombarded with broken thoughts about pain.

Jacob began running into the woods taking deep sniffs of the air as he ran. He stopped and looked around the forest. He could smell that his girls were close by. Jacob listened carefully. A scream. Jacob ran as fast as he could in the direction of the scream. He flew through the forest, the only thing showing that he'd gone past being the hard gust of air.

Jacob spotted Lilly first. She was curled up on the ground. When he got closer he saw that she was holding Lisa who was also curled up in a ball with her sister. They were both whimpering and they were sweaty but shaking harshly.

Jacob Phased back and pulled on his pants quickly then moved closer to his girls. A loud pop came from Lisa and the little girl screamed in pain. Lilly whimpered and pulled her sister closer to her.

"Lil," Jacob said gently.

"Papa," Lilly said, tears running down her face. "Papa, I can't move, it hurts!"

"Shh..." Jacob soothed, touching his eldest daughter's head.

"And Lis-," a pop came from Lilly. "AH!"

"Shh..." Jacob soothed. "Don't talk kiddo, it'll be alright."

"Hu-urts Pa-apa," Lisa whimpered, her own face streaked with tears.

"Shh..." Jacob pulled off his pants then Phased quickly. He curled himself around his girls then shut his eyes and concentrated on his daughter's pain. He concentrated on taking the pain from his daughters and soothing them much like he'd done with Leighton when the boy had first Phased.

The pops started coming more often but with Jacob taking most of the pain, the girls mostly whimpered over and over. Two particularly loud pops came, accompanied by whimpers then Jacob's head was filled with images of Alfredo and Alejandro.

"_Papa?"_ Lisa's voice thought with uncertainty.

"_Hey guys,"_ Jacob thought back, uncurling himself and standing up.

"_What happened to us?"_ Lilly asked. Jacob smirked down at the two snow white Shifter-Wolves. Each one had a patch of a coppery-russet, Lilly on her shoulder and Lisa's around her right eye. Lilly was just a bit smaller than Leighton's size and Lisa was about six inches shorter than Lilly.

"_You guys just Phased. Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine now, but that was painful!"_ Jacob chuckled.

"_I'm sorry kiddo."_

"_It's okay. Super Pops saved the day once again."_

"_Does this mean we're part of your Pack now Papa?"_ Lisa asked sounding excited.

"_It does,"_ Jacob said.

"_Finally!"_ the girls said, small yelps coming from their wolf mouths.

"_Okay, it's cool being a Shifter__ and all__, but how do we get back to our bodies?"_ Lilly asked, looking down at her body.

"_Let's get you guys close to the house first. We'll get you some clothes before I teach you how to Phase back."_

"_Good plan!"_

"_Let's go then. I still need to tell your Daddy that you guys Phased too."_

"_Good luck with that one Papa."_

"_I'll need it."_ They all laughed as they began to run home. They heard someone Phase in.

"_Papa?"_ came Leighton's voice.

"_You'll never guess who finally Phased!"_ Lilly thought excitedly.

"_Aw damn! Not you!"_

"_Yes me! And Lisa too."_

"_Hi Leight__on__,"_ Lisa thought in her cute little voice.

"_Hey Lisa,"_ Leighton said. From the male Hybrid's thoughts Jacob saw Edward.

"_Aw damn,"_ Jacob thought. The children laughed.

"_Papa, Daddy wants you home 'right this instant'!"_ Jacob sighed.

"_Sure. Could you wait there so you can help your sisters Phase back?"_

"_Sure Papa."_

"_And bring some clothes for them."_

"_Sure Papa."_

"_Hey Leight, get me my blue top and-."_

"_Shut up Lilly! I'm getting you whatever I find first!"_

"_Useless!"_

"_Fatzo!"_

"_Jerk!"_

"_Stop it!"_ Jacob thought.

"_Sorry Papa,"_ the twins said. Jacob and the girls reached the edge of the forest and found Leighton, the Cullen's and Edward waiting for them. Jacob went behind a tree and Phased back to his Human body and pulled his clothes on.

"Hey Ed..." he said, walking out the forest. Edward narrowed his eyes at the Bitten. "You make it appear like this is my fault."

"Because it isn't?!" Edward asked through clenched teeth. "Am _I _the one with the Shifter gene Jacob? Huh? Am I?"

"Not really...?"

"No! My children have to go through unbearable pain because of you!" Edward poked Jacob's chest as he said the 'you'.

"Aw Ed-."

"Don't even 'aw Ed' me! Do you like causing people pain Jacob?! Do you?"

"What?" Jacob looked shocked at that. He'd never intentionally 'cause anyone pain.

"I would never have to go through the pain of childbirth if it wasn't because of you!" Jacob relaxed and suppressed an eye roll.

"Seriously Ed?"

"Yes! Seriously!" Lilly and Lisa came out the forest followed by Leighton.

"All I asked was for something decent to wear and you just had to get the ugliest clothes I had," Lilly complained as she looked down at the olive green top and grey sweats.

"Get over it!" Leighton said with a sigh.

"No I will not! You probably did it just to spite me-."

"My babies!" Edward exclaimed. Jacob bit back a chuckle as he watched Edward waddle to his children and pull them into a hug. "Are you two alright?"

"We're okay Daddy," Lisa said. "Don't worry about us."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"We're fine Daddy," Lilly said. "Sure it hurt, but Papa made it all better." Edward glared at Jacob then turned back to his children.

"Come on; let's get you all to the house." Edward led his children to the house. Jacob shook his head and followed.

"I blame it on all the hormones going around in his body," Rosalie said shaking her head.

"Me too," Jacob muttered. They both walked to the house where they found Edward huddled with his three children. "Where's Luka?"

"I'm not sure. He was here before you guys came back," Alice said. Jacob frowned.

"I'll go find him." He walked out the house and stood on the porch, standing still as he listened in for Luka. He heard sounds coming from the garage and that was were Luka's scent was heaviest. Jacob went over. "Luke?" Jacob found the garage empty. "Luka?" He went to the back and found Luka standing there with a wretch in his hand, banging on scrap metal that was leaning against the garage wall. "Hey kiddo."

Luka ignored his father and continued to bang on the metal, almost as though he was doing it out of anger. He was wearing Jacob's large hoodie that covered his face well so Jacob couldn't see him.

"Luke?" Jacob called gently. He could smell salt in the air and he was sure that Luka was crying. "Luke, what's going on kiddo?" Luka ignored his father once again. He began banging on the metal even harder, making deep dents on it. "Luke-."

"Am I a reject Papa?" Luka suddenly asked, pushing the hood from his face and looking up at his father. Jacob saw the tears running down Luka's face. The young Hybrid wiped them off his face angrily with the sleeve of the hoodie.

"What?" Jacob was more then surprised at the question.

"Am I some kind of reject?"

"Why would you even think that Luke?" Luka turned back to the metal and continued to bang on it angrily. "Luke!"

"They've all found Mates! They've all Phased! As soon as Lilly and Lisa get to Maine they'll probably Imprint on _Alfredo and Alejandro_. I'm the oldest Papa, but I haven't done a thing!" Jacob sighed.

"It's not your turn yet."

"Then when will it be my turn Papa? When will I find my Mate? When will I Phase?"

"I don't know Luke. Whenever. We can't control things like that kid. We have to just wait for it to happen, be patient about it. But don't worry, it will happen."

"What if it doesn't happen Papa? What if I don't find my Mate and I never Phase?"

"You'll find your Mate someday too kiddo. You'll Phase someday soon."

"What if I don't Papa? What if it never happens to me?!" Jacob went over to his son and wrapped his arms around the small boy who cried in his father's arms.

"It'll happen Luka. You don't have to worry about a thing."

"They'll all be in your Pack and I won't Papa. I'll be different from all of them and I won't have a wolf but they all do." Jacob felt the tears burning his eyes. He wished he could do something that would convince Luka that he wasn't any different than his siblings.

"It doesn't matter kiddo. I love you all the same."

"But you won't love me like you'll love them because I won't have a Wolf and won't be part of your Pack and you'll always be going on patrols with the others and I won't be there and then you won't love me anymore." Luka wiped away his tears again.

"Hey now. That's not true." Jacob knelt in front of Luka. "Listen to me Luke. Just because you don't have a Wolf doesn't mean I don't love or I'll love you any less than I love the others. My Pack won't be complete until you Phase."

"But how do you know I'm going to Phase Papa?"

"I just do. And besides, you are special Luke. You are my first born, you continue my Line. That on its own is the most important thing to me. I don't care if you have a Wolf or not. I will love you just the same as the others; I will love you as I have always loved you. Okay?" Luka nodded. "Don't you ever doubt that I love you any less just because you don't have a Wolf yet. You could be the most normal out of all of us and I would still love you just the same as ever. Do you understand?" Luka nodded.

"I understand Papa," the Hybrid said in a small voice.

"Come on; give your young man a hug."

"Young man?" the Hybrid asked confused.

"Coz do I look old?" Luka giggled at that then hugged his father. "Don't ever doubt that you're Daddy and I love you any less because you haven't Phased. We love you just the same, okay?"

"Okay Papa." Jacob smiled.

"Good. Let's get back inside. If we don't Ed - who really should get out of my head - swears he'll come waddling out looking for us." Luka giggled.

"Daddy's not gonna like you saying that he waddles when he walks."

"He'll only know if you tell him."

"I'll try not to let it slip."

"Oh... funny." Luka laughed then began to make his way to the house. Jacob followed with a small smile. Before Luka could even reach the porch he was attacked by three small bodies, all of them landing on the floor as they hugged their older brother.

"We love you Lukie-bear!" Lilly proclaimed loudly.

"Aw, come on! Get off!" Luka cried out as he laughed.

"But we love you so very much!" Leighton shouted.

"Somebody help me!"

"No one can save you now!" Lisa said giggling as they all tickled Luka.

"Papa! Help me! I'm drowning in Wolf!" Jacob laughed as he watched his children rolling around on the grass. "Anyone who cares!"

"Nobody cares!" the younger children said while laughing and continuing to tickle their brother.

"Who wants to go for ice-cream?!" Rosalie suddenly called. All the kids got up in record time.

"Me!" they all shouted running over to Rosalie.

"Let's go then! Edward, I'm taking your Volvo and I don't care what you say." Rosalie got into the car along with the children and drove off without another word.

"Well then... I think we're going to head to the Cullen house now," Alice said.

"Will you be coming over some time Edward?" Esmé asked.

"I'm not sure," Edward replied. "We'll see." Esmé nodded.

"Well I hope you come sometime." Edward nodded. Esmé smiled then grabbed Carlisle's hand and they ran off, Jasper followed close by while Emmett ran towards Paul's place. Edward nodded at Alice and Jacob then went into the house. Alice sighed, shaking her head slightly.

"She's trying to pretend like this whole Charles thing isn't affecting her, but I know it is," the Vampire Seer said.

"Ed freaked too," Jacob said. "I don't know if he's over it or not. I don't want to try and talk about it only to freak him out more." Alice nodded.

"Yeah… I know what you mean. We're all trying to avoid the subject as best we can. Emmett and Paul are actually looking into getting their own place. They're excusing it as a 'we're tired of people complaining about the noise we make' but we all know it's because things are really uncomfortable at home. I wanted to get Jazz away for a while too. All the negative emotions probably aren't too good on him." Jacob nodded.

"That would be a good idea Pixie."

"Well, I better get going."

"'Kay. Later Pix."

"Bye Jake." Alice kissed Jacob's cheek then ran off toward the Cullen home too. Jacob sighed and went back inside and found Edward sitting on the couch staring into space. Jacob sat down beside his Imprint.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked. Edward turned and looked at him.

"What was that?"

"Do you want to talk about it. Whatever it is that you're thinking about?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Ed…"

"Really. I was just thinking about Luka."

"He's a great kid."

"What if he never does find his Mate."

"He will."

"You sure?" Jacob thought about it.

"Yeah, I'm sure about it." Edward nodded.

"Alright then." The Incubus fell silent again. Jacob looked at his Imprint for a long while without moving even an inch, he wasn't even breathing. "Please, stop!" Edward said, turning to look at Jacob.

"Ed-."

"I'm fine Jacob. I freaked for a bit, but it's over now. Charles Evanson is dead!"

"Ed-."

"Don't! Please, just don't." Jacob sighed.

"Fine. I'm going to book tickets for Maine."

"When are we leaving?"

"We'll leave tomorrow. Did someone even tell the school that we left?"

"Esmé spoke to them about it. We're still going to be part of the school systems. She told them that we were going to be doing a bit of traveling and so she's going to be home-schooling us."

"But why keep us in the system?"

"The school wants you and Paul to still be able to play at games."

"Oh... Are they even allowed to do things like that?"

"I'm not sure, maybe if they kept it low, it wouldn't get them into too much trouble."

"Oh..." Edward nodded.

"Help me up will you. I think I'm going to go sleep."

"Sure Pregward."

"What?"

"Rosalie said it!" Edward glared at Jacob while the Bitten helped him stand.

"And why are you calling me it now?"

"I'm sorry?"

"No you aren't!"

"Not really." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Don't follow me, I'm going to go to sleep."

"Sure, sure Ed." Edward waddled out the living room and disappeared into Jacob's room. Jacob sighed as he turned back to the TV.

ooooo

"Ed and I are flying back to Maine tomorrow," Jacob said, looking up at his father while they had dinner. Jane and Bree were also in the kitchen with the two Quileute men, Edward was in the living room watching TV and the kids were over at the Cullen house for the night. "We have to go meet up with some Hybrids there."

"Oh? How long will you be gone?" Billy asked.

"I'm not sure. Since the Cullen's have temporarily relocated back here, we might come back once things are settled with the Hybrids in Maine."

"But...?"

"But if they have contact with other Hybrids then we'll have to go see them too."

"I see..." Billy was quiet for a long while then he sighed. "How long will you be gone exactly?"

"I'm not sure dad, when things are settled with the Hybrids."

"Alright." They were both quiet as they ate their dinner. "I'm proud of you son," Billy suddenly said, smiling at his son. Jacob smiled back.

"Thanks dad." Jane and Bree smirked though they tried to hide it and pretend they weren't listening. They knew how the Black men tended to avoid these kind of lovey-dovey moments.

"Dad," Jane said.

"Yeah kid?" Billy replied, looking at his Vampire daughter.

"We're going to be out with Brady and Collin, Alec and Seth'll be back just now."

"You know you really don't need to keep me under twenty-four hour surveillance, I can look after myself."

"We know. But it's better safe than sorry, right?" Billy sighed but accepted things the way they were. He knew he couldn't argue with the blonde Vampire.

"Fine."

"Good." They all heard Seth's voice coming from outside. "Bree's leaving now, knowing Collin, he'll probably be late." Billy chuckled.

"That boy would be capable of being late for his own funeral," the man said.

"Funeral dad?"

"Oh you know what I mean." The blonde Vampire smiled.

"I love you too." Bree and Jane kissed their adoptive fathers cheek and went out the house. Brady was already waiting for Bree. The brunette Vampire jumped on her boyfriend and he caught her in his arms. They shared a kiss before he let the Vampire down.

"Where are we going today?" she asked, smiling at the Shifter.

"The beach," Brady said, taking the Vampire girl's hand and leading her away.

"Awesome!" Jane watched them as they disappeared into the forest. She sighed and sat down on the porch steps. Edward came out too and struggled a bit before being helped by Jane and sat down on the porch steps.

"Thank you," he said smiling. Jane nodded in response then continued to look out. "You seem to be doing a very good job with Billy and keeping up his health."

"Yes," Jane said. "I don't want to make any mistake. Losing him is not an option." Edward nodded. "I love him. He's one of the best things that has happened to me yet."

"I see that," Edward said smiling.

"It's like, for the first time in centuries I have a man who doesn't treat me as if I'm an object worth keeping, but treats me as person and loves me for me and not for what I have. Billy doesn't look at me in fear as all did in Volterra; he looks at me with the love of a father. I'd do anything to protect him and I would kill anyone who would even attempt to hurt him." Edward nodded.

"Billy is a good man."

"He's not just a good man, he's a great man. For years he's lived hating what I am, but somehow he was able to look past that and look after me, Alec and Bree and love us as if we were his own children. It takes a lot for someone to change their mind-set like that. Billy and Collin are the only reason why I choose to stay good; they're the only reason why I still fight the bloodlust."

"I'm glad you finally have a reason to be good Jane. I like this new Jane, she's... nice." Jane smiled.

"Thanks."

"And how's Alec?"

"He's... Alec. I still do all the talking and he just follows silently." They both laughed. "But he's my brother and like me he'd do anything to protect our father and his Mate."

"I'm glad Billy has you guys. Two of the strongest Volterra guard leave the Volturi to live among Humans, the one thing they despised of the Cullen's. Irony, thy name is this." Jane laughed.

"Oh be quiet, we had a change of heart."

"I know you did. I didn't believe it when it happened. I thought you were just kidding around with us, that the Volturi had sent you to spy on us or something."

"We left of our own accord. It was Alec really. He remember a story he heard years ago about the Rise of The True Alpha and he had always dreamt of being part of The True Alpha's family, he never told me the dream or the story, but whatever."

"And you?"

"Me... I go wherever my brother goes, so I followed. And I must say it was the best decision I've ever made, even if I did try to convince Alec to not leave Volterra."

"I'm glad he convinced you to join us."

"He didn't. _I_ couldn't convince him to stay. He left and I had to pick between staying and going..."

"You came here with him."

"Yep." Edward chuckled at the response.

"For once you're acting like a teenager."

"It's actually really fun being a teenager, and Billy makes sure we stick to it. I must say my favourite things are going to the movies and hanging out with my friends... I never thought I'd be friends with dogs." Jane grinned as she said this.

"It's amazing how we can change."

"It is." Jane and Edward spotted Collin walking towards the house. The Shifter spotted the pair too and he smiled and waved. The two waved back. "Well I'll be going now, I'll see you later?"

"Sure thing," Edward said. Jane smiled then got up and ran over to were Collin was. Edward watched as the two teens shared a kissed then walked away hand-in-hand, Collin telling Jane some silly joke that got the blonde Vampire laughing.

"It's freaky, isn't it?" Jacob asked from behind Edward.

"What is?" Edward asked. Jacob sat down beside the Incubus.

"Jane being... not Jane."

"She is Jane."

"I know, but not _that_ Jane, you know, Jane the Volturi Guard. The creepy blonde chick that everyone was afraid of."

"Yeah... Everyone was afraid of that Jane; everyone seems to like Jane Black."

"Yeah, I like Jane Black too. She's... mellow."

"Mellow Jacob? Really?"

"Yeah! She laughs Ed, she smiles too. Old Jane didn't do that. Old Jane glared at any and every one and thing."

"That is true. I like Jane Black too."

"You just rhymed!"

"I know. Shut up!" Jacob chuckled.

"Wanna get inside?"

"Of course. But only if you help me up without making fun of me." Jacob pretend to think about it. Edward smacked him playfully and they both laughed.

"Come on Pack Momma, let's get you inside." Jacob picked Edward up and carried him into the house.

"You know I can walk right?"

"Yeah. But I like this." Edward smiled.

"Me too," Edward said, laying his head on Jacob's chest and letting out a small sigh. Jacob smiled, kissing the top of Edward's head. His smile only widened when he realised that the Incubus had fallen asleep in his arms. He took Edward to bed, getting them into it and wrapping a blanket around them.

"I love you Pack Momma," the Bitten whispered to the love of his life, holding his Imprint close to him.

ooooo

Jacob was woken by a hard pillow colliding with the side of his face. He could clearly smell Edward's lavender-honeysuckle with a dash of woody-pine scent on it. He pulled it closer to him, curling up around it and sniffing hard.

"Get up you lazy dog!" Edward said, his words held no menace.

"I'm too lazy," Jacob mumbled against the pillow, his eyes still closed, still holding the pillow close.

"If you don't, we'll miss our flight. I already let you sleep in."

"Why'd you do that? Now I can't sleep in." Jacob could practically feel Edward's eyeballs roll.

"Just get up!" Jacob sighed then rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm so lazy right now."

"Just get up!" Another pillow collided with Jacob's face. "Dude!"

"Up!" Jacob sighed then sat up, swinging his legs over the edge and letting his feet lie flat on the floor.

"I'm up."

"Now go shower."

"Sure thing." Jacob stood up and slowly made his way to the bathroom.

"Faster!" Edward said, smacking Jacob's ass, squeezing it gently. Jacob turned with a smirk.

"Don't tempt me Masen." Edward raised an eyebrow, a smirk on his face.

"I don't see how I'm doing that."

"Don't start something you can't finish or you'll be in a whole lot of trouble."

"What exactly am I starting that I can't finish puppy?" Jacob smirked.

"Let me show you." Jacob grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him to the bathroom were he proceeded to rip off the Vampires clothes and show him exactly what he'd started and would finish.

ooooo

After long goodbyes and an even longer flight, Jacob and Edward finally landed in Maine. They were both a little groggy from the flight but it wasn't anything they couldn't handle. Alice had arrange a cab to pick the boys up and get them to their house. They weren't due to meet up with the Hybrids for another few hours so when they got to their house they spent the time relaxing.

When the time finally came for the boys to go meet the Hybrids, they left their house in Jacob's car and drove to the address that Ronald Ozwelled had sent him.

The boys reached the double storied house. Jacob parked his car and the two boys got out and walked up the pathway and to the front door. There were people standing outside their houses watching the two boys who were holding hands.

"What's with all the people staring at us?" Jacob muttered to Edward.

"A number of reasons."

"Name them."

"Firstly, they're wondering if we're supermodels of some sort."

"Aha..."

"We're 'too hot to be salesmen'."

"Right..."

"Secondly, they're wondering if we're lost. Apparently Jonathan and Ronald Oz are known homophobes."

"I remember hearing about that. But they couldn't be, right?"

"I think it's a ploy Jake. It keeps people away."

"Yeah... That's probably it." Jacob rang the doorbell and they both waited patiently for someone to answer it. They could easily hear Ronald's heavy footsteps as he came to answer the door.

"Black," the football player said as soon as he opened the door.

"Oz," Jacob replied. Ron moved out the way and let Jacob and Edward in then shutting the door behind him, after giving the people outside an intimidating glare.

"My dad'll be here in a moment," Ron said leading the boys to the living room. "You guys make yourselves comfortable while I go get him." The Incubus and Bitten nodded as they sat down on the comfortable couch. "I'll go get my dad." Ron disappeared out the room while Jacob and Edward sat awkwardly.

"You okay?" Jacob asked his pregnant Imprint."

"I'm fine," Edward said, smiling at his Mate.

"Promise."

"Yes." Jacob nodded. A few moments passed then Ron came back followed by a man that was a whole head and shoulders smaller than the Hybrid. The man was thin, with pale skin and the same golden eyes that all vegetarian Vampires had. The man sat on the opposite couch, smiling at the two boys before him.

"Hello," he said. "My name is Jonathan Ozwelled, but you may call me John." Jacob nodded.

"I'm Jacob and this is my Imprint Edward." John smiled, looking from the Bitten to the Incubus.

"You know, I didn't believe it when Ronald told me who you were," John said after an awkward silence. "I saw you two talking after you knocked him down. I wondered what was going on, and when he told me what you'd told him, I thought my son had lost it, I was sure that it was a trick by the Volturi to lure us in and kill us. But here you are... The True Alpha…"

"Yeah…" Jacob said, not sure what else to say. John smiled kindly at him.

"It must be hard…" the man said thoughtfully. Jacob looked at him with confusion. "...having all this responsibility on your shoulders when you're so young." Jacob nodded.

"It gets hard, but I can handle it. With all the support I'm getting from my family and friends, it makes things just a bit more bearable." John nodded. "So you're a Vampire I guess?"

"Yes. Ronald's mother was Human, she died while giving birth to him. Sadly, I couldn't save her."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." The Vampire sighed while looking at a picture of a dark haired woman that was on the fireplace. She looked a lot like Ronald, though she too was small like her husband.

John turned back to his guest, a small sad smile on his face. He looked closely at Edward who had his free hand on his stomach and was rubbing it gently.

"May I?" the Vampire asked the Incubus. Edward nodded and moved his hands away from his stomach. John knelt down in front of Edward and placed his hands on the Incubus' pregnant belly. "I never thought I'd live to see the day that a male anything gets pregnant, even more so a male _Vampire_." Edward smiled.

"I didn't believe it when I first found out too," he said. "I was quite shocked."

"I would be too," John said with a small smile. "Your child is healthy. You worry yourself far too much."

"How can you tell by just touching his stomach?" Jacob asked, surprised that the man sounded convinced with his statement.

"It's a gift I was granted."

"Oh?" John nodded, still touching the enlarged stomach. He let out a sigh then stood up and turned to Jacob.

"May I speak to you alone?" Jacob nodded also getting up. He kissed Edward's head then followed John out the room and to a small study. John shut the door. "Please sit." They both sat.

"So...?" Jacob said slowly.

"Your Imprint seems a bit out of it." Jacob nodded.

"Yeah... He's had a bit of a rough time."

"He's worried about you."

"Why?"

"Ask him. I see the way he held your hand or looked at you when you walk out the room. He looks at you like it's going to be the last time." Jacob sighed.

"I keep telling him nothing is going to happen, but he won't believe me."

"What are you keeping from him?"

"Nothing."

"Honesty is best, especially with you and your Imprint. Jacob, the Dark Ones feed on negative Energy. Your Imprints distress and slight mistrust in you could benefit the Dark Ones greatly." Jacob nodded chewing on his bottom lip, a habit he'd picked up from Edward. "Tell him all you know. Now is not the best time for secrets and distrust."

"Okay... Thanks." John smiled.

"He is a good person despite what he thinks of himself."

"What does he think of himself?"

"Ask him."

"Right... Okay."

"DAD!" Ron called.

"I think the Hybrids have arrived," John said getting up. Jacob got up too and they walked out the study.

"The others are here," Ron said. "They're out in the back." Jacob nodded then went to Edward. He took the Incubus' hand and helped him up.

"You okay undead?" Jacob asked softly. Edward nodded and smiled. Jacob noted the hard grip on his hand. "We're okay Ed." Edward nodded but his grip didn't loosen. Jacob sighed but did nothing. "Come on, let's go meet some Hybrids."

"Let's," Edward said. The pair followed the Ozwelled's out to the backyard where people occupied it.

"These are all the Vampire-Human Hybrids that I know," Ron Oz said to Jacob. "It isn't all of them, but it is most of them I think. They might know more that are in other places so you'll just have to ask them and see." Jacob nodded. Edward finally let go of Jacob's hand and he quietly wondered off to a bench on the other side of the large backyard.

"Do you know why I have to find the Hybrids?" Jacob asked.

"Dad said it's so we can all live peacefully."

"You think it has anything to do with the Dark Ones?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe. I remember hearing that the Dark Ones power is fuelled by the war between the 'natural. All the hatred and anger and loss of life. All of that gives the Dark Ones more power."

"So if we all become one and unite…"

"The Dark Ones don't have a power source."

"Huh… So I'm guessing this union thing is more important than I thought."

"It is."

"And it can't be postponed till after the Dark Ones are defeated."

"Not really. If you can unite all the 'naturals before you face the Dark Ones, you have a higher chance of winning." Jacob nodded.

"Great…" Jacob sighed then a group of Hybrids went over to him and began questioning him about who he was and why he should be trusted and what he was planning on doing to save them.

-#-

Edward sat on the bench with a sigh. He placed a hand on his belly and rubbed it gently, humming to his unborn child. He paid no mind to the Hybrids around him as they all spoke amongst themselves. It's not like he wanted to talk to them.

Being back in Maine made Edward uneasy. He kept trying to convince himself that him and his family were safe, but he just couldn't do it. He felt easiar in Forks since it was far away from Maine, far away from where Charles Evanson had made his appears. It was twisted logic really, seeing as the man could go to Forks if he were still alive, but it was true. Edward was more comfortable being in Forks then in Maine.

Edward was looking down at his protruding belly when he felt a shadow. For a moment he thought it was Jacob, but quickly crossed that out as the scent was nowhere close to being as heavenly as Jacob's was.

Edward looked up and found a boy about the same height and build as Ron Oz smiling down at him. The boy had short curly blond hair and shocking blue eyes. He wasn't bad looking but he did seem to have an air of arrogance to him, almost as if he'd been told one to many times that he was good-looking and that he already knew it.

"Hi," the blond Hybrid said, a cocky smirk on his face.

"Hello," Edward replied.

"I'm Adam Lockworth," the Hybrid said, giving a huge smile, showing a row of perfect pearly whites.

"Edward Masen-Black," Edward replied. The pair shook hands with each other politely.

"So you're the Alpha's Mate huh?" Adam said, looking over to where Jacob was standing with a group of Hybrids, talking about this and that.

"Imprint," Edward corrected.

"Huh?"

"That's what Shifter's Mates are referred to, Imprints."

"Ah... I actually didn't know that." Edward was surprised at the easy admission.

"You're actually admitting you don't know something."

"Yeah..." Adam looked confused at that comment. "That is how we learn right?"

"Right. But having lived with Jacob for as long as I have you tend to forget that people can actually admit that they don't know something instead of faking with an 'oh, I knew that'." Adam laughed.

"So he's the type that pretends they know something when they don't?"

"Exactly." Adam laughed again.

"Wow... It must suck."

"Not when you're used to it."

"I guess." Adam grinned as he sat down beside Edward. "So what's it like being The True Alpha's _Imprint_?"

"It's not bad. Obviously I could go without some things, but it doesn't much matter." Adam nodded.

"I see..." They both fell into a comfortable silence. Adam watched as Edward gently rubbed his pregnant belly. The Incubus sighed. "May I?" Adam suddenly asked.

"Of course." Edward removed his hands and Adam rubbed the belly gently. "Girl or boy?"

"I don't know. We haven't really checked."

"Oh, why not?"

"Things have been quiet hectic. We haven't had the time to actually check."

"Aren't you worried?"

"A bit. But we'll be fine." Adam nodded as he continued to rub Edward's stomach gently.

"So how many kids do you have?"

"It'll be five with this one, four if you count the twins as one person."

"Ah... Girls? Boys?"

"First is a boy, Luka, then twins a boy and a girl, Lilly and Leighton then another girl, Lisa. There was a girl before Luka, but she died."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Thank you."

"So you don't know if this one is a boy or girl?"

"Nope."

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know. I don't really want to know either, I want it to be a surprise."

"Ah..." The pair was quiet once again. "You couldn't always have been Masen-Black right?"

"Masen is actually my original surname. Jacob decided to change my surname back to Masen when he combined our surnames."

"So what surname did you go by before that?"

"Cullen." The boys looked surprised.

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Wow... I've heard of the Cullen's. Everyone knows them as the original vegetarian Vamps."

"We pride ourselves in that."

"Wow... That is really cool dude."

"I suppose..."

"So that means you're Edward Cullen, the mind reader?"

"Indeed I am."

"Wow... You're actually really hot Edward Cullen, the mind reader." Edward chuckled.

"I guess I should say thank you. You're not so bad looking yourself."

"Thanks." Adam grinned. "You smell really good," Adam said. Edward laughed, though he was a bit uncomfortable with the suddenly too close proximity.

"Thank you." Adam finally pulled his hands away from Edward's stomach though he looked at Edward and continued to grin. Edward smiled then looked around but didn't see Jacob anywhere. He frowned.

"You good?" Edward nodded but looked around again. "Looking for someone?"

"Jacob." Edward sniffed the air then relaxed when he smelt Jacob's scent coming strongly from inside the house. "I need to stand." Edward pushed himself up with difficulty. Adam smiled and grabbed his hand, helping the pregnant Incubus up.

"You good?"

"Yes, thank you." Adam grinned, not letting go of Edward's hand.

"Pleasure."

-#-

To say Jacob was pissed off would probably be the understatement of the century. The Bitten was _fucking_ pissed.

Jacob couldn't stop staring outside the house. That damned Hybrid was being way too touchy-feely with _his_ Imprint. Jacob was practically seeing red. He hated that Hybrid and he didn't even know who the guy was!

Jacob had been watching the damned Hybrid with Edward for the past hour and the more he looked the more he hated the unnamed Hybrid.

At first it had been tolerable. The guy had just been sitting with Edward, talking to him, maybe flirting a little, but whatever, Jacob could handle that. But then the guy must've gotten some kind of confidence – maybe because of the fact that Jacob wasn't there – and was now all over Edward, touching the Incubus and brushing against him.

Edward tried to back away but that only seemed to make the Hybrid move closer and try harder. And the worst thing was the guy kept telling Edward about how good he smelt. That seemed to piss Jacob off the most. Because why the hell did that guy have to keep telling Edward what he already knew?!

Jacob let out a growl, his hands fisted into tight balls as he watched the Hybrid touch Edward's hair. The Hybrids that were present in the living room backed away from him slightly and watched him cautiously.

"Are you okay man?" Ron Oz asked.

"I'm fine," Jacob muttered. He continued to glare out the window. Ron looked out too and saw what Jacob was glaring at. Ron sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Adam Lockworth," Ron said.

"Mm!" Jacob was about to turn away when he saw _Adam Lockworth_ kiss Edward's hand then lay it against his cheek. That was the last draw! With a menacing growl, Jacob stormed out the house and went to where Edward and _Adam_ were standing. Edward looked up and saw the look on Jacob's face.

"Jake-," Edward started but Jacob completely ignored the Incubus and snatched Adam's shirt, turning him so they were face-to-face.

"The hell, man?" Adam asked, looking surprise.

"Back-off!" Jacob growled, still glaring at the Hybrid.

"Or what?" the Hybrid asked in a challenging tone.

"Are you challenging me?"

"And what if I am?" Jacob growled, getting really pissed off. His eyes had gone a deep dark purpley-gold. Adam should've been afraid, but the Hybrid seemed indifferent to the threatening look.

"Just back off!" The Hybrid scoffed

"He's not your property. He can talk to whoever he wants to."

"Well he's not going to talk to you!"

"And why not? It's a free world; he can talk to whoever he wants to talk to!" Jacob's blood boiled as he glared at the Hybrid. He let out a growl and was about to throw a punch at the arrogant bastard but someone grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Don't do it!" Edward whispered into Jacob's ear. Jacob dropped his hand, breathing in and out heavily and continued to glare daggers at Adam Lockworth. If he hadn't been so angry he would've smirked when he smelt the fear coming off in waves from the arrogant Hybrid.

"Get out of my sight before I do something I'll regret," Jacob spat through clenched teeth, letting his Alpha voice seep into the command. Adam glared at Jacob though it had no fire and he turned and walked away. Jacob growled angrily. He yanked his hand away from Edward's grip and he stormed away not wanting to look back at Edward.

Edward was quiet for a long moment before he sighed and went after his Mate. He found the Bitten sitting on the porch steps glaring down at his hands.

"Jacob?!" Edward said gently, looking down at Jacob who continued to just stare down at his hands. "What happened back there Jake? Why did you do something like that? Why did you try to punch him?" Edward was wise enough not to say Adam's name. "Why-?"

"I don't know!" Jacob shouted, cutting Edward off. The Bitten breathed in deeply then let the breath out through his nose. He was too afraid to look up at Edward, he was afraid that he'd be met with disappointed or hurt or something negative. "I don't fucking know, okay? Maybe it was because he was all over you and... and I got jealous alright? I got jealous and I don't want anyone to ever touch you like that. I'm the only one that's allowed to touch you like that, Ed. Not some stupid idiot Hybrid who thinks he's too fucking irresistible! Me! You're Imprinter! You're Mate! Not that asshole! I got jealous and when you didn't push him away I got pissed off. I... I thought you liked it."

"Jake..." Edward took Jacob's hands and pulled him up.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry I acted like a dick, but... but I don't want anyone to touch you like that, ever. You're my Imprint and I don't want to share you with anyone!"

"You won't," Edward said gently. "I love you Jacob. You and our children are my entire world. I would never go for anyone but you, my Mate. Don't ever doubt my love for you Jake. I love you more than anything. That guy, he means absolutely nothing to me, you are the one for me. You were chosen to be mine as I was chosen to be yours. I love you." Jacob sighed.

"I'm sorry Ed."

"It's alright. And if you must know, I think you're absolutely sexy when you're all possessive and jealous and wanting to fight for me." Jacob smirked finally being able to look at his Imprtint.

"Oh really?"

"Really." They chuckled then smiled at each other. "I love you puppy."

"I love you more undead." The pair kissed gently.

"I want to go home now."

"Sure." The pair went back to the house to say goodbye to the Hybrids.

"You going home Ed?" Adam asked the Incubus.

"Don't call him that," Jacob growled through clenched teeth. Edward touched Jacob's arm gently and the Bitten sighed, looking away.

"Yes, my _Mate_ and I have decided to call it a night," Edward said. "He might come back tomorrow to get things together."

"Aren't you coming back?" Adam asked. Jacob supress a growl.

"No. I miss my kids; I think I'll be flying back to Washington to be with them."

"Oh... Well that's a shame."

"Aha..."

"Well," Jacob said to Ron and John. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." The pair nodded and walked Jacob and Edward out.

"Bye then," John said. He threw a glance at Jacob and the Bitten nodded. The Alpha and his Imprint got into the car and drove away.

ooooo

Jacob looked at the watch around his wrist. It was past midnight but he didn't feel tired yet, and he really needed to talk to Edward. The Incubus was currently in the kitchen, making Jacob something to eat.

Jacob figured that he had a few moments to spare before he had to get up and go eat. So he decided to use the time and speak to the Firsts and get more information from them. Jacob sat back on the couch then concentrated on connecting with the Firsts.

"_Jacob," Mariana said, smiling at the Bitten kindly. They were once again at the same spot they'd been the last time Jacob had been summoned by them._

"_I have a few important questions," Jacob said sitting down on the log._

"_What do you need?"_

"_Well... I want to be completely honest with Edward about the Dark Ones but I also want him to know that he's safe and that nothing will happen to him." Mariana nodded._

"_The Dark Ones need a lot of Power to materialise in a specific place. What that man did must've used up a lot of their Energy."_

"_So he won't do it again?"_

"_It's highly unlikely."_

"_Okay... But how will I protect Ed?"_

"_The Dream Catcher you made for your Imprint, Zeke Lux made sure that each item on the Dream Catcher had a protection spell, therefore you will be able to remove an item and still keep the protection spell on the dream catcher intact."_

"_Right... I remember somewhere it said that The True Alpha's blood had some kind of natural protection thing."_

"_Indeed it does. You may use your blood as an extra precaution. And your blood can mask your Imprints scent quiet well." Mariana gave Jacob a knowing smile._

"_Uh... Right..."_

"_No one judges you on your reaction. The Hybrid was wrong in trying to pursue anything with your Imprint. I can assure you he will be very sorry for what he did when he realises that your Alpha Command worked on him." The woman giggled. Jacob smiled._

"_Right... Well, I guess I better get going."_

"_Good luck Jacob."_

"_Thanks." Jacob nodded then concentrated on the sound of Edward humming in the kitchen and his sweet scent..._

Jacob got up from the couch with a sigh and made his way to the kitchen. He looked at the food prepared for him and pulled a face at it then looked at Edward, giving him a classical WTF face.

"The hell is that green stuff doing there?" Jacob asked picking up a piece of lettuce between his thumb and index finger, holding it at arm's length. Edward chuckled rolling his eyes at his childish Mate.

"I felt inspired," the Incubus said, a smile on his face.

"By?"

"Jane. She's doing a wonderful job with Billy, I thought I'd do the same with you. Doctors say diabetes can be hereditary."

"..."

"It's the truth! I realised that I don't take good care of my Mate and I really should up my game."

"Oh my... fuck!"

"But I put some scrambled eggs and chopped up some bacon and I have cheese and-."

"It's too green Ed! Come on!"

"Shut up!" Edward placed the food before Jacob. "Eat up." Jacob pulled a face but picked up a fork and began to eat the salad.

"Aw Ed, it's not so bad." Edward rolled his eyes. Jacob ate his food quickly while Edward cleaned up.

Once they were both done Jacob got up somewhat reluctantly then he gently took Edward's hands, rubbing soothing circles on the back of the hands with his thumbs. He looked at the Incubus while chewing bottom his lip. Edward looked at Jacob, he too chewing on his lip.

"I need to talk to you about something really important," Jacob said with all seriousness. Edward nodded.

"Oh... 'Kay..." Jacob nodded too then led Edward up to their room where he sat the pregnant male down and sat down beside him, still holding the Incubus' hands. "What is going on Jacob?"

"Um… well…" Jacob sighed. "You deserve the truth. You won't like it, but you need to know it." Edward nodded.

"Okay..." Jacob took a deep breath.

"You were right... Charles Evanson isn't dead." Edward's grip tightened on Jacob's hand. "He's one of the Dark Ones."

"Jake..." Edward said in a small breathless voice.

"But you don't have to worry about a thing, he won't come after you."

"How do you know? How can you be sure? I was supposed to have killed him and now he's back!"

"That little trick he did, showing up at the pizza place; that alone took a lot of Energy from him and according to Mariana, it's highly unlikely that he'll try it again.

"Uniting the 'naturals will lessen their power source because their power is fuelled by hate and bloodshed. If we unite all the 'naturals the hatred and bloodshed would end and they'd have no power source and we'd take them down easily."

"O-oh," Edward said, nodding his head and showing that he was still listening.

"Their biggest power source is you and me. If we don't trust each other, they could use that. They could pry us apart slowly until we hated each other. What they'll try to do is get us apart, make you hate me and me hate you and then take you away from me.

"The Firsts told me that the Dark Ones would torture you and slowly drive me crazy. They'd kill you and that would throw me over the edge and I would end up being a killer, a crazy deranged bloodthirsty beast, and the more I kill the more powerful they'd get."

"S-so... so what can we do?"

"Tell each other the truth, trust each other. The truth might be hard to tell, but we have to be honest, we have to be able to have no doubts about the other. If you ever have any doubts you come to me and you say: Jacob, I have doubts. And we'll talk about whatever doubts you have. But you have to promise not to try and keep it to yourself, the instant you feel doubts about anything, you tell me; if I'm not around, call me, anything at all." Edward nodded in understanding.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes, okay."

"Good. Now I want to do something else." Jacob went to the dream catcher and pulled off the Wolf pendant. He walked to a drawer and got the thread he'd made himself back in Washington. He tied the pendant to the thread then got his pocket knife then went back to Edward.

"What are you doing?" Jacob took Edward's hand then opened it and faced it palm up. He cut a thin line on the palm - light red coloured blood oozing out of the paper thin cut - then placed the pendant on Edward's palm. He then cut his own palm and put his hand over Edward's.

"I read this book once that talked about this. The spell Zeke did is a protection spell; it's supposed to ward off bad Spirits. When he did the spell he did it so each item that was on the dream catcher could have its own protection spell, so if we separated the dream catcher, both the thing separated and the dream catcher would still work.

"I read somewhere that The True Alpha's blood had its own protection thing so if I gave you some of my blood you'd be protected, and your scent would be concealed. I think that if I coated a protected object, it would make the protection spell that much more powerful."

"You read all of this?" Edward asked wit genuine surprise.

"The Firsts might've helped here and there but yeah... I read... a bit..." Edward laughed, rolling his eyes.

"I give up on you!" Jacob chuckled. He kissed Edward then pulled his large dark hand away from the smaller pale one. He went to the bathroom and got a towel. He wet the towel and wiped the dried blood off then went back to the bedroom and saw Edward caressing the pendant.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay now." And it wasn't a lie either. For the first time in a while Edward felt alright, he felt safe. He smiled as he put the threaded necklace around his neck and tying it then he touched the pendant gently, a soft smile on his face.

"Good." Jacob pulled Edward up then kissed the Incubus. "I want to dance."

"What is up with you and dancing these days?"

"I don't know Ed. I just want to dance with you. Wait, I found this awesome song for us, well I didn't find it; I heard it, but still!" Jacob grabbed his cellphone then went to the Shox on the fireplace. He plugged the cellphone in then went to the song he wanted then started playing it.

"Really Jake?" Edward asked when he heard the instrumentals of the song.

"Yes really." Jacob walked over to Edward. "May I have this dance Mister Masen-Black?" Jacob took Edward's hand and pulled him close then started moving around the room with him. _"I have died every day, waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more,"_ Jacob sang as he swayed to the music.

"You are _soo_ cheesy Jacob Black," Edward said though he was smiling happily.

"It's Masen-Black. And besides, you like my cheesiness."

"I do." Jacob smiled at the words.

"I do too." Edward rolled his eyes. They continued to move gently. _"And all along, I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years; I'll love you for a thousand moooore."_ Edward tried to supress a giggle but failed. Jacob looked at him in surprise. "Did you just giggle?"

"No!"

"Aaw, Ed. That was by far the cutest sound you've ever made."

"Shut up Jacob!" Jacob laughed.

"I love you Edward Masen-Black. Never doubt that."

"I love you too puppy." Jacob pulled Edward in for a passionate kiss. Edward returned the kiss with as much passion and love as he got. The pair pulled away breathing heavily. "Jacob..."

"Yeah Ed...?"

"Make love to me?"

"With pleasure..." Jacob pulled Edward into another passionate kiss while swaying him gently...

ooooo

Jacob was woken by the coolness of Edward's breath on his neck. Jacob looked down at the Incubus and found him fast asleep, one hand holding Jacob's while the other held the pendant. Jacob smiled as he shut his eyes. He was about to fall back to sleep but was disturbed by his phone ringing.

Jacob grabbed his phone and was about to end the call but found that it was a new number. He gently untangled himself from his equally naked Imprint. Edward woke with a start and looked at Jacob with doe-caught-in-the-headlight eyes. Jacob chuckled.

"Go back to sleep undead, just gonna answer this call," Jacob said, kissing the top of Edward's head. Edward nodded.

"Come back soon," the Incubus mumbled before falling back to sleep.

Jacob walked out the bedroom then answered the phone call with a quiet, "Hello?"

"_Hello, am I speaking to Jacob Black?"_ a smooth female voice said.

"Yes. This is Jacob Black. Who am I speaking to?"

"_My name is Sandra Void; I'm part of a group of Hybrids from Seattle, Washington."_

"Oh, okay."

"_Ezra Lux told us that you were trying to get in contact with all the Hybrids around the world."_

"I am."

"_Good. Well my family is willing to meet up with you at the Lux Mansion any time in the week."_

"Um... Sure. How's Wednesday sound?"

"_Of course. We'll see you then?"_

"Yeah... Thanks."

"_And Jacob?"_

"Yes?"

"_Bring your Imprint."_

"I will." The call was ended. Jacob sighed then went back to his room. He got into bed and Edward instantly snuggled up to him. He wrapped his arms securely around his beautiful Imprint then he too fell back to sleep.

ooooo

Jacob and Edward were back in Washington early Sunday morning. Edward had decided not to leave Jacob alone in Maine and they'd both returned to the Ozwelled home. Luckily, Adam had kept away and that had suited everyone - especially Jacob - just fine.

Jacob had been introduced to a few more Hybrids and they'd all acknowledged that he was The True Alpha seeing as his Imprint was a pregnant male Vampire.

The rest of the afternoon had been spent the rest of the day with the Ozwelled's before the boys had driven to the airport and caught their plane.

Currently the boys were at their own house. They were spending the time with their kids. They'd found out - much to Jacob's irritation - that Lilly and Lisa had video-chated with Alejandro and Alfredo and had Imprinted. There wasn't much the Papa could do really, Fate and once again played her part.

"HAPPY FAMILY!" Alice called loudly. Jacob sighed, rolling his eyes at the pixie chick.

"What's up Pix?" he asked.

"Nothing much. Just thought I'd drop by to say hey."

"You did that when we got here... Remember."

"Shut up Jacob! Anyway, I wanted to see what you guys were planning to do tomorrow?"

"Ed and I are going to go for a hike tomorrow. We'll be gone pretty much all day."

"Oh! Sure thing puppy," Alice said nodding. "You going with the little ones?"

"We aren't little Auntalice," Luka whined.

"Sure... Sure..."

"Nah," Jacob said while laughing at his son's pouty face which Alice avoided at all cost. "It's just gonna be us two."

"Cool."

"I don't see why we can't go Papa," Lilly said. "We can take it."

"I can take you girls shopping! I'm sure you want to look good when you finally see Freddie and Leo as your new Imprints." Jacob made a face at the nicknames.

"It would be nice..."

"Good. And you guys can come with."

"Uh..." the brothers said, looking at each other.

"We'll be fine alone," Luka said.

"Yeah," Leighton agreed, nodding his head vigorously. "If we get bored we'll go to Grandpabilly's or something."

"Fine," Alice said with a sigh. "Well I'll be back tomorrow."

"Sure thing," Jacob said. Alice blew everyone a kiss then left the house. "What time is it?"

"Bed time for Daddy, apparantly," Lisa said, looking at her Daddy who was curled up on the couch, with his head on Luka's lap, fast asleep. Jacob smiled.

"I'll get him to bed," he said, getting up and picking Edward up. The Incubus opened an eye and looked around. "It's just me."

"I know," Edward said. "I thought I heard Alice." The kids giggled at their Daddy's confused and sleepy face.

"She was here."

"Oh. What did she want?"

"She's taking the girls shopping tomorrow."

"Oh. That's nice..." Edward yawned then snuggled close to Jacob's warmth and was soon fast asleep in the Bitten's arms.

"Nice..." Jacob muttered, rolling his eyes. The kids giggled again.

"He's really tired isn't he?" Lilly asked.

"He is."

"It's just the baby," Leighton said. "He or she is taking a lot of energy out of Daddy."

"Hmm... I gues he or she is. Well we're going to head to bed. Don't stay up too late."

"Sure thing Papa," the kids said.

"Goodnight."

"G'night." Jacob nodded then left the living room and went up to his and Edward's room where he put the sleeping Incubus and himself into bed. Edward snuggled close to Jacob as soon as the Bitten had settled.

"I love you puppy," Edward muttered.

"I love you more undead," Jacob whispered, kissing the Incubus' lips. Edward smiled as he once again fell asleep.

ooooo

Edward was up early the next morning. He wasn't too sure what had woken him and he didn't really bother to investigate, he figured that he just ran out of sleep. For a while he just lay in bed, basking in the warmth that was his Mate. After a while he untangled himself from his love and got out of bed.

After a quick shower and change of clothes Edward went downstairs to make breakfast for his Mate and children. He also got cups of blood ready for the kids and all that had to be done was warm them up.

Edward also made some lunch for his hike with Jacob. The Bitten didn't wat as often as he used to, but when he did eat, he ate _a lot_ so Edward got that ready. When he was done he did pack a back pack then did a bit of cleaning around in the kitchen and living room and by the time he finished up the kids had woken.

They went to the kitchen and had breakfast, then went to shower and change. Jacob woke up just as the last child finished up getting dressed. He also had breakfast and a shower then joined his children downstairs. Alice got to the house an hour later to pick up the girls.

Luka and Leighton decided they'd rather spend the day at their Grandpa's then sit at home alone so they got Jane to pick them up and take them over there leaving Edward and Jacob at the house.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked as he watched Edward gently rubbing the side of his stomach slowly, a slight grimace on his face. The pregnant male was sitting on the couch in the living room.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired," the Incubus said, smiling slightly. Jacob nodded though he wasn't really convinced. He went over to Edward and sat beside him. He wrapped an arm around Edward and kissed the Incubus' temple.

"Okay. But if anything feels weird, tell me Ed." Edward nodded.

"I will. Have you got everything you need?"

"Yep. We can go now." Edward nodded and they both got up. Jacob threw the back pack over his shoulder and they finally left the house.

ooooo

The boys walked through the forest as they talked about nothing in particular. They weren't really paying much attention to where they were going and they didn't really mind, just walking with each other, hand-in-hand, was enough for them.

At some point though, Jacob had gone ahead while Edward walked at a slower pace behind him. Jacob still stayed close to his Imprint just to make sure the Incubus was okay. As they walked, they spoke about getting Carlisle to give Edward a check-up to see what was going on.

"I think it'd be good Ed, baby's been real quiet," Jacob said as he walked on.

"We should do that," Edward agreed unenergetically. He took a deep breath in as a sharp pain came from his sides. The Incubus paused for a moment as he let it pass then continued to follow Jacob who was going on about the check-up that Edward should have.

"Baby hasn't moved in a while and it's bothering me, ya know," Jacob went on. "It would be good if we at least had a visual or even hear a heartbe-."

"Oh shit!" Edward suddenly said, stopping in his tracks and looking down at the ground with shock.

"'Oh shit' what?" Jacob asked; stopping and turning to see what was wrong with his Imprint.

"Oh shit I think my water just broke." Jacob's eyes went wide as saucers as he saw the wetness running down Edward's jeans.

"What?!" Edward started breathing in and out deeply as he looked at his Mate in shock and a bit of fear.

"Jacob... The baby's coming!"

FIN!

Another cliffy... I'm sorry. This chapter was extra hard to write and yeah... I needed to break it somewhere and this seemed like the best spot... Sorry :(. If you spot any mistakes or weirdness please let me know… :)) And I have a quick question, I usually write Top!Paul and Bottom!Emmett in the PaulxEmmett pairing and I was wondering if you guys were okay with that? And if you have questions please feel free to ask :)).

Oh yeah, and I don't own a la Christina Perri's song _Thousand Years_, but I do love it too :)) *starts_humming_the_tune*

Next Chapter:

Introducing a litte new addition to the Masen-Black family. Interesting news is found out about one of the Masen-Black children, or maybe two of the Masen-Black children *shurgs* and a whole lot of other stuff :))

Anywhoo…

(",) MwahzZ


	64. The Child With Porcelain Skin

A/N: Fucking fi-na-lee! Hello all, I'm back. So my trials exams were shit so now I have to make it up with finals. Holy Shit I'm scared! I'm sorry I went MIA on you guys, the work load is shit I tell ya! Gosh can't wait till the end of finals then I'll be burning all those damned books, my friends and I are getting together and having a huge ceremonial bonfire where we're burning all our books, one by one they shall go into the flames and one by one the shall burn *creepy_smile*.

So I got an account on _LiveJournal_ with the name demonsunleashed (note, it's 's' not 'z' in that one) and I've uploaded the first chapter for this story, so yeah (since FF is on some 'kill a writers dream' spree). I'm still tryna figure out how that thing works so yeah… I'll tell you now, I don't know how it works, anyone wanna break it down to me slowly and in a _'for Dummies'_ format.

Oh yeah, and Jasper and Zeke are misunderstood *shame*. It's not that they're bad; it's that they've been through so much that they try and close their own emotions off and just do what they think is right... See. It's like logical for them to want to destroy these evil Vampires because they know what those Vampires are capable of doing and they've witnessed it, ya see?

NOTE: when you see:

_Writing, writing, writing_

It means that it is a dream starting and then ending.

-#- means change in POV and going back in time (you'll understand when you get there if you don't understand now)

Shout_Outs:

Quibie33: Yeah, I'm thinking of having a few other couples get together and have babies but for now it's just going to be Edward and Jacob who're having babies. Rosalie's Mate isn't really a dog, but he is, but he isn't... You'll see.

MISAKI555: It's not that I love torturing you guys, it's just that I love cliffies, they get you all excited. You shall see what else will be coming up, I hope it'll get you all excited and wanting more :))

supervampire1000: Thank you :)). I'll be sure to add some more jelous!Jake for you :))

Marie One: Thank you for all the support :))) So long as there are reviews, there will be shout-outs coz you're AWESOME! Jacob might have to deliver the baby, shame, poor Jake. *LoL* I have a baby name for their baby and I think it's cute, I don't know but...

Guest: No prob, I liked writing jealous!Jake, he's sexy :)) Adam might come back again, but I don't know. I don't know about the Dark Ones using Jacob's jealousy, but we'll see. Awrighty, so top!Paul it is :)) I will also get some bottom!Paul somewhere in there. *LoL* It happens to me too, especially when I'm writing and I'm listening to my music and it's on shuffle. It's like fricken weird but it's awesome! *LoL* Aaw, thanks :)) I have delivered a few mpreg babies in these stories *LMAO* I could so be an mpreg doc.

Fanpire109: Awesome! I'll have some bottom!Emmett for you :))

mudifhom: Pleasure :)).

1. Jasper isn't going to be evil. He's just trying to do what he thinks is right. Don't worry though; I don't think he'll go through with the plan... I don't think...

2. I will do that. I know it looks bad if they keep calling each other names but it's all jokes. But I will have a chapter where they're lovey-dovey and not rude to each other. You're right though, the Dark Ones could use that against the boys and others might take it the wrong way... So yep, I definitely will have a lovey-dovey chappie for the two boys.

3. Yeah, it was supposed to be Embry but then I changed that to Quil. I did explain it in a previous chapter. At first I wrote that Embry Imprinted on Claire but then HubrisP thought Embry and Carver would be good and I liked that so I wrote that Embry never really Imprinted on Claire and he just thought he did so at the end of it, Embry ended up with Carver and Quil ended with Claire... Sorry for all the confusion :(. *LoL* Well... Zeke isn't _that_ bad, he's just... he had a difficult life ya know, you gotta understand. But yeah... We'll see what happens.

HubrisP: Thank you :)) I'm listening...

ArekWithlock: Thank you :)) Yep, 'at's ma girls *LoL* :( Poor Lukie-booh, but it'll be a-okay, I promise :)). Adam needs a high five... on the face... with a chair *LoL* Yeah, to Jasper, what he's doing is right because he knows what it's like to be around these kind of Vampires. It is true, I like that: Sometimes you need to see and live the devil to understand him... Hmm... Oh yeah! The baby is on its waaaaaay :)))))!

wildcullenblack1: Jake's really a sweetheart, he just has a hard time sharing his feelings so instead he jokes ya know. I'm glad you're liking my story *YaY_me!* I will definitely have a top!Emmett, not now, but at some point, but most times it'll be top!Paul, bottom!Emmett and it's mostly because of the personalities of the two boys. Paul just doesn't seem the type to just bottom willingly ya know, needs a little persuasion. So yeah... But I promise I will have a top!Emmett at some point, so no fear :))

Nessie910: The new baby could be Rose's Mate... MAYBE. I don't know... We'll see how it goes :)) I'm glad you like it :))) and I'm enjoying writing this a lot, this is my baby :))

Passion82: Hmm... Maybe. But then again, maybe not... We might never know...

Guest: Thank you for the heads-up, I'll definitely use the site :))).

MewnWolfGirl: *LoL* The baby had to come eventually right, this just seemed like the best time [it wasn't really, but you get what I mean :))] Well... It _might_ be Claudia, but then again, I might surprise you and it'll be someone completely different. We'll just have to hold our breath and see (no, don't hold your breath, you might pass out from waiting *LoL*) Mwah-Woolfy :))).

Guest: Awesome! :)) Adam might be an agent, but again, he might just be some arrogant jerk who thinks he's too hot *shrugs*. I'm thinking of a switch-like with Emm and Paul, so either one could top, but obviously, Paul could possibly top more often than Emmett, it being Paul and all.

XpressMyself: Thank you :)) Here's the update.

ZombieCommando: Thank you :))

Mizuki 8D: Thank you :))

Krad: Thank you :))

supervampire1000: And here is the update :))))) I'm happy to know that you like this story enough to PM me and tell me to update *LoL* Thank you :))

Disclaimer: NoT eVeR... Sadly :"((

Then They Fell In Love: The Child With Porcelain Skin

_Previously on Then They Fell In Love:_

"_Oh shit!" Edward suddenly said, stopping on his tracks and looking down at the ground._

"'_Oh shit' what?" Jacob asked; stopping and turning to see what was wrong._

"_Oh shit, I think my water just broke." Jacob's eyes went wide as saucers as he saw the wetness running down Edward's jeans._

"_What?!" Edward started breathing in and out deeply as he looked at his Mate in shock and a bit of fear._

"_Jacob... The baby's coming!"_

(-

"What do you mean 'the baby's coming'?!" Jacob asked with wide, panic filled eyes.

"Fucking hell, Jacob! The baby is coming!" Edward shouted through clenched teeth.

"What about contractions? What about... what about..." Edward leant forward and let out a pain filled groan. He touched his stomach with one hand while the other was on his knee for support.

"Jake..."

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Jacob looked around. They were in the middle of nowhere, they'd been walking blinding and were somewhere Jacob didn't recognise. Basically, Jacob realised, they were lost. "Shit!"

"Jacob! Swearing into thin air is not going to stop this baby from coming."

"Fuck! Okay, wait, I'll call Carlisle." Jacob pulled his cellphone out and quickly went to his contact list and scrolled down to Carlisle's name while Edward struggled with laying his jacket on the floor and sitting down against a tree.

"_Hello, this is Carlisle Cullen; I am currently unavailable but if you leave your name and num-."_

"Dammit!" Jacob cursed, his hand tightening around his cellphone. Edward let out another groan as a contraction hit his body. "Hold on Ed!" Jacob tried Carlisle's number again.

"_Hello, this is Carlisle Cullen. I am currently unavailable but if you-."_

"Fuck!" Jacob tried Esmé's number and got the same result as he'd gotten when he'd tried Carlisle.

"Jake?"

"Fucking voicemail! Dammit, they aren't picking up!" Jacob looked at Edward and found the Incubus breathing in and out deeply, looking like he was in deep pain, which he so obviously was! "Shit!" Jacob tried Esmé's number twice more before trying the Shifter's. First he started with his father, hoping against hope that the man would be home, but there was no such luck, no one answered the call. Jacob then tried Sam, once again hoping someone would answer, but once more, got the same result. "For fucks sake!" Jacob growled, trying Emily's cellphone. The phone rang until Jacob ended the call.

"Jacob!" Edward shouted; his voice laced with frustration, anger and pain.

"Just hold on Ed! Where the hell is everyone?!"

"Dammit Jacob, you're going to have to do this yourself!"

"What?!" Jacob just about shouted; eyes large as saucers. "No, no, no! I can't, I can't do it! I'm not trained and-and-," Jacob tried to find all the reasons why he should _not_ be the one to deliver the child, but the look on Edward's face fizzled all the excuses out of Jacob's head.

"Jacob, this baby is coming whether you do this or not! And it'd be best if you do, do this or I will seriously hurt you!" Edward cried out as another contraction came.

"Fuck!" Jacob said in a very panic filled voice. He felt like he was just going to burst out crying. This was one of those moments were Jacob really needed his mommy, but that, sadly, couldn't happen. "Okay... okay." Jacob breathed in and out deeply, trying hard not to have a panic attack. "Okay, what do I do?"

"Get the blanket..." Edward did a few deep breaths, "...from the back pack." Jacob grabbed the backpack quickly and pulled out the blanket, handing it to Edward who took it and covered his lower half with it. Edward cried out in pain as another contraction hit.

"Shit! Okay, okay, now what do I do?" Jacob asked, looking around. He grabbed his cellphone and tried to call Alice but the pixie vampire didn't answer and instead it went to her over-energetic voicemail. Jacob was about to dial the number again but Edward let out an even worse cry, hunching forward his face constricted in absolute pain. Jacob dropped his cellphone and grabbed Edward's hand. "What do you want me to do now Ed? Shit! What should I do?!" The Bitten asked in a panicked voice.

"Help me out of these jeans!" Edward said breathlessly, already trying to push the jeans down his legs. Jacob nodded then helped Edward out the soaked jeans, pulling them off then throwing them on the ground behind him then quickly going back to Edward's side and taking his hand.

"Okay, now what do I do?"

"Now- oh fuck this never gets easy!" Edward cried, gripping Jacob's hand hard as a contraction hit. "The baby's coming Jacob! The baby... is fucking... coming!"

"What do I do?!" Jacob just about shouted. He was freaking out at that moment. He'd just tried calling three other people and none of them had picked up! No one was picking up and Edward was about to give birth on the fricken forest floor in the middle of goodness knows where! _And_ Jacob had no idea what to do at the moment!

"I'm going to have to push Jake!" Edward said breathing hard. "You need to get the babe- oh fuck!" Edward's body hunched forward as his body went through another hard contraction.

"O-okay." Jacob crawled down to Edward's spread legs, oh how Jacob wished those legs were spread for a completely different and more pleasurable reason. He swallowed hard before looking under the blanket to see what was going on. He quickly looked away, feeling his head spin a bit. Jacob took a deep breath and tried to clear his head. "Wha-what do I do?" the Bitten asked in a constricted voice.

"Wait till you see the head. You have to guide it- ooooow!" Edward cried, tears streaming down his now sweaty face.

"Ed? Ed?!" Jacob called in a panic.

"I need to push! Fuck, I need to push Jake!"

"How do we even know when you're ready to push?"

"I fucking know dammit! Just get my baby!" Jacob nodded then got ready. He looked under the blanket again, swallowing hard as he did.

"I can see something! I think the baby's coming! Okay Ed, you can do this baby!" The next contraction hit Edward and he started pushing.

"Fuck!" the Incubus cried in pain.

"Another one baby! Come on Ed, you can do this! You can do this baby!" Edward once again pushed as hard as he could. Jacob could see the baby's head moving out of Edward's body. It was by far the grossest but most amazing thing Jacob had ever witnessed. "Shit, I can see the head Ed, I can see it! Fuck, I think I'm going to throw up! No, fuck, I'm going to pass out!"

"If you fucking dare pass out on me I'm going to fucking dig your fucking eyes out with a fucking stick then chop of your fucking balls and feed them to the fucking birds!"

Jacob blinked in shock. He shook his head, trying to get the dizziness away and he swallowed hard.

"Fucking help me deliver this baby Jacob or I swear I will hurt you, and badly!" Jacob nodded as he swallowed back the bile that was threatening to spill out of his mouth. How Carlisle could deal with this was a wonder to Jacob!

"Okay, come on baby, push!" Jacob shouted, trying to distract himself from thinking about how disturbing child birth was. He looked up at Edward instead of... down there. Edward once again pushed as hard as he could. Jacob quickly looked. "I can see it Ed, I can see our baby!" Jacob said excitedly, dizziness and nausea momentarily forgotten.

"It fucking hurts Jake!" Edward shouted as he tried again to push.

"You're doing amazingly Ed, I can see our baby!" Another contraction came and Edward pushed, leaning forward as he shouted 'fuck' over and over and over again. "Come on Ed; just give me a few more hard pushes and our baby will be here!"

"I can't! I can't do this!" Edward cried, falling backwards towards the tree in exhaustion.

"Yes you can baby," Jacob said encouragingly, practically holding the baby's head in his hands. "Come on Ed, you can do this. One more big push and the baby will be here. Come on baby!" Edward breathed in deeply then pushed as hard as his body could allow him.

"Ooooooh fuuuucking hellllll!" he shouted as he put all into the push.

"Come on baby, you're almost there. It's almost over!" Edward fell back once again, breathing hard.

"I can't Jake, I'm sorry, I can't do it; I just can't do it!" Tears rolled down Edward's face as he shook his head.

"Yes you can baby! I know you can do it Ed! You've done this before, you've done it and you came out okay," Jacob encouraged, his own eyes burning with unshed tears as he desperately tried to get his Imprint to push once again. "You're almost there. Come on Ed! Our baby is almost here! You can do this!"

"I can't Jake! It hurts and… and I can't!"

"Push Edward!" Jacob shouted. "Push!" Edward took a deep breath then gave it his all and pushed as hard as he could, his hands digging into the soil, screaming loudly in absolute pain.

Ten long and torturous minutes and a few more hard pushes later, a healthy little baby girl with very powerful lungs was born.

Edward fell back on the tree with a tired groan. He was breathing heavily and his face wet from tears and sweat and his skin looking puffy and extra pale.

"Ed...?" Jacob asked, wanting to make sure the Incubus wasn't going to die on him. "Ed, are you okay?"

"Tired," Edward answered, trying to get his breath back.

"I'll be right back okay?" Edward just nodded as he slowly breathed in and out. Jacob looked at Edward for a few more minutes and after making sure that Edward wasn't going to die on him, Jacob got up and went to the river that was flowing nearby and walked into the river, jeans and all, and gently bathed his baby as best he could. She was crying loudly, showing her distaste to what was being done to her, but Jacob continued to clean her up.

When she was cleaned up, Jacob pulled off his jacket then wrapped her up in it then walked back to Edward, who'd also tried to clean himself up a bit, wiping his face and cleaning his muddy hands.

"Here we are," Jacob said, handing the little girl to her Daddy. Edward took his baby girl and smiled down at her. The little girl had light brown-green eyes that were wide open as she stared up at her Daddy then at her Papa who was sitting beside Edward.

"You did good undead," Jacob said with a proud smile on his face. He gently brushed Edward's hair away from his forehead while the Vampire looked down at the dark haired girl.

"You didn't do too bad yourself pup. But if I get pregnant again I'll cut your balls off and shove them up your buttocks," Edward murmured tiredly. Jacob chuckled.

"No more, promise."

"I don't believe you."

"Yeah, I wouldn't believe me either." Edward smacked Jacob playfully and they both laughed.

"Ah! Don't make me laugh Jake, my body still hurts." Jacob chuckled.

"Sorry undead." They once again looked down at the little girl.

"_Papa,"_ a baby voice filled both boys' heads. Jacob and Edward looked surprised but the little girl started gurgling and giggling.

"She's freaky smart," Jacob said. Edward nodded in agreement as they continued to watch their little girl who had a strong grip on her Papa's finger and sucking on it sleepily.

Jacob's phone suddenly rang and both boys jumped in surprise but luckily the baby in Edward's arms didn't get disturbed. Jacob reached for his cellphone and found that it was Alice who was calling.

"Finally!" Jacob said as an answer.

"_What happened? Everyone's got like twenty missed calls from you or something!"_

"What the hell happened to you guys? I've been trying to get a hold of you for like a fricken hour!"

"_We were all at the clearing; we were planning on having a little baseball game. We left our phones at the house. What happened to you and Edward?"_

"Well, let me see... Oh yeah!" Jacob snapped his fingers as if he was just remembering what happened, "Ed and I went on what was supposed to be a relaxing hike, everything was going absolutely fine but then Ed went into labour-."

"_What?!"_ more than one voice said.

"-and I had to fricken bring the baby to earth myself and I felt like I was going to pass out or throw up or both but Ed threatened that he'd dig my eyes out with a stick and cut my family jewels off and feed them to the birds if I even tried to pass out. So there I was, freaking out and feeling faint, helping my Imprint give birth to what I hope is our last child." Jacob smirked when Edward rolled his eyes at what the Bitten was saying.

"_Oh my, gosh Jacob! Where are you now?"_

"In the middle of nowhere I know. I've never been to this part of the forest before."

"_We'll follow your scents!"_

"You do that Pixie. And bring some blankets or something warm for Ed and the baby."

"_Okay. Hang on, we'll be right there Jake!"_ Alice hung up as she was shouting for Esmé and Emily.

"You okay there Pack Momma?" Edward nodded as he quietly hummed an old lullaby his mother used to sing him to his sleepy baby.

"Come sit with us Jake," Edward said, looking at the other boy with a soft smile. Jacob nodded then went and sat down beside Edward, wrapping an arm around the Incubus and his new born daughter. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"She is Ed, just like her Daddy." Edward smiled, leaning his head on Jacob's chest as he continued to hum to his daughter.

ooooo

Another hour went by in silence with Edward and Jacob just looking down at their beautiful baby girl. They couldn't stop smiling down at their little angel as she played with Edward's fingers. She'd barely fallen asleep but the boys didn't mind since they too weren't really planning on falling asleep anytime soon.

"Jacob?!" A voice called from a bit of a distance. Jacob looked up and sighed. He could smell Alice and Carlisle's scents. He got up off the ground and went to a clearer spot.

"Over here Pix," Jacob called. Alice spotted him then ran over to him with Carlisle close behind. Jacob went to Edward and stood beside him.

"Are you two alright?" Carlisle asked as he reached the boys.

"We're fine," Edward said, looking down at his little girl. "Jacob did quite well with the delivery." Carlisle smiled at the Bitten as he knelt down beside Edward and the baby. He did quick check-ups on both father and child and when he was satisfied with the information he gathered, he nodded.

"Everything looks good. But let's get you both home so we can do a proper check-up, shall we?" Edward nodded.

"We brought fresh clothes for you," Alice said. "And some baby clothes for our little baby." The pixie girl handed the clothes to Jacob. "We'll wait over there for you guys."

"'Kay Pixie," Jacob said. Alice and Carlisle walked away while Edward got the baby dressed. When the baby was dressed he handed her to Jacob - who instantly started bouncing her gently and humming an old Quileute song to her(1) - then got dressed himself.

"I'm good," Edward said, stretching out his hands for his baby. Jacob looked down at the little girl for a while longer before sighing and handing her to her Daddy.

"You need me to carry you down Ed?" Jacob asked.

"Can you carry me and the baby?"

"Sure I can Ed." Edward nodded. He held the baby carefully then Jacob picked him up and carried him bridal style. Edward settled, leaning his head on the hard yet comforting chest and holding his new born close to him. Alice came back.

"Are you two seriously going to walk like that till we get home?" she asked looking at the fathers.

"Yep!" The boys replied. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Whaaatever!" She quickly packed the stuff that was all over the floor then threw the back pack over her shoulder. "Let's go then." Jacob nodded then slowly began to make his way home, following Alice and Carlisle.

"I wonder why I didn't see this," Alice said mostly to herself then to the others she was walking with. "I actually saw something completely different. I was sure that the baby was going to be born in Maine, I saw it happen. I was there!"

"Maybe when we came back we changed the future without really realising we were doing it," Jacob said softly, taking care not to make too much noise since both Edward and the baby had fallen asleep in the Bitten's arms.

"Hmm... maybe," Alice said, nodding slightly. She looked behind her, her eyes narrowing as she thought over what Jacob had suggested was the reason. She looked at the little girl curled up in Edward's arms for a long while. "Maybe," she repeated more to herself as she once again faced forward and walked towards home.

ooooo

The group finally reached the Cullen house and they found that the place was already packed with the Cullen's, the Pack and even the Lux Clan was there which surprised Jacob quite a bit. He wondered why it was so important for them to be there.

"Get them to the basement so I can check on them properly," Carlisle said softly. Jacob nodded then went down to the makeshift hospital room. He gently placed Edward on the bed and was about to move away but Edward grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"Stay with us," the Incubus said sleepily. Jacob nodded. He pulled the chair towards the bed and sat down, still holding Edward's hand. The Incubus smiled, pulling his baby closer to him then slowly went back to sleep.

"Is he still asleep?" Carlisle asked in a low voice. Jacob nodded.

"Just dozed off," the Bitten replied, also in a low voice.

"Hmm..." Carlisle began doing check-ups on both Edward and the baby. He did them as gently and as quietly as possible, trying his best not to wake up the sleeping people. Once he was done and was satisfied with everything he'd found, Carlisle moved away.

"Are they okay?" Jacob asked the Vampire doctor.

"They're both healthy," Carlisle said with a pleased smile. "You did very well with the delivery, Jacob."

"Yeah... After that damn demon of an Imprint threated to dig my eyes out with a stick," Jacob muttered, though a smile graced his feature as he said this. Carlisle chuckled.

"I'll leave you three alone." Jacob nodded. Carlisle left the room quietly. Jacob stayed seated while he looked at his sleeping Imprint and daughter. A quiet knock came from the door.

"Come in," Jacob whispered. Ezra walked into the room, something close to a smirk on his face.

"Jacob," the Hybrid said softly.

"Yeah?"

"I was sent over by Zeke."

"Oh?" So that was the reason all four of the younger Lux children came over. But why all four? Why not just Ezra? Why did it bother Jacob so much that they felt the need to come? What did they want? Why the sudden interest in his family? Jacob let out a defeated sigh, shaking his head then looking back at Ezra. "What did he want?"

"He wants to know when you'll be sending your son over. He's gotten everything ready for the boy's training."

"When does he want me to send him over?"

"He would've liked it if you sent him over today, but seeing as you can't, I'm sure you can send him over tomorrow or the day after, whenever you feel ready."

"Sure, will do." Ezra nodded. He looked at the little Hybrid baby with curious eyes. "Was there something else?" Jacob asked, sounding a little defensive. There was something crawling on his back, not literally, but it sure felt like it. He felt restless and all of a sudden he felt an insistent need to keep his daughter safe. And it wasn't only from Ezra, but from everyone. The only person Jacob seemed to trust enough to look after the little girl was the man sleeping beside the girl. He didn't even trust himself around the girl.

"No, nothing at all." Ezra nodded at the Bitten then walked out the room. Jacob sighed then looked at his daughter again. Why was he so tense all of a sudden?

The Bitten-Hybrid shook his head and he tried to relax. He lay back on the chair he was sitting on as he looked at his Imprint and his little girl. Goodness, they looked beautiful. The sun's rays – which were coming in from the open curtain behind Jacob – were shining brightly on their perfect porcelain skin. The baby's skin was milky white, her chubby cheeks had a soft pink to them. Beautiful! Edward's skin didn't sparkle like a thousand diamonds like it used to, instead it shimmer softly, almost like there was a thin sheen of fairy dust on the skin. It was beautiful to look at, and it drew Jacob in. he wanted to touch that skin, kiss it, lick it, want to mark it and-

Jacob's stomach suddenly growled loudly, cutting him out of his admirations of his Imprint and daughter. Edward opened an eye and looked at the Bitten; a hint of that crooked smile that made Jacob's stomach flutter as though there were hundreds of butterflies in it, gracing the Incubus' lips.

"Sorry," Jacob muttered, a slight blush warming his cheeks. Edward chuckled gently and was soon fast asleep. Jacob sighed as he slowly got up and walked out the room. He just needed to get something to eat; he'd be back in no time at all. And what could anyone do to Edward and the baby; the house was filled with Vampires and Shifters. Anyone who tried anything funny would be asking for immediate death.

Jacob got downstairs and found Emmett and Paul heavily making out on the couch. Paul was lying on his back on the couch with Emmett straddling his waist while grinding his ass onto Paul's tented jeans. Jacob's eyes widened as he saw Paul's hand disappear into the backside of Emmett's unfastened jeans. The Vampire groaned loudly and Jacob had an idea on what was going on in there, though he really wished he didn't.

The two sex-maniacs didn't even look up when Jacob cleared his throat uncomfortably – because really, what they were doing on Esmé's couch _in the living room where everyone could see them_ was so wrong! – they just continued to make out, or pretty much dry hump each other, or pretty much have sex with their clothes on.

"Fuck Paul, I'm so close man," Emmett groaned, bucking harder. "I'm so fucking close!"

"E-eeew-ah," Jacob said, pulling a face. "Could you two get a fucking room?" Emmett gave Jacob the finger as he and his Mate continued to... make out (and do more) on the couch. "No seriously. There are kids in the house." Emmett made an obnoxiously loud moaning noise while Paul grabbed the Vampire's ass with his free hand and squeezed it while he flipped them over so he was on top of Emmett, bucking hard between the Vampire's spread legs(2). Jacob rolled his eyes. "Jackasses!" Jacob walked away from the two boys and went into the kitchen.

"Are those two still at... whatever it is they are doing?" Esmé asked, looking up from the pot at the stove.

"Sadly," Jacob said as he walked to the fridge and opened it. He looked through it and sighed when there wasn't any meaty food prepared and instead grabbing an apple and a juice box.

"Is Edward up yet?" the female Vampire asked.

"Nope, not yet."

"Poor thing must be so worn out after what he went through."

"Yeah. I'd be worn out too if I had to go through something like that. And it looks hard as hell."

"Believe me, it is." Jacob nodded then started drinking his juice box.

"You do know that those juice boxes are actually for the kid's right? You know; the little ones?" Alice asked, walking into the kitchen.

"You do know that I actually don't care right? You know, don't care," Jacob replied while he continued to drink out his juice box, making obscene slurping noises just to spite the pixie Vampire. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, you immature dog! Anyway, I actually came in here to gossip with Esmé."

"Oh yeah? What about?"

"Our dear Rosalie Hale and that Ezra Lux seem a bit too cosy with each other outside. They're all touchy-feely and Rosalie's being all giggly and girly and it's so weirdly out of character because I know our Rosalie doesn't giggle at guys flirts, she'd much more punch them in the face then giggle."

"What? Jealous that she's getting attention from her new honey?"

"No. I'm just- you know what, shut up Jacob, I'm not even talking to you!" Jacob chuckled as he bit into his apple.

"Hey! Maybe Ezra Lux is the guy Rosalie had her eyes on."

"Yes! She said she had her eye on someone, maybe it was Ezra! Aw, how cute!"

"Right... And now you probably want to plan her wedding?"

"Nah-ah, not before I plan Emmett and Paul's. I'll be damned if anyone else in this family gets married before they do!"

"Maybe they aren't ready for that. Emmett just got divorced, Paul's not really one to get hitched and settle."

"I don't care! They shall be married for my real name is Alice Mary Brandon!"

"Damn Pixie, relax."

"I wouldn't be surprised if those jerks went off to Vegas and got married or something. Their idiotic enough to do that."

"Or just went to Justice of the Peace, and signed some papers and tada!"

"Don't even think like that Jacob! That would be tragic. I would hurt them so badly they'd wish they'd never met me-."

"Relax Pixie, no one got married," Paul muttered walking into the kitchen. Alice turned and looked at the Shifter carefully. She spotted the purple-ey-blue bruise on the Shifter's neck and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, you and Emmett need some serious down time. You can't be having sex every single day. I mean really, I'm sure there is such a thing as 'too much sex'." Paul shrugged as he grabbed an apple and bit into it.

"Maybe there is," he said with fake thoughtfulness. "Just doesn't apply to us."

"Obviously not. You two are always all over each other. What is it? A full moon or something?"

"Actually the full moon won't be here for another week and some," Jacob said matter-of-factly.

"And you know this how?" Jacob shrugged.

"I have no idea."

"Creepy Alpha, creepy!" Jacob chuckled.

"Whatever."

"_Jacob!"_ Edward's voice said in the Bitten's head. The Bitten smirked at hearing how pissy his Incubus sounded.

"_Yeah, Ed?"_

"_Get your ass up here before I come down there and hurt you!"_

"_Sure thing undead."_ Jacob got up and stretched. "Ed's up. I think I'm going to go see him."

"Alright," Esmé said. "We'll give you two a few moments before we come up and see the two."

"Alright." Jacob kissed Esmé's cheek with a smirk then went and kissed the top of Alice's head.

"If you come near me, I'll kick your ass," Paul threatened, a glare in his face.

"Language, young man," Esmé reprimanded.

"Sorry Es." Jacob blew Paul a kiss while Paul flipped Jacob a birdy while Esmé wasn't looking.

"I love you too Paul," Jacob called as he went upstairs to his Imprint and daughter. "Hey Ed," Jacob said in a low voice as he entered the room.

"Why'd you leave?" Edward asked with a small pout on his lips.

"Sorry, I got hungry, then Emmett and Paul were making out on the couch, eew, then the Pixie came with her stories and I got caught up in them."

"Mm... Come lay with us Jacob." Edward held out his hand. Jacob looked at the hand then looked down at the baby beside Edward. All of a sudden, she looked really, really small.

"Eh... I don't know Ed... I'm so large and she's just so... delicate. I might squish her." Edward chuckled.

"I know you won't, love, I trust you."

"_You_ trust me, _I_ don't trust me."

"Just come on, I promise you won't squish her." Jacob sighed then took Edward's hand then lay on the bed beside his sleeping daughter. Edward smiled. "There now, see? No squishing done." Jacob smiled looking down at the girl.

"Man, she's really small."

"No, you're just really big." Jacob chuckled.

"Whatever Masen." Edward looked down at his daughter then started humming a lullaby while he gently caressed his baby girl's hair gently. Jacob watched the love of his life with a small smile on his face. The more he looked at the Incubus-Vampire Hybrid, the more in love he would be and the more beautiful Edward would be.

Edward still had his gorgeous green eyes and his freckles were more prominent then they'd been before, sprayed across his nose and a bit on his cheeks. His skin was still the same pale that Vampires possessed, but there was the slightest pink on his cheeks that just made him that much more beautiful to Jacob, and the quiet thump-thump-thumps of his heart made him appear Human, and that suited Jacob just fine. Jacob felt like it sort of gave him a chance to be with a Human Edward rather than the Vampire Edward that he'd met.

Jacob could not have asked for a better Imprint. He would forever be grateful to his Wolf and the Ancient Magick that made him Imprint on the Incubus. He loved Edward in every sense of the word and he would do everything in his power to make sure that the Incubus was safe and out of harm's way. Edward and the kids was Jacob's all and everything, and he would make sure that they were forever safe, whatever he had to do to make it possible.

"What's with the far-away look, Black?" Edward asked quietly, that incredibly sexy crooked smile on his face.

"Huh?" Jacob asked, shaking his head and blinking. Edward shook his head and chuckled.

"You've been staring at me for a while now, what are you thinking about so much?"

"Oh... Just how beautiful you are." Edward rolled his eyes while snorting, but the colouring of his cheeks gave him away. "No, really. I can't get over it. You're like, amazing."

"I'm sure I'm not that amazing."

"You can tolerate all the bullshit I go through and you never get angry at me when I act stupid. You always know how to calm me down when I'm pissed off and... And I'm the luckiest man on earth to have you as my Imprint, my lover, my best friend and my partner. I wouldn't trade you for all the world and its riches. Edward Anthony Masen, you, and only you, are my One and only, and I'm never going to let you or anyone forget that." Edward gave Jacob the biggest smile ever.

"Has delivering this baby made you all romantic and love-dovey Mister Black?" Edward joked though his smile didn't falter and the colouring didn't leave his cheeks. Jacob shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe."

"Well good, because I totally and complete love, lovey-dovey Jacob."

"Good."

"And Jacob?"

"Yeah Ed."

"I wouldn't trade you for all the world and its riches either." Jacob smiled.

"Good! I love you Ed."

"I love you more Jake." Jacob kissed Edward's hand then lay down properly with a soft sigh and a huge love-struck face on.

ooooo

The boys had spent a better half of an hour just looking at each other and smiling and kissing. They would share lovey-dovey words here and there, but most of the time they just smiled and kissed and looked deep into each other's eyes. It was like a romance movie, all that was missing was the sweet lovey-dovey music and it would compete the imagery.

A soft knock on the door was what finally got them to look away from each other. Jacob got out of bed and walked to the door to get it while Edward sat up and picked his daughter up, cradling her gently as he hummed to her. She was somewhere between falling asleep and waking up and it seemed that she wasn't going to show the power of her lungs just yet, which Edward was thankful for.

"Is Daddy awake?" came Lisa's tiny voice.

"Yeah," Jacob replied. "You guys wanna come in and see your baby sister?"

"Yes please," Lilly said. Jacob moved to the side and allowed his four children to step into the room. The children rushed into the room and gently hopped onto the bed and around their Daddy. "She's so cute!" Lilly gushed. "She looks just like you Daddy!" Jacob joined his children on the bed.

"She does, doesn't she," Jacob said as a way of agreeing.

"I'm sure we don't look _that_ alike," Edward said, looking down at his baby girl.

"Only major differences are that you're a dude and she's a chick, her eye colour and hair, but either then that, same nose, same face shape, same skin tone, same lips, it's same everything." The others agreed with nods.

"Hmm... Well it's nice to have at least one child look like me instead of all of them looking like their brute of a Papa." Jacob chuckled.

"Jealous Ed?" the Bitten Hybrid asked playfully.

"Of course," Edward answered, his tone dripping sarcasm.

"Knock, knock," Alice's voice came from the slightly opened door. She peaked in and saw the family huddled together. She entered the room and quickly snapped a photo of the family. She looked at it with a smile. "You guys are too cute!"

"Aaw, Auntalice," the kids whined.

"Hush now, I want to see the new baby." Alice walked towards Edward. Jacob felt his body tense as the pixie-like Vamp got closer. He could barely control the growl that was threatening to spill from his lips. Lisa looked at her Papa in curiosity, her head tilted to the side and her brows furrowed. Jacob felt, rather than saw the look - since he was looking right at Alice, making sure she wasn't going to try anything funny (not that she would) - and so the Bitten turned to his daughter and smiled. Lisa smiled back at her Papa then turned and looked back at her new baby sister.

"Hello dears?" Esmé said quietly as she walked into the room followed by the Cullen's, the Pack and the Lux Clan.

"Hello Esmé," Edward greeted with a smile. Jacob visibly relaxed as the woman stepped closer to the small child; he was even able to smile. He wondered why it was that he seemed to be okay with the woman being close to the little girl. Maybe because she was a natural mother hen and would be able to look after the little girl if he and Edward weren't around.

Everyone else stood around the room and one by one they came to peak at the little girl who'd awoken and was looking up with wide curious eyes at all the people who came to greet her.

"Oh my, gosh! She looks just like you, Edward," Rosalie said, looking from the Incubus to the little Hybrid girl in surprise and something else. Edward looked at his sister.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing," the Incubus said.

"No... I'm just saying, she looks like you, with the pale skin and the freckles and the face... It's like she just wants to be herself when it comes to her and her siblings. They all look a lot more like Jake then like you, ya know."

"Right..."

"Anyway..."

"I also want a baby now," Claudia said with a small pout.

"You'd need a Mate first sister," Carver said, pulling Embry close to him and kissing the Shifter's neck gently.

"Shut up Carver," the blonde Hybrid said, rolling her eyes at her brother.

"I'm just saying. Unless you have Zeke work up some magickal potion that'll make you fall pregnant without a man-."

"Shut up Carver!"

"He is telling the truth though," Aiden said with a smirk. He wrapped an arm around Leah and the girl smiled at him lovingly.

"Jerks you all are!" The brothers chuckled.

"Even Ezra's found himself a lady-friend." Everyone turned to where Ezra stood with Rosalie.

"That's nice. But you're all just being big, fat, ugly; fugly-."

"Now Claudia," Esmé said in warning. The girl sighed, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting. "So what are you boys going to name the baby?" Esmé asked softly as she peeked at the pretty little girl who was holding her Papa's finger tightly and at times sucking on it. Jacob looked at Edward who nodded and smiled then his attention went back to his baby.

"Well... we were thinking maybe... Lola Lillian-Mary Masen-Black," Jacob announced smiling at his Vampire sisters.

"Finally!" Alice and Rosalie said excitedly as they heard the name.

"Shh!" Edward said when Lola jumped in surprise at the sudden noise.

"Sorry," the two girls said in a lower voice. "Sorry Lola."

"I've been waiting for a baby to be named after me," Rosalie said, smiling brightly. "I thought I'd die my second death before I got one of these children named after me."

"You know the name is still in the air right, nothing official?" Jacob said with a smirk. "We could just drop the Lillian and leave it as Lola Mary." Rosalie pulled a face.

"You're such a dick!"

"Strike two!"

"I'll bite my lip then."

"That would be good."

"Don't use such foul language around a little girl Rosalie," Esmé reprimanded.

"I'm sorry Esmé," the Vampire said.

"Just make sure you don't make things like that a habit dear. Such foul language should not be used by a young lady."

"Of course Esmé."

"Come along now everyone, let's let Lola breathe. You can come downstairs for something to eat; I know some of you must be starving." Everyone said good bye as they left the room and went downstairs leaving Edward and Jacob alone with their daughter.

"How're you feeling Pack Momma?" Jacob asked shuffling closer to the Incubus.

"Not too bad," Edward replied. "I need to stretch though." Jacob nodded then got out of bed and went over to help Edward out of bed. "Thank you," the Incubus said, kissing Jacob on the lips.

"It was nothing." Jacob sat back down on the bed while Edward walked around the room, stretching his legs. Edward hummed to his daughter as he bounced her in his arms. Jacob watched with a small smile on his face. He couldn't even explain the love he had for the man he was looking at.

"You need a new hobby," Edward muttered with a smile on his face, looking up slightly then looking back at Lola.

"What's that?" Jacob asked.

"I said you need a new hobby. Staring at me like that is not healthy."

"Why not? I like looking. You're sexy when you're being all Momma Ed."

"Oh shut up!" Jacob chuckled.

"Guess what I learnt while I was looking at you Ed."

"What did you learn while you were _staring_ at me?"

"I learnt that you, Edward Masen-Black, have the sexiest ass on earth."

"Oh, whatever you perv!"

"I'm being honest! It's so round and squeezable." Edward shook his head though he chuckled.

"Mmhmm…" He looked up at Jacob. "Would you please take Lola while I go shower?"

"Um..." Jacob scratched his head uncomfortably. Edward had an idea of what bothered the Bitten Hybrid.

"You are not going to squish her Jacob, I promise."

"I'm not worried about that."

"Aha...?"

"Yes!"

"Then what are you worried about?"

"I'm not worried about anything. It's just... you'll think I'm weird." Edward gave Jacob a look.

"After everything we've been through, you think I'd think you're weird now?"

"I don't know."

"Really."

"Okay, fine. Well... It's like..." Jacob searched his head awkwardly again.

"It's like...?"

"I feel like she's..." Jacob stopped and really thought about what he was about to say to his Imprint. "Holy fuck!"

"Okay..." Jacob got up quickly.

"I gotta go Ed, I'll see you later okay!" Jacob kissed the confused looking Incubus and rushed out the room.

"Where're you going in such a hurry?" Alice asked.

"Aah... To see my dad and maybe Zeke. Later!" Jacob grabbed his jacket and his car keys then rushed out the house and into his car. He sped off before anyone else could stop him.

Jacob was barely even paying much attention to the road or his driving, his heightened senses allowed him to only pay minute attention to the task while the rest of his mind went over what had come to him back at the house.

Could Jacob's theories really be correct? What if he was just being silly? What if he was just reading too much into things? It couldn't really be possible right? The feeling meant nothing. It was ridiculous what he though, right? Lola couldn't really be-?

Jacob finally reached his father's house. He stopped the car, cut the engine and practically flew out of it and just about ran to into the house to a shocked looking Jane and Collin.

"What's the rush?" the blonde Vampire asked.

"Where's the old man?" Jacob asked hurriedly.

"He went to Sue's. Why?" Jacob left the house without another word. He didn't even bother to get into his car this time; he just rushed to Sue's house, leaving nothing but a gust of wind behind him. He could never be more grateful for his supernatural speed as he was right now.

"Dad!" Jacob called as he ran into the house.

"What's the rush son?" Billy asked; a soft smile on his face.

"Dad I think Lola's the Quileute Seer!" Jacob all but shouted. Billy and the rest of the people in the house - which, after a scan, Jacob found were the tribe Elders - froze.

"What? Are you sure about this?" Old Quil asked. Jacob nodded.

"I... Well I just had this... like, it's a... a feeling. Every time I go near her I feel as though she's this sacred being somehow and I can't just touch her and… and when the others came to see her I didn't want them near her. I know she's my daughter and everything, but it's... it's crazy."

"Then it could be true," Sue said. The others nodded in agreement. The woman got up from her chair and walked to the little bookshelf that held all the Quileute books. She returned with the book and took it to Billy who opened the book to a page and handed it to Jacob.

"Third paragraph," Belly said. Jacob looked at the book and started to read. "'The Child shall be born on Quileute land where the sun will be shining at its brightest'," Billy began, "'The True Alpha will know the day the Child is born and will be the one to bring the Child into the world. Upon the arrival of the Child, The True Alpha shall take it to the Quilayute River where she or he shall wash the Child. The True Alpha need not say a word. Once the Child is Cleansed, The True Alpha shall return the Child to its mother and will guard both mother and Child until The True Alpha has acknowledged those that shall protect the Child.'"

Jacob shut the book and handed it back to Sue. He sat down on the couch as he thought over the paragraph he'd read over. He let out a sigh as he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked up to find his father, smiling at him kindly.

"What is it?"

"That's exactly what happened yesterday," Jacob said. "It was nice and warm and we were hiking then suddenly Ed is in labour. I tried calling but no one picked up and I had to bring the baby to earth, then I just took her to the river and I cleaned her up. I returned her back to Ed and we just sat there, all three of us, waiting for Alice."

"The last Seer had interpreted his vision correctly then."

"Who was the last Seer?"

"We aren't sure about that one."

"Do you think they are still alive?"

"Quite impossible seeing as up until now, the Seer has been Human," Old Quil said.

"Great..." Jacob was quiet for a long while. "Wait! You said 'the last Seer _interpreted_ his vision correctly', what does that mean?"

"Unlike with the Vampire Seer's visions, Jacob, your daughter will have indirect visions and she will have to interpret them herself," Old Quil said.

"An example would be nice."

"An example...?"

"Yeah."

"It would be something like if she dreamt or had a vision of herself where was bathing in a sea of green and somehow one of her siblings was involved in the dream or vision then that would mean that the sibling would be rich, not necessarily money rich, but rich in something, like knowledge and such," Sue said.

"Oh. So she'd have to try and figure out what it meant if she just saw, let's say green, and maybe Luka?"

"Yes. She'd need to figure out why it was Luka and what he would be rich in."

"Hah... Well then... Hmm!"

"Don't fret about it son," Billy said. "She'll be fine." Jacob nodded.

"So what else needs to be done?"

"Nothing for now. We just wait and see what happens. We'll try and track down relatives of the last Seer and he or she will be able to help your daughter."

"Cool."

"She needs a Quileute name," Old Quil said. "You need not name her now, but she must be named by The True Alpha before her first year on earth is over."

"Okay. So um… is that all?"

"For now, yes." Jacob let out a sigh.

"Guess I'll have to go tell Ed the news then."

"Yes, you must." Jacob nodded.

"Well I'll be going now. I'll see you guys soon?"

"Sure son," Billy replied. Jacob nodded at the Elders as a sign of respect then left the house. he ran back to his old home and found Jane and Bree sitting outside.

"Hey," Bree said, smiling at her adoptive bother.

"Hey," Jacob replied.

"So are you going to explain the rush you were in?"

"Um… I'll tell you guys later."

"Okay." Jacob nodded at the girls then walked to his car.

"Hey Jake," Jane called, getting up.

"Yeah Jane?" Jacob asked, looking up from his car. The blonde stop and thought about what she was about to say.

"Never mind, I'll tell you later." Jacob looked at Jane curiously but nodded.

"Okay then. Later."

"Bye." Jacob got into his car, started the engine then sped off after a honking the car horn as a goodbye to the girls.

ooooo

Jacob walked into the house. He could hear voices in the kitchen so decided to go there. He found his children sitting at the island with cups in their hands. Edward was cradling Lola in his arms and was shushing her as he fed her from a bottle. Jacob knew what the red substance in the baby bottle was, but he preferred to imagine that it was just red juice, better yet, red tomato juice which would explain its thickness.

"Hey guys," the Bitten said, smiling at his family.

"Are you going to explain why you ran out on me?" Edward asked, still shushing Lola.

"Yeah, but later. What's to eat?"

"Esmé made some burgers and fries for you, it's in the warmer." Jacob smiled happily as he went and got his lunch. He also got himself a glass of orange juice then sat down at the table and dug into his food. The kids and Edward looked at him with wide fascinated eyes as Jacob ate vigorously and humming in satisfaction as he finished the four burgers Esmé had made in less than ten minutes.

"Man that was good!" Jacob hummed, rubbing his now full belly. The children laughed as Edward shook his head.

"Beast!" the Incubus exclaimed while the children practically fell over with fits of hysteria.

"What? It was good food!"

"Papa, that was horrible!" Lisa said, still laughing at her father.

"He just attacked those burgers," Lilly laughed.

"They didn't stand a chance," Leighton said.

"Shut up, all of you," Jacob said. "You're making me sound like a beast or something." They all paused, giving him an 'are you for real' look.

"Because you're not?" Luka finally asked and those words made them all burst out laughing. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"You're all so immature you know that."

"I'm sure we are," Edward said, chuckling.

"Anyway!" Esmé walked into the room and looked at the laughing family with curiosity.

"What's going on in here?" she asked.

"Papa just killed four burgers in ten minutes flat," Luka explained and the kids started laughing again. Esmé giggled behind her hand.

"Oh whatever," Jacob said. "I was hungry and they were good. Just leave me alone!" that only made the kids laugh harder.

"Oh Papa, you're hilarious," Lilly said, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Whow!"

"Anywho…" Jacob said. He turned to Edward. He got up and took one deep breath then took Lola from the Incubus' arms. He carried the little girl, smiling down at her as she looked up at him with her big light green-brown eyes. He looked back up at Edward who was drinking animal blood from a bottle. "I gotta talk to you about something important undead."

"Um…" Edward looked at his daughter and bit his lip thoughtfully.

"Esmé will look after Lola, right Es?" Jacob asked, looking at the woman.

"Of course," the Vampire woman said smiling kindly. She took Lola from Jacob and the baby instantly started to coo and grabbed at Esmé's curled hair. "Oh, she's an absolute gem!" the female Vampire gushed as she looked down at the baby. "Don't you boys worry about a thing, I'll look after this little one."

"Thanks Es." Esmé walked out the kitchen while she spoke to the baby in a tiny high pitched baby voice. The kids followed her to the living room.

"So are you going to explain what happened to me?" Edward asked.

"Our house," Jacob said. he picked Edward up and carried him out the house bridal style. He ran fast to their house and went straight up to their room. he shut the door with his foot then placed Edward down on his feet. "Well… sit down." Edward raised a brow but Jacob didn't move, he just continued to stand where he'd been put down, looking uncomfortable.

"You aren't going to tell me I'm pregnant again are you?" Edward asked, finally sitting down. It was meant as a joke, but there was some genuine curiosity in the question. The Incubus sat down on the edge of the bed.

"No, it's nothing like that Ed."

"Right… then what is it Jake? You're making me nervous."

"Sorry." Jacob sat down beside Edward. He took the Incubus' cool hands in his and rubbed soothing circles on the backs of the hands with his thumbs. He smiled at the Incubus though the smile seemed strained and a bit forced.

"What is going on Jacob?" Edward asked, panic and worry settle in as he Jacob continued to just sit there, rubbing circles in the back of Edward's hands. "Is there a new threat? Did something bad happen? Jacob, say something dammit!"

"Lola's the Quileute Seer," Jacob said simply. Edward paused for a moment.

"The what?"

"The Quileute Seer." Jacob sighed. "In simple terms, she'll have visions and dreams about the future and she'll have to interpret them. I think she'll grow at a fast rate in order to reach an appropriate age where she'll be able to receive the visions and dreams and be able to interpret them."

"My daughter's a… a what?"

"Ed!"

"Why can't I have any normal children? Is it really too much to ask? I was so sure that Lola was going to be the normal one in the family, but I see that she won't be."

"Sorry?" Jacob said, not quite sure if he really was or not.

"It doesn't matter. I just have to face the fact that none of my children are going to have normal lives, not with all this stuff going on."

"I know. It sucks that they can't have the same lives that me and you had before we became part of the Supernatural world."

"It's a shame I suppose. It would've been nice if our children weren't involved in this whole Supernatural thing. I wish they'd have normal lives."

"Maybe they will, after the Dark Ones are destroyed, they'll go on with their normal lives." Edward nodded.

"I suppose they will." The Incubus sighed, running a hand through his crazy bedroom hair. Jacob looked at his Imprint carefully. The beautiful Incubus looked tired, a bit worn out.

"Tired?"

"A bit," Edward said moving closer to Jacob. The Bitten opened his arms and Edward got onto his lap. Jacob wrapped his arms around the Incubus and slowly rocked them back and forth. The Incubus relaxed, his breathing evened out and his eyes closed, indicating that he'd fallen asleep.

Jacob smiled, kissing the top of the ex-Vampire's head. He got up slowly and pulled the bed covers off, laying Edward in bed then pulling the covers over him. Jacob bent over, kissing the top of Edward's head.

"Come to bed," Edward whispered as Jacob was about to pull away. Jacob pulled off his clothes, leaving himself in boxer shorts and got into bed behind Edward. He wrapped his arms around the once again sleeping Incubus and snuggled close to him. Jacob shut his eyes and matched his breathing with Edward's and slowly he drifted off to sleep...

_Edward smiled as he lazily kissed Jacob's chest. The Bitten smirked, a brow raised. They were both lying in bed. Jacob was on his back while Edward was lying beside him, his upper body on Jacob's chest as he planted the soft butterfly kisses on the muscular chest, at times licking the caramel skin._

"_Thought you were tired to do anything," the Bitten said with a lazy smirk on his face, looking down at his Imprint._

"_I'm never too tired for you," Edward said with his own smirk gracing his beautiful features._

"_Oh yeah?"_

"_Yes." Edward grabbed Jacob's upper arms and yanked the Bitten onto him. Jacob growled as he lazily bucked into Edward a few times, rolling his hips against the Incubus' obvious erection. The Incubus gasped, his back arching. Jacob kissed the exposed neck, sucking on it enough to leave a bruise. Edward breathed harshly through his nose then Jacob connected their lips, kissing his Imprint hungrily, his tongue easily sliding between the Incubus' lips, being granted access and exploring the cool cavern that was Edward's mouth._

"_I want you Jake," the Incubus whispered against the Bitten's lips, pushing up his hips for better friction, rolling his own hips. "I want you soo badly!"_

"_You've got me baby," Jacob growled against Edward's lips while he ground against the ex-Vamp again._

"_Nnngh, more…" Edward gasped, exposing his neck one again. Jacob placed a gentle kiss on the pale neck then pulled away. "Jake!" Edward cried in protest._

"_Relax Ed. We can't exactly do this with our clothes on, ya know." Edward relaxed and nodded. Jacob ran his hands down Edward's bare torso, watching as the muscles quivered from his touch. He finally reached the silk boxer short that Edward was wearing and he hooked his fingers on the waistband of the shorts. He bent down and began to kiss and lick the ex-Vamp's body. He slowly pulled down the shorts, and he moved down with them, planting soft kisses on the porcelain skin._

_Edward was breathing heavily, his hands fisting the sheets beneath him as he felt Jacob's warm lips all over his body. He whined Jacob's name as the Bitten licked one long strip on his inner thigh, nibbling the top of it a bit. Jacob got the shorts off Edward and threw them behind him. He got off the bed then pulled down his own boxer shorts, watching Edward while the Incubus watched him hungrily._

_Jacob grinned to himself as he revealed his shaft to the Incubus. An involuntary moan escaped his lips as he watched the ex-Vamp lick his lips while watching Jacob's rod. Jacob got back on the bed and situated himself between Edward's spread legs. He leaned forward and kissed his Imprint ravenously grinding into him._

_Edward groaned and moaned in absolute pleasure, loving the friction, the feel of his Mate's hard wood sliding against his own. They both groaned as they continued to kiss and move against each other. Edward ran his hands up and down Jacob's sides while Jacob kissed his neck, biting into it and making sure to leave more marks._

_Jacob pulled away, both of them breathing hard. He shifted to the drawer and pulled it open, grabbing the bottle of lube. He got back onto Edward properly, kissing the Incubus avidly while he popped open the bottle of lube. With only one hand, he poured the liquid onto his fingers._

"_Please Jake..." Edward groaned against the Bitten's lips, bucking up. Jacob closed the bottle then threw it beside him on the bed. As he continued to kiss the Incubus, Jacob slid his lubed hand between his and Edward's bodies. He did two quick stokes on his Imprints erection then moved lower._

_Edward was breathing heavily as he felt Jacob's fingers circle around his entrance. He tried hard to keep his breathing as normal as possible, tried to take deep, calming breaths, but it just didn't work. The teasing Jacob was doing didn't allow Edward to catch his breath._

"_Jake..." Edward huffed, gripping Jacob's shoulder's roughly, rolling his hips, trying and failing for some kind of friction. "Jake, please!" Jacob grunted then finally, a finger slid into Edward's tight hole._

_Edward groaned as he felt the finger slide agonisingly slowly in and out of him. He breathed heavily through his nose, pushing down on the digit that had breached his hole. Jacob kissed along the Incubus' neck, biting and sucking it, nipping at all the sensitive areas as he added a second finger, pushing both digits into Edward's cool body then pushing them apart and together, scissoring the Incubus._

"_I need you now Jake, please," Edward whispered. Jacob once again grunted then he gently pressed the finger into Edward's jewel. The Incubus' whole body shuddered as nonsensical words flowed from his lips as his hands on Jacob's biceps tightened roughly._

_Jacob was about to add a third finger into Edward but Edward pushed him away, landing him on his back. The Bitten Hybrid looked at his Imprint in shock but the look on Edward's face changed it. Hunger, need, lust, were the emotions flashing over Edward's face, his eyes dark. That's all Jacob could see on Edward's face as the Incubus crawled onto him, straddling his waist._

_Edward leaned forward and began kissing Jacob eagerly, opening his mouth when the Bitten seeked entrance, letting out a sexy little whine when Jacob pulled away for air. Edward grabbed Jacob's hands and pushed them up above the Bitten's head. He rolled his hips seductively, making sure that his ass rubbed against Jacob's painfully hard erection._

"_Ed..." Jacob whined, his turn to breath hard and squirm as Edward continued to roll his hips ever so slowly but ever so sensually. "Fuck, Ed!" Edward sat up and looked down at a panting Jacob. He smirk, an eyebrow raised._

"_See how not nice it is to be teased Jacob Black?" the Incubus said, his voice dripping sex._

"_Yeah, Ed, sure!" Edward pushed backwards, making sure that Jacob's shaft lay between his cheeks. Edward clenched his butt cheeks together, making Jacob groan and buck upward._

"_Do you understand Jacob?"_

"_Yeah Ed, I get ya!" Jacob replied breathlessly._

"_Good." Edward rolled his hips once more then he knelt over Jacob. Edward grabbed the Bitten's engorged member and aligned it with his slightly loosened entrance. They were both breathing heavily, looking each other dead in the eye, neither one wanting to look away._

_Slowly, very, very slowly, Edward moved down. The head of Jacob's shaft slowly scratched the hole - both boys breathed in harshly - and finally breached the tight ring, popping into the cool insides. They both let their breaths out. Edward took in another deep breath, clenching his cheeks around the head, making Jacob groan loudly._

_Jacob's shaft slowly slid into his Imprint's cool insides, Edward lowering himself slowly, every few inches stopping and clenching around the shaft, until finally – finally! – he was sitting on Jacob's lap, the Bitten's shaft deep inside the Incubus. They both groaned at the feelings that blossomed._

_Edward leaned forward, kissing Jacob passionately. He rolled his hips leisurely and they both groaned, Edward groaning louder than Jacob as his prostate was brushed against. Jacob didn't even need to try and find Edward's prostate, it was just an automatic thing which Edward was ever grateful for._

_Edward kissed Jacob chastely then sat up and began to move up and down and rolled his hips on Jacob's lap slowly, groaning and moaning breathlessly at the wonderful feelings that went through his entire body as he rode his Mate. Jacob let out a breath as Edward's finger's dug into his chest as the ex-Vampire rode him, throwing his head back in pure ecstasy._

_Jacob sat up and wrapped his arms around Edward's waist and the Incubus wrapped his arms around Jacob's neck, holding on as Jacob twisted the two of them over so Edward was now underneath Jacob on his back. Jacob grabbed Edward's legs and wrapped them around his waist, then began to move in and out of the Incubus slowly, taking his time moving in and out his Imprint._

_Jacob kissed Edward vigorously, the Incubus kissing back with the same fire and passion. Jacob kissed along the Incubus' jaw till he reached the pale neck. He started attacking all the sensitive spots that drove Edward crazy, while he continued to move into Edward's willing body. He pulled his torso upwards and looked down at Edward, watching the ex-Vamp's facial expressions as he continued to slowly plow into him. He leaned forward again and kissed Edward's neck._

"_Fuck, you're so beautiful, Ed," Jacob groaned hotly against the Incubus ear, licking the shell and nibbling on the lobe._

"_More Jake... Please... More..." Jacob bucked harder, but didn't speed up, wanting to pleasure his Imprint fully, to make the Incubus lose control. Edward groaned, his back arching involuntarily his blunt nails digging into Jacob's muscled back. Jacob kissed the Incubus passionately as they moved together._

_Jacob slid his hand between their bodies and curled his fingers around Edward's shaft and slowly started to pump it at the same pace as his thrust. Edward breathed harshly as the pleasure went through him._

"_I'm close Jake, I'm so, so close..." the Incubus said, his fingers curled into Jacob's hair, pulling him in for a sloppy, desperate kiss. "Jake!" Edward let out a gasp as his body arched, his body shuddered, his vision blurred and then-_

Jacob's eyes suddenly shot open. He lay on in bed on his back with a frown on his face. He could feel that he was working a hectic and kinda painful hard-on from the dream but that wasn't what had woken him. He was quiet for a long time, just listening around. He wondered what had cut him out of that wonderful, _wonderful_ dream.

"I hate being a Vampire," Edward muttered beside Jacob. The Bitten turned his head and looked at his Imprint.

"What's that?" he asked. Edward turned and looked at his Mate.

"I said I hate being a Vampire."

"Why's that?"

"Because I can't sleep. I was having such a good dream."

"Oh yeah? Me too. What was yours about?" Edward smirked. He suddenly sat up then straddled Jacob's waist, grinding his ass on the Bitten's obvious erection and bending down and kissing the Bitten passionately. Edward was also working his own erection, giving Jacob a clear idea of what he'd been dreaming about.

"It's best if I show you," the Incubus said. Jacob smirked, placing his hands on Edward's hips.

"Oh please, do." Edward smirked then once again attacked Jacob's lips with his own...(3)

–#–

"Do you have anything yet?" the mahogany haired Vampire asked, looking around.

"Will you shut up and wait?!" The red-haired Vampire hissed as she watched her Mate sniffing around.

"They're back at their house," the male Vampire said with an irritated hiss. "They're house is protected by that damned spell done by that Hybrid!"

"Ugh! This is useless! We can't wait like this forever!"

"Now Isabella, you know we have to follow orders."

"I'm tired of 'waiting for the right moment'."

"We have orders to follow Isabella."

"I know! And stop calling me Isabella!"

"Your name is Isabella is it not?"

"I prefer Bella! I told you that!"

"Someone's a little irritable aren't they Vicky?" Victoria looked from her Mate to the complaining girl. She scrunched up her little nose.

"She's irritating!" The red-haired said shrugging.

"Screw you!" Isabella hissed.

"Now girls, no fighting," James said with a smirk. "We need to go back and inform the big guy on the development."

"We should've just done something while they were distracted! I could've taken that dog down easily."

"You forget your place Isabella. You know you can't do that. The big guy would be so disappointed in you." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Just shut up James! Let's just head back and tell Charles what happened."

"I smell jealousy from our little Isabella," Victoria taunted. "Is she jealous that her little Vampire has had yet another child with the dog?"

"Shut up Victoria! Edward _will_ be mine again!"

"I'm sure he will," Victoria said, rolling her blackened eyes.

"Let's just go back and tell Charles what happened! I'm tired of this." Bella walk away. James looked around the forest area then sighed and followed the mahogany haired girl. Victoria also did a look around the forest area then shrugged and followed the irritated Vampire girl and her Mate back to the Dark Ones Lair.

FIN

It's a little sloppy, but ah well, it's done and it's out :)) The little Jake-Edward yumminess (well I hope it was yummy) by the end there was inspired by Rih-Rih's Skin, that song is all nice and sensual and sexy! *singing*: you know I like it rough... *smiles*

So it is getting closer and closer to the show down... Ooooh... And I'm excited. I'm going to start writing the chapters a bit differently, not next chapter, but probably in the chapter after. I'll be focusing on different people at certain times, for example I'll write something like: Jacob and the Firsts and then you guys will know that that certain part will be about Jacob with his training with the Firsts, it's more so you guys can also know the different people's progress as they prepare to face the Dark Ones. That cool?

Oh, and I wouldn't mind some idea's from you guys for the coming chapters. I have ideas of what I want to do, but a little more never hurt anyone, right? So yeah, bring 'em in, I'd love to hear them :)).

(1) I'm sure you guys can guess who she is at this point... Or what she is :))

(2) A teaser of what's to come I s'ppose :)))

(3) Did anyone get what just happened? *grins* any guesses? If you get it right I'll do something nice for you, don't know what, but something :))

So…

The Masen-Black Children

Luka William

Lily Sarah-Elizabeth

Leighton Carlisle

Lisa Emily-Esmé (shame, why not)

Lola Lillian-Mary

So our current pairing are:

Jacob and Edward

Paul and Emmett

Caius and Leighton

Alec and Seth

Carver and Embry

Aiden and Leah

Quil and Claire

Sam and Emily

Jared and Kim

Jasper and Alice

Carlisle and Esmé

Brady and Bree

Collin and Jane

Alejandro and Lilly

Alfredo and Lisa

Ezra and Rosalie

Unpaired:

Zeke

Claudia

Luka

Lola


	65. Zeke Lux Never Smiles Until Now

A/N: I have written and exam every day except Tuesday - and two of them were from 14h00-17h00 - and I feel like crap! And on other news, I'm looking for a job - moving up in the world - but so far I've got nothing *sad_face* but I'm not phased! I shall earn my own cash! Gotta save for NYC!

Man do I wish I could post more chapters a day. I remember back in the day I used to post like 5 chapters a day - look at me saying back in the day like this happened 50 years ago, psh! But for real, I'm almost done with exams so I'll have all the time in the world to work on all the stories I started and have yet to complete so yeah, that's good *WhOoP*

Dedication:

Bad as I think this chapter is, this one is for **MewnWolfGirl** and **supervampire1000**, thank you for the PMs that kicked me out my funk :)) and to all my constant reviewers **Grizzo**, **Fanpire109**, **Marie One** and **ArekWithlock**, you're all absolutely amazing!

Shout_Outs:

luvinlapush: :)) Thank you. I love sharing this with people so I'm glad to know it's appreciated :))))

Grizzo: Thank you dear :)) Much love from me :)))

XpressMyself: *YaY* Thank you :)) *LoL* damn fast reading! *WhOoP* more readers for me, thank you for advertising :)))). Tried to make this as long as possible with rambling about nonsensical stuff so hope you like it :))

ARTGEEK-XD: Thank you :)) It's pretty long *LoL* but yeah... I got carried away at some point and the stuff just kept coming so I just kept writing :)))

Guest: Thank you :)) I tried to add as much lovey-dovey as possible coz they need to show that they do love each other and it's not just 'let's make babies' all the time :)).

Personally, if I'd been in Jacob's position, I would've passed out, I hate seeing pain on others though I can deal when it's me. And for real! Men gotta give birth at least once; then they'd stop being such bitches about women bitching when they're pregnant because finally they'd understand what the fuss is all about :))

Yes, Jasper would do anything to keep his family safe, even if it meant going behind their backs to protect them. He's just a sweetheart is what he is, even if it is a bit twisted.

Now why do you have to go an expose my plans like that?! Shame on you! *LoL* No, not shame. I actually was planning on doing just that and since you've mentioned it now, I shall definitely do it. I even have a whole part with the siblings talking on the other side, so... Oh yeah!

I like those ideas! Yes, definitely using them! Lola'll See and Jasper'll manipulate, beat the Dark Ones at their own game coz our boys are cool like that *grins_weirdly* :))) *WhOoP* (sorry, feeling a little high from lack of sleep, as well *WhOoP*)!

Fanpire109: Yep! Another little angel to join our L's :)). Well... Jacob might or might not have gotten Edward knocked up again. But hopefully not coz shame, how many more babies is the guy going to pop out before it's enough for the century, coz really, at the rate he's going he'll have like 150 children before the next century roles by *LoL*. Let's give the man a break why don't we...? Or not, whatever *LoL*

Marie One: Bella's beyond crazy. I think her mental capacity is impaired (my mother said that about me just the other day *LoL* but she was kidding so I took no offence... at least I think she was kidding... hmm... *LoL*). But for real, that girl be all kinds of crazy and believe you, me, she is going to get crazier, you ain't seen nothing yet! *WhOoP* True, true. Edward's a married man with 5 (whow, 5?!) beautiful baby L's, he doesn't need bitch!Bella in his life! That Titanic hit an ice berg and sunk long time ago. Thank you :)) The name was tumbling in my head for a long while and I was like 'I gotta name the baby this'. I thought it was really cute, and so I was like, 'Sold! To the baby that's born next' and obviously it had to be a girl for the name to work :)) so yeah, I'm glad you love the name :)))) Mwah!

paw2001: Zeke and Luka...? We'll see. Claudia and Lola... Oh yeah *nods_head_in_cool_slow_motion_way_while_pouting_and_putting_on_shade* I can make that happen... I can definitely make that happen. Aaw, it's cute! Yes, yep, happening :))))))

supervampire1000: Here you are ma' dear. There, there now, dry those tears, here's the update *give_you_a_pat_on_the_back* :))

Rat3000: I pride myself in my random but (hopefully very) sexy Jakeward yummy slashy boyxboy fest-ness-ness. How can you not love some Jacob/Edward yummy goodness?! Those two are too damn yummy-licious, I mean just... whow! *fans_herself_visualising_the_scene* WHOW! Thank you :)) I try my best to make it as good as possible, hard work is paying off :))))

Guest: And here's the next one :))). Oh don't worry ma' dear, you shall see what will happened with Luka and Zeke, no stress *eek* (sorry, couldn't control my fingers). Zeke and Jasper's plans might involve Luka (if the plans even end up happening that is, which I'm mauling over heavily). I'm glad you're loving this, it means a lot :))) *WhOoP* *happy_dance*.

ArekWhithlock: Thank you :)))) *YaY* I thought that would be a bit dodge but since there're no complains about it *YaY_Me* So now the little lady has her work cut out for her, shame, and she's only a few days old. But really though, which of Jacob and Edward's children have ever had it easy? Luka's gonna (my mother hates that word *LoL*) be the one to destroy the Dark Ones (and he always had a stressful life before), Lilly and Leighton have their own stuff to deal with, so does Lisa and Lola's the Quileute Seer. Hectic life, but it comes with being The True Alpha's kid I guess. Shame.

**supervampire1000:** *LoL* As much as I would've loved to just update without checking I wouldn't be able to. I always have mini panic attacks and die a little when I see mistakes, I think maybe I'm a bit OCD like that.

Disclaimer: Yes, I do own Twilight under the alias Stephanie Meyer, along with the Apple Inc. (alias Steve Jobs, though you know, I had to give that one up *tear*) and Microsoft (under the alias Bill Gates). Yes, that is sarcasm and I am rolling my eyes.

Then They Fell In Love: Zeke Lux Never Smiles… Until Now

Jacob woke up refreshed, a pleasant sting in his backside, reminding him of his and Edward's late night activities. He smiled to himself as he remembered what a horn dog Edward had been, kind of like Jacob had been during the first Full Moon with his Mate. The Incubus had been an animal!

"What are you smiling about?" Edward asked, walking into the room from the bathroom. Jacob shrugged.

"Nothing much," the Bitten replied, sitting up carefully. "I was just thinking about last night, you know." Edward smiled himself.

"It was a good night, wasn't it?"

"A very good night."

"We should have more nights like it."

"I don't think my ass would like that." Edward chuckled, rolling his eyes at his Mate's reply.

"I'm sure it'd love it."

"Oh, whatever Masen."

"Go shower, and come down to breakfast. The kids just got back." Jacob nodded then lazily threw his legs over the edge of the bed then slowly stood, letting the sheets slide off his body, revealing his still naked form. Edward watched the Alpha Shifter with hungry eyes, licking and biting his bottom lip subconsciously as he watched the Bitten Hybrid's thick rod hanging semi-hard.

Jacob smirked as he laid a hand on his chest then slowly dragged it down his body stopping just above his shaft. He looked at Edward while Edward looked down at Jacob's hand that was drawing lazy circles just above the now hard erection. Both boys were breathing hard, the heavy breathing being the only sound to fill the room.

Jacob slowly slid his hand lower down; then just as slowly wrapped the hand around his girth, twisting his hand while pumping his shaft ever so slowly. He let out a breathy 'Edward' still staring at his very turned on Imprint. Jacob lay his other hand on his chest then just as slowly circled a nipple with his finger, letting out more and more breathy moans of Edward's name, the ex-Vamp completely engrossed in what he was watching, his own erection plainly obvious in the front of his jeans.

Jacob's hand moved a little faster, he threw his head back as he groaned louder indicating that he was close. Edward bit his lip hard as he tried to control himself, his hands curled into tight fists as he watched Jacob pleasuring himself right in front of him!

Jacob let out an extra loud groan and just as Edward prepared to see the Bitten Shifter finally release, the Alpha stopped, dropping his hands on his side. Edward drew in a deep haggard breath as he watched Jacob's rod softened slowly. The Incubus slowly travelled upward till his eyes met Jacob's. The Alpha had a smirk on his face, his whole body covered in a thin sheen of sweat. He was breathing a bit uneasily but nothing too bad. Edward frowned while Jacob's smirk only widened.

"I think I'll go shower now," Jacob said, turning and walking out the bedroom and into the bathroom, leaving a very hot and bothered Incubus in the room.

Edward just stood there for a long moment, not quite sure what had just happened. He was still painfully hard from the show Jacob had been giving him and he was damn sure that he would've cum in his pants if Jacob had climaxed himself. But the damned Shifter hadn't done it and now Edward was stuck with a very obvious and quiet painful situation.

The ex-Vamp finally let go of his bottom lip from between his teeth and he slowly unclenched his hands. He took a deep breath, shaking his head and blinking. Jacob hadn't shut the door to the bathroom so Edward had a view of the Shifter in the shower. At the moment Jacob was washing shampoo off his head while he hummed a very sensual song. The position the Bitten was in allowed for Edward to have a full view of Jacob's front, more specifically his deliciously thick and once more hard erection.

"Fucking tease!" Edward finally said watching Jacob turn away so his girth wasn't on display to the other man.

Edward let out a sigh that was somewhere between defeat and frustration. He knew that even if he did try to join Jacob in the shower, the Bitten Shifter would probably tease him till he was begging only to leave him hanging; Edward didn't think he could handle anything like that, not while he was already painfully hard and ready for some kind of release.

Edward walked to the large walk-in closet and grabbed one of Jacob's large hoodies. He pulled it on and was glad to see that the item of clothing was long enough to hide his erection. Edward looked himself over in the mirror and when he was sure he would survive - barely - he left the room and uncomfortably made his way down to the kitchen where his kids were already having breakfast.

"G'morning Daddy," Lilly said, smiling brightly at her father. Edward nodded, smiling - which looked more forced and a lot like a grimace - at his daughter. He walked to the fridge and pulled out items to make an Omelette. He paid extra attention on what he was doing, trying to bore his erection away, but he had no such luck; the damn thing would not go!

"Are you okay Daddy?" Leighton asked. Edward grimaced, not turning to look at his children, not even wanting to talk to soothe their worried minds.

"He's just in a bad mood," Jacob said, walking into the kitchen, smelling like forest pine, vanilla and something strong and masculine, that served as a way in further hardening Edward's already impossibly hard erection. Edward just let out a breath before he stopped breathing completely and continued to chop, giving it his undivided attention. Jacob chuckled, sitting down at the island.

"Papa, what did you do to Daddy?" Luka asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes as his child-ish father.

"Me? What makes you think I did anything to him?"

"Because he's ignoring all of us. That could only be your fault."

"I don't know what's wrong with him. Maybe it's the hormones or something. It must be _hard_... being an Incubus and all." Edward's grip on the knife tightened and his chopping got more aggressive.

"Well it's hard being me too Papa," Lilly said.

"How so?"

"Because I haven't spoken to Alejandro for a whole week!"

"That must _suck_."

"It does! Big time!" Jacob chuckled. Lilly got up and went to the fridge to grab an apple and a bottle of water. Jacob caught a glimpse of the girls outfit and frowned.

"Lilly, what the hell are you wearing?"

"Um... A top, dah."

"Isn't it a bit of a _tight fit_?" Jacob couldn't pass out the chance, the words were right there!

"Maybe, but it's cute and I'd be damned if I have to stop wearing it!"

"Sure, sure." They all fell quiet, the only sounds in the kitchen being Edward's chopping and the children and Jacob breathing. "Hey Leight, didn't I hear something about Caius helping you fix up some car you found."

"Yeah, he _was_ supposed to help, but he was useless at it," Leighton said.

"Oh, how so?"

"All I asked him to do was put the key in as gently as possible coz the ignition lock cylinder was a bit loose and to turn the key gently, but the idiot just rams the damn key in and twist and the poor thing just fell apart!" Jacob chuckled; oh this was too easy.

"I could help if you want."

"That'd be real nice Papa; I really do need your help. I asked the Uncles to help. Banged up jobs they did," Leighton said with sarcasm lacing his tone, the eye roll just adding to the comment. Jacob actually had to laugh; this was way too easy.

The kids continued to chat about random things with their Papa and he'd laugh every time a double-meaning word made its way into the conversation and somehow everything they all talked about had some of those words.

"And oh my goodness, it was like huge!" Lilly squealed. They were supposed to be talking about an air balloon the kids had seen a few days prior.

"I could never ride one of those things," Luka said, shaking his head. "'Fraid of heights."

"We so totally should!" Lilly said. "It would be awesome Luke! I mean think about it. It would be totally awesome to ride one! You know you want to."

"No thanks, I like where I am. The ground is my friend, I like the ground."

"You're such a bore!" Leighton complained. "You know you want to ride it."

"No thanks."

"It'll be fun," Lisa said, using her sugar-honey-sweet voice. "I really wanna ride it. Freddie has one of his own, him and Alejandro, they have their very own." Jacob bit his lip, looking over at Edward who, if Jacob thought correctly, was wearing a pretty scary scowl on his face.

"Maybe I should get myself one," Jacob said. "A nice big one, preferably thick? Do you think they have ones that are thick too? Edward can ride it, see if he likes it."

"Yeah Daddy, you and Papa can go on a romantic date and maybe you could ride one," Lilly said, smiling as her mind began thinking of ways of getting her parents to forget responsibilities and go out on a date.

"Yeah Ed, a nice romantic dinner then we can go for a nice, long ride." Edward ignored Jacob and started humming while he continued to chop.

"And get a big one Papa," Lisa added.

"Yeah, bigger is better," Lilly nodded, agreeing with her sister.

"Says the girl in the tiny top," Jacob said.

"Bigger is better in most things. Don't judge my top Papa!"

"Not judging." They all continued to talk about hot air balloons and cars and movies and such things. And every single conversation seemed to have some kind of hardness or bigness and such until Edward couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay, that's it!" Edward suddenly shouted, turning around and glaring dangerously at everyone. "The next person to talk about hardness, sucking or anything of the sort is getting kicked out!" Jacob opened his mouth to speak but Edward interrupted. "You best keep quiet Jacob Black or I swear I will hurt you... and badly!" Jacob held his hands up in surrender while the kids just looked at their Daddy as if he were insane.

"Wait," Lilly suddenly said. "Wait just one moment. Papa, were you using sexual references while talking to us. Coz if you were then eew!" Jacob raised a brow at his daughter.

"What?" he said, faking cluelessness.

"Were you? Were we?!"

"No!" The kids turned to Edward who was practically attack the pots and pans while humming furiously.

"Papa! That is _soo_ disgusting! Eew! Eew, eew, _eeew-ah_! What is wrong with you?! This whole time we're talking and you know that... Eew! Jacob Black that is so disgusting!"

"Hey! I didn't do anything! You're the one with the dirty mind! Shame on you Lilly! Shame on Edward for putting that idea in your hea-." Jacob's reprimand was cut short when a pot collided with the side of his head. "Fucking hell!" the Alpha shouted as he touched the side of his head.

"S-u-p-e-r-s-o-n-i-c a-s-s... h-o-l-e!" Edward hissed venomously through his teeth, sounding out the two words he'd said.

"Damn Ed, grouchy much?" Another pot came flying Jacob's way but he was able to dodge it easily. "Okay, I'm sorry. Jeez Ed, chill." Edward narrowed his eyes at the Bitten as he breathed slowly, looking all the dangerous predator he was.

"You know what," Luka said, hopping off his chair looking between his parents uncomfortably. "I think we're just going to go over to Grandpabilly's and go see how Lola's holding up there." Luka quickly grabbed Lisa and Lilly's hands with one hand and grabbed Leighton with the other and pulled his siblings out the house as fast as he could.

Edward continued to glare dangerously at Jacob who sat at the island calmly, looking at the incredibly turned on Incubus. Jacob got off his chair calmly then began to make his way toward the door leading to the living room but before he could reach it Edward grabbed him harshly and threw him against the wall just beside the doorway.

Before Jacob could say anything Edward was on him, attacking his lips viciously with his own. Jacob growled hotly as he returned the kiss with as much fire and passion as he was getting. Without breaking the kiss Jacob bent down so he could get his hands on Edward's thighs before hauling the Incubus up and turning them so Edward was now against the wall.

Jacob ground his body against Edward harshly, gaining sensual moans from the ex-Vampire, while he let out growls that served to turn the already turned on Incubus more. The pair continued to brutally attack each other's lips, teeth clashing, tongues swirling and twirling around each other as they bucked into each other.

Edward couldn't take it any longer, he needed Jacob and he needed him immediately! He wanted to touch the Shifter, feel his deliciously hot skin. Edward gripped Jacob's shirt and easy tore it off the Bitten's body, throwing the pieces onto the floor without a care. Jacob groaned then pulled away only slightly to rip off the hoodie and shirt Edward had on.

Edward let out a sensual hiss as his bare chest made contact with Jacob's. He hissed out a 'yes' as Jacob attacked his neck, biting and sucking it hard, making Edward shiver in absolute pleasure. The Incubus gripped Jacob's shoulders hard, his blunt nails digging into Jacob's skin, leaving dark half-moons on them.

Jacob ran his hands up and down Edward's sides, sliding them lower. He curled his fingers into the waistband of Edward's jeans and briefs before, without any kind of warning, ripped off the denim and cotton as though he was ripping a piece of paper. Edward gasped as the pieces of material were pulled off his legs quickly before he was once again slammed against the wall and kissed breathless.

"Need to open you up," Jacob gasped against Edward's lips. Edward only groaned, unable to make a coherent sentence, let alone a thought. Jacob looked behind him and saw the bottle of olive oil on the counter by the stove. "Hang on babe." Edward wrapped his arms tightly around Jacob's neck as he transferred them to the other side of the kitchen. Jacob slammed Edward against one of the long cupboards. They heard a cracking sound but were too preoccupied to take much note of it.

"Need... You!" Edward managed as he bucked toward Jacob's body, the head of his erection a dark purpley-black from being neglected(1).

Jacob grabbed the bottle of olive oil and poured some into his hand. He put the bottle down, not caring if it was placed down properly or not. He moved his hand between his and Edward's body and without teasing, he slipped a slicked digit into Edward's coolness. The Incubus groaned, rolling his hips and clenching around the finger. Still a tad bit loose - Jacob breathing a sigh of relief because he didn't have to work anymore to loosen Edward up - the Bitten added a second and then quickly a third digit. Edward moved up and down vigorously, riding the digits hard as he once again attacked Jacob's lips, groaning hotly against the Alpha's lips.

"Fuck Jake! Need you, n-AH!" Edward's body vibrated as Jacob rubbed his fingers against that precious numb. "Ngh-! Ah-! Oh-! Jake-! More-! Fuck-! Me-! Plea-ease!" Jacob pulled his finger out of Edward then quickly slicked up his throbbing erection before aligning it with Edward's entrance.

Edward didn't even try to make it slow, as soon as he felt the blunt head against his hole he pushed himself down, babbling nonsensical words as the head of Jacob's shaft stretched the Incubus open until it breached the hole with a soft 'pop' sound. Edward didn't miss a beat as he slowly impaled himself on the thick meat.

"Fuck! So fucking good! So fucking BIG!" Edward rolled his hips, clenching hard as he continued to lower his hips. Jacob tried to control himself, wanting Edward to sit himself on Jacob, but the Shifter grew impatient. He grabbed Edward's thighs and hiked the Incubus up before he pulled him closer while kissing him hungrily.

Jacob walked a short distance before he found another - undamaged - surface, the refrigerator door. Jacob didn't care what it was really, he just found himself slamming Edward against it before he started slamming brutally into the ex-Vamp who took the harsh bucks easily and willingly; crying out in absolute pleasure as his prostate was continuously abused by Jacob's thick head.

"Fuck-! Hell-! Yes-! Yes-! Oh- yes-! Nghah-! Oh-! Fuck-! Jake! Jake! JAKE!"

"You're so fucking tight baby, so fucking good. Oh yeah Ed, feels so good being deep inside you baby, so fucking good!" Jacob drawled against Edward's ear, licking and sucking the lobe while fucking him hard!

"Unghaha! Jake!" Edward shouted, not sure whether to cry or laugh or what. The pleasure coursing through his body was incredible, like nothing he'd ever experienced before.

"Fuck baby, you're so beautiful, so fucking gorgeous! Feeling you around me, so good!"

"Please," Edward gasped. He wasn't even sure why he was saying please or what he was asking for, but he needed something and he needed it badly. Jacob hummed against the skin on Edward's neck. He then pulled his upper body away from Edward's. Jacob grabbed one of Edward's legs and threw it over head so both legs were on one side.

Both boys groaned at the sensations as Edward turned so his back was against Jacob's chest. Jacob turned them so they were now facing the island. Jacob thoughtlessly pushed all the plates and cups that had occupied the island, the things landing all over the floor in loud crashes, too bad the boys didn't care. Jacob lay Edward down on the island, allowing him to grip onto the edge of the island as he once again slammed into Edward harshly, leaning over the copper haired male while whispered dirty little secrets into his ear.

"Shit-! Jake-! Gah! Close! So- fucking- close!" Jacob's thrust grew harder and faster. He wrapped a hand around Edward's erection and started pumping it in time with his thrust. "Oh! Jake! Yes! Please! More! Jake! Pup! Ngah! Yes!"

"You like that baby? You want more?"

"Please," Edward breathed. He took Jacob's free hand and shoved it into his mouth, sucking on three of the fingers sensually, groaning and moaning around the thick digits.

"Fuck! That's hot!" Edward only moaned, feeling his release drawing nearer and nearer.

"_I'm close Jake! I'm so fucking close!"_ Edward thought to his Mate desperately.

"Almost there," Jacob said. Jacob slammed into Edward a few more times before Edward pushed them both up, Jacob's fingers slipping from his lips.

"JAKE!" Edward cried out loudly as he finally - finally - found release, his head leaning against Jacob's chest, his back arching as he went over the edge, Jacob following right behind him(2).

Both boys collapsed to the ground, both worn out from their most recent... activities. They were breathing hard, Edward's back pressed flush against Jacob's sweaty chest. The ex-Vamp didn't mind though, he loved the feel of Jacob's hot skin against his own cool one, it felt amazing. When both boys had caught their breaths they made to get up but Edward's legs didn't seem to be co-operating with his brains.

"Un-fucking-believable!" Edward complained, touching his legs but not feeling it. Jacob had fucked him numb... again!

"Again?" Jacob didn't sound sincere when he asked this, he sounded smug. The bastard!

"This is all your fault!"

"But you know you loved it... And you know you love me even more."

"Sadly, those statements are both true." Jacob chuckled, kissing Edward's temple.

"Let go get cleaned up then we'll come back and clean up here." At those words the boys looked around from where they sat. They both let out a simultaneous 'shit' as they saw the damage they'd made to the poor kitchen.

One of the cupboard doors was hanging on one hinge, another had broken in half across the middle. The wall by the doorway had a large crack running down it that needed fixing. The door fringe was caved in, working a large dent, and there were numerous broken plates and cups with cutlery spread all over the place. The boys also found that a chunk of the island was missing and the missing part was now lying beside the boys, which was not good at all. Basically, it looked like a hurricane had rolled by and destroyed the kitchen.

"Damn! We sure did a number in here," Jacob said.

"Mm... Let's gets cleaned up and we'll come back and get things in order."

"You mean, I'll come back and get things in order? What use are you with senseless legs?"

"True."

"We'll just sit your pretty little ass on a chair and you can keep me company."

"Alright, we have a deal." Jacob chuckled.

"Okay. Now let's get up and go shower and change." Edward twisted himself around without getting off Jacob causing them both to groan as their sensitive areas were touched. Edward wrapped his arms around Jacob neck and his legs went around the Bitten's waist. Jacob pulled himself up then rushed out the kitchen and rushed them to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

ooooo

After a few hours Jacob had managed to minimise the damage that he and Edward had caused in the kitchen. The boys had talked about a lot of serious and not so serious things as Jacob cleaned. Currently, they were discussing one of the more serious topics though Jacob didn't think it was _that_ serious.

"I just don't understand why he has to go and live in the Lux Mansion to do this. Can't he just... I don't know... be driven there?" Edward had been on this for the past thirty minutes. He didn't like the idea of his son going to some person's house - a person who had been planning to go behind The True Alpha's back to destroy a whole group of Vampires!

"Haven't we already had this conversation?" Jacob asked with a sigh and he threw away the last bits of glass he could fine.

"Jacob!" Jacob sighed and looked at his Imprint.

"He needs to master this before the showdown."

"I thought I already told you not to call it that."

"Why not?"

"You make it sound like it is some silly wrestling match or something. This is real. Our son is going to risk his life trying to save... well everyone!"

"Ed..." Jacob said in a whining voice.

"Do you not care that he could get hurt, or worse?! Jacob-." Jacob rushed over to his Imprint and laid a kiss on Edward's lips, distracting the ex-Vamp.

"Relax, will you? Listen to me Ed. I know that the idea of Luka going against the Dark Ones is scary, I'm freaking out too. But you worrying about it isn't going to change much. You have to have faith that Luka's going to be able to do this, okay?"

"I know Jake, but-."

"But nothing. Luka can do this. Edward fricken Masen is his father, remember."

"That means nothing."

"Um... Sure it does! You've cheated death how many times?" Edward sighed, rolling his eyes. "Exactly! We'll be fine Ed. All of us." Edward opened his mouth to speak but Jacob cut him off with another kiss. "Come on, let's head to La Push."

"I-."

"Don't lie to me. I know those legs have been functional for the past half hour; otherwise you wouldn't be bouncing them from frustration." Edward chuckled at having been caught.

"Okay, you got me."

"I know. Smart, aren't I?"

"Um... Almost there." Jacob laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Come on Pack Momma, let's go see our babies."

"Let's!" Edward took Jacob's hand and hopped off the stool and they both left the house and ran to La Push.

ooooo

When the boys reached Billy's place, they found the old man sitting on the porch, cradling Lola in his arms while he sang her an old Quileute song. The boys smiled as they watched the two people on the porch.

"Hey old man," Jacob said, smiling at his father brightly.

"Hey kid," Billy replied, looking up at his son. "She's just like you. Won't fall asleep for any reason!"

"Nah old man, that's her Vampire trait."

"No, I know it's a Jacob trait, kid, you can't fool me; I was the one that had to chase you around the house every time before bedtime and an hour later you'd still be counting sheep." Edward laughed at the friendly banter that was going on between father and son.

"Oh whatever old man. I used to sleep when I had to."

"More like when you wanted to. Your mother would have to sing you to sleep before you even considered going to bed, it always seemed to work."

"She was so much better then you at getting me to bed."

"Sure, sure."

"No really. While you'd chase me around the house, she'd just open her arms and I'd be there."

"I suppose she had a method that worked for her. I tried that, but still you ran around in your underwear and a sheet around your neck humming the _Superman_ theme song." That served to make Edward laugh harder. Jacob frowned at his father.

"I never!"

"Oh yes you did. For a whole month after watching _Superman_ for the first time." Edward couldn't stop laughing as he imagined a young Jacob running around the home humming the _Superman_ theme song.

"Shut up Ed, it's not that funny."

"Oh but I think it is," Edward said, chuckling.

"I'm sure you did embarrassing things back when you we're a kid."

"I'm sure I didn't, I was born in the time of perfection Jacob. Everything had to be perfect, including children, or else you were looked down on."

"That childhood must've sucked. Not being able to be a kid?"

"I suppose it did. I don't really remember much of my childhood."

"Ah well, it's not like it was any fun Mister Prim-and-proper."

"It had its moments."

"Sure, sure."

"The others are inside," Billy said as a way to change the course of conversation. "Last I checked, they were playing 'hide-and-go-seek'."

"Cool. I should probably take Luka to the Lux Manor now shouldn't I?"

"You don't have to," Edward said in a forced nonchalance. He really didn't want to send Luka to that place, he didn't like that his son had to be away from home and had to spend days with people he didn't even know.

"Ed…" Jacob said in a whining tone. Edward sighed.

"I know, I know."

"I'll go get him." Jacob kissed the top of Edward's head then went inside to find Luka. Edward plunked himself down the porch steps with a sigh. Billy looked at the Incubus with soft eyes. He understood why Edward didn't want Luka to go away. It was a connection he had with his son; it's the same way Sarah had been with Jacob. Being the one who carried Luka, Edward was more connected; it would be hard for him to merely let his son go away to some place that he barely knew. Billy understood.

"Edward," the Quileute man said gently. Edward looked up and found that Billy had parked his wheelchair just behind him. "It's alright to be afraid, son. It's not easy for any mother to let their child go." Edward frowned at that. "I know you're not really a mother, but you did carry Luka, you have a special bond with him. It's hard to let go, but you have to learn to sometimes let go." Edward sighed.

"He was planning on going against Jacob and destroying a whole bunch of Vampires," Edward said in a tired voice. "How do I know that his 'helping' Luka isn't an ulterior motive to get his blood or something?"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. But don't you think Luka can look after himself. He's a smart kid; he'll know what he wants and what he doesn't."

"But what if he's tricked? He's young Billy, despite what he looks like, he's only a child."

"To you he'll always be just a child, like Jacob will always be just a child to me. He might be a grown man with children of his own, but to me, he's still that little boy that used to run around the house humming the _Superman_ theme song." Edward smiled. "He'd never be where he is if I constantly refused to let him do things. I have to let go sometimes, let him make his own decisions, that helps him grow and be responsible."

"I know Billy. I know I have to try and be cool with this stuff, but it's hard. Not knowing what Zeke Lux is planning, it's hard."

"I understand. But try to relax. If anything happens, you'll know."

"How?"

"Mother's intuition." Billy chuckled then gently handed Lola to Edward before rolling back into the house. Edward sighed as he looked down at his daughter. She was looking right back at him with her big emerald green, know-all eyes.

"I should let him go shouldn't I?" Edward said in a soft voice. Lola gurgled almost as if saying yes. Edward sighed. "Fine. But if anything happens to him, it's on you." Lola giggled, tugging gently at Edward's hair.

"So you're threatening a kid now?" Edward looked behind him at the voice he enjoyed the most. He smiled then turned and looked back at his daughter.

"She's the one that agreed," Edward said. Jacob laughed and came over to sit beside Edward. He wrapped his arm around the Incubus' waist and pulled him close. Edward leaned his head on the broad chest, breathing in his Mate's delicious musky pine-wood scent.

Jacob gently rubbed Edward's back while he thought over the situation. He didn't want to think about what was to come, but he knew he had no choice. He knew that time was running out and he'd barely done much in his part. He still had many parts of the world to go to; he needed to unite Vampire with Werewolves with Shifters with Hybrids. He still had a lot of work cut out for him and he knew it wasn't going to be easy, not at all. He'd have to deal with narrow-minded-ness of the supernatural world, they weren't any better than the Humans were when it came to judgment. They too had their fixed ideas about the other 'Naturals and Jacob had the unfortunate luck of being the one who had to change all these century old 'Naturals mind-sets. It was going to be hard, changing all those people's minds, but Jacob had to do it, with a little help from his friends and family, he'd be able to do it.

ooooo

"What if I can't do it Papa?" Jacob turned to look at his son as they drove down the highway, heading to Lux Manor. It'd been tough trying to pry Edward off of Luka without the boy breaking, but after much convincing and many promises, Edward had finally – reluctantly and extra slowly – let go of his son, showering the boy's face with kisses as he let go. Now they were in the car and Luka had found himself once again asking the question.

"Luke, you can do anything you want to do," Jacob said.

"That's what Human dad's say to their sons when they dream of being the president Pops, not when the future of everyone on Earth is on their shoulders." Jacob smirked at his son.

"How old did you say you were again?"

"Papa!"

"Luke, you can do it. You'll do fine."

"But what if I don't? What if I can't do it? Or maybe I panic and I fail?"

"You won't."

"How can you be sure?"

"I'll be right there with you."

"But that's not a sure sign that I'll succeed." Jacob shook his head.

"I know kid. But you can't give up until you've tried." Luka slumped back on his seat with a sigh. That's the exact same thing Billy had said. "You'll be fine, I promise."

"Sure, sure." They fell quiet after that, just listening to the engine purr quietly as they drove on down the empty road. Jacob finally reached the turn that would lead him to the Lux home. He drove down the curvy dirt road until he saw the mansion. He parked the car beside a Rolls-Royce. Both he and Luka got out the car, Luka grabbing his duffle bag and holding it close to his front, clutching the outline of Tractor – no matter how old he looked, he was still only a child, he stilled carried his favourite toy and Signor Blankie everywhere.

"Ready?" Jacob asked. Luka shook his head while taking his Papa's hand. Jacob smiled, tightening his grip slightly; then led his son to the house. Jacob was just about to ring the bell when the door was yanked open, revealing a smiling Claudia.

"I heard the car," she said, smiling at the two boys. "The similarities are uncanny."

"You could invite them in you know," Ezra said, appearing behind his sister. He looked from Jacob to Luka and nodded. "Please come in." The two older Hybrids moved out the way and allowed Jacob and Luka in then led them to the living room. Jacob caught the scent of both Leah and Embry in the room, meaning that they'd recently been in the house. "Leah and Aiden just left, Carver and Embry are upstairs." Jacob nodded. "Zeke's in his study, I'll go get him." Ezra left the room to go find his older brother.

"So…" Claudia said. "How goes life?"

"Great… I think," Jacob replied.

"Spoken to any Hybrids lately?" Jacob shook his head.

"Ahh… No worries, Aiden and I were in contact with a few groups and they've agreed to meet up with you whenever you're free."

"Thanks."

"Oh, it's nothing." Claudia continued to do small talk with both Jacob and Luka, sharing jokes and commenting about how alike Jacob and Luka looked. About half an hour passed before Ezra finally came back. He smiled – or more smirked politely – at Jacob and Luka. Aiden and Carver joined them – Aiden explaining that Leah had to go patrol and Carver informing the group that Embry had passed out form exhaustion (a smug smirk accompanying this comment). They all waited a few more moments then Zeke finally came into the room. As soon as the Hybrid entered, Luka took one look at him and let out a shocked gasp.

Zeke turned and looked at the boy for a very long moment, not saying a single word. He looked him over from head to toe, almost scrutinizing the boy. He was void of all emotion on his face, not even a frown. He just stared at the young Hybrid he was supposed to be training. Luka shifted uncomfortably, not used to being looked at like that by anyone, not even Lisa and her creepy see-all eyes made him feel this awkward – and that girl had some damn creepy see-all eyes.

Everyone was quiet as they watched Zeke Lux look at his soon-to-be apprentice. No one said a word, they didn't move, they didn't even breathe as they waited to see what the Hybrid would see, what he would do. He usually was quiet and observant, but this, this was something else completely. He wasn't just doing careful observation anymore; this was something else, like digging deep in the soul of the young Hybrid.

Suddenly, something none of the other Lux Hybrids thought they'd ever see in any lifetime happened. Zeke's lips twitched slightly then turned upwards and – holy crap! – Zeke Lux was smiling. Not smirking or doing his amused almost smile with raised brow thing, he was literally _smiling_, as in full blast lips turned upwards, eyes sparkling smiling. And he looked even better when he smiled then when he was trying to keep a straight face. He didn't look like a kid who'd had to grow up too fast, he look his Human age. For the first time in years, Zeke Lux looked seventeen.

Zeke stepped forward and stood before Luka. Both he and Jacob got up and Luka shifted, not sure how to react. He had a slight blush gracing his features and he couldn't seem to meet his Papa's eyes, and almost succeeding in his hiding his face behind his thick mane of hair. Jacob frowned, looking from Zeke to Luka and back.

"Luka," Zeke finally said, breaking the silence that had befallen the room, "please, follow me." Luka nodded. He hugged his Papa, quickly muttering an 'I love you' then without even thinking about it, took Zeke's hand and allowed the older Hybrid to lead him out the room leaving everyone speechless.

For a long moment nobody said anything. They were all in too much shock to utter a word. Their minds were still processing what they'd just witnessed, still trying to get out of the funk they'd been thrown into the moment Zeke's face had pulled into a smile. They all either stood or sat there, looking at the spot where Zeke had been standing.

"Well that was unexpected," Claudia said, finally breaking the silence. Everyone shook their heads, coming out of their shocked states.

"You're telling me," Jacob muttered as he thought over what he was going to tell Edward when he got home.

"Who would've thought...?" Ezra said looking at the general direction Zeke and Luka had gone in.

"Personally, I think it's a good thing," Claudia said. "Our brother is finally going to stop moping and actually have a life. I mean, Luka is young and fresh and he's a bundle of joy, I think it's a really good thing."

"Mm!" was all Jacob said as he started to conjure up ways to tell Edward about Luka and Zeke. Luka and Zeke?! Shit!

ooooo

"You'll never guess what happened today Ed," Jacob said, trying his best to make his 'nothing weird happened today' smile as convincing as possible. Edward narrowed his eyes, already knowing that something he probably wouldn't like had happened. Jacob had just gotten back from taking Luka to the Lux house. He'd been sitting in the living room, worrying about his son when Jacob had walked in.

"What happened today Jacob?" the Vampire-Incubus Hybrid asked carefully, getting up from the couch and following Jacob into the kitchen where Lisa was baking princess cupcakes for Lilly who'd ditched and gone off somewhere with Leighton, she figured they'd gone to Grandpabilly's house to see Lola.

"Well..." Jacob drew the word out as he scratched his head.

"Well...?" Edward said, putting on his best bitch-face. It scared Jacob, it scared him a lot.

"Lukafoundhismate!" Jacob picked Lisa up and used her as a human shield, ducking his head and squeezing his eyes shut, waiting for Edward to attack.

"Hey!" Lisa said.

"What did you say?!" Edward just about hissed out. Of course Edward had heard Jacob despite the Alpha blurring his words together.

"Luka... and um... well... and Zeke. Funny how that one worked out, right?" Jacob did an uncomfortable chuckle while he kept Lisa up, still using her as a shield.

"Put my daughter down Jacob."

"Are you going to hurt me?"

"Of course not. It's not like it was your fault Luka identified Zeke Lux as a Mate."

"Re-really?"

"Of course." Edward forced a smile onto his face. Jacob looked at his Imprint wearily before putting Lisa down. Lisa looked at her parents before rolling her eyes and going back to her baking.

"You two are such duds," she said. "Get out of my kitchen before I hurt somebody." The boys looked at each other and though it was best to leave the girl alone to her baking. They went to the living room; Jacob plunked himself down on the couch then pulled Edward down onto his lap. Edward yelped in surprise but soon settled on Jacob's lap.

"Tell me what happened," Edward muttered against Jacob's chest. "With Luka and… and Zeke." Jacob refrained from chuckling as Edward forced Zeke's name between clenched teeth. You would've thought that Zeke had done harm to Luka.

"Okay." Jacob allowed the barrier, that he usually had up to block his thoughts, evaporate and he allowed Edward to see the exchange between Luka and Zeke.

"So he didn't even say anything about it?" Edward asked.

"Nope, nothing," Jacob whispered, his mental walls already up again. Edward sighed.

"So our only unMated child is Lola?"

"Yep." Edward sighed.

"I hate it. They're too young for this kind of commitment."

"I know." Edward turned his head and looked up at Jacob. "I love you."

"I love you more." Jacob kissed Edward gently.

"Eew!" they pulled away and turned to see Lisa standing at the doorway, her face scrunched up.

"Don't be a smartass," Jacob said. Lisa smiled then walked into the room and sat down on the floor in front of the TV. She grabbed the remote then channel surfed until she found a channel she liked. She settled down and watched the movie that was on.

Edward was vaguely aware of the movie as he watched his daughter who seemed to not be watching the movie either. Jacob seemed to be the only one who was paying attention to the movie because he seemed to be laughing at whatever humour there was in the movie. Edward shifted slightly then poked Jacob gently to get his attention.

"What?" Jacob asked, looking at Edward carefully. The ex-Vamp tapped his head and Jacob nodded in understanding.

"_What's going on with Lisa?"_ Jacob shrugged, looking at his daughter. The girl was frowning at the TV, looking like she was deep in concentration. Jacob was pretty damn sure that the movie didn't require that much concentration.

"Hey Lisa," Jacob called. The girl jumped in surprised; then she blushed, turning to her father.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"What's with the undying concentration to the TV?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Liar!" Lisa sighed. She got up from the floor and crawled onto Jacob lap. She curled herself in a ball and sighed, shutting her eyes.

"I love you Papa," the girl whispered against her father's chest.

"I love you too kiddo." Jacob wrapped his arms around the girl's body. The father's exchanged looks before they both shrugged and continued to watch the movie.

-#-

"Isabella," Charles low, deep, dark voice said. Bella looked up at the man who'd returned her from the dead. Of course she didn't like him, she hated him really, but she had to do what she had to do if she was to get her end of the bargain. Yes, they'd bargained with the man, all three of the resurrected Vampires. James and Victoria had just wanted to make sure that the Cullen's and Jacob Black were all dead soon and Bella wanted Edward back in her arms. Charles had promised it, if they worked for him, so Bella did it without second thought.

"Yes?" she said. She hated the cave that they lived in. It was damp and smelt really bad of dead everything. She didn't complain, well not out loud anyway, but she really wished they'd get somewhere better to live, rather than the damned cave. What Bella wished for more than anything else though was that Charles would reveal his plan sooner so they could get it done and finally she'd get Edward and he'd love her again. That's all Bella really wanted. She wanted Edward to love her again. She'd been robbed of her chance to be with him when that damned dog had Imprinted on him. It wasn't fair, that she had to lose the love of her life because of something as stupid as Imprinting. So what if it killed the Imprinter? So what if it'd killed Jacob? Sure it would've been sad, but still, Bella wouldn't've ended up like this, bitter and having to work with enemies.

"I need you to do something for me. It's important that you do it properly or else our plan will be ruined." Bella looked at the man, looking at the nasty scar that went diagonally down his face. Hideous thing he'd gotten while hunting with friends way back when he was believed to be Human. He was really a horrid man, but he treated his allies with care because he'd benefit more from them.

"Why me?" Bella had been waiting for Charles to call on her for help – seeing as he kept calling on Victoria and James because they were 'more experienced then her at being conniving'. Bella wanted to prove that she was able to be just as conniving as the Mates.

"Because my dear, you are the only one that can make Jacob Black shiver in fear." Bella smiled as Charles said those words. Indeed she could if she really wanted to. She stood up straighter and looked at the man.

"Okay then, I'm listening, what's the plan?" Charles smiled evilly.

"This is what I want you to do…"

FIN

It's not as long as the other chapters and it's a bit sloppy, so I'm sorry for that. I'll make it up in the next chapter where there will be a bit drama and some angst coz… well you'll see when we get there. So yeah… If you guys spot any major mistakes, please tell me, I was working over time just so I could finish this and have it up.

Oh. Em. Geee! Shit just got real! A few days ago, I was actually planning out the last chapter for this story, as in shit, this is coming to an end soon O_O. It's not ending any time soon though, coz the dark ones have yet to wreak havoc into our happy family's lives, so yeah. But still, to think it's going to end soon *tear*. But yeah, it's all good, there is still much to be done XD (yes, I Googled what it stands for!)

(1) Is that even possible? I don't know, but heck, you know Edward needed it _baaaad_!

(2) No pun intended *LoL*

_Next chapter: (a little teaser for you)_

"Jake?"_ Bree's voice sounded panic and it almost sounded as though she'd been crying._

"_Bree? Bree what's wrong?"_

"Jake?"_ This time it was Jane on the other end._

"_Jane? What's going on, Jane?"_

"It's… it's dad, Jake."_ Jacob felt his heart stop for a moment as he heard those words._

"_What happened?!"_

"He's in hospital. He… he collapsed. Bree found him, he wasn't-,"_ Jane's voice broke, "_he wasn't breathing."

"_Jane…" Jacob said in a broken voice._

"We got you a ticket, just go to the airport."

"_Okay, I'll be right there."_

There you go, something to look forward to. I'm writing my last exam on Thursday so I'll have all the time in the world after that *smiles_excitedly*

Anywhoo…

(",) MwahzZ


	66. Forgotten

A/N: Every time I see this lol, I think drowning person *LoL*.

Shout_Outs:

Rat3000: Guuurl, you don't know the pressure I've been in, it was badass man! But I got through it, I'm alive and I'm kicking. Done with exams *happy_dance* so now I can finally dedicated my time to writing *WhOoP*. So I'm gonna plunk my ass wherever it's comfy and I'm gonna go crazy. I'm really hoping my little creative friends come back to me, coz they sort of just ditched me when I started exams and they'd only come one at a time (suckers!) But yeah... I'm back :))

supervampire1000: *YaY* Thank you for the encouragement, I needed the boost :)). And don't stress, I'm working overtime on this, gotta get it done sooner or later :)).

ArekWithlock: *blushes* Why thank you, I try :)). YeP, Luka finally got his boo :)). *LoL* I know I have too many OC's it makes _me_ cringe. I don't remember them and I actually have to write a list *LoL* but it's all good. I could've used characters from the original story, but then it wouldn't work too well, so OC's are needed. Zeke's blonde with blue eyes... I think... But you can check on the wiki page for this story that HubrisP made :))). You'll get a picture of what Zeke (that sexy beast!) looks like.

HubrisP: I've said once, and I'll say it again. You're AMAZING! :)) Thank you :))))

MewnWolfGirl: I'm not quite sure if Billy will die or not, he might, but then he might not, depends on what my muses think. Sorry I can't give you much information on that (and even if I did have something I wouldn't be able to tell coz I'd give things away). Aaaw :)) I always knew I had this witchy power of knowing things (*LoL* I lie!). Smarty-pants. It's not cool to kill the plot like that *LoL*. Thanks for the mad support, appreciated :)))) Mwah-Wolfy!

Fanpire109: Even me I love me a Preggy!Eddy :)). I could actually do that, longer time equals less babies. Good plan! I might use that in his next pregnancy :))) Oh yeah, Pregward!

mudifhom: Aaw, I'm sorry :(. But don't worry, Zeke's not all that bad. I'm sure after a while you'll learn to trust him and see that he isn't that bad. I'm sure Zeke will prove himself as worthy to be Luka's mate. :))

XpressMyself: I love Luka :)), he's my (fiction) baby! Teasers are like cliff-hangers, they make you come back :))). It actually might not end, rumour has it there might be a sequel, if the writer can find something good enough to write about in the sequel :))). Whow, so my story arouses all those feelings :)) *WhOoP*

Marie One: Thank you :)). He did have it coming, that boy needs a hiding sometimes :)). She's a cutey-pie, and she's the only one that looks like Edward in all the children so she's special in that and she's the Quileute Seer :)))). Yes! I'll be able to write more, my muses are clearing up (making it sound like its sinuses or something *LoL*) and I've started new chapters and continuing on ones that I'd started but couldn't complete so...oh yeah! :))))). Bella's psycho, I don't think she realises that she's yesterday's news, that girl needs a tight hug... around the neck... with a rope *LoL*!

MISAKI555: *LoL* I have to arouse some kind of emotion or else this story will be a dud *LoL*. Billy might or might not die and it might or might not have been Bella's doing. I'm still contemplating things, tryna figure out if things work better when Billy's alive or when he'd not... We'll see...

MySweetEscape: Chapter 52: *cringes* Damn, Caius! Will it make me look bad if I say I completely forgot about him? It probably would, but yikes, I forgot about him! But he's a minor character so does it really matter? Okay, considering he's Leighton's Imprint/Mate it probably does, but still! But let's just say that even though Caius might have paedophilic sexy thoughts about Leighton, he won't really act on them coz a) Leighton is _waaaay_ too young for that and as a Mate Caius understands that and 2) he knows he wouldn't live to see another day if he did try anything because he knows who Leighton's parents are and what they can do to someone who threatens one of their own. So - for now *clears_throat* - Caius shall not act on his fantasies because of reasons mentioned above (I've always wanted to use that in the proper context but never could... until now!) So yeah, no pedo!Caius yet, but maybe soon, and maybe you'll get to see-read?-some protective/expolisve!Edward and Jacob :)))). That would actually make for an interesting chapter. | Chapter 62: 1) Yeah, Zeke should've gotten off his self-righteous ass and gone to Maine instead of having Jacob go to him. But his reasons are explained about the whole 'you come to me I don't go to you' thing in this chapter, so you'll get that. 2) I wouldn't trust Zeke either. He comes across as the type of guy who'd make a deal with you but have a loophole and catch you out. But yeah, he won't do anything to Luka, Luka's his life now... Or at least that's what I hope :)). Having someone else there would be good, but it could also be a distraction. 3) Yeah, and the older guys didn't do much about it, jerks! But no, we'll fix the Hybrid slave thing, no one is born a slave, we are all free people! | Chapter 65: Yeah, ancient man who's eternally seventeen and a six year old who looks about fifteen.. Nothing creepy there *LoL* No, nothing is going to happen between them, this is strictly professional...for now *creepy_face* *LoL*, no, nothing will happen until the kids are 'old enough', mentally and physically they are old but ageically they aren't (for some strange deranged reason I thought ageically sounded better then age-wise *LoL*)

lastqueenss: This story is longer than I expected *LoL* but at least you were enjoying the read :))). I think it was obvious that they'd end up together, that's why so many people were opposing to them being together *LoL* but they'll be fine. Oh don't worry, the Dark Ones will be taken care of, including their little minions. I'm not sure what to do with Billy right now, but we'll see. He might not die, but then again, he is only human and I don't think he has any desire to be a Vampire even if he's okay with them being part of his family.

Guest: Everyone wants Billy to be alright. Even me, but I don't know, he's only Human, he can only live so long you know. Billy's a good man though; he deserves a long happy life :)))). Thank you, I was trying to keep to the L's. I actually had something similar to your first idea planned for this chapter so… you know… now I'll be adding some of that dramatic being away from your Imprint thing :)). *LoL* the boys will have HOT SEXUAL ENCOUNTERS whether it's secret or not *LoL* everyone likes sexy times :))).

Disclaimer: Yes, I just recently signed the papers that declare me the owner of all the Twilight books (did you note the sarcasm there?)

Then They Fell In Love: Forgotten!

It was three AM when Jacob felt a small body crawl onto the bed and wriggle into the covers beside the Alpha. Edward had gone downstairs for some reason or another but had allowed Jacob to continue sleeping. Jacob knew who it that had just crawled into the bed but he wondered why the person was in the room.

"Lisa?" Jacob asked looking at his daughter who'd just curled up next to Jacob.

"Hmm?" the girl hummed, her eyes closed.

"What's wrong kiddo?" Lisa sighed and looked up at her father.

"Papa, do you believe that dreams have meanings?" Jacob thought about it for a moment then nodded.

"Yes." The girl nodded. "Why? Did you have a dream Lis?" Lisa shrugged, paused then nodded. Jacob sat up, Lisa followed suite. Jacob could tell that something was really bothering his daughter. He pulled her onto his lap where the girl curled up. "Wanna tell me about it?"

Lisa let out a sigh. "Sure..." She fell quiet and Jacob didn't push her. She sighed again then moved away from her Papa and sat beside him though she pressed her head on his chest. Jacob wrapped an arm around the girl.

"You okay?"

"See, I don't know what it is really. It's like... Papa, every time one of you is sad or stress or something bad like that it's like I can feel it."

"Oh?" Jacob looked as surprised as he sounded.

"Yeah. But it's not just feeling it when you can see the source of the pain."

"What do you mean?"

"Like with Luka. Luka feels sad pretty much all the time for some reason or another. And every time he's sad, I know why." Jacob frowned.

"Does he know you know?"

"Yeah. He tries to force himself to be happy around me, so I don't have to feel the pain, but you can't fake happiness Papa."

"How long have you been feeling this?" Lisa shrugged.

"It's always been there, just not this intense. It better when I'm around you though, I don't know why. Things always feel better when you're around." Jacob smiled, kissing the top of his daughter's head.

"What about you Daddy?"

"Daddy broods too much. He hated being a Vampire for so long that even though he's happy, he'll always be tainted by that." Jacob nodded. "I can't feel his happiness coz I can't exactly feel happy emotions, just the bad ones."

"And me?"

"Sometimes I feel like...tremors. But you're like this goody happy-go-lucky guy and I don't know, it's like you're so happy that even I can feel it." Jacob grinned.

"That's a good thing then?"

"It's a great thing Papa. Papa?"

"Hmm?"

"How does Unclejasper do it? How can he handle all those emotions at once and not go mad?"

"I don't know kid, you'll just have to ask him." Lisa nodded then sighed.

"I'm going to go back to sleep now Papa."

"Sure thing kid." Lisa shuffled into the blankets and moments later was fast asleep, curled up beside her Papa.

Jacob watched the girl for a long moment, going over what Lisa had just told him.

ooooo

It was about midday when Lisa finally crawled out of bed and decided to start her day. It also gave Jacob a chance to start his since he'd fallen asleep at some point and hadn't wanted to leave Lisa when he'd woken up. So he'd stayed in bed until the girl had decided she'd had enough sleep.

After a long, hot shower, Jacob pulled on a pair of cut-offs from way back and pulled them on and he grabbed a checked shirt with the sleeves cut off. He also pulled on a pair of socks and Chuck Taylors. Once dressed and his hair dried and tied back, Jacob head downstairs for some much needed food.

"Welcome, to the land of the living and the undead," Edward said giving Jacob his signature crooked smile.

"Afternoon Ed of the undead," Jacob replied with a smirk, sitting on the bar stool at the island. "Hey Ed, did you know about Lisa's gift?"

"No. What gift?" Jacob explained what Lisa had told him that morning.

"She says I'm depressed?"

"Sad. Deep down in the place where you don't go."

"I know she didn't say that part." Jacob grinned.

"Maybe not like that, but she say sort of like that." Edward rolled his eyes. They were quiet for a long moment before Edward let out a sigh.

"Why don't they ever come to me? I'm the closest thing to mother they have."

"Um... You are their mother."

"Shut up! I am not! But either way, they should come to me right? I mean, I am me, I carried them and gave birth to them and all that, I should be the first person they come to with their problems."

"Yeah, but you're also _Dracula_," Jacob said the name, complete with the Dracula accent and _Nosferatu the Vampyr_e pose. Edward threw a spoon at Jacob while the Alpha laughed, catching the spoon. "Ow Ed."

"That's not funny! I can't help that. And besides, I'm not even fully Vampire anymore, and you yourself have the Vampire gene."

"Thanks to who?"

"Shut up!" Jacob laughed. "But really, you do have the Vampire gene."

"Not at first."

"Even with me!"

"I don't have the pale, ice-cold skin, golden eyes, inhuman perfection and all that bag of chips. It can be unnerving. It's why Humans are weary of you even though they don't know why."

"Humans are attracted to us Jacob."

"Yeah, but they also know you're dangerous. They're subconscious minds tell them, but Humans never really listen to their subconscious, they're stubborn that way."

"I suppose you're right. When did you get so smart?"

"It happens at random intervals." Edward chuckled moving over to Jacob to kiss his forehead.

"I love you puppy." Jacob grinned.

"I love you too undead-Ed." Edward smiled then went back to his cooking.

ooooo

Jacob was sitting on the floor next to Edward's piano while the Incubus played. Edward was playing Walk Proud for Jacob while the Alpha relaxed. Jacob was interrupted from his relaxation by his cellphone ringing. He groaned but pulled it out the pocket of his cut-offs to find that it was Zeke calling him.

"Yep," he answered.

"_Are you busy?"_ Zeke asked from the other end.

"Nope, why?"

"_I wanted to come over and speak to you. It's important."_

"Um… sure. Why don't I come to you?"

"_No need, I'm already close by."_ And sure enough, Jacob could smell Zeke's scent getting stronger as he got closer to the house.

"I'm going to go now," Edward said getting up.

"Ed-."

"I really don't want to see him Jacob."

"Why not?"

"I don't trust him. He has our son, why wouldn't he allow you to go to his house?"

"Ed-."

"Don't start with me Jacob! Find out about Luka!" and with that, Edward was gone. Jacob sighed as he got up and went to the front door. He pulled it open and found Zeke climbing up the porch steps. Jacob walked out and sat down on one of the porch steps. Zeke stood at the bottom of the steps and looked at Jacob.

"So… What did you need?"

"The Werewolves are doing their Annual Full Moon Festival," Zeke said. "It would be wise to know what happens there without being there yourself."

"Why can't I be there?"

"You're The True Alpha. You have people who do things for you. You have to show your authority. Another thing, you need to stop going to places to meet Hybrids and what not, they have to come to you. Going to them shows lack of power, making them come to you will make them see that you are higher than them, that you are the highest in the hierarchy."

"There's a hierarchy?" Jacob looked and sounded surprised.

"Yes. On top would be The True Alpha, no body questions his final decision... accept maybe his Mat or Imprint, but only if absolutely necessary. Then comes his immediate family like the mother, father, children and siblings. Then the Vampire, Werewolf and Shifter leaders, in your case it would be your father in the Shifters as he is The True Alpha's father."

"But what about Elders from other Shifter clans?"

"They are Elders of their respective clans. Your father is... he's your father. That instantly makes your father the leader, no questions asked."

"Nice... So back to the Werewolf thing."

"Yes, you need a Werewolf you can trust on the inside. She or he will be your Werewolf guide and will report to you whatever happens at Pack meetings."

"Where the hell am I going to get a Werewolf that I can trust? Can it be a Hybrid?"

"No. They have to be a Pure-Blood Werewolf to be allowed into Pack meetings. Hybrids are usually frowned upon since they are half something else. They usually hold their own meetings. You need someone there for the Pure-Blood Werewolf meetings."

"Damn! Where am I supposed to find one of those?" Zeke shrugged.

"I would try and help, but currently I'm feeling too many negative vibes from you."

"Me?"

"I assure I will do nothing to your son but help him with this training. I will not take advantage of him. He is my Mate Jacob, I am bound to him. Hurting him would be no different than hurting myself. Why would I want to do that?" Jacob shrugged. He still didn't exactly trust Zeke about anything. He couldn't be blamed for it, Zeke was just not the type of guy you instantly liked or trusted, he had this air of mystery that couldn't be trusted wholly.

"Look, I know that I'm supposed to trust you. I do trust you... but I don't trust everything about you. I don't trust anything about anyone but Billy, Esmé and Ed."

"Do you not fear they will turn on you?"

"No. I don't."

"I understand for your father and your Imprint, but the Vampire woman?"

"I trust her Zeke. I don't know why, but I know I trust her." Zeke nodded.

"Alright then."

"Was there anything else?"

"No. You need to start looking for your Wolf soon."

"Right. I'll do that." Zeke nodded.

"Goodbye Jacob."

"Sure, sure. Zeke…"

"Yes?"

"How is my son?"

"He's doing alright. It's a lot of work for him, but he can handle it." Jacob nodded.

"Cool."

"Alright then. I'll be seeing you Jacob."

"'Kay."

"Oh, and Jacob."

"Yeah?"

"Try wearing more appropriate clothing. You are The True Alpha; you need to present yourself as The True Alpha." Jacob nodded.

"Sure, sure."

"Goodbye then." Jacob nodded again then watched as Zeke rushed away. Jacob sighed then got up from the steps and went back inside. He plunked himself on the couch and turned on the TV. He flicked through the channels but found nothing interesting on so he switched the TV off and decided to go to the Cullen home and join his Imprint and children.

"Jacob," Esmé said with a sweet smile as the boy walked into the house.

"Hey Es. Where're the others?"

"They're in the living room playing charades." Jacob nodded then walked over to the living room where Edward and Rosalie were arguing over the advantages of Edward's gift.

"I just don't think it's fair that you and Alice are in the same team. You both have gifts that'll help you win!"

"You wanted to be in a team with Jasper and Emmett!"

"This is ridiculous! Emmett isn't even playing; he's busy making out with Paul! Could you two stop that! We have kids running around the house!" Rosalie threw a pillow at the guys who were busy on a couch on the corner of the room.

"Bitch!" Paul called. Rosalie smirked then turned to Jacob.

"Hey there little one," she said. She seemed less of a bitch since she started dating Ezra. The guy was serious enough for the both of them.

"I'm bigger then you," Jacob said, holding a hand up and doing his best 'bitch please' face.

"So what brings you this side of the world?"

Jacob sighed, flopping onto the couch beside Edward. Edward shuffled closer than laid his head on Jacob's chest. Jacob wrapped an arm around him.

"Um… ew! Anyway, you didn't answer my question!"

"I'm looking for a Wolf," Jacob said. "Where the hell am I supposed to pick up a Werewolf from?"

"Maybe you know one but don't remember them?" Jacob thought over it for a long while.

"Um… nope. Don't remember any Wolves. I've never even met any Wolves. Do you find Werewolves in Washington? I didn't even know Wolves existed until I became The True Alpha."

"We'll help you look Jake," Alice said. "I know a few Hybrids."

"I need a Pure-Bred Pix."

"Oh. Maybe I can see one for you."

"I kinda doubt it. I think they'll work the same way as Shifters since Vampires and Werewolves are enemies." Alice nodded thoughtfully. "I'll just have to look for one myself."

"We could help look though."

"But I need one I know and trust."

"You could always meet one."

"I can't take forever with finding this Wolf. I need to find him before some annual Wolf thing that happens every year." Edward turned his head towards Jacob and looked at him as though he couldn't believe what Jacob had just said. "What?"

"Annually means yearly Jacob," Edward said.

"I knew that!"

"Of course you did."

Rosalie scrunched up her nose as she looked over at Emmett and Paul again. "Could you two possibly act like normal people and stop making out every single moment you get!" she said. "Gosh, you're like bloody wolves in heat!" With those words something in Jacob's mind made to connect and clicked in place.

"Yes!" he exclaimed, jumping up and throwing his hands in the air. He turned to the pair making out in the corner and like a man on a mission made his way towards them. He grabbed Paul's shirt and pulled him off Emmett. "You! You are my Wolf."

"E-excuse me?" Emmett asked, looking dazed and confused.

"Paul, remember when we were searching for answers about Luka and I came across that book that had a list of all the Wolves and it had the McCarthy family and it said Emmett Dale McCarthy was a Second Generation Wolf and he'd gone missing and was presumed dead! Come one Paul, you remember right?"

"Answer quickly before he wets his pants in excitement," Rosalie joked. Jacob gave her the finger and stuck his tongue out at her then turned back to Emmett with a huge grin.

"You're my Wolf!"

"Are you being serious right now?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah. Didn't you know?"

Emmett shrugged. "I remember my great-grandfather telling about Werewolves and the full moon but I didn't pay much mind to what the old man said because most of the time I thought it was a load of bull-crap. I guess it wasn't then huh?"

"No! You're a Second Generation… wait, shit, but you're a Vampire now. How the fuck are we supposed to turn you back into your Wolf? Can you even turn into a Wolf?"

"If I could wouldn't I be dead?"

"Stop acting smart now asshole!"

Emmett held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry. I'll keep playing dumb then."

"I have to speak to Zeke-."

"Whow, Zeke? As in Zeke Lux?"

"If you paid any attention to anything that was being said, you would've picked up on that part."

"You didn't mention that part to anyone," Edward said.

"I didn't? Aw, well now you know. Zeke said in need to find a Wolf I can trust and I just did, except he's now a Vampire. How convenient!"

"Why do you even trust that man?"

"Coz he knows more than we do. He's been alive way longer than any of us. He's the grandson of Taha Aki dude! He knows things!"

"Of course." Edward sighed and sat back. Everyone looked at him thoughtfully.

"He's just bitching coz of Luka having to go live with Zeke."

"You don't even have to worry about him Edward," Rosalie said. "I'll keep in tabs, and I'm sure Embry will be more than willing to bring back a report on Luka's health for you."

"Whatever," Edward muttered.

"Anyway!" Jacob said. "Back to my problem-."

"You don't have a problem," Rosalie said. "I thought you were going to talk to Zeke and hear what he has to say about Emmett being your Wolf."

"Yeah… yeah…" Jacob nodded then sighed. "I'll call him."

"Why don't you go there?" Edward asked.

"Lazy."

"Jacob! Our son is there, don't you even care?!"

"Zeke won't do anything to Luka! Luka's Zeke's Mate dude! Would you hurt me?"

"No."

"Exactly. So relax yourself. Luka will be fine. And if anything happens, I'll know."

"Whatever."

Jacob smiled then pulled his cellphone out and dialled Zeke's cellphone number and waited while it rang.

"_Hello?"_ Zeke's answered.

"Zeke, I have a Wolf though there is a problem," Jacob said.

"_I'll come over and we can discuss it."_

"Sure. See you there."

"_Of course. Goodbye Jacob."_

"Aha." Jacob hung up then pocketed his cellphone. Edward glared at him but said nothing. Jacob ignored the look his mate was giving him and looked at everyone else. He sighed. "I'm going to the house, I'll see you all later." And without another word, he left the house, rushing to his house.

When he got there he found Zeke already waiting for him at the porch. Jacob gave the blonde a Cheshire cat smile as he walked up the porch steps.

"I have a Werewolf!" he declared to the blond Hybrid. "Emmett Dale McCarthy! Only problem is he's currently a Vampire. But he's a Second Generation Werewolf. That's gotta mean something, right?"

"This means that he is still a Pure Blood if we wake his dormant Werewolf."

"Great! Wait, how the heck do we do that?! He's a Vampire which means he's technically dead. How are we supposed to wake his Wolf?" Zeke just raised a brow in amusement. "Right... Zeke Lux... So how are we going to do this?"

"I need you both present. I will help Emmett go into the Spirit World where you will Summon his Werewolf. Only the Werewolf can choose to become active and only if he finds Emmett worthy."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then Emmett shall have no Wolf. It's the downside of being a Second Generation Werewolf. If your Wolf deems you unworthy to be his Carrier then you won't Phase." Jacob thought this over for a long moment.

"Can that happen with Shifter Wolves too?"

"You're thinking of your father?"

"Yeah..."

"You needed to be taught responsibility. If your father had been a Wolf and was able to provide you with all you needed and you never learnt of hardship and responsibility, you would not have been like this. You would've arrogant and most likely selfish. It was all planned from the beginning, Fate and Destiny..."

"Right... Wait, another question."

"Yes?"

"Emmett doesn't have to go through any training but Luka does?"

"Emmett is only going to be in the Spirit World for a short amount of time. Luka will need to be there for a longer period so he'll need to be able to control his body for longer amounts of time."

"Right…"

"You can come over tomorrow."

"Sure thing." Zeke nodded then without another word rushed away. Jacob sighed then went back to the Cullen house where he and Edward spent the rest of the day.

ooooo

Morning came too soon, but there was nothing Jacob could do about that. Dragging himself out of bed, he had a shower and brushed his teeth then went downstairs to have breakfast with his family. He sat down at the island, the fact that there was a family member missing seeming more obvious than before.

"So I was talking to Alejandro yesterday," Lilly said. "He says he and his brother are coming to visit Forks to see some family." Lilly gave her Papa her cutest puppy dog eyes and sweet innocent smile she could muster.

"Is that supposed to make me say he can come here or something?" Jacob asked. Lilly's sweet innocent face act dropped and but then it came back and she turned to Edward who looked away quickly.

"Don't even try that with him," Jacob said.

"Oh come on Papa! How would you feel if you were kept away from Daddy? That is how we feel."

"You're five years old, what do you know about that?"

"I'm six actually! And it's so unfair; Leighton gets to spend every moment he has with Caius. How do you know that they aren't having sex?"

Leighton looked up at that, giving his sister a WTF face. "Um… because I'm not having sex with Caius," he said.

"I'm sure they're making out Papa, I swear I saw a mark on Leighton's neck just the other day!"

"What the hell? You're talking out your ass Lilly!"

"I know what I saw."

"You're drunk!"

"I am not! I know what I saw!"

"I didn't have any marks!"

"Yes you did."

"Papa, tell Lilly to stop making up stories!"

"I am not making this up! I saw the mark."

"Caius isn't crazy. He knows he'd die a painful death if he tried anything like that. He knows Daddy's psycho, we all know how psycho Daddy is. He'd murder Caius if he tried anything on me."

"I am not psycho!" Edward defended himself.

"Sure Daddy. Of course not." Edward narrowed his eyes at his children.

"Papa," Lisa said. "I know you don't trust boys because you are a boy, but we promise we won't do anything weird. And I'll look after Lilly and make sure she doesn't dude anything crazy with Alejandro. You trust me right?" Lisa gave her own innocent smile, tilting her head and making herself as cute as possible.

"I don't trust either of you," Jacob said. "Ed and I will come with."

"What now?" the girls asked, looking at their Papa in shock.

"Yep. We'll even let Caius and Leighton join us."

"I'm good!" Leighton said.

"No, you're coming too. Maybe Luka and Zee will come too. Even if they don't want to I'll make them." Jacob shrugged.

"Lola, you're lucky you don't have to deal with these crazies," Lilly said looking at her baby sister. Lola giggled into her hands then clapped them. "You probably don't even know what I'm saying, do you."

"She's smarter than you think, she probably did."

"Yeah, sure, sure." Lilly sighed. "Anyway, can I go now, since we are done with breakfast?"

"No," Edward said. "You, Lisa and Leighton can do the dishes, and I don't mean shove them in the dishwasher, I mean wash them properly."

"Why?" Lilly whined.

"Because you never do anything but talk on your phone, do your hair and nails and watch TV."

"Oh come on Daddy. What's the use of having a dishwasher if we don't use it?"

"It's overused. You'll use those things God gave you called hands and wash the dishes."

"This is so uncool!" Lilly said, getting up and gathering the dishes from the island.

"And when you're done you can go put on something longer. That skirt is inappropriately short."

"Welcome to the twenty-first century old man."

"Funny," Edward said dryly. Lilly smirked as she filled the sink with water and added a glob of dishwashing liquid.

"I should get going," Jacob said, getting up from his stool and stretching. "I'll see you guys later." Jacob kissed Edward then went and kissed all his children on the head.

"Eew!" Lilly squealed, though she didn't pull away. "I love you!"

"I love you too crazy."

"Not cool!"

Jacob laughed as he left the house and ran to the Cullen house to get Emmett who was already waiting outside with him.

"Welcome," Emmett said, smirking at the Alpha.

"What? No Paul?"

"He's gone patrolling with Leah and Collin."

"Ah… Well, ready to go?"

"Yeah. I've been waiting here for five minutes."

"Wow… that's a long time."

"In Vampire time it is!"

Jacob rolled his eyes at that. "Come on, let's go."

Emmett got up and fixed his wrinkled pants. Jacob ran off and Emmett followed close behind as the Quileute male led the way to Lux Manor. The pair reached the house and found Ezra standing outside with Rosalie.

"Little one!" Rosalie called, smiling.

"I _am_ bigger than you!" Jacob called, smirking. Rosalie scrunched up her nose.

"You are, but I'm much older."

"That doesn't work in your favour, does it?" Rosalie stuck her tongue out at Jacob. "Anyway, we're here to see Zeke." Jacob looked around.

"If you're looking for Luka, you won't find him. Zeke took him to a 'secret location'. I tried asking, Embry tried asking, but he wouldn't tell us. He said something about concentration."

"So you don't know where he is then?"

"Nope, sorry." Jacob sighed.

"Right. Where is Zeke anyway?"

"Here," Zeke said. Jacob turned and found the blond standing a few feet behind him. "Follow me please." Zeke walked into the house and Jacob and Emmett followed silently behind. Jacob remembered Zeke's words about appearance and he found himself walking in front of Zeke and leading them into to the study.

Zeke smirked at the display but made no comment while Emmet looked confused, though he too made no comment about the Alpha male act Jacob had just made. They got into the room and found that Zeke had already set up for them.

"Make yourselves comfortable over there," Zeke said, pointing to an area on the floor. "It'll take a while for me to get Emmett inside, but in the meantime, you may go in and call the Wolf Jacob." Jacob nodded then settled himself on the floor then slowly concentrated on getting himself into the Spirit World.

_Jacob concentrated on finding the Lycan that was to be Emmett's. He listened to nothing and everything. He waited patiently for something to come to him, for someone, or something to whisper the name of the Werewolf._

"_Lykos..." the voice whispered. Jacob opened his eyes and looked around. _

"_Lykos," he called, looking around and waiting for the Lycan to appear. For a long moment nothing happened, then there was a long, loud howl and then a Werewolf appeared, looking exactly as Jacob had seen them in movies, well at least in _Wolfman_ anyway._

"And who might you be?"_ the Wolf asked telepathically._

"_I am Jacob Black, The True Alpha." The Lycan looked Jacob up and down then huffed._

"What is it that you want boy?"

"_My friend, he needs you to be his Wolf."_

"Why should I be?"_ Jacob looked at the Lycan with no answer._ "Never mind; let him tell me."_ Jacob nodded then stepped back. They both waited for a few more moments before they heard a thud and a string of curses._

"_Emmett!" Jacob called, trying to get the soon-to-be-ex Vampire. Emmett looked up and spotted Jacob and the Lycan._

"_Man! That was fricken painful!" Emmett complained as he got up from the ground and walked over to Jacob._

_The Lycan looked at Emmett in silence. He watched carefully as the dark haired male stood beside The True Alpha._

"Is he worthy to be my Carrier?"_ the Werewolf asked. Jacob and Emmett stood still, looking at the Lycan. The Werewolf stepped closer and sniffed the one who was to be his Carrier and let out a growl. Emmett made no move and just looked at the Werewolf with an indifferent look. _"You smell of another man,"_ the Wolf said, turning away and then turning back to him._

"_My mate," Emmett replied simply with a shrug._

"You let another _man_ claim you?"

"_Yeah, and what of it?"_

"Your father would not be happy to hear that. He expected you might turn to men, but with your size he'd always thought you'd be the one to claim them."

"_You knew my father?"_

"He was my Carrier. Of course I knew him. He was a good man, strong but short-tempered. He looked a lot like you, but I wonder if you have the same courage as he."

"_He was found by a Vampire after being mauled by a bear," Jacob supplied. The Lycan turned to Emmett._

"Is that so?"

"_Yeah," Emmett said. "I know I should've left the thing alone, but I wanted so badly to wrestle it, just to be able to say I did. My mistake." The Lycan did something close to a smile but then his expression quickly turned ferocious. The Werewolf pounced on Emmett and instead of the boy ducking or dodging or cowering, he too moved forward to attack but before he could, the Lycan shifted away laughing._

"Just like your father,"_ the Lycan said. _"I shall be his Wolf,"_ he said to Jacob who sighed in relief._

"_Thank you Lykos." The Wolf nodded._

"I'll be appearing in a week, get him prepared."_ And with that the Wolf disappeared. Both Jacob and Emmett let out sighed as they concentrated on getting back to their physical bodies._

Jacob opened his eyes and found Emmett still passed out beside him. The Alpha frowned up at Zeke who was looking at some of his in ingredients that scattered his table while muttering some words Jacob didn't recognise. The Hybrid turned and saw that Jacob had returned and he smiled at the Alpha.

"I take it all went well?" Zeke asked; a smirk/smile on his face.

"Yep," Jacob replied, nodding. He looked once more at Emmett who still had not woken.

"Excellent. I'll wake him then." Zeke kneeled beside Emmett and held the soon-to-be-ex-Vampire's head. The Hybrid muttered some Latin words then rubbed Emmett's eyes with the pads of his thumbs. He shook Emmett slightly then got up and waited while Emmett slowly came out of his slumber. "Welcome back to the land of the conscious Mister McCarthy," Zeke said with his smirk/smile.

"Man! That was awesome!" Emmett cried, smiling like a Cheshire. Jacob rolled his eyes at Emmett's childishness.

"Anyway..." he said, looking at Zeke.

"I'll call and arrange for a meeting with him," Zeke said simply.

"Okay. Cool." Jacob looked around the room again. "Where's Luka?"

"In a safe place."

"What does that mean?"

"Just that. Don't worry yourself so, he's alright." Jacob sighed, shaking his head.

"Fine, whatever." Jacob got up from the floor and stretched. "We'll be heading home then." Zeke nodded.

"Of course. I'll be in contact with you Emmett."

"Sure thing," Emmett said.

"If that's all...?" Jacob said.

"Yes," Zeke nodded. "That is all for now."

"Cool." The three of them made their way out the room but Jacob paused when his cellphone started vibrating in the back pocket of his pants. "I'll catch up," he said to the pair who'd also stopped. They nodded then continued walking and chatting.

Jacob pulled his cellphone out from his pocket and looked at the caller ID. He frowned when he saw the screen flash _Jane_. Jane never called him, why would she decide to do it now? Unless something was wrong! Jacob pressed the green button and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he said cautiously.

"_Jake?"_ Bree's voice sounded panic and it almost sounded as though she'd been crying.

"Bree? Bree what's wrong?"

"_Jake?"_ This time it was Jane on the other end.

"Jane? What's going on, Jane?"

"_It's… its dad, Jake."_ Jacob felt his heart stop for a moment as he heard those words.

"What happened?!"

"_He's in hospital. He…__he collapsed. Bree found him, he wasn't-,"_ Jane's voice broke, _"he wasn't breathing."_

"Jane…" Jacob said, his voice breaking at the end of that single syllable.

"_We're already at the hospital, waiting to hear what Carlisle has to say."_

"Okay, I'll be right there." Jacob hung up.

"What's up?" Emmett asked from the end of the long passageway.

"Dad's in hospital," Jacob said in a small voice. "He collapsed. I have to go." Before anyone could say anything, Jacob rushed out the house and without thinking ran through the woods in the fastest route that would get him to Forks Memorial.

He reached the hospital in record time. After straightening his clothes and taming his hair Jacob walked into the hospital. Edward was beside him as soon as he appeared.

"What did Carlisle say?" Jacob asked his Imprint.

"Billy's not up yet," Edward said. "But I'm sure he'll allow you inside to be with your father." Jacob nodded. Edward fell back as Jacob made his way to where Carlisle was standing with Jane and Bree, explaining Billy's situation to them.

"He will be fine," Carlisle assured. "It wasn't a heart attack, or a stroke."

"Then what was it Carlisle?" Jane hissed, glaring at the man. Jacob could almost feel the anger coming off the blonde in waves. He placed a hand gently on her shoulder and she let out a sigh.

"We're running tests as we speak. I'll tell you if we find something."

"What's he doing right now?" Jacob asked.

"He's asleep at the moment. I'll only allow Jacob in at the moment."

"What? No!" both Jane and Bree exclaimed.

"Just for now." Jacob nodded then made his way to the room that was heavily scented with his father's fire-wood scent. Jacob sat down on the hospital chair, looking at the man lying in the hospital bed. He looked so different than the normal Billy. This Billy looked old and worn out, like he was getting closer and closer to his last day-

Jacob shook his head, pushing those types of thoughts away. He leaned back on the hospital chair and continued to just look at his father, listening to the weak thump, thump, thumps of his father's heart and the slow beep, beep, beeps of the monitor. The sound slowly lulled the suddenly very tired Alpha to sleep.

ooooo

Jacob was woken by a shuffling sound. His eyes snapped open and he quickly looked around for threats but found none. He relaxed back into his chair but then froze when he heard another soft shuffle.

"Jacob?" Jacob sat up quickly and looked at his father.

"Dad? Dad!" Jacob leaned forward on his chair, grabbing one of Billy's wrinkled hands. "You're okay." Billy smiled at his son weakly.

"I'm fine." Jacob nodded.

"Do you want anything? Should I get the nurse or the doctor or-?" Jake got up as he said this but Billy stopped him, placing a soft, leathery hand on his large one.

"No Jake, I'm fine," Billy interrupted. Jacob sat back down slowly, looking carefully at his father; the Alpha's face tired from lack of sleep, Jacob could only be awake for so many days before the mortal side of his genes kicked into the equation.

"You gave us quiet a scare there old man," a weak attempt at a joke. Jacob could feel a large lump forming in his throat. He didn't want to see his father like this, lying in bed, looking week and fragile and so breakable. He wanted his father, the strong Quileute chief who let nothing and no one walk all over him!

Billy smiled at his son weakly. "I'm alright now, Doctor Cullen helped."

"Yeah..." Jacob avoided looking his father, he didn't want to see this weakened man, he didn't want to see this fragile old man, he wanted to see his father, the strong man that survived worse over the years but had still come out kicking.

Billy sighed. He pushed himself into a sitting position. "Son, you have to understand that I won't be here forever."

Jacob looked at his father, tears burning in his eyes. "Dad, you can't say things like that."

"It's the truth son. I'm neither a Wolf nor a Vampire. I'm a mere mortal whose time on this earth will end someday. It might not be today, but it'll happen someday."

"Dad please, don't say that. You can't die on me!"

"I'm only human Jake. It'll happen. You just have to be strong when it does."

"Dad..."

"I love you Jake, more than anything on this earth. I will always love you, son. It'll be hard at first, but it'll get better, I know it will." Jacob shook his head, the hot tears rolling down his face.

"Don't say that dad, please. I can't lose you."

"Jake-."

"Dad please!" Billy sighed but said nothing. "I can't lose you Billy."

"There is nothing that can be done kid. When my time comes, I will not fight it. You can't fight it either Jake. You must let me go."

"Da-ad," Jacob's voice broke at the syllable. "Dad, please don't say things like that." The door opened and Carlisle walked in giving his usual kind smile. Jacob scrubbed away his tears.

"Good, you're awake," he said. He walked to the bottom of the bed and picked up the clipboard hanging off it. He looked through the charts then smiled at the two Quileute men. "Well, everything looks good."

"Do you know what caused dad to collapse?" Jacob asked.

"No. We're still running a few more tests just to make sure that he's okay. We're going to keep him over night and if all looks good by the morning; he'll be home by evening." Jacob nodded.

"Thanks Carlisle." Carlisle nodded. he placed the chart down then left the room. Jacob sighed then looked back at his father.

"Go home and get some rest kid, you look terrible," Billy said.

"Sure dad. I'll be back later then, okay?"

"Sure kid." Jacob nodded at his father then got up and after a quick hug left the room. Edward was waiting outside. The Incubus smiled at his Mate.

"How is he?" he asked, taking Jacob's hand as they walked to where the rest of the family was sitting.

"He's going to be okay," Jacob said to his family. "Carlisle said he'll be out by tomorrow evening."

"Oh thank goodness," Esmé sighed in relief.

"I'm going to head home and have a shower, I'll be back later."

"We'll all go home since Billy is going to be alright. I'm sure everyone needs a rest after today." They all nodded in agreement. "Let's go then." Everyone got up and they all went into the cars they came in and drove to their homes.

oooooo

As soon as Jacob had gotten home he'd gone straight to the bathroom to have a long, much needed, shower. He sighed in relief as the hot water hit his body. He let his slide down his chest, his back, down his long muscular legs. Jacob braced his hands against the wall and duck his head under the shower head, feeling the heated water touch his burning scalp. He let out another sigh then drew in a long breath.

Jacob felt an itch on the back of his neck that he couldn't quiet ignore, no matter how hard he tried. After trying and failing to ignore it, he moved a hand from the wall and started scratching it. He felt a small bump, almost as though someone had shoved a needle in there or maybe like a mosquito bite, but wasn't sure. When the scratch finally let out he placed his hand back on the wall and continued to enjoy the steamy shower.

Jacob smirked as he felt a cool body press against his back. He'd heard Edward walk in and get undressed but had pretended not to hear, but the coolness of his Imprint against him was very much welcomed by Jacob. Edward didn't say anything, just placed a gentle kiss on Jacob's shoulder blade while his arms wrapped around his waist. Jacob hummed, leaning back slightly and turned his head. Edward chuckled as he placed a gentle kiss on Jacob's cheek.

"What's up?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing much," Edward replied. "I just missed you."

"I missed you too baby." Edward smiled, sighing happily. Jacob turned around and looked down at his Imprint. Edward looked up at him with a soft smile, his gold-green eyes sparkle with joy and love. Jacob couldn't help it, he bent down and kissed the Incubus gently though passionately. "I love you Edward Masen," Jacob whispered against the copper head's lips. Edward smiled.

"I love you too Jacob Black." Jacob kissed the Incubus again. He wrapped his arms around Edward's thin waist, enjoying how delicate yet firm the other boy felt in his arms. Edward's hands slid up Jacob's arms until they reached Jacob's shoulder. Edward slid his fingers smoothly up the neck and wove them into the thick main of hair at the back of Jacob's head. He only tugged gently, but he got the response he wanted, a quiet and breathy moan.

"Don't tease me Masen," Jacob muttered; no heat to his words, just lust and love.

"I shouldn't… but why would I pass up the chance to drive my Mate crazy with need?" Jacob chuckled.

"I know I wouldn't." Edward hummed as he placed a kiss on the corner of Jacob's mouth. "So, what would you like to do Mister Masen-Black?" Edward hummed thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure, what would _you_ like to do Mister Masen-Black?"

"I could think of a few things," Jacob said, grinding his hips into Edward's. Edward groaned as his body tingled.

"Oh, I like that."

"Good, me too." Jacob kissed Edward again, this time adding more oomph into the kiss. Edward returned it with as much eagerness as he got. Jacob slid his hands down and was just about to cup those glorious globes when he heard his cellphone ringing. "Dammit!" Jacob mumbled against Edward's lips.

"ignore it," Edward said, trying to get back to kissing Jacob.

"Maybe it's the hospital." Edward sighed but let Jacob go. Jacob gave Edward a quick kiss before stepping out the shower. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist then grabbed a smaller one try dry his hair so the water wouldn't drip everywhere.

Jacob walked into his and Edward's room and went to the dressing table and picked up his cellphone and looked at the number. He found that it was an unknown number. He looked thoughtfully at the phone for a moment before giving in and answering.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, am I speaking to Mister Jacob Black?"_ a woman's voice said through the phone.

"Yes, this is Jacob Black. Why…"

"_Sir, I'm Doctor Amy Palm-Bridge from Forks Memorial. Sir, we need you in the hospital."_

"Is-is something wrong doctor?"

"_It would be best if you came down sir."_

"S-sure, okay. I'll be there in a few."

"_Alright, thank you Mister Black."_

"Sure." Jacob hung up the phone and immediately started getting dressed. Edward – who'd come out the shower when he'd heard 'Forks Memorial' – also started getting dressed, wanting to go with Jacob.

Once they were both dressed, they rushed out the house and to the car. They hopped in and Jacob started the car and at top speed drove to Forks Memorial. There was hardly anyone there so he easily found a parking spot and once the car was parked he and Edward jumped out and hands connected rushed into the hospital in human speed.

They got to the reception area and the nurse looked up at them. She instantly knew who they were and she called the doctor to come to them. Nervously they stood, waiting for Doctor Palm-Bridge to come speak to them. They saw a woman in her early forties walk over to them. She had a sober face on and Jacob feared the worse. Edward's grip on his Mate's hand tightened as he felt Jacob tense.

"Mister Black," the woman said. She threw a quick glance at Edward and the connected hands but made no comment, instead she looked back at Jacob with a serious face. "Please follow me."

"Why was I called in here?" Jacob demanded, not moving. "What happened?"

"Mister Black, it would be best if I told you this while you were seated."

"Just tell me! What's wrong with my father?!" the doctor sighed and looked from Edward to Jacob before letting out another sigh.

"Mister Black, you're father slipped into the coma," she said, no expression on her face.

"No, it- he- I- no!"

"I'm sorry. We are running test on him to try and find what caused this."

"He- I- Why-?"

"You may go in and see him for a moment, Mister Black." The doctor paused. "Only, you." Jacob nodded absently. Edward let go of his hand and allowed him to go. His body walked him on autopilot to the room his father had been moved to. He pushed the door open slowly and crept inside, almost as though he were too afraid to see what was inside. He swallowed hard as he shut the door quietly behind him. He stepped forward and took one look at his father.

"Dad," Jacob said, the single word sounding so broken that if there'd been another in the room with the Shifter, they would've probably also broken down and cried.

Jacob's throat constricted painfully, his heart clenched just as painfully, he felt as though something was strangling him, not allowing the air to reach his lung. They felt like they were on fire, like his whole body was on fire! Jacob's body shook; it vibrated, not from anger, but from a completely different emotion, one he himself could not identify.

Jacob felt lightheaded, he dropped to his knees, clutching his throat and chest, trying, trying hard to breathe, trying to get sweet oxygen into his lungs, trying to make it work, but nothing. He was suffocating, he couldn't breathe, he panted on the ground harshly, like an asthmatic after running a marathon(1).

He felt dizzy, he felt sick. He could feel the bile rising, flowing from his stomach, moving up his throat and threatening to spill from his lips. He swallowed, it hurt, everything hurt! His eyes burnt with unshed tears, his eyes, his heart, his lungs. He felt like he was dying, like everything inside him was giving up, giving in.

"Don't leave me dad," was the pathetic whisper that fell from the Shifter's lips. "Please don't leave me."

Darkness! Darkness was slowly overtaking, slowly filling Jacob's vision. He still couldn't breathe, the room was spinning uncontrollably now, he could barely keep himself upright. Jacob was swaying along with the room, too weak to do anything, unable to fight the darkness that threatened to take over his vision.

Jacob didn't fight it, he didn't try to get away. He allowed the darkness to take him, allowed it to consume him, begging it to take him away, take his pain away because what was a world with his father? Jacob couldn't live without him. He had lost one parent, he could not lose another. Life wouldn't be worth living if he lost his father, it would be no use.

Who would he be left with, who would call him son and give him a smile of pure pride when he did something good? Who would proudly declare that their son, their own flesh and blood had done well?

No one would if Jacob lost his father, there'd be absolutely no one. Jacob would lose the only other parent he had, he would not only lose his father but he would lose his best friend, his confider, his other light in the darkness. He couldn't die, Billy couldn't die!

The blackness was winning, there was only a small speck of light now, the only thing Jacob could see now. Everything still hurt, it felt like his whole body was being trampled by a stumped of large animals, like he was being beaten. The blackness was good, it was numbing, dulling the pain, slowly taking it away.

"Que quowle dad," the Alpha breathed before the darkness went over him, burying him deep and pulling him, wreathing him, away from consciousness.

ooooo

When he finally came to, the first thing he noticed was the cool hand that was holding his. The next thing he noticed was the pipe stuck in his throat, he didn't quite understand what a pipe would be doing in his throat, but he let that go. He could also feel an IV stuck in the back of his hand. He felt a bit disorientated and not quite sure about what had happened. The smell of acid, disinfectant and medication burnt strong in the man's nose, and there was a slight burn in his lungs.

"Jacob?" a melodic voice said softly. The man didn't respond, he lay quietly, wanting to hear if 'Jacob' would reply to the call. When there was no answer the man slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times to get them into focus.

Beautiful emerald green eyes with soft golden specks looked down at the man. The owner of the eyes was a young boy, about seventeen who had flawless ivory skin, the words 'skin as white as snow' rushed into the man's mind. The owner of those beautiful eyes smiled, a happy, crooked smile that lit up his whole face. He leaned closer to the man, making the man realise that the boy was the owner of the acidic scent.

"You're okay," the green eyed boy said in relief. "Carlisle is still trying to figure out what could've caused you to go unconscious but he hasn't gotten any answers yet. The Pack is also looking into it."

The man frowned. Who was this Carlisle that the green eyed boy spoke of? What was 'the pack'? Were they some kind of group that the boy hung out with? What were they looking into anyway? Maybe they were doctors, maybe this Carlisle was the head doctor or something, and they were part of his team. Yes, that had to be it!

"I'm glad you're awake," the boy said, that radiant smile still on his perfect face. Another thing that bothered the man, why was this boy's face so perfect? It was like it was sculpted out of the whitest marble. Why was that? Why did it bare no imperfections? It was... it was strange, it was also somewhat scary. Even his rust coloured hair seemed to be perfectly messed.

The man shook his head, shifting himself away from the boy. The boy's smile faltered only slightly as he frowned. The man sat up then scooted backwards, trying to be away from the boy. He pulled his hand away from the boy's, the boy's hand was too cold for it to be natural, his own had felt like it fire itself. He pulled the pipe from his throat, and like magic, the hole disappeared in seconds. The man shook his head again, he could feel it reeling, he suddenly felt dizzy.

"Jacob?" The green eyed boy stepped forward, once again taking the man's hand, another being placed on the man's shoulder. "Jacob, love, what is it, what's wrong?"

"Who is this Jacob you speak of?" the man asked, his face twisting into confusion as he looked around the hospital room.

The boy stepped away, looking almost as if he'd been slapped in the face. The man couldn't quiet decipher the expression on the boy's face. It looked like he was hurt, but he also looked confused and something else the man couldn't name.

"J-Jake?" the boy asked, almost as if he was afraid. "Jacob?"

"Who is 'Jacob'?"

"I-." The boy shook his head, his voice breaking from just the one syllable. He looked like was about to cry. But why would he cry for someone he didn't know? "Oh goodness Jake, what happened?"

"Who are you?" the man asked more forcefully. "Tell me who you are!"

The boy shook his head, stepping back again. "I... I don't understand. I don't know what you're saying." The boy's voice sounded broken, helpless. "I don't know what language you're speaking."

The boy shook his head as he continued to walk backwards till his back hit the door. The boy turned slowly and pulled the door open and slipped out quietly.

The man let out a growl. It sounded a bit too animalistic for his liking. He cleared his throat and once again shook his head, trying to figure out what had just happened and why the hell that boy had reacted that way when he'd tried to speak to him. The man let out a sigh, running his a hand through his thick mane of hair. He felt a slight bump on the back of his neck and he frowned, wondering what it was.

Something strange was happening and he wanted to know what it was. He knew, deep down in his heart he knew that he knew that boy. He knew that he was connected to that boy somehow. There was something so very familiar about that boy but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Why did he feel a pull to the boy? It was so confusing and it made the man's head hurt worse than it already did.

The hospital room door opened and this time a man with blond hair wearing a doctor's coat walked in followed close behind by the copper haired boy who wore a worried expression. Instantly something inside the patients head click and he knew who this blond doctor was, and it brought a smile to his face.

"Carlisle," the man said. Carlisle looked at the man and smiled.

"Jacob," Carlisle said walking towards the bed. Another puzzle piece fit into its place somehow and the man realised that his name was Jacob.

"Carlisle, what happened to me?" Carlisle smiled while he looked over Jacob's files. If Jacob had been paying attention to the green eyed boy, he would've seen the hurt cross his face. Jacob had remembered Carlisle but couldn't remember him.

"We found you unconscious on the floor in your father's room." Jacob was quiet for a moment as he tried to remember what happened. It didn't take much for him to remember what happened.

Billy had collapsed, Jacob had gotten a phone call from Bree and Jane. He'd flown back to Fork and found his father at Forks Memorial. Last night, last night Jacob had gotten a phone call telling him his father had slipped into a coma in the middle of the night. Jacob had come to the hospital. He'd been in pain, so much pain, and he'd collapsed.

"What happened Jacob?"

Jacob shook his head. "I don't remember. I just... I was in pain and then everything just went dark."

Carlisle nodded as he wrote some things down. "Everything looks good on the monitor. I want to run a few more tests on you, just to make sure you're alright."

"Sure, sure," Jacob replied easily.

Carlisle looked up at the boy and smiled. "You gave Edward quite a scare there." That sentence made Jacob frown. There was something wrong with it. Maybe it was the mention of a familiar yet unfamiliar name, or most likely the fact that he couldn't put a face to the name Carlisle had just mentioned.

"Edward?" Jacob asked, confusion clear in his voice.

"Yes, Edward." Carlisle frowned too. "You know him, he's your husband, your Imprint."

Imprint was something Jacob was familiar with. The next mystery was solved by a mere word. Jacob remember what he was. A Shape-Shifter, one who was destined to lead three very powerful species, Shifters, Vampires and Werewolves. He remembered that he was The True Alpha, the one meant to unite species and help bring down the Dark Ones. He remembered all that, but Edward, no, he didn't remember any Edward.

"Jacob, you do know who Edward is, right?" Carlisle's frown had deepened, worry also joining in.

"I..." Jacob shook his head. "No." The green eyed boy gasped. Carlisle looked behind him at the boy, sadness on his face. He turned back to Jacob.

"Jacob, you Imprinted on Edward." Jacob thought for a moment. He tried to remember that, but got nothing, he didn't remember.

"No. I don't remember that."

"Jake..." the green eyed boy said in a broken voice. "Jake," he repeated.

"Jacob," Carlisle said gently. "Who do you remember?"

Jacob didn't need to think about that. He named the people he remembered, "You, Billy, Esmé, Rachel, Sol, Rebecca, David, Jane, Collin, Bree, Brady, Alec, Seth, Paul, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Quil, Claire, Embry, Carver, Rosalie, Ezra, Leah, Aiden, Zeke, Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim..." Jacob continued to name everyone he remembered. He called everyone but never did he mention the members of his own family, he didn't once name his husband or his children. And with a 'that's it' Jacob smiled, proud that he remembered everyone.

"Jacob," the green eyed boy said, trying to control his voice. Jacob looked up at the boy. "Do you honestly not remember who Edward is?"

"No, I don't remember him." Jacob was starting to get annoyed. He already clarified that with Carlisle, why did the boy have to continue with asking the same question.

"What about Luka? Or Lilly? Leighton? Lisa? Lola? Do you remember any of them?" Jacob thought for a moment.

A smile appeared on his face as he remembered the names. Slowly, very slowly, the faces came too. In his minds eyes he could see Luka with his telekinesis, he could see the twins, Lilly and Leighton, with their twin telepathy and teleportation. He could also see Lisa; he remembered that she had a similar gift to Jasper, except she could only feel the bad emotions and not the good. Ah, and there was Lola, the Quileute Seer.

"Do you remember them?" Carlisle asked carefully.

"Yes." The copper haired boy smiled, relief filling him. "They're kids from the Rez." The smile fell from the boy's face. Jacob turned to Carlisle. "They are... right?" Carlisle only sighed.

"Rest for now Jacob, I'll come back, alright?" Jacob nodded. He shimmied down into the covers of the bed and with one more lingering look at the copper haired boy, he shut his eyes and willed himself to sleep too tired to do anything else. He promised to go check on his father as soon as he woke up again.

Carlisle turned around and looked at Edward. The Incubus was biting his bottom lip hard, trying hard not to cry. He was staring at the sleeping form in the hospital bed. He looked so peaceful sleeping there, as though there was nothing wrong, as though he hadn't forgotten his Imprint or his children.

"Edward," Carlisle started.

"He doesn't remember," Edward said in a small, broken voice. "He doesn't remember me, he doesn't remember us." Edward looked up at Carlisle. "Carlisle, my _Mate_ forgot who I was!"

"I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for it Edward."

"What?! What is the explanation? That the love of my life remembers nothing about me, about us or our children?! That he probably remembers nothing about our time together, everything we've been through to get where we are?!"

"Edward-."

"How can you be so calm Carlisle? My husband doesn't remember me!" Carlisle sighed. He gently took Edward's arm and he led him out the room. Before he could say anything, his wife along with his daughters and Jacob's sister rushed to him.

"What happened? How is he?" Esmé asked her husband, looking from him to Edward and back to him.

"He's gone back to sleep," Carlisle said. "As far as I know, he's alright-."

"Except he doesn't remember who I am!" Edward said. Esmé turned to her son.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He doesn't remember me Esmé, he thinks our children are kids from the Rez." Edward's resolve broke then. He allowed his surrogate mother to pull him into a hug, he allowed her to rub soothing circles on her back, he allowed himself to breakdown. "He remembers everyone else but us!"

"Oh dear. I'm sure it'll pass, I'm sure it's nothing."

"Esmé he was speaking in a language I didn't know. He didn't know me. As soon as Carlisle walked in it's like he just remembered. But when he looked at me, he-." A sob cut off Edward's sentence.

"Shhh... It's alright Edward."

"How can it be? He doesn't remember me!"

"I know dear, but it'll pass. He'll remember you soon enough, I promise."

"Esmé, I can't-."

"Shhh... It'll be alright, I promise." Esmé continued to rub circles on Edward's back, trying to calm him while looking at her husband for answers. Carlisle only shook his head, showing that he didn't know what could cause something like this. "It'll be alright."

"I'll go check on Billy," Carlisle said gently. Rachel and Rebecca followed quietly. Alice and Rosalie stayed behind, they too trying to comfort their brother.

"I'm sure it's nothing major," Alice tried. "I'll... I'll look into his future for you, see what'll happen." Edward looked at his sister hopefully. Alice smiled as she concentrated on Jacob's future. Her cheery smile turned into a frown as she tired to look but found darkness, almost as though someone her deliberately trying to block her from being able to tell Jacob's future.

"You can't see," Edward sobbed. "She can't see!"

"Shh Edward," Esmé soother. "Shh… breathe dear, it'll be alright, I promise."

"He doesn't remember me!"

Alice moved away from her sobbing brother and comforting mother. She kept backing away until she was far enough to think without worrying that Edward would hear her. She pulled out her cellphone and dialled a number quickly.

"_Hello?"_ the smooth voice said.

"I-I didn't know who else to call," Alice whispered. She could feel Jasper's presence. She turned to him and nodded. he came to her and wrapped his arms around her, sending wave after wave of calm to his distrested wife.

"_What is it?"_

"I couldn't see… it was… it was like I was being block."

"_A werewolf perhaps?"_

"No, someone was doing it on purpose. And I know only one person who could do that."

"_What do you suspect?"_

"I don't know how, but I think… oh goodness and I hope I'm wrong, but I think Bella's back." A long silence followed that statement before a sigh.

"_Come over, I'll help as best I can."_

"Alright. I'll be there." Alice hung up and looked to her Mate who nodded his head and they both ran off to their destination.

FIN

_DUN, DUN, DUUUN._

Okay... I wasn't planning any of the stuff that happened from the moment Jacob got the called about Billy's state. That just erupted out of nowhere and now my whole planning's changed. Ah heck! That's why I never plan things, they never follow... well... the plan! I'm glad my muses are coming back to me but jeez, they could at least consult me before doing a number on me! Damn them! Ah well, let's see where this takes us. Comments will be greatly appreciated coz right now, not even I know how I feel about this.

(1) They probably wouldn't, but you know what I mean!

_Teaser Time:_

_She smiled shyly at him, her cheeks filling with colour, giving her a light glow. She was really beautiful when she blushed, Jacob could see himself enjoy this look._

"_You're beautiful," he whispered._

"_You're married," she whispered back. Jacob sighed but didn't move back._

"_I don't even remember that, I don't even remember who I'm married to."_

"_Still doesn't change that you're married." Jacob shrugged._

"_I s'ppose." Izzy smirked._

"_You're not really gay are you?" Jacob shrugged again._

"_Not that I remember."_

"_Wanna test the theory?" Jacob smirked at the brunette nurse._

"_Sure thing nurse Izz." Jacob moved closer, still smirking. His face, his lips, only inches from Izzy's. Both their eyes closed at almost the same time, Jacob could feel Izzy's warm breath against his lips, he could practically feel her lips against his. A few centimetres closer, five, four, three, two, one-_

_A gasp from the door interrupted. Izzy pulled away quickly, looking towards the door guiltily. Jacob looked too. He frowned annoyance when he saw who it was, but couldn't help feel pain, a tug to his heart._

_Edward stood frozen, unsure what to do, what to say. He'd just... Jacob was about to... The nurse had..._

"_Mister Masen-Bla-," Izzy started._

"_I'm sorry," Edward choked out. He turned and sped out the room. Jacob felt the tug grow harder. Without thinking, he tugged off the IV and hopped out of bed. He ignored Izzy's calls as he ran after Edward. Why? He didn't really care, all he wanted to do was apologise, apologise then comfort the boy. Why? Jacob honestly didn't give a fuck so long as the boy was okay._

Long azz chapter complete with a pretty long teaser. My fingers got a bit carried away there... *LoL* But yeah, hope it spikes your interest and makes you come back for more :))).

(",) MwahzZ


	67. Forgotten: Part II

A/N: I was reading this one Criminal Minds stories that just made me go all mooshy inside coz I thought it was the cutest thing ever *aaaaw*. And on other news :)).

Damn, I was sure people were gonna kill for last chapter. Thank goodness technology is yet to come to a point where a person can crawl through computers and get to someone else coz mm! I'm sure I would've dropped dead long time ago *LoL*. Shame, people are still hating on Zeke. Come on people, what's it gonna take for you to trust the poor guy? :((. Have a little faith in the guy? He might surprise you and do something that'll change your prospective of him *plotting_way_to_change_people's_prospective*

Another thing, I guess I should formally apologise to everyone for my OC huh? I've been reading a lot of stories (one of the reasons why updates are slow *shame on me*) and people complain about OC's. I only put OC's if I really have to and none of the original characters fit the bill. I'm sorry for that and I hope it doesn't piss off too many people. *smiles_apologetically*

Shout_Outs:

Rat3000: I don't know yet if Billy will come out of this, but... Let me not lie, I'm really not sure what will happen with Billy. Alice has an idea of what might be blocking her power, but she can't be sure. She needs answers and she's going to get them from her sources *grins_sneakily*. Oh no stress, I'm working on all my stories and all the outstanding requests, I'm hoping to have updated and uploaded everything before New Year's *excited*. Aaw, we have an anniversary *tear* that's so awesome man! And I didn't even know; shame on me! You have been so supportive all this time :))) Thank you so very, very, VERY much :)))))). MwahzZ! :)).

ArekWithlock: Thank you :)). I know :((, I didn't plan it, but yeah... :((... Oh yes, that bitch keeps coming back for more, she's like a fly to shit *LoL*

anne2106: Oh yeah, always kept you wanting more :)). Cliffies are sorta good, keeps you coming back :)), but yeah... I am evil :() - not sure whether to grin or be sad about that *LoL*.

HubrisP: Eeeeek! Um... Well... Uh... Um... *eye_twitch* I'll fix it! I'll work my way around things and I'll make it work! No stress *eye_twitch*.

Guest: *LoL* Punny! Izzy? Bitch! *LoL* Jacob knows deep down who he belongs with, who he's meant to be with, no matter then he forgot. Oh yes, they have to get into all kinds of hot and steamy moments, like a 'remember the great sMex' thing :)))). And Jacob shall definitely be punished for even forgetting Edward - even if it wasn't his fault - but he does flirt with Izzy, so yep, that act deserves severe punishment. Oh yes, always need a possessively-jealous!Jacob. I will definitely add some of that :))))).

Fanpire109: *LMAO* whow, that WTF killed me! There might be a baby, but shame, they already have 5 kids, can they handle another one? If they do end up pregnant again, I think they'll need a new hobby...preferably one where they aren't in the same place at the same time *grins*.

MySweetEscape: I can assure you that it won't. Jacob shall remember Edward soon. You can't forget the love of your life, that's just bad! It's not that the kids love Edward any less then they love Jacob and Edward would be a better option if they wanted to talk about anything since he is more mature. But then again, Jacob is more approachable, while Edward is the brooding type, and as kids, they go to the more easy-going parent. The kids ages are as follows:- Luka: 6-ish (true age) 16/17 (appearance); Lilly and Leighton: 5-ish (true age) 14/15 (appearance); Lisa: 4-ish (true age) 10/11 (appearance); Lola: few months old (true age) few months old (appearance). Hope that clears up any confusion about ages :)).

Marie One: :)) Glad I can make you laugh. And thank you for your reviews :)). Nothing can keep that chick dead, she keeps coming back; can't take a hint can she? *LoL*... I'm excited to be back and working on my other stories, I've abandoned them for too long, what kind of mother am I?! Shame on me *grins* but its good, I'm back :)). *happy_dance*. Again, thanks for the review :)))))).

dris: Thank you :))). Gotta keep this entertaining, can't have people pressing the back button :))).

XpressMyself: *LMAO* Well that was silly of you *LoL*. I don't plan ahead do I, SMH at myself! I don't think Billy would like being changed. He might not mind them anymore, but I don't think he desires being one himself. But we'll see. *LMAO* you are too much. Gettin' all ghetto 'n shee. Guurl, control yow'self! **[PM reply:** Its a little late for a Christmas update and a little early for a New Years update, but here we are, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, till next year... Or sooner :)))**]**

MewnWolfGirl: Aaaw :((, they'll be alright, dry those tears now. Jacob can't forget forever, just remember that, his memory shall come back sooner or later (and I say sooner so it shall be sooner damn brain!) Whow, the drama of me having to translate that. *LoL* I can just imagine myself trying to read the German part of the review and trying to pronounce the words *LoL* (not good at all).. Aaw, but I love German, my friends and I went on Google translate and were translating silly little sentences like 'Hi, my name is' and all that and it was pretty bad! But I love the German accent, it's so... strong! Aaw, don't be so harsh on Zeke. I know he's the type you avoid, but he'd never do anything to Luka, I promise *puppy_dog_eyes*. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter :)). Mwah_Wolfy :)).

deLeah: *cowering* Yes of course, yes, working on it! Don't hurt me! I'll fix it! Jacob has reasons, and I know you don't trust Zeke, but I promise he won't do anything to Luka, I promise. But I will FIX THEM :)) *rushing_to_compter_and_fixing_things* :).

ANB: Your wish is my command. Edward shall definitely bond with the kids... After he's done moping, shame, he just found out his reason for living doesn't remember him, but don't worry, he will be with his kids and they WILL spend time together, and the kids will try and make Edward forget his troubles, no stress. Less mopey Edward coming right up!

firpogirl: Yep, Jacob dun go and forget Edward, shame on him. But no stress, he shall remember, even if it means Edward smacking him with a shoe, he shall remember! Coz you cannot forget Edward Cullen, he's unforgettable! Yep, Bella is back...again *sighs* she keeps coming back! Gotta find a better way to kill her and keep her dead!

MISAKI555: *LoL* My family accept I was coo-coo long time ago. They don't even bother anymore.. Keeping you interested aren't I? *LoL* Wouldn't you like to know... No, but it'll be good, I'm a sap for happy endings, so Jacob won't forget Edward forever and he'll probably remember before the chapter ends (I'll make sure he does!) I like long reviews, more to read :))).

supervampire1000: No! You can't die! I'm sorry, I'll make you happy again, just don't die! It'll get better, I promise. And here is the next chapter :)).

DevoraDeath:(c2) Thank you, glad you did :)))) (chapter 41:) *blushes* aaw, thank you :))) that makes me feel all mushy-gushy inside, and all gfjnrg (don't try and read it, it's not a word). I can't explain the feeling, but its pure happiness and joy and oiwsdhrpw.. :))))) *BIG GRIN*

lastqueenss: So serious *staight_face* *LoL* Oh yes, he did try to kiss the nurse, that jerk, even when he knows he's supposed to be in a relationship, and can she ever allow it?! Ha! I wouldn't blame you if you did, she needs a butt whipping to teach her! Curses are good, they help relax you, I totally agree, the drama is piling up, but you know, after the rain there is a rainbow *sniffs* so you know *sniff_sniff* it'll be alright soon. I'm plotting Bella's death - quiet literally - and I'll make it nice and slow and this time I'll make sure she stays dead coz this coming back to life thing is bothering me. Girl doesn't know when it's over!

WaterPixie22: Thank you :))). Working as fast as I can, but this dumb brain of mine is taking its sweet time! But no stress :)), I got this.

Guest: *Grins* Thank you :))).

Disclaimer: No, I don't own it, I don't even own copies of the book or the movie; I spent more time fast forwarding through breaking dawn then actually watching it. It was like 'ooh Jakeward!' *watch_watch* 'eew, Bella, ugly, fast-forward!' So yeah... *sigh* No, I don't own...

Then They Fell In Love: Forgotten, Part II

Edward sat on the porch, his arms wrapped tightly around himself, almost as though he were protecting himself from the cold, or more, trying to hold himself together. He just couldn't get, he couldn't understand how, or why Jacob – a painful tug to his heart followed at the thought of the name – couldn't remember him. He didn't understand how he couldn't remember the children, _their_ children. Their beautiful children.

A sob escaped Edward's lips as he thought of his children. What was he going to tell them? How was he going to explain to his babies that they're Papa didn't remember them as his, that he thought they were 'kids from the Rez'? He didn't even know how to face his children without breakdown. But he couldn't do that in front of his children, that wouldn't be good. He had to try and be strong for them; that was the only thing he could do now: Be strong and hope answers came forward.

Edward shook his head. He could never catch a break in his life. Just when he thought everything was good, something like this would happen and ruin his life. He must've really pissed someone off in his past life, or maybe this was Karma back to bite him in the ass for defining Carlisle's rules all those many years ago. Maybe it was the world balancing itself, one bad deed for another or something like that.

Edward let out a pained sigh as he looked up at the sky. The clouds were pitch black and the wind ice cold, but it didn't bother Edward, the weather fit his mood. He had contemplated going inside about five times already, but every time he was about to get up, an unbearable pain would shoot through his body and it would make him sit back down and curl up. He shook his head as a lone tears slid down his face.

Lisa stood by the door, looking down at her Daddy who sat curled up on the porch steps. She could feel his pain; she could almost see the hurt on her Dad's face. In her mind's eyes she could see her Daddy looking at her Papa who looked back blankly. It hurt her too, the way Jacob seemed to look at Edward as though he didn't know who he was, as though he was nothing but an annoyance, as though he didn't love him anymore.

Lisa's eyes widened. She back away from the door and quickly rushed up to her room, the tears already burning hot in her eyes. Could her Papa not love her Daddy anymore? Was that why he wasn't here to comfort Edward? How could he cause pain like this? How could he let her Daddy suffer this way? Jacob was supposed to love Edward, Edward was Jacob's _Imprint_!

Lisa sat down on the floor, leaning her body against the bed, trying to breathe as she tried to find reasons why her Papa could ever leave her Daddy. He couldn't, he couldn't leave. Edward was Jacob's sun, Grandpabilly had told her and his siblings all about Imprinting and hose the Imprinter felt if they were away from their Imprint, or how they felt if they're Imprint was hurt. Jacob was supposed to know that Edward was in pain and come comfort him.

A soft knock came in Lisa's door but the girl ignored it. She already knew who it was and she really wasn't in the mood for Lilly's talking. She wanted to be alone right now. But she never got her way when it came to Lilly and her talkative older sister came in, Lola in her arms and Leighton following behind her.

"Lisa?" Lilly looked at her younger sister in worry. She bit her lip as she saw the tears running down the girl's face. "Lisa? What's wrong sis?" Lilly looked at Leighton but her twin shrugged, not sure how to react to Lisa crying. Lisa never cried; that was just unheard of! Sure he, Lilly, Luka and occasionally Lola had cries, but Lisa, the girl was a brick wall, she could not be moved.

Lisa shook her head, her eyes looking big and scared. "Something's wrong with Daddy," she whispered. She looked up at her siblings as they looked back with worry. She had to tell them, she needed to tell them. They could help her; they could help their Daddy together. Edward needed them right now; he needed to be comforted by his children if his Mate was unavailable.

"What do you mean 'something's wrong with Daddy'?" Lilly knew something was wrong with their Dad, but she just figured it was because their Papa wasn't home.

"I can feel it. He's hurting Lilly, badly."

"Why?" Leighton asked, frowning.

"I can't tell exactly, but it has something to do with Papa, that is all I know. I can't help Daddy, he… I don't know." The girl shook her head in frustration.

"What do we do?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know!"

"We need to distract Daddy. We can't just let him suffer in silence."

"What if he doesn't want company and wants to be alone?"

"We make him want to sit with us. We talk to him and do anything in our power. We can't let him be all depressed and stuff, it's making us depressed." Lisa sighed, nodding.

"Okay." She wiped her face with her sleeve then got up. They all went downstairs and stood at the front door, watching their Daddy look up at the sky.

"Dada," Lola said her hands out. Edward looked behind him in surprise and saw his children smiling at him. He couldn't help but smile too. He put out a hand and all his children rushed to him and they all huddled around him. Edward took Lola form Lilly and held her close. "Dada?" The baby girl frowned, a small pout on her lips as she looked up at her Daddy. It made Edward smiled.

"I'm alright," he said. The girl giggled, clapping her hands then she stuck a thumb into her mouth and closed her eyes. Edward chuckled, shaking his head.

"So Daddy…" Lilly said, smiling innocently at her Daddy.

"No," Edward said, looking away from the girl. Lilly frowned.

"You don't even know what I'm about to say!"

"I don't care. With the smile on your face I know it's something I won't like."

"Aw come on Daddy! At least hear me out before you just say no."

"If you can say it without trying to manipulate me with your pouting and whining then I'll hear you out." Lilly was quiet for a long moment then she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Fine!" Edward smirked.

"Go."

"Daddy…"

"Whining." Lilly sighed.

"Okay fine! So you know Alejandro and Alfredo are coming to Forks for a few weeks right?"

"Right…?"

"So… they're going to be staying in Seattle for the time, at some hotel there…"

"Mm…"

"And well… I was wondering that maybe, if Grandpabilly doesn't mind that is, that he could possible allow them to stay with him so they could closer." Edward turned to his daughter.

"What now?"

"It's a plan right? We'll be closer to our Mate's." Lilly smiled brilliantly at her father.

"Don't even use the Mate excuse Lilly!"

"Aw, Daddy! But we haven't seen them in forever!"

"I'm sure one of your aunts will be more than happy to drive you to Seattle to see them."

"But da-ad."

"No."

"You allow Caius to live at the Cullen house! Why can't you allow our Mate's to live with Grandpabilly?"

"Caius-."

"Is no different from Freddie and Leo dad. Please. I swear I'll be extra good. I won't even get paid for babysitting Lola and Lisa." Edward raised a brow.

"I don't remember ever paying you for that."

"No... Of course not, but I was going to get paid eventually."

"How sure are you about that?" Lilly was quiet for a long moment.

"So anyway, it's only a few weeks; two max. Please Daddy; I'll be the best daughter in the world." Edward chuckled.

"Of course."

"I'll do anything without you having to ask."

"Knowing you, that'll probably only last an hour," Leighton commented.

"Shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"No, you shut up you jerk!"

"Fatzo!"

"Twiggy!"

"Dumby!"

"Idiot!"

"Bi-."

"Okay!" Edward interrupted when he heard the word Leighton had been planning to say in the boys mind. "Stop that, both of you. And don't cuss each other, its rude."

"Yes Dad," the twins said, looking ashamed.

"Now apologise."

"Sorry Daddy."

"To each other." The two looked at their Dad, completely horrified. "I'm serious."

"But _Da-ad_," the twins whined, pouting. Edward looked down at Lola, who was fast asleep, avoiding his children.

"I don't want to hear it! Apologise to each other." He got up carefully as not to jostle his sleeping baby and made his way inside. "Lisa, please come help me make lunch." The quiet girl nodded and made her way to the kitchen, a small grin on her face as she felt that the sadness from her had subsided a bit. Edward turned and looked at his twins who were still looking at him in absolute shock. "And I'll know if you two haven't apologised." And with those words he went inside, going upstairs to put Lola down.

Once the child was safely in her baby cot, Edward went downstairs. He smirked as he heard the twins apologise to each, even though they were pulling faces while doing it, it was the thought that counted. With that he went to the kitchen and he and Lisa started on lunch, talking about random unimportant things that worked well in distracting Edward.

-#-

Alice paced the floor, worrying her bottom lip; she'd been doing this for a while now. The rest of the family stood or sat silently, watching the pixie like Vampire. They said nothing to distract her, even Jasper stayed away, not even trying to calm her down. The tension was think in the room, as they all waited for Alice to stop pacing and actually tell them something.

After a while, Alice stopped pacing and she let out a sigh. She stood before her family and looked at each one in turn before letting out another sigh and nodding at Jasper. Moments later, a wave of calm hit everyone in the room and they all relaxed, some sitting backwards on couches while others let their shoulders drop, rolling them to relief the tension.

"Okay," Alice said, as a start. Everyone turned to her and gave her their full attention. "A few days ago, I tried to look into Jacob's future and was really surprised when I found that I couldn't see it, more so when I realised it was because someone was blocking it."

Everyone stayed quiet, waiting for Alice to continue with her explanation.

"There's only one person who, when turned to a Vampire could block me from seeing their future." Alice paused, looking at everyone. "I went to an old friend of mine and spoke to them about this." She paused again, waiting for someone to comment, but everyone just looked at her, waiting for her to say more.

Alice let in a long, breath then let it out slowly and began to speak to her family, which waited silently and motionlessly for her.

"What I gathered from my friend is, since Zeke is the Shaman and is half Shifter he should be able to immediately sense when The True Alpha is in trouble, regardless of if it came from external sources or internal sources.

"Zeke should sense Jacob's memory loss, because he, in fact has power over Jacob because he figured out Jacob's True Name and a True Name allows Zeke to have power over the owner of that Name down to the very last spiritual atom.

"I also found out more about the Dark Ones. What uh... my friend said: is that it's not possible for the Dark Ones to do this 'forgetting spell', none of them have the capacity to do magic or enough power to permanently effect the living or spiritual worlds, without being there in person. Magic comes from Nature and the Spirits, not from death and darkness. Dark Magic, some of which Zeke Lux is well known for, comes from dark intent and emotions.

"So what I found out was that years ago, people used to practice dark magic but it was stopped for obvious reason but there were still some people who practiced it anyway and it is actually still practiced today.

"Now whoever made Jacob forget his memory used this dark magic, which, as I said before, is fuelled by dark intent and emotions, and that's possibly how the magic worked. The Dark Ones could've assisted in anyway, giving the person extra power and so such which made them strong enough to perform the spell without having to learn The True Alpha's."

"But whoever performed the spell doesn't know Jacob's True Name, only Zeke Lux knows it," Sam spoke up. The others nodded in agreement. They really didn't trust Zeke Lux and at this point, it wouldn't be good for Zeke to be a suspect of something like this.

"True. But you can always work your way around spells. Zeke said that protections spells aren't full proof and that with enough power someone could possibly change a spell and allow it to work in the way they want it."

"So it's Zeke who you spoke to?" Rosalie asked. Alice cringed internally. She hadn't meant to reveal her source since she was certain that the family wouldn't act to kindly to that. But he had been the only one she could think of who would've been able to give her the answers she needed, he was old and wise, he'd lived through centuries, so it was normal that she'd think of him, even if he did lean a bit on the untrustworthy side. But Alice had to admit that she saw where Jacob was coming from, you might not trust Zeke Lux completely, but the guy was resourceful.

Alice let out a sigh, she was caught now; nothing she could do about it. "Yes. I went to him when I found that Jacob's future was purposely blocked from me. He told me that the Dark Ones had the ability to return the dead if they had something that belonged to the dead person."

"Wait," Quil spoke. "You don't mean that... that Bella's back? I mean, she was the only person we knew of that could hide her future from you." Alice nodded sadly.

"It takes a lot of magic to return someone who's dead, which is probably why the Dark Ones haven't made an appearance since that spook in Maine. They're probably trying to refuel their power."

"So it's definite that _Isabella_ is back?" Rosalie asked, sneering at Bella's name. She never liked that bitch, she'd killed her once and she'd do it again, with pleasure.

"It's really more a theory at the moment."

"But evidence points that she is back?" Leah asked with her own sneer. She too, would happily end _Isabella_'s life. She'd do it with a smug smile too, even add some snide remark, just to spite the bitch.

"Yes. But Zeke is working on things, if and when he finds the exact spell that was performed he can reverse it and therefore reverse the spell."

"Can't he just do another spell that'll make Jake's memory come back?" Seth asked. "I mean, he does know Jacob's True Name."

"Same thing I asked. But he said that it could possibly do more harm than good. His words: 'Trying to perform a spell to cover up another spell is really like pouring gasoline to a fire, does more harm than good'."

"So basically this means he can't help Jacob?" Esmé asked.

"No, it means it'll take more time. But he's certain that the spell will fade since, even though a lot of magic was put into it, it won't last forever and will most likely ware off. We're hoping it happens sooner, before Jacob does something that could destroy his relationship with Edward, because after all, that is what is intended here."

Everyone nodded as they sat silently, all hoping and praying that Jacob would gain his memory back soon. Seth suddenly looked up, his eyes filled with fear.

"What about Billy?" he asked. Everyone turned to Alice.

"A trigger, but..." She fell silent, her eyes glossing with tears she couldn't shed. Everyone knew what she was going to say: 'but he might not survive'.

"Can't something be done?! We can't let Billy die!" Sam said. "He's the Pack's father."

"I don't know," Alice said, her voice cracking. She sighed, clearing her throat. "Zeke said he can't do anything for Billy, there's nothing he can do for him."

The room was once again silent, everyone deep in thought, trying to find ways to help Jacob remember and to help Billy heal. Even though no one said anything, they expected Carlisle to help Billy in any way possible, and they were going to help!

-#-

Jacob was lying on his back in the uncomfortable hospital bed. He was looking up at the ceiling, deep in thought. He was trying really hard not to think about the copper haired boy but it was proofing difficult. He didn't even know why he was bothering with the guy.

Okay fine, so the guy was good looking, Jacob could see himself with the guy... if he swung that way, but since he didn't... But really, the constant thinking about this guy and his freckled nose and his emerald green eyes with golden speckles, and his creamy, flawless skin, and deliciously pink lips-

Jacob cut himself off as he sat up. He scowled down at his shaft which was fast filling up from the thoughts that had filled his head. He shook his head and shifted about, willing the light erection away. He quickly came to realise that thinking about the green eyed boy did _not_ help his situation... at all!

With a defeated sigh, Jacob shifted about and lay on his side, making sure that his...problem, was not noticed by anyone who'd come in. He lay in bed thinking things over. He hadn't heard word about his father yet, he'd have to ask to go see him.

Jacob felt an uncomfortable clench to his heart as he thought about his father's condition. He didn't want to think about the way Billy looked with all those tubes and cords, it wasn't something he ever wanted to think about.

With his little problem gone, Jacob turned onto his back and once again stared up at the ceiling. He shut his eyes and slowly breathed in and out. He could smell the copper haired guy's scent in the air. He knew the guy comes in everyday when he thinks Jacob is sleeping. Everyday Jacob has to deal with the sad sighs and the close to tears eyes. He didn't want to admit that the look affected him... a lot.

The door to Jacob's hospital room opened and he snapped his eyes open and looked to see who it was. He found a young woman, probably in her early twenties. She had dark brown hair and big brown eyes. She was dressed like the other Forks Memorial nurses.

The nurse smiled brightly at Jacob and Jacob couldn't help but smile back at her. He thought she was kind cute. Not to the degree of- She was cute!

"Hi," the girl said. "I'm Izzy; I'm going to be your nurse." Jacob nodded, still smiling. It was a little on the forced side since he'd had to cut his thoughts short when they'd gone to the dreaded topic.

"Hi," he replied back. He couldn't help but smirk as Izzy checked his vitals. He watched her as she went about with the checkups, writing things down on his charts.

"Well so far everything looks good Mister Black." Jacob swallowed back the urge to correct with 'it's Masen-Black' because it didn't make sence to him, it shouldn't. He was fricken Jacob Black, not damned Masen-Black!

Jacob sighed and shook his head. He really didn't want to have to fight himself every time he thought of someone else, he didn't want to always be thinking about this guy every single time, he didn't want the guilt of thinking about someone else, it was annoying and bothered him. Why did he feel so guilty?

He looked at Nurse Izzy as she wrote things down on his chart. She smiled sweetly at him. He smiled back, yet again the smile being a bit on the forced. Life just wasn't fair for him!

Jacob was quiet for a long moment before clearing his throat. Izzy looked up in curiosity. "Could you do me a favour?" Jacob said, bringing his flirt on. Izzy raised a brow at his antics.

"Okay..." she said slowly.

"Could you possibly maybe unhook me from this thing? It's not like I need it anymore."

"You won't need it when Doctor Cullen says you don't need it. But okay, I'll unhook you for a little while, only if you tell me why?"

"I need to take a walk. I haven't seen my dad." Izzy nodded in understanding and she unhooked Jacob's IV. Jacob let out a sigh as he got of the bed.

"Can't you pull out the needle too?"

"Not a chance Mister Black. We're hooking you right up when you get back." Jacob sighed.

"Fine. I'll be back, Nurse Izz." Izzy nodded as they both walked out the room. Jacob made his way to the ICU, walking slowly to drag on the time he'd have to see his father. He didn't want to see him but he did. The idea of his father lying in a hospital bed, tubes all over the place just didn't sit well with Jacob, it did something to him that he couldn't explain.

With a heavy and reluctant sigh, Jacob pushed the door to the room open and stepped inside quietly. He looked around the room first, he saw flowers at the table. He made sure not to look at where his father was lying and went straight to the flowers to read who they were from.

A few were from the Pack, some from Emily and Sam, more from Alice and Esme, others signed by the Cullens, even more from Esme and Sue, one pot had flowers from everyone in the family, Pack and Cullens and the new Black additions. Jacob read through all the 'get well soon' cards. It kinda hurt that he didn't get anything and it also kinda pissed him off that it was because of the green eyed guy. Everyone was pissed at him because he wouldn't believe he was ever in a relationship with another guy.

With a finaly glance at the flowers and cards Jacob turned slowly to look at his father. Nothing had changed. There was little hope that Billy would get better. Jacob didn't understand what was going on, he didn't know why he was being punished. What was so wrong that he'd done in his past life that would bring such punishment.

He needed his father. He couldn't do things without his father. The man was too important to him, he couldn't lose him, not like this, not now when he needed him the most.

There had to be a way to help his father. There just had to! Jacob couldn't stand the idea of losing the man. He didn't want to believe that Billy wouldn't survive. He would do whatever it took to find a cure to whatever it was that had caused this; Billy was going to get out of this! He just had to get out of this because Jacob didn't know what he'd do if Billy didn't survive, he doubted that he'd stay sane.

With a long, heavy sigh and one more look at his father, Jacob left the room. He walked around aimlessly for a while then came to an abrupt stop when he spotted the green eyes boy sitting on one of the waiting room chairs with one of the male nurses.

Jacob felt himself frown as he watched the nurse wrap and arm around the teary eyed male. Jacob could feel anger and irritation rise in him as he glared daggers at the male nurse. He wanted to go up to that damned man and wretch his arms off the other male, show him exactly who the boy belonged to.

Jacob started to move but caught himself as he came back to his senses. What... The... Fuck? Jacob shook his head at his reaction. It was irrational! He shouldn't be jealous of some other guy. He didn't even remember this guy, so what was up with Jacob being jealous.

He didn't need to be jealous about shit like that! If this guy wanted to be comforted by some jerk male nurse, then fine! Jacob didn't give a fuck! Let him flirt with whichever asshole he wanted to! It was his problem, not Jacob's! Jacob didn't care!

Oh but he did. He cared a lot. He couldn't stand the idea that this _nurse_ was touching what was his!

Jacob paused.

No, no! He didn't care! Why should he care? He didn't even remember this guy! He was just slightly attracted to the guy, nothing more than that. He didn't need to be jealous. Why should he be? It's not like he wanted the copper head anyway, he didn't. No really, he didn't. He didn't long to kiss those soft looking, pink lips, he didn't wish to touch that smooth porcelain skin, feel that body against his, cool skin against his hot-

"No!" Jacob growled to himself. He turned with a huff and trudged back to his room. He went to his little bathroom and splashed his face with the cool water. He let out a sigh as he gripped the sink, breathing in and out hard.

What the hell was this guy doing to him?! It pissed Jacob off that he couldn't have any decent thoughts when it came to this guy, every one of his thoughts always turned dirty and it always served to make him hard as a rock. And he didn't want that! Not when there was all this baggage between him and this guy!

Letting out another sigh, Jacob dried his face and hands and went back into his room where he found Izzy. He smiled at her and got back into bed. With a smile, Izzy hooked him back to his IV.

Jacob watched her closely as she worked. She was close to Jacob, he could smell the scent of lavender on her, it was quiet enticing, not as good as- She smelt good! Jacob liked the way that _she_ smelt!

Izzy looked up and saw that Jacob was looking at her intensely. She smiled shyly at him, her cheeks filling with colour, giving her a light glow. She was really beautiful when she blushed, Jacob could see himself enjoy this look. Jacob forced the away the voice that disagreed with him. Dammit it, she was beautiful, no one was more beautiful than her! No one! No! No one!

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

"You're married," she whispered back. Jacob sighed but didn't move away from her. Technically, he was married to what's-his-face, but he didn't remember it, and well... it didn't matter! It's not like he even remembered the guy.

"I don't even remember that, I don't even remember who I'm married to." Jacob felt a pang in his heart as he denied the guy. Okay, so it affected him, but dammit if he was going to let it stop him from having some fun. And besides, from what he'd gotten from the family, he and this guy hadn't even liked each other before! But then the stories the guy would tell him when he thought Jacob was sleeping... No!

"Still doesn't change that you're married," Izzy said. Jacob only shrugged then after a moment sighed.

"I s'ppose." Izzy smirked, looking up at him.

"You're not really gay are you?" Jacob shrugged again.

"Not that I remember."

"Wanna test the theory?" Jacob smirked at the brunette nurse and thinking over what she was implying.

"Sure thing nurse Izz." Jacob moved closer, still smirking. His face, his lips, only inches from Izzy's. Both their eyes closed at almost the same time, Jacob could feel Izzy's warm breath against his lips, he could practically feel her lips against his. A few centimetres closer, five, four, three, two, one-

A gasp from the door interrupted. Izzy pulled away quickly, looking towards the door guiltily. Jacob looked too. He frowned with annoyance when he saw who it was, but couldn't help feel pain, a tug to his heart.

Edward stood frozen, unsure what to do, what to say. He'd just... Jacob was about to... The nurse had... And...

"Mister Masen-Bla-," Izzy started.

"I'm sorry," Edward choked out. He turned and sped out the room.

Jacob felt the tug grow harder, almost painfully so, like when a wolf hurt their... Without thinking about it, Jacob tugged off the IV and hopped out of bed. He ignored Izzy's calls as he ran after Edward. Why? He didn't really care, all he wanted to do was apologise, apologise then comfort the boy. Why? Jacob honestly didn't give a fuck, he just wanted the guy!

He saw the guy disappear into one of the empty hospital rooms and he pushed the door and rushed inside. He found the boy sitting on the bed, his back to the door. He could hear the sobs being wretched out of the lithe form of the other male. His heart clenched painfully at the fact that he'd caused that, that he was the one that was doing this to the boy.

This guy had been nothing but devoted to him since he'd lost his memory. Even when Jacob hadn't remembered him, had flat out denied him, he'd still stuck by because he loved Jacob. And this is how Jacob repaid him, by denying him and almost kissing some nurse.

Jacob was disgusted with himself. His father had taught him better. If Billy was awake he would've most likely smacked the sense back into Jacob, he would've told his son straight up what he thought about the way Jacob had been treating the poor Vampire. He wouldn't even have been surprised if his father had cussed him out. Billy was a strong willed man, and he'd do or say anything to get his point across.

Jacob bit his lip and shifted awkwardly from side to side before sighing and stepping forward to go and try and comfort the distraught man.

"Please don't," the guy whispered brokenly through his sobs. Jacob stood still as he watched the boy sob to himself. "Just don't come any closer." It really hurt, having the boy deny Jacob's help. Jacob felt his heart break as he thought of the fact that this is how the boy must've felt when Jacob had denied him.

Jacob paused for a moment then step forward again. He watched as the boy drew in a deep breath, trying to calm himself. The boy let out a breath then wiped his tears, sitting up straighter on the bed.

"I love you so, _so_ much but this, this hurts too much," the boy whispered, "it just hurts." Jacob didn't wait any longer, he stepped forward and pulled the boy into his strong, warm arms, he allowed the boy to grip his gown, to bury his head into his chest and weep. "I love you but I can't, I can't fake that it's okay, that I'm okay. It hurts too much to try." Jacob pulled him closer, pulled _Edward_ closer. "I want to be here for you Jacob, I want to be here so much, but I can't. It's too hard to fake that your constant denial of me isn't hurting, faking it is getting tiring and more painful. I want you to remember me, I keep hoping you will. And then... and then I see you with that nurse... Jacob, I just..." Edward shook his head, his hands still fisted in Jacob's hospital gown.

"I'm so sorry," Jacob whispered, feeling his heart break over and over as Edward's body shook against him, as Edward cried his eyes out because of him. "Ed, I'm so sorry. I want to remember so badly, I really do, but every time I try to remember my mind feels like it's going to explode, I feel like I'm going to lose my mind. I try so hard. I know deep down I love you, I just know it. I know I denied you and I'm sorry for that, but I thought... I thought that forgetting was easier than going through the pain of remembering. I know I'm supposed to love you, I know I am."

"But you don't even remember that you Imprinted on me!"

"Fuck that! It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I love you. I don't care about ancient voodoo, all I know; all I'm certain of is that I love you." Jacob placed a hand under Edward's chin and beckoned him to look up. The Incubus allowed it, allowing himself to look deep into Jacob's eyes. "If I never remember what happened, it doesn't matter, I don't care."

"But-."

"But nothing. If I don't remember the past then we'll make a future. We'll be together forever; we have forever to make our past." Edward slowly started to smile, his eyes filling with hope.

"I... You're not just saying that?"

"No. I'm sorry it took me this long to say this but, Edward Anthony Masen-Black, I love you." Both boys gasped in unison as Jacob said the name. He remembered it! He remember Edward's full name!

"Jake!"

"I... I... I remembered it! I remembered your name!" They both laughed in excitement, both feeling giddy at the fact that Jacob remembered Edward's full name. Not once had Edward's full name been said in Jacob's presence since he lost his memory, so to have him say it felt good, it meant Jacob remembered something. Even if Jacob didn't remember everything, the fact that he remembered Edward's name was progress.

"You remembered something about me."

"I… I remember your name! I… I… Heavens I love you Edward." And with those words Edward jumped Jacob, wrapping his arms around the Alpha, kissing him hard, throwing in all the emotions he was feeling at that moment: happiness, love, giddiness, passion, hope, relief and a whole bucket load more emotions that he couldn't explain or name but could express in his kiss.

Jacob pulled Edward up then fell back on the bed, pulling Edward on top of him. The Incubus straddled the strong hips. They both groaned as their stiff erections pressed against each other. Jacob's hands slid down Edward's back then slipped under the shirt the Incubus was wearing. Edward couldn't help but groan at the contact, oh how he'd missed feeling those strong, burning hot hands on his body!

Jacob continued to move his hands on Edward's back, pushing the shirt up slightly to cover more skin with those scorching hands, enjoying every bit of the ice cold skin he caressed. Edward had his arms wrapped around Jacob's neck, his hands weaved into Jacob's thick mop, griping just enough to make it a pleasurable pain.

They were breathing heavily as Jacob quickly undid the buttons of Edward's shirt, paying mind not to pop them since Edward did have to walk around the hospital, though one or two of the buttons were ripped off aggressively when they wouldn't undo. Edward didn't care though, all he cared about was the warmth of his Mate against him, of Jacob's hair in his fingers, his tongue running smoothly against Edward's.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Jacob mumbled against those deliciously pink lips he'd dreamt so often about. Edward responded with another heated kiss shifting a little when Jacob moved his hands down to the tight jeans.

Jacob popped the button of the dark jeans, sliding the zip down slowly, teasingly. Edward was breathing harshly through his nose, trying to control himself, but feeling Jacob's hands on him, feeling the warm body against his, feeling his excitement… it made Edward giddy. His Mate remembered his name, his Mate wasn't denying him anymore, he was accepting that they were together, that this was meant to be, they belonged together!

Edward shuffled back a bit then pushed up Jacob's hospital robe. He couldn't help but grin when he realised Jacob was naked under the robe. He proceeded to tease the hard erection with his index finger. Jacob let out a stuttered breath and Edward couldn't help but smile at that. He quickly pulled off Jacob's hospital robe and dumped it on the ground. He got up and quickly stripped off the rest of his clothes.

"I want you Jake," Edward whispered once he was seated back on Jacob's lap properly. "I want to feel you inside me." Jacob groaned at the words, grinding up into the naked body above him. They once again kissed each other hungrily, swallowing each other's groans.

Edward looked around quickly and stopped a bottle of ultrasound gel on the table. He thought about the consequences of using it as a lubricant. It only took him a second to think it over before he stretched over and grabbed the bottle. He popped the cap of and poured a large glob in his hand, throwing the bottle behind him, not caring where it landed or if the bottle broke or not.

He shifted backwards just enough to have access to Jacob's drooling erection. Jacob bit his lip hard as he felt Edward wetting his stiff manhood. Edward smirked as he saw Jacob's slightly confused look. He could tell the source of Jacob's confusion too. Edward's smirk only turned into a smile as he leaned forward and kissed Jacob slowly and passionately.

Edward moved forward, aligning his entrance with Jacob's erection. He began to move down on the thick rod but Jacob's hands on his hips stopped him. He only kissed Jacob, reassuring the Alpha that this was alright, that this is what he wanted, to feel Jacob, feel all of him. He wanted to know exactly what it felt like to be stretched by the thickness that was Jacob's prick.

Edward gasped, his body arching as the large, well lubed head slowly stretched him open before it popped into his body. He paused, breathing in and out roughly, slowly clenching and unclenching, once again familiarising himself with the feeling of being filled by the love of his life. Slowly, very slowly, Edward slid down, impaling himself on the hard pole, feeling himself being filled by the impressive shaft.

He moved slowly, ever so slowly, sliding down the thick prick, both boys struggling to control their harsh breaths, Jacob struggling not to just buck up into the pleasent coolness.

It was sweet torture, the way Edward moved, it drove Jacob absolutely crazy, made him want to do a whole lot more to this incredible body that belonged to his sex-on-legs Imprint. Why Jacob even tried to deny that this was the man he was meant to be with, Jacob would never know or understand. This, this was perfection to him.

Edward moved himself up and down, rolling his hips around, slowly riding his Wolf, letting out the most sinful sounds that went straight to Jacob's groin that was already hard enough from the coolness that surrounded it.

Yep, Jacob definitely missed this. He was too busy enjoying the pleasure of being inside his believe to kick himself, but later was sure to be mentally kicking himself for ever deny this, this feeling of utter completion, of loving and knowing without a doubt that you are loved too. Jacob was an idiot and he would admit it and apologise for it and make sure that he never again denies his Imprint.

"Beautiful," Jacob whispered against the long ivory neck. Edward shivered feeling the warm lips against his icy, ivory skin. Jacob slid a hand between them and wrapped his hand around Edward's engorged meet. The Incubus let out huffs of breaths as he continued to ride his wolf and have his erection tugged like that.

"Close," Edward whispered against Jacob's chest where he'd layed his forhead. "So close..." Jacob's efforts grew as he too was close to exploding.

"Baby," the Alpha whispered. "Come for me." And with a final tug from Jacob, Edward flew over the edge, a sensual and loud groan being ripped from his lips as his back curved. The only thing that stopped him from falling backwards was Jacob's arm around him.

Jacob followed soon after, spilling deep inside his Imprint, coating the velvety and heavely tight walls with his cream while Edward milked him of all he had.

After a while they both collapsed backwards on the bed, surprised to find that it was still standing, but then again, they'd hadn't exactly been fucking, more making love, so the bed should still be standing. The pair on the bed kissed lazily as they both came down from their orgasmic highs.

With a content sigh, Edward pulled away, making to get off the bed, but Jacob stopped him, planting a kiss on the Incubus' forehead. They both let out sighs of contentment, snuggling close, Jacob gently carresing the small of Edward's back before he laid his hand flat on there, pulling Edward impossibly close.

"I love you," Jacob whispered. Edward just smiled, snuggling closer, kissing Jacob's chest.

They lay quietly together, just holding each other, enjoying each others company. It was relaxing and refreshing and Jacob loved ever moment of it and he never really wanted it to end. Then a thought came to him and he smiled to himself as he sat up. Edward sat up too, looking at Jacob curiously.

"I want to do something." Jacob jumped out of bed and pulled on his hospital robe. He threw Edward's clothes at him. Edward caught them, a frown on his face as he watched Jacob move around the room. "Put those on!"

"Oh... kay," Edward said, curiosty to the max as he put his clothes on, watching Jacob watching him. The Shifter had an excited grin on his face and was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited for Edward to get fully dressed.

When Edward was fully dressed once again and sitting on the bed, Jacob nodded then walked out the room, leaving Edward frowning and wondering what the hell was going on. He waited patiently for a while and was about to get up when the door was pushed open.

Edward looked up and saw Jacob standing by the door, looking at him as though he was the most beautiful creature on earth. He would've definitely blushed if he could; instead all he could settle on was looking down bashfully.

"Um... hello there," Jacob said. Edward frowned in confusion but then decided to humour Jacob and reply, just to see where this was going.

"Hi," Edward said. Jacob stepped into the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He walked over to Edward and stood in front of him, hand outstretched to be shaken.

"I'm Jacob Black." Edward tried to hold back a laugh as he shook the offered hand.

"Edward Masen." Jacob nodded as though he was thinking the name over.

"That's a lovely name Edward Masen."

"Thank you. Jacob Black isn't so bad, very manly." Jacob looked flattered and Edward once again held back a laugh, thinking about how childish but cute this was.

"Thank you. So what are you doing in here Edward Masen?" Edward shrugged.

"Just taking a break from the real world."

"Ah... It's good to do that sometimes." They continued their little small talk thing, both feeling rather awkward about it despite the fact that they shouldn't. They spoke of themselves, reconecting, starting over, get to know each other and familiarising themselves with the other again. "So Edward..." Jacob said, scratching the back of his head, shuffling slightly from one foot to the other.

"Yes Jacob?"

"So um... I was wondering, if you wanted that is, if maybe, I don't know, some time when I come out of this place, we could maybe, I don't know, go out and have dinner... maybe?" Edward's smirk quickly turned into a smile. He had to admit, Jacob looked cute all worried and nervous like that.

"I don't know..." Edward said slowly, pretending to ponder it just so Jacob could sweat a bit more. If this is how Jacob wanted things to go, then Edward was more than happy to go with it, but he wasn't going to make it easy, oh no, Jacob was going to have to work his way back.

Sure, they'd already gone to third base, but that could be excuse. They'd been caught in the moment, heavy with pent up emotions that couldn't be kept down any longer, so that was everything and nothing. This was where they would start again, work their way back to their old relationship, maybe even start a new, better one.

"I suppose I could," Edward finally answered slowly. Jacob let out a relieved breath, not sure how he would've taken a no from this gorgeous man. "But-."

"But?"

"_But_ you must know that I have kids, five of them." Jacob was going to do the 'damn, you need a new hobby' thing, but kept that to himself, he didn't want Edward to use this against him later.

"That's all right, I'll love them as my own." Jacob smirked when he said this, he loved them as his own, they were his kids. A phenomenon, having children... with a Vampire, a male Vampire no less! A miracle.

"That what they all say, before looking after another man's children get too much."

"I'm not like the others. I'll love our children unconditionally." Edward smiled but quickly school his features to that of thoughtfulness.

"Don't they all say that too?"

"Have faith in me? Let me prove you wrong, show you that we aren't all like that?" Edward sighed, as though finally convinced.

"Fine," he said with a sigh. "I'll give it a try. So... this dinner thing you were talking about..."

"I'm not really sure when the doc is letting me out, but I really wanna take you out."

"I tell you what, you find out when you're getting out of here and then get back to me." Jacob nodded.

"That's a plan. Well Edward Masen, I guess I should be heading back to my room before they conduct a man hunt for me." Edward nodded.

"Yes."

"It was wonderful meeting you, and I can't wait for that date of ours."

"It was lovely meeting you too Jacob." Jacob smirked as they shook hands. Jacob had the need to kiss Edward, but stopped himself, he wanted to do this right, and you didn't just kiss a person who was practically a stranger to you. This was gonna be done right!

With one final lingering look, Jacob turned and left the room, leaving Edward smiling like a loon on his own. Everything was going to be okay now, they'd get through whatever this was and they'd be stronger than ever!

-#-

Bella knelt before the man who'd resurrected her. She stared down hard at the ground as the man paced slowly before her. He was pissed off at her. She was pissed off at herself too. She'd failed. She'd failed to keep Edward and Jacob apart. She'd thought she'd almost succeeded, especially when Jacob had almost kissed the nurse, but then Edward had interrupted and-

"Isabella," Charles said in a cold, hard voice. Bella resisted the urge to flinch back from the man who now stood in front of her, in all his dark glory. "You failed."

"I almost had him," Bella tried.

"Almost doesn't count(1)," Charles said, that cold voice growing colder, going harder. "The fact remains that you failed. Whether you 'almost' had him, doesn't really matter if at the end you don't have him."

"I'll have him next time."

"What makes you think there'll be a next time?" Bella froze. Charles laughed evilly looking down at the brunette. "Your will never falter Isabella. You won't give up will you?" Bella shook her head. "Even though it's plainly obvious that breaking the Imprint won't keep them apart?"

"I have a greater chance now that the Imprint's gone." Charles smirked.

"They're still in love." Bella snorted.

"People fall out of love, they get tired." She shrugged. She'd know. Edward just stopped loving her because of that dog! She'd be able to worm her way back in one way or another. Even if it meant killing the dog.

"Mm... Fine, do what you must to separate them." Bella smiled at the words spoken. "But if you get caught, you better make well they can't trace you back here." Bella nodded, getting off the ground quickly.

"I won't disappoint," she said, her smile widening.

"I hope not... for your sake." Bella bowed the turned on her heels and left the room.

"You know she's going to fail, right?" Cassandra asked her brother. Charles just laughed.

"You should just put her out of her misery," Rover added.

"She's determined," Charles said. "I like that about her; like that she's still fighting a battle already lost. And besides, it keeps her busy while James and Victoria work on the real plan. And her making The Alpha and his Imprint fight does benefit us, does it not?" The twins couldn't disagree with their brother. The dark emotions coming from The Alpha had fuelled their energy, not enough, but it was something.

"Be careful brother, she might turn on you," Cassandra said, getting up from her chair behind Charles. Rover followed suite, following his sister out the room, leaving Charles to think of the girl's warning.

With a sigh, he turned and left the little room, going to find Victoria and James and discuss tactics with them.

FIN!

Whow! That took forever to write! I'm starting on a new novel *excited*. I haven't gotten much yet, but yeah... Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this :)) and are all excited about Edward and Jacob's first date *grins* I know I am! So yeah... Tell me what you think :)))).

Sorry the chapter was a little lame and sloppy, after the bit of writers block I had, I sort of just forced things to happen, don't kill me! :'((

(1) I remember that song *LoL*

Next chapter will be a little different as you will be seeing how Luka's training is going and maybe some of you will see that Zeke isn't as evil as you think. And I might also be adding Emmett's first transformation, but then I might just do the next separately as a oneshot or something so it doesn't mess with the flow of the story (*LoL* 'flow'), what do you guys think though?

The Masen-Black Children

Luka William

Lilly Sarah-Elizabeth

Leighton Carlisle

Lisa Emily-Esmé

Lola Lillian-Mary

So our current pairing are:

Jacob and Edward

Paul and Emmett

Caius and Leighton

Alec and Seth

Carver and Embry

Aiden and Leah

Quil and Claire

Sam and Emily

Jared and Kim

Jasper and Alice

Carlisle and Esmé

Brady and Bree

Collin and Jane

Alejandro and Lilly

Alfredo and Lisa

Ezra and Rosalie

Zeke and Luka (even though some people are opposed to the idea. Don't judge Zeke so soon, he might surprise you)

Unpaired:

Claudia

Lola


	68. Author's very apologetic Note

A/N: Okay, I really hate doing this, but I have to coz it's really unfair on people who are actually following this story. So I've been avoiding doing this for a long while now - since I hate putting out A/N's without a proper chapter that people can enjoy - but I can't avoid it any longer, so here goes.

So, as some might've noticed, there haven't been any updates on any of my stories. I am truely sorry for that, but things have been hard lately. At first I couldn't find time to write because I was writing finals and studying was pretty much all I did and I could only do so much writing. So finals ended and I thought I'd finally be free to write as much as I wanted, but I was only kidding myself because after they ended I took a break from all the stress then before I knew it results came out - I passed *WhOoP* - I started applying for Uni and all that and I couldn't find time to write then too and it really sucked!

So anywhoo, I got a school and was all happy and was like: "*YaY* now I can finally write coz I'm done with Uni hunting" but once again I was just kidding myself because school is no joke. I've been trying extra hard to write but I'm so unsatisfied with the chapter I wrote, it's done and edited but I'm just not happy with it and I feel like it's horrid so I can't upload it and I'm really sorry.

I'm really, truly sorry, with all my heart because I know some people were enjoying my stories and now I'm not updating and I feel terrible about - and I don't know, I've got this thing about ending stories that I've been working on for a long time, I'm sure some notice how every time the stories about to reach a climax and end, I sort of chicken out and stop writing it, so yeah...

So anywhoo-ha-hey, I've come to a decision that I hope no one will kill me for. *Breathes* So I've decided that I'm putting all my stories on an indefinet hiatus until I have my life in order. I promise I won't ditch you guys and disappear for like three years without a word or something. I'm going to sit down and actually work on my stories slowly.

I'm planning on starting at the beginning with all the stories, edit and/or re-edit all of them so I can refresh my memory on all the stories - and maybe, **maybe** add new chapters as I go, but I'm not sure about that one. The stories that'll probably stay pretty much the same are the one-shots but even they'll probably be edited so I can have some piece of mind yah know.

So yeah guys, that's it for now. Once again I'm sorry for the inconvenience and all that, and I promise I'll try and make things better and make the stories more enjoyable.. Thank you for all the support you guys have shown over the few years I've been uploading stories on FanFiction, it's been amazing :)). I promise I'll be back, I'm not ditching anyone.

All my love and cyber cookies

**-DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD:))**

**(",)**

**MwahzZ**


	69. First Dates

A/N: 500+ reviews! *breaks_into_weird_happy_dance* So excited, I didn't even think I'd get this far:))))). I am so damn excited... And I'm finally legal too, 18 and lovin' it *sneaky_grin*, yes, I read and wrote slashy goodness illegally *he_he* but heck, fifth graders have complicated relationships now so there *bbm_talk_to_the_hand_face*! *LoL* Anywhoo...

This chapter - bad as it is *SoRrY* - is dedicated to: twilightreaderaddict; firpogirl; MewnWolfGirl; MISAKI555; aidabye; Guest(1); Marie One and Guest(2)

Sorry for the way late update, writers block's a bitch! I know that that doesn't really make up for the fact that I sorta ditched this story, but I'm back now... And I'd like to say a huge thank you to you guys for your support during my absence, it made me feel good to know that I wasn't completely letting you down :)).

I know I said I'd make this a special chapter and have the Zeke/Luke chapter thing, but then I had intense writers block for it and so I was like 'fine, screw it then' and decided to continue with the story and maybe make the Zeke/Luke and Emmett's first change as separate things for the stories, kinda like 'Seth's First Time' yah know. So yeah... That cool?

Random note: I just noticed that all the Masen-Black girls have double barrelled second names... Awesome!

Shout_Outs:

HubrisP: *YeS* Thank you :)). I was a bit nervous but I'm glad it was okay *PheW* Okay, already planning Jacob and Zeke's conversation regarding the lost Imprint and all that *grins widely*.

ANB: I'm not sure if I should be happy or sad that I bring up emotions like that, but I suppose I should be happy :))) *oh_yeah*. Oh don't you worry about a thing, I'm not planning on letting Bella win. Die? Yes of course, quiet painfully preferably. Successful plan? Maybe at first it shall appear that way, but that's about it.

anne2106: Aaaaw *blushes* shucks, thank you so much, you're too kind *bows_dramatically*... Love you too *grins_widely*. A happy new year to you too :))).

Guest: :)) Thank you :)). Yeah, I don't want it to be like "oh no, they're only together because of the Imprint", I want it to be more, like... Like they're souls are entwined and no amount of voodoo magick can kill their love *shrugs*. Oh don't worry, Jacob will be punished because of that little display with (as you put so eloquently) snaky husband stealing nurse. He won't even know what hit him *smirks*. Yeah, I like that idea, and it'll all just hit him like a ton of bricks and there'll just be that moment with the music and the slow mow and the smile *LoL*. Yeah... They'll get to re-know (is that a word) each other properly then maybe at some point get to re-know each other intimately and whatnot. Oh they shall spoil her plans, they'll get her back good, with the help of Rose and Leah of course, can't forget those girls :)).

supervampire1000: I'm sorry, I'll try make this long enough to quench your thirst... or at least try... And here's the update *PheW*

Marie One: Thank you :)). *LoL* I don't think he'll be Pregward any time soon - key word being think coz some people are asking for it, but I doubt it'll happen any time soon, they have like 5 kids and one of them hasn't even learnt how to talk!. Yep, bitch!Bella will die if it's the last thing I do! Billy will survive, I'm sure of it now :)) *happy_dance*. *sigh* Zeke has a problem :((, but there'll be time to fix that. She is, and she's gonna get cuter :)). YeP, finally have free time to concentrate on writing *WhOoP*.

Tigers257: Awrighty, I'll do that :)). I was also thinking of a Preggy!Emmett but I have mixed emotions about that, but a pregnant Emmett would be funny I suppose... If more people think it's cool then I'll mos def do it :)))).

ArekWithlock: Thank you :)))). Ugh, Bella *shudders*. He is, isn't he *dreamy_eyes*. And here it is :)).

lastqueenss: Yeah, but he still denied Edward, be pissed, be very pissed! Not exactly, but she's Bella's 'minion' if you will. They would've recognised Bella. And she can't shape shift, she's a Vampire (dead twice)! YeP, Edward has a bond with his children, and it'll be shown more over time. Though they are closer to Jacob, there will be times where you see that they also need Edward in their lives. For real! He might be guilty, but the fact remains, HE ALMOST KISSED IZZY! *LoL* *hides* They were caught in the moment and feeling frisky. They could've done it in the supply closet, but that wasn't romantic enough *LoL* but yeah... They did it in the hospital... Yeah, Jacob hasn't really forgotten, it's just been blocked out of his mind, it's like someone getting hit in the head and having amnesia and then they see something and it automatically triggers something and they just remember *shrugs*. Jacob wants to make up for lost time so yeah... a date is good :))). That's not a bad idea at all, that's actually awesome. I'll do that :))), for a more clear understanding of Zeke and why he's the way he is... Good plan! Thank you, I try to add humour, I like making people laugh :))).

Rat3000: I'm working on everything now, going crazy :))). Happy new year to you too :))).

wildcullenblack1: He will remember very soon, don't you worry about a thing. I'm not sure, if more people are for the idea of a preggy!Eddy then I shall do it, but if they don't and they have a valid reason, then there won't be *shrugs* we'll see :)). I'm sure by the time they all Phase, Jacob will have remembered them. But it'd be good therapy for him to be able to see the children's memories... Hmm... That might be a good idea :)). Not too soon, Jacob's gonna live in the Rez for a while since they are going to be 'dating' and all that, so no, he isn't going to move in just yet. Oh yes, Edward will definitely be getting his revenge somehow or another, maybe making Jacob insanely jealous knowing there isn't much Jacob can do about it :))). Oh yes, we will definitely see some over protective Papa!Jake in there, can't not have him! Hmm... Secretly preggy!Eddy... Hmm... It would be interesting, wouldn't it? We'll see, must consult my muses... I don't know where the first are, but I suppose they only come in when its important and not easy for Jacob to figure something out, they could see this as not too bad since Jacob remembers who he is and what he has to do. They could, but nah, they're coming in for something else; Jacob is the one who's going to save his relationship and marriage with Edward, with the help of Zeke :)). Thank you :)). Oh no stress, I won't drag it on, I'm not one to drag things along, I wanna get to the point fast coz if I drag it annoys even me *LoL*, so no dragging, we'll probably have a few dates and what not in two-to-three chapters then it's back to lovey-dovey! And don't worry, I like long reviews, make me happy coz I have more to read *grins_widely*.

New2U: Thank you :)). No, no offence taken, I can't stand Twilight either *shrugs*, but the boys are so delicious I can't pass on an opportunity to slash them *grins*. Oh please do write those stories, I'd love to read them :))))!

Grizzo: Thank you :))) Gr *grins*

MISAKI555: Thank you :))). Because he knows who should be comforting Edward... Yeah... Excited and nervous about that, but I hope I can finally turn people's perspectives of Zeke :)). I shall, thank you :))))).

Fanpire109: *LoL* Maybe *shrugs* but yeah... He might be... I mean, if people want that, he could be... Must consult with the other brains of the operation... *calling_out_to_HubrisP*... Pregward is sexy *grins*.

Guest: Thank you :))! I'm glad you like it :))).

Guest: *blushes* Aaaaw, thank you :))). Hopefully, someday I'll get there :)).

MewnWolfGirl: Yeah, it wasn't amazing, but I tried yah know... *LoL* Yeah, all he wants to do is help, some of his plans might not be the best, but he is trying to help in his own twisted Zeke way *shrugs*. Nobody really trusts him, he's the type of guy who, when you're around, you stay on the alert in case he does something crazy *LoL*.. Yes *happy_dance* They are perfect, I think the 'aaaw' factor works here. I think they're adorable together. *LoL* Claudia will find someone soon enough :))), no stress. *LoL* Bella needs a high five, on the head, with a chair! You know what they say though, third times the charm *LoL*! And to you too dear :)))). Mwah_Wolfy :)).

Guest: Thank you :)).

Guest: I will do that, definitely *nods_head_enthusiastically*... Sure, and I even know how I'm going to make it happen *grins*. I am planning on it, but not as yet, but it will happen *excited*.. Aaaw, that's awesome man! Well good for her *smiles_widely*! Thank you for reading :)).

Guest: *LoL* Yeah, a lot has happened here and a lot more shall happen :)). *LoL* like something out of Days of our Lives *LoL* I'm glad you liked that, I was hesitant but then was like 'eh, this is me and I like Jakeward yumminess'. No, no stress, the memory loss won't be forever, it'll come back soon, and the memories will hit Jacob like a sixteen wheeler *LoL*, it won't drag on, promise. Well... I suppose his memory isn't lost, more... supressed, you could say, so the more things he sees or hear, the more likely everything will come back to him. Some things he'll recognise the moment he sees them while others will take more time. Jacob does remember the children, but before he'd thought of them as just kids from the Rez till he found that they were Edward's kids, so, putting two-and-two together he can easily deduce (been watching Sherlock *LoL*) that the kids must be his too coz Eddie can't exactly get himself pregnant. It's a very dodgy type of memory loss *LoL*. Not so much, but now that you've actually mentioned it... Hmm... I could so totally like to add that into the story, it would actually be interesting :))), hope you don't mind that I use it :)). Oh you know it, this is Emmett we're talking about.. His hormones are always raging on *Ha-Ha*. Of course Jake will be punished, I'm sure there are a lot of ways The True Alpha could be punished, and a little jealousy never hurt anyone so that would be something, and everyone loves a little jealous!Jake :))))). Yep, bitch's got to go (excuse my Latin) *LoL* even me, I just move on to the next part, sort of skim read just so I don't miss anything (I read the speaking parts then am like 'Eew Bella moment, next' then move on *He-He*). Indeed she's outlived her welcome and now she must go, no stress, she's leaving soon-soon. Actually, it's not too much to ask, knowing the true Bella, there's no need for him to feel sorry for her because really, this isn't the 'sweet and innocent' Bella he fell in love with, this is the crazy Vampire Isabella, so yeah, it could very well go down like that, and I like the line :))). Oh no worries, I like long reviews, they're awesome and they make me smile, every time I get one I look around and smile, stretch a bit then get to reading *LoL*... I'd die if I didn't have my phone, well actually, it's more 'I'd die if I didn't have my memory card' coz that's where all my stories, music and pictures are, so I can't lose it, it's my whole life... Sorry the update is so late, got stuck and all that, but better late than never right *grins*.

aidabye: 4: *LoL* ooooh yes :)). 22: Indeed she is! 27: Thank you, much appreciation :)). 34: *LoL* Thanks, it serves as an awesome weapon *LoL* 40: For real, a baby factory *LoL* they just keep 'em coming *Ha-Ha* 66: Yeah, he will, promise. Not by The Darks Ones, but a minion, but yeah, he was.

Guest: No, no, I'd never... I was trying to write a different chapter but got stuck so I'm gonna go back to the story, sorry for make you wait... Forgiven *puppy_dog_eyes*

XpressMyself: A month O_O... That's not good, not good at all! I need the push, I kept procrastinating (look at me using big words) but all the PM's are giving the push I need to get off my lazy ass and get to work! I did sorta have write block on the chapter I originally wanted to write, so I'm just gonna continue with the storyline and work on the other chapter as a side-gig thing, slowly but surely it shall be done, so yeah... Sorry for keeping you waiting so long *smiles_sweetly*

Guest: Thank you, and here is the next one... :))...

Disclaimer: Ney own!

Then They Fell In Love: First Dates

It had been another few days before Jacob was given the all clear and was allowed to go home. It was expected that he was equal parts nervous and excited about leaving because he knew that he was going to be taking Edward out and he'd been waiting to do it since he'd asked the guy out.

Jacob had a huge smile on his face as he grabbed his bag that sat on the chair in the hospital room he'd been sleeping in. He couldn't help but smile, he'd been waiting for what felt like forever to leave the place. Although he was happy to leave, there was still a level of sadness. His father was still in a coma and nothing had changed since he'd slipped into it.

With a sigh Jacob made his way to his dad's room. He dropped his bag on the floor by the door and stepped closer to his father's bed. The older Quileute man's skin looked ashen, his hair a dull black almost grey colour. He looked so different from the proud Quileute man Jacob knew. The Alpha felt his eyes burn and wiped his eyes roughly before sitting on the chair by the bed.

"Hey old man," the younger Quileute male said in a small voice. "I miss you, so much. Please come back." Jacob fell quiet. For a long while he said nothing, then he sighed. "I'm leaving today. Tomorrow I'm taking Edward out on a date. I'm gonna win him back and show him that no matter what, I'll always love him. I'll come back to visit you and tell you how it went. I love you dad, please wake up soon." Jacob sat quietly for a long while before getting up and grabbing his bag. With one last glance at his comatose father, the Bitten left the room.

"Jacob!" a voice Jacob instantly recognised as Izzy's called. He pretended he didn't hear her and continued to reception to sigh his discharge papers. He signed quickly, nodding as the nurse gave him a few instructions and once she was done, Jacob was outta there, glad he'd missed Izzy.

Jacob smile grew as he walked out of the hospital and saw Edward standing by his car. "Hey," the Bitten said suddenly feeling a bit awkward.

"Hi," Edward replied shyly. They both got into the car, Jacob in the passenger seat and Edward in the driver's seat. They put their seat belts on and Edward drove them out the hospital lot.

During their drive to the reservation they both decided that it was best that Jacob stay there for a while, partly because they wanted to do things right, and they wouldn't be doing it right if they lived under the same roof. Edward was left with the talking to the children and explaining to them why Jacob hadn't come home and a reminder of their date the next day.

An awkward goodbye later, Jacob was walking into his old house, not that surprised to smell food cooking. He could also hear the Pack and the Cullen's talking excitedly, he found that they'd heard from Carlisle that he was coming home today. He sighed and pushed his door open and found his extended family already waiting for him in the living room.

Emily and Esmé were the first people to hug him as he walked in. He hugged both women back, answering their questions as best he could,. As soon as the mother hens moved away everyone else came and hugged him, all asking pretty much the same questions.

Once hugs and hellos were over, the mother hens led everyone to the back where a feast was decked out to welcome Jacob home from the hospital. They had different topics to talk about but everyone avoided the memory loss topic which Jacob was thankful for.

"So Jake," Alice said smiling. "What are your plans for tomorrow." Jacob smiled widely at the question.

"Well," he said. "I'm planning on taking Edward out on a date." All other conversations hushed down at that. They'd all been worried about the memory loss thing and were afraid that the pair might break up, but this was great news to them and they had to learn more of the news.

"Oh? Where to?"

"Haven't really thought about it, but maybe a movie and a walk in the park. I can't exactly take him to dinner since he can't eat." Jacob shrugged.

"Aw, well that's cute. Need help picking an outfit?" Jacob shrugged, paused then nodded.

"That would be nice."

"Cool, I'll be more than happy to help." Jacob smiled at his sister-in-law.

"Thanks."

"Do you have your clothes?"

"No... I don't actually."

"The Pack can go get them so we can look through them and sit which look best on you so you can pick from there. How long are you planning on staying here?"

"Not sure yet."

"Right. So they can just get enough clothes for a month or so."

"I suppose."

Other conversations started up after that until it was late into the night and Jacob chased everyone away, joking that he needed his sleep to look good for Edward the next day. Everyone left and after a quick shower Jacob went to his room and as soon as he hit the bed he was out like a light, he heard when the Pack came in to drop his clothes off but was too lazy to get up to pack them away, he'd ask Alice to do it for him.

ooooo

Lilly, Leighton and Lisa - Lola was too busy playing with her feet to notice - all looked at their Dad with curiosity and something akin to worry while Caius looked on in amusement, never having seen the usually sullen Cullen act this way.

Since coming home from the hospital the day before he'd worn a huge smile and kept humming some silly love and every time one of them asked what was going on or he caught them looking-staring, at him, his smile would widen, his humming would get louder and sometimes he'd even start dancing. To say it was out of character for the Incubus would be an understatement, he was way past out of character.

At the moment Edward was in his closet looking through his many never-been-worn clothes, trying to find something that would be 'sexy', something that would make Jacob sexually frustrate since he could look - oh he could definitely look all he wanted - but couldn't touch. Just the thought made Edward giggle in absolute glee.

He didn't know why he was so excited about this. Before, way before, when he'd been courting Jacob and trying to convince him that they needed to start a proper relationship, they'd gone out a few times alone, but it had always been because they were supposed to be going with the other Cullen 'kids' but then they'd ditched at the last moment, which was rude, but it gave Jacob and Edward time alone even though Jacob would always try to avoid it since Edward would always be trying to land him in bed.

This time was different though. This time Jacob, like a gentleman, a goofy but adorable gentleman, had officially asked Edward on a date. It was exciting and new for the Incubus since he'd never been asked. He'd been on dates with Jacob, but he'd never been asked. To be going because he was asked... well it just excited Edward.

"So Dad," Lilly called from the bed where she and her siblings and brother's Imprint sat, watching Edward rushing in and out of the closet, trying on clothes.

"Hmm," Edward replied as he threw a shirt onto the bed with a scrunch up face.

"Why isn't Pops living here? I mean, technically, he is still married to you whether he remembers it or not. And why'd he get the Pack to come get his clothes? It's not right!" Edward paused for only a moment, look at his daughter then he once again disappeared into the closet.

"We're doing this right," he finally answered. "It won't be the right way if we're living together."

"Right..."

"Yes."

"So this is what, you're first date?"

"Mmhmm!"

"So how long will he be gone for?" Leighton asked.

"For however long I think is necessary."

"What?!" the twins and Lilly exclaimed, Lola just looked around, a confused look on her face, not quite understand why Edward was rushing around and disappearing only to return with some item of clothing.

"Yes. Like I said, we're doing this right. Way before we even thought any of you would exist-."

"Hurtful," the three kids said.

"It is the truth. But anyway, way before that, while I was courting your Pops, we didn't do things this way. We just sort of jumped into everything."

"What, so you think this memory loss thing is your chance to do things 'right'?" Lilly asked.

"Yep."

"That's stupid Dad!"

"It is not. And Jacob and I agree that this was for the best."

"Still think it's stupid."

"So when is Pops coming out the hospital?" Leighton asked.

"He came out yesterday, why do you think I'm trying to find something to wear?"

"And you didn't even tell us?!" Lilly asked in surprise.

"It escaped me."

"Escaped you? What the heck Dad? First we aren't allowed to visit him at the hospital, now we're not allowed to know he went home."

"Why weren't we allowed to visit?" Lisa asked.

"Uh...?" Edward wasn't really paying attention anymore as he tried to figure out which of his jeans was the tightest on him.

"Seriously Dad," Lilly sighed, "You're acting like a teen about to go on her first date with her jock boyfriend."

"Technically, I am going on my 'first date with my jock boyfriend'," Edward said smirking. "Or have you guys forgotten he was Quarterback back in Maine?"

"For like one game."

"Quarterback nonetheless."

"Fine... Squeal on, Barbie." Edward narrowed his eyes at his daughter but then sighed and went back to desperately trying to find something to wear, making the kids roll their eyes. They heard someone coming up the stairs but didn't make any move when they scented Alice.

"What's going on in here?" the little Vampire asked, walking into the room and seeing all the shirts and jeans on the bed.

"Daddy can't find something nice to wear," Lilly said shrugging then looking back to the entrance of the walk-in closet that her father had disappeared into.

"He should've just called me and I would've helped him," the pixie Vampire said as she too disappeared into the closet. Leighton suddenly chuckled.

"What?" Lilly asked.

"Dad and Auntalice are in the closet," the boy said, chuckling again.

"Very mature Leighton," Caius muttered though he smiled at the adorableness of his Mate.

"Oh whatever," Leighton said, pushing Caius shoulder playfully, "You know you liked that joke."

"Mm…" was all Caius said wrapping an arm around Leighton's shoulder and leaning his head on Leighton's shoulder blade. They spent another hour watching Edward try on clothes before he finally found something that he thought looked good enough for the date. After finding the outfit, Edward shooed everyone out the room and went to shower and ready himself for the date.

ooooo

Back in La push, Jacob had been having his own panic attack on what to wear. Knowing how big this 'first' date was, he didn't want to look like an idiot with miss-matched clothes or something. Without oh great Fashionista Alice to help - she'd ditched him with some silly excuse that he didn't even remember - he just had to wing it and pick something he thought would have the pixie Vamp's approval. And another thing, the pack was zero-to-no help at all so much so that Jacob had eventually kicked them out the house and told them to go jump off a cliff with their stupidity - which they did since they went cliff diving.

Finally showered, dressed and ready, Jacob grabbed his keys and wallet then made his way to his car. Hopping in, he made sure everything was there before going to pick Edward up. When he reached the house he spent about ten minutes just sitting in the car, trying to psych himself up. This date was important, if it didn't go well he'd be screwed, he needed the date to go well, it just had to!

With a sigh, Jacob got out the car and made his way to the door where he rang on the doorbell and waited patiently for someone to answer.

While he looked around, trying to remember the home that was supposed to be his, the door was pulled open revealing Lilly who smiled at him. Jacob smiled back, he couldn't deny that she was his daughter, not only could he feel a connection to the girl, but he could see similarities between them, especially that nose, poor thing.

"Hi," Lilly said.

"Hi," Jacob replied. Lilly moved to the side and allowed Jacob to come in. After shutting the door, she led Jacob to the living room where he found three other children he knew were Leighton, Lisa and baby Lola and a blond man – he instantly remembered as Caius, ex Volturi leader turned son's Mate – who had his arm wrapped casually around Leighton's shoulder. He narrowed his eyes, letting out a low warning growl at the blond and the blond quickly removed his arm, placing his hands on his lap and trying to look as small as possible. Lilly chuckled while Leighton frowned.

"Daddy's still getting ready." The girl rolled her eyes. "You can sit down and wait." Jacob sat down and looked around the room. He spotted some photos and got up to go look at them more closely.

There were pictures of him with Edward, others of him with his children and some of other family members that he easily recognised. There was another picture of two boys who looked like they were of Italian decent and were most likely brothers from their similar facial features, hair and skin tone. The little label at the bottom of the picture read: Alfredo and Alejandro. Jacob knew he was supposed to know the boys from somewhere but he couldn't quiet place it until he turned and saw the look on his daughters faces.

"Anyway," Lilly said before Jacob could make any comment. "Since this is your first official date, we want to make some rules." Jacob raised a brow at his daughter, but nodded for her to continue.

"I have one," Leighton said. "No being jealous."

"Yeah, we know you're the jealous type, so you can't act like a jerk if some guy finds Dad interesting, be cool and just show the guy exactly who Dad's with without making yourself a complete Neanderthal idiot." Jacob nodded. The three children supplied a few more rules before nodding in satisfaction.

"I have one more rule!" Leighton said suddenly. "We want him back by eleven!"

"Oh, and no funny business," Lilly added. "We are not ready for another brother or sister; we're still changing Lola's diapers." Lola giggled at that, clapping her hands. Jacob nodded and was about to sit when he caught Lola's eye. She frowned at him then smiled and picked up her hands. "She wants you to pick her up."

Jacob went over to the chubby baby and picked her up. She giggled happily and Jacob couldn't help but smile. He began to twirl her around and throw her in the air making Lola squeal and laugh joyously. He continued to do so till a small voice caught his attention.

"She usually hates it when people do that." Jacob held Lola carefully as he turned and saw Alice smiling by the entrance to the living room.

"Guess I'm just that good," Jacob said, grinning at the Vamp. Alice grinned too.

"Anyway, little ones are supposed to come over to my house."

"What? Why?" Lilly asked in protest.

"Because nobody trusts you enough to leave you in the house alone," Jacob said easily.

"We won't do anything to the house!"

"Until you burn it down."

"We won't!"

"Better safe than sorry."

"Oh come on!"

"I wouldn't trust you as far… no, I don't trust you."

"Ye of little faith," Leighton muttered with a sigh. Jacob laughed then began to twirl Lola in the air making the girl squeal happily and clap her hands.

"Don't do that too much, she might get sick." Jacob caught Lola easily then passed her on to Lilly who was grinning. Jacob turned and saw Edward standing at the entrance of the living room looking so damn fuckable in those skin tight jeans and t-shirt.

"Uh… h-hi," Jacob stuttered, a blush creeping up his neck as he smiled at Edward.

"Hello," Edward said, he too smiling shyly.

"You… uh… you look _really_ good." Edward's smile grew.

"You don't look too bad yourself."

"Eew," Lilly said, "Old people flirting."

"Excuse me, I am not that old," Jacob said.

"Pops, you're way old," Leighton said. "You're like twenty-one, that's fricken old man!"

"Whatever. You're just jealous of my good looks and natural charm."

"Psh, sure, sure old man." Edward couldn't help but laugh at the childish banter. He loved the fact that this was still his Jacob, the childish, funny and loving boy he'd fallen in love with.

"Anyway… um…" Jacob turned to Edward. "I guess we should go." Edward nodded, grabbing his jacket though he didn't really need it and walked out the house, Jacob following behind, unable to resist staring at that delectable ass. The pair reached the car and with all his gentleman-ness, Jacob opened the passenger door for Edward who smiled and thanked Jacob before getting in. Jacob smiled and went to his side of the car, getting in, still smiling. "Since you can't exactly eat I figured we'd watch a movie then just take a walk in the park or something." Jacob shrugged awkwardly, not sure what else to say to the Incubus.

"That would be lovely," Edward replied, smiling at Jacob's awkwardness. Jacob nodded then started the car and drove them to the movie house. Still keeping up his gentleman-ness Jacob got out the car then went to the other side to open the door for Edward. Edward couldn't help but chuckle at the sheer cuteness of Jacob Black trying to be gentlemanly. After shutting and locking the car, the pair walked into the movie house. It was packed considering it was a Saturday evening.

"Wanna pick the movie?" Jacob asked. There wasn't really anything that he found interesting, but he'd endure whatever Edward picked.

"I'd pick Les Misérable, but why would I want to torture you like that?" Edward said. "There really isn't anything." And Edward wanted to spend the time talking to Jacob, during the movie, they wouldn't be able to do that.

"Okay, so what should we do?"

"That walk you were talking about doesn't sound too bad actually." Jacob grinned and he held out his hand. Edward smiled and took the hand, his smile growing tenfold at the heat Jacob's hand released. They walked out of the movie house hand-in-hand.

The pair had been walking for about an hour, talking about anything that would come to mind. Even when they didn't talk it wasn't awkward, they enjoyed the silence, walking side-by-side, hand-in-hand, it was quiet romantic, and the stars shining bright in the sky just made it even more so.

"There's like this rom-com vibe to this don't you think?" Jacob said as they slowly made their way back to the car. The kids had been serious about curfew. The time was now 11:37 and they'd been calling since 11:15. Both boys had switched their cellphones off after they'd been called a fifth time. They knew they were in trouble but they couldn't bring themselves to care about it.

"How so?" Edward asked, smiling at Jacob.

"Just… I mean, the way we're sort of walking slowly in a park, all lovey-dovey, all that's missing is some romantic song and…" Jacob trailed off as he heard a song. He turned to Edward, grinning at the Incubus widely.

"What?" Edward asked curiously, wondering what the large grin was for.

"Half Vamp, tell me you can heard that right now." Edward smirked as Jacob turned to face him then wrapped an arm around his waist while raising the hand that was holding his. Jacob started swaying to the music. "_'I have died every day/ Waiting for you/ Darling don't be afraid/ I have loved you for a thousand years/ I'll love you for a thousand more'._"

Edward let out a not so many giggle and hid his face on Jacob's chest. Jacob chuckled but continued to sway them and muttered the words to the song. Even through his memory loss, Jacob still found the song suitable for them. He didn't know it was their song, but in a subconscious level, Edward supposed he did.

Edward looked up at Jacob smiling lovingly at the Alpha. Jacob smiled back, leaning his forehead against Edward's as they continued to sway gently to the song. Both their eyes slid shut as they just enjoyed the feel of the other, Jacob enjoying Edward's cool body while Edward enjoyed Jacob's warmth. _"I love you,"_ Jacob thought to Edward.

Edward's smile only grew as he wrapped his arms around Jacob's neck before pulling him close and planting a tender kiss on his lips. Jacob deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue between Edward's parted lips, wrapping his arms tightly around Edward's waist, pulling Edward closer, wanting to feel _all_ of the Incubus.

After what seemed like a wonderful, blissful forever, Jacob pulled away, breathing in the sweet scent that was Edward Masen. Edward pulled away gently, unable to keep away the radiant smile off his face.

"Well then…" Edward said a bit breathless. Jacob smirked.

"Well then…" the Bitten repeated. "I guess I should get you home before I get killed." They both laughed as they made their way to the car.

ooooo

As the pair reached the house, they could see the lights outside come on. They knew they were going to get an earful from the kids, but at the moment they didn't really care, they were just enjoying the feel of being with the other. After parking the car they both got out and Jacob walked Edward to the door.

"I had a great time tonight Jacob," Edward said, smiling happily at the Shifter.

"Me too, it was awesome." They smiled at each other for a moment before Jacob moved forward and kissed Edward gently on the lips. Just as he was about to pull away Jacob's supressed memories came flooding back.

Jacob gasped as all his memories came to him. Their first kiss, their first time, movie dates, all the arguments and make ups. The cuddles and silly fights. The time they found out Edward was pregnant, the loss of their first child, how Jacob had spent all that time just holding the Vampire while he was out. He remembered the next three pregnancy's and how different all the deliveries had been, how freaked out but excited he'd been to be the one to deliver one of his children only to find how important she really was. He remembered dancing with Edward, making fun of Edward's 'was never a girlfriend fiancée' or about him being a chick.

_Everything_ came back to Jacob, it came all at once making him dizzy and disorientated. He hadn't even realise he'd been swaying with unease until he felt Edward hold him steadily while the Incubus instructed him to sit and put his head between his legs.

"Jake? Are you alright?" Edward asked, kneeling in front of the Alpha who was groaning as he held his head with his hands. After taking one deep breath Jacob sat up. He blinked a few times, clearing his vision then let out a sigh when the world stopped spinning and everything came back into focus.

"Uh..." he said slowly, brushing his hand over his face. For some reason, instead of rejoicing in his returned memories, it made Jacob suddenly cautious about his words. He actually didn't want Edward to find out that his memory was back, not that he didn't find it important but more that he wanted to protect Edward and his children from… from something.

"Jake…?"

"I'm fine Ed, I'm okay." Jacob looked at Edward and smiled though it didn't feel convincing, Jacob was sure it didn't look it either because Edward still looked worried. "I'm okay. Got caught up in the moment and-." Jacob's lie was – thankfully – cut short when the front door was yanked open revealing three very unimpressed kids and one that didn't seem to care about what was going on since she was playing with her oldest sister's hair.

"A good night to you too Mister Black," Lilly said, stepping out the house. Both Edward and Jacob got up and looked at the children. "Yes, I'm talking to you Mister Black!"

"Uh… hi there," Jacob said with a bit of unease as the kids narrowed their eyes at him.

"So which part of eleven didn't you get?" Leighton asked, face scrunch up in an unimpressed frown.

"Well… funny story about that." Jacob realised then that Lisa was standing beside Edward, sniffing him.

"His," she pointed at Jacob, "scents all over him," she pointed at Edward. They all turned to Jacob with raised brows.

"Did we not say we do not need another baby yet?" Lilly asked.

"We didn't!" Jacob said.

"Oh but I'm pretty sure you kissed, which is just as bad. What kind of a gentleman are you, kissing your date on the first date?"

"Is that not allowed?"

"Not if your Pops is psycho True Alpha Jacob Black who'd kick the guy's ass," Leighton muttered, rolling his eyes. Jacob grinned but quickly removed it from his face when his kids glared.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"You better be!" Lilly said. "I don't believe it though; you break our rules on the first date. I highly doubt there'll be a second date. Who knows what you two will do then? We don't trust you alone. We'll just have to make you double date with one of the older couples because this is nonsense!"

"Aren't you overreacting just a little bit?" Edward asked.

"Oh don't make us turn on you, because we will! Just know Mister Black, you are not going on a date alone with Dad ever again until you put a ring on it."

"I've already done that haven't I?" Jacob said with a grin.

"Again! I missed the first wedding so now you'll just have to marry him again and I'll be one of the bridesmaids."

"So sure."

"Very sure. And the wedding will be fancy! It'll be in Venice, Italy."

"A lot of plans there."

"Yes, it'll be awesome."

"You sound like you know," Edward said thoughtfully, noting how hard his children were trying to hide their thoughts.

"Because I do. What? You think having a Seer doesn't have its perks? Course it does. But I do hope that she was joking about the baby bit, right now we are not ready for another one; we just can't deal with that."

"The more the merrier," Jacob said.

"Not when it comes to children. I already have to share with four other people, why couldn't I not be a twin? At least then I could fake that I'm an only child." Jacob chuckled.

"I don't know."

"You two suck at baby making."

"I could argue that."

"Eew!" the kids said.

"I was going to continue and say: because we have five. You guys are so disgusting! Get your heads out the gutter."

"Whatever! Just go home before we ban you from seeing our Dad."

"You can't do that."

"Uh, yeah we can! Don't tempt us Jacob Black."

"If you try keep me away from him we'll just elope. You'd never know we were gone till you tried looking. And I'd like to see you Seer try to find The True Alpha when he doesn't want to be found."

"Dog," Lilly and Leighton breathed. Jacob laughed.

"Anyway," Edward said after recovering from his laughter – he just couldn't help but laugh watching his family like this, arguing about stupid things. "I think its way past everyone's bed time."

"I don't have a bed time," Lisa protested.

"Since when?"

"Since… I don't know. Since forever. We have unpredictable sleeping patterns."

"Yeah… sure… inside, all of you."

"Aw, but we were still picking a bone with Jacob," Lilly protested.

"We should've named you Can't-ever-shurup, I wonder what it'd translate to in Greek or Latin." Lilly's mouth fell open and she looked offended.

"Go home Jacob, go home before I ban you from seeing my father ever again!" Jacob laughed.

"Sure, sure." He kissed Edward's temple then moved to Lisa, Leighton and Lola. He paused when he reached Lilly, giving her a look before kissing her temple. "Bye crazy."

"Goodbye Jacob." Jacob laughed.

"Night Ed."

"Good night Jacob," Edward called as Jacob made his way to his car. He hopped in and drove away and his family stood on the porch and watched as his car disappeared.

"He might not remember, but he's still awesome," Lilly said with a smile.

"True…"

"He makes you happy," Lisa said with a soft smile. "I can feel he's the source of your contagious happiness." Edward's smile widened as he pulled his daughter into a hug. Lisa hugged back, letting out a giggle as she felt her Dad's happiness moving off him in strong waves. It surpassed the sadness, every inch of his body released waved of peacefulness and happiness and love. The little sadness left from the fact that Jacob didn't remember was barely affecting Lisa because the happiness far surpassed that.

One night with Jacob and this is how Edward felt. Lisa could only imagine what things would be like once Jacob 'put a ring on it' a second time and moved back in with them. The thought of her father's being happy brought a smile to the young girls' face. She couldn't wait for her family to be back together again!

"So anyway," Lilly said suddenly. "Tell us why you deliberately broke our rules…" Edward rolled his eyes as he led his children into the house to get them to bed.

ooooo

Jacob had gotten home an hour ago. He'd been sitting on the couch in the living room since then and thought over his night with Edward and his memories retuning. It really bothered him, the fact that he didn't want to tell Edward about his memories returning. He wanted to be back with his family, to be sure that they were safe, but he felt like if he told them, they'd be in even more danger. Jacob sighed with annoyance as he sat back on the couch. With a sigh he shut his eyes and slowly delved into his mind, finding the First.

-#-

"_Jacob, how nice of you to visit us." Mariana said smiling at The True Alpha._

"_Uh... Yeah..." Jacob said with unease._

"_What brings you here today?"_

"_Well... See... You guys totally ditched me when I needed you the most!"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean that I completely forgot my Imprint and you guys were a no-show."_

"_Well that isn't our problem." Jacob looked at the four men and women with shock._

"_What do you mean it isn't your problem? Aren't I your biggest priority or what?"_

"_It means exactly that. You might be our biggest priority, but that wasn't."_

"_My loss of memory almost caused me my fucking relationship!" Jacob shouted, pissed off that they could look so calm about something so serious, he didn't understand how it wasn't serious, he'd forgotten his Imprint! "How can you even say it wasn't your problem? Aren't you the ones that were telling me that bad vibes from my relationship with Edward would fuel the Dark Ones power?! Why couldn't you guys just do some stupid voodoo thing and get my memory back because it wasn't your problem? That's just fucked up!"_

"_Calm down Jacob," Mariana tried._

"_I can't calm down, dammit! How would you feel if you woke up one day and had no recollection of your own family? Don't you think it would be nice for someone to try and recover those memories for you or something if they had the means? You guys are useless! When you think you're helping you give me more problems, most of the time you give me stupid riddles that I don't care about! When are you actually gonna do something useful instead of sit in my head waiting for me to do something?!"_

"_Jacob-."_

"_I'm going to tell him I remember! And no thanks to any of you!"_

"_You can't tell him," Ezekiel said._

"_What?"_

"_You cannot tell your Vampire that you remember him."_

"_And why the hell not?"_

"_Because it would be dangerous you dumb boy. Who knows what the Dark Ones are planning. If they can attack you, what will stop them from going after your Vampire, or your children?" Jacob huffed in frustration._

"_Honestly!"_

"_You are frustrated," Joseph said._

"_Damn right, and pissed off too!"_

"_We understand your anger towards us," Moon said slowly._

"_Do you? Do you really? Where the hell were you guys, why do I have to come looking for you instead of you being around when I need you."_

"_Jacob, you must remember that your memories weren't taken away, they were merely supressed."_

"_So?"_

"_So, you didn't really need our help." Jacob scoffed at the reasoning._

"_It's a good thing really," Ezekiel said. "Now you can see things more clearly. You won't be so clouded by the Vampire."_

_The Alpha glared at Ezekiel. "Excuse me?"_

"_He's distracting you. He's good when it comes to making your True Pack, but not much else."_

"_What the hell?"_

"_Ezekiel is right," Moon said. "You're Imprint is important, but his not being around you so much could be good."_

"_How can you even say that? Ed's my life, or has everyone forgotten that? I need him to survive! He-."_

"_He is your other half," Mariana finished. "Yes, we know this. Though what Ezekiel and Moon say may be harsh, it is true Jacob. You spend more time worrying about your Imprint then of the coming confrontation with the Dark Ones. Making yourself scarce from your Imprint will be good. You don't have to completely ignore him; just not being around so often may be good."_

"_We are not asking you to completely ignore him," Joseph said, "We are merely asking you to spend less time with him until we know what the Darks One's next move is."_

"_You're being serious about this?" Jacob asked not even sure if he was more shocked or angry at that moment. "You seriously don't want me to tell him, to lie to him."_

"_Not lie, just omit some of the truth."_

"_It's to protect him," Mariana added. "He's safer not knowing."_

"_I don't want to keep it from him," Jacob said, shaking his head. "I can't-."_

"_You must Jacob. For your family's safety and well-being. This is for their protection." Jacob sighed. "You don't have to stay away from him, just not be around him as often. At least until we're sure the Dark Ones aren't planning anything." Jacob let out another sigh._

"_Whatever," he muttered. "I'm gone."_

-#-

Jacob returned back to the Physical World. He glared at the space before him before letting out a defeated sigh and grabbing his car keys and his wallet and leaving the house. He sat in the car for a long while before starting it and driving around La Push. When that got boring he decided to drive further, not really caring where he was driving to until he found himself parked at Forks Memorial.

With a tired sigh Jacob got out the car and slowly made his way into the hospital. He easily dodged the nurses that were on duty and made his way to his father's room. He stood at the door, biting his bottom lip before pushing the door open and walking in.

The room hadn't changed. The only thing different were the flowers and cards in the room. Jacob could feel the tears burning behind his eyes and he scrubbed his face before sitting down, suddenly feeling very tired.

"Hi dad," Jacob said quietly. He paused for a moment, gathering his thought, but then figured the best thing for him was to ramble, just let it all out. "Well… I got my memory back, no thanks to The Firsts. They want me to keep it a secret from Ed because they think it'll be safer. I mean, I agree with them, I do, but… but I don't know. I'm pissed off at them dad, I mean, I lost my memories and not once did they try to help, not once did one of them show up. They just sit back and expect me to do everything on my own. And Ezekiel, that bastard is always grinding me up something terrible. He thinks it's good that I'm not so attached to Edward, he says it'll help me see things more clearly, that I'm blinded by Edward.

"I don't know what Ezekiel's deal is though. He's always so bitter. And this time Moon agreed with him, she's usually so... nice. Joseph and Mariana say I should spend less time with Ed to protect him and the kids. I get that part, but the part that Ed's clouding my judgment or whatever, I don't think that's true. He doesn't do that. Instead he makes me more aware because I want to protect him and the kids." Jacob sighed, running a hand through his locks. "I don't know what to do dad, I want to tell Ed, I do, but I know it's not safe, I understand. I wish there was a way I could do it without putting him in danger.

"We don't know what the Dark Ones are capable of, I mean, I could think things to Ed, but how do I know that my thoughts are safe? How do I know that the Dark Ones can't just go through our memories and find out what we've been thinking or something? They haven't done it yet, but they might.

"It's so hard dad. I wish you were here, I really need you." Jacob scrubbed his tired face. "There has to be a way to get you out of this, there just has to. I can't lose you dad, I need you now more than ever. Please dad, please wake up." Jacob sat at his chair, mentally willing his father to wake up, trying to think up ways to help him, to break this... whatever it was and find a cure for his father.

"_Jacob," a familiar voice that Jacob knew only too well said. Jacob opened his eyes and found his mother smiling down at him._

_Jacob was kneeling on a bank, looking into the flowing river; he was in his seven year old body, thought his eyes were a mixture of a dark violet, a deep gold and the familiar chocolate brown of his own eyes. The place was unfamiliar; Jacob couldn't remember ever being here. Sarah – who was sitting a bit away from the river – laughed at her son's confused look._

"_I see you the way you were in my memories," the woman explained with a soft smile._

"_But what about the other times Momma?" Jacob asked in his little boy voice._

"_I didn't really like that you, though I must say you've grown to be a very strong, young man." Jacob frowned._

"_You didn't like it?"_

"_Oh don't get me wrong, I love seeing you grown up, but I like you more when I can put you on my lap." With that Jacob crawled to his mother and sat on her lap, cuddling against her. "Mm, I love holding you," Sarah said, holding her son close to her._

"_I love it when you hold me Momma." Sarah smiled. "Why am I here Momma?"_

"_You need my help. What's wrong cub?" Jacob sighed._

"_Everything."_

"_Oh, we both know that's not true."_

"_Well yeah, but still, it feels like everything. I can't tell Ed that I remember him Momma, and daddy-," Jacob sucked in air, holding back tears._

"_I know baby, I know it's hard. But your dad will come out of it."_

"_How Momma? There's little hope and we can't turn him into a Vampire, he'd never forgive us."_

"_Well you don't have to turn him into a Vampire, but you can help him."_

"_We can?"_

"You_ can Jay-Cub."_

"_How?"_

"_Well _I _don't know, but I'm sure that Zeke Lux can."_

"_You think so Momma?"_

"_I know so. You shouldn't forget people Jakey, they could come as huge help you to."_

"_I know Momma. I won't forget."_

"_I know things look bad now Cub, but I promise they'll get better."_

"_Why'd you have to go Momma? Why'd you leave me?"_

"_I'm sorry I couldn't stay baby, but I was needed more here. I couldn't help all of you well if I was still alive."_

"_It's not fair Momma." Jacob's eyes burned but he rubbed them quickly, trying to stop the tears, wanting to show his mother that he was strong._

"_I know baby, but it was the will of Fate, but we can't do anything, we can't change it."_

"_I know. I miss you."_

"_I miss you too Cub, I promise not to be so scarce next time okay?"_

"_Promise Momma?"_

"_I pinkie promise." Jacob hugged his mother tightly and she hugged him back, kissing his head. "I love you so much, Cub."_

"_I love you too Momma."_

"_You be good now, okay? Don't give up."_

"_I won't… Momma?"_

"_Hmm…?"_

"_Can I stay with you just a bit longer?" Sarah laughed._

"_Of course you can sweetie." Jacob smiled, shutting his eyes, enjoying the feel of his mother's arms around him and her voice humming his song to him soothingly…_

"Mister Black?" a voice said quietly. "Mister Black?" Jacob eyes opened slowly and he was met by Izzy's own smiling eyes. Jacob backed off in surprise before quickly getting up and moving away from the nurse.

"Whow… um… what time is it?" Jacob asked, looking anywhere but at the nurse who'd almost cost him his marriage.

"It's nine o'clock in the morning. You fell asleep. I came in to check on your father and saw you looking not too comfortable on that chair."

"Uh… right… I guess I should head home then."

"Oh, you don't have to leave on my account. I'm just going to check his vitals and be out of your hair."

"Nah, and besides, I need to call my _husband_, see how he slept."

"Why would you do that if you're going home?"

"I'm going to La Push. We aren't living together."

"Oh, I hope it's not because of what he saw."

"No! No… nothing like that. We just figured it'd be best this way, till I get my memories back or something."

"Still nothing?"

"Sadly not. We both wished it wasn't so, but…" Jacob shrugged.

"So you're living alone then?" The hope in her voice was unnerving so Jacob lied.

"Uh… no, I'm living with my cousin till dad gets back."

"Ah… well that's good. If you ever need anything, _anything_ at all, you know where to find me."

"Yeah… um… sure…" Jacob cleared his throat. "Well, I think I should get going now. I'll see you around Nurse…" Jacob rushed out the room and almost ran into Carlisle.

"Jacob," the blond Vampire said, "why the rush?"

"Just wanna get home and catch some sleep."

"When'd you come in?"

"Last night. Had a lot on my chest, thought I'd talk to the old man." Carlisle nodded in understanding.

"Did it help?" Jacob thought about his conversation with his mother and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I think it did."

"Well that's good. So how are the memories?"

"Still nothing," Jacob lied, hoping Carlisle wouldn't question it further.

"Mm… I'm sure they come back eventually, just have hope." Jacob nodded. "Well, I should let you go now."

"Yeah… later Doc."

"Good bye Jacob." Jacob rushed out the hospital and got into his car. He quickly started it and drove home where he found Embry and Quil waiting for him.

"Jake, my man," Quil started.

"Can't talk, gotta get to Zeke's," Jacob said, walking past them and heading to his room, already pulling his clothes off. He quickly switched his phone on and hooked it into the charger.

"Aw come on man, why are you avoiding us?"

"I'm not; I just have to speak to Zeke. It's important."

"Maybe we can help?" Embry said.

"No, I doubt it. Make yourselves at home… like you always do." Jacob walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him just as Quil muttered a 'he's hung like a fricken horse' to Embry who 'Eew'ed at the comment. Jacob chuckled as he hopped into the shower. He quickly scrubbed his body with shower gel, rinsed off then jumped out. He was in a rush to get to Zeke because he really wanted to make sure that what his mother had told him wasn't just some dream from desperation.

Once his body was dry, Jacob threw the towel into the basket grabbed a smaller one and started drying his hair as he walked out the bathroom. He checked for Quil and Embry and found they were in the kitchen eating. He rolled his eyes and made his way to his room and pulled out clothes to wear. Just as he was putting on his t-shirt his cellphone rang. Jacob threw his t-shirt down then rushed to his cellphone.

_Edward_, the caller ID flashed. Jacob smiled and pulled the charger off the phone and answered. "Hey beautiful, miss me already?" Jacob said with a smirk. He heard Edward chuckled which made him smile.

"_That too,"_ Edward replied. _"Carlisle told me you went to go see your dad?"_

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"_You sure? You know you can talk to me."_

"I know Ed, I'm okay, really."

"_Okay… So…"_

"So…?"

"_Alejandro and Alfredo are coming to town for the day."_

Jacob faked ignorance. "Uh… Who?"

"_Lilly and Lisa's Mates."_

"Oh, right…"

"_I was thinking we could go with them to this date thing, as chaperones or something, you know. Boys will be boys."_

Jacob couldn't help but smile. Oh he knew it was more than just chaperoning the kids, it was a chance for them to go out again, how could he say no to that? "Yeah, sure Ed, I'd love to."

"_Great. It's on Friday night, so it'd be cool if you came over at maybe five-ish so we can go together."_

"Definitely… and don't think I don't see you're sneaky ways for second dates." Edward laughed.

"_Of course, and it's not because you're an overprotective Pops who'd probably invite himself anyway."_

"Exactly!" They both laughed this time. "Um… hey Ed, can I call you later, I'm actually headed out."

"_Oh! Um… sure… I'll talk to you later."_ Edward sounded disappointed that their conversation would be cut short.

"Yeah…" Jacob was quiet for a moment, trying to think of a way to make Edward happy. He could think of nothing at the moment. "I'm headed to Zeke's; I wanna ask him some stuff."

"_Oh, alright. And could you ask him about Luka, see how he's doing?"_

"Will do. Hey, I'll actually invite them to this thing on Friday, is that cool?"

"_Yes! That would be great!"_ Jacob chuckled at the enthusiasm. Awesome, he'd found something.

"Okay then, I'll ask. Later Ed."

"_Bye Jake."_

"Hey Ed."

"_Yes?"_

"I… I love you." Jacob could practically hear Edward smile.

"_I love you too Jacob."_ Jacob waited for Edward to hang up then he shoved his cellphone in his pocket and picked up his top and pulled it on. When he was done getting dressed, Jacob grabbed his wallet and keys and walked to the kitchen where he found Quil, Embry, Alec, Seth, Jane, Collin, Bree and Brady.

"Yes, can I help you?" Jacob asked when the Vamps and Shifters looked up at him.

"No, we're good," Quil replied.

"Don't finish my food you dogs! I need to eat. The other people that live in this house don't need to eat so I'll know who finished the food." Jacob faked a glare at the Shifters.

"We're going shopping later today, no need to worry," Jane said shrugging while smiling at her Mate who was attacking a hot dog. To this day it was still unnerving to see the girl anything but scowling. Obviously old, creepy, scary Jane came up, but that was mostly when someone was annoying her or some stupid girl thought they'd move in her Mate.

"Sure Jane… Anyway, I'm going to go now, don't know when I'll be back."

"Where to?"

"Uh… Lux Mansion, need to speak to Zeke about something."

"Oh…"

"Hey, I'll come with you," Embry said.

"No, you can run," Jacob said, holding his hand up.

"What?"

"Yep! Anyway, I'll see you guys later, maybe." Jacob grabbed two hotdogs and a burger and left the kitchen while stuffing his face. By the time he reached his car, the food was gone. He hopped into his car; thought up a game plan then left and drove to the Lux Manor.

ooooo

When Jacob pulled up at the large mansion he spotted Claudia standing outside. The girl gave him the heebie-jeebies to no end, not that he wouldn't trust her, he could, just that the way she tended to look at him was kind of… shiver inducing. She was pretty, but Jacob didn't play for that team anymore, he didn't play for any team but the Edward Masen team.

Car parked, Jacob stepped out and made his way to the blonde Hybrid. He smiled at her fondly and she gave him a smirk that made all kinds of shivers burst forth from Jacob, though he fought them actually being seen.

"Jacob," the blonde said in her thick English accent. "What brings you all this way?"

"I came to speak to your brother," Jacob said.

"Brother?"

"Yeah, Zeke."

"Pops?" a voice that Jacob instantly recognised as Luka's said. Jacob turned and saw his son. The boy had grown since the last he'd seen him, he was still the same tall, skinny Luka, but there was a difference in him, he was more mature.

"Uh… hi…" Jacob said. No one was supposed to know that he'd gotten his memories back, it sucked, but he had to deal with it, if only for the safety of his family.

"Oh, right, I'm Luka, you're first born… well, the first who survived." Jacob nodded.

"I could tell," he said, "You all have that nose of mine." Luka grinned at his father.

"Yep, out of all the facial features we could have, we got the nose."

"Must suck."

"Not really. More surface area, better smell." They both laughed. Zeke appeared from the back of the house. He spotted his Mate sharing a joke with his father and he smiled.

"Jacob," the Sharman Hybrid said.

"Zeke," Jacob said. "I needed to talk to you about something."

"Obviously…"

"It's actually two some things, but the second isn't so important, but either way, I'll make you do it anyway." Zeke nodded but didn't comment. "Anyway… I'll just tell you the second thing now. Well, _Alejandro and Alfredo_ are coming to town-."

"They are?" Luka asked curiously.

"Yep. And they want to go to the movies with the girls on Friday but Ed wants us to go as chaperons, then it was decided that it'd be a group date thing, and you and Luka are coming."

"Friday?"

"I don't know…" Zeke started. Luka turned to him and gave him the puppy dog pout. "Don't use that on me Luka."

"Please Zeke. I haven't seen them in forever, it'll be fun! And you have been talking breaks all week, this is the perfect one, and bonus, I get to spend time with my family." Luka smiled sweetly at his Mate. Zeke sighed and Luka smiled happily. "Thank you." Zeke smiled at his Mate.

"Anyway, let's go inside Jacob, there's a lot we need to discuss I presume." Jacob nodded then followed Zeke into the house and they both walked to Zeke's study in silence. Zeke indicated for Jacob to sit down and The Alpha did so quietly. "So, your memories back?"

"How'd you… uh… Yeah." Jacob nodded.

"Good. So you must be happy about that."

"I would be if I didn't have to hide it."

"It is for the best Jacob. The less people who know your memory has returned, the better."

"Yeah, I know, I just wish there was a way I could tell Ed without putting him in danger."

"You'll find a way." Zeke shrugged. "So, there must be something else that brought you here beside that."

"Yeah… so I went to go see my dad at the hospital yesterday…"

"Jacob, there is not much I can do for him-."

"No, I know! But… but I had this dream, where I was with my mom, and she said I could do something for him."

"Really? And what was that something?"

"I don't know, that's where you come in. See, the only way where he could be saved was if he was turned, right?"

"Your father might tolerate Vampires, actually like some of them, but he would never be able to live with something like that."

"No, I know that, but there has to be a way to save him, make him immortal but keep him human or something. I need my dad Zeke. If I'm going to do this forever thing, I _need_ him around, he's my confider and the one who could actually kick my ass if I was being a jerk."

"Mm…"

"So… is there a way to make him immortal without having to turn him into a Vampire or whatever." Zeke thought over this for a long while before humming.

"There is a way, but I'm not sure since it's never been done."

"Okay…" Zeke rummaged through his notes and books on his messy desk.

"Here!" Zeke grabbed the book and handed it to Jacob. Jacob opened to the marked page and skimmed through it.

"The Human drinks The True Alpha's blood?"

"Yes. Your blood is powerful. A lot could be done with it. If someone got their hands on your blood, who knows what they could do with it." Jacob instinctively touched the back of his neck where he'd felt the little nub.

"What if they already have my blood?" he asked slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"What if they have my blood? How much damage could they do?"

"It would explain why it was so easy for your memories to be supressed."

"So they could do a whole lot worse?"

"Not unless you gave up all your power."

"Meaning?"

"You are in control of your power as The True Alpha. If, for some reason, you gave it up, then whoever took your blood could easily use it against you."

"So, so long as I'm True Alpha, they can't do anything?"

"They can't do much damage, whatever they try would only do minimum damage. The spell that was used to supress your memories was supposed to wipe them out, but because of who you are, your body was able to protect you as best they could." Jacob nodded.

"Right… Anyway… I guess that's all then."

"Yes, I'll let you know if I find anything that I think you need to know."

"Sure…" Jacob got up and was about to leave but then stopped. "Hey Zeke." Zeke looked up. "Do you think Ed's clouding my judgment of things?"

"Not unless you think so."

"I don't."

"Then he doesn't." Jacob nodded.

"Thanks." Jacob nodded once more then left the study. He got outside and found Luka sitting with Claudia.

"You good?" the boy asked his father. Jacob nodded.

"Yeah… got what I was looking for, as usual."

"Cool. So how's the family?"

"They're okay. I'm not living with them currently. Ed and I figured it would be better this way." Luka nodded.

"What did Zeke say about your memory?"

"That it would come back eventually since its supressed and not wiped out."

"Oh, well that's good then."

"Yeah, it is." Luka smiled at his father.

"I miss you guys."

"We miss you too kid." Jacob hugged his son, planting a kiss on his head. Luka hugged his Pops back, breathing The Alpha's scent in deeply.

"So I'll see you guys on Friday?"

"Yep." Luka smiled brightly.

"Great, see you then." Jacob hugged his son once more, kissing his head then got into his car and with a final hoot, drove away.

ooooo

Friday afternoon came and the Masen-Black home was buzzing with excitement – well it was more, Lisa and Lilly were excited while Leighton tried to avoid his sister's squeals at all cost. The girls had already been overexcited about their Mate's coming to town, and the fact that they would be breathing the same air the following day, got them all hyped up. Even Lisa was uncharacteristically loud, talking none-stop about what she wanted to see and do when Freddie came to town.

"Okay Dad, what d'ya think?" Lilly asked, walking into Lola's room where Edward was getting Lola ready to take her to the Cullen house for the night.

"Go put on a longer skirt," Edward said without even looking at his daughter.

"How do you even know how long my skirt is?" Edward tapped his head.

"Go." Lilly sighed, rolling her eyes as she walked out of the room and went to her own to pick something else to wear all the while grumbling about unfair parents who know nothing about fashion. Edward chuckled, shaking his head and continued to pack up Lola's things for the night.

An hour later, everyone was ready and they were just cleaning up whatever mess they made. Lilly had just gotten off the phone with Leo and was waiting for her Dad to come out his room so she could tell him what Leo had said.

"Daddy-oh," Lilly said when her father finally walked out his room, Lola on his hip, and made his way downstairs to the kitchen. "Daaaaad..." Lilly whined.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Are Luke and Zeke still coming?"

"According to Jacob, they are," Edward replied a small smile appearing on his face as he thought of the extremely long phone call he'd had with Jacob.

"Awesome! So anyway, Freddie and Leo just called," Lilly announced smiling brightly at her Dad. "They said they just landed in Seattle and will be driving here and are going to be living in a hotel in Port Angeles."

"That's nice," Edward said absently as he changed Lola's diaper.

"They're parents are driving them to Forks in an hour so we can go to the movies."

"Mmhmm..."

"They're as psycho as you and Pops so they're chaperoning too." Lilly scrunched her nose up.

"Good, Jacob and I are chaperoning too."

"Yeah, sure. How exactly are you explaining Zeke and Caius?"

"They both look young."

"Yeah, Zeke looks seventeen or eighteen young. Luka can fake it a bit, but Leighton can't! Caius looks older; he even acts it what with his posh ways and English accent."

"I have an English accent."

"I repeat: Caius looks older, he even acts it what with his posh ways and English accent!"

"His posh ways and accent don't make him look older; they don't make me look older."

"No, but he already looks twenty-something. People will think you and Pops are irresponsible parents, you already look way too young- oh my gosh what if Leo and Freddie's parents mistake you for our siblings; then they'll think you're coming with us! No! You can't let that happen, Daddy. It's enough we'll be at the same place, having to sit at the same table for dinner would just be torture!"

"You're being dramatic."

"Am not!" She gasped again. "Oh my gosh what if it really does happen Daddy. I keep thinking about it and the more I think about the more possible it is."

"Lilly..."

"No really! Oh gosh Dad, don't let it happen."

"It won't."

"If it does, might as well call us kids old!"

"Jake and I are not that old." The kids gave their Dad a look. "Okay fine, Jake is not that old. But technically I'm not that old according to my records."

"Oh psh, you're like a hundred and really old."

"Funny."

"So have you talked to Pops?"

"Yes. He said he'd be more than happy to help."

"Awesome!" Lilly turned to leave.

"Wait..."

"What?"

"Didn't I tell you to change into something longer?"

"These are shorts Dad, it doesn't matter."

"It does if it's my kid." Lilly sighed.

"Fine, what should I wear?"

"I'm sure you have tons of nice dresses that are long."

"Yeah... Fine..." Lilly rolled her eyes as she made her way upstairs to change quickly before they had to go to the Cullen house to drop of Lola and meet with Jacob.

ooooo

Lilly and Lisa were holding each other excitedly. They were waiting for Jacob to come pick them up at the Cullen house. The two girls could barely sit still, excited about both seeing their Mates and their brother who they hadn't seen in way too long. They were jumpy and Edward's constant asking them to stay still wasn't helping at all.

Lilly and Lisa squealed excitedly as they heard a car outside followed by the deep scent of Luka. The sister's rushed out the door with Leighton following close by. There was another squeal then a low 'oomph' followed with laughter. The people who were present exchanged looks before following the kids out the house. The adults found all four kids on the floor, with Luka screaming for help while the younger kids smothered him with hugs and kisses and shouts of 'I missed you'.

"Aw come on guys, get off!" Luka shouted, though he laughed with his siblings.

"It's been forever!" Lilly shouted.

"I know! I missed you guys."

"We missed you too boo-boo bear!"

"Get off the floor or you'll get dirty," Edward called, Lola on his hip. The kids pulled faces but got off the floor, dusting themselves off. It was a good thing it hadn't rained in a while.

"Dad!" Luka called and rushed to his father. Edward smiled as his son wrapped himself around his father. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Luke," Edward smiled, pulling his son close. Lola squealed as she grabbed Luka's hair and tugged at it gently.

"Hey butternut," Luka said, taking his baby sister from his Dad. He twirled the girl around in the air and Lola squealed again with glee. Luka held her close and she once again grabbed his hair and tugged on it again. "Ow," Luka groaned, trying to pull his hair out of Lola's grip but she wouldn't let out, she just gripped his hair harder. "Lola that hurts." Lola tugged even harder. "Ow, Lola, please." The girl only giggled. "Dad, help?" Edward chuckled but didn't move. "Dad? Pops? Anyone?"

"Not my problem," Edward said, walking back into the house to grab the kid's jackets.

"Aw come on, Lola please." Lola giggled but finally let go of her brother's mane. "Damn, this kid has a grip." Lola giggled behind her hands making Luka smile. "I missed you too Lo-Lo."

"Righty then," Lilly said when she spotted Edward and Jacob walk out the house holding hands - she hadn't even seen Jacob go in. They were both laughing at some joke that they only knew about. Lilly looked closer at the pair and then scrunched up her nose. "Eew, old people making out," she mumbled. Luka chuckled before he too scrunched up his nose.

"Eew," he whispered. Jacob was about to give them the finger but thought better of it, after getting a smack from Edward, telling him - not so subtly - not to do it.

"Anywho," Lilly said. "Oldies ready to go?"

"I'm not old," Jacob protested as he and the kids made their way to the car. Edward had taken Lola from Luka and handed him to Esmé, giving her last minute instructions.

"And just remember that she doesn't like hot formula, or even warm, the colder the better. I usually just put it in refrigerator to keep it cold."

"I know dear," Esmé said, smiling at her son.

"Oh, and a cup of warmed blood, not hot, warm, she likes it warm..."

"Edward, I know. I've taken care of Lola before." Edward sighed, nodding.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just... It's the first time you're taking care of her alone."

"But I'm not alone." Edward bit his lip awkwardly. Esmé knew what bothered him, this was the first time that she would be looking after Lola without Lisa, Leighton and/or Lilly - three of the eight people Edward completely trusted with the young Quileute Seer (others being: Jacob; Billy; Luka and himself).

"I know... Just..."

"I know dear. But you don't need to worry Edward, Lola and I will be absolutely fine." Someone in the car - most likely Lilly - hooted impatiently.

"Okay... But if anything happens, please call me."

"I will dear, don't worry." Edward nodded once, paused; then nodded again.

"Okay." He kissed his daughter's head then his surrogate mothers. "Thank you."

"It's nothing. I love looking after my granddaughter." Edward smiled then nodded once more and turned to go just as the hooter was pressed again. "Alright, I'm coming," he called as he made his way down the stairs. He got into the passenger seat of the family car they were using for the night.

"Damn, Dad, what took so long," Leighton asked.

"Disattachment issues," Jacob said, starting the engine.

"Shut up," Edward muttered to The Alpha. "And 'disattachment' is not a word." Jacob smiled lovingly over to Edward who smiled back just the same.

"Watch the road and not each other," Lilly scolded.

"Sure, sure," Jacob said, turning to look back at the road. "So what time did these _boys_ say they'd be here?" Jacob said the word 'boys' with distaste, everyone in the car caught it, and the girls just rolled their eyes.

"Serious Pops? It's not fair. You make it seem like they're out to jump our bones or something."

"Probably are."

"That's so unfair! I don't see you complaining about Caius or Zeke."

"They know better than to try anything. I'd kick their asses faster than you could blink."

"I believe him," Zeke commented with a slight smirk.

"I second that," Caius said.

"Oh come on," Lilly said. "Oh great and mighty Sharman Zeke Lux and the Caius of Volterra, afraid of one Shifter? It can't be!"

"It can be," Zeke said. "You have very little faith in your father."

"He's lazier then I am! He's all talk and no action."

"Actually, he could very well kill us without even touching us."

Lilly paused then, "Explain..."

"Jacob's got all kinds of gifts granted by both his Shifter and Vampire gene. He's got gifts that rival the toughest Shifters, Vampires and Werewolves."

"What about you?" Leighton asked. "Aren't you like his owner?"

"No. I know his True Name, does not mean I own him. It just means I have easier accessibility to him, though if he chooses not to, he doesn't have to follow my orders, but if he ordered me, I'd have to follow his."

"Wow..." Lilly breathed.

"Wait, that's why you said he could kill you without moving," Leighton said. "He could command you to kill yourself."

"Not that I would," Jacob added.

"Yeah... Sure..." the kids all said.

"Hey, I wouldn't!"

"Pops, if anyone threatened your precious Edward, you'd make them wish they weren't born," Lilly said.

"I'd do the same for you guys."

"Maybe Grandpabilly. For us, you'd probably just make their lives a living hell."

"And make them wish they were never born... See, I'd do the same for you."

"But not in the extent you'd do for Dad." Jacob thought about it.

"I'd do the same for any of you guys. You mean the world to me."

"Even if you don't remember us."

"I don't have to remember you to know how important you are to me."

"So you'd kill for us?"

"If it needed to be done. If someone hurt you guys, I'd hurt them ten times as much, and add a bonus on top. Nobody hurts any of my family and gets away with it." The kids grinned which quickly turned to smiles.

"You're awesome Pops."

"Thanks."

"I'm awesome too," Edward said.

"Yeah... Awesome at making babies," Lisa giggled.

"Hey! That's not all I'm good for!"

"Yeah Dad," Lilly said sarcastically. "You're also good at cooking and cleaning, and you heat up those blood cups like nobody else."

"Oh shut up," Edward mumbled. Jacob burst out laughing while the kids started listing all the things Edward was good at which included washing, mending, changing Lola's diaper and a whole lot more. "You guys are amazing," Edward muttered sarcastically. The kids laughed.

"We love you too Daddy!" They all continued to talk about this and that - some things serious while others were just silly conversations about nothing - until they reached the restaurant where Alejandro and Alfredo said they were at.

"We're here!" Lisa said excitedly as she and Lilly hopped out the car first.

"Last minute check!" Lilly said. She and her sister inspected each other - while their brothers rolled their eyes at the sheer girlness - and when they deemed the other perfect, they made their way to the restaurant.

Stepping inside the group found that most of the tables were occupied. The room was nice and cosy and music was playing quietly in the background while families and couples sat at their tables, talking quietly. The talking had seized when the group walked in and Edward quickly picked up the patrons thoughts. They all leaned on a common thought: These people are all perfect followed close by with: Are they related.

Edward smiled gently as he and the others looked around. Lilly and Lisa lit up as soon as they spotted Leo and Freddie and rushed over to the table, dragging Luka and Leighton along. Caius and Zeke stood back for a moment, letting the children have their time for a while but a few moments later - with reluctant sighs - they went to join their young Mates and future family members.

Jacob spotted a man and a woman walking over to them. The man was large, with long dark, almost black hair with matching eyes, his skin a light russet colour. He had a rugged look to him but it suited him. He wore an expensive dark suit and the watch around his wrist looked just as expensive.

Beside him was a petite woman. She had the same dark hair and eyes, along with the light russet skin tone. Her hair was up in a bun and her fringe was cut straight, right above her eyebrows. She was dressed in a red wrap-around and her lips and nails matched the dress. She was wearing black stiletto heels that she seemed comfortable in. She smiled sweetly at the group while the man kept a straight face.

"Julio Da La Costa, Pack Alpha of the Ginostra(1) Pack," the man said, chest puffed out and make himself look even bigger then he actually was. Big as he was he was slightly smaller than Jacob and all of a sudden it made sense to Edward why Jacob had grown, he needed to be bigger than these Pack Alpha's that would probably be stupid enough to try and challenge him. "This is my wife, Mate, mother of my children and the Pack Mother of the Ginostra Pack, Rosa de la Costa."

"Hello," the petite little woman said. She was probably as small as Alice, but at least she wasn't as loud it seemed. Jacob shook hands with the Italian couple. The pair could see a whole group of Italians, the men reeking with the scent of Werewolf while the woman had different scents from Lavender to Citrus and what have you, but they too had the Werewolf scent, obviously from their Mates. They were all looking towards Jacob and Edward.

"It's nice to meet you both," Jacob spoke, his voice deep and sure. A shiver ran down Edward's spine as the voice did amazing things to him. "I'm Jacob Black, True Alpha of, well, every Pack and Coven on Earth." Jacob was gonna shrug but avoided it, not wanting to appear as though he had no respect for his position. "And this is my wife," Edward jabbed him hard with his elbow, "oomph, husband, Imprint, mo-father of my children and Pack Mother to all Packs, Edward Masen-Black." Edward smiled at the Italian couple. It was obvious that both foreigners were holding back sneers as they looked Edward up and down. Jacob let out a low warning growl that made the pair jump slightly in surprise before turning and walking to the adults table.

"I'm actually not surprised by their reaction to me," Edward muttered. "I'm certain of the fact that they loathe Caius more."

"Caius did spend years hunting them down. Must be a blow to his ego to find out that they actually aren't extinct but were in hiding." They both turned and looked at the table that Caius and Zeke were stuck in. Both blond's looked uncomfortable and were sitting at opposite ends of the long table.

"They hate each other."

"But they can't exactly do anything about it considering their Mates are brothers."

"Yes... That's the only good thing about it." Both boys sighed as they walked to the adults table that was occupied with Werewolves and their Mates.

"So you are The True Alpha?" one of the Werewolves asked once Jacob and Edward had settled.

"Yes, I am," Jacob nodded.

"But you are just a child."

"I may be, but I was chosen for a reason."

"Are you ready for the responsibility?" a woman asked. Jacob nodded.

"Whatever I have to do, I'll do it."

"Protecting us is your responsibility is it not?" Julio asked.

"It is."

"Then how can you allow Caius of Voltera to be here? He hunted us for years, and for a longer time we were in hiding because of him!"

"He changed."

"You can't change a cheetah's spots Jacob," Rosa said.

"If he tried anything he knows I'd kill him."

"How do you know he hasn't been doing anything? That he hasn't been hunting or gotten his Guards to do the hunting?"

"He wouldn't betray his Mate like that," Edward said.

"You'd protect each other of course," Julio sneered. Edward said nothing to that.

"I know he wouldn't," Jacob said. "I trust Caius with my life. I know he wouldn't do anything to jeopardise his relationship with his Mate." The Werewolves and their Mates snorted.

"This is why a child shouldn't've been given a responsibility such as this," one of the women said. Others in the group nodded in agreement.

"I know how to do my job. Killing Caius will solve nothing, it won't bring back any of the Werewolves he killed."

"But it would permanently stop him from ever trying again," Julio said. "You can't be sure that he won't betray his Mate, and she too is a Vampire and she didn't stop him before."

"Actually, his Mate happens to be my son."

"What?"

"Exactly! Caius wouldn't betray his True Mate like that." The table fell quiet. Edward gave Jacob a quick glance before tapping his head subtly.

"_They're conflicted,"_ Edward thought. _"They aren't sure if they should believe you or not. You are The True Alpha, but you're also 'just a kid' to them. They don't know what to think. They're also not very trusting of me. I'm a Vampire, to them I'm like all the other Vampires who drink from Humans. They'd much rather you decapitated me."_ Jacob's face turned from stoic to angered in a split second. _"Don't react, just relax."_ The True Alpha nodded and wrapped an arm around Edward. _"You've just scared pretty much all of them with that look but the men are trying to act unaffected. You're much scarier then you look."_ Jacob smirked. _"They think you're nuts with the faces you're pulling."_ Jacob only grinned, looking at Edward. _"They think I'm clouding your judgment about Caius. I'm your Mate; naturally you want to make me happy; if I tell you not to hurt 'one of my own' you'll be obliged to do it to keep me happy."_ Jacob snorted.

"_Didn't you try and attack__ him? I'm pretty__ you did,__ it seems like something you'd do,__"_ he thought.

"_Shut up! He's Caius, what was I supposed to do? Just allow him to Claim my son as his Mate?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Not like you were happy either."_

"_No, but I didn't attack him."_

"_Shut up Jacob."_ Edward suddenly glared at one of the women. He'd noticed before that she was Mateless and from her thoughts, Edward read that she was Rosa's half-sister.

"_What's with the look Pack Momma?"_

"_Don't call me that! And it's Rosa's sister's thoughts that bother me."_

"_How so?"_

"_She's got it in her head that she can nab you from me. She's trying to figure out how old you are so she can make a move, not that underage-ness would stop her. Creep! And the other women seem to agree, even the men."_

"_How do they know she's thinking that?"_

"_I'm glaring at her while she throws sex eyes at you. She's confused about why you're not looking, it usually 'works so well'. Ugh! I'm going to go check on the children."_

"_No, wait, you can't leave me! And I'm sure Caius and Zeke won't let anything funny happen."_

"_I'm going to check anyway, I'll be right back."_ Edward kissed Jacob chastely before getting up.

"Where to?" Rosa asked though it was obvious she didn't really care, it was just common curtsy.

"Just going to check on the kids," Edward said with a wave of his hand. He didn't wait for a reply as he went to the kids table.

Jacob saw the woman that looked a bit like Rosa - who he'd been ignoring - get up and occupy the seat Edward had just vacated. Jacob shifted uncomfortably as the woman gave him bedroom eyes while putting her cleavage out on display. Jacob shifted away from her slightly, looking behind him to see if Edward was coming back anytime soon.

"Jacob," the woman said flirtatiously.

"Uh... y-yes?"

"My name is Caterina."

"Jacob."

"I know."

"Aha..." In Jacob's mind, the word 'Awkward' was thought in a drawn out manner that only teenagers could pull off.

"So Jacob, what's it like being The True Alpha. A lot of responsibility for such a young man."

"I think I can handle it. My _Imprint_ and family help."

"Imprint?"

"Yes, equivalent to a Mate for Vampires and Werewolves."

"Oh... But is he your True Mate?"

"If he wasn't we wouldn't have kids."

"Maybe that was just to make powerful Hybrid children, maybe your True Mate is still out there, waiting for you." Caterina shifted closer, her breasts brushing against Jacob's arm which made him shudder in the most unpleasant way.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's a done deal."

"Maybe." Caterina shrugged.

"No really, it's a done deal."

"What if The True Alpha can Imprint twice? A _Vampire_ can only produce so many babies."

"He's an Incubus."

"He's a what?"

"Yah know, demon like things that have sex with women in their dreams and get them pregnant or something." Everyone looked at Jacob as though he was nuts and he just smirked. "I think he leans more on Succumbs since he's the one who gets pregnant."

"Those things are extinct. They were killed off hundreds of years ago."

"Werewolves were meant to be extinct to, but check it, there's a whole table filled with them."

"They were in hiding."

"And Incubi and Succumbi? Can't they hide? And besides, he's the only one in existence now."

"Re-really?"

"Yep. And I think he has used his freaky Incubi thing on me, freeeaky, but awesome at the same time."

"But he's a _Vampire_. Aren't you afraid he'll bite you?"

"That's what got me in this position. He bit me, his venom fused with my Shifter genes and tada, Bitten Hybrid."

"Interesting... So what would happen if a Werewolf bit you?"

"I don't know. I don't think anything would happen. Werewolves and Shifters are basically the same bloodline, except Shifters can pick when and if they want to Shift, Werewolves on the other hand, are called by the Moon and have Forced Changes. But all 'Naturals are called by the Full Moon, it's when we're all most powerful." Jacob didn't even know how he knew half that stuff, but knowing it was awesome! It made him feel like a genius.

"Hmm... Interesting... So how big's your Shifter body, I can see your Human body is... _huge..._" Her hand trailed down Jacob's body and creeped towards his member and he shifted away, pushing her hand off.

"It's as big as a horse." Jacob wanted to kick himself for the comment because Caterina's eyebrows shot up and her eyes darkened.

"Oh...?"

"Um... Yah know, I need the bathroom!" Jacob shot out of his chair and quickly rushed towards the kids table where he found Edward sitting with the kids. "Dude?" Edward looked up at his Mate.

"Yes?" the copper haired Incubus said nonchalantly.

"You ditched me! How could you ditch me like that? I had _Caterina_ all over me," Jacob shuddered dramatically. "That she-psycho thinks I have some True Mate out there, somewhere. I'm sure she thinks it's her. Creepy lady."

"Aunt Caterina thinks she is destined for a strong Mate," Leo said in his heavy Italian accent. "She has turned down tons of men who have approached her thinking that they are not 'The One'."

"So she thinks she's found her guy with me?"

"I suppose so." Leo shrugged.

"Creepy," Jacob drawled out in a sing-song way. He plunked down on a chair beside Edward and Lilly huffed in annoyance as she narrowed her eyes at her Pops. Jacob just smirked as he wrapped an arm around Edward's shoulders.

The pair decided to stay at the kids table and chatted with Alfredo and Alejandro and the brother's cousins, Alexander, Julio Junior and Pippa. Of course Lilly kept trying to get them to leave, but the pair would not budge, mostly because Jacob was too creeped out by Caterina to go back to the adults table.

Dinner went well - all those who could eat had delicious meals, while those who couldn't (Edward and Caius) faked as though they were eating while their Mate's made the food disappear. After dinner Jacob and Edward reluctantly joined the adults outside the restaurant as the kids made their way to the movie house which had been built a few months ago and was flooding with business.

"Jacob!" Caterina squealed. "What happened to you? You said you were going to the bathroom and you never came back." Caterina pouted and all Edward wanted to do was smack her, but of course he couldn't do that, that would be wrong.

"Uh... Yeah..." Jacob said slowly. "Sat with the kids. More my age." Jacob shrugged nonchalantly.

"Your Mate is _much_ older, is he not?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't look old." Jacob shrugged. He grabbed Edward's hand and held it firmly.

"Anyway," Edward said.

"The kids are at the movies," Rosa announced. "It'll be on for about two hours, so we could find something to do for the time being."

"Not much can be done in Forks," Jacob said. "We would know. Most places are closed by now, all they have is the movie house, a few boutiques and food places."

"We could go see dresses," Caterina offered. "I need new dresses!" Rosa and a few other women nodded in agreement and they grabbed their husbands and dragged them to one of the few clothing boutiques open. Jacob and Edward reluctantly followed, not really interested in shopping.

The first hour went by horribly slowly; The True Alpha and his Imprint were more than ready to pull their hair off just because of the boredom. There was absolutely nothing fun about watching people try on dress after dress and then decide they didn't like any of them. The only thing that kept the two from pulling their hair out was each other, having private chats in their minds and so on.

After an hour of watching _Caterina_ and the Werewolf Mate's squeal at clothes Jacob and Edward had had enough and they decided to leave the Pack and go for a walk instead. They took a slow stroll down the main road, window shopping and sharing jokes with each other, sometimes pointing out ridiculous outfits and trying to imagine what the other would look like wearing it. After some time they finally decide to join the foreign Pack.

They followed their scent to a bar where they found a commotion going on inside. They waited for a moment until they heard a growl followed close by a hiss. Jacob and Edward exchanged a look before they rushed into the bar that was luckily only filled with the Italian Pack. Jacob pushed passed the Werewolves and their Mates that were surrounding the fighters and found one of the Werewolves pushing Caius against a wall. The Wolf was growling and throwing insults at the ex Volturi co-leader. Caius' clothes were rumpled and his shirt was torn at the shoulder with his hair flying.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jacob asked angrily.

"This _Vampire_ deserves to die," the Werewolf growled. "He _murdered_ many of our kind, he deserves to die!"

"And who are you to make that judgement?"

"I am part of one of the Packs who lost family because of him."

"And that gives you right to hurt him?"

"Of course it does, since _The True Alpha_ is doing nothing."

"Are you questioning my authority?" Jacob's tone was dark and tense.

"He's a murderer!"

"I didn't ask for your opinion so back off."

"I'm only returning the favour."

"Stand down Wolf," Jacob growled.

"He will die!" Jacob grabbed the Wolf and pulled him away from Caius and standing before Caius, blocking the Wolf's path. The Wolf growled, trying to step closer. Jacob pushed him back but the Wolf approached again.

"Stand down," Jacob shouted, but the Wolf didn't listen, he went for Caius again. "Stand down!" Still the Wolf ignored The True Alpha, growling at Caius and trying to get to him through Jacob while Jacob continued to try and push the Werewolf back.

The Werewolf swiped at Jacob, his nails cutting into the skin. Jacob felt it sting and his Wolf freaked at being touched by some common Werewolf. Jacob growled angrily, grabbing the Werewolf's arm and pushing him against the wall, an arm pushed against the Wolf's neck and the other gripping the hand that the Wolf had used to swipe at Jacob. The Wolf growled and Jacob's only got deep and darker.

"Stand-down," The True Alpha said through clenched teeth, not a command yet, but a request that was not meant to be disobeyed. The Wolf tried to struggle but Jacob pushed harder, growled deeper, his eyes a deep violet, his canines and incisors extended. They looked dangerously sharp, with venom glistening at the tips. He looked dangerous, not someone you would want to mess with.

The Werewolf looked behind him at the angered Alpha. He let out a whimper at the sight of The True Alpha and bared his neck, showing his submission to the stronger Wolf. The Italian Wolf went limp as he squeezed his eyes shut, feeling Jacob's breath against his neck, the venom stinging his skin despite the fact that it hadn't even touched it.

Jacob's arm pushed just a little bit harder against the Wolf's throat and the Wolf once again let out a whimper; this one more strangled then the last as his neck was being crushed by the weight of the younger man. Everyone watched the exchange in silence, too afraid to make The True Alpha stop his punishment.

"Jacob," Caterina said softly though nervously. Jacob turned and glared at the woman who dared speak while he disciplined someone. Caterina quickly backed off, looking away from the angered Shifter, taking a frightened step back.

"Do not disobey my order again," Jacob half growled half hissed menacing at the disobedient Wolf. "The next time, I _will_ kill you!" The Wolf whimpered as Jacob pushed against his neck. The Wolf's eyes widened as everyone heard the sound of bones cracking. Everyone knew what would happen if no one stopped Jacob but they were too afraid to do anything about it. "I will not be disobeyed!" Jacob's voice sounded absolutely animalistic, the Shifter, Wolf and Vampire in him taking over. Again Jacob pressed harder, the Wolf let out a strangled whimper which turned into a pained moan as more bones broke.

A gentle hand touched Jacob's arm. He knew who it was instantly and he back away from the Werewolf who dropped to his knees, coughing and wheezing as his neck cracked, fixing itself. Edward took Jacob's hand - finding that the Bitten was shaking, either from nerves or anger or both - and he gently led his Mate away from the other Werewolves, out the bar and to a free alley.

Jacob grabbed Edward quickly, wrapping his arms around the Incubus' waist and pulling him close. He placed his head on the copper haired male's shoulder and drew in a long shaky breath. Edward wrapped his arms around Jacob's neck, allowing the Shifter to cool down however he needed.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked gently once Jacob's breathing had settled and he wasn't shaking as much.

"I wanted to rip his head off his body," Jacob whispered, his voice shaking. Edward said nothing, just held his Mate close. "I was so angry at him, I wanted to kill him. He defied my rule and he did what he wanted to and then he attacked me and my Wolf freaked. I was really going to kill him if you hadn't stopped me."

"He questioned your authority; it's a natural response for anyone who's in higher authority."

"But I wanted to _kill_ him Ed."

"I don't judge you for it, none of them do. What you just did shows just how much stronger you are. There's no doubt in their minds who you are. The guy you attacked was their Beta. So the fact that you were able to make him submit and that quickly, is a big thing."

"Doesn't make me feel any less lousy about it," Jacob mumbled.

"I know, love."

"I wish I did it differently."

"How so?"

"I don't know. Just Alpha Ordered him to back off or something."

"That would've made you a bully who abuses his authority. You didn't use the Alpha Order, you made him submit naturally and without even Phasing."

"I still can't believe I almost killed him. If you hadn't stopped me…"

"Don't dwell on it so much Jacob, it's not good. Just… just know that I still love you." Jacob smiled against his Imprint's shoulder.

"I love you too Ed." Edward smiled too.

"Are you ready to go inside?"

"Can we just stand here for a minute longer, I like holding you." Edward nodded allowing Jacob a few more minutes of peace and just scenting his Imprint before the Bitten pulled away from his Imprint with a sigh. "Okay," he said.

"Okay?" Jacob nodded.

"Yeah, okay." Edward nodded too. He took Jacob's hand and led him back to the bar.

"Jacob," Julio said, stepping forward as soon as he spotted Jacob.

"Aha," Jacob said.

"I just wanted to apologies for my Beta's actions earlier. I have spoken to him about what he did." Jacob nodded absently. "I also apologise for my own actions, I should've trusted in you and believed that you had a reason for your decision."

"A lot of people don't seem to have a lot of faith in me," Jacob said with a shrug. Julio nodded. "The kids' movie is about to end, may as well go wait for them." Julio nodded in agreement, not that he would argue with Jacob after what he saw the young Shifter could do without even an Alpha Order.

Jacob grabbed Edward's hand and led them to the movie house that was filling up with people that were walking around the movie house. Luckily they didn't have to wait long because not more than ten minutes later, they spotted the children. Edward gripped Jacob's hand harder as they spotted Lilly and Lisa holding hands with their Mates. Jacob let out a low growl.

"Down boy," Edward whispered sensually. Jacob turned and looked at the Incubus with surprise.

"What are you doing?" Jacob muttered so only he and his Imprint could hear.

"What _am_ I doing?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking." Edward only smirked as he rubbed himself against Jacob. "Ed..."

"What?"

"Stop trying to distract me."

"It's working though isn't it?"

"Of course not." Edward chuckled darkly as he saw his children throw glances at them.

"You know you're not as sly as you think. You might have everyone else fooled, but the kids and I can see right through that."

"Ed..." Jacob whined. Edward chuckled then turned to look at his children who were throwing even more glances their way.

"Could you two not do that in public?" Lilly asked as soon as the kids reached their parents.

"Most people don't seem to mind," Edward smirked. Lilly was about to argue but Edward just tapped his head and the girl shut up. Lilly huffed then turned away from her parents, instead turning to her Mate and starting a conversation with him.

"So what's happening next?" Jacob asked turning to Julio and his Mate.

"It's getting late, I think it's time we head home," Julio said. Rosa and Edward nodded in agreement.

"But Pa..." Alfredo and Alejandro whined. Lisa and Lilly turned to their parents with puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, I agree," Jacob said, giving his daughters look. The girls pouted but didn't argue with their Pops because if they were honest with themselves they were pretty damn tired.

"Of course. Well then, it was good to meet you Jacob."

"It was nice meeting you too Julio." The two Alphas' shook hands, and Jacob shook Rosa's hand too. He avoided Caterina like the plague even ignoring her when she gave a flirtatious goodbye. Once goodbyes were over, the Cullen-Black family and the two Mates that had come with them got into the family car.

"Jacob," Zeke said. "I needed to speak to you about something."

"Um... sure, now?"

"I'm in no hurry, we'll speak when we get to your house."

"Sure." The car was quiet for the rest of the ride home.

Lilly and Lisa had nabbed Edward's cellphone before they got into the car and were now busy IM-ing Leo and Freddie. They finally reached the house and the rest of the family went into the house while Jacob and Zeke stayed outside to speak.

"So...?" Jacob said slowly. "What did you need to speak about?"

"Firstly, I wanted to inform you that my part of Luka's training is complete and he will be coming home."

"Awesome! Ed'll be happy to hear that."

"Indeed."

"What's the next thing?" Zeke was quiet for a long moment before letting out a sigh.

"There is something you must know."

"Oh... 'kay..." Jacob was unsure of this. Zeke suddenly seemed too... serious, even more so then he's normal self, and that was saying something. Whatever Zeke was about to say couldn't be good or else was something that Jacob might not take too well.

"Jacob, the thing is, our mother was pregnant six times."

"Wait... but there's only..." Jacob counted the siblings in his mind, "...five of you."

"Yes, our youngest brother, he wasn't alive for very long, only long enough to be known, like with your first daughter."

"Oh."

"His Spirit lingered in the Spirit World, I'm not quite sure for what, but I assume he was waiting to enter the body of a Human who was strong enough to house a Hybrid, or maybe he was just lingering there until he found a body he thought would easily host his Spirit without much trouble."

"Right... And you're telling me this now because...?"

"For years I tried to track my brother's Spirit in the Spirit World, I knew that was little chance of me actually finding it, but I finally was able to narrow down the area where his Spirit must've ended up."

"Where?" Zeke fell quiet again.

"Well..."

"Well...?"

"His energy seems to be coming off most from..." Zeke sighed. "From your Imprint."

"Come again?"

"Edward is the host of my brother's Spirit." Jacob snorted.

"That's crazy! What are you trying to say, that I Imprinted on your brother? That I didn't really Imprint on Edward? Are you saying that all we've lived through was some lie? All this time when I thought it was him, it was someone else?"

"Of course that's not what I mean! Edward is your _Soul_mate, the soul has nothing to do with the Spirit."

"Oh. Okay, that's... that's okay then... I think."

"In order for you to be a complete Hybrid - where you're body, Spirit and Soul all connect - your Imprint will need to become a Hybrid himself, I suppose it could be the curse of being The True Alpha."

"Wait, what? And how are you planning on doing that?"

"We'd need to return Edward's Spirit back into his body."

"Wait! So you're telling me that my Imprint's Spirit is floating around somewhere?!"

"In the Spirit World, waiting to be returned to his body."

"But how does the Hybrid thing fit in exactly?"

"Our Spirit is our true selves."

"You say it as though I'm supposed to simply understand it."

"Your Imprint's true self is Human."

"But his body is Vampire."

"Yes..." Zeke stopped and sighed. "I need to transfer Edward's Spirit back into his body."

"But I still don't-."

"I just realised it's not something I can explain Jacob. I need you to trust me though. The spell Isabella did severed your Imprint with Edward-."

"It did?!"

"To restore it, we'd have to return Edward's Spirit into his body."

"But you said the Spirit and the Soul aren't the same, I Imprinted on his Soul."

"When we return his Spirit he will be his true self and you will therefore Imprint on the true Edward."

"But-."

"Just trust me Jacob, please? You can trust me. I would never hurt my Mate's... father."

"I know. But... I don't know Zeke. This whole Spirit in, Spirit out, True Mate, Imprint blah, blah, blah... It's all so damn confusing. I didn't sign up for any of this."

"I know Jacob. I apologise for this making your life difficult, but it'll be over soon." Jacob paused.

"How soon?"

"I'm unsure, but soon."

"Zeke..."

"I cannot determine when they will act Jacob, the Darks Ones need to gain more Power before they act."

"So how much Power do they need?"

"I don't know that either Jacob."

"So how can we be ready?"

"Preparing for anything at any time."

"Right, and I've done zilch so far. Awesome! I have to talk to the rest of the family about this, get them to contact others and..." Jacob sighed scrubbing his face.

"I wish I could tell you there was still time, but I'd be lying because I don't know." Jacob pulled a face.

"You could've just lied."

"It wouldn't have been fair." Jacob sighed and once more scrubbed his face with his hands.

"So I have to talk to Ed about this whole Spirit thing."

"Yes. And get back to me as soon as possible."

"Sure, sure." Zeke nodded then shifted about on his feet. "What?"

"May I say goodbye to Luka?"

"'Course man, sure." Zeke nodded then walked into the house while Jacob plonked himself on porch steps. Edward came out the house and sat down beside Jacob. He didn't say anything to the Bitten, he just sat beside him, looping his arms through Jacob's and laying his head on the Alpha's shoulder. Jacob let out a soft sigh before laying his head on Edward's.

"Would you like to talk about it?" the Incubus asked softly. Jacob shook his head, paused; then nodded with a sigh.

"It's complicated."

"Uncomplicate it."

"I don't... What would you do if the Dark Ones attacked tomorrow?" Edward was quiet for a long moment, thinking the question through.

"I don't know."

"I don't know either," Jacob whispered shaking his head. Edward shuffled closer to Jacob and wrapped his arms around the younger male.

"You'll know what to do when the time comes. I believe in you." Edward kissed the back of Jacob's neck. Jacob fit his fingers between Edward's, curling his fingers, Edward doing the same. They stayed like that for a long while, neither saying a word, just enjoying each other's presences.

It was an hour later that someone finally came outside. The pair on the porch steps knew who it was so they found no reason to react to the blond Hybrid's presence. Zeke stood by the door for a long moment, a soft and quite rare smile gracing his lips.

Jacob and Edward reminded Zeke of his own parents, who loved and supported each other in everything they did. They were each other's pillars, always keeping the other up, encouraging them and keeping them safe, loving unconditionally and never question their love for the other. Even when things looked bad, they always returned to each other, stronger than before. Zeke couldn't even remember any time where his parents argued or fought, they always knew how to work things out without the need of raising voices. Jacob and Edward might've done it once or twice, but once the storm was over they always saw a rainbow, they would always see a rainbow, Zeke would make sure of it if it was the last thing he did!

The blond Hybrid climbed down the far side of the porch steps though he knew he wouldn't be quiet enough not to disturb the couple. Just as he stepped down the last step - they'd noticed him since he'd stepped out the house but hadn't made a move - the couple looked up at him. Zeke did his signature half smiled half smirk thing. Jacob nodded his head and Zeke did the same before turning and leaving the pair.

"No goodbye?" Edward asked against Jacob's shoulder. Jacob shrugged the shoulder that was not pressed against.

"We don't need to, a nod's enough."

"Ah..." They were quiet for a long while before Edward sighed and slightly pulled away from Jacob. "Wanna come inside and help me get the kids to bed? You could spend more time with them if you'd like." It was obvious that Edward was trying to keep Jacob around longer.

"Sure... I'd like that." Edward smiled happily and they both got up and walked into the house to convince their kids - who were all still buzzing with excitement which was fuelled by the knowledge that Luka was back - to get to bed.

FIN!

I know this is not the best chapter and I'm really sorry for that… and for keeping you waiting only for you to have to sit through this shitty chappy, I'll try and make the next one better, and shit's about to get real now, I've been avoiding the inevitable for a while now and I think I should start with the real stuff. I tried to make this chapter extra-long to make up for lack of updates and I hope it isn't as rambly and sh*tty to you as I think it is.

(1) It's small and sort of out of society, so I thought 'eh, why not'.

Anywhoo...

(",) MwahzZ


	70. And Isht Starts to Get Real!

A/N: I'm sure if I'm actually doing this or not, but please excuse me if I do this. I might be writing Lily and Lilly, I'm not really sure. If I am, please give me a heads up so I can know which one I want to use *LoL* thanks amigos.

Shout_Outs:

HubrisP: Thank you :)). *wailing* I know! The whole time I was writing it I was think 'WTF am I writing'... I will be working on trying to simplify it though so I too understand what I was trying to say *LoL*... Thanks for the great ideas, you're a gem!

mudifhom: Okay, none at all. They could always use a surogate right?

Marie One: Thank you dear :)). He went all scary but very sexy beast on them and they didn't know how to react *grins*... I second that notion, she will die a long and slow death, I promise! It was my pleasure :)).

XpressMyself: Thank you so very much. Your review had me smiling so thank you :)). I try to make them as real as possible. I think of all the reaction me and my sisters have and then put it into writing :)), so good to know I'm doing it right *happy_dance*. Yeah, those breaks do wonders I tell you :)).

MISAKI555: Thank you, I'm glad you think so :))))))). *LMAO* I love writing her, I might bring her back, just for laughs. Yeah, just to show people Zeke isn't a complete monster :)), especially with Luka, he has a soft spot for him *cutesy_face*. At least I could soothe the bored somehow *YeS*. And here's an update for you :)).

Rat3000: To you too :)). And these are even more multi updates so oh yeah moment!

Tigers257: Thank you very much :)).

MewnWolfGirl: *LMAO* For real! That could probably work better! *LoL* I try. He is shady though, like he's doing side deals or something. But I promise you, his loyalty is to The True Alpha and Luka and his family so yeah, no side deals. *YeS* Well that's good to know *happy_dance*... Of course I'll dedicate it to you, you're always reviewing, it's just an awesome pick-me-up, so thank you very much for that :)). Always leaving you you wanting more *LoL*... Mwah_Wolfy :)).

KitKat Nikol: Thank you :)), I try to keep her as Rose, but a nicer version if you get what I mean.

Guest: *LoL* I'm actually not sure yet, hold on. I need to seriously re-read that bit and fix it. Basically, Jacob Imprint on Edward's Soul - which Edward thought he didn't have but he actually did - but the Spirit wasn't his. Yes, his Spirit went into the Spirit World and Zeke's brother's found the strongest body at the time which happened to be Edwards. So anywhoo, when Jacob Imprinted, he Imprinted on Edward but not fully. So when Edward's Spirit is returned to his body, Jacob will then be able to Imprint again, this time Imprinting fully - remember the Imprint was severed when Jacob was attacked and he lost his memory? Yeah... Hope I sort of cleared it up for you and everyone else who I left confused in the last chapter :)). *LMAO* He's creepy to a degree, but he's not all bad, i promise.

crocadile1986: Thank you very much :)).

jace4ever: Thank you and here's the next one :)). Yes, I love Pregward, he's awesomely amazing. It'll be a while before he get's pregnant again though, but I'm pretty sure he'll get pregnant again :)).

sibaruneko: Thank you and here is more :)).

Guest: *YaY* Welcome to the dark side. I'm kidding, but yeah, they are fricking awesome, I love them :)). Glad you like them too *happy_dance*.

ZachQuintoLover2011: I.D.E.N.O. anymore. Ima kill her off eventually coz that's all she needs now. To die!

EdFarrar: Thank you :)) I'm happy to know that *happy_dance*. And here's more for you :)).

Son-of-Nyx387: Thank you so very, very much *happy_dance* And here is another chapter, hope you enjoy it :)))))).

Disclaimer: I wish I did - own every character but one, but I don't. The only thing I own... *sigh* under my mother's roof it is all hers.

Then They Fell In Love: And Isht Starts to Get Real!

It was four-thirty in the morning when Jacob was woken by his cellphone ringing. He sat up and felt a massive headache coming on; it felt almost as though he'd been drunk. He groaned, rubbing his temples as he squinted, looking around. He found that he was sleeping on the couch in the Masen-Black home.

Jacob let out another groan as his cellphone continued to ring. He grabbed it off the table and checked the caller I'd with half opened eyes. He saw Zeke's name flash on the screen and he let out a sigh. Only Zeke Lux would phone at four-thirty in the morning. Jacob huffed out a sigh as he answered the phone, pushing the warm blanket off his body to sit up.

"Huh?" he said unintelligently.

"_I thought you might like to know that Mister McCarthy is ready. He'll be leaving for Italy in two days,"_ Zeke said, not a hint of tiredness in his voice. Either he'd been up for a while now or he hadn't slept at all, and knowing Zeke it would probably be the latter.

"Why?" Jacob asked, still drugged up by sleep.

"_That's where the Werewolf meeting is. It is quiet important for the Wolves since they haven't had a meeting there since Caius tried to wipe them out. Mister McCarthy will gather as much information as he can for you then return with it to you so you may act as you see appropriate."_

"Oh, okay, cool."

"_I've done more research on the cure. As far as I can gather, it's full proof. All your father has to do is ingest your blood, give it a few hours and he's set for a long life."_

"But will it wake him up?"

"_We'd have to inject enough just to wake him and discuss things with him because this is a huge decision and he has to make it himself."_

"Yeah..." Jacob bit his lip thoughtfully before letting out a sigh. "That all?"

"_For now? Yes, that is all."_

"Cool. Just call if anything else comes up." Jacob hung up soon after that then lay back on the couch for a moment, letting out a long sigh. He sat up quickly and looked behind him to find Edward watching him. Jacob grinned and Edward smiled, looking away bashfully at being caught watching the Alpha.

"Morning," Edward said, moving to the couch and sitting down beside Jacob.

"Good morning," Jacob said. Edward continued with that bashful look and Jacob couldn't help but find it enticing. The fact that the Incubus didn't blush didn't even bother the Shifter at all. Jacob shifted towards Edward slowly, looking at him closely. Edward suddenly turned into the blushing teenage girl but he didn't care.

Jacob was about to plant a kiss on the Incubus' cheek but Edward decided to turn at that moment and Jacob found his lips against Edwards. Edward gasped and that was all the prompting Jacob needed before slipping his tongue between the cool lips, exploring his mate's cool cavern. Edward groaned, his hands sliding up Jacob's arms to slip around his neck, fingers sliding into the hair, gripping it tightly. Twin groans escaped their lips as Edward leaned forward, throwing his leg over Jacob's lap, straddling his hips. Jacob wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling the Incubus closer, their kiss deepening ten folds.

Jacob's hips involuntarily bucked upwards and Edward responded easily, grinding down on the Shifter. Jacob greedily swallowed the moans that escaped Edward's lips. Jacob's hands disappeared under Edward's shirt, running over the smooth skin, making Edward's body twitched.

"Did you sleep in the house?" Lily's voice asked from behind the pair. Edward squealed as he tried to jump off Jacob and almost landing on the floor. They scooted away from each other quickly, looking away from the other while fixing their clothes. "I really hope you slept on that couch."

"I... uh... yeah, I did," Jacob said, scratching the back of his head while picking up the blanket to show the scowling girl. The two adults turned and found all their kids standing at the entry way that led to the living room from the kitchen. None of the younger kids looked impressed; Luka looked on with amusement while Lola looked between her siblings and parents with a blank look on her face.

"Which part of 'we don't need another kid in the house' don't you understand?"

"We-we understand it just fine."

"What we just walked into begs to differ."

"It's not like we did anything that would possibly-."

"Don't even go there old man. My eyes did not deceive me!"

"Okay, so maybe there was a little something going on. But really, it wasn't going to go any further."

"Sure... I think maybe you should go have a cold shower."

"I-."

"No. You need a shower and preferably cold. And you," she turned to Edward. "You'd think for someone who actually has to endure pregnancies you'd think twice about things like this."

"I'm sorry?" Edward said.

"Are you asking us, or telling us?"

"Both?"

"Okay, dog goes home!" Before Jacob could protest his cellphone stated ringing and he saw Zeke's name flash on the screen. He frowned, wondering what it was about but then answered anyway.

"Yes?" he said slowly.

"_When are you free?"_ the Hybrid asked.

"I'm free now."

"_Good. I was thinking we could go visit your father. We'll wake him now and you'll have time to discuss your plan with him."_

"Yeah, that sounds good. Can I meet you at the hospital in half an hour?"

"_Of course. I'll see you then."_

"Thanks." Jacob hung up his phone then got up and stretched.

"Leaving so soon?" Lily asked with sarcasm. "Please, don't come back." Jacob grinned at her. He jumped over the couch and ruffled her hair. "Pops why?"

"I'll see you later, m'kay." He kissed his kids heads and before he turned to leave he heard a soft 'Po'. He turned and looked at his youngest daughter who had her arms out wanting to be picked up.

"Po," the child repeated, looking at her father with big green-brown eyes. Jacob grinned widely at the child and rushed towards her before taking her from her sister's arms.

"Hello baby," Jacob cooed. Lola squealed and giggled before babbling randomly. Whatever it was she was talking about seemed to be important since she had that all too familiar serious face on that reminded Jacob so much of Edward's serious face.

"First word baby says and it has to be to _him_," Lily said, glaring at Jacob. "I'm the one who's always with her."

"What did I ever do to you?"

"Our boyfriends are afraid of you, did you know that?"

"Is that so?"

"Yes!"

"Good! They should be."

"Why are they afraid of him?" Edward asked honestly curious to know that answer.

"Are we the only ones who remember that Pops almost killed someone?" Jacob frowned, remembering the Wolf that had attacked him. "Aw Pops, don't be all depressed about it. You had to do what you had to do and besides, it was impressive, but they're still afraid of you. It's not cool. I mean, it would probably be better if they were only afraid of you because you were a cop or something and they were afraid they'd be arrest and all that nonsense, but nooo, they're afraid of you because you're you, you're Jacob effin' Black and that's enough for them to fear you. It's so uncool!

"Hey, did you know that we're actually considered Royalty in the Supernatural world? It's because you're The True Alpha, you know, Alpha to the Shifter and the True Wolves and 'King' of the Undead, that's what I heard from Luka, right Luka?"

"Do you ever not talk?" Jacob asked suddenly, looking up at his daughter.

"What?"

"Do-you ever-not talk?"

"Yes."

"Not counting when you sleep."

"I do!"

"You could've fooled me. You're always saying something, you don't even seem to care if people are listening or not."

"If you must know, people listen to me when I speak. They like the things I talk about."

"_You_ like what you talk about kid. Everyone else tends to just…stop listening."

"That's not true! Right guys, it's not true!" Lilly turned around and looked at her family and found the other kids were laughing and Edward was trying hard not to, though he was failing miserably. "It's not funny!"

"Of course it isn't Lillz, I was just kid. We were just kidding right Lolz," Jacob asked his baby daughter with a smile which quickly slipped away when he saw the unimpressed look his baby wore. "Is it me or does Lola look unimpressed?"

"Oooh, Pops is in trouble," Lilly sing-sang.

"I am not!"

"Yes you _ah-are_!"

"Anyway!" Jacob said suddenly, "I have to go. I'll see you guys later." He handed Lola off to Edward and was about to turn away when he yelped, finding that the little girl had curled her hand around his hair. "Help?" he said to Edward.

"It's your problem," the Incubus. "You're the one that wasn't listening to her when she was talking to you."

"I'm sorry Lola, I promise, when I figure out exactly what you're saying I'll answer."

"Popo," the little girl said.

"Who's Popo?" Jacob asked his Imprint.

"If you're Po who do you think Popo is?" Jacob looked confused. "If she called me 'Da', who would 'Dada' be?"

"Dude, stop talking in riddles and just – Ah Lola!" the girl had tugged at his mane, her eyes narrowed at him.

"Popo!" the girl said with more force.

"Popo is grandpa," Lisa said, "as in your dad."

"_Oooh_, psh, I knew that. What's wrong with Popo?"

"Popo!" the girl said more happily.

"Ed?" Edward shook his head.

"I don't know," he said. "Her thoughts are too jumbled up for me to read. At this point I only know as much as you do."

"Damn! Could you try and find out more? I really have to go. Zeke's probably waiting for me at the hospital."

"Sure Jacob, of course." Jacob tried to pry his daughter's hand out his hair but she wouldn't let out.

"Oh hell, maybe she wants me to go with her?" The little squealed at that. "You wanna go see Popo Lo?" Lola squealed again, letting of Jacob's hair and clapping her hands. "Okay then, let's go see Popo."

"Use my car; it's got her car seat."

"Okay." Jacob took the little girl from Edward, kissed the Incubus gently, called goodbye to the older kids, grabbing the keys to Edward's Volvo then left the house. Jacob put the child in her car seat then hopped into the driver's seat and drove off towards Fork Memorial.

ooooo

Jacob reached the hospital and found that Zeke was already waiting for him. The Hybrid looked Jacob up and down with a raised brow but made no comment about the fact that the Alpha was still wearing clothes from the day before. He also looked at the child who was happily gurgling to herself.

"She wanted to come," Jacob said without explaining much. Zeke nodded and made no other comment about that.

"I've spoken to Carlisle and he'll allow us access for as long as we need," Zeke said. Jacob nodded then followed Zeke into the hospital. Jacob went to one of the nurses at reception and asked them to look after Lola until he came back for her. The nurse was more than happy to look after 'the little angel'. When Lola was handled, Zeke and Jacob walked on and met up with Carlisle who led them to Billy's room.

"I've asked for the nurses to stay out until you two leave," Carlisle said. "I left everything you asked for in the room."

"Thank you Carlisle," Zeke said. He entered the room and Jacob followed.

"If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks," Jacob said. The pair walked into the room and shut the door behind them. Zeke pushed the single couch against the door to block anyone from walking in. "Won't that make things suspicious?"

"It's better safe than sorry." Jacob nodded then sat on the couch while Zeke got to work. He didn't pay much mind to what the Hybrid was doing; he was too busy thinking about what they were going to tell Billy and how the old man would react to the information. He was afraid that Billy wouldn't agree because the man had this belief that he was meant to die at some point, that he wasn't brought onto this earth to be immortal. The idea had grown when Harry Clearwater was killed(1).

"Arm," Zeke said simply. Jacob looked up at the Hybrid with confusion. "Please may I have your arm?"

"Oh." Jacob put his arm on the arm rest noting that Zeke was carrying a syringe.

"I just need a bit of your blood so we can wake him." Jacob nodded, swallowing.

The Alpha watched as the needle of the syringe pricked through his skin and slid into his arm. He tried not to, but couldn't help hissing in pain. He watched as the dark red blood filled the barrel and suddenly he didn't feel so good.

"Are you going to be sick?" Zeke asked suddenly. Jacob shook his head though he had to admit he was feeling a bit woozy. The sight of blood really did bother him. Not so much when he was in Wolf form since he didn't really think about it, but actually seeing it with Human eyes, knowing it was _his_ blood, coming out of _his_ body was... shudder inducing.

"Ye-yeah," Jacob said, nodding his head quickly as he tried to chase away the nausea. "So anyway..."

"So anyway..." Zeke repeated walking back to the bed. Jacob looked away, not really wanting to see what was going on, though he already knew what was going on. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Wait, what?"

"You'll need space and time."

"But aren't you going to explain-."

"I'm leaving it all up to you."

"Why?"

"He should hear it from you rather than me. You're his son, he trusts you. He needs to hear it from you." Jacob sighed, scrubbing his face.

"Okay... okay." Jacob sighed nodding. Zeke pushed the couch away.

"Call me when you're done." Jacob nodded and Zeke walked out. Jacob pushed the couch back against the door and sat down. He waited anxiously for his father to wake. He bit his lip, wrung his fingers, paced a bit, sat and bounced his leg and even thought of jumping out the window just so he could say he did. It made him nervous to just sit here, waiting. He was mostly afraid about not being able to convince his father to do this. He couldn't lose his father, it would be too much for he.

Jacob was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the shuffling coming from his father's bed. He didn't notice the man open his eyes and looked around, nor did he notice the old man look towards him with tired eyes.

"Jake?" Jacob sat up suddenly and looked towards the bed. He got up quickly and rushed towards his dad.

"Dad!" Jacob's voice sounded choked. He cleared it and stood beside his father.

"What happened? Why am I here?"

"Dad, you… you were in a coma. You've been in a coma for a while now. I thought I'd never hear your voice ever again." Billy held his son's hand.

"What is it Jacob?" Jacob breathed deeply, scrubbing his face with his free hand before looking at his father.

"Dad, I-I need to talk to you about something."

"I'm listening." Jacob grabbed a chair and sat down beside his father then began to explain what he planned to do, what he hopped his father would agree to.

"You'll still be human, and everything but you'll be like... like ageless," Jacob said, hoping that his father thought the idea would be more appealing if he knew that he wouldn't like a Vampire or anything like that.

"I need time to think about it Jake," Billy said slowly. "I can't just do it." Jacob sighed but nodded. He understood. His father still believed that he was born to die and that he'd served his time on earth. Jacob didn't believe that though, he knew that there was more, so much more.

"I brought Lola. She wanted to see you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Well go get her. I do want to see my granddaughter." Jacob nodded then got up and went to go get his daughter who he found was telling my elaborate story in baby language. The little girl squealed when she saw her father and raised her arms up for him to pick her up.

"Popo?" she asked.

"Yes. We're going to see Popo." Lola clapped her hands before holding them up. Jacob smiled, picking up his daughter and heading back to the room when Billy was waiting.

"POPO! POPO! POPO!" the little shouted, jumping happily in her father's arms. Billy smiled widely at the little and held his arms out to take her from his son.

"There's my little Lo-lo."

"That explains so much," Jacob said with a grin.

"What does?" Billy asked looking to his son.

"She calls you Popo you call her Lo-lo."

"Oh." Lola tapped her grandpa's cheek and Billy looked down at her and she started give him a long speech that neither adult could understand. All Billy did was nod and pretend he knew what was going on because if he so much as looked away she'd frown and tap his cheek for his attention. Once the little girl was done she smiled at her Popo and nodded her head.

"I wish I knew what she was talking about," Jacob said.

"It's definitely something important."

"Yeah, it defiantly is." Billy fought a yawn but failed. "We should head home. I'll come back later." Billy nodded. he kissed his granddaughters head then handed her over to her Pops. "Bye dad."

"Bye kid."

"Tata Popo," Lola said waving.

"Tata Lolo." Jacob nodded at his father then he and Lola left the room. Billy let out a long sigh, before lying back down and shutting his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

_Billy opened his eyes and found that he was looking up at the sky. The sun was shining into his eyes so he picked up his hand to shield it but then paused, looking his hand with confusion. He sat up suddenly and his head spun slightly. He shook his head before looking down at himself. He was in his younger body, his early twenties at least. He let out a surprised gasp when his feet moved. He started shaking them, wondering what the hell was going before he heard a twig snap. He whirled around, quickly getting onto his knees then froze as he saw who stood just where the forest started. _

"_Sarah?" Billy said almost breathlessly. "Sarah is that you?" Sarah's eyes widened then she slowly smiled._

"_William!" she called rushing towards him. Billy stood up quickly his wife ran into his arms. "I've missed you so much my love!"_

"_I've missed you too Sarah. I've missed you so much!" they held each other for a long moment then after a while pulled away though held hands, still smiling at each other. "Why did you leave me? Why did you have to go Sarah?" Sarah smiled sadly at her husband._

"_I had to go. It was my time to go."_

"_I must go too. My time has come but Jacob-."_

"_Jacob needs you around William. Losing you would destroy him."_

"_But Edward-."_

"_Edward can only do so much to help him. Jacob is young William. Despite what he's been through and had done, he is still just a child who needs his parent. Losing one parents is hard enough, but losing both of us; that would be too much for him, especially at the stage where he still has so much to do."_

"_But this is messing with nature, Sarah. I'm not supposed to live forever."_

"_And why shouldn't you live forever?"_

"_I'm Human Sarah. We are born to die ultimately." Sarah smiled; it was so similar to Jacob's it made Billy's heart ache. The woman shook her head, her long black locks being whipped about by the cool wind that blew through the clearing._

"_You, my love, where never meant to be _just_ Human. As soon as Jacob was born was born your time as being mere mortal ended. He is The True Alpha William, he needs an elder who will guide him through all of this, someone who has live a long, hard life and knows what's like to struggle. He needs his father, who knows how the world works, who's gained and lost and gained even more. William, our son needs _you_."_

"_Me?" Sarah nodded, smiling at her husband, her eyes sparkling with love and adoration._

"_You."_

"_How can I do this?"_

"_I believe in you William. I know you can do it. That is why I was taken you are still in the world of the living, fighting for your life. Don't leave Jacob alone, please my love. Do not abandon our son when he needs you the most."_

"_What if I want to be with you?" Sarah shook her head._

"_Physically we cannot be together William, but I will always be with you, in here." She placed her hand to his chest where his heart beat with strong thumps. "Stay with him William, please."_

"_I don't want to let you go," Billy whispered._

"_I don't want to let you go either. But we must part ways William. You do not belong in this World; you never belonged in this World. You must go back where you belong now William. You belong in the land of the Living, with your immortal children and grandchildren."_

"_But what about Rebecca and Rachel and their families?"_

"_They are not part of the World you share with Jacob. They left because they were not meant to be involved. Don't give up on him William, never give up on him." Billy pulled Sarah into a tight hug and she hugged him back, just as tightly._

"_I don't want you to go."_

"_I'm never far. I'll always be with you, always." Sarah kissed her husband tenderly, conveying all her emotions into that single lingering kiss. "I love you William Black, with all my heart and soul."_

"_I love you too Sarah, I will always love you." Sarah smiled once more then pulled away from Billy and slowly started to walk back. Billy stood still, watching as his wife began to disappear. Letting her go a second time wasn't easier, it was as hard as letting go of her the first time, maybe even harder._

"_This is not goodbye William, I'll see you later." Billy smiled at those words. The words they always used to say to each other before leaving. It was never goodbye; it was always I'll see you later._

"_I'll see you later," Billy whispered softly as felt his body sinking, not literally, it was almost as though his body was being pulled down, back to Physical body, his proper body. Billy gasped as he felt something tug him downwards almost painfully once, then twice, then-_

Billy snapped his eyes opened and looked around. He touched his chest, feeling his heart beating harshly and he let out a shuddered breath. He was still in the hospital; Jacob was sitting on the couch, fast asleep. Billy looked down at his hands and found that they were once again wrinkled, that his legs didn't move any longer. He let out a sigh and he pushed himself up and looking towards his son.

Jacob shuffled slightly then feeling someone watching him sat up straight and looked towards his father. He found the old man sitting up on the bed, looking carefully at him. Jacob got up quickly and rushed to his father. He took the old man's hand and looked into his eyes hopefully though he tried not to have too much hope. He blinked a few times before looking down with a soft sigh.

"Okay," Billy said gently. Jacob snapped his head up and looked at his father with wide eyes. "I'll do this. I'll take the blood and…and be 'the immortal mortal'."

"Re-really? You're serious? You're not kidding with me? Dad?" Billy smiled at his son.

"Yes Jacob, I'm serious. I'll do it. You need me around more then I realised."

"You have no idea," the Alpha breathed before he broke into a huge smile. "Thanks dad." Billy shook his head.

"It's my calling. It's what I must do. I have to admit to myself that I was never meant to die." Jacob sighed in relief, smiling.

"I'll get Zeke." Jacob got up and quickly rushed out the room to get Zeke who was in the waiting room. "Zeke!" The blond Hybrid raised his brows in response, though he didn't look up from his cellphone. A soft smile was on his lips and Jacob just knew who the Hybrid was talking to. It was weird, knowing your son – who was technically less than ten years old – was Mated to a hundred-plus year old Hybrid. It was crazy, but Jacob just had to deal. They were not of the Human species; they had to accept things that would 'normally' not be acceptable. The blond Hybrid finally looked away from his cellphone and looked up at Jacob expectantly. Jacob nodded his head and turned to go back to the room with Zeke following behind him at a slower pace. They reached the room and Jacob sat himself beside his father, taking the old man's hand once again, holding it tightly as though he didn't want to let go in case something happened.

"So what's he going to do?" Jacob asked. "Drink it or are you going to inject it into him?"

"I think the quickest and most efficient way to do this is to inject it so it goes directly to his heart, that way it will spread faster around his body," Zeke said. "But he'll need to drink a bit too, just to be sure that this is affective." Jacob nodded in understand, looking up at his father who nodded too.

"Alright," Jacob said. Zeke nodded then grabbed an empty syringe. He walked over to Jacob and once again asked for his arm before plunging the needle into Jacob's vein and drawing out blood, filling the barrel with the dark red blood. When that was done Zeke turned to Billy and asked for his arm. Billy let out a sigh then put out his arm and with care Zeke plunged the needle into the old man's arm and pushed the blood into the man's body. They didn't have the need to switch needles because Jacob was naturally incapable of contracting any Human disease.

They all watched quietly as the blood was pushed into Billy's body, none of them saying anything, all knowing what the result should be. When the barrel was empty, Zeke pulled out the needle then pulled off the needle and placed both on the bedside table. Zeke then grabbed the empty glass tumbler that sat on the table and pulled out a pocket knife from is pocket. He handed the knife over to Jacob and the glass to Billy then waited patiently.

Jacob looked at his dad once more before he opened the knife. He cut his vein diagonally so more blood would spill from the cut then put his bleeding wrist over the cup. He didn't look at what he was doing because that was too much blood from _his_ body for him to handle without turning green or worse being sick. When the cup was halfway full Jacob pulled away, his cut already healing.

"Here goes," Billy said. He 'cheers'-ed his son and his son's adviser then gulped down the blood, not thinking about what it was, instead pretending it was tomato juice. To his surprise though, Billy found that the blood actually wasn't the metallic taste he thought it'd be, but it was something different, it actually tasted good, it tasted very good.

When the cup was empty, Zeke took it along with the syringe, needle and knife and disappeared into the bathroom. Jacob sat back on his chair with a sigh. Everything was complete now. If things went as planned he would never have to worry about his father being in hospital for any reason ever again! The thought satisfied Jacob and he couldn't help but smile.

"So this is it?" Billy asked once Zeke came back from the bathroom. "I'm not officially immortal?"

"Indeed you are," Zeke said.

"It actually doesn't feel any different than being mortal."

"I know right," Jacob said. Billy smiled at his son.

"I'll take my leave. What I came to do has been done," Zeke said.

"Thanks for everything." Zeke nodded and left the room. Jacob stayed with his father for a while long then promised to come back the next day to see him.

ooooo

Later that day Jacob was scheduled to meet with Emmett to go over his trip to Italy. Jacob wasn't quite sure what he expected to see but it definitely wasn't what he saw. Emmett was still as huge as he'd been before and he still had the rock hard porcelain skin. The biggest difference though was his eyes. Instead of those amber eyes that Vampire's possessed, the ex-leech now had vibrant blue eyes. Like Edward's eyes, the now Werewolf Emmett, had specks of amber in his eyes, the only tell that he wasn't exactly a Werewolf but he wasn't an undead either.

The whole time Jacob was around the newly turned Werewolf, Emmett had on a huge grin. Jacob didn't ask about it, nor did he really want to know. The look Paul had thrown the Wolf when they'd thought Jacob wasn't looking had been tell enough, the two were enjoying a happy sex life that Jacob did not want to know about. And besides, he didn't care to know because his own sex life was currently none existent because of a five year old Hybrid who happened to be his daughter. That girl – as much as Jacob loved her – was a serious annoyance with her constant cock-blocking.

The pair along with Zeke went over different plans of action. Zeke went over all the people Emmett needed to stick close to and all those he needed to steer clear from. His biggest target was the Wolf 'King', the oldest Werewolf alive who was the Alpha of all Alphas, who was the equivalent to Aro, Caius and Marcus in the Vampire world. Zeke – being an outsider – didn't know who the Wolf King was so that was one of the biggest reasons why Emmett was needed on the inside.

The new Wolf seemed to be buzzing with excitement at the idea of shifting with others of his new kind. Since his first forced Shift Emmett had run a few times with Paul and had gotten used to the shape of his body – the traditional Lupine shape with the long forelegs and the shorter hind legs. Zeke had recommended that Jacob run with the Wolf, just to familiarise his Wolf with Emmett's own and officially welcome him to The True Alpha's Pack and accept him as a member of the Quileute Pack.

According to Zeke, the ceremony was supposed to be done under the full moon – mostly because that was the only time Emmett could be in his Lupine form – and that would also be the night that Emmett officially bonded with his Mate, going from being just Mate's to being Bonded Mates. That part seemed to excite Emmett more and Jacob just had to roll his eyes at the guy, such a sex addict, honestly!

Once their little meeting was over, Jacob decided to head to his dad's place to help Jane, Bree, Caius and Alec fix up the house from their dad's return. Jacob didn't even know how to react to the four Vampires anymore. The dedication they had to Billy was amazing. Caius for some reason had decided that he found Billy a perfect father figure and had at some point in time moved into the Black home. Although he'd had a desire to legally change his last name to Black he knew he couldn't really do it without it seeming weird, he was the Mate of Leighton who was the grandson of Billy.

Once the house was set everyone sort of disappeared, leaving Jacob on his own to just sit around and do nothing. His 'sit around and do nothing' was cut short when he got a phone call from an Alpha of a Werewolf Pack in the Alps. The man was hoping Jacob would be able to fly into Switzerland because their Pack was being threatened by a Coven there. Jacob promised the Alpha that he'd fly in by before the weeks end and settle things between the Pack and Coven.

During visiting hours Jacob headed to the hospital with his adoptive brother and sisters along with the Cullen's and his own family. They weren't allowed to all go in at the same time so they had to switch every few minutes until visiting hours were over. Once those were over Jacob head to his house and helped Edward tucked the kids in – Lilly complained that she was too old to be tucked in though she wore a happy smile when her father's actually did it.

Jacob stuck around until the kids were asleep – until he was extra sure they were asleep – then he and Edward got cosy on the couch, making out like they hadn't done in a long while until around one o'clock where they were interrupted by Lola calling out for her 'Po'. With a sigh Jacob went up to the little girls room and found her standing in her crib with shiny eyes as though she'd been crying.

Cooing a 'What's wrong with Papa's baby girl' Jacob went over to the little girl and picked her up. He placed her against his chest, holding her carefully and Lola lay against her Papa's shoulder with a sigh, shutting her eyes and slowly drifted back to sleep. When Jacob was about to put her down he found that her hands were curled into tight fists against his shirt. He smiled and decided to head back downstairs with her.

Of course it was a little disappointing that the boy's make out session was cut short, but they didn't mind sitting together and just cooing over their baby girl until Jacob nodded off with Lola still on his chest and Edward couldn't resist taking photos of the pair with a small smile.

ooooo

The next day Billy found that he was fit enough to go home. The nurses and other doctors in the hospital couldn't understand how the man could've been that well over night. It couldn't be explained and none of the people that knew the reason wanted to explain it, and they wouldn't have been able to come up with a valid reason that didn't sound completely absurd.

By midday Billy was back in his own home feeling healthier than ever. Jane and Bree went crazy with the family feast – ever since knowing how to cook they'd wanted to do it more and more and now they were the only ones allowed to make food in Billy's kitchen or else everyone would starve. Rachel and Rebecca were planning on flying in the next day – thanks to Carlisle they'd each been given the week off so they'd spend all their time at home with their father.

Everyone was sitting outside talking loudly and happily. The Pack and their Mates knew about how Billy had recovered and were happy that the man would be around longer, they all needed him around, he was the Pack Grandfather, they needed his wisdom; they needed him.

The Ginostra Pack had been invited along with the Lux family and the day had gone off without much of a hitch. Jacob informed his family that he'd been called to Switzerland to help a Pack that was being hassled by a Coven. Zeke thought it would be a good idea to bring Edward along then Lilly complained that she'd never gone out of the country and then all too soon she and Alice were planning a holiday for the Masen-Black family.

Night fall came too soon for the gathers and they left grudgingly. The Ginostra Pack promised to come visit the Black home once more – they couldn't resist the awesomeness that was Billy Black and the awesome food 'even if it was prepared by bloodsucking leeches'.

The Cullen's and Edward and the kids spent a little more time but they finally left. Over all it was a good night and everyone went to bed satisfied and happy about the day.

FIN!

Okay, the ending was a bit dodgier then the first part of this chapter which was dodgy on its own. I'm sorry it's so lame and so very filler chapter like. I'm just building up to the real isht that's about to take place.

(1) I did kill Harry in this story, right? I hope I did because if I didn't… awkward… No, wait, I'm sure I did… yeah. I did, I'm sure I did!

(",)

MwahzZ


	71. Coven Vs Pack Part II

**A/N:** If all else fails, write porn!

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** The Swiss villages I name are made up, I repeat, they are MADE UP! If by some crazy chance it's a swear word, please tell me. I don't want to accidently insult anyone. I did Google the word though and apparently it doesn't exist, so that's a good thing... I think... I used Google translator so the translation should be: Moon Child Village but I switched the words around a bit so it's actually Village Moon Child but put together, and the second is translated to: Village of the Undead and I also mashed that together to make one word (though the word almost exists, almost *shrugs*), catch mah flow? No? You'll get it when you read it I guess.

**NB: **_**"Jacob's thoughts"**_

**Warning:** There's a bit of blood play. It's so small it's not even blood play, just a Vampire doing his thing while doing another something so yeah, it's not really blood play I suppose, otherwise it's really small blood play *shrugs*

**Shout_Outs:**

**supervampire1000:** I'm glad :))... And here's the next chapter for you to enjoy... So... Enjoy!

**aidabye:** *LoL* I know. That girl needs to be sent somewhere far from the boys. Some place with little no cellphone reception *LoL*. Yeah, Billy's needed and not just by Jake but by the whole Pack. He's Pack father. Yep, he most definitely will be need for that.

**MISAKI555:** I'm glad I did that :)). Zeke's smitten with his Luki-bear *LoL*. Aaw, I'm glad you like that pairing... Even I'd be obsessed with them *LoL* I kinda am. Yeah, couldn't let him die, he's awesome and he's very much needed for his infinate wisdom.

**Rat3000:** Thank you... Here's the next one!

**MewnWolfGirl:** Oh I agree whole-heartedly about them! *LoL* I sure do hope not, they may be good for hitting undead bitches, but I think you gotta start re-eveluating when it comes to mere motal *LoL*. I'm glad you like it. Aaaaaw, yah think *blushes*.

**Fanpire109:** And here's the next update though not soon enough. Even me, but shame, they're still changing Lola's diapers. If he does get pregnant - and a big IF at that - then the baby will mos def be a boy, to even things out yah know. I will def have Pregward for longer. Oh and btw, patiently waiting for updates for your stories *bats_eyelashes*.

**ANON CHALLENGE:** Challenge accepted!

**XpressMyself:** Thank you *bows* I'm so weird *face_palm*... Currently only Zeke knows. And maybe Billy.

**Son-of-Nyx387:** Sorry I took so long but here's the next chapter... I'm hoping next chapter will come sooner since I've already started writing it.

**KitKat Nikol:** *YaY* I try to keep everyone in a not too OOC way and even if they do end up being completely different from the books or movies, at least they stick to being 'themselves' as they are in the story. And here's the next chapter :)).

**lovingbites:** Thank you :)). I'm glad it wasn't as dodgy as I though *whew*. And here's the next chapter for you.

**Disclaimer:** Ney, noPe, no own!

**Then They Fell In Love: Coven Vs Pack Part I**

It was around seven when Jacob was woken by his cellphone vibrating. He tried to ignore it but the vibrating was consistent. Jacob even thought of ending the call once or twice but decided against it because it could be something important. So with a long, tired sigh Jacob sat up, rubbing his eyes to rid them of sleep then picked up his cellphone. He looked at the caller ID and found 'Pix' flashing on it. With another sigh Jacob touched the green button and placed his phone to his ear.

"_You could say 'hello',"_ Alice's voice said through the phone.

"Mm…" Jacob hummed, slowly blinking.

"_Jacob!"_ Jacob sighed once more, moving his lower jaw around.

"Yes Alice, how can I help you?"

"_That's much better. So anyway, how go things with your plans to go to the Alps?"_

"I haven't planned anything yet. I was going to talk some more with Ed about it. See when he's free to go."

"_He's always free to go. Anyway, I took the liberty of getting the private jet ready for you so you can leave by this afternoon."_

"That's a bit too soon isn't it?"

"_No it isn't."_

"Pixie, my dad just got back from the hospital, don't you think I need more time with him?"

"_No, not really considering you have forever with him now."_ Jacob smiled at those words.

"That I do. Fine Pixie, I don't want to inconvenience you or anything."

"_Good. I'll talk to you later then I guess."_

"Okay Alice, later." Jacob hung up and got out of bed stretching his body and yawning before heading to the bathroom to do his morning business. Business done and hands washed, Jacob went to his room and grabbed his cellphone then headed downstairs to the kitchen to get some breakfast – he could smell the bacon, eggs and sausages cooking. He walked in and found Jane, Alec, Bree and Caius sitting around the table with Billy. The man was enjoying the fatty food without needing to worry about his health and was enjoying it thoroughly.

"That's his third serving," Bree said with a grin.

"Can't a man enjoy his meat?" Billy asked before shoving a sausage into his mouth and humming, "Everything just tastes so much better." Jacob chuckled as he sat down across from his dad. Jane dished out some breakfast for him and placed the plate in front of him.

"Thanks sis'," The Alpha said. Jane smiled at her brother before turning back to their dad. Jacob ate his breakfast, grinning as he watched his father eat like a man who'd been starved. He could understand the feeling though, where all your senses are suddenly heightened and all you want to do is explore them. It was a good feeling. It was like being high without actually being high.

It was around nine when Rebecca, Rachel and their families got to the house. The next hour or so was spent with Jacob explaining his father's condition to the girls and their husbands while all four looked at the man who was smiling happily at them.

"So dad's… he's Immortal?" Rachel asked, trying to wrap her mind around things.

"Yep," Jacob replied simply. "He kind of has to be, because he's my consultant."

"But what about that shady blonde guy, what's his name?" Rebecca asked.

"Zeke?"

"That's the one!"

"He's not shady! And he's more like a side-kick you know?"

"And Edward?" the twins asked at the same time.

"Don't do that shit, it's scary. I've seen Lilly and Leighton do it too, doesn't make it any less freaky."

"Whatever, just answer!"

"Ed's my Imprint; he's like the one who has the last say really."

"Aw…"

"That is creepy," Sol said, looking from his wife to his sister-in-law.

"So anyway, how have you guys been anyway?" Jacob asked his sisters.

"I've been good," Rebecca answered with a smile. "I got promoted at work so that's a good thing."

"Can you handle a promotion and a new-born?" Billy asked.

"What?" Jacob grinned and wriggled his ear with his hand. "What again?"

"I heard it too," Jacob said. "There're two heartbeats." Their Vampire siblings nodded in agreement, indicating they also heard the beats.

"I don't… we didn't… What?!"

"Dude, you're pregnant."

"I am? I'm pregnant?"

"I'm guessing the morning sickness hasn't hit yet then."

"Or I'm going to be lucky like mom."

"So I guess congratulations are in order?" Rachel said, smiling at her sister and pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks sis'."

"You should get Doc to check you out," Jacob added after hugging his sister and going to shake Sol's hand. The man was still in shock.

"Yeah, I'll do that." Jacob's cellphone started ringing and he looked at the caller ID and a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Morning beautiful," he answered.

"_Good morning good looking,"_ Edward replied with a grin.

"What can I do for you this morning?"

"_The kids are coming over there; Lola wouldn't stop asking for her 'Popo'. Alice and Rosalie want to come over to get a few more things for the kids."_

"Oh, that's cool."

"_So…"_

"So…?"

"_Would you like to come over?"_

"Um…"

"_Please say yes."_ Jacob chuckled.

"Okay Ed, I'll be over in like thirty minutes."

"_Why thirty?"_

"I need to shower and shit."

"_But you don't even sweat!"_

"No babe, you don't sweat. I sweat; Wolf genes and all that." Edward sighed dramatically.

"_Fine Jake, I'll see you in thirty."_

"Bye babe."

"_Whatever!"_ Jacob chuckled as he hung up. He turned to his sister and smiled sweetly.

"What'd you want?" Rachel asked with a 'you don't fool us one bit' face.

"Ed's being bitchy, could you possibly maybe, please pack a suitcase for me?" Jacob asked trying to make his smile look even more innocent.

"No." Jacob began to pout, batting his eyes at his sisters.

"Don't even start," Jane said looking away.

"Please," Jacob said in a sweet and innocent voice. "Pretty please." The girls huffed, rolling their eyes.

"Fine! But I swear one of these days we'll find something that'll stop that pout and whine from working!" Jane and Bree rushed upstairs and Rachel and Rebecca followed at a slower – more Human – pace. Jacob grinned then got up too and headed up to the bathroom to shower and get dressed.

When he was done the Shifter took his leave and headed over to his old house. Lucky for him the kids were already gone. He knew Edward knew that he'd arrived so he sat in the living room waiting patiently for Edward to come down.

The Alpha couldn't help but smile at the fact that his children were now at their Grandabilly's AKA Popo so he and Edward could get a little frisky without Lilly cock-blocking them. Jacob was sure that the girl was doing it on purpose as a way to punish Jacob for something, probably scaring her boyfriend. Damn that girl though, cock-blocking Jacob as punishment for something he couldn't help!

"Jake," Edward called. He didn't really need to raise his voice since Jacob had acute hearing and could hear him easily. "Come up, I'm going to be a while." Jacob hopped up from the couch and whisked upstairs without really thinking.

"Where are you?" Jacob asked as he walked past the children's rooms and to the room he used to share with Edward.

"I'm in our room." Jacob nodded even though Edward couldn't see him and he walked to Edward's room. He knocked once before pushing the door open. For a moment Jacob just froze by the door, looking at Edward with eyes that were quickly going from shocked to aroused because oh my word what was Edward wearing? And what the hell was he trying to do? The Incubus was in nothing but one of Jacob's hoodies that sat just above Edward's thighs, it was actually long enough to hide his nether regions – well if that didn't make Jacob feel like a giant! Was the Incubus trying to tempt Jacob or something? If so, it was working!

Edward was moving around the room quickly, pulling clothes out his wardrobe and into his suitcase. On the side were three pairs of skinny jeans that Jacob just knew were going to be skin-tight on the Incubus. He watched the Incubus long slim legs as the ex-Vamp continued to move around the room, getting his clothes together.

"Look at the three pairs of jeans on the bed and tell me which you think is best," Edward said. There was no reply for a long while till Edward looked at Jacob expectantly. Jacob shook his head and blinked a few times, snapping out of the semi-trance he'd just been in.

"Um… 'Kay." Jacob walked over to the jeans sitting on the bed and picked each one up slowly, taking his time to imagine what Edward would look like in each pair. He bit his lip, feeling his flaccid member slowly stir to life. Edward suddenly stopped, looking at the Alpha-male in wonderment, smelling the Bitten's arousal.

"Jacob?"

"Huh?"

"What…" Jacob turned to look at Edward at that moment and the Incubus bit his lip as he watched Jacob's eyes shift from brown to gold to violet. "Jake…" Jacob rushed forward so quickly even Edward missed it. By the time it took Edward to blink, Jacob had him flat on their bed, ravishing his neck with kisses. Edward's body arched up towards Jacob's heated body. The Incubus wrapped one arm around Jacob's neck and the other hand gripped Jacob's bicep.

Jacob kissed along Edward's jaw, nipping at it gently before the pair locked lips, kissing each other hungrily, like starved men that were eating for the first time. Without the need to breathe as often as normal people, the pair could gladly make-out for as long as they wanted without breaking for a breath.

Jacob was practically fucking Edward's mouth with his tongue while thrusting his pelvis against Edward's. Edward groaned as Jacob rubbed against his erection with his own clothed crotch, both breathing heavily. Jacob's hands moved from Edward's side, sliding over the smooth, pale thigh and slowly sliding to the Incubus' inner thigh.

Edward's body arched forward, a long groan escaping his lips as Jacob wrapped a fire-hot hand around Edward's erection, slowly pumping it while they still indugled in a toe curling kiss.

"Jake!" Edward gasped, his grip tightening around Jacob's biceps as Jacob's finger circled Edward's entrance. A growl rumbled deep in Jacob's throat as he felt the slight moist around Edward's hole. The idea that Edward had been touching himself excited Jacob to the nth degree. "Jake! Jake, please!"

Jacob growled while nipping gently at Edward's exposed neck, making sure to leave marks. It was almost like a necessity to do so, lay claim to his Mate! The feeling was almost animalistic in a way.

"Please," Edward breathed against Jacob's ear. Jacob's growl finally escaped his lips and he finally slid a finger into Edward. "Ugh-ha-ah!" Edward groaned, feeling the finger slide gently in and out of his body. He'd fantasised about this and jerked of to this so many times, but it didn't compare to the real thing, to actually feel Jacob inside him.

"How often have you been touching yourself Ed?" Jacob breathed.

"To-too often," Edward answered, letting out a breath as another finger was added. He knew he was still slightly loose from his time in the shower about half an hour ago.

"Fuck! If that isn't sexy…!" Edward tried to chuckle but only ended up crying out Jacob's name as The True Alpha jabbed at his prostate.

"Jacob I swear if you don't take me now I'll combust." Jacob chuckled, kissing his Incubus.

"Okay. Where's the lube." Edward pointed at the bedside table and Jacob pulled it open, digging around inside and pulling out the almost empty bottle. "Wow, you really put this to good use."

"Jacob," Edward just about growled.

"Okay, sorry." Edward popped open Jacob's jeans then pulled them down Jacob's thighs. They kissed each other hungrily as Edward grabbed the bottle and popped the cap of the bottle open and squirted a dollop onto his hand then wrapped his hand around Jacob's rod and coating it thoroughly.

When Edward was certain Jacob was coated enough he removed his hand and settled himself on the bed comfortably. Jacob grabbed one of Edward's legs and placed it on his shoulder then shuffled closer to the Incubus before slowly pressing his member into the Incubus.

Edward was breathing in and out slowly as he felt Jacob slowly slide into him. He couldn't help tighten around the rod then entered him making Jacob groan as their lips met for a searing kiss. When only a few inches were left Jacob slammed hard into Edward, easily hitting into his prostate, making the Incubus scream out in pleasure, his body curving upwards against Jacob's own body. Jacob paused for a moment then started to pound ruthlessly into Edward.

"Jay-! Jay-! Jake!" Edward gasped, not even sure which part of Jacob to hold anymore as the Shifter banged him hard. "So close, so close, so-."

"_Dad! We're home!"_ Edward groaned in frustration, wanting to strangle someone. He was so damn close!

"Well if that doesn't make me want to shrivel up and die," Jacob muttered, stopping all movements.

"I'm so damn close Jake, just-just move!" Edward all but whined, trying to roll his hips.

"We can hear you!" Lilly screeched sounding horrified.

"Dammit!" Jacob sighed and gently pulled out of Edward who huffed. "For what it's worth, we did get somewhere right?"

"It's no use if I can't get off."

Jacob chuckled as he got off the bed, grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom to clean up and get dressed. Fifteen minutes later he emerged from the bathroom looking refreshed. Edward sighed, knowing their moment was well and truly over and he got out of bed, grabbing Jacob's hoodie and a pair of white wash skinny jeans.

Things took longer in the bathroom for Edward then they had for Jacob and almost forty-five minutes later Edward emerged, dressed in those dangerously tight jeans and Jacob's oversized hoodie.

"Why must you tempt me so?" Jacob sighed moving over to the Incubus, wrapping his strong arms around the slim waist and pulling his love close to him and planting a gently kiss on his lips.

"Just showing you what you're missing out on," Edward muttered against Jacob's lips. He kissed the Shifter once more before pulling away with a sigh. "I have to finish packing."

"I'll wait. You're not throwing me into the shark tank alone. If I get attacked, I get attacked with you." Edward chuckled.

"Scared of your own children?"

"No, just that one crazy chick that never stops talking."

"I can still hear you!" Lilly shouted.

"Stop listening then!" Jacob shouted back. The father's heard the girl huff and they chuckled.

Edward finally finished packing and Jacob grabbed the suitcase and the pair headed downstairs. Jacob placed Edward's suitcase with the kid's suitcases then they slowly headed to the kitchen where the children were waiting for them.

"Po!" Lola shouted happily from Luka's arms.

"There's my baby girl!" Jacob said walking over to his youngest daughter. He took her from his son and twirled the girl around making her squeal in glee. Edward smiled as he looked on at the father and daughter.

"Why don't I ever get twirled like that?" Lilly asked scrunching up her nose.

"I would do it if I wasn't afraid of you smacking me if I tried."

"No I wouldn't." Jacob gave his daughter a look. "Okay fine. But I won't anymore."

Lola tugged at her father's hair to get his attention. The tanned male turned to the little girl who once again started babbling about something looking seriously at her father. Jacob listened closely, he knew he wouldn't understand her but he knew whatever it was she was babbling about was important.

"Popo," Lola said.

"You want to go visit Popo?" Lola shook her head and continued her baby babble. Eventually the little girl realised they were lost in translation and let out a sigh, laying her head on her father's shoulder before shutting her eyes. "What time are we leaving?"

"Alice said the jet would be ready by three," Edward said.

"What time is it now?"

"One thirty-five."

"So we have about two hours before we have to leave?"

"Yes. Why? Did you have something in mind?"

"Let's go out for brunch. It's been a while since we've done anything as a family."

"We can go to that family diner place in PA," Lilly said. "They have those kiddie play place thingies there and I want to take Lola there. I need to get my camera!" The girl rushed upstairs to get her camera then was back minutes later with her camera.

"What plans you have with no money," Jacob said sarcastically.

"Actually, my dads have money so by default, I have money. Let's not even forget that daddy-dear has a Seer sister who's been cheating with the stock exchange coz she can See the rise and fall of it. Holy shit, we're rich aren't we? Like fricken stinking rich but we can't even be on the lists coz we'll be eternally young."

"What a shame," Jacob said sarcastically.

"You're always so sarcastic. What have I ever done to you?"

"Nothing kid." Jacob pulled his daughter into a hug, kissing the top of her head. Lilly grinned at her Pops.

"Anyway, we should go!" Jacob nodded.

"Go grab your jackets," Edward said.

"We don't need them though."

"I don't really care." The kids sighed and went upstairs to get their jackets while Edward went up to get Lola's jacket. When they came down Edward threw Jacob the keys to the family car and they went out. Edward tried to take Lola but the girl refused to let go of her Papa's hair.

"So I guess you're driving,"

"I call shot gun!" Luka shouted and rushed to the front and hopping in before any of the other kids could protest.

Leighton and Lilly huffed in annoyance as they got in at the back with Lisa. Jacob also got in, he tried to place Lola in her car seat but she squeaked, gripping his hair harder and after a while he gave up.

"That girl is seriously stealing my vibe," Luka muttered. Edward chuckled.

"Well you just have to accept that you're not a baby anymore," he said smiling at his son. Luka just huffed. "And besides, you called shot gun." Luka pulled a face but said nothing, instead pulling out his cellphone and typing. In moments his frown was replaced with large smile. Edward rolled his eyes, knowing exactly who it was who Luka was talking to.

They reached PA and from the back Lilly directed Edward to the place she'd been talking about. The place was pretty damn upscale, not what anyone would expect when they hear 'they have those kiddie play place thingies'. A concierge greeted them at the doors with a smile, eyeing Jacob who shifted about uncomfortably, subconsciously moving Lola so she was between him and the concierge.

The concierge hailed a waiter who showed the family a table at the corner as requested by the family. He handed everyone menus then disappeared for a while. The kids looked through the menu quickly then pick what they wanted to eat before disappeared to the play area leaving Jacob and Edward alone. The waiter came back and the father's placed their orders. After double checking the orders, the waiter left.

"This is pretty nice," Jacob said, placing an arm around Edward and pulling him close.

"It is," Edward agreed looking around the place. He chuckled to himself as he slightly turned to Jacob.

"What's so funny?"

"Don't look but there is a table across the room filled with middle aged women who seem to be dying to see us kiss."

"That's wrong. We're like half their ages... At least one of us is." Edward smacked Jacob gently but smiled.

"How can you not hear them? They're arguing quiet loudly about if they should look or not."

"I can shut them out."

"I wish I had that privilege."

"Someday you might." Edward looked into Jacob's eyes, a small smile on his face. Jacob jumped slightly in surprise as he felt a hand on his thigh but soon relaxed, feeling the coolness of the hand seep through his jeans and to his skin. "Don't tempt me Masen; you know I have little to no restrain."

"I know," Edward practically purred. Jacob bit his lip, trying to keep his breathing under control. Edward chuckled huskily, planting a quick kiss on Jacob's lips, before shifting away. Jacob growled playfully, sensing that his children were near.

Jacob leaned towards Edward and whispered, "Tease," then bit gently on Edward's lobe before getting up and sitting on the other side of the Incubus.

"So Lola knows three words now," Lisa said sitting down beside her Dad.

"Does she now?" Jacob asked.

"Yep, Po, Popo and Yuki-yoo."

"Or Yuke," Leighton said. He'd taken the spot beside his sister. Lisa sat beside Jacob and Luka beside her and they grabbed a booster for Lola so she sat at the end of the table.

"That girl can grab hair," Luka said scrunching up his nose and rubbing his head where his sister had been tugging at his hair.

"Right?" Jacob said as way of agreement. The family's food arrived and they started to eat. Jacob kept throwing glances at Edward who was sending the Shifter provocative thoughts while pretending to be eating only to skilfully put food in Lilly's plate who happily ate the food.

Edward sent Jacob a rather vivid thought and the Alpha almost choked on his water. He glared at Edward who only smiled, looking down at his almost empty plate.

"Ed stop, it's not funny," Jacob said, trying hard to fight JJ from rising. "Ed stop it, it's not funny!"

"What did I do?" Edward asked, feigning innocence.

"Lilly, tell your dad to stop unless you really do want another brother or sister." Lilly turned to Edward with a glare.

"I'm not doing anything," Edward said though his smirk gave him away.

"Seriously, the level of maturity between you two is horrifying," Lilly said not sounding impressed.

"I didn't even do anything!" Edward protested.

"Of course you did, nasty!" Jacob disputed right back.

"I did not!"

"Just stop it," Lilly said. "Honestly, you're both starting to annoy me."

"Well excuse me Miss Prissy."

"Just stop it Dad, it's not even funny anymore. I'm serious about the baby thing. I was not planning on having to share my things with two other girls."

"You aren't though."

"Yes I am! Point is, we do not need another baby; we're still changing Lola's diapers."

"Yes Ed!" Jacob interjected. Edward narrowed his eyes at Jacob who grin.

"I'm talking to both of you! You're annoying, really."

"I didn't do anything!"

"Yes you did! Don't think we didn't hear."

"I didn't," Lisa said.

"Yes, because you aren't allowed to hear such horrific things! We're saving your ears."

"You're crazy."

"Am not!"

"Are too, fatzo," Leighton said laughing.

"Daddy, Leighton's calling me fat again."

"Don't call your sister fat Leighton, it's not nice," Edward said. "And she's not fat."

"She's chubby," Luka said chuckling as he remembering that they've had the same argument before.

"No I'm not! Daddy they're ganging up on me!"

"Stop ganging up on your sister. She's not fat or chubby."

"She's just thick boned," Lisa said bursting out laughing.

"_Da~ad_," Lilly whined.

"I'm trying to make them stop," Edward said.

"I'm not fat, chubby or thick boned."

"She's voluptuous," Jacob said. Lilly turned and glared at his father. "It was Lola!"

"I dislike every one of you!"

"I was trying to defend you!" Edward said.

"And you suck at it so you're just as bad! My only friend is Lola." Lola scrunched up her nose making everyone but Lilly laugh. Instead the girl huffed, folding her arms over her chest. The girl honesty wasn't fat though she was very curvy, something she was very proud of. "I have no friends." The others laughed once more.

"Anyway," Jacob said once he'd finally stopped laughing. "We need to get going."

"Yeah, I think Alice's has been trying to get a hold of me but I keep ignoring the phone."

"Why'd you do that?" Jacob asked.

"Because I can," Edward said with a shrug. "Anyway, we really should go." Jacob hailed for their waiter and asked for the check. Once he was done paying the family left and headed back to the Masen-Black house where an unimpressed Alice waited for them.

"I've been calling for half an hour," the pixie girl said with a huff.

"Why didn't you call me?" Jacob asked.

"I did! You left your phone upstairs."

"Oh, whoops."

"Anyway, we need to get your suitcases into the car and you guys need to go!" They nodded and everyone grabbed their suitcase and shoved it into the back of the family car. When all suitcases are in the car they once more hopped in and Jacob drove them to the Cullen house then the Black house to say goodbye to the families. Once goodbyes were done the Alpha drove his family to the airport.

ooooo

The flight to Switzerland was long, but the family was glad it was a private jet so they could do as they please without people complains. When the kids were sleeping Jacob and Edward tried to make out in the little bathroom but soon realised the place was way too small for both of them to do anything productive so they gave up and went back to their children.

When the plane landed someone was waiting to take them to their hotel. Luka and Leighton were sharing a room, Lisa, Lilly and Lola were sharing another and Jacob and Edward had another. The girl's room was placed between the boys rooms and there were doors that led to either room. Jacob and Edward didn't spend a lot of time with their children though because the Alpha that'd called him called once again, this time sounding desperate. Jacob informed him that he was already in Switzerland and would be with him soon.

Once the two fathers were sure their children were safe they got a car Alice had gotten rented out for them. Jacob typed in the address the Pack Alpha had told him they'd meet at on the GPS system and then proceeded to drive himself and Edward to the place.

They arrived at a small village that reeked of Werewolf. The village was called Dorfmondkind. It was very small and went unnoticed by most everyone either because nobody really bothered to look for it, or they preferred to stay away from it, kind of like how the people of Volterra tended to stay away of the large castle where the Volturi lived. Jacob found the house he was looking for. It was much bigger than the rest of the houses and Jacob was sure that this must be the Pack Alpha's house. It was a traditional Swiss home but was double story and had been modernised some.

An old man sat at on a rocking chair by the front of the house, smoking a pipe. He looked up at the car curiously but made no other move. Jacob parked the car then he and Edward hopped out and stood by the car, waiting for someone to pay attention to them. They held hands, Edward's grip tightening on Jacob ever few second and his body pressed close to Jacob's side. Jacob whispered for his Imprint to relax, wondering what had the Incubus so tensed up. The residence of Dorfmondkind looked at the strangers but didn't step closer to greet them.

A buff male walked out of the house talking to a large woman. Jacob didn't know what they were talking about since it was in German and he wasn't very bright when it came to languages. The man looked up and spotted Jacob then at Edward. He said something to the woman who looked up in surprise before nodding and going back into the house.

"Thank you for getting here so soon," the man said with an accent as he walked over to Jacob and Edward.

"No problem," Jacob said stepping forward though not letting go of Edward's hand, especially since the paler male gripped righter.

"I'm Alexander Bbjornstran, I'm the Swiss Pack Alpha. My brothers who look after the other Packs around Switzerland are here too." Jacob nodded.

"I'm Jacob Black, The True Alpha, and this is my Imprint and Mate Edward Masen-Black." Edward waved slightly with his free hand; not wanting to touch the Wolf who was already uncomfortable with the Undead's presence which only made Edward tense more.

"Please come inside." Jacob nodded and he and Edward followed the Alpha into his home.

[]

"The Vampires have been threatening us for many years now," Alexander said. They were sitting in the living room now. It was still just Edward, Jacob and Alexander. Alexander's mate Greta served them tea but was weary of Edward which only made the already uncomfortably half-Vamp even more so. When the tea was set Greta left the men in the room. "They won't give us reason as to why."

"Do you have a treaty signed with them?" Jacob asked, he could still sense Edward's discomfort and couldn't stop wondering why that was so.

"A treaty?"

"Yeah. Back before I was even born my grandfather had signed a treaty with the local Vampires that told them to not cross to our side of the land."

"And if they refused this?"

"Then they would be dealt with as seen fit by the Pack and Elders. But it worked both ways. We weren't to go into their land either." Alexander nodded in thought.

"It might've been a good plan years ago. But now we are in too deep. None of us can even be in the same place without the urge to attack the other. They have been pestering us for far too long. We know they want us to be the once to start the war so we'll be at fault, they keep provoking us. We have little restrain, especially during the full moon, we can barely control our Wolf halves."

"Then why not meet their Coven Leader and talk things over." Alexander scoffed.

"As if they would want to talk to us. Alpha, we've tried talking to them but they would not hear of it. They refused to even see us."

"Then I'll talk to them, we'll set up a meeting and see what the problem is." Alexander nodded.

"My Pack cannot be present for the first meeting, that is for you."

"Yeah, I know. Do you have any idea, any at all, of why the Vamps want to attack you?"

"I cannot think of anything. They've been after us since my grandfather's time. It is tiring having to defend ourselves for something we don't even know."

"Maybe your granfather knows."

"Maybe. But he has not spoken to anyone in years." Jacob turned to Edward.

"Maybe you could read him?" Edward shrugged but made no comment. Jacob sighed, wondering what was up with his Imprint. "So is that all for now...?"

"Yes, for now."

"Cool..." Jacob nodded and he and Edward got up and Alexander led them out the house. When they stepped out they found that there was a group of men standing around. Jacob felt Edward's grip tighten that much more, it was almost getting to the point of painful. _**"Relax Ed,"**_ Jacob thought soothingly to his Imprint, pulling him closer and kissing the side of his head. Edward nodded but did not relax. One of the Werewolves stepped closer, throwing a sneer towards Edward before turning to their Alpha and saying something. The Alpha replied, throwing a quick glance at Jacob and Edward. "Problem?" Jacob asked.

"We don't allow the Undead on our lands," the man who'd spoken to the Alpha said with a sneer. Jacob glared at the Wolf, unbeknown to him; his eyes flashed violet, indicating exactly who he was to the Werewolf.

"Good to know," Jacob replied with sarcasm. He turned to Alexander. "I'll call when I've set everything up with the Coven."

"Of course, thank you Alpha," Alexander said with a respectful nod. Jacob nodded then led Edward to the car. The Incubus got in quickly and shrunk into his seat. Jacob frowned, wondering what was going on with the other male. Jacob shook his head and headed to his side of the car and got in. He started the car and drove off and only after they'd left the place did Edward relax.

"Okay, what's going on?" Jacob asked. The Incubus didn't reply, he was too busy chewing on his nails to pay note to Jacob. "Ed," Jacob said touching Edward's thigh gently. Edward jumped in surprise before blinking and looking at Jacob. "Why're you so tense?"

"There's something way off about that place."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know." Edward sighed, pulling his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. Jacob frowned, throwing a glance at his Imprint before looking back to the road. He knew it wasn't just the place, there was more to it then that, but Jacob didn't want to push it though, he hoped Edward would talk when he was ready.

""

As Jacob drove he kept throwing glances at Edward who was alternating between chewing his bottom lip and chewing his nails. It bothered Jacob that Edward was so unnerved. Whatever it was that Edward had heard or seen at Dorfmondkind bothered him to the _n_th degree. It appeared that the more he thought about the more stressed he got and the more he seemed to shrink into himself.

"Okay Ed serious," Jacob said as he pulled to the side of the road. Edward shut his eyes and breathed in then out deeply then turned and looked at Jacob. "Babe, what is going on? What's gotten you like this?"

"Would you leave me if it wasn't for the Imprint?" Jacob looked surprised and confused at the question.

"What?"

"Would..." Edward shook his head and turned to look out the windscreen. Jacob sighed then undid his seatbelt so he could turn and look at Edward.

"Edward look at me." Edward shook his head, blinking rappidly as though he were trying to stop tears. "Ed. Look. At. Me." Edward sighed, turning slowly to look at Jacob. Jacob sighed, touching the Incubus' cheek. Edward sighed, leaning into the hand. "Why would you think I wouldn't love you if I didn't Imprinted?"

"I..." Edward sighed, pulling away from Jacob but the Alpha held his face in place by his chin gently.

"Ed..."

"They hate Vampires with a passion Jake, they don't know why you'd ever be with me without some 'higher magick'. They don't believe that you're with me because of love, they don't even think you're in love with me. They think it's pure necessity. They kept thinking it, over and over. They don't even think you're really my Mate, they think I'm like...like a bedwarmer and that your real Mate is still coming, that she'll come around and give you powerful children you deserve as The True Alpha. They think that sooner or later you're going to leave me out of sheer bordem of my 'Undead nature'."

"But you know that's not true."

"Jake, you don't even remember our past! How can I know that what you're saying is true? I don't want to doubt your love for me, I really don't, but..."

"But you need proof." Edward sighed, looking down at his hands that he was wringing nervously. Jacob sighed then nodded his head. He looked around then turned back to Edward. He grabbed his Imprint's hands, it was now or never, Edward needed to know.

"Jake-."

"Shh... Just listen." Jacob sighed then shut his eyes.

Slowly started to project his memories into Edward's mind. The Incubus gasped, seeing the first time they met at the Forks High dance, Jacob showed him how he'd blocked his thoughts about Edward, about how attractive he looked, how he wanted to get to know him. Edward, through Jacob's memories, saw all the times they fought, faking it was because they both wanted Bella but all the time they were just trying to deny their feelings for each other.

Jacob showed all those memories with Edward, the big ones like their first time and their wedding day and the birth of their children - Edward abusing Jacob with that damned shoe - and the small ones like 'not a date' movie dates and hanging out at the clearing.

"_**I remember Ed, I remember everything." **_Edward was quiet for a long moment, just looking at Jacob, unblinking, not breathing not moving at all. Before Jacob could even blink, Edward was on him, straddling his waist and kissing him hungrily. Jacob didn't protest, instead he wrapped his arms around Edward, pulling him close. Edward groaned as he grinded up against Jacob who was now struggling with pushing the seat back a bit so they could get a little comfortable.

"Just leave it Jake," Edward said quickly before once more attacking Jacob's lips. Jacob hummed then moved his hands to Edward's ass, squeezing it. Edward responded positively to the ministration, bucking into Jacob and biting down on his bottom lip harshly.

Jacob couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips when he felt his lip split where Edward had bitten and blood slowly oozed from the small wound, dribbling down the Shifter's chin. Edward licked the blood, groaning as he tasted the sweet blood on his tongue, sucking on Jacob's lip to get more of the magnificently tasting crimson liquid while bucking down, grinding against Jacob.

Jacob gripped the Incubus butt, squeezing it while pushing upwards.

"I need you Jake," Edward breathed against Jacob's lips. Jacob didn't have to be told twice. Jacob squeezed Edward's ass once more. "Don't tease me."

"You need to get your jeans off and we need lube," Jacob managed to say as he moved to kiss Edward's neck, biting into it enough to leave a mark, wanting people to know that Edward was claimed, that Jacob had made no mistake, that his Wolf had made no mistake when they picked the ex-Vamp as a Mate and Imprint.

"We don't, just… hold on." Edward shifted back onto the steering wheel so he could get to Jacob's jeans. He undid the button of the jeans, pulled down the zip and pushed the Alpha's boxers out of the way and freeing the Shifter's erection. He squeezed it gently for a moment, trying to figure out a way to lube Jacob up because he seriously needed the Shifter right now and could not wait to get back to the hotel.

Edward moved back to his seat and kneeled on it his body facing Jacob. He leaned forward and easily pushed Jacob's member into his mouth. Jacob gasped, his hips pushing forward as his rod was engulfed into the coolness that was Edward's mouth. Edward slobbered all around Jacob's girth, wanting to get it nice and wet. When he felt that it was wet enough Edward pulled away. He wiped his mouth then shuffled about, pushing his tight jeans off along with Jacob's hoodie. When they finally came off Edward shuffled back onto Jacob, position his entrance over Jacob's rod.

Edward placed his hands on Jacob's shoulder while Jacob's instantly went to Edward's butt. Jacob nodded and Edward nodded back then slowly began to impale himself on the thick member. Edward groaned at the slight pain that shot from his backside as Jacob's head stretched him open slowly. To help ease things Jacob pulled Edward's cheeks apart, his index fingers pulling the hole just slightly. Edward breathed heavily as the head finally popped into his body. They both paused for a moment though it was much harder for Jacob not to push up into Edward since Edward was clenching and unclenching in the most delicious way.

"Ed…" Jacob breathed against Edward's neck, biting the smooth, pale skin gently. Edward let out a long breath then slowly started to slide down Jacob's thickness, his back arching towards Jacob's body as more and more of the thick girth filled him.

"So big…" Edward gasped as he finally seated himself of Jacob. The Shifter let out a breath, feeling Edward squeeze around him.

"Hell Ed, so damn tight."

"Move Jake!" Jacob placed both hands on Edward's thighs and his feet on either side of the pedals for leverage then began to push up into Edward. The Incubus panted heavily as he too moved, going up when Jacob moved down and pushing down when Jacob moved up. Edward's pants turned into groans and moans as Jacob's head hit at Edward's spot over and over as they moved. They picked up speed quickly, moving as fast and as hard as they could in their confined space. "Oh Jake, Jake I'm close!"

"Me too!" Jacob pushed into Edward harder, pulling the Incubus in close for a deep, passionate kiss that left them both breathless.

Edward felt his orgasm rip through him; his head was thrown back as he called out Jacob's name in a scream. Jacob couldn't take it and he too spilled deep into Edward's tight inside, once more finding himself biting hard at Edward's neck. Edward let out a low whine before collapsing onto Jacob's heaving chest. They both stayed still for a long while trying to catch their breath.

When they finally came down from their high Edward shuffled off Jacob. Jacob pulled off his messed shirt and used it to wipe himself off then handed it to Edward who took it graciously and cleaned himself up before pulling his pants on. Edward threw the shirt on the floor in front of him and turned to Jacob to give him a kiss.

"I love you so much," Edward whispered against Jacob's lips.

"I love you too Ed." Edward gave Jacob one more kiss before pulling away and sitting back on his seat and putting his seatbelt on. Jacob let out a sigh, pulling on his seatbelt and started the car.

**FIN!**

Okay, so it was getting too long so I cut it into two parts.

**Next Chapter:**

**Jacob talks to the Swiss Coven and secrets are revealed about old Swiss Pack members and Swiss Coven members. Oh, and Lilly is not impressed with her fathers for obvious reasons.**

**Anywhoo…**

**(",)**


	72. Coven vs Pack II

**A/N:** Okay, from now on I'm going to try avoiding filler chapters and get onto the real isht since this is taking way too long, it is definitely much longer than I originally planned, not that I originally had a plan anyway, but still. But I guess it's mostly because Part I of the story is mashed with Part II, so technically it wouldn't be 70+ chapters long, but still.

Anywhoo… I have an unhealthy obsession for James Vincent McMarrow music… _Who~ow_, that man blesses my soul. His music *two_thumbs_up*.

I want an Industrial piercing (inspired by Felicity from _Arrow_, and I'm also doing IT, coincident? I think now!), but I don't think it'll work anymore since I already have a Helix/Rim piercing :(( but that thing hurts like a _bi~atch_ and I died a little inside when it said it would take 6-12 months to heal, but I suppose I am a bit of a masochist since I keep touching it even though I know it hurts *shrugs*! Does anyone know what earrings look good for a Targus piercing? I currently have a normal stud – well it's a small stud, but still – but I want to change it to something else and it's a bitch when trying to put on earphones *pulls_unimpressed_face*. I know sleepers would be okay, but I want something different. I might one day get a forward Helix and then add another piercing to my earlobes so then I'll have triple earlobe piercings or whatever, but I think my mother will really think I have demons – yes, when I asked to get my ears pierced and pointed out the areas she looked at me for a while then was like 'Hmm, demons' but then she caved and allowed it, so I now have six ear piercings, two on each lobe, a Helix on my right ear and a Targus on my left. Néy to face and other body piercings though, I like them on other people – especially the lip piercings, love those – but not on me; I'm fine with the ear piercings. But yeah.. Any ideas for an earring?

Enough about earrings and whatnot, on to proper things!

**Dedication:** To **Twice Charmed One**, thank you so very much for the many reviews, much love from me :)). And also to **Marie One** who's PM's make me smile and for her help in my long search for a new laptop:)). Thank you to everyone who's reviewed; alerted and favouritised (not a word) this story. I am truly grateful to you all. If it wasn't for you guys, I would've stopped long ago. Oh yes, and I can't forget all the silent readers, even though you don't comment or anything, the fact that you read, that you've stuck with me to this point is very much appreciated :)), thank you for your silent support :))).

**Notes:** This is the children ages (plus-minus because I suck when it comes to timelines and anything to do with the mathematics department). I've also decided to put in the appearance, but this one is mostly for me *LoL* and also their gifts. [The information might not be accurate *face_palm* because it's been so long since I read over older chapters (though I'm slowly working on editing them), but I will come back and change whatever is wrong.]

**Luka William Masen-Black:**

Luka's true age is about eight or nine years but he appears to be about sixteen or seventeen years. He's got long dark hair, tanned skin like his Pops but has emerald green eyes. Unlike his Pops, Luka's smaller in body size, instead he's tall and slim like his Dad. Luka's gifts are Telekinesis and he can absorb others gift and use them against the attacker. Luka continues Jacob's song - Luka's Lullaby is a continuation of Jacob's Song which makes him the heir to Jacob's figuritive throne.

**Lilly Sarah-Elizabeth Masen-Black:**

Lilly's true age is about seven, she is a year younger then Luka. She looks about fifteen years old. Lilly has big brown eyes and long dark hair with wisps of copper. Her skin is also tanned, but a much lighter tan then Luka's. Lilly's quite voluptuous, with boobs and butt, she's curvy. She's a good few inches shorter than her twin Leighton. Lilly's gifts are Teleportation and Twin-Telepathy where she can communicate with her twin brother through the mind.

**Leighton Carlisle Masen-Black:**

Leighton's true age is also about seven, he is 15 minutes younger than his twin Lilly. Leighton also appears to be fifteen. Leighton's hair is much lighter than Lilly's and the bronze is more prominent on his hair. Leighton has the same light tanned skin as his sister and has brown eyes. He is a few inches taller than Lilly and is built the same as Luka, having the same body type as their Dad. Leighton has the gifts of Teleportation and Twin-Telepathy.

**Lisa Esmé Masen-Black:**

Lisa's true age is five, she is two years younger than the twins – I think. Her age appearance is about thirteen or fourteen. Lisa (as I am currently imagining her) has bronze-brown hair but her roots are darker and her skin is a much lighter tan then her siblings. Lisa is small in size, built like her Daddy and isn't very tall. Lisa doesn't talk much and relies more on her gift which is Touch-Telepathy (she's mostly inspired by Renesmée). Lisa can also feel emotions, she's an Empath but unlike Jasper she can't control emotions and she mostly feels the negative emotions and can tell what the cause of those emotions is.

**Lola Lillian-Mary Masen-Black:**

Lola is currently the youngest child in the family. Lola true age is only a few months old though she appears to be about a year old. Lola has dark hair and hazel eyes; she looks a lot more like her Daddy and still has baby fat :)). Lola's skin is lighter than Jacob's but darker than the twin's. Lola is the Quileute Seer and currently has no other gifts.

**Levi Samuel Masen-Black** – Who? *wink-wink; nudge-nudge* Teaser… Maybe, maybe not *shrugs*… No, no, not at all, I'm just kidding, no *shaking_head*.

_**Quick Question:**_** Are any of my characters Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus, I try to avoid that, but you never know hey?**

**Shout_Outs:**

**lytebrytehybrid88:** *LoL* I'm sure she will eventually. She's just not ready to share her parents with another kid, yah know. She already has to share with 4 other kids which is too manu for her. The kids won't find out yet, but they will when the pair feel that it's the right time and they won't be putting their family in danger. It will be resolved next chapter :)).

**KitKat Nikol:** Thank you :)).. Yeah, it was about damn time I think!

**HubrisP:** Thank you :)). I'm starting to writing them into the story, you'll see next chapter that I've started on one of them :)).

**supervampire1000:** *PhEw* Well that's good, I don't want you to die *tear*... Aaw thank you :)), I'm glad you liked it:)))).

**jace4ever:** Me too :)).. It was a lotta sexy time, everybody likes sexy-time *LoL*... Yeah, they should have a date, a time where it's just them two with no kids around or Lilly to co*k-block at every moment *LoL*. I know, it's just, no, can't deal. No one needs to know what their parents do behind closed doors! He shall prove it one way or another *shrugs*... Thank you and here is more for you :)).

**lovingbites:** Imagine though, 21 kids, I'd die! But it can't be helped, the boys want to express their love in a physical way, yah know *LoL*. The Swiss Pack does suck though, they should get over themselves and their prejeduceness.

**aidabye:** It's a good thing, 'bout time! LoL, they really should use condoms shouldn't they? Edward can't be popping out babies ever time they have good-loving! But maybe not this time, maybe *shrugs*.

**MewnWolfGirl:** We do! *LoL* Tripping people *LoL*, it would work too... Thank you :)). Even my family teases me, damn them! And then you have that pretend smile on and you just wanna strangle everyone! Yeah, poor Eddy-bear :((, but at least he knows he's loved. Thank you :)).

**twilightreaderaddict:** For real! So Lilly needs to relax herself! The boys need reconnection time and it can't be done if Lilly keeps stopping them. Yeah, he'll now know that Jacob loves him still :)).

**Marie One:** *YaY*! Yeah, they for reals need birth control coz this baby thing is just getting ridic!

**MISAKI555:** Thank you :)). Yep, finally! Damn the battery! Sure thang :)). Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it :)).

**x:** They grow fas because of their Hybrid-ness.

**Guest:** They've tried but it didn't work out too well,, but they should tre again shouldn't they? Coz they can't have another baby! Not yet anyway.

**code-names:** I probably should though... I was never good with names anyway, so I suppose names should be dropped *face_palm*.

**XpressMyself:** *LoL* Shame, but yeah, they should get another child *LoL* okay, maybe not now, but soon. He was texting his man-friend *LoL* (my mother calls boyfriends 'man-friends'). Aaaw, even my sister says she wishes this was a TV series *blushes*. *LoL* They can't control themselves. But they do do it in private, it's just the kids have accute sence of smell and hearing, so it can't be helped! I have them written up now so I hope that clarifies things :)). *LoL*, I don't even know how I count their age *face_palm* but it's more like they just grow fast so they can be able to control their gifts since they'll need them when they meet with the Dark Ones.

**Twice Charmed One:** Thank you so very much for all the reviews.. I couldn't stop laughing at the responses you had for the chapters *LoL*, I enjoyed reading your reviews as much as you enjoyed reading my story.. Thank you very, very much. This chapter's to you as a show of appreciation for the many reviews :)). Hope you enjoy it.

**Guest:** *blushes* Aaw, thank you :)).

**Fanpire109:** Knowing them they probably just did *LoL*. Understandable, college life sucks man, you'd think coz we're done with high school drama we'll have more time, but noPe, none at all... But I'll be patiently waiting for updates :))))... It's all good, I understand that school has to come first especially since you're doing physics and biology, I feel your pain *tear_for_you*.

**ozzy:** Aaw, thank you, I try *blushes*... And here is more for you :)).

**Guest:** She is though isn't she! I didn't like her in the stories either, that's why I find it so easy to make her evil and isht. Most of the time I find it hard to make a character evil coz I like them, but her, hah, she a b*t*h! LoL, even her she grates me something ugly, but I think she was okay in _'Snow What and the Huntsman'_ since she didn't do that annoying hair thing.

**Guest:** Thank you :))... Here's an update.

**falsedfaith691:(chapter 41)** Aaw... I didn't mean to make you cry *tear* but I must be doing something right if I can induce that response :)). It's all good, thank you for the review :)). *LoL* damn! If it's taking that long to read it's gonna take forever to update. But I'm gald you're still with it :))).** (chapter 42)** *YeS* Well, that's a good thing :)). **(chapter 67)** Aaw, I made you cry again. Man I'm good... I think *unsure_face*. **(chapter 71)** *LoL* She's our little drama queen! Thank you so very much :)). It's all good, I'm glad you reviewed anyway, much love from me! Aaw, I am sorry I made you cry... I think. And here's the next chapter for you :)).

** :** Awesome-ness! I love that song so very much :)). And it's such an awesome song for Jacob and Edward *tear*. That song is awesome :)).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or its characters!

**Then They Fell In Love: Coven vs. Pack Part II**

When Jacob and Edward reached the hotel they found that their children had gone off sightseeing. The parents were glad for this since it gave them time to shower and put on some fresh clothes. They knew that it was probably not going to work in getting their scents of the other, but if they used enough soap and shampoo, they hoped the scents could at the least be partially hidden.

From what they'd been told by the manager, everyone who'd gone sightseeing wouldn't be back for another hour but considering the boys luck they probably wouldn't have enough time to do anything but make out. Not that they were complaining anymore. The serious case of the blue balls had been sorted for the time being and they could hold out for a few days, maybe longer.

When the boys were done showering they went into their room and got dressed in two layers of clothing. They knew it wouldn't exactly work in hiding their scents but at least it wouldn't be so obvious. Showered, dried and dressed the boys decided to just sit around and wait the last ten minutes for their children to come up. With their acute hearing the boys heard their children making their way to the room. Lilly – obviously – was talking the loudest, going on about all they'd seen and heard on their tour, as if her siblings hadn't seen or heard the same thing.

One knock was all that was done to indicate that the kids were coming into the room. The door was pushed open and the kids filed in, looking at their parents with smiles on their faces. Lilly was carrying Lola who she quickly gave to her Daddy. Edward took the little girl, holding her close, kissing her cheek. Lola squeaked, kissing her Daddy's cheek before giggling. Edward chuckled, rubbing his nose against his youngest daughter.

"So how was your tour?" Jacob asked, looking to the older children.

"It was good," Lisa said with a smile. "We want to go hiking in the mountain tomorrow." Lilly made no comment because she was too busy sniffing her Dad.

"Do you mind?" Edward asked, shifting away from the girl.

"I swear you two have no restrain," the girl said huffing in annoyance at the scent that came from her Dad. "And what, did you think just because you used up all the soap and shampoo we wouldn't smell it? Please, acute sense of smell much? How many times must I say we do not need another baby in the house? Really unneeded!"

"I second that notion," Luka said, picking up his hand.

"Traitor," Jacob said with mock shock.

"I third," Leighton and Lisa said at the same time.

"All of you are such traitors, and besides, if it's what's my Wolf wants it's what my Wolf will get."

"You should've kept it in your pants!" Lilly said. "But anyway, enough about that, it's done, and EW, not talking about the parents in bed. So on to better news, we called Leo and Freddie and their parents might possibly allow them to come here. It's that great."

"No," Jacob deadpanned without even thinking about it.

"Funny… Anyway, _Daddy_, they might be here in a week."

"We might not be here in a week." Jacob still held that straight face. Lilly narrowed her eyes at her Papa before turning to her Dad.

"You know how they say that Shifters can start to get sick because they stay away from their Imprints too long, I think I'm starting to feel it. And look at poor Lisa, she's getting depressed." Lisa faked a sad depressed face but Jacob just rolled his eyes.

"I don't see it."

"Pops stop it! You're not being nice. We don't deny you to see your Imprint every day. Why must you deny us?"

"I'm not. I just don't want any boy near my daughters." Lilly looked at her brothers then turned to her Pops with a look. "They're your brothers, they don't count. How do I know that these boys aren't pressuring you into having sex with them?"

"Oh please Pops, like I would allow that. With the fertility rate in this house, no thanks. And besides, we're still _wa~ay_ too young for any of that. Let's not forget that I might look old but I'm not. And the boys respect us; they're parents taught them well _AND_ let's not even forget who our Pops is because everybody knows Jacob Black is not to be messed with. Personally I think they'd much rather suffer blue balls then suffer not having any balls because Jacob Black went all Alpha Male on their asses."

"Good to know that you're smart."

"Yes, very smart. Anyway, I'm starving, I need to eat." Jacob grinned at his daughter, pulling her into a hug. "Aw Pops don't get all sentimental on me now. You're Jacob Black, big bad Wolf, remember?"

"But I'm also Jacob Black, Papa Wolf."

"Aw, my Papa Wolf."

"Group hug!" Jacob declared, opening his arms. His children and Mate – who rolled his eyes – got up and they all joined into the hug. "I love you guys."

"We love you too old man," Luka said.

"I am not old. Look at me; I don't look a day over nineteen."

"Oh please, you look thirty," Leighton said. Jacob gave a dramatic gasp.

"I am twenty-three if you must know."

"Could've fooled me," Lisa said with sarcasm and a roll of her eyes.

"You guys are so mean; leave me now, no more group hug." The kids hugged tighter. Edward stepped away with Lola on his hip right at the moment that the kids tackled their Pops to the floor. "Help, Ed! Being attacked by brats! Ed! Ed are you even listening?"

"Course not Jacob," Edward said, sitting at the bed and watching his Mate and children on the floor. The Incubus chuckled, shaking his head at the childishness of his Mate. But he loved that, he loved that Jacob could still play with the kids, be absolutely goofy with them even if he is The True Alpha. He also loved the fact that his princess of a daughter Lilly, could also roll about on the floor with her siblings and not worry about her hair or nails or whatever else it was that teenagers worried about. At heart, she was still a kid.

Lola tugged at her Daddy's hair to get his attention. Edward turned and looked at the little girl who looked back at him expectantly. In her mind, Lola showed that she wanted to go play too. Edward smiled and put the girl down on her feet and she took slow and careful steps towards her siblings and father. Although her development was taking longer than it had with the other kids, her parents didn't worry too much since it was still faster than the growth of a normal human child. Jacob had thought that maybe because Lola was the Quileute Seer, it would take longer for the girl to get used to normal things like talking and walking since her brain was being used for other more important things like Seeing the future.

Edward watched his family play with a smile. Jacob was busy flying Lola around the room, making the girl squeal in joy. Edward was glad they could still do this, that they could still just have fun and not have to worry about anything. He loved how childish everyone could be, how relaxed they could be. This was a good thing for them, it showed that even though there was a lot of drama that they had to deal with, they could still smile and be happy and be a family, it soothed Edward's dead heart.

The Incubus looked to his husband who was looking back at him with a soft smile filled with nothing but love and adoration. If Edward could blush he knew his cheeks would be tainted a deep red. Jacob just had that effect on him, could make him smile or blush by just a single look. The boy always knew just what to do to get Edward blushing like a school girl around her crush.

"Hey Lilly," Edward called, quickly getting his daughters attention.

"Yeah?" the girl said.

"I thought you said you were hungry."

"I am, but we have a perfectly healthy Daddy who'll call room service and order us some much needed food."

"Oh that's cute," Edward deadpanned though he did walk to the phone. "But you can call room service yourself; after all, I don't eat." Edward threw the phone at the girl who shook her head, pretending to be disappointed at her Dad. Lilly sighed then sauntered over to the bedside table and grabbed the laminated card with different dishes. Lilly dialled the number and waited patiently before ordering food for everyone.

"So Dad, you got your own meal organised right? Oh, Lola might need some blood too." Edward just looked at his daughter without commenting before turning away from her and looking to Jacob who trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"So anyway," Jacob said when he saw Edward glare at him. "Ed, we need to get some rest since we have things to do tomorrow."

"Maybe you can do those things on your own," Edward said. The Incubus got up and went over to where Jacob stood. He held his hands out and Lola turned and went to her Dad.

"Traitor," Jacob mumbled. Edward huffed and turned away, walking to the small dining table and sitting in one of the two chairs and placing Lola on his lap. The three other children looked to Lilly and Jacob silently screaming 'this is your fault', using their faces to convey the emotions and words. Lilly shrugged, flipping her hair back and plonking down on the bed. Jacob pulled out his cellphone and scrolled through it mindlessly before deciding to go on Google and try finding the local Vampire Coven.

"You know Google won't have that right?" Edward asked, looking towards Jacob. The Shifter raised a brow in confusion. "Don't act like you're oblivious to the fact that you let your mental walls down Jacob. And I said, Google wouldn't say who the local Vampires were."

"No. But there could most likely be rumours about them, like people who live around the area don't go near it because they've heard stories, like in Volterra." Edward shrugged, actually seeing logic in what Jacob was saying.

"Alight then." The next half an hour was spent with Jacob on Google while his children were on their cell phones speaking to their 'better-halves'. Edward was busy with Lola, trying to teach her new words since the only ones she seemed to know – or want to say – were Po, Popo and Yuki or Yuki-yooh.

It took about thirty-five minutes for the food to be ready, but when the knock from room service finally came, Jacob was nominated to go get the door since whatever he was doing wasn't as important as what the children were doing. With a sigh, Jacob walked to the door pulled it open and smiled at the boy who looked up surprised. The guy was round about nineteen with straightened hair that was bleached. There were two holes at his bottom lip and two at his top lip that indicated he had canine bites. His eyebrow piercing was still on though it was small enough to not really be noticed much with his hair covering it a bit. Behind him was an older man who seemed to be balding.

"Uh-um, room service," the boy stuttered. Jacob moved out the way and allowed the boy and the older man to push the two trollies of food into the room.

"Thanks," Jacob said. He pulled his wallet out and handed the pair a fifty each. They both thanked Jacob then left the room. Edward huffed to himself, turning back to Lola who'd been tugging at his hair, trying to get his attention. Jacob ignored the huff, already having an idea of what had annoyed Edward if his slight glare at the boy that's left the room was any indication.

"Let's eat!" Jacob said. The kids finally got off their phones and went to the trollies to find their plates then went back to their areas of the room with their plates so they could eat and be on their phones. Jacob rolled his eyes then went to sit with Edward and Lola at the table. Everyone ate their food in relative silence, the only things being heard being chewing and the sound of cellphone screens being tapped. At times there'd be giggling or laughing but that was about it.

Jacob rolled his eyes then put his fork down. Edward raised a brow as he watched Jacob get up and walk over to Luka. Luka was too engorged in his typing he didn't notice his Pops. Jacob grinned before snatching the phone from Luka. The boy squealed, looking up at his father. Jacob moved quickly, snatching each child's phone before they could react, and by the time they realised their phones were gone, Jacob had pocketed the cellphones and was back to eating and sharing his chicken wings with Lola who was doing anything but eating it.

"What was that for?" Lilly asked incredulously.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jacob said with a shrug. He could hear the phones vibrating in his pockets but ignored them and continued to eat.

"Dad," Leighton whined looking towards Edward.

"Don't even start," the Incubus said with a hand held up. "I'm not part of this. Jacob took the phones."

"But Daddy," Lisa whined with a pout. Edward looked away from the children, refusing to look or listen to them.

"Kay," Jacob said making everyone turn to look at him. "Everyone finish up, we need to sleep; Ed and I have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." The kids grumbled incoherently but ate the rest of their food. When everyone was done they put their empty plates back on the trollies and Jacob pushed them out. "Everyone to bed." The kids sighed and groaned, begging for their cellphones, but Jacob had none of it and in the end the kids went to their rooms – Lilly taking a sleeping Lola from Edward who instucted her to at least wipe the chicken wing sauce from the little girl's mouth and hands before putting her to bed – without their cellphones. Jacob pulled the cellphones out his pocket and switched them all off before putting them on the dressing table.

Edward changed into a pair of cotton pyjamas and one of Jacob's t-shirts then hopped into bed. He smirked, watching The Alpha walk around the room aimlessly. Edward titled his head as Jacob continued to walk around the room. For a while he wondered what the heck the Shifter was doing, but figured there was a grand plan behind the walking. After a while Edward just shook his head and slithered into the covers, shutting his eyes.

It was about ten minutes later that Edward heard Jacob change into a pair of sleeping shorts before getting into bed. The Shifter shifted closer to his Mate before wrapping an arm around Edward's waist, laying his hand under Edward's shirt on his bare, cool skin. They lay quietly for a while before Edward's eyes snapped open as he felt Jacob's hand slide down towards the Incubus' nether regions.

"Jacob," Edward whispered, grabbing Jacob's hand to stop him from going any lower. Jacob hummed, a grin on his face as he placed a gently kiss on the back of Edward's neck before biting it gently. "Jake!" Edward gasped, forgetting the hand he was holding which gave Jacob the opportunity to slip his hand into Edward's pants and wrap his hand around the boys semi-hard on. Edward gasped out Jacob's name once more, his back arching.

"_**Shh Ed,"**_ Jacob thought at Edward._** "Do you want the kids to hear? Do you want **_**Lilly**_** to hear?"**_

"_So-orry. You just took me by- Jake!"_ Edward thought back. Jacob grinned as he slowly started to pump Edward's now fully hard member. The Incubus was doing everything in his power not to let out a sound. Jacob hummed before pushing Edward's pants down.

"_**I need you to face me Ed."**_ Edward nodded, turning to face the Shifter while pushing his pants the rest of the way off. _**"There won't be much foreplay I'm afraid."**_

"_Don't really care, I need you."_ Jacob nodded with a grin. He looked behind him and grabbed the bottle of lube he'd put there before getting into bed. The tanned male pushed his shorts off then popped the cap of the lube open and proceeded to lube his erection. While Jacob was busy putting the bottle of lube in the drawer Edward threw a leg over Jacob's waist, straddling it. Jacob's member pressed between Edward's cheeks and the Incubus couldn't help pushing against the hard rod while bending forward to indulge himself in a toe-curling kiss.

While their lips were still locked, Edward shifted his lower body up while Jacob gripped his rod. Edward aligned himself to the thick member before pushing down on it. Edward couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips as the head popped into him. Edward breathed deeply through his nose for a moment before slowly sliding down, allowing Jacob's organ to slide into him, slowly stretching him open, till he was sitting on Jacob's lap. For a moment they just stayed that way, their lower halves not moving while they kissed each other hungrily.

Slowly Edward started to move, rolling his hips round and around and bouncing up and down Jacob's lap slowly and as quietly as possible. They couldn't do anything crazy since they'd not only – most likely – break the bed, but they'd also alert their neighbours and they seriously did not want to deal with that. Edward shifted ever so slightly then pushed down quickly. A moaned was swallowed down by Jacob's mouth as his erection slammed into Edward's sweet spot.

"_**Shut-up… Ed!"**_ Edward only huffed but bit his lip. A squeak escaped Edward as Jacob unexpectedly turned them over so Edward was on his back.

"_This is probably not a good idea Jacob."_

"_**We're gonna be real quiet."**_ Edward gave Jacob a look but it was quickly removed from his face as Jacob pumped in and out of him slowly, aiming for the Incubus prostate. Edward bit harshly on his bottom lip as he tried with everything he had not to start screaming. Jacob distracted himself with laying kissing and not-so-gentle bites on Edward's neck. Jacob's movement became harder but he stuck to being slow because he knew if he picked up speed there'd be trouble.

"_Close…"_ Edward warned as he clenched his hole. Jacob huffed out a breath, feeling himself also draw close to his end.

"_**Ed…"**_

"Please Jake," Edward begged in a whisper. Jacob couldn't help it, that pleading tone did something to him and he couldn't help moving faster, pumping harder. Edward let out a whine, his hands gripping Jacob's biceps tightly as Jacob continued to pound into him. A squeal was the only warning Edward gave before he exploded between the pair. Jacob grunted; his own orgasm being ripped out of him and deep into Edward's quivering hole.

Jacob collapsed onto Edward gently laying his forehead on Edward's shoulder as they both let out harsh breaths. They spent a few moments just laying like that, going from catching their breaths to just breathing each other in. Jacob loved the way Edward smelt, the Incubus natural scent mixed with Jacob's own. It made the Shifter want to growl possessively. After a while Jacob pushed off of Edward and lay on his back.

"This was my favourite sleeping shirt," Edward muttered, looking down at the oversized shirt that was messed with the Incubus' spunk.

"Boo-hoo, we'll get you another favourite shirt." Edward pulled a face as he pulled off the shirt and threw it on the ground. Jacob grinned, which only made Edward roll his eyes.

"Personally I think it's a terrible idea for us to sleep naked since our children are so unpredictable."

"Yeah…" Jacob got out of the bed and quickly went to lock the doors that led to each room then locked the main door before heading back to bed. Edward rolled his eyes but didn't comment, instead shuffling closer to Jacob and laying his head on the muscled chest while The Alpha wrapped his arms around the slim, pale male.

ooooo

Jacob was woken by the sound of Edward moving around the room. The Shifter opened an eye ever so slightly and found the ex-Vamp pulling his pants on while trying to dry his hair.

"Ed?" Jacob said in his sleep filled voice. The Incubus hummed while throwing the towel down and pulling his pants on properly. "Why are you up so early?"

"I read on the internet that it's about a five hour drive from here to the Vampire's home so I figured we should leave early to get there early." Jacob pulled a face before narrowing his eyes at the Vampire.

"Tell me this has nothing to do with you trying to avoid morning sex." Edward didn't answer and Jacob rolled his eyes. "You know I could force you to join me anyway right?"

"But you wouldn't. Jacob, just get up and shower quickly."

"What about the kids."

"I think it would be best to avoid them until we get back. It's too early for Lilly's many rants." Jacob sighed but pushed himself out of bed. He made a show of walking to the bathroom, showing off his morning wood and grinning impishly when he smelt Edward's arousal. "Jake…" Edward all but whined. Jacob chuckled as he walked into the bathroom and into the shower, not shutting the door.

While the Shifter shower he couldn't help giving Edward a show, showing the Incubus what he was missing out on because he refused to shower with him. Jacob chuckled when he heard Edward's annoyed huff, but he couldn't mistake the slight moan.

"You're insufferable," Edward said from the bathroom door. Jacob laughed as he finished showering and hopped out the shower. He grabbed a towel and walked out the bathroom, wiping his body off. Edward shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Could you just hurry up?"

"Sure Ed." When Jacob was done wiping himself off then grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled them on. He frowned when he noticed that his suitcase was open. Jacob frowned, turning to look at Edward and found that the Incubus was wearing one of his t-shirts. "For real Ed? Are you going to steal all my clothes?" Edward shrugged as he plonked himself on the bed, waiting for Jacob to finish getting dressed. The Shifter shook his head and turned back to his suitcase, pulling out a button up and a coat. "Scarf or no scarf?"

"Scarf."

"But it'll choke me," Jacob whined, pulling a face. Edward looked at him, unimpressed before shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"But you don't want to raise suspicion Jacob."

"I don't see you wearing a scarf; you're not even wearing a coat." Edward pointed to the table by the door where a coat, scarf, beanie and gloves were sitting. Jacob pulled a face. "Whatever." Jacob grabbed the scarf and wrapped it loosely around his neck. Edward got up and pulled on his own coat, scarf, beanie and gloves while Jacob pulled on a pair of sneakers. "Ready?"

"Yes." The pair left the room and headed down to the lobby. Jacob went to the front desk and asked the manager to inform the kids that the pair wouldn't be back for a while. When that was done Jacob and headed out the hotel and to their rental car. They hopped into the car and Jacob started driving.

ooooo

A five hour drive was easily turned into a two and a half hour drive. The boys knew they were headed in the right direction when they saw a large sign which read: _'Wollkommen auf Dorfduntoten'_. Edward couldn't help but chuckle at the name of the village, rolling his eyes as he did.

"What?" Jacob asked, turning to look at the ex-Vamp before looking back at the road.

"_Dorfduntoten,"_ Edward said with a smirk.

"Still missed the joke here Ed," Jacob said. Edward shook his head while rolling his eyes.

"It's translated to Village of the Undead, like _Dorfmondkind_ translates to Village of the Moon Child."

"Ooh… I can see why people avoid these villages."

"It's not only because of the name, they've heard stories."

"Ah the stories, it's kind of like the Volterra right?"

"Yes it is."

"Interesting." The pair finally reached the small Village. It was very much like _Dorfmondkind_ with the traditional homes, but with a touch of modernism. Jacob drove up to what looked like a community centre and parked the car in one of the empty parking spots. He and Edward slowly walked out the car and linked fingers. They could see the people who looked towards them with wrinkled noses.

"Dog scent," Edward muttered. _"It can get quiet potent sometimes."_

"I thought it wasn't that bad."

"The family's familiar with the scent now. Obviously it'll still be there since I am a Shifter, but still."

"Oh…" The pair stood awkwardly for a moment before a bleach-blond Vampire walked up to them.

"You are not welcome here mutt," the Vampire all but hissed.

"Man I really am living in a cocoon. I forgot that there were still Vampires that treated us Shifters like crap just because of our nature." The Vampire glared at Jacob then turned to Edward with a look of disgust. Jacob rolled his eyes, letting out a sigh. "Anyway, I'm looking for your Coven Leader."

"What business do you have with him?"

"You'll know when I tell him."

"I won't allow that." Jacob sighed.

"I seriously do not have the time for this shit. I need to speak to your coven Leader. Tell him The True Alpha is looking for him." The man's eyes widened comically as he looked at Jacob closely. The man sniffed slightly his eyes only widening.

"It can't be so," the man said, shaking his head.

"It is so." Jacob's eyes flashed a deep red that had splashes of gold for a moment before turning back to their normal chocolate brown. "So please, Coven Leader." The man looked at Jacob then Edward then back at Jacob before nodding.

"I'm sorry Sire, I had no idea it was you." The man nodded nervously. "Please, follow me." The man turned and quickly began to walk to one of the houses.

"Did he seriously just call me Sire?" Jacob asked Edward. The Incubus chuckled, nodding his head as they followed the Vampire.

"That's what you are to Vampires. Unlike Wolves and Shifters that have Alphas, Vampires have Kings and Queens."

"Mm, why must you leeches make yourself out like you're the shit or something?" Edward laughed.

"We do not."

"Kings and Queens? Come on Ed, seriously."

"It's mostly because Vampires were of royal blood."

"For real?"

"From what I've heard, yes. But Carlisle would know more about since he's been around longer and was with the Volturi, or you could just ask Aro."

"That man gives me the serious heebie-jeebies, so no, I'll much rather ask Carlisle." Edward held back a laugh but couldn't help the amused smile.

"Suit yourself." The pair finally reached the house and the Vampire led them inside where three old looking men were sitting. Of course them being Vampires they could very well be younger than Edward but consider how the blond Vampire bowed, it would appear they were very old.

"Master Kalgan, we have visitors," the Vampire said. One of the men looked up and nodded. The blond Vamp looked awkward for a moment before he turned and bowed to Jacob and Edward then to the three old men then left the room.

"Who are you that made one of ours bow to you before us?" 'Master Kalgan' asked.

"Jacob Black and my Imprint and Mate Edward Masen-Black," Jacob said. He wasn't sure whether he should step forward to shake the men's hands or what. Instead he chose to just keep standing beside Edward.

"And what is your business here Wolf?"

"Um… Well I'm here to speak to the Coven Leader, please." The three men looked among each other before nodding.

"I am who you seek," Kalgan said simply.

"_He's lying,"_ Edward thought to Jacob.

"I know that's a lie. Who is the real Coven Leader?" The man looked surprised that Jacob had seen right through the lie.

"Celtic Ekstran, but he isn't here," the old man said. "He went hunting."

"Then we'll wait for him to return. I want to talk to him."

"Can't we just continue without him? I am second in command."

"No, I'd like to speak to your Coven Leader please." The man nodded.

"Suit yourself." Edward and Jacob stood around awkwardly, waiting for the Coven Leader to return. The three old men began talking amongst themselves, throwing glances at Jacob and Edward every now and then.

About half an hour later a group of men walked into the room. Kalgan said something to the group and they all turned to Jacob and Edward who had somehow shuffled to the far edge of the room, away from the old men. A man with dark hair nodded then walked forward to Jacob and Edward.

"Celtic Ekstran," the man said extending his hand for Jacob to shake. Edward looked between him and another man who stood behind him. The Incubus rolled his eyes, because where these people serious.

"_The blond man behind him is Celtic,"_ the Incubus thought to Jacob. The Alpha nodded and turned to the blond man.

"You're Celtic, so now could we please stop with the tricks and get to what we came here for," Jacob said. The men all exchanged surprised looks. Edward supressed a laugh hearing the Vampires wonder if Jacob was some kind of mind reader, nobody ever really thought of him, though that was probably a good thing. Celtic nodded and indicated for the pair to sit down. Celtic joined the three old men at the head of the room while the rest of the men stood around the room.

"What is it you've come for?" the blond asked with a deep German accent, red eyes scanning the pair sitting across from him.

"We came to figure out what the hell is going on between your Coven and the Pack around here." Celtic sighed, sitting back on his chair.

"That Pack has been nothing but trouble to us."

"Why?"

"They've been threatening war for years now but we've managed to elude them for this long."

"Why would they just try to attack you?"

"We don't know. If we knew we'd probably have resolved things by now."

"You're lying," Edward said simply.

"Excuse me?"

"They aren't the ones threatening war, you are. And on top of that, you know why."

"I don't know what you're talking about! How dare you accuse me of lying?"

"So I'm the one who's lying then?" Edward challenged.

"Well it certainly isn't me who's lying."

"Then who is lying Celtic?" The man just looked at Edward for a moment before turning to Jacob.

"Those monsters killed one of our own, we retaliated!"

"Why would they do that?"

"They are Werewolves; they have no control over themselves when they change."

"No, but they wouldn't just attack unless they'd been given a reason to in their Human minds. So tell us, why would they attack?"

"I am not answering. Who do you think you are, coming into my land and questioning me?"

"I am The True Alpha's Mate and I have every right to question you when I know that you are lying. So tell me, why are they attacking?"

"I want to meet with the Wolves Alpha."

"You have no right to ask for that."

"I have right." Celtic turned to Jacob who shrugged a slight grin on his face. "I have right," Celtic said more slowly to the Shifter.

"I'll set up a meeting between them and you on mutual ground," Jacob said not giving any ground for arguments. He told Celtic where he and whoever he wanted to bring would meet the next day and at what time. "This time tomorrow we will meet and finally resolve this stupid war." Celtic could only nod, hearing the authority in the Shifter's voice.

"As you wish," the blond Vampire said, bowing his head slightly. Jacob nodded and got up followed by Edward. The pair nodded before walking out the house hand in hand. They walked over to the car and hopped in. for a moment they both just sat there before they both let out breaths.

"Well that went… differently."

"Indeed it did," Edward muttered. Jacob started the car then proceeded to drive out and back to the main road that would lead to the highway.

"And you…"

"I'm sorry I spoke over you."

"Nah, I don't mind. And apparently neither does my Wolf. I found it quiet arousing." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Naturally. But know this Jacob Black; I am not having sex with you again."

"Aw Ed, just when I was planning on pulling over." Edward rolled his eyes before pulling his cellphone out his pocket and texting Luka to ask what they were up to.

"The kids are going to be going for some tour in an hour and a half and want us to join them."

"So in other words you want me to speed things up a bit?"

"That would be nice." Jacob grinned.

"Aye-aye Cap'in." Jacob pressed down on the gas and let out a hoot as the car sped up, whisking down the highway. Edward only laughed at the utter childishness of his Mate.

**FIN!**

Okay, I'll admit, the ending was dodgy; probably all of it was, but yeah… I said no more filler chapters but _ah~ay_ *face_palm*. This'll hopefully be the last one coz we're gonna do the whole war resolve thing than the Dark Ones make an appearance so then you'll know that shit is for real getting real! So yeah…

**Next Chapter:**

**The secret behind the Pack/Coven war is revealed and its quiet shocking** (but not really) **and the Dark Ones make an appearance and have a plan on how to get rid of a certain… problem. Lola has her first Vision.**

So yeah, that's all for now.

**Anywhoo…**

**(",) MwahzZ**


	73. Wrapped-Up, Stalkers and Visions

**A/N:** Hello old friends, remember me? I'm really sorry for the extremely late update. Real life got to me and I had extreme writers block then I decided to started editing and oh my goodness this story has a lot of chapters! But hopefully I'll be able to get back into my vibe soon.

On a better note, I finally have my own laptop––thank you mother–dear of mine :))––cost an arm and a leg but it was totally worth it coz it's fricking awesome *happy_dance*.

I read _Alone in the Water_ by MadLori, beautiful Johnlock–ish fic… oh my word, I cried, but then again, who didn't cry when reading that Fic. It was beautiful and amazing and–and–and *wipes_tear*.

**Dedication: Ying 1423**, a little something to make you feel better :)).

**Notes:**

**[– **beginning of Lola's dream/Vision

_**Lola's Visions**_

–**] **end of Lola's dream/Vision

You should also know that Lola's Vision won't exactly be clear and it is done purposely––though maybe you might understand them *shrugs*. For now all Lola does is See her Visions but as time goes by and Lola gets older she'll be able to See her Visions and know how to interpret them. For now though she'll need to have someone who's been trained by whoever––not sure yet––to help the young Seer interpret his/her Visions.

**Shout_Outs:**

Thank you for all your lovely reviews… I'm sorry for not doing personal answers today, the editing is killing me *cries*. But I really do appreciate all your reviews and I promise to reply to everyone next chapter when I've gotten over this damned funk I'm in. Thank you to everyone who's alerted, favourited (?) reviewed and all the silent readers (I'm one of those types, always read/never review, it's bad I know!). But I really do appreciate it you guys. And thank you so very much for sticking around 70+ chapters in.. Hey, maybe this will be one of those rare extremely long fanfictions that have like 100+ chapters… But I'm pretty sure the end is near, at least I hope it is *shrugs*. But there's still so much to be done *face–palm*… Ah well, we'll see how it goes right?

Damn, I'm rambaling! Anywho, thanks again, much appreciation and love from this writer :)) *pulls everyone into a big, warm bear hug*.

**Oh, and sorry for the dodginess that is this chapter :((. Effing writers effing block but I'm healing *there**–**there**–**brain*!**

**Disclaimer:** No own me le Twilight. Le owner for le books le Stephanie Meyer. Me los borrow le characters for le purpose of los entertainment for le me and le people (don't ask what I'm on, I don't know either *LoL*)

**Then They Fell in Love: Wrapped–Up, Stalkers and Visions**

Edward, Jacob and Lola were huddled in the boy's room early the next morning. The older kids had gone out to see the stores since they 'felt claustrophobic being in the same room as _Jacob_ and Dad'. Edward knew that it wasn't because they were claustrophobic but more because they were still annoyed with Jacob since he was yet to return their cellphones to them and they hadn't talked to their boyfriends in 'what feels like forever'.

Jacob was sprawled out on the bed lazily, his head hanging over the edge at the bottom as he texted Paul on Emmett's progress––the newly turned Werewolf was doing pretty well though he still complained about aches and pains from his first Forced Shift––and also replied to a text from Jonathan Ozwelled (1) who'd gotten word around about The True Alpha to other Human–Vampire Hybrids around the world.

Jacob hadn't done much since he'd been woken by his kids demanding for their phones. He was just patiently waiting for the time when the Pack and Coven would arrive and they'd finally resolve this damned war between the two. Edward was on the floor with Lola surrounded by toys the kids had bought the girl. The two had long since ditched the toys though and were now playing an entirely different game.

"Who's got Lolo's feet?" Edward asked in a high pitched voice as he grabbed the small feet, kissing them and tickling them, making the little girl squealed in delight. "Who's got Lolo's feet?"

"Da!" the little girl squealed while clapping her hands and throwing her head back, laughing. Edward paused for a moment before a mega–watt smile made its way to his face. He still couldn't get over the fact that his daughter was calling his name––well was calling him Dad, okay Da.

"Who's got Lolo's feet?"

"Da!" the girl squealed once again, clapping her hands and bouncing about happily. Jacob chuckled, watching the pair. The simplest things made those two happy. The Alpha checked the clock on his cellphone and found that they had two more hours before the Wolves and Vampires were to arrive.

Jacob opened the camera on the phone and quickly snapped a picture of his ex–Vamp and daughter. Edward looked up in surprise then frowned. Jacob grinned as he quickly pocketed his phone before Edward could try grabbing it from him. Edward huffed, turning back to Lola who was babbling about something or another. After a while the little girl just let out a sigh, turning so she was lying on her stomach on the soft carpet. She let out another sigh before shutting her eyes. Edward smiled softly as he gently patted his daughter's back so she could fall asleep.

"Hey Ed," Jacob said in an almost thoughtful way.

"Yes?" Edward asked cautiously, an eyebrow raised.

"What would happen if I got _Instagram_?"

"No!"

"Why though?"

"Because don't you think it'll look suspicious when fifty years from now Jacob Black still looks twenty–three."

"But I'll stop using it in a few years."

"And when people recognise you fifty years from now?" Jacob huffed, pulling a face and plonking back onto the bed, facing up. "You know I'm right."

"Whatever."

Edward grinned at his Mate before turning to his daughter and finding that she was fast asleep. "How long do we have before our guests arrive?" The Incubus asked.

"Like an hour and a half."

"Mm… We should get Lola into bed, but I can't leave her on her own and on top of that I can't get a hold of the older kids since you took their phones."

"They're back."

"And you know this how?"

Jacob was quiet for a moment, looking up at the ceiling, his mind currently elsewhere for a moment. After a while The Alpha sighed, shaking his head and blinking a few times. "They'll be up in ten minutes."

"Jacob…"

"It's nothing Ed. Hey; you could lay Lola here till the kids get here." Jacob patted the space beside him.

"I would, but I don't want to disturb her till I _have_ to pick her up to get her into the crib next door."

"Oh, okay." The door to the room opened a few moments later and in walked the kids. Lilly looked at her Pops for a moment with narrowed eyes before huffing and turning away, flipping her hair. Jacob chuckled rolling his eyes at the girl. She was such a little drama queen, but he didn't mind, she was his little drama queen.

"Dad, please ask _your husband_ to give us our phones back," Lilly said.

"I did," Edward said simply. "Lil', please come get your sister and put her in the crib, I don't want her to sleep on the floor for much longer."

"_Da~ad._"

"Don't whine Lilly, please. I can't change his mind even if I wanted to. He has his reasons for taking the cellphones away and he's a stubborn jackass so I can't change his mind. Please just take Lola."

"Luke, could you do it, I don't want to wake her," Lilly said to her brother, putting on her sweet face.

Luka shrugged and nodded. He gently picked Lola up using his Telekinesis then wrapping the girl in an invisible cocoon to make sure he didn't jostle the little girl as he slowly moved her into the room next door and laid her in her crib.

"Jacob, get your lazy butt out of bed and put your socks and shoes on, we have to go downstairs now," Edward said to his Mate. Jacob was about to whine but then he felt that invisible force slowly pushing him off the bed, landing him on the floor with a loud thud. He looked up at Luka who was grinning at him.

"That's not funny," The Alpha mumbled, pushing himself off the floor and onto his feet. "That's actually very creepy." Luka just shrugged and turned away. Jacob felt the force slowly slide away from his body. He faked a shudder before going to the table and pulling on his socks then his sneakers. He also pulled on a coat and wrapped a scarf around his neck before nodding to Edward. Edward gave him a look. Jacob sighed, rolling his eyes, before walking to the bed and under the pillow pulling out four cellphones.

He handed each phone to each child, Luka was given a black one, Lilly a pink one, Leighton got a blue one and Lisa's was a purple one. The kids looked down at the phones in their hands then at their Pops then back at the cellphones.

"I'm sorry, but what the heck is this?!" Lilly exclaimed her eyes wide as she looked from the phone to her father.

"What?" Jacob asked 'innocently'.

"What is this?"

"They're called flip phones. See, you have to _flip it_," Jacob did a 'flip it' gesture with his hands, "to open to get to the buttons and the screen."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Not at all."

"What do these even have?"

"It's got a camera, Bluetooth… and other stuff." Luka scrunched up his nose as he flipped his new phone open, going through it.

"How many megapixels does this thing even have?" Lilly demanded. She loved taking pictures, not just of herself but of everyone around her. She had a thing for photography.

"I'm pretty sure it has like two–ish megapixels."

"What?!" the girl exclaimed, glaring down at the thing lying on the palm of her hand. She hated it, she absolutely hated it!

"Anyway… Ed, we should get going!" Jacob was out the door before the kids could complain anymore. Lilly wanted to Teleported out the room but then remembered that there were camera's in the halls so she couldn't exactly do that. She wasn't sure how Jacob could avoid being spotted, but figured that he could pretty much do anything because of who he was. The kids let out annoyed sighs as they turned to Edward.

"Hey, don't look at me," Edward said defensively, his hands held up. "At least I got him to give you _something_! It beats not having any phone at all."

"But Daddy, it's a _flip_ phone!" Lilly exclaimed, pulling a horrified face at the little device in her hands. "We're not used to these."

"Sorry?" Edward quickly walked out the room––though he kept his pace normal––and headed downstairs where Jacob was waiting for him on one of the plush couches in the lobby. "You left me to the Wolves." Jacob grinned.

"Eh, not my fault you're so slow grandpa," the Shifter jabbed. Edward was tempted to give Jacob the finger, but he was better than that so he just opted to ignore the comment. "Come on, I think I smell company." Edward nodded and they both walked through the hotel and to the back where the forest was.

Jacob had decided that everyone would meet deep in the forest where most Humans tended to avoid because of 'stories'. The pair made their way to the location and patiently waited for the arrival of the two feuding 'Naturals.

It wasn't twenty minutes later when the Wolves arrived. They looked uncomfortable, standing on one side of the large clearing. They were huddled together, ready for anything.

The Vampires arrived half an hour later, they too keeping to one side of the clearing. Jacob and Edward stood in the middle, Edward's hand wrapped tightly around Jacob's. The Incubus could clearly hear the hate filled thoughts of both the Vampires and the Werewolves.

'_You should really do something before they attack each other,'_ Edward thought to Jacob. Jacob nodded and was about to move away but Edward held on. Jacob understood why, Edward was uncomfortable and unnerved by the other 'Naturals.

"Can we do this?" Jacob said clearly, getting everyone's attention. The Alpha of the Werewolves and the Coven Leader of the Vampires stepped forward but stop before they could get too close to the other. "We can't fix anything if you act like this!"

"Those damned Vampires can't be trust!" Alexander growled pointing at Celtic.

"Us?! You're the ones attacking my Coven!" the Vampire defended.

"You attacked our people first!"

"We did no such thing!"

"Yes you did you Undead bastard."

"Well you're a flea ridden mutt!" The two moved to attack the other but Jacob got between them before they could.

"ENOUGH!" the Alpha growled deeply but loudly, his Alpha voice leaking out along with the word. "Both of you, stop!" The Shifter's eyes were a deep shimmering brown and gold and violet. "We are not here to fight, so you better get that out of your minds. I will not tolerate this bullshit anymore!"

The two 'Naturals had the decency to look ashamed; they went so far as to bear their necks at The Alpha. The Native American let out a calming breath before relaxing.

"Now, we need to get to the bottom of this before we can move on. We need to know what caused this fight and move on from there. Someone here has to know what happened, right?" Jacob looked between the two 'Naturals and frowned when he saw the way Celtic looked away. "Celtic?"

The Vampire let out a breath as he looked across the clearing to the old man seated on the wheelchair. Alexander saw the look and he turned, looking to his grandfather.

"Does he know?" Jacob asked slowly, looking to Celtic. The Vampire sighed, nodding his head.

Alexander's expression changed from one of surprise to one of anger. "What did you do?" he demanded of the old man. The man sighed looking to his grandson.

"I fell in love with the enemy," the old man said. Everyone looked shocked, looking at the man who only looked at the Coven Leader who looked right back at him, eyes filled with nothing but love and adoration.

"Impossible!" Alexander all but growled, shaking his head in denial.

Edward could hear both men thinking about their forbidden love.

How they first met in the mountains, both wanting to leave their families for a moment to be alone and think but instead coming across each other. How they spent years hiding their feelings for each other. He heard about how they eventually accepted the other and started a secret relationship, meeting deep in the woods to be together or going to the Human villages were their kinds never went. They did everything they could to be together while still hiding their relationship. They loved each other and were sure nothing would separate them. They were even planning to run away together, leave their families behind and be together freely.

But everything went south when Alexander's father had fallen ill. The Werewolf had to become Alpha, he had to find a wife and have children to continue his linage. It was all done quickly, none of the Vampires had been told––they didn't need to be told anything; they were the enemy after all.

For years Celtic didn't hear from Alexander, didn't know what had happened to them. But then one day he'd caught Alexander's scent and followed it, finding the man he'd loved so dearly with another woman. Alexander and the woman were holding each other, the woman looking at Alexander the same way Alexander used to look at Celtic.

Celtic had been angry, he'd been so very angry. He hadn't thought of what he was doing, or the consequences of his act. He'd attacked, with a loud, angry scream the man had gone to attack Alexander, wanting him to hurt like how he was hurting, but the woman, the stupid Mortal, had jumped forward, wanting to protect her husband. Celtic hadn't had enough momentum to stop and had bashed into the woman. She'd died on impact, her neck snapping.

Before Celtic or Alexander could react, the place had been surrounded by the unturned Wolves, wanting to kill the Vampire. Alexander had looked at the man as though he didn't know him, as though he'd never known him and that had torn Celtic apart. He'd climbed up a tree, and used them as an escape from the angered Wolves and Alexander had not seen him since… Until now…

Celtic stood from where he was sitting and walked over to Alexander. He took the old man's wrinkled hands and held them to his dead heart. The old man looked down at him with eyes filled with love and adoration.

"Alexander…" Celtic whispered, his ruby eyes glistening with tears that would never fall.

"I never stopped loving you," the old man said quietly though his words were heard by everyone.

"I never stopped loving you either," Celtic whispered. "I'm so sorry Lex." The old man smiled at the nickname.

"I'm sorry too Tick." The Vampire laughed at the nickname. Celtic kissed the man's hands not wanting to let them go.

"I didn't… I didn't mean to kill her, you know I didn't. It was an accident. She got in the way and––" A sob escaped Celtic's lips. Old Alexander patted the Vampire's hair gently with one hand while the other tightened its grip in Celtic's hand.

"I know you didn't. It was an accident and I forgave you for it. It's all right now, let the past go."

"I don't want to lose you again, I can't lose you."

"My time on this earth is nearing its end Celt, we can't stop that."

"But––"

"But nothing. I cannot stay, but I will spend my last moments with you."

"Yes, anything." Old Alex smiled down at the Vampire who smiled back up at him. Old Alex touched Celtic's cheek gently and the Vampire leaned into the touch, his eyes closing and a soft sigh escaping his lips, it was almost as though this was the first time he was breathing easily in a long time.

Jacob and Edward stood quietly and watched the scene. The Vampires and Werewolves looked on with shock and confusion. They didn't understand what was going on. The Werewolves had wondered why the ex–Pack Alpha had wanted to join the meeting so badly, but they hadn't expected this! This was big news to them but this was also a way for ending the war.

Jacob let out a relieved sigh, knowing this war was finally over. He felt a cool hand curl around his and he smiled, pulling his Imprint close and kissing the top of his head. Edward let out a soft sigh and looked up, smiling at his Wolf. Jacob planted a quick kiss on his Imprint before turning to the current Swiss Alpha and nodding.

Alexander Jr. nodded at the Alpha and followed him and Edward away from everyone else so they could speak more privately.

"I guess this resolves your problem then," Jacob said with a smile.

"It does, even if the reasons are shocking and very unexpected," young Alexander said. Jacob shrugged.

"It happens, I guess. I'm pretty sure there are weirder things out there."

"I suppose there are."

"So with this problem resolved this means that you'll now live peacefully?"

"Indeed. And from what I could see from one of my members, there will be other that will follow in the footsteps of Großvater (2) and yourself." Jacob grinned.

"Yeah, well it happens, and you'll be surprised to know how often it happens."

"There are more than just you who are Mated to a Vampire?"

"Yep, quite a few of my Pack brothers are Mated to Vampires."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I suppose soon it won't be as taboo as it is now."

"Indeed. Um… Question?"

"Ask."

"You're going to the Werewolf thing right?"

"I am."

"Well there's a new Wolf that's going to be there and I was hoping that you'd look out for him. He's loud and impulsive and I wouldn't be surprised if he made a few enemies or got into a fight on his first day. His name's Emmett McCarthy."

"I'll be more than happy to look after him for you."

"Thanks, that would be great." The Werewolf nodded.

"I should be getting Grandfather home. Thank you again for your help."

"It was nothing." The pair shook hands then Alexander walked back into the woods to join his brothers and their new allies.

"You did good, Alpha," Edward said when he stepped close to Jacob and took his hand in both his.

"You think?" the Shifter asked.

"I know." Jacob grinned kissing his Imprint chastely.

"Come on Undead–Ed, let's go find our kids."

"Of course." The pair made their way back towards the hotel, conversing about this and that, laughing and joking and chasing each other till they reached the hotel. The two composed themselves then walked into the hotel and headed up to their room.

"I hate this! I absolutely hate it!" were the words that greeted the pair as they walked into their room. They found their children scattered around the room. Luka was sitting on the bed watching TV with Lola curled up in his lap. Leighton was sprawled on the couch with Lisa sitting on the floor leaning against it, both tapping away at their cellphones. Lilly lay on the floor, her feet placed on the bed, her butt leaning against the side of the bed.

The female twin was the one that had been complaining. She was glaring up at her cellphone, looking at the thing with utter annoyance. When she realised her parents were back she turned her glare onto them.

"This is your fault!" she exclaimed sitting up and pushing her hair back.

"What's our fault?" Jacob asked walking towards his daughter.

"This!" Lilly indicated at the cellphone. "It takes horrible pictures."

"Maybe it's not the phone," Leighton sniped.

"Shut up, Leighton!"

"You shut up, Lilly!"

"You can both shut up," Lisa said rolling her eyes. "Gosh you two are annoying!"

"You're annoying!" the twins said. Lisa raised a brow, looking from one twin to the other before shaking her head.

"Anyway!" Lilly said getting up from the floor. "Pops, please take us into town, there's some stuff we want to get."

"What stuff?" Jacob asked.

"You'll see when we get there. It's important." Jacob sighed but nodded.

"Whatever."

"Daddy's going to stay here with Lola."

"Wait, what?" Edward asked.

"She's going to kill our vibe."

"Well isn't that too bad?"

"Please, Daddy. We're only going to be gone an hour or so, we'll be back soon enough. And I'm sure Lola won't even be awake for a while, she just fell asleep again." Edward sighed and nodded. If he tried to argue this Lilly would whine his eat off and he couldn't deal with that, he'd never win anyway.

"Fine."

"Thanks Daddy, you're the best!" Lilly kissed her Dad's cheek before skipping out the room followed by Jacob, Lisa and Leighton. Luka got off the bed and gently handed Lola to the Incubus. The oldest child kissed his Dad's cheek, smiled then walked out the room. Edward couldn't help but smile too though he wondered what his children were up to.

With a sigh, the ex–Vamp went and placed his daughter in the baby crib and placed a blanket over her. For a few moments the proud Dad just watched his daughter sleeping, a hand running through the soft locks. Edward kissed his daughter's head then headed back to his room, keeping the door open.

He figured he'd start by cleaning up the mess that the kids had left. There were people who were supposed to do it, but Edward had nothing better to do so he decided to clean instead.

**[–**

_**Red's blurred with greens blurred with browns, moving by too quickly to understand. The sound of a river flowing can be heard, no, bigger than a river, blue but black but not. A scream clears the colours. Red eyes glare down at a bundle. Hands hold something that's shimmering a deep gold. Fast movements then a scream and the bundle falls. A face slowly forms around the red eyes, but it's not clear enough to identify. Another scream is heard, an angry scream. "No!" a voice keeps screaming. Another scream, high pitched. Reds and oranges and whites surround the red eyes. Screams are released, pain filled. Everything goes white.**_

–**]**

Edward held his wailing daughter close, trying his best to stop her from crying. He'd been in the other room on the computer when he'd heard the little girl grunting uncomfortably before she started crying as though she'd been hurt by something.

When he'd walked through the open door to the girls' room he'd found the girl standing in her crib, crying her eyes out. He'd tried to read her mind, to see what was wrong but had almost passed out from the sheer pain that that had caused. He hadn't even attempted to read her mind again and had instead picked her up and tried to stop her from crying but thus far was failing.

"Come on Lo, shh," Edward all but begged, trying to shush the agitated girl. He was trying everything he could think of but he still didn't know what was wrong with his baby. He checked her diaper but it was dry, he tried to feed her but Lola had just pushed the bottle away, he even tried singing but the girl just wouldn't stop crying. "Lola, please," Edward begged but the girl didn't stop crying. She'd been crying for what felt like an hour now and it seemed she wouldn't stop any time soon.

Lola cried harder and Edward didn't even realise that tears were running down his own face as he tried to think of anything that would stop Lola from crying. After a while Edward just put the girl on the bed and he slumped down on the floor, leaning against the bed as more tears came. He pulled his legs closer to his body, wrapping his arms around them and laid his forehead on his knees as he too cried.

That was the sight that Luka and Jacob walked in on––the four other children had decided to go hiking with some tourists and had wanted to take Jacob so they could butter him up into giving them their proper phones back, sadly it hadn't worked. Lilly, Leighton and Lisa had decided to go on an extended hike but Jacob and Luka decided they'd head back to the hotel instead. And it appeared that that was a good decision.

For a moment Jacob and Luka just looked at each other than at Lola and Edward in confusion before Jacob sighed and walked into the room. The Wolf walked to Edward and sat down beside the Incubus, pulling him into a hug. The Incubus said nothing, wrapping his arms tightly around Jacob and sobbing against the Alpha's chest. Luka walked to Lola and picked her up before walking out the parents' room and shutting the door behind him.

"Ed, baby," Jacob said gently, rubbing the sobbing male's back gently. "Come on baby, talk to me."

"Lo–la," Edward hiccupped.

"She's okay."

"She–she wouldn't stop crying, Jake. I try–ied everything but she wouldn't stop crying."

"Shh baby, Luka's gotten her quiet now, can you hear that?"

"Why wouldn't she stop crying, Jake?" Edward asked, hands gripping Jacob's shirt.

"Shh baby, it's okay now." It took a few more moments before Edward finally relax. The Incubus let out a long sigh before looking up at Jacob, his face wet and slightly coloured.

"Why was she crying so much, Jake?"

"I don't know, baby. Didn't you try to read her mind?"

"I couldn't."

"What do you mean?"

"I tried to, but there was this excruciating pain. I couldn't do anything." Jacob pulled Edward back into a hug.

"It's okay now, baby. She's stopped crying now, it's okay." Edward let out a sigh and nodded, leaning close to Jacob and shutting his eyes, letting the rhythmic thump–thump–thumps of his Mate's heart soothe him to something close to slumber.

**:–:–:**

"Isabella," Charles called from where he sat on his make–shift throne.

Bella bit back a huff of annoyance. No matter how many times she'd told the man she didn't like the name and that she preferred to be called Bella the man still called her that stupid name. The girl figured it was mostly just to show that he had authority and there was nothing the Vampire could do.

"Come forward." Bella got up from where she'd been sitting with Victoria and James playing cards. They hadn't been doing much for a while, they mostly left their cave home to go feed, but that was about it. Most of the time they played cards or other games to distract themselves. James and Victoria sometimes disappeared to be together privately while Bella stayed in the cave with the Evanson siblings.

"Yes my Lord?" the girl said, kneeling before the three beings. She hated having to be all respectful and kneeling and bowing and all that, but she knew if she wanted to one day be with her beloved Edward she'd have to follow the stupid rules, that she'd have to take all this bullshit.

"I have a job for you." Bella looked up at the man in slight surprise before looking back to the ground. She hadn't been given a job since she'd failed her first one. She knew that Rover and Cassandra were reluctant to give her another job since she'd failed, but Charles had hoped, or maybe was just trying to find a way to get rid of the girl sooner. Bella didn't really care what the reason was, so long as she was able to take the dog that stole her love with her.

"What is it?" Bella could practically feel the malicious smile forming on her 'Master's' face.

"I need you to get rid of someone for me. I figured this certain… person would most likely foil my plans."

"Anything you want, my Lord."

"I want––no, I need you… to kill… your beloved's first son." Bella looked up at the man for a long moment before a smile formed on her lips. She could take great pleasure in getting rid of those abominations.

"With pleasure…" the girl said, getting up from the ground, bowing and grabbing her coat, exiting the cave without a backwards glance. Charles turned to the other two Vampires who were looking at him expectantly.

"If she fails, finish the boy and her." The pair nodded, smirks on their faces as they turned to leave. "Oh," they paused, "and make it slow."

"For who?" James asked, already imagining all the wonderfully sadistic things he could do to Isabella.

"Both."

"Lovely," Victoria said, laughing as she and James left the cave.

"I don't even know we put up with that idiot Isabella," Cassandra muttered, shaking her head.

"She'll do something right eventually," Charles said with a shrug.

"I'm sure she will," Rover muttered rolling his eyes.

Charles only smiled, sitting back on his chair and shutting his eyes as he thought over all the horrid things he'd do once the boy was gone. Because he knew that the only person who'd be able to end him and his siblings would be the boy.

Charles didn't know what gift the boy held, but whatever it was it was supposed to be able to destroy him and his brother and sister. But if he killed the boy before the boy could perfect his gift then he would have nothing to worry about.

Charles couldn't help the dark laugh that escaped his lips as he thought about all the endless misery he could bring to the world with the unlimited power he would most certainly have once he took away all the good in the world. It would be sweetest victory…

**FIN!**

So the last few paragraphs are quiet dodgy, sorry. But yeah, shit's about to get real! Enough with the dillydallying!

Okay, so how many people guess that outcome with the Pack and Coven?

Good news is I'm pretty much set for the coming chapters all thanks to **HubrisP** who gave me some awesomely epic ideas. So I'm hoping I'll get more time to write and a clearer mind. So yeah… That's all!

(1) Remember him?

(2) Grandfather in German.

**Next Chapter:**

**Bella stalks Luka but doesn't realise that she herself is being stalked herself.**

Anywhoo…

**(",) MwahzZ**


	74. Dad's with who now?

**A/N:** So my brain and I finally conjured something up. How many people are still even reading this? I'm so very sorry it's late. My muse dried up like lips on a cold day—that is probably a bad comparison, but you get the image?

This chapter is mostly a trial chapter to see how people react. Depending on the reactions, the chapter may be removed and replaced (eventually).

**Shout_Outs:**

Okay, so I said last time I'd come here and thank everyone, but my laze is on high. But seriously, you guys are amazing, every single one of you! Like even after all this time you still come and ask about new chapters—which is what pushed me to finally write this.

Never feel like you're annoying me when you ask about chapters and isht, come ask coz that usually pushes me to write new chapters and work harder on trying to finish them… so hopefully you guys enjoy this new chapter though it's not much development, but it's still something and I hope you enjoy it.

Anyway, I'm hoping that from now on I can get more chapters out, maybe there'll be a new one sooner than you guys think *crossing–fingers*.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight or the characters, just borrowed them for this long ass story (:.

**Then They Fell In Love: Dad's with who now?**

When the Masen–Black family finally made it to Forks the first thing Jacob wanted to do was see his father. There was this niggling feeling that Jacob couldn't shake away and the closer he got to Forks the more prominent the feeling was and since the Firsts seemed to be a no show Jacob figured he might as well talk to his father about it.

When he got to his house though, he found that Rachel, Rebecca and their families had been living in the house while Jacob and his own family had been gone. The Alpha didn't mind so much that his sister's had used his house, he would have offered if they'd asked—someone must've known that.

As Jacob was leaving to go to La Push, Rachel and Rebecca stopped him at the veranda.

"What's up?" the Bitten asked looking at his concerned looking sisters.

"Okay, so before you freak out, I think it's best you know that Dad is really happy," Rebecca said, hand out to stop Jacob from moving. The Bitten frowned, not sure why his sister would stop him from leaving, or why she would need to affirm their father's happiness.

"Beck— —"

"Just… he's really happy, okay. It's unconventional and Rachel and I spent hours ranting and threatening and— —" the woman sighed, running a hand through her short curled hair, "—just don't freak out like we did, okay?"

"You know, you not telling me what's actually going on is freaking me out, right? What's wrong with dad?"

"Nothing's wrong with him," Rachel added. "He's happy, believe me. He's _really_ happy."

"Okay then…"

"Just remember that he's happy," the women said at the same time.

Jacob looked at the twins with narrowed eyes before shaking his head and getting into his car. The whole drive to La Push he thought about what his sister's had said. Why would he freak out though? What was shocking about his father that would warrant a freak out from Jacob?

When the boy reached his father's house he still hadn't come up with a reason why his sister's would feel the need to warn him not to freak out. It's not because his father was sick or anything, because if it was that then the girls would've called him back as soon as they found out. So had to be something else not involving Billy's health.

With a sigh, the Alpha walked into his father's house. He called out for the old man, looking around the first floor of house for signs of things that would freak him out. He found nothing out of the ordinary—the scent of both Vampire and Werewolf thick in the air, but that was to be accepted since Billy technically was the Grandfather of all 'Naturals.

Jacob found his father in the living room watching some game show Jacob wasn't familiar with—though Jacob hadn't really been paying attention much to TV in a long while.

As soon as his son walked in though, Billy muted the TV, throwing the remote on the couch seat beside him, and turned to his son, smiling bright and full.

Jacob looked at his father closely. The man did seem to look a lot happier, he looked calmer too. He was grinning nonstop and it was kind of freaking Jacob out all on its own. He couldn't hear his father's thoughts of course, because his father wasn't directing anything at him, but Jacob really wished his father would tell him something. Jacob wasn't necessarily worried, but he was curious because of Rebecca's cryptic 'don't freak out' and now his father's nonstop grinning. He wondered what had changed while he, Edward and the kids had been gone.

"So how was Germany?" Billy asked, fingers drumming on the armrest of the wheelchair as Jacob sat down. Jacob watched his father's fingers twitching every few seconds—a nervous tick Jacob was very familiar with, Billy was definitely hiding something. It couldn't have been anything bad since Billy was trying to fight a smile.

"All right old man, spit it out," the Bitten finally said, sitting back on the single couch he'd plunked himself on and narrowing his eyes at his father.

"What?" Billy asked. The question came out too fast, too panicked. Jacob was now certain that his father was hiding something from him, and now he really needed to know what it was or else it was going to actually kill him.

"Dad, come on now, let's be serious. Rebecca and Rachel came up to me and told me not to freak out and now you're all nervous. What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing son, nothing is going on." Jacob only gave his father an unimpressed look. Although he didn't really wish it, Jacob did kind of wish he could Order the truth out of his father, but Billy being Jacob's father meant that the Alpha Order wouldn't work on the old man. So Jacob was stuck, having to pout and whine the truth out of his father.

"_Da~ad_," the Alpha whined. Billy bit his bottom lip, looking away from his son, trying not to let the horrible gift affect him—but the old man knew it was useless. There was no way of avoiding the gift—unless you wore a blindfold and earplugs or something.

So with a sigh, the man relented. "I uh… I started dating again," the man said, running a hand nervously through his hair while he looked down bashfully.

Jacob tried, he really did, but he couldn't stop himself from laughing. Billy being bashful because of some new beau was something Jacob had never thought he'd see. And it was quite hilarious to see his father like that.

"Come on, Jake, don't laugh," Billy practically whined, his face turning an even deeper shade of red. The Bitten laughed a while longer before finally getting himself in enough control to sit up straight—only a few chuckles escaping now.

"Oh my goodness, Dad, you should see your face," the Bitten chuckled, wiping his eyes. "So tell, who is the lucky lady then?"

"Well— —" Billy stopped, scratching at his head. "Huh… well it's— hmm." Jacob's laughs died out quicker this time as he turned serious, looking at his father carefully.

"Dad, who are you dating? Please don't tell me it's some young thing."

"No, not at all." Billy chuckled awkwardly, scratching at his clothed chest before dropping his hand on his lap. "You might consider me the young thing."

"Wha— —" Jacob paused, considering the sentence with a frown then his eyes widened as it clicked why his father would possibly be considered 'a young thing'. "Dad! Dad, who are you dating?"

"Well son, you see— I uh— it's actually very— —" Again Billy chuckled awkwardly, more awkward head scratching added too.

"Dad! Dad you're dating a Vamp— dad are you dating a Vampire?"

"See now, this is why I didn't want you to find out."

"No, what?"

"Look at your face. You look— —" Billy indicated Jacob's face which was pulled into an unexplainable expression.

"No, dad, I want to know. Do I know this Vampire? Is it someone new? Dad tell me it's not someone dangerous."

"I'm not an idiot, Jacob. Even after all this, I am still weary of most Vampires."

"Right, of course, sure thing dad. So it has to be a Vampire we know… Which Vampires do we know that you could possibly trust and could date without raised eyebrows? Besides the Cull— _dad_."

Billy sighed, running a hand through his hair nervously once again. He wouldn't even meet his son's eyes anymore—so caught in nerves he was.

"Oh god, Dad no! It can't be— Carlisle and Esmé are— oh god, dad no."

"Wha— —"

"No, dad. Esmé and Carlisle have been together for _years_. Dad you can't— —"

"I'm not breaking anyone up, Jacob, for goodness sakes!" It looked like Billy wanted to smack the stupidity out of his son, but thankfully Jacob was too far for the man to reach him.

"Then what dad? It's gotta be one of them, because I can't think of anyone else."

"Could be both of them," Billy mumbled though it wasn't quite enough for Jacob's acute hearing.

"Gods, dad no!" Jacob jumped up, hands flailing as it all came together. "Dad. Dad, no why? You can't— but they're— you're all— eew dad no why?"

"Jacob— —"

"Dad no, but you're too old for that. No, dad _why_?"

"I don't know why! If I knew then… I don't know. It just… it just happened."

"How does it just happen, dad? What? Did one of them fall on your lap and— —"

"Don't be an idiot, Jacob, of course not!"

"Then how'd it happen? Do I even want to know how it happened?"

"We uh… we were just lonely. You guys weren't around and everyone else is running around trying to get Vampires and Wolves and Hybrids together and we just… were lonely."

"So you just thought what? 'Let's get together!'?" Jacob had a hundred different scenarios on how they could possibly have gotten together, but he really didn't want to think of most of them—he suddenly understood very clearly why his kids were always complaining about him and Edward having sex, they didn't want to know about it! But Jacob wanted to know, he wanted to know how his dad got into a relationship with _two_ _Vampires_.

Billy looked at the floor, blushing. Jacob just couldn't get over that, watching his father blush like a school kid over a new beau. It was cute though, in a weird way. "It wasn't exactly like that— —" Billy started, but stopped, his blush deepening as he giggled—he _giggled_. Billy was definitely in deep _something_ with the two Vampires, and who was Jacob to stop his father from being happy?

"Oh my goodness, dad you're so whipped," the Bitten declared while sitting down and laughing in disbelief. "So come on, tell me. Who made the first move? Was it you? You old devil you." Billy snorted, smacking his son's arm now that Jacob was sitting close enough.

"No, idiot, it wasn't me."

"Who was it then? Come on dad, you're killing me here. Who made the first move?"

"They uh… approached me."

"Approached you?"

"Well, they uh… god Jacob, stop looking at me like that. You look like you're about to pee your pants with excitement."

"Come on dad, it's not every day you see your father gushing over a new beau— well beaus I guess. Just tell me dad, I won't judge. I freaked out, but I'm excited now, I need to know."

"Well…" the old man cleared his throat. "Carlisle and Esmé thought it would be a good idea that I start some type of physiotherapy, get my legs moving and maybe, hopefully as time goes by I might get some feeling back."

"Okay, keep going." Billy shook his head.

"Goodness, son— —"

"No old man, don't chicken out on me. I wanna know more. How'd it get to dating?"

"I suppose they must've discussed it at their own house for a while because uh…"

"They approached you?"

"More like seduced me." Again Billy mumbled the words though Jacob didn't miss them. The Alpha spluttered at hearing the words, his eyes wide.

"Oh my goodness dad, you were _seduced_ by the Cullens?"

"Be quite!"

"Oh man, dad. That is some news! So they both came at you? They seduced you at once?"

"Yes."

"Oh my, gosh, Billy you hound, you!"

"Don't even, Jacob."

"What? I didn't say anything. So how long has it been going on?"

"Not long."

"No, sure, but I mean, how long? Have you guys… Have you dad? So how does that even work? No, actually I don't want to know. But I mean… does anyone else know?"

"For now it's just Rebecca and Rachel and now you."

"How did Rebecca and Rachel find out?"

"They haven't actually left town since you've been gone. They've been living at your house."

"Oh… but I mean… Wow dad, just wow. So you guys haven't…?"

"Why do you keep asking that?"

"I just don't want to think about my dad and my husband's parents and— eew. But at the same time my curiosity won't let me let it go. So have you?"

"A few times." Jacob pulled a face.

"Eew... On this couch?"

"No idi— maybe once." Jacob jumped up off the couch like it was on fire. Billy laughed, hard. Jacob glared at his father while the man laughed. "You should've seen your face son."

"You're so nasty dad, shame on you." Billy chuckled while pushing son gently as he gently pushed his son who'd sat down again, though the boy was still weary.

"Not here son, don't worry."

"But you have though?"

"We have."

"Eew, okay." They were quite for a moment then Billy sighed.

"I'm sure you didn't come all this way to ask me about my love life, kid. What's bothering you?"

"Oh uh… well— —" Before Jacob could finish his sentence someone—or more specifically two some ones—burst into the house. The pair was giggling as they walked into the living room. Jacob turned his head and watched as Carlisle and Esmé walked into the living room, Carlisle tickling Esmé. The pair turned to say something to Billy but froze when they saw Jacob sitting beside his father.

"Jacob," Esmé said awkwardly while trying to straighten her dress and windblown hair. The woman was dressed down, in a pair of jeans and a frilly blouse and way high heels and her husband was also dressed, also in a pair of jeans wearing a shirt and zipped jacket and a pair of dress shoes.

"Hi Esmé, Carlisle," the boy said, looking the pair up and down carefully. They looked like kids caught doing what they shouldn't be doing.

"He knows," Billy said gently. Jacob turned to look at his father and finally noted the way he was dressed—jeans, favourite t–shirt and a pair of shoes Jacob wasn't familiar with. Oh, so it was date night then?

"Oh," the pair said, looking at each other awkwardly.

"I guess I'll be leaving," Jacob said getting up and stretching. "I wouldn't want to interrupt date night. I'll uh… I'll see you later dad, I guess." Jacob looked at his father then at the Cullens then shook his head. He was not prepared for this development, but he figured that if his dad was happy—and safe—then Jacob was okay with it.

"Okay kid," Billy said, nodding his head to his son. Jacob looked at Carlisle and Esmé with narrowed eyes, making sure he conveyed 'if you hurt him, I'll hurt you' without having to say anything. The pair nodded and stepped away from the door so Jacob could get through.

"Bye then. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Jacob wished he hadn't said that because there was a lot of awkward coughing and Jacob just _knew_ there was sex involved. "Oh god, lemme just go! But seriously, stay safe kids." Jacob didn't wait for the awkward response that time and just whooshed out the house and into his car.

Boy did he have news for Edward!

**FIN!**

So yeah, trial chapter done… so lemme know what you think, if I should keep it or scrap it or what… I'm already working on a new chapter though it mostly goes with this chapter, so this is me bribing you to let me keep this chapter.

**Anywhoo…**

**(",)**


End file.
